Mi fantasía Mi realidad
by HADA
Summary: En medio del Holocausto,la matanza de una raza y religión...tres niños logran salir del infierno de la guerra de su mundo para caer en otra, sin saber que son la clave para salvar nuevamente a la Tierra Media...¿Pero solo es un libro...verdad?
1. Capitulo 1

**MI FANTASÍA - MI REALIDAD**

¡Hola a todos!, bueno… ejem... soy nueva escribiendo fanfiction del Señor de los anillos y bueno… espero que les guste. Es una de las historias que tengo en mi cabecita e imaginación hace mucho tiempo, una amiga me animó a escribirla y colocarla por estos lados.

Sin más digo que el Señor de los Anillos es de JRR. TOLKIEN, unos de mis escritores favoritos y espero que les guste la historia, un beso a todos y bueno ustedes vean...mejor dicho lean.

Namarië

**++++++++oooooooo++++++++++**

**Irlanda, cerca de Dublín, 1940**

-No sé cuantas veces lo he leído y aún no me canso de descubrir algo nuevo, algo maravillosamente imaginado y escrito con tanto afán. Hay tanto anhelo, tanto entusiasmo de aventura, que nació de un sólo hombre, de una sola alma en momentos de miedos y destrucción.

Aún no me puedo imaginar que este libro haya sido escrito basándose en un mundo que para muchos puede ser imaginario, lleno de fantasías, sueños, personajes que nunca verás por que son demasiado perfectos. Incluso con sus errores son perfectos. No como mi mundo, el mundo donde ibas y convivías con autos, edificios, grandes carreteras, smog, ruido, mucha gente que iba y venía apresurada sin saber que podría depararle el futuro. Sólo se interesaban de ellas mismas, solo le importaba su mundo, se encerraban y no salían nunca más.

Aún aquí, bajo este maravilloso árbol, puedo ver entre las ramas la luz del sol que trata de llegar a mi cara. Trato de memorizar cómo pudo haber ocurrido, aún no puedo soñar con algo tan grande como el mundo que hay dentro de este libro. Lo vuelvo a mirar perdiéndome en cada página, en cada letra asombrándome que es increíble que pueda transportarme en un dos por tres a otro universo, a otra vida a lo que solo en mis más grandes sueños podría alcanzar tocándolo con la punta de mis dedos para volver a la realidad nuevamente.

Ya no se qué pensar, muchos me dirían que vivo en un mundo enamorado de los sueños, de las fantasías y yo no retractaría ni media palabra rogando que fuese de verdad cada letra, cada vocal dicha por aquellas personas que me reprochan por mi delirio de ser distraída y estar siempre en las nubes. Soy sincera, no me gusta mi mundo, es agobiante y atochado, pero me tocó vivir en él y aquí estoy, viendo como otro día se va de nuevo con los colores anaranjados, amarillos, rojos, azules de un cansado y adormilado sol, cuesta creer que este hermoso paraje se presente ante mis ojos que ya se cierran de cansancio.

Un pequeño suspiro sale de mis labios y me he dado cuenta que ya se ha hecho de noche. Otra vez divagando en mi mente, en mis sueños, mis fantasías y el tiempo no me lo perdona. Mi tía me va a matar, llego tarde otra vez a cenar.

Mis pies ya no dan más, ¿por qué tiene que estar tan lejos la casa? o mejor dicho, ¿por qué habré caminado tanto y tan distraídamente?, siempre me pasa cuando me sumerjo en los libros. Camino, camino sin tropezar con absolutamente nada. Me conozco la viña de mi abuela de memoria, desde pequeña que la conozco y aún me falta más de la mitad por recorrer, siempre encontrando algo nuevo, igual que mis libros. Es gracioso en realidad, tan grande y tan pequeña a la vez, me da risa el pensar que nunca han robado nada de aquí, dicen que los ladrones deben encontrarse a ellos mismos antes de encontrar algo que llevarse, sino se terminan retractando y se devuelven.

Mi tío dice que son unos desvergonzados, que ni para ladrones sirven, mi primo le reclama que no pone guardias y mi abuela se larga reír. Tengo una familia bastante peculiar en realidad, ellos son dueños de una de los viñedos más importantes de Inglaterra, menos mal que es herencia de familia. Menos mal, por que no saben lo que cuesta mantener este sitio, es tan grande como un pequeño poblado, yo creo que es aún más grande. No se asusten, viven varias familias alrededor que son pagadas por mi tío para que le ayuden en las cosechas, plantar, sacar la uva, exprimirla y ahí nace el mejor vino de toda Gran Bretaña. Estoy exagerando, pero es buen competidor en el mercado, uno de los mejores, además que es la única viña que hay en este país, bueno junto al de un amigo de mi tío, pero son las únicas. (Esto es inventado ya que en el reino unido no hay productores de vino, por lo menos no en el tiempo en que estoy relatando en la historia. Aunque puedo equivocarme:P)

Todo esto ha estado en mi familia por siglos, se morirían al ver unas pinturas que son del siglo XIV y ya esta viña producía unos de los mejores vinos, especialmente para los reyes.

Otro suspiro sale de mis labios, -¡estoy cansada!, esta cosa es demasiado grande, necesito descansar,- ¡UF! menos mal que he encontrado este tronco. Las estrellas están bonitas hoy, me va a llegar la tremenda tunda cuando regrese a casa- pensé- mi tía es paciente pero yo soy un pequeño demonio, eso me dice mi primo, pero aún no me conoce, me da risa en realidad, desde que murieron mis padres ellos han sido mi familia y el es como mi hermano mayor , yo diría que peor, es muy sobreprotector me vigila a cada rato especialmente si me hago amiga de alguien: Le investiga la vida hasta el papel higiénico que usa; él dice que cuando encuentre novio tendrá que pasar por "Primo- Inspección".

¿Qué es eso? Ni me lo pregunten, debe ser uno de sus alocadas ideas de protección a las "primas, casi hermanas" dice él. Yo aún no pienso en hombres no me interesan, apenas tengo 10 años y ya me busca con quien juntarme, así, a largo plazo, voy a quedar vieja, virgen, sin dientes y amargada. Mi abuela solo se ríe al comentario cuando peleamos, pero él es insistente y está dispuesto a patear a todo aquel que no sea digno de mí. Corrijo: Va a patear a todos los chicos que se aproximen.

Deben ser como las 9 de la noche, creo yo, tengo plazo hasta las diez, para cuando llegue me va a llegar el tremendo reto, más las miradas de "te lo dije", "otra vez leyendo esos libros" y no se cuanta palabrería más. Luego me mandarán a mi habitación sin cenar- ¡Me moriré de hambre!- hasta que la abuela logre escabullirse a mi habitación y me traiga una rica cena, ella siempre hace eso: No aguanta los castigos y yo soy su única nieta mujer, su consentida - dice ella- pero sé que me quiere más o igual que mi primo. Igual la quiero mucho, especialmente cuando me saca de apuros, por eso dicen los padres crían, los abuelos malcrían y pienso que tienen toda la razón.

Bien, en marcha de nuevo, no deben quedar tantos kilómetros pero yo creo que llegaré después de las 10 de la noche y en verdad no es muy bueno andar por estos días sola en medio del campo.

¿Saben?. Mi país no ha estado muy bien, quieren entrar en guerra, o eso dicen. La política nunca ha sido mi fuerte, en realidad no se para que sirven tantos viejos sentados en una mesa discutiendo problemas que luego se contradicen, terminan regañándose unos contra otros y al final más enredados quedan. Al final terminan todos estresados, no se como quedarán cuando mueran, deben quedar más tiesos que un palo por tanto estrés que acumulan a través de los años, y para el colmo los problemas se los pasan a los otros políticos que vienen atrás y se estresan todavía más, así gira la rueda, no se cuando podré votar en realidad, pero cuando lo haga votaré por una mujer , ya hay muchos hombres al frente, creo que se necesita toque femenino de vez en cuando, pero creo que eso ahora será imposible, por lo menos hasta que yo sea presidenta. ¡Nah!. No me crean si no me gusta la política, pero puedo soñar ¿no?

Pero bueno aún sigo caminando por los viñedos, están todos cargados de uvas y ya se acerca la cosecha, después todos van peladitos y verdes. Llega el invierno quedan todos como palos parados solamente, pero si vienen las heladas eso ya es un riesgo, ahí habrá que levantarse casi a las 4 de la mañana para evitar que se congelen y mueran, esa parte es divertida, por lo menos para mi si vieran que lindo es. Huy otra vez soñando, de verdad no tengo remedio.

La noche seguía avanzando mientras la muchacha seguía su recorrido hacia la ascienda y hacia el tremendo sermón que le esperaba por la tardanza.

**++++++++oooooooo++++++++++**

- Señora déjeme a mi no debe esforzarse, recuerde que el médico le dijo que no hiciera cosas pesadas, especialmente en su estado- habló la mujer mientras acercaba las verduras a la mesa preparándolas para la cena.

-Nani estoy embarazada, no lisiada y por traer y llevar algunos platos no me voy a cansar o me va pasar algo malo, además apenas tengo cuatro meses, falta mucho aún, no pienso estar de ociosa todo el embarazo- dice una mujer de unos treinta y cinco años que va y vienes con algunos platos desde el comedor hacia la cocina.

-Señora Fanny, si el Señor la encuentra haciendo esfuerzos innecesarios va a amarrarme a usted para que la vigile todo el día, seré su perrito faldero- dice la mujer empezando a pelar las patatas- no me molestaría, pero su pongo que usted no le hará ninguna gracia- dice Nani terminando de cortar las patatas para colocarlas en la olla.

-Si Nani, lo se, es demasiado protector con todo esto, especialmente por que nos ha costado mucho tener otro hijo y ahora que lo vamos a tener, volcaría cielo, mar y tierra para que no haga nada, incluso contigo como perrito faldero sería mas entretenido- termina de decir con una pequeña sonrisa Fanny.

-Hay señora, no diga eso, el Señor solo se preocupa por usted y su bebé, en realidad ahora que lo veo desde que tuvieron al joven Etel, ya era tiempo que viniera otro miembro a la familia- dijo Nani mientras colocaba la olla al fuego y se preparaba para cortar la carne.

-Bueno Nani, pero lo que cambió todo fue la llegada de la pequeña Ariel, desde la muerte de mi hermana no se como poder entrar a la mente de esa niña. Ya ha pasado un año y aún no la comprendo- dice Fanny mientras se sienta a pelar los tomates para la ensalada.

-Lo sé Señora, pero debe darle tiempo, ella aún no se adapta a todo esto, especialmente a la pérdida de su familia, recuerde que eran muy unidos- termina diciendo Nani mientras se sienta al frente de la Señora con una madeja llena de hierbas para cortar.

-Sí, mi hermana…cómo la extraño- suspiró nostálgica- era única en realidad y Ariel se parece mucho a ella, especialmente en lo físico; pero sacó los ojos de su padre, esa fuerza y decisión que sólo él podía demostrar con una sola mirada- suspiró la mujer con un deje de tristeza.

-Tranquila Señora Fanny, no le hace bien ponerse triste, además ella sabe que tiene una familia que la quiere y que siempre estará con ella- dice la mujer mientras separaba las hierbas que le iban a servir para la comida.

-Si Nani, tienes razón pero será difícil atravesar ese muro que colocó entre ella y nosotros, Ariel se esconde mucho en esos libros, en otra realidad donde cuesta sacarla- dice la mujer mientras empezaba a cortar el apio.

-Lo se Señora, lo se muy bien, no hace mas que leer y escribir todo el día, pareciese que trata de hacer un mundo para ella. A veces creo que trata de escapar de la realidad y el dolor de la soledad al no tener a sus padres cerca.- Dice Nani ya dejando las hierbas a un lado, para empezar a calentar el horno.

-Creo que será difícil esto Nani, solo espero que no le moleste mucho saber que tiene una prima un año menor que ella y un pequeño de cinco años que están por llegar y que salieron de la nada en cierta forma- dice la mujer dejando toda la ensalada en sus respectivos posillos para empezar a aliñarla.

-Bueno, supongo que no reaccionara de la mejor manera, pero se acostumbrará, además le gustará saber que su madre tiene un hermano y ella un tío nuevo y una tía nueva, le gustará saber que no está sola Señora- dice Nani mientras coloca la carne en el horno y empieza a sacar las patatas de la olla para empezar a armar el plato principal.

-Si, supongo que si, pero me asusta que no lo tome bien- dice la mujer mientras se levantaba para ir a buscar algunos cucharones para la ensalada, pero en el proceso alguien la detiene dándole vuelta para darle un profundo beso que la dejó un poco perdida en el mundo de las sensaciones.

-Amor te dije que no hicieras esfuerzos, recuerda lo que dijo el médico- hablo casi en un susurro un hombre bastante alto, de unos treinta y ocho años de edad, de tez morena, de ojos claros como el agua que siempre la hacían sonreír.

-Hay Hadar, no estoy enferma puedo hacer perfectamente estas cosas, no me pasará nada por ayudar a Nani con la ensalada- dice la mujer pasando los brazos por el cuello de su esposo.

A esto Nani solo se limita sonreír. Está contenta de ver que sus patrones fueran así de unidos y se amaran tanto, le recordó a los padres de Ariel que eran igual, tan efusivos para demostrar sus gestos de amor, no importa donde estuvieran. Cuanta pena le daba el saber que la única sobreviviente de tal nefasto accidente fuera esa pequeña niña y más pena daba el que ella debía afrontar todo esto a tan corta edad.

-Bueno querida, no te restringiré hacer la ensalada pero- dijo el hombre mirando a Nani- no quiero que mueva o cargue cosas pesada- dijo Hadar mientras miraba a la mujer- y tu Nani te encargaras de eso, ¿esta bien?- dijo el hombre para plantarle de nuevo un suave beso en los labios de su esposa.

- No se preocupe mi Señor que yo la vigilo, no hará esfuerzo alguno- dijo la pequeña Nani.

- Eres imposible Hadar, no estoy lesionada ¿sabes? Solo con una carga extra, pero supongo que no importa lo que haga igual me vas a amarrar- dice la mujer mientras se deshacía del abrazo de su esposo y se daba la vuelta para reiniciar su labor.

- No te enfades querida, lo hago por que me importa tu estado y lo sabes bien, además sabes que estás delicada, lo dijo el médico- dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a la mujer que se había sentado para continuar su labor con las verduras.

- Lo sé, lo sé, no debes repetírmelo tan seguido, pero no me mantendrán de floja todo lo que dure mi estado, puedo valérmelas solita- dice la mujer empezando a preparar la ensalada.

- Bueno esta bien- dice el esposo dándole un beso en la frente a Fanny- toda esta comida ¿supongo que es para mañana?- pregunta el hombre viendo hacia todos lados de la cocina, comprobando sus palabras.

- Si cariño, no te preocupes que la cena ya está lista y la vamos a servir enseguida, lo otro es para cuando llegue tu cuñada y su marido, junto con los niños. Supongo que, ¿ya están listas las habitaciones y todo lo demás?- pregunta la mujer mientras aliñaba la ensalada.

- Si no te preocupes, está todo listo, pero…- se detuvo el hombre mirando de nuevo a su alrededor- ¿no debería estar ayudando Ariel? ¿Dónde está esa niña? -Pregunta el hombre mientras se imagina donde y que puedes estar haciendo.

- Debe estar en los pastizales Señor Hadar, sabe que le gusta irse a leer por ahí- dijo Nani con una sonrisa, mientras pasaba por al lado del hombre.

- No se que voy a ser con esa pequeña criatura, ya a pasado un año ya y no ha cambiado su ánimo y su pena pareciese que se agranda cada vez más- dijo el hombre con un suspiro.

- Tranquilo amor, de apoco haremos que Ariel vuelva creer, de apoco la traeremos de vuelta a nuestro lado- dice la mujer levantándose levemente, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su esposo, que le sonríe por la acción.

- Bueno, voy a mi estudio, Nani por favor manda a mi hijo a buscar a Ariel, no es seguro que ande a esta hora por las campiñas- dice el hombre mientras se agacha para darle un beso en los labios a su mujer- no trabajes mucho querida, además debemos ver los planos para la casa de tu hermano, te espero en el comedor.

El hombre de a poco se va yendo de la cocina mientras que las dos mujeres lo miran alejándose.

- Voy a buscar al joven Etel señora Fanny, vuelvo enseguida- dice la mujer mientras se sacaba el delantal.

- Esta bien Nani, yo veré la carne, la mesa ¿está lista?- pregunta la Señora de la casa.

- Si Señora Fanny, todo listo solo hay que servir, volveré pronto, además creo que la niña Ariel va allegar tarde hoy y no cenara como castigo supongo- dice la mujer antes de salir de la cocina.

- No lo creas Nani, sabes bien que mi mamá igual va romper las reglas de Hadar, siempre lo hace…pienso que mi madre está malcriando mucho a esa pequeña- dice la mujer para si misma- bueno, es hora de empezar a servir- dice la mujer mientras se levanta hacia las ollas.

**++++++++oooooooo++++++++++**

Mientras la cena se empezaba a servir, Nani caminaba entre las casa de la ascienda buscando al joven Etel.

Nani a cada paso era saludada por los distintos trabajadores que mantenían la tremenda casa en pie, habían todo tipo de cosas y lugares, como caballerizas, la bodega de alimentos, para guardar la leña y el carbón, más adelante mejor dicho a unos metros más allá estaba la parte donde hacían el vino, habitaciones llenas y llenas de barriles con vino fermentando para que estuviera en su punto.

No tardó mucho en realidad, ya sabía donde encontrar al joven, estaba limpiando las caballerizas y dejando todo en buen estado, así era él un apasionado por los animales, especialmente por los caballos.

- Sabía que lo encontraría aquí joven- dijo la mujer detrás del panteón que separaba la comida de los animales con las cuadras.

En ese instante el muchacho se dio vuelta para ver quien le había llamado, aunque ya tenía una idea de quien era.

- Hola Nani, ¿ya está lista la cena? Mira que me muero de hambre- dijo el chico saliendo detrás de unos de los caballos que estaba limpiando.

- Si joven ya está lista, pero hay algo ante que me pidió su padre que lo mandara hacer- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa mientras le ayudaba a sacar las herramientas que tenía el chico a su paso.

- No me digas que el pequeño demonio no ha llegado aún- dice Etel mientras da un suspiro de ayuda divina mirando con sarcasmo a la mujer.

- Si joven, como usted dice, la señorita Ariel aún no llega y su padre me pidió que le dijera que la trajera por que no es bueno que ella ande por ahí sola a estas horas- dijo la mujer mientras se levantaba con algunas herramientas en las manos.

A esto Etel ya estaba mas que molesto y diciendo por lo bajo unas cuantas palabras para darle a conocer su descontento a las acciones de su pequeña prima.

Nani a esto solo se pone a reír, mientras termina de acomodar todas las herramientas que estaba utilizando el muchacho.

- Bueno, no hay más remedio, supongo que tendré que ir a buscarla- dijo el muchacho con un suspiro de resignación, se limpió las manos y se colocó un chaleco por la fría brisa que estaba comenzando a sentirse.

- Bien, les tendré todo listo cuando vuelvan, ¡ha joven Etel! no sea malo con su prima que ya harto va a tener con su padre cuando la reprenda al llegar a la casa tarde- dijo la mujer mientras empezaba retirarse.

- Si Nani, no seré tan malo- dijo en un pequeño susurro junto a una sonrisa, el muchacho mientras corría al encuentro de la muchacha.

- ¡HA JOVEN ETEL! , ¡NO LE DIGA NADA AÚN DE SU TÍA Y SUS PRIMOS, SU PADRE LO HARÁ!- gritó la mujer mientras veía alejarse al muchacho para dar un suspiro y partir a la casa.

**++++++++oooooooo++++++++++**

- ¡Me duelen los pies!, estoy llena de barro y aún me falta por lo menos una media hora para llegar a la ascienda, igual he hecho tiempo record, pero me acostado rasguños, moretones, no se cuantas caídas y toda la ropa rasgada. Mi tía me va a matar, he de espera por el tremendo sermón que me va dar, por llegar tarde y como un monstruo, así me dice Etel, ¡huy odio cuando me llama de esa manera!- dice enfadada la chica.

- Espero que mi tío no esté, por que ahí si que no me salvo, ni siquiera salgo viva, jejeje, pero sé que no le va a durar mucho el enojo con migo, pero sí el castigo, no lo quiero ni pensar, me mandará con el Señor Nahum, el capataz de la ascienda y me hará trabajar de sol a sol con el, limpiando todas las caballerizas para después ir a repartir los alimentos de todos los animales, luego deberé ir ayudar a Nani, bueno eso en realidad lo hago por mi cuenta.

Nani siempre me enseña a cocinar y esas cosas- dice que una señorita siempre debe saber algo de cocina para cuando se case -y yo le respondo que eso se lo enseñaré a San pedro en cielo, ya que con Etel moriré sin haber conocido hombre alguno, ella solo se larga a reír, pero bueno que se le va hacer.

- Ya no falta mucho ya puedo ver el plantío y algunos árboles de la casa, eso es bueno, pero aún falta mucho y deben ser mas de las diez de la noche.

**Pero un ruido saca a la chica de sus pensamientos y la hacen detenerse un momento**.

- Que extraño no debería a ver nadie por estos caminos, menos animales, por lo menos no grandes. Mejor me apuro ojalá que no sean ladrones o algo por el estilo.

Ariel apresura el paso mientras siente que alguien la sigue de cerca, no quiere mirar hacia atrás, aferra más el libro que llevaba leyendo hace tiempo y se larga correr con todas sus fuerzas. No le importa si se hace mas rasguños con la maleza del lugar, solo debía llegar a casa y escapar de lo que fuese que la estaba persiguiendo.

De un momento a otro el cansancio se esfumó por arte de magia, pero no pudo evitar que tropezara contra un cuerpo que había salido de la nada en ese momento, el golpe la llevó a caer de bruces al suelo haciéndose daño en la rodilla y en el codo. Un casi inconfundible -¡AUCH! -se hizo presente, al mismo tiempo que levantaba la cabeza para ver contra quien había chocado y no pudo contener el asombro al ver a la figura que se encontraba en frente de sus ojos.

No era más grande que ella, en realidad parecía un niño, de cabellos castaños y ojos como el cielo. Su rostro si, era de un hombre, era como un hombre pequeño, la miraba atónitos al igual que ella a él.

Estaba vestido de una extraña manera, no era muy común en esos lugares, especialmente si tenía una capa, pero lo que le llamó más la atención fueron sus orejas y sus pies, no podía creer lo que veía. Se fregó los ojos para poder ver mejor y saber que no estaba alucinando, pero cuando miró de nuevo a la figura, se estaba desvaneciendo, la chica iba a decir algo pero una presencia, junto a una sombra cortó el momento haciendo que la chica gritara.

**++++++++oooooooo++++++++++**

Bueno este ha sido otro de mis delirios que espero les guste. Ha sido un comienzo algo extraño ya que primero necesito que conozcan a mis personajes para que puedan entender de lleno toda la historia. Así que va a ver una pequeña reseña antes de llegas a la Tierra media y al mundo de Tolkien. Espero me tengan paciencia, les mando un beso a todos y por favor déjenme review para saber su opinión.

Namarië Hada :)


	2. Capitulo2

**Mi fantasía – Mi realidad**

Hola a todos, les entrego otro nuevo capítulo de esta alocada historia. Aún no llegamos a la Tierra Media, ya que quiero mostrar primero la vida de mis personajes para que encajen más adelante con las dificultades que se les vendrán, para lograr su objetivo final. Va a ver un poco de violencia y lágrimas, así que saquen sus pañuelos y disfruten.

++++++++ooooooo++++++++

**Capitulo 2**

- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, se escuchó un grito a varios kilómetros a la redonda espantando hasta al mismo diablo.

En ese momento Ariel se levanta, pegándole al mismo tiempo a la figura que ya estaba encima de ella, tratando de correr unos brazos le impiden moverse y empezando a forcejear contra el agresor, le da un codazo haciéndolo arrodillarse, para luego emprender su huida, pero se detiene al sentir su nombre casi en un susurro.

- Dios Ariel, le voy a decir a mi padre que ya estas preparada para dar la prueba de iniciación de kun fú- dice el muchacho casi sin aliento y parándose después del tremendo codazo dado por su prima.

- ¿Etel? ¿Eres tú?- dice la muchacha mientras se acerca tímidamente.

- ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿El lobo feroz?, creo que esos libros te están haciendo paranoica, niña- dice el joven con un dejo de burla mientras se sobaba el estómago.

Ya un poco más próximo, Ariel pudo notar los cabellos negros de su primo y los ojos verdes, igual a los de su tía, que la miraban delatoramente por el recién atentado a su persona.

- ¡Por Dios Etel, casi me matas del susto! ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir así desde las sombras? -Dice ya una más relajada Ariel al ver la figura alta de su primo, comprobando que era él de verdad.

- Mira tú, no soy yo el que sale a esta hora a leer historia hasta las tantas de la noche y debe ir a buscar a la señorita por que se le fue el tiempo perdiéndose en esas tontas fantasías- dice el muchacho ya incorporado con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mirándola acusadoramente.

- ¡No son tonterías, además nadie te pidió que vinieras, yo sé cuidarme sola! -Dice la muchacha ya repuesta del susto anterior.

- Sí, claro, entonces ¿me podría decir la "señorita" de que estaba huyendo? o me vas decir que tenías ganas de correr en una noche como esta, ¿capaz que querías llegar al baño?- dice el muchacho en un tono burlón mirando a la muchacha que ya estaba roja de furia, le encantaba hacerla enojar, era su mayor entretenimiento.

- ¡CALLATE, NO TIENES POR QUE ESTAR METIENDOTE EN MIS ASUNTOS, ADEMÁS TU TIENES LA CULPA POR APARECERTE ASI…! ¡Y NO TENGO POR QUE ESTAR HABLANDO CONTIGO, ME VOY!- dice la muchacha caminando rápidamente hasta la gran casa.

- ¡Pero qué prepotente!- El muchacho en ese momento da un pequeño suspiro, junto a una media sonrisa de satisfacción por la pelea ganada.

Los dos chicos se encaminan hacia la ascienda que ya estaba cerca, con la corrida que se habían echado los dos, el camino se había cortado considerablemente.

- ¡Monstruito espérame, se supone que debemos llegar juntos, me tomé la molestia de ir a buscarte y ¿así es como me agradeces? -Dice el muchacho alcanzando a la chica.

- Nadie te lo pidió, además no se por qué traes a tus amigos para asustarme- dice Ariel mientras aumentaba el paso -no son nada divertidos, menos si usan disfraz -sigue la muchacha mirándolo de reojo.

- Yo no traje ningún amigo, ¿de qué estás hablando?, mi padre me pidió solo a mí a que te fuera a buscar, porque no son horas para que una "señorita" este afuera, además sabes que "mis amigos", viven a kilómetros de aquí lo sabes bien, por lo menos toma un día completo llegar a cada ascienda y esta no es la excepción- dijo el muchacho enojado parando la rápida caminata.

- Entonces ¿qué fue aquello que vi antes de que tú aparecieras?- pregunta Ariel deteniéndose al mismo tiempo que su primo.

-¿Qué viste? - pregunta interesado Etel con los brazos cruzados.

- Bueno, vi a un muchacho, o bueno eso parecía, solo que estaba vestido de una manera bastante inaudita y me impresionó mucho ver que llevaba una capa muy extraña, pero… -dijo la chica bajando un poco la cabeza para ver bien lo que iba a decir.

- Pero ¿qué?- dice el muchacho.

- Algo raro… me pareció ver que tenía las orejas puntiagudas y los pies muy grandes- dijo Ariel mientras levantaba el rostro hacia su primo con una mirada de preocupación.

- ¿Qué, que…que tenía orejas puntiagudas y pies grandes?- ha esto Etel no se pudo aguantar la risa- jajajajajaja creo que te están haciendo mal esos libros primita, jajajajajaja- decía el muchacho entre carcajadas.

- ¡No te rías es verdad, tenía las orejas puntiagudas y pies muy grandes, por eso pensé que era uno de tus amigos gastándome una de las tantas bromas que siempre me hacen!- dice la muchacha enojada poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

- Cree me primita que no llegamos a tanto, hay gente con pies grandes ¿sabes?, pero ¿orejas puntiagudas? ¿De veras viste eso?, a lo mejor es la falta de alimento- dice aún sonriendo el muchacho.

- ¡Ya deja de decir pavadas dime sí o no, ¿eran tus amigotes ? -dice la muchacha exaltada.

- No, no eran ellos y creo que tus neuronas se están fundiendo al leer esos libros- dice el muchacho haciendo una treta para quitarle el libro de las manos a Ariel, que al momento se asombra enojándose al instante saltando para quitarle de las manos el libro a su primo.

- ¡DAME ESO, ESE LIBRO ES MÍO NO TIENES DERECHO A QUITARMELO!- dice Ariel enfurecida por la acción de su primo, pero el era mucho más alto que ella y saltando no llegaría muy lejos para quitarle el objeto.

Mientras Ariel intentaba en vano arrancarle el libro de la mano, este le echaba una hojeada, subiendo una ceja de vez en cuando por la sorpresa del contenido del objeto.

- Vaya- dijo al fin el chico- esto no está mal, pero son muchas sandeces juntas, ¿qué es eso de los elfos, orcos, reyes…Eldar?- pregunto el muchacho mientras seguía ojeando el libro.

- ¡No son sandeces, el Señor que escribió ese libro es unos de los escritores de aventuras más grandes que han existido, si tus diminutas neuronas no saben apreciar un buen libro de fantasías, mejor déjalo o te dejaran más tonto de lo que estas!- dice la muchacha ya por fin quitándole el libro de las manos.

- Fiuuuu… (Silbido)- Por lo que veo no hay nada que pueda hacerte cambiar de opinión ¿o me equivoco?, bueno- dijo con un suspiro- es hora de volver a casa y no le digas eso que supuestamente viste a ese pequeño hombre, porque ahí sí que te dejan sin leer un buen tiempo y castigada de por vida por esta pequeña tardanza- dice el muchacho empezando a caminar de nuevo hacia la ascienda.

- Lo sé, no tienes porque repetírmelo, pero parecía tan real… yo choque con el- dijo Ariel mientras empezaba a avanzar junto a su primo.

- Bueno si es así, a lo mejor es un chico de la cercanía o un nuevo empleado que no nos han presentado, yo que sé, déjalo así- dijo Etel mientras habría la reja para que su prima pasara.

-" Ningún empleado, o mejor dicho, ningún ser humano tiene orejas puntiagudas y pies del tamaño de una calabaza. Pero supongo que no debo mencionar esto delante de mis tíos, sería agregarle más leña al fuego"- dice la muchacha mientras se encaminaba junto al muchacho.

- Eso es lo más sensato, ¡MONSTRUO! - dice Etel haciéndole cariño a la chica posando su mano en la cabeza desordenándole levemente el pelo.

- ¡NO ME DIGAS MONSTRUO, CABALLO SOBRE ALIMENTADO!- le regaña Ariel mientras lo perseguía hasta llegar a la entrada de la ascienda. Estas eran las disputas que siempre se llevaban a cabo entre ambos primos, mientras abrían la puerta de la enorme casa.

++++++++ooooooo++++++++

El enorme lugar siempre imponía, aunque al entrar se podía sentir lo acogedor que era, se sentía la calidez de la familia que habitaba en el recinto y la humildad que cada personaje irradiaba con la hospitalidad que ofrecían.

- ¡Ya llegamos!, ¡los niños de la casa están de vuelta!- Dijo Etel en voz alta, casi en un tono irónico.

- Ya era hora ya, son las once con cinco de la noche, es muy tarde ya- dijo Nani saliendo de la cocina mirando a ambos seriamente.

- Ya, ya Nani no te enojes, estamos sanos y a salvo, especialmente este monstruito- dijo el muchacho tomando a su prima de los hombros colocándola enfrente de él, con cara de niño bueno.

A esto Ariel solo tiró un suspiro y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, aún con el libro en sus manos.

- Niña, su tío está verdaderamente molesto por este atraso, creo que se ha superado esta semana y no esté bien desobedecer de esta manera- dijo la mujer con las manos en las caderas.

- Ya lo sé Nani, pero no entiendo tanto alboroto por que llegue un poco tarde, además no estoy haciendo nada malo, solo leo, ¿es un pecado a caso?- dice Ariel mientras muestra una cara de enfado hacia la mujer.

- No, no lo es pero tu deber es para con tu familia, te estás sumergiendo mucho en esas historias- dice una voz ronca detrás de Nani.

En ese momento los tres se dan vuelta para ver al Señor Hadar parado en la puerta de su despacho, con una cara muy seria mirando fijamente a Ariel.

Un pequeño silencio se hizo presente en ese instante y La Señora Fanny hizo acto de presencia.

- Hay Ariel, ¿dónde te habías metido, pequeña?, mira como estas- dice la Señora acercándose a la pequeña para ver los raspones y su ropa.

- Lo siento tía, pero se me fue el tiempo de nuevo, no quise causar problemas otra vez- dijo Ariel con culpa mientras bajaba la mirada, para levantarla de nuevo mirando a su tío que no sacaba sus ojos de ella.

- Bueno, creo que primero hay que ver esas heridas y cambiar esa ropa, pero antes , debe darse un baño niña Ariel- dice Nani mientras se acerca hacia la pequeña para tomarla de la mano y emprender el camino hacia el baño.

En el transcurso en que Nani se alejaba con Ariel de la mano, el señor Hadar dio un suspiro de desaprobación, bajando la mirada.

- Cariño cálmate, habla con ella cuando este aseada y haya comido algo. Relájate, no está bien darle más sermones como siempre, trata de acercarte a ella de otra forma- dice la mujer tomando el brazo de su esposo.

- Si, ya lo sé Fanny, pero aún no tiene confianza con migo amor, lo veo en sus ojos, aún está asustada y muy contrariada- dice Hadar con un poco de tristeza en su mirada.

- Calma, ya nos va a aceptar, aún le duele haber perdido a toda su familia en un día y ¿a quién no? fue muy duro, extraño mucho a mi hermana y cada vez que veo a Ariel, pareciese que ella estuviera aquí- dice la mujer con un poco de tristeza y nostalgia.

A esto Hadar abraza fuertemente a su mujer apoyando la mandíbula en la cabeza de su esposa, Etel solo los mira con pena mientras que cierra un poco los ojos para recordar lo que hace un año había pasado-… sus tíos, su pequeño primo y su primo mayor, que ahora tendría la misma edad que él, tan felices que se veían, no entendía por qué la vida tenía que ser tan injusta con una familia que lo tenía todo, incluso que lo daban todo.

De repente sintió una suave presión en los hombros y unos brazos que lo rodeaban cálidamente, cuando abrió los ojos, pudo ver a su madre que lo apretaba contra su cuerpo mientras su cabeza descansaba en su pecho, su padre le pasó un brazo por los hombros apoyando su frente con la de él.

Sabía que los tenía a ellos, pasara lo que pasara, que podía contar con sus padres no importara la situación, Etel también los abrazó a ambos dejando un poco que la angustia que se había acumulado en su pecho se fuera durmiendo nuevamente.

No estaba solo, a pesar de ser un muchacho de 18 años, robusto, pero delgado a la vez de tez trigueña, ojos color de los árboles verdes, y pelo castaño oscuro con rasgos finos pero fuertes y con un carácter ya formado y maduro para su edad. No negaba estos encuentros de cariño con sus padres, eran un confort que muchos considerarían un tontería, pero para él siendo hijo único, aunque no por mucho, eran su mundo y su fuerza y sabía que su prima, esa pequeña niña, tan fuerte que se veía pero tan frágil a la vez… necesitaba de esa fuerza y el…él no se la negaría.

++++++++ooooooo++++++++

- Ya mi niña está lavadita, limpia por todas partes, mira que estabas sucia pequeña, ¿dónde te fuiste a meter Ariel?- dijo Nani con un poco de molestia.

- Hay Nani, fui donde siempre, solo que mi muy querido primito me dio un susto hasta que el alma se me salió del cuerpo y me caí bien feo. Lo otro es que me fui por los pastizales y había mucho arbusto, con muchas espinas- dijo Ariel sentándose en la cama mientras veía a la mujer que llevaba un pequeño botiquín para curarla.

- Bien, ahora déjame curarte esos raspones y el de la rodilla también, mira que están bien feos- dijo Nani tomando el brazo de la chica mientras empezaba a curarla.

A cada pasada del algodón por la piel dañada, Ariel hacía un pequeño respingo y un seño de desagrado, aunque los raspones no eran muy profundos, eran bastantes notorios, escocían hasta más no poder.

Mientras Nani limpiaba los distintos raspones Ariel pensaba en el pequeño hombre que había visto hace poco, "con el que choco en los prados de la ascienda, no podía creer que alguien tuviera esas orejas y los tremendos pies". Sus ojos se abrieron de repente recordando algunos párrafos que había leído en el libro que traía consigo, posó su mirada en el objeto que había dejado encima del escritorio y entrecerrando los ojos aún mirando el libro, se pregunto si algo así pudiera suceder.

"…Son (o fueron) gente menuda de la mitad de nuestra talla, y más pequeños que los enanos barbados. Los hobbits no tienen barba. Hay poca o ninguna magia en ellos, excepto esa común y cotidiana… tienden a ser gruesos de vientre, visten de colores brillantes (sobre todo verde y amarillo); no usan zapatos pues tiene suelas naturales, de piel y pelo muy espeso de color castaño, como el que crece en las cabezas (que es rizado); los dedos son largos, mañosos y morenos, los rostros afables, y se ríen con profundas y jugosas risas…" (El hobbit, pag12)

- "Sería posible que lo que vi afuera… no, no podía ser que aquella criatura… o sea son personajes de un libro"- se dijo mentalmente- "no podía ser que fueran de verdad, a lo mejor Etel tenía razón estoy viendo cosas, pero… ese choque fue muy real incluso me dolió la caída, a menos que en verdad haya chocado con mi primo…"- pensó Ariel pero una presión en una de sus heridas la hizo salir de su estado liberando un sonoro -¡AUCH!- ¡Nani, eso dolió ten más cuidado!- dijo Ariel enfadada mientras trataba de calmar el ardor de su frente sin mucho éxito al tratar de echarse aire con la boca cómicamente hacia arriba.

- Mi niña eso no te sucedería si hicieras caso de una vez, ¿por qué estas tan pensativa?- dijo la mujer mientras se agachaba para ver la herida de la rodilla.

- ¿Pensativa?, no estoy pensativa Nani ¿por qué preguntas?- dijo Ariel mientras se pasaba una crema por los ramillones de los brazos.

- Por lo de hace poco, estabas mirando hacia la nada y te quedaste mucho rato mirando el libro que dejaste encima del escritorio- dijo la mujer colocando una vendita en la herida de la niña, mientras se levantaba para ir a buscar más algodón.

- No es nada Nani, solo estaba recordando nada más, además creo que voy a dejar de leer un poco y a dedicarme más a ustedes como me dijo mi tío- dijo Ariel mirando la caja de venditas.

- Mi niña- dijo la mujer acercándose a la muchacha- no tienes que dejar las cosas que te gustan, solo debes darle un tiempo no todo el día además sabes que la señora Fanny te necesita más ahora por lo de su embarazo y en cierta manera, deberías tratar de acercarte un poco más a tus tíos y a tu primo sin tanta pelea, mira que parecen perros y gatos- dice la mujer tomando las manitas de la pequeña.

- ¿Pero Nani? se que son mi familia que me quieren pero no son ellos no puedo olvidarme de ese día, no puedo- dijo casi en un susurro mientras pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a asomarse en sus ojos.

- Pequeña, se que aún duele, pero ellos estarán siempre en tu corazón y en tu mente, no te dejarán mientras los recuerdes con amor- dice Nani mientras empieza a quitar las lágrimas del rostro de Ariel- además debes dar las gracias por estar aquí, a ellos no les gustaría verte de esta forma. -Terminó por decir la mujer mientras se levantaba dejando el botiquín en la mesita de estar.

- Voy a traerte la cena, vuelvo en seguida- dice la mujer mientras abandona la pieza.

- "En realidad no me entienden, no están fácil sacar este dolor, especialmente cuando yo los vi sucumbir ante la muerte y lo peor es que no pude hacer nada"- dice la chica mientras nuevas lágrimas empiezan a caer por sus mejillas.

En su pena, Ariel recordaba los momentos con sus padres, pero le estaba asustando el hecho que ya casi no los recordaba, apenas si se acordaba de pequeños detalles y era raro, porque solo había pasado un año. En ese momento Ariel se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza tratando de recordar algunos momentos con sus padres.

++++++++ooooooo++++++++

FLASH BACK

++++++++ooooooo++++++++

- ¡Mamá, dile a Eloy que deje de tirarme las trenzas y que deje de decirme enana!- dice una pequeña Ariel de unos 5 años que llegaba al lado de una señora que estaba sentada en una silla de mimbre en el jardín.

La Mujer miraba tiernamente la escena con una sonrisa mientras pasaba delicadamente una de sus manos en su vientre, estaba embarazada de unos cinco meses. Ella era muy hermosa de pelo negro casi como la noche, contrastaba con la piel blanca, casi como la nieve, pero lo que llamaba más la atención eran sus ojos del color esmeraldas, tan verdes como esas preciosas piedras y tan expresivos, que pareciese que el alma le iba a salir en cualquier momento.

- Mi niña- dijo la mujer con una tierna sonrisa- sabes que tu hermano solo le gusta hacerte enojar, pero lo hace para llamar la intención linda - mira la mujer posando una mano delicadamente en la cabecita de la pequeña.

A esto llega un niño de unos 12 años delgado y bastante alto para su edad y al igual que la hermosa mujer tenía el pelo negro y los ojos de un verde un poco más claro, su piel era más oscura.

- No es verdad madre, la enanita tomó los mapas de la ascienda que estaba dibujando para papá y los pintó con sus lindos lápices de colores que les regalaste para su cumpleaños- dijo el chico cruzando sus brazos por el pecho.

- ¿Eso es verdad Ariel? - dijo la mujer mirando a la pequeña que empezaba a ser pucheros y tomándose las trenzas por el nerviosismo.

La pequeña solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente, pero luego frunció el seño y se decidió a defender su causa.

- Si, yo pinte esos dibujos, pero yo solo quería ayudar y como me dijiste que no, te pregunté si tenías un papel que me pudieras dar y él me dijo, los que están en la mesa y tomé los que estaban encima de la mesa- dijo la pequeña defendiéndose con las manos en donde iba a formarse su cintura.

La señora a esto estaba aguantándose la risa, tratando de mostrarse seria ante la situación cuando su mirada se posó en una figura alta que estaba detrás de su hijo mayor, mientras este seguía reclamándole a su pequeña hermana el descuido de a ver arruinado un día de trabajo sin parar.

- ¡No entiendo como no te distes cuenta que estaban dibujados, cualquiera hubiera visto que estaban listos y me hubieras preguntado enanita!- dijo fastidiado el muchacho.

- ¡Me hubieras especificado, fue tu culpa por no decirme cuales!- dijo la niña alzando un poco la voz con más ahínco.

- ¡Eso te pasa por ser tan despistada!- le recrimina el chico.

- ¡Y tu por no hacerme caso!- dice la niña enojada, con los brazos a los costados y cerrando los ojos.

A la pequeña pelea la mujer solo podía dar una enorme sonrisa, sus hijos no cambiarían nunca, pero sabía que la presencia que se acercaba podría apaciguar un poco los humos de sus pequeños.

- Estas demasiado consentida hermanita, vas a tener que explicarle a papá lo de los mapas- dice el chico y antes que siguiera hablando una mano se había posado en su hombro haciendo que él y Ariel se calmaran.

- Cálmate hijo, no es para tanto, haremos de nuevo los mapas, ¿te parece?- dice un hombre saliendo detrás del muchacho.

- Pero papá, estuvimos haciendo esos mapas todo el día de ayer y casi estaban listos- se quejo el chico dándose la vuelta para encarar a su padre.

- Lo sé hijo pero ya no hay nada que hacer, además retando a tu hermana no sacamos nada, ella quiso ayudar y creo que eso es lo que cuenta- dijo el hombre pasando por el lado de su hijo y de su mujer para agacharse hasta estar a la altura de la pequeña.

- Lo siento mucho papi, yo no quería dañar tu trabajo y el de mi hermano- dijo la pequeña con unas lágrimas que empezaban a salir de sus ojos.

- No te preocupes linda, todo está bien, empezaremos de nuevo y los haremos mejor- dijo el hombre posando delicadamente una mano en las mejillas de su hija sacando el rastro de las lágrimas de la pequeña para posar después su frente en la de la niña con una enorme sonrisa a la cual la nena retribuyo alegremente.

- Papá, aún creo que la consientes mucho- dijo el chico acercándose al lado de su madre.

- Hijo, un hecho así no es de tanta relevancia, son solo unos papeles- dijo la mujer agarrando gentilmente la mano del muchacho.

- Pero madre, los accionistas contaban con esos papeles y papá y yo nos sacrificamos todo el día de ayer haciéndolos y no creo que sea justo que a Ariel, quien es la que hizo el desastre no le digan nada- dijo el chico ya enfadado cruzando de nuevo los brazos en su pecho.

- Ya hijo los accionistas van a tener esos papeles, solo esperarán un día más de lo acordado y no creo que les moleste, ¿verdad cariño?- dice la mujer mirando a su esposo.

- Así es amor y si comenzamos ahora será mejor y cierta señorita me va ayudar, ¿verdad? -Dice el hombre mientras miraba a su pequeña que con un movimiento asintió aprobando la propuesta de su padre.

- Aún creo que la consienten mucho- dijo suspirando el muchacho dejando su semblante de enojado para esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

- Vamos hijo, además si empezamos antes mejor- dice el hombre tomando a la pequeña en sus brazos- amor, ¿podrías decirle a Nani que nos prepare su estupendo pie de manzana mientras nosotros trabajamos?- habla el hombre mientras la mujer se para con cuidado con la ayuda de su hijo. Mientras que su esposo le pasa el brazo libre por la espalda acercándola a su cuerpo para que se apoye dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

- Claro querido, le diré a Nani y de paso planearemos el viaje para ir a la casa de mi hermana, recuerda que nos esperan para las fiestas- dice la joven mujer pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hijo, así que dando los cuatro abrazados.

- Bien, lo veremos luego querida este año nos toca llevar el postre ¿no?, a Nani le va fascinar llevar su exquisito pastel de calabaza y su crema de canela que tan rica le queda- agrega jovialmente el hombre.

- Papito, vas a quedar como un globo si sigues pensando en los postres de Nani y te los comes todos- dice la pequeña con una gran sonrisa.

Se escuchó una pequeña sucesión de risas en la gran casa, mientras una mujer joven se acercaba a la alegre escena que se asomaba al gran salón.

Nani era una muchacha de unos 18 años, de tez trigueña y pelos color arena, de estatura mediana y de ojos como la miel, aunque delgada, era muy resistente y estaba encargada en manejar la casa, aún a su joven edad la señora le había depositado toda su confianza por su desempeño en el hogar.

- Mi Señora, ya todo está listo y la cena ya está lista- dice la chica acercándose a la hermosa escena.

- Gracias Nani, voy enseguida, debemos preparar todo para el viaje mientras mis tres tesoros preparan los planos y mapas de la ascienda, ya que cierta señorita se dignó a ser obras de arte encima de ellos- dice la mujer esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

- Me vas a mostrar eso dibujos amor- dice el hombre mirando a la pequeña- quiero ver cómo va mi artista.

- Si papi, te los voy a mostrar mira qué lindo me quedaron- dice la pequeña con una enorme sonrisa.

- Aún creo que le dejan pasar muchas cosas papá, a mí ya me hubieran puesto a trabajar con el señor Natán limpiando las herramientas- dice el chico con un poco de desgano.

- No hijo, de veras que no. No hubiera pasado lo mismo porque son solo unos papeles. Pero sí te hubiera dicho que ya eres mayorcito y bastante consiente para hacer algo así- dijo el hombre posando una mano en la cabeza de su hijo.

- Si lo sé papá. Ariel aún es una niña, lo sé- el muchacho dio un suspiro- bueno, es hora hay que empezar de nuevo vamos enanita que es hora de trabajar- dice el muchacho tomando a su hermana y llevándola en brazos hacia el despacho de su padre mientras ella le sacaba la lengua, y le decía que no era una enana, para terminar riendo ambos.

- ¿Son muy lindos, no lo crees amor?- dice la mujer tomando la mano de su esposo.

- Sí, estoy muy orgulloso de ellos. Y de seguro el tercero será igual de fascinante y hermoso- dice el hombre mientras posaba delicadamente una mano en el vientre de su mujer.

- No tenga duda señor, será una bendición de Dios, al igual que los dos maravillosos y pequeños terremotos que tenemos en este hogar-dice Nani esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

- Sí Nani, así será. Bueno me voy o me quedo sin despacho. Amor lo dejo todo en tus manos- dice el hombre mientras le da un beso en los labios a su esposa. Pero un pequeño grito lo saca de su acción.

- ¡Papi, Etel no me deja tomar los lápices!- se escucha una pequeña voz saliendo de la habitación.

El hombre con un pequeño suspiro, mira a su mujer y de nuevo dándole un beso en la frente. Se despide de Nani con una reverencia para dirigirse a su despacho junto a sus hijos.

- ¡Ya voy amor, ya voy!- dice el hombre encaminándose al despacho para hacer un poco de tregua entre sus dos hijos.

A esto la Señora solo miraba a su marido tomar en brazos a su pequeña que estaba en la puerta. Se parecían tanto los dos. El era alto, de pelo negro como la noche, sus facciones eran duras pero delicadas al sonreír, su piel era un poco mas trigueña de lo normal por el arduo trabajo que hacía en la ascienda con los trabajadores. En cambio su hija se parecía más a ella. Delicada pero fuerte en muchos aspectos, había sacado el carácter de su padre al igual que sus ojos, los mismos ojos azules grisáceos. La mujer sonrió.

Era extraño su color. Parecía cambiar según su estado de ánimo, especialmente el de su marido. Principalmente cuando estaba con su familia, no sabría como describir el hermoso brillo que se asomaba por ellos cuando veía a su hijos y a ella- la señora esbozó una sonrisa y mirando a Nani que también le sonreía se encaminaron las dos a la cocina a preparar la merienda del viaje.

++++++++ooooooo++++++++

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

++++++++ooooooo++++++++

Ariel se había acurrucado en la cama. Le dolía la cabeza al haber recordado todo eso, ya había pasado 5 años desde aquel momento, aunque era pequeña lo podía ver como si hubiera pasado ayer. La niña agarró el almohadón y se lo puso en la cara, no quería llorar más, supuestamente ya se había desahogado de todo lo que había ocurrido, incluso de aquel día…ese día…

++++++++ooooooo++++++++

¡Ahora los tan lindos review!

Eresse: Hola querida amiga, hasta que apareces por estos lados, ya te hacía perdida, pero bueno , que lindo que me hayas dejado un hermoso review y gracias por apoyarme, en realidad esta historia tiene para rato además de complicada ya que no las voy a ser como las demás en el sentido que los personajes principales no serán siempre parejas o mujeres y hombres que se ancoren de los personajes principales, esto será distinto, en realidad como ya leíste los personajes principales son niños y hasta ahí no más te dejo … jajajajajajajaja, que mala bueno te dejo con la incógnita, un beso y nos estamos leyendo.

PD. ¿Cuándo vas a actualizar?, ¡mira que ya me muero de los nervios! Bueno nos estamos viendo, Namarië. Besos Hada

Ieliania Greenleaf : ¡Hola tú! Desaparecida en acción, ¿Cómo estamos?, espero que bien, también con exámenes supongo, yo ya no puedo más; _; bua pero hay que darle hasta el final.

Ya ahora sí, qué bueno que te haya gustado el fics, mira que se me a complicado bastante y está bien largo, imagina te que ya voy por la pagina 58, jejejejejeje, ¿es mucho no?, y no sabía que no estabas registrada ¿y eso? ¿Por qué?, ya no importa te agradezco tu review y espero que el siguiente capi te guste, un beso y nos estamos escribiendo.

Namarië HADA


	3. Capitulo 3

Mi fantasía, Mi realidad

Aiya! Meldor¿cómo están, bueno aquí me tienen de nuevo con la actualización de esta locura, en realidad fue petición de una amiga el actualizar tan rápido, bueno rápido para mi gusto pero por ella lo haré.

Lothiriel of Dol Amroth, esta va por ti, un beso amiga.

Ahora el tan esperado fics, gracias a todos por sus review, de veras me anima a continuar esta maratónica historia, besos a todos.

HADA:)

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Capitulo 3**

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

FLASH BACK

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Este viaje debía ser el último, por que ambas familias se habían puesto de acuerdo de vivir un poco más cerca.

La familia de Ariel venderían la casa que tenían en Londres y se irían a vivir a la ascienda de la abuela, así, la empresa de vino quedaría en familia y estos viajes se harían innecesarios. Además que en ese momento el país no estaba bien, habían llegado rumores de una posible guerra y que atacarían al país. Los tratados fueron rotos y las naciones estaban en desacuerdo, nuevamente.

Como todos los años este sería uno de los viajes de40 minutos desde Londres hasta Irlanda. La ascienda quedaba cerca del pueblo de Howth al noreste de Dublín. La capital de Irlanda, así que era una horas más. Entretenida hora en realidad si te gustaba ver verde, verde, verde, montañas, ríos y más verde.

Ariel tenía 9 años, recién cumplidos. Habían dejado todo en Londres, amigos, escuela, su habitación. Todo lo que tenía, tuvo que guardarlo de repente como un bonito recuerdo, ella no quería dejar su casa y amigos, pero sus padres insistieron que sería para mejor y estarían todos juntos.

Aunque trató de convencer a sus padres de lo contrario, incluso diciéndole que algo iba a salir mal, no le habían hecho caso. ¿Quien haría caso a una pequeña especialmente si todo era para el bien de la familia?

- ¡Mamá, quiero volver a casa, no es justo esto, yo no quiero irme a vivir a la casa de la abuela! - ¡Yo quiero estar con mis amigos, en mi habitación!- alegaba Ariel en el asiento trasero del coche que los llevaría al aeropuerto de Londres.

-Mi niña, ya deja de hacerte la difícil, tu padre y yo ya tomamos una decisión, es mejor irnos a la casa de la abuela. Además estaremos mejor y más seguros. También encontrarás amigos por allá - dice la mujer con un pequeño de unos 4 años que dormía profundamente en los brazos de su madre.

- Ya enanita, deja de molestar a mamá, nos vamos por que ahora Londres no está muy bien y estaremos mejor con la abuela- dice Etel, el joven ya tenía 17 años y estudiaba en la universidad.

- Hija te aseguro que todo saldrá bien, llegaremos pronto a la casa de la abuela y verás que nos adaptaremos magníficamente, incluso conocerás a tus primos, uno de ellos tiene un año menos que tu y el otro es un poco más pequeñito además de Etel- dice el padre mientras el coche entraba al estacionamiento del aeropuerto.

-Yo no quiero conocer a nadie, papá y Etel siempre me esta molestando. Yo quiero volver a casa, además no me convence mucho este viaje, me da miedo- dice la niña mientras empezaban a sacar las cosas del auto.

-No digas tonterías Ariel y ayúdame con tu mochila- dice el muchacho mientras cargaba un bolso y ayudaba a su madre con el pequeñito que dormía placidamente.

A esto Ariel solo cierra el ceño y baja la cabeza enojada. Nadie la convencería que este viaje iba a terminar mal.

Habían anunciado el vuelo a Dublín. Llegarían en una 40 minutos, más o menos y una hora más para llegar a la casa de la abuela. Tomaron el avión mientras que la pequeña era llevada de la mano por su hermano mayor. Podía ver que había mucha gente en el aeropuerto y se veía bastante apurada incluso se podría ver que estaban un poco desesperada.

Corrían de un lado hacia el otro, buscando algún lugar. Ella era arrastrada por la sala de espera mientras veía que la gente se peleaba por los cupos en ese momento, por fin les tocaba a ellos y subirían al avión.

Estaban sentados en sus puestos. Ariel aún no se convencía que esto fuera lo correcto, sabía que el país no estaba bien, eso lo había escuchado por parte de su padre, pero no era motivo para irse¿o si?

Cuando ya no había paso atrás y el avión despegó, sintió como si el corazón se le hubiera detenido por unos momentos. El silencio se hizo presente. Cerrando los ojos pudo sentir un pequeño viento cálido cerca de su rostro, pero no se atrevía a abrir los ojos. Más una cálida mano se poso en la suya haciéndola abrir los ojos de repente para encontrarse con unos ojos azules grisáceos profundos y una mirada llena de ternura y llena de historia. Era casi irreal y lo más extraño era que estaba brillando y algo raro desvió su vista al ver detrás de este personaje varias sombras de pie, pero no podía distinguir quienes eran, solo sus siluetas¿quiénes eran esas personas? - se pregunto -pero solo cerró los ojos de nuevo por un leve remezón, para encontrarse en el avión al abrirlos nuevamente.

Ya habían despegado y las azafatas iban y venían con un carrito lleno de cosas ofreciéndoselas a las personas- ¿había sido un sueño?- se frotó los ojos para aclarar mas la vista y mirar de nuevo a su alrededor. Se acomodó mejor en el asiento mirando a su hermano que estaba al lado suyo y más allá estaban sus padres con su pequeño hermanito.

-¿Ves enanita que no pasó nada?, solo era la ansiedad y los nervios así que tranquila- le dijo su hermano posando una mano en la suya mientras le sonreía cálidamente.

Ariel no dijo nada, a lo mejor eran cosas suyas. Solo un pequeño suspiro salió de sus labios y miró hacia afuera por la pequeña ventana, su hermano aún la sostenía de la mano cálidamente mientras hablaba con su madre.

Pasaron algunos minutos para cuando se escuchó una fuerte explosión. Todo pasó muy rápido, se dio la alarma de colocarse los cinturones y las azafatas corrieron a guardar el carrito de comida, la gente empezó a murmurar y de apoco a alzar la voz, para cuando solo se escuchó unos estallidos cerca del avión delatando que unos aparatos intentaban derribarlo.

Ariel pudo ver unas sombras pasar cerca de la pequeña ventana, para cuando su hermano le había puesto de nuevo el cinturón y le decía que se mantuviera tranquila. La niña miró a sus padres que estaban en los asientos continuos, estaban nerviosos y mamá asustada, papá estaba calmándola mientras que ella sujetaba fuertemente al pequeño y le daba pequeños besos para que no se asustara. En un momento el hombre se dio vuelta y miró a su hija dándole una pequeña sonrisa a Ariel y diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien.

Los fuertes murmullos cesaron al escuchar a la azafata decir que el avión aumentaría la velocidad y solicitaban la ayuda de los pasajeros colocando la cabeza sobre las rodillas. Ariel no pudo decir nada solo sintió como su hermano la tomó de la cabeza haciendo que esta bajara hasta la altura de las rodillas mientras el avión se arremetía contra las fuertes ráfagas de viento y las explosiones que estallaban cerca de la máquina.

Solo pudo cerrar los ojos y algunas lágrimas empezaron a fluir automáticamente de ellos. Su hermano le agarraba fuertemente la mano mientras le decía que todo iba a salir bien. Algo en su interior le decía que no era cierto eso y por un impulso giró la cabeza para ver a su hermano y sus padres, pero no pudo abrir los ojos, el miedo la tenía paralizada.

El tiempo paso volando, que ironía, y otro llamado la sacó de su estado. A lo mejor habían llegado una hora antes de lo acordado por el horario, y así era, estaban cerca de Irlanda y estaban de aterrizaje de emergencia, le habían dado a uno de los motores y en cualquier momento la máquina pararía. Ariel levantó la cabeza viendo a la gente que empezaba a gritar por los fuerte movimientos que arremetían a la nave, más un brazo la hizo volver al lugar.

-Ariel, baja la cabeza hermanita - dijo el muchacho mientras que la niña asombrada por como la había llamado su hermano. El que siempre la molestaba. Lo miró a los ojos extrañada, el solo le sonreía.

-Recuerda que siempre estaré contigo, siempre estaremos juntos- dice le muchacho posando una mano en el pecho de la pequeña- siempre aquí…en tu corazón- termino diciendo el muchacho para sacarse el cinturón.

Ariel no sabía que decir, se asustó cuando su hermano le había dicho eso y fue más su miedo cuando lo vio soltar el cinturón de su lugar. Pero solo escucho un ruido y pudo sentir como una sombra caía encima de ella y cerrando lo ojos se vio cubierta por la oscuridad, mientras era protegida por un cálido cuerpo y un último adiós… -siempre te protegeré…siempre. Fue lo único que se escuchó.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Ariel despertó en un lugar con mucha luz, parecía que estaba en el cielo, pero se pudo dar cuenta que no, cuando una imagen se formó arriba de ella. Era una mujer muy parecida a su madre que esbozaba una enorme sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos. Era su tía, podía reconocerla. Atrás de ella había un hombre alto y de pelo oscuro. Ese debía ser su tío y más atrás pudo ver a una mujer vieja, su abuela. Entonces ¿dónde estaba papá y mamá?

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Habían comunicado que los cazas que estaban detrás del avión de pasajeros habían dado nuevamente a uno de los motores justo cuando la maquina iba a tocar tierra, haciendo que esta se precipitara fuertemente contra la superficie y se partiera en dos.

Solo habían sobrevivido 30 pasajeros de los 150 que venían a bordo del pequeño avión comercial. Mas de la mitad murió calcinada y los restantes enterrados bajo los escombros.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Estaba desconcertada, hasta que unos brazos la envolvieron de nuevo sacándole de su confusión. Miró a su tía que la abrazaba y la miraba con ternura, pero había mucha tristeza en sus ojos y pudo leer en ellos lo que había pasado, un dolor se empezó a cumular en su pecho, no la dejaba respirar. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y movió la cabeza de un lado y al otro, fuertemente apretó las sabanas y lágrimas empezaron a fluir de sus ojos. Pero ningún sonido podía salir de su boca.

La habían dejado. Ellos se habían marchado de su lado y la habían dejado, sola. ¿Porqué¿Por qué?- surgió la pregunta pero no hubo respuesta, solo el vacío, solo la amargura de ser una sobreviviente y no le gustaba.

Ese día había muerto y se negaba a renacer nuevamente. No sin ellos, pero esas palabras le volvieron a la cabeza.

"Recuerda que siempre estaré contigo, siempre estaremos juntos- dice le muchacho posando una mano en el pecho de la pequeña- siempre aquí…en tu corazón…siempre te protegeré…siempre".

Su hermano la había protegido. Esa sombra, ese peso que sintió, el… el la había protegido, la salvó. Ariel levantó la cabeza encontrándose con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de su tía. Ella le sonrió tímidamente y con un- lo siento- la abrazó fuertemente. Ariel solo se dejó llevar, no quería luchar más, ya era suficiente por hoy. Y al fin una pequeña palabra salió de sus labios, pero muy tenue, que solo pudieron escuchar los que estaban en la habitación.

"Siempre juntos…adiós…"

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Quería evitar a toda costa esos recuerdos, aún estaba bloqueada por lo que había ocurrido en ese momento, incluso algunas reminiscencias las había olvidado. Su mente se negaba a revelar esos instantes de angustia.

La calidez y una pequeña canción la trajeron de regreso. Sus ojos estaban empapados y parecía que hubiera pelado un montón de cebollas de lo hinchado que se habían puesto. Más, el tranquilo susurro hizo que abriera los ojos y cual fue su pequeña sorpresa. Estaba en los fuertes brazos de su tío, no se había dado cuenta que la había colocado en su regazo y la mecía tiernamente mientras cantaba una pequeña canción de cuna, su cabeza estaba poyada en el pecho del hombre mientras la sujetaba delicadamente contra él.

Ariel solo cerró los ojos de nuevo y un pequeño suspiro salió de sus labios. Ella no estaba sola, tenía una nueva familia.

-¿Te sientes mejor amor?- dijo el hombre casi en un susurro después de terminar su pequeño canto.

-Sí tío…gracias- dijo Ariel mientras se acomodaba mejor en los brazos del hombre.

-No puedo pedirte que no llores, por que se que aún duele. Tampoco puedo pedirte que te adaptes así de fácil a nosotros y a nuestra vida, pero quiero que sepas que tienes una familia que te quiere, que no estás sola y pase lo que pase nosotros estaremos ahí para ti. Se que no es fácil confiar en la gente, pero intenta con nosotros pequeña…confía en nosotros- dijo el hombre tomando el pequeño mentón de Ariel alzándolo para que lo mirara a los ojos.

A esto Ariel solo dio un pequeño respingo y un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y moviendo la cabeza en forma afirmativa se abrazó más fuerte a su tío que había asomado una pequeña sonrisa besando tiernamente la cabecita de su sobrina. La pequeña criatura que había sufrido tanto a tan corta edad, le daba gracias a Dios por tenerla con él y su familia. Le había hecho una promesa a su cuñada y a su cuñado el día de su entierro…" no importa lo que pasase… el se encargaría que Ariel tuviera de todo, que no le faltase nada, cuidaría de ella como una hija, dándole todo el amor que podría darle… él y su familia velarían por ella".

-Te amo pequeño angelito, te amo hija- dijo Hadar en un suspiro aún meciendo a la pequeña.

-Yo también tío…yo también- dijo la pequeña sintiéndose protegida como nunca. Hace tiempo que no se sentía en casa y es que su tíos a pesar de que trataban de que estuviera cómoda, ella no se sentía así, todo era extraño para ella. Pero trataría de acoplarse, por lo menos por las personas que la querían.

La escena estaba siendo observaba por dos mujeres en la entrada de la habitación. Estaban tan conmovidas por el acontecimiento que no quisieron interrumpir, pero Hadar se dio cuenta de su presencia y haciéndoles una seña con la mano les dijo que entraran.

-Linda, es hora de cenar, luego te lavas los dientes y te acuestas- dijo el hombre mientras veía entrar a su señora y a Nani con una bandeja.

-Mi niña¿te sientes mejor?- dijo Fanny sentándose a un costado de la pequeña posando una mano delicadamente en la mejilla de Ariel.

-Sí tía estoy bien, solo fueron algunos recuerdos nada más- dice Ariel acomodándose para recibir la bandeja con la cena.

-Ahora debe comer bien para que recupere fuerzas y mañana este con la mejor sonrisa para recibir a tus primos- dijo Nani con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Primos¿qué primos?- dijo la niña mirando a sus tíos con sorpresa.

-Amor, no le dijiste- dijo la mujer mirando interrogante a Hadar.

-No Fanny, pero ya que Nani salió con el tema- dijo el hombre mirando a la mujer, la cual se ruborizó un poco por haber metido la pata- creo que ya no será una sorpresa- terminó diciendo el hombre para volver su mirada a los curiosos ojos de su sobrina.

-Bueno, Ariel¿no se si tu mamá o tu papá te habrán contado que a parte de Etel tienes dos primos más?- dijo Hadar tranquilamente.

-Ahora que lo dices tío… si, algo comentaron. Me dijeron antes de partir de Londres para tratar de convencerme de venir a la casa de la abuela- dijo la niña empezando a comer del sándwich. Tenía hambre, no había comido desde el almuerzo- se dijo así misma.

-Eso esta bien entonces. Diré que ellos llegan mañana junto con tus otros dos tíos, el hermano de tu madre y su esposa- dice el hombre mientras le sonríe a Fanny.

-No sabía que mamá tuviera un hermano, pero supongo que ellos vienen por las fiestas¿no?- dijo Ariel mirando a ambos.

-Sí, vienen por las fiestas y para conocerte, pequeña- dijo una voz un poco mas desgastada en la entrada del cuarto.

Una señora de edad se había asomado por la habitación, estaba vestida con un largo vestido y un pequeño chaleco de lana que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de las caderas, su pelo blanco estaba tomado en un gracioso tomate con dos palitos y algunos mechones escapaban del amarre. Era de un tamaño medio-bajo, pero se veía en muy buena forma para tener 70 años.

-Bueno supongo que toda la familia estará reunida mañana y se conocerán al fin, espero que no estés arrepentida aún jovencita por venir a vivir a la casa de tu abuela- dijo la anciana acercándose lentamente hasta los pies de la cama.

-No abuela, no estoy arrepentida, solo que esa vez no quería dejar todo lo mío en Londres. Pero después supe que era necesario, solo que no ocurrió como debía- dijo Ariel con un poco de tristeza.

En ese momento la anciana se acerca a la cabecera de la cama con una dulce sonrisa y una mirada de nostalgia, sentándose cerca de su nieta que la miraba con tristeza.

-Lo se mi niña, ese accidente fue el dolor más grande que tiene esta familia. La perdida de tu madre, tu padre y tus hermanos, fue un golpe muy duro para mi cansado corazón y el de tus tíos- hablo la anciana con tristeza tomando la manita de Ariel.

-Aún así creo que a ellos no les gustaría verme triste y creo que a ustedes tampoco y si no pudieron llegar en forma física a tu casa abuelita- dijo Ariel con algunas lágrimas en los ojos- ellos pudieron llegar en espíritu y corazón, por que aún están aquí- dijo la niña posando su mano en su pecho.

A esto la anciana solo le sonríe y la abraza dejando caer algunas lágrimas por la perdida de aquellos seres tan especiales para su corazón.

-Lo que agradezco si- dijo la abuela aún abrazando a la niña- es que te hayan dejado aquí mi niña, es como un regalo del cielo y estoy segura que no soy la única que opina lo mismo- dijo la anciana mirando a los presentes, los cuales todos asintieron con una sonrisa.

-A pesar que de repente nos sacas canas verdes y hay que llamarte la atención para que aterrices a este mundo- dice Etel parado en la puerta con una sonrisa.

-Jajajajajajaja, eso es verdad, pero es comprensible. Salió a su padre, le encantan los libros y eso no es malo, no en exceso- dijo la abuela con una sonrisa.

-Eso es cierto, bueno ahora creo que todos deben descansar, mañana nos levantaremos muy temprano para tener todas las cosas listas para la llegada de Dana y Numa- dijo la joven mujer parándose de la enorme cama con cuidado.

-Bueno, todos a dormir. ¿Nani, ya está todo listo para mañana?- preguntó Hadar levantándose de la cama.

-Si señor Hadar, todo listo y Ariel. Recuerda que me prometiste ayudarme con el postre mañana- dijo sonriente Nani mientras tomaba la bandeja ya sin nada del regazo de la niña.

-Si Nani, lo voy a ser, siempre cumplo mi palabra- dice la pequeña levantándose de la cama para irse a lavar los dientes.

-Hijo, mañana iremos a la ascienda de los Zohar a buscar los caballos que compramos para tu prima Ariel y tu prima Haidée, así que nos levantaremos temprano- dijo Hadar mientras veía llegar a la pequeña y meterse en la cama.

-Si papá, no hay problema- dijo el muchacho- igual debemos hablar sobre el problema del ejercito padre- Etel miró serio al hombre en ese momento.

-¿Qué sucede con el ejercito, tío? - dijo la pequeña con un poco de inseguridad.

-Nada mi niña, nada, descansa por que mañana será un día lleno de emociones- a eso Hadar le da un beso a la pequeña y se dispone a salir. Luego hacen lo mismo su abuela y su tía dejando a Nani con la niña.

-Buenas noches monstruito- le dice Etel con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡No soy un monstruito!- le grita Ariel sacando la lengua, mientras cambia su semblante de enojo a una sonrisa.

-Bueno mi niña, ya es hora de dormir- dice Nani apagando la luz del techo y colocar la de la mesita de cabecera.

-Nani, te puedo preguntar ¿por que te viniste para la casa de la abuela después que mis padres murieron?- dice la niña con un poco de melancolía.

-Por que ustedes son mi familia. Además ¿recuerdas que te dije que nadie nos separaría? Siempre juntas¿recuerdas?- dijo la mujer tomando la manita de la pequeña.

-Si, siempre juntas, gracias Nani- dice la pequeña con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué mi niña?- pregunta curiosa la mujer.

-Por estar con migo, por no dejarme nunca- le dice ya con un bostezo y dejándose llevar por el sueño.

-No tienes que agradecer Princesita, duerme bien- le dice la mujer mientras le da un beso en la frente apagando la luz finalmente…-duerme con los angelitos.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Esa mañana había llegado el sol antes de tiempo, no había dejado dormir lo suficiente o la noche se hizo tonta y lesa para dejarse engatusar por la luz del día.

Una tibia brisa había comenzado a entrar por la ventana mientras una dulce melodía podía escucharse entrar con los rayos el sol de la mañana.

Ariel estaba acostada de lado, hacia la ventana según su pieza. Pero había algo extraño, se sentía relajada y protegida, se movió un poco acurrucándose más entre las sabanas y una punzada se hizo presente haciendo que un pequeño suspiro y gesto de desagrado se acentuaran más en su rostro.

Una caricia y un pequeño murmullo hicieron que la pequeña entreabriera un poco los ojos, solo distinguiendo una silueta que estaba sentada al lado de ella, no pudo distinguir la cara pero podía sentir el calor y la sensación de ternura que la rodeaba en ese momento.

Ariel volvió a cerrar los ojos ya que la punzada de dolor en la cabeza no la dejaba ver bien.

-_Quildë Pitya, na koanya_(tranquila pequeña, estas en casa)- se escucho casi en un susurro cuando una mano gentilmente se poso en la cabellera de la pequeña calmando el dolor.

Ariel, había abierto un poco más los ojos y se preguntó en que idioma habría hablado aquel personaje. En ese momento pudo distinguir un poco mejor la figura que estaba a su lado, era un hombre de pelo negro como el ébano y los ojos de una grisáceo con un toque de azul que resaltaba su rostro gentil y maduro, además tenía una pequeña diadema de plata en la cabeza , ladeo un poco más la cabeza y el le sonrió gentilmente- eran los mismos ojos que había visto en el avión hace un año atrás- se dijo para si misma, el hombre le volvió a acariciar el cabello y luego la mejilla.

- ¿Estoy muerta? - preguntó inocentemente Ariel mientras levantaba un poco la cabeza para mirar donde estaba, pero una ligera punzada la hizo volver a su lugar entre las almohadas.

El hombre solo soltó una pequeña risa y delicadamente tomó a Ariel Y la hizo acostarse en su regazo para que descansara.

- Aún no te recuperas pequeña, duerme que todo estará bien- dice el hombre mientras empieza a mecerla gentilmente recargando su cabeza en la de la niña, besando al mismo tiempo sus cabellos.

Ariel solo pudo dejarse llevar por el cálido abrazo, ese seguridad hace tiempo que no la sentía, cuando fue interrumpida ligeramente por una dulce voz que se acercaba lentamente.

_-Adar_¿la pequeña esta bien?- dice la dulce voz que se acerca de a poco al hombre.

- _Ná, Melda iell_ (sí, querida hija), ella está bien, solo un poco cansada- dice el hombre mientras toma a la pequeña en brazos y la vuelve a dejar en la cama.

En ese momento Ariel abre un poco los ojos mirando a ambas personas que la miran con una sonrisa, pero los entrecierra un poco por que parece que su vista la está engañando, tenían orejas puntiagudas y se veía un extraño brillo rodeándolas.

-No puede ser que ellos…que ellos sean- pero abre un poco más los ojos y comprueba que no es un sueño- son elfos, si son elfos- se dice para ella misma, mirando las orejas puntiagudas, pero el dolor de cabeza vuelve más fuerte dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro de dolor y llevándose la mano a la frente.

La mujer en ese momento se acerca y pasa una mano por su frente cantando una pequeña canción en una extraña lengua. Ariel se da cuenta que es sindarín, la lengua de los elfos, bueno de algunos de ellos, eso es lo que había leído, además se le hizo familiar la palabra "Adar"¿porqué ellos estaban en su pieza?,… ¿estaban en su pieza¿cómo llegó a ese lugar¿Y que hacían ellos cuidándola¿Por qué el dolor de cabeza?- se dijo mientras aún tenía la mano en cu cabeza tratando de calmar el dolor

-Duerme mi niña, duerme, todo estará bien, solo descansa- dice la mujer mientras sacaba la manita de ella del lugar del dolor y la reemplazaba por la suya y al mismo tiempo acaricia la cabellera de la niña. Ariel se sume en un profundo sueño que rodea la melodiosa voz de la elfa. Ya no importaba el lugar o quienes eran, solo el descanso se hacía presente.

Continuara…

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**¡¡¡Ahora los review!!!**

Lothiriel of Dol Amroth Querida amiga mía de mi, lo prometido hecho está, muchas gracias por los review, no sabes como me anima a escribir este delirio, espero que te guste este capi como los dos anteriores, si puedo escribir un libro, serás la primera en leerlo, lo prometo, un beso y nos estamos escribiendo. NAMARIË HADA.

PD. Actualiza pronto tus fics que quiero saber que pasa con mero y thiri, besos!!!.

(A.D.) Iris Potter de Legotas: Gracias por tus ánimos, de veras que me alegraron la noche, jajajajajaja y no creo aún estar capacitada para un libro pero le haremos el intento, espero que te guste este capi como los demás y no importa si te emocionas¡LANZA NO MAS TUS SENTIMIENTOS, POCOS LO HACEN!, bueno un beso y nos estamos escribiendo, NAMARIË, HADA.

¡¡¡Y A TODOS LOS QUE PASAN POR AQUÍ Y NO DEJAN SUS COMENTARIOS IGUAL LES DOY LAS GRACIAS AUNQUE SOLO SE APOR INTERES DE LA HISTORIA, BESOS A TODOS!!!

HADA :)

**PD. POR FA DEJEN AUNQUE SE UN TOMATITO¡ME ENCATAN LOS TOMATES!**

Nai Eru varyuva len.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Mi fantasía, Mi realidad**

¡¡¡Aiya meldor!!! Estoy de vuelta, que bueno que le haya gustado mi historia, no saben como me quiebro la cabeza para que salga bien y cuantas veces la corrijo, jejejejejeje, bueno, hay muchos que me escribieron que el capi anterior era muy triste, pero bueno necesito crearle un pasado trágico a nuestra protagonista para que resulte lo que tengo en mente y si piensan que eso fue triste, aun no ha visto lo mala que puedo ser( muajajajajaja, risa maligna), ya no cuento mas o doy muchas pistas, de veras le doy las gracias a todos los que me leen.

Para seguir las normas, LOTR es de Tolkien-sama (jejejejeje me gusta el japones:)

¡¡¡Gracias por escribir!!!!

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Capitulo 4**

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Se escuchó más alto si era posible el canto del gallo esa mañana, espantó hasta los ladrones que ni siquiera han podido llegar a la entrada de la ascienda.

La luz entro mas fuerte a las habitaciones de la casa, despertando a los habitantes, aunque algunos ya estaban en pie, fue mas fuerte que el reloj despertador y que mil elefantes pisándote la cabeza, por que así fue como se sintió Ariel cuando se sentó de improviso en la cama.

Parecía que todo fue un sueño, no podía explicar todo lo que había ocurrido hace poco, por que había sido en un instante, recordaba que se había despedido de sus tíos, de Nani. Se quedó dormida y parecía que había llegado la mañana muy rápido y apareció ese dolor de cabeza que no la dejaba hablar, y vio a esas personas, bueno esas… criaturas- dijo casi en un murmullo, en ese momento Ariel volteo la cabeza hacia el libro que estaba encima de su escritorio y levantándose de apoco de la cama se acerco a él.

Como temiendo que algo pudiera salir del objeto, paso tímidamente los dedos de su mano por la portada del libro.

-No podía ser ¿verdad?- se dijo para si misma, era muy extraño, primero ese hombre bajito, de orejas puntiagudas y grandes pies, pero ahora, ahora había sido más real, incluso lo sintió así, su corazón le decía que no podía estar soñando y si… y si, se acordaba correctamente de la historia, esas figuras. Esas personas que la habían acompañado eran…eran elfos y no cualquier elfo… era Lord Elrond y su hija, Arwen, pero no podía ser verdad…o sea eran personajes de un libro… sin embargo se sintió tan real- pensó la niña mientras aún recordadaza la suave voz de la elfa envolviéndola, cuando una mano posada en su hombro la hizo dar un respingo y darse la vuelta para encarar a su primo.

-¿Otra vez soñando primita?, recuerda que hoy llegan nuestros primos y debes ayudar a Nani en la cocina- dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡¿Parece que te gusta asustarme o a lo mejor te crees un fantasma apareciendo de ese modo?! - alza la voz Ariel alejándose de su primo para irse a vestir.

-No es mi culpa que el pequeño monstruito vuele a estas horas del día, donde debería estar pisando tierra- dijo el muchacho mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-No estoy volando- dice Ariel desde el otro lado de la habitación- estaba bastante despierta- habla la niña apareciendo con un vestido color arena con corte tipo princesa de mangas cortas, que le llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de las rodillas y unos zapatos negros que hacía juego con la cinta del vestido que amarraba atrás de su pequeña cintura y la mascada que sujetaba la cola baja que se había hecho en su pelo negro.

- Bueno, por lo menos cuando tengas marido no lo vas hacer esperar mucho cuando te arregles, no será necesario ya que ninguna ropa o maquillaje quitara esa cara que tienes- dice Etel con una sonrisa.

- ¡Eres insoportable¿lo sabías?!- gritó la chica- bueno por lo menos ninguna chica se fijara en ti por lo descerebrado que eres, menos querrán alimentar a otro caballo como tu- dice Ariel sacándole la lengua y cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

- El que me guste los caballos, no es motivo para que coma o luzca como ellos, además son unos animales fantásticos- dice el muchacho ayudándole hacer la cama.

- En realidad si, tienes razón, si los comparo contigo creo que los ofendería- dice Ariel con una sonrisa mientras termina de colocar el último almohadón en su cama.

- Vaya primita, te has puesto muy vivaz y rápida para responder, por lo menos para algo te sirven esos libros- dice con sorna Etel.

- Que sabes tú- dice Ariel con enojo- esas cosas son mías, pero creo que no me hará mal alejarme un poco de ellos- dice la muchacha mirando el libro encima de la mesa.

- ¡Vaya, por fin!, se va a caer el cielo parece¿por que tan drástica decisión monstruito?- dice el muchacho pasando por el lado de Ariel.

- No se , solo por que creo que debo estar más atenta al mundo que me rodea… supongo y además creo que necesitan ayuda con todo esto de los preparativos de la casa y por el bebé que viene- dice Ariel mirando a su primo que la escucha atento mientras ella aún ve el libro fijamente.

- Aún no te convences en dejarlo- dice Etel acercándose a ella y posando una mano en el pequeño hombro- yo haré que te mantengas ocupada- dijo el muchacho mientras Ariel se daba vuelta para mirarlo.

- No es eso Etel, pero no te preocupes me haré un horario como dice Nani, creo que será lo mejor, además nadie me va sacar de la cabeza el hecho de que quiero se escritora- dice Ariel mirándolo decididamente.

- ¡Por Dios!, nada te hará cambiar primita. Pero bueno así te queremos monstruito, vamos o nos llegará el reto- dice el muchacho empezando a caminar hacia la puerta.

- Etel una pregunta- dice Ariel deteniéndolo antes que llegue a la entrada.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta el muchacho parado en la entrada de la habitación.

- ¿Es verdad que tú y el tío se irán a la guerra?- dice la chica preocupada.

- Aún no sabemos nada de eso, igual nos llegó una correspondencia de solicitud del ejercito, pero mi papá no quiere pelear, no quiere dejar a mamá y a nosotros para ir a pelear- Dice el muchacho con preocupación en los ojos- yo tampoco quiero pelear- termina diciendo en un murmullo.

- Ya veo y ¿qué harán entonces?, no pueden rehusarse por que es una orden del rey ¿no?- dice Ariel acercándose a su primo.

- Lo se, pero papá le preocupa más mamá, tú, yo, Nani y sus trabajadores. A pesar que es un general muy condecorado por las anteriores guerras que hubieron, el dice que ya fue suficiente de muerte y armas para él…dice que su familia está primero- termina diciendo Etel con un deje de preocupación.

- Ojalá no hubiera guerras, pero mucha gente no entiende, espero que comprendan por que sino, algo muy malo puede ocurrir. Yo no quiero que el tío se arriesgue, tampoco tu Etel- termina diciendo la niña mirando a su primo con tristeza.

No quiero perder a mi familia… no de nuevo- se escucha la voz de Ariel casi en un murmullo.

- No nos vas a perder, primita- dice Etel abrazando a la pequeña, siempre estaremos juntos- dice el muchacho con una pequeña sonrisa abrazando fuerte a su prima.

A esto Ariel solo se aferra fuerte mente a la camisa de su primo, mientras varias imágenes pasan por su cabeza y una de ellas era la de ese sueño reciente.

- Bueno, es hora de irnos monstruito, hay mucho que hacer- termina diciendo el muchacho posando una mano en la cabeza de la muchacha desordenando su peinado de paso.

- ¡No soy un monstruito, soy Ariel, mételo en la cabeza primo, A-R-I-E-L, capas que se te caliente mucho el cerebro para recordarlo!- termina diciendo la chica mientras ve que su primo se larga a reír de buena gana caminando hacia la puerta.

En eso Ariel se queda sola unos segundos en la habitación, el silencio se hizo presente y ladeando un poco la cabeza se queda un poco más mirando el libro.

- Fue un sueño, un muy raro y hermoso sueño, pero no puedo vivir de ellos, no así- se dijo para si misma- debo alejarme un poco- y en eso su primo le grita que se apure y la chica sale corriendo de la habitación, mientras una suave brisa entra por la ventana dejando a su paso algunas hojas que caen encima de la portada el libro.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

La mañana había pasado más rápido que de costumbre, todas las cosas estaban listas ya para la llegada de la familia, el hermano de la madre de Ariel. (Que largo).

La señora Fanny se había enterado de la carta del ejercito y el Señor Hadar tubo que explicarle que no iba a ir, que se calmara por que sino le iba a ser mal al bebé y en cierta manera la tía Fanny estaba delicada por el embarazo, ya que había tenido una perdida hace poco, costándole quedar embarazada nuevamente.

El señor Hadar consiguió calmarla, pero no del todo, además este día tenía que ser de felicidad, eso había dicho la abuela.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Mis tíos iban a llegar en cualquier minuto, solo sabía que se llamaban Dana y Numa. Pero hace poco supe que mis primos se llamaban Haidée y Aarón, lo curioso es que los tres en cierta manera empezábamos con "A", aunque mi prima tenía la "H" antes que la "A", esta no se pronunciaba, supongo que es algo de familia.

Solo faltaban 5 minutos para que fuese medio día, y me traían de un lugar hacia otro y mis pies ya me estaban matando, pero ya me desquitaría con Etel, total ya me había tenido mucho tiempo ya como su esclava, no podía quejarme por que mi tío lo puso como supervisor. Yo y Nani ya lo teníamos en la lista negra.

¡HA!, con respecto a Nani y el postre, quedaron sensacionales, de veras, ella debió a ver sido chef profesional, pero se quedó con nosotros y total, somos los que disfrutamos sus delicias, especialmente yo, que soy su consentida, pero bueno, a mi me tocó hacer el postre, así que prepare la especialidad de Nani.

SÍ, aunque no lo crean ella me a enseñado mucho, y he sido una buena aprendiz. Ya está, hice el pastel de manzana con caramelo de canela, además los biscochos que están rellenos con manjar y crema de naranja con merengue de crema¡ha! Lo que me faltaba las galletas de chocolate, pasas, avena y coco que quedan tan ricas para la hora del té. Bueno yo también debería ser chef, pero me decidí por las letras y por eso estoy sentenciada…jajajajajajajajaja.

¡Ya se ha escuchado la bocina del auto!, genial llegaron, es hora de conocer a mis primos, espero que no sean como Etel, por que ahí si que me vuelvo una lectora empedernida.

Salgo detrás de Nani, que me dice que me apresure, pero no tengo tanta motivación por conocerlos, en realidad creo que es algo normal y siento como los conociera de siempre, pero se que no es así.

Llego a la entrada de la casa y se ve la luz del medio día entrar rauda a al pórtico principal de la casa. Cuando mi vista se acostumbra a la luz puedo divisar un auto bastante bonito cargado hasta las llantas y puedo divisar como mis tíos saludan a una mujer y aún hombre con abrazos, besos al igual que la abuela, se ve que están emocionados ya que algunas lágrimas salen de su rostro.

- Sonrío un poco recordando como pasaba lo mismo cuando mis padres llegaban del largo viaje. Pero mi vista se posa en dos figuras que están a unos metros de la escena, salgo un poco más colocándome en el pórtico de la entrada y puedo ver que esas dos figuras son de una niña y la otra de un pequeño.

-En verdad tiene casi mi mismo porte, a lo mejor solo algunos centímetros menos que yo, su pelo es de color castaño claro, tiene una mirada muy inocente por lo que puedo apreciar, pero su sonrisa es muy linda, creo que contagiaría a cualquiera. Pero me llama mucho la atención sus ojos, son como la miel con algunos toques verdes y se ven muy alegres, creo que me llevaré bien con ella. Luego bajo la mirada y veo que el pequeño que se aferra a la mano de la niña, debe de tener solo 5 años o 6, tiene el pelo solo un poco mas oscuro que ella, pero se ve igual de alegre, sus ojos verdes así lo delatan.

-Veo como con una sonrisa corren al llamado de la abuela, se ven felices, todos juntos… -Papa, mamá, hermano…ojalá estuvieran aquí, junto con el bebé. Aún me duele, no se si podré sacar esto de mi corazón, no se si podré vivir feliz sin ellos.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Una voz saca a Ariel de su pequeña investigación asciendo que mire a los presentes, especialmente a Dana y Numa que la miran ansiosos.

-Bueno ya que estamos con abrazos y saludos, permítanme presentarles a una pequeña personita- dice la abuela acercándose a Ariel para tenderle la mano invitándola al cuadro que se formaba ante los ojos de la pequeña.

Solo dieron algunos pasos para colocarse enfrente de la feliz familia- Ariel no pudo decir nada. En realidad no sabía que decir, no sabía como actuar, lo que si le llamo la atención fue el hombre, ya que se parecía mucho a su madre, sabía que era el hermano de ella, pero nunca lo había visto.

- Eres igual a tu madre, pequeña- dijo el hombre acercándose a Ariel- tienes su mismo rostro- dijo hincándose enfrente de la niña.

- Pero los ojos son los de su padre, es como una fusión de los dos- dijo la mujer arrodillándose junto a su esposo.

- Dana, Numa, ella es Ariel, la segunda hija de tu hermana hijo-terminó diciendo la abuela mientras se paraba detrás de la pequeña.

Ariel no sabía que decir, en realidad aún estaba un poco asustada, pero no podía esconderse, sus padres no le habían enseñado a esconderse, si no que afrontar cualquier situación que apareciese, así que haciéndose de la fuerza que nunca pensó encontrar, tomó aire he hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- Mucho gusto, soy Ariel, es un placer conocerlos- terminó diciendo la niña con firmeza y decisión, aunque no se sentía de esa forma, además se había asombrado ella misma por las palabras que se negaban a salir, salieron como si nada, incluso por inercia.

Los presentes solo pudieron sonreír por la pequeña presentación de la niña, más se asombraron por lo formal que salió, pero a Numa no podía engañarlo, así que sin avisar y con una sonrisa en sus labios tomó a la niña de improviso y la alzó en brazos, sorprendiéndola.

- Jajajajajajajajaja, se escuchó en toda la casa- eres igual que mi hermana mayor Ariel, es un gusto conocerte. Pero no quiero que nos veamos con formalidades, eres mi sobrina y somos familia- dijo el hombre con una tierna sonrisa a la mirada de pregunta que se formó en la cara de la pequeña- así que por favor solo veme como un amigo más- termina diciendo el hombre dándole un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

En realidad Ariel no pensó que su nuevo tío fuera tan efusivo y carismático, o sea era todo lo contrario a la tía Fanny y a su madre que eran, bastantes reservados y tímidos con sus sentimientos.

-Amor, no debiste presentarte tan efusivamente y tan rápido, a lo mejor la asustaste- dice Dana con una sonrisa de pena acercándose a la pequeña que aún estaba en los brazos de su tío.

A esto, Ariel se aleja un poco de la cara del hombre para mirarlo. Sus ojos son como lo de mamá, llenos de luz y amor, era verla a ella- pensó Ariel dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hay linda, perdona a tu tío pero el es así y bueno… -pero la mujer fue interrumpida por la acción de la pequeña, ya que volvió a abrazar a Numa, con más fuerza.

Todos los presentes quedaron en silencio mientras unos pequeños sollozos interrumpieron el silencio que se hizo presente, a esto el hombre la abrazó más fuerte cerrando los ojos recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la pequeña para que se desahogara. Entendía que todo era muy reciente y las emociones estaban latentes en el ambiente, especialmente si el fue el detonante para que explotaran.

Pasaron unos minutos para cuando los sollozos terminaron y la pequeña se hubiera calmado.

- ¿Estás mejor Angelito?- se escuchó un pequeño murmullo rompiendo el silencio triste que se había presentado.

- Si tío…estoy bien, lo siento- dijo casi en un suspiro Ariel alejándose un poco para mirar al hombre.

- Que bueno, y no digas lo siento por que no hay que disculpar nada, el que debe decir lo siento soy yo… lo siento mi niña, pero yo no guardo nada. Digo las cosas de frente y se que a sido duro para ti, pero quiero que sepas que estamos contigo, que no estas sola y puedes contar con migo y con tu tía cuando quieras- dijo el hombre tomando a la niña con un brazo y alzando el otro para acariciar la mejilla de la pequeña.

Ariel solo se limito a dar una hermosa sonrisa y plantarle un tierno beso en la mejilla a su tío. Luego ladeo la cabeza encontrándose con los ojos llorosos de su tía que la miraba con cariño, Ariel extendió los brazos hacia ella haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien y su tía no se rehusó por ningún motivo así que tomando a la pequeña en sus brazos la estrechó fuertemente contra ella con una gran sonrisa y algunas lágrimas que no podían dejar de salir por la felicidad del momento.

- Bueno creo que todo salió mejor de lo que se esperaba- dijo la abuela mientras miraba la tierna escena.

- Pero aún no termina las presentaciones- dijo Numa- a ver hijos quiero que conozcan a su linda primita, vengan aquí- dijo el hombre haciendo gestos para que los niños se acercaran.

Estos se acercaron con una enorme sonrisa, además de secarse algunas lágrimas que habían salido por la situación anterior y se colocaron enfrente de su padre.

- Bueno, querida sobrina, ellos son Haidée y Aarón. Mi niña tiene 9 y el pequeño diablillo tiene 5, espero que no hagan muchas travesuras- dijo el hombre con una enorme sonrisa.

En ese momento Dana bajo a Ariel de sus brazos y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la niña.

Ariel y sus nuevos primos se miraron y la primera en reaccionar fue Haidée.

- Hola, mucho gusto, espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo la chica con una amplia sonrisa y extendiendo la mano hacia Ariel.

- El gusto es mío- dijo Ariel tomando la mano de la niña- espero que seamos buenas amigas- terminó diciendo con una amplia sonrisa, más un pequeño tirón de su vestido hizo que desviara la mirada un poco más abajo, encontrando a un pequeño de 5 años sonriéndole.

- Hola yo son Aarón y soy el hermano menor de Haidée- dijo tomando la mano de Ariel- ¿tú eres mi prima?- Pregunto inocentemente.

- Sí, yo soy tu prima Ariel- dijo la niña agachándose a la altura del pequeño- un gusto en conocerte Aarón.

A esto el pequeño solo sonrió y se abrazó a Ariel como si fuera un oso gigante. A esto muchas risas se unieron a la de la pequeña que al romper el pequeño abrazo le dio un beso en la mejilla al niño que le respondió tomándose de la mano de su nueva prima-amiga.

- Bueno ahora tengo 3 monstruitos más para cuidar, espero que no destrocen la casa- dijo alegremente Etel apareciendo de improviso por la entrada de la casa.

- ¡Primoooooooooooooo!- Gritó Aarón mientras corría hacia Etel que lo miraba sonriente. El muchacho se agachó para tomar al pequeño que alegre lo abrazaba gritando su nombre.

- ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja, hola Aarón¿cómo estás?- dijo finalmente el muchacho que empezaba a dar vueltas en el aire al niño que reía alegremente.

- Bueno parece que ya empezamos con la fiesta- dijo finalmente Hadar que reía por la escena.

- Y¿mi otro monstruito, no me va saludar?- terminó diciendo Etel mientras ponía en un brazo al pequeño y extendía el otro hacia Haidée.

- ¡NO SOY UN MOUNSTRITO¡SOY H-A-I-D-É-E!- dijo la niña cruzando los brazos y poniendo cara de puchero.

- Jajajajajajajajaja, está bien princesita, Haidée¿está mejor?- dice el muchacho con una sonrisa.

A esto la niña solo sonríe caminando hacia su primo y a medio camino aumenta la velocidad de sus pasos y se tira hacia los brazos del muchacho que casi cae por el impulso que traía la niña.

A esto solo se escucha una colectiva de risas entre los distintos personajes de la familia por la reciente acción.

- Bueno ahora si, con esta gran presentación y saludos por todos lados, espero que tengan hambre por que el almuerzo ya está listo- dice Nani saliendo al encuentro de las familias.

- ¡NANI, NANI, NANI!- gritan los dos niños dejando los brazos de su primo para abrazar a la mujer que alegre se agacha para recibirlos.

- Hola Nani, que gusto verte, espero que sigas cocinando esas delicias, mira que vengo con un hambre, que me comería hasta un elefante- dijo Numa sacando los bolsos del auto junto a Hadar y Etel, mientras las mujeres empezaban a caminar y la tía Dana tomaba de una mano a Ariel que se había quedado mirando la escena.

- Papá si te comes todo lo que cocina Nani, vas a rodar por toda la casa- dice Aarón con una sonrisa, la cual fue celebrada por todos los presentes.

Ariel también sonríe por el comentario del pequeño, recordando que ella también le había dicho algo similar a su padre cuando era más pequeña.

- ¿Sucede algo pequeña?- dice la mujer mirando a Ariel que caminaba a su lado.

- No tía solo pensaba que de un momento a otro mi familia creció mucho- dijo Ariel dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

- Jajajajaja, bueno, de ahora en adelante vas a estar muy ocupada, estoy segura que nos llevaremos muy bien- dice la mujer acariciando la manita de la niña.

- Si tía, se que si- dijo finalmente Ariel con una sonrisa y pensando que este verano sería uno de los mejores.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Para los que me dejaron un review, voy a responderles en el próximo capitulo de la historia, de igual manera les mando un beso junto a un abrazo de Feliz Navidad y un prospero año 2005, nos estamos leyendo.

HADA

¡¡¡DEJENME AUNQUE SEA ALGUN TOMATITO DE REGALO, ME ENCANTAN LOS TOMATES!!!

¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEW!!!


	5. Capitulo 5

**Mi fantasía, Mi realidad**

¡¡¡Aiya Meldor¿creo que estoy actualizando un poco rápido?, pero no me puedo aguantar, aquí están los primeros indicios de los personajes que se van a presentar, igual algo se está aclarando de la historia, que espero guste, pero si quieren hacer algún comentario u aportar algo será muy bien recibido.

A las que escribieron, amigas mías les doy las gracias por sus ánimos y que bueno que les guste la historia, saludo a **first- ayanami, **aiya melonnin, que gusto tenerte por esto lados, espero que disfrutes de esta locura, besos y nos estamos leyendo,** Eresse, **amiga mía, lo prometido, prometido está, pronto tendré el encargo que me pediste y gracias por dejarme review, no sabes cuanto me animan a seguir, besos y** Lothiriel of Dol Amroth, **no entiendo por que tan largo el nombre!!!, pero bueno, gracias por el review y espero que te acuerdes de los encargos que solicite y bueno ¿cuándo actualizas? Mira que quiero saber que pasa y gracias por los review, me fascinan aunque sea un tomatito, para animarme, besos y nos estamos leyendo.

**Y a todos los que visitan y no se animan a escribir unas felices fiestas y que lo pasen bonito.**

**HADA**

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Capitulo 5**

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Había pasado exactamente un año desde la llegada de los nuevos tíos y primos y que ambas familias se decidieran ir a vivir a la casa de la abuela definitivamente.

Había pasado un año desde que la empresa familiar iba viento en popa y con la ayuda del tío Numa, que era abogado y el tío Hadar que era administrador de empresas y arquitecto, el vino se estaba vendiendo como nunca.

Los niños se llevaban perfectamente bien, igual eran un terremoto, especialmente con Ariel, Haidée y Aarón, Etel tenía más trabajo con ellos tres y no lo dejaban descansar en ningún minuto. Pero se divertía mucho con ellos, igual ellos lo ayudaban mucho en los deberes, pero terminaban siempre sucios y todo revuelto por las continuas guerras que hacían con barro, agua o dependiendo de la sustancia que tenían al alcance de la mano.

Nani siempre se asustaba, cuando se ofrecían ayudarla, ya que la cocina era una bodega llena de municiones para lanzarse y dejar el campo de guerra todo desparramado y ella era la que tenía que levantar los restos caídos.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

De a poco podía ver y sentir que la familia que había perdido, se iba formando poco a poco de nuevo, a lo mejor no era su padre que la hacía volar entre sus brazos como un pájaro y le contaba esas fascinantes historias de aventuras sobre seres extraños y guerreros, junto a magos o hechiceras que pedían ayuda a la naturaleza he invocaban grandes poderes y esas cosas, no podía negar que le encantaban esas cosas.

Pero tenía dos tíos que la querían mucho, no la hacían volar como su padre pero la apoyaban en todo y sabían cantar muy bien, más de alguna vez le sacaron una sonrisa con sus ocurrentes canciones. También tenía dos tías fantásticas, que la querían como si de su hija se tratase y de igual manera la hacían volar con su música, especialmente su tía Fanny, como era cantante ella le estaba dando clases, pues decía que tenía la misma voz que su hermana y había que cultivar ese don, Haidée también cantaba, dicen que es de familia.

Pero llegaba ese día en que se supone que uno es muy feliz por que le entregan regalos y le recuerdan que un día como hoy, uno vino a la vida. Si, era el cumpleaños numero 11 de Ariel y parecía que todo iba a estallar como una bomba de alegría.

Pero aunque haya pasado todo este tiempo protegida y amada (que cursi salio) por su nueva familia, para ella seguía siendo algo doloroso el recordar que ya no vería más a sus padres y hermanos, por que ya había pasado un año más sin ellos.

-Bueno, ya está todo listo para la fiesta de esta noche, no todos los días se cumplen 11 años, a si que todo debe salir muy bien- dijo Fanny mientras llevaba algunos platos hacia la terraza.

Cuando la mujer salió, pudo ver a su alrededor que todos se divertían. El asado iba a salir muy bien, los hombres conversaban cerca del fuego, Nani y Dana preparaban la mesa, mientras los niños jugaban un juego de mesa, pero… Ariel no estaba- ¿dónde estaba Ariel?

¡Etel¡hijo!- le llamó la mujer.

¿Qué sucede madre?- dijo el muchacho acercándose a Fanny.

¿Sabes dónde está tu prima?, no la veo por ningún lado- termino diciendo la mujer.

No me digas que otra vez se fue a leer a la pradera- dijo molesto el chico.

No lo se hijo, espero que no¿podrías buscarla? Mira que ya vamos a colocar la carne- dijo la mujer pensando donde puede estar la pequeña.

¿¡Voy a tener que ir de nuevo a buscarla, quien sabe dónde!?- reclamo el muchacho poniéndose en marcha.

La mujer a esto lo miró divertido, pero de inmediato el rostro de preocupación salió en su semblante- se supone que Ariel ya no se escondía en esas historias, pero parece que la niña aún está con su corazón lastimado. La mujer suspiró preocupada.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Le Encantaba ponerse bajo de aquel árbol, pareciese que nadie ni nada la podría sacar de su mundo- se había dicho así misma que tendría un horario, pero a veces se repasaba la hora sumida en la lectura, especialmente en ese libro.

Ariel suspiró un momento mientras cerraba el libro, marcando la página que estaba leyendo, lo levantó y vio las letras doradas que adornaban la portada. Era tan bonito, especialmente su contenido, la hacía divagar por mundos que nunca hubiera imaginado, es todo un universo de infinidades de tesoros. Una enorme sonrisa asomó en su rostro.

-Papá sabía entrar a esos mundo- pensó la niña- pero… ¿ella podría hacerlo igual que él¿sería una buena escritora?- una pequeña sombra quitó el brillo que hace poco tenía en su mirada, levantando los ojos hacia el atardecer.

-¡Maldición, ya está atardeciendo¡Mi tía me va a matar!- Gritó a los cuatro vientos la pequeña, mientras rauda se levanta y sale corriendo hacia la casa.

-¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!- decía la niña mientras corría cada vez más hacia la ascienda.

A su paso se podía ver los frondosos valles llenos de trigo que invitaban a una sala dorada a bailar con el viento, mientras que los árboles se mecen aplaudiendo el mágico ir y venir de las hojas que rodean los lagos y ríos que se reflejan en el reino de los cielos.

Las nubes vanidosas se miran al pasar, en el espejo que se sumerge en hermosura de las praderas, llenas de flores de colores invitando a un arco iris nacer una y otra vez de la tierra que alegre se deja arrastrar junto a las semillas, que deseosas de un baile con el viento se dejan llevar a los innumerables rincones de esta pintura llena de colores y de vida.

Un paisaje bastante envidiable para muchos, pero para Ariel, es su sueño, le encantaba pasear por esos lugares. Siempre les hablaba a la naturaleza a los árboles, al agua, a los animales. Pero ahora no podría salir por mucho si no llegaba a tiempo a la fiesta en familia que estaba ya comenzando, bueno en realidad, es "su fiesta"¡hoy cumplía 11 y llegaría tarde!

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Mientras Ariel corría con todo lo que le daba las piernas, la fiesta familiar y cumpleaños, empezaba sin la cumpleañera, (bueno ¿quién empieza hoy con el del cumpleaños, la fiesta se hace o se hace, díganme que no?), bueno volviendo al fics.

La fiesta ya había comenzado, todos estaban preparados y la comida estaba lista.

-Bueno, todo listo- dijo la mujer mirando su decorado y los platos bien presentados encima de la mesa.

-Todo se ve muy bien, esta va ser la mejor fiesta que haya tenido la pequeña Ariel- dijo Dana depositando algunas botellas de vino y jugo sobre la mesa.

En eso llega una ráfaga de viento que se aferra sonriente a la falda de la mujer.

-Mami tengo hambre¿ya vamos a comer?- dijo el pequeño intentando subirse a la silla que tenía enfrente para alcanzar algún bocado de la mesa.

-Si mi amor, ya vamos a comer, pero debemos esperar a tu prima, ya que ella es la del cumpleaños- pero la mujer empieza a mirar hacia ambos lados y luego se da la vuelta para tener mejor panorama del patio, para luego mirar a su pequeño hijo.

-Aarón¿dónde está tu hermana?- pregunta la mujer mientras sigue buscando.

-Haidée se fue a buscar a Ariel, eso me dijo ella- mientras el pequeño tomaba una patata y salía corriendo a encontrarse con su padre que estaba al lado del asador.

El hombre vio llegar a su hijo y levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la de su esposa, la cual le preguntó con los ojos si sabía algo de la niña, el hombre vio a distintos lados buscando la respuesta, pero no vio a la pequeña, devolviéndole la mirada a su esposa de no saber donde puede esta su hija, la mujer dejó salir un suspiro.

-No te preocupes, Etel fue a buscar a Ariel, capas que la encuentren por el camino- dijo Fanny haciendo que caminara con ella donde estaban sus maridos.

-Bueno, en algo podemos decir que lo porfiado y la testarudez es de familia- dijo la mujer sonriéndole a su cuñada, que también sonreía.

-En eso estamos a la par, déjalas, las dos se entienden y Etel las traerá de regreso- dice finalmente Hadar abrasando a su mujer.

-Supongo que esto tardará un poco, así que tenemos un buen rato para conversar y ponernos al día con lo de la solicitud Hadar¿Qué vas a ser con la armada?- pregunta preocupado Numa mientras hacia sentar a su esposa en sus piernas.

-Aún no lose, ya han llamado demasiadas veces y han mandado muchas citaciones, le he respondido mis razones y que estoy retirado pero no entienden, me colocan eso del país, el protocolo y el servicio al rey, no entiendo a donde quieren llegar en realidad.

-Bueno por lo menos a mi no me han llamado de nuevo, lo que si me ofrecieron un puesto en el plan político, como abogado del estado a las órdenes de la reina, pero no acepté- dijo Numa mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura de su mujer.

-Hay que tener cuidado, no me gustan que insistan tanto, se que puede a ver guerra, pero no puedes estar tras de una persona si no quiere pelear más. O sea uno debe pelear por sus ideales y su país, pero igual llega el tiempo de que la muerte y el dañar a tus semejantes a pesar que son tus enemigos por ordenes de personas ajenas a uno. Es bastante ya, no es posible vivir de una manera en que tengas que vivir entre armas, sangre y matar por los ideales según los que están en el poder, solo por que son mejores según ellos- terminó diciendo Fanny sacando la carne que estaba lista.

-¡Esa es mi mujer!, por eso me case con ella- dice Hadar mientras abraza a Fanny por la espalda pasando sus manos por la cintura de ella.

-¿Solo por eso?, vaya creí que te gustaban mis ojos y mi forma de andar- dijo la mujer con una ceja levantada.

-Hay amor no te pongas así, sabes bien que me gusta todo de ti- terminó diciendo el hombre abrazando a la mujer y dándole un beso en el cuello a lo cual ella solo sonrió.

-Bueno, bueno no nos pongamos así de melosos- dijo Numa con una sonrisa en el rostro- lo que tenemos que ver es como le haremos para que no nos recluten cuñado, yo no quiero dejar a mi familia, menos en estos tiempos- dijo el hombre tomando el vaso de wisky que la pasaba su esposa.

-Bueno eso debemos verlo ya, por que… -pero en ese momento la voz de una mujer lo interrumpe, se oía algo asustada.

-¡Señor Hadar!, lo llaman urgente por teléfono, es por lo de la citación al ejercito- dijo Nani con el niño de un año mas o menos, en brazos mientras le pasaba el aparato al hombre.

Hadar se despegó un poco de su mujer mientras esta iba a tomar al niño en brazos y contestó el teléfono alejándose un poco de los presentes.

-Nani¿quién llama?- pregunto Fanny preocupada, mientras los demás miraban a Hadar dar vueltas y vueltas por el lugar.

-Es el Señor Hieri, el editor que trabaja con el señor Hadar en su libro- dijo Nani mientras le pasaba al pequeño a la mujer- se oía muy alterado- terminó diciendo la mujer.

-Ojalá no pase nada malo, Nani ve a buscar a los niños, ya deben estar cerca de la campiña- terminó diciendo Fanny mientras se acercaba a Dana pasándole al niño y se iba donde su marido que estaba con una extraña preocupación en su rostro.

Nani en ese solo miraba con pesar a ambas parejas que empezaban hablar preocupadamente por la noticia que a de haberla dado ese señor, dio un suspiro lamentando lo que venía y sentía que no era nada bueno, dio un último suspiro y se fue a buscar inmediatamente a los pequeños y al joven Etel.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Ariel hace rato que pasaba ya entre arbustos. Pequeños montículos de pastos que contrastaban con los riachuelos que continuamente cortaban la geografía continua de las pequeñas praderas.

Sus ropas se habían ensuciado notablemente cuando pasaba presurosa por los charcos de agua. Ya no faltaba mucho por llegar, pasaba la última extensión junto a la chacra del señor Namín y…y…-Ariel se detuvo de repente asombrada por el panorama que tenía antes sus ojos, miró hacia atrás y hacia delante de nuevo, no podía creer lo que veía, miró de nuevo hacia atrás y a su alrededor.

-Esto no estaba aquí antes¿o si?- se pregunto la niña mientras miraba con asombro los enorme árboles.

Lentamente la muchacha empezó a caminar en lo que parecía un pequeño sendero lleno de hojas que caían a su alrededor, miraba hacia ambos lados y veía solo árboles, enorme y grandes árboles que la rodeaban. Se podía sentir la fresca brisa que jugaba con sus cabellos, Ariel cerro los ojos sintiendo como la tranquilidad del lugar la envolvía, cuando unas voces la sacaron de su trances, ella no conocía esas voces. A lo mejor eran ladrones u hombres que rondaban el lugar¿serían guardias?- pero no quiso quedarse averiguarlo, la chica empezó a mirar hacia ambos lados para ver donde se podía esconder, cuando pillo unas enormes rocas a unos metros de ella.

-_Ai! laurie lantar lassi súrinen_ (Ah¡Como el oro caen las hojas en el viento!)

-_yéni únotime ve ramar aldaron!_ (E innumerables como las alas de los árboles son los años.)

Se escuchó decir en un susurro entre los árboles. Ariel asomó un poco la cabeza para encontrar dos figuras montadas a caballo, no se podían distinguir muy bien, pero podía destacar su cabellera negra. Se notaban que eran altos y fornidos, emitían una presencia bastante fuerte e intimidante, aunque parecía que los árboles a su alrededor se inclinaban para saludarlos con respeto- de apoco Ariel pudo divisarlos mejor pero fue interrumpida por una voz a lo lejos que se acercaban a ambos hombres.

_-Aiya! meldor_._ Haira lúmello! _(hola amigos¡Cuánto tiempo!) dijo el personaje que se acercaba a los dos hombres que lo miraban sonriente.

_-Aiya meldo_,( hola amigo) dijo uno de los hombres

_-Man vinyar colalyë? Meldo, _(¿qué noticias traes amigo?), le preguntó el otro que se había acercado más hacia el recién llegado.

-Bueno mi querido amigo, vuestro padre me mandó a llamaros, solicita vuestra presencia lo más rápido posible- dijo el hombre seriamente.

-¿Ha sucedido algo malo, Glorfindel?- preguntó uno de los jinetes un poco inquieto.

-¿Qué sucede con Adar? -Pregunta el otro ya preocupado.

-No es para tanto Elladan. Elrohir solo me mandó a comunicarles que la reunión ya va a empezar y que solo falta Legolas y Aragorn que fue por un pedido que le encomendó el Señor Elrond.

-¿Estas seguro meldo?- pregunta Elladan - y que le habrá pedido mi padre que tubo que ir el mismísimo rey de Gondor a esa pequeña empresa- dijo con aprehensión el elfo.

-A esto Ariel no podía dar crédito a lo que oía, de la impresión tubo que darse la vuelta de a poco y sentarse contra la roca, apoyándose en ella. No podía articular palabra alguna, si había oído bien, le pareció escuchar "Glorfindel"… Elladan y Elrohir.

No podía expresar palabra alguna- pero esos nombres eran…eran del libro que… -Ariel levantó el objeto que tenía en sus manos y volvió a tocar con timidez las letras doradas que se reflejaban en la portada de aquel libro.

-No puede ser verdad, es solo un libro, sería¿sería que todas las penas, junto con los problemas que tenía le estaban haciendo mal a su cabeza?- la chica tomó de nuevo con las dos manos el libro y leyó la portada.

"El Señor de los anillos", antes había estado leyendo "el Hobbit" y había aparecido ese hombre pequeño, ahora aparecían tres elfos y no eran tres elfos comunes si no que…si no que- ¡HAY DIOS MIO!- exclamo la chica- ¿me estaré volviendo loca?- pero una voces interrumpieron su dialogo consigo misma.

Las tres figuras se estaban acercando donde ella estaba oculta, Ariel no sabía por donde escapar para que no la vieran, pero una voz se hizo presente justo en ese momento haciendo que los tres elfos detuvieran los caballos y se dieran vuelta al personaje que los llamaba.

_-Alasse' aurë_ (buenos días)- veo que ya estamos todos, es un gusto verlos de nuevo- Dijo el Hombre que montaba un caballo marrón con una mancha blanca en la frente.

_-Almarë! Elessar (saludos, Elessar)¿Cuándo llegaste?- _dijo Elrohir tendiéndole la mano para saludarlo.

-No hace mucho mi amigo, tuve que ir a un pequeño encargo de tu padre, se necesitaba de mi presencia, pero más adelante les contare. Espero no llegar tarde al concilio- hablo preocupado el rey de Gondor.

Ariel estaba petrificada. A unos pasos de distancia estaba…estaba, el rey de Gondor- ¡DIABLOS!- Aragorn¿cómo era eso posible?- tímidamente Ariel fue asomando la cabeza para ver a las cuatro figuras que conversaban amenamente.

-¡Sí, son ellos!- dijo la muchacha distinguiendo a los dos hermanos gemelos. Hijos de Lord Elrond, eran muy parecidos, cabellos como la noche y ojos grises azulados, luego pudo divisar a Glorfindel, de cabellos rubios casi blanquecinos como la plata y sus ojos azules como el cielo de medio día. Era increíble, pero Tolkien se quedo corto al describir a los elfos, creo que los hombres que salen en las portadas de revistas de modelos quedarían cortos- pensó Ariel- pero a pesar de su belleza, había algo más que le llamaba la atención de ellos, más la voz del único hombre ahí presente la saco de su examen de imágenes.

-Aragorn- dijo casi en un susurró la pequeña, su pelo negro como la noche que contrastaba con los ojos grises, que eran iluminados por un destello de sabiduría, afirmación y nostalgia. Su presencia imponía, más, era cálida e irradiaba respeto, se notaba a leguas su postura como rey- la niña suspiro- se parece a papá- se escuchó casi en un susurro.

Ariel en ese momento abrió un poco más los ojos y se tapo la boca con ambas manos.

-¿Se parece a papá¿yo dije eso?, pero que estoy diciendo, el es un personaje de un libro- se dijo la niña a ella misma, pero la conversación la saco de nuevo con su dialogo personal.

-Bueno, hay que partir, Lord Elrond debe hablar con nosotros- dijo finalmente Aragorn que espoleo tímidamente al caballo para que empezara su camino.

-Mi Adar¿hablará de lo que a estado ocurriendo hace poco por Arda, las manifestaciones extrañas que han estado sucediendo?- comento Elrohir mientras se unía al rey.

-A lo mejor _muindo_r( hermano), espero que no sea algo para lamentar- dijo Elladan mientras se unía junto a Glorfindel a la caminata de regreso a Rivendel.

-No lo creo pero pienso que es muy extraño que a estas alturas se hagan presentes así como así, de igual manera esto no es bueno según lo que dicen las antiguas escrituras- finalizo Glorfindel con un tono de preocupación.

Ariel de a poco escuchaba como los 3 elfos y el hombre se alejaba a paso lento. Aprovecharía para correr mientras no la veían. Como si tuviera pequeños resortes en las piernas se levanto calladamente mirando como las figuras se iban alejando poco a poco.

-Debo llegar a casa o me van a matar y esto, nadie, pero nadie me lo va a creer y yo no pienso contarlo- se dijo para si misma- o me meten a un manicomio.

Esto debe ser un sueño, solo un sueño- se dijo mientras miraba a los personajes alejarse y empezar su silenciosa huida.

Lentamente se paro, mientras miraba a las 4 figuras casi desaparecer. Salió de la protección de las rocas y empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia el lado contrario donde se fueron los personajes, sin mirar atrás, empezó a acelerar el paso ya casi corriendo. Pero fue tanto el nerviosismo que no vio una de las raíces que estaba levantada y callo fuertemente al piso y no solo cayó ella, la raíz estaba débil haciendo que parte del tronco retumbara cual bombo y algunas ramas cayeran encima de ella.

-¡AUCH!, eso dolió- se dijo así misma mientras se sentaba entre las hojas y las ramas. Las saco de encima de ella para levantarse de nuevo y reanudar su caminata pero bajando un poco la mirada y sintiendo algo calido que estaba en su pierna, pudo ver la fea herida que se había hecho en la rodilla que no dejaba de sangrar. Intentó parase pero un punzante dolor provoco que cayera de nuevo, se había hecho un esguince en el pie- no podía estar pasando esto- dijo débilmente.

Más, por algo se dice que los elfos son criaturas con aptitudes sobre humanas y una de ellas es la de escuchar a grandes distancias y la caída reciente de la niña, junto a las ramas, no fue excepción para los tres elfos que de inmediato pararon al escuchar la caída y el casi inaudible quejido de quien se haya hecho daño.

Los elfos se miraron unos con otros y luego a Aragorn, que asintió con la cabeza, afirmando que el también había escuchado ese ruido. Sin más los cuatro alistaron su armamento y con cuidado y decisión se fueron a galope al lugar de donde había provenido aquel quejido.

Ariel se levantó con dificultad, le dolía la rodilla y el vestido que era supuestamente para su cumpleaños ya estaba hecha un harapo.

-¡Mi tía ya no me va a matar, me va a dejar sin alma que llegue a donde San Pedro!- dijo la niña sacudiéndose las hojas y la tierra. Pero unos cascos de caballo la dejaron temerosa en el lugar, mirando hacia distintos lados.

-No puede ser…ellos no pudieron haberme escuchado, ellos estaban muy lejos- se dijo Ariel temerosa.

La niña miró por donde se escuchaban el galope de los caballos. Ellos llegarían en cualquier momento, no podía esconderse o escapar, más intentó dar un paso y el dolor la hizo caer nuevamente.

-¡Hay, duele!- ¿por que me tenía que pasar esto a mi?- se quejo Ariel mientras ya lo inevitable se revelo ante los ojos de los 4 jinetes que miraban con asombro a la pequeña que estaba sentada entre las hojas.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

¡¡¡Dejen review porfa!!!

Espero que no haya estado tan mala

Besos

HADA


	6. Capitulo 6

**Mi fantasía, Mi realidad**

Aiya Meldor¿Como están?, espero que hayan pasado bonitas fiestas, bueno este capitulo será algo extraño, en realidad no se si está bien , pero algo me satisface, espero que a ustedes también, ahora encontraremos que de apoco las niñas se Irán adentrando al mundo de Tolkien y empezaran a dejar una pequeña huella en nuestros personajes de la historia.

Espero que les guste y nos estamos leyendo, gracias por apoyarme a todos los que dejan review y me disculpan pero ahora no responderé a sus criticas u comentarios, solo los nombrare, un beso y nos estamos viendo.

El Señor de los anillos es de Tolkien- Sama

Namarië

HADA

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Capitulo 6**

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Ariel no quiso levantar la vista, se decía para ella misma que esto era un sueño, solo un sueño, más el dolor de la pierna le dolía de verdad y con puntadas peores cuando su primo le tiraba los cabellos para molestarla.

-Pero no podía pasar nada¿verdad?, o sea ellos eran buenas personas, según el libro- se dijo a si misma, así que de a poco fue levantando la vista hasta toparse con la tres figuras que la miraban expectantes e infinitamente maravillados, pues la cara de bobos no se las quitaba nadie en ese momento. (Que mala o )

Ariel se extraño de la forma en que la miraban, más pareciese que la contemplaban, ni que fuera la nueva sensación- pensó- eso si era raro. Cuando uno de ellos bajo rápidamente del animal y le sonrió con amabilidad.

-Tranquila, no te haremos daño- dijo el hombre de cabellos negros guardando una pequeño cuchillo que había sacado para su defensa porsiacaso.

Ariel aún creía estar alucinando, pero tampoco se fiaba de lo que veía, así que como pudo se fue arrastrando para alejarse de la figura que parecía de Aragorn.

Aragorn se extraño por la acción de la pequeña que tenía enfrente- bueno era normal que un desconocido causara temor, especialmente si era una pequeña niña la asustada, así que de apoco se hincó delante de Ariel y le sonrió tiernamente.

Mientras esto pasaba los elfos habían descendido de los caballos para contemplar la escena más de cerca y algo escépticos por la aparición de aquella pequeña que tenían en frente. No se aventuraron a avanzar más hacia la escena, ya que la niña se veía asustada, así que esperaron pacientemente.

-¡Diablos¿qué hago?! Esto no debería estar pasando- se dijo Ariel mirando a Aragorn y a las tres figuras que la miraban con curiosidad pero amablemente al mismo tiempo.

-Tranquila, no somos malos, queremos ayudarte, esa herida se ve fea- dijo el hombre mientras intentaba acercarse de a poco a la pequeña.

-Es muy pequeñita, no entiendo que hace por aquí. Una niña no debería estar rondando por estos lados- se acercó un poco mas y cual fue su asombro al verla mas de cerca tras la suciedad que la envolvía- es increíble- dijo casi en un susurro, sus ojos… son muy lindos y su mirada, parece que a sufrido mucho, es muy triste y su brillo se a opacado, es una pequeña muy hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera- pensó el gondoriano- a lo mejor es una pequeña elfa…aunque…, me recuerda mucho a Arwen cuando era una criatura- se dijo así mismo Aragorn mientras intentaba acercarse más a la niña.

Ariel solo atinaba a tragar saliva, en realidad no estaba muy cómoda con la situación, es verdad que el libro que aún sostenía fuertemente entre sus manos le encantaba, pero de ahí que aparecieran sus personajes enfrente de ella- pero Ariel sale de su trance cuando una voz empieza a oírse a lo lejos.

-¡ARIEL, CONTESTA, ARIEL¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?- se escucha la voz de una niña que caminaba apresurada entre los matorrales y árboles.

-¡Haidée!- pensó la niña, era su prima, pero como podía escucharla si estaba dentro del libro, bueno eso creía ya que Aragorn y los demás estaban ahí, a menos que ellos hubieran entrado a su mundo. Pero en su mundo no había aquellos parajes y esos árboles- Ariel miró de nuevo a los 4 personajes que se habían dado vuelta al escuchar también la voz de la muchacha.

-Parece que no está sola, hay alguien buscándola- dijo Glorfindel llevando la mirada hacia donde se había escuchado el último grito.

A esto Aragorn aprovechó que la pequeña estaba distraída y la tomó en brazos con cuidado, para el asombro de Ariel que había sostenido la respiración cuando la alzaron del suelo.

-¿Vez?, no paso nada- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa mirándola con cariño- déjame ver esa pierna que no se ve bien- dijo el hombre acercándose a los tres jinetes que habían tornado su atención nuevamente a la niña y a Aragorn.

Glorfindel se acercó al caballo sacando un morral que tenía y lo acercó a Aragorn que había puesto a la niña en un tronco que estaba cerca del lugar. En el morral había algunos alimentos y plantas medicinales, por si sucedía algo de improvisto

Elladan se acercó a la pequeña hincándose junto a ella con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

-Hola pequeña, mi nombre es Elladan¿puedo preguntar a la pequeña dama cual es el suyo?- terminó diciendo el elfo mirándola con interés.

Ariel no sabía si responder o quedarse ahí quietecita mientras su prima la encontraba y ¡Dios rogaba por que la encontrara! Esta situación era una locura. Pero igual era extraño ver un elfo y tan de cerca, podía ver sus orejas puntiagudas y debía dar crédito que se parecían a Lord Elrond, desde que lo vio esa última vez como un sueño en su pieza y que era su hijo, además de ser muy apuestos.

Ariel lo miró un poco dudando, pero en vez de contestarle elevo la mirada hacia el lado contrario para encontrarse con la mirada del otro gemelo.

-Jajajajajaja, de verdad eran iguales- pensó la niña bajando la mirada hacia Elladan que la miraba divertido al descubrir lo que llamaba la atención de la pequeña.

-Parece que nuestra señorita se a dado cuenta que somos gemelos- dijo finalmente Elrohir con una sonrisa acercando de igual forma que su hermano.

Ariel ahora si que estaba desconcertada al tener a los dos hermanos, uno a cada lado, pero un ligero ardor la hizo emitir un pequeño -¡Auch! -sacándola de su estupor.

-Lo siento, debí decir que esto arde- dijo Aragorn mientras soplaba la herida de la niña, que había hecho gesto de dolor. -Lo siento pequeña- dijo este tomando su manito, a esto Ariel solo hizo un pequeño gesto de una sonrisa, que para el montaraz fue un primer avance para entrar en confianza con la pequeña.

Pero nuevamente la voz de una niña se hizo presente haciendo que los hermanos se levantaran y Ariel alzara la vista hacia el lugar del llamado.

Parece que está cerca- dijo Glorfindel, alejándose de sus amigos- voy a buscarla- dijo el elfo mirando hacia sus compañeros.

En eso Ariel abrió los ojos mas de lo normal- la van a buscar- se dijo a si misma- es mejor que no, Haidée no lo va a creer y no se va a acercar- termino pensando la niña intentando pararse, pero ante de tocar suelo, Aragorn la detuvo delicadamente sentándola nuevamente en el tronco.

-Tranquila, Glorfindel traerá a tu amiga para que no se pierda- dice amablemente el hombre mientras empieza a colocarle una pequeña venda en la rodilla. -No es bueno que esfuerces esa pierna, además no he terminado de curarla- dijo finalmente el hombre.- Parece que te doblaste el pie y no es bueno que lo apoyes- termino diciendo el montaras.

Los hermanos miran divertida la escena mientras ven a Glorfindel sonreírle a la niña.

- Tranquila princesita, la traeré sana y salva- a esto le guiña el ojo a la pequeña, mira a sus compañero que con una sonrisa afirmativa le dan el pase a su búsqueda.

En esto Glorfindel solo asiente y se va al encuentro de la pequeña. Elladan y Elrohir se acercan a los caballos para traerlos un poco más cerca del lugar improvisado don de iban a pasa un buen rato, al parecer.

-Bueno esto a sido de improvisto, supongo que estaremos aquí hasta que la pequeña se recupere y Glorfindel llegue con la otra criatura- dijo Elrohir mientras sacaba algo de comer de su morral para ofrecerle a Ariel.

-Debes tener hambre, ya es hora del almuerzo- dijo el elfo ofreciéndole un pedazo de lembas a la pequeña.

Ariel lo miró y tomo tímidamente la galleta al cual el elfo sonrió por el leve gesto de la niña.

-Anda, que es muy bueno y nutritivo- dijo el elfo- es comida de mi gente no te hará daño- se hizo un pequeño silencio-… no eres de aquí¿cierto?- pregunto después Elladan agachándose de nuevo a la altura de la niña que miraba extrañada el pedazo de galletón.

Ariel solo asintió con la cabeza para llevar la comida hacia su boca, probando el sabor dulce y energético que transmitía la galleta, tenía hambre, supuestamente iban a comer en un asado, su asado, el de su cumpleaños.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-¡Rayos!, hace cuanto que caminaba, había salido a escondidas tras Ariel que después del tremendo sermón que les dieron su padre y su tío, ella había tomado estos rumbos. Suponía que había ido a la pradera, ya que Etel siempre la molestaba cuando tenía que ir a buscarla por esos lados y llegaban los dos totalmente envueltos en barro y con arañazos que ahí si ella parecía un monstruo, eso la hacía reír, pero ahora con el cumpleaños era mejor ir a buscarla o el reto y el castigo serían el doble.

Haidée suspiró, en verdad el lugar era muy grande, como era posible que los trabajadores pudieran abarcar tanto terreno para ocuparlo, no había ni recorrido la mitad del fundo y ya estaba con la lengua afuera.

La chica caminó un poco más, había estado llamando a su prima hace media hora y no aparecía, ya estaba atardeciendo y su mamá le iba a dar un ataque.

-Ariel no tiene remedio- dijo la pequeña- en verdad se mete mucho en esos libros, no niego que a mi también me gustan, pero pienso que es mucho por parte de ella, bueno que se le va hacer, igual lo encuentro fantástico. -Decía Haidée mientras caminaba distraídamente.

Fue tanta la distracción que no se dio cuenta cuando el paraje empezó a cambiar de color y los árboles se hicieron más espesos y más grandes.

-Vaya, no había visto estos lugares anteriormente¿habrán plantado nueva vegetación?, pero que digo, todo esto a crecido solito, por lo menos eso creo- dijo la niña mientras miraba los tremendos árboles- aunque era extraño le parecía que eran un poco amarillos, que raro si recién empieza el otoño- se dijo para ella misma, pero unos pasos acercándose las saco de sus pensamientos.

-A lo mejor es Ariel y ya la encontré, mira que es muy tarde y el castigo nos va a durar hasta la otra semana- se dijo empezando a caminar lo más rápido posible al encuentro de los pasos que cada vez se escuchaban más cerca.

Empezó a aumentar su caminata hasta que llegó a un claro donde se podía ver como entraba el sol por el círculo que hacían los árboles, podía ver que el cielo se volvía algo anaranjado, pero para cuando bajó la vista Haidée, pudo divisar entre las sombras que emitían los árboles una figura que a pesar de la oscuridad brillaba extrañamente.

La niña entrecerró un poco más los ojos para ver mejor a la figura que tenía a unos metros más al frente, cuando esta misma se delató al salir al claro.

Haidée, no podía creer lo que veía, incluso se restregó los ojos unas dos veces para ver que al final esto no era una alucinación, no podía ser que esto fuera verdad. La figura de apoco se fue acercando a la niña que no podía moverse por el asombro. Cuando Grofindel estuvo a unos pocos metros, Haidée pudo notar que las características de Tolkien con respecto a esta raza, habían quedado cortas.

(Bueno les diré que ella también ha leído los libros de Tolkien, aunque no le atraen de la misma forma que Ariel, le gustan bastante y sabe lo principal de cada historia, incluyendo como son los elfos y esto era de verdad era inaudito)

Glorfindel miraba con un poco de curiosidad y con una sonrisa pequeña a la niña que no dejaba de admirarlo, de apoco el elfo bajó a la altura de Haidée que aún no decía nada y con delicadeza tomó la mano de la pequeña dándole un beso para luego sonreírle.

-¿_Titta_ (pequeña), eres tu la que busca a una niña muy hermosa de pelo como la noche y de ojos grises como la luna y el cielo a media noche?- preguntan el elfo a la pequeña que aún no podía salir de su trance.

-Usted…usted- repitió la pequeña, Cuándo el aire volvió a los pulmones de Haidée, terminó la frase- ¿usted sabe dónde está mi prima?, dijo casi de recorrido la muchacha, si no lo decía se quedaría atragantada toda la tarde.

-El elfo esbozó otra sonrisa y en un suspiro, le dijo- ¿Así que es tu prima?, por lo menos tu puede hablar, pero ella no a dicho palabra alguna desde que la encontramos- dijo el elfo acariciando la manita de la pequeña.

-Mi nombre es Glorfindel ¿y el tuyo pequeña?- dijo la hermosa criatura con dulzura en su voz.

Haidée no sabía si gritar, reírse o quedarse ahí parada sin hacer nada, pero eso no sería propio y ¿si estaba en un sueño¿si se había quedado dormida por ahí?- me van a mandar al monasterio después de esto y será un trauma el estudiar con las monjas- se dijo así misma tratando de guardar la compostura.

-Si esto es una alucinación o una pesadilla tendré que seguir el juego, por lo menos hasta que encuentre a Ariel. Ojala ella sepa que esta sucediendo, pero bueno, el Señor Glorfindel parece amable¡hay¿no se que hacer?- se dice la niña mientras le sale una cara cómica de confusión, que el elfo no pudo si no que sacar una sonrisa.

-¿Sucede algo malo pequeña?- dice el elfo con una sonrisa al ver la reacción de Haidée que de inmediato la cambia por un pequeño sonrojo el cual el elfo solo emitió una carcajada.

-No te voy a ser nada linda, te llevaré con tu prima, pero ¿no crees que en el camino, aunque no es largo, tendría que llamarte de alguna forma, por lo menos para no hacerlo tan monótono?- terminó diciendo divertido el elfo intentando ser serio, aunque la pequeña sonrisa de sus labios le delataba que era imposible.

Haidée solo lo miraba extrañada y la pequeña ironía del elfo la contagió de buena gana, ella no era de esas personas tímidas. En realidad era bastante lanzada y eso le acarreaba problemas, así que la niña emitió un suspiro y le sonrió al elfo. -A lo que Dios quiera- se dijo para si misma.

-Mi nombre es Haidée, mucho gusto- terminó diciendo y sacudiendo la mano que aún sostenía el elfo entre la suya.

-El elfo solo pudo reír de buena gana con la particular forma de ser de la pequeña- tiene mucha energía, se dijo para el mismo- nos llevaremos bien

-Bueno, mi querida Haidée, el gusto es mío y déjame decir que es muy lindo ese nombre, solo que nunca lo había escuchado- terminó diciendo el elfo soltando la manita de la niña y parándose.

Haidée lo miró algo ofendida, pero de vuelta se acordó de su prima y con curiosidad y algo de ansiedad, le preguntó al elfo.

-¿Entonces, usted sabe dónde esta mi prima, cierto?- dijo atenta la muchacha.

-Sí. Así es, ella está con mis amigos, la encontramos cuando nos topamos para irnos a la casa del Señor Elrond- dijo sin más para tomar la manita de la pequeña nuevamente y empezar el camino de regreso. ¿Nos vamos?- dijo finalmente.

-Bueno, si¿supongo que no está muy lejos?- dijo la niña con un poco de temor.

-No, están cerca y tranquila que no soy un orco para que me mires así- dijo divertido el elfo.

-¿Un orco?- pensó la niña mirando hacia distintos lados.

-Tranquila, que no hay orcos por aquí, no se atreverían, este bosque está custodiado y si aparecieran yo no dejaría que te tocaran- hablo serio el elfo- además los limites del bosque de Rivendel y el nombre del Señor Elrond son muy conocidos y respetados- termina diciendo altivo Glorfindel.

-¿Señor Elrond?- preguntó con curiosidad la pequeña.

-Si, así es, unos de los más altos elfos de esta tierra¿no ha oído hablar de él?- dijo curioso Glorfindel.

-Bueno, en realidad no como para conocerlo así en persona, solo lo que murmuran o se dice por ahí- dijo la niña para esconder un poco su procedencia y su falta de información.

-Bueno, si alguien como usted, mi niña hubiera ido a Rivendel me hubiera dado cuenta- dice sonriente el elfo mientras siguen su caminar- además yo no olvido a tan bonita criatura- dijo finalmente con una expresión dulce en sus ojos -y por otro lado , no muchos tiene acceso a estos lugares- dice serio el elfo.

A esto Haidée, esta un poco colorada por el comentario, pero se podía decir que le daba bastante confianza el elfo, ahora que en realidad estaba más confundida que antes por que aún no entendía por que estaba en ese lugar -y ¿si era un sueño¡Diablos que era real!- se dijo a ella misma mientras caminaba mirando de reojo al elfo y a sus alrededores.

-¿No son de aquí, cierto?- preguntó de repente la criatura bajando la mirada hacia la pequeña.

Haidée a esto la tomó un poco desprevenida, no le podía decir que ella no era de esa época, es más, como decirle que ella sabía de él por un libro y que parte de su vida estaba en él, definitivamente debía inventarse algo- se dijo así misma.

-Bueno, no… no somos de por aquí, en realidad nos perdimos- dijo finalmente bajando un poco la mirada.

-¿Supongo que no están solas?, sería un poco raro y descuidado el que estuvieran solas por estos lugares y si se perdieron, nosotros podemos ir a dejarlas a su hogar o donde estén sus padres, no habría inconveniente- dice el elfo mirándola amablemente.

- ¡No queremos molestar, no es necesario, solo debemos encontrar el sendero de nuevo y listo!- dijo apresuradamente Haidée levantando la cabeza para darle una sonrisa fingida que no paso de alto para el elfo.

-No es molestia y creo que no es correcto que un par de niñas anden solas por estos lugares, y en verdad se me hace extraño por que nadie entra a los limites de Rivendel sin ser vistos por los guardias que custodian los límites de este bosque- dijo serio el elfo mirando hacia el frente,

Haidée a esto solo se puso nerviosa y bajó la mirada mientras trataba de responder, pero a lo mejor no era buena idea el hacerlo, así que solo se limitó pensar como volverían a casa y la reprimenda de sus padres y los tíos que estarían con los pelos de punta esperándolas. Un pequeño suspiro salió de improviso de sus labios haciendo que el elfo mirará hacia abajo.

-Creo que la incomode- dijo finalmente el elfo, pero nada lo hacía cambiar de opinión que era extraño que una par de niñas anduvieran solas por esos lugares, entrecerró un poco los ojos tratando de ver que es lo que pensaba la pequeña , pero encontró solo blanco, un espacio en blanco. No insistiré pensó- así que con un ágil y limpio movimiento soltó de improviso la manita de la niña y la alzó en brazos.

Haidée estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos y de cómo iban a salir de ese problema que, cuando se dio cuenta de lo sucedido estaba en los brazos del rubio elfo que la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tranquila, no quería incomodarte, en realidad no se las razones, aún, de por que están solas por estos lados, así que esperaré a que nos juntemos con mis amigos y con tu prima para que nos expliquen el por que de su paseo- dijo sonriente el elfo mientras mantenía a la pequeña abrazada.

Haidée solo suspiró y afirmó con la cabeza al elfo que la miró enternecido, le acaricio la mejilla.

-No entiendo como alguien tan pequeñito puede tener tanto cariño y energía dentro de su alma. Sus ojos no tienen odio, solo amor y tranquilidad- se dijo para el mismo mientras admiraba a la pequeña que le sonreía. Hace tiempo que no veía a un niño por estos lados.

-¿Qué sucede, tengo algo en la cara?- preguntó Haidée levantando la ceja, por que parecía que el elfo la miraba con un asombro, como si fuera la novedad.

Glorfindel se sorprendió un poco al ver que la pequeña había pillado desprevenido mirándola y solo esbozo una sonrisa.

-No pasa nada pequeña y tu carita es muy linda, solo estaba pensando de cómo pudieron haber llegado, nada más y bueno… que hace tiempo no veía una niña por estos lados- terminó diciendo el elfo mientras la acomodaba en sus brazos.

-¿Qué no tiene niños en su familia?- Preguntó de improviso Haidée alzando una ceja.

-No, por lo menos no muy seguido, como vivimos tantos años no hay apuro por tenerlo y bueno, los que hay crecen muy rápido y muchas veces maduran antes de tiempo- dijo con nostalgia el elfo con una sonrisa.

-Que lástima, debe ser un poco aburrido no tener niños y siempre mirar adultos por todos lados- dijo la pequeña con un suspiro, a lo que el elfo solo la miró asombrado cortando de improviso el silencio con una carcajada.

-Jajajajajajajajaja, bueno, no todo es aburrido, haces muchas cosas, pero se extraña el no escuchar una sonrisa pequeña revoloteando por estos parajes- dijo finalmente el elfo que se le quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos de la pequeña que parpadea esperando alguna reacción.

En un momento el elfo se extraño por que vio algo que hacía tiempo no encontraba en ninguna criatura, hasta el momento. Una pequeña lucecita en la mirada de la pequeña hizo que una corriente le traspasara todos sus sentidos- no puede ser- se dijo, pero de inmediato esa sensación desapareció junto al pequeño destellos de los ojos de Haidée.

Despejando un poco la mente y cerrando los ojos para volverlos abrir de inmediato hizo dudar a la criatura de lo que había visto.

-Vamos- dijo al final el elfo apresurando el paso - te llevaré en brazos o si no nos demoramos mas de la cuenta, además así llegaremos antes que baje mas el sol y más pronto encontraremos a tu familia- termino diciendo el elfo apurando la caminata.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

¡¡¡GRACIAS A: **Sophia Mirkwood, Ieliania Greenleaf, firts-ayanami, Lothiriel of Dol Amroth, **GRACIAS AMIGAS POR SU APOYO, BESOS A TODAS Y NOS ESTAMOS ESCRIBEINDO!!!

¡¡¡DEJEN REVIE POR FA O ALGUN TOMATITO, QUE ME ENCANTAN!!!

BESOS A TODOS

HADA


	7. Capitulo 7

**Mi fantasía, Mi realidad**

Aiya! Mellonin!!!, como están bueno esta presentación es cortita ya que por causas de apresuritis amiguitis¿extraña enfermedad he?, bueno por petición de una amiga(Sophia Mirkwood)¡¡¡YA AMIGA ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE, POR QUE SUBI EL CAPI EN MEDIO DE LA BATALLA DE TROYA, PERO CON ESCOBAS Y TRAPOS DE LIMPIEZA!!! Jejejejeje.

Actualicé antes de lo previsto, espero que ahora si me dejen review!! Por fa, aunque sea un tomatito, plis!!!

Espero que les guste por que este capi me gusto mas que el anterior, además de ser un apoco mas largo, ya nos vamos introduciendo poco a poco en lo que es la misma historia del Señor de los anillos, que espero que capten para que vean como se va ir desenvolviendo la historia, bueno sin mas blablabla, los dejo con el fics.

¡¡¡BESOS A TODOS LOS QUE ME APOYA Y A LOS QUE NO TAMBIEN!!!

HADA

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Capitulo 7**

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-Bueno, Glorfindel debe estar por llegar- dijo Elladan que acomodaba algunas cosas en el caballo.

-Sí, supongo que nuestra pequeña protegida debe estar ansiosas por ver a alguien conocido. ¿La pequeña que gritó es algún pariente, es tu hermana?- preguntó Elrohir con una sonrisa hacia la pequeña que miraba como Aragorn masajeaba su pie que aún le molestaba.

-No te apresures mucho Elrohir, ella aún no se acostumbra a nosotros- dice finalmente Aragorn alzando la mirada hacia la pequeña que lo mira expectante.

-Lo que me gustaría saber es como te llamas linda, por lo menos para hablarte por tu nombre y no con apelativos- dice el hombre terminando de masajear el pie y colocándole de nuevo e calcetín y el zapato a la pequeña.

-¿Que extraño, nunca había visto un botín así?- dijo Elrohir agachándose para ver el objeto.

-Si, de verdad yo tampoco había visto algo semejante, bueno por lo menos la pierna ya está bien, no tiene fractura y la hinchazón ya va a bajar- dijo Aragorn con una sonrisa.

-Se nota que no eres de por aquí, por lo menos se nota por tus ropas¿estas perdida?- Dice finalmente el hombre mirando a la niña que no sabía que inventarse para que la dejasen de preguntar.

Ariel, en realidad estaba un poco cohibida, la presencia de los tres la incomodaba un poco, aunque se comportaban amablemente con ella y le hacían muchas atenciones, esto no estaba bien, ella no debería estar ahí, incluso se preguntaba si estaba bien de la cabeza por lo que ocurría en esos momentos con ella.

A esto, Ariel se lleva una mano a la cabeza y deja escapar un pequeño suspiro de disgusto y de dolor- esto debe ser un sueño, debe ser un sueño. -Se repetía una y otra vez la niña mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos, pero a esta acción los tres hombres se asustaron.

-¿Pequeña que sucede, te sientes bien¿ te duele algo?- pregunta Aragorn preocupado, pero Ariel no quería responder- esto no estaba bien, no quería mirar y capas que todo se desvanecería de un momento a otro, despertaría en su cama y su primo volvería a asustarla… pero no sucedió así.

En vez de sentir la risa de su primo, sintió unas cálidas manos que se posaban en las suyas que las despegaba cuidadosamente de su cara- no quería levantar la mirada, sabía que él estaría ahí, que todo esto no había acabado- de apoco las lágrimas empezaron a caer sin sentido de sus ojos para trazar un camino húmedo por sus mejillas.

-¿Por que tenía que llorar?, siempre terminaba con lágrimas en los ojos¿por que todo le afectaba y la hacía llorar?- se preguntaba mientras que unas manos se posaban en sus mejillas limpiando el rastro de las lágrimas.

-Pequeña- se escuchó casi en un susurro- linda abre tus ojitos- insiste la voz mientras con mucha delicadeza las manos acariciaban el cabello de Ariel y al mismo tiempo el contorno del rostro de la niña.

Ariel de apoco empieza abrir de nuevo los ojos y ahí estaba- esto no podía ser un sueño se dijo, el le estaba sonriendo al igual que los dos elfos que la miraban preocupados.

-¿Sucedió algo malo, verdad?- ¿están huyendo de algo, de alguien?, -pregunta angustiado el rey aún con ambas manos en las mejillas de Ariel.

A esto Ariel posa sus manos en las muñecas del rey alejándolas de su rostro y moviendo negativamente la cabeza, le hace entender que ninguna de las dos preguntas es cierta. Toma aire muy profundo, cierra los ojos para abrirlos nuevamente y mirar al hombre de mirada preocupada.

-Mi nombre…mi nombre es Ariel- dice casi en un murmullo la niña, pero lo suficientemente accesible para los oídos de los tres presentes que al principio se sorprenden y luego esbozan una linda sonrisa por las palabras de la pequeña.

-¿A si que Ariel?- es un lindo nombre- dice Aragorn aún acariciando la mejilla de la niña.

-Parece que ya vamos progresando, ahora linda¿nos podrías decir que estabas haciendo sola por estos lados?- pregunta Elladan muy suave para que la niña no se sintiera mal.

-¿Hermano no crees que es muy pronto?, apenas se a comunicado con nosotros dando su nombre- le dice Elrohir agachándose y tomando la manita de la pequeña.

-Bueno pero debemos saber de ella, nadie entra a los limites del bosque sin ser descubierto por los guardias- termina diciendo Aragorn con preocupación y serio mientras mira a la pequeña, pasando sutilmente los dedos por la mejilla de la niña para quitar los rastros de lágrimas que quedaban.

-Eso es verdad, los guardias no dejarían pasar a alguien así como así, menos a unas niñas sin comunicarse antes o advertir de su llegada, es casi imposible que alguien entre, menos esta criatura- termina diciendo Elladan mientras mira a la pequeña.

-¿Dime linda, tu y tu prima, se perdieron?,-pregunta Elrohir que aún sostenía la manito de la niña.

- Ariel no sabía si responder o no, pero si no lo hacía esto se podía complicar más y aunque esto no fuera real, debía por lo menos encontrar la manera de salir de esto… después de otro suspiro, Ariel contesto-…Si- dijo casi en un susurró-… bueno algo así, en realidad yo me perdí y Haidée me vino a buscar por lo que veo- dijo finalmente Ariel para calmar un poco la situación.

-Entonces vienen con una caravana, por que una casa por aquí cerca nunca hemos visto, están de viaje ¿no?- Ariel solo asintió tímidamente- sus padres deben estar preocupados si se alejaron mucho- dijo Elladan con un tono de preocupación.

-Bueno, entonces ahora hay que buscarla y dejar a las niñas con sus padres, además ya está anocheciendo y no es bueno que Ariel ande con esa pierna a estas horas- terminó diciendo Elrohir parándose.

A esto Aragorn no había dicho nada, solo miraba a la pequeña que no levantaba la vista del suelo, algo no le cuadraba. Si hubieran venido en una caravana los soldados que protegían la frontera hubieran avisado, es más, incluso hubieran avisado que habían humanos cerca del Rivendel que pedían protección por algunos días, le extrañó también el que la niña llevara ese tipo de ropa, en ninguno de sus viajes como montarás le había tocado ver vestimenta semejante.

El rey de Gondor, bajo la vista un poco más y pudo observar que la niña llevaba un libro entre las manos, pareciese que estaba leyendo¿pero tan lejos? Los padres de esta criatura no la hubieran dejado ir así de fácil sabiendo que podía correr peligro con las criaturas que rondaban el lugar.

-¿Discúlpame pequeña? - dijo Aragorn- pero ¿puedo saber que hacen tus padres?- dijo un poco serio pero al mismo tiempo amablemente el hombre para no asustarla.

Ariel alzó la mirada y lo miró un poco confundida, pero de igual manera pudo ver un dejo de preocupación en el hombre en su tono.

-Si no decía algo, levantaría sospecha y en realidad ya no estaba segura si decir que venía de otra dimensión o lugar alternativo y que esto era un libro o-… ¿ser sincera y contar la verdad de su vida?- bueno no perdía nada, solo debía ocultar lo justo y necesario- pensó- así que con un suspiro y tomando aire al mismo tiempo bajo la mirada para levantarla nueva mente enfrentando la mirada del rey.

-Aragorn¿no crees que es muy inoportuno eso?, a lo mejor no quiere decirlo- dijo Elrohir con una mirada un poco melancólica y escéptica.

-No lo creo Elrohir, debemos saber. Ella no pudo haber entrado así como así a los dominios de tu padre como si nada, no desconfío de ella- dijo el montarás mirando a la pequeña- no desconfío de ti tesoro, pero debes entenderme, hay que ser precavido en estas cosas especialmente con el mal aún rondando estos lugares- dijo finalmente el montarás tomando las manitas de la niña.

-Por favor, se que somos extraños y tus padres de seguro te dijeron que no hablases con desconocidos, por eso te demoraste en hablarnos ¿no?, bueno ahora que tenemos un poco más de confianza, necesitamos saber para ayudarte a regresar y si podemos ayudar a tu familia de algún modo- dijo finalmente el montarás acariciando la mejilla de la niña.

-Vamos linda¿sucedió algo malo para que te alejarás tanto de tu padres?- pregunto Elrohir agachándose a la altura de la pequeña- si pasó algo podemos ayudar- finalizo el elfo.

Ariel estaba en realidad bastante extrañada por el comportamiento de los tres- ¡Dios mío que cosas les pasaban por la cabeza!, parecía que desconfiaban de todo, bueno con lo de la guerra del anillo, no era para menos,… bueno diría parte de la verdad o sino la verían con malos ojos si la contaba toda, así que la pequeña suspiró y al pequeño silencio se unió su voz.

-Yo no tengo padres- dijo en un murmullo, levanto un poco más la mirada- ellos murieron cuando yo tenía 9 años, los mataron junto a mi hermano mayor y mi hermanito de 4 años- terminó diciendo la niña bajando la cabeza tratando de retener las lágrimas, en realidad no sabe si fue correcto decir que los mataron o no, pero según lo que había vivido, para ella, los habían matado.

A esto el hombre y los dos elfos, quedaron helados y un silencio inundó todo el lugar, en realidad no sabían que decir así que Ariel al ver la reacción. Bueno al ver que no había ninguna reacción por parte de los tres continuó su relato.

- Yo vivo con mis tíos, el… el construye casas y también estuvo en la guerra,… mi tía ayuda a la gente- no podía decir que era Psicóloga o la mirarían raro -y mi primo ayuda a mi tío ya que hace lo mismo que el( estudiaba arquitectura)- finalizó la niña- luego están mis otros tíos, los padres de mi prima Haidée, el… el ayuda a la gente a comprenderse cuando hay problemas entre ellos( abogado) y mi tía hace comida y la vende( chef), Haidée tiene un año menos que yo y su hermanito tiene 6 años y bueno… por eso el de mi prima que me está buscando, ellos me adoptaron y desde hace dos años que vivo con ellos- terminó diciendo la pequeña que al levantar la mirada se encontró con los ojos de tristeza y cariño por parte de Aragorn

-Lo siento pequeña, no quisimos remover recuerdos tan dolorosos, igual tienes una familia grande por lo que cuentas- dijo el hombre acariciando la mejilla de la niña, que lo miraba con ojos brillosos.

Ella no quería llorar, pero cada vez que nombraba a su familia, las lágrimas se negaban a quedar adentro y salían como si nada y eso le molestaba, el no controlar sus emociones.

-No hay que pedir perdón, eso ya pasó- dijo casi en un susurro limpiándose los ojos antes que las lágrimas cayeran de una buena vez, los elfos a esto no pudieron esconder su pena al mirar a la pequeña que intentaba hacerse la fuerte a toda costa y sonrieron por eso, de verdad era una niña digna de admirar.

-¿Entonces, vives con tus tíos y tus primos?- dijo Elrohir que aún seguía agachado a su lado.

-Con mis tíos y primos- dijo finalmente Ariel mirando a los tres- ¡ha, se me olvidaba, está mi abuela, ella es la dueña del lugar y nosotros nos fuimos a vivir con ella, así ayudamos todos en el trabajo de la familia- terminó diciendo la pequeña con una sonrisa.

-¿A si que una abuelita?, bueno entonces es una familia grande, eso es muy bueno- terminó diciendo el montarás.

Ariel solo afirmó con la cabeza y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, para luego posar su vista a las dos figuras que se acercaban. A esto los dos elfos y el hombre se percataron de las presencias y de la inquietud de Ariel al mirar detrás de ellos.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

No habían pasado más de 15 o 20 minutos desde que Glorfindel había encontrado a Haidée y se habían encaminado hacia donde estaban los demás

-Pronto llegaremos, _titta (pequeña), _estamos cerca- dijo el elfo mientras Haidée sonreía por el paisaje.

-Jamás había visto tantos árboles juntos y tan grandes- dijo la pequeña mientras miraba hacia distintos lados para encontrarse con algo nuevo una y otra vez.

-¿Te gustan los árboles?, por lo que veo- dijo sonriente el elfo, mientras mantenía abrazada a Haidée para que no diera un mal movimiento y cayera.

-Me encantan, son muy lindos, además de ser muy buenos para escuchar, como un amigo- dice finalmente la niña mirando a los ojos al elfo.

Glorfindel se quedó mirando de nuevo eso hermosos color miel con pequeños destellos verdes, que tenía la pequeña y le pareció ver ese resplandor de luz una vez más.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la pequeña.

¿Segura que no eres descendiente de elfos?, me parece imposible que haya una criatura tan hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera entre los humanos- dijo casi en un susurro Glorfindel acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña.

¿Y qué se supone que tiene que tener una niña para ser un elfo?-dice Haidée arqueando las cejas y mirando con curiosidad- ¿o solo debo tener las orejas en punta para ser uno?- dijo Ariel colocándose las manos en las orejas para estirarlas un poco.

A este gesto Glorfindel soltó una carcajada- esta pequeña era un encanto de criatura- pensó el elfo, pero antes de contestarle una voz familiar los alejo de la divertida conversación.

-_ ¡Mae govannen, mellon nîn!, (Bienvenido, amigo mío)-_ no te demoraste nada Glorfindel¿ella es la prima de la pequeña Ariel?,- dijo Elladan acercándose a ambos.

-A si es mi amigo, ella es Haidée- dijo el elfo bajando a la pequeña que miraba absorta al otro elfo, que se había agachado para saludarla tomando la manita de ella y darle un beso para luego mirarla con mas detención.

-Parece que la belleza abunda en su familia- dijo el elfo mirando a la pequeña que aún no salía de su estupor- _Aiya titta_ (hola pequeña)- soy Elladan un gusto en conocerte- le dijo sonriente el elfo.

Haidée no sabía que responder, pero tampoco podía quedarse callada, si aquel elfo sabía donde estaba su prima debía hablar y ya.

-Ejem…bueno, hola, soy Haidée- un gusto dijo la pequeña moviendo la mano que le sostenía el elfo de la misma manera que había hecho con Glorfindel.

A este improviso movimiento el elfo no pudo más que sonreír de buena gana y Glorfindel se unió a él.

-Que no te asombre mi amigo, que tiene mucha energía la pequeña- dijo sonriente el rubio elfo por el saludo de la niña.

Pero Haidée no sabía que les causaba tanta gracia, en realidad, siempre había saludado así, por que no le gustaba que la compararan con una niña delicada y que debían siempre proteger, así que levantando un poco las cejas para recibir una respuesta, le iba a preguntar, pero-… ¡HAIDÉE!...- un pequeño grito la llevó a mirar detrás del elfo y cual fue su asombro al ver a Ariel con dos personas más, pero le era imposible creer lo que veía, pero sin más soltó la mano de Elladan y corrió hacia su prima.

-¡Por fin, por fin Haidée había llegado, esto se acabaría y todo volvería a la normalidad!- pensaba Ariel mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja, esto no pasó desapercibido para el montarás y el elfo que la miraban sonreír y les asombró como sus pequeños ojos antes apagados se iluminaban de pronto.

En ese momento como si no existieran los demás, Haidée se hizo un hueco para abrazar a su prima que casi cae hacia atrás si Haidée no hubiera hecho equilibrio con sus pies. Mientras aún sostenía el abrazo con Ariel, Haidée se alejó para ver si estaba bien, pero de inmediato se fijó en la pierna y levantando la vista la miró preocupada.

-¿¡Dónde te habías metido, sabes que todos están preguntando por ti!?- Habló la niña un poco enojada mientras levantaba una ceja acusadora y cruzando sus brazos por el pecho.

-¿Oye, no me regañes!, se me pasó el tiempo leyendo- dijo Ariel mientras levantaba el libro a la altura de los ojos de su amiga- y además como la fiesta no empezaba aún y mi turno de ayuda había acabado, aproveché el tiempo- dijo Ariel mientras se acomodaba un poco mejor en el tronco.

-Siempre te pasa lo mismo, te pierdes en ellos y no te das cuenta, voy a terminar en creer lo que dice Etel a final de cuenta- dijo con un suspiro de resignación la niña.

-No entiendo cual es el problema el que quiera leer y por otro lado estás siendo un poco descortés ya que no has saludado- dijo Ariel cruzando los brazos, mientras Aragorn y los tres elfos sonreían por la reciente escena.

-¡Ups! -Dijo despacio la muchacha mientras se daba vueltas para mirar a los presentes que no sabía si soltar o no la carcajada, pero Haidée no le intimidaba nada de eso, así que sin más colocó sus manos en su espalda y con una sonrisa que desconcertó a todos los presentes menos a Glorfindel que la miraba divertido, la niña dio una reverencia para el estupor de los presentes.

-Buenas tardes, soy Haidée mucho gusto, es un placer- terminó diciendo la niña mientras se levantaba de la reverencia con la misma sonrisa, pero luego de eso se dio la vuelta y encaró a su prima, sin dejar responder a los presentes. Glorfindel de todas maneras intentaba no dejar escapar la risotada.

-Ya salude, ahora ¿me dirás que te pasó en esa pierna?- preguntó la niña apuntando la venda- y no me digas que te caíste por que ahí si que Etel se va a molestar y se va a morir de la risa con tu descuido.

-¡Oye, yo soy la mayor aquí, además es cosa mía si me caigo o no! Y lo otro¿Etel está por aquí?- pregunto algo cohibida la niña.

-NO, pero supongo que la Tía ya debió enviarlo por ti y por mí que me arranque detrás de ti y nos va allegar la tremenda tunda a las dos y especialmente a ti, por ser despistada- dijo la niña con las manos en las caderas.

-¿Sabes que eres peor que Nani y la tía Fanny cuando llegan de comprar de la feria? Y eso si que es una guerra- dijo molesta la niña con el libro entre sus brazos.

-¡Además estoy bien! el Señor Aragorn ya me vio el pie y con el Señor Elladan y Elrohir me hicieron compañía mientras el Señor Glorfindel te fue a buscar, no me paso nada, estoy bien, me siento bien y no quiero que me sermonees más. Pareces la abuela y si sigues así quedaras tan arrugada como ella- dijo Ariel molesta cruzando los brazos.

Más, su enojo no duró mucho por las risotadas que se escuchaban de los presentes, las niñas miraban a los tres elfos y al hombre reír de buena gana, preguntándose el por que de ese desplante tan alegre.

-Jajajajajajaja, hay mis niñas, en verdad son un encanto- dijo finalmente Elladan que no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Jajajajajajaja, hace tiempo que no veía una riña de esta forma, creo que no sacarán nada con esto si- afirmó Elrohir, cruzando los brazos y aun con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno, en primer lugar, un gusto pequeña Haidée, yo soy Aragorn- se presentó el hombre hincándose a la altura de la niña que lo miraba interrogante y tomando la pequeña manita le dio un suave beso- y creo que Ariel ya sabe que no hizo bien el de irse de esa forma, así que¿Por qué mejor, nos dicen donde está su familia? y nosotros las llevamos con ellos- finalizó el montaras con una pequeña sonrisa.

Las niñas ya no sabían como reaccionar, pero tampoco podía decir de donde venían, si es que algún día sabían como llegaron a ese lugar, las dos se miraron unos minutos y luego miraron a los cuatro hombres que esperaban pacientemente as u respuesta.

-Supongo que no saco nada con decir que nos van a castigar toda la semana por esto- suspiró Haidée, luego levanto la mirada mirando a Aragorn y con un gesto de afirmación y una sonrisa le respondió su saludo al mismo tiempo que movía la mano del montaras que no dejaba de reír.

-Un gusto Señor Aragorn- dijo finalmente la niña- siento lo anterior, pero creo que aquí de repente hay que bajar a cierta señorita de las nubes- dijo mirando de reojo a Ariel que estaba con el ceño fruncido.

- Ariel sin hacer ademán de lo que había dicho su prima, intentó levantarse- ¿Haidée, como llegaste hasta aquí?- pregunto incrédula Ariel que trataba de incorporarse, a lo que Aragorn no la dejó tomándola en brazos y sentándose con ella en sus piernas.

-Señor Aragorn, no es necesario, yo puedo…yo puedo caminar, estoy bien de veras- dijo Ariel un poco incomoda en el regazo del montarás.

-Nada de eso, esa pierna no la puedes apoyar, aun no esta bien y además como dijimos antes, nosotros las llevaremos con sus padres.- Dice finalmente Aragorn con determinación en sus palabras.

-Eso es un hecho ya, de aquí no se mueven sin que nosotros hayamos visto a sus padres y que ustedes estén en sus brazos- dijo finalmente Glorfindel también decidido.

-¡Hay diablos¿cómo saldremos de esta?- pensó Haidée con una mueca de disgusto.

-Está bien, supongo que no nos dejarán ir solas aunque roguemos- dijo Ariel suspirando y recargándose un poco en el pecho del montarás ya resignándose a la insistencia de los presentes.

A esto Haidée la mira un poco asustada, preguntándole con la mirada de ¿qué iba a ser¿cómo se los quitaría de encima para buscar el camino a casa?, Ariel solo le sonrió y le confirmo solo que le siguiera el juego.

-¿No entiendo el afán de irse solas?, especialmente con tu pie así Ariel, no estás para caminar mucho con eso, además está anocheciendo y no es seguro que un par de "señoritas" anden solas por estos lugares- terminó diciendo Elrohir mientras empezaba a preparar el caballo.

A esto ambas chicas pusieron cara de enfado a los que los elfos y el hombre sonrieron abiertamente.

-Bueno es hora de partir, ustedes nos indicarán el camino y por donde debemos ir- dijo finalmente Elladan que subía al animal.

-Aragorn, sube primero yo te paso a Ariel- dijo Elrohir mientras tomaba en brazos a la niña.

-En realidad no se por que se molestan tanto, creo que es mucho problema¿a lo mejor no los están esperando?- dijo dudando Haidée que miraba como subían enfrente de Aragorn a Ariel.

-Pequeña, no es molestia, es más, es un deber. A si que no más preguntas y venga, arriba que nos vamos ya y mientras mas pronto partamos, mas tempranos estarán en casa, al igual que nosotros- dijo finalizando Glorfindel montando en el caballo para tomar Haidée y colocarla enfrente de él.

Bueno, hacía donde, por que no podemos estar dando vueltas- dijo finalmente Aragorn haciendo que el caballo empezara a caminar.

Ariel en ese momento miró de reojo a Haidée, la cual devolvió la mirada y asintiendo, le sonrió.

Bueno, yo encontré a Haidée hacia el lado norte, por el camino que lleva a Bree, pero por el paso de los bosques centellantes- dijo Glorfindel que miraba el camino y luego a Aragorn que bajó la vista buscando el de la pequeña.

Bueno, Ariel¿tu venias del lado contrario no?, así que deben estar por los alrededores del río- dijo finalmente Aragorn espoleando levemente al caballo para que aumentara la cabalgata.

Los demás solo asintieron aumentando el ritmo del caminar de los animales.

-Para no hacer tan monótono este camino, podrían decir las hermosas señoritas¿de donde vienen?, sin ofender, pero esas ropas son muy extrañas- comento Elrohir con curiosidad mientras veía las vestimentas de las pequeñas.

Eso es cierto, aun me da vuelta en la cabeza y no logro recordar ropas semejantes- dijo Elladan.

A esto las niñas se miraron al igual que los 4 hombres que no sacaban la vista de ellas por una respuesta y no era para más. Ariel aunque usaba un vestido, este era tipo hindú, le llegaba un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, ajustándose solo en la parte baja del pecho, las mangas eran ajustadas a la altura de los codos y luego caían abiertas justo hasta las muñecas, el cuello era redondo donde empezaban extraños dibujos que abarcaba todo el pecho y la cintura de la pequeña, su pelo solo estaba tomado por la mitad y caía una trenza de él.

Los zapatos eran bajos, tipo chinos, solo que se amarraban con una pequeña tira que empezaba del empeine hasta llegar un poco más arriba de los dedos del pie y estos eran de color negro.

Haidée iba con un vestido color crema, que ya estaba bastante sucio por la caminata, era unos dos dedos sobre las rodillas, abajo tenia una calza corta de algodón negra que sobresalía un poco, el vestido era de tiritas, pero tenía una camisa blanca bajo de el, manga corta con algunos estampados delicados. El vestido se ajustaba a su pequeña cintura, su cabello estaba amarrado en una cola baja que estaba algo desecha por la carrera anterior.

Las niñas se miraron y luego miraron a los elfos y se volvieron a mirar y colocando cara de que no tenían nada extraño sus ropas, se miraron y se largaron a reír de buena gana, mientras los tres elfos y el hombre se miraban interrogantes del por que la risa tan repentina.

- jajajajaja, lo siento pero, jejejejeje, con todo esto no nos dimos cuenta con Ariel que, estamos llenas de barro, pasto, ramas y otras cosas mas y si nos viera Etel ahora nos diría que parecemos monstruitos, jajajaja y creo que tendría razón- termino diciendo la niña tapándose la boca para no seguir riendo por la cara de los presentes que paresia todo un poema.

Ariel también se había tapado la boca para no reír, aunque Glorfindel no pudo sostener la carcajada y rió junto con las niñas, los presente se miraron con una sonrisa contagiándose por el momento, hasta que Aragorn sacó un pañuelo limpio de su morral y lo paso suavemente por el rostro de Ariel que al contacto de sorprendió, pero el rey solo la miró con una sonrisa sacándole los restos de tierra que se habían transformado en barro cuando hace poco había llorado.

-Jejejejeje, no es necesario señor Aragorn, estoy bien- dijo finalmente Ariel tomando la mano del hombre entre las suyas.

-No hay problema, de veras no se como se ensuciaron tanto las dos- dijo el rey mientras guardaba la tela y acomodaba a la niña en el asiento del caballo.

-Bueno- dijo Glorfindel- por lo menos solo es tierra, por que aun no me cave en la cabeza del por que se alejaron tanto de su familia y anden sola por estos lados- dijo finalmente el elfo limpiando el cabellos de Haidée para luego acomodarla mejor en su regazo- por lo menos yo como, _" Adar",_ no dejaría por un momento a mi hija, menos si esta sale sola- a esto las niñas se cohibieron un poco, pero sabían que esto en realidad era confuso y dudaban aún que estuvieran entre estos personajes.

-Hem, disculpen pero… ¿qué es _Adar?- _dijo Haidée.

-Jajajajaja, lo siento pequeña, se me olvida que ustedes no conocen nuestro lenguaje- dijo el elfo colocando una mano en la cabecita de la niña- _Adar_, es padre, y como padre que soy no dejaría que una preciosidad como tu saliera a estas horas a "dar un paseo"- dijo el elfo acariciando el cabellos de la pequeña.

-¿Tiene una hija?- dijo extrañada Haidée y con mucho asombro.

-Si, tengo una hija, pero ella ya es mayor, tiene su propia vida que está encaminándose- dijo feliz Glorfindel con un suspiro.

-Vaya¿entonces cuantos años tiene usted?- preguntó la niña con curiosidad.

-Bueno mi pequeña, se podría decir que tengo más de mil años- dijo sonriente el elfo mientras la cara de Haidée le formó una nueva sonrisa.

-¿Mas…mas de mil años?- dijo la sorprendida niña que dio vuelta el rostro para buscar a su prima que también estaba algo absorta-vaya y yo creí que la abuela era la más vieja- termino diciendo la niña para la sonrisa de todos y la sorpresa del elfo.

-Jajajajajajajaja, lo siento mi _meldo_, pero creo que te encontraron veterano, jajajajajaja- reía Elladan a la ocurrente respuesta de la niña.

-Vaya, no sabía que estuviera ya en edad- dijo el elfo con un poco molesto por el comentario- pero debes saber mi niña que los elfos somos muy longevos, se podría decir que inmortales- le respondió de inmediato.

-Jejejeje, bueno yo no decía que estuviera como un abuelito, por que no se nota, eso significa que no envejecen ¿no? mi abuela tiene 95 años y esta tan arrugada como una pasa, pero su espíritu, pareciese que tuviera 20¿a que no Ariel?- dice la pequeña mirando a su prima que asentía con la cabeza.

-Es peor que nosotras al hacer una travesura y de repente le saca más canas verdes a mi tío de lo que puede crecer el césped en una semana. Pero es muy tierna y siempre esta pendiente de nosotros- dice la niña con alegría en sus palabras.

- Además, lo que más nos gusta de ella es que sabe muchas historias y nos las cuenta toditas, tiene una memoria de elefante y hace cosas muy ricas- termina diciendo Haidée con una gran sonrisa dejando fascinados y mas que interesados a los hombres que escuchaban atentamente.

-Debe ser una Señora increíble, seguro que las quiere mucho y la pasan muy bien con ella- dijo Elladan con una sonrisa.

-¿Dicen que tiene 95 años, para nosotros eso es muy joven aún¿cuántos años tienen ustedes?- pregunta Elrohir.

-Yo tengo 10 y Ariel tiene 11- dijo Haidée mirando hacia al frente para mirar de nuevo a su prima.

-¡Son unos bebes aún!, tan pequeñitas y salen solas por estos lados- dice Glorfindel asombrado.

-Es verdad, no debieron alejarse de su familia, aún son muy pequeñas para irse de esa forma- le siguió Elrohir un poco enojado.

Las niñas se miraron de nuevo y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho colocaron una expresión de enojo.

-Sabemos que no tenemos edad suficiente para muchas cosas, pero no es para quedarnos como momias en un mismo lugar, además sabemos bastante bien a que nos enfrentamos y aunque no lo crean también hemos pasado situaciones bastante fuertes, especialmente mi prima.

A esto Ariel solo baja la cabeza, no le gustaba mucho que la sacaran de ejemplo por ser la niña mas fuerte, según ellos, pero en realidad estaba mas que destrozada en su interior. Pero a esto la niña en vez de sentirse mal, siente que es rodeada su pequeña cintura por un fuerte brazos que la lleva de apoco a que recostar su espalda contra el cuerpo del montaraz.

-Tranquila linda, todo esta bien- dijo el montaras mientras hacía que la pequeña se apoyara en el cerrando los ojos al final, después de mucho se podía relajar aunque sea un poco.

-¿Y se puede saber que tipos de hazañas ha hecho la señorita?, pregunta Glorfindel interesado en lo que había dicho precien su pequeña compañera.

-Por Ariel no puedo hablar- dijo la niña, pero tampoco son muy gratos los recuerdos ya que no son hazañas, más bien vivencias y recuerdos dolorosos- dijo en voz baja la pequeña- no es muy fácil ver la cara de la muerte cuando solo tienes 6 años, especialmente si no puedes hacer nada para detenerla- terminó tristemente Haidée.

A esto los elfos solo quedaron en un silencio profundo, el pequeño viaje se había vuelto triste.

-Supongo que no quieres hablar de eso- dijo Glorfindel pasando un brazo por delante de la niña como gesto de un abrazo, a esto Haidée solo negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno creo que no es momento de recordar cosas tristes, así que por que mejor no contamos alguna linda historia- dijo finalmente Elrohir con una sonrisa.

A esto Ariel que esta apoyada en la espalda del montaras con los ojos cerrados, los abrió de apoco viendo a su prima que no podía dejar de mirar hacia delante, ella sabía perfectamente cual era el pesar de Haidée y que nunca lo contaría, pero el recuerdo la hacia actuar de esa forma, tan alegre y sin preocupaciones, sabía que algún día eso explotaría.

-¿Estas preocupada por tu prima, linda?- pregunto en un susurro el gondoriano mientras aferraba un poco mas a la pequeña contra si.

-Ella es fuerte, pero le pasa lo mismo que a mi, cuando recuerda, pareciese que esa pared se vuelve más blanda, no le gusta que la vean como una niña pequeña, desde ese día ella se prometió a si misma no ser una a pesar de que lo es,… al igual que yo- termino casi en un susurro la pequeña mientras que el rey de Gondor las miraba a las dos

-Bueno hermano cual tienes en mente, podrías contar una que haga conocer mejor a las niñas de nosotros- dijo sonriente Elladan.

-Esta bien, así nos conoceremos mejor, pero ustedes deberán traducirle lo que dice la historia, iré lento¿esta bien?, a ver podría ser…- dijo el elfo y empezó su relato con la armoniosa voz que caracterizaba a su gente.

**Ilu Ilúvatar en káre eldain a fírimoin**  
_El Padre hizo el Mundo para Elfos y Mortales_  
**ar antaróta mannar Valion: númessier.**  
_Y lo dejó en manos de los Señores. Están en el Oeste._  
**Toi aina, mána, meldielto - enga morion:**  
_Son sagrados, benditos, y amados: excepto por el oscuro._  
**talantie. Melko Mardello lende: márie.**  
_Ha caído. Melko Melkor se ha ido de la Tierra: eso es bueno._  
**En kárielto eldain Isil, hildin Úr-anar. **  
_Para los Elfos hicieron la Luna, para los Hombres el rojo Sol;_  
**Toi írimar. Ilyain antalto annar lestanen**  
_que son hermosos. A todos les dieron en medida los dones_  
**Ilúvatáren. Ilu vanya, fanya, eari,**  
_de Ilúvatar. El Mundo es hermoso, el cielo, los mares,_  
**i-mar, ar ilqa ímen. Írima ye Númenor.**  
_La tierra, y todo lo que en ellos hay. Bella es Númenor._  
**Nan úye sére indo-ninya símen, ullume;**  
_Pero mi corazón no reposa aquí para siempre,_  
**ten sí ye tyelma, yéva tyel ar i narqelion,**  
_porque aquí hay un final, y habrá un final y el Marchitamiento,_  
**íre ilqa yéva nótina, hostainiéva, yallume:**  
_cuando todo se cuente, y todo se numere al fin,_  
**ananta úva táre fárea, ufárea!**  
_pero aún no será bastante, no será bastante._  
**Man táre antáva nin Ilúvatar, Ilúvatar**  
_¿Qué me dará el Padre, oh Padre,_  
**enyáre tar i tyel, íre Anarinya qeluva?**  
_en aquel día más allá del fin, cuando mi Sol se apague?_

Terminó el elfo con una sonrisa y algo de nostalgia, la historia había sido escuchada atentamente por los presente y las niñas escuchaban la traducción atentamente susurrada por las voces de Aragorn y Glorfindel a sus espaldas.

-Estuvo muy bonito¿en verdad hay enanos y todo eso?- pregunto Haidée con premura.

Pero antes de decir algo una flecha pasó rauda enfrente del elfo clavándose en unos de los Árboles que había cerca, asustando los caballos haciéndolos relinchar y pararse en las dos patas traseras haciendo que los jinetes se tambalearan a una nueva ola de flechas que hirieron a los animales arrojándolos definitivamente al suelo.

Aragorn y Glorfindel protegieron a las niñas de la caída mientras que Elladan y Elrohir tomaban sus arcos y empezaban, a lanzar flechas para respaldar la huída del rey de Gondor y del elfo, para que pudieran refugiar a ambas niñas. Al primer ataque se habían levantado raudamente con ellas en sus brazos las cuales se aferraban fuertemente a la ropa de ambos guerreros, de un momento a otro los gritos se hicieron presentes haciendo el aire tenso y aterrador, los gemelos bajaron de los caballos refugiándolos detrás de unas enormes rocas mientras que ellos seguían con su matanza de orcos que había salido de improvisto.

Por que eran orcos¿Quién más para arruinar una hermosa tarde y llenar el ambiente del mas apestoso aroma?- dijo casi irónicamente Elrohir que tiraba de dos a tres flechas a la vez para acabar de un tiro sin ningún error a tan desagradables bestias.

Su hermano lo acompañaba sin decir nada, estaba asqueado con aquellas cosas, especialmente por la reciente visión con las niñas. Si no fuera por Aragorn y Glorfindel, las pequeñas hubieran salidos lastimadas y eso era intolerable, podían lanzarse contra ellos todos los orcos que quisiesen, pero con tan inocentes criaturas, eso le hacía hervir la sangre elfica hasta las orejas. No permitiría que las tocaran, de eso estaba completamente seguro y sabía que sus amigos lo acompañaban en su sentir. El elfo miró hacia atrás viendo como el rey y su amigo colocaban a salvo a las niñas que reflejaban temor en sus ojos, mientras se alejaban cada vez mas del campo de batalla que se había formado.

Aragorn y Glorfindel no habían tenido mayor complicación en deshacerse de algunos orcos que habían salido del camino para complicarles su escape. Siempre presente al cuidado de las niñas que no despegaban el rostro del hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de ambos guerreros. Pudieron deshacerse de sus enemigos que caían como moscas a sus alrededor, hasta que pudieron encontrar unas pequeñas cuevas que habían en el lugar hechas por los recientes derrumbes de unos riscos que estaban cerca.

-¿No están heridas verdad?- dijo el elfo mirando a la pequeña que bajaba al piso para que apoyase sus pies, para luego revisarla de arriaba a bajo buscando alguna señal de dolor o herida reciente. Lo mismo hacia Aragorn con Ariel que al momento le sujeto las manos al rey mirándolo a los ojos.

-Estoy bien, no paso nada- dijo la niña con seguridad, pero se escuchó un grito que la hizo dar un respingo a lo que el rey miró hacia donde se había escuchado el gruñido y vio que eran demasiados para los dos hermanos. No podrían acabar con ellos a pesar que había bastantes cadáveres desparramados por el suelo.

-Niñas, quédense aquí, no se mueva ni se asomen, nosotros vendremos por ustedes- dijo el elfo dándole un pequeño beso a Haidée en la frente a la que esta tomo la mano de él inmediatamente haciendo que se parara sorprendido.

-Tengan cuidado- dijo firme la pequeña mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa a la que el elfo respondió con un toque en la nariz de la pequeña.

-¿No se muevan de aquí entendido¿segura que estás bien¿tu pierna?- pregunto Aragorn a la pequeña que le dio una sonrisa para su aprobación de que no tenía nada, el rey le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y le acarició la mejilla- regresaremos pronto¿esta bien?

-Si esta bien no se preocupen, vayan con cuidado- dijo Ariel finalmente sonriendo.

-Es increíble que estén tan tranquilas las dos, el miedo igual se reflejan en su mirada…pero es mínimo es como si confiaran…en…en nosotros- termina diciendo Aragorn para si mismo con un poco de duda- bien, nos veremos luego, no digan nada, no emitan ningún solo ruido si es posible- termina diciendo el rey para encaminarse con Glorfindel a la ayuda de sus amigos.

Cuando ambos se alejaron de improvisado refugio, Haidée se acercó a su prima que estaba mirando aún la salida de la pequeña cueva que habían encontrado.

-Ariel, esto no está bien¿por que nos miraron así?- pregunta Haidée acercándose a su prima.

-Por que no tenemos miedo Haidée, por que no salimos como locas gritando al ver a esa cantidad de orcos- le dijo Ariel a su prima encarándola.

-¡Pero yo tengo miedo, no me he podido mover por el miedo Ariel y si respondí es por inercia y cuando el señor Glorfindel me sonrió solo ahí pude calmarme!- dijo Haidée algo alarmada fijando también la mirada hacia la salida de la cueva.

En ese momento Haidée se desconcertó ya que veía como su prima se ponía con un poco de dificultad en pie apoyándose en la pared de la cueva.

-¡Ariel, no puedes pararte, tienes un esguince en el pie, no puedes apoyarlo!- le recriminó Haidée parándose de inmediato para pasar el otro brazo libres por sus hombros y tomar a si a su prima por la cintura y apoyarla contra ella.

-Debemos irnos, es hora de partir- dijo calmadamente Ariel mientras intentaba equilibrase.

-¿¡Cómo que partir?, no podemos salir con esos orcos andando por ahí y tu menos en ese estado!- dice Haidée un poco molesta.

-Haidée debemos volver a casa y si nos quedamos paradas en este lugar no encontraremos el camino hasta ella, no podemos seguir ocultándole a Aragorn y a los demás nuestra procedencia, además que no nos creerían. Los tíos y tus papas deben estar preocupados- dijo Ariel encarando a su prima que no podía articular palabra.

-¿Pero no sabemos dónde están, no sabemos como llegamos aquí, como encontraremos el camino a casa? - dijo preocupada la niña con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Eso debemos buscarlo nosotras mismas, no podemos seguir engañándolos, no es justo. Si nos quedamos lo único que sacaremos es que desconfíen de nosotras y estaremos dando vuelta a lo loco, esta es nuestra oportunidad, debemos marchar- habló Ariel empezando a caminar despacio. Haidée solo asintió y empezando a caminar ambas llegaron a la salida de la cueva donde primero miraron si había algún peligro y al ver que no, salieron sigilosamente.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Mientras las niñas salían de la cueva, un hombre y tres elfos combatían con decisión y fuerza a las bestias que se lanzaban en masa contra ellos, no sabían de donde pudieron haber salido ni como entraron a los limites de Rivendel, esto no debería ser permitido.

Cada uno peleaba con fervor y decisión a no permitir que avanzaran más de lo que podía acatar su mirada, sabían de sobra que no podían distraerse, menos con unas niñas a su cuidado. Sin más se colocaron de espaldas unos con otros y miraron como eran rodeados por los orcos.

-¿Las niñas… están a salvo?- pregunto Elrohir, si sacar la mirada de sus enemigos.

-¡Sí, no te preocupes, están bien, encontramos unas pequeñas cuevas donde caven perfectamente solo ellas!- dijo Glorfindel mientras se ponía en guardia encarando a la bestia que amenazaba con salta encima de él

-Tardaremos un poco en acabar con esto, será mejor que uno vaya con ellas, por si acaso- terminó diciendo Elladan mientras los orcos empezaban a gritar y gruñir a todo pulmón.

-No se si será lo mejor, son muchos, ellas estarán bien si no nos acercamos a las cuevas- dijo Aragorn colocándose en posición de batalla ya que los orcos de nuevo atacaban sin piedad contra ellos.

Las espadas iban y venían, temblando al feroz contacto entre ellas, las horribles criaturas gruñían llenando el ambiente de terror y desesperación a lo que los elfos y el hombre no sucumbían, pero eran demasiados, cada vez que mataban a uno llegaban dos y parecía nunca acabar, se multiplicaban a cada corte, a cada golpe dado por las armas de nuestros héroes que por más que se esforzaban no podían detener la oleada de orcos que se arremetían contra ellos.

Aragorn peleaba con dos al mismo tiempo que trataban de insertarle una espada en la cabeza y la otra en su abdomen, con un certero golpe puedo dar la vuelta hacia un costado de ambas criaturas para cortar la cabeza de uno y enterrarle en el estómago la espada al otro que al momento la subió para partirlo casi en dos. Elladan y Elrohir estaban espalda con espalda, mientras que uno cortaba las extremidades de las criaturas el otro se encargaba de dispararle flechas antes que llegaran a un metro de ellos dejando así solo cuerpos regados a su alrededor antes que llegasen a tocar a alguno de los dos. A esto Glorfindel pareciese que no podía ser mas implacable en sus estocadas hacia el enemigo, parecía que estuviera bailando en una danza feroz, pues sus espadas aunque cortas se adherían a la sucia carne de los orcos rasgando gargantas y extremidades como si fueran meros pedazos de carne andantes. Los gritos inundaban el lugar, al igual que la sangre que empezaba a formar un río de podredumbre.

-Estas cosas… no se…cansan nunca- dijo finalmente Elladan, un poco hastiado por la insistencia de aquellas criaturas.

-No podemos dejar que avancen más de lo debido- repitió Glorfindel antes de ser interrumpido por un cuerno que se alzó repentinamente tras los gruñidos de los orcos.

_-¡Ái_¡Viene la ayuda!- dijo en un grito Elrohir con una sonrisa de alivio por tanto movimientos y ejercicio.

_-¡Aerlinn in Edhil o Imladris! (Himno_ de los Elfos de Rivendel)- se escuchó a todo pulmón mientras unos 20 elfos se lanzaban contra los orcos que empezaron a huir por la desigualdad en fuerza y numero de sus contrincantes.

A esto nuestros amigos estaban sonrientes por la ayuda que era bien recibida en esos momentos.

-Menos mal que se dieron cuenta los soldados de lo que estaba pasando, ahora será más fácil encontrar a la familia de las niñas- dijo Elladan guardando su espada después de limpiarla con un pedazo de tela.

-Es verdad, será mejor ir en su busca, a pasado demasiado tiempo desde que la dejamos solas- dijo finalmente Aragorn empezando a caminar en dirección a las cuevas.

-Nos quedaremos Glorfindel y yo para explicar lo sucedido, ve tu, Aragorn y Elrohir , vayan por ellas, nos veremos en el claro con los demás- dijo Elladan mientras caminaban junto a los demás soldados que empezaban a amontonar los cadáveres de los orcos para quemarlos mientras los pocos que quedaban huían espavoridos.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

¡¡¡DEJEN TOMATITOS AUNQUE SEA!!!

HADA

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**NOTA:** Esta es una larga canción en quenya, fue escrita alrededor de 1940.

Tolkien no le dio un título oficial, pero en la narración para la cual escribió la canción, es cantada por una mujer llamada Fíriel. Por lo que es universalmente conocida como _La canción de Fíriel_.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Mi fantasía, Mi realidad**

¡¡¡Aiya meldor¿Cómo están?, espero que bien, bueno yo pasándola y con mucho trabajo T.T, sorry por el atraso pero no he tenido tiempo ni de escribir y ni siquiera de tocar el tablero del computador, así que esto es bastante rápido, en primer lugar gracias por los que me han dejado review, me encantan que opinen sobre la historia y que guste de verdad, un beso a todos.

Por parte de la historia y para los impacientes, ya nos empezaremos a adentrar permanentemente en la Tierra Media, así que a los que tuvieron paciencia¡¡¡muchas gracias por esperar!!!

Ya, ahora diré algo mas o menos que los va a encajar en la historia un poco más rápido, aunque el tiempo a lo mejor no es el correcto y mas bien inventado, diré que esto está pasando mas o menos en la época del holocausto y la segunda guerra Mundial, cuando Hitler tomo Alemania un Enero de 1933 y hacia el 1941 que se inició la guerra por completo, aunque se que el libro se escribió cerca de los comienzos de la guerra yo me voy a adelantar un poco a los hecho y a la historia, ya que la trama se desenvolverá cuando ya pasó la destrucción del anillo, aunque diré que habrá algunos recuerdos por parte de los personajes, para recordar y conectar un poco más la historia tanto del libro, como la película, por que también voy a sacar algunas cosas de ella y mi historia con los niños.

Aunque suene un poco enredado, espero no se asusten ya que haré todo lo necesario para que la historia sea digna a la altura de sus exigencias, bueno creo que a sido algo latosa la explicación, pero debía dejar esto en claro, yap mucho blablabla, espero que me sigan apoyando y desde ya un beso a todos y nos estamos leyendo.

El Señor de los Anillos no me pertenecen, o sino no estaría trabajando:), jejejejeje, es de JRR TOLKIEN, por si preguntan: p.

HADA

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Capitulo 8**

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Ya habían recorrido un buen tramo, a pesar que Ariel cojeaba y que de repente se detenían para descansar por la pierna lastimada, trataban de no hacerlo muy seguido ya que era la única forma de alejarse lo más rápido posible del lugar, ellos no debían encontrarlas.

-¿Cómo te sientes Ariel, te duele la pierna?- preguntó Haidée un poco preocupada.

-No te preocupes por mi Haidée, estoy bien, ya no duele tanto, parece que esa crema verde que me echó el Señor Aragorn está haciendo efecto- dijo la niña mientras intentaba no hacer muecas de dolor para que su prima no se asustara.

De un momento a otro el paraje empezó a cambiar nuevamente, los árboles empezaron hacerse más pequeños y la brisa empezaba a ser más fría, como la brisa de Irlanda. A esto las niñas se miraron y sonrieron empezando a acelerar el paso, aunque le dolía el pie, Ariel intentaba no fijarse en eso y solo en pensar en su casa -su familia de verdad debía estar preocupada y molesta. -A este pensamiento se unía el de su prima que ya estaba empezando a imaginarse el castigo que tendrían las dos, ya había anochecido serían como las 9 de la noche y ¡cómo pasaba el tiempo!, lo que más le fastidiaba era que Etel debía estar furioso y nos las dejaría de molestar en toda la semana, aunque podría sacar provecho a la situación -sonrió a lo que podría hacer con todo lo que sucedió.

-¡Maldición, todo lo que sucedió!- pensó Haidée mientras miraba de reojo a Ariel que no hacía mas que mirar hacia al frente.

-Se lo que estas pensando Haidée- dijo de repente Ariel cortando el silencio, solo se oía el caminar de ambas por el largo césped- no diremos nada, esto no paso- dijo finalmente la niña apretando el libro entre sus manos. Lo había sostenido con fuerzas cuando fueron a atacados por los orcos y no lo había soltado en todo rato desde que salieron de la cueva.

-¿Cómo que no pasó?... ¿cómo…, me habías contado anteriormente que te habías cruzado con un personaje bastante extraño, con orejas puntiagudas y pies grandes, quedamos de acuerdo que era un "hobbit", por las característica, la ropa y todo eso, yo no lo creí al principio, creí que esos libros te estaban haciendo mal ¿sabes? Al final me convenciste… a mi me gusta esto, lo reconozco pero esto, Ariel esto… y ahora que paso esto, que lo he vivido contigo… ¡POR DIOS ARIEL, ESTUVIMOS CON ELFOS, CON ELFOS Y UN REY Y…! Y ¿¡ME DICES QUE ME OLVIDE DE TODO ESO?!, estas loca- dice finalmente Haidée con un suspiro.

-A eso mismo voy- dice interrumpiendo Ariel- a que nos vean como unas locas, tengo que admitir que mi primo tiene razón, no estoy bien de la cabeza, me estoy metiendo mucho en esos libros, debo dejar de leerlos- dice finalmente la niña apresurando el paso.

-¡Ariel, esto no fue un sueño, yo estuve contigo, no pudimos a ver soñado lo mismo, yo también entonces estoy loca y no he leído tanto como tu, además me dirás… que esa herida se haya hecho por arte de magia- dijo Haidée apuntando a la rodilla de Ariel- esa venda no salió por que si para curarte la herida, esto pasó Ariel, paso de verdad!- hablo un poco angustiada la niña mientras aumentaban el paso.

Cuando Ariel iba a contestar sintieron unas pisadas que se acercaban por detrás, de improviso ellas se detuvieron y miraron por donde se sentían los ruidos, más solo la oscuridad reinaba en esos momentos. Se miraron de nuevo y sin ninguna demora empezaron a correr del lado contrario a los pasos que habían aumentado su velocidad cuando ellas lo hicieron.

Ariel ya no sentía el dolor en su pie, era más urgente escapar, mantenía aferrado el libro a su estómago. A lo mejor ellos ya las habían alcanzado y no sería bueno ni el momento de dar explicaciones, menos cuando no podían darlas y si era una de esas criaturas, uno de esos orcos, no tendrían como defenderse, menos salir vivas, lo mejor era correr. Podía ver y sentir la agitada respiración de su prima a su lado, estaba asustada igual que ella, aún no sabía ¿cómo diablos se habían metido en esto¿en que estaba pensando?, esto no debía estar pasando, menos ahora con todo este problema de la guerra en su tierra. Sus tíos, esto era una telaraña, una maraña de situaciones que iban y venían sin descanso- pensó la niña mientras aumentaba la velocidad de su carrera.

- Aún puedo recordar la sonrisa y el gesto amable que tuvo con migo, el Señor Glorfindel era muy tierno y amable… esto no pudo haber sido un sueño- se repetía una y otra vez Haidée- no entiendo por que Ariel quiere negar todo lo que vivimos, para mi fue tan real y lo sigue siendo, a lo mejor ella no quiere aceptarlo por lo de su familia¿a lo mejor cree que esto, es producto de su escape a la realidad?, ella no quiere, no quiere más recordar, no quiere más sufrir y quien no la entendería por esa forma de actuar o pensar. Creo que también haría lo mismo incluso no lo dudaría- pensaba Haidée mientras corría junto a Ariel-... ¡ NI SIQUIERA NOS DESPEDIMOS!- gritó de repente Haidée, a lo que desconcertó un poco a Ariel mirándola con cara ¿de que le pasa a esta? Haidée no le dio importancia y se pregunto-… ¿quién será el que las estaba persiguiendo?, que no sea un orco, ahí si que no la contamos- terminó diciendo la niña hasta que un fuerte estallido las hizo detenerse de golpe.

No se habían dado cuenta que el paraje había cambiado completamente y ahora se parecía a la ascienda de la abuela. Miraron hacia distintos lados, pero la tenue luz de la luna solo reflejaba sombras entre los matorrales y los árboles, más un disparo y una luz roja iluminó todo el lugar haciendo que las niñas se asustaran ahogando un grito, especialmente por el ruido de varios pisadas que pareciese empezaban a rodearlas. De un momento a otro se sentían cercadas, más otra luz roja se vio en lo alto y sin poder contener la desesperación de lo que estaba ocurriendo, empezaron a correr de nuevo hacia la nada, por que no se veía absolutamente nada, era como entrar a una boca de lobo, solo sentían que alguien las vigilaba, que la presencia estaba casi encima de ellas. Para cuando pudieron llegar a un claro pudieron divisar humo en el cielo, se encaminaron esperanzadas de encontrar la cabaña de alguno de los trabajadores de la ascienda o tal vez la misma casa, pero cual fue su asombro que al detener su carrera, el paraje no era como lo conocían.

Estaban totalmente perplejas,… era horrible. Ver lo que algunas vez el sol acariciaba con tanta dulzura,… tanta delicadeza para que despertara tranquilo y lentamente, envolviendo el aire de delicados aromas y colores, los verdes parajes que sacaban la sonrisa a cualquiera que los viera, el paisaje que invitaba a jugar con la imaginación, con los deseos, los sentidos, los sueños, estaba…estaba totalmente quemado. Las niñas tuvieron que aguantar la respiración por algunos segundos en donde las lágrimas no se negaron a caer, algo oprimía su pequeño corazón, todo estaba quemado, un color negro se apodero del lugar cubriéndolo todo. Los vapores y las humaredas salían desde la tierra chamuscada, se podía ver a kilómetros que toda la viña había sido incendiada, el fuego no tuvo piedad, se regocijó y destruyo con todo lo que estaba a su paso,… hasta donde alcanzaba la vista se podía ver que había llegado la flama que quitó la vida al corazón de lo que fue el tesoro más grande para su familia, la vida del abuelo se fue en un aliento,… en un suspiro- pensó Ariel mientras caía de rodillas.

No pudieron articular palabra alguna, Haidée también cayó hincada al lado de Ariel que no podía articular señal alguna- ¿Qué había sucedido¿Por qué había pasado esto¿quién hizo esto?- se preguntaban ambas niñas mirando de ida y vuelta el desolado paraje en que se había convertido el mas hermoso lugar que conocían. Más todas las preguntas se perdieron al plantearse solo una pregunta la cual debía ser respondida inmediatamente, o mejor dicho, debían buscarla ahora. Ambas niñas se miraron y como si tuvieran resorte se levantaron para ir en busca de la respuesta que debía ser buena, debía ser buena, su familia, su mundo¿dónde estaban sus tíos, sus padres, su hermano, sus primos, su abuela?- esa pregunta asaltaba cada parte de la cabeza de las niñas que empezaron a correr de nuevo, más un sonido las hizo detenerse y cual fue su impresión de que fueron rodeadas repentinamente por una intensa luz que las envolvió completamente. No podían ver quien era más si pudieron sentir como alguien las tomaba de la mano y las empujaba hacia la oscuridad de la noche y el refugio de los matorrales que estaban cerca del lugar. Trataron de gritar , pero fueron calladas repentinamente por una manos que cerraba el paso de su voz, mientras que el ruido que habían sentido hace poco empezaba alejarse, al igual que la intensa luz.

-Shshshshshshit, no hablen, quédense en silencio por favor- dijo de repente la voz.

Ariel miró al dueño de esa voz que conocía perfectamente bien, Haidée sujeto la mano que aprisionaba su boca bajándola lentamente para dejar la boca semi abierta por la persona que tenía enfrente.

-Sus ojos verdes, los mismo que su madre, que su tía… no podía equivocarse- se dijo Ariel mientras intentaba retener las lagrimas, los sonidos se negaba a salir de su boca, más su deseo de gritar era mayor, pero solo salió la única palabra que quería que saliera.

-Etel…pudo decir Ariel al muchacho que le sonreía con ternura mientras la luna se dejaba ver nuevamente entre las sombras del sombrío paraje.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Fueron muy oportunos los soldados al llegar a tiempo para equilibrar la balanza entre ellos y los orcos, ahora era seguro avanzar entre los paisajes del bosque.

Aragorn, apresuraba el paso para llegar lo antes posible con las niñas, les preocupaba de sobremanera de que estuvieran bien, les había tomado mucho cariño, especialmente a Ariel, la pequeña niña que había perdido todo y aún así parecía mas viva que cualquier criatura que hubiera visto o conocido.

Elrohir iba junto a él con la misma preocupación de encontrarlas sanas y salvas. Los dos guerrero pudieron divisar las pequeñas cuevas que estaban a los pies del risco, pero algo no estaba bien, así apresuraron el paso, casi corriendo llegaron alzando la voz diciendo los nombres de ambas niñas, más ellas no contestaban. Empezaron a inquietarse.

-¡Ariel, Haidée, respondan por favor!,… ¡respondan, niñas!- gritaba Aragorn que se había metido en la pequeña abertura casi quedando atrapado, Elrohir también hizo lo mismo y aunque era pequeña la abertura, pudieron entrar igual, por su físico delgado y además en el interior la cueva se agrandaba dejando espacio de sobra para que entraran los dos.

-No están- dijo Elrohir dijo mirando el lugar- ellas…las niñas han…- dijo Elrohir pero no pudo terminar por que Aragorn intervino en lo que iba a decir el elfo, que pensaba lo peor.

-¡No lo digas, ni siquiera lo pienses Elrohir!- dijo el montaraz algo asustado- ellas están bien- dijo el rey hincándose para ver las pequeñas huellas que salían de la cueva.

-¿Cómo sabes que no entraron y se las llevaron Aragorn?- dijo el elfo mirando cada rincón de la cueva.

-Por que no hay vestigio de lucha, si se las hubieran llevado ellas hubieran hecho resistencia a sus captores, además solo están las huellas de ellas en el suelo- finalizó el montaras parándose para salir del lugar, el elfo al mismo tiempo también lo acompaño, mirando más detenidamente el lugar antes de salir.

-Tienes razón dijo el elfo posando su mano en una de las pisadas- tampoco están heridas, no hay sangre, pero ¿Por qué?- dijo finalmente el elfo saliendo de la cueva para ver a su amigo hincado mirando hacia el lado sur.

-Se fueron por ahí- dijo el montaraz parándose después de ver las huellas e indicando el camino que tomaron las niñas- se fueron solas,-miró preocupado el hombre… mirando al camino oscuro que se levantaba delante de él.

-Se van a perder- están desprotegidas _meldo- _dijo el elfo adelantándose al hombre, luego giro la cabeza mirando al preocupado montaraz- debemos hacer un grupo de búsqueda, no podemos dejarlas solas por estos parajes- dijo el elfo mientras volvía la mirada de nuevo al oscuro sendero.

-¿Por qué, por que partieron así, no lo entiendo¿Ariel…Haidée…¿De dónde salieron pequeñas…a dónde fueron… angelitos?… ¿quiénes son?- terminó diciendo para si el rey de Gondor mientras un suspiro de angustia salía de sus labios.

-Tranquilo_ Elessar_, las encontraremos- dijo el elfo posando una mano en el hombro del hombre que lo miró con aprobación para encaminarse rápidamente al claro donde todos se iban a reunir.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-¿¡Dices…dices que atacaron la ascienda¿Pero quienes ¿por qué?- Pregunta alterada Haidée levantándose de improviso del tronco donde estaban sentados.

-Cálmate Haidée, si sigues gritando no dudo que nos delataras y sí, oíste bien atacaron la ascienda, quemaron todo y empezaron a matar a toda la gente de la casa y de los alrededores- terminó diciendo Etel con mucha angustia.

Haidée se sentó de nuevo en el tronco como si le pesara el cuerpo mirando el suelo, Ariel se mantenía callada, no había delatado asombro alguno, solo miraba el fuego como si Le atrajera y fuera lo más interesante en ese momento mientras sostenía fuertemente aún el libro entre sus manos.

-Mi madre, cuando vio que ninguna de las dos estaba en la fiesta para poder servir el almuerzo, me mandó a buscarlas, cuando me fui, eché un último vistazo y estaba todo en orden. Papá estaba cerca del asador junto a mi tío, mamá conversaba con tía Dana, Aarón estaba jugando cerca de ella y Nani estaba en la casa con mi hermanito.

Salí corriendo a su encuentro por que sabía que Ariel se había distraído de nuevo con los libros y no se había dado cuenta del tiempo… siempre pasa lo mismo y me di cuenta que Haidée también había ido detrás de ti, ya que siempre te acompaña y te logra encontrar antes que yo ahorrándote los sermones de mi padre- dijo el muchacho mirando a su prima- habrán pasado unos 15 minutos desde que me fui de la casa cuando escuché extraños sonidos en el cielo, además de ruidos como si fueran una batidora gigante. Me desvié un poco del camino habitual y me encamine al barranco que queda cerca del lago de la ascienda vecina y cuando pude ver todo desde arriba, no pude contener mi asombro y mi miedo. En el cielo,… se podían apreciar varios aviones y helicópteros rondando todas las tierras y los valles que se alcanzaban a ver, además de soldados que se tiraban de ellos y empezaban a acercar todo los terrenos de nuestro vecinos, lo que mas me asustó y no supe como actuar fue… fue cuando empezaron a quemar todo, estaban que mando todas las plantaciones de trigo, los frutales y el fuego se empezó a extender por todas las villas.

Por primera vez sentía el pánico y la impotencia de no saber que hacer, por que… por que… o las iba a buscar a ustedes o iba a ver a mis padres y advertirles de lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero en ese momento no podía pensar a si que solo procedí, fui a advertirles a mis padres de lo que sucedía, ya que no me tomaría mucho tiempo el encontrarlas después, sabía donde estarían y que estarían a salvo ya que el lugar es difícil de acceso, especialmente para los helicópteros y los autos, estarían más seguras que si las buscaba y las traía con migo.

Corrí lo mas que pude, incluso hice tiempo record desde el acantilado hasta los primeros sembradíos de la vivienda de la abuela. Cuando pude divisar la casa tuve que detenerme por que lo que vi no me dejo ni respirar en ese momento. La ascienda…la casa… todo estaba quemándose, los animales estaban sueltos, eran eliminados por los soldados que estaban por todos lados, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo ¡quería gritar… que pararán que era suficiente, todo por lo que el abuelo y mi padres junto con la abuela se habían esforzado para hacer todo este proyecto para la familia se lo estaba llevando el fuego, se lo estaba llevando el odio de esos maldito soldados!, caí de rodillas ante las imágenes que tenía en frente de mi y las lágrimas de impotencia empezaron a ceder y arrancar por mis mejillas… pero un sonido me sacó de mi estado cuando divise a los malditos helicópteros encima de la villa, ahí me asaltó la pregunta de ¿dónde estaban mis padres, los tíos y la abuela? Y fue cuando sin querer me delate por no cubrirme. Uno de los soldados me vio y empezaron a dispararme, yo corrí lo que más pude pero me rodearon, eran demasiados.

No se cuanto fue pero me defendí como pude, igual quedé muy mal por los distintos ataques que me propinaron, yo no pude hacer mucho, igual me di cuenta que no eran Ingleses, ni de los países cercanos, su idioma me era conocido… Eran alemanes, Nazis. Para cuando ya no podía más y me dije que hasta aquí llegaba, sentí el disparo, pero yo aún estaba vivo y pude ver que el Señor Nahum con el rifle de casa que siempre lleva para espantar a los ladrones, no se como lo hice pero me moví y me pare sonriéndole aliviado de ver una cara conocida, el también me sonrió y me abrazo, se alegraba de verme con bien y vivo- me dijo- le pregunte por mis padres y los demás, el solo me dijo que lo siguiera y así lo hice.

-¿Entonces… encontraste a mi padre y a los demás¿están vivos…verdad?- Interrumpió Haidée con un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

-Sí, tranquila ellos alcanzaron a escapar- dijo Etel tomando algo de aire para seguir con el relato y mojar los labios, levantó la mirada y vio a sus primas Haidée estaba con la cabeza hacia un lado y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, estaba aferrada a su vestido y su respiración era agitada. De repente bajaba la vista al suelo otras veces la devolvía mirando a su primo, la bajaba de nuevo y la volvía a subir, en cambio Ariel, no se había movido ningún centímetro desde que se había sentado en aquel lugar, estaba con la cabeza gacha, su respiración era calmada y sus manos estaban encima de sus rodillas, juntas, como si estuviera rezando, no había emitido sonido alguno desde que había empezado el relato Etel.

El muchacho respiró profundo y se concentró en los hechos nuevamente, colocó los codos en las rodillas, agachándose un poco, puso sus manos entrelazadas y las recargo en sus labios, como rezando.

-Cuando llegue al refugio con el Señor Nahum, me quedé sorprendido cual era lugar que habían escogido para esconderse, eran las catacumbas, las que están cerca de las bodegas viejas, donde antes el abuelo colocaba el vino para que fermentara. Aún estaban intactas, supongo que no le tomaron importancia o no la encontraron, pero me alegre mucho cuando pude ver de nuevo la cara de papá, el me abrazó con fuerza dando las gracias, es lo único que pude escuchar en mi oído en ese momento, cuando me soltó la siguiente fue mamá, no dejaba de llorar, pero me gustó verla bien con mi hermanito en brazos que dormía placidamente.

Mis tíos estaban bien, al igual que Aarón, me sonrieron por el encuentro, pero de inmediato me preguntaron por ustedes y ahí tuve que explicar lo que había visto y cual fue la decisión que tome, no dijeron nada en realidad solo miraron serios hacia la nada, entonces la abuela interrumpió el silencio, me alegre tanto de verla que corrí a abrazarla, ella me devolvió el gesto sonriendo, me vio para ver si no tenía nada malo y al comprobar que estaba bien, fue con mi padre y dijo que teníamos que encontrarlas, que ustedes aún estaban vivas. Yo les dije que era difícil que los soldados las encontrarán, que el lugar donde ustedes estaban era complicado y el acceso era casi imposible, al menos que tuvieran el porte de un niño pequeño, a eso mi padre me miró y me preguntó si era posible que yo fuera por ustedes sin correr riesgo alguno, antes que pudiera responder alguien había gritado y se había lanzado a mi cuello, no pude ver bien quien me había atropellado hasta que oí su voz, era Nani, ella estaba bien, algo magullada con algunas heridas, pero bien, me abrazó tan fuerte que casi me ahoga, pero pude ver que no solo Nani estaba bien la mayoría de los trabajadores estaban también ahí y felices de estar vivos, eso me lo dieron a entender cuando algunos se acercaron y me abrazaron a la vez que otros me saludaban agachando la cabeza.

Pero lo más importante en ese momento era encontrarlas a ustedes así que, yo dije que vendría por ustedes, mientras ellos iban a despejar el camino que daba al otro lado de la ascienda del Señor Nien, así sacaríamos a toda la gente y los animales que pudieron sobrevivir por la frontera de Howth. Dublín ya estaba perdido, pero si llegaban a ese pueblo quedarían bajo la protección del reino inglés, así que empezaron los preparativos para el plan de escape, y mientras lo hacían yo las buscaría para traerlas de vuelta y bueno aquí estoy o mejor dicho aquí estamos- dijo finalmente el muchacho levantando la mirada para ver que las niñas solo miraban el suelo, sin saber que decir.

-Etel- se escucho casi como un susurro- esto… ¿Cómo supieron del ataque?- dijo finalmente Ariel que aún no levantaba la vista, pero estaba con las manos entrelazadas como esperando alguna respuesta que no quería escuchar.

-Bueno, mi padre me dijo que cuando se fueron ustedes y yo las seguí, lo habían llamado por teléfono, era el Señor Hieri, como el es el editor de mi padre y está al tanto de todas las noticias que ocurren en Inglaterra por ser el dueño del diario más grande que hay en ese país, también es muy solicitado por el gobierno, ahí supo lo que pasaba. Los alemanes se infiltraron entre las tropas inglesas y tomaron desprevenidos a los soldados, aunque pudieron retener a muchos, otros entraron igual y empezaron a buscar cual era la parte mas fácil para entrar al país, matando tanto a las tropas que custodiaban los lugares como a la gente, uno de esos lugares son unos terrenos que son neutros para ambos países, pero no entiendo por que especialmente por esos lugares, lo que si se sabe es que están al otro lado de las villas donde estamos nosotros, la casa de la abuela y las otras asciendas de los vecinos.

El Señor Hieri, avisó a papá justo a tiempo, así que movió a todos avisando también a los vecinos, pero algunos no alcanzaron a escapar, cuando se dieron cuenta ya era muy tarde. Papá me dijo que la única forma de salir, de escapar, era por las catacumbas, por el pasillo que traspasa a toda la casa y llega hasta el otro lado del lago, ya que todas las fronteras están custodiadas- terminó diciendo el muchacho mientras miraba el fuego que empezaba a pagarse.

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre medio, las chicas estaban algo absortas, por que había ocurrido tanto en tan poco tiempo y ellas, habían estado en otro lugar y parecía que el tiempo había transcurrido mas largo que de costumbre.

-¿Etel…este…una pregunta a lo mejor no va con esto pero…¿Cuánto nos demoramos o sea de que salimos de casa hasta ahora, cuánto tiempo paso?- preguntó Haidée que miraba preocupada a la respuesta.

-Bueno… en realidad pasó como media hora- dijo el muchacho.

-¡¿MEDIA HORA¡¿ESTÁS SEGURO?! -Dijo Haidée que brincó del improvisado asiento por lo escuchado.

-Bueno si, no es mucho y congenia con lo que se demora en ir y venir de un lugar a otro una persona si toman el camino que ustedes hicieron¿Por qué la pregunta?- se extraño el chico.

-No puede ser, pero si pareciese que había sido como una hora o mas, entonces no pudo haber sido real¿o si?- dijo Haidée que miraba de reojo a su prima que no se había movido o manifestado nada hasta el momento.

A esto Etel se había dado cuenta que Ariel no salía de su estado, así que se acercó a ella lentamente y se agachó quedando a su altura.

-Ariel- la llamo suavemente- pequeña, todo va a salir bien- dijo el muchacho tomando las manitas de la niña que sostenía el libro y que aún no reaccionaba.

-¿Ariel¿estás bien?- pregunto Haidée acercándose a su prima que no levantaba la cabeza.

-Sí- dijo después de un largo silencio- no se preocupen- dijo la niña que de apoco fue levantando la cabeza mirando finalmente los ojos de su primo- lo siento- dijo al final empezando a inundarse sus ojos de lágrimas- no debí distraerme de nuevo y a lo mejor no estarías aquí arriesgándote por nosotras, yo hice que Haidée viniera y…- pero unos dedos se pusieron en los labios de la niña.

-No es tu culpa Ariel, esto que esta pasando no es tu culpa y por mi no te preocupes, yo iría hasta el fin del mundo por ti y por Haidée- dijo Etel extendiendo el brazo para que su pequeña prima se acercara- ustedes dos son mi familia, mis hermanitas y no son las culpables de nada, son lo que son y así las quiero, a ambas- dijo finalmente el muchacho mientras abrazaba a las dos pequeñas que no pudieron retener más las lágrimas.

Después de un pequeño desahogo entre primos. Etel les dijo a las niñas que debían partir por que los demás estarían esperándolas, también por que la zona estaba totalmente rodeada, así se encaminaron al sendero que rodeaba la casa y podían pasar desapercibidos si iban entre los matorrales, los cuales están muy crecidos.

Daban las gracias a la abuela por no mandarlos a cortar. Mientras pasaban cerca de las cosecha y las bodegas de almacenamientos de la ascienda podían observar como los soldados empezaban a quemar todos los huertos y las casas de las personas que trabajaban en ellas, los animales corrían despavoridos mientras que los hombres los mataban como si fuera una entretenida caza, no se explicaban como podía ver gente tan mala y esa palabra quedaba corta al ver como reaccionaban aquellos que tenían aunque sea un poco de poder. Sin mas pasaron por lo que quedaba de las plantaciones y lo que fue alguna vez su casa, en muy pocas ocasiones casi los atrapan pero pareciese que los árboles y las misma naturaleza los protegían con tanto verde que los envolvía, de verdad no sabían como llegaron a salvo pero, sin mucho preámbulo pudieron llegar hasta las bodegas de la parte antigua de la ascienda y pudieron llegar sanos y salvos a las catacumbas de su familia.

Pudieron observar la pequeña entrada que estaba cubierta por grandes raíces de distintos árboles- estaba casi bajo tierra- se dijeron ambas chicas. Etel se dio vuelta para indicarles que debían tener cuidado por que estaba resbaloso, el muchacho movió algunas raíces y extendió una de las manos a Ariel para que entrara primero, a lo que la niña dudo un poco pero se animo de inmediato pasando entre las raíces, lo mismo hizo Haidée que no estaba muy cómoda por la situación. Etel miro un poco hacia atrás para asegurarse de que nadie los hubiera seguido para perderse definitivamente entre la maleza y las raíces que tapaban su escape.

-Este lugar me da escalofríos. Ya se por que no quisieron venir a ver estos lugares, es realmente tétrico y feo- dijo Haidée que se aferra a la parte de atrás del vestido de Ariel mirando para todos lados.

-Haidée, si sigues tirando mi vestido me vas a dejar sin nada puesto y terminarás ahorcándome- finalizó Ariel que miraba hacia delante y a veces de reojo a su prima.

El lugar estaba algo húmedo y los vestidos que llevaban lo hacían saber así, estaban más que muertas de frío. Podían apreciar que el lugar era muy antiguo ya que las paredes estaban desgastadas y erosionadas con tanta humedad y debido a los cuerpos en descomposición que habitaban de ahora en adelante en ese lugar. En realidad había varias generaciones de ambas familias por parte de abuelo y abuela. Y esta por demás decir que todo el lugar apestaba a rayos.

Lo más sorprendente de todo, era que a medida que iban avanzando el lugar se hacia más estrecho y pareciese que iba bajando, podían observar que habían varias raíces incrustadas entre las paredes y estas sobresalían entre las grietas que estas tenían, en su vida habían visto semejante lugar y era raro ya que entre ellas hacían el record de conocer cada rincón de la ascienda.

Cuando estaban totalmente absortas por el panorama, vieron como su primo paró en seco diciendo que lo esperaran, mientras que el se iba poniendo por detrás de una gruta que había al final del pasillo. Las niñas se miraron entre ellas para luego ver como Etel movía la pesada piedra aun lado dejando ver una escalera subterránea a lo que las niñas lo miraron con una ceja levantada y el les indicaba que bajasen.

-¿De dónde salió todo esto?- pregunto finalmente Haidée que miraba absorta la tremenda escala que daba hacia abajo hasta no ver nada de ella ni del fondo.

-Bueno, primita, para que veas que tan antiguos son nuestras familias- terminó diciendo Etel que tomó una de las lámparas que habían en la pared para alumbrar el camino.

Estuvieron bajando por 20 minutos. Parecía que estuvieran andando en círculos, mas no podían ver mucho, estaba tan oscuro como boca de lobo, hasta que al fin pudieron ver un pequeño resplandor al final de la tan larga caminata.

Cuando bajaron mas, pudieron divisar mejor la pequeña puerta que estaba semi abierta, esta era bastante vieja, pero no dejaba de asombrar lo gruesa que era. Etel tomo la gastada manilla y la abrió un poco mas, dejando que el has de luz invadiera mas el lugar, deslumbrando un poco la vista de las niñas. No pudieron decir ni "pio" por el peso que se vino contra ellas haciéndolas perder el equilibrio y que cayeran sentadas al suelo, ambas al mismo tiempo.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

¡He, por fin! bueno espero que no haya sido muy latoso este capi, pero prevengo que los próximos que viene serán muy fuertes, así que prepárense psicológicamente, (ñacañacañcañca), niña mala, tengan cajita de pañuelitos a la mano, un beso y nos estamos leyendo.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Review**

**Ieliania Greenleaf:** Hola niña que no te he visto por pucho tiempo¿cómo has estado?, espero que bien, bueno en primer lugar gracias por los review, no sabes cuanto me anima, de veras y bueno tu que cuentas que no actualizas, yo también tengo nervios¿sabes?, jajajajaj pero se esperar, de verdad un beso y gracias por apoyarme, nos estamos leyendo y escribiendo, espero leer pronto algo nuevo tuyo ¿he?, Namarië.

**SaMaNtHa**¡Hola!, que bueno que te haya gustado la historia y en realidad si, no quise empezar al tiro con el Señor de los anillos, me animé hacer algo diferente y salir un poco del contexto de parejas y el amor de adulto, llevándolo al plano más familiar e inesperado, pero igual van a ver parejas, no te preocupes, pero lo que mas voy a destacar es la unión y la fuerza que puede a ver en un niño, jejejeje pero no puedo decir mas así que te lo dejare todo a la imaginación.

Bueno desde ya te doy las gracias por dejarme un review y espero que te siga interesando la historia, un beso y nos estamos leyendo¡GRACIAS DE NUEVO POR ESCRIBIR Y DAR TU OPINION!, Namarië.

**firts-ayanami:** ¡Hola amiga!, me alegra mucho el que hayas pasado bomba con tu familia, generalmente es lo mejor y no importa lo del review anterior, con tal que te acuerdes de mi yo salto en una pata, jejejejejeje, bueno desde ya gracias y nos estamos leyendo, actualiza pronto que quiero saber que pasa con tu fics, nos leemos, Namarië.

**Sophia Greenleaf: **¡Tu¿Que te pasó que ya no saludas por msn?, jajajajaja¿cómo has estado amiga?, espero que bien, la escuela supongo que viento en popa y bueno lo prometido aun no lo cumplo, pero espero que este capitulo, baje un poco los humos para la maratón que voy hacer mas a delante, igual hice algunos cambios, por eso aun no había actualizado, pero ya se viene la bomba, espero que tu paciencia sea duradera, bueno nos leemos y nos estamos comunicando, un beso y Namarië.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

¡Dejen un tomatito aunque sea!

Hada :)

¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW!


	9. Capitulo 9

**Mi fantasía, Mi realidad**

¡Aiya Meldor¿cómo están?, espero que bien, bueno aquí con otro capi y no pensé actualizar tan rápido pero me anime a hacerlo, de verdad aunque se que algunos están de vacaciones y no entran mucho a la pagina, de verdad les agradezco los review, al igual a los que están estudiando¡así que bueno aunque no me dejen aunque se aun tomatito esta historia seguirá hasta el final!.

Bueno al fics, ahora viene la historia un poco fuerte ya que me iré introduciendo a lo que pasó en esa época en las pequeñas islas que formaban en ese momento al Reino Unido (Inglaterra y compañía) y la invasión de los Nazis y como fue que hicieron tanto estragos tanto en los países como en el corazón de las personas que en ese momento solo las mantenía vivas una esperanza por ser libres, bueno no quiero emocionarme ni tampoco ser tan latosa, un beso a todos y espero que me sigan acompañando como hasta ahora, un beso y nos estamos leyendo.

HADA

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Capitulo 9**

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-¡Prima, hermana, están bien, están bien!- exclamo el pequeño que se aferraba a ambas niñas que aún no salían del impacto y el golpe al caer de bruces al piso.

-Jajajajajajaja, pareces que aquí alguien está contento por verlas sanas y salvas- dijo Etel sonriendo por la escena.

-¡MIS NIÑAS, MIS BEBES, GRACIAS A DIOS ESTÁN BIEN…¡HO ANGELITOS, ESTÁN BIEN!- Dijo Nani casi tirándose al igual que Aarón que aún no soltaba a ninguna de las dos niñas que no podían si no que estar azules por el abrazo de ambos.

-Nani…me estas ahorcando- dijo finalmente Haidée que intentaba incorporarse sin mucho éxito.

-Hay mi niña, lo siento, pero me alegra tanto verlas- dijo la joven mujer que de apoco se fue levantando para ayudar a ambas niñas a ser lo mismo.

-Aarón, creo que me estas dejando sin aire con el tremendo apretón- dijo Ariel con una sonrisa a su pequeño primo que aún no se soltaba de la cintura de su prima.

Solo se sintió una pequeña sonrisa de parte del pequeño que levantó la mirada hacia su prima y la abrazó mas fuerte recargando su cabeza en el estómago de ella a lo que Ariel solo paso sus brazos por la espalda de su pequeño primo sonriéndole.

-Bueno, ahora estamos todos reunidos- se escucho una cansada voz saliendo de la pequeña entrada de luz que había en ese momento, las niñas y los demás personajes que estaba a hi se dieron vuelta para mirar a una anciana sonriente expectante a todo lo que pasaba en ese momento.

-¡Abuela!- dijeron ambas niñas, pero antes de reaccionar a abrazarla una figura se alzó de la nada, imponiéndose detrás de la anciana.

-No saben lo preocupados que estábamos- dijo una voz que a medida que se fue acercando se pudo ver al dueño de ella, Haidée conocía muy bien aquella voz así que sin más se lanzó a los brazos de su padre que al verla correr hacia él se agacho par alzarla en brazos y abrazarla contra él riendo por que su pequeña estaba sana y salva.

-¡Hay pequeña, no sabes cuanto me asuste!- dijo el hombre mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas recorrían su rostro, a esta escena se unieron unos brazos delicados que rodearon al hombre y la niña.

-Mi niña, gracias, gracias… mi pequeñita estas bien, estas bien- decía la mujer mientras aferraba a ambas figuras tan importantes para ella, el pequeño Aarón también se unió a sus padre y a su hermana. Ariel miraba con nostalgia aquella escena, eran tan parecidos a su familia- la muchacha suspiro, pero dio un pequeño respingo al verse rodeada de unos delgados brazos que la levantaron del piso sin previo aviso, cubriéndola de una calidez que anhelaba hace tiempo desde tan extraños hechos que habían ocurrido tiempo atrás.

-¡Ariel, linda, que bueno que estas bien amor, no vuelvas a ser algo así!, no de nuevo, mira que casi me sacas el corazón- dice la mujer cerca del oído de la pequeña que se aferro al cuello de su tía, no pudo negar algunas lágrimas, así que escondiéndose en el cuello de la mujer dejo escapar un poco la frustración y la pena que se había acumulado por todo lo que había pasado.

El papá de Haidée se separó un poco de su familia y fue a ver a su sobrina que no se había despegado de los brazos de su hermana, cuando estuvo cerca vio los ojos llorosos de la mujer que aferraba mas a su pequeñita contra si, el hombre paso delicadamente su mano en los cabellos de la pequeña y abrazó a su hermana y a la niña al mismo tiempo.

-Angelito- se escucho en un susurro- angelito- se escuchó de nuevo, a esto Ariel se despega un poco de los brazos de su tía para encontrar la mirada de su tío que la miraba con amor y un poco de miedo, pero una sonrisa se manifestó en el que la relajo y supo que todo estaba bien.

El hombre al ver la tranquilidad en los ojos de la pequeña, paso gentilmente una caricia por su mejilla y le dio un beso en la nariz haciendo que Ariel sonriera.

-Bienvenida, mi niña- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, Ariel solo pudo asentir a los buenos deseos de su tío y se recargó de nuevo en el hombro de su tía que empezó a mecerla como una niña pequeña.

-Es bueno tenerlas de regreso, ahora podemos partir todos juntos- dijo la anciana que se acercó a ambas mujeres que tenían a las niñas en sus brazos.

-Y más pronto mejor- dijo una voz interrumpiendo el encuentro, todos miraron hacia atrás de la anciana.

-Hadar- dijo Fanny mirando a su esposo que tenía a su pequeño hijo en brazos, Ariel alzo la cabeza mirando a su tío y a los trabajadores que estaban detrás de él.

-Hay que irnos de aquí, ya no es seguro este lugar- dijo Numa acercándose de nuevo a su familia- debemos ver que camino es mas seguro para atravesar la frontera hacia el norte de Howth- dijo el hombre mientras todos los trabajadores asentían.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Mientras la familia de ambas niñas y otros más intentaban salvar lo poco y nada de esperanzas que les quedaban además de sus propias vidas. Aragorn y los tres elfos, Glorfindel, Elladan y Elrohir buscaban sin descanso a las pequeñas criaturas que habían conocido hace poco.

-Esto no puede ser, ellas no pudieron a ver desaparecido como si nada- dijo Elladan a sus amigos que pensaban de la misma manera.

-Es muy extraño, Ariel estaba aún mal de la pierna, además no hubieran llegado muy lejos si estaban perdidas, a menos que…a menos que ellas no fueran humanas- dijo Elrohir, un poco dudoso por lo que había dicho.

-Eso no puede ser cierto, _meldo_, los cuatro vimos que eran unas niñas, humanas, incluso una se lastimó y… si vimos cosas o ellas en verdad no existieron, entonces estamos los 4 locos- dijo finalmente Glorfindel deteniendo el caballo al igual que los gemelos- además sus ojos no mentían, Haidée no mentía -dijo finalmente el elfo, el único que no había dicho nada era Aragón que estaba totalmente sumido en su mente.

-Y Ariel tampoco mi amigo, ninguna de las dos eran malas de corazón, al contrario, eran unas hermosas criaturas- dijo finalmente Elrohir un poco triste.

_-¡Muindor_ (hermano)!, no digas eso, ellas aún deben estar con vida, no digas que fueron- dijo finalmente Elladan con la misma angustia.

-Eran pequeñas pero fuertes, se podía ver en sus ojos que lo eran, pero como las extraño-dijo uno de los hermanos.

-Ariel- dijo casi en un susurro el montarás- Haidée…- se repetía una y otra vez- esos nombres no eran de estos lados, menos sus ropas, la forma de actuar de ambas, le era muy extraño, pero el que hayan desaparecido de esa manera, era aún mas desesperante.

-_ Elessar, Maar ta le (¿Estas bien?)_- dijo Glorfindel al ver al rey tan callado.

-Si, no te preocupes Glorfindel, pero estoy pensando que a lo mejor ellas volvieron con su familia- dijo finalmente Aragorn levantando la mirada hacia el paraje oscuro que se asomaba ante los cuatro jinetes.

-¿Estas seguro¿crees que regresaron con ellos?- dijo el elfo que miró al mismo lugar donde se había posado la vista del montaraz.

-Si, eso creo, talvez no estaban perdidas, a lo mejor no podían decir más de lo necesario- dijo el rey casi en un susurro pero que a los oídos elficos era más que claro lo que quería decir el rey. -Será mejor regresar- dijo finalmente el hombre.

-¿Estas seguro mi amigo?- habló Elrohir mirando al hombre-… ojala estés en lo cierto- finalizó el elfo.

-Espero estarlo también Elrohir, espero también estarlo- finalizó Aragorn espoleando levemente al caballo para volver a Rivendel.

Los tres elfos no dijeron más, habían estado buscándolas hace mas de una hora y no pudieron encontrar mas rastro que el de las huellas que salían de las cuevas donde se habían refugiado y se perdían en el bosque hasta que llegaron a un pequeño riachuelo donde ya no hubo ninguna pista mas de ellas, es como si se las hubiera tragado el agua.

-Solo espero que estén bien, ojalá no me equivoque- dijo casi en un suspiro el montaraz que dio una última mirada hacia atrás y se escucho un par de pequeños nombres que se llevo el viento.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

La tumba era más helada de lo que se habían imaginado, aunque habían hecho una fogata con los huesos y los viejos trapos de los muertos que estaban su alrededor y al mismo pedían perdón por el sacrilegio, según decían los trabajadores que cada vez que echaban al fuego un pedazo de hueso o tela imploraban para que el muerto no viniera a jalarles las patas. A esto los niños no pudieron contener la risa y los adultos disfrutaban de la manera que los pequeños gozaban con tal acto, solo que de repente tenían que aguantarse ya que las mirada de su tío no eran de mucho afecto cuando sacaban otro muerto para quemar, les decía que era por necesidad y no era para reírse, además tenían que tenerles respeto.

La única que estaba aún sumida en sus pensamientos era Ariel. Aún sujetaba el libro que le llevó a ese extraño mundo como si estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina, de vez en cuando levantaba la mirada y solo miraba ir y venir a la gente que juntaba lo poco y nada que pudieron encontrar en los huertos que estaban a su alrededor y lo que no estuviera tan chamuscado por el fuego. Ariel en ese momento suspiró y se paró del lugar donde estaba, caminó entre los fríos pasillos mientras la gente pasaba de un lugar a otro peor que una calle congestionada por trancito de autos. Pudo notar que el lugar era un laberinto de pasillos y piezas, empezó a ver las distintas habitaciones, todas eran tumbas distintas, algunas vacías otras estaban completas, se notaba lo viejas que eran, algunas raíces se habían incrustado en las paredes sacando las tumbas de su lugar, estaba húmedo y lleno de musgo por todos lados, el agua goteaba y el olor a veces se hacía insoportable por los cadáveres. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había caminado ya se encontraba al final del pasillo, pudo divisar que ahí se encontraban algunas pertenencias las cuales habían sido rescatadas, se acercó a los objetos y pudo ver entre ellos algunos libros.

La niña se acercó a ellos y pudo divisar que algunos estaban ya quemados, no se podían leer muy bien, habían algunos juguetes, ropa, bolsos y utensilios que la mayoría estaba chamuscado, pudo divisar entre ellos su libro del "hobbit", pero le faltaban dos, empezó a buscarlos hasta que los encontró algo quemados, pero accesibles para leer, buscó un bolso pequeño que había y los guardó con algunas otras cosas que a lo mejor les servirían.

En eso algunas imágenes se le vinieron a la cabeza, imágenes que habían ocurrido hace poco, salía Aragorn, los gemelos, Glorfindel. Parecía que la cabeza le fuera a estallar ya que empezaron a ser demasiado seguidas y como destellos, pero pudo ver que habían otras que nunca había visto, de apoco empezaban a pasar imágenes de un castillo una casa blanca muy hermosa, un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, había una mujer de pelo negro y ojos grises , pasaban mas rápido casi como un suspiro y el dolor se hacía mas intenso, guerra, había guerra, pero esas cosas, los orcos estaban en ella, pero, esto no podía ser verdad- se repetía la niña sosteniendo la cabeza…-por que pasa esto - pensó Ariel hasta que una voz como por arte de magia la trajo de regreso, se tuvo que sostener con ambas manos encima de la mesa para no caer.

-Ariel, así que aquí estas- dijo Etel que había entrado de improviso al lugar- debemos movernos, además debes aprender a montar en dos horas mínimo- dijo el muchacho colocándose al lado de la niña mirando curioso lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Estas bien?- dijo el muchacho notando el semblante pálido de su prima.

¡DOS HORAS, ESTAS LOCO!- Dijo dándose vuelta para encarar a su primo que la miró divertido por su reacción.

- Vaya que estas bien¡Por fin! Vuelves a ser la misma de antes querida prima- dijo el muchacho esbozando una sonrisa.

-No seas irónico Etel¿cómo voy a aprender a montar en dos horas, estas loco?- dijo la muchacha colocándose el pequeño bolso en los hombros.

-Bueno, tendrás que hacerlo por que partiremos como a las 3 de la mañana, está todo listo y tú debes saber como montar antes de 6 horas- dijo el muchacho tomando la mano de la pequeña para arrastrarla hacia donde estaban todos reunidos.

-Espera Etel, entonces¿se puede pasar por la frontera, no es peligroso?- dijo la chica deteniendo su paso y llevando a Etel con él.

-Es peligroso pero es nuestra única salida, así que prepárate por que te entregaremos tu regalo de cumpleaños- dijo el muchacho tomando a la pequeña de nuevo de la mano.

-Mi regalo de cumpleaños- dijo Ariel dejándose arrastrar. Cuando llegaron, Ariel pudo ver que sus tíos y algunos trabajadores estaban presentes.

El lugar era una antigua bodega hecha de piedras, de forma circular. Era bastante espaciosa pero muy desgastada por los años, había varios tipos de maleza que subía por las paredes. Cuando Ariel dio una rápida mirada termino su inspección en los ojos de su tío que la miraba impasible junto a dos hermosos caballos.

Etel pasó un brazo por el hombro de la pequeña para que avanzara. Cuando estuvo de frente del animal su tío se acercó y se agachó a su altura, pero lo primero que hizo fue darle una abrazo a la pequeña que quedó algo asombrada por el gesto, mas no rehusó la cercanía, así que ella también le contesto pasando los brazos por el cuellos de su tío.

-Me alegra que estés de vuelta pequeño diablillo- dijo el hombre haciendo que Ariel se riera con aquel comentario, el hombre se alejó un poco de la niña y la tela que envolvía el pie de Ariel le llamó la atención.

-¿Qué te paso mi niña?- Dice el hombre inclinándose un poco para ver el improvisado vendaje.

-¡Nada tío, todo esta bien, solo fue un rasguño cuando me caí!- dijo la niña apresuradamente bajando a la altura de su rodilla para impedir que Hadar viera la herida.

-¿Estas segura¿no quieres que la vea tu tía?- dijo el hombre no muy convencido que aún seguía agachado delante de la pequeña.

-Estoy segura tío no pasó nada, yo me lo puse para que no se me infectara- terminó diciendo la niña con una sonrisa fingida, a lo que el hombre no muy convencido dejo de insistir.

-Esta bien, pero¿si te duele o hay que cambiar el vendaje me avisas, entendido?- habla Hadar con tono directo mientras se levantaba.

-Si tío no hay problema- dice Ariel parándose al igual que el, pero de un momento a otro la niña casi da un pequeño grito al verse elevada un poco del suelo.

De improviso Hadar alzó a la niña en brazos y la colocó encima del animal.

El caballo era totalmente negro, fino, pero de una altura mucho mayor de lo normal. De largas crines y fuertes patas. Pareciese que brillara con las luces de las antorchas que estaban alrededor. Encima, ostentaba una hermosa montura gris, estaba sobre una sudadera de color blanco. La corona era de cuero para proteger al animal del frío de la intemperie, esta es sujetada por el correón y la cincha que es rodeada por el pegual para finalmente colocar el Recado ( el asiento o la montura) que es de color negro con algunos dibujos finos de color plateado que resaltan mas la elegancia del animal.

-¿Pero tío, yo…yo no se montar?- dijo la niña con dudas tomándose de lo primero que tenía a la mano, a esto Etel estaba más que divertido.

-Bueno Tendrás que aprender mi niña, así que ponte un poco mas adelante por que yo me voy a subir detrás de ti- dijo el hombre mientras subía y tomaba las riendas del caballo- hijo trae a Haidée ella también debe ver su regalo- finalizó el hombre mientras tomaba las manos de Ariel para que las colocara en las riendas.

-¿Regalo¿este es mi regalo?- dijo Ariel tomándose de la montura con fuerza y cara asustada.

-Jajajajajajaja, si mi niña este es tu regalo y, suéltate pequeña que no te caes, yo te sostengo, por ahora- dijo Hadar tomando por la pequeña cintura a la niña acercándola un poco a él y colocando de nuevo las manos en las riendas.

-Pero…pero- dijo la niña.

-Nada de peros. A ver mira, lo primero es que sientas al animal, ven, coloca las manos en su cuello, si eso es hazle cariño, así el sabe quien esta encima de él- dijo el hombre haciendo que Ariel le hiciera cariño al lomo del caballo.

Ariel pasaba con cuidado y temor al principio su mano por el lomo del animal, hasta que le agarró un poco de confianza. Ya un poco más relajada, lo que noto Hadar le dijo que colocara los pies en los estribos, lo que la niña hizo, aunque le quedaban bastante grandes.

-Nahum, por favor, ajusta los estribos a los pies de Ariel- dijo Hadar mientras les pasaba las riendas a la pequeña.- Esta será una explicación rápida Ariel, así que pon atención- dijo el hombre.

-Listo Señor- dijo Nahum con una sonrisa al mirar la cara de la pequeña.

Ariel solo tragó saliva a la advertencia, y se aferró a las riendas lo que más pudo.

-A ver, mira Ariel, lo primero es que el caballo sepa que tu eres su amiga, que no lo quieres lastimar, pero al mismo tiempo el debe saber que tu mandas- dijo Hadar hablando a la pequeña que escuchaba atenta, - bien, ahora lo mas fácil para hacerlo corto, y te adaptes al animal y el animal se adapte a ti es que sepas manejar bien tus manos y tus pies, ellos leen muy bien tus movimientos y dependiendo de lo que hagas con ellos es como te responderá el animal. Así que si tu para avanzar o decirle al caballo que camine, lo que tienes que hacer es espolearlo un poco, así- dijo Hadar dándole un pequeño golpe al caballo que empezó a caminar lentamente,- ¿vez?, ya camina.

-¿Pero tío,… y si no quiere¿si no anda?- dice la niña.

-Bueno lo espoleas un poco mas fuerte y sino te hace caso, le haces un sonido que solo el entienda, el lo memorizara y lo espoleas al mismo tiempo, el te entenderá no te preocupes. Bueno cuando esté caminando como lo hace ahora las riendas son muy importante para manejarlo, si el siente que las riendas están sueltas, el no se detendrá, al igual que los pies si lo mantienes sueltos, pero si tiras de las riendas hacia atrás- lo que hizo Hadar en conjunto a sus palabras haciendo que el caballo se detuviera- el caballo se detiene- dijo el hombre- también lo puedes hacer con los pies, pero siempre sujetando bien las riendas- dijo el hombre pasándoselas a la niña definitivamente.

Ariel a esto mira a su tío y después al caballo que estaba detenido, ella toma las riendas firmemente y espolea suavemente el caballo al principio, a lo que el caballo no se mueve, a esto Ariel hace un pequeño puchero a lo que su tío se ríe un poco.

-Hazlo un poco más fuerte, vamos que puedes- dice Hadar.

Ariel respira hondo y sujeta de nuevo las riendas y espolea un poco más fuerte al caballo, haciendo que este empieza a caminar, a esto Ariel sonríe y sujeta las riendas un poco más espoleando al animal un poco más fuerte a lo que el caballo aumenta la velocidad trotando alrededor de la bodega, todo esto es mirado por una sonriente Haidée que había llegado hace poco con Etel.

Después de un poco de trote Ariel tira las riendas hacia atrás de a poco para que el caballo se detenga y así lo hace el animal, a lo que Haidée le celebra desde un rincón de la bodega.

-No es difícil mi niña, solo deja que el te sienta, hazle saber que eres su amiga, su compañera y el te entenderá- dice Hadar mientras empieza a bajar del caballo, a esto Ariel se asusta un poco pero la mirada de su tío la convence de mantenerse tranquila en la montura.

-Etel, sube con Haidée al caballo blanco y enséñale a montarlo- dice el hombre mirando a su hijo y a Haidée que estaba más que feliz, pero en un arranque, la niña corre donde su tío y lo abraza por la cintura.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias tío, me encantan los caballos, siempre quise tener uno!- dice la pequeña entre salto y risa a lo que Hadar solo puede sonreír y pasar una mano por la cabeza de la pequeña en gesto de aprobación.

-Bueno pequeña, debes montarlo ahora, me alegro que te haya gustado, ahora, a montar, ve- dice el hombre mientras ve a la pequeña alejarse con su hijo para montar al animal.

-¿Tío de verdad son nuestros, o sea, de verdad nos regalas los caballos?- pregunta Ariel algo descompensada por la sorpresa.

-Claro que si mi niña- dijo Hadar dándose la vuelta acercándose a Ariel- lamento las circunstancias en la que les di la sorpresa, pero espero que algo de alegría les haya traído estos nuevos amigos- dice Hadar haciéndole cariño al caballo.

-Gracias, tío, de verdad me encanta, aunque debo empezar a conocerlo mejor- dice la pequeña con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Me alegro mi niña, ahora te dejo con el Señor Nahum, debo ir a ver que todo esté bien para partir a las 4 de la madrugada, así que espero que practiques en las horas que queda- dijo el hombre dando unas palmaditas en la pierna a la pequeña.

-¡Etel, no dejes a tu prima hasta que haya aprendido bien!- dice el hombre mientras salía por la puerta principal de la bodega.

-Jajajajajajajaja, creo que nos quedaremos un buen rato por aquí primo- dice Ariel mientras espolea un poco el caballo y empieza andar por el lugar.

-Si no hay más remedio- dice Etel- bien ahora pone atención Haidée-habla el muchacho empezando a explicarle como manejar al animal.

Mientras Etel se rompía la cabeza enseñándole a su pequeña prima y Ariel los miraba divertida la escena, ya habían pasado mas o menos una hora y media, pero una pequeña voz llega de improviso a la bodega gritando el nombre de ambas niñas.

-¡ARIEL, HAIDÉE, PRIMOOOOOOOOO, NOS VAMOS!- entró el pequeño Aarón con dos trabajadores por detrás, a esto los hombres traían unos chales, bolsos, mantas y otras cosas más que empezaron a colocar en los animales.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Etel preocupado bajando del caballo, a esto los hombres se acercaron a los caballos de las niñas colocando todo lo que tenían en sus manos en ese momento, las niñas también miraron preocupadas a los hombres que al terminar de colocar las cosas se dirigieron a Etel.

-Joven Etel, partiremos de inmediato, han descubierto nuestro escondite, alguien al parecer los siguió- dijo el hombre con aprehensión.

-¡¿Cómo que nos siguió?, nadie nos siguió, ese sendero es inaccesible si no entran por el camino del lago por el lado norte del sembradío de la casa vecina, nadie podía ver esa bifurcación, ese camino es casi imposible de ver!- dijo el muchacho preocupado y un poco enfadado.

-Lo sabemos joven Etel, pero si no los siguieron, entonces ellos encontraron nuestro escondite, su tío me dijo que preparara los caballos, solo tenemos una hora antes de que llegue todo el destacamento de soldados a degollarnos como lo hicieron con los animales- terminó diciendo el hombre mientras miraba las dos niñas y al pequeño.

-Esta bien, pero¿cómo sucedió¿cómo encontraron el lugar?- dijo el muchacho un poco enojado y confundido, por que sabía que no todos conocían las entrada secreta desde la casa hasta las catacumbas, el pasillo secreto estaba bastante oculto y solo los integrantes de la familial excepto Nani y el Señor Nahum sabían de la entrada.

-Bueno joven Etel, se supo cuando su tío Numa fue con un pequeño grupo a investigar cerca de la entrada principal de la casa, querían ver si había alguien mas con vida o algo que nos sirviera para el viaje pero se encontraron un grupo de soldados que los atacaron de improviso, algunos hombres murieron, de ambos bandos, pero su tío salio ileso junto a la mayoría de los trabajadores, pudieron capturar a uno de ellos y el soldado creyendo que no le entendíamos empezó a decir que sabían que nosotros estábamos por estos lados, por eso no se habían ido, tenían la orden de tomar a su padre, al Señor Hadar preso ya que como fue un hombre de alto rango en la primera guerra en la que peleo bajo el mando del rey de Inglaterra, además comentó que el tiene mucha información además de importancia social y militar para ellos y para la misma reina sobre varios terrenos a los que podrían acceder por derecho los Alemanes, pero como el tratado se hizo entre el antiguo zar de Alemania y el rey de Inglaterra se perdió, esas tierra quedaron inconclusas, incluso son terrenos neutros, son tierras de Paz y ambos gobernantes lo quisieron así. Pero la milicia Nazi no piensa de ese modo, los quieren de vuelta y nos les importa cuanta sangre deban derramar, esto lo supieron por que su tío sabe alemán y cuando le hablo al soldado en su misma lengua, el soldado se intentó matar y lo logró, así que su tío y los trabajadores que estábamos con el nos vinimos lo más rápido posible a prevenirlos.

-Entonces¿ellos creen que mi padre tiene ese tratado?, para ellos es una amenaza- dice el muchacho mientras mira el suelo sacando distintas conclusiones por lo escuchado.

-Si joven, así es, y es que en realidad su padre no ha dicho nada al respecto, en realidad no lo niega y no lo afirma, pero pasó que alguien sabía de este escondite además de la familia y nos traicionó, pero aún no se sabe quien es, lo que si sabemos es que los siguió a usted y a las niñas- terminó diciendo el trabajador con pena.

¿Nos siguió¿¡nos siguió¡¿Pero nosotros no vimos nada, no sentimos nada, verdad?! -Dijo el muchacho dando la vuelta para mirar a las niñas las cuales se asustaron a la reacción de su primo.

-¡No, no había nada! - dijo finalmente Haidée cruzando los brazos, que al momento mostró una mirada molesta hacia su primo por la reacción reciente, pero Ariel no dijo nada solo miró al suelos y se perdió en él.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarlas- dijo Etel al ver que se había pasado un poco con su disgusto.

-Bueno, joven Etel eso pudo a ver pasado de cualquier u otra forma, ya que el soplón estaba entre nosotros y bueno su tío descubrió que vienen hacia acá, por eso hay que tomar lo justo y necesario, preparar todo, a los animales y…- dijo el hombre mirando a los niños-… a los pequeños, usted debe ir con ellos, lo dijo su padre.

-¿¡Qué yo que!? Pero…- dijo el muchacho antes de ser interrumpido.

-¡Pero nada!- se escuchó una voz en la puerta principal de la bodega, los niños y los trabajadores de inmediato colocaron la mirada en la figura de Hadar que estaba parado al lado de su esposa Fanny que sostenía a un pequeño y al lado de ellos estaba Numa y Dana que les sonreía a las niñas, detrás de ellos estaban algunos trabajadores de la ascienda junto con la abuela que era ayudada por Nani que estaba parada a un lado de ella.

-Padre- dijo Etel dándose totalmente la vuelta, mientras las niñas miraban atónitas la escena aún en los caballos.

-Hijo, deberás partir antes con tus primos, tu madre, tu tía y tu hermanito, Nahum ira contigo también, junto a Nani y las otras mujeres y niños- dijo fijamente el hombre a los ojos de su hijo mayor.

-¿Pero padre, yo quiero quedarme a pelear junto a ti,… junto a ti y mi tío Numa- dijo el muchacho con un poco de desesperación en su voz y de ruego- no puedo irme así nada más, no mientras tu tratas de distraer la mirada del ejercito para que las mujeres y niños puedan escapar, por que es eso lo que tienes planeado, es eso¿verdad?- dice el muchacho mientas se acerca a su padre que lo mira con una sonrisa.

-Siempre he sabido que eres muy inteligente y que muchas veces creo que lees mi mente antes que la idea aparezca totalmente en mi cabeza- dice Hadar con una sonrisa- siempre he estado muy orgulloso de ti hijo y siempre lo estaré, pero ahora no te necesito como un soldado o guerrero- dice el hombre mientras apoya una mano en el hombro de Etel- te necesito para que protejas a tu madre, a tu hermano, a tus primos y a tu tía, que protejas a tu familia y guíes a toda a esta gente a la frontera, necesito que hagas eso y se que lo harás- dice firmemente el hombre con un brillo intenso en los ojos que no pasa desapercibido para el muchacho por favor hijo- dice Hadar colocando su mano en la mejilla del muchacho que acaba asintiendo al bajar la mirada.

-Esta bien padre, lo haré, pero- dice el muchacho elevando la mirada,-prométeme que tu y mi tío nos alcanzaran antes de que llegue el alba, que pase lo que pase mi madre y yo los veremos elevarse con el sol- dice el muchacho con algunas lágrimas que comenzaron a amenazar en salir de los ojos del muchacho.

A esto Hadar solo sonrió y abrazó con fuerza a su hijo mayor- es tan parecido a él en muchos aspectos, pero tenía el corazón y el alma de su madre- pensó el hombre, mientras que los presentes miraban sonrientes la escena.

-Te lo prometo hijo, todos llegaremos sanos y salvos- dice Hadar mirando a todos los presentes, pero en ese momento entra un hombre corriendo, sudoroso y todo herido, gritando lo impensable y lo inevitable.

-¡Mi Señor Hadar!- dice el hombre antes de caer en los brazos de algunos trabajadores que lo sostuvieron de inmediato antes que se precipitara al suelo.

-¡LIO¿QUÉ SUCEDE, QUÉ PASÓ?! -Grita Hadar al ver en ese estado a uno de sus hombres.

-Escape mi Señor, ellos…ellos están aquí- dice el muchacho en un último aliento mientras se escucha una fuerte explosión entre los pasillos haciendo que la gente diera un grito y empezase a desesperase, a esto Hadar deja al muchacho y ve a sus hombres diciendo que se alisten, que vayan por las armas, mientras se pone de pie.

-¡SILENCIO¡AHORA ESCUCHENME!, Etel, Naúm, tomen todos los caballos que estén listo y saquen a todas estas personas de aquí, deben ir por el camino que llega al acantilado y deben pasar por debajo de la cascada que esta junto al lago norte, por donde iba estar el sembradío del arroz este año. Luego bajen por el sendero que divide a la ascienda del Señor Lira y el camino del pueblo vecino, tomen la ruta hacia el noreste, subiendo las montañas, ahí encontrarán mas provisiones- dijo finalmente el hombre, mirando a todos los presentes- hijo- dice Hadar colocando una mano en el hombro del muchacho- confío en ti, debes ser rápido- termina diciendo el hombre- Naúm, te encargo a mi familia- dice Hadar colocando la otra mano en su hombre de confianza, luego se vira para tomar a su pequeño en brazos, dándole un beso en los negros cabellos mientras que el pequeño se aferra a su cuello. Fanny no quiere llorar, pero no puede evitarlo, unas lágrimas corren de sus mejillas mientras se aferra a su esposo con fuerza y amor.

-Por favor, debes volver Hadar y no te lo estoy pidiendo- dijo la mujer mientras miraba a los ojos de su marido, este solo sonrió y le dio uno de los besos más tiernos y posesivos que podía sentir y dar en ese momento.

Cuando termino el beso abrazó a su mujer y le dio un beso a los cabellos de su pequeño hijo, luego miro a su cuñada y la abrazó fuerte mente a lo que Dana respondió que por favor cuidara a Numa, que los dos llegaran con bien. Hadar, solo le dio a entender con un beso en la frente que cumpliría su promesa luego el hombre miró a sus sobrinas que aún estaban encima de los caballos, se acercó a ellas y les sonrió con ternura a ambas.

-Quiero que cuiden muy bien a sus nuevos amigos- dijo Hadar pasando una caricia por el lomo de ambos animales- y quiero que se cuiden entre ustedes, no importa sus diferencias, siempre deben actuar como uno¿entendido?- dijo el hombre tomando la mano de ambas niñas.

-Tío, promete que después nos enseñarás toda la campiña y nos llevarás a correr con los caballos- dijo Haidée con una sonrisa afirmando mas fuerte la mano de Hadar, lo que le dio a entender cual era la respuesta a lo que había dicho hace poco, el hombre solo asintió y le dio un beso en la mano a la niña. Pero un pequeño peso lo hizo reaccionar de improviso tomando un pequeño bulto que se había arrimado contra él.

-Prometiste no dejarme sola, debes volver tío, promete que volverás- dijo Ariel abrazada fuertemente del cuello de Hadar escondiendo su tristeza entre el cuello y el hombro del hombre que la aferró aún más a él posando su barbilla en el hombro de la pequeña.

-Lo prometo, mi niña, prometo regresar a tu lado y al de mi familia- dijo Hadar con una sonrisa en sus labios- recuerda que te quiero mucho- dijo finalmente el hombre mientras veía como su mujer le sonreía por la escena, cuando Ariel cortó el abrazo y miró de frente a su tío no pudo reprimir algunas lágrimas, las cuales fueron secadas por las manos de Hadar.

-Cuida de tus tías y tus primos, hasta que yo regrese¿está bien?- dijo finalmente el hombre mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de la pequeña y la colocaba de vuelta en el caballo, a esto Hadar sintió como unos pequeños toquecitos tironeaban de su pantalón para encontrarse con la mirada de su sobrino.

-Tú pequeño diablillo- dijo el hombre tomando al pequeño Aarón para darle un abrazo y un beso en su cabecita- cuidarás de tu prima y tu hermana- dijo el hombre mientras colocaba a Aarón sobre el caballo, enfrente de Haidée- ¿es una promesa?- dijo Hadar colocando la mano enfrente del pequeño que lo miraba serio a, lo que tomó la mano de su tío cerrando la promesa de cuidar a su hermana y a su prima, a esto Hadar sonrió, al igual que Numa que había ido a despedirse momentáneamente de sus hijos.

-Tengan cuidado, Haidée se prudente hija- dijo el hombre mientras le daba un beso y un abrazo a la pequeña- Aarón hazle caso a tu madre y a tu hermana- a lo que el chico asintió devolviéndole el abrazo que la había dado su padre, cuando se alejó de sus niños. Numa miró de frente a su pequeña sobrina y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Angelito, cuida de mis niños, confío en ti, cuídense entre ustedes- dijo finalmente el hombre posando un dulce beso en la mejilla de la pequeña.

-Lo haré tío, nos veremos pronto- dijo Ariel con una sonrisa, mientras el hombre le daba un pequeño beso en la nariz a lo que hizo sonreír a Ariel.

La abuela que estaba cerca de ellos sonrió a las demostraciones de afecto de su hijo y de sus nietos, acercándose, tomo las dos manos de los hombres y les sonrió.

-Los quiero de vuelta, a ambos, si ven que hay mucho peligro, salgan de ahí, recuerden que tienen niños a los que deben guiar en su vida y tienen esposas a las que deben amar hasta que la muerte los separe, no antes- dijo la anciana mientras los hombre reían por le sarcasmo de la anciana.

Ambos, se agacharon dando cada uno un beso en la mejilla de la anciana y abrazándola.

- Volveremos pronto, madre, cuida de ellos mientras no estemos- dijo finalmente Numa. Hadar asintió al comentario de su suegro y aunque no era hijo de aquella viejecita, la considera su madre igual, siendo su yerno, no era para menos, igual se consideraba su hijo.

Cuando terminaron de despedirse de sus familias, Hadar se acerco a algunos trabajadores y a Nahum, su amigo de toda la vida en todo lo que le ayudaba en la ascienda, mirándolo a él y a sus trabajadores.

-Recuerden que deben ir por el lado Norte, tomando los sembradíos de arroz- dijo finalmente Hadar, posando una mano en el hombro de su amigo- tengan cuidado, Nahum, cuida a mi familia- dijo finalmente Hadar, a lo que el hombre asintió.

-Nani, tengan cuidado, nos encontraremos al final del camino, antes de llegar a la frontera, por favor cuide de mi familia- dijo Numa abrazando a la joven mujer. Hadar también le sonrió a Nani dándole un beso en la frente, Nani solo asintió con la cabeza y les dijo a ambos que llegaran con bien, besando las manos de ambos hombres que la miraron alejarse donde estaban sus familias que los miraban con tristeza por la separación.

Hadar y Numa se dieron vuelta hacia las personas y familias que estaban presentes se podía ver el miedo en sus rostros, la pena acumulada y la esperanza de salir con vida de este infierno que se aproximaba.

-¡Deben mantenerse juntos, demorarán mas o menos dos horas y media en llegar cerca de la frontera, irán 10 hombres para su protección, los demás se quedarán con migo y Hadar para poder despistarlos y darles tiempo que escapen lo más rápido posible, lleven lo justo y necesario!- terminó diciendo Numa a los presente que los miraba asintiendo algunos y otros con miedo.

-¡Se que están asustados, pero el miedo no nos debe impedir llegar nuestra libertad, cuídense entre ustedes y no teman por los que se quedan, nos encontraremos al final del camino!- finalizó Hadar viendo algunas sonrisas de esperanza y confianza para con ellos.

Pero cuando habían terminado de hablar, se escucho un fuerte estruendo haciendo que la bodega temblara y algunos pedazos cayeran a tierra, la gente empezó a gritar y a correr a distintas direcciones, pero de un momento a otro varios hombres entraron al lugar diciendo que había una emboscada, los soldados estaban escondido entre la maleza que tapaba la entrada atacando de improviso, no hubo tiempo, fue tan rápido que no hubo tiempo ni siquiera para gritar, las paredes se derrumbaron haciendo que mucha gente muriera aplastada. Hadar gritó que se fueran del lugar a las personas que aún estaban vivas.

Los soldados entraron al lugar matando a todo lo que se moviese. En eses instante entraron los trabajadores que quedaban en las afueras, incluso los 10 que iba a cuidar a las mujeres y niños, viendo la gran desventaja de los que se quedaban. Fanny gritó a todas las demás personas que había que salir de ahí, tomando los pasillos que estaba oculto en las bodegas superiores, les indicó a Nani que los guiara ya que ella sabía donde quedaban. En ese momento Etel apareció diciéndole a su madre que debían salir de ese lugar, el muchacho miró hacia atrás y vio con horror la matanza que se llevaba a cabo, Fanny lo sacó de su estado diciéndole que Nani sabía otra ruta secreta hacia el sendero norte, así que el muchacho comprobando que estaba bien su familia se encaminó al frente del grupo con Nahum para guiar al grupo, luego la mujer miró a su esposo que peleaba contra esos hombres. Preocupada tubo que dar vuelta la mirada, el iba a estar bien - se dijo- mirando al pequeño que estaba en sus brazos, levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de su cuñada, estaba asustada y acongojada al igual que ella, estaba al lado los caballos y de los niños, esperándola. Fue corriendo para encontrase con ellos cuando un desgarrador grito las hizo darse vuelta viendo como uno de los soldados mataba despiadadamente a una mujer que no podía moverse al estar atrapada entre los escombros. Los niños no sabían que hacer, estaban totalmente petrificados jamás habían visto algo así, lo que un grito los hizo salir de su estupor, Dana había gritado para que se movieran, que había que salir de ahí ya que empezaban a entrar más soldados al recinto. Fanny en ese momento les dio un golpe a los caballos para que caminaran, las mujeres empezaron a correr detrás de los animales mientras miraban de vez en cuando hacia atrás esperando que las personas que amaban estuvieran bien.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Bueno espero que le haya gustado este capi, ya nos estamos acercando de apoco a la Tierra Media, no se desesperen, y sin mas decir espero que me escriban dejando comentarios u tomatitos, yo con gusto los recibo, por lo demás le doy las gracias a, **"M"**, que bueno que te haya gustado la historia y ten paciencia por favor que ya vana ver mas elfos, yo también lo quiero T.T, jejejejejejeje, y gracias por el review, ojalá sigas con migo en esta locura, un beso y nos estamos leyendo. **firts-ayanami; **Hola amiga, si esto se está complicando mas de los debido pero me encanta hacerlo, espero que te siga gustando la historia y paciencia que ya llega la tormenta y la calma después, jejejeje, bueno un beso, espero que actualices pronto y nos estamos leyendo.

**¡¡¡Dejen review por fa!!!**

**¡Un tomatito!**

**BESOS**

**HADA:)**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Mi fantasía, Mi realidad**

¡Aiya meldor!, espero que estén bien, por que yo con mucha pega, pero actualizando como es debido, pero bueno, no me han llegado ninguna ayudita o critica T.T que malos, pero igual le sigo con la historia, por que me encanta escribirla.

De igual manera les doy las gracias a los que me han seguido apoyando dejando review, como a "M", gracias amigo y a firts- ayanami, a los que no igual les mando un beso.

Bueno mucho BALBLABLABLA y para la rutina les digo que El señor de los anillos es del Señor Tolkien y los voy dejando con el fics.

HADA:)

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Capitulo 10**

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Habían recorrido un buen tramo antes de llegar a las bodegas superiores. Era en verdad desastroso ver a la multitud en esas condiciones, el derrumbe había matado a mucha gente y algunas habían quedado mal heridas. Fanny pudo observar que no que daban muchos, miró a su hijo que estaba en sus brazos y a Etel que caminaba a la cabeza del grupo con Nani y el Señor Nahum a su lado, luego volvió la mirada hacia los pequeños que estaban en silencio viendo hacia el frente. Su inocencia se había ido con esa imagen de muerte, la muerte de esa mujer quedaría en su memoria por siempre- se dijo a si misma.

Una cálida mano en su hombro la hizo salir de aquella pena, Dana la miraba preocupada, ella también había visto esa escena.

-Debemos permanecer tranquilas- dijo la mujer- por los niños debemos permanecer tranquilas- a esto Fanny solo asintió pero otra explosión la hizo dar un respingo, haciendo que al mismo tiempo los caballos relincharan y empezaran a correr, los soldados habían encontrado la entrada. Etel grito desde el otro lado del grupo que corrieran. Fanny y Dana vieron como salían disparados ambos animales con los niños a bordo, sin poder hacer nada, pero era mejor eso, que los soldados los encontraran. Se escuchó otro grito haciendo que las mujeres no dudaran en correr, se empezaron a escuchar disparos y múltiples pisadas que resonaban en las paredes huecas de los pasillos como una sentencia próxima e inevitable.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Ariel y Haidée intentaban calmar un poco a los caballos, sin mucho éxito, solo habían escuchado un enorme disparo, el grito de la gente y de repente se vieron en una apresurada huída por parte de los animales. Trataron de detenerlos, pero los animales no hacían caso, se aferró lo más fuerte posible de las riendas todo pasaba tan rápido que el mismo aire se le hacía escaso, el viento arremetía muy duro en su rostro haciendo que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, tuvo que agacharse un poco encima del lomo del caballo para que no le pegara tan fuerte el viento y los pies se apegaron a los costados del caballo enérgicamente- miró a su prima que le había gritado lo que había hecho hace poco y así las dos al mismo tiempo apegaron mas los pies a los costados para tirar de una vez fuertemente las riendas hacia atrás y así detener al animal por completo. Por ambas partes hubo un largo suspiro, Ariel miró hacia atrás, se habían perdido, solo se veía pura oscuridad, miró a Haidée que abrazaba a Aarón que se había dado vuelta que dando con la cabeza enterrada en el pecho de su hermana mientras que se aferraba fuertemente por la cintura de ella.

Ariel- dijo Haidée mirándole- debemos regresar nos alejamos mucho del grupo- dijo Haidée mientras miraba hacia atrás, donde se perdía el enorme pasillo.

-Si lo se, pero no podemos regresar, nos atraparían- dijo la niña mirando a su alrededor haciendo un gesto de saber donde estaban. Ariel sin aviso se bajó del caballo y sin soltar las riendas caminó hacia el lado contrario de donde vinieron, se agachó un poco y pudo notar que el piso estaba húmedo, tocó el piso y no estaba equivocada. Sus pequeños dedos tocaron el vital líquido y pudo divisar entre las sombras por donde salía su esperanza para encontrar a los demás, de inmediato se paró y sonriendo se acercó a sus primos.

-Se donde estamos Haidée- dijo la muchacha mientras hacia que el caballo se acercara a los escombros para poder subir de nuevo en su lomo.

-¿Sabes donde estamos¿Pudiste ver algo?- dijo Haidée encaminándose donde su prima que ya había montado al animal.

-Si, al seguir este camino, llegaremos a la plantación de los trigales, si no me falla la memoria cuando vi el mapa que estudiaban mi tíos, los pasillos se dividían entres. Dos de ellos no tenían salida y el tercero llegaba hasta el camino que lleva hacia el lago y a la plantación de arroz, nosotras tomamos uno que no tiene salida, pero se divide en 4 pasillos, mi tío dijo que había uno que estaba inundado por la crecida del río que riega los trigales y el agua se filtra por las paredes que están cerca de los riachuelos que se forman alrededor del pequeño embalse que desvía las aguas para regar la cosecha. Vamos paralelas al camino que va la tía Fanny y los demás- finalizó Ariel a la atónita mirada de su prima.

-¿Y Etel dice que vives en un mundo de fantasías y siempre subida en las nubes?- dice Haidée bastante divertida por la pequeña explicación de Ariel- yo creo que estás bastante aterrizada- dice la niña sonriendo contagiando a su prima al mismo tiempo, mientras empiezan a dirigir a los caballos hacia el encuentro de los demás.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

No habían sobrevivido muchos, los soldados habían hecho su cometido de matar a todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino. Fanny y Dana miraban con dolor lo poco que quedaba de su gente, la mayoría de los niños habían muerto, al igual que los ancianos, los más débiles siempre acababan mal en esta cosas- pensó Dana mientras curaba la herida de una mujer. Mientras descansaban, las mujeres curaban a los heridos, Fanny había dejado a su pequeño con Etel mientras veían con Nahum cual camino era mejor tomar, ya que la balacera que habían hecho los soldados habían hecho un nuevo derrumbe bloqueando el camino para la salida.

-¿Crees que los niños estén bien?- pregunto Dana a su cuñada que había terminado de cocer la herida de un hombre que casi fue rebanado por la mitad.

-Si. Por lo menos están lejos del alcance de los soldados- dijo la mujer- tomaron el camino hacia los trigales- dijo Fanny dándose vuelta para mirar a su amiga.

-¿Los trigales?- dice la mujer mirándola con asombro- creo que fue buena idea el haberles regalado esos caballos, acuérdame de hacerle el pastel que más le gusta a mi cuñado cuando todo esto termine- finaliza diciendo la mujer sonriente- pero¿no se perderán?, esos pasillos son un laberinto- termina diciendo Dana dejando unos cuantos vendajes para utilizarlos mas tarde.

-No, Ariel sabe por donde van, hace poco vi como se metía insistentemente al despacho de Hadar a ver los planos y mapas de la ascienda y si tiene tan buena memoria como creo que la tiene por leer tanto. Entonces sabrá por donde ir, no te alarmes, ella sabrá guiar a los dos pequeños. Los encontraremos justo a la salida del lago, saldrán paralelamente con nosotros- dice la mujer parándose para mirar que aún faltaba mucho trabajo con los heridos.

En ese momento Etel se acercaba con su hermanito en brazos seguido por Nahum con un semblante preocupado, la mujer intuyó que el descanso se había terminado.

-Madre, debemos partir, ya sabemos por donde ir, hay un pequeño acantilado a dos habitaciones que están paralelas a las bodegas, el camino que pasa por el lleva al otro lado del lago, pasaremos al mismo tiempo los sembradíos de arroz para encaminarnos a las montañas- dice el muchacho mientras ve a Nahum para su aprobación.

-Debemos movernos ya, mi señora, los soldados no tardarán en encontrar este improvisado escondite- dice el hombre con expresión preocupada.

-Bien, entonces hay que ayudar a los heridos y partir de inmediato. Señor Nahum reúna a todos los hombres que encuentre, que suban a los que no puedan caminar a los caballos, si es posible de a dos-… que así sea, lleven solo lo necesario y organícelos para que los heridos vayan con una o dos personas a su lado, así avanzaremos más rápido- termina la mujer mientras ve como Nahum se va asintiendo a las ordenes y llega Nani con varios vendajes y con una mirada de preocupación.

-Mi Señora¿está segura que los niños están bien?- dice la mujer preocupada mirando a ambas mujeres y a Etel con el pequeño en brazos.

-Si, Nani estoy mas que segura, Ariel conoce muy bien la ascienda, no crean que solo busca un lugar para leer- dice la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Yo se que Ariel es más que un libro andante- dice sonriente Etel- además Haidée la hace aterrizar muy bien cuando no estoy yo encima de ella.

-Etel no sea así con tu prima- le dice la mujer mientras le quita al pequeño de sus brazos y dirigiéndose hacia las personas que necesitaban ayuda en esos momentos.

-Tranquila madre, se que ella es muy capaz de todo lo que se proponga- dice el muchacho siguiéndola de cerca mientras las otras dos mujeres se miran con cara de que "no va a cambiar nunca", ambas suspiran y se van para preparar todo y salir lo antes posibles de ese lugar.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-¿Estás segura que podemos seguir por este camino?- pregunta Haidée mirando las enormes paredes agrietadas. Si no lo viera ella misma diría que están a punto de caerse y mas con las raíces de los árboles saliendo entre ellas.

-Si, estoy segura de ir por aquí, que no te preocupen las paredes que no se caen, bueno, no si no emites algún ruido que sea muy grande- dice la niña- ¡Mira!, ahí está la salida- dice con alegría Ariel mientras apuntaba a un pequeño haz de luz que entraba a la oscuridad del pasillo.

-¿Prima, de verdad encontraremos a mi mamá y a la tía Fanny?- habla después de mucho el pequeño Aarón que no se despegaba del regazo de su hermana.

-Si Aarón, no te preocupes, pronto encontraremos a todos- dice Ariel con una sonrisa para calmar al niño que bastante asustado se encontraba con todo lo sucedido.

A eso el pequeño solo asiente con una sonrisa sin despegarse de Haidée que miraba absorta el paisaje que se asomaba por aquel portal. Ariel solo sonreía, sabía que estaba aquí- se dijo para ella misma, ante sus ojos se extendía un enorme paisaje lleno de verdes prados. Grandes árboles que contrastaban con la tranquilidad de las aguas del lago, un frío viento se hizo presente sacando del encanto a los niños, se miraron unos segundos y asintieron para empezar a cabalgar al encuentro de sus familiares.

-¡¿Crees que… habrán llegado,… que estén en la salida?!- pregunta Haidée algo agitada por la cabalgata, mientras le decía a Aarón que se afirmara bien de su cintura por la velocidad que llevaba el animal.

-Si… debieron haber llegado ya. No…no faltaba mucho para terminar el recorrido desde que salimos- le respondió Ariel, también algo agitada por el movimiento del caballo. En ese momento Ariel siente una punzada en la cabeza, pareciese que tuviera un cuchillo clavándose insistente mente en su frente, esto la hace cerrar los ojos sintiendo solo la brisa y los cascos del caballo que, a medida que corre el animal los trotes se escuchan mas lejos. Ariel se había agachado un poco sobre la montura mientras el caballo seguía corriendo, cuando empezó a escuchar más pisadas de otros caballos, sabía que su prima estaba a su lado, pero estos eran muchos más fuertes. Ariel fue de apoco abriendo los ojos encontrándose con la espalda de Haidée mirando hacia el lado contrario.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

(**NOTA:** Este pequeño pedazo ocurrirá en un lapso de tiempo rápido, solo un par de minutos para ambos lados, tanto para las niños como para los hombres, pero al contarlo se verá mas largo ya que debo decir con un poco de detalles las expresiones y el lugar, gracias por su paciencia)

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-Haidée- dijo tímidamente la niña, pero su prima no se dio vuelta. Ariel se sentó un poco más derecha y cual fue el asombro cuando pudo ver lo que su prima no dejaba de admirar.

-No puede ser- se dijo a si misma. En ese momento Haidée se da la vuelta encarando a su prima con una mirada de interrogación y asombro, para mirar de nuevo aquella imagen que las tenía totalmente pasmadas.

No era para menos. Mientras los caballos seguían corriendo, pareciese que el camino nunca acabaría por que la sensación era que ellas solamente se movían mientras que la imagen que veían estaba pasando en cámara lenta. Pero, lo extraño y asombroso era que la imagen era de los tres elfos que habían estado con ellas anteriormente y el hombre, el rey de Gondor. Los cuatro estaban rodeados de esos enormes árboles y las hojas caían sobre ellos, tenían un semblante preocupado además que estaban rodeados por diferente soldados elfos, pareciesen que discutían por algo de importancia ya que los tres elfos y el rey apuntaban a distintas partes y asentía cada vez que uno de sus compañeros decía algo.

-Hermana¿quienes son ellos?- preguntó Aarón sacando del estupor a Haidée y Ariel que bajaron la mirada para ver al pequeño que también miraba la escena.

-Aarón¿puedes verlos?- pregunta tímidamente Ariel mirando la escena y al niño al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, son 4 hombres¿no?, con muchos otros con una extraña ropa. Creo que son armaduras¿o, no?- dice el pequeño levantando la vista para ver la aprobación de su hermana que aún miraba la escena con la boca abierta.

Ariel en ese momento, no podía articular palabra. Aarón podía verlos. El niño podía verlos, entonces, lo que había ocurrido con anterioridad, no era un sueño, todo había sido real. Ariel bajó la vista viendo la venda que tenía en su pierna- todo había sido real- se dijo a si misma convenciéndose de que no estaba delirando, que su mente no le pasaba una mala jugada. La niña levantó nuevamente la vista hacia la escena.

-Ariel, esto…esto- dijo tartamudeando Haidée sin quitar la vista de la escena- ellos están enfrente de nosotros- dijo Haidée, dándola vuelta violentamente su cabeza- ¡Ariel están ahí, son ellos!- dijo fuertemente la pequeña deteniendo el caballo al mismo tiempo que el caballo de Ariel también se detenía y el grito fue lo suficientemente alto para que los hombres se dieran la vuelta mirando atónitos a las dos niñas.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Aún no quería darse por vencido, estaba seguro que ellas estaban por algún lugar, esas pequeñas criaturas no pudieron haber desaparecido así como así. Después de una búsqueda de casi dos horas, se había auto convencido que se habían ido con su familia, pero algo le decía que no era cierto, algo debió ocurrir para que arrancaran de esa forma. Quiso reanudar la pesquisa por que su corazón a si lo pedía y sus amigos no le habían dado problema alguno, ellos también estaban de acuerdo en buscarlas, se habían encariñado demasiado con las niñas.

_-Elessar¿Maar ta le, Man ta raika? (Estás bien, ocurre algo)- _Pregunta Glorfindel preocupado por el semblante del rey.

_-Maar, hannon le (bien, gracias)-_ dice el rey casi ausente- solo un poco preocupado,_ meldo (amigo)- _Mi cabeza me dice que ya no busque, pero mi corazón se niega a abandonarlas- termina diciendo angustiado el montaraz.

-Lo se, mi corazón dice lo mismo, pero sabes que no podemos estar dando vueltas, Elrond se va a preocupar por como estamos actuando y la explicación no es muy convincente- dice finalmente el elfo colocando una mano en el hombro del hombre.

-Comprendo, pero tampoco podemos dar vuelta la página como si nada hubiera pasado. Eran niñas, Glorfindel, niñas que estaban solas en un bosque donde aún habita la maldad a su alrededor- dice finalmente el hombre mirando hacia lo oscuro- solo unas pequeñas- termina diciendo en un murmullo.

_-¡Elessar, ya mandamos al último grupo hacia el lado sur!,_ _espero_ _que traigan algunas noticias_- decía finalmente Elrohir que se acercaba con su hermano a Glorfindel y al montaraz.

_-¿Na le maar?, Elessar_ (¿Estas bien?)- Pregunta Elladan preocupado por su amigo.

_-Edhored nin, Maar, (Lo siento, estoy bien), _solo preocupado, nada más. Espero que encuentren algún rastro por que si no creeré que todo a sido un sueño. -Dice el rey mirando a sus amigos.

-_Entonces no has sido el único que has traspasado el velo de los sueños melda mellon (querido amigo) Por que nosotros también hemos visto su encanto- _Dijo finalmente Glorfindel sonriéndole al rey con la aprobación de los otros dos elfos.

En ese momento cuando el silencio se hizo presente una pequeña brisa se manifestó desconcertando a los guerreros, que al escuchar un grito que venía con el viento se dieron vuelta mirando hacia un claro que había cerca de ellos. Pero el asombro fue mayor al ver un par de caballos y un par de pequeños jinetes que los miraban asombrados, pero con resignación.

-¿_Man ta yana? (¿que es esto?)- _dijo finalmente Elrohir, con asombro a lo que su hermano también no pudo decir ni media palabra.

-No puede ser, esto…esto- dijo el hombre mientras espoleaba levemente al caballo para que se adelantara un poco más para ver mejor a ambas figuras.

_-Hênyn (niños)-_ dijo Glorfindel en un susurro, en ese momento el montaraz miró el elfo el cual asintió firmemente. El rey de Gondor dio la vuelta, instigo al caballo a que se moviera y se dirigió rápidamente al encuentro de aquellas figuras, seguido por los tres elfos algo esperanzados.

-Eran ellas, estaba seguro que eran ellas¿pero por que se aparecieron así?, como si nada, y ahora estaban montadas en dos caballos- se dijo el montaraz a medida que se acercaba cada vez más a aquella aparición.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-Ariel, Aragorn se acerca- dijo firmemente la niña, tomando otra vez las riendas haciendo que el caballo se inquietara un poco.

-¿Hermana, quién es ese señor?- dijo Aarón mirando a Aragorn que cada vez se veía más nítidamente.

-No entiendo- dijo finalmente Ariel- no entiendo ¿Por qué estamos aquí de nuevo?- dijo finalmente Ariel tomando firmemente las riendas diciéndole así al caballo que estuviera preparado.

-No lo sé, en realidad no lo sé- dijo Haidée mientras agrandaba un poco mas los ojos al ver a los tres elfos que también se acercaban por atrás del rey,-pero se que si nos quedamos aquí no llegaremos con los demás, nos perderemos- dijo finalmente Haidée encarando a su prima que la miraba seriamente, pero la suave voz del rey las sacó de su conversación.

-¡Están bien, están a salvo!- dijo el rey a unos metros de las niñas que de inmediato se dieron vuelta para mirar a un calmado y esperanzado Aragorn que les sonreía cálidamente.

_-¡Alassëa lómë, tittannin! (buenas noches, pequeñas)-_ Dijo Glorfindel al llegar al lado del rey junto a los hermanos que las miraban absortos pero mas tranquilos al ver que estaban bien.

A esto las niñas no sabían que decir,se miraron de reojo y luego a los 4 hombres que aún no decían nada, pero en su mirada se podía ver la suplica de alguna respuesta. Cuando una de las niñas iba a hablar, una voz pequeña se hizo presente sacándolos del pesado ambiente.

-Hermana¿quiénes son ellos?- insistió Aarón saliendo de su escondite, el regazo de Haidée, para sentarse un poco mejor en la montura y ver a los recién llegados que lo miraban asombrados.

En ese momento Ariel da un suspiro dando las gracias por la intervención del pequeño, la niña toma las riendas del animal acercándose un poco más al caballo de su prima y se inclina ante los cuatro guerreros que miraban extrañados el gesto de la pequeña y al mismo tiempo miraban de reojo al pequeño que se sujetaba a la cintura de Haidée.

-Aarón, ellos son amigos, nos ayudaron a Haidée y a mi antes que Etel nos encontrara- dijo finalmente Ariel pacientemente mientras que el pequeño ladeaba un poco la cabeza para mirar mejor a los extraños que ahora lo miraban con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Hola!- dijo finalmente el niño, mostrando una sonrisa y haciendo un pequeño saludo moviendo su mano a los presentes que lo miraban divertido.

-Hola pequeño- dijo Aragorn aún extrañado por la presencia de la criatura que lo dejó asombrado al no darse cuenta anteriormente de donde estaba y saliendo así de la nada.

-Aarón, ellos son el Señor Aragorn, El señor Glorfindel, Elrohir y Elladan- dice finalmente Ariel donde cada uno inclinó la cabeza cuando nombraban su nombre, Ariel miró a los cuatro hombres diciendo que el pequeño era Aarón y es el hermano menor de Haidée, a lo que los cuatro hombres miraron a Haidée que no había dicho ninguna palabra y mantenía al pequeño abrazado contestando algunas preguntas que le hacía. En eso Aragorn se acerca un poco más a Ariel haciendo que esta se exaltara un poco.

-Ariel, sabes que no te haré daño- dijo el rey dándose cuenta del repentino movimiento de la niña- solo queremos saber que pasó después de que las dejamos en las cuevas¿Por qué se fueron de esa forma?- dijo finalmente el rey tratando de descifrar la maraña de sentimientos que asomaban en los ojos de la pequeña, a esto Haidée levanta la vista al escuchar la pregunta de Aragorn hacia su prima, los elfos no pasaron desapercibido el gesto de la pequeña.

-Haidée- dijo finalmente Glorfindel acercándose un poco al caballo blanco de la niña, haciendo que esta lo mirara tímidamente- solo queremos que confíen en nosotros, no les haremos nada malo- dijo el elfo dulcemente y sonriendo bajando la vista para ver al pequeño que se aferraba a la cintura de su hermana- son muy parecidos- se dijo el rubio ampliando la sonrisa- solo que el pequeño tiene los ojos como los árboles en primavera- terminó pensando el elfo para luego levantar la mirada a la pequeña que no sabía que responder.

-¿Hermana?, debemos irnos, mamá debe estar esperándonos a la salida del lago- dijo finalmente el pequeño a la sorpresa de todos y a la reacción de ambas niñas que se miraron seriamente.

-Es verdad, debemos irnos- dijo Ariel con decisión, la niña cerró los ojos y luego vio al rey con semblante preocupado- lo siento- dijo la pequeña, pero no podemos decir nada, aún no, de verdad… de verdad lamentamos habernos ido de esa manera pero no teníamos otra opción, no podíamos explicarles el por que y ahora tampoco podemos- Terminó diciendo Ariel con pesar en sus palabras- por favor solo déjenos ir, sin preguntar, por favor -dijo finalmente Ariel con suplicas en sus ojos.

A esto los hombres se miraron consternados- esto no estaba bien, era muy confuso, extraño y se hacía peligroso. A esto los cuatro guerreros negaron con la cabeza mientras que Aragorn se acercó para tomar las manitas de Ariel y hacía que lo mirara a los ojos.

Perdóname Ariel, pero eso no lo podemos hacer, algo está sucediendo y ustedes están en medio de ese enigma, necesito que nos digan que está sucediendo- dijo el rey con aprehensión- por favor confía en mi¿algo malo sucedió, verdad?- Ariel los podemos ayudar- termino diciendo el gondoriano ya preocupado por la actitud de la pequeña.

-¡Nos atacaron unos soldados!- dijo el pequeño de repente al escuchar la conversación.

-¡Aarón!- dijo Haidée mirando al niño tratando que se callara.

-¡¿Dónde, cuándo?! -dijo alarmado Aragorn viendo a Ariel que no podía contestar a la mirada que tenía el rey hacia ella.

-Haidée- dijo Glorfindel mirando a la niña que miraba al piso sin poder emitir palabra.

-¿Pequeño hace cuanto fue eso y dónde?- intervino Elladan mirando al niño que levantó la mirada para ver si lo decía o no al mirar a su hermana que le miraba diciendo que no dijera nada.

-¡Pequeño!-… ¡Aarón, por favor no puede ocultar algo así¡¿dime que pasó, dónde los atacaron?! -alzó la voz una enojado elfo que miraba a ambas niñas y luego al pequeño que se había asustado abrazándose mas fuerte a su hermana con la actitud del extraño hombre. A esto el elfo se dio cuenta de su actitud y cambió su semblante a uno más amable.

-Lo siento, lo siento pequeño- dijo mordiéndose el labio- no quise asustarte, solo que estoy preocupado nada más- finalizó el Elrohir con un suspiro.

-Hace una semana- dijo finalmente Haidée- hace una semana entraron a los terrenos de la abuela y mataron a todo lo que se moviese por el lugar- finalizó la niña con pesar en sus palabras pero firme en su semblante encarando a los tres elfos que la miraban seriamente asombrados.

-¡Ya basta!- dijo Ariel saliendo de su trance de niña asustada- ¡esto no está bien Haidée, no podemos decir nada por que ellos no pueden hacer nada y los sabes bien!- dijo finalmente la niña haciendo que el caballo caminara hacia atrás, a lo que Aragorn salió de su asombro por la actitud de la niña adivinando sus intenciones y en un rápido movimiento tomó las riendas del animal, al igual que Glorfindel lo hizo con las riendas de Haidée que miró asombrada el movimiento tan rápido.

-¡Ustedes no salen de aquí, no hasta que nos digan todo lo que está pasando¿Quienes los atacaron y dónde?- dijo más calmado el rey de Gondor que la miraba seriamente- Ariel, dímelo por favor. Confía- finalizó Aragorn enérgico a sus palabras, pero Ariel no se inmutó con la voz del hombre-… con un "lo siento" en susurros, más el pequeño tirón del otro extremo de las riendas y un firme apretón de sus piernas para luego gritar al caballo.

-¡NEGRO, ARRIBA!- dijo finalmente Ariel haciendo que el caballo se remeciera firmemente y se parara en sus dos patas traseras, haciendo que Aragorn y los demás elfos se hicieran hacia tras, soltando al mismo tiempo las riendas de Haidée, la cual le dijo a Aarón que se sujetara ya que también el caballo blanco se estremeció y se paro en dos patas. Los animales relincharon y se alejaron de los cuatro hombres que miraban asombrados por la reacción de la niña.

-¡Ariel!- exclamó el montaraz con asombro y preocupación al ver la acción de la pequeña y esa decisión en sus ojos.

-¡Los siento mucho, pero esto no les incumbe y tampoco nos pueden ayudar!- dijo finalmente Ariel tratando de que el caballo dejara de trotar en el lugar.

-¡No quisimos molestar, por favor olviden que estuvimos aquí y que nos conocieron!- dijo Haidée con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, en ese momento Ariel solo dio un a pequeña reverencia y grito al caballo para salir raudamente junto a Haidée que le dijo a Aarón que se sujetara para salir tras su prima.

-¡Ariel, Haidée…esperen!- se escuchó casi imperceptibles en el viento.

Los cuatro hombres a esto trataron de detenerlas llamándolas con miedo y angustia. Gritaron los nombres de ambas niñas mientras espoleaban a los caballos para que empezaran a correr detrás de las pequeñas.

-¡No podían quedarse, esto estaba mal, no podía ser cierto!, no podían entrar a una realidad que no existía. ¿¡Porque, por que cada vez que pensaba en ellos, en el libro, entraban a esa realidad!? Tan fuerte era su necesidad de encontrar algún sitio donde pudiera estar en paz, estar protegida de todo sufrimiento que nunca acababa, que nunca la dejaría vivir en paz. ¿Por que tenía que doler tanto, por que no podía irse y ya?, no habría más en que sentir, en que pensar, no podía y no quería seguir de ese modo, esto le estaba destruyendo el alma¡le recordaba tanto a sus padres!- se decía mentalmente Ariel mientras se aferraba firmemente a las riendas del caballo dejando que este siguiera su camino libremente a todo galope, mientras que el viento secaba las lágrimas que no querían abandonar su rostro.

-No era justo, los encontraron de nuevo¿pero, porqué? Podían decir que estaban locas si contaban lo que ha sucedido y por segunda vez, lo que no entendía es¿por qué ahora?, en este momento donde todo peligra, donde todo es indeciso tanto para ellos y su familia… tenían que soñar con ellos de nuevo. Por que el encontrarse una y otra vez con algo que no existía. Pero lo había visto con sus propios ojos y no solo ella- pensó Haidée bajando la vista para ver que su pequeño hermano que estaba aferrado a ella como un pequeño monito con los ojos cerrados-… también lo había visto Aarón.

En ese momento Haidée abrazó más fuerte a su pequeño hermano, ladeo un poco la cabeza para encontrarse con el perfil de Ariel. Lágrimas salían de sus ojos, estaba muy angustiada, fue muy audaz y valiente al haberse enfrentado de esa manera a Aragorn, pero le había dolido al ver sus ojos. No tuvo otra salida, Haidée lo sabía, lo más importante en este momento era llegar con su familia, ellos eran prioridad ahora.

-Haidée- había dicho Ariel en un susurro, viendo que su prima estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, mirándola de frente, a lo que la niña solo sonrió como apoyo.

Las pequeñas no se habían dado cuenta pero el paraje había empezado a cambiar, ya no escuchaban a los caballos de los 4 hombres, solo la brisa y su misma respiración. Ambas dejaron salir las últimas lágrimas que fueron secadas por el amable viento que acariciaba sus rostros y se concentraron en llegar lo antes posible con su gente.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

¡¡¡Bueno aquí otro deliro, espero les guste, un beso a todo y déjenme review por fa!!!

**¡¡¡Tomatito plis!!!**

**HADA**


	11. Capitulo 11

**Mi fantasía, Mi realidad**

Aiya Meldor! Bueno aquí otro capitulo de este delirio que espero les guste, aunque se que mas de alguno ya quiere que empiece definitivamente con los personajes de la Tierra Media, deberé pedir paciencia, ya que esta historia tiene para largo y si no aclaro la vida de los personajes principales no se podrá dar el resultado que tengo en mi alocada cabeza y el desenlace del fics, así que digo PACIENCIA PLIS!!!

Sin mas debo decir que el Señor de los Anillos es de Tolkien y de paso doy saludos y agradecimientos a "M"¡¡¡GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!!! BUENO BESOS A TODO LOS QUE ME DEJAN Y NO ME DEJAN REVIEW.

HADA :)

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Capitulo 11**

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

No sabían que pensar o decir, no se esperaban esa reacción por parte de las niñas, no de esa manera. Pero pudieron ver el miedo, la desesperación, la angustia, pero también la decisión de ambas a cualquier situación que haya pasado y a de haber sido muy grande, pues no pudieron dar a conocerla, incluso había miedo de involucrarse más de lo debido. De involucrarlos a ellos.

Los cuatro hombres estaban absortos, salieron a todo galope detrás de los pequeños después de esa revelación. Ellos no querían involucrarlos en sus problemas, pero se podía ver a leguas en su mirada y en sus palabras que pedían ayuda, estaban más que asustados y había una pequeña madurez que era muy pronta a su edad.

-Aragorn aún no podía asimilar por que esa huida por parte de ellos. Solo eran niños y al parecer estaban en medio de una pelea que no debían ni siquiera soñar con ella. Pudo ver el miedo, pero la decisión de Ariel, que jamás pensó ver en los ojos de un infante. Desde la primera vez que la vio pudo apreciar que en aquella niña había algo especial, algo oculto en ella que atraía como un imán a cualquiera que la conociera. No fue por impulso o por que era su deber. La quería, se había encariñado de esa pequeña como si la conociera de algún lado, como si fuera suya, como una hija y como tal sentía. Tenía que encontrarla y hacer lo que fuese necesario para resguardarla. Tan pequeña y tan grande a la vez- pensó el gondoriano- también habían aparecido Haidée y Aarón, los dos hermanitos que a pesar de su ingenuidad y sinceridad, seguían sin pensar a su prima. Esos pequeños en verdad eran todo un misterio, un mundo nuevo por recorrer y de todas maneras debía de proteger- pensó el montaras mientras aumentaba el paso del caballo.

-Los tres elfos no habían dicho nada Siguieron su impulso y su corazón. Las palabras de los niños habían hecho estragos en sus sentimientos y en su alma, algo los impulsaba a seguir al rey de Gondor, era más que curiosidad o el saber de aquellos pequeños.

Se habían encariñado a tal extremo que no dudaron en dar su ayuda para con ellos, menos si había muerte de por medio. No podían permitir que pequeñas criaturas y seres inocentes murieran sin ayuda, pero de igual manera era extraño que esto estuviese sucediendo sin que ellos fueran alertados. Era aún mas inaudito la identidad de los pequeños y debían llegar al fondo de esto, pero más que nada, primero eran ellos, debían sacarlos de la línea de fuego a como diera lugar- así pensaban tanto los hermanos como Glorfindel- no permitirían que aquellas pequeñas luces que comenzaban a brillar recientemente se extinguieran antes de tiempo, menos por un deber que no debían cargar en sus pequeños cuerpos.

Los cuatro jinetes, por unos 10 minutos habían tenido en la mira la imagen de los dos caballos y de los niños enfrente de ellos, habían incluso aumentado la velocidad y creían que los iban a alcanzar.

Pero de improviso los caballos de los niños se metieron entre el espeso bosque haciendo mas difícil verlos, hasta que ya no pudieron ni siquiera escuchar los cascos de los animales. Los cuatro jinetes habían llegado a un claro, deteniéndose definitivamente para poder ver o escuchar aunque sea una pequeña pisada que diera vestigio de su presencia, pero no pudieron ni ver ni oír nada.

-No puede ser que hayan desaparecido como si nada- dijo Elladan mientras miraba a distintos lados viendo solo oscuridad a su alrededor.

-Esto no esta bien, hace poco estaban delante de nuestros ojos, no es posible que hayan desaparecido así como así- dijo Glorfindel calmando al caballo que daba vueltas de un lado a otro jadeando por la carrera terminada.

-Esto es muy extraño- dijo Elrohir tratando de ver mas allá de lo que la luna podía alumbrar entre los árboles.

-Ariel…Haidée- dijo el rey casi en un susurro, mientras alzaba la mirada junto a un suspiro de angustia para ver las estrellas que danzaban alrededor de la luna.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Nota:** volvemos al tiempo normal

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Había pasado demasiado tiempo o eso es lo que creyeron cuando ambas niñas empezaron a detener a los caballos para que descansaran de la ajetreada carrera. Se podía sentir la respiración agitada tanto de los animales como de los niños, mientras la noche se hacía presente y la luna era la única fuente de luz para iluminar el sendero que de un momento a otro había aparecido enfrente de los jinetes.

-Hermana¿crees que mamá ya llegó al lago¿papá estará bien?- pregunto el pequeño mirando hacia el oscuro paraje que, amenazante se levantaba con la brisa del viento que de un momento a otro se volvió mas fría que las mismas lágrimas que aún estaban en las mejillas de ambas niñas.

-No lo se Aarón, esperemos que si hayan llegado- dijo, la cual ladeo la cabeza a su lado derecho para mirar a su prima que estaba callada mirando a la nada.

-Debemos partir- se escuchó de repente por el lado de Ariel que emitió un pequeño suspiro a lo que el caballo al parecer comprendió ya que empezó a moverse para trotar ligeramente por el tramo, a lo que el caballo blanco de Haidée hizo lo mismo.

-Ariel- se escucho vagamente.

-Lo sé- dijo mirando aún al frente- aún no se como salimos de su alcance ni como regresamos, solo se que cada vez que queremos escapar de esta realidad o mejor dicho cuando pensamos en ellos, en su tierra, en sus paisajes. Extrañamente aparecemos en ellos, sin más aparecemos enfrente de ellos como si fuera una enorme puerta que nos llevara a su mundo y lo que no podemos negar, es que existen de verdad- dijo la niña ahora mirando a Haidée- en realidad existen- finalizo Ariel con una sonrisa.

-¿Quiénes existen?- interrumpió Aarón que estaba atento y extrañado a la conversación que mantenía su prima y su hermana- hablan de los cuatro hombres extraños¿no?- dijo el pequeño mirando a amabas que solo atinaron a sonreír.

-Aarón¿te acuerdas de las historia que te conté hace poco, antes que sucediera lo de los soldados?- dijo Ariel mientras miraba al pequeño que trataba de recordar- ¿lo… de los caballeros, los hobbits, los enanos, los elfos y el rey?- dijo la niña para ayudarlo un poco a ser memoria.

-¿Te refieres al libro ese gordo, ese que tiene las letras doradas y hablaba de cómo un niño viajaba con sus amigos y encontraba un anillo que era malo y lo tenía que romper y encontraba otros amigos, algunos con orejas puntiagudas, creo que eran elfos y…y? el niño fue interrumpido con una sonrisa de su hermana.

-Jajajajajaja, si, si Aarón ese mismo, tienes buena memoria- dijo sonriente Haidée.

-Así es Aarón, bueno, los señores que vistes son alguno de los hombres que salieron en esa historia- dijo Ariel, pero el niño solo abrió un poco más los ojos pero no dijo nada para el asombro de las niñas.

-¿Entonces por eso tenían orejas puntiagudas?- se decía el niño mas para si mismo que para las niñas, aunque igual lo había dicho en voz alta- ¿¡ellos eran elfos, verdad!?- dijo de repente el niño un poco ansioso.

-Si, así es, eran tres elfos y un hombre del reino de Gondor, bueno en realidad es el rey de Gondor- dijo Ariel un poco dudosa y renuente a la actitud del pequeño que la miraba con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡¿De veras¡Genial, eso es genial, un rey!- exclamó removiéndose en el asiento contento- ¿y…y ellos viven cerca, son actores?- dijo el niño que miraba ansioso a la respuesta de su prima.

-Hem… bueno, en realidad no, no son actores, son los personajes de verdad- dijo Haidée, ignorando las peticiones de su prima que le rogaba con la mirada que se inventara algo, pero parece que la niña no quería mentirle a su hermano.

-¡Haidée!- dijo Ariel que la miró con reproche.

-¿¡Qué!? Aarón debe saber la verdad, Ariel. No le voy a ocultar algo así- dijo la niña que frunció el seño.

-¿¡Me están diciendo que de verdad existen?- ¿que de verdad estuvimos con un rey y tres elfos!? -dijo el chico con un extraño brillo en los ojos que desconcertó a las dos niñas que se miraron asustadas.

-Ham…, bueno…, hem, sí, estuvimos con ellos. ¿Por qué miras así Aarón?- dijo preocupada Haidée.

-¡Por que no me avisaron, o sea… estamos dentro del libro, somos parte del LIBRO!- dijo emocionado el niño que tenía los ojos tan grandes como dos almendros y se movía tanto que casi se cae de la montura al tratar de saltar encima de ella.

-¡Cuidado Aarón!- dijo Haidée tratando de sujetarlo por el pantalón haciendo que el niño quedara un poco mas que colgando del lomo del animal que relinchó molesto por tanto movimiento.

-¡Y no, no estamos dentro del libro!- dijo Ariel acercándose para ayudar a sentar al pequeño que la miraba confundido- no me mires así Aarón que yo tampoco se muy bien como pasa todo esto, no sabría como explicarlo, solo puedo decir que cada vez que pienso fuertemente en el libro o en algunos de los personajes, terminamos en él, o sea no en la historia sino que en su época, o algo así- dijo la chica más confundida tomando las riendas firmemente de nuevo.

-¿Entonces?, no entiendo- dijo el niño con cara "¿de que pasa aquí?"

-Nosotras tampoco hermanito, tampoco sabemos como es que llegamos a esos lugares, solo te diremos que no te hagas utopías, por que no esta bien hacernos ilusiones y menos involucrar personas ajenas a nuestros problemas- dijo Haidée con decisión y haciéndole entender a Aarón que no debe decir nada de lo que vio.

-Así que Aarón. Promete que no dirás nada, que esto quedará en secreto, entre los tres- dijo Ariel con seguridad en sus palabras mirando al niño con una petición de favor. Lo que el niño comprendió, aunque igual le rondaba en la cabeza como esas personas podrían existir sin existir al mismo tiempo.

-Lo prometo- dijo el niño algo contrariado- no diré nada. Pero aun no me cave en la cabeza todo esto que sucedió- terminó el niño con un suspiro de "me rindo".

De toda la conversación que habían tenido los tres, no supieron que decir, en verdad solo tenían en mente si su familia y las demás personas ya estarían en el lago esperando su regreso, pero, también de vez en cuando podían recordar la cara de asombro y protección para con ellos que mostraron los cuatro hombres en ese instante.

Solo un momento pasó para que salieran de su estupor, para encontrarse enfrente de su meta. El lago, grande y cristalino lago, los tres sonrieron y se encaminaron hacia la entrada que estaba oculta cerca de los sembradíos de arroz, de apoco se fueron adentrando en la espesa maleza que no fue cortada oportunamente para la cosecha por el repentino atentado, pero dieron gracias por que estaban tan altos que tapaban casi la mitad del caballo, así podían pasar desapercibidos.

En realidad el lugar estaba intacto, los solados no habían llegado a esos territorios, aún, pero no tardarían en hacerlo. Poco a poco fueron llegando cerca de una barranco que daba a los sembradíos mientras que el lago iba rodeando los pequeños acantilados que se asomaban cerca de las praderas verdes que contrastaba en ese momento con la luna, que estaba más blanca que nunca.

-¿Bueno, por dónde vamos?- dijo de repente Haidée que miraba hacia distintos lados para luego mirar a su prima que tenía la vista fija en un punto que daba al fondo del barranco.

-Hay luces- miraba absorta los pequeños destellos que se hacían lugar en la oscuridad como un pequeño gusano que intentaba salir a la luz.

-¿Crees que sean nuestras familias o los soldados?- dijo firmemente Haidée mirando fijamente también las pequeñas luces.

-No lo se, tampoco se si debemos arriesgarnos a encontrarnos con ellos- dijo Ariel con un poco de desgano.

-¿Sabes específicamente por dónde iban a salir¿Dónde salía el camino de las catacumbas?- dijo Haidée mirando a su prima que empezó a recorrer todo el valle con la mirada para ver algún vestigio que la hiciera recordar algún lugar familiar o de lo que haya visto en el mapa- aunque no era mucho- la luna iluminaba bastante, pero no era lo mismo si se reflejara la luz del sol.

-Si no me falla la memoria, el camino saldría cerca de los peñascos que están al norte, cruzando los pastizales donde iban a ser la nueva cosecha¿no?- dijo Ariel apuntando hacia una montaña que estaba cerca de ellos. Pero luego de nuevo empezó a ver el valle para ver por donde podían salir de ese barranco.

-Sí, algo así dijo Etel. Pero no hay ningún camino desde aquí que llegue hasta los pastizales- hablo Haidée mirado alrededor donde solo se divisaba el barranco, árboles y el valle debajo de sus pies.

-¡Hey, miren, por ahí podríamos bajar!- el pequeño apuntaba a unos kilómetros más allá una especie de camino que sobresalía de la superficie de un peñasco que sobresalía del desfiladero donde estaban parados.

-¿Pero, cómo llegamos hasta ahí?- dijo Haidée mirando el pedazo de tierra que no se veía muy seguro.

-Deberemos saltar- para el asombro de sus dos acompañantes.

-¿¡Saltar, dices!? Estás loca- dijo Haidée, mirando el espacio que había entre el barranco y el peñasco para poder bajar hacia el parado.

-No lo estoy es la única manera, además solo irá uno de nosotros, expresó finalmente la niña bajándose del caballo.

-¿Por qué solo uno?- dijo Haidée preocupada mirando hacia su prima que tomaba las riendas de su caballo y la de sus primos para colocar a los animales en resguardo detrás de una Arboleda- Ariel tenemos que ir los tres a encontrarnos con los demás- dijo la niña bajándose del caballo- nos dijeron que no nos separáramos- terminó molesta la niña ayudando a bajar a Aarón que solo miraba a ambas igual que una pelota de pin-pón.

-Prima- dijo Ariel seria- la frontera solo está a un par de kilómetros si te das cuentas- dijo Ariel apuntando hacia el lado contrario donde estaban ellas mostrando a lo lejos una inmensa pared de troncos que cortaba la mitad de una montaña y se perdía de vista por algunas nubes bajas- y si vamos todos ahora será más fácil que los soldados nos encuentren especialmente por los caballos, sin contar el sendero bastante rocoso e inestable. Pero si va uno solo será más fácil, pasará desapercibido encontrará a los demás, los traerá al sendero que encontramos, será más vertiginoso y fácil a atravesar los límites del país, dijo finalmente Ariel que miraba hacia la frontera.

-¿Iras tu, verdad?- dijo Haidée mirando a su prima preocupada, para luego mirar la frontera.

-Es nuestra única salida, además deben ayudarme a preparar la escapatoria por si algo sale mal- dijo Ariel seriamente volviendo la mirada hacia su prima.

-¿La escapatoria?, bueno tu dirás, nosotros lo hacemos- dice Haidée con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Yo también quiero ayudar!- gritó el pequeño acercándose a ambas niñas que lo miraban sonriente.

-Claro que si Aarón, bueno- dijo la niña acercándose a los caballos¿recuerdan lo que dijo el tío Hadar que si atravesábamos el lago y subimos la montaña del lado norte podríamos encontrar provisiones? Pasa que no solo hay provisiones de comida o refugio, también hay armas y otras cosas más, como bengalas y fuegos artificiales- dijo la niña sonriendo -y brillan mucho- terminó diciendo la pequeña levantando las cejas acompañada de una gran sonrisa.

-Los vamos a despistar- dijo Haidée saltando de repente- quieres que despistemos a los soldados mientras los traes hacia el sendero y aquí, terminó diciendo algo asombrada.

-Si, así es y para eso deben ir al refugio y empezar a colocar los fuegos artificiales y todo lo que brille al lado contrario del camino norte y deben empezar ya- dijo Ariel segura de lo que hacía.

-¿Pero cómo los prenderemos, si estaremos a kilómetros de distancia cuando los terminemos de colocar?- dice Haidée mirando hacia el lugar donde debían dirigirse. Pero al no haber respuesta pronta Haidée se da la vuelta para mirar a su prima que la miraba con una enorme sonrisa y un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

-¡HA…ha… no, ahora si estás desquiciada, total y completamente loca!- Dice Haidée levantándose rápidamente para alejarse de su prima con decisión y descontento.

-¿Pero Haidée?, eres muy buena con el arco, es más, tu padre dice que eres la primera en tu clase- dice Ariel tratando de convencerla.

-No, no, no, no, No puedo a esa distancia, estas bromeando deben a ver como unos 90 o 100 metros de distancia, no puedo- dijo finalmente Haidée entrelazando sus brazos en su pecho con el semblante enojado.

-¿Pero hermana?, tu alcance con el arco es de 85 metros- dijo de repente el niño que miraba divertido la conversación- yo creo que unos metros más no afectarían tu habilidad, incluso la mejorarían- dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa.

-No me ayudas en nada Aarón- dijo la niña con escepticismo mirando de reojo al pequeño. ¿Qué pasa si fallo, si no le doy al blanco?, en eso no se puede fallar- dijo la pequeña casi derrotada por sus compañeros.

-Haidée, eres la persona mas segura que conozco y en el tiro al blanco eres la mejor, te he visto. Aarón también se arriesgaría por tu habilidad y yo lo creo también. Así que colocarás un blanco donde tenga en el medio un tipo detonador para que todos esos fuegos artificiales se prendan- dijo decididamente la niña.

-Si fallo no me echen la culpa, mira que nadie puede hacer eso, por lo menos no un humano- dijo molesta Haidée con pucheros en la cara.

-Yo se que lo harás, así que manos a la obra, e iré a buscar a los demás y ustedes tengan cuidado que no los vean- les dijo por último la niña que dejó a Negro en uno de los árboles.

-Mi amigo- le dijo Ariel- estate atento, yo volveré pronto,… esta vez tendrás que correr más rápido- le dijo Ariel haciéndole cariño en el lomo, el caballo solo el contestó moviéndole la cabeza arriba y abajo como respuesta afirmativa a lo que la niña sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, luego lo soltó y dejo que anduviera libre. Lo mismo hizo Haidée diciéndole que estuviera atento a su llamado a lo que el animal también movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Aarón le dijo que luego se verían a lo que el caballo relincho con fuerza, después de eso Ariel se dio vuelta y miró a sus primos.

-Ten cuidado Ariel, lo que vas a ser también es peligroso- le dijo Haidée, acercándose para darle un abrazo a su prima a lo que Ariel gustosa correspondió. El pequeño Aarón también se arrimo al abrazo haciendo que los tres se rieran, lo que hace tiempo no hacían. Cuando se separaron se quedaron mirando nostálgicamente por si algo pudiera suceder, pero inmediatamente sus miradas reflejaron esa pequeña lucecita de decisión y de esperanza, acompañada de una enorme sonrisa.

-Nos veremos pronto- terminó diciendo Ariel, a lo que sus primos solo asintieron dándose la vuelta para emprender su pequeña misión. Los dos hermanos se fueron de lado contrario hacia el refugio y Ariel empezó a bajar el sendero hacia el encuentro de su familia.

La noche estaba más que fría, la luna se reflejaba en la oscuridad que invitaba al misterio de la incógnita soledad. Pequeños sonidos danzaban alrededor del viento que mecía gentilmente las hojas que pronto se convertirían en una tormenta que azotaría contra todo lo bello del enorme valle que se extendía, a una pequeña figura que se ocultaba en la espesa floresta para dar el último aliento a la libertad.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

¡¡¡ Dejen un tomatito aunque sea por fa!!!

HADA


	12. Capitulo 12

**Mi fantasía, Mi realidad**

¡Aiya!-¡Meldors! - Si lo seeeeeeeeeeee, me demoré un montón, pero esta historia tiene un pequeño flujo historial y para que salga todo bien tengo que estudiar algunas anécdotas de la historia Europea, que espero estén bien, ya que se que muchas personas de por ahí ven estas páginas, pero bueno, además diré que inventé algunas de ellas, asi que si quieren saber mas pueden buscar en internet por prime y segunda guerra mundial, no son verdaderas todas las narraciones, pero en la época y las fechas donde ocurren son legítimas y se darán cuenta de ello.

Pero bueno, se ha hecho bastante complicada la historia, sí me he complicado yo, pero que se le va hacer, esto debe resultar de lujo, así que aguanten un poco de historia universal, por demás les doy las gracias todos los que aún me toleran y siguen con esta locura, un beso y nos estamos escribiendo.

Hada :)

Sin más digo que el Señor de los Anillos no me pertenece si no que al Señor Tolkien.

Para los impacientes en el próximo capitulo nos introducimos de lleno a la Tierra Media, así que vayan haciendo sus apuestas, jejejejejeje, bye.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Capitulo 12**

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Había empezado a ser frío. De un momento a otro el viento helado de Irlanda quiso darse a conocer como nunca. Las hojas se mecían fuertemente formando pequeños bailes alrededor de los árboles que lloraban al compás de los murmullos de los insectos que cantaban cada vez mas alto anunciando tormenta.

-Está helando, la gente no aguantará mucho sin calor- comentó la mujer que caminaba de un lado a otro para mantener el calor en su cuerpo. Se detuvo de repente para mirar al pequeño grupo de personas que quedaba- era lamentable ver tanto herido, la gente iba y venía atendiendo a todos los heridos posibles, mucho niños lloraban de dolor y otros lloraban por el vacío que le había dejado la perdida de un ser querido.

- No hay rastros aún de los niños, ya deberían haber llegado- dijo Nani preocupada mirando hacia la oscura llanura que se extendía enfrente de sus ojos.

-Tranquila Nani, ellos deben de estar bien, además ya deben de estar por llegar- dijo Fanny con el pequeño en brazos y tapándolo con todo lo que tuviera a mano por el gélido viento que había en ese momento.

-Solo espero que estén bien- dijo Dana acercándose a Fanny para guardar un poco de calor.

En ese momento un hombre que estaba de guardia se puso en alerta por que había visto raudamente una sombra que se acercaba, le indicó a uno de sus compañeros que pusiera alerta los demás y que avisara al joven Etel y al señor Nahum. De un momento a otro el hombre sigilosamente se empezó a acercar a la presencia, que no se había percatado que había sido descubierta.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Ariel sigilosamente había atravesado toda la campiña, hasta llegar al valle. -Casi se saca la re contra (#+.+)- por que fue eso lo que le salio de la boca sin ningún disimulo, por no ver bien el camino y por el suelo resbaladizo. Aunque la luna iluminaba bastante había que tener ojos de gato para poder andar por esos lugares, más pudo llegar sana y salva, pero con algunos rasguños, moretones y una caída espectacular que hubiera sido record en un programa de televisión. Pero a eso llegó completa.

Estaba bastante cerca del lugar donde debían encontrarse con su familia, aunque todo estaba como boca de lobo- podía distinguir perfectamente una silueta o presencia si alguien se acercaba. En un momento Ariel se detuvo por reflejo, había escuchado el crujir de algunas ramas, en ese momento se agachó de inmediato guardando silencio para escuchar mejor, miró a varios lados sin ver nada, ni oír ningún ruido. Pero una sombra la desconcertó y pensando que podía ser un soldado se fue sigilosamente al lado contrario para pasar por detrás de aquella silueta, pero parece que se había percatado de su presencia, así que no tuvo más opción que enfrentarlo. De un momento a otro Ariel se fue corriendo tras su "enemigo" dejándolo desconcertado al ver que una sombra se acercaba hacia el. A lo que la niña aprovecho la oscuridad y se agachó para pasar entre las piernas del hombre y hacerle una zancada tomándolo con su propias piernas y sus manos los pies del sujeto para hacerlo caer de bruces. Ella sabía que era mas pequeña y estaba en de ventaja de fuerza, pero tenía que utilizar otras primacías que tenía a su favor al ser más pequeña. Eso siempre le decía su tío.

Esto tomó totalmente desapercibido al hombre que intento sacarse el agarre de la pequeña criatura que lo estaba atacando, por que se había dado cuenta que no era muy grande pero muy rápida. De un momento a otro pudo darse vuelta y apresar a la criatura pero una patada en pleno rostro lo hizo deshacer el agarre y llevarse las manos a la cara para la ventaja de la niña que de inmediato se subió a la espalda del hombre apresando sus manos por detrás y llevando todo el peso de ella doblándole las muñecas a lo que el hombre gritó de dolor.

A esto se escucharon más pasos que llegaban hacia el pequeño encuentro de lucha que cortaba el silencio de los árboles. Ariel estaba tan concentrada que no se había dado cuenta cuando un brazo la tomo desprevenidamente por la cintura y la saco de encima del hombre que estaba más que aturdido y con la nariz sangrando. Ariel en es momento se reclamo interiormente por el descuido y empezó a patalear y a moverse como un pez fuera del agua para que su captor la dejase y poder escapar, pero la tenía firmemente agarrada.

¡SUELTAME, SUELTAME O NO RESPONDO DE MI, SUELTAME!- decía Ariel tratando de pegarle a su captor. Pero de un momento la dio vuelta para que lo encarase y ahí Ariel no pudo guardar las lágrimas que ya empezaban a salir al pensar que todo estaba perdido.

¡Ariel…soy yo!- dijo en un susurro el hombre que la mantenía abrazada a él.

¡Etel…!- dijo la niña casi con pesar, estaba tan cansada que no pudo más que pasar los brazos por el cuello de su primo y recargar todo el cansancio dejando fluir las lágrimas que ya eran insoportables. A esto Etel solo la abrazó más fuerte- estaba feliz de verla sana y salva- la acomodó mejor en sus brazos y le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello. Dio un suspiro y le dijo a los hombres que ayudaran al tipo herido llevándolo a que lo curarán mientras se encaminaba con su prima en brazos donde su madre, que estaría más que asombrada de ver a la pequeña.

En el transcurso que llevaba a la niña en brazos, varias caras colocaron expresión de asombro al ver llegar al joven con la "señorita" en brazos, especialmente por lo recién ocurrido. El ataque de la "pequeña criatura" como había llamado el guardia a Ariel, después de ver que era ella la sombra que estaba acechando el lugar.

Cuando estaban cerca del campamento que habían hecho, Fanny inmediatamente se paró por los recientes rumores del ataque viendo a su hijo sano y salvo pero con la sorpresa que llevaba a su sobrina en brazos. Raudamente se fue a su encuentro quitándole a la pequeña de los brazos de su hijo y con lágrimas en los ojos dio gracias a Dios por que su pequeña estaba sana y salva. Ariel estaba más que feliz abrazando a su tía, jamás en su vida creyó capaz de anhelar tanto los brazos de su familia, incluso había extrañado a su primo que las miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¡Mi niña, tesoro, estas bien, estas bien!- dijo la mujer en susurros mientras la abrasaba fuertemente y le daba pequeños besos en la cara, a lo que Ariel solo se aferró más a su tía dejando escapara las lágrimas que hace tanto se estaba aguantando.

A esto Dana y Nani también fueron a su encuentro, con el pequeño en brazos.

¡Mi angelito, está bien, mi Ariel!- dijo Nani abrazando a la pequeña después del saludo de su tía, para luego caer nuevamente en los brazos de Dana que de inmediato la alejo suavemente de su regazo para preguntar por sus hijos.

¿Ariel, dónde están Haidée y Aarón?- preguntó la mujer preocupada, a esto Ariel inmediatamente miró a las tres mujeres y a su primo con preocupación.

¡Tía, debemos partir ya! dijo la niña mirando el desconcierto en los ojos de su familia y de algunos curiosos que llegaban para ver a la pequeña que había llegado sana y salva.

¿A que se refiere con eso niña Ariel?- dijo unos de los hombres, que era un vecino de los alrededores.

-Cuando hubo la balacera y los caballos salieron corriendo, nos llevaron a uno de los tres túneles que no tenían salida. Por lo menos no para el lago, sino que para los trigales- dijo la niña siendo interrumpida por Etel.

¿Los trigales, dices?- le interrumpe el joven con asombro.

-Sí- afirma- parece que el derrumbe destapó la vieja salida que estaba tapada por el último movimiento de tierra y pudimos salir por ahí, pasó que salimos hacia el acantilado, el que esta cerca de las montañas por donde debemos transitar. Vimos todo el valle desde ahí- dijo Ariel escondiendo el encuentro repentino con el rey de Gondor y los tres elfos-… y pudimos divisar un campamento de los soldados, están escondidos y vimos un sendero que da directamente al acantilado, para poder subirlo, queda mucho más accesible para subir la montaña norte- termina diciendo Ariel empezando a escuchar los murmullos de miedo, aliento, esperanza y de nerviosismo de los presentes.

-¿Ariel, dices que salieron¿Haidée y Aarón están contigo entonces?- dijo Dana con premura y alegría al mismo tiempo.

-Sí tía, no se preocupe, ellos están bien- dice Ariel con una sonrisa que tranquiliza a la mujer posando una mano en su pecho- pero- dice la niña mirando a los demás-…tuve que venir yo sola, por que nos hubieran pillado a los tres si venían con migo y los caballos, debemos partir, por que estamos rodeados- dijo finalmente Ariel asustando a los presente.

-Eso significa que nos están esperando- dijo uno de los trabajadores.

-Sabían que iríamos por este camino- dijo otro hombre entre a multitud.

-Nos tendieron una trampa- dijo otro. A lo que la gente empezó a desesperarse.

-¡SILENCIO, SILENCIO!- interrumpió firmemente Nahum haciendo que los presentes callaran, el hombre se paró en medio y miró a la pequeña, se agachó enfrente de ella y le sonrió.

-Mi niña- le dijo- el camino que lleva al refugio entonces esta totalmente cubierto- dijo el hombre, a lo que Ariel asintió, en eso hubo otros susurros, a lo que algunos hicieron callar el ruido, el Señor Nahum volvió de nuevo la vista a Ariel -¿mi Señorita usted y sus primos encontraron otro camino para pasar desapercibidos- dijo el hombre a lo que Ariel asintió -¿se acuerda por donde es?- preguntó el hombre con esperanza, a lo que la niña también asiente firmemente, a esto Nahum, le pareció ver al señor Hadar en los ojos de su pequeña. En ese aspecto la niña aunque pequeña tenía la valentía y la decisión de mil hombres, el individuo se levantó encarando a toda la gente.

-¡NOS VAMOS, RECOGAN TODO LO NECESARIO, AYUDEN A LOS HERIDOS Y DEJEN LO QUE NO HACE FALTA, NOS VAMOS AL REFUGIO!- dijo el hombre con decisión.

-¿Nahum, estás seguro de esto? -dijo uno de los hombres que había salido de la multitud- no podemos confiar en una niña de 11 años- dijo finalmente a lo que Ariel iba a alegar, pero fue detenida por el hombre.

-Si quieres seguir el sendero normal, nadie lo detiene Señor Zait, puede ir con quien guste seguirle, pero yo creo y puedo apostar mi vida al relato de mi niña Ariel. Si ella dijo que estaba todo el lugar plagado de esos malditos soldados es que está rodeado el lugar de ellos, yo me iré por donde vino la niña y los que quieran seguirnos serán bienvenidos y ayudados como debe ser. Los que no, pueden ir con el Señor aquí presente- dijo finalmente Nahum, dando la vuelta para tomar en brazos a Ariel- pero nada más me gustaría seguir juntos en este caminar- dijo el hombre con Ariel en brazos- por que juntos peleamos, juntos sobrevivimos y juntos saldremos de esto- finalizó el hombre con la esperanza que no tomaran el otro camino.

-¡El señor Nahum tiene razón!- se escuchó una voz entre la multitud, a lo que todos dejaron el paso a una pequeña figura que caminaba apresuradamente.

¡ABUELA!- gritó Ariel bajándose de los brazos de Nahum que la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Mi niña- dijo calmadamente la anciana que recibió gustosa el abrazo de su nieta y con una sonrisa en el cansado rostro, luego aún abrazándola se puso enfrente de todos con expresión seria.

-¡Si piensan que lo mejor es alejarse y tomar distintos rumbos, son libres de irse!- dijo la anciana encarando a toda la gente- pero hasta ahora los que los han guiado, que son mi nieto, el Señor Nahum y Nani, lo han hecho bastante bien, lamentablemente no quedamos muchos, por que nos han atacado de sorpresa varias veces, pero hasta ahora estamos vivos y es por que seguimos juntos, por que nos ayudamos mutuamente, no por estar discutiendo entre nosotros, que ahí si seriamos un blanco fácil y pienso también que no todos conocen el camino ¿o me equivoco- a lo que varios murmullos se asomaron y muchos bajaron la vista- PUES BIEN- dijo enérgicamente la anciana- o todos nos ayudamos o todo nos delatamos y encaramos a la muerte como debe ser, de frente- dijo finalmente la mujer muy altiva y decidida en sus palabras.

A esto no se escuchó nada, todos callaron y se miraron entre si.

-¡Bien!- dijo la anciana- nos vamos si no hay más que discutir, el tiempo apremia y dos de mis hijos, más otros hombres, de las diferentes familias que están aquí, arriesgan sus vidas por ustedes- dijo la mujer mirando especialmente a los que habían armado el escándalo- así que por lo menos debemos atribuirles manteniéndonos juntos y con vida.

A esto todos asintieron y fueron a preparar las cosas para el viaje, solo quedaron Ariel y su familia que miraban sonriente a la anciana que a pesar de los años, su espíritu era tan indomable como un potro. Después de levantar todas las cosas Ariel fue al frente con su primo para indicar el camino. No podía encender ningún tipo de luz o serían descubiertos, así que Ariel se fue fijando en los árboles por las ramas rotas que había dejado al atravesar entre ellos. En su caminar se encontró con el señor que había golpeado hace unas horas atrás, en realidad estaba bastante avergonzada, aunque igual fue una reacción por su parte para defenderse.

- Perdón- se escuchó casi en un susurro de tras de los dos hombres que iban conversando, lo siento de verdad, se elevó la voz haciendo que los dos hombres se girarán.

- No es su culpa Señorita- dijo el hombre dándose vuelta para mira quien le estaba pidiendo disculpa- lo que si le digo que pelea bastante bien, su tío le enseño de maravilla- dijo el muchacho que sonreía al recordar como lo había limitado.

- Lo siento, nuevamente- dijo de nuevo la niña bajando un poco la cabeza, pero el hombre solo sonrió y le dijo que no había problema alguno, que no había nada que perdonar, a esto Ariel solo sonrió y dio otra reverencia y salió corriendo donde su primo.

Solo se defendió pasaron mas o menos una hora desde que salieron y si Ariel había calculado bien llegarían en una hora y media más, eso era por los que estaban heridos, sino hubieran llegado más rápido.

-Haidée- la llamó de repente Dana- mis hijos, no me has dicho donde están- habló ansiosa la mujer.

-Ellos están bien tía, los dos fueron al refugio- le dijo Ariel a lo que los presentes abrieron los ojos enormemente.

-¿¡Los mandasteis al refugio, solos!?- Dijo Etel susurrando enojadamente.

-¡Solo estábamos a unos metros de donde salimos, Etel!- dijo Ariel en el mismo tono que él,-… los mandé ahí por que estarían a salvo y además, deben hacer un encargo por si pasase algo malo- dijo la niña defendiéndose por como la miraban.

-¡¿Qué tipo de encargo es ese?!- preguntó Fanny.

-¡Es por si nos descubren o se acercan demasiado a nosotros, no se preocupe tía que ellos van a estar bien, de veras!- dijo Ariel poniéndole ímpetu a sus palabras.

-Confío en ti Ariel- dijo Dana- espero que estén bien y creo que si…, a lo mejor fue mejor que tu sola vinieras o se delatarían los tres juntos- dijo finalmente la mujer dándole un beso a la niña- pero a la próxima no se separen, pase lo que pase por que tu eres igual de valiosa- la miró seria la mujer a lo que Ariel solo asintió.

Unos ruidos alertaron a los cabecillas del grupo haciendo que los demás se escondiesen entre los matorrales y los hombres salieran a ver quien rondaba esos lugares. Cual fue su asombro, el que entre las sombras saliera Numa, pero estaba en malas condiciones, a lo que Dana corrió rápidamente a su encuentro junto a las demás mujeres de su familia, todos estaban consternado con el espectáculo.

-¿¡Mi amor, qué sucedió, dónde están los demás!?- Dijo la mujer asustada mientras sostenía la cabeza de su esposo en sus rodillas. Los demás miraron aterrorizados y no era para menos. Numa estaba totalmente bañado en sangre, sus ropas estaban rasgadas por todos lados y sufría de distintas contusiones por todo el cuerpo, su respiración era dificultosa y casi no se le entendía lo que decía.

Pero la desesperación de el esparció el miedo en los presentes que empezaron a inquietarse cuando de un repentino silencio vino un grito.

-¡SALGAN, SALGAN DE AQUÍ, ELLOS SABEN DE ESTE CAMINO SALGAAAAAAN!- gritó el hombre cuando pudo articular palabra, pero era demasiado tarde, varios hombres armados salieron de la espesura de la arboleda empezando a disparar a lo que se moviese, todos los presentes empezaron a correr a distintas direcciones, pero eran detenidos por un balazo o por un golpe. Dana no se había movido del lado de su marido al igual que toda su familia, algunos se quedaron con ellos mientras eran rodeados por los soldados.

_-¡Miren que tenemos aquí!-_ dijo el soldado irónicamente en una lengua extraña para muchos, pero Ariel y Numa habían entendido a la perfección por hablar algo de Alemán.

Los soldados habían traído lo que quedaban de la gente que había corrido para salvarse, mucho de ellos estaban mal heridos, golpeados, incluso muertos, como si fueran un costal de papas los dejaban a los costados mientras el hombre de mayor rango reía burlonamente.

-Bueno, bueno, parece que no logró escapar señor Numa y creo que lamentablemente nos ha llevado a su familia- dijo irónicamente el general, que se paseaba mirando a las personas que trataban de levantarse a duras penas, pero cada vez que se ponían en pie un soldado los pateaba y los dejaba tirado en el suelo nuevamente.

-¡DEJELOS, ELLOS NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON ESTO!- dijo enérgico el hombre que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, pero uno de los soldados lo golpeo de nuevo haciéndolo caer de bruces al suelo, las mujeres gritaron que ya era suficiente, protegiéndolo de más golpes por parte de los soldados. Pero eso no impidió que los soldados lo tomasen de ambos brazos para llevarlo delante del general que lo miraba sonriente con los brazos atrás.

- Mi señor Numa- dijo el sujeto- sabe bien que el ocultar documentos tan importantes es un delito y si la persona tiene conocidos u implicados en esto, también deben ser castigados- dijo seriamente el hombre, luego miró hacia atrás y sonrió -y su familia no es la excepción, especialmente por intento de evasiva u escape- rió irónicamente el hombre.

¡Es un maldito!- dijo Numa con odio en los ojos -¡no tiene derecho a ser esto, no tiene derecho a…!- Pero fue interrumpido abruptamente por un golpe en su abdomen y el grito ahogado de las mujeres, especialmente de su esposa que intentaba llegar a el sin mucho éxito por los brazos de su cuñada que le decía que se calmara o todo saldría peor.

- Usted no tiene derechos, mi amigo- dijo el hombre bruscamente tomando la cara de Numa- esta tierra no es de malditos, sucios traidores como tu y tu estirpe, finalmente regresará donde pertenece y nos desharemos de toda la mugre, si no quieres cooperar…entonces veremos si tu familia quiere, incluso podría hacerse un trueque- dijo el hombre mirando uno por uno a los distintos personajes que componían la familia del hombre para posar finalmente los ojos en unos grisáceos azulados que no transmitían miedo alguno, mas bien era desafío y fuerza. Finalmente el hombre haciendo un gesto hizo que se lo llevarán entregándoselo momentáneamente a su familia que lo recibió angustiada por su estado.

-Era un ser despreciable ¿cómo era posible que se divirtiera a costa del sufrimiento de otra persona?- pensaba Ariel que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido- dio gracias a que se le ocurrió mandar a Haidée al refugio, pero el plan que tenían aún no se podría llevar a cavo, incluso con aquel encuentro con estos hombres se había frustrado, aunque momentáneamente- pensó la niña mientras miraba todos los cadáveres regados por el suelo. Una mueca de disgusto se asomó por el rostro de la niña para luego levantar la mirada de desprecio a aquel hombre que empezó a impartir ordenes haciendo que los soldados se llevarán a las personas al pequeño fuerte que habían colocado cerca del camino que llevaba al refugio.

Los gritos y las suplicas se oían por todos lados, era un canto de terror, una pesadilla. Los golpes, los gritos. Ariel quería taparse los oídos pero no quería dar muestras de debilidad, no podía hacer eso. Miró a su familia que estaba pasmada con lo que veía, pero mas grande era su ira para aquellos sujetos que hacían lo que querían con su gente, algunos hombres intentaron abalanzarse contra los guardias, pero solo consiguieron que los matasen a sangre fría o que los golpearan hasta dejarlos sin sentido.

Nadie podía mover ningún músculo, los herido habían sido muertos por ser una carga y los demás fueron golpeados, acribillados y maniatados hincándolos en un círculo que era rodeado por los soldados que reían sin piedad.

De repente Ariel se sintió jalada por uno de sus brazos con brusquedad, siendo colocada en frente del general que la examinaba de arriba a bajo. Etel intentaba liberarse de los soldados que le interrumpían el paso para poder socorrer a la niña, las mujeres estaban aterrorizadas por lo que le pudiera pasar a la pequeña que no mostraba más que repulsión y odio al hombre que la miraba como un maravilloso objeto.

-Vaya, vaya ¿que tenemos aquí?- dijo el hombre paseándose alrededor de Ariel que no se inmutaba por la presencia de aquel sujeto- creo que hemos descubierto un pequeño tesoro- dijo el hombre agachándose enfrente de la pequeña que no emitía gesto alguno -¿cómo estas pequeña? -dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa de medio lado. Ariel ni siquiera se movió, a esto el hombre paso su mano por la mejilla de la pequeña, a lo que Ariel negó el gesto volteando la cara enérgicamente.

Esto no le gustó al sujeto así que tomó ambas mejillas con una mano- a mi me respetan criatura- dijo el hombre haciendo que Ariel lo mirara- pero en vez de encontrar miedo en aquellos ojos azul grisáceos, solo encontró aversión y repudio, el hombre liberó a la pequeña de su agarre bastante asombrado por la fuerza que transmitían aquellos ojos, la tomó de la muñeca, a lo que Ariel intentó liberarse, pero el hombre la agarró más fuerte todavía, he hizo que lo mirara otra vez asiéndole daño al torcerle un poco el brazo.

-Escúchame bien pequeña- le dijo en un susurro el hombre- si no quieres que tu familia salga lastimada, te quedarás quietecita y harás todo lo que yo te diga- a esto el hombre movió la cabeza en una afirmación indicándole al soldado que golpeara al muchacho que tan insistente mente intentaba sacarse a los soldados para socorrer a su prima. Al momento que el soldado lo golpeo, Ariel se quedo quieta y con dolor en los ojos volvió a mirar como le pegaban a su primo una y otra vez haciendo que el muchacho ya no pudiera gritar más de dolor, cuando Etel ya no pudo mantenerse en pie, Ariel sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

-Ahora supongo que me harás caso- dijo el hombre mirándola amenazadoramente. Ariel solo pudo asentir sin dejar de mirar a su primo que era ayudado por su tía y Nahum -¡BIEN, QUIEN SE ATREVA A ESCAPAR, SI QUIERA HACER UN LEVE GESTO DE TRATAR DE DESBANDARSE…LA NIÑA MORIRÁ!- a esto la gente quedó en silencio y sumisos asintieron- ¡EN MARCHA, TODOS AL CAMPAMENTO!- Gritó el hombre mientras arrastraba a Ariel con él.

Esto no podía estar pasando, no era justo. Su plan se había ido con el viento. Ahora más que nuca pensaba en como salir de esto, incluso en esconderse, pero no podía hacerlo, la gente estaba muy asustada e incluso se le veía perdida en todo momento- Ariel miraba como eran arrastrados seguramente a su muerte, pero sin antes ser torturados o algo aún peor- movió la cabeza hacia atrás y pudo ver a su tío que era ayudado por algunos trabajadores y a Etel que lo sostenían su tía y el Señor Nahum, al lado de ellos iba su tía Fanny con su pequeño primo que miraba con miedo a todos los soldados que los rodeaban. Posó su mirada de nuevo en su primo y pudo ver una ligera sonrisa dedicada a ella, sus miradas se habían encontrado, Etel le estaba sonriendo con mucha ternura, incluso algunas lágrimas asomaban por sus verdes ojos. Ella no pudo aguantar algunas lágrimas a lo que su primo le sonrió más, diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien, pero no pudo seguir observando esa sonrisa ya que el general la había jalado fuertemente del brazo haciéndole daño para que caminara más rápido. De seguro que su brazo iba estar verde por la mañana -pensó la niña, pero eso era de menos cuando pudieron divisar al fuerte ante sus ojos.

Fueron separados en distintas habitaciones. Ella estaba con su pequeño primo y pudo ver como el habitación de al lado encerraban a otros niños de las distintas haciendas e hijos de trabajadores que habían en el lugar, ella estaba en una pequeña habitación con el pequeño Nahím. Había una cama que a simple vista se podía ver que en cualquier minuto se iba a desplomar, el piso era de maderas y la pequeña ventana estaba a dos metros del suelo, con barrotes. La niña dejó escapar un enorme suspiro y se apoyó en la puerta dejándose arrastrar por la gravedad, colocó a su primo entre sus piernas que se abrazaba fuerte mente a ella dejando salir pequeños sollozos los que contagiaron su estado de ánimo haciéndola llorar también. Se sentó contra la puerta encogiendo un poco las rodillas dejando que algunas lágrimas fluyeran de sus ojos ya cansados y su primo pudiera dormir aunque sea para escapar momentáneamente de aquel infierno.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Dos figuras sigilosamente se movían entre la maleza. Se habían demorado mas de lo que pensaban y dieron gracias a eso o si no también estarían en ese campamento. Pasaron por los alrededores de la cerca de madera que estaba custodiada por distintos lados - un par de ojos color miel distinguió una pequeña abertura que sobresalía de un lado de la caseta del guardia, miro a su pequeño acompañante asintiendo levemente con la cabeza para luego mirar como este salía sigilosamente del escondite en que ambos estaban. Silenciosamente al principio se fue a cercando al soldado que no había notado aún su presencia, llegó justo debajo de él y con un firme movimiento tocó el tronco haciendo estremecer el lugar de apoyo del guardia a lo que este asombrado y compungido por el extraño ruido acompañado del movimiento que lo alertaron inmediatamente poniéndolo a la defensiva, miró hacia distintos lados. Pero cuando fijó su mirada hacia abajo y sin ningún tipo de reclamo o movimiento que pudiera hacer, yacía muerto con una flecha clavada en la garganta, el hombre cayó precipitadamente de su puesto haciendo un sonido hueco al tocar suelo furiosamente al lado del niño que miró el cuerpo con algo de culpabilidad.

-¡No debiste haber hecho eso, fue mucho espectáculo!- le recriminó Haidée en susurros a su hermano cuando llegó a su lado.

-¡Hermana, no estoy acostumbrado a matar, casi me falla el pulso de lo nervioso que estaba! Además, papá siempre nos dijo que no era de caballeros el atacar por la espalda o cuando tu contrincante no te mirase a los ojos- dijo el pequeño en susurros pero aún con nerviosismo y enojado al mismo tiempo por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Escúchame bien Aarón. Estos hombres no van a tener piedad de ti, no son caballeros, todo lo contrario así que cuando veas uno, aunque esté de espalda dispárale, sin dudar- dijo la niña seriamente, el pequeño quiso decir algo pero la mirada de su hermana le hizo entender que no podía dudar en algo así. No había más remedio lo que había aprendido como un arte de educarse o solo por deporte, se había convertido en un arma para matar- ahora vamos que debemos sacarlos de ahí- finalizó la pequeña empezando a entrar al recinto por la pequeña hendidura que sobresalía del la pared de troncos.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Había muchas antorchas encendidas con varias cabañas alrededor, los guardias iban y venían. Se podía escuchar el cuchicheo y las alborotadas carcajadas de los soldados que parecían estar en un festejo, los niños se miraron mutuamente, asintiendo, se iban a separar, se haría más fácil encontrarlos de ese modo. Haidée se fue por el lado Sur y Aarón por el lado Este, los dos se alejaban por los distintos caminos tratando de no hacer ruido y pasar desapercibidos.

-En una de estas cabañas deberían de estar- se dijo la niña, mientras pasaba por debajo de una ventana en la cual se podía ver la luz saliendo del interior, pero tuvo que precipitadamente apoyarse en la pared al verse acorralada entre la puerta que se había abierto enérgicamente contra ella, aguantó la respiración al ver un par de figuras salir del recinto hablando un idioma que no tenía mucho acceso, pero se dio cuenta de que era Alemán ya que escuchó varias veces hablar a su padre por teléfono por algunos casos en el buffet de abogados. La niña bajó lentamente hasta quedar agachada, cuando la puerta se cerró y vio a las dos figuras alejarse, emitió un pequeño suspiro- estuvo cerca- se dijo- pudo divisar una cabaña a lo lejos que era custodiada por varios soldados, miró hacia su izquierda y pudo ver a su hermano que empezaba a entrar a otra cabaña y a los pies de él había un hombre inconsciente, la niña sonrió para si.

De a poco se fue acercando a la cabaña, sabía que algunos prisioneros estarían en su interior y que podían decirle donde estaba su familia. Pasó rauda entre las sombras y casi la descubren cuando su arco se quedó atrapado entre unos metales, trató de sacarlos antes que aparecieran los soldados que rondaban la cabaña, pero de un momento a otro se asomaron, pasando por el oscuro lugar sin ver rastros de nada. La noche parecía ser tranquila- dijeron ambos soldados que no pudieron ver la silueta que se reflejaba de una niña que estaba apoyada de piernas y manos bajo el soporte de la cabaña. Haidée suspiro algo nerviosa y al sentir que los pasos de los hombres se alejaban empezó a bajar de apoco hasta que no vio nada a su alrededor, salió sigilosamente de su improvisado escondite colocándose el arco en la espalda. Se metió en la cabaña.

El lugar estaba algo oscuro y estaba bastante descuidado, al final del pasillo se pudo divisar una luz que se reflejaba en la pared casi imperceptible. De a poco fue avanzando y sin hacer ruido, si le era posible ya que la madera que estaba gastada no le ayudaba en mucho- a medida que iba pasando por el pasillo podía ver distintas puertas, habían dos de un lado y tres del otro. Cuando llegó al final del pasillo pudo divisar dos guardias más jugando a las cartas, miro el lugar, no era muy grande, pensó, volvió la cabeza hacia atrás mirando el tétrico pasillo, los rehenes deben estar en las habitaciones - se dijo- volvió la cabeza hacia los hombres buscando algún punto exacto, donde poder dejarlos fuera de guardia, pudo ver que había algunos jarrones de barro colgando del techo. A Haidée le afloro una idea, tomó una de sus flechas y apunto directamente a los amarres de las vasijas, estas cayeron precipitadamente en las cabezas de los dos soldados que se habían levantado medios aturdidos por el golpe. En eso Haidée se mostró delante de ellos a los que los hombres no pudieron articular palabra al verla tan cerca y perder el conocimiento inmediatamente después de sentir un fuerte dolor en la cabeza cayendo desplomados los dos al suelo por el tremendo golpe con una de sus armas, la cual Haidée había utilizado como improvisado bate de beisball. La niña mostró un gesto de "eso debió doler", le sacó las balas a las dos armas y las tiró entre los barrotes de la ventana, luego se acerco rápidamente a uno de los soldados quitándoles las llaves. Cuando se estaba levantando sintió que algo estaba detrás de ella y sin más, no supo como, pero había lanzado una flecha directamente al pecho del soldado que había caído hacia atrás con una de las armas listo para golpearla, Haidée solo respiró agitada y en estado de shock por lo sucedido, colocó de nuevo el arco en su espalda y dio gracias por tener aquellos reflejos. Se dirigió inmediatamente a las habitaciones, esto debía acabar rápido, pensó la niña mientras habría una de las puertas.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

El lugar estaba plagado de guardias, la noche se había vuelto fría, larga y pesada, Pero ya estaba acabando. El alba se acercaba y sus vidas al parecer se irían con ella. La mujer se revolvió en su lugar mirando a su cuñada y que dormitaba al lado de ella, su esposo estaba enfrente de ella, en otra celda junto a su cuñado y otros hombres, estaba maniatado con varias heridas en su cuerpo, al parecer no eran los únicos con las villas quemadas y las asciendas destrozadas, habían muchas personas que conocía en las distintas celdas, personas que conocía de aquellas fiestas o encuentros entre amigos o simplemente reuniones de trabajo.

La mujer suspiro hondo, no sabía como estaban sus niños - rogaba por que no les hicieran daño. Miró detrás de su hombro y pudo ver a su madre junto a algunas mujeres heridas, ella no debería de estar en estas condiciones, no a su edad, pero podía ser tan terca como una mula y tan fuerte como una montaña - pensó Fanny.

-¿En qué piensas?- la interrumpió una voz detrás de ella.

-En como estarán los niños y que sucederá después de esto- dijo la mujer algo triste al ver su cuñada mirándola desde la pared en que se apoyaba.

-Ya no se que pensar en realidad, esto no debió pasar, ellos no tiene derecho en estas tierras, menos a matar a gente inocente- dijo finalmente la mujer con mucha angustia,…y si ¿cómo estarán mis pequeños? a lo mejor no saben de todo esto y creo que es mejor que se queden el refugio. Ojala Haidée se de cuenta y escape con su hermano, no quiero pensar que sucederá si los encuentran. Solo espero que ellos tengan un mejor porvenir- término diciendo la mujer con algunas lágrimas que recorrían el sucio rostro.

El silencio reinó por algunos segundos El frío lugar. Se escuchaban algunos ruidos de tos, llantos y quejidos por las heridas recientes, unos se miraban a otros diciéndose en su mirar un "a dios" casi mudo, sin esperanzas, con pesar en su cuerpo y en su mente.

-Fanny…Fanny- se escuchó de repente, la mujer miró hacia el llamado descubriendo los ojos de su marido. Con cuidado se levanto hasta llegar cerca de los barrotes que los separaban, se miraron largo rato hasta que una tenue sonrisa salió de la mujer.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó finalmente con nostalgia.

-Un poco magullado, pero bien mi amor- dijo cariñosamente el hombre -¿cómo estas tú?- repitió el.

-Un poco mejor que tu, por lo menos de aspecto- dijo con ironía sacándole una sonrisa a su esposo, luego volvió el silencio entre ambos y un suspiro salió de la mujer -¿qué sucedió Hadar? -¿porqué aquí? -¿por qué nosotros?- dijo la mujer con pesar en sus palabras.

Hadar en ese momento no sabía como explicar lo que estaba sucediendo, no había podido darles tiempo suficiente a su familia para escapar y ahora tenía que afrontar lo que tanto tiempo prometió esconder de manos enemigas y ambiciosas. El hombre subió el rostro nuevamente encarando a su mujer que lo miraba expectante.

-En la primera guerra Mundial que hubo entre todos los países de Europa, hubo demasiado conflicto con los territorios. Como sabes todo empezó con el problema entre el imperio Austro-Húngaro y Serbia, pero con la declaración de guerra austro- húngara de Rusia el 1 de Agosto de 1914, el conflicto se transformó en un enfrentamiento militar a escala europea. Finalmente se incrementaron las hostilidades hasta convertirse en una guerra mundial en la que participaron 32 naciones. Veintiocho de ellas, denominadas "aliados" y entre las que se encontraba Francia, Japón, Gran Bretaña, Rusia, Italia y Estados Unidos, lucharon contra la coalición de los "Imperios Centrales", integrada por Alemania, Austria- Hungría, el Imperio otomano y Bulgaria.

El evento detonante fue el asesinato del archiduque Francisco Fernando, heredero del trono de Austria-Hungría, en Sarajevo el 28 de junio de 1914 a manos de jóvenes nacionalistas serbios. Austria-Hungría exige poder investigar sobre el lugar, a lo que Serbia se opone por razones de soberanía. Austria coloca un ultimátum el 28 de julio a Serbia, que no cede. El ataque llevado acabo por Austria activa las disposiciones previstas por las alianzas: el 30 de julio, los rusos declaran la guerra a Austria para ayudar a los serbios, los alemanes a su vez declaran la guerra a Rusia el 1 de agosto, después a Francia el día 3 del mismo mes. El 4 de agosto el Reino Unido declara la guerra a Alemania, que a su vez inicia la invasión de Francia a través de Bélgica (neutral).

Este fue el inicio de la guerra. Entre los grandes países europeos sólo Italia permanece neutral (este país entra en la guerra de parte de la "Entente" a partir de 1915). Los dos campos están equilibrados: el Eje y la "Entente", poseen cada uno 1,9 millones de soldados. Los alemanes tenían una ventaja desde el punto de vista de la artillería pesada, pero eso se veía compensado por la supremacía de los británicos en el mar.

Después de muchos combates y perdidas por todos esos países. En marzo de 1917, el Estado Mayor imperial alemán toma la decisión estratégica de movilizar el frente más hacia el norte, sobre la línea llamada de "Hindenburg", y hace evacuar todas sus tropas de las posiciones ocupadas después de 1914 en el sector de la Aisne. Dinamitan sistemáticamente los edificios emblemáticos de las ciudades ocupadas. También desaparecen las fortalezas de Ham y de Coucy (27 de marzo 1917).

Más tarde las dos revoluciones rusas de marzo y la octubre de 1917 permiten a los alemanes avanzar considerablemente en Rusia. Los bolcheviques firmaron el armisticio con los imperios centrales en el mes de diciembre, después la Paz de Brest-Litovsk (negociada por León Trotsky) en marzo de 1918. Por obtener esta paz separada, ellos consintieron enormes sacrificios, como entregar a los alemanes un "tren de oro" (cuyo contenido fue confiscado a Alemania por el Tratado de Versalles). Además Alemania ocupa Polonia, Ucrania, Finlandia y los países bálticos y una parte de Bielorrusia. Los alemanes disfrutan también de esta situación para enviar importantes refuerzos al frente occidental e intentar obtener una victoria rápida antes de la llegada de los estadounidenses. Es el regreso a la "guerra de movimiento".

Reforzados por las tropas provenientes del frente este, los alemanes ponen todas sus fuerzas en la última ofensiva del oeste, a partir de marzo de 1918, sobre Somme, en Flandre, en Chemin des Dames y en Champagne (Ofensiva Michael). Pero mal alimentadas, mal relevadas, cansadas, las tropas alemanas no pudieron resistir a los ejércitos aliados coordinados por el general Foch y reforzados por el material y los hombres americanos, los primeros tanques (Renault FT-17) y la superioridad submarina y aérea: tras una revolución obrera en Berlín, el gobierno de la nueva república alemana firma el armisticio de Rethondes el 11 de noviembre de 1918.

Hubieron muchas perdida, para todos, fue lamentable, pero Cuatro Imperios autoritarios se derrumbaron, lo que transformó profundamente el mapa de Europa, rediseñado por el tratado de paz de 1919: el Imperio del zar -transformado en Rusia comunista, el Imperio Otomano se reduce a Turquía, el Imperio Austro-Húngaro es desmantelado, con el nacimiento de las minúsculas Austria y Hungría, de una Checoslovaquia y una Yugoslavia independientes, el fin del segundo Reich, que el Tratado de Versalles disminuye en el plano territorial, cortado en dos por el Corredor polaco, desmilitarizado, confiscadas sus colonias, supervisado, condenado a pagar enormes compensaciones y tratado como responsable del conflicto.

Todos estos estados adoptan regímenes parlamentarios, pero la democracia no resiste a la rápida instalación de regímenes autoritarios en toda Europa Central y oriental (a excepción de Checoslovaquia), así como la Rusia comunista. En Alemania, la democracia es cuestionada tanto por la extrema izquierda comunista como por la derecha, donde el Partido Nacional Socialista, del veterano de guerra Adolf Hitler, intenta tomar el poder en Baviera tras el Putsch de 1923.

Pero de todo esto- dijo finalmente Hadar- algunos terrenos quedaron a la deriva, muchos creyeron que todo había sido resuelto, pero quedaron vestigios de una guerra absurda en territorios neutros, que hablan por si solos, estos territorios fueron incluidos en el último tratado con Alemania, pero bajo otros nombres.

-Howth, Dublín- interrumpió la mujer casi en un susurro escuchando atentamente a su marido.

-Sí, así es, por parte de todos los líderes de cada país congeniaron en que debían ser neutrales, ya que en estas localidades vivía gente ajena a todo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento y eran de los distintos países. Eso al principio extraño a los otros gobiernos, por que aunque hubiera sido el mismísimo rey el que estuviera viviendo en esas localidades no hubieran dado tregua.

-¿Entonces, por que esas tierra quedaron neutrales?- preguntó la mujer interesada den el relato de su marido.

-Bueno, son neutrales por que se descubrió que,… los que iniciaron el conflicto y que ahora están en los distintos países e iniciaron de nuevo el gobierno y las leyes en las que ahora se rige cada estado, de cada país,…son de la misma familia, la misma descendencia- dijo el hombre al asombro de su mujer- y eso está escrito, respaldado fielmente por la gente que vive en Dublín y Howth, ya que hay escritos antiguos guardados en estas tierras que lo acreditan así, además que,…

-¿Además que?- dijo la mujer.

-Bueno que se hizo ese mismo día otro tratado excomulgando a estas tierras de cualquier represalia con cualquier país de Europa u otro continente, ya que el descubrimiento de estos documentos ocasionarían otra guerra además de saber que todos somos de las mismas raíces- Dijo el hombre seriamente.

-¿Cuál es ese otro tratado?- preguntó la mujer mirando detrás de su marido como se levantaba Numa escuchando el relato, junto a otros trabajadores.

-Ese tratado decreta que estas tierras son de la gente que habita en ellas y si llegarán a se invadidas por cualquier causa, acción o razón que no estuvieran al margen de las leyes que se impusieron por protección a la paz entre los países. Estos mismos podían tomar represalias por la invasión y al mismo tiempo se debería dar a conocer la procedencia de los distintos linajes que conllevan a este silencio y el por que empezó este pleito. Poner al tanto que estas tierras son de todos ya que son de la misma familia. Resumiendo todos somos hermanos- dijo el hombre cansadamente sentándose para ver la expresión de su mujer que solo había bajado la mirada para volverlo a ver nuevamente a los ojos.

Los hombres que estaban detrás de Hadar no podían articular palabra alguna, Numa ya sabía de ese tratado al igual que toda la historia relatada anteriormente, pero lo que venía sería la bomba definitiva que haría estallar las distintas emociones encontradas hace poco. Numa miró hacia atrás viendo las distintas expresiones de los trabajadores y los dueños de las asciendas que habían de los alrededores, dio un largo suspiro -esto sería fatal- luego volvió la mirada hacia su cuñado que solo miraba a su esposa que no había dicho palabra alguna.

-¿Entonces, a que se debe que nos atacaran a nosotros precisamente?- dijo la mujer seriamente.

-Por que, mi "Señora", su marido aquí presente tiene ese tratado- los interrumpió el general que había escuchado atento toda la historia que estaba relatando Hadar, a lo que todos los prisioneros se pusieron de pie.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Hola a todos, bueno en primer lugar este capitulo, nos llevará más o menos a la época en que se está desarrollando esta historia. A los que les gusta, estudiar la historia de los países y las guerras, espero haberlos complacido, pero diré que me ayudo bastante saber como se inició uno de los acontecimiento que marcó muchas vidas en ese instante y demostrar al final que se pierde mas de lo que se gana. Vivan en paz, por que es lo único que nos llevará a ser lo que realmente somos, seres humanos inteligentes y los mas importante, únicos. Eso es lo que nos hace fascinantes a cada uno, que no somos iguales.

Besos todos y actualizaré lo más pronto posible.

¡DEJEN TOMATITOS AUNQUE SEA!

HADA:)

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Review**

**First-ayanami**: Hola amiga, que bueno que hayas terminado tu fics y hayas empezado el de Saga, el me encanta, has hecho unos de mis sueños realidad, ejejejejeje, pero bueno aquí cumplo mi promesa, pero como me a salido tan largo el capitulo tuve que cortarlo, asi que lo emocionante o mejor dicho la llegada a la Tierra Media se pospondrá hasta el siguiente capitulo que pronto lo colocaré, ya que me faltan algunos detalles no mas, pero me alegro que te vaya gustando la historia, espero me sigas apoyando mira que yo estoy ansiosa por ver lo que sigue con saga, es tan bello el no? Jejejejeje, un beso y nos estamos leyendo, namarië.

"**M":** Hola tu, gracias por seguir por estos lados y si quise que los niños fueran un poco mas listos de lo normal, incluso hoy en día los peques tiene mas razonamiento que los adultos y captan mejor lo que ocurre a su alrededor, los adultos lo ven todo superficial y por encima, pero bueno, además¿cómo decir que no sean un poco mas vivos de mente si solo con fantasear de transportan a la Tierra Media, ojalá uno fuera así ;;, pero sin problema por que les va a bajar la personalidad de niño después, sin mas hay que decir que aún están aprendiendo y son pequeños, pero te van a sombrar.

Gracias por los ánimos y nos estamos escribiendo besos, namarië.

**Ieliania Greenleaf**: Amiga mía de mi, felicidades por tu pronto angelito a la familia y sin mas te digo gracias por tu apoyo y genial tu historia, me lei el capi, yo quiero un Eomer, es un chulo, jejejejeje bueno besos y nos estamos leyendo, mil gracias por tu apoyo, namarië.

**Primim**: Hasta que te animaste a escribir, por fin, gracias por el apoyo, siempre es un privilegio saber las opiniones familiares, jejejejeje y por lo de la peli o el libro ya veremos, aun es muy pronto, pero se vale soñar, un beso y nos estamos viendo, ha! junta plata para venir el otro verano , jejejejeje, besos nos estamos escribiendo ,namarië.

‚?Y a todo los que pasan por aquí también un beso y abrazo, gracias por su apoyo!

namarië

Hada:)


	13. Capitulo 13

**Mi fantasía, Mi realidad**

¡¡¡YA!!! - ¡¡¡SÍ LO SÉ!!! Me he demorado un montón, pero no saben lo traumante que es no tener Internet en vacaciones por el solo hecho de no saber como se coloca el maldito Módem, además que a quien se le ocurre colocar Internet sin antivirus¡¡¡rayos!!! Si vivimos en el siglo 21 no quiero ni pensar cuando vivamos en el 30, pero bueno, por ahora estoy algo apurada ya que estoy en un ciber, pero por demás les doy las gracias a **"M", firts-ayanami, SaMaNtHa, Ieliania Greenleaf y primim, **que me disculpen pero no podré contestar ahora a sus enormes y bien recibidos review, sin mas besos a todos y nos estamos viendo pronto.

PD: Saquen pañuelos por que se va a poner muuuuuyyy trágico…

El señor de los anillos es de Tolkien, bye

HADA

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Capitulo 13**

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-Es verdad todo lo que dijo su esposo aquí presente, pero es deprimente en verdad que nuestra raza se haya mezclado con tan despreciable estirpe- a este comentario mucho pudieron haberlo matado con la simple mirada, a lo que el hombre no dio ningún dejo de intimidación- pero debo decir que muchos de sus guerreros debieron haber estado en nuestras filas, pero no fue así, su esposo debió a ver aceptado lo que se le proponía, pero como no vio el lado que le convenía, expuso a toda su familia con el- dijo irónicamente el hombre mientras sonreía morbosamente a lo que Hadar solo dio un fuerte golpe en los barrotes- pero bueno, como no quiso ayudar de forma amable, tendremos que hacerlo de la forma antigua y dolorosa- siguió el hombre como Si no hubiera escuchado el golpe- ¿o me va a negar nuevamente que usted lo tiene?- terminó diciendo el alemán encarando a Hadar que no bajaba la mirada.

-¡Ese documento es de su gente, no suyo ni de su maldito estado! No tiene derecho a tomar lo que nunca a sido suyo- finalizo Hadar firmemente y con resentimiento por todas las personas que habían matado. A esto el general solo emitió una sonrisa y de un momento a otro, hizo un movimiento que nadie vio tomando del cuello a Hadar enfrentándolo cara a cara contra él. Cuando hizo esta acción un pequeño sobresalto salió de los labios de Fanny que miraba temerosa lo que pudiera hacerle a su esposo, la abuela y su cuñada también se pararon de su lugar con miedo, Numa estaba siendo retenido por los trabajadores para no agravara mas el problema.

-Escúcheme bien, mi querido comandante y embajador Hadar. Esta tierra y toda esta gente son ilegales y no tiene derecho a nada, ni siquiera a la misma vida, son unos despreciables desertores y traidores a su país, si es que tienen uno, no permitiré que esta tierra que le pertenece a mi nación sea desperdiciada de una manera inútil, así que o me dice donde esta el tratado o se verá con las consecuencias- sostuvo el general mirándolo amenazadoramente.

A esto Hadar tenía claro que no podía decir nada, pero su familia, sus amigos, su gente. No podía acabar esto así -se dijo mientras el sujeto aún lo tenía por el cuello, pero en vez de fastidiarse el alemán, solo sonrió soltándolo bruscamente haciendo que el hombre se tambaleara.

-Supongo que no hablará, pero eso tiene remedio- dijo el soldado, con malicia mientras retrocedía a las celdas donde estaban las mujeres pasando un látigo por los barrotes haciendo un leve ruido, para detenerse justo en el medio mirando con un extraño brillo en los ojos a Fanny y a las demás que miraban temerosas la ojeada de ese sujeto- creo que mis hombres se divertirán mucho esta noche- terminó diciendo el hombre con una sonrisa torcida en los labios. A esto Numa se arremetió contra los barrotes totalmente encolerizado.

-¡Les tocas un solo pelo y te juro que tu alma no llega al infierno!- le grito Numa detenido por Hadar que también lo miraba amenazante por cualquier acto que pudiera hacer el hombre.

-Tranquilo, mi señor Numa, que la diversión no es esa, por lo menos no por ahora. Lo que sí me ha llamado mucho la atención es que tiene lindos niños, especialmente una pequeña que me ha llamado mucho la atención, principalmente por esos ojos azul grisáceos- dijo sonriente el hombre a lo que Numa abrió grandemente los ojos al igual que Hadar. Fanny se tapo la boca con las manos y Dana se acercó rápidamente a los barrotes con cara de espanto.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla, deja a los niños fuera de esto, no tienen nada que ver con lo que está pasando!- dijo amenazadoramente Numa acercándose a los barrotes.

-Déjalos libres, son niños no saben lo que esta pasando, no te sirven de nada- dijo mas calmado Hadar, preocupado por su pequeña, sus hijos y sobrinos.

-A no, mis señores, ellos son una carta importante para mi meta final, son un comodín bastante apetecible, pero algunos me interesan de verdad, serían perfectos para armar una pequeña descendencia que pudiera seguir exterminando lo que no sirve en esta tierra a futuro. Pero por ahora será lo que me lleve al triunfo de mi país y de este mandato, junto a mi regente- dijo finalmente el hombre con una sonrisa torcida- pronto veremos Señor embajador si cambia de parecer- a esto el hombre se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a los soldados.

-Saquen a la mitad de las mujeres, a la mitad de los hombres y colóquenlos en el patio, manos y brazos amarrados en un circulo- dijo el general marchándose- ¡PREPARENSE!- gritó el hombre con una sonrisa.

-¡NO!- se escuchó un grito del otro lado haciendo que los dos hombres mirarán como se llevaban a la anciana con la otra gente que suplicaba con su vida. La abuela, la mujer que cuido de todos, la madre que siempre estaba cuando más se le necesitaba. Se la estaban llevando, como un animal. No respetaban su edad, no les importaba que fueran seres humanos que sienten y piensan, no les interesa que ellos quisieran VIVIR.

-¡NO PUEDES HACER ESTO GENERAL GUMPRECHT¡NO SON GANADO PARA QUE HAGA ESO, ESTA GENTE ES LIBRE, LIBRE!- explotó finalmente Hadar tratando de detener a los soldados que sacaban a los hombres que lo acompañaban en su encarcelamiento¡DEJALOS MALDITO - MALDITO SEAS, ELLOS NO TE HAN HECHO NADA…! pero era inútil, lo golpearon de la misma manera que lo detuvieron cuando intentó distraerlos para que su familia pudiera escapar- ¡MA…DRE…! Se escuchó en un susurro de los labios del hombre arrodillado en el piso.

-¡SE VA A REPENTIR, DE ESTO SE VA A REPENTIR, ES UN MALDITO!- gritaba Numa mientras veía como se llevaban a las mujeres y a los hombres hacia un destino incierto.

-¡Mí madre, dejen a mi madre, es una anciana!- gritaba desesperada la mujer mientras intentaba separarse de las mujeres que la detenían por "su bien", Dana miraba con furia y pena entre los barrotes haciendo fuerza hacia atrás como intentando lo imposible, sacar los barrotes y de nuevo agitaba la cabeza para gritar que eran unos miserables, mientras veía como se llevaban a la anciana que no hacia nada por escapar. Mas bien iba altiva y con fuerza en los ojos, en un momento la anciana movió la cabeza hacia atrás mirando a su familia y les regaló una sonrisa de confianza y apoyo, ella nunca daba su mano a torcer- esto no puede estar pasando, esto está mal, ma…dre…- decía Fanny pegada a los barrotes cuando logró sacarse a las mujeres, mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y Nani la abrazaba por detrás.

Las celdas se volvieron mas frías antes que llegara el alba. Se habían vuelto vacías, los gritos de auxilio y suplica ya no se sentían, todo estaba en silencio. Los que quedaban no podían articular palabra alguna, miraba el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, las respiraciones a veces se hacían sollozos y el piso era mojado una vez más por el salado líquido de angustia.

-¿Qué sucedería si el tratado llega a caer en manos equivocadas, que ocurriría? -interrumpió el gélido silencio la mujer que aún miraba donde hace una media hora se habían llevado a su madre.

-Las tierras pasarían a las manos de quien tuviera ese tratado, además de descubrir el legado de cada familia y a quien pertenece cada raudal que les fue entregado por derecho. Se los arrebatarían. Están los límites de cada país y sus beneficios, también se encuentran otros tratados entre otros países, muchos de ellos son de ayuda mutua y estoy mas que seguro que los Nazis anularían esos acuerdos, pero lo más importante de todo, ese tratado tiene el poder de unir a todos los países del continente Europeo y del Reino Unido hasta convertirlos a todos en un mismo estado, eso provocaría el rompimiento de toda ley, creencia, religión, cultura he incluso libertad que se haya manifestado, dictado y escrito como derecho a las personas que viven en esos territorios. En pocas palabras estaríamos todo sometidos al régimen Nazi y el que se revelara naturalmente sería muerto por esos malditos, sería un desastre a gran escala, estaríamos todos perdidos- dijo finalmente Hadar abatido y con un último suspiro mirando a su mujer que no había movido ningún músculo desde que había empezado el relato- además de eso al tratar de detenerlos, los otros países que están involucrados al ver esta corrupción e invasión a estas tierra que tanto costaron que estuvieran en paz, armarían una nueva guerra, sería un tercera guerra mundial al tratar de liberar a toda esta gente de la opresión de los Nazis, eso sería más que fatal para todos- terminó diciendo el hombre en un murmullo mirando fijamente la nuca de su mujer que no había ni siquiera dado un gesto al poco habla que pudo escuchar de sus sollozos.

-¿Lo tienes¿Ese tratado, lo ocultaste tu?- preguntó de repente mirando al vacío, en ese momento todo estaban expectantes a la respuesta que iba a dar el hombre que miraba con miedo y preocupación.

-Yo estuve presente. Era muy joven, solo tenía 15 años cuando todo esto sucedió, era uno de los muchos niños se hicieron hombres esa vez y a pesar de mi corta edad llegué a demostrar, más que ningún otro hombre pudo haber manifestado en ese entonces. Pero al mismo tiempo tenía tanto miedo, tanta inseguridad, que a lo único que me pude aferrar en ese momento fue a mis ideales y la paz que empezaba en ese momento, solo con algunas letras plasmadas en papel, con algunos pensamientos de esperanza, sueños de millones de hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos y todo aquello que tuviera vida en ese momento.

Pero había muchos que no querían esa paz, les era más atractivo el poder, el adueñarse de todo sin mirar a quienes pisaban en ese momento y lograron su cometido. Al traicionar a sus lideres asesinándolos, yo vi... yo estuve cuando fueron asesinados, fue una matanza justo en el momento en que el tratado era firmado por todos los regentes, algunos de los soldados que estaban presentes de revelaron matando a los líderes, algunos alcanzaron a reaccionar y escaparon, yo me fui contra algunos traidores, mientras sacaba al rey, pero en ese momento nos acorralaron, junto a otros soldados que trataba de llegar a los pocos lideres que quedaban. En ese momento me miraron como la única salvación- Hadar bajó la mirada al suelo imaginándose aquella escena- en ese momento me lo dieron. El tratado, constataba de 6 hojas firmadas por los distintos líderes. A mí me temblaban las manos, el rey se hincó ante mí, el teniente Felipe de Mountbatten, príncipe de Grecia y Dinamarca y duque de Edimburgo, me pedía que protegiera, guardara sigilosamente hasta que se hiciera justicia el tratado, más dos personas que esconderían los sellos que indicarían donde podrían encontrar el tratado. Yo no pude oponerme, era una orden directa del rey, de los demás lideres que me miraban esperanzados, hasta que entraron los traidores y empezaron a matar a todos los lideres, yo no pude ver mas que sangre y gritos mientras me empujaban con dos solados y los otros dos hombres hacia una salida, me hicieron jurar que lo mantendría a salvo, juré por mi vida y mi País. Después solo escuché un "CORRAN" y el silencio reinó en aquella fría noche.

-¿Entonces, si tienes el tratado?- pregunto casi en un susurro la mujer levantando de apoco la vista del suelo.

-Si, pero está escondido, solo yo y algunas personas más saben donde está, en realidad una de esas personas ya falleció, pasando el sello a su sucesor, pero no se sabe nada de su paradero- dijo finalmente el hombre recargando la cabeza entre los barrotes.

En es momento un silencio de frío y oscuridad apareció en el lugar, las pocas personas que quedaban en ambas habitaciones solo se limitaban a ver el suelo, algunas veces a mirar el alba que se aproximaba junto a la hora de su muerte, que era más que segura, una figura que estaba sentada contra los barrotes en ese momento se puso de pie en silencio, empezó a caminar de apoco cerca de los barrotes pasando su mano delicadamente sobre ellos para detenerse un momento y dar la vuelta para empezar de nuevo con la delicada caricia a las frías vigas de hierro, un suspiro salió finalmente de la mujer para luego afirmarse nuevamente en los barrotes con la cabeza agachada.

-En tiendo por que no lo habías dicho, entiendo que en ese momento no había otra salida, además quien iba a pensar que el peso de un continente completo pudiera estar en manos de un muchacho de 15 años. Tu deber fue mayor en ese momento y lo sigue siendo, a pesar de tu familia- dijo la mujer tranquilamente como si ya todo estuviera perdido.

-Eso no es verdad, ustedes siempre han sido mi prioridad, siempre primero y lo sabes Fanny, son lo más importante que tengo, son mi vida- dijo abatido el hombre, pero no podía hablar, no podía revelar que, se del paradero,... de donde está ese documento, ese papel que lleva millones de vidas escritas en sus hojas, las cuales dependes de quien lo posea para llevarlas a su libertad o a su eterna esclavitud- terminó diciendo el hombre arrodillándose aún sujetando los barrotes entre sus manos- perdóname mi amor, perdóname Fanny, pero esto estaba mucho más allá que la confianza y el amor eterno que tengo por ti y mi familia,... lo siento de verdad... lo siento- termino diciendo el hombre mirando la espalda de su esposa que no hacía movimiento alguno, se escuchó un pequeño suspiro acompañado de un movimiento de cabeza por parte de la mujer que la dejo caer pesadamente hacía atrás.

Esto estaba siendo presenciado silenciosamente por las personas que estaban encarceladas junto a ellos, algunos se asombraron con la historia y otros se mostraron indiferentes. Algunos comprendían la carga que tubo el hombre conocido como Hadar y otros no sabían que pensar. Lo que sí tenían claro, la mayoría de ellos no saldrían vivos de esta, no si se quedaban donde estaban, por que ahora no solo ellos se arremetían contra la muerte, también todo el continente e incluso, podría armarse una catástrofe de grandes proporciones. Numa que estaba parado al lado de su amigo, su cuñado, lo miraba abatido y con comprensión, lamentablemente el hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero lo que más lamentaba era que su amigo, intento de todos modos salvar a su familia, no quiso involucrarla, pero tarde o temprano esto iba a suceder igual y de todas maneras admiraría a Hadar, al haber cargado esa responsabilidad que aún seguía en sus hombros y que el gustoso le ayudaría a sostener sin chistar. En ese momento Numa miró a su esposa que no dejaba de observar a Fanny que aún no se movía de su lugar, en un lapso Dana sintió que la miraban, pudo toparse con los ojos de su esposo los cuales clamaban por un respuesta y aprobación, aunque el miedo también se manifestaba, la decisión ya estaba tomada, ella conocía muy bien a su esposo, jamás dudo de él. Excepto cuando le dijo que si quería casarse con él ya que le había dicho anteriormente de broma esa propuesta y fue tanta la ilusión que se formó en su rostro como la pena cuando le reveló que era una broma después- ¿quién diría que al final él tuvo que rogarle de rodillas, mandarle cuanto regalo hubiera y perseguirla por cielo, mar y tierra para convencerla finalmente que su última proposición era verdadera y que en verdad el estaba enamorado de ella?- esto la hizo sonreír nuevamente ante los recuerdos que invadieron su cabeza, cerró los ojos y dando un suspiro los abrió nuevamente para darle una sonrisa y un si en silencio a Numa que le mando un beso con la mano para agradecerle su confianza y aprobación a la acción desesperada. Quizás si quizás no, pero debían hacerla rápidamente por lo menos para salvar a los niños que serían la salvación de muchos cuando estuvieran preparados y listos para dar a conocer la cruda realidad.

En eso, un movimiento saca del enlace que hace poco tenían su marido y ella, cuando Fanny sorpresivamente se pone derecha y se da la vuelta para encarar a su esposo que la miraba expectante. En sus ojos podía verse temor, angustia, comprensión,... amor, si se veía amor. Esto esperanzó y desconcertó un poco al hombre que la miraba con culpa, Nani en ese momento se había cercado a su patrona colocando una mano en su hombro, a esto se unió Dana en el otro hombro y un suspiro se unió al gesto de apoyo por parte de ambas mujeres.

-No tengo que perdonarte, querido, entiendo tu postura y entiendo que no tenías salida ante tal acto, en realidad te soy sincera, aunque no me gusta el que no hayas confiado en mi, pero sé que en ese momento solo querías protegernos de la verdad que tanto va a costar revelar después de tantos años, no tengo que perdonarte Hadar- dijo la mujer mirando a su esposo que amenazaba con derramar lagrimas- no te perdono por que te amo demasiado, mas allá del perdón y se que todos tus actos son para el bien de tu familia, por que te conozco y se que eres un hombre bueno- dijo finalmente la mujer con una sonrisa, llena de ternura.

A esto Hadar solo bajo la cabeza dejando fluir las lágrimas que empezaban a inundar sus ojos, no podía dar crédito a las hermosas palabras de su mujer. Una sonrisa se le formo en los labios- claro que podía dar crédito, por su gran corazón y mucho más se había enamorado de ella, nunca había dudado de ella, solo temía perderla por cualquier tropiezo que él podría dar- a esto el hombre alza la cabeza y pudo ver los ojos de su esposa, lo miraba con ternura y mucho amor, lo que le saco una sonrisa espontáneamente.

-Yo también te amo, sabes que eres mi vida y siempre serás lo mejor en ella hasta el final- dijo el hombre mirándola intensamente a lo que la mujer solo sonrió aún mas, pero el gesto fue desapareciendo hasta formar una careta seria.

-Pero hay algo que no dejare que suceda- interrumpió la mujer mirando fijamente a su esposo que también comprendió a lo que se refería Fanny- no dejaré que los niños sufran un destino que no les pertenece, un futuro que no es de ellos por una estúpida desigualdad entre quien es amo o señor de esta tierras. Los niños no se merecen eso, ellos vinieron para crear un mundo mejor, tener sueños, expectativas, formar un lugar de igualdad, no para morir ante una guerra que ya esta y debería estar en el pasado, si es necesario moriré para abrirles ese camino- finalizó la mujer irguiéndose para luego mirar a los presentes que asentían por las palabras que tanta verdad y esperanza habían dado a conocer en esos minutos. Hadar no pudo mas que Sentirse orgulloso de su mujer, la miraba con tanto respeto y devoción que solo pudo sonreír a las mujeres que se acercaban a ella por detrás y cuando Numa poso su mano en el hombro de el demostrando apoyo, al igual que el señor Nahum que le sonreía del otro lado.

-Bien, entonces es momento de empezar a forjar ese camino- dijo Numa con afirmación.

-Hay que salir de aquí antes que esto de comienzo- dijo Dana mientras miraba a su cuñada y luego a los hombres de la celda de al frente. Pero en ese momento uno de los soldados de guardia empezaban su paseo habitual, las mujeres se retiraron haciendo que la oscuridad que aún quedaba las tapara por completo y los hombres se arrinconaran en la pared, menos Numa que se había quedado recargado en los barrotes, tranquilamente. En cuando el soldado paso entra ambas celdas le extraño que las mujeres no se vieran, así que se acercó a las barras para ver donde estaban, pero en el momento que tocó uno de los barrotes, cuatro pares de manos lo tomaron desprevenido arrancándole de las manos el arma para luego golpearlo fuertemente en la cabeza, lo empujaron rápidamente aprovechando lo aturdido que estaba, hacia la otra celda donde se encontraba Numa que lo sujeto del cuello con ambos brazos desde atrás. Hadar se unió a el sacándoles las llaves, los demás hombres se acercaron para sujetar al soldado, pero de repente se escuchó un disparo que paro momentáneamente la revuelta, el silencio se hizo presente y se temió lo peor, todos los presentes miraron hacia donde se había oído el tiro viendo al segundo soldado en pie enfrente de ellos con un arma apuntándoles, pero no se movió lo más mínimo, los hombres se miraron entre ellos hasta que un sonido de arma re-cargándose nuevamente los hizo mirar detrás del soldado viendo como Fanny con la escopeta del anterior soldado desechaba el cartucho de bala, vacío, y ponía el arma junto a su cuerpo para luego ver que el soldado había caído al suelo muerto, había disparado justo a tiempo. Hadar dio las gracias por tener como esposa a la mejor cazadora de Irlanda- luego se escuchó un forcejeo del soldado que mantenían atrapado entre los barrotes tratando de soltarse, sacó un puñal para enterrárselo a Numa que aún lo sujetaba fuertemente del cuello, pero en un intento de hacerle una estocada al sujeto, un trabajador le sujeto la mano doblándosela haciendo que el soldado gritara, pero al mismo tiempo se enterrara el puñal en el abdomen, cayendo finalmente muerto. Hubo un pequeño silencio, solo las distintas respiraciones agitadas se escuchaban acompañadas con algunos murmullos que acabaron con el ruido de la cerradura de la celda al abrirse.

Los hombres abrieron las celdas, las mujeres también salieron abrazándose algunos y otros poniendo atención a que no llegaran mas soldados. Hadar abrazo a su mujer como nunca lo había hecho- dio gracias por tenerla en sus brazos de nuevo- cuando se separaron solo sonrieron ambos, cerrando finalmente la angustia con un beso que expresaba cuanto se amaban, Numa y Dana también se abrazaron fuertemente para luego darse un beso que tranquilizó un poco la situación reciente, ambas parejas se miraron y sonrieron.

-Debemos partir- dijo finalmente Hadar, luego sosteniendo aún a su esposa de la cintura miró a los presentes- ¡el que no quiera seguir con esto puede irse cuando quiera, nadie lo detendrá o le reprochara el que no quiera participar en esta "pequeña empresa". No todos tienen hijos aquí, algunos han muerto y otros están encarcelados quedando huérfanos por los reciente hechos, pero solo diré que ellos no tienen por que vivir lo que nosotros empezamos y nuestros antepasados provocaron por un error, ellos no vinieron a corregir nuestros errores, ellos vinieron a vivir para reconstruir lo que destruyeron y seguimos devastando con nuestros absurdos prejuicios,... el que quiera quedarse será bienvenido con gusto, el que se vaya le deseamos lo mejor y si algún día nos volvemos a encontrar que sea para bien, con una meta en común y para ver crecer la nueva esperanza que sembrarán nuestros hijos, por que sé que ellos lucharán por ella, pero no con armas, así que aquí se separan nuestros caminos para los que quieran ver ese mañana- terminó diciendo Hadar para los presentes que se miraban unos con otros. Nadie dijo nada ni se movieron, al parecer todos querían ver ese camino.

-Hadar no nos moveremos, no los dejaremos solos, por que sentimos que somos iguales de importantes para esos niños como lo son ustedes y también queremos ver ese mañana, aunque muchos de nosotros no estemos- dijo uno de los hombres, que estaba entre la pequeña multitud- sé que hablo por todos- a lo que los demás asintieron a las palabras del sujeto- pero hay algo mas que creo que también inquieta a muchos, el tratado¿en verdad lo tienes tú, en este momento¿de verdad existe ese documento?- dijo el hombre mientras todos posaban la mirada en Hadar que giró la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de su esposa mirándolo con aprobación.

-Sí... -contestó finalmente- ese tratado existe y solo yo junto a otros dos seres humanos que tienen el sello, saben de su existencia- a esto los presentes dieron una pequeña exclamación empezando un cuchicheo entre ellos- pero diré que no lo tengo junto a mí, nunca lo he llevado con migo, está en un lugar seguro, nadie supondría que está en semejante sitio, pero hasta que no llegue el momento ese documento quedará oculto- terminó diciendo Hadar apretando la mano de su esposa la cual entendió su gesto y su respuesta.

-Entendemos eso, pero debemos saber¿ese documento debe llegar a buenas manos o me equivoco? tiene un tiempo que debe pasar desapercibido, pero finalmente ¿a quien debes entregarlo?- preguntó otro sujeto entre la muchedumbre.

- En ese momento Hadar dudó si decir a quien debía llegar ese tratado, pero con lo último acontecido no tenía mucho que perder y mucho que ganar si salían con bien de esta injusticia. Se sintió un pequeño silencio acompañado de un suspiro-... A la reina Isabel II- dijo finalmente el hombre mirando a todos los presentes-... ella es la que debe tener ese documento, si llega a sus manos los países podrán dar por derecho que los territorios son libres, neutros, ella siendo descendiente directa de una de las primeras familias de Inglaterra, podrá reestablecer las antiguas leyes afirmando que el tratado es legitimo al tener uno de los sellos que han estado en su familia por siglos.

-¿Ella es una de las personas que tiene uno de los sellos? -Preguntó Nani asombrada.

-Sí, ella es la descendiente de uno de los representantes más importantes cuando se hizo ese tratado, siendo hija del Duque de York, mas tarde conocido como el Rey Jorge VI, está entre las primeras familias que firmaron ese tratado. Ella podría consolidar las raíces de cada casta familiar y probar que el tratado es autentico e incluso no sería necesario el otro sello, ella podía dar la libertad definitiva a la gente de Howth y Dublín- terminó diciendo Hadar al asombro de todos.

-Entonces debemos entregárselo, a cualquier costo- dijo Numa con su esposa tomada de la mano- los niños serán testigos de esto, para eso están aquí, ellos deben vivir esa libertad- terminó diciendo el sujeto al asombro y aprobación de todos.

-Y así será señor Numa, todos estamos de acuerdo con eso, tendremos que formar grupos para buscarlos y otro grupo para detener a los soldados y así lograr asegurar la huída de ellos para que lleguen a la frontera- dijo un trabajador saliendo del grupo.

-Bien, con cuidado debemos obtener la mayor cantidad de armas, para poder liberar a los otros prisioneros que deben estar en el patio central como dijo el general. Otro grupo deberá buscar a los niños, deben estar en las cabañas que salen un poco del campamento, al norte- dijo Hadar tomando el arma de las manos de su esposa- Nahum tu iras a liberar a los que están en el patio central, Numa tu te encargarás de los niños y yo con otro grupo de las armas, nos veremos en la puerta principal del campamento, pero manténgase escondidos en los puestos de vigilancia de la puerta, hasta que estemos todos- dijo Hadar mientras veía como la gente se dividía en los tres grupos- bien, tengan cuidado por que también muchos de nosotros queremos ver a nuestros hijos crecer- esto lo dijo con una sonrisa- buena suerte y cuidado- finalizó el hombre, empezando a caminar con su esposa y algunos a su espalda. La puerta se abrió con cuidado dejando ver sombras que se separaban acompañados solo por un tenue rayo de luz, el cual los delataba en silencio.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

La puerta se abrió lentamente haciendo un pequeño crujido, indicio que estaba bastante gastado. La figura sigilosamente entró a la habitación al extrañarse que estaba vacía, ya que no había indicio de nadie que estuviera en el lugar - se acercó un poco a la cama que era iluminada por los tenues rayos de la luna que se infiltraban por los barrotes de la ventana, pero unos leves sonidos, más bien se escuchaban como tintineos, alertaron a la niña que de inmediato se vio acorralada por una figura que la había desarmado en un instante sujetándoles las manos en la pared mientras su boca era tapada con la otra mano. Pero de inmediato fue liberada del duro agarre para ser abrazada tiernamente de improviso y para el desconcierto de ella.

-Haidée, no puedo creer que estés aquí - dijo de repente una suave voz.

-¿Etel? - preguntó casi en un susurro la niña que pudo ver finalmente que la sombra era su primo que la miraba sonriente para abrazarla nuevamente como un oso de peluche.

Después de deshacer momentáneamente el abrazo, Haidée se pudo percatar en que estado estaba el chico. Tenía casi toda la cara moreteada por los constantes golpes que le habían propinado los soldados, parte de su ropa estaba rasgada y dejaban ver las heridas de puñales que habían hecho estragos en el abdomen, en las piernas y brazos del muchacho que se veía cansado y con ojeras.

-¿Etel...que te hicieron?- preguntó asustada escudriñando cada herida del muchacho que solo le sonreía, como si fuera lo más importante en ese momento, sin dar importancia a su estado y sus heridas que asombraban a la pequeña.

-Estoy bien Haidèe, lo que me asombra es que estés aquí ¿cómo llegaste? habían mucho guardias- dijo el muchacho algo asombrado y molesto.

-Bueno, es una larga historia que creo que no sería apropiado contarla ahora, ya que no disponemos de mucho tiempo- dijo la niña mirando hacia la puerta.

-Si, tienes razón¿con quién más viniste?- preguntó repentinamente el muchacho.

-Con Aarón, él esta viendo las otras cabañas para buscar a Ariel, a los otros niños, y tal vez encontrar a papá junto a los demás- dijo la niña mirando hacia la puerta para ver que no lo descubrieran. Se estaban tardando mucho en salir de ese lugar.

-¿¡Dices que Aarón también está aquí y lo dejaste solo!?- Le reprochó su primo haciendo que ella lo mirara molesta.

-¡Sí, Lo dejé solo, él sabe cuidarse perfectamente bien!- dijo Haidée algo molesta por la desconfianza de su primo- él sabe defenderse Etel, lo sabes bastante bien ya que contigo a entrenado¿no, sabes cual es su capacidad? dijo la niña levantándose para encaminarse a la puerta.

-¡Pero a pesar de eso es un niño, Haidée. Ustedes debieron haber escapado, no venir hasta aquí!- dijo enojado Etel levantándose para seguir a su prima que ya estaba con la puerta abierta.

-¡No digas boberías Etel, no los hubiéramos dejado por nada, no podíamos irnos así como así, son nuestra familia y basta de retarme, no es momento¿no crees?!- le dijo enérgicamente la niña mientras le hacía una seña a su primo para que saliera sin ver ningún vestigio de riesgo.

-Eres tan terca como Ariel, pero después de salir de esta, los dos monstruitos se las verán con migo- dijo Etel mientras suspiraba con resignación.

-No soy un monstruito y deja de alegar o nos van a descubrir. Mira ya estamos a fuera- dijo la niña saliendo de la cabaña y viendo como la luna se escondía poco a poco para dejar el lugar al sol- debemos apurarnos, ya va a amanecer- dijo la niña y los dos sigilosamente salieron de la cabaña escondiéndose de la vista de los soldados que habían en el lugar.

Ambas figuras se movían entre las sombras esquivando a los hombres armados. La noche fría hacía esta pequeña empresa un poco mas complicada de lo normal, si se le podía decir normal que unos niños hicieran de espías y grupo de rescate al mismo tiempo. De a poco empezaba a amanecer y si no se apuraban la luz del día los delataría. Los soldados estaban armados hasta las narices, sin contar la cantidad de cañones, extraños tanques de combate que eran más pequeños de lo normal, pero que estaban cargados hasta los baños, si es que tenían en su interior alguno- pensaba Haidée mientras esperaba agachada detrás de su primo que pudo divisar las otras celdas, ya que notoriamente se veían muchos soldados en un mismo lugar. El muchacho miró hacia atrás para encarar a su prima que lo miró aprobatoriamente haciendo un gesto con la cabeza - a esto el muchacho y la niña como si gusanos se tratase, se escabulleron entre las distintas guardias, haciendo uno que otro soldado misteriosamente desapareciera de su lugar. Hasta mas o menos, en un par de minutos pudieron llegar a las cabañas donde supuestamente deberían estar los demás.

-¡TENGAN PIEDAD, NO HEMOS HECHO NADA MALO¡NO PUEDEN TRATARNOS ASI, NO SOMOS ANIMALES!- se escuchó un grito anulando momentáneamente la charla entre los primos. En silencio se miraron sin creer o incluso imaginar lo que podía estar pasando detrás de esos gritos. De a poco se fueron asomando por la pared para mirar con asombro y al mismo tiempo desprecio que se juntaba con la angustia a la visión que tenían al frente. Sus amigos, los trabajadores y dueños de algunas campiñas que estaban alrededor de la casa de la abuela estaban maniatados de pies y manos, todos sentados en un circulo al medio del patio del campamento, a su alrededor soldados se paseaban sonriendo cínicamente con arma en mano y si alguno se movía o se quejaba, estos lo golpeaban placidamente para que volvieran a su lugar.

-Esto no podía estar pasando, no de esta manera. Ellos no tenían derecho a quitarles la libertad a estas personas, estaban cometiendo acto inhumano, era despreciable- esto era lo que sentía Haidée al ver como divertidos los soldados se explayaban con la angustia y el dolor de aquellas personas.

-Debemos sacarlas- dijo en un murmullo Haidée mirando aún al frente.

-¡¿Estás loca Haidée?! está todo rodeado por si no te has dado cuenta, además, no veo ni a mi padre ni a los tuyos- dijo Etel buscando algún vestigio de su familia, pero cual fue su asombro cuando pudo observar una figura demasiado conocida.

-Es la abuela- dijo hablando la niña, sacando las palabras que no pudo dejar fluir Etel- tienen amarrada a la abuela- dijo la niña al sentir que su primo reprimió un grito de frustración- pero no veo a nadie mas- terminó diciendo con pesar.

-Deben estar adentro, aún- dijo el muchacho calmándose un poco, mirando detenidamente el lugar para ver algún indicio por donde podrían introducirse sin llamar la atención y al mismo tiempo como poder escapar del lugar. Mientras esto pasaba Haidée pudo fijarse que las personas estaban en mal estado, la mayoría no se salvaba de haber recibido algún golpe o herida sangrante, incluso la abuela tenía una fea cortada en la cabeza. Contando por lo menos casi todos sus brazos y piernas moreteadas, debieron pasarla muy mal- pensó la niña paseando angustiosamente la mirada en cada ser humano que era amarrado como un animal, esto le dolía mucho. En el transcurso de su paseo visual se detuvo de repente al ver una sombra que se movía del otro extremo- pestaño de nuevo viendo las viejas construcciones, el suelo árido por la deforestación, las armas que estaban apiladas en distintos espacios del lugar, los soldados que se paseaban casi como si fueran dibujos geométricos de los rígidos que se ponían al dar un paso detrás o al frente del otro. Las expresiones de miedo y angustia de los prisioneros, todo era confuso y al mismo tiempo parecía una película de terror. Por eso no se confiaba mucho de su vista, se restregó los ojos haciendo que su primo se fijara en ella.

-¿Qué sucede Haidée?- le preguntó el muchacho preocupado por su comportamiento, lo que solo la niña le contesto con un gesto indicándole el lugar donde miraba asombrada.

El muchacho extrañado mira hacia la dirección señalada y ahogando una exclamación se da paso a una tenue sonrisa al ver a su pequeño primo con varios niños detrás de él junto a una Ariel levemente golpeada pero sonriente al encontrar los ojos de sus dos primos con bien. Los niños que están detrás de Ariel, también se dan cuenta de la presencia del joven y la niña que están al otro extremo. Pero lo que mas temen en este momento es que algunos parientes, su familia, están a merced de los hombres que sin ningún motivo o circunstancia atacaron su hogar destruyéndolo todo. Ariel los mantenía en silencio y les decía que aún no era momento, pero los niños estaban demasiado deseosos de correr a los brazos de sus padres, Ariel haciéndose de su influencia los calmó momentáneamente para luego buscar la mirada de su primo para poder de alguna manera juntarse y ver como salir de tremendo embrollo. En un gesto Etel le dijo que no se movieran de ahí, que Haidée y él irían a su encuentro.

Ariel pudo ver como sus primos se escabullían entre las viejas casas y los matorrales que hacían de un buen camuflaje, se dio la vuelta y pudo ver que uno de los niños faltaba.

-¡Maldición!- dijo por lo bajo, empezó a buscar con la mirada y pudo ver que el niño caminada directo a la boca del león, estaba demasiado cerca de los soldados y de los rehenes, que se dieron cuenta de los pequeños que trataba de llegar a los brazos de su madre que de mil formas intentaba que el niño desistiera en ir a su encuentro, pero sus gestos y plegarías no eran escuchadas por el pequeño que no hacía mas que acercarse poco a poco a las angustiadas personas.

-¡Son unos malditos, arderán en el infierno, Dios sabe que no serán perdonados por este acto de atrocidad que están haciendo!- exclamó un hombre enfurecido que se levantó yéndose contra los soldados que los miraban asqueados. Al mismo tiempo otros trabajadores también se habían unido al barullo, en ese momento hubo una pequeña revuelta que mantenía bien ocupados a los soldados. Ariel le dijo a Aarón que no saliera y mantuviera a los demás niños en la cabaña, les dio una advertencia ella misma a los pequeños, para ir en busca del imprudente muchacho que intentaba llegar con su madre, pero Ariel al ver las suplicas en los ojos de la mujer. Sin más fue en busca del pequeño que al momento que iba a atravesar el diminuto espacio que había entre los soldados y su escondite fue alcanzado por unos fuertes brazos, tapando al mismo tiempo la boca del pequeño para que no gritara. Etel había llegado a tiempo, el niño de muchas maneras intentó soltarse del agarre de Etel pero este lo sostenía firmemente, haciendo que los gemidos de la criatura fueran bajando gradualmente, al igual que sus intentos de escape. Pero en ese momento justo cuando Ariel salía para correr de su escondite al encuentro del lugar donde estaba su primo, se escucharon una lluvia de disparos alterando el ambiente, haciendo respingar y temer a muchos de lo peor.

Ariel tuvo que taparse la boca con las dos manos para no poder dar el grito de terror al ver la escena que tenía enfrente. Despiadadamente habían matado a todos los que habían hecho la revuelta, o mejor dicho habían distraído a los soldados para que no se dieran cuenta de los niños. Ariel tuvo que bajar la cabeza cerca de sus rodillas por el repentino malestar y el mareo que le provocó ver tal escena. Haidée dio vuelta la cara con ganas de gritar a todo pulmón y Etel abrazó al pequeño dándole vuelta contra su pecho para que no viera el sangriento acto, bajando él también la cabeza por la frustración que se empezaba a acumular en su pecho al no poder hacer nada. Dentro de la cabaña Aarón se había dado la vuelta apoyándose en la pared, respiraba agitadamente con los ojos como platos, el sudor recorría su pequeño cuello junto a algunas lágrimas que se negaron a quedar encerradas por las emociones recién encontradas, los niños que estaban ahí miraban asustados el rostro del pequeño que aún no salía del shock reciente. No quisieron preguntar, por que sabían que con cualquier movimiento el muchacho explotaría, se notaba cuando su respiración se agitó mas de lo normal y se veía que le costaba tragar. En ese momento los niños dieron un respingo al escuchar los gritos de las mujeres y los pocos hombres que quedaban, Aarón salió de su letargo para mirar a los demás que se veían asustados, para luego darse el valor de ver nuevamente lo que estaba pasando. Con una seña les dijo a los niños que se mantuvieran agachados para luego levantarse de apoco para mirar por la ventana, pero no pudo decir nada ya que algo ejerció presión en su cara y los gritos a su espalda fueron apagados fugazmente, siendo reemplazados por pisadas y una sórdida risa que dejo a Aarón con los nervios de punta al ver de quien se trataba.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Haidée puso su mano en el hombro de su prima que aún no podía asimilar la masacre que se llevó a cabo enfrente de sus ojos. Lentamente fue ascendiendo la mirada hasta toparse con la de su prima que la miraba con angustia y dolor, inmediatamente ambas se abrazaron dejando fluir pequeños sollozos, para luego mirarse y con un atisbo de decisión miraron donde estaba su primo que aún sostenía al pequeño contra sí para que no viera el charco de sangre que se había formado alrededor de la gente que aún quedaba con vida y maniatada como animales. Etel se levantó sigilosamente aún con el niño entre sus brazos divisando entre algunos matorrales las leves siluetas de sus dos primas que se veían contra luz de las antorchas, pero no pudo llegar a ellas ya que fue golpeado brutalmente en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente. El pequeño solo atinó a gritar, pararse y correr a la dirección donde estaba su madre pero fue detenido por un soldado que lo tomó bruscamente del brazo haciendo que el pequeño gritara de dolor para luego arrastrarlo hacia donde estaban los demás niños que habían sido atrapados sorpresivamente.

A esto Ariel y Haidée no pudieron hacer nada más que ver como se llevaban a su inconsciente primo hacia él círculo donde estaban los adultos y a los niños lo metían en unas jaulas de maderas que había a un costado de los demás prisioneros. La gente empezó a maldecir a los soldados, les reclamaban que solo eran niños, que los dejaran en paz, pero la única respuesta que obtenían eran insultos y golpes sin piedad. Haidée estuvo a punto de pararse y gritarle todo lo que tenía adentro y si era posible dañar mucho a esos sujetos, rematarlos si era necesario. La furia fue mas fuerte que la razón en ese momento pero las cálidas manos de Ariel fueron mas persuasivas y buenos calmantes junto con la voz de la niña que hicieron aterrizar a Haidée del acto erróneo que casi las delata.

-¡Cálmate Haidée, aún no es el momento, debemos ver bien la situación, no podemos arriesgarnos mas!- le dijo firme la niña casi en un susurro tomándola del brazo y jalando de el para que se sentara de nuevo. Para que no la escucharan, Haidée dio un ligero suspiro y se sentó pesadamente en el suelo.

-Esto no va resultar- dijo finalmente Haidée con las manos en su cabeza- todo va a salir mal, no saldremos de esta Ariel -terminó diciendo la niña encarando a su prima que la miraba preocupada y con algo de miedo.

-No podemos darnos el lujo de tirar la toalla así de fácil, aún hay algo de esperanza. Recuerda lo que dijo el tío Hadar, "no separarnos, nunca y actuar como uno", somos un equipo¿recuerdas? dos cabezas piensan mejor que una. No me dejes sola en esto Haidée, aquí entramos todos o nos hundimos todos- finalizó la niña con decisión en sus palabras y la mirada firme ante su prima que se vio extraña, ante esa Ariel que se mostraba. Era nuevo para ella. Haidée suspiró profundamente y asintió con la cabeza, Ariel esbozo una sonrisa y tomando la mano de su prima se fueron sigilosamente entre la hierba hacia una de las cabañas introduciéndose entre el piso y la plataforma de la gastada casa. A esto un disparo se escuchó deteniendo tanto a las figuras que querían ocultarse de la vista de sus agresores como aquellos que luchaban por ver un día mas la luz del alba que se aproximaba. Se estaba haciendo extremadamente largo ese despertar.

-Bueno creo que tenemos una revuelta, bastante significativa si me permiten decir. No creí que estos niños fueran tan audaces en sus acciones- finalizó el general paseándose entre las prisiones y los rehenes que estaban atados en medio del patio- es increíble lo que se puede llegar en estos tiempos, pero nada que algunos azotes corrijan esa mala actitud- dijo el hombre afirmando sus palabras y acercándose a la jaulas con un látigo en la mano asustando a los niños que lo miraban como un monstruo al que solo pudieron imaginar en cuentos y ahora lo tenían enfrente de ellos. A esto el sujeto rió cínicamente y se alejó de los barrotes, para luego mirar a Etel que estaba inconsciente entre los rehenes.

- ¿Supongo que este muchacho es el que inició todo?- dijo el hombre acercándose a Etel que aún estaba inconsciente, ladeo un poco la cabeza para mirar el rostro dolido del muchacho- digno hijo de su padre, inconfundible¡amárrenlo al mástil!- grito el general haciendo caso omiso a las suplicas y gritos de los presentes. Los niños habían empezado a llorar y Aarón veía impasible como se llevaban a su primo a un futuro donde nada bueno se podría esperar. Los soldados tomaron al inconsciente muchacho y lo ataron a un grueso mástil que estaba a un costado del armamento del campamento, lo colocaron de espalda hacia los rehenes con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba y sus pies apenas lograban rozar el suelo.

El muchacho será buen ejemplo para los que no quieran cooperar- ¡qué esto les sirva de lección a todos!- gritó el hombre tomando el látigo que tenía en su mano para dejarlo caer libre asemejando sus movimientos a los de una serpiente agitándola contra el viento, despertándola del duro letargo para encarar de nuevo a su nueva victima.

Se escucharon nuevamente las suplicas y las maldiciones, los niños gritaban de miedo y desesperación, Ariel y Haidée empezaron a respirar entrecortado para no dejar fluir grito o lágrima alguna. Trataban de no mirar pero les era imposible el no tener que observar el acto que las llevaría a conocer el odio hacia un ser viviente. No, el odio a un despreciable y maldito monstruo. Aarón sujeto fuertemente los barrotes en sus pequeñas manos, tratando de aplacar la furia y el dolor que empezaba a crecer en su corazón, no podía ayudarlo, no podía tomar el papel de adulto que le estaban imponiendo en ese momento, el papel que protagonizó hace unos instantes, donde se sintió un adulto por primera vez, pero tan lejos que se veía ahora el no poder y el no tener la fuerza suficiente para ayudar a unas de las personas más importantes para él. Quería gritar en ese momento, gritar como un niño, como lo que es, solo un niño.

Se escucharon algunos disparos que callaron a la multitud, las niñas dejaron de respirar por algunos segundos. Los soldados dispararon al aire por orden de su general, de inmediato las personas se empezaron a mirar unas con otras y a retroceder nuevamente al circulo al ver a los soldados apuntándoles sin ningún dejo de arrepentimiento o compasión.

-Lamentablemente es la única forma de callarlos- dijo cínicamente el general mirando a todos maliciosamente- sé que no se volverá a repetir, ya que lo que van a ver será el principio, no de una advertencia, si no de un hecho y la espera de cada uno, ya que después del muchacho cada uno tendrá su oportunidad de sentir el dolor de ser la basura, la nada misma de esta decadente y falsa vida que han estado llevando- dijo el hombre desplegando el látigo al aire y sacudirlo despiadadamente para advertirle a su presa el momento de dolor aproximándose.

-¡Sáquenle la camisa!- grito el sujeto, que a su petición sin mas los soldados rasgaron la camisa del joven dejándolo con el torso desnudo. En ese momento Etel empezaba a despertarse. Le dolía todo el cuerpo pero más la cabeza, ese golpe fue demasiado potente, había perdido toda noción de tiempo y lugar, ya que, cual fue el asombro al verse rodeado por soldados que tenían una expresión cínica y de maldad en sus rostros. En ese momento se dio cuenta de su situación al sentir la fría brisa del viento recorrer su torso, estaba maniatado de brazos, casi colgando de un inmenso tronco dando la espalda hacia los suyos que decían murmullos, palabras de aliento, oraciones por su bienestar y salvación.

-¡Veo que ya has despertado, esto será mejor aún ya que no hubiera sido educativo el que no sintiera tu desobediencia¡Que esto sirva para todos! -dijo el hombre para cuando ya había dado el primer latigazo al muchacho haciendo que este diera un leve grito. No había sido muy fuerte, pero tampoco había gustado, nuevamente agitó el látigo haciendo que el viento esta vez se cortara en dos, al igual que los gritos de dolor que no pudo retener el joven. Las personas que estaban ahí empezaron a suplicar por el muchacho, pero cada vez más y más los golpes eran insistentes en desgarrar la carne del joven que ya no podía contener las angustiosas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

El hombre era insistente, una y otra vez golpeaba la piel antes limpia. Ahora llena de rasguños, moretones y enormes cortadas realizadas por las insistentes quemaduras del látigo. A cada cortada, estocada y profunda herida, las niñas cerraban fuertemente los ojos sin poder contener las lágrimas por el pavoroso acto de maldad, no era más que maldad. Ellos disfrutaban haciendo eso, le satisfacía hacer sufrir a las personas, mirar los gestos de dolor, los gritos, como la carne era desgarrada poco a poco por satisfacción al ver el sufrimiento en el rostro de la persona indefensa.

Del ser humano humillado a mas no poder, el ver a un ser vivo como una mierda que estorba, que solo nace para ser un objeto de placer y deseos de satisfacción sádica, el placer del dolor. Los niños no querían mirar más, Aarón se había arrodillado colocando su cara entre las rodillas y sus manos tapándose las orejas para no escuchar los lamentos de su primo que rompían cualquier barrera de cordura y razón, no quería escuchar su sufrimiento y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. En ese momento se odió por no ser un hombre, por no ser mas fuerte, por ser un niño- las lágrimas se dejaron sentir hasta el alma- quería irse de ese lugar, esto era una pesadilla- se decía insistentemente- una horrible pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar.

Los gritos eran insoportables, no querían escuchar más. Haidée se escondía en el regazo de su prima que solo observaba con odio, con rencor, con angustia y un brillo de venganza que empezaba a crecer de apoco en su alma para con esos hombres. Ya no podía llorarlo, no sabía como llorar, sus lágrimas se habían ido con el entendimiento de la muerte a su temprana edad y la mayoría se habían ido en un sueño, en un suspiro al encontrarse y el aceptar que no estaba destinada hacer feliz. La vida le había jugado demasiadas idas y venidas, pero habían mas bajas en su existir y eso le había enseñado que solo cerrándose en si misma, repeliendo todo tipo de acto noble por cualquier persona ajena a su circulo familiar, era un peligro. Nada era gratis, siempre había que dar algo a cambio, pero ella no había pedido nada y le habían quitado todo.

-Solo puedo confiar en mi misma, en mi fuerza y en mis decisiones- se dijo para ella misma mientras acunaba a su prima entre sus brazos- no mas lágrimas, no mas confianza en nadie, solo me consta sobrevivir y hacer lo mismo por los míos- a esto la niña aferró mas fuerte a su prima que no podía escuchar más los gritos de la persona que consideraba como su hermano mayor. Ella era fuerte, pero también era una niña, una niña que no tenía alma para enfrentar esto, nadie le enseño la muerte, nadie le había mostrado el sufrimiento, el dolor de ver como los seres humanos se mataban entre ellos, había conocido el lado oscuro de una persona, del humano mismo y esto la dejaría marcada por el resto de su vida. Si es que llegaba a vivirla.

Los gritos cesaron. Los rehenes lloraban, murmuraban, les gritaban a sus captores lo despreciables y repugnantes que podían llegar a ser como seres humanos. Por que ni eso eran- son monstruos- gritaban- ¡MONSTRUOS!- se dejo escuchar entre la multitud una gastada voz que ya fatigada por ver a uno de sus seres mas queridos sucumbir a manos de aquellos despreciables sujetos, aquellos que le estaban arrebatando uno de sus tesoros, uno de sus niños. La anciana se arrastraba cerca de su nieto que ya ni se movía, la sangre formaba charcos rojos de agonía y dolor, la respiración se hacía entre cortada. Casi no se podía respirar el olor metálico del líquido rojo, mareaba a tal extremo que no dejaba ver u sentir con lucidez, la anciana se impulsó hasta llegar al cuerpo de su nieto que aún latía y con lágrimas en los ojos suplicó por el, que lo dejaran en paz, no tenían derecho a tal acto, pero el general hizo que alejaran a la mujer a patadas y a los reclamos de los demás dispararon a quemarropa, matando a una cantidad exhaustiva de personas que no tenían nada que perder ya. Incluso la vida ya no era tan importante, en ese momento. Cuando le iba a dar otra patada a la anciana, el soldado se para en seco cayendo desplomado al suelo.

-¡La toca de nuevo y ni su alma podrá llegar al infierno!- se escuchó una voz por detrás del general. Fuerte y clara, fue seguida por unas pisadas que se movían ágilmente por el lugar. El grupo de Numa había llegado justo a tiempo desarmando a los soldados, y desatando a su gente que los miraban asombrados por la repentina aparición.

Liberaron a todos, los niños corrieron a los brazos de sus padres y los que ya no tenían a quien abrazar eran abrazados de igual manera para reconfortar aunque sea un momento la dolorosa angustia. Aarón corrió a los brazos de su padre. Al comprobar que su hijo estaba bien, fue corriendo donde su madre que solo le sonreía entre los moretones y las cortadas que tenía en su rostro. Él solo la abrazó con fuerza. Mientras esto sucedía los soldados y el general eran acorralados por los trabajadores en el mismo círculo donde antes yacían los rehenes, en ese momento llega el señor Nahum con unos cuantos hombres más, asombrado por la rapidez que se dio todo.

Ariel y Haidée pudieron divisar desde su escondite que ya no había por el momento peligro, no con la llegada de su gente. Se miraron ambas con una sonrisa y salieron del escondrijo, iban a correr como lo habían hecho los demás niños a los brazos de sus seres queridos pero lo que sucedió instantes después paso tan rápido, como una película en cámara lenta la cual por mas que retrocediera no podía evitar el desastre inminente de cuando todo podía ir bien y en un lapso de tiempo todo podía dar un giro de 180 grados transformándose en la mas grande tragedia. Pero esto fue mucho mas desesperante a la vista de todos al ver como el general se escabullía entre la gente y tomaba como rehén a la niña que en un movimiento repentino solo pudo ver unos brazos que la sujetaban fuerte haciendo que tambaleara al sentir la opresión del helado objeto arremetiendo contra su cuello, junto a la agitada respiración del hombre que le decía, que se quedara quieta o lo lamentaría.

Ariel solo vio moverse una figura entre todo el grupo de soldados que estaban amontonados en el medio del patio, para luego retroceder al ver como esa misma sombra tomaba en brazos a su prima aprisionándola contra el cuerpo que ahora se hacía visible ante sus ojos. Ese sujeto, el que la había arrastrado amenazándola con matar a su primo, tenía a Haidée firmemente alzada con un cuchillo en su garganta a pocos pasos de una muerte segura. Todos los presentes se paralizaron, especialmente Numa y la abuela que tenía a su inconsciente nieto entre sus brazos.

-Bien, creo que los papeles se invirtieron- ¡SUELTEN LAS ARMAS Y DESATEN A MIS HOMBRES, SI NO LA NIÑA PAGA LAS CONCECUENSIAS Y CREANME QUE NADIE SE LIBRARÁ DE ELLAS¡INMUNDOS TRAIDORES! - gritó el general recargando el gesto de cortarle el cuello a Haidée, que de inmediato resulto efectivo al ver que empezaba a correr un pequeño hilo de sangre de la garganta y viendo la expresión de esta por el dolor que le estaba causando la presión del objeto. Los trabajadores soltaron las armas, al igual que las demás personas, Numa estaba apunto de echarse encima del hombre al dañar a su pequeña, pero fue detenido por la anciana que tomó sus pies negando con la cabeza, que ese acto, no sería prudente con Haidée en su poder. Numa solo se resigno a destruirlo con la mirada. El general rió a gusto mientras llevaba a la niña consigo, los soldados habían tomado de nuevo sus armas y el control de la situación, golpeando nuevamente a las personas.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Ariel en ese momento no se movió del lugar. Alcanzó a reaccionar al ver esa silueta irse contra su prima alcanzando a esconderse nuevamente. No pudo alertarla, Por que si se delataba ella también, no habría oportunidad de poder si quiera sacarlos del lugar. Vio impotente como los soldados amarraban de nuevo a la gente y la acorralaban en ese estúpido círculo, viajo su mirada a donde estaba el general y su prima, viendo como el sujeto la tiraba en un rincón de una celda gigante, parecía una de esas jaulas para leones. Luego de mirarla unos segundos se dirigió a las pequeñas jaulas donde estaban los niños y saco a dos más jalándolos del pelo y arrojándolos a la jaula más grande, donde estaba Haidée. Uno de ellos era Aarón que de inmediato se fue a los brazos de su hermana, el otro niño también hizo los mismo, pero cual fue el espanto de todos que el general dio el látigo a uno de sus hombres, que entró a la jaula con una sonrisa diabólica que contrastaba con la mirada llena de ansiedad por ver el dolor, el sufrimiento ajeno, los miró como si de un león se tratase amenazadoramente antes de saltar sobre su presa, los niños estaban paralizados de miedo. Haidée en ese momento tomó a los dos niños del brazo y los puso detrás de ella, encarando a aquel hombre. Ella no se dejaría intimidar, lo estaba retando con la mirada y el hombre se dio cuenta de ello, esto lo hizo sonreír más, curvando los labios como un maniático pasando la lengua por ellos en señal de satisfacción.

En ese momento Numa no quiso seguir viendo como sus hijos iban a ser masacrados por ese animal. Sin mas se tiró contra sus captores acompañado por los demás rehenes, pero solo fue un fracaso al matar algunos soldados y avanzar algunos metros, ya que al instante fueron acorralados de nuevo llevándolos al centro nuevamente con mas golpes propinados por los soldados, incluso matando a más de ellos que al ver algunos de los suyos pintando la tierra con su sangre, se retiraron algo resignados a su fin. Pero Numa a pesar de que ya estaba bastante golpeado no se resignaba a perder lo más valioso en su vida.

-Deje de pelear, Señor Numa, no sacará nada con su insistencia, sé que sus hijos están muy orgullosos de usted, pero sería trágico que quedaran huérfanos antes de tiempo¿no lo cree? Además sería denigrante viendo como se arrastra para poder protegerlo sin llegar a su destino, incluso es algo decepcionante ¿no quiere que ellos se queden con ese recuerdo, no es así?- dijo cínicamente Gumprecht mirando al hombre caído, luego se dio vuelta encarando a los niños, aún con esa sonrisa cínica. Luego vio al soldado y movió la cabeza en afirmación, a lo que el soldado agrandó su gesto de satisfacción soltando el látigo, dejando ver lo largo que era para luego agitarlo fuertemente haciéndolo sonar como una serpiente de cascabel cortando el viento en dos, a lo que los niños emitieron un leve sollozo de exaltación.

-¿Tal vez los niños quieran decir donde se encuentra el tratado? no hemos preguntado correctamente¿a lo mejor estamos haciendo las preguntas a las personas equivocadas? hoy en día los niños asombran, por lo menos eso pude observar al ver a aquel pequeño con un arco en la mano y varios de mis soldados muertos a su alrededor- dijo el general apuntando a Aarón- sería un gran soldado, pero creo que primero debe aprender disciplina- dijo finalmente el hombre mirando al pequeño que lo miraba receloso y con miedo, Haidée en ese momento lo tapo colocándose enfrente de él, a lo que el general se asombró con el gesto de la niña.

-Veo que tenemos a una pequeña heroína. Es increíble como las mujeres pueden ser mas aguerridas que los hombres hoy en día, pero podríamos preguntar si ella tiene el tratado, ya que se ve mucho mas madura y firme que los demás- dijo el hombre acercándose a la jaula y poniéndose a la altura de Haidée que lo miraba amenazadoramente, lo que sorprendió al sujeto, le hizo recordar mucho a la otra pequeña que había atrapado en el bosque.

-¿Bueno, Señorita? De verdad no creo que usted sepa donde está el tratado, aunque podría equivocarme, siendo familiar del Embajador Hadar. Creo que debe tener noción de las acciones que lleva su tío diariamente, aunque puedo equivocarme también y en realidad espero estarlo, no sería conveniente dañar a tan dulce ser. Pero por otro lado, podría decir lo que sabe con respecto a todo lo que sucede y colaborar con una nación de verdad pasando a ser parte de ella, colaborando como es debido con cierta información- finalizó el general con una sonrisa sórdida a lo que los demás soldados también lo imitaron. A esto Haidée también sonrió lo que desconcertó a muchos.

-¿Usted cree que una niña de 10 años podría involucrarse en un asunto de tanta importancia¿que a pesar de ser sobrina de un condecorado soldado que sirvió a su país con su vida y aún lo sigue haciendo tenga la confianza necesaria para decirle uno de los más grandes secretos de estado, que involucra a tantos países por una misma causa?- le dijo la niña con un poco de sorna al general que no lo tomó con mucha gracia- y aunque lo supiera- prosiguió la pequeña- jamás me rebajaría a un ideal tan absurdo, retrógrado y tan bajo que pasa por encima de los sueños de los demás, incluso de la misma vida para lograr sus objetivos. Perdóneme "señor", pero soy demasiado tonta para entender su propósito de ideal y de que me una a usted, piense bien, soy una n-i-ñ-a, si quiere se lo escribo, pero lamentablemente no tengo ni tratado, ni la mas mínima intención de ayudar a un monstruo, si es que encaja en alguna clasificación de ellos- terminó tranquilamente haciendo que un silencio casi sepulcral invadiera esos minutos de tensión.

En ese instante el general se levantó silenciosamente, mirando impasible a la pequeña que aún lo enfrentaba. De un minuto a otro el sujeto tenía una arma apuntando a la cabeza de Haidée, a lo que los presentes empezaron a inquietarse maldiciendo al hombre que no expresaba absolutamente ningún sentimiento u gesto en su rostro, la protesta se hizo más exigente hasta el punto que se escuchó un disparo. Numa cerró los ojos, al igual que la abuela sujetando firmemente a su nieto que comenzaba a despertar cuando escuchó el tiro, la gente que estaba amontonada temió lo peor, las mujeres empezaron a rezar y las lágrimas abundaban como un último adiós.

-No sería divertido si todo terminara tan pronto- se escuchó una voz rompiendo el gélido silencio- pero debo admitir que tienes agallas mi pequeña desertora. Pero eso no te salvará de verte como una simple chiquilla impertinente, lástima, hubieras sido un muy buen elemento- término diciendo el hombre para luego pararse y mirarla con sorna, finalmente- supongo que no tienes el documento y como tampoco quieres colaborar, lamentablemente no me sirves para nada. Aunque me ayudarías bastante a darles una demostración del destino que les tocará a todos, es una lástima, en verdad- después de esto su mirada se enfrió y mirando al soldado que sostenía el látigo, le afirmo con la cabeza, a lo que el soldado solo sonrió con desdén¡HAZLO!- dijo finalmente para la desesperación de todos.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Espero tomatitos, pronto el próximo capitulo, que trágico que me está saliendo, jejejejejejeje, besos.

HADA

Pd: Pido disculpas y queja al mismo tiempo ya que esta cosa le dio por comer, símbolos, signos, puntos y comas, como si de anorexia se tratase, espero que se normalice pronto y pido las disculpas por los signos que no se verán, sin mas me despido.


	14. Capitulo 14

**Mi fantasía, Mi realidad**

¡HOLA A TODOS! Si, yo de nuevo por estos lados, miren que me estoy rompiendo la cabeza actualizando de esta manera, pero no saben lo que me ha hecho esta historia. Estoy soñando, saben eso, soñando con todo esto y ya me traumó, jejejeje noOOO, mentira, aún sigo con vida y la imaginación también. En verdad es complicado escribir estas cosas, ya que sucedieron de verdad y describirlas es bastante fuerte, espero que valga la pena, eso me lo dicen ustedes, pero bueno aquí vamos de nuevo.

El Señor de los anillos es de Tolkien, como saben muchos y para que no me demanden, espero que guste ya que las neuronas están trabajando a full (+ -+ espero que no se fundan), besos a todos y ¡gracias por estar aquí!

PD: Este capitulo es uno muy largo, espero que le den varias horas para leer y ojala guste, aquí se definirán varias cosas, hasta la próxima.

HADA :)

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Capitulo 14**

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Haidée solo supo que tenía todo por perder en ese momento, pero si era posible retrasaría de cualquier forma el dolor a su hermano y al otro niño. Sin más, ni lo pensó al moverse por inercia, tapando la brutal estocada del látigo que caló de lleno en su pequeña espalda. A esto se unió el grito de la pequeña multitud que quedaba, pero una y otra vez la niña podía sentir el frió golpe del objeto que quemaba su piel. Aarón intento pararse e interponerse entre su hermana y el soldado, pero Haidée lo jaló con fuerza poniéndolo detrás de ella.

-¡NO! -Dijo la niña casi en un suspiro de dolor.

- PERO HERMANA, TU...- dijo el niño con lágrimas en los ojos, para cuando vio venir de nuevo el látigo y sin pensarlo se puso entre el y Haidée recibiendo la estocada en el brazo, cuando se protegió del golpe. El niño en ese momento dio un grito ahogado, Haidée inmediatamente lo tomo y lo resguardo tras de ella, a lo que el soldado seguía golpeándola sin compasión. A esto Numa estaba que ardía- eran sus hijos, sus pequeños, no podía quedar esto así. El hombre se lanzó contra sus agresores.

Ariel no podía quedarse viendo como lastimaban a sus primos, eso hombres eran unos animales. Sin más salió del escondite, vio que no había ningún guardia cerca y se escabulló hasta donde estaban su abuela y Etel, los que la miraron asombrados al verla en ese lugar. La abuela la abrazó dando las gracias por que su nieta estaba salvo, luego la miró para ver si tenía alguna herida a lo que suspiró de alivio cuando pudo asegurarse que estaba en perfectas condiciones, algunos rasguños, pero no era de temer, en ese momento Etel se levanto pesadamente encarando a su prima.

-¡No debiste a ver salido de tu escondite Ariel!- le dijo medio molesto el joven- esto ya está fuera de control, debes irte mientras puedas- dijo el muchacho con pesar en sus palabras. Pero el reclamo de la niña quedó mudo ante los gritos. Cuando se escucharon unos disparos reiteradamente cerca de la jaula donde mantenían a los niños encarcelados, haciendo que Etel y Ariel mirasen hacia el barullo encontrándose con la repentina entrada de su tío Hadar y su grupo, junto al señor Nahum donde también detrás de él venían distintos hombres con armas. Ariel miró hacia donde estaban Haidée y los dos niños. No podía dejar correr más tiempo. Se levanto raudamente para el asombro de su primo que la intentó detener, al igual que la abuela, pero su decisión y esmero fueron más fuertes en es instante. Sin mas aprovechando el tremendo caos que se armó con la entrada de su tío y la gente de las asciendas, se encaminó rápidamente hacia donde sus primos que aún estaban a merced de ese sujeto que los lastimaba sin compasión. En su carrera por llegar a su cometido pudo divisar a su tía sacando a los otros niños que estaban encarcelados, se sintió aliviada cuando su pequeño primo estaba en los brazos de tía Fanny, pero pudo ver al instante que unos soldados intentaron golpearla, justo cuando llegaba el señor Nahum a socorrerla disparando contra los hombres que se habían lanzado contra los niños y las mujeres que intentaban sacarlos de ese espantoso lugar.

-¡Debo llegar!- se dijo a si misma la niña mientras corría entre la multitud de gente que se había formando en unos segundo. Esquivaba como podía los arrebatos entre los soldados y los trabajadores de las asciendas, pudo ver a su paso también la muerte que se arremetía contra todo, no distinguía si era bueno o malo, si se lo merecía o le había llegado la hora, solo lo alcanzaba y listo. La gente gritaba por todos lados, habían disparos y suplicas, las maldiciones corrían como el río de sangre que se empezaba a formar por los cadáveres esparcidos por toda la tierra, mientras que en la cabeza de Ariel se preguntaba una y otra vez el ¿por qué?- Esa palabra se había hecho muy pesada y repiten-te. Pero en ese momento el cuerpo se movía solo, la cabeza volaba sin cesar con miles de preguntas sin respuestas, con dudas, penas, incluso un sentimiento que jamás creyó sentir, odio. Si, era odio, odiaba a todos aquellos que la habían arrebatado lo que por derecho la vida le entregó. Tenía un enredo de sentimientos, hasta que un grito la hizo volver de su confusión. Su carrera terminó al ver que su tío Numa había entrado a la jaula y estaba peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con ese individuo, no era muy buena la ventaja de su tío contra semejante monstruo, pero le daba buena pelea y tiempo para que los niños pudiesen escapar. Ariel inmediatamente fijó su mirada hacia Aarón que intentaba despertar a Haidée que no se movía- ¡no!- dijo Ariel -¡ella no!- se escuchó el grito de la niña que inmediatamente entró a la jaula mientras ambos hombres peleaban hasta la muerte- era lo único al parecer que podía parar todo esto, pero no podía llegarle a su prima, no a ella. De inmediato llegó junto a los niños que temblaban al no ver reacción alguna de la niña, Ariel con cuidado la tomó de los brazos, viendo con resignación y dolor las marcas en la espalda de su prima por los continuos latigazos. Temblorosamente la dio vuelta y para el alivio de ella pudo ver que aún respiraba, entrecortadamente, pero respiraba, sin más trato de despertarla, pero Haidée estaba demasiado aturdida y adolorida para moverse. Dejo salir un sollozo a lo que Ariel solo dijo un "gracias" y al momento le dijo a los niños que debían ayudarla para llevarla a un lugar seguro.

-Haidée, se que me escuchas, necesito que hagas un esfuerzo, no podemos llevarte a cuestas, solo te pido que apoyes tus pies y te recargues en mi y en los niños- dijo suavemente Ariel mientras que Haidée solo asintió con la cabeza. De a poco se fue parando, pero el dolor era tan grande que la hacía tambalearse y muchas veces caía arrodillada en el suelo, Ariel y los niños la animaban de nuevo para que caminasen hasta que de un modo u otro pudieron acomodarla para que ella recargase todo el peso en los tres niños para empezar a caminar hacia la salida del aquel lugar.

Mientras esto ocurría, Numa peleaba aún con el desagradable sujeto, los dos estaban mas que heridos, la sangre goteaba por montones por ambos cuerpos, la respiración se había hecho mas dificultosa, pero sus ideas eran distintas y una de ellas era más que fuerte- no permitiría que aquel sujeto se fuera así como así, no al ver como maltrataba a sus niños. De cómo disfrutaba viendo y oír gritar a su pequeña, que de cualquier forma protegió a su hermano, incluso exponiendo su propia vida. Este sujeto merecía morir y el se encargaría de ello- se dijo Numa mientras miraba al sujeto que tenía enfrente que ya lo estaba desesperando con la sonrisa cínica que salía de su rostro, de un momento a otro ambos se lanzaron al mismo tiempo propinando certeros golpes en ambos cuerpos. En una evasiva Numa pudo ver como Ariel sacaba a sus niños de ese infierno, a lo que le dio por entendido que ahora tenía chancee libre. Con un movimiento que descoló al tremendo soldado, Numa propino un certero golpe en el abdomen, para luego subir el puño y golpear severamente la mandíbula del hombre que por ambos impactos dio algunos pasos hacia atrás tambaleándose. Esto Numa lo aprovechó para propinarle una patada al girar en sus talones, que llegó de lleno en la cara del soldado haciéndolo que cayera enérgicamente al suelo, a lo que el soldado escupió dientes y sangre, todo incluido, pero cuando se iba a parar, el sujeto sintió como una áspero, grueso y frió objeto se enroscaba en su cuello, haciéndole imposible el respirar.

-¡Esto, es por mis niños y por todos aquellos a quienes asesinaste, por que eso son, unos asesinos!- dijo Numa mientras apretaba mas contra si el látigo, hacia su cuerpo, solo se escuchaban los intentos de escape del hombre entre gemidos y casi inaudibles gritos. El tremendo cuerpo intentaba escapar sin ningún resultado, Numa recurría toda su fuerza para dar fin al hombre que daño a su familia, sin más el soldado dio un último tirón de su cuerpo, se estremeció fuertemente para luego caer muerto de una vez. Había dejado de respirar, a esto Numa inspiró hondo, no muy feliz de lo que había hecho, pero tan poco se arrepentía el haber hecho justicia, aunque no de la mejor forma. Se paro de la espalda del enorme hombre para ver que sus hijos estaban bien- Haidée debe ser atendida de inmediato- pensó, luego miró al hombre con repugnancia y haciendo como una mueca de desagrado, se encaminó hacia la salida de la asfixiante jaula.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-Había llegado en el momento preciso. Hace poco pudieron acabar con algunos soldados para dar la salida a los demás buscando lo que pudiera servirles en defensa para sus captores, se preguntaban constantemente. ¿Cómo estarían sus niños, su gente…? En ese instante el hombre miró a la mujer que lo acompañaba sin ningún reclamo. Ella siempre estaba a su lado, sin dejarse intimidar por ninguna situación, eso le había demostrado todo estos años juntos, lo hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, luego echó un ojo a la otra mujer que estaba a su lado, se podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos y no era para más, Haidée y Aarón eran su más preciado tesoro y no sabía nada de ellos desde que se separaron de las catacumbas, por lo menos eso era lo que le había contado su cuñada y ahora los niños estarían en el refugio esperando por ellos, no era para mas que desesperarse. Aunque por otro lado era un alivio el saber que no estaban en todo este embrollo, pero el alivio se fue en un dos por tres cuando escucharon unos gritos provenientes del patio central del campamento, eso les hizo pensar lo peor y que habían llegado tarde. Fue mucho más que imperdonable y horroroso cuando se dieron cuenta que los niños estaban en una jaula, las pocas personas que quedaban estaban mal heridas al centro y los guardias reían de buena gana al ver como tres criaturas eran azotadas por un despreciable sujeto.

De un momento a otro se escuchó un grito proveniente de uno de los grupos de rehenes y al ver que Numa se lanzaban contra los soldados que lo retenían a golpes u amenazas de muerte. Hadar y aquellas personas que los acompañaban se tiraron sin más al rescate de los suyos, se esparcieron como plaga entre el tiroteo, los gritos y la cara de espanto que pusieron los soldados al verse de un momento a otro rodeados. Como podía la gente empezó a levantarse, mientras que los soldados disparaban a diestra y siniestra, como si fuera una cacería, los lugareños caían muertos como marionetas sin hilos, los que podían salían corriendo y antes que pudieran llegar afuera del campamento eran muertos por algún soldado, los que tenían armas se defendían y defendían a otros como les fuera posible, pero los soldados eran mayor en grupo, aunque se habían desecho de muchos, salían como baratas de los agujeros listos para una nueva masacre sin piedad.

En ese momento Hadar pudo ver como su sobrina corría hacia un lugar del recinto, fijo su vista en el objetivo de la niña y lo asombró, odiando al mismo tiempo al hombre que estaba golpeando a tres niños, pero no pudo ver en que terminaba aquella escena cuando un soldado se le vino encima con una espada. Sin más vio a Ariel acercándose a la niña que estaba en el suelo.

Ignorando que era su sobrina, para luego tomar de lleno la situación en que estaba cuando otro soldado apareció propinándole una severa herida en el costado derecho, Hadar se inclinó, cayendo con una rodilla al suelo, sosteniéndose el costado herido, de inmediato interpuso la espada que había tomado de unos de los soldados que había caído anteriormente para tomar de improvisto al sujeto agachándose hacia un lado y propinarle una fatal estocada en el abdomen. Hadar se iba a parar cuando sintió un frío metal tocando su espalda, pero no llegó a más ya que se escuchó un fuerte disparo, acompañado de un potente peso que se precipitó al suelo. -Dana siempre había sido muy buena alumna de Fanny cuando se trataba de una escopeta- pensó Hadar al ver a su cuñada del otro lado del campamento recargando de nuevo el arma para ir al rescate de sus hijos, los cuales divisó de inmediato cuando vio que uno de los soldados se acercaba a Ariel que sostenía a su hija entre los brazos mientras que Aarón intentaba llegar al cuerpo de unos de los soldados para tomar el arma. Pero fue tan rápido y tan lento para la mirada de los presentes que nadie se percató cuando una débil figura se interpuso entre los niños y los soldados al momento de disparar al mismo tiempo.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Ariel no pudo decir ni hacer nada cuando vio al soldado, solo atinó a exponer su cuerpo para proteger a Haidée, colocándose enfrente de ella, tapándola con un abrazo. Creyó sentir que sería su fin, pero no sintió nada en el minuto que debía estar sintiendo dolor por la bala que debería estar en su cuerpo, pero lo único que escuchó en ese momento fueron dos disparos, los cuales nunca llegaron a su objetivo. Ariel se dio la vuelta para ver que el soldado que iba a matarlos estaba muerto a unos metros de ella, más unos quejidos la hicieron bajar la vista y las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos sin restricción.

-¡Oh, Dios Abuela!- se escuchó entremedio del caos, Ariel tomó a su prima como pudo y arrastrándola la llevó cerca de la anciana que estaba agonizando. Dejó Haidée con una improvisada almohada de hojas y se acerco a al abuela que le sonreía tristemente.

-Abuela, no tenías... no debías…- tartamudeaba la niña al no poder hacer nada en ese momento, las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas y la saliva intentaba atravesar la estrecha garganta la cual de un momento a otro se había hecho un nudo de angustia, difícil de atravesar. La pequeña vio la herida en el abdomen de la mujer que sangraba con abundancia, sin más rasgó su vestido y colocó ambas manos junto al pedazo de tela en la herida tratando de parar la pérdida, más no podía hacer. Sus manos se estaban empapando del líquido rojo- esto no servía- decía la pequeña apretando más fuerte la herida, pero unas manos ya arrugadas por el tiempo la hicieron desistir de su empeño, la anciana la miraba comprensivamente.

-Tranquila, mi niña... todo está bien- dijo casi en un murmullo la anciana, tratando que las palabras no se quebrarán al salir de su boca- es el momento en que ustedes sigan, yo...yo... -dijo casi sin aliento la mujer-… ya terminé con mi camino y... estoy orgullosa de los distintos senderos que se hicieron a partir del mío.

-No abuela, no digas eso...no puedes irte...aún te falta mucho... yo aún necesito caminar contigo... -interrumpió Ariel casi ahogándose con las lágrimas que salían sin cesar de sus ojos.

-Shshshshshs... La vieja mujer le puso un dedo en la boca a la pequeña con mucho cuidado -... tú ya estás lista... Ariel... ya has caminado mucho a tu corta edad y lo has hecho sola... desde hace tiempo- dijo sonriente la mujer-... y no te has dado cuenta... eres tan fuerte. Nunca dudes de ti misma, por que las respuestas que buscas...están en ti- dijo la mujer casi sin aliento. A esto Ariel abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Acaso se había dado cuenta, sabía lo que pasaba en su interior¿...sería posible que ella supiera las respuestas que estaba buscando hace tanto tiempo...desde que se perdió...en ese momento, cuando era la única a la cual la vida eligió para seguir...el seguir viviendo...sola?- en ese tiempo Ariel dejó de respirar, sus latidos se hicieron más fuertes y todo se volvió silencio.

En ese minuto la niña levantó la cabeza mirando a su alrededor. Toda esa escena llena de sufrimiento, dolor, angustias que se transformaban en fuerza para sobrevivir, para seguir en este mundo. Aunque injusto, cruel y desalmado, era el mundo donde podía ver algo de esperanza, a lo mejor formar un lugar donde poder vivir en paz, poder vivir de verdad. Ariel miraba ir venir las imágenes a su alrededor, la gente gritando, los niños lloraban, hombres y mujeres peleando por sobrevivir, niños que intentaban ser adultos...Ariel miró a su abuela que casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, la anciana mujer solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Vive Ariel, por que debes entregar mucho a este mundo... debes entregar mucho a ambos mundos!- dijo finalmente la anciana exhalando un suspiro por el dolor que era insoportable, la niña la miró extrañada y al mismo tiempo asombrada por las palabras de la anciana- el secreto está en ti... siempre estaré contigo- termino la mujer empezando a cerrar los ojos a esto, Ariel ya no hacía presión en la herida y al sangre ya había manchado casi toda la parte de abajo del vestido. Estaba tan sumida en su mente que solo cuando escuchó un grito detrás suyo tuvo el tiempo suficiente para hacerse a un lado del cuerpo de su abuela que recibió la mayoría de los golpes y la estocada de una espada, más no fue los suficientemente rápida ya que el arma alcanzó su costado que empezaba a sangrara abundantemente. Ariel se tocó la herida, luego miró sus manos llenas de sangre, luego miró el cuerpo de su abuela y luego miró al hombre que tenía al frente.

-¡TÚ!- dijo la niña tomando una actitud seria. Era ese maldito general, el que había empezado toda esta estúpida masacre, el exterminio de su familia, de toda esta gente inocente.

-Nos volvemos a ver criatura- dijo el hombre con un dejo de sorna en su voz- parece que tenemos algunos secretos que debemos ¿contarnos no?- dijo el sujeto borrando la sonrisa -¿Dónde esta el documento?- escupió el soldado ¡Tú sabes dónde esta el tratado!- le dijo amenazadoramente el hombre.

-¿Tratado, qué tratado?- se dijo Ariel empezando a levantarse lentamente al ver que el general se empezaba a acercar.

-No demuestres demencia, por que se completamente que eres inteligente, no lo demuestras y lo escondes bastante bien bajo esa apariencia de niña buena. Pero yo se perfectamente que eres, hace poco escuche la conversación con la anciana, "el secreto está en ti", dijo en su último aliento, así que dame ese documento- exigió el hombre tomando del brazo a la niña, provocando que la herida se abriera más. Ariel intentó soltarse del agarre del hombre, pero a veces odiaba no tener la fuerza suficiente para enfrentar estas situaciones.

-¡YO NO TENGO NINGUNA DOCUMENTO, SUÉLTEME,...ESTÁ LOCO!- grito Ariel intentando soltarse he hizo lo que generalmente hace un niño en esos casos, morder a su agresor. Así lo hizo a lo que el hombre soltó un grito y abofeteando a la niña la tiró cerca del cuerpo de la anciana.

-¡ESTÚPIDA CHIQUILLA, LAMENTARÁS EL REVELARTE CONTRA NUESTRO IMPERIO Y CONTRA MÍ¡...NADIE...ME OYES...NADIE ME DESAFÍA SIN RECIBIR SU MERECIDO!- gritó eufórico el sujeto tomando entre sus manos el Látigo y la espada. Ariel en ese momento le dolía todo el cuerpo, ya no podía ponerse en pie, intentaba pararse sin resultado alguno, levantó el rostro y pudo ver a su abuela enfrente de ella, se arrastró como pudo hasta llegar donde la anciana mujer que ya hace un tiempo había dejado de respirar.

-Lo siento abuela- dijo la niña casi en un susurro- no podré cumplir con lo que me pediste, no tengo las fuerzas para ello...ya no las tengo- dijo Ariel dejando caer su cuerpo encima de la anciana, las lágrimas empezaron a salir nuevamente, la niña ya no quería más, era un manojo de sentimientos y pensamientos que iban y venían. Pero un dolor en su espalda la hizo regresar de su álbum mental de imágenes que empezaba a florar, cada vez que aquel hombre la golpeaba con ese condenado artefacto.

-¡DIME DÓNDE ESTÁ, ESTUPIDA NIÑA, EL DOCUMENTO...HABLA¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?- le gritaba el hombre cada vez que lanzaba el látigo contra la pequeña que ya no sentía más que frío. Tan ensimismado estaba con torturar a Ariel que no se percató de la flecha que llegó de lleno a su pierna haciéndolo caer de bruces al suelo con un grito de dolor.

-¡TOCAS DE NUEVO A MI PRIMA Y TE JURO QUE A LA PRÓXIMA NO FALLO Y ENTIERRO UNA FLECHA EN TU PODRIDO CORAZÓN!- le gritó Haidée que era sostenida por su hermano el cual no se atrevió a disparar al ver la terrible escena, pero su hermana sin pensarlo se levantó, aun con sus heridas a flor de piel y lanzó la flecha para ayudar a su mejor amiga.

El hombre solo se retorció en su lugar, mirando a los dos niños de pie enfrente de él. Ariel en ese momento no pudo sentir más que frío a su alrededor, se decía a si misma que hasta aquí había llegado y que por fin estaría con sus padres.

-Ya no estaré sola, volveré con mi familia,...con papá...mamá...

-Ariel...aún no es el momento...aún no- la interrumpió una voz. Ariel en ese momento abrió los ojos y se encontró en un espacio oscuro, parecía que estuviera flotando, miró hacia ambos lados y solo había oscuridad- tal vez sea lo mejor- pensó al cerrar de nuevo los ojos, pero en vez de seguir sintiendo frío, un tibio cuerpo la envolvió escuchando acompasados latidos de un corazón. Ariel abrió los ojos lentamente, ya no estaba oscuro, es más, estaba bastante claro, el viento era cálido y refrescante a la vez, las cortinas jugaban con las luces del sol que se asomaban por la ventana.

- Cortinas- se dijo para si misma Ariel, sobresaltándose un poco a lo que unos brazos la sujetaron firme, pero gentilmente al mismo tiempo.

-_Quildë titta_, (tranquila pequeña)- se escuchó una suave voz-_ Le ilteera vorite na nwalya _(No hay nada de que preocuparse_) estëcar_ (descansa)- finalizó la presencia que rodeaba a la pequeña que no podía ver bien quien era el de la voz que le hacia sentir tanta paz.

_-Are cuivië _(debes despertar)_feren titta, are cuivië_, (por favor debes despertar)-se escuchó mientras el cálido cuerpo mecía tiernamente a Ariel que intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos para ver quien era aquella persona que la estaba cuidando. Aunque su voz se le hacía bastante conocida, lo que si se había dado cuenta era de su lenguaje, sabía que era quenya, no había duda de eso, más se extraño que en ese momento su mente divagara con la historia y los personajes del "Señor de los anillos". De apoco las suaves palabras la fueron transportando de vuelta a su realidad, se iban alejando de a poco sacándola del reconfortante lugar.

-Ariel levantó la cabeza al sentir que un par de brazos la sostenían, el frío se hizo presente de nuevo y aún habían algunas estrellas en el firmamento. La niña ladeo la cabeza para encontrarse con su tío amarrando al general Gumprecht y a otros soldados que habían caído en las manos de los aldeanos, quedaban muy pocos. Ariel pudo divisar como la tía Dana veía las heridas de Haidée y lloraba al mismo tiempo por no haber llegado a tiempo, el señor Nahum estaba arrodillado al lado del cuerpo de la anciana mujer, muy querida por todos, y lloraba de impotencia. El había estado mucho tiempo bajo su tutela y era un hombre de bien gracias a ella, tomó al cuerpo mal tratado en sus brazos y lo llevó a un lugar mas limpio y seco. Ariel miraba todo en silencio hasta que sintió como era levantada con cuidado del suelo, giró la cabeza encontrándose con la barbilla de su primo. Etel. Como siempre la cuidaba, le alegró tanto verlo de pie, aunque sea en ese estado, todo herido, con moretones, cortadas y sangre por todos lados. Aún así se podía distinguir sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa que lograban calmarla.

-Debemos salir de aquí- se escuchó de repente haciendo que la pequeña mirará a su tío que ayudaba a algunos heridos- se que quedamos solo algunos, lamentablemente no contábamos con esto, con la repentina emboscada.

-Será más que una emboscada,... ¡morirán todos!- interrumpió Gumprecht irónicamente.

-¡Cállese! Usted en este momento no puede estipular nada- lo interrumpió Numa con Haidée en brazos- pagará por todo lo que ha hecho- dijo resentido el hombre mirando a su pequeña que se había quedado dormida- pagará por todo lo que ha hecho- dijo en un susurro abrazando contra si a la pequeña. Hadar entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería cuando se volvió a mirar a su sobrina en aquel estado, luego miró a su esposa que tenía a su hijo en brazos y a todos los pequeños que mas que mal, los dejarían marcados por un largo tiempo y esto lo lamentó Hadar.

El hombre dio un suspiro acercándose a su hijo que mantenía a Ariel en sus brazos.

-Perdóname pequeña, no debías tener esta responsabilidad en tus hombros, aún eres una criatura y muy valiente si me permites agregar. Pero esto no debió interrumpir en tu vida,...yo...yo...

-No es su culpa...tío- le interrumpió de repente una débil voz- si esto debía pasar, nada ni nadie podía detener lo que se aproximaba- dijo Ariel abriendo los ojos,... papá decía; "Que todo acontecimiento previo, lleva a una consecuencia posterior, sea este para bien o para mal,...pero depende de uno como se desenvuelva al final,...solo...solo hay que estar preparado y enfrentarlo sin titubear,...el resultado será...lo que lleves dentro de tu corazón...ahí sabrás si hiciste lo correcto o no. Solo debes escucharlo", dijo finalmente la niña con una sonrisa. Hadar y Etel no sabían que decir, los presentes habían quedado en total y completo silencio al escuchar las palabras de la niña.

-Te pareces más de lo que pensé a tu querido padre, mi pequeña- dijo Hadar agachándose a la altura de Ariel que estaba apoyada contra su primo que estaba sentado en un tremendo leño- y puedo reconocer que su alma habita en ti y te ha entregado un enorme corazón- término el hombre para luego agacharse y darle un beso en la frente a la pequeña, cuando levantó la vista pudo ver esa pequeña luz que se asomaba por los ojos de Ariel y que no veía hace mucho tiempo la cual hizo sonreír al hombre.

-Padre- Lo interrumpió Etel- debemos partir lo antes posible, hay que avisar a la princesa de este atentado- habló el muchacho mientras acomodaba a Ariel en su regazo- debemos llevarle el tratado a cualquier costa- dijo finalmente el muchacho mientras veía a todos los presentes que asintieron.

-¿Tu tienes el tratado, no es verdad Hadar?- preguntó uno de los dueños de las asciendas vecinas, a lo que todos los demás quedaron expectantes a su respuesta, ya que no todos los presentes habían estado en la conversación anterior.

-Yo se donde está, pero no lo tengo conmigo, jamás lo he llevado conmigo ya que sería un riesgo para todos, como una bomba andante- dijo Hadar para dar el paso del murmullo de los presentes- para los que no saben y en resumen, diré que estos hombre están en busca de un documento histórico que hace mucho se llevó a cabo para la igualdad de las razas en los distintos continentes Europeos, para el bien de muchos y para que no se desatara otra guerra estúpida. El tratado quedó en silencio y bien resguardado, si llega a caer en manos equivocadas se revelarían muchos secretos de los distintos países formándose un caos y la libertad sería arrebatada en todo contexto, al mismo tiempo que al estar débiles todos los países, el gobierno que ahora esté mejor consolidado tomaría el control y...

-Ese gobierno sería el de mi señor Hitler- interrumpió el general, escuchando atentamente la conversación- el pondrá orden y limpiará todo lo que contamine la nueva visión del mundo, todo lo nuevo que vendrá con el régimen nazi, y ustedes estúpidos mal nacidos, no lo detendrán- dijo firmemente el hombre, para luego dar un grito de -¡Hai Hitler!- El cual, los soldados gritaron a coro- Pero lo que más me extraña en este momento es que hayas usado a una niña para resguardar este documento- dijo irónicamente el hombre- creí que tu familia te importaba- rió burlonamente el soldado. A esto todos quedaron desconcertados y miraron a Hadar pidiendo una explicación a las palabras de aquel sujeto.

-Creo que los golpes te sentaron mal General Gumprecht. Yo jamás involucraría a mi familia en este acto, sería matarme a mi mismo, menos a una niña, no estoy desquiciado como ustedes- le dijo firme Hadar para tranquilidad de todos.

-Bueno, yo no escuché lo mismo- dijo el hombre acomodándose en el suelo- oí decir a la adorable anciana- dijo el hombre apuntando al cuerpo de la vieja mujer, a lo que muchos lo miraron totalmente resentidos, el soldado prosiguió a son de burla- le escuché decir que... "¡Vive Ariel! por que debes entregar mucho a este mundo... debes entregar mucho a ambos mundos, y finalizó con... el secreto está en ti..."- no me extrañaría que por cualquier situación que sucediera, recurrieras a lo menos imaginado para proteger ese documento, el que lo tuviera un niñ- dijo el hombre mirando fijamente a Hadar- no sería tan descabellado, sería una estupenda idea, si fuera así, yo lo elogiaría- terminó el sujeto con burla.

-Bueno, en realidad no sería mala idea- dijo Hadar levantándose para encarar al hombre- pero no soy tan cínico y descabellado para hacer algo así, menos con alguien de mi familia y ningún niño. Así que trata de distinguir una conversación de una persona que está agonizando, dándole las últimas palabras de aliento a un ser querido que deberá seguir llevando este calvario de sobre vivencia. A una supuesta revelación, la cual no existe ya que nadie mas que yo y dos personas más que no se encuentran presentes, mas que en la imaginación de codiciosos como tu, saben del paradero de ese documento, el cual no caerá nunca en tus manos , ni en el de tu líder- finalizó Hadar mirando al hombre sin temor.

Esto hizo que el Gumprecht soltara una risotada, la cual desconcertó a todos que se miraron unos con otros para luego centrar la mirada en el hombre que los veía divertido por la reacción.

-¿Estás seguro que no caerá en mis manos, señor Embajador?- dijo casi en un susurro el hombre, mirándolo fijamente. A Hadar le dio un escalofrío esa mirada, para cuando iba a contestar un hombre llega gritando con desesperación.

-¡VIENEN MÁS SOLDADOS, HAY QUE IRSE DE AQUÍ!- terminó diciendo el trabajador que miraba asustado a todos los presentes.

-Espera ¿estás seguro de lo que viste?- preguntó Hadar asombrado y temiendo lo peor.

Pero en ese momento uno de los dueños de las asciendas furioso se tira contra el general, mientras que este reía cínicamente.

-¡MALDITO, NOS TENDISTE UNA TRAMPA, LES AVISASTES QUE ESTÁBAMOS AQUÍ!- dijo el hombre tomando al general de la camisa y encarándolo muy de cerca, casi respirando el mismo aire.

-No, no avise nada, en realidad sabíamos que estaban aquí, nos costó bastante encontrar el paradero del señor Hadar, siendo un embajador retirado, capitán de alta alcurnia real. Era obvio que iba a ser protegido por muchos, especialmente si era el último que sabía sobre el tratado y la pieza clave para terminar con todo este juego- sonrió divertido el sujeto.

-¿Estás diciendo que hace rato nos estaban vigilando?- dijo otro trabajador -¿que todo esto ha sido para que Hadar hablara?- término el hombre casi con pánico.

-Vaya, la gente de por aquí es bastante elocuente, MÁS... como no pudimos hacer de nuestro cometido una realidad, no nos sirven de nada, solo usted, Señor Hadar- dijo seriamente el hombre a lo que aparecieron muchos soldados alrededor de la gente que quedaba a duras penas en pie, todos miraban con horror como eran rodeados por los soldados que no dejaban de aparecer. Fanny se acercó a su marido con el niño en brazos, Numa y Dana tomaron a sus niños acercándolos más a ellos, Etel de acercó a su padre y así sucesivamente la gente se fue amontonando reduciendo el espacio y la salida de escape a nada, no había salida alguna.

-Bueno, lamentablemente, no podemos dejar testigos, aunque me encantaría tener esos niños a mi mando. No podré hacerlo, son órdenes superiores. ¡METAN A LOS NIÑOS EN UNA JAULA!- gritó el general, a lo que las mujeres empezaron a gritar y pedir por sus hijos, que no los lastimarán. Los soldados tironeaba a los niños sacándolos del brazo protector de sus padres, muchos eran golpeados y los padres que se oponían rotundamente eran matados instantáneamente, cuando trataron de quitarles a Ariel a Etel y a Haidée, junto con Aarón el general los detuvo.

-¡No, esos niños quedarán para el final!- pero un grito se escuchó por parte de Fanny que intentaba arrebatarle a su pequeño de las garras de los soldados que la golpearon para que retrocediera, Hadar se fue contra ellos matando de una estocada a uno de los soldados pero inmediatamente tuvo que desistir de su proeza, cuando amenazaron a su mujer con una pistola en la cabeza.

-Retroceda Señor embajador, si no quiere perder tan pronto a otro miembro de su familia- Hadar tuvo que ceder a la amenaza del hombre, pero no pudo evitar sentirse totalmente conmocionado y frustrado al oír los gritos y sollozos de su pequeño hijo que lo llamaba con desesperación. Cada vez que quería ir a su encuentro uno de los soldados le apuntaba a la cabeza con un arma, al igual que lo hacían con Fanny que lloraba desesperada en el piso. Hadar lentamente se fue a cercando a su esposa para incitar a que se parara, lentamente la fue alzando hasta abrazarla y ver como todos los niños los metían en una de esas cabañas.

-No se preocupen, les aseguro que no sufrirán- dijo seriamente el hombre, a lo que todos le respondieron con una mirada de odio y rencor a la bestialidad de hombre que podía llegar hacer.

Ariel a esto había pedido a Etel que la dejara en el suelo, pero siempre sujetada por el muchacho que tenía mucho mas miedo que de un momento a otro Ariel quisiera irse contra el enemigo para salvar ella misma a los niños y hacer cualquier locura, a que se cayera por las heridas. Y en cierta forma la primera alternativa era la acertada ya que la niña estaba intranquila tratando de soltarse de su primo que le decía que se calmara o las heridas se agravarían más, pero Ariel no quería escuchar. Su primo, su pequeño primo, lo matarían, lo perdería igual como perdió a su pequeño hermano en aquel accidente. Quería gritar, quería una oportunidad, su familia, le estaban arrebatando a su familia por un ideal estúpido, la niña movía la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando que las lágrimas dejarán de fluir, pero el dolor era cada vez peor y no era por sus heridas.

Haidée y Aarón, no estaban en las mejores condiciones, la niña apenas podía ponerse en pie y Numa no la quería poner en el piso a pesar de las suplicas de la pequeña. A cada lágrima de la pequeña Numa la mecía contra su cuerpo tratando de calmarla, pero era inútil calmar un sentimiento que ya había echado raíces de dolor y angustia, más, sí lo que lo hacía crecer era la propia muerte, Haidée escondió su cabeza en el cuello de su padre cuando se dio cuenta que no podía hacer nada. Aarón estaba abrazado a su madre que miraba con horror el acto inhumano que estaban haciendo esos malditos animales, el niño constantemente cerraba los ojos con dolor y angustia, no entendía mucho, pero sabía distinguir una pesadilla de una sueño y esta era una de las peores pesadillas que jamás había vivido. Dana solo lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras veía todos los cuerpo que yacían a su alrededor- esto es el mismo infierno- pensó la mujer.

Las distintas personas que presenciaban esto, también estaban impotentes a poder realizar algún acto contra los demonios de hombres que les arrebatarían parte de ellos, las mujeres lloraban a mares, muchas se tiraban al suelo, los hombres eran detenidos a porrazos por los soldados sin ningún sentimiento de remordimiento o dejo de preocupación por sus actos. Hadar abrazaba firmemente a su mujer mientras ella se descargaba de todo el dolor, la furia y desvarío de perder a su pequeño.

-¡DIJISTES QUE NO TOCARÍAS A NINGUNO DE MIS HIJOS! explotó Hadar encarando a Gumprecht -¡deja a mi niños, deja a los niños, ellos no te hicieron nada, ellos no saben nada!- gritó enfurecido Hadar mientras abrazaba a su esposa y miraba hacia la cabaña donde vio por última vez a su pequeño.

-Solo dije que no tocaran a "esos niños", dijo el general apuntando a Ariel, Haidée y Aarón- lamentablemente tu hijo menor es un estorbo, al igual que los demás, me sorprendieron mas ellos tres, serán buenos elementos, claves esenciales para lo que tengo preparado- dijo firmemente el hombre. De repente salió un hombre de la cabaña, todos los presente se exasperaron incómodos a la situación, el soldado se paró firme delante del general esperando una orden.

El general miró a los rehenes y todo se veía en cámara lenta. Mucho de ellos intentaba atravesar la barrera que imponían a los soldados, las mujeres lloraban sin cesar y gritaban piedad. Ariel se aferraba a su primo que miraba con lágrimas y odio al hombre, lo acompañaban toda la familia de Hadar en sus sentimientos. El general fijo su mirada en el diplomático, no hablaría. Era impresionante la fortaleza del sujeto, pensó el general, más dio enérgicamente vuelta la cabeza hacia el soldado y asintió, a lo que el hombre salió corriendo a la cabaña, el silencio reinó en el lugar, los sollozos eran los únicos que hablaban entre si. El viento empezaba a calentarse de a poco a medida que el sol hacía su aparición, en el segundo que demoró los rayos del sol al tocar las frías manos de los presentes, se escuchó una balacera que hizo trisas las pocas esperanzas que había en las almas de las personas que dejaron de respirar por unos segundos. Más, muchos de ellos quisieron hacerlo eternamente al no poder proteger lo que mas amaban en esa tierra.

Fanny cayó de rodillas, mientras era abrazada por su esposo que la volvió a levantar nuevamente. Estaba destrozada, su pequeño había muerto, con solo 2 años de edad, no, ni siquiera había alcanzado los dos años y solo faltaban 3 meses para su cumpleaños.

-¡HO DIOS,...MI HIJO...!- gritó Fanny mientras Hadar la abrazaba por detrás -¡MI NIÑO...MI BEBÉ!- grito la mujer tratando de sacar toda la rabia que tenía en su corazón. Pero el dolor era más fuerte que un puñal atravesando la carne, poco apoco se lo iba comiendo, poco a poco se enterraba en lo más profundo del alma. Se quería morir, solo morir. Primero su madre y ahora su pequeño, la mujer desconsolada se recargó en el pecho de Hadar que dejaba fluir lágrimas en silencio.

Los gritos se hicieron más fuertes en ese instante, las mujeres estaban más que histéricas, los hombres afrentaban con dolor a sus agresores, a los asesinos. Nani cayó de rodillas mientras que el señor Nahum la sostenía para que no se hiciera daño. Los niños, Ariel, Haidée y Arón no podían articular palabra alguna, se habían escondido en el regazo de sus respectivos protectores cerrando los ojos para poder despertar de aquella pesadilla, querían creer que mañana despertarían y todo habría terminado. Pero no era de esa manera, esto seguiría hasta que el alma no diera más de dolor.

En ese momento el general que no había cambiado de expresión alguna, se acercó a la pareja que estaba desbastada. Hadar levantó al cabeza del hombro de su mujer, se enfocó en la mirada de su enemigo, el brillo se la había ido de los ojos, como la vida de su pequeño.

-¿Hablará ahora señor Hadar, o quieres que hayan mas muertes por su testarudez?- dijo finalmente el hombre sin quitar la severa mirada de Hadar. En ese momento el diplomático frunció el ceño y para cuando había dejado de lado a su mujer, para encarar y tirar se contra ese mal nacido se escucho una rotunda negación.

-¡NO!- se escuchó de inmediato, haciendo que Hadar se detuviera secamente ¡HADAR NO DIRÁ NADA, NADIE DIRÁ NADA!- dijo la mujer con determinación, mientras se secaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas, en eso su esposo la miro con asombro y miedo a la vez.

-Señora Fanny, eso no es muy conveniente para la situación que se encuentra- dijo el general bastante molesto -¿acaso quiere ver morir a su otro hijo o a sus sobrinos para que su esposo hable?- Fanny en ese momento se acercó a su esposo mirándolo con fuerza y decisión, a lo que Hadar endulzó la mirada de inmediato, cuando entendió el gesto y la decisión que había tomado su mujer en ese momento, Hadar la tomó da la mano y la beso con mucho amor, luego miró al general que estaba bastante desconcertado a la acción de la pareja, luego Hadar se dio la vuelta junto a Fanny, encarando a las demás personas.

-Quedan tan pocos- se dijo a si mismo el hombre. Paso su vista en cada una de su gente, su familia. Para detenerla completamente donde su hijo y su sobrina que estaba de espaldas. Etel lo miró extrañado a lo que iba a ser su padre, por que con solo una vista hacia sus ojos, se había dado cuenta que tramaba algo, al igual que su madre. Hadar solo sonrió a la mirada extrañada de su hijo, luego vio a Numa que ya había entendido la indirecta, al igual que su cuñada, que había abrazado a su pequeño que pronto debería dejar. Los trabajadores y los pocos que quedaban en pie en ese momento no amonestaron nada, estaban totalmente de acuerdo a lo que iban a ser y era increíble como entre amigos se podían entender. Eran tantos años juntos, se ayudaron en todo lo que podían para salir adelante y aunque no vivirían para verlo, debían dar una esperanza a generaciones futuras y lo único en ese momento que podían hacer, era salvar ese documento con testigos que lo respaldaran, incluyendo todo lo que se perdió para que se diera a conocer tanto por las palabras, lágrimas y gritos de los que murieron, como por los recuerdos, memorias, esperanzas que yacían en manos pequeñas y que debían sobrevivir para que se cumpliera.

-Me está hartando Señor Hadar, si quiere ver a toda su familia morir para que hable, no tengo ningún inconveniente ¿ESO ES LO QUE QUIERE¡HABLE MALDITA SEA...MIREME A LA CARA!- dijo exasperado el hombre tomando el brazo de Fanny bruscamente, sacándola del lado de su esposo, pero la única respuesta que se llevó el hombre, fue un enorme puñetazo por parte de la mujer.

-¡METACE SUS AMENAZAS POR DONDE MAS LE QUEPA¡VAYACE A LA MIERDA!- grito la mujer zafándose del hombre que había caído de bruces por el impacto del golpe, Fanny se fue al lado de su esposo, mientras este la besada completamente orgulloso por su reciente acción. El general quedó bastante noqueado por la repentina reacción, a lo que Hadar llamó a Numa, Dana y Etel para que trajeran a los niños mientras la revuelta se desataba. Los soldados que estaban escondidos en las montañas empezaron a bajar al ver la sublevación de los rehenes, a lo que los campesinos, trabajadores y dueños de las asciendas se fueron contra los soldados.

-¡RÁPIDO, DEBEMOS SACARLOS DE AQUÍ!- grito Hadar corriendo de la mano con sus esposa, en eso se escucharon disparos y gritos. Los niños estaban mudos, no sabían que ocurría, Ariel y Haidée cruzaron mirada llenas de preguntas, cuando se escucharon disparos a lo lejos que casi alcanzan a la familia.

-Váyase Señor Hadar, nosotros haremos tiempo- dijo Nahum mirando a su patrón, a su amigo. Hadar se acercó a su fiel trabajador, al hombre que lo seguía a ojos cerrados, lo miró con cariño y lo abrazó fuertemente- siempre estaré agradecido por todo lo que me ha dado mi señor- dijo el hombre dejando fluir algunas lágrimas- fue un privilegio, un honor haber trabajado con usted- finalizó Nahum alejándose de Hadar que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-No encontraré mejor amigo que tu, Nahum- dijo Hadar orgullosamente- nos volveremos a encontrar y seguiremos cosechando nuestro sueño, juntos- le dijo el hombre cerrando el trato con un apretón de manos.

-Cuide bien a los niños, hasta que lleguen a salvo mi señora- dijo Nani tomando las manos de Fanny, a lo que la mujer la miró con negación.

-No Nani, aún no es momento para ti, debes seguir con los niños, debes guiarlos- dijo Fanny agarrando fuertemente las manos de la muchacha, la cual negó con la cabeza.

-No señora Fanny, yo me quedo, daré tiempo a mi familia para que pongan a salvo lo único que no nos pueden arrebatar,... nuestra libertad, nuestro derecho a vivir- terminó diciendo la muchacha para luego abrazar a su amiga- cuide a mis angelitos, lo que mas pueda y gracias,... por todo, muchas gracias- terminó la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No Nani, gracias a ti, gracias por estar siempre con nosotros, por darnos tanta alegría- dijo finalmente la mujer rompiendo el abrazo.

-¿Nani?- se escuchó casi en un murmullo, a lo que la mujer se dio vuelta hacia su niña, a su Ariel que la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Habían pasado tantas cosas juntas- se dijo la mujer.

-Mi niña- dijo la muchacha acercándose a la pequeña que de inmediato se acurrucó en los brazos de la joven mujer- no llores pequeña, algún día nos volveremos a ver y ya verás que el dolor, se convertirá en felicidad. Hasta entonces no cambies, bebé, por que solo siendo tú,... yo podré encontrarte- dijo la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos- te quiero mucho.

-Y yo a ti- dijo Ariel. No quiso alegar o patalear para que se quedara. Algo en su interior le decía que no debía hacerlo, por que no sacaría nada de ello, Nani era muy testaruda y nada la haría cambiar. La niña apretó más fuerte el abrazo y dejó de llorar cuando Nani la apartó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Yo siempre estaré contigo, se fuerte mi pequeña y escucha a tu corazoncito- finalizó la mujer para cuando se dio cuenta que dos pares de manitos la abrazaban. Eran Haidée y Aarón que lloraban por que no se fuera, pero Nani los alejo un poco y dándoles un beso a cada uno, no los dejó hablar- escuchen a su prima, no hagan tantas travesuras y sean juiciosos, pero también juzguen con el corazón- luego les dio otro beso para luego abrazar a Etel, el muchacho no dijo nada solo le sonrió, Nani también se despidió de Dana, la cual dio las gracias a la muchacha, Numa le dijo que iba a extrañar sus pasteles, lo que hizo sonreír a la chica.

-¿Estás segura de esto?- pregunto Hadar, con tono de suplica a la muchacha para que dijera que no.

-Si señor, muy segura, daría lo que fuera por mis niños, por mi familia-... pero en ese momento varios disparos y gritos interrumpieron a la muchacha -¡VÁYANSE!- gritó -¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ, AHORA!- finalizó la muchacha viendo como su familia se alejaba y rogaba a todas las fuerza que existieran para su protección. Nahum tomo la mano de la muchacha y la beso. En eso empezaron a hacer mucho ruido corriendo al lado contrario por donde se habían ido sus seres queridos, los soldados no tardaron en localizarlos emprendiendo la persecución. Nani y Nahum solo sonreían, habían dado tiempo y protegido a su familia, con eso les bastaba.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Los niños lloraban en silencio, al igual que los adultos. Ya no quedaba mucho, solo recuerdos, los cuales se iban borrando a medida que alguno de los suyos ya no estaba con ellos. Corrían como si el mismo demonio pisara sus talones, la maleza se había convertido en selva de un momento a otro, a lo que un pequeño ruido los hizo detenerse inmediatamente.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Fanny mirando hacia varios lados. (Se escucha un relincho).

-Es increíble- dijo Hadar, empezando a caminar por la espesa vegetación. (Se escucha otro relincho, mas fuerte esta vez), el hombre aumente el paso, seguidos por los demás.

-(Otro relincho mucho mas cerca) ¡Es nieve!- dice de repente Aarón mirando hacia varios lados.

-¿Le colocaste nieve, hijo?- dijo Numa con una sonrisa.

-Sí, le colocamos así, por... -pero el niño fue silenciado de inmediato por los disparos que provenían de distintos lados.

-Debemos irnos -dijo Hadar, mirando a su familia. Para cuando se escuchó otro disparo y otro más- estaban muy cerca- dijo Etel cuando de repente salió un grito de un matorral, junto a un cuerpo que lo tumbó junto a Ariel cayendo de bruces al suelo. En ese momento otros soldados salieron al encuentro de la familia, a lo que Numa dejó con Dana a Haidée.

-¡VETE, LOS NIÑOS DEBEN LLEGAR A LA FRONTERA! -dijo el hombre pasándole a Haidée a su esposa- no mires atrás- dijo casi en un susurro para callar los ruegos de su esposa con un posesivo beso-... te amo- le dijo Numa cuando se separó de su mujer.

-Yo también te amo- dijo la mujer dándole otro beso.

-Papi- dijo Haidée con miedo, pero Numa no la dejo terminar abrazándola.

-Escúchame Haidée- le dijo el hombre.

-No- Dijo la niña en los brazos de su padre.

-Haidée- repitió.

-¡NO, NO, NO!-gritó la niña negando con la cabeza, pero Numa le llamó la atención fuertemente.

-¡Haidée escúchame!- le grito el hombre tomando delicadamente pero firme el cuello y la cabecita de la pequeña, a lo que la niña calló, mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos- estoy orgulloso de ti y se que cuidarás muy bien de tu hermano, sigue a tu corazón y respétense entre ustedes, todo vale ahora... Tu palabra, la de Ariel y la de tu hermano...permanezcan juntos, los tres son uno- dijo el hombre orgulloso y triste al mismo tiempo, Haidée solo asintió con la cabeza y abrazó a su padre fuertemente- siempre estaré contigo- Numa se alejó y miró a su pequeño, lo tomó de la mano para acercarlo y abrazar a los dos tesoros que no vería crecer.

En ese momento un soldado se lanzó contra ellos, separando a la familia. Dana tomó a los dos pequeños y mirando a su esposo que le gritaba que se fuese cortándole el paso al soldado para que no siguiese a su familia.

Mientras esto sucedía al mismo tiempo Hadar se despedía de su mujer y sus niños.

-¡TÍO!- le reclamaba Ariel.

-¡No Ariel, escúchame!- le dijo Hadar- perdóname por no cumplir mi promesa- le dijo el hombre- pero ahora depende de ti y de tus primos, si lo encuentras. "Verás que estuvo más cerca de lo que pensabas, por que a veces no miramos a nuestro alrededor y buscamos en los lugares más equivocados, sin pensar o sentir que siempre lo tuvimos junto a nosotros... y muchas veces debajo de nuestras narices"- dijo Hadar rápidamente sonriendo. A esto Ariel no entendió mucho, a lo que Hadar rió un poco- ya lo entenderás mi niña, se que lo encontrarás-"será como un regalo"- término diciendo el hombre para tomar en brazos a una niña desconcertada- pase lo que pase piensa bien las cosas, pregunta y medítalo, antes de dar el primer paso...manténgase juntos- dijo el diplomático pasándole la niña a su esposa.

-Te amo- dijo la mujer besando a su esposo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Si puedes escapar, escapa!- dijo Hadar, cortando el beso- yo también te amo- le susurró a su mujer besándola de nuevo. En ese instante se ve el cuerpo de un solado que sale disparado de los matorrales para luego ver que Etel llegó algo dañado en ese momento.

Pero en ese transcurso, un barullo se escucha, dejando ver que un batallón completo se acerca rápidamente.

-¡VETE, RÁPIDO!- le dice Hadar a su esposa, Ariel solo puede llorar, al ver como una cantidad impresionante de soldados se lanzan contra su tío y su primo que no logró despedirse de él. La niña cierra los ojos fuertemente dejándose llevar por los brazos de su tía. Ya no se siente tanto el bullicio, pero en un momento de la agitada carrera de Fanny logra escuchar una frase.

-¡Cuento contigo, pequeño monstruito!- le dijo Etel cariñosamente a su prima, a lo lejos, Ariel solo pudo derramar lágrimas en ese momento, Fanny la apretó mas contra si, mientras veía como su cuñada corría a su lado con Aarón en brazos y Haidée por detrás.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

La respiración se hacía más agitada en ese momento, pero no podía dejar de correr, no mientras la pequeña que llevaba en brazos estuviera salvo. La herida le quemaba como si un cuchillo hirviendo se le estuviera incrustando en todo el lado derecho. Sí, la habían herido profundamente, pero no podía detenerse en ese momento. Fanny, miró de reojo a Dana que ayudaba a Haidée a seguir, pero las heridas de la pequeña aún le molestaban, de repente en medio de los ruidos matutinos pudieron escuchar claramente el relincho de un caballo. Las dos mujeres se detuvieron al escuchar el quejido del caballo, se miraron y sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

Pasaron malezas, matorrales, grandes árboles hasta llegar a una floresta que se imponía ante ellas, ambas mujeres miraron hacia atrás al escuchar los pasos de los soldados que estaban próximos a encontrarlos, sin más reanudaron su camino traspasando la pared de vegetación encontrándose al otro lado del lago. Pero cual fue la sorpresa al ver en él a un caballo blanco que era iluminado por los rayos del sol.

-Nieve- susurro Haidée al incorporarse. Aarón solo sonrió al ver al animal que se acercaba a ellos, los había reconocido. Pero en ese momento se escuchó una balacera y otro relincho más, seguido por la cabalgata de unos cascos que se acercaban, y cual fue la sorpresa al ver a Negro acercándose a todo galope donde estaban las mujeres y niños parados. Pero no solo el había llegado, también detrás del animal venía un batallón de soldados y si de milagro se tratase, Numa, Hadar y Etel venían corriendo, enfrentándose junto a otros que habían sobrevivido al primer encuentro contra los soldados.

Los niños estaban asombrados, pero las mujeres actuaron en ese momento silbando a los caballos para que se acerquen, a lo que los animales respondieron inmediatamente.

-Haidée escúchame- dijo Fanny a su sobrina- deben llegar a la frontera y pedir hablar con la reina, recuerda las palabras de tu tío Hadar- dijo la mujer, "si buscas donde menos esperas que aparezca y donde mas visible se vea, hallarás el regalo que se ha guardado con tanto recelo y que ya se ha entregado al nuevo heredero..."

- ¡No entiendo lo que quiere decir tía, que tiene que ver todo eso con el documento y con nosotros!- dijo la niña algo desesperada-... ¡no te vallas tía!- dijo Ariel aferrándose a la mujer que también la abrazó con fuerza, pero en un descuido Ariel apretó mucho el lado herido de Fanny haciendo que sangrara mas abundantemente, a lo que Ariel se miró las manos al sentir el líquido tibio y asustada elevó la vista hacia su tía, la cual solo le sonrió.

-Lo entenderás muy pronto- le dijo la mujer tomándola en brazos para sentarla en Negro que esperaba pacientemente, Ariel miró al caballo y tomó las riendas- te quiero mucho y lo sabes ¿no?- dijo Fanny a lo que Ariel asintió lentamente con la cabeza- siempre estaré contigo- expresó la mujer alejándose del animal- cuida a tus primos- habló Fanny mientras se retiraba de a poco.

-¡No quiero irme!- dijo finalmente Ariel- no quiero estar sola de nuevo, tía... por favor- le suplicó.

-No estarás sola mi Ariel, siempre estaremos contigo- dijo la mujer viendo como Dana se despedía de sus niños que no la querían soltar, luego volvió la mirada a su niña- recuerda que a su debido tiempo llegan las cosas y pronto entenderás por que- luego de eso la mujer beso las manitas de la pequeña y le sonrió, luego se dio vuelta para ver como las tropas se acercaban mas a donde estaban ellos, miró de nuevo a la niña y a sus sobrinos empezando a alejarse -¡Dana! – llamó Fanny a su cuñada, la cual solo asintió -¡ARIEL...HAIDÉE...CONFIAMOS EN USTEDES!...-dijo finalmente Fanny corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su esposo.

-¡Tía…NO...TÍA...ESPERA!- gritó la niña.

-¡Ariel!- dijo Dana, llamando la atención de la niña que estaba a punto de bajar del caballo -¡respeta el esfuerzo y la decisión que tomaron tus tíos y toda esa gente que esta luchando por que ustedes vivan!- luego miró a sus niños- por que eso es lo que tienen que hacer ahora, vivir, luchar por vivir y el tiempo dirá cual será su nuevo sendero que deberán caminar...pero todo a su debido tiempo...encuentren a la princesa y hagan saber lo que está sucediendo. Si lo dicen de corazón, todos les creerán, aunque digan lo contrario o estén contra ustedes... Cuida de mis niños Ariel- dijo casi en un suspiro la mujer mirando a la niña que había quedado en shock con las palabras de su tía- y recuerda las palabras de tu tía Fanny y tu tío Hadar, mi hermano, nosotros siempre estaremos con ustedes- dijo finalmente Dana.

-Mamá -dijo en un susurro Haidée-... mami- le llamó con lágrimas en los ojos la pequeña.

-Siempre contigo Haidée- le dijo la mujer volviendo la vista a los niños que la miraban con lágrimas en los ojos- estoy orgullosa de ti hija, cuida a tu hermano y Aarón, hazle caso a tu hermana... los amo, se que lo harán bien- la mujer miró hacia atrás viendo como su esposo era herido por una bala en la pierna, luego miró a los niños y les sonrió- váyanse-dijo finalmente para golpear con ambas palmas a los caballos y gritarles un-"¡HÍA, HÍA!- a los dos caballos, lo que provocó que ambos animales salieran a todo galope, más la ayuda de algunos disparos y gritos que se escucharon a lo lejos.

Los animales asustados por los gritos y los disparos relincharon fuertemente, parándose en las dos patas traseras, para salir cabalgando rápidamente. En medio del caos se escuchó unos pequeños llamados.

-¡MAMÁAAA...MAMí,...TÍAAAA...! -y el silencio reino desde entonces.

-Adiós mis niños... -dijo finalmente en un susurro la mujer, para luego caminar hacia donde se encontraba el enfrentamiento que por más que peleaban los hombres y mujeres, por su liberta y derecho a vivir. Sabían cual era el final destinados para ellos. El silencio eterno.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

En ese momento el general había llegado con un grupo más de soldados y otros oficiales al improvisado grupo de captores que había quedado de sus soldados. Estaba todo furioso cuando les mostraron a algunos rehenes que estaban maniatados de pies y manos. Entre ellos estaban; Hadar, Fanny, Numa, Dana, otros hombres y mujeres de las distintas asciendas, terrenos de plantíos y cosechas del lugar que habían capturado. Pasó su vista una y otra vez entre la gente y su enojo fue mayor cuando no vio a los niños, que ya sospechaba que habían escapado gracias a los presentes.

-¡Supongo que esto es un no definitivo, Señor Hadar!- dijo el sujeto acercándose al embajador que estaba arrodillado en una fila junto a lo que quedaba de su familia y amigos. Hadar levantó la vista mirando fijamente al general, el sonreía- es lamentable en realidad, aunque capturé a su hijo mayor- dijo el hombre apuntando a un lado de Numa, donde Hadar pudo ver a su hijo todo golpeado- no pude capturar, aún, a los pequeños, son unos chicos únicos debería decir- espetó el general paseándose de un lugar a otro- pero no escaparán, tenga por seguro que los atraparé- dijo altivo el hombre parándose al frente del diplomático.

-Eso, si puede llegar a soñar como un niño, "mi general". Solo si llega a sus más grandes fantasías- lo miró altivo Hadar. A esto el general golpea a Hadar dejándolo en el suelo, Fanny lo levanta de a poco y mira con desagrado al sujeto.

-¡MATENLOS...A TODOS! -Dijo finalmente el hombre tomando una pistola apuntando a la cabeza de Hadar que no se inmutó por el acto.

-¿Lo descubrirán?...- dijo la mujer abrazada a su marido, mientras escuchaban los disparos que se acercaban de a poco a ellos.

-Confío en Ariel. Ella cumplirá Fanny, ella logrará alcanzar sus sueños- dijo Hadar mirando a su esposa -¿sabes que te amo?- el hombre le susurro dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a su mujer.

-Sí, lo sé, yo también ¡siempre te amaré, siempre!- le respondió Fanny con una sonrisa, Hadar miró a su esposa besándola una vez más para luego ver a su cuñado y cuñada que estaban a su lado. Ellos sonreían con un gesto de "un hasta pronto" y con lágrimas en los ojos, les dijeron un "gracias" en silencio antes de caer por el disparo de la escopeta. Fanny se aferró mas fuerte al cuerpo de su esposo y este le besó los cabellos- por siempre juntos ¿verdad amor?- dijo la mujer en un susurro.

- Eternamente, cariño, por siempre- le dijo Hadar mientras levantaba la vista hacia el general que mantenía el arma en la cabeza del diplomático- yo se...que se hará lo correcto- dijo el hombre mirándolo fijamente -... un angelito hará ver su error, Señor Gumprecht, espero que ese día pueda mantener la cordura y su alma intacta para responder a muchos, ya que nadie tendrá compasión de usted en ese momento.

Gumprecht solo frunció el seño y disparó..., solo dos balas que resonaron en el extenso lugar. – Es una lástima Señor Embajador- dijo el hombre bajando el arma- hubiera sido muy valioso para nuestro país- en ese momento el general se quedó algunos minutos viendo a la pareja, cuando uno de los soldados le interrumpió.

-¡Señor, encontramos el rastro de los niños, van hacia el lado norte, van hacia la frontera, Señor!- dijo el sujeto tieso como una tabla.

-¡Síganlos, no deben llegar a la frontera!- dijo el hombre, para cuando el soldado se iba a ir, Gumprecht, lo detuvo -¡PERO!- grito el hombre- los quiero vivos, sin ningún rasguño. Los quiero vivos- a lo que el soldado asintió con la cabeza y se fue corriendo a cumplir las órdenes superiores.

-Vamos a ver cuanta suerte tienes esos "angelitos"- dijo irónicamente el hombre- jamás llegarán a la frontera. Ese tratado, será de mi país, de mi emperador- finalizó el general yendo hacia su caballo y emprender la captura de los pequeños.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Los animales se detuvieron justo en la subida del acantilado, de repente el silencio se hizo demasiado asfixiante, los niños miraron hacia atrás, tentados a volver. Pero Ariel recordó las palabras de sus tíos y cual era el motivo por el que vivir, luego miró a sus primos que compartieron su angustia al verse a los ojos, no necesitaban palabras, ahora estarían solos, debían sobrellevar los tres el regalo de vivir, por los demás, por una oportunidad.

-Debemos llegar con la reina- dijo de repente Ariel mirando a sus dos primos, a lo que los dos niños asintieron. Al momento que iban a emprender el camino el silencio fue interrumpido cuando se escuchó un último disparo, haciendo que los niños saltaran de las monturas, luego el silencio reinó de nuevo por los alrededores. Ariel miró algo asustada a todos lados, las sombras de los árboles casi habían desaparecido, los rayos del sol se reflejaban en todo el lugar, los insectos callaron. Ariel bajó la cabeza mirando a la nada, solo escuchaba la brisa del viento matutino. El sol pareció más frío esa mañana, los pájaros ya no cantaban y los árboles no murmuraban entre ellos, solo había silencio y eso no le gustaba, por que después vendrían las lágrimas y el dolor del vacío. La respiración de la niña se entre cortó, haciendo los suspiros más largos.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

TA,TA,TA,TA,TAN,TAN, jejejejejeje yo y mis finales desesperados, pero bueno, esto se pone mejor, pero que dramático ¿no, soy muy mala pero que se le va hacer. un adelantito, el próximo capi llega ‚ TIERRA MEDIA, POR FIN:HADA se cae de poto: jejejejeje, es cierto, pero bueno nos vemos, besos y gracias a los que dejan review.

**REVIEW**

**Ieliania Greenleaf** ¡Hola MELONIN!. Por fin puedo responder, pero estoy en casa de una amiga¡gracias por los amigo DIOS, yap mucho teatro, ahora,... si crees que me consagre en este capi, tienes que ver mas adelante, incluso este, jejejejeje, yo casi me derrito, eso si no me trastorno antes y con lo de Etel eso era necesario, debo causar traumas¿sabes? Pero ya pasara, ya pasaràya viene lo bonito, y con lo de tu email, lo leí de veras, pero aún no diré nada y si, solicitaré tu ayuda ya que estoy empezando a armar la trama, el nombre tengo como tres pero te dejaré en suspenso, jejejeje, que mala pero ya veras, eres mi imaginación preferida a si que atente a las consecuencias, yap ahora si, te dejo , espero que te dignes a actualizar y nos estamos escribiendo.

Besos. HADA

**firts-ayanami: **Hola linda, siempre con migo y yo contigo , jajajajaja, me a gustado mucho tu fics con saga y ahora entra Kanon¿no son para babeárselos a los dos, jajajaja, pero bueno, te deje dos porsiacaso, tarde pero me reporto,.

Ahora que no daría yo por dar a conocer la verdadera cara del ser humano, podemos cometer muchos errores, pero lo que sucedió en ese momento fue una estupidez que costó mucho, aún hay muchas personas que piensan de esa forma, no solo con el racismo, también con la discriminación y estatus social, no llegaremos a ninguna parte como vamos, somos todos iguales y Dios nos quiere pintados o no, gordos, flacos, feos y bonitos, lo que cuenta es tu alma y tu corazón, lo demás es un cascarón que vamos cambiando a medida que avanzamos en la vida, debemos cuidarlo cierto, pero mientras más lo juzgamos, mas retrocedemos, ojalá el ser humano entienda, antes que se destruya a si mismo.

Mira que sentimental me puse, pero habla mi corazón y con respecto a los Nazis, jejejejeje, espérate un poquito que ya van a tener su merecido, te mando un besote y mil gracias por el review, actualiza pronto y nos estamos escribiendo.

HADA.

"**M":** ‚ SISISISISSISISIS, ADMITO QUE ME GUSTA EL DRAMATISMO Y EL SUSPENSO!soy culpable por eso y mucho mas , pero esta historia debía empezar así, si no que caso tiene el trauma, pero bueno espero que le sigas esperando ,por que va haber mas suspenso y sorry por el mareo, pero un poco de historia no le va mal a nadie, un besote y gracias por seguir esta alocada carrera, nos estamos escribiendo y... una cosa leí el de Harry potter en la tierra media ¿no? y me impacto de veras, muy buena escritora y la historia genial y no sabía que congeniábamos en la trama, bueno un poco pero le haremos el empeño en hacer merito, para que salga igual de buena, yap ahora si, no vemos, que pases bonito y gracias por compadecerte de mi, Jejejeje, besos.

HADA

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

¡Y GRACIAS A LOS QUE NO DEJAN TOMATITO, pero leen, BESOS A TODOS!


	15. Capitulo 15

**Mi fantasía, Mi realidad**

¡¡¡NO ME MATEN POR QUE AHORA ACTUALICE EN MENOS DE UNA SEMANA!!! me estoy fundiendo con todo esto pero por fin me doy de lleno a la Tierra Media, es genial pero llegué, disculpen la demora pero debía centrar mas o menos mi historia para que esto resultase, además depende mucho el comienzo para que salga un buen final, así que gracias por la paciencia y aquí empezamos a los que les gusta definitivamente los elfos, orcos, reyes, enanos, etc, etc y otros, igual espero que le haya gustado el que incluyera toda esa historia del holocausto y los nazis, pero en realidad son dos historias que las mezclé, por eso salió así de largo, ya mucho bla bla.

Agradezco a todo el mundo que me haya dejado review y esperando que le guste este capitulo, espero que me dejen más, para actualizar rapidito, jejejejejeje, un beso a todos y nos estamos leyendo.

(Espero que aprecien el recalentamiento neuronal + o +)

**Nota**De ahora en adelante, todas las frases que se vean así:_** Mi fantasía, Mi realidad:**_ es por que están escritas en quenya o elfico, como quieran decirles, gracias.

Para que no me demanden, El señor de los anillos es de Tolkien, excepto mi historia y personajes incluidos, o sea los niños, jejejejeje, besos.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Capitulo 15**

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-Haidée miró a su prima que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. No se veía bien, estaba pálida. Ahogó un suspiro para mirar a su hermanito que se había abrazado a ella por el torso, colocando al mismo tiempo las piernas por la cintura, parecía un monito abrazando a su madre. Haidée lo rodeó pasando su brazo libre por la espalda del pequeño y colocó su mentón en la cabecita del niño. Respiró hondo dejando salir algunas lágrimas, luego alzo la vista hacia el frente- el amanecer a veces podía ser muy vacío y frío al no sentir los rayos del sol entibiar el alma- pensó la niña, luego miró de nuevo a su lado para encontrarse con los ojos de Ariel- había angustia, dolor, pero fuerza, aún quedaban fuerzas. Ella le sonrió y Haidée devolvió el gesto. Sabían que no volverían a ver a sus padres, a sus tíos, a su familia. Lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas diciendo un último adiós, un suspiro salió de ambas niñas siendo cortado inmediatamente por unos sonidos que se acercaban de a poco. Se pusieron a la defensiva cuando sintieron que varios cascos de caballos se acercaban, sin más Ariel tomó las riendas y Haidée la siguió sin protestar. Llegaron a la base del barranco y viendo por donde podían subir, se escucharon disparos, el cual uno llego rozando la pierna de Ariel, que exclamo un grito, a esto Haidée tomó el arco de repuesto que siempre tenía en la montura.

-Ariel ¿estás bien?- a lo que Ariel asintió con la cabeza- ¿segura? -dijo la niña acercándose para ver la herida en la pierna de su prima. Ariel dijo que si firmemente, mientras extrañada veía como Haidée pasaba a Aarón a su caballo- adelántate- le dijo Haidée, tomando una flecha y el arco.

-¿Qué vas hacer? no podemos arriesgarnos ahora- dijo Ariel ayudando a Aarón a pasar a su montura.

-Voy a distraerlos- dijo la niña- ¿recuerdas los fuegos artificiales?- pero antes que Ariel reclamara Haidée la interrumpió- volveré, lo prometo, nos veremos arriba- dijo finalmente Haidée cabalgando hacia su cometido. Los fuegos artificiales.

En ese momento Ariel la ve alejarse, pero una lluvia de disparos la hace reaccionar diciéndole a Aarón que se sujete mientras el caballo inquieto se para en dos patas, la niña mira hacia atrás viendo con preocupación a los soldados que ya estaba a la vista.

-¡NEGRO, NEGRO, DEBES SUBIR, POR FAVOR DEBES SUBIR EL RISCO!- dice Ariel sujetándose lo mas fuerte posible de la montura, el caballo inquieto empieza a dar vueltas y se aleja un poco del peñasco. El animal asintiendo con la cabeza toma vuelo justo cuando una balacera empieza a rodearlos, relincha y al mismo tiempo salta una buena altura empezando a subir la montaña de escombros. Los soldados asombrados por la repentina proeza del animal quedan algo atónitos, pero saliendo de inmediato del asombro para intentar hacer lo mismo con sus caballos. Lo que no fue la mejor idea ya que los animales empezaron a inquietarse, paraban antes de saltar al risco o cuando empezaban a escalar, los caballos se daban vuelta y caían fuertemente con los jinetes encima, sin poder lograr su objetivo.

El animal se aferraba a la tierra con todo su peso, los músculos estaban tensos intentando no ceder, pero se podía ver el esfuerzo del caballo cuando se empujaba constantemente con las patas traseras y el impulso de la cabeza. De todas maneras el animal se resbalaba a cada rato, pues la cumbre de escombros era inestablemente blanda, al mismo tiempo que estaba muy inclinada. Ariel se aferraba lo que mas podía con una mano a la montura y con la otra sostenía a Aarón que se había agarrado fuertemente a la cintura de su prima, escondiendo su cabeza en el regazo de esta.

La niña agachaba la cabeza para incitar a Negro a seguir, las heridas volvían a arder de nuevo con el esfuerzo y el vestido se teñía de rojo nuevamente, el aliento del animal y de la niña se hacían uno con el esfuerzo de ambos para no caer. Cuando Negro ya lleva un buen tramo escalado. Habían llegado, mas soldados a la base del peñasco, al ver por donde iba el animal, inmediatamente alistaron sus armas apuntándolas a los niños que se agachaban a los disparos, pero en toda la refriega, una bala logra darle al animal , haciendo que pierda el equilibrio haciéndolo resbalar constantemente, a esto Ariel le dice a Aarón que se aferré lo mas fuerte posible a la montura, el niño hace caso cerrando los ojos y sujetándose fuertemente de la silla, en eso Ariel empieza apararse en el lomo del caballo empujando la cabeza del animal hacia delante para que no caiga de espalda y tenga control de sus movimientos, a lo que el animal logra sostenerse y sigue subiendo el risco cojeando de una pata, los soldados al ver que el animal no cayó y seguía subiendo, se prepararon de nuevo para dispararles. Se escucha el sonido del disparo, pero la bala no llega a su cometido, en su lugar, un soldado se encuentra muerto a los pies del barranco.

-¡SON ESTUPIDOS O QUÉ, DIJE QUE LOS QUIERO VIVOS, VIVOS! -Les grita el general que mira asombrado la proeza del caballo y sus pequeños jinetes- ¡IREMOS POR EL BOSQUE!- dice finalmente el general al ver que el intento de sus jinetes es inútil para escalar el risco, terminando todos en el suelo y los caballos heridos.

-¡MALDITOS NIÑOS! - grita exasperado - ¡POR EL BOSQUE! -se resigna a decir, aunque sabe que demorarán por lo menos dos días en cruzar la montaña.

Pero en ese momento unos disparos y luces desconciertan a los animales y a los jinetes, los soldados miran asustados por todos lados, para ver de donde provienes aquellos "ataques" creyendo una emboscada por parte de algún enemigo. El general al ver que sus hombres confusos, se percata que la niña y el caballo negro ya no están, habían subido el risco, esto lo molestó aún más que antes, el hombre da un grito de frustración, pero al alzar la vista se da cuenta de una silueta, espolea un poco el caballo para ver mejor y una sonrisa fluye de su rostro al darse cuenta que es la otra niña, en un caballo blanco.

-Entonces se puede subir por otro lado- dice el hombre entrecerrando los ojos para luego, sacar su arma y disparar al aire deteniendo todo el caos que se había hecho por el constante ruido que aún no cesaba.

-¡ES UNA TRAMPA, ESTÚPIDOS, NADIE NOS ESTÁ ATACANDO!- dice enojado el hombre mientras ve que la niña ya no está encima del peñasco. A esto le dice los soldados que hay otro camino, que lo sigan, pero nadie se mueve por temor a que se encuentren con el enemigo. Gumprecht ya harto de la incompetencia de los hombres, saca su arma y empieza a apuntar a todos- ¡SI NO ME SIGUEN EN ESTE MOMENTO LOS MATO A TODOS!- un silencio inunda el lugar-¡ALGUNA OBJESIÓN!- dice el hombre mientras ve que nadie alega, a esto el general guarda la pistola y saca su sable -¡SIGANME Y EL QUE ENCUENTRE PRIMERO A ESOS BASTARDOS, TENDRÁ UNA BUENA RECOMPENSA...EN ORO!- a esto todos los soldados dan un grito de batalla- ¡CAMINEN!- dice el hombre espoleando al animal para salir tras los niños y con toda la tropa por detrás.

Haidée se había dado cuenta que el general la había descubierto y pasaría por las cuevas del refugio para llegar al otro lado, había metido la pata por curiosa, sin mas salió a todo galope a encontrarse con Ariel y su hermano. Pasó por unos pastizales, subiendo y bajando pequeñas colinas hasta llegar al lago que atravesaba las distintas cosechas que supuestamente empezarían a dar su fruto este año. Haidée solo suspiró por los recuerdos mientras el caballo seguía corriendo a todo galope, en un momento pudo divisar una figura tras de una arboleda, pero de improviso tuvo que agacharse al pasar una flecha que justo iba hacia su cara. Haidée levantó la cabeza para ver el curso de la flecha para luego mirar al frente de nuevo, muy molesta.

-¡Aarón, casi me sacas los ojos, maldición ten cuidado!- dice la niña a todo pulmón, haciendo que Nieve se detuviera repentinamente. En eso una pequeña figura sale, algo apenado por el reciente acto, aunque una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujaba al ver la expresión de la niña cuando había esquivado la flecha.

-Lo siento hermanita, pero no creí que fueras tu, lo siento- dice el muchacho arrepentido- pero Ariel me dijo que hiciera guardia mientras atendía a Negro y bueno me dio que le disparara a todo lo que se moviera- intentó excusarse el muchacho mirando de reojo hacia arriba a su hermana, a lo que la niña solo dio un suspiro de molestia y de- "ya me las pagarás Ariel, que cosas piensa esta niña"... -y unas cuantas frases mas de molestia.

-Esta bien, pero antes mira a quien le tiras tus flechas Aarón, recuerda que papá decía; "que debes mirar bien primero, aunque sea fugazmente para tener tu blanco y no fallar", no puedes estar disparando a ciegas- le reprocha Haidée agachándose un poco para darle la mano a su hermano y se subiera al caballo- ahora ¿que le pasó a Negro?- pregunta la niña ya con Aarón enfrente de ella.

-¡Lo hirieron, con una bala! ese hombre, el que estaba al mando de todo, ese hombre llegó y nos descubrió, hermanita, el viene detrás de nosotros- le dice el pequeño algo asustado.

-Si lo se y en parte es mi culpa, ahora debemos irnos, no falta mucho para llegar a la frontera- en ese momento Haidée mira el cielo- deben ser como las 8 o 9 de la mañana- se dice para si misma.

-¿¡Cómo que tu culpa!?- le reprocha el pequeño- ¿qué hiciste, la mira el niño con recelo?

-Bueno,... no es momento de explicar...por que... por que...- pero en ese momento se escucha un disparo que hace que el caballo se descontrole y relinche parándose en sus patas traseras y saltando a lo loco. Haidée toma a su hermano y lo abraza fuertemente mientras intenta calmar al caballo tomando las riendas firmemente- ¡NIEVE CALMA, CALMATE!- le dice Haidée pero en un instante se escucha otro disparo llegándole de lleno al animal que sale disparado hacia el lado contrario, Haidée se sujeta de la montura ya que casi pierde el equilibrio por el repentino giro que había hecho el animal.

El viento estaba pegando demasiado fuerte, así que se agachó un poco viendo como Aarón se había puesto de la misma manera que antes, como un monito. En ese momento con el abrazo del pequeño siente una punzada en su lado izquierdo, que cuando baja la mirada se da cuenta que la primera bala no se perdió en realidad, si no que le atravesó el lado izquierdo. Estaba sangrando y demasiado.

-Esto no puede salir tan mal¿o sí?- se dijo la pequeña sintiendo como la herida estaba haciendo efecto. Como pudo se saco la cinta que se amarraba en cu cintura y la puso mas abajo para hacer presión en la herida. A lo mejor no sería muy efectiva, pero daría algo de tiempo, pensó la pequeña, mientras seguía a todo galope- Ariel por favor debes estar encima de Negro, por favor- se decía una y otra vez mirando hacia atrás. Los jinetes les estaba pisando los talones, en ese momento se escuchó otro disparo y temiendo lo peor Haidée solo cerró los ojos, pero la bala nunca llegó, la niña abrió los ojos y vio asombrada como su prima estaba al lado suyo, mas bien estaba sentada al revés mientras el caballo corría como loco. Ariel había visto a sus primos desde una pequeña colina, y también había visto a los soldados que aparecieron de la nada.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-Debieron haber tomado las cuevas- se dijo la niña poniendo en movimiento al caballo que empezó a correr cuesta abajo. En ese momento Ariel sacó un arco que estaba en la montura, daba las gracias por que Etel tuvo la paciencia de enseñarle arquería, aunque no era su fuerte, en este momento llegó como caído del cielo, pudo divisar como de nuevo iban a dispara los soldado y antes que tocara el camino de tierra el caballo, dos soldados habían caído precipitadamente al suelo. Disparo nuevamente hiriendo a dos más para luego posarse al lado del caballo de su prima, la que miró con desconcierto como Ariel se daba la vuelta para tener mejor ángulo y encarar a los soldados. Pero en ese instante lo vio aparecer, ese sujeto, el general Gumprecht, era un hombre de temer, un maldito acecino- se dijo para si Ariel tomando una flecha y apuntando hacia ese hombre, el caballo seguía su carrera y Ariel seguía estática.

-¿Por qué no podía disparar, qué tenía ese hombres, por que la hacía temblar de esa manera? Es un estúpido humano- se recriminaba la niña- no era nada más que una persona, un loco, pero era de carne y huesos- la niña bajó el arco repentinamente, a lo que Haidée le empezó a gritar si estaba bien, repitiendo a cada rato el nombre de esta, a lo que Ariel no respondía. Pero algo la sacó de su trance al sentir que su mano tocaba un líquido tibio, se miró la pierna y estaba llena de sangre¡MALDICIÓN!- exclamó la niña, levantó la mirada y lanzó de nuevo una par de flechas que les llegó de lleno a los dos soldados que acompañaban al general. El hombre miró a Ariel impresionado- no es el momento- se dijo Ariel- aún no- en esto la niña se dio vuelta como pudo ya que la pierna no le aportaba en mucho, tomó las riendas de negro, ladeando la cabeza para mirar a una Haidée, casi al borde del desmayo. Ariel bajó la mirada y los ojos se le agrandaron como platos al notar la herida de su amiga, elevó los ojos de nuevo para ver que Haidée movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Ya no podemos seguir aquí, debemos irnos- dijo casi en un susurro- ya no tenemos a quien aferrarnos,... Ariel...ya no puedo más...perdóname- dijo Haidée bajando la cabeza apoyándola en el hombro de Aarón.

-Haidée- dijo Ariel en un susurro, tratando de alcanzar las riendas de su prima, pero se sintieron más fuertes los ruidos de disparos y los cascos de los caballos. Ariel miró hacia atrás y el general con los demás soldados estaban casi encima de ellos. Miró de nuevo a sus primos, viendo en los ojos de Aarón una suplica, una pequeña esperanza. Ariel de a poco alejó la mano de las riendas y empezó a sacudir la cabeza de un lado hacia otro, para luego agacharse y posar las manos en la montura- tal vez era lo mejor... rendirse... Haidée a este paso moriría y no quería perder a otro ser que amaba. Pero en ese instante una dulce fragancia la envolvió haciendo que levantara la cabeza y mirara todo en cámara lenta. Veía de un lado a otro como el paisaje pasaba lentamente, la respiración de los caballos se hicieron casi imperceptibles y los cascos de los caballos ya no arremetían ferozmente contra el suelo. La niña ladeo la cabeza para ver que su primo se había aferrado fuertemente a una casi inconsciente Haidée, lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Ariel suspiró lentamente y entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Tal vez sea la única manera!- pensó la niña agachada en la montura, miró hacia atrás de nuevo, el viento era helado y pegaba fuertemente contra su nuca desparramando su negro cabello, los soldados casi los habían alcanzado. Ariel dio vuelta la cabeza con fuerza y... como si siempre hubiera sabido, los ojos de la niña quedaron fijos en el suelo que se veía como una enorme mancha que pasaba una y otra vez, como si fuera parte de ella... levantó el torso y la cabeza provocando que el viento pegara de lleno en su rostro, dejando fluir su sentir las palabras que se atragantaban en su garganta. El silencio se hizo presente, la oscuridad cubrió el lugar... en la nada,... se escuchó fuerte y claro.

"_¡NORO LIM, MORN, NORO LIM!"_ (¡corre Negro, corre!)_¡NORO LIM, GLOSS NORO LIM!_,(corre, Nieve, corre) y como si la magia estuviera de parte de ellos, o los mismos Valar les hubieran escuchado, los caballos relincharon enérgicos y a un movimiento de la cabeza de ambos animales, empezaron a correr como nunca. El viento parecía hacerlos flotar entre sus manos, los niños solo se sujetaron abrazando la parte mas elevada de la montura, dejando que los caballos siguieran su vuelo libremente, ya que parecían que no tocaran el suelo de lo rápido que iban. Sin más ya no se escuchaban el galope de los demás caballos, los disparos habían desaparecido y solo el viento acompañaba el dulce sueño que empezaba a invadir a los tres niños, invitándolos a descansar, a dejar de pensar un poco y volver al sueño que hace tanto no acompañaba.

_-_Solo un momento- se escuchó mientras la luz empezaba hacerse presente...solo...un momento- dijo la niña dejándose arrastrar por la música del viento y el latido del animal que corría sin descanso-...hasta encontrar un lugar seguro... un lugar donde respirar con tranquilidad.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Estaba seguro que ahora los tendría, habían sido demasiado escurridizos, jamás creyó que unos niños podrían llegar hacer tales acciones, menos enfrentarse a un escuadrón completo. Pero esta vez no se escaparían, ese tratado y esos niños serían suyos, no se resignaba a perder algo tan valioso y no hablaba por el documento. Ya estaban cansados, eso lo sabía, los niños estaban demasiado heridos y no llegarían lejos. Cuando ya estaban por capturarlos y les había dicho a sus hombres que no les hiciera daño, una voz lo hizo mirar hacia delante, la pequeña que tanto le había llamado la atención, se había casi parado en la montura, su pelo negro ondeaba al viento como un manto nocturno que se filtraba entre las luces del sol, su vestido antes azul estaba completo manchado de sangre y en un repentino rayo de sol que había escapado de las nubes, se escuchó una voz que salía como una melodía y al mismo tiempo un llamado hacia lo desconocido.

Gumprecht, quedó sorprendido al ver que las nubes se habrían para iluminar solamente al par de figuras que estaban en los caballos. El desconcierto y el asombro lo invadieron cuando escuchó firmemente la voz de la pequeña que rodeo dulcemente todo alrededor, todo al que pudiera escucharlo, dejando fluir un grito, no desesperado...tampoco de odio o angustia...se escuchaba como un grito de verdad, de un sueño hecho realidad.

Fueron unos segundos pero pudo escuchar esas frases. Eran como tristes melodías que repetían constantemente, los hombres estaban pasmados con lo que veían, incluso algunos cedieron en su carrera para observar lo que pasaba y al mismo tiempo el miedo fue llegando cuando los caballos empezaron a correr más de lo normal al aliento de la niña. El general intentaba de todas maneras alcanzarlos, dejando a tras alguno hombres que ya no lo seguían en su persecución, el pánico se había apoderado de ellos, pero Gumprecht se decía a si mismo que era otra trampa, estaba empeñado en agarrarlos. Unos niños no le verían la cara de estúpido. Pero en el momento en que hizo que su caballo corriera más, este se negó empezando a girar en si mismo, pateando para todos lados, como un potro negándose a ser domado, el hombre intentaba calmarlo casi se cae, pero haciendo uso de toda su fuerza logró apaciguarlo. Levanto la cabeza jadeando, al igual que el animal y no pudo quedar más paralizado, cuando pudo observar que los caballos que llevaban a los niños en su lomo, giraban hacia el bosque adentrándose en el. Pero en ese momento creyó que la vista le fallaba, antes que los caballos empezaran a entrar a la arboleda empezaron a transparentarse y cuando ya habían cruzado el límite del claro con el bosque se habían esfumado como una neblina que atraviesa los rayos del sol. El hombre no pudo articular palabra alguna, los soldados tenían los ojos como platos y el sol se había ocultado nuevamente entre las nubes. El tiempo cambió drásticamente, el viento helado arremetió fuertemente con todo al grupo de soldados y el general recordó la palabras del diplomático,..." Eso, si puede llegar a soñar como un niño, "mi general", solo si llega a sus mas grandes fantasías, lo miró altivo. Hadar..." -el sujeto quedó reflexivo y dudoso al miedo que empezó sentir. Tal vez no estaba tan lejos de poder caer finalmente en el abismo que había creado, pero no creería aquello y se mantendría a flote hasta que comprobara que esos niños eran tan humanos como el aire que respiraba en ese momento, se negó a creer lo que sus ojos le mostraron y con decisión partió tras la huella de los infantes, solo unos pocos los siguieron sumergiéndose en la espesa vegetación.

-¡Si he atentado con criaturas sagradas o demonios!... ¡que mi castigo sea el infierno o la locura, pero nadie me hará desistir encontrar ese tratado y no aceptaré una estúpida suposición sobre los sueños de esos críos, no aceptaré que se burlen de mí, las fantasías no existen...solo la realidad...solo la cruda realidad!- dijo el hombre haciendo que el caballo aumentara su carrera adentrándose definitivamente en el oscuro bosque con algunos soldados a su espalda

..."Pero la realidad, la verdadera realidad,... no existe...nosotros la creamos y la destruimos para volverla a crear".

"...Por eso no hay que dejar de soñar... mis niños, los sueños mantienen el alma con vida, los sueños nos hacen seguir en nuestro caminar sin renunciar a nuestros ideales... y para cuando los alcanzas, ya has crecido un buen tramo como ser humano y puedes enseñar a los tuyos a volar,... como tu lo hiciste... a partir de una sueño...una fantasía, que no dejaron escapar...No dejen de soñar, por que así nunca perderán su esencia...así nunca... dejarán de ser niños..."

Esta frase se repitió una y otra vez en la cabeza de los pequeños que se sujetaban con fuerza a la montura de los caballos. Sus tíos, sus padres, todas las personas que los amaban les habían demostrado a través de los sueños como poder ser personas de bien, como alcanzar sus metas. Pero lo mas importante...les enseñaron a creer, aunque muchas veces eso lleve a un final incierto y destruya todo anhelo, toda esperanza, siempre hay que creer, aunque a ellos les costaría, si aceptarlo o no de hoy en adelante. Ya solo quedaba el viento para acompañarlos, los caballos seguían su alocada carrera a la nada, la luz los guiaba, mientras que su respiración calmaba y mantenía seguros a los tres pequeños que, aún sin saber su porvenir y su propósito, este...ya estaba escrito.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

_-Meleth nîn_, _Man ta raika? _(¿Amor mío, qué sucede?)- Preguntó la hermosa elfa de cabellos como la noche y mirada estrellada, que se acercaba pausadamente al hombre que miraba el amanecer desde el despacho del señor de la casa. El regente se dio la vuelta con una tímida sonrisa tomando de las manos de su esposa la taza de té que con agrado era recibida. Tomando un sorbo del tranquilizador líquido dejó el objeto encima de la mesa para rodear en un caluroso y tierno abrazo a la mujer que amaba con toda el alma, luego deposita un pequeño beso en la frente de esta y se recarga en su frente exhalando un tenue suspiro.

_-¿Estás preocupado, por lo que sucedió ayer?- _dice de repente la elfa tomando el rostro del rey de Gondor en sus manos y mirándolo con preocupación.

_-Sí, aún no me resigno que aquellas criaturas hayan desaparecido de repente- _dijo Aragón en un susurro tomando las manos de su esposa que estaban posadas en sus mejillas- _no pudieron haber desaparecido como si nada, si hubieras visto sus ojos esposa mía, cuanto dolor, cuanto miedo, pero...pero al mismo tiempo había fuerza, decisión y esperanza_- dijo finalmente el Gondoriano mirando de nuevo hacia la enorme ventana que reflejaba un hermoso día. En eso Arwen toma delicadamente el mentón del rey para mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos, la elfa lo observa con dulzura y comprensión, dándole una hermosa sonrisa.

_-Entonces, ve a buscarlos- _dice la hermosa mujer- _yo creo en ti Estel y si tu corazón te clama por ver bien a esos pequeños, el mío te acompaña en tu decisión y tu deber- _terminó diciendo tiernamente la elfa con una sonrisa, acariciando al mismo tiempo el rostro del humano que la miraba con amor.

_-¿Estás segura, hermosa mía? yo, aún no estoy seguro si aquellas criaturas son de esta tierra o los mandó Eru para nuestro deleite de ver a sus Ángeles y ayudarlos en alguna prueba que les hayan encomendado- _dijo el rey de Gondor alejándose de su esposa para mirar los reflejos del sol por la ventana, para luego darse vuelta y encararla con tristeza y maravillado a la mujer que lo miraba pacientemente-_ o solo han venido para delirar con su belleza y luego irse, dejándonos un hermoso recuerdo de su amor,...por que eso es lo que más irradiaban aquellas pequeñas- _dice Aragorn mirando a la elfa que esperaba pacientemente a que el hombre hablara, en ese momento Arwen se acercó al humano pasando dulcemente su mano por la mejilla de este.

_-Sí Eru ha mandado a sus hermosos hijos para deleitarnos con su presencia y darnos paz con su amor. Ellos serán nuestra luz y esperanza de mucho tiempo, el descanso que tanto necesita esta tierra y las almas que habitan en ella,... pero si son solo pequeñas criaturas que yacen abandonadas, sin nadie que les acoja y devuelva ese amor que tanto irradian sin pedir más a cambio, entonces,... serán bienvenidas y resguardadas para que algún día brillen con todo su esplendo. Serán un regalo de los Valar a los cuales cuidaremos con amor y daremos la guía que necesitan en sus vidas.- _Termina diciendo la elfa bajando su mano para tomar la de Aragorn que la mira con una sonrisa, en eso los dos empiezan a caminar hacia la salida de la biblioteca.

_-Entonces-_ dice el hombre caminando de la mano de su esposa- _hablaré con nuestro padre para que me permita partir lo antes posible al encuentro de las pequeñas_- dice Aragorn deteniéndose en uno de los balcones de la enorme casa de Rivendel, viendo hacia abajo como los elfos realizan sus actividades de ese día- _espero que no sea tarde_- dice con un suspiro Aragorn.

_-Algo me dice que el encuentro que tuvieron mis hermanos, Glorfindel y tú, Aragorn, con las pequeñas, no fue una simple casualidad- _dice la mujer mirando hacia el horizonte que empezaba a tomar un tono azul claro, luego se giró hacia su marido con una expresión algo seria y de angustia-_ espero que no suceda algo malo, pero el peligro aún está latente por Arda. Debes tener cuidado, por favor, la oscuridad no se ha ido del todo y mi corazón aún teme por los míos, por ti, por nuestro hijo y por la paz que a costado la vida de muchos. Solo pido que veas con cuidado por donde va este nuevo camino- _dice Arwen con algo de tristeza en su voz y preocupación en sus ojos.

_-No temas, vanimelda, no dejaré que días oscuros rompan la paz que tanto nos costó forjar-_ le dice el Gondoriano a su esposa para luego besarla tiernamente y abrazarla con calidez- _no dejaré que destruyan estos días de luz y prosperidad y... así sentimos todos los que habitamos en esta tierra- _dijo el hombre acunando a la mujer que amaba en sus brazos mientras la mañana empezaba su entrada de actividades en Rivendel.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-_Entonces, la primera vez que las encontraron estaban en las afueras del bosque_- dice Lord Elrond paseándose por el despacho de la biblioteca- _es muy extraño que anduvieran por esos lados sin ser vistas_- dice el elfo con expresión extrañada.

_-Lo sé, Adar, pero los cuatro las vimos, primero fue la niña Ariel, es una pequeña muy hermosa, se parecía mucho a Arwen cuando era pequeñ-,_ Dijo Elladan mirando a su hermano el cual afirmó con la cabeza.

-_Sí, así es- _asintióElrohir que miraba a su hermano y luego a su padre_- sus cabellos negros como la noche contrastaban maravillosamente con sus ojos grises azulados, su piel era levemente bronceada y su aura parecía iluminar todo el lugar_- dijo el medio-elfo con una enorme sonrisa- _daba mucha paz_- terminó afirmando su descripción.

A esto Elrond miró a sus dos hijos y luego bajo la mirada con dudas, luego elevó la mirada hacía Glorfindel y le preguntó por la otra niña.

-_La otra pequeña¿también tenía la misma edad que la niña llamada Ariel?_

-_Es un año menor que ella, es su prima, la pequeña es de cabellos un poco más claros, también su piel era un poco más bronceada y sus ojos son de un color miel, muy hermosos, con destellos verdes. Parecen la llegada del otoño y la primavera a la vez, su nombre es Haidée y buen-,_ dijo el elfo mirando a todos los presentes- _la segunda vez que las vimos, estaban en un par de caballo-,_ dijo el Eldar siendo interrumpido por uno de los gemelos.

-_Así es Adar, un caballo negro y otro blanc-,_ dijo Elrohir.

-_Pero además de eso nos sorprendió cuando un chico se había asomado de entre las ropas de la pequeña Haidée-_ dijo Elladan con una expresión divertida.

-_No era más que un pequeño de unos 6 años de edad- _dijo Glorfindel con una sonrisa_- y nos lo presentaron como el hermanito menor de Haidée, el niño era muy parecido a su hermana, solo que tenía los ojos verdes, como las hojas de los árboles._

-_Aunque lo que más nos llamó la atención fueron sus ropas, ya que tanto en el primer encuentro como en el segundo estás eran muy extraña. Jamás había visto algo semejante, de todos mis viajes, jamás vi ropajes tan extraños_- terminó diciendo Elladan con una expresión seria.

_-Pero lo que nos dejó algo descolocados fueron sus expresiones, cuando les preguntamos si había sucedido algo y de todas maneras trataron de ocultar que los habían atacado. El pequeño habló que unos soldados habían matado a mucha gente y Haidée comento que habían interrumpido en su casa matando a todos sin saber el por que, luego de eso no quisieron decir mas. Bueno Ariel_ _no quiso decir más ya que no permitió que sus primos dijeran nada_, _tratamos de persuadirlos pero temo que no confiaban mucho en nosotros_- hablo Glorfindel con preocupación.

-_Lo que si pudimos ver con claridad, fue el miedo, el dolor y la urgencia en sus ojo. Jamás creí ver aquellos sentimientos y expresiones en la cara de un niño_- dijo Elladan con pesar.

-_Pero también había fuerza, valor y decisión, algo inusual en criaturas como ello. Se veía una obligación que pesaba en sus hombros y que no deberían llevar- _terminó diciendo Glorfindel con pesar y preocupación_- esos niños están en problemas y muy graves-_ terminó diciendo el elfo algo inquieto. El señor de Rivendel se había sentado en un sillón con la barbilla apoyada en una de sus manos y los ojos cerrados con el seño fruncido, se hizo un pequeño silencio donde repentinamente el medio -elfo abrió los ojos centrándolos en la figura que estaba recargada en la ventana con los brazos cruzados, mirando fijamente toda la conversación.

-_Estel, dime lo que piensas de todo esto, si en verdad esas criaturas están en problemas¿por qué no pidieron ayuda? ustedes estaban ahí y se que harían cualquier cosa por ayudar a inocentes,_ _especialmente si son unos niños_- dijo Elrond parándose del asiento- _nada les impedía pedir su ayuda_- dijo el medio-elfo algo extrañado.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio donde solo las cinco figuras que estaban en ese lugar podían ver de reojo cualquier acción u movimiento que se demostrase en ese instante, las respiraciones eran acompasadas y profundas. Al igual que la tensión que se había formado en aquel sitio. Aragorn se incorporó lentamente de su improvisado asiento y respirando hondo cerró los ojos para abrirlos nuevamente mirando a Elrond que esperaba pacientemente una respuesta.

_-No lo sé Adar_,... _en realidad no se muy bien el por que_- dijo Aragorn mirando los ojos del medio elfo- _pero lo que si pude observar, es que a pesar de toda esa maraña de sentimientos que reflejaba esa pequeña. En ella sobresalía una luz de esperanza que jamás creí ver en otro ser vivo...-_hubo un pequeño silencio-_... la única criatura que conozco que tiene ese brillo es Frodo, después de su encomienda de destruir el anillo, en nadie más he visto hasta ahora esa pequeña luz- _dijo el rey de Gondor bajando la cabeza con pesar- _temo que se extinga Ada_- dijo el hombre empezando a pasearse por el lugar, y a la mirada de los presentes que lo seguían preocupados.

_-No se cuales fueron sus motivos para no pedir ayuda, pero lo que vi en esos ojos, me dijeron más que la repentina huída que hicieron después para desaparecer en la oscuridad de los árboles... Ella no quería involucrarnos Ada-_ dijo Aragorn parándose frente al escritorio- _no querían implicarnos en su malestar, en su dolor, no querían que acarreásemos el peso que ellos tenían en ese momento, por eso Ariel dijo que esto no nos incumbe y que no podíamos ayudarlos. No quisieron nuestra ayuda por que no querían que otros, que personas ajenas salieran lastimadas-_ expresó Aragorn con pesar en sus palabras mientras se daba vuelta encarando de nuevo a su padre adoptivo- _no se como tomarás esto padre, pero, los cortos momentos que pase con esa pequeña fueron eternos, como si ya la conociera desde hace mucho, hay un mundo tan grande por descubrir dentro de esa criatura que no puedo sacármela de la cabeza. Algo me impulsa a resguardar ese mundo, esos sueños que vi en un instante en los ojos de la niña-_ hubo otro silencio-_... lo único que se en este momento es que...solo eran unos niños que estaban solos, tenían miedo, dolor y lágrimas en sus ojos- _dijo el hombre bajando la mirada sin saber que hacer- _los atacaron sin propósito suponiendo que todo está calmo en la tierra media,... aún hay quienes quieren lastimar y ahora,...ahora no sabemos que les pudo haber sucedido y no dejo de pensar que algo malo les pudo haber ocurrido y... aunque por sus labios dijeran una cosa y por sus ojos suplicaban por ayuda, no actuamos en ese momento, no los detuvimos-_ dijo finalmente el Gondoriano mirando seriamente al Señor de Rivendel que no había dicho palabra alguna.

-_Estel- _interrumpió el rubio elfo_- no fuiste el único que vio esa luz, _confesó el Eldar al recordar el destello en los ojos de Haidée.

_-¿A qué te refieres mi amigo¿Qué vistes?- preguntó Elrond_ interesado a fondo en el repentino tema que surgió, al igual que los demás presentes.

-_Haidée-..._dijo el elfo- _también pude ver en dos ocasiones cuando la fui a buscar y de regreso, ese pequeño destello en sus ojos, creí haberme equivocado, pero ahora que cuentas esto Aragorn, estoy más que seguro. Había algo en aquella pequeña que me hizo dudar si era humana o no, incluso fue deslumbrante cuando las vi a las dos juntas. Pero no podría decir más, solo que me llamo la atención el que ellas brillaran mas que Anar en ese momento._

-_Entonces, ese brillo no era por que Anar estaba aún en los cielos-_ dijo Elladan mirando a su hermano que solo asintió al comprobar que ellos no fueron los únicos que se dieron cuenta.

-_Veo que esto va mucho más allá que un repentino encuentro con unos niños-_ dijo Elrond con preocupación, _y no estaría equivocado si digo que quieren ir en su búsqueda-_ dijo seriamente el medio-elfo, mirando los rostros de sus hijos y de su amigo. El medio-elfo suspiró- _no entiendo que poder es aquel que tienen aquellos niños, pero debo decir que es muy fuerte para que ustedes hayan caído en él-_ dijo seriamente Lord Elrond.

-_No se si será un poder Adar, pero se que algo está pasando, especialmente por estos repentinos ataques a personas inocentes y estos niños son la prueba. Aunque se veían como extranjeros, no podemos negar ayuda a esas personas, especialmente si aquel conflicto puede llegar hasta nosotros-_ dijo seriamente Elladan.

-_Hasta el momento no han habido mas disturbios que el de los orcos que escaparon de Mordor tras la última guerra del anillo, pero nadie nos asegura que el mal esté tomando fuerzas nuevamente y este atacando de apoco, empezando por los que no pueden defenderse, sería la forma más rápida y corta para llegar al centro_- se apresuró a decir Elrohir mirando a todos por su aprobación.

-_No descarto esas ideas, Elrohir, Elladan. Pero tampoco podemos precipitarnos, en este momento la única clave que tenemos son esos pequeños y hasta que no los tenga delante de mi y saber que están a salvo. No haré nada arriesgado-_ dijo el rey de Gondor mirando a todos los presente para fijar finalmente la mirada en Lord Elrond que lo miraba pasivamente.

-_¿De verdad quieres ir por ellos, Ion nin? - _Dijo el medio-elfo serenamente, pero con un dejo de preocupación en su mirar.

_-¡Ná, Adar!_ (Sí, padre) - _solicito ir en su búsqueda, no podré estar tranquilo hasta saber que es lo que sucede, especialmente con los pequeños-_ dijo Aragorn con firmeza en sus palabras.

_-Nosotros también, Adar, iremos con Estel- También necesitamos respuestas_- habló firmemente Elrohir, Elladan también asintió, junto con Glorfindel. A esto Elrond miró algo intranquilo, pero asintió levemente.

_-Esta bien, hijos míos, pero llevarán escolta, porsiacaso, no me quiero arriesgar y quiero que me comuniquen todo lo antes posible-_dijo finalmente El señor de Rivendel accediendo a la pequeña empresa.

_-Gracias Adar, llevaremos algunos arqueros, pero pediré que Legolas y Boromir vengan con nosotros, los dos también son muy buenos rastreadores_- dijo Aragorn preparándose para salir de la habitación cuando repentinamente tocan a la puerta y al abrirla entra un apresurado elfo, un guardia.

_-¡Nya Heru Elrond! (¡Mi Señor Elrond!)_- exclama apresurado el elfo con dos guardias mas detrás de el. El soldado parecía asombrado y algo desconcertado por la noticia que iba a dar.

_-¿__Man ta yana, Man ta raika? (¿_que es esto, que ocurre?)- pregunta extrañado Elrond, acercándose a los tres elfos que se inclinan antes el.

_-Nya Heru, la última guardia que salió esta mañana hacia los valles oscuros, cerca de Meneltarma_ ("Pilar del Cielo", nombre de una montaña;_ lengua común Minul-Târik)_ _encontraron rastros de huellas de caballos y al parecer están huyendo ya que casi no se notaban estas en el suelo. Para no sacar conclusiones apresuradas la compañía se dividió por la mitad, el grupo de Anardil, estuvo siguiendo casi todo el día las huellas y encontraron cerca del Lhûnduin (_río azul_) dos caballos que tomaban agua. Pero al acercarse un poco más, pudieron distinguir que habían tres niños, una niña en el lomo del caballo negro y una niña, con un pequeño en el caballo blanco, pero..._

_-¿¡Estás seguro, los vieron bien!?- _pregunto el Gondoriano algo ansioso, interrumpiendo el relato del soldado

_-Ná, eran dos niñas y un niño- _dijo el elfo para continuar con el relato_- pero me temo que no están bien, están heridos- _A esto los tres elfos y el hombre se pusieron blancos como un fantasma por la noticia.

_-¿¡Cómo que heridos¿¡ellos los vieron, dijeron algo!?- _Dijo Elladan ya asustado por saber que los pequeños estaban sufriendo.

_-_En realidad no, no pudieron decir nada ya que están inconscientes o por lo menos eso pareció ver el capitán Anardil- dijo Boromir entrando por la puerta principal del despacho llamando la atención de todos- sus ropas estaban totalmente ensangrentadas y los caballos a penas sintieron las pisadas de la guardia salieron corriendo como si les hubieran dado de latigazos- terminó diciendo el senescal de Gondor con preocupación, en ese momento entra Legolas apresuradamente con un rostro de inquietud.

_-Anardil a mandado un mensaje, está siguiendo a los caballos, los niños aún no despiertan, los animales no deja que los toquen y al parecer han sufrido un ataque de proporciones mayores,... tal vez no estén vivo-, _Dijo el elfo con pesar en sus palabras. A esto Aragorn sale inmediatamente del despacho totalmente descolocado y corriendo hacia su caballo con temor a no encontrarlos con vida. Los dos hermanos y el rubio elfo fueron detrás de él sin decir nada, también estaban preocupados. Lord Elrond ordenó que se acompañara al Rey de Gondor y sus caballeros, Legolas y Boromir también fueron con ellos.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

¡YA, MI ESTAR EMOCIONADA: HADA SALTA EN UNA PATA Y SE MUEVE POR TODOS LADOS!

Por fin , por fin me puedo dedicar a la Tierra Media y todo el revoltijo que tengo en la cabeza se está arreglando de apoco, increíble, pero bueno, ojalá sea para mejor, jejejejeje, no diré nada todo en suspenso, pero ya no me pueden reclamar subí tres capítulos en menos de dos semanas, así que se van at ener que aguantar un poco para el otro, aunque ya lo tengo listo, o , jajajajaja, pero aún faltan detalles, por demás les doy gracias a todos loa que dejaron review y sorry que no voy a poder contestar ahora pero estoy un poco apurada, besos y gracias.

**GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS**

**Firts-ayanami**¡¡¡YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO MUCHO AMIGA, no te preocupes todo va salir de pelos, actualiza pronto, besos, **huevito**, gracias por tus palabras, nos vemos, **duende**, un gusto verte por estos lados, **ARCOHIRIS, **que gusto que te haya encantado, besos, **Angelmalo**, gracias por tu apoyo, besos, **Ieliania Greenleaf**, no llores mi amiga, que tenemos para rato, ya van a venir las alegrías, gracias por el review, besos, actualiza¡floja, **SaMaNtHa, **en realidad me encanta el suspenso o dejarlos intrigados, deberás acostumbrarte y ya nos vamos a la ¡TIERRA MEDIA, DEFINITIVO! gracias por la paciencia, besos.

HADA :)

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

¡GRACIAS A TODOS TAMBIEN A LOS QUE SE DIGNAN A MIRAR AUNQUE SEA Y GRACIAS POR LOS TOMATITOS, BESOS!.

¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEW!

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333


	16. Capitulo 16

**Mi fantasía, Mi realidad**

¡ESTÁN MUY EXIGENTES¿POR QUÉ?! me van a tener que dar cada una de ustedes una aspirina para la jaqueca, de verdad mis neuronas están a full y si no se derriten será un milagro, pero bueno vale la pena con críticas como las suyas y estoy más que feliz con la idea que aquí en adelante será pura Tierra media, pero no puedo garantizar que no vaya a ver mas tragedias, jejejejejejejejeje, que mala, pero así soy yo, no se preocupen, todo sacrificio tiene su recompensa, pero mas que mal esto se volverá muy complicado, doy gracias a todos, mejor dicho todas por que ya somos club de Lulú en estos momentos, no hay ningún Tóbi, así que nos estamos escribiendo chicas, besos y aquí está lo esperado, bueno parte, jejejejejeje, muchos abrazos y besos.

Recuerden si esta escrito así_** Mi fantasía...:**_es quenya.

El señor de los anillos es de Tolkien y espero les guste.

HADA:)

¡AL FIN!

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Capitulo 16**

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

_-Estel, ten cuidado-_ Habló el medio-elfo con aprehensión en sus palabras- _Oraré a los Valar por que los pequeños estén bien, tendré todo listo para cuando regresen_- dijo firmemente el Señor de la casa mirando a Aragorn, ya encima del caballo.

_-Ellos están vivos Adar, se que lo están. Regresaré pronto-_ en eso Aragorn se da cuenta que Arwen está atrás de su padre junto a otros elfos, ella lo miraba con una sonrisa, a esto el rey le lanza un pequeño beso con la mano y da una reverencia a su padre adoptivo para salir corriendo a todo galope con un sequito de soldados y amigos.

_-Ada, hay que preparar todo para cuando traigan a los pequeños- _dice la hermosa elfa tomando delicadamente la mano del preocupado Elrond que se da la vuelta a mirar a su hija asintiendo.

_-¡Meldor, teni-anglenna sildean harwan, tangado!_ (amigos, vienen niños heridos, prepárense)- dijo el medio-elfo a todos los presentes que se inclinaron ante el y fueron a preparar todo lo necesario para la llegada, luego Elrond tomó la mano de su hija y ambos caminaron hacia el interior de la _adab_, (casa) para esperar la angustiosa arribada.

_-Espero que los niños estén con bien, Ada_- dice la elfa angustiosamente.

_-Esperemos que si hên-nin _(hija mía_), esperemos que los Valar cuiden de ellos- _dice finalmente el medio-elfo entrando a la estancia.

Aragorn junto a los dos gemelos, Glorfindel, Borormir, Legolas y una sequito de elfos habían partido al encuentro de encontrar a lo mejor a tres niños con vida, que hasta ahora habían sido todo un misterio. Sin más pasaron por el bosque a todo galope para ir hacia el norte donde están las grande llanuras, cerca del _Lhûnduin (_río azul)- los caballos corrían ferozmente impulsados por una fuerza extraña que solo en esas tierra tenía un significado.

Se demoraron aproximadamente una par de horas para cuando llegaron encima de unas colinas que daban la vista a todo el valle, en ese momento se escucharon relinchar varios caballos al mismo tiempo. Sin mas el Rey de Gondor espoleo el caballo para bajar la colina seguido de sus acompañantes, se adentraron a la espesa llanura haciendo que los animales corriesen más al ver al grupo de elfos que perseguían sin descanso a dos figuras que corrían como el viento. Aragorn miró hacia atrás indicándoles a Legolas, Borormir y a los demás elfos que hicieran de barrera más adelantes, para poder bloquear el escape de los animales, a esto el grupo asintió y se separaron de Aragorn y los compañeros que quedaban con él.

El viento arremetía fuertemente contra todos los jinetes, ya que en ese momento estaban a campo abierto. Sin ninguna protección, Aragorn y los tres elfos alcanzaron rápidamente al grupo del capitán Anardil indicándoles que se dividieran a ambos lados de los caballos, el elfo asintió y aumentaron la carrera de los animales acorralando por ambos lados a los dos caballos que aún seguían corriendo desbocadamente.

Ahí pudieron dar cuenta que los animales estaban en un muy mal estado, estaban heridos en distintas partes, con rasguños, cortes y otras heridas que no sabían como se las habían hecho. La sangre brotaba copiosamente y se preguntaban como es que podían aún correr a tal velocidad. En ese momento Elladan empezó a acercarse al caballo blanco que estaba mas a su alcance, estiró la mano para poder tomar las riendas pero el animal movió la cabeza con un gesto de desagrado y se separó inmediatamente del caballo del elfo, Elrohir intentó lo mimo con el caballo negro pero el animal también lo rehusó.

Aragorn miraba preocupadamente a la niña de cabellos negros. No había indicio que estuviera con vida, pero podía sentir la fuerza con la que se aferraba a la montura del animal, su pelo estaba totalmente desparramado encima de su rostro y parte de su espalda, los brazos cruzados alrededor de la parte mas elevada de la montura y los pies firmemente arrimados a los costados del animal, su vestido antes azul, estaba teñido de color carmín y podía verse varios rasguños y cortes en las piernas de la pequeña, sin más el Gondoriano frunció el seño y empezó a acercarse de apoco al animal.

-¡ARIEL!- gritó el hombre con ansiedad, ella debía estar con vida -¡ARIEL! dijo nuevamente, ningún muerto se a ferra de esa manera a una silla ¡DESPIERTA ARIEL, SE QUE ME ESCUCHAS, DESPIERTA PEQUEÑA!- grita el Gondoriano tratando de a poco alcanzar las riendas, pero el animal no lo dejaba y la velocidad que llevaban no ayudaba mucho.

-¡ARAGORN, NO PODRÉMOS DE ESTA FORMA, LOS ANIMALES ESTÁ DEMASIADO ASUSTADOS Y...AL PARECER ESTÁN PROTEGIENDO A LOS NIÑOS...NO DEJÁN QUE NOS ACERQUEMOS!- le grita Glorfindel de un lado. Los gemelos se colocan a la cabeza de ambos caballos y pueden observar que Haidée esta inconsciente, pero igual se sostiene de la montura con la cabeza agachada, Elladan mira sus piernas y puede ver entre ellas unas más pequeñas.

_-El niño va adelante_- dice en un susurro el elfo, en ese momento baja un poco la velocidad del caballo para quedar a la altura de la montura- debo hacer el intento ¡AARÓN¿ME ESCUCHAS¡AARÓN!- repite el elfo con mas brío, pero no hay respuesta -¡AARÓN, DESPIERTA PEQUEÑO, SE QUE ME ESCUCHAS, AARÓN¡POR FAVOR! -Le grita el elfo, pero al no ver respuesta empieza a creer que está igual de inconsciente que la niña. Pero de un momento nota como la pequeña pierna se mueve a lo que elfo le sigue gritando.

¡AARÓN, DESPIERTA, DEBES DESPERTAR CRIATURA,...AARÓN! -le grita el elfo viendo que el pequeño empieza a moverse más sacando un brazo por la manta que lleva encima de él.

_-¡ELLADAN ¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE?-_le grita su hermano al otro lado.

_-¡EL NIÑO, ESTÁ CONCIENTE!_- le responde e insistiendo en su llamado _¡AARÓN!-_le grita una y otra vez el elfo.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

No sabía cuanto había pasado, solo recordaba el momento en que Haidée había gritado que los perseguían e inconscientemente empezó a decir que "ojala Ariel estuviera encima de Negro" y como si la hubiera escuchado, Ariel aparece al lado suyo apuntando a los soldados con un arco. Luego de eso había cerrado los ojos y había sentido disparos y mucho ruido y cuando abrió los ojos puedo observar a su prima intentando tomar las riendas para detener al caballo de su hermana. Pero no entendía bien el por que, si aún los estaban persiguiendo. Pero en un momento el niño siente algo en su mano y al bajar la mirada ve que las ropas de Haidée están manchadas ¡estaba sangrando! Aarón sube la mano para mirar a su hermana de frente, ella solo le sonríe.

-No deben parar...Aarón, no por mí...deben - seguir...hasta el final- le dice la niña intentando mantenerse despierta. Pero un quejido de sus labios advierte que ella no está bien- recuerda que mi palabra también vale y digo que hay que seguir, hemos llegado demasiado lejos para rendirnos...no dejes que Ariel se de por vencida- le dice la niña antes de emitir otro quejido y encorvarse por el dolor.

-¿Hermana? -le dice el pequeño atragantándose con la saliva- no te vayas- le dice el pequeño con lágrimas en los ojos- no me dejes solo- le suplica el pequeño abrazándola para sostenerla en el asiento y aunque el iba aferrado a la cintura de la niña podía sostenerse bastante bien con una mano y sostener a Haidée con la otra. Además que la niña había amarrado parte de su vestido con una cuerda a la montura, para evitar caerse- no me iré hermanito, aún...no, pero debemos seguir...debemos llegar hasta el final...debemos llegar con ellos- le dice la niña casi a punto del desmayo- no dejes que Ariel seda...no la dejes- le dice antes de caer inconsciente.

-¿Haidée¡...Haidée! -repite constantemente el niño, pero no sale nada de la boca de su hermana, su respiración es muy lenta y está muy pálida. El niño solo se aferra a ella soltando algunas lágrimas, respira hondo mirándola para luego acomodarla un poco mejor. En ese momento da vuelta la cabeza viendo que Ariel casi tiene las riendas, pero no la deja tomarla, se encuentra con la mirada de ella pidiéndole con esta que no lo haga, el niño mueve lentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro haciéndole entender que no pare, que de una oportunidad, una esperanza y ella sabe cual es. En eso ve como su prima lo mira con dolor, pero lo ha comprendido, ella se retracta y se acomoda en la silla nuevamente sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Ella a comprendido- se dice el niño para luego abrazar a su hermana y no mirar más. Se escuchaba el latir del animal y el viento que golpeaba firmemente en su nuca, el caballo jadeando, hasta que el silencio había reinado por unos minutos la huída, fue un corto espacio de nada, hasta que escuchó un grito. No conocía cual era el idioma, pero se escuchó mejor que los disparos y los gritos de los soldados cuando atacaron aquella vez, después de eso solo sintió que Nieve había aumentado la velocidad y había empezado a volar- se sentía como si estuvieran volando- pensó el niño hasta dejarse llevar por el cansancio y la angustia del momento.

Le dolía la cabeza, al parecer tiene un poco de fiebre, por que le parecía estallar. El viento aún arremetía contra su nuca, aunque estaba bien tapado con una manta, podía ver entre medio como el camino pasaba raudo bajo sus pies, también podía ver las patas del caballo que casi no tocaban el suelo de lo rápido que iban. En un momento sube un poco la cabeza para acomodarse mejor en el regazo de su hermana. Su vista viaja hacia el lado derecho de Haidée. Aún tiene su pequeña mano en la herida de ella que está llena de sangre, no la ha sacado de ahí para hacer presión e intentar por lo menos dar algo de tiempo antes de llegar. Luego sube la mirada para ver su pálido rostro, su respiración casi no se nota. Aarón empieza a llorar de nuevo- no le gustaba verla así, no sabía que hacer, no podía ayudarla- el niño baja la cabeza de impotencia, pero en su desolación escucha una voz.

-A lo mejor estoy delirando- se dice el niño. Pero de nuevo se hace presente aquel llamado... ¡AARÓN!- ese es su nombre ¡si es su nombre!- el niño sin creerlo empieza de apoco a acomodarse afirmándose más con las piernas, para poder levantar la mirada de a poco, sacándose la manta que lo protegía.

¡AARÓN, DESPIERTA, RESPONDEME...AARÓN!- le sigue gritando el elfo a lo que sus ojos de agrandan de la impresión al ver esos pequeños ojos verdes mirándolo, el elfo sonríe.

Aarón no puede creerlo, es uno de ellos, unos de los señores que estaban esa vez. Es un elfo- la alegría fue tal que casi se cae del animal al intentar acomodarse mejor dejando caer la manta, el elfo en eso mira a Aragorn que asiente con la cabeza para luego adelantarse a los caballos, Elladan en ese momento mira a su hermano el cual retrocede un poco para pasar por detrás de los animales y ponerse detrás de Elladan. En ese momento se escucha un grito.

¡HAIDÉE, NO...HAIDÉE!- le grita el pequeño tratando de sostenerla. La niña estaba por caer de la montura, el nudo de la soga se había desecho y el cuerpo de la niña había perdido el equilibrio.

_-¡GLORFINDEL!-_ le grita Elladan al ver que el rubio elfo intentaba a toda costa tomar a la niña en brazos al ver que se caía de la montura. Pero era imposible, cada vez que trataba de acercarse el caballo aumentaba la velocidad o lo eludía.

¡NO PUEDO SOSTENERLA, SE RESBALA!- les gritaba el pequeño tratando de mantenerla en la montura, pero con los movimientos del caballo Haidée se tambaleaba mucho.

_-¡DEBEMOS PARARLOS, COMO SEA DEBEMOS HACER QUE LOS CABALLOS SE DETENGAN!-_ grita Glorfindel del otro lado para luego ver como Aragorn trata que los animales diminuyan la velocidad cerrándoles el paso. Se coloca enfrente del caballo de Ariel junto a Elrohir intentando tomar las riendas mientras que en eso Legolas aparece junto a Boromir y otros elfos siguiendo la trayectoria de los caballos que han empezado a doblar.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

No podía caerse, no podía perder a su hermana. El niño se aferraba fuertemente de la montura y la otra mano la tenía en la cintura de Haidée que casi estaba por caerse- no puede caerse, le prometí a papá cuidar de ella- se dice el niño, mientras que con un esfuerzo golpea a Nieve Haciendo que este se sobresaltara un poco así aprovechando el movimiento para colocar bien a Haidée que cae limpiamente encima de él. A esto los elfos lo miran asombrados y aliviados, el niño suspira momentáneamente, luego mira a su alrededor- esto no esta bien- se dice mientras gira la cabeza viendo que Ariel también está mal. El pequeño empieza a ver donde están las riendas, mirando de un lado a otro hasta que las logra ver por debajo del caballo, a un costado, sin más se agarra de la montura para empezar a inclinarse de apoco, a esto los elfos lo miran preocupados, pero no tiene salida por el momento, los caballos no responderán a ellos. En un intento Nieve empieza a doblar de nuevo haciendo que Aarón pierda el balance y haga una maniobra para volver asentarse derecho en la silla, el pequeño respira apresuradamente, estuvo cerca- se dijo- a esto los elfos retiene un poco el aire al ver que el niño va a intentar de nuevo tomar las riendas.

-¡DESPACIO, HAZLO CON CALMA!- le grita Legolas de un lado y cuando el niño ya está a punto de tomarla el caballo relincha intentando doblar de nuevo, los elfos miran preocupados al niño cuando justo a tiempo el caballo disminuye un poco la velocidad y Aarón tiene en sus manos las riendas, enderezándose al mismo tiempo. El pequeño solo suspira dando gracias en silencio, luego, toma las riendas firmemente y a Haidée.

-¡NIEVEEEE...ALTOOOO¡ALTO!- grita el pequeño mientras empieza a tirar las riendas del animal -¡PARA POR FAVOR, PARA!- le grita el niño mientras los elfos ven que los animales empiezan a disminuir la velocidad. En eso Aragorn logra tomar las riendas de Negro haciendo que el caballo se vaya deteniendo de a poco al igual que Nieve cuando Legolas logra tomar la parte del bozal del caballo. De apoco los caballos fueron disminuyendo la velocidad hasta quedar trotando, cuando los elfos y los hombres vieron que ya se habían detenido completamente los animales, bajaron de sus monturas, mas en el instante que tocaron tierra, los caballos empezaron a relinchar y a tratar de soltarse, los elfos de todas maneras trataba de tranquilizarlos con palabras y frases en elfico, pero no había respuesta por parte de Negro y Nieve, los dos animales se alejaron de sus extraños visitantes.

-Los caballos no nos dejarán a cercarnos a lo niños, los están protegiendo- dice Boromir mirando a los animales muy lastimados y bastantes recelosos con sus nuevos observadores.

_-Debemos actuar de cualquier manera, las niñas no resistirán mucho, se están desangrando_- dice Elladan con preocupación al mirar más de cerca las heridas de las pequeñas. Pero en ese momento una menuda figura baja con dificultad del caballo casi cayendo de bruces al pasto, lo que altera un poco a los presentes. Al primer movimiento los caballos empiezan a patear el suelo alejándolos.

-Aarón- dice Elladan casi en un susurro al ver al niño parándose con dificultad, cada vez que trata de mantenerse en pie caía hincado una y otra vez, a lo que Legolas intenta llegar a él sin mucho éxito ya que el caballo se interpone inmediatamente.

_-No le haré daño, se que no quieres que salga lastimado...pero necesita ayuda...por favor déjanos ayudarlos, déjanos ayudar a lo que tanto amas...por favor- _le dice el elfo suavemente, mientras que el animal solo relincha, sin dejar pasar al guerrero. En ese momento se escucha una suave voz interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Nieve...Nieve, tranquilízate- le dice el niño mientras intenta pararse a lo que el caballo gentilmente se acerca a ayudarlo. Aarón se pesca de la correa que rodea la cabeza del animal parándose con dificultad, luego apoya la cabeza contra el animal para apoyarse definitivamente en la tierra para caminar con el caballo hacia Negro que también estaba totalmente raudo a dejar pasar a alguien intentando tomar a la niña que tenía en el lomo. De apoco el niño camina hasta tener las dos riendas de los caballos en sus manos, a lo que cae de nuevo arrodillado soltando momentáneamente las guías, a esto los elfos intentan acercarse pero de nuevo los caballos se arremeten contra ellos.

-¡Nieve,...Negro, vengan!- les dice el niño estirando sus manos hacia los animales, los cuales sin protestar se acercan al pequeño dejando que este les acaricie el hocico- abajo...abajo- repite Aarón con paciencia a lo que los caballo de apoco se empiezan a hincar quedando totalmente tranquilos en el prado- shshshshsh, ellos son amigos, no nos harán nada- les dice casi en un susurro el niño mientras vuelve la mirada hacia Aragorn que asiente con la cabeza para que empiecen a acercarse de apoco a los animales. Silenciosamente se fueron acercando hasta llegar a los caballos que ahora tranquilos solo movían la cabeza mientras Aarón los sostenía de la riendas, calmándolos con palabras suaves.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Los elfos y los hombres no podían creer como estaban aquellos animales. Su respiración era muy fuerte y agitada, pero no era por demás decir que eran unas criaturas magníficas, en esas condiciones corriendo todo ese tramo y además aún les quedaba energía para defender a los pequeños.

Pero toda esa admiración se esfumó al ver a las niñas en ese estado, Aragorn no podía articular palabra. Con cuidado se acerco a Ariel que aún se mantenía aferrada a la montura, tal vez era por inercia o el cuerpo había actuado solo, pero la niña aún se a ferraba fuertemente al objeto. De apoco tomó las manos de la pequeña llenas de sangre seca y aún líquida que escurría por sus pequeños dedos, estaban algo tiesas al igual que sus brazos. El Gondoriano soltó un suspiro cuando bajo los brazos de la pequeña haciendo que esta cayera lentamente hacia atrás sosteniéndola delicadamente por la espalda. Pero algo le impidió seguir cuando la quiso alzar en brazos, pudo ver una cuerda al entorno de sus pies que iba firmemente amarrada alrededor del caballo. Se había amarrado. El hombre miró algo aturdido a la pequeña, Elrohir se acercó con un cuchillo para cortar la sirga.

_-Por Eru, debió a ver sido demasiado la desesperación por escapar para que se amarrasen de esta forma_- dijo el elfo soltando finalmente a la niña, a lo que Aragorn gentilmente la tomó en brazos con preocupación. Su pelo estaba totalmente enmarañado, pegado a su rostro y cuerpo por la sangre. Su carita estaba golpeada y sus brazos y piernas tenían contusiones con rasguños en todos lados. El Gondoriano se enfureció, pasó delicadamente la mano por el rostro de la pequeña sacando algunos cabellos de su cara. El hombre a medida que dibujaba tiernamente el rostro de la pequeña hacía gestos de dolor y desconcierto, se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿quién fuel el maldito que pudo haber hecho tal acto? solo es una niña- se dijo mientras veía todo el cuerpo de la pequeña con mas furia.

-Aragorn, cúbrela con esto, debemos irnos o no sobrevivirán- le dijo Boromir acercándose para pasarle una capa para tapar a la niña, a lo que el Rey solo asintió con pesar, le colocó el manto a la pequeña pasándolo con cuidado por todas partes hasta cubrirla completamente.

-Quién haya hecho esto, lo pagará, lo pagará muy caro- dijo el Gondoriano acercando más a la pequeña hacia su cuerpo rodeándola con sus brazos y levantándose con cuidado. Luego miró hacia un lado y vio como Glorfindel sacaba a la otra niña del caballo y al lado de ellos un pequeño sosteniendo las riendas de los animales. El rey de Gondor entrecerró los ojos suspirando largamente- esto no quedará así- se dijo, luego miró a Boromir que solo asintió con la cabeza, a lo que Aragorn respondió de la misma manera. Al instante bajó la mirada a la inconsciente niña acercándola hacia sí y darle un pequeño beso en la frente, luego empezó a caminar con ella hacia el caballo.

En el otro lado Glorfindel sacaba a Haidée cuidadosamente del animal. Estaba toda magullada, el costado le sangraba mucho, estaba llena de sangre, heridas, moretones, su vestido rasgado. Los elfos no se podían explicar que bestia, que monstruo pudo hacer hecho tal atrocidad contra aquellas criaturas. Pero su rabia debía permanecer dormida por el momento, ellos debían ser atendidos antes. De apoco la fueron envolviendo en otra capa, Glorfindel con mucho cuidado le fue retirando el pelo de su carita, estaba llena de tajos y moretones, el elfo mostró una mueca de desagrado e incapacidad. Maldijo a quienes hayan echo esto, luego la tomó en brazos dejando descansar su cabeza en su pecho, mientras pasaba sus brazos por debajo de las piernas para levantarla.

_-Yo la llevaré-_ dijo Glorfindel firmemente, a lo que Legolas asintió sin oponerse al ver el sentir de su amigo por la niña.

_-Espera un poco_- dijo el arquero a lo que Glorfindel lo miró abriendo un poco la capa dejando ver la herida del costado, Legolas retiro los pedazos de tela y ropa sucia, el elfo colocó una mano en la herida de la pequeña haciendo que sus manos brillarán con una luz blanca que envolvió al costado dañado y como si de un milagro se tratara, la bala saltó del cuerpo de la niña y la herida se cerró. El pequeño estaba anonadado con lo que vio, Legolas después de eso tapó bien a la niña y tomó el extraño objeto que había salido del cuerpo de esta mirándolo confuso al ver que la herida al parecer la había provocado esa extraña piedra de metal. A esto Glorfindel se para lentamente con la pequeña en brazos, pero en el momento en que se endereza ve al pequeño, preocupado mira a Legolas que estaba bastante ensimismado con el objeto, pero al sentir la mirada de su amigo mueve levemente la cara hacia él y luego al pequeño que tenia a unos centímetros, Legolas devuelve la mirada a su compañero diciéndole que el lo llevaria, que no se preocupe, a lo que Glorfindel le sonríe dirigiéndose al caballo.

-¿Ella estará bien?- dice el pequeño aún hincado con las riendas de los caballos entre sus manos, a lo que Elladan estaba detrás de él también hincado sosteniéndolo amablemente.

-Si, ella estará bien, es muy fuerte, no te preocupes- le responde Legolas acercándose al pequeño que solo le sonríe, pero la sonrisa de apoco se va esfumando de su pequeño rostro al sentir de nuevo el dolor- la fiebre parecía haber empeorado- se decía el pequeño empezando a bajar la cabeza, respirando con dificultad, a esto los elfos se miran preocupados acercándose inmediatamente a él.

-¿Aarón...estás bien?- dice Elladan acercándose más al pequeño para ver si tenía alguna herida, pero al no ver sangre por ningún lado, se coloca a su lado viendo que el niño movía la cabeza negativamente, en eso Legolas se acerca apoyando su mano en la frente del pequeño.

_-Tiene fiebre_- dice el elfo algo preocupado, para luego tomar las manitos del niño y soltarlas de las riendas- ya pasó. Ya terminó. Están a salvo, nadie les hará ningún daño- le dice el elfo acercándolo a su cuerpo para que sintiera algo de calor y seguridad. Aarón sin reclamar colocó su cabeza en el fuerte pecho del elfo sacando una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios al sentir que ya no debía luchar más, el chico soltó algunas lágrimas y sollozos que se clavaron como un cuchillo de angustia en los corazones de los elfos que se miraban compungidos por el dolor del pequeño. El niño vuelve sonreír un poco entre lágrima y lágrima agradeciendo la protección, el elfo rodeo al pequeño cuerpo dándole un beso a los cabellos del niño para luego pasar su brazo por la espalda de Aarón y otro por la parte trasera para que se apoyara como un asiento, lo alzó en brazos lentamente acercándolo mas a su cuerpo para acomodarlo mejor.

-Gracias- dijo el pequeño casi en un murmullo, a lo que el elfo solo sonrió un poco y lo volvió a besar en la cabecita y lo acunó tiernamente contre él.

_-Toma-_ dijo Elladan a Legolas pasándole una capa, a lo que el elfo envolvió al pequeño en ella y lo acomodó de tal forma que su cabeza quedó apoyada en su hombro- _debemos irnos necesitan atención de inmediato_- le dice el elfo seriamente, a lo que pasa una caricia por los cabellos del niño para luego ir a ver que todo esté listo para el regreso.

_-No hay que decir mas_- dice Glorfindel con Haidée en brazos- _partamos-_ le dice el elfo caminando hacia su caballo a lo que los demás asienten. En eso Legolas ve como el niño levanta la cabeza para ver a los caballos siendo atendidos por los elfos.

-Tranquilo- le dice el elfo- ellos van a estar bien, no dejaremos que les pase nada malo- hablo Legolas pasando su mano por los cabellos del niño haciendo que se recostara nuevamente, el pequeño accedió bajando pesadamente la cabeza aún mirando hacia los animales, Legolas miró a Elladan el cual miró a los animales y luego al niño asintiendo.

-No pasa nada, yo me haré cargo personalmente- le dice Elladan al pequeño haciéndole una caricia con su mano a al cabecita, para luego irse con los demás elfos. En eso se escucha un relincho por parte de los caballos lo que provocó que el niño se levantara de nuevo de los brazos de Legolas que lo intentaba calmar mirando alternativamente al pequeño y a los animales.

_-Están muy mal heridos_- dice un elfo intentando tranquilizar a Negro que se negaba a ser llevado por manos extrañas. Nieve tampoco quería acceder a la peticiones de la hermosa raza y tratando de soltarse ambos empiezan a dar vuelta en su mismo eje de un lado hacia el otro haciendo que los elfos se desconcertaran un poco soltando las riendas que los sujetaban. Elladan en ese momento recoge ambas riendas tratando de que se calmen los animales, pero en vano ya que los caballos empiezan a pararse en sus dos patas traseras tratando de aplastar a quien se le ponga en frente.

_-Estas criaturas han sufrido mucho, es mejor que vayan con Mandos y descansen en su morada_- le dice uno de los elfos a Elladan que no se resigna aún a matar a los animales.

En eso Legolas no ha querido moverse, aún con el niño mirando la escena. El elfo lo mira alternativamente que dándose mas tiempo observando el perfil del pequeño, llamándole la atención el reflejo de la luz que se filtra en esos momento por los árboles y le llega directamente a los cabellos del pequeño dándole un toque dorado y casi irreal a la pequeña figura, al igual que sus ojos que parecen brillar como los árboles en primavera, tan verdes... Pero un movimiento del pequeño lo saca de su observación cuando este cierra los ojos suspirando largamente para entreabrir un poco los labios, el elfo algo dudoso pudo notar que empezaba a moverlos como si estuviera hablando en silencio y de un momento a otro el volumen fue aumentando paulatinamente, hasta que se pudo escuchar fuerte y claro la pequeña voz que empezó a inundar todo el lugar.

No era molesta, tampoco chillona. No asustaba, es más era armoniosa y tranquilizaba. La pequeña melodía que tarareaba el pequeño sorprendió de sobre manera a los elfos que se le quedaron mirando encantados por la dulce voz del niño, aunque no tenía letra alguna, la simple entonación embrujaba a todo lo que la escuchaba. En ese momento el pequeño abrió los ojos mirando fijamente a los animales que empezaban a calmarse por la melodía, los elfos volvieron la mirada a los caballos y asombrados vieron como dejaban de moverse violentamente bajando la cabeza sumisamente y la colocaban bajo la palma de Elladan para que le hiciera cariño, que miraba pasmado a los animales y al niño al mismo tiempo. En eso Legolas fija la mirada en el pequeño que deja de tararear la dulce melodía terminando con un suspiro, de a poco el pequeño da vuelta la cabeza para mirar al elfo de ojos azules que lo observa maravillado, Aarón le sonríe un poco.

-Solo hay que cantarles algo, no importa si no tiene letra...la melodía los tranquiliza- le dice el pequeño para el desconcierto del Eldar, luego el pequeño empieza a bajar la cabeza de a poco para acomodarse de nuevo en el hombro del elfo que lo mira al principio algo absorto y luego enternecido acunándolo dulce pero firmemente. El elfo en eso eleva la mirada viendo como Elladan lo mira con una sonrisa mientras que los caballos son atendidos por los guardias, Legolas le devuelve el gesto asintiendo para caminar con la pequeña criatura hacia su caballo.

En el transcurso el niño que estaba con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del elfo miraba con los ojos algo entrecerrados y cansados a las distintas figuras que pasaban mientras su salvador lo llevaba, en eso pudo ver a los otros dos hombres que había visto anteriormente, uno cargaba a Haidée y el otro a Ariel, ambos iban a subir a unos caballos que eran sostenidos por otros hombres, cuando de repente siente que alguien lo aleja del cuerpo tibio del elfo haciéndolo voltear momentáneamente encontrándose con una cálida mirada gris.

-Tranquilo- le dice Elrohir acomodándolo en sus brazos entretanto Legolas monta un caballo blanco grisáceo, por lo menos eso es lo que pudo ver el pequeño mientras era sostenido por el elfo de negros cabellos. Luego de eso siente que una mano se posa en su frente haciendo que instantáneamente cerrara los ojos. En eso empieza a sentir una cálida sensación que lo empieza a envolver disminuyendo de apoco el dolor de cabeza, a lo que el pequeño abre de nuevo los ojos encontrándose con al sonrisa cálida del elfo- pronto bajará la fiebre, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien- le dice el elfo retirando la mano de la frente del chico para darle un pequeño beso a esta, a lo que el niño solo sonríe tímidamente para luego ser elevado de apoco hasta los brazos de Legolas que lo acomoda enfrente de él, sentándolo en la montura. El elfo pasa una brazo por el abdomen del pequeño apegándolo a su torso gentil pero firmemente, para luego taparlo bien con una capucha, Aarón por inercia se toma del brazo del elfo haciendo que este lo mire con tranquilidad, a lo que el pequeño lo mira y luego baja la mirada para ver como su hermana y su prima ya estaban encima de los caballos con aquellos Señores. Legolas al ver donde había clavado la vista el pequeño baja la mirada posando la otra mano delicadamente en la cabecita del niño.

-Ellas van a estar muy bien, Aragorn y Glorfindel no dejarán que les pase nada malo- dice el elfo casi en un susurro para tranquilizarlo un poco.

-Así es, ellas son muy valientes, además de fuertes, llegaran con bien a Rivendel. Ahí nos espera Lord Elrond, mi padre, que no dudará en atenderlos y curar sus heridas- le dijo Elrohir con una sonrisa al niño mirándolo desde abajo del caballo tomando su pequeña mano, a lo que Aarón lo miró algo curioso pero contestó igualmente, con una pequeña sonrisa. El elfo de negros cabellos pasó su mano delicadamente por la mejilla del pequeño para luego mirar a Legolas- _partiremos de inmediato-_ dijo el elfo mirando a Legolas que asintió dándole la vuelta al caballo para partir.

-Relájate, yo te sostendré, si quieres puedes echar la cabeza hacia atrás y dormir un poco. Te despertare cuando lleguemos. Aunque si estas muy cansado no te despertare- habló el elfo mientras se movía al compás del animal que ya había empezado a caminar. Pero un pequeño silencio se hizo y Legolas se extraño que el niño no respondiera, así que bajó la cabeza encontrándose con la sorpresa que estaba dormido, completa y profundamente dormido, esto hizo que el elfo sonriera- _debe de estar muy cansado con todo lo que paso_- se dijo el Eldar mientras con cuidado acomodaba mejor al pequeño haciendo que se recostara contra si y acomodando la cabeza entre su ante brazo y su pecho, Legolas se quedó mirando enternecido al pequeño que dormía placidamente en sus brazos, luego elevó la vista al ver a Elrohir y Elladan a su lado con una sonrisa en sus labios.

_-Se te da el papel para ser papá, serías uno muy bueno- _dijo entre sonrisa Elrohir mientras cambiaba miradas con su hermano que también, trataba de no reír a la desconcertada mueca de Legolas, por el comentario. El rubio elfo bajo la mirada y se quedó observando por unos minutos al pequeño, su respiración era calmada, casi ni se movía, su pelo era de un extraño castaño claro, su piel era trigueña. No era muy alto pero tampoco bajo, se notaba sus 6 años, sus ojos eran de un color verde, como las hojas de los árboles...-los árboles de su hogar-. Esto lo hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, era un pequeño muy lindo, eso se podía ver por sus rasgos, tierno pero muy valiente, aunque un poco tímido- _pero eso podía desaparecer con el tiempo_- se dijo el elfo mientras miraba detalladamente al pequeño, en eso los hermanos quedaron un poco desconcertados al ver que Legolas en realidad no estaba lejos de pensar como un padre ya que no dijo nada al comentario, no se molestó. La escena invitaba a ver un cuadro de padre e hijo- _Legolas_- dijo Elrohir- _no te encariñes tanto con el pequeño, sabes que si encontramos a sus padres el deberá volver con ellos- _terminó diciendo el elfo con algo de seriedad. En eso el grupo aumentó el paso para llegar antes del medio día a la ciudad, Legolas afirmó un poco más contra si el pequeño cuerpo mientras que los gemelos se pusieron uno a cada lado del rubio elfo, siguiendo con la charla.

_-Lo sé_- dijo el elfo de repente tomando el hilo de la conversación anterior- _pero hasta entonces cuidaré de él, no niego que me gustaría ser Ada algún día, pero por ahora- _dijo el elfo levantando la vista- _Aarón tomará un papel posible a mi futuro, aunque tampoco descarto que a ustedes también los atrajo de la misma manera ya que hoy en día no es muy común ver a criaturas tan pequeñas- _habló sonriente el Eldar a sus amigos que lo miraron como algo imposible, luego bajo de nuevo la mirada ensimismado con tener algún día una criatura como la que tenía ahora en sus manos de su misma sangre. Pero en ese momento su mirada se puso seria- _el pequeño debió haber sufrido mucho al igual que sus hermanas- _se dijo el elfo mientras veía las heridas que se asomaban en su pequeño cuerpo, luego levantó la mirada hacia Aragorn y Glorfindel que llevaba a ambas niñas.

_-Aún es increíble ver el estado de los pequeños y que aún sigan con vida-_ dice de repente Elrohir cambiando su faceta a una mas seria, mirando de reojo al pequeño.

_-El miserable que haya echo esto debe pagar por este acto, no puede quedar impune- _termina diciendo Elladan con disgusto mirando hacia el frente.

_-Creo que esto no es obra solamente de un hombre, debe ser un grupo y si son orcos, me aseguraré que los busquen hasta el final de los tiempos, si es necesario- _dijo Legolas empezando hacerle cariño con la misma mano que tenía sujeto al pequeño, a su manita que la tenía cerca de la suya.

En esto sienten como otro caballo se va acercando, para ver que Boromir se coloca a un costado del caballo de Legolas.

-¿Cómo está el pequeño?- pregunta el senescal mirando a la pequeña figura, para levantar la mirada hacia Legolas.

-No está herido gravemente, pero tiene algo de fiebre, igual, no podemos descartar nada, de todas maneras lo revisaré en Rivendel por cualquier mal que tenga- dice el elfo mirando al pequeño.

-¿Las niñas, están muy mal? -pregunta Elladan con aprehensión.

-Me temo que no están muy bien, las dos han empezado a tener fiebre por las múltiples heridas y no me extraña que tuvieran algo más. No han emitido sonido o movimiento alguno, su respiración es muy irregular- dice Boromir algo dolido- Aragorn dijo que aumentáramos el paso, por eso vengo- dice el gondoriano mirando a los elfos que asienten sin más, en esto el hombre mira de nuevo al pequeño- si alguien le hiciera esa calamidad a mis hijos, no habría lugar en la Tierra Media donde se escondiese, espero que sus padre estén con vida- dice el hombre a lo que los elfos miran al pequeño con tristeza- sería un dolor aún mas grande al saber que pudieran estar muertos- termina diciendo Boromir mirando a los presentes.

-Mandaremos un grupo para su búsqueda, cuando lleguemos a Rivendel, pediré a mi padre para salir con los soldados, los buscaré personalmente- dijo Elrohir firmemente a lo que Elladan asintió diciéndole que iría con él, en eso Boromir se despidió adelantando el paso al igual que los demás jinetes. El caballero de Gondor fue a parar al lado del caballo de Aragorn mirando de paso al alto elfo que miraba alternativamente a la pequeña que llevaba en brazos acompañado por otros dos elfos, estaba muy dolido y triste al igual que Aragorn, que cuando llegó a su lado tuvo que aumentar más la velocidad del caballo ya que el rey de Gondor estaba mas que decidido a llegar antes para curar las heridas de los pequeños. El transcurso duró menos de lo previsto, llegando una hora antes del medio día.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Se sentía tranquilo, el viento amorosamente mecía sus cabellos, pero ya no era helado, era muy cálido como el cuerpo que lo resguardaba. Sentía el vaivén del animal, pero no era tan brusco como la carrera que había terminado hace unas horas... minutos, no sabía ciertamente cuanto había pasado pero estaba más que seguro que ahora ya no habría peligro, en eso Aarón entre abre un poco los ojos viendo borroso al principio. Había varias figuras que iban delante de él. Cierra los ojos de nuevo para aclarar un poco mas la vista para abrirlos de nuevo y ver asombrado la imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos, se había detenido. Los diferente personajes que estaban en ese momento empezaron a hablar en una lengua extraña y no era para más el niño centró su mirada en las orejas, eran puntiagudas- se dijo- esto lo hizo sonreír tímidamente- son elfos- se dijo de nuevo- estaban decidiendo algo pero no sabía que, su mente divago en distintas partes y en los sujetos que estaban a su alcance pero de nuevo, se fijó en el paisaje que tenía enfrente, era muy hermoso, había una enorme cascada que bajaba por un valle y entremedio había un enorme castillo o algo así- pensó el pequeño, pero mas que un castillo parecía una mansión de proporciones mayores- duele- se dijo- la cabeza duele- susurro el pequeño cuando en ese momento un montón de imágenes empezaron a atacarlo de improviso. Sus padres, sangre, disparos, soldados, la gente gritando. Venían una y otra vez pasando como un tren delante de sus ojos, una pequeña lágrima recorrió su mejilla y de nuevo una dolorosa puntada en su cabeza hace que apriete mas los ojos por el dolor he inconsciente ladea un poco su cuerpo hacia el cuerpo del elfo que baja la cabeza al ver al pequeño acurrucándose en su regazo.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunta el elfo algo preocupado, a lo que Aarón solo mueve la cabeza negativamente, en eso Legolas lo acomoda mejor sentándolo recto en la montura sin despegarlo de su cuerpo, lo afirma de mejor manera y colocando las riendas en la mano que sujetaba el torso del niño posa delicadamente la otra mano en la frente del pequeño.

-Relájate- le dice serenamente el Eldar.

-Me duele- le responde Aarón tomando bocanadas de aire y colocando las manos sobre las del elfo. En eso Elladan se acerca para ver que sucede y ve como Legolas apoya sus labios en la cabecita del muchacho que mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-No pienses, déjate llevar, coloca tu mente en blanco... no luches más- le dice el elfo con voz melodiosa, mientras un resplandor empieza a apoderarse de la mano del elfo haciendo que el pequeño cediera en su intento de sacar las manos de Legolas de su frente. Su respiración empezó a normalizarse y el pequeño empieza de apoco a bajar las manos con una expresión de alivio, Legolas sigue con los ojos cerrados y los labios en la frente del pequeño, hasta que por fin el elfo siente que el niño vuelve a relajarse contra su cuerpo, en eso Elladan ve como la agitada respiración del pequeño se va tranquilizando acompañándola con algunas lágrimas que no dejan de fluir por sus ojos, el elfo mira a Legolas y este levanta tenuemente la cabeza para luego acurrucar mas al pequeño contra si.

-Ya pasó, ya pasó- le dice el Eldar acariciando los cabellos del pequeño- ya estamos cerca, tranquilo- le susurra gentilmente el elfo dándole un pequeño beso en la frente a lo que el niño ya mas relajado queda tenuemente dormido con la camisa de Legolas entre sus manos. El elfo al verle mas tranquilo se endereza tomando de nuevo las riendas para ver que han empezado a bajar la cuesta.

_-Debió haber sufrido mucho_- dijo Elladan cortando el silencio del momento mirando la expresión seria de su amigo- _viste algo_- dijo Elladan como una afirmación.

_-Sí, y me temo que no es muy grato, es mejor que nos apuremos, te contaré cuando lleguemos-_ le dijo el elfo empezando a mover al animal, Elladan se queda admirando al pequeño a medida que se iba alejando quedándose algo rezagado del grupo.

_-¿Sucede algo hermano-_ le pregunta Elrohir al ver la expresión seria de su gemelo.

-_Lo sabremos cuando lleguemos Elrohir_, _por ahora solo habrá silencio_- dijo el elfo mirando a su hermano y asintiendo para recorrer el último tramo.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Ya, por pedido unánime tuve que subir este capitulo, están demasiado exigentes, jejejejeje, pero eso es bueno, supongo. Y llegando al plano un poco judicial, este... me han criticado mucho por la muerte de Etel, parece que a todas les quedó gustando el muchachito, bueno a quien ¿no?- pero lamentablemente tenía que irse, a mi también me costó dejarlo ir y esto no hubiera resultado mucho si el no dejara una huella muy importante en los niños que mas adelante van a saber cual es.

Bueno, espero que le haya gustado el capitulo y las haya dejado con cuello, por el suspenso, ustedes me conocen, jejejejeje y ahora yo agradezco de todo corazón:

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

REVIEW

**firts-ayanami: **Lo siento si te deje muy picada mi amiga, pero así son las cosas, yo debo dejar en suspenso para que me reclamen, jejejejeje, me encanta que se queden con las ganas, no es de mala, pero es súper cuando quieres saber mas, jajajajaja, no te preocupes que ya los niños van a poder descansar un tiempo, gracias por el review y espero que actualices pronto, un beso y síguele así, namarië.

**layla kyoyama: **Hola tu, bienvenida al club de Lulú, jejejejeje, gracias¿de veras te gustó el fics, mira que me he roto la cabeza con esta historia, gracias por dedicarle tanto tiempo, yo también me he leído historias así de largas y espero no haberte aburrido con lo de la guerra, no te preocupes con lo de Etel, pero parece que a muchas le afecto ;;, bua, pero bueno, debía irse mas que mal esta en la memoria de los niños, jejejeje, que dramática, pero bueno espero que te haya gustado este capi, aquí sabrás la reacción de Aragorn y los demás y gracias por estar aquí, me da ánimos para continuar y no te preocupes que los niños tendrán su happy day, jejejejeje, bueno gracias otra vez y nos estamos leyendo, besos, namarië.

**Ieliania Greenleaf** ya llegué, prometido es deuda y actualice bastante rápido así que tienes por OBLIGACIÓN hacerlo tu, jajajajajaja, que mala soy, pero promesa es promesa y espero que te gustes mira que mi cabeza va a estallar, no entiendo como puedo escribir tanto, gracias amiga por estar aquí y un beso, se que tu historia va a estar espectacular, nos estamos escribiendo, besos y namarië.

**SaMaNtHa:**Tu me tienes mala, me has dicho de todo + o+ jejejeje, pero no me molesto, es mas me caigo de la risa, gracias por seguir en estos lados, es lo que mas puedo decir y vas a seguir leyendo suspenso, sorry por lo de las guerras pero debía ser así, así lo pensé, así lo soñé y así lo escribí o si no el final no tendría propósito y base de razonamiento, pero ya paso, ahora si Tierra Media por completo, así que relaja los nervios y prepárate para el próximo capitulo, un beso y nos estamos escribiendo, gracias por el review, namarië.

Y A TODOS LOS QUE NO ME HAN DEJADO NINGUN TOMATITO, NO IMPORTA GRACIAS DE TODOS MODOS, BESOS Y NOS ESTAMOS VIENDO!

¡DEJEN REVIEW!

HADA:)


	17. Capitulo 17

**Mi fantasía, Mi Realidad**

¡Aiya a todos! Y sorry por el atraso de verdad ahora si tengo con que excusarme¡entré a clases!-¿que les parece? Y estado muy ajetreada estos días, a pesar que le dije a una amiga que iba a actualizar rápido, no me fue posible, así que sorry de veras y en compensación a esto, les hice un poco mas largo el capitulo. Espero que les guste y a horita antes de empezar con tanta cosa, tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible.

Hay algunas aclaraciones antes que nada, como ya se dieron cuenta no mate a Boromir, así que esto se esta poniendo como una historia alternativa, jejejejejejje, espero que no moleste ya que va a tener una papel bastante bueno, además que retrase algo la salida de los elfos a Valinor. Así que tendremos elfos por un buen tiempo en la tierra, algunos personajes que van a salir de aquí son exclusivos de otra historia que hay en la pagina y con el permiso de sus escritora que me dio la facilidad de prestármelos y que desde ya le doy las gracias.

Bueno ya es mucho blabla, solo diré que desde ahora también se les complicara mucho las cosas a los habitantes de la Tierra media y veremos como se podrán incorporar los niños en esto, habrá algunas sorpresas, espero guste , un beso a todos y gracias por los que me dejan review.

Sin mas El Señor de los Anillos es de Tolkien, gran maestro y recuerden que las palabras que estén escritas así; _Mi Fantasía,…_; están en quenya, besos.

HADA

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Capitulo 17**

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Había pasado mas de la medianoche cuando pudieron divisar las enormes puertas. Estaban cerca del puente cuando los guardias dieron la señal para abrir los portones del recinto. Rápidamente entraron todos los jinetes pasando por el patio principal hasta llegar a la entrada donde los estaba esperando el Señor de Imladris junto a Arwen Undómiel y otros elfos, los que se acercaron rápidamente para ver la situación de los niños.

-_Estel, los encontraste, está todo listo_- dijo Elrond acercándose a los caballos mirando con asombro de dolor el estado en que se encontraba aquella criatura, en eso mira hacia atrás viendo que Glorfindel traía a otra pequeña en el mismo estado y más atrás Legolas sostenía a un pequeño que se veía en mejores condiciones que las pequeñas. Luego se centró de nuevo en la niña que traía Aragorn- _por Eru ¿cómo es posible, esto...?esto- _dijo casi sin palabras el medio-elfo- _damela_ _Ion nin, rápido- _dijo seriamente Elrond mientras que con cuidado tomaba en brazos a una inconsciente Ariel, luego miró hacia atrás viendo como su hija tomaba en brazos a la otra pequeña que estaba en las mismas condiciones, sin más Elrond miró a Aragorn con preocupación para dar la vuelta y entrar presuroso a la casa de curación de palacio con la niña en brazos, mientras era seguido por su hija y Glorfindel que llevaba a la otra pequeña. Aragorn también iba detrás de su esposa hasta que dio la vuelta mirando a su amigo con el pequeño en brazos.

_-¿Está muy grave?-_ preguntó el Gondoriano al elfo acercándose a él.

_-No, por lo menos no gravemente, tiene fiebre aún, pero nada de importancia igual lo revisaré por cualquier cosa_- dijo el elfo mientras caminaba con el pequeño y Aragorn al lado suyo- _lo que me preocupa más es su salud menta-_ dijo el elfo mirando seriamente al hombre y luego al pequeño, Aragorn lo mira extrañado para luego bajar la mirada al niño.

_-¿Descubriste algo, viste algo?-_ dijo el hombre deteniéndolo y mirándolo fijamente- El elfo asintió firmemente pero un pequeño quejido y el movimiento de la cabeza del pequeño los saca de su conversación, el guerrero toma la manito del niño pasando suavemente su mano por la cabecita- _cuídalo y mantenme informado, si despierta, llámame-_ dijo el rey mientras tomaba la manita del pequeño acariciándola para dejarla suavemente he irse corriendo a atender a las pequeñas. En eso llegan Elladan y Elrohir viendo como Aragorn se aleja hacia la parte norte de la casa donde deben estar las plantas medicinales para luego ver como Legolas toma el camino para la casa de curación a lo que los gemelos lo siguen.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

El lugar era bastante grande. Las paredes estaban decoradas delicadamente con algunos adornos adheridos a ellas de árboles y diferentes tipos de flores. Las ventanas formaban un arco y era lo que mas abundaba en el lugar dejando pasar toda la luz posible al recinto. Habían varias camas una al lado de otra, todas con sabanas color arena y blancas, mas adelante habían otras habitaciones separadas de las demás por hermosos velos que envolvían los lechos dando más intimidad al enfermo, algunas de ellas no se podían ver, pero se notaban que eran para pacientes que estaban en una condición mas delicada. La brisa entraba cálida por todas las habitaciones y la sala común que no era muy visitada, se atestó de personas cuando el Señor de Imladris entraba raudo a la estancia con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, seguido por uno de los altos elfos, Glorfindel y la dama Arwen, más atrás venían Legolas con los gemelos.

-_Preparen todo, rápido_-dice el señor de Rivendel mientras deja delicadamente a la niña en una cama_- tráiganme vendas y el bálsamo de hierbas_- dice rápido el elfo mientras empieza a sacarle la sucia ropa a la pequeña. En ese momento también Haidée era atendida por Glorfindel y Arwen que la empezaron a desvestir de igual manera. Los elfos iban de un lugar a otro trayendo agua caliente, vendas, ungüentos, hierbas y extraños potajes para calmar las heridas de las pequeñas que empezaban a emitir inconscientemente quejido de dolor. El Señor de los elfos no podía dar crédito en el estado que estaban aquellas criaturas, sacaron la capa que la mantenía caliente, para dar paso al sucio vestido azul, ahora manchado completamente de sangre, estaba rasgado, a lo que Elrond lo cortó sin mas dejando a la pequeña con una enagua que tenía debajo del vestido, de apoco la fue limpiando mirando con dolor cada rasguño, corte y moretón que tenía en la piel. Delicadamente va despejando los rastros de sangre de los brazos y piernas de la pequeña, para ver los cortes más profundos y atenderlos mejor, en eso Aragorn llega con algunos ungüentos y athelas viendo como su padre adoptivo ya tiene la mayoría de las heridas de Ariel curadas.

_-Estel, ayúdame a sentarla_- le pide el elfo mientras le da las gasas sucias a otro elfo para que las bote y tomando otras untándolas con un líquido especial- En eso el rey se acerca y con cuidado toma a la pequeña entre sus brazos para sentarla, pero en el momento en que coloca su negro cabello hacia un lado para empezar a subir la pequeña prenda que cubría la espalda de la niña, no puede guardar el asombro de angustia y rabia al ver la piel lastimada de la pequeña. El hombre mira al medio-elfo desconcertado, como pidiendo una explicación, el cual solo suspira cerrando un poco los ojos y fruncir las cejas en un gesto de impotencia, luego el elfo mira de nuevo a Aragorn que empieza a pasar algunas gasas por la espalda de la pequeña con cuidado.

_-Hay que lavarla Io nin, las heridas en su espalda son muy profundas, la llevaremo a la fuente de curación, así también bajaremos la fiebre- _dice el medio elfo con afirmación mientras Aragorn cubre de nuevo a la niña con una cobija, levantándola con cuidado, Elrond se da la vuelta mirando a su hija que también esta algo desconcertada por como está la pequeña.

_-Iell nin ¿cómo está la niña?- _le pregunta Elrond preocupado.

_-Adar, tiene muy lastimada la espalda y algunas heridas están infectadas, hay que llevarla a la fuente- _dice visiblemente abrumada la elfa sosteniendo a Haidée en su regazo- _además tiene mucha fiebre- _le dice Arwen posando la mirada en la niña y luego en Glorfindel que la mira preocupado, en eso Elrond se acerca para examinar a Haidée que estaba respirando con dificultad.

_-Esta titta, ha sufrido mas que la otra niña- _dice Elrond examinando con cuidado a Haidée- _hay que llevarlas de inmediato. Estel, hija llévenlas a la fuente, rápido- _dice el elfo mientras ve como sus hijos asintiendo salen rápidamente con las criaturas en brazos_- Glorfindel ve por la loth hwand _(flor hongo_)y las gwaloth naur (flores fuego), serán de mucha ayuda para la cicatrización de la heridas- _el rubio elfo sale corriendo mientras Elrond se da la vuelta para ver que Legolas tiene al pequeño en una cama examinando las cortaduras y una herida bastante fea del brazo , Elrond se sienta al otro extremo de la cama viendo la condición del niño.

_-¿Cómo está?-_dice Elrond empezando a examinar a la criatura.

_-No esta tan grave como las niñas, tiene mas que nada moretones, rasguños y algunas cortadas, pero nada grave-_ dice Legolas pasando una gasa por el abdomen del pequeño- _lo que no me gusta es esto_- dice el elfo mostrándole el golpe de látigo que tenía en el brazo, a lo que Elrond toma con cuidado el brazo del pequeño, para luego mirar la cara de Aarón y posar su mano en la frente.

_-Tiene fiebre, lo del brazo es un golpe de látigo, al igual que tiene las niñas, pero no es profundo, solo se pondrá negro, pero de todas maneras lo llevaremos a la fuente, tiene demasiada fiebre- _dice el medio elfo tomando en brazos al pequeño- _necesitaremos ropa limpia, Legolas llama a Eve, la necesitaremos- _termina el elfo empezando a caminar con el pequeño en brazos, mientras que el Eldar asintiendo se marcha en busca de la chica.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Cuando el Señor Elrond había llegado a la sala donde estaba la fuente, pudo divisar que su hija y Aragorn, que ya se habían metido con las niñas al enorme estanque. Este era blanco, como si de mármol se tratase, a su alrededor lo resguardaba amplias paredes blancas que eran adornadas por pilares y grandes ventanales con enredaderas y flores que lo decoraban, el medio elfo sin mas le dio con cuidado a otro elfo que ayudaba en ese momento, al pequeño para que lo desvistiera mientras él se sacaba la túnica y los ropajes quedando solo con una blusa azul, un pantalón negro y descalza. Se remango los pantalones hasta las pantorrillas, para luego alzarse.

-_Heru Elrond ¿no me diga que va a entrar usted también?-_ dijo desconcertado uno de los curadores tomando las ropas que le pasaba el elfo.

_-Si, esto debo hacerlo personalmente. Estos niños necesitan de nosotros si quieren seguir con vida, ya no tanto por lo físico, también por lo mental. Lamentablemente están mas dañado psicológicamente que físicamente- _dijo el alto elfo acercándose a uno de los ayudantes que estaban en ese momento- _dame al pequeño- _dijo el elfo tomando a Aarón con cuidado para luego meter se junto a sus hijos en las reconfortante aguas, en eso Legolas llega con Eve y Glorfindel por detrás.

_-Eve- _le dice Elrond a la muchacha que no titubea ni un segundo dándose la vuelta para preparar las especia-_ prepara las flores y métete al agua, Legolas y Glorfindel, ustedes también, además traigan el bálsamo de athelas- _les dice finalmente el Señor, acercándose a Arwen que se había quedado solamente con una tela blanca puesta y Aragorn con unos pantalones grises. Al acercarse el elfo notó mejor el aspecto de ambas niñas, a medida que ambos esposos las limpiaban delicadamente pasando una esponja por su cuerpo y cara.

_-¿El niño, está bien?-¿tiene alguna herida- _pregunta el gondoriano acercándose a su padre con Ariel en brazos, mientras los dos rubios elfos se sacan la ropa quedando en unos holgados pantalones blancos y Eve con un ligero vestido blanco que llevaba debajo del anterior.

_-Nada grave, pero no podré decir lo mismo de su mente-_dice el elfo mientras ve como Eve, Legolas y Glorfindel empiezan a entrar a la fuente con las hierbas y los líquidos medicinales. En eso Elrond le pasa al pequeño a la mujer para tomar una gasa y algunos ungüentos y mojarlas con el líquido pasándoselos a cada uno de los presentes- _pásenlos reiteradamente por las heridas mas profundas y el bálsamo colóquenlo en la frente con un paño húmedo y manténgalo ahí- _dijo el medio-elfo para darse la vuelta y empezar el proceso de curación de los pequeños, cada uno en pareja con cada niño, Elrond estaba con Eve, Aragorn con Legolas y Arwen con Glorfindel. Mientras estos atendían a los niños, los gemelos habían llegado con ropas limpias junto con unos cuatro curadores más. No se dejó pasar a nadie más mientras esto ocurría.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Ya no se sentía frío, solo silencio. Tampoco estaba cálido, en realidad no se sentía nada, era como estar flotando en lo más oculto del silencio. Habían logrado escapar, eso creía, pero a lo mejor aun seguían montados en el caballo. Pero estaba tan adolorida que no quería saber de nada, no habían dormido por mucho tiempo así, eso si no estaba muerta, pero no podía estarlo, debía cuidar de sus primos, se los había prometido a su familia, no podía morir prometió seguir con vida, además tenían una misión ¡SI TENÍAN UNA MISIÓN! -se dijo de repente la niña abriendo un poco los ojos y fue ahí que empezó a sentir de nuevo. Parecía flotar, se sentía sumamente relajada y una extraña calidez empezaba a llenar su sentir, veía todo borroso y le dolía todo el cuerpo, en eso se fijó levemente en una silueta, le parecía conocida pero aún era difusa.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

En el proceso de curación, Aragorn pasaba levemente el retaso de genero por la dañada piel de la pequeña con el ungüento y a medida que limpiaba la sangre y las costras secas una y otra vez, esta se iba regenerando de a poco. En realidad era increíble el poder de esas aguas- pensó el gondoriano mientras limpiaba despacio la carita de la pequeña. En eso el rey se queda quieto al ver un imperceptible destello en los ojos de la niña, el hombre subió las cejas algo asombrado para luego sonreír.

-Ariel- dijo casi en un susurro el hombre, a lo que la niña arrugó un poco la nariz al sentir el olor del ungüento, que aunque no era desagradable, era bastante fuerte. Esto hizo emitir una pequeña risa al gondoriano a lo que Legolas también se unió -¿estás bien, cómo te sientes? -Dijo el hombre pasando delicadamente su mano por la mejilla de la pequeña, a lo que Ariel abrió un poco más los ojos y ladeo la cabeza para ver que en realidad era Aragorn el que le estaba hablando, luego miro de reojo a la persona que la estaba sosteniendo y ahí si que se le fue un poco el aire- Legolas- se dijo la niña en su mente, pero después volvió a mirar al rey y a su alrededor y cual fue la sorpresa al verse flotando en unas aguas cristalinamente azules con un toque de verde y que le llagaba a la cintura a los presentes. En eso Ariel se asustó por el hecho del extraño lugar y al no creer que nadie la sostenía, dio un giro imprevisto para el hombre y el elfo zafándose de los brazos de este último hundiéndose en las aguas completamente para el desconcierto de todos, Aragorn inmediatamente metió casi todo el cuerpo en el agua tomando a la niña de la cintura sacándola a flote firmemente en brazos.

Se había mojado completamente. Solo había visto por un momento bajo el agua varias piernas con pantalones, la había descolocado completamente el que estuviera flotando en ese lugar y de un momento a otro alguien la había sacado a flote tomándola firmemente, Ariel empezó a toser por algo de agua que había tragado llevándose las manos a la cara para refregarse los ojos sin dejar de toser.

-Tranquila, ya paso- dijo un voz cerca de ella a lo que inmediatamente sintió una mano despejándole el cabello del rostro- no pasa nada, estas a salvo- dijo después a lo que la niña abrió los ojos algo asustada y con una respiración agitada pudo ver los ojos grises azulados del rey que la miraban esperanzados, Ariel lo miró extrañada, no sabía si esto era real o no y de un momento podría desvanecerse, así que temblorosamente acercó su mano algunas veces retirándola y otras veces acercándola a la mejilla del hombre que la miraba tiernamente. Cuando pudo tocar la cálida piel la niña arqueó las cejas de asombro- se sentía real- por lo menos eso fue lo que sintió su palma al posarla en la mejilla del rey a lo que Aragorn la tomo en la suya y alejándola un poco le dio un beso en la palma de la mano a lo que Ariel se sonrojó un poco. Estaba más que contento al ver a la niña con bien -se dijo Aragorn acariciando la manita de la pequeña- en eso Ariel gira la cabeza para encontrarse con el rubio elfo que la miraba maravillado, luego posó la vista en la dama que estaba con Glorfindel y luego mas atrás una mujer de cabellos algo rojizos y un señor de pelo negro con ojos grises, al niña bajó la vista buscando alguna respuesta, pero no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, en eso eleva de nuevo la vista hacia el rey de Gondor que la miraba con una sonrisa. Pero en ese momento Ariel se acordó que no estaba sola, sus primos, su familia, en eso la niña gira enérgica la cabeza viendo que sus primos estaban en brazos de esas personas. Intento bajarse de los brazos de Aragorn que al ver el desconcierto en los ojos de la niña la tomó firmemente acercándola hacia si para calmarla.

-Tranquila, Ariel, tranquila ellos están bien- le dice el rey sin resultado alguno. La niña quiere llegar a ellos, lágrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos, a lo que Legolas la toma de las mejillas para que levante el rostro y lo mire.

-Shshshshshshshs, tranquila. Ellos están bien solo dormidos, están bien- le dice el elfo mientras acaricia las mejillas de la pequeña- tranquila princesita, tranquila- le dice el elfo viendo que Ariel solo mira hacia sus primos con lágrimas en los ojos tratando de mil maneras de soltarse de los brazos de aquel hombre, el elfo en eso eleva la cabeza mirando a Aragorn, a lo que el mortal asiente tomando a la pequeña que aún se remece en sus brazos tratando de soltarse, para sacarla de la fuente.

-¡Ariel mírame, Ariel!- le dice Aragorn tratando de calmarla cuando ya estaban afuera del agua, pero Ariel no miraba al hombre solo quería ver que sus primos, la única familia que le quedaba. En eso Elrond sale del agua dejando a Eve y Legolas con el pequeño en proceso de curación mientras se acercaba a Aragorn y la niña que intentaba de cualquier manera acercarse a sus primos, pero la niña no quería ver mas- solo quería estuvieran bien ¿por qué no habrían los ojos, por qué no les daban una sonrisa?- se repetía tratando de salir de los brazos del rey que la miraba angustiado, en eso Aragorn baja un poco la cabeza soltando un suspiro entrecerrando las cejas para alzar la mirada y tomar un poco mas fuerte de los brazos a la niña.

-¡ARIEL!- le grita el hombre haciendo que esta parara y se asustase mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos, a esto el rey suaviza la mirada al ver el miedo en La mirada de la pequeña, pero era inevitable. Soltando el agarre fuerte y reemplazándolo con uno amable- pequeña- dice el hombre- ya ha pasado, Haidée y Aarón están bien, no les va pasar nada malo, pero debemos estar seguros que sus heridas cicatrizarán correctamente, por eso deben quedarse un poco más en el agua- en eso el hombre le pasa tiernamente la mano por la mejilla para secar las lágrimas que aún siguen brotando sin control de los ojos de la niña, la cual ahora se agita un poco por el susto y por el intento de ir con sus primos, en eso siente que alguien está detrás de ella y la cubre con una manta para levantarla en brazos con cuidado y la posa en una de las camillas que hay cerca.

-Estel tiene razón- dice la voz, a lo que Ariel levanta la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos grises y una amable sonrisa, en eso la niña entrecierra los ojos- yo lo conozco- dice para si, luego mira las orejas puntiagudas- es un elfo- se dice mirando de nuevo a los ojos a lo que el elfo le sonríe amablemente adivinando el desconcierto de la pequeña.

-Mi nombre es Elrond y soy el Señor de esta casa- le dice amablemente el hombre empezando a secarla- tu eres Ariel ¿cierto?- a lo que la niña asiente tímidamente- bueno pequeña hasta que estén bien y encontremos a su familia se quedarán bajo la protección de mi familia y mi casa- le dice el elfo mientras empieza a ver las heridas de la pequeña que ya casi no se notan, las que aún cuestan que desaparezcan son los latigazos de la espalda, en eso el elfo mira de nuevo a Ariel que tiene la cabeza agachada -¿qué sucede?- Pregunta el señor de Imladris posando gentilmente su mano bajo la barbilla de la pequeña para levantarla levemente la mirada. En eso Aragorn se acerca con algunas prendas secas hincándose al ver las lágrimas de la niña, ha esto Ariel solo deja salir un suspiro empezando a llorar intensamente colocándose ambas manos en la cara, a lo que el elfo la toma en brazos acunándola cariñosamente besando sus cabellos y acariciándolos al mismo tiempo. El elfo y el hombre se miran angustiados y los que están aún en la fuente bajan la cabeza esperando el despertar de los otros dos pequeños.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

No sabía cuanto había llorado, tampoco sabía el porque, solo sintió ese agudo dolor dentro de si y dejo que las lágrimas fluyeran solas. Habían pasado por tanto- pensó que no lo lograrían, pero ahí estaban, los tres con vida y en un lugar increíblemente inexplicable, habían vuelto de nuevo, pero ya no era en un bosque, estaban en el mismísimo reino de Rivendel. Quería desahogarse, gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta, trató de moverse para salir de ese sueño, pero su cuerpo no la acompañó y solo sintió unos cálidos brazos rodeándola. No quería levantar la mirada por que sabía que de un momento a otro todo iba a desaparecer, eso sentía su corazón, pero no fue el caso cuando sintió que era elevada gentilmente por la habitación y llevada con delicadeza a otro cuarto. No quiso sacar su rostro del cuello del hombre que la cargaba, no quería que la vieran llorar, solo pensar que todo se acabaría de una buena vez y seguiría en un tranquilo sueño.

El viento arremetía fuertemente en su nuca. La respiración del animal era cada vez mas agitada y la noche no dejaba ver el camino. Se tuvo que sujetar mas fuerte esta vez al escuchar disparos detrás de ella, los gritos se habían hecho cada vez más insoportables y el ruido del látigo no dejaba de sonar en su cabeza. Las palabras fluían una y otra vez en su cabeza, se repetían sin cesar...- "verás que estuvo más cerca de lo que pensabas, por que a veces no miramos a nuestro alrededor y buscamos en los lugares más equivocados, sin pensar o sentir que siempre lo tuvimos junto a nosotros... y muchas veces debajo de nuestras narices"... -"será como un regalo"... -"si buscas donde menos esperas que aparezca y donde mas visible se vea, hallarás el agasajo que se ha guardado con tanto recelo y que ya se ha entregado al nuevo heredero..."- esas palabras giraban una y otra vez en su cabeza, no las entendía-¿que tenían que ver con ellos?- En eso, de nuevo se escucharon mas gritos, disparos, sangre, la risa de los solados, la suplicas, un adiós: BASTA- gritos- sangre: BASTA- risas- llantos: YA BASTA: sangre- "tu puedes"...-"confiamos en ustedes":NO MÁS:... -¡NO MÁS!.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

La niña empezó a agitarse por la fiebre que había subido nuevamente, sus heridas estaban casi recuperadas después de dos días de reposo, pero la fiebre se negaba a ceder. Otra vez sudaba con miedo en su rostro moviendo enérgicamente la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro y su respiración volvía a ser irregular, completamente agitada intentando tomar aire que por mas que habría la boca para tomar una bocanada de este, pareciese que no entraba el suficiente aire a sus pulmones, para volver al mismo ritual una y otra vez, intentando calmarla como muchas otra veces, la hermosa elfa colocaba un paño en su frente pasando con cuidado y sumo cariño la mano entre los negros cabellos de Ariel que no dejaba de jadear.

Nuevamente la elfa saca el tibio paño de la frente de la pequeña para humedecerlo con la fría agua y darle aunque sea un momento de alivio a la pequeña que tanto sufría al sentir el contacto del húmedo género. Arwen miró angustiada a Ariel que no dejaba de estremecerse en la cama- ya hace dos días que las tres criaturas habían llegado y solo despertaban por pequeños lapsos de tiempo, para luego caer nuevamente en ese oscuro abismo del cual no podían salir. La única que no había emitido indicios de vida, mas que su respirar, era la niña llamada Haidée. Era la mas lastimada de los tres, aún algunas heridas se reflejaban en su cuerpo, Elrond había dedicado mas tiempo a ella por precaución, no quería perderla, menos en el abismo en que se encontraba. Aragorn también la traía una y otra vez de su sueño pero sin conseguir que despertase, solo calmaba su expresión de dolor a una más tranquila- la elfa de negros cabellos suspiró intranquila pasando el paño por la frente de la pequeña que aún se quejaba.

_- ¿Aún no despierta?_ -Dice el hombre que entra al dormitorio despacio con un tinaja en sus manos.

-_No, aun no meleth nin, me preocupa el que no quiera salir de esa oscuridad, se a bloqueado completamente_- dice la elfa sacando una vez mas el tibio paño de la cabeza de la niña, en eso Aragorn se acerca colocando el recipiente en una de las mesitas de cabecera y sentándose en un costado de la enorme cama, coloca su mano en la frente de la pequeña que respira con dificultad.

-_Está ardiendo_- dice el Gondoriano, bajando la mano por la cara de la pequeña, en eso Arwen de nuevo coloca el paño en la frente de la niña pasando gentilmente su mano por los cabellos a lo que Aragorn levanta la vista hacia su esposa mirando cada movimiento que hace la elfa.

-_No entiendo aún el por que de esto. Mis hermanos han estado buscando estos dos últimos días algún rastro de este acontecimiento o alguna huella de indicios que la familia de los pequeños están con bien, pero, es como si hubieran salido de la nada_- dijo la elfa cambiando de nuevo el paño.

-_Lo se vanimelda_, _pero no sabremos nada si ellos no despiertan y haré todo lo posible para verlos de nuevo con una sonrisa, no me resignaré a perderlos, hay algo muy extraño en todo esto y ellos son la clave_- dice Aragorn tomando la vasija y untando sus dedos en el tibio liquido lo pasa con cuidado en la frente y labios de la niña que mueve la cabeza ligeramente al contacto.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Ya no dolía la cabeza, solo estaba flotando. Si flotando tranquilamente en la nada, había visto por última vez algunas figuras en su delirio cuando aumentó la fiebre de nuevo y las imágenes empezaron a remeter en su cabeza una y otra vez bloqueándole la salida de volver a la realidad. Pero ahora no sentía nada, solo paz, si paz, extrañamente se sentía bien, aunque algo adolorido. Pero en ese momento una imagen se le vino a la mente, miles de personas gritando sin cesar, disparos y mucha sangre, si sangre, que no dejaba de brotar. El estaba posado encima de una colina y trataba de subir, en un movimiento siente que algo le jala el pie y cuando mira hacia abajo ve un niño tirando de su pierna, estaba todo ensangrentado pidiendo ayuda y no solo el, habían mas personas pidiendo auxilio y se llenaba cada vez mas el lugar. No se podía mover, trataba que su cuerpo reaccionara, pero no respondía, la sangre lo bañaba en todos lados haciéndolo resbalar continuamente.

-¡NO! -se decía-¡NO, BASTA, BASTA! -se repetía tratando de escalar el montículo que se le hacia eterno, más las personas que estaban debajo no lo dejaban haciéndolo tropezar y perder el equilibrio una y otra vez -¡SUELTENME, POR FAVOR SUÉLTENME! -decía la pequeña figura tratando de encontrar una salida, hasta que una mano le fue extendida para ayudarlo a subir.

-Gracias- dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento, pero en el momento en que elevó la cabeza, no pudo contener la respiración y un grito de terror salió de sus labios.

-¡HAHAHAAAAAA!- se escuchó por toda la habitación alertando a todos los que estaban alrededor de la estancia, corriendo hacia la habitación. En ella se encontraba un agitado Aarón que miraba a un Legolas y Glorfindel tratando de calmarlo, el pequeño se había levantado como un resorte de la cama tratando de escapar desesperado de su agresor imaginario siendo perseguido sin éxito por los dos elfos que cuidaban de él, salto mesa y esquivo todo cuanto se le puso en su camino para dar de lleno a un rincón refugiándose en el con las manos en la cabeza, repitiendo una y otra vez distintas frases de miedo y ayuda. En eso entran los gemelos presurosos el saber el por que del grito junto a otros guardias, a lo que alteraron mas al pequeño que se encorvó con sus rodillas apegadas y escondiendo su cabeza en ellas. A esto Glorfindel les dijo a los guardias que salieran y los gemelos que bajaran las armas, mientras que Legolas de apoco se fue acercando al pequeño.

-Tranquilo, Aarón, tranquilo estas a salvo- decía el elfo en voz baja para no asustarlo- nadie te hará daño, todo está bien- le decía Legolas acercándose cada vez más, pero el pequeño renuente a que lo tocaran se paró de improviso corriendo hacia el otro lado de la habitación esquivando los brazos de los elfos que intentaron retenerlo, el pequeño era muy evasivo- tenía muy buenos reflejos- pensaron los elfos que fueron tras de él. Pero en ese momento otra puerta del lado contrario del cuarto se abre dejando ver la figura de una hermosa mujer de cabellos café rojizos y ojos azules grisáceos, que al escuchar el grito fue directamente a la habitación del pequeño. En ese instante vio como el niño en una carrera desesperada, buscaba algún refugio al intento de los elfos de calmarlo, la mujer con suma calma avanzó unos pasos mas dentro de la habitación y se agacho calmadamente en sus rodillas, cuando vio que el pequeño se acercaba a su persona, ella extendió los brazos y de un momento a otro tenía a la pequeña figura temblando entre sus brazos, la mujer lo estrecho contra su cuerpo empezando a susurrarles palabras de cariño mientras los elfos algo agitados la miran con profunda gentileza y sonrientes.

Eve lentamente se levanta con la criatura en sus brazos acariciando tiernamente la espalda de este, mientras que el pequeño esconde la cabeza en el cuello de la mujer cruzando sus pequeñas piernas por el torso de esta. Lentamente la muchacha va pasando al lado de los presentes con la cabeza apoyada en la cabecita del niño y de vez en cuando cerrando los ojos y abrirlo un poco para ver por donde caminar, hasta que llega a la cama, en eso la chica se da la vuelta mirando a los presentes con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Legolas, por favor me puedes pasar la ropa que traje, la deje en la mesa de la otra habitación- dice la chica casi en un susurro a lo que Legolas asiente con una pequeña sonrisa yendo hacia la otra estancia, en eso la chica se sienta en la cama aún con el pequeño abrazado a ella donde lo sienta acomodándolo mejor en sus piernas, en eso levanta la cabeza mirando a los gemelos que aún están en la puerta.

-Elladan, por favor saca a los guardias y cierra la puerta y Elrohir, cierra un poco las cortinas por favor- dice la chica a lo que los elfos sin objetar hacen ambos pedidos.

- Hîre Glorfindel por favor acérqueme el paño con el recipiente de agua- el elfo va en busca del objeto sin más mientras el ambiente se va tornando mas calmo. En cuanto los elfos terminan de hacer lo que la chica les pidió, la habitación quedó un poco más oscura, pero igual se infiltraban algunos rayos, el ambiente se había calmado al igual que la respiración del chico, en eso Eve toma el paño de las manos del rubio elfo para pasarla por el cuello del pequeño. Estaba empapado de sudor, la pesadilla debió a ver sido muy fuerte- se dice la chica- en eso Aarón va sintiendo el frío del líquido y se va relajando a medida que Eve empieza a pasar el paño poco a poco por la nuca, las orejas y lo va alejando inconscientemente de su pecho para finalmente pasar el paño por la frente y mirar la carita del pequeño, a lo que la mujer sonríe.

Cuando termina de pasar el paño, el niño de apoco abre los ojos levantando la mirada para toparse con los de la mujer que le sonríe tiernamente, la mira algo extrañado y levantando un poco su pequeña mano intenta tocar la cara de la muchacha, a lo que no se atreve. pero Eve la toma para acercarla de apoco y ponerla sobre su rostro a lo que el niño ahoga un suspiro y las lágrimas empiezan a brotar, Eve solo sonríe y lo acerca a su pecho meciéndolo despacio y con amor mientras el pequeño se desahoga tomando firmemente al ropa de la muchacha entre sus manos. A esto los elfos solo lo miran con pesar, al no poder ayudarlo, de apoco Legolas se va acercando a la muchacha, he hincándose le coloca la mano en la de Eve, a lo que la muchacha levanta la mirada sonriéndole y este le devuelve el gesto, a esto Eve le hace cariño en la espalda al pequeño para que se tranquilice y de apoco el niño deja de llorar.

-Aarón- lo llama la mujer casi en un susurro- pequeño, ya pasó, tranquilo, ahora estas entre amigos- dice la chica alejándolo un poco de su cuerpo a lo que el niño empieza a secarse las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa que traía puesta.

-Hey, hola- dice Legolas tomando una mano del niño-¿me recuerdas? -Le dice el elfo mientras va descubriendo la triste mirada del pequeño en esos ojitos rojos por el llanto y la nariz algo roja por tanta fiebre y encierro.

El pequeño se le queda mirando algo curioso y de repente alza las cejas como recordando algo, luego sonríe tenuemente, a lo que elfo entiende que lo a recordado. En eso Glorfindel se acerca a Legolas también colocándose de cuclillas a lo que el niño vio toda la acción que hizo hasta quedar enfrente de él, en eso el elfo acerca con cuidado la mano hasta la frente del pequeño, haciendo que esta cerrase los ojos y luego de sacarla los abriera encontrando se con la amistosa mirada del noldo.

-La fiebre ya ha bajado, pero aún debe descansar un poco más- dice Glorfindel mirando a la muchacha a lo que ella asiente. En ese momento el niño se queda mirando la mano de Glorfindel y con cuidado la va levantando hasta ponerla palma con palma. El elfo queda extrañado y maravillado al mismo tiempo por la acción del niño, Aarón empieza a ver que tan grande es la mano del elfo con la suya y que son muy similares, en eso su mirada se apaga un poco y un leve suspiro sale de sus labios. En eso el niño siente que su pequeña mano es encerrada tiernamente en la de elfo que lo mira con aprehensión y comprensión. En ese momento, comprende que ya no está solo, que a lo mejor la pesadilla puede terminar. De improviso el elfo se acerca al pequeño alzándolo en brazos comprobando lo mojado que estaba su espalda, en eso le da un beso en la frente.

-Vamos debemos cambiarte- dice el elfo mientras que Legolas toma la mano de la chica y le da un beso, a esto Eve solo sonríe, mirando de nuevo al pequeño que observa con curiosidad a los hermanos que se empiezan a acercar.

-Hola amiguito, veo que estas mejor- dice Elladan, con una sonrisa, Elrohir también se acerca tomando la manito del niño entre las suyas. A esto el pequeño parece contento, pero no sabe que decir, en realidad aún no sabe si esta soñando o no, pero la mirada de los presentes al parecer son verdaderas y solo eso lo hace estar mas tranquilo y confiar.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de cambiarte para que no te resfríes y te vuelva a subir la fiebre- dice el elfo mientras que Legolas deja a la chica que va a preparar un jugo especial que tenía encima de la mesa, el elfo de a poco le va sacando la ropa y ve con gusto que la piel del pequeño está limpia de las heridas que tenía, aunque la del brazo no ha salido totalmente. De apoco se ira borrando, Legolas extiende la ropa para empezar a colocársela y así de apoco el niño queda con un ligero pantalón verde musgo y una cómoda camisa blanca, luego de eso Elladan lo toma en brazos y Elrohir prepara la cama para acostarlo una vez más, Aarón no sabe muy bien si dar las gracias o sentirse avergonzado de que lo están cuidando de tal manera. En eso cuando ya esta arropado de nuevo, la mujer se acerca a él con un baso acercándoselo para que se lo beba, a lo que el niño algo temeroso lo toma de las manos de la mujer y lo mira extrañado.

-No es malo, si es eso lo que te preocupa Aarón. Te hará muy bien, vamos tómalo- dice la chica incitándolo a tomar el líquido que al contacto con los labios el pequeño cierra los ojos y trata de no respirar, pero al momento que lo empieza a tragar se asombra al ver que no es tan malo, en realidad sabe a limonada con un tenue sabor a naranja, el pequeño se lo toma todo para la alegría de los presentes- ves no estuvo tan mal- dice la muchacha mientras toma el vaso de las manos del pequeño que la mira entretenido, en eso alguien toca a la puerta para asomar la cabeza. En ese instante se asoma una imponente figura, que irradiaba absoluta seguridad, era Aragorn que venía a ver como estaban las cosas y cual fue la sorpresa al ver al pequeño ya despierto.

-Aarón- dice el hombre entrando con una sonrisa en su rostro- que bueno que estés bien pequeño -dice el rey mirando a los presentes que también están satisfechos con lo sucedido. De apoco Aragorn se acerca a la cama mirando al pequeño que lo mira asombrado, hasta que el gondoriano se sienta al otro lado- la fiebre ya bajo y se ve con mejor aspecto -dice el rey mientras pasa suavemente la mano por la frente del pequeño.

-Sí, pero aún creo que debe quedarse un par de días mas en la cama- dice Glorfindel acercándose al lecho- sus heridas están bien, pero anímicamente aún no está recuperado, aunque con la pequeña maratón que nos hizo en esta habitación, hace dudar a cualquiera- dice el elfo sonriendo -pero antes que nada jovencito, deberás comer como corresponde- le dice el elfo al niño que lo mira algo desconcertado, en eso los gemelos se acercan también a la cama algo preocupados.

_-¿Aún no hay ninguna respuesta, Estel¿No se han recuperado?-_ Preguntan preocupado los gemelos mientras que el gondoriano ve al pequeño y luego a sus amigos.

-_No, aún no, la fiebre sigue atacándolas, aunque Ariel está más estable que Haidée_- dice el hombre en quenya para que el niño no se alarmase. Pero Aarón no es tonto, no sabrá de ese idioma pero sabe el nombre de su hermana y prima, así que sin más el niño se destapa para el desconcierto de Eve y va rápidamente hacia Aragorn que lo toma por sorpresa al ver que el niño toma su mano entre las suyas con mirada suplicante.

-Mi hermana, por favor...quiero verla, mi hermana y mi prima...por favor -dice el niño al borde de la lágrimas -yo se que no quieren que me asuste, pero se que no están bien- en esto el rey no sabe como contestar al principio y los elfos quedan algo desconcertados, pero una gentiles manos toman al pequeño de la cintura para tomarlo en brazos, Eve coloca al niño en su regazo con delicadeza haciendo que el pequeño se recostara contra ella.

-Aarón por ahora eso no será posible- le dice Eve con ternura- ellas están descansando y deben recuperarse como lo hiciste tu, sus heridas están sanando aún y no sería bueno despertarla- le dice la muchacha limpiando las lágrimas del pequeño, en esto Aragorn se levanta hincándose frente del niño que lo mira respirando entre sollozos.

-Ellas van a estar bien, te lo prometo, no dejaremos que les suceda nada malo- le dice el hombre tomando las manitos del pequeño- no debes temer, ahora están a salvo- termina diciendo el gondoriano para luego besar las manitas del pequeño que solo baja la vista con pesar, a esto Aragorn lo braza haciendo que el pequeño se recargue completamente en el cuerpo del hombre el cual cierra los ojos suspirando, -aun no puede dejar de llorar ¿por qué tanto dolor?- se pregunta el gondoriano acariciando la espalda del pequeño para que se calme- te prometo que cuando estén mejor serás el primero en saberlo y en ir a visitarlas- le dijo mientras lo alejaba un poco para verlo a los ojos. El niño respiraba algo entrecortado, pero solo asintió con la cabeza, de momento necesitas descansar, por lo menos un día más, el gondoriano lo toma en brazos y lo deja en la cama con cuidado, a esto el niño lo mira algo avergonzado.

- ¿Puedo pedirle algo?- pregunta algo cohibido el pequeño, a lo que el hombre solo esboza una sonrisa.

-Claro, lo que quieras pequeño- le dice el rey.

-¿Puedo ir a ver a Nieve y a Negro? -Esto lo dice con un pequeño brillo en los ojos mientras que el rey le sonríe y da vuelta la cabeza para ver a Elladan que se acerca hasta colocarse al lado del niño.

-Claro que si, mañana iremos a verlo, por la tarde, eso si mi padre lo permite, ya que el decidirá si te puedes levantar o no- le dice el elfo empezando a acomodarlo en la cama- por ahora debes descansar para que mañana vallamos a ver a tus amigos- le dice el elfo mientras que Elrohir ve que un elfo se asoma por la puerta solicitando su presencia, el mensajero se retira a la aprobación del guerrero llamando la atención de Legolas y Aragorn para hablar con ellos ya que Elrond lo requiere así.

-Bueno- interrumpe Eve acercándose al niño- viendo que los presentes se van a retirar ¿debes tener hambre o me equivoco?- dice la chica mirando al niño que por respuesta es el mismo estómago quien responde con un tenue ruido, a lo que todos lanzan una pequeña risa haciendo que Aarón se sonroje un tanto.

-Parece que si tienes hambre, así que primero es lo primero- dice Legolas- no podrás montar a Nieve sin alimento, así que comerás todo lo que la dama Eve te traiga- le dice el elfo mirando a Elladan que termina asintiendo- nosotros vendremos después a ver como estás ¿de acuerdo?- dice el rubio elfo despidiéndose con una sonrisa del pequeño.

-Debes comer toda la comida y no te preocupes, te mantendremos al tanto de todo lo que pase con tu hermana y tu prima- le dice Glorfindel despidiéndose con una pequeña reverencia, a esto Aragorn se acerca y se sienta al lado del niño.

-Ahora debes recuperarte para cuando despierten, así les darás fuerza a ellas al verte bien y puedan mejorarse ¿esta bien?- le termina diciendo el hombre acariciando la mejilla del pequeño a lo que el asiente, bien- dice finalmente el gondoriano-Dama Eve por favor, cualquier cosa me avisa- le dice el rey a la muchacha que solo asiente a la petición, en eso Elladan y Elrohir esbozan una sonrisa y ambos le dicen a través de señas que mañana se verán cabalgando o por lo menos eso pudo ver entre risas el pequeño cuando los dos imitaron una cabalgata que entretuvo algunos segundos al pequeño hasta que los vio desaparecer ante la gran puerta.

-Bien- dijo la chica llamando la atención del niño- espero que te gusten las galletas- le dijo casi en un susurro la mujer al pequeño que solo pudo esbozar una enorme sonrisa asintiendo al mismo tiempo que la chica le revolvía los cabellos en signo de afecto.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-_Entonces no pudieron hallar nada, ni un vestigio-_ dijo Elrond paseándose por el despacho a la mirada de todos los presente.

-_No Ada, nada de nada, pasamos por el sîr Bruinen, hasta llegar al hûd Forod, nos devolvimos por donde los encontramos, por el Meneltarma y luego por el Lhûnduin (río azul), pero no hay rastro alguno, ni de batalla o caravana alguna- _termino Elrohir con su informe.

-Esto es algo extraño, los pequeños no pudieron haber aparecido así como así de la nada, su gente debe andar por los alrededores, no habría otra explicación a menos...- dijo Boromir con un tono preocupado mirando a Aragorn que solo movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Esperemos que no sea eso- dijo el rey de Gondor suspirando largamente- sería una tragedia demasiado dura para los tres si fuera de esa manera- dijo el hombre alzando la mirada para encontrarse con los angustiosos ojos de Legolas.

-_Pues lo que vi en ese instante no estaría ajeno a eso Io nîn_- interrumpió Elrond parándose enfrente de la ventana mirando hacia los jardines- al tocar a la pequeña, pude ver algunos fragmentos en su mente y su corazón... estaban escapando de una masacre, habían muchas imágenes de muerte, personas que intentaban desesperadamente escapar y unos hombres vestidos extrañamente que sonreían lastimando a esa pobre gente. El dolor que emanaba de la niña era insoportable, aún no se como no a perdido la cordura, a algo se a ferra desesperadamente para no perderse, pero no esta lejos de ceder- dice el medio elfo mirando a los presentes.

-También vi algo similar en el pequeño- interrumpió Legolas- se repetían muchas imágenes de algunas personas en su cabeza, debían ser su familia, pero luego habían imágenes desgarradoras y una de ellas me a dejado demasiado impactado- dijo Legolas con furia en sus ojos- la niña Haidée, esta en ese estado por que protegió a su hermano y a otro niño cuando estaban encarcelados, no pude ver muy bien pero se alzaba una enorme figura delante de ellos golpeándolos con un frío látigo, Haidée se puso delante de los pequeños para protegerlos, se sacrificó recibiendo todos los golpes y en uno de esos Aarón recibió uno en el brazo por intentar sacar a su hermana del medio, pero Haidée lo protegió nuevamente resguardándolo con su cuerpo- dijo enojado el elfo, a lo que los presentes estaban mas que incómodos e inquietos que antes- después de eso se repitieron varias imágenes y luego se bloqueo, solo sentí su dolor he impotencia, odiaba no ser mas fuerte para protegerlas, después de eso todo quedó negro- terminó el elfo con angustiosa mirada en el piso.

- ¡MALDICIÓN! -gritó Elrohir paseándose inquieto por la habitación intentando controlarse para no golpear nada.

-Esto es frustrante- dijo Elladan empuñando sus manos -¿no es posible que no haya nada, ni una maldita huella para descubrir lo que está pasando? -Se dijo el elfo mirando a su padre que mantenía el semblante serio- estuvimos dos días completos buscando algún vestigio, incluso en los pueblos de los alrededores, pero nada, no vieron nada, no escucharon nada, es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra- decía el elfo mirando a todos los presentes. Aragorn estaba impasible a un lado del escritorio junto a Legolas y Glorfindel que se mantenían quietos con los brazos cruzados.

-Solo podemos esperar a que los niños nos digan que ha sucedido y donde fue que los atacaron. Lo que me preocupa también es que han empezado a salir de nuevo criaturas malignas, orcos, Uruk-hai, Goblins, y otras bestias más, me han reportado varios ataques en los alrededores, incluso han intentado entrar al bosque- dice preocupado Elrohir empezando a caminar con un pergamino en la mano- hemos trazado todos los límites que han roto estas criaturas, matando a la gente que vivían por esos lados- les decía el elfo de negros cabellos mientras todos los presentes se acercaban a ver el mapa que había extendido sobre la mesa- la mayoría se han visto al norte de las montañas Ettenmoors, bajando por las orillas de Mithwithel- decía el elfo mientras trazaba el camino en el papel- hace poco me comunicaron que han visto algunos por Bree, han estado amenazando a la gente de esos lugares y me llegó un comunicado del rey de Rohan, Ëomer, que hace poco eliminaron una cantidad extenuante de orcos intentando pasar por las Montañas Blancas, al sur de Minas Tirith, cerca de Emyn Armen- terminó el elfo señalando los lugares, -fueron comunicados por algunos sobrevivientes del lugar-dijo Elrohir mostrando la carta y pasándosela a su padre, el cual la tomó preocupado.

-Esto es extraño, creí que los pocos sirvientes de Saurón que sobrevivieron habían escapado hacia Ered Lithui y otros hacia las Islas desiertas- dijo Boromir mirando el mapa.

-Es algo inexplicable, pero hay algo anormal- dice de repente Glorfindel mirando el mapa aún.

-¿A que te refieres mi amigo? -habla Aragorn mirando también el dibujo, mientras el elfo empieza a dibujar una línea imaginaria en el papel donde todas tocaban en Mordor y la última línea hacia una tangente apuntando a Rivendel, a esto Aragorn levanta la mirada hacia el elfo.

-Los últimos ataques han sido alrededor de Rivendel- dice Elrohir seriamente- aunque Gondor no ha sido atacado, los pueblos a su alrededor si -también los que están alrededor de Rohan- dice Elladan preocupado- pero no han atrevido a entrar mas allá que los límites, esto no me gusta- dice de repente el elfo mirando preocupado a todos los presentes.

En eso la reunión es interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta principal del despacho, a lo que todos los presentes miran cuando un mensajero entra raudo a las estancias.

_-Hîr Elladan, el rey de Rohan manda un comunicado urgente, ha llegado hace unos momentos_- habla el elfo haciendo una reverencia y pasando le la carta a Elladan que la toma rápidamente.

-¿Qué es lo que dice Elladan? - ¿Hay problemas? -Le pregunta Aragorn preocupado, a lo que el elfo toma una expresión alarmante y entrecierra las cejas.

-Me temo que si, Estel, unos de los soldados de Rohan a avisado a Eomer que ha visto una cuantía impresionante de Orcos dirigiéndose a Mordor y reuniéndose en Gorgoroth, Faramir está reuniendo tropas ya que una cierta cantidad de ellos están cerca de Minas Morgul, esto ya no me gusta nada- habla seriamente el elfo.

-¿Cuántos?- dice solemnemente Elrond.

-Unos 2.000 y siguen llegando- dice Elladan preocupado.

-Esto está fuera de lugar- dice Glorfindel algo ansioso y preocupado- en tan poco tiempo, no es posible que se estén agrupando por que sí-dice enojado el elfo-¿no puede ser que Saurón haya regresado?

-_Y que Eru te escuche, mellon_, no creo que sea imposible, a menos que estén planeando algo descabelladamente insostenible, pero con posibilidades. No se que sacarían si no hay nadie que los lidere- dice Legolas con preocupación.

-Bueno, pero lo que no han enseñado estos días de paz, es que no hay que dejar que las cosas pasen si hay indicios de que no son buenas, dice Elrond mirando a los presentes, cual sea el motivo de esta agrupación por parte de estas criaturas, no debe ser muy alentadora en ningún caso.

_-Entonces hemos de partir Ada_, no podemos dejar que actúen libremente, algo están planeando y no hay que dejarlos tomar la delantera- dice Elrohir en forma grave, debemos adelantarnos.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, hemos de partir lo mas pronto posible, si me permite mi Rey, quisiera ir a ver que pasa en los límites de Ithilien, mandaré noticias lo mas pronto posible- dice Boromir haciendo una reverencia ante Aragorn, el cual se acerca colocando una mano en el hombro del Senescal.

-Ve mi amigo y ten cuidado a cualquier adversidad, dile a Faramir que espere hasta que tengas certeza de que no hay vuelta atrás y tengan cuidado- dice firmemente el Gondoriano con firmeza en sus palabras, a esto Boromir coloca la mano encima del brazo del rey con una reverencia.

-Yo por ahora me quedaré en Rivendel para ver algún vestigio de los ataques que han ocurrido en los pueblos cercanos y dar ayuda a los sobrevivientes, quiero saber el por que están rondando tantos los límites de cada reino- dice seriamente Aragorn mirando el mapa.

-Entonces han de partir- aclara Elrond gravemente- temo que estos días se han vuelto demasiados sombríos y una nube tapa todo vestigio de alguna prueba que nos pueda ayudar, hijos míos- dice Elrond viendo a Elladan y Elrohir- tengan cuidado y avísenme cualquier situación, por favor. Mandaré mensajeros a todos los pueblos para saber de cualquier escenario y alertarlos, espero que no sea otra amenaza por surgir.

En eso alguien mas toca a la puerta del despacho retrasando momentáneamente la partida de los gemelos y el Senescal de Gondor que ya daban la vuelta para salir del recinto.

-_Branon Elrond- _se escucha al entrar a la sala tres elfos algo ansiosos_- necesito mostrarle algo que creo pueda dar alguna pista acerca de la procedencia de los pequeños- _dice un elfo de negros cabellos al igual que sus ojos. Alto, fornido y acompañado por dos elfos parecidos a él, solo que tenían los ojos almendrados, con un toque verde.

_-Aratan- _dice Legolas acercándose al caporal de los establos-¿_sucede algo malo mi amigo¿Has encontrado alg?-, _le dice el rubio elfo con los gemelos por detrás.

-_Nhà cunn Legolas _(Sí príncipe Legolas)-dice el elfo haciendo una pequeña reverencia a los presentes para luego dar la vuelta y tomar unos objetos de las manos de sus acompañantes y girar para el asombro de todos, mostrando una par de arcos, un bolso y una espada.

_-Estos objetos, estaban en las sillas de montar de los caballos de los niños, cada uno firmemente adheridos a cada lado de las monturas_- dice el elfo pasando cada arma a Legolas y los gemelos que la miraban extrañamente, en eso Aragorn se acerca tomando la espada de las manos de Elladan que estaba fascinado con el objeto.

-Es muy rara, un poco mas liviana que las nuestras-dice el rey de Gondor sacándola de su funda, de inmediato la luz se reflejó en su platinada hoja dándole un aspecto magnifico he irreal- es un trabajo muy fino- dice el hombre pasando levemente los dedos por la parte plana de la espada- es mas corta de lo habitual y su mango tienes unos dibujos desconocidos para mi- termina Aragorn pasándosela a Elrond que la toma asombrado.

_-Jamás vi algo así-_ dijo el medio elfo viendo el arma por todos los ángulos.

-Nosotros tampoco- dice Elrohir con un arco en la mano -¿qué opinas Legolas?-pregunta Elrohir mirando a su amigo fascinado por el arma.

-Es muy hermoso, y fantásticamente grabado a mano, tiene la contextura perfecta, aunque está un poco dañado, lo que me llama la atención, son estos objetos que tiene adheridos en ambos extremos, parecen ser para darle mejor tensión a la cuerda, aunque lo mas extraño es este objeto que tiene al medio,( en el centro los arcos mas modernos tiene un ampliador de muñeca o mejor dicho es como una pulsera que está unida a la parte interna del arco en un ángulo de 90° la cual se utiliza para fijar el arco al ante brazo y darle mejor seguridad y estabilidad al lanzar una flecha, al igual que al bajar el brazo este se mantiene en el lugar), jamás había visto algo igual- dice el rubio elfo examinando el arma.

-Esto da por hecho que lo niños no son de por aquí, deben venir de un lugar lejano-dijo Glorfindel mirando el otro arco que la había pasado uno de los gemelos.

-Las armas estaban bañadas en sangre, las limpiamos, pero fueron usadas reiteradas veces, encontramos también algunas flechas- dijo el elfo mostrando algunas de ellas a lo que los elfos la tomaron examinándolas- la espada es la que menos se usó, mejor dicho no fue usada.

-Además encontramos este morral, es algo extraño por su tejido y dibujos grabados en él, no lo hemos abierto, pero pesa bastante- dijo el otro elfo pasando el bolso a Lord Elrond el cual lo examinó viendo los dibujos y tocándolo para encontrar algo extraño.

_-¿Ada no lo vas a abrir?-_ dice Elladan mirando al elfo palpando por fuera el morral para hacerse una idea de lo que pudiera contener.

-No, no veo el motivo de romper la privacidad y la confianza de los pequeños, que incluso aún no nos hemos ganado completamente- dijo firmemente el elfo dejando de tocar el bolso- creo que es mejor que ellos hablen cuando sea necesario y nos expliquen el de su desafortunado incidente, por favor_ Aratán_, repara las armas y guárdalas hasta que los niños despierten, si tienen alguna historia esos objetos, quiero escucharla de sus labios- termina el medio Elfo pasando el bolso al mayoral y las demás armas a los otros elfos, que dan una reverencia para aceptar la petición por el Señor de Rivendel.

-Tal vez podamos encontrar alguna respuesta a todo esto y quienes fueron los que atacaron a Ariel y a sus primos. Si son estos grupos de orcos o humanos, a lo mejor podremos encontrar algún rastro de su familia o que pudo pasar con ellos- dice Elladan mientras empieza a enrollar el mapa y mirar a los presente.

-Entonces cualquier cosa nos avisas mi amigo, nosotros también estaremos al tanto si encontramos algún vestigio de su familia- dice Boromir empezando a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Aragorn, por favor podrías decirle al pequeño Aarón que no podremos ir mañana a cabalgar, que a la vuelta cumpliré mi palabra- dice Elladan acercándose al rey.

-No te preocupes mi amigo, se lo diré, aunque creo que se va a decepcionar, un poco- le dice el gondoriano sonriendo.

-¿El niño está despierto? pregunta Lord Elrond algo curioso.

-_Nha, Ada_, está mejor, pero aún está un poco débil, la dama Eve está cuidando de él en este momento- dice Elrohir.

-¿Las niñas aún no despiertan?- pregunta Boromir con preocupación.

-No, aún no, me temo que ellas tardarán en sanar, su espíritu esta demasiado dañado y su corazón a llorado hasta quedar seco, espero que vuelvan de nuevo a tener esa lucecita, la misma que vimos cuando las conocimos- dijo Glorfindel con pesar.

-Las tendrán mellon, haremos que regrese si se ha extinguido- le dice Elrohir con esperanza.

-Bueno, hasta entonces nosotros estaremos fuera, comunicaremos lo más pronto posible lo que está sucediendo. Lo que estén planeando esas criaturas, no se llevará a cabo, no podemos correr ningún riesgo- dijo Elladan empezando a caminar hacia la entrada, seguido por Elrohir y Boromir.

_-Namárië! ar Mára mesta Ionnûn (_Adiós y buen viaje hijos míos)- dice Elrond levantando la mano para despedir a los viajeros.

_-Tenna rato Ada, volveremos con noticias- _responde Elrohir con una reverencia, al igual que su hermano y Boromir.

_-_Regresa con bien mi amigo -le dice Aragorn mientras las tres figuras salen del despacho.

-Cualquier cosa que suceda, debemos estar preparados Ada, veré que los vigías y algunos elfos se reúnan para empezar con la primera patrulla y la investigación de los pueblos atacados por los alrededores

-Nosotros iremos contigo Aragorn- le dice Legolas y Glorfindel, pero en el momento en que iban a salir una delicada figura irrumpe en la habitación, desconcertando a los presentes.

-_Eve_- dice Legolas casi en un susurro acercándose gentilmente a la muchacha -¿qué sucede?- pregunta el rubio elfo mirando los preocupados ojos de la mujer.

-Las niñas- alcanza a decir la muchacha.

-¿Qué sucede con las pequeñas?- Pregunta inmediatamente el rey, interrumpiendo a Eve.

_-Las pequeñas han despertado_- dice otra voz detrás de la pareja, _han dejado el sueño oscuro_- termina diciendo la hermosa elfa de cabellos negro entrando a la habitación dejando absortos a los presentes con la noticia.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Espero que no me maten aun, por el atraso, pero es lo que salio de la cabecita loca mía, voy a complicar un poco la estadía de los chicos, así que aténganse a mas sufrimiento, jajajajaja, nha si tan mala no soy, jejejejeje, bueno gracias por todo y aquí les dejo con la contestación a su increíbles y maravillosos review, sorry por no contestar mas largo pero estoy en un ciber y el tiempo apremia, un beso a todos y nos estamos leyendo.

**Review**

**"M":** Hola, tu creí que te habías perdido por el camino a la Tierra Media, jejejeje, que bueno verte por estos lados, de veras me pones muy feliz y gracias por acordarte de mi y sorry si te hice gastar una caja completa de pañuelos, pero así debía ser, jejejejejeje, que trágica soy pero ya ves que todo de apoco se va arreglar, lo que si, no va haber descanso para los peques, no aun, así que prepara otra cajita por ahí, espero verte nuevamente un beso y gracias por tu apoyo.

HADA

**SaMaNtHa**¿Isil no? Suena bonito, jejejejeje hola, que bueno verte y sorry por el atraso pero no tengo Internet , que mala y mis clases en la universidad ya han empezado y un montón de cosas mas, así que por ahora me doy el lujo de escribir un poquito mas largo ya que tengo recreo, gracias por aguantar la historia, de veras, no sabes lo que me costo y espera un poquito ya que no es seguro que Aaron se quede Leggy, en realidad muchas cosas se va a complicar, especialmente cuando todos sepan el pasado de los pequeños ¡ups! creo que no debí haber dicho eso, es un adelanto, pero gracias de todas maneras por aguantarme y tendrás que seguir en suspenso, jejejejejeje, ten por seguro que esto tiene para rato así que calma, calma que mis neuronas aun pueden, un beso y nos estamos escribiendo.

HADA

**Sophia Mirkwood**: Rayos, en mi vida no había contestado tanto review, pero eso es por escribir tantas sandeces juntas, hola amiga mía, que bueno que me escribiste un pequeño mensajito, jejejejeje, de veras no me enoje por que no me dejas tus comentarios, fue para puro fastidiarte, pero aquí te mando un capi con creces ya que lo hice bastante largo, jejejejejeje y bueno gracias por lo de kawaii, me encanta esa palbra, espero que disfrutes de este delirio mira que ya lo voy a complicar cada vez mas, no se les hará fácil a los peques, jejejejeje, no digo mas, un beso y nos estamos leyendo, avísame cuando te metas de nuevo al msn, pero por ahora estoy incomunicada, no tener Internet, bua, pero bueno ahí veremos que onda, un beso y que este bien.

HADA

**layla kyoyama :** ¿Cierto que es lindo, jejejejejejeje, yo quisiera un papi a si, pero lamentablemente va atener que hacer mucho merito, jejejejeje no sabes como voy a complicar las cosas, no te preocupes por las niñas, son de madera fuerte, aunque aun falta algunas lagrimitas. Gracias por tu review, me animan mucho a continuar y sorry por el atraso pero he entrado a clases y no tener Internet, esto es denigrante, pero intentare actualizar lo antes posible, aunque sea en un ciber, besos y nos estamos leyendo.PD. mi msn es hikaru( guion abajo, no me lo escribe ‚ )shidow

**firts-ayanami**: Si yo también quiero uno, me encantaría hasta que saltara en una pata, como yo, jejejejejeje, pero bueno hay lo que hay y cuando quieras te coloco uno elfo al frente, pídemelo y lo hago jajaja ahí veras tu tus tácticas, jajajajajaja, que lindo que te gustara de veras amiga, me dan ganas de seguir adelante, espero que este capi te gustes, igual me dejo con sabor a poco , pero es lo que había en la cabecita, un beso y nos estamos leyendo.

Siguele con el tuyo ya haz que se declaren, he? Jejejejeje, un beso y nos vemos.

HADA XD

**Ieliania Greenleaf: **Hola mi amiga mia de mi, no puede regañar por que ya nos hemos visto jejejejejeje, bueno leido en el msn y si aun no cantes victoria con Etel, es lo único que te puedo adelantar, además que tampoco tengo Internet y estoy en caber y si, hay mucho por recorrer aun y espero que te guste este capi y sorry por la demora pero ya di mis excusas, tratare de actualizar mas rápido, un beso y gracias por todo , hap para el fics, me tienes que mandar un comienzo recuerda, así te podré ayudar en lo otro, la pelea esa, ya ahora si un beso y nos estamos leyendo.

HADA

**Eresse: **Hola amiga, por fin por estos lados, te encontré muy ajetreada, parece, espero que estés bien, no te estreses tanto mira que no es bueno, me encanta tu nueva historia espero que la actualices pronto, y gracias por pasar por estos lados , mira que me alientas a seguir, un beso y nos estamos leyendo y que las neuronas no fallen, namarië.

HADA

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Ya ahora si, los dejo para el próximo capitulo, gracias por sus review, no saben lo que alegra el corazón espero que todos lo pasen bonito en semana santa y arto huevitos, un beso y nos estamos leyendo.

HADA

**¡Dejen aunque sea algunos tomatitos!**


	18. Capitulo 18

**Mi fantasía, Mi realidad**

¡Aiya melldors! Por fin, por fin, ahora si me fui por la culata, jajajajajaja, (para los que no saben, es irse por la cañería) esto quedó muy largo al igual que emocionante, en todos los aspectos, eso creo yo.

Sorry nuevamente por el atraso, pero cuesta mucho inspirarse con la universidad a cuestas, ahora si voy a dejar la embarrada, voy a meter a todo el mundo, jejejejeje, ya van a ver a quienes me refiero. Bueno sin mas les dejo con el capitulo, un beso a todos los que me dejan review y a los que no también, miren que estoy de buenas

Nota: Para que no me reporten, sin más digo que El señor de los anillos es de Tolkien y que recuerden que las palabras que vean así:

_Mi fantasía…:_ están en quenya

Besos.

HADA

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Capitulo 18**

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-No sabía que en un lugar como este había galletas. De lo que había leído y contado Ariel, es que los elfos comían muy poco y generalmente sus platos eran de alimentos bastante extravagantes y extraños especialmente con fruta deshidratada. Muy pocas veces comían carne o alguna otra ensalada, tomaban vino y un líquido extraño con extractos de miel y leche, generalmente en ocasiones especiales, pero jamás creyó que podía comer galletas de chocolate, coco y limón con leche común y corriente, aunque tenía un ligero sabor a canela, además de un poco de pan de pasas con mermelada o eso parecía ser el extraño dulce que tenía enfrente.

Eve lo miraba divertido mientras que el pequeño examinaba los diferentes tipos de alimentos que tenía en la bandeja, los levantaba uno por uno probándolo y haciendo extraños gestos que la hacían esbozar una sonrisa de vez en cuando.

-¿Y bien, cual te gusto mas? aparte de tomarte toda la leche, mira que tenías sed, te tomaste como cuatro vasos- dijo sonriente la muchacha.

-Jejejejeje, lo siento pero no había comido algo desde hace mucho- dijo el niño tomando la última gota del 5 vaso de leche- cuando salimos de casa solo pudimos comer unos panes con queso con un jugo, después de eso no pudimos comer más, con todo lo que paso…- dijo algo cabizbajo el pequeño, a lo que la muchacha se acercó sacando la bandeja hacia un lado para tomar las manitos del pequeño.

-¿Me quieres contar lo que pasó?- dijo la mujer acariciando los cabellos del pequeño, a lo que el niño movió la cabeza negativamente, dejando caer algunas lágrimas- esta bien- dijo Eve acercándolo para darle un pequeño abrazo- cuando te sientas mejor y preparado para decirme lo que pasó, yo estaré aquí para escucharte- dijo la chica posando los labios sobre la cabecita del pequeño.

-Lo siento- dijo en un susurro Aarón secándose las lágrimas con la manga de la blusa, en eso el niño levantó la mirada sonriéndole tenuemente- no tienes orejas puntiagudas- dijo el pequeño para la sorpresa de la muchacha por el comentario.

-No no tengo orejas puntiagudas- contestó sonriendo la mujer.

-¿Entonces, no eres una elfa?- dijo el niño con las cejas levantadas por asombro.

-No, No soy completamente una elfa, mi padre fue un elfo, mi madre era humana- dijo la mujer acariciando los cabellos del pequeño.

-Vaya, igual es un poco raro que no tengas orejas puntiagudas siendo mitad y mitad, aunque igual eres muy bonita- dijo sonriendo el niño, a lo que Eve sonrió de lleno he inclinando la cabeza dio una pequeña reverencia.

-Jajajajajaja, gracias mi gentil caballero, es un cumplido mas que aceptado- dijo la mujer con jovialidad.

-Mi mamá era igual de bonita que usted, aunque la que más se parece a ella es mi hermana, solo que en versión pequeña, eso decía papá -dijo el niño algo triste- los echo de menos- termino casi en un susurro el pequeño.

-No quieres contarme ¿verdad?- dijo la mujer posando una mano en la espalda del pequeño, a lo que respondió negativamente una vez más.

-Está bien, no hay por que apurarse, cuando estés listo y sea el momento, tendrás a alguien para escucharte- dijo la muchacha mientras le sacaba las lagrimas de los ojos- pero por ahora como ya te has alimentado y para que mañana puedas ir a cabalgar con el Señor Elladan y Elrohir, debes descansar, así Lord Elrond te dejará ir a ver a tus amigos- dijo la muchacha colocando la bandeja en la mesita de cabecera para ayudar al pequeño a acomodarse mejor entre las cobijas. Cuando el niño estuvo cómodo la mujer acarició los cabellos del pequeño para que cerrara los ojos- duerme, duerme angelito, mañana todo estará mejor- decía la muchacha mientras que Aarón de apoco cerraba los ojos, en eso la chica se levantó despacio apagó la luz de la lámpara de aceite y tomando las bandeja se dirigió a la puerta.

-Gracias- se escuchó de repente, a lo que la muchacha se dio vuelta y sonrió.

-De nada- respondió en susurro- descansa- finalizó Eve saliendo por la puerta.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

El viento susurraba tranquilamente entre las hojas de los árboles, el silencio se había hecho presente en la cálida habitación, algunos murmullos y pasos se escuchaban entre las paredes a los atentos ojos verdes que no podían quedarse quietos por el vaivén de las sombras que reflejaba la luz de la luna en las paredes blancas. De apoco se sentó en la cama. Habrán pasado como una media hora o un poco mas desde que se fue la señorita, no podía dormir, como buen niño la curiosidad podía más en ese momento que la orden de la Joven que lo había cuidado hace poco. Salió sigilosamente de la cama posando los pies descalzos en el frío suelo, miró unas zapatillas que estaban a un costado de la cama y se las puso, le quedaban bien, aunque el blanco no le gustaba mucho, en eso escuchó un ruido que hizo que dejara de respirar unos segundos, viendo como la presencia pasaba rauda cerca de su puerta, el niño dejó escapar un suspiro para empezar a acercarse a la puerta. De apoco acercó la mano hacia la manilla hasta que la tomó abriéndola lentamente para dejar que la luz del pasillo invadiera la tenue oscuridad de la habitación, en eso, en un impulso entrecerró la puerta al haber sentido unos pasos que pasaron algo apresurados por delante de su puerta, asomó la cabeza para ver si había alguien mas que quisiera pasar como un auto por delante suyo -algo debe de pasar para que todos caminen tan rápido- pensó el niño.

Miró nuevamente viendo un amplio pasillo, de un color azul grisáceo adornado con pilares blancos que daban una vuelta circular que terminaba en otro pasillo que no se veía cual era su termino. De a poco fue saliendo del cuarto, a medida que se fue acostumbrando a la luz que se reflejaba en las paredes mostrando algunos cuadros, objetos de decoración y pinturas que estaban plasmadas en los pilares. Caminaba lentamente observando cada rincón del lugar, observando maravillado cada ornato que adornaba el lugar. Hasta que unas voces lo sacaron de su interesante tour, miró hacia varios lados para ver donde podía ocultarse, hasta que se escondió agachándose detrás de un mueble que estaba al lado de un pilar y una pared. Escuchó algunas voces pasar y asomando la cabeza pudo ver a dos elfos conversando a paso rápido, al parecer estaba sucediendo algo de importancia, así que sin más se apresuró a ver donde se encontraba su hermana o su prima, por que por mas que dijeran que ellas estaban bien, nada le sacaba de la cabeza que era lo contrario y como buen niño llevaría la contraria hasta que las viera con sus propios ojos.

Miró por donde se perdían los elfos, para salir raudo hacia el lado contrario, dio vuelta por un pasillo y se encontró en un salón principal. Habían varios muebles con algunos estantes de libros y extraños objetos parecidos a un telescopio, un compás pero de enormes proporciones y otras cosas más- al parecer se había perdido- en eso otros pasos se escucharon y lo primero que atinó hacer fue buscar una puerta y entrar en ella, así que dio unos cuantos pasos retirándose del lugar y meterse en la primera puerta que encontró al comenzar otro pasillo.

-Este lugar es un laberinto- pensó el pequeño mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de si.

-¿Aarón?- se escucho suavemente, a lo que el niño asustado y pensando que lo habían descubierto, giró lentamente la cabeza para ver a su descubridor. Y cual fue el asombro mas grande, al encontrar la mirada azul grisácea de Ariel que lo miraba absorta por la repentina aparición de su primo en la habitación.

Pasaron unos minutos al parecer, ya que se sintió un silencio algo incomodo. Ambas figuras se miraron por unos minutos hasta que las lágrimas empezaron a salir por arte de magia, el pequeño ahogo un quejido y la respiración se le entre corto un poco a lo que siguió una levantada de hombros al respirar profundo y de un momento a otro Ariel lo tenía abrazado llorando en su pecho. Después del espectacular salto que dio hacia su cama, el niño se aferró lo mas fuerte posible al torso de la niña que le había correspondido de inmediato apenas lo sintió tirarse encima de ella. Si, por que así era el pequeño, totalmente impulsivo y espontáneo, no se limitaba sus acciones y decía lo que sentía, sin ninguna traba, igual que Haidée- eso les acarreaba de repente muchos problemas- pensó la niña esbozando una sonrisa.

-Estás bien, estás bien- se repetía el pequeño con la cara totalmente hundida en el cuello de la niña que solo sonreía por la alegría de verlo con bien.

-Si estoy bien y veo que tu también, pequeño diablillo- dijo la niña con sorna- me alegra que estés aquí Aarón- dijo después seriamente la niña apretando mas al pequeño con la cabeza posada encima de la de él. En eso el niño levanta la cabeza mirando a su prima que también había comenzado a llorar, se miraron un tiempo quedándose tranquilos y rezagados, disfrutando lo que podría ser un sueño y acabarse en cualquier momento.

-¿Esto está pasando, verdad?- dijo Ariel de repente aún abrazada al niño con la cabeza apoya en la de él.

-A menos que los dos estemos soñando lo mismo, creo que si es bastante real. Por lo menos mi estómago lo agradece- dijo el niño levantando la vista del regazo de la pequeña.

Ariel a esto esboza una sonrisa y luego se pone seria, al empezar a recordar lo último que paso, mirando hacia el frente.

-¿Aarón te acuerdas de lo que sucedió? -dijo la niña aún con la mirada perdida, a lo que el pequeño solo asintió enérgicamente. Ariel lo abrazó más contra si- creo que lo último que dije pudo haber provocado el que estemos en este lugar- dijo la niña seriamente- es lo único que se me ocurrió cuanto te vi y pude observar que Haidée no resistiría mucho- en eso la niña abre enormemente los ojos, mirando a su primo.

-¿Aarón, sabes donde está Haidée?- dijo la niña mirando al niño, a lo que respondió con un no rotundo.

-No, no se, por casualidad te encontré, en realidad me había perdido y llegué hasta aquí por incidente, por suerte creo yo- dijo el niño alejándose y sentándose en sus rodillas para que Ariel estuviera mas cómoda, la niña se sentó mejor en la cama.

-Me siento algo extraña- dijo Ariel mientras se cruzaba de piernas, como un indio- es como si estuviera mas relajada y algo faltara- pensó la niña empezando a tocarse por todos lados, a lo que pudo sentir y ver que sus heridas estaban completamente cerradas. Aunque aún le molestaba la espalda, era como un extraño cosquilleo, pensó la niña mientras se pasaba por donde podía la mano por la espalda.

-Ellos nos curaron- dijo de repente el niño- nos encontraron cuando Negro y Nieve corrían rápidamente. El señor de pelo Negro con ojos grises azulados, te trajo y a Haidée fue un elfo, un elfo rubio. El señor que estaba aquella vez en el caballo blanco- dijo el niño- a mi me trajo el Señor Legolas- dijo el pequeño para el asombro de la pequeña.

- Aragorn,…Glorfindel, Legolas- se dijo para si misma. En eso una par de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, imágenes de sentirse flotando, lo vio cuando estaba en ese extraño lugar lleno de agua. Recordó… en eso varias imágenes la invadieron deteniéndose en la cara de ese general, Gumprecht- se dijo para si misma,…Ariel…Ariel.

-¡Ariel,…Ariel!- dijo el niño sacando a la chica de su mente.

-¡Ha¿Qué?- dijo la niña al ver a su primo haciéndole señas con la mano enfrente de su cara -¿estás bien?- dijo el niño- te fuiste por un momento- le dio a entender su desconcierto -¿no debemos buscar a mi hermana?- Habló de repente haciendo que Ariel asintiera con la cabeza y dejara de pensar un poco en los acontecimientos anteriores.

-Si vamos. Creo que hay que buscarla y lo mas pronto posible, ya que mientras mas rápido la encontremos, podremos saber como llegamos aquí y como salir- dijo la niña parándose de la cama. Pero un repentino mareo la invadió cuando tocó suelo con sus pies, haciendo que Aarón la tomara por detrás y se sentara al mismo tiempo- lo siento- dijo la niña en un susurro- creo que aun estoy algo débil- habló la pequeña con una mano en la frente.

-Creo que aún no deberíamos ir, que debes descansar mas- dijo el niño al lado de ella, preocupado.

-No, no Aarón estaré bien- dijo Ariel levantándose definitivamente con ayuda del niño- debemos encontrar a Haidée, para ver como está y saber como vamos a salir de aquí- finalizó Ariel mirando a Aarón que asentía algo preocupado al ver que Ariel se había puesto algo pálida.

-Insisto que debes descansar- dijo el pequeño ya algo molesto, por el semblante de su prima. A lo que Ariel encontrando y colocándose unas zapatillas azules que estaba al lado de su cama se negó rotundamente.

-No. Estoy mas que bien Aarón, solo estoy algo aturdida por estar tanto en cama. ¿A todo esto?-¿cuánto paso desde que llegamos?- preguntó la niña dándose la vuelta para encarar a su primo.

-Creo, que por lo que escuche, unos 3 o 4 días -dijo el niño parándose al lado de Ariel que se tambaleaba de repente- aun creo que debes dormir más- le dijo nuevamente a lo que Ariel solo paso un brazo por el hombro del pequeño recargándose gentilmente.

-No lo haré y lo sabes bien, Aarón. Soy muy testaruda, estaré bien si me ayudas, es bastante tiempo el que estuvimos en cama- dijo la niña con semblante preocupado- estaremos en este lugar en forma permanente por el momento- pensó.

-Y deberíamos quedarnos- dijo seriamente el niño, con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo- es un lugar muy agradable y hay muchas personas que se preocupan por nosotros- dijo el niño, empezando a caminar con Ariel apoyada en él.

-No, no sería lo correcto- dijo Ariel mirando hacia el frente- no podemos quedarnos por que tenemos que algo que hacer ¿recuerdas? Prometimos a los tíos y a tus papás que encontraríamos el tratado, además, no podemos involucrarlos, a estas personas. No, no sería justo- dijo la niña llegando a la puerta.

-Pero, no tenemos mucha oportunidad nosotros solos, además no sabemos por donde comenzar ya que ni siquiera sabemos como volver- dijo el niño mirándola de reojo hacia arriba.

-Lo sé, pero por el momento lo primero es lo primero, veremos que Haidée este bien, después de eso veremos como podemos encontrar ese tratado y como salir de aquí. Algo debemos de hacer para ayudar a las personas que aún quedan con vida, Aarón. Hasta entonces solo te pediré que no digas nada de nuestras cosas como que; nos movemos en auto, que tenemos teléfono, que podemos volar en un avión y todas esas cosas, ya que ellos no saben nada de eso y nos mirarían algo extraño- dijo la niña mirándolo fijamente.

-Entonces si nos preguntan ¿de dónde venimos, que voy a decir?- dice el niño algo molesto por tener que ocultar o mejor dicho mentir de su procedencia- no me gusta mentir, yo se perfectamente que venimos de Inglaterra y nos fuimos a vivir cerca de Dublín a la casa de la abuela- dice el niño cruzando los brazos en su pecho.

-No vamos a mentir Aarón, solo no vamos a decir toda la verdad. Además no puedes andar diciendo por ahí que somos de Inglaterra, ellos no saben nada de Inglaterra, menos de Dublín, nos creerán locos. Además de cómo decir que nosotros no somos de esta dimensión o lo que sea esto, es bastante jaleo ya con encontrar ese papel para que nos vean como extraterrestres y nos declaren demonios o Brujas y cosas por el estilo. No nos van a creer Aarón- dijo determinante Ariel- así que no diremos nada de nada, eso es todo, diremos que somos de un lugar que queda muy lejos- dice Ariel tomando la manilla de la puerta.

-¿Pero si preguntan el nombre? o ¿si preguntan a donde queda o algo por el estilo y si nos dicen que los llevemos o…?- dice el niño siendo interrumpido con una mano tapando su boca.

-Ya, ya entendí- reacciona Ariel moviendo la mano de arriba a abajo para que el niño se callara- si lo sé, al principio no será muy convincente y puede que hagan esas preguntas, tu te quedas calladito y ahí veré que se me ocurre a mi, por ahora- dice la niña asomándose por la puerta para ver si alguien estaba en el pasillo- debemos encontrar a Haidée- dijo la niña mirando a su primo para que comenzara a caminar.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Habían pasado por varias habitaciones. Algunas estaban a la vista y otras cerradas con llave, tuvieron que esconderse reiteradas veces para que los residentes de la casa no se dieran cuenta que unos niños estaba paseando por esos lugares, más encima en pijamas. Miraban los distintos lugares que sacaban el aliento de lo hermosos que eran. Ariel pensó que sus imaginación era excesiva, pero al mirar esto se quedaba totalmente corta. Los colores, las estructuras, los dibujos y las pinturas dejarían embobados al os mas grandes diseñadores- pensaba la niña mientras veía pasar a algunos elfos por el pasillo que daba aun pequeño despacho y seguía hasta perder su fin.

-Esto es muy enredado- dijo el niño algo molesto- son muchos pasillos y puertas ¿cómo vamos a encontrar a Haidée? -Dijo el pequeño mirando hacia varios lados. De repente de un tirón fue jalado hacia un rincón cerca de una pared y un mueble que daba hacia el otro lado del pasillo -¿pero qué pasa, Ariel…? -Alcanzó a decir antes que una mano lo callara de lleno.

-shshshshshshst, mira- dijo Ariel en voz baja haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza para que el niño viese quien estaba pasando delante de ellos- es Elrohir, Elladan y Boromir- dijo la niña viendo pasar a los tres guerreros apresuradamente. El niño de apoco empieza a bajar la mano de su prima para seguir con la mirada a las tres figuras.

-¿Dónde crees que van tan rápido? -Dijo el niño viendo como los tres se subían a los animales despidiéndose de algunos elfos. Pero en ese momento el niño de nuevo es jalado para encontrarse del otro lado del mueble y ver que su prima se agachaba más, mirando fijamente hacia al lado contrario de los jinetes -¿qué sucede?- pregunto algo desconcertado el niño ya algo molesto por el trato de muñeco.

-Mira hacia allá, son el Señor Aragorn, Glorfindel, Legolas y Lord Elrond- dijo la niña mirando a los elfos y al hombre despidiéndose de los guerreros. En eso la niña mira detrás de los guerreros viendo que venían más elfos- debemos irnos- dijo la niña levantándose inmediatamente.

-¿Pero, qué…? -dijo el niño para luego ser callado con una mano sobre su boca y siendo arrastrado como trapo hacia atrás- espera, espera- dijo el niño zafándose de los brazos de su prima y encarándola- no entiendo esto, ellos han sido bastante amables con nosotros, incluso nos han curado, alimentado y protegido todo este tiempo- le dijo el pequeño enumerando con los dedos los hechos- además nos quieren apoyar en todo lo que nos esta pasando ¿Por qué no dejarlos? Ellos son fuertes- dijo el pequeño con mas ímpetu en sus palabras- ellos podrían darles una patada en el trasero a esos soldados y a es tal gumprit, Gumpret, o como se llame- dijo el niño con enojo.

-Gumprecht- dijo la niña en un susurro. Casi podía sentir la risa de aquel hombre en su oreja burlándose de ella y las personas que mato. En eso ve a su primo con cara de pocos amigos aun esperando una respuesta, a lo que la niña coloco sus manos en las caderas y con gesto de cansancio lo miro a los ojos.

-Mira, Aarón, en primer lugar no sabemos que es lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante. Tampoco estamos seguros que de un momento a otro volvamos a nuestro mundo como por arte de magia y ahora si que nos atraparían si nos pillan cerca de la frontera. Además estás personas, que ahora mas que nunca creo que son reales, no pueden involucrarse en lo nuestro, ellos no podrían ir a nuestro mundo por que no lo conocen, ni se lo imaginan, además como crees que lo tomarían si le pedimos que vayan a una guerra que no es de ellos a aparte de mirarnos como bichos raros y mandarnos a Mordor al ver que hablamos puras pavadas y nos confundan con demonios. Además- dijo la niña mirando hacia varios lados al ver que no habían moros en la costa- ni siquiera nosotros sabemos como regresar, por el momento no tengo o no tenemos idea de cómo podemos volver- dijo Ariel mientras veía a su primo ya algo resignado pero aún con el seño fruncido por la tremenda charla.

-Creo que has leído demasiados libros, prima, no creo que ellos nos vean como demonios o algo por el estilo- dijo el muchacho aceptando la mano que le daba la niña.

-Pero bueno, no te enojes primito, creo que ya se donde está Haidée, ahí veremos que hacemos, entre los tres aclararemos esto- dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa a la conmoción del pequeño por la noticia, cruzando el pasillo para meterse en la primera puerta que encontró, antes que unos guerreros pasaran por el mismo lugar.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

La habitación estaba tenuemente en penumbras. Algunos rayos de sol entraban en la habitación haciendo el lugar acogedor, los niños casi no hicieron ruido al entrar en la habitación asombrados por la decoración que tenían antes sus ojos. En eso Aarón iba a avanzar cuando de improviso, nuevamente fue retenido por Ariel que miraba con asombro y dolor en sus ojos a la figura que descansaba un poco más allá, en la cama.

-¿Qué sucede?- Dice el niño mirando a su prima de reojo. Para cuando se da cuenta que ella esta mirando fijamente hacia el fondo de la habitación y cual es la sorpresa del niño al ver a Haidée acostada en una enorme cama blanca. La tenue luz que reflejaba las sabanas claras, bañaba sutilmente el rostro de la niña junto a dos lámparas de aceite que casi estaban apagadas, el pequeño dio unos pasos hacia delante y de un momento a otro intentó correr hacia la cama de su hermana pero fue detenido por la cintura por Ariel que lo abrazó firmemente.

-Aún no- dijo en un susurro la niña- con calma ella no está bien- dijo Ariel soltando al niño para tomar con tranquilidad su mano, la cual estaba sudorosa. Eso hizo que Ariel la tomara mas fuerte en son de apoyo al pequeño que ya empezaba a dejar libre algunas lagrimas. Ambos niños recorrieron el pequeño tramo de la puerta hasta la cama reteniéndose para no saltar sobre la niña que parecía dormir plácidamente. Ariel de apoco se dio la vuelta tomando la otra mano del niño indicándole que fuera hacia el otro lado para luego sentarse cerca de la cabecera de su prima, el niño la imitó de igual forma aguantando un sollozo y las ganas de abrazar a su hermana.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-¿Estás segura que no estaban en su habitación?- preguntó Legolas por tercera vez, a lo que Eve solo afirmó de nuevo al testarudo elfo que no se convencía del relato.

-Si, volví para ver si el pequeño se había dormido y cuando me asomo por la puerta me encuentro con la sorpresa que la cama estaba vacía. Me devolví de inmediato y me encontré con la dama Arwen en los pasillo y me había dicho que Ariel tampoco estaba en su habitación, así que nos dirigimos al despacho del señor Elrond para comunicar lo que esta pasando- dijo la muchacha caminando de prisa con el elfo al lado suyo que por tercera vez escuchaba el relato de la muchacha.

-No pudieron a ver ido tan lejos- se dijo el Eldar con preocupación- deben estar rondando por estos lados- dijo mirando a la muchacha que no sacaba los ojos de al frente -¿qué sucede?- le dijo el elfo mirando a la chica- ellos están bien-dijo Legolas tomando la mano de Eve.

-Si lo sé- dijo la muchacha que lo miro de reojo- lo que no me cuadra es que nos hayan mandado a buscar las armas que encontraron el las monturas de los pequeños y vallamos a la cuadra a ver al Señor Aratan para que traiga a los caballos a la entrada- dijo la chica mirando de nuevo al frente.

-Si Aratan te escucha diciéndole "señor", te molestará toda la semana con "niña Eve"- dijo divertido Legolas.

-Esta bien, está bien, Aratan. Aún no me acostumbro- dijo la chica con una media sonrisa- pero es por respeto- dijo la muchacha caminando mas rápido.

-Bueno, de todas maneras creo que Lord Elrond tiene algo preparado para los niños, a lo mejor así no desconfiaran tanto de nosotros y podremos saber que fue lo que les paso- dijo el elfo parando para abrir la puerta dejando pasar a Eve primero.

-Espero que sea para bien, no están para emociones fuertes los pequeños -dijo la chica, saliendo del recinto con Legolas por detrás.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-Deben estar dónde la pequeña Haidée- dijo Aragorn, caminando con su esposa, Lord Elrond y Glorfindel por los pasillos- lo que no entiendo es como fue que se encontraron- dijo el hombre mirando las ropas que llevaba Arwen para cambiar a Haidée.

-_Siendo unos niños y al ser de la misma familia, deben tener una conexión entre ello-,_ dijo Glorfindel parándose en una enorme puerta- deben sentirse o si no los pequeños tienen mucha suerte- dijo el elfo con una sonrisa.

-Pienso que lo primero sería lo correcto- dijo El señor de la casa que se había detenido justo al frente de la puerta- pase lo que pase, debemos ser pacientes, han sufrido mucho, el tiempo dirá lo que ha pasado, pero por ahora solo debemos descubrir de a poco su mundo y quienes son- dijo Lord Elrond empezando a abrir la puerta de la habitación.

Cuando entraron al cuarto, este era un pequeño salón de espera el cual se dividía en dos estancias las cuales llevaban a dos habitaciones diferentes. Los cuatro personajes entraron al lugar y a medida que se iban acercando a la primera puerta de la derecha, empezaron a escuchar pequeñas voces que salían de la habitación, las tres figuras de a poco se acercaron y abrieron la puerta. La habitación estaba en penumbras, algo de luz salía entre las cortinas y las lámparas de aceite estaban por apagarse, los cuatro adultos pasaron por las cortinas que separaban la habitación del pasillo pero se quedaron tras las paredes que separaban la cama y la estancia cuando escucharon a Ariel y Aarón hablar entre ellos.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-¿Crees que esté bien?- no me gusta verla dormir mucho, parece que nunca fuera a abrir los ojos- dijo el niño tomando la mano de Haidée que no hacía ningún movimiento, solo se veía subir y bajar el pequeño pecho tranquilamente.

-No se si esta bien, pero por lo menos ya no esta herida- dijo la niña mirando a su prima que dormía placidamente- espero que despierte pronto, si hemos estado tres días aquí y si es eso lo que lleva dormida, entonces no es bueno. Es la que mas se lastimó por culpa de ese soldado, pero no es bueno que duerma tanto, a menos que…- dijo la niña con preocupación.

-¿A menos que, que?- dijo el niño mirando a Ariel que empezó a acostarse al lado de su hermana, colocando la cabeza en el hombro de ella.

-Acuéstate Aarón- dijo Ariel casi en un susurro- despertaremos a Haidée de apoco, como lo hacía tía Fanny- dijo la niña mientras el pequeño se acostaba de la misma manera que su prima colocando la cabeza en el hombro de la niña y poniendo una mano sobre el torso de esta. Ariel entrelazó su mano con la del niño- cierra los ojos Aarón y empieza a recordar como era tu mamá. Recuerda como lo pasábamos en la casa de la abuela… recuerda cuando estaban con vida- dijo la niña empezando a susurrar una melodía, a lo que el niño se arrimo mas al cuerpo de su hermana dejando escapar algunas lágrimas. En eso la pequeña voz empezó a inundar la habitación, dejando sentir el dolor y la pena que sentía al cantarla, los presentes que estaban detrás de las delgadas paredes escuchaban atentamente la letra que empezó a elevarse de los susurros de la pequeña. A medida que iban escuchando la melodía, comprendía que los niños habían tolerado demasiado. Por el comentario de Ariel lamentablemente se dieron por entendido que su familia había fallecido y a pesar de todo ello seguían adelante. Aragorn bajó la cabeza por la angustia y Arwen lo abrazo recargándose en el pecho del Gondoriano, Elrond estaba pensativo con los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por la entonada de la niña y Glorfindel miraba la angustiosa escena de los tres niños en la enorme cama, entre las escasas sombras que reflejaban las cortinas y la pared que lo ocultaban tenuemente de la mirada de los pequeños.

-No quiero que se vaya- se escuchó de repente- no quiero que mi hermana nos deje- dijo Aarón con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ella no nos dejará Aarón, ella solo está dormida, aún está soñando y debemos traerla de regreso de a poco, para que vuelva a creer, por lo menos en nosotros. Ella debe dejar ir lo que ocurrió, debe dejar ir a nuestra familia- dijo la niña interrumpiendo brevemente el murmullo de la melodía que cantaba.

-Yo también los extraño- dijo el pequeño, empezando a jugar con la tirita que tenía el camisón de su hermana en el pecho- aún no entiendo por que nos atacaron- dijo el niño en un susurro.

A esto los presentes se pusieron atentos a los comentarios que empezaron a surgir de la conversación de lo niños. Aragorn y Arwen se asomaron tenuemente al igual que Glorfindel por el otro lado de la delgada pared que tapaba la salida de la habitación, Lord Elrond se quedó detrás del rubio elfo escuchando atentamente.

-Yo tampoco, salieron de la nada para destruir todo, no entiendo el que quieran mas poder del que tienen. Aun recuerdo cuando nos capturaron- dijo la niña cerrando los ojos fuertemente- aún escucho los gritos, las suplicas- dijo la niña abriendo los ojos mirando al vacío.

-Los golpes, las risas cuando les pegaban, la risa cuando el nos golpeaba- dijo el niño mirando a Haidée con dolor- aún lo veo en mis sueños. Haidée se puso adelante y…y… -el niño se puso a llorar escondiendo la cara en el cuello de su hermana- no se detenía- decía el pequeño. Ariel lo tomó de la mano empezando a calmarlo, a esto los adultos miraban angustiados el estado en que aún se encontraban los niños. Para cuando de repente Legolas con Eve entran a la habitación en silencio, mirando también a los chicos.

-Ya, tranquilo, ya terminó- dijo la niña acariciando la manito de Aarón- ya no nos van a tocar, el no nos volverá a pegar de nuevo- dijo Ariel viendo a su prima- yo no lo permitiré, lo prometo- dijo en un susurro, acercando mas la cara a la mejilla de Haidée empezando a susurrar de nuevo la misma canción que estaba tarareando antes, de apoco se acostó de nuevo en el hombro de la niña.

-¿Por qué los hombres deben ser tan malos?- dijo de repente el niño aún con la cabeza escondida en el cuello de su hermana -¿por qué se comportan de esa manera?- dijo el en un sollozo.

-Por que nuestro camino es muy dudoso y muchas veces tomamos el sendero equivocado. Nos perdemos costándonos salir, tenemos miedo de ver mas allá y eso nos domina- dijo una pequeña voz que se unió a la conversación de repente.

Los niños se levantaron de sopetón mirándose atónitos para luego ir bajando al mismo tiempo la cabeza para encontrarse con una sonriente Haidée. La niña miraba de un lado a otro como pelota de pin pon y sonriendo por la expresión de ambos.

-Hola- dijo la niña -¿sucede algo? -dijo levantando la ceja cómicamente, pero la respuesta que esperaba no fue emitida en ningún momento, solo sintió como dos pares de brazos la envolvían casi ahorcándola. Haidée solo atinó a reír- jajajajaja me están…ahorcando- dijo la muchacha sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡Maldición Haidée, nos diste un susto tremendo! -dijo Ariel con reproche pero llena de alegría al ver de nuevo los ojos de su prima.

-Tonta- dijo el pequeño, escondiendo de nuevo la cara en el cuello de su hermana- te extrañe mucho- dijo el niño en un susurros, a lo que Haidée solo lo abrazo contra si acariciándole el pelo y la espalda para que se calmara.

-SHSHSH, ya tranquilo, ya estoy aquí, no me voy a ir a ningún lado- dijo la niña en susurros- ya pasó- dijo Haidée abrazando a su hermano que había dejado de llorar.

-¿Cómo te sientes Haidée?- interrumpió la otra niña que la miraba divertida y feliz por que ya tenía a sus dos primos con bien.

-Un poco cansada, pero bien, ya no me duelen las heridas, aunque la espalda aún la tengo resentida- dijo la niña con algunos movimientos de querer sentarse en la cama. A esto Aarón se aleja un poco pero la niña hace un gesto de dolor.

-No, no te levantes, aún no- dijo Ariel tratando que se recostara de nuevo en la cama. A esto Haidée solo resopló su chasquilla en son de cansancio y de aburrimiento. Al momento que la niña iba a sentarse Glorfindel casi sale del escondite, pero fue detenido por Lord Elrond, diciéndole que era mejor esperar, ya que quería saber mas pistas de la procedencia de los niños. Eve también había tomado el brazo de Legolas para retenerlo ya que también tenia la intención de ir donde la niña.

-No puedo quedarme todo el tiempo en cama, además no saco nada con dormir, ustedes son bastante bulliciosos- dijo la niña con sorna a lo que ambos niños se miraron algo molesto y "de que esta hablando".

-Mira tú, eres la que mas a dormido, supongo que ya es suficiente, esta bien que ya te hayas despertado- dijo Ariel con los brazos cruzados, a lo que Aarón empezó a reírse- pero despertarse, no significa que te levantes, aun no estas bien, además no podremos salir de aquí por un buen tiempo- dijo la niña dejándose caer sentada en la enorme cama, a lo que Aarón hizo lo mismo, pero mas apegado a su hermana- lo importante es que despertaste. Has estado durmiendo mucho tiempo, nos habías asustado realmente- dijo finalmente calmada Ariel, a lo que Haidée solo sonrió y luego se puso seria.

-No quería salir de ahí- dijo de repente la niña- estaba con mamá y papá. A esto Aarón la miró acercándose a ella para abrazarla colocando su cabeza en el pecho de la niña- ellos estaban ahí, también estaba Tío Hadar y tía Fanny, Etel. Etel también estaba, me dijo que no era mi momento y me sonrió, me empujó para que saliera. Pero no quería irme, luego todo se volvió oscuro y las imágenes del ataque empezaron a surgir una y otra vez- Haidée suspiró- recordé como si hubiera sucedido todo ayer, cuando Etel nos llevó a las catacumbas después de salir de la cueva que nos habían dejado el Señor Aragorn y Glorfindel. Cuando montamos a Negro y Nieve, el ataque de los soldados en las catacumbas y la gente gritando- dijo la niña empezando a mirar sus manos que estaban en su regazo- cuando tuvimos que dispararle a esa gente- se hizo un breve silencio.

A esto los presentes, que estaban escondidos, entendieron que ellos eran los dueños de los arcos. Legolas se acercó un poco más a la pared tratando de encontrar algún indicio en la mirada de la niña sobre ese acontecimiento.

-Tranquila, sabes que no tuvimos opción, no nos enseñaron a tirar al arco o a manejar la espada para matar, más bien solo fue como una arte de aprender, pero no teníamos opción- dijo Ariel bajando la cabeza- ellos murieron por salvarnos a nosotros, no podíamos dejarnos avasallar, por ellos no podíamos- dijo Ariel con lágrimas en los ojos- se sacrificaron, por nuestras vidas. Yo hubiera querido irme con ellos también- dijo la niña colocándose una mano en la cara.

-Aún no se como escapamos. Estaban detrás de nosotros, yo no pude aguantar mas, ya que me habían herido con una pistola, me atravesó el lado derecho y no pude hacer mas ya que si paraba nos detendrían, nos hubieran matado- dijo la niña mirando a su hermano que la abrazaba fuertemente, a esto Ariel se acercó a su prima y se apoyo hombro con hombro con la niña recargando la cabeza en la de ella.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Legolas miraba la extraña piedra que le había sacado a Haidée esa vez. Levantó la mirada mientras que Eve se apoyaba por detrás en su espalda- definitivamente los niños no eran de por aquí- pensó el elfo. Pero de lo que estaba seguro, es que habían sufrido demasiado y esto no quedaría impune. También pensaba de la misma manera Aragorn, Glorfindel y Elrond, este último estaba más que extrañado, no había movido ningún músculo, tratando de averiguar los sentimientos y algunos pensamientos de aquellas criaturas, no pudo encontrar nada más que pureza, transparencia y tranquilidad, pero mucho dolor y angustia, solo que no estaba muy seguro de que fueran unos niños comunes. Algo en ellos lo hacía dudar de sobremanera en las capacidades de cada uno, pero de a poco lo descubriría.

-¿Qué vamos a ser ahora? estamos solos- dijo Haidée suspirando hondamente, luego miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que el lugar no era parecido a nada que hubiera visto, se dio vuelta levemente a lo que Ariel sintió el desconcierto de su prima -¿dónde estamos?- dijo la niña al fin- este lugar…- se giro nuevamente- jamás lo había visto- dijo terminando su investigación en la mirada de su prima.

Ariel sonrió y suspiró levemente apartándose de Haidée y sentándose enfrente de ella con las piernas cruzadas, Aarón miró desde el regazo de su hermana a su prima.

-Haidée- dijo calmadamente la niña tomando un leve suspiro- estamos en Rivendel- dijo suavemente la muchacha para el desconcierto de Haidée que había agrandado los ojos como dos enormes huevos. No pudo articular palabra alguna, sus labios se abrieron levemente para volverlos a cerrar de nuevo, bajo la cabeza buscando la mirada de su hermano que cuando la encontró solo asintió tranquilamente, para luego elevar la vista de nuevo a su prima que la miraba divertida. La niña cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente para luego abrir los ojos de nuevo y ver que había escuchado bien al ver la sonrisa de su prima.

-Hem- dijo- tragando saliva- este… ¿Estás segura?- dijo por fin- o sea que…volvimos- dijo Haidée algo confusa -¿de verdad regresamos?- Terminó Haidée diciendo algo asombrada y renuente a creer que estén en la Tierra Media. A esto Ariel solo asintió con la cabeza y la miró con un dejo de- "te lo dije" y "no estoy loca"- Haidée volvió a pasar pesadamente saliva para luego ver de nuevo el lugar- ¿una pregunta? -interrumpió de repente Haidée -¿cómo llegamos aquí?- dijo casi en un susurro, a lo que Ariel no pudo contener la risa, para el desconcierto de los presentes que aún no salían de su improvisado escondites.

-Jajajajajaja- lo siento dijo Ariel- jejeje -se reía con una mano en la boca tratando de opacar un poco la risa para que no la escucharan en el recinto- lo siento- dijo- pero no me aguanto- Jajajajajajaja- se seguía riendo contagiando a Aarón que empezó a imitarla de igual forma.

-¡Oye! que dije de gracioso- dijo la chica algo molesta cruzando los brazos por el pecho- lo único que dije fue que ¿cómo llegamos a este lugar¿Qué tiene de gracioso eso? -preguntó la niña molesta. A lo que Ariel respiró hondo tratando de terminar la risa, pero cada vez que veía la cara de su prima estallaba en pequeñas carcajadas, Aarón la acompañaba de buena gana -¡Oye!- reclamo finalmente Haidée.

-Esta bien, esta bien… lo… siento- logró articular Ariel respirando hondo de nuevo- jejejeje, pero es que no me pude aguantar con las expresiones que hiciste- dijo intentando ponerse seria.

-¿Qué tiene mi cara?- dijo Haidée ya algo repuesta.

-Está fea- expresó Aarón con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a lo que Haidée pescó el almohadón y se lo plantó en toda la cara, a lo que Ariel rió de nuevo.

-¡Mi cara no es fea, retráctate, retráctate! -dijo la niña aplastándolo contra la almohada, mientras que Aarón reía de buena gana tomando otro cojín para empezar una batalla entre los dos, a esto Ariel se paro de la cama riendo y los adultos que estaban atrás esbozaron una sonrisa de alivio y alegría al ver a los niños con esa energía, animo y sonrisas en su rostro. Se estaban aguantando de ir a verlos más de cerca para ver que estuvieran perfectamente y decirles que no estaban solos y que todo saldría con bien.

-¡Ya, ya alto, tregua! -dijo Ariel con una sonrisa y separando a los hermanos- no podemos hacer todo este escándalo, vamos a llamar la atención de las personas que viven aquí- dijo Ariel sentándose en la cama- además Haidée tu no puedes, creooo…-expresó con sarcasmo- pararte aunque por lo que veo eres mas dura que la pata de palo del Señor Nima, jajajajaja- dijo la chica mirando a su prima toda despeinada y parada en la cama con una almohada en la mano y Aarón abajo con un enorme cojín. Los dos niños se miraron y con una ojeada cómplice se tiraron contra Ariel que grito un -¡NO!- pero fue atrapada por los dos enormes almohadones mientras los dos niños reían.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Los humanos y elfos que estaban mirando toda la escena no hacían más que sonreír a los juegos de los niños. Aragorn estaba feliz por que la pequeña que se parecía tanto a su esposa ya no tuviera lágrimas que recorriesen por sus blancas mejillas, había tenido tanto miedo que esa pequeña luz se extinguiese. Pero aún podía suceder eso, Arwen en ese momento lo abrazó mas sacándolo de sus pensamientos, a lo que el rey bajó la mirada encontrándose con la de su esposa, ella solo le sonrió adivinando lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, el también le sonrió y agachándose un poco beso calidamente los labios de la elfa, para luego abrazarla nuevamente y mirar la escena de nuevo.

Glorfindel estaba con una enorme sonrisa y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, los niños le recordaban los juegos que el hacia cuando pequeño y luego cuando jugaba con su hija. El elfo suspiró- tenían mucha energía, incluso después de todo lo que vivieron, su alma aún seguía inquebrantable- se dijo así mismo el elfo que se puso algo serio después de ese pensamiento - _No debieron haber sufrido de esa manera_- se dijo el Eldar, _y ya no lo harán mas_- afirmó.

Eve estaba apoyada en la espalda de Legolas mientras miraba sonreír a los pequeños por un hombro de este. Legolas también estaba cruzado de brazos mirando la escena, aún estaba algo extrañado por el pequeño objeto que tenía en la mano, lo rotaba despacio una y otra vez con sus dedos- debía encontrar a aquellos seres que tenía tan devastadora arma en sus manos, la estúpida arma que sin compasión puede herir a unos niños- el elfo respiro hondo -Los encontraría- se dijo aún rotando la bala que tenía en las manos. A esto Eve lo noto tenso y serio, miraba con mucho cuidado a los niños, Eve sonrió levemente a esto. Nunca había visto esa faceta del guerrero, mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte por la espalda mirando la escena. Lord Elrond se había puesto al lado de Glorfindel, curvaba levemente los labios a cada sonrisa de los pequeños- a pesar de todo eran muy fuertes, pero su aura lo desconcertaba de sobremanera -algo extraño había en aquellos niños, especialmente la pequeña que se parecía tanto a Arwen. De verdad lo había asombrado cuando la vio por primera vez, era como volver al pasado, solo que sus cabellos eran levemente mas ondulados que los de su hija. Pero esta pequeña era algo especial. En ese momento un ruido lo saco de sus recuerdos cuando un -¡AUCH! y un ¡CUIDADO-se escucharon. Los presentes solo veían unos pies al borde de la cama y un silencio se hizo presente, elfos y humanos se miraron algo asustados y sin pensarlo fueron a ver lo que había sucedido, pero antes recomenzar a caminar unas carcajadas se hicieron presentes. Los niños se habían caído de la cama por los saltos que daban en ella, estaban los tres acostados en el suelo con los almohadones encima y las piernas mirando hacia el techo.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- los niños se miraban unos minutos y las carcajadas se emitían una y otra vez por el lugar- creo que ya nos descubrieron- dijo Ariel mirando hacia el techo. -Hacía tiempo que no me reía así- sonrió a lo que Haidée asintió y Aarón empezó a bostezar.

El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo por el lugar, la habitación se había hecho más cálida y el viento empezaba a soplar por las cortinas. Tres pequeñas figuras se sentaron de improviso en el suelo y algo cansadas por el ingenuo juego se miraron, los presentes se quedaron mirando a los niños que estaban silenciosos mirándose en el suelo, la risa se había ido.

-Ariel- dijo Haidée levantando la vista hacia el techo- ¿qué vamos hacer después que no hayamos repuesto ¿A dónde iremos?- dijo la niña para el desconcierto de los que estaban escondidos.

-No lo sé aún- dijo mirando el suelo- ya no hay nada, no tenemos donde ir- Ariel levantó la cabeza mirando a su primo que había colocado el tremendo cojín ente sus piernas recargando la cabeza en el dormitando- creo que debemos intentar volver a casa, si es que encontramos el camino- dijo la niña parándose colocando la cabecera en su lugar- aunque ellos pueden estar esperándonos aún -expuso la niña sentándose en el borde de la cama mirando a sus primos.

-No podremos volver a ver a Nany- dijo Aarón de repente- me gustaban mucho sus tortas y los panes con mermelada de frutilla y damasco- dijo el niño levantando la cabeza con los ojos brillantes- TENGO HAMBRE- se dijo de repente dejándose caer de cara en el almohadón, en eso se escucha un pequeño gruñido y las niñas se miran entre si para luego bajar la vista.

-¿Aarón?- dijo Haidée.

-Lo siento pero tengo hambre y mi estómago reclama- dijo el niño aún con la cara contra el enorme cojín. A lo que las niñas rieron de buena gana.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

A esto los que estaban escondidos se miraron entre risas ahogadas.

-_Pero yo le di de comer hace un par de horas_- dijo Eve en susurros a lo que Legolas le tomó la mano y la beso.

-_Al parecer no fue suficiente_- dijo el elfo sin quitar la mirada de los niños.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-Solo piensas en comer- dijiste hace poco que ya habías comido- indicó Ariel mirando al pequeño.

- Si pero recuerda que no comimos en 3 días antes de llegar a este lugar, mi estómago se achico de sobremanera y parece una trituradora- dijo el niño aún con a cara metida hasta el fondo en el tremendo almohadón, a lo que los presentes los miraron con algo de -"no te creo" y "¿de verdad que no comieron hace 3 días?"- totalmente asombrados.

-Jajajajaja ¿Qué trituradora? es un pozo sin fondo- dijo Haidée riendo a lo que de repente le llegó el tremendo cojín en la cara.

-¡YAYAYAYA, no mas guerra de cojines, tregua, tregua, las trincheras con bandera blanca! -dijo Ariel colocándose entre ambos hermanos que se miraba amenazantes armados hasta los codos- debemos pensar que vamos hacer después de irnos de aquí, recuerden que tenemos algo importante que hacer- dijo la niña tomando ambos cojines de las manos de los niños y colocándolos en su lugar- ahora- dijo la niña, haciendo que ambos se sentaran a un lado del otro, a esto Ariel suspira y se deja caer en el suelo mirando a ambos.

-No entiendo por que debemos irnos- dijo el niño de repente aquí estamos bien, además no queda nadie allá fuera,- suspiro el pequeño subiendo las piernas a la cama para apoyar su cabeza entre ellas. Haidée a esto pasa un brazo por los hombros del niño y lo cerca hacia ella mirando a su prima que se para sentándose al otro lado del niño abrazando a ambos.

-No digas que no hay nada Aarón, hay muchas cosas bonitas afuera y veras que descubrirlas será todo un reto y una gran aventura, como te gustan a ti, como los cuentos que nos contaba tía Fanny- dijo la niña apoyando la cabeza en la cabecita de su primo.

-Además estaremos los tres juntos, recuerda que dijo mamá, los tres somos uno y si trabajamos en conjunto todo saldrá de corazón- expuso Haidée mirando de reojo a Ariel que le sonreía.

-Solo espero que las personas que aún están encerradas, sigan con vida, hasta que encontremos ese documento- dijo Ariel en un soplo- esto será algo difícil de llevar, pero lo haremos juntos- dijo la niña- si es posible partiremos lo antes posible antes de que pase algo más- en esto se hizo un tenso silencio, los que estaban ocultos ya habían escuchado lo suficiente, para entender que los niños eran de una gran importancia para los suyos. Sin más Lord Elrond empezó a caminar hacia ellos seguido por ambas parejas y Glorfindel.

-¿Cuándo crees que podremos partir?- dijo el niño mirando a ambas chicas que estaban aún recostadas contra él.

-Creo que eso no será necesario- dijo una voz proveniente de un costado de la habitación, a lo que los niños se separaron de improviso reteniendo el aire. De a poco se fueron dando vuelta para encontrarse con cuatro figuras que los miraban atentos y con una pequeña sonrisa, a eso Aarón miró a la chica que estaba a un costado encontrándose con los ojos azul grisáceos de Eve que le sonreía de buena gana, el niño le devolvió la sonrisa hasta que fue interrumpido por el dialogo que se empezó a escuchar en la habitación.

-Lord Elrond- dijo Ariel en un susurro para mirar a sus primos y luego levantarse, a esto los dos niños también se levantan pero Haidée inconscientemente se tambalea a lo Glorfindel la alcanza agarrar tomándola en brazos.

-Tú pequeña, no deberías levantarte aún- dijo el rubio elfo acomodando a la niña en sus brazos. Haidée quedó algo aturdida por el repentino rescate del Eldar, aún estaba algo mareada, a pesar del súper juego con su hermano y su prima, al parecer la falta de alimento sólido le estaba pasando la cuenta, pero su cuerpo no respondió en ese momento, lo miró algo incrédula y solo atinó a sonreír un poco.

-Gracias- salió de los labios de la pequeña que solo suspiro a la caricia del elfo en su mejilla.

-Bueno primero lo primero- dijo El señor de Rivendel acercándose a los dos niños que estaban parados aún a los pies de la cama, Elrond se agacho con una tenue sonrisa viendo con la mirada las heridas de la cabeza y los brazos que ya no se veían, de apoco paso delicadamente las calidas manos por la espalda de Ariel sobre el camisón sintiendo que las heridas ya no estaban, además que la pequeña no pronunciaba ningún quejido- creo que ya estas recuperada por completo- dijo el medio elfo con una sonrisa- eso me alegra y por lo visto este pequeño también -dijo Elrond mirando al niño que le sonreía devolviendo el gesto.

-lo siento- dijo Ariel, con la mirada hacia abajo, a esto el elfo se extraño al igual que Aragorn que se agachó a la altura de la niña.

-¿Sentir que?- dijo el rey con preocupación.

-Por las molestias- dijo la niña levantando la vista- nos iremos lo más pronto posible, cuando Hiadée se recupere totalmente- anunció la niña algo preocupada y con tristeza. A esto Aragorn sonrió al igual que Elrond que sin mas acercó a la niña y la tomó en brazos para el asombro de la pequeña.

-No molestan Ariel, todo lo contrario, son mas que bienvenidos, hacía tiempo que no teníamos visitantes tan alegres y encantadores- dijo el medio elfo pasando una mano por los cabellos de la pequeña, a lo que Ariel lo miró tímidamente- además pueden quedarse todo lo que quieran, nada, ni nadie los echará de este lugar. Son mis invitados, como lo dije anteriormente, además creo que no tienen donde ir ¿o me equivoco?- dijo el Señor de la casa sentándose en la cama con la pequeña en brazos, a esto la niña estaba un poco incómoda, Aragorn se dio cuenta.

-Ariel- dijo el rey de Gondor- no debes sentirte mal por nada que haya ocurrido o que ocurra ahora, nos sorprendimos mucho cuando los encontramos en ese estado. Se que no querrás hablar ahora, pero cualquier cosa que quieras comentar o desahogarte de alguna manera, nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarte, para ayudarlos- el hombre suspiro tomando las manitas de la niña- aquí están a salvo, nada ni nadie les hará daño. Todos los presentes aquí harán un voto de silencio si es lo que quieres, nada de lo que digas en esta habitación saldrá -dijo el guerrero con un pequeño brillo en los ojos que a Ariel no pudo mantener en su mirada.

-Ariel si podemos ayudar en algo…- expresó Elrond levantando levemente la carita de la niña, a lo que Ariel solo movió la cabeza negativamente, a esto Haidée suspiró.

-¿Ariel?- dijo la niña- no podemos escondernos para siempre, por algo llegamos a este lugar, por algo papá, mamá, Tía Fanny, Tío Hadar y Etel se sacrificaron por nosotros. No podemos retroceder ¿recuerdas? aún hay personas esperando, aún hay esperanzas y esas están en nuestras manos. Lamentablemente están en nuestras manos y no podemos rehuir a ellas- dijo finalmente la niña sin dejar de mirar a su prima.

-¿Ariel?- dijo Aarón colocando las manitos en las de su prima a lo que la niña lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos que no quería dejar escapar- por favor- dijo el niño, a lo que Ariel solo asintió con la cabeza y los presentes dejaron sacar el aire que habían retenido. Pero cuando la niña había decidido hablar, la puerta es tocada insistentemente con premura, desconcertando a los presentes.

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunta Legolas abriendo la puerta dejando entrar a un soldado de la guardia de Rohan, junto a unos centinelas de los elfos y Faramir con una cara de preocupación que espantaría hasta el mismísimo demonio. Todos estaban hechos unos espantos con heridas por todo el cuerpo, la ropa rasgada y la sangre que caía copiosamente por las graves heridas- Faramir- señala el elfo algo extrañado y asombrado por la presencia del príncipe de Ithilien y en esas condiciones.

-Tenemos problemas- dice el guerrero viendo como Aragorn entra en brazos con una pequeña de negros cabellos junto a la dama Arwen, Eve con Aarón y Glorfindel con Haidée, junto al Señor de Rivendel. El príncipe se inclina ante ellos y con premura da un informe detallado de la situación.

-Mi Señor Aragorn- dice Faramir con preocupación en los ojos- ha pasado algo inimaginable- dijo Faramir con inquietud, a esto los presentes se miraron algo preocupados, Aragorn entregó a Ariel a Arwen y se acercó preocupado a su amigo.

-Faramir, debes atenderte -dijo el rey a lo que Faramir negó renuentemente- esto debía decirlo ahora- el rey de Gondor temió lo peor- no me digas que los días oscuros aún no han terminado, tus ojos te delatan ¿Qué sucede? -dice el Gondoriano con preocupación.

-Me temo que el pasado arremete contra nosotros- dijo finalmente el guerrero, a lo que Lord Elrond se acercó más a su hijo y al príncipe- me temo mis Señores que estamos a las puertas de un abismo que se empieza a agrandar rápidamente- a eso Ariel empieza a dolerle la cabeza recargándose en el hombro de la elfa que por la sorpresa le pregunta -que sucede- a esto Ariel solo mueve la cabeza negativamente.

-Me duele- dice la niña, a lo que Arwen llama a Aragorn con preocupación, el dolor es evidente, Arwen lo siente. Pero en un momento todo se vuelve negro.

Negro. La elfa y la niña están en la nada misma, Ariel mira hacia el frente y una lluvia de fuego empieza a caer encima de la gran ciudad. Arwen no sabe que sucede exactamente, la pequeña sigue con la mirada perdida tomada de su mano, hasta que varios rugidos y gritos empiezan a emerger de la tierra, miles de orcos y bestias que se suponían debería estar en la historia empiezan a salir de las raíces del suelo, atacando a todo cuanto se encontrase enfrente. Los reinos estaban en llamas, minas Thirith, Rohan, Rivendell…Lothlórien. La elfa no podía esconder su miedo y desesperación a lo que veía.

-_Una premonición-_ la elfa bajo la vista la pequeña que seguía en trance,- _me está mostrando una premonición_- se dijo la elfa asombrada. En eso un tremendo ruido que parecía salir de las entrañas mismas de la tierra empezó a emerger haciendo temblar toda la tierra, para mostrarse ante la aterrada mirada de la reina de Gondor.

-_No puede ser…no puede ser_. _Que Eru ampare a todos_- eso fue lo último que se escuchó entre cenizas y sangre.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Ya. ¡Ahora si, es una maratón de capitulo! Espero les guste.

Mil disculpas por el atraso, pero ya saben, los estudios primero, sin mas me despido con mucha pena ya que no podré responder a sus review, así que para la próxima o mejor dicho el próximo capitulo, les respondo sin mas gracias de todo corazón, **M, Primin, layla Kyoyama, Isil, Eresse, Ieliana Greenleaf y firstayanami**, de veras muchas gracias, besos a todos y todas nos estamos leyendo.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

¡POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEW, ESPECIALMENTE A LOS QUE LEEN Y NO DEJAN¡BESOS A TODOS!

HADA:)


	19. Capitulo 19

**Mi fantasía, Mi realidad**

¡Aiya mellonnin! es un gusto leerlos de nuevo. De verdad que esto de la universidad se ha complicado un montón para escribir este fics, pero aquí le vamos dando, lento pero seguro. Bueno este capitulo se ha vuelto algo meloso y sobre protector, aun no llego definitivamente a la parte que me interesa pero ya para le próximo capitulo se aclararan varias cosas y vendrá la acción.

Por estos lados ya se empezaron a ver algunas cosas con respecto al pasado de los niños que a nuestros personajes les interesará mucho, especialmente con esto de los poderes de Ariel que en verdad no se por que se me ocurrió ¿pero al darse cuenta que la niña lee mucho? Ustedes saquen sus conclusiones, sin más blabla, espero les guste por que a mi no me dejo nadita de satisfecha, además que tuve que cortarlos antes, buabuabua (mi llorar), pero no desesperen que ya tengo el 20 y ahí si que va a estar re bueno, espero.

¡Un beso y nos estamos leyendo!

Sin mas digo que el Señor de los anillos es de Tolkien y si ven algunas frases así:_ MI FANTASÍA…:_ están en Quenya, ahora si besos.

HADA:)

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Capitulo19**

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Todo se había vuelto negro de un momento a otro. Pareciera que un rayo le había dado de lleno en el alma haciéndola estremecer de dolor y frío, solo supo que había reposado la cabeza en el hombro de la mujer dejando a su conciencia vagar a su antojo. Había sido absorbida por un torbellino que quemaba la piel. En ese instante su cuerpo se paralizó, haciendo omiso a toda petición o ruego que le gritara, sus ojos se abrieron.

-¿Dónde estaba? -no sabía donde estaba, de mil maneras intentaba hacer algún indicio de vida que saliera de su cuerpo, alguna lágrima, ruido, grito, pero no respondía, el maldito cuerpo no respondía, solo miraba hacia el frente a la nada a la oscuridad. Pero a pesar de que no podía mover nada de su cuerpo, aún podía sentir, así que el tacto de la elfa no le era indiferente, ya que era el contraste del dolor que sentía en esos momentos en su cuerpo. Sin más, sus intentos fueron cesando al sentir el calor de la mujer que la llamaba mentalmente, pero no podía responderle, al intento desesperado de poder comunicarse, un estruendo la interrumpe viendo con horror que miles de enormes piedras con fuego las envuelven, cayendo como una lluvia de terror. La tierra empezó a arder y a estremecerse con fuerza, sacudiendo todo lo que empezaba a crecer en esos momentos, de apoco la oscuridad se iba disipando para dar a ver el horror de la gente gritar, pero no se podía ver nada, solo los edificios de piedra que caían rompiéndose en miles de pedazos al tocar el candente suelo, mientras mas caían los escombros mas fuertes eran los gritos y los enorme rugidos de bestias que empezaban a emerger de la tierra. Imágenes pasaban a medida que el fuego se extendía, los reinos de Rivendell, Rohan, y Gondor eran solo ruinas, el dolor y el sufrimiento se hacían presentes y con horror la elfa y la niña miraban como la hermosa raza era transformada, corrompida para ser convertida en un orco o Uruk- Hai. Ariel quería taparse los oídos, cerrar los ojos pero una fuerza mayor la hacía permanecer estática, sin movilidad en sus extremidades, sin mas vio como todo era consumido, por la batiente del ejercito de Mordor, miles de soldados, monstruos, trasgos, dragones negros, licántropos y todo ser que supuestamente ya no había. Pero en ese instante siente como Arwen le apretó la mano intentando conectarse con ella, algunas palabras casi inaudibles se escudaban en su mente, pero no podía oír vocablo coherente, pero podía sentir el desconcierto, pero no el temor de la mujer, si no que estaba totalmente anonadada y renuente a creer lo que veía, hasta que en un momento dado ve como los tres reinos que estaban gobernando en ese instante desaparecían como si de castillos de arena se tratase y de ellos empezaron a surgir dos enorme ciudades. En eso la niña escuchó unas palabras dichas en quenya por parte de la elfa, las cuales entendió perfectamente.

--_No puede ser…no puede ser_… _por los Valar…_ _que Eru ampare a todos._

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Oscuras, destruidas pero firmes con sus paredes agrietadas, gruesas y negras. Si, estaban hechas de piedras negras, las cuales eran envueltas por un enorme matorral de espinas que parecían comerse todo a su alrededor, las murallas eran enormes, se alzaban monstruosamente sobre los cadáveres de las personas y los escombros de lo que fue una hermosa ciudad blanca. Las bestias rugían, las sombras se volvían frías cubriendo todo lo bueno que quedaba y el silencio empezaba reinar nuevamente. La niña empezó a respirar entrecortado al no poder hacer nada, al no poder cerrar los ojos por la terrible escena, le dolía, le dolía el pecho y la cabeza, parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, la soledad oprimía contra su pecho y las lágrimas por fin no negaron su paso por las sonrojadas mejillas. Todo estaba en silencio, un tormentoso mutismo que helaba hasta la medula. No sabía cuanto paso, pero fue una eternidad. Se sentía tan sola, tan…muerta, quería que todo acabase: silencio:

-Ariel- se escuchó. Una dulce melodía empezó a fluir de la oscuridad y unas suaves manos empezaron a estrecharla suavemente contra un cuerpo cálido y reconfortante –Ariel- de nuevo, dulcemente la melodía se iba haciendo cada vez mas fuerte hasta que por fin pudo salir de su estado de blasón- por que así se sentía, como una fría estatua parada en una esquina mirando pasar el mundo y las atrocidades de el. Hasta que una melodía y una voz empezaron a retornarla al mundo de los vivos, Ariel pudo por fin cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el anhelado calor humano, olía a flores- eso pensó la niña.

-Margaritas y violetas- dijo la pequeña esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y se dejó envolver por la cálida luz que alejaba el dolor y la angustia-… es el aroma de mi madre- dijo con una lágrima que recorrió por última vez su mejilla antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

_-Ariel_- se escuchó- _pequeña despierta_- dijo de nuevo la apacible voz,-_por favor despierta_, _Are cuivië. Feren, tithan pen_ (Debes despertar. Por favor, pequeña) -se escuchó finalmente antes que todo se volviera oscuro - _Feren uume moru mile lyaa _(Por favor no te escondas dentro de ti).

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada, varias personas iban y venían con distintas medicinas y paños. Salían una y otra vez de la enorme habitación, dejando a los que estaban esperando nerviosos por el estado de la elfa y la niña que eran atendidas por el rey de Gondor, el señor de Imladris, la Dama Eve y Lord Glorfindel que no habían asomado pestaña alguna después del inesperado estado de la reina de Gondor y la niña Ariel.

Los presentes estaban algo inquietos, se paseaban de un lado a otro mirándose de repente las caras con dejo de preocupación. Legolas trataba de mantener la calma con Haidée en brazos, la niña había apoyado la cabecita en el hombro del elfo cansada de llorar por la intranquilidad de saber como se encontraba su prima, de repente habría los ojos y otras veces parecía dormir. Se aferraba a los hombros del elfo mientras su respiración se entrecortaba con los sollozos que no dejaban de arremeter contra sus pulmones, Legolas tenía apoyada la cabeza en el hombro de la pequeñita ladeándola de vez en cuando para calmarla, pasaba delicadamente los dedos por las finas hebras del cabello de la niña haciendo que esta se relajara y dejara de sollozar por momentos. Sutilmente se paseaba el Eldar de un lado a otro murmurando melodías para que la pequeña dejara de pensar en lo peor, tratando que se durmiera. No quiso acostarse, ni comer, así que no estaba en las mejores condiciones, en cambio Aarón no falto ni media hora para que pegara pestaña, estaba placidamente dormido, después de a ver llorado su poco en los brazos de Faramir que lo tenía cómodamente tapado con una chaqueta que le había puesto Aragorn antes de entrar con su esposa y la niña a las estancias, con delicadeza el niño respiraba al compás de la caminata del guerrero que frotaba tiernamente la espalda del chico, de vez en cuando apoyaba la cabeza en la del niño para besar los negros cabellos y darle mas calor en la fría noches que se acercaban por el invierno.

Aratan, también había llegado a las antesalas de las habitaciones, extrañándose por la demora del Señor de la casa que lo había mandado a llamar con el príncipe Legolas y la Dama Eve para traer a los caballos de los niños y sus cosas, pero cuando no llegaban fue en sus búsqueda para saber el por que del atraso encontrándose en la estancia al príncipe del Bosque Negro con una niña en brazos y Faramir con el pequeño. Al otro lado de la habitación habían algunos soldados de los tres reinos algo magullados, a lo que se extraño el elfo al verlo muy parados sin mover músculo alguno mientras esperaban alguna noticia del reciente suceso- entró sigilosamente a la mirada de ambos guerreros mientras se acercaba a Legolas que lo saludó con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, a eso Faramir le dice a sus acompañantes que se vayan, ya que deben ser atendidos por las múltiples heridas que sufrieron, algunos de ellos renuentes a dejarlo, especialmente en esas condiciones se negaron rotundamente, pero el príncipe fue mas que insistente y tanto los guardias como los soldados salieron de la habitación con una leve inclinación.

En eso Aratan ve como salen los guerreros en compañía de otros elfos, que de seguro eransanadores, luego se da vuelta para ver a Legolas acurrucando y consolando a una de las pequeñas que no dejaba de llorar, en eso el rubio elfo levanta la mirada al desconcierto de su amigo. El elfo suspira para poner al tanto al medio elfo, le habían explicado que la Dama Arwen y la pequeña Ariel habían entrado en un extraño trance, ambas sufrían por un dolor inexplicable, así que en el momento en que ambas iban a tocar suelo, Aragorn llega justo para tomar a su esposa en brazos y Lord Elrond a la niña para llevarlas a una de las habitaciones y atenderlas. La reina pudo salir de ese estado, algo agitada y con preocupación en su mirada, pero la niña Ariel no había podido salir de ese abismo, así que inmediatamente, a lo que les decía la elfa según lo que había visto en ese extraña premonición, Aragorn y Lord Elrond empezaron a trabajar para poder evitar que la pequeña se hundiera cada vez mas en esa oscuridad.

Aratan, se había unido a la inquietud, se sentó al lado de Faramir que había recostado al pequeño en uno de los enormes sillones, pero no podía alejarse, ya que el niño había tomado su mano como oso de peluche, así que se tuvo que sentar y colocó al pequeño en sus piernas, el medio elfo lo miraba algo divertido.

-Es increíble- dijo de repente Aratan mirando al pequeño.

-¿El qué? -Preguntó Faramir elevando la mirada al capataz y señor de los caballos de Rivendell.

-Es increíble el que hayan sobrevivido a tanto- dijo el medio elfo -¿no le contaron su historia? -le preguntó a Faramir, el cual negó con la cabeza, a esto Aratan le contó toda la historia que le había dicho el príncipe Legolas, el cual aún se paseaba con una niña rendida por el cansancio y que dormía placidamente en los brazos del Eldar y este seguía murmurándole canciones en elfico.

El Gondoriano no podía creer de cuanto habían sufrido los niños. Miró al pequeño en su regazo acariciando la cabecita de este en son de afecto y comprensión a lo que pudo a ver pasado y a tan corta edad.

-Encontramos unas armas con los caballos que montaban los pequeños, son muy extrañas en realidad, incluso los arcos son de un material muy raro, una madera que no se ve por estos lados, en realidad nunca la he visto y la espada, la espada mi señor es una obra maestra, pero no tengo idea de donde venga, está forjada exquisitamente, pero jamás en mi vida había visto tal diseño de arma- le dijo el medio elfo mirando a la enorme puerta que aún no se habría.

-Entonces, los niños no son de estos lados- dijo el príncipe mirando la carita del pequeño- deben haber perdido a su familia cuando se alejaron o pasaban con alguna caravana- dijo el guerrero levantando la mirada mirando la carita de la pequeña que dormía placidamente en el hombro de Legolas que se paseaba con los ojos cerrados por el lugar.

-Sus padres murieron- dijo Aratan, para el desconcierto de Faramir que le volvió la mirada- salieron de los mismos labios de los niños, ya que estuvieron presentes cuando sus padres se sacrificaron por ellos- dijo el medio elfo con algo de tristeza- mataron a toda su familia- terminó el guerrero posando una mano en la cabecita del niño- aún así, su sonrisa brilla como nunca, no se resignan- a esto el hombre baja la mirada al pequeño con algo de preocupación y desconsuelo- estaba solo- se dijo el Gondoriano, dejando salir un suspiro.

-Perdóneme si soy algo entrometido pero ¿sucede algo malo? Lo vi llegar apresurado con un par de solados de Rohan, Gondor y algunos centinelas de la guardia de Rivendell- intervino, el medio elfo a los pensamientos del guerrero.

-Si, no traigo muy buenas noticias, me temo que los días oscuros no han terminado- dijo el hombre mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación donde aún se encontraba su rey.

-Al parecer no he estado equivocado estos días- dijo el medio elfo- el aire se siente mas pesado y triste, además que el tiempo a empezado a cambiar drásticamente- dijo Aratan con algo de preocupación- la tierra esta algo inquieta- susurró, a lo que Faramir también bajo la mirada hasta posarla en la carita del niño.

-¿Podrá ser el resultado de esta oscuridad que se aproxima la consecuencia de que estos pequeños quedarán sin su familia?- se preguntó el guerrero haciendo cariño a los cabellos de Aarón que dormía placidamente en las piernas de Faramir que esbozó una sonrisa al suspiro del pequeño. Extrañaba a sus hijos- se dijo- Eowyn debe estar preocupada pensó. En eso la puerta se abre haciendo que todos los presentes dejaran sus pensamientos para ver como el Señor de Imladris entraba algo cansado y preocupado a la estancia, seguido por un preocupado Glorfindel, cerrando las puertas detrás de si. A esto Legolas aún con la pequeña en brazos se acerca a Lord Elrond, detrás de él se para Faramir dejando a Aratan Con el pequeño que aún dormía.

_-Heru Elrond, Man ta raika? Na nín maar, gwenn Arwen hâ titta Ariel? __(¿Qué ocurre¿La dama Arwen esta bien y la niña Ariel?-_ apresuró Legolas con preocupación mientras que Faramir se paraba al lado del elfo, en eso Elrond deja salir un suspiro y mueve la cabeza aprobatoriamente.

-Ellas están bien, ambas, logramos sacarlas justo a tiempo- dijo el medio elfo con una expresión algo cansada, en eso posa los ojos en Haidée que sigue durmiendo- la pequeña- dice Elrond -¿está bien? A lo que Legolas afirma con la cabeza.

-Si, aunque no a querido comer nada, eso me preocupa, está algo débil- dice el elfo acariciando la cabecita de Haidée- pero no ha dejado de llorar por su prima, no ha querido irse a la cama por ella- a esto el elfo la acomoda mejor en sus brazos haciendo que la niña coloque la cabecita en el cuello del elfo a lo que Legolas le dio un beso en los cabellos recargando la cabeza en la de la niña, a esto Elrond sonríe, era raro ver a uno de los mejores guerreros de su gente con una faceta de padre- pensó.

-Será mejor llevarla a la cama, dejaré a alguien que la cuide para cuando despierte- a esto Legolas lo miró algo renuente dejar a la niña sola- tranquilo, haré que nos avisen de inmediato por cualquier cambio o si despierta- dice sonriente el medio elfo cambiando a una expresión mas seria- ahora me preocupa el incidente que acaba de ocurrir ya que está bastante relacionado con lo que está ocurriendo en Mordor- a esto el señor de Rivendell se gira mirando a un sorprendido pero decidido Faramir- Mi querido amigo, ve a que te curen y come algo, nos veremos luego en mi despacho, por ahora esperaremos a que Aragorn salga de la habitación para hablar de este problema que se nos viene encima. Al parecer deberemos convocar nuevamente a un concilio de todas las razas- dijo pesadamente el señor de la casa- me temo que el mal no quiere dejar de arremeter contra la paz de estas tierras que harto les hace falta- dice algo triste el medio elfo.

_-Heru Elrond-_ interrumpe Aratan acercándose con un dormido Aarón en brazos, ha lo que el elfo lo mira algo sorprendido.

-Aratan, mi amigo. Lo siento, te mande a llamar para darle una alegría a los pequeños, pero…-dijo el medio elfo mirando al niño en los brazos del moreno- al parecer no van dejar de sufrir aún. Dice en un suspiro el señor de Imladris, Aratan también se queda viendo al niño y la pequeña que aún no tienen la mas remota idea de lo que les espera.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Había estado a punto de dejarse llevar por todas esa imágenes de terror y sufrimiento, fue como si les arrebataran todo de las manos y la dejaran indefensa ante todo. La dura capa que se había impuesto la habían roto como si de cristal se tratase y los miedos empezaron de nuevo a invadirla. La oscuridad arremetía contra su voluntad dejándola sin respiración, creía que todo se había ido en un ahogado grito que no pudo salir mas allá que del gesto de dolor que reflejo en su rostro, más una cálido abrazo la hizo entre abrir los ojos tratando de aclarar su mirada que solo podía ver manchones que la convocaban. En un instante el llamado fue mas claro, al igual que el camino por el que debía pasar.

"_Debes volver, Ariel…hija…debes regresar…Aún tienes mucho que hacer…vuelve Ariel…vuelve…"_

La habitación estaba fresca, pero cálida al mismo tiempo, cuatro figuras pacientemente esperaban que la pequeña que dormía intranquila en la enorme cama despertase en cualquier momento. Había costado mucho traerla de vuelta de nuevo, estaban agotados por la lucha mental y emocional que acababan de ganar. Hubo un pequeño silencio que pareciese a ver durado una eternidad, hasta que fue interrumpido de un momento a otro con una tremenda bocanada y suspiro de Ariel tomando un aliento de aire, como si se estuviera ahogando. Levantándose repentinamente, como un resorte de la cama para el asombro de los presentes y de un momento a otro parándose de esta, corriendo con la boca tapada para el desmán de todos, yendo a la primera puerta que encontró, que menos mal era el baño, de pura chiripa (de pura casualidad) para dejarse caer en una vasija que estaba en el piso vomitando todo lo que tenía en el estómago en ese momento, o sea nada, puro líquido.

Fue tan rápido que Elrond y Aragorn que estaban más cerca de ella solo vieron una pequeña sombra que salió rauda, seguida de Arwen que no perdió movimiento alguno de la pequeña, ahora se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo de mármol sacando lo poco y nada que tenía en el estómago siendo apoyada por los brazos de la elfa que le sostenía el cabello y parte del abdomen para que no perdiera el equilibrio. Aragorn inmediatamente se había colocado a su lado también pasando una brazo por su tórax y acariciando la espalda de la niña con suavidad para darle apoyo, Elrond sin más fue por una botella con extractos de una extraña planta que tenía en cima de la mesa para luego hincarse junto a la niña que no dejaba de toser y sollozar diciendo palabras inaudibles, Glorfindel se acercó con una toalla y mas de ese extraño líquido hincándose junto a Elrond. Sin más, la niña no pudo botar nada más de su estómago y de apoco la empezaron a dar vuelta. A los presentes se les encogió el corazón al verla tan pálida y sudorosa, con lágrimas en los ojos que no dejaban de llorar (valga la redundancia). Aragorn la recargó en su pecho con cuidado y abrazándola empezó a decir algunas palabras en antiguas lenguas tratando de calmar a la pequeña, pero Ariel no quería apoyo de nadie, intentó zafarse de los brazos del rey de Gondor pero este la retenía firmemente sin hacerle daño, Lord Elrond pacientemente espero que Aragorn la calmara para darle del extraño líquido a lo que Ariel se negó varias veces moviendo la cabeza de un lugar a otro, hasta que por fin pudieron dárselo al momento que la pequeña sin mas fuerza se dejo llevar por el hombre.

Su respiración se fue normalizando al igual que sus movimientos, mantenía la cabeza agachada con las manos en los brazos del rey de Gondor que la mantenía abrazada contra su pecho y los brazos alrededor de los hombros, del torso y el estómago. Ariel recargaba de vez en cuando la cabeza en el antebrazo del hombre, ya cansada de tanto luchar.

-Ariel- se escuchó, como un susurro- pequeña- se volvió a oír, a lo que la niña levemente alzó la mirada viendo al fin una hermosa habitación de blanco, miro hacia un lado viendo como las cortinas se mecían elegantemente al compás del viento, hasta que giro hacia el otro lado encontrándose con un par de ojos grises que la miraban aliviados, era Arwen y al lado de ella estaba Lord Elrond que se acercó gentilmente a la niña, pero la reacción de la pequeña fue el de alejarse, a lo que Aragorn la calmó atrayéndola hacia si y susurrándoles palabras de afecto para que se calmara.

-Tranquila, todo está bien, estás en Rivendell- dijo el medio elfo acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña- ya paso todo, has vuelto- dijo el señor de la casa con una tenue sonrisa a la pequeña la cual se tranquilizo relajando el cuerpo contra el de rey de Gondor que la volvió abrazar pero ahora con gentileza y cariño. Ariel se tapo la cara con ambas manos y las lágrimas fluyeron, Aragorn la hizo que recargara todo el peso del pequeño cuerpo contra el de él, a lo que la niña escondió la cabecita en el cuello del guerrero descargando toda la pena. Se escucharon largamente varios sollozos, de repente pequeños gritos y finalmente un tenue silencio con la entrecortada respiración de la pequeña figura que se aferraba a la camisa del guerrero que la mantenía delicadamente contra el brindándole calor y seguridad. Poco a poco Aragorn sintió como la respiración de Ariel se iba normalizando y los sollozos ya no se escuchaban, Arwen se acercó al lado de su esposo y pudo ver que dormía tranquila en los brazos de este, la elfa alzo la mirada con una sonrisa y le dijo que estaba dormida. De a poco el rey la fue alejando de su cuerpo para acostarla en la cama. Cuando estuvo al fin entre las cobijas Lord Elrond se sentó a un lado de la cama y poso una de sus manos en la frente de la pequeña, la cual solo suspiro al contacto, el medio elfo cerro los ojos, pasaron unos minutos de silencio, para cuando los ojos del medio elfo se podían ver como se movían bajo la piel apresuradamente por todo el contorno de la comisura de los ojos, hasta que se detuvieron de improviso. La expresión del medio elfo empezó hacerse más áspera, dolorosa, angustiosa y de enojo al mismo tiempo, hasta que quedó seria y un suspiro salió de los labios del señor de Rivendell abriendo los ojos en el proceso.

-_Adar_- dijo Arwen en todo el silencio que se formó, a lo que el medio elfo pasó de nuevo la palma de la mano delicadamente por los cabellos de la pequeña con algo de pena y desconcierto.

-No entiendo por que una criatura tiene este don- dijo Elrond seriamente mientras quitaba algunos mechones de la cara de Ariel que respiraba tranquilamente, a esto levanta la cabeza mirando a los presentes- la niña tiene poderes que jamás creí encontrar en un ser vivo, menos en una pequeña humana, puede ver cosas que van a ocurrir, además de sentirlas, por eso es el dolor que manifestó hace poco, no se que otras cualidades tendrá, pero lo que si se que no tiene entrenamiento alguno, es peligroso- dijo finalmente el señor de la casa bajando la cabeza para mirar a la niña- la puede destruir- habló finalmente en un susurro, a esto se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose a la puerta seguido por Glorfindel que lo miraba preocupado.

-_Adar-_ llamóel rey de Gondor- ella puede tener entrenamiento ¿cierto? Ella puede aprender a controlarlo- dijo el hombre con preocupación casi afirmando sus palabras, a lo que el medio elfo se giró con una mirada de preocupación.

- No se si será lo conveniente_ Estel_, es una carga demasiado grande para una niña de su edad, incluso, pienso que los Valar se equivocaron al darle ese don, lo mejor sería…- dijo dudando un poco Elrond al ver que su hija se había puesto en su lugar acariciando los cabellos de la niña haciendo que la pequeña buscara el calor y el acercamiento de la elfa sujetando el vestido de esta, Aragorn la miró enternecido acariciando los negros cabellos de Ariel.

-_Lo otro sería que sus poderes fueran sellados hasta que tuviera la edad necesaria para empezar su entrenamiento_,_ pero…_- Expuso el elfo.

-_Pero_ _lo más conveniente es que no los usara_, _nunc_a- dijo Glorfindel interviniendo en la conversación- _un humano no es lo suficientemente fuerte o apto para tener se tipo de dones, menos una niña-_ dijo seriamente el elfo, en ese instante se impuso un tenso silencio.

-No creo que sea lo mejor- dijo de repente el gondoriano levantándose de la cama encarando a ambos elfos- eso debe decidirlo la niña- dijo el rey con afirmación.

_-¡E ta titta, Aragorn!(_Es una niña, Aragorn)- le espetó Glorfindel.

-_Nha e ta titta_ - expresó Aragorn -pero lo suficientemente inteligente y lógica en sus actos, especialmente por lo que a pasado- dijo firme el rey de Gondor- ese don es de ella, no tenemos derecho a quitárselo si ella no lo quiere así- habló el rey con decisión- hasta que ella no despierte, se sienta mejor y esté al tanto de todo esto, no haremos nada en contra de su voluntad y las decisiones que tome- a esto Aragorn clavó los ojos en su padre adoptivo. –_Ada, sin más dijiste que era la primera vez que los manifestaba_- el medio elfo asintió- _entonces tiene derecho a decidir_- dijo el humano.

-_Nha_- tiene derecho, como todo ser vivo… pero si veo que es un peligro tanto para ella como para los nuestros, me veré obligado a sellarlos- dijo el medio elfo con firmeza, a lo que Aragorn no refuto la idea. Era cierto, a pesar de todo solo era una pequeña, con poderes de la hermosa raza, eso complicaba su situación.

-Este bien- dijo el hombre afirmando con la cabeza- procuraré yo mismo de que eso se haga si su vida corre peligro o el de nuestra gente- a esto el humano miró de nuevo a la niña que se aferraba a la falda de su esposa en sueños.

-Estel, sabes bien que es por su bien- dijo el Noldo- si no puede controlarlos, tendremos que sellarlos- espeto Glorfindel con pesar, Aragorn solo asintió.

_-Estel_- dijo Elrond haciendo que el Gondoriano levantara la vista- _debemos hablar_- dijo el medio elfo- _es importante_, _deberemos invocar un concilio nuevamente-_ para el sombro del Rey- _pero de todas las razas_, _nuevamente esta amenazada la paz que tanto costó encontra-,_ dijo tristemente el señor de la casa mirando a la niña, luego se dio lentamente la vuelta saliendo de la habitación. Aragorn vio a Glorfindel salir detrás de su padre adoptivo, para luego girar la cabeza y mirar a su esposa preocupada mientras ella aún seguía acariciando los cabellos de la pequeña.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Habían dejado a Haidée y Aarón en una habitación continua a la de Ariel. Los tres niños dormían de nuevo a la atenta mirada de Arwen y Eve, a los dos primeros les dieron algo de beber e hicieron que Haidée tomara un combinado de frutas por todos los días que no había probado bocado, luego de eso estuvo renuente a dormir de nuevo, pero Glorfindel le dio a tomar un té que la tumbó de nuevo a los brazos del sueño, la niña aún no se recuperaba completamente, así que el elfo se ofreció a cuidarla hasta que se recuperase completamente, igual al mismo tiempo podía vigilar a Aarón que dormía al lado de la niña, en la otra cama. Pasó casi todo el medio día y la tarde cuidando de ellos hasta que lo llamaron para ver los preparativos de la enorme casa.

Ariel no había abierto los ojos aún, después del reciente acontecimiento con las visiones. Lord Elrond decía que era lo mejor, tenía que descansar después de la dura batalla que libró consigo misma.

Ya eran más o menos las siete de la tarde, la gente de la casa se movía de un lado a otro por orden del señor de Rivendell ya que la enorme estancia albergaría de nuevo a muchos visitantes que iban a ser llamados después de la reunión que se iba a dar en ese momento.

De vez en cuando Eve, Arwen y Glorfindel cambiaban turnos. En uno de ellos Glorfindel fue llamado a la reunión que se llevaría a cavo en el despacho de Lord Elrond antes de convocar a las otras razas, también fue llamado Gandalf que había llegado al anochecer de ese mismo día.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-Así que, tienen pequeñas visitas- dijo algo animoso el viejo mago que veía como todos los presentes asentían amablemente- tres niños que de de repente aparecen de la nada, heridos y con un pasado oculto- dijo el mago más para si, pero lo había dicho en voz alta.

-Bueno, ya no es tan oculto, algo sabemos, que su gente fue atacada y muerta sin piedad alguna, su familia se sacrifico por ellos y bueno por ahora sabemos que ellos son importante para los sobrevivientes- dijo Aragorn con algo de angustia.

-¿Y se podría saber por que el de su importancia? -Dijo el mago blanco con algo de curiosidad.

-Bueno de lo que escuchamos, es que ellos tienen un documento de mucha importancia, es como un poder para la libertad de su gente- dijo Glorfindel metiéndose en la conversación.

-No hemos querido preguntar más, ya que no tiene la suficiente confianza con nosotros, a pesar que nos hemos encontrado un par de veces con ellos anteriormente, aún están algo renuentes a confiar y creer en cualquier extraño, por que aún lo somos para ellos, especialmente para la pequeña Ariel- dijo Aragorn con algo de pesar.

-¿Ariel, es uno de los niños? -preguntó el mago.

-Sí, Ariel es la mayor de los tres, es una pequeña muy especial- dijo Glorfindel- bastante adulta, se podría decir para su edad, con mucha lógica y fuerza, pero supongo que es por sus primos- dijo el elfo con pesadez en sus palabras.

-No quiere que los dos más pequeños sufran más de lo que han pasado. Está cargando no solo con su dolor, también con el de Haidée y Aarón, quiere tomar el papel de protector a toda costa, aunque los otros dos pequeños también tienen su carácter. Ella se siente con la obligación de protegerlos, es como una pequeña mujercita adulta, pero en el fondo es tan niña como cualquier infante- dijo Aragorn algo preocupado, pero con un gesto divertido al recordar la primera vez que la conoció.

-Es normal que adopte esa postura si su familia fue muerta y hayan quedados solos siendo ella la mayor, aunque lo que me han contado es bastante trágico he inhumano, pero creo que deberíamos conocer toda la historia para sacar conclusiones y así poder hacer algo por aquellas criaturas- dijo el viejo mago levantándose de la silla- me encantaría conocerlos, especialmente a la pequeña con aquellos dones, talvez sea necesario algún guía para encaminarla correctamente, especialmente si no tiene conocimiento de estos- dice el viejo mago llegando a la ventana para ver que algunos viajeros llegaban a la entrada del enorme castillo.

-Bueno- dijo Lord Elrond llamando la atención de todos- como los niños aún no despiertan, creo que eso podemos dejarlo para mas tarde, por ahora están seguros y a salvo de cualquier atentado, pero nadie esta a salvo con lo que esta ocurriendo en estos momentos y que esta amenazando de nuevo a estas tierras, como veo- dijo el medio elfo acercándose a la ventana junto al mago- ya han llegado algunos representantes de las razas de la Tierra Media, esta noche habrá una pequeña reunión y pasado mañana se hará el concilio, espero verlos a todos después de la cena- dijo el señor de la casa mirando a todos los presentes.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Después de esa pequeña conversación, todos fueron a ser sus quehaceres, Glorfindel por supuesto se fue a ver a los niños al igual que Legolas. Los dos elfos estaban renuentes dejar a los dos pequeños tanto tiempo solos, aunque Eve vigilaba sus sueños, para ellos era tranquilizador observarlos dormir sin pesadillas, además siempre cuando estaban ellos no las tenían. Aragorn iba a ver a Ariel de vez en cuando, solo cuando tenía momento o ratos libres, ya que con todo esto del ataque tenía que ir y venir preparando las defensas y reclutando a sus amigos de la guerra del anillo, por lo menos eso le dijo Lord Elrond ya que necesitarían toda la ayuda posible. Por mientras Ariel era atendida por Arwen que la dejaba sola lo menos posible, repartiendo el tiempo con su padre, aunque ahora que había llegado Gandalf el la dejo de lleno al cuidado de la niña.

Elrond y Gandalf pasearon largamente hablando de lo que estaba ocurriendo, que probablemente sería mas grave de lo que se empezaba a ver, especialmente por lo que Elrond le dijo al viejo mago de la premonición de la niña.

-¿Estás seguro de eso mi amigo?- dijo asombrado el Istar deteniendo el paso para mirar al medio elfo que asentía calmadamente.

-_Nha, mellon_, la niña claramente tiene imágenes de las antiguas guerras de esta tierra, de todas ellas, desde que los Noldor fueron exiliados y llegan a la Tierra Media hasta cuando Morgoth es expulsado al vacío en el 590 y la primera Edad llega a su fin, luego la Segunda edad del Sol donde en el primer año de esta Edad se fundaron los Puertos Grises y Lindon. Los Valar, como recompensa a los Hombres por su participación en el derrocamiento de Melkor, cuando crean la Isla de Númenor. En el año 32 de la Segunda Edad, los Edain llegan a Númenor y se proclama como Rey de Númenor, a mi hermano Elros, que había elegido compartir el Don de los Hombres, hasta la salvación Elendil y sus hijos Isildur y Anárion, que logran escapar con algunos de los Fieles de la Caída de Númenor y fundan al año siguiente los reinos de Arnor y Gondor en la Tierra Media. También cuando se salva Sauron de la catástrofe de Númenor y se dedica a atacar Gondor. La Última Alianza de Elfos y Hombres en el 3430, que tras obtener la victoria en la Batalla de Dagorlad en 3434, comienza el sitio de Barad-dûr. Finalmente, cuando Sauron es vencido por Elendil y Gil-galad en la Batalla de la Última Alianza en 3441, e Isildur se hace con el Anillo Único, provocando la desaparición de Sauron y el fin de la Segunda Edad.

Incluso sabe la empresa que se llevó a cabo con Frodo, la destrucción del anillo y la caída del Señor Oscuro- dijo asombrado y preocupado el señor de la casa- sabe todo acerca de nosotros y nuestra historia, aunque algunas cosas, las bloqueó y no pude ver mas ya que empezaron a surgir unas extrañas imágenes de otra ciudad, no la reconocí en realidad, estaba todo quemado, creo que fueron sus recuerdos de la invasión a su pueblo- finalizó el medio elfo empezando a caminar de nuevo hacia el gran salón donde se iba a servir la cena.

-Bueno- dijo Mithrandir empezando a caminar- lo sabremos todo cuando los niños despierten, además creo mi amigo que eso no es lo que te preocupa del todo- Elrond asintió mirando al mago- me temo que viste mucho más- y el viejo pudo ver la preocupación en los ojos del Señor de Rivendell mientras entraban al enorme comedor.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

¿Sería posible que una podría sentirse mas atontada de lo que se siente después de que un elefante se sentase encima de la cabeza tocando tambores por todos lados y retumbando una y otra vez hasta hacer estallar los tímpanos y la misma cabeza?- pues era así como se sentía Ariel después de poder abrir los ojos, después de esa horrible pesadilla. La luz de las lámparas de aceite se hicieron algo imposible de tolerar, a pesar que estaban bastante bajas, la niña se remeció un poco entre las sabanas buscando un lugar donde pudiera callar los malditos bombos, pero por mas que se tapaba con la cobija o se colocaba abajo del enorme almohadón no conseguía acallarlos. Arwen estaba sentada a un extremo de la cabecera de la cama leyendo un libro para cuando sintió los tenues movimientos de la niña, la elfa se levanto dejando el libro en el sillón para sentarse a su lado que apretaba las cobijas y metía la cabeza entre ellas, por su expresión Arwen pensó que a lo mejor sería otra pesadilla pero cual fue el asombro al ver tenuemente los destellos de la niña semi abiertos, tranquilamente sonrió tomando a la pequeña colocando la cabecita de ella en sus piernas para empezar a calmarla de a poco.

-¿Ariel?- preguntó en un susurro la elfa.

-Me duele…me duele la cabeza- dijo la pequeña escondiendo la cara en el regazo de la mujer.

-Tranquila, no pienses en nada, ya pasará, deja de luchar- dijo la elfa mientras posaba delicadamente la mano en la cabeza de la niña y se concentraba desprendiendo un alo de luz que envolvió su mano mientras la pasaba cariñosamente por los cabellos de Ariel que empezaba relajarse de a poco, ya que el tibio contacto empezó a disminuir el dolor. Pasaron unos minutos mientras la elfa seguía acariciando a la pequeña que más relajada respiraba pausadamente entre abriendo los ojos de vez en cuando.

-Me asustaste cuando me soltaste la mano en ese momento- dijo cálidamente la elfa- pero pudimos traerte de vuelta- terminó diciendo con una leve sonrisa, la niña suspiró.

-Lo siento- dijo Ariel mirando hacia el frente aún acostada con la cabeza sobre el regazo de la Eldar- siento el haberlos preocupado, no se que pasó, aún no se lo que pasa- dijo la niña algo angustiada a lo que Arwen lo sintió.

-No tienes por que disculparte, no tienes la culpa de nada, ahora solo debes recuperarte, así que no pienses en nada que yo cuidaré de ti- dijo suavemente la elfa posando los cálidos labios en la frente de la niña que solo pudo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa en agradecimiento para cerrar de nuevo los ojos. Arwen solo la miró descansar y de a poco fue cantando una dulce melodía que llenó la habitación de regocijo.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-Brbrbgbgrbgbrgrbgr (sonido de estómago hambriento) (jugos gástricos en guerra) Se escuchó un pequeño ruido en la habitación despertándola del todo del hermoso sueño que le había costado tanto alcanzar. Se envolvió con las cobijas hasta la cabeza intentando alcanzar el sueño que de un sopetón se lo quitaron con el pequeño ruidito que mas parecía un regaño, de apoco se fue asomando entre las sabanas para poder acostumbrarse un poco a la luz que no dejaba ver más que dos siluetas que estaban sentadas en la enorme cama, sacó un poco más la cabeza viendo como una de ellas sonreía y parecía algo abochornada, mientras que la otra le acariciaba la cabeza con una sonrisa. De apoco se fue acomodando en la cama para ver mejor que Aarón ya estaba despierto y al lado de el se encontraba esa señorita de cabellos como el fuego, la niña en ese momento se dio cuenta que no estaban en la misma habitación que antes, esta era mas grande y blanca- no entendía por que todas las habitaciones debían ser blancas, en su inspección volvió la mirada hacia su hermano y la muchacha, y cual fue su sorpresa al verlos mirándola entretenidamente, a esto Eve sonrió y se levanto del lado del pequeño para ver a su hermana que la miraba algo desconcertada.

-Hola- Dijo la muchacha sentándose al lado de la niña -¿cómo te sientes? -Preguntó calmadamente, la niña solo asintió con la cabeza para que supiera que estaba bien, pero estaba algo dudosa, Eve sonrió- mi nombre es Eve- dijo la muchacha- y por ahora los estoy cuidando hasta que se sientan mejor- dijo la chica mirando como Aarón se acercaba sentándose junto a Haidée que aún no decía nada.

-¿Hermana? -Dijo Aarón algo extrañado por la actitud de la niña- ¿estás bien? -preguntó el pequeño algo temeroso, a lo que Haidée bajó la mirada y miró al pequeño.

-"Aún estamos aquí"- pensó la niña viendo los ojos del niño y a su alrededor- no estaban en casa- Haidée solo sonrió y paso delicadamente una mano por la mejilla del pequeño- estoy bien Aarón, creo…creo que solo fue otro sueño- dijo la niña tomando la manita del pequeño que solo se recargó en el pecho de su hermana abrazándola fuertemente, a esto Eve sonrió tiernamente- era increíble el apoyo que se daban entre los dos- a esto Haidée levantó la mirada buscando la de la muchacha y le sonrió tímidamente- yo soy Haidée- dijo tenuemente la niña- mucho gusto terminó- a lo que Eve tomó su otra mano y la estrechó calidamente entre las suyas.

-El gusto es mío, pequeña, me alegra que estés bien- dijo la muchacha pasando dulcemente la mano por los cabellos de la niña, a lo que Haidée sonrió con más confianza, pero un ligero ruido las saco de su amena conversación, ambas bajaron la mirada a la del pequeño que le salió un sonrojo como los mismos tomates acompañado de otro, brgrbgrbgrbgrbgr, a lo que Haidée y Eve se miraron para luego largarse a reír de buena gana, a esto Aarón no le gustó y se separó de su hermana con los brazos cruzados.

-No te enojes Aarón, se perfectamente que tu estómago habla por ti- dijo la niña riendo- creo que está vivo- dijo la pequeña- y piensa por si mismo y las risas siguieron a lo que Aarón hizo un puchero intentando pararse de la cama.

-No te enojes mi niño- dijo Eve tratando de parar la risa- es normal que tengas hambre, ya a pasado muchas horas del pequeño bocado que te di- dijo amablemente la muchacha mientras abrazaba al pequeño y lo sentaba en sus rodillas pasando sus brazos alrededor de su torso y estómago para que se apoyara contra ella, Aarón solo se dejó querer pero aún con cara de enojado.

-A decir verdad- interrumpió Haidée- yo también tengo hambre -dijo la niña algo sonrojada, Eve sonrió ampliamente.

-Eso es bueno- dijo la chica, si se sienten bien podemos ir a cenar al comedor, a Lord Elrond le gustará que los acompañe, eso si, solo si se sienten bien- dijo al chica con un dejo de preocupación, a ambos niños se le iluminaron los ojos al saber que podía salir de esas camas, ya era mucho el tiempo en esas alcobas, ambos asintieron alegremente mientras se paraban a un costado de la cama, a lo que Eve entendió que estaban mejor que antes- pero si se sienten mal- dijo la chica- nada de negaciones nos venimos derechito a las habitación a descansar, pero por demás nada de correr y nada de esfuerzos hasta que recuperen bien sus energías- a lo que ambos niños asintieron, la muchacha sonrió y tomo a ambos de las manos, pero un pequeño tirón la detuvo por parte de Haidée -¿qué sucede?- Preguntó Eve algo preocupada.

-Ariel- dijo en un susurro la niña, para luego tomar de lleno la mano de la muchacha mirándola a los ojos- mi prima- dijo con ansiedad Haidée- ¿Dónde está Ariel?- Eve dejó la mano del pequeño y se hincó al lado de la niña.

-Ella está bien Haidée, está descansando, la está cuidando la Dama Arwen- dijo la chica.

-¿Pero, ella…? terminó diciendo la niña a lo que Eve colocó amablemente un dedo en sus labios acallándola.

-Haremos esto- dijo la muchacha acariciando los cabellos de la niña- se bañaran, se pondrán ropa bonita y la iremos a ver- dijo la chica con ternura, a lo que Haidée asintió calmadamente, Aarón solo la tomó de la mano para apoyarla- bien- dijo la muchacha -vengo en seguida- dijo la chica parándose para ir a la puerta para abrirla un poco y ver a una elfa que estaba parada enfrente de ella, los chicos se miraron y luego a ambas chicas que estaban en la habitación hablando en un extraño idioma a lo que no entendieron ni pío. De repente la elfa los miró y les dio una sonrisa, miró a Eve asintiendo para luego inclinar la cabeza y salir del lugar.

-Bueno- dijo la chica- _Elen _traerá su ropa mientras se bañan- dijo Eve acercándose.

-¿Elen, es la señorita que estaba en la puerta? -dijo el niño mientras empezaban a caminar hacia el baño.

-sí, así es _Elen, _ella es una elfa que vive en el palacio ya que es una estudiante del Señor Elrond- dice Eve llegando a la enorme habitación donde habían varios elfos colocando algunos jabones, esponjas y otros utensilios para el baño cerca de la tremenda tina, que mas bien parecía una pequeña piscina de mármol, los niños quedaron boquiabiertos, a lo que la muchacha sonrió.

-¿No es muy grande para ser un baño? -Dijo el niño mirando el tremendo lugar y la bañera- ¿a que se puede hacer una fiesta con piscina aquí?- la chica sonrió por las ocurrencias del pequeño.

-¡Aarón! -Le reclamo la niña.

-Pero si es verdad- le dijo el niño con gesto de inocencia- además que podrías meter a Nieve y Negro y sobraría espacio- Eve estaba más que divertida con la conversación.

-No creo que les gustase mucho que los caballos se bañasen aquí con espuma y todo eso- le dijo la niña mientras comenzaba a explorar el baño.

-Los caballos tienen su propio baño- interrumpió la muchacha- y este es el suyo, así que vamos a bañarnos ya que la cena no tardará en servirse- dijo Eve empezando a sacarle la ropa a Aarón (no teman, es un niño de 6, no tiene mucha vergüenza que digamos, pero yo he bañado a mi primito de esa edad, pero que va le vamos a complicar un poco el trabajo a Eve, jejejejejeje).

-Yo me puedo bañar solo- dijo el niño renuente a sacarse los pantalones delante de una chica que no fuera su madre o su hermana, a esto Haidée que ya estaba en la tibia agua se mantenía a la margen divertida con la situación.

-Vamos, Aarón que no pasa nada, aún eres muy pequeño, no tienes nada que ocultar, he cuidado y bañado a muchos niños elfos de tu edad, no te comeré si es eso lo que te asusta- dijo la chica sonriente hincada a su lado.

-El pequeño frunció un poco el entrecejo- no me gustan que me miren sin ropa, me da vergüenza- dijo en un susurro a lo que la niña solo suspiró.

-Aarón, no pasa nada- dijo Haidée acercándose colocando sus brazos en el borde de la enorme tina- mamá te bañaba ¿recuerdas? Y Nani también -dijo Haidée con algo de nostalgia.

-Pero eran Mamá y Nani, no es lo mismo -dijo el chico con pena, en eso Eve soltó un suspiro y se levantó.

-¿Qué te parece si me doy la vuelta mientras te sacas los pantalones y te metes al agua? -Dijo la chica decidida a terminar con este pequeño embrollo de una buena vez, el chico la miro algo de -"que no pienso sacarme los pantalones, aunque me tenga que bañar con ellos"- y Eve rió para sus adentros- no miraré lo juro- dijo la muchacha levantando la mano y luego darse la vuelta tapándose los ojos con ambas manos. Haidée estaba tentada a desatar una carcajada.

Aarón resoplo, miró a su hermana que estaba de lo mas bien como espectador en la bañera y luego miró a Eve que seguía de espaldas con ambas manos en la cara, el niño echó un suspiro.

-Mmmmm, está bien- aceptó a regañadientes no muy convencido- pero no se de la vuelta- dijo el pequeño a lo que Eve movió la cabeza para afirmar su petición. El pequeño se fue bajando los pantalones de a poco hasta que Haidée con una sonrisa, dio un grito haciendo que Eve se diera vuelta por el repentina alza de voz y fue cuando Aarón pasó por todos los colores del rojo al blanco en segundos y de eso saltó al agua a la risa de su hermana diciendo un -"rayos, me las vas a pagar Haidée"- y de paso mojar a una asombrada Eve que no supo como reaccionar al cambio de humor del pequeño y de la repentina bañada, se escuchó un -¡SPLASH!- mientras que Haidée intentaba escapar de su hermano que la intentaba ahogar. Ahora que estaban los dos en la tremenda bañera, Eve solo reía de buena gana secándose un poco, aunque no sacaba nada ya que estaba empapada mientras miraba como los dos pequeños se perseguían incansablemente. Una luz los rodeaba, la chica suspiro aún con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-_Su_ _sonrisa y apoyo son el mejor poder que tienen_- dijo al final, para si misma, luego se fue acercando a ambos pequeños y la batalla acuática que se había formado.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Bueno, creo que esto me a quedado algo… ¿bonito no? pero tengo que hacer calma antes del cataclismo, jejejejeje, no para nada, ahí van haber que ocurre más adelante. No dejo adelanto alguno y nunca lo he dejado, jejejeje, que mala, pero espero que me sigan apoyando y disculpen la demora, trataré de actualizar más rápido. Besos y nos estamos viendo ¡ahora si sus review!

**Firts-ayanami: **Hola amiga mía de mi, jejejeje si esta vez me tarde un montón, pero la universidad no perdona y he tenido que trabajar mucho, pero ya me reporto, huy con lo de picada ni modo, todos están así y hasta reina del suspenso me han colocado, pero que se le va hacer, jejejeje, yo soy así y con lo de tu fics, está genial a que ya empezaste a complicarlo, ya vas a actualizar no, mira quien lo dice, jejejeje, bueno un beso y gracias por el review, nos estamos viendo y intentare actualizar pronto.

**Ieliania Greenleaf: **Ojala sea así, espero que se ponga bueno, mira que yo me frustro si no es así, lagrimas, pero bueno si los estudios son primero y tengo muchos, para reventarme la cabeza, pero sobrevivo y con a merced mía, jejejej suena como de bruja mala, pero quien dice que no lo soy, (jajajajaja, risa malvada) bueno nos estamos leyendo y gracias por el review, también intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible, pero pienso que voy a reventar con todo esto, un beso y nos vemos en el msn.

**Isil:** Me encanta ese nombre , jejejeje ¿como estamos, bueno digo que si yo soy bastante desesperante para esas cosas y créeme me cuesta bastante cortarlo ya que no debería ser asi: Hada llora: pero ni modo, tíñete el pelo si tienes muchas canas verdes y sorry pero aún va a ver muchas cosas que tendrás que aguantar, así que mantén el tinte a mano y una caja de pañuelos, no te preocupes el sufrimiento tiene su recompensa y ya veras por que hasta la pulga de Gondor debe temblar, un beso y gracias por el review, nos estamos escribiendo!

"**M":** Si lo sé, lo sé, soy desesperante, pero me encanta, me voy a morir, jejejejejeje, dale que le sigo, gracias por el review, besos.

**layla kyoyama: **Gracias por lo de Genial, pero no me digas eso o si no me estreso y trato de hacerlo mas genial que antes, huy, sorry por el atraso pero la uni no perdona y gracias por el review, si ya se que de suspenso lo tengo hasta en las narices, un beso nos estamos leyendo.


	20. Capitulo 20

Mi fantasía, Mi realidad

¡Aiya mellonnin!, espero que estén bien. Bueno aquí yo haciendo una maratónica procesión de neuronas, actualizando como lo prometido, lo más pronto posible, aunque no es el capitulo del cataclismo aún, es la otra parte que no alcance a poner o me salía muy largo, por el momento saldrán cosas bonitas y emotivas, jejejejejeje, por el momento (HADA pone cara de mala) ni tanto. Pero espero que guste a los amorocientos, coleccionistas de pañuelos y a los que les guste teñirse el pelo por las canas verdes, jejejejejeje. Un beso a todos, nos estamos leyendo y como prometí, para la otra semana el siguiente capi¡¡¡un beso a todos!!!

HADA

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Capitulo 20**

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Ya no le dolía la cabeza, estaba totalmente relajada y algo intranquila al saber que aún seguían en Rivendell. Podía sentir la respiración de la elfa mientras entonaba una dulce melodía que la alejaba de esas terribles imágenes.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?- Dijo la niña interrumpiendo el agradable silencio de la habitación. La elfa respondió con un "si" muy tranquilo.

-¿Por qué soñé con eso? O sea, solo nosotras dos lo vimos- dijo la niña colocándose de espalda para mirar la expresión de Arwen algo desconcertada y dudosa de decirle o no lo que le pasaba, la elfa suspiró largamente acariciando el largo cabello negro de la pequeña. Pasaron unos minutos para cuando bajó la cabeza mirando los ojos color azul noche de la niña.

-Ariel, dime ¿en tu pueblo o ciudad de donde vienes, has soñado anteriormente con imágenes extrañas o sucesos que, bueno, que ocurren después que solo tu lo hayas visto?- dijo la elfa aún acariciando los cabellos de la niña. Ariel quedó algo desconcertada de la respuesta-pregunta que le dio la reina de Gondor- responderé tu pregunta cuando me digas la que espero yo- dijo la mujer con dulzura al notar el desconcierto de la pequeña, Ariel se tensó un poco y cerró los ojos.

-En realidad, es algo muy extraño ya que nunca me había pasado tan…tan fuerte. Es un poco incomodo hablarlo para mi. Se podría decir que sí, he tenido imágenes, pero no les he dado la mayor importancia. Solo son fragmentos y, bueno nunca han pasado en realidad, los veo como sueños, siempre los he visto, pero nunca se los he contado a nadie- dijo la niña abriendo los ojos mirando el blanco techo.

-¿Y por qué no lo has hecho? -Dijo la elfa mirando los ojos de la pequeña que tanto se parecían al de su esposo. Ariel suspiró.

-Por que no me creerían. Mi gente, no cree mucho en eso, me tratarían de rara o algo por el estilo, además solo los he empezado a ver hace unos dos años mas o menos, después de la muerte de mis padres- a esto la voz de Ariel se apagó un poco- ellos si lo sabían, decía que era una niña muy especial, diferente. Solo ellos me trataban tal y como soy, sin ser más o menos, solo como una hija y hermana, al igual que mis hermanos. Tío Hadar decía que eran sueños o mundos que creaba en mi cabeza para escapar del dolor, del haber perdido a mis padres en ese accidente, yo le creí y al creerle, de un día para otro ya no soñé más. Solo veía a mis padres y su muerte que se repetía una y otra vez. Deje de soñar- dijo la niña dejando escapar un suspiro, la elfa empezó a delinear el rostro de Ariel sacando el rastro de algunas pequeñas lágrimas que asomaron por el relato- después paso lo de la invasión de los soldados- continuó- la matanza, nos encarcelaron y torturaron, ahí empecé a ver de nuevo y luego cuando llegamos aquí, las imágenes se acrecentaron. Pero no dije nada, no quería caer de nuevo en un sueño, pero fue inevitable- terminó la niña levantándose del regazo de la elfa y sentándose en la cama- aquí se hicieron más fuertes- dijo Ariel dándose la vuelta con las piernas cruzadas mirando a Arwen que escuchaba atenta -¿ahora me dirá que me está ocurriendo?- terminó la niña con algo de preocupación en los ojos. Arwen le sonrió y se acercó un poco más a ella, tomo un poco de aire y cerró los ojos sintiendo la presencia que las vigilaba hace rato desde un rincón de la puerta, tras el blanco telón que separaba la entrada del pequeño pasillo para entrar a la habitación. La elfa sonrió y levantó la mirada para ver los ojos de la pequeña.

-Ariel- empezó- ¿has escuchado las palabras premonición¿O presentimiento?- dijo la reina, a lo que Ariel solo asintió positivamente y la elfa sonrió- sería un poco más fácil- se dijo mentalmente- bueno sabrás que los distintos seres vivos que Eru les otorgó vida tiene distintos dones- la niña asintió una vez más- y esos dones son variados según los tipo de razas, para su vida, sobre vivencia y otras tipos de cosas- la niña asintió de nuevo- pero también crea seres que pueden conectarse mejor con otras criaturas que a lo mejor no tienen voz ni boto en esta tierra o se pueden conectar con planos u espacios especiales, donde no muchos pueden llegar. Ya que solo son pocos los que deben llevarlo- la niña asintió algo dudosa de nuevo pero comprendiendo a donde quería llegar la elfa- y esas personas o criaturas tiene características o conocimientos especiales con los cuales nacieron, aunque algunas no sepan que los tienen- a esto Ariel abrió los ojos como huevos y movió la cabeza negativamente, de improviso se levantó de la cama asustando tanto a la elfa como a la sombra que estaba escondida haciendo que rompiera su postura.

-Ariel- dijo la reina, acercándose a la niña. Ariel solo se rascó la cabeza en son de confusión, miró hacia la ventana viendo como las estrellas empezaban a cubrir el manto negro de la noche, suspiró hondamente y se dio la vuelta lentamente.

-¿Yo tengo poderes, no es así? -lo tiró todo como si nada para el desconcierto de la sombra y de la elfa- esas imágenes que vimos hace poco, son un futuro próximo- dijo de nuevo la niña- eso puede suceder y yo puedo verlo- ahí las lágrimas no pudieron seguir guardadas más tiempo -¿entonces, todo eso va a pasar?- dijo la niña algo asustada. La elfa trató de acercarse pero Ariel se alejó de ella paseándose por al habitación como un pequeño gatito asustado tratando de encontrar alguna salida, Arwen de vez en cuando miraba hacia la puerta viendo como la sombra se inquietaba al ver a la niña en ese estado.

-¿Sabe?- le interrumpió Ariel haciendo que Arwen la mirara- intente ser normal- empezó Ariel- una niña común y corriente, ignoré esos sueños, esas imágenes para poder ser yo, incluso empecé a leer libros de aventuras o fantasías para ver si podía soñar con eso en vez de ver esas imágenes y al momento que me atacaran no me vieran como bicho raro. Lo intenté, vivir con mi familia, mi hermano que me molestaba, papá que se reía, mamá le cantaba a mi hermanito menor y Nani nos llamaba para cuando la cena estaba lista- hubo una pequeña pausa, Ariel trago saliva antes de continuar- de un día para otro, como el río llega al mar, perdí todo, todo lo que tenía, mi mundo se derrumbo y me pregunté miles de veces el ¿Por qué? Pero la respuesta nunca llegó, me llevaron a una casa donde encontré otra posible familia, un hogar, pero no. Me lo arrebataron de nuevo y no solo a mi, también a mis primos les arrebataron su mundo y a sus padres, todo a mi alrededor se destroza una vez más, y para rematar, de repente nos vemos involucrados en una guerra donde no tenemos cabida y no sabemos de que se trata, pero nos acusan por lo que somos, para llegar como por arte de magia a este lugar- dice la niña mostrando la habitación con los brazos abiertos- y ahora me dicen que tengo o veo premoniciones, que puedo ver lo imposible y además pienso que esto no debió sucederme ¿o me equivoco?- dijo Ariel dándose la vuelta de improviso hacia la puerta, enfrentando ahora a la sombra que bajó los brazos al asombro de saberse descubierta por aquellos ojos- yo no debo tener este don ¿no es verdad?- dijo finalmente la niña con lágrimas en los ojos mientras un frío viento entraba por la ventana de la habitación, revelando así a aquella presencia que solo pudo emitir un suspiro al dolor de la niña. Ariel no quiso saber más y se tapó la cara con las manos empezando a llorar, sus rodillas no pudieron sostenerla así que empezaron a flexionarse de a poco , pero no llegaron a tocar suelo ya que unos cálidos brazos la rodearon apegándola a un cuerpo tibio que le daba protección, así lo sentía la niña al posar su cabeza en el hombro del señor de la casa que le acariciaba los cabellos gentilmente mientras la abrazaba tiernamente tratando que ese dolor desapareciera. De un pequeño impulso tomó a la niña en brazos mientras pasaba cerca de su hija que extendió la cama para acostar a la pequeña de nuevo en ella, Elrond se sentó en la cama aún con la niña en brazos mientras le decía a su hija que le trajera un poco de extracto de miel con leche y ropa para la pequeña, a lo que Arwen asintió pasando delicadamente su mano por los cabellos de la niña para irse a buscar el encargo de su padre.

Lord Elrond seguía acariciando la espalda de la pequeña mientras que los sollozos se iban apagando de a poco. La mecía serenamente para que se calmase. Parecía que volvía al pasado, cuando Arwen también tenía esas imágenes y premoniciones, ya que su familia fue elegida para tener ese don, la pequeña princesa aún no podía controlarlos y el pasaba casi toda la noche en vela para que ella no tuviera pesadillas, al parecer el destino quiso darle una pequeña sorpresa con la niña que tenía en sus brazos y repetir el papel con aquella criatura que por su relato había sufrido mucho. Era tiempo a lo mejor de evadir algunas leyes- se dijo el medio elfo suspirando profundamente. De a poco la alejó de su cuerpo para verla a los ojos, sentándola en sus piernas.

-Ariel- dijo el medio elfo, posando sus manos delicadamente en las mejillas de la niña limpiando el rastro de las lágrimas- pequeña…- :suspiro:: -de ahora en adelante, no estarás sola ni tu, ni Haidée, ni Aarón, serán parte de nosotros y nuestra familia- dijo firmemente el elfo- se que cuesta dejar todo atrás, especialmente cuando has sufrido tanto, pero no pueden seguir viviendo en el pasado , menos cuando este ha sido tan nefasto y destruido. Puedes aprender de él, las experiencias, penalidades, recuerdos, alegrías, tristezas, pero para crecer y mirar hacia el frente- dijo el medio elfo haciendo que la niña se acomodara mejor en su regazo recargando la cabeza de ella entre su cuello y hombro. El medio elfo la abrazó colocando su cabeza en la de la pequeña- se que ese don fue bien dado a pesar que es un poco inusual que lo tenga una humano, pero si quieres puedes aprender a utilizarlo- a esto Ariel se paró de improviso alejando un poco la cara del regazo del elfo que la miraba con una sonrisa- será mucho trabajo y a lo mejor esas imágenes aún sigan apareciendo al principio , pero al final podrás controlarlas y defenderte de mejor manera para cuando amenacen en aparecer- a esto Ariel fue bajando paulatinamente la cabeza hasta fijar su vista en sus manos- o lo otro sería que bloqueara esos poderes- dijo el medio elfo seriamente, Ariel levantó inmediatamente la vista- los puedo bloquear para siempre- dijo el medio elfo.

-Bloquearlos- pensó la niña -¿quería de verdad deshacerse de esas imágenes, esas premoniciones? tal vez no fuera buena idea, menos si estas la habían salvado innumerables veces. Si, por que había soñado con todo lo que iba a pasar, desde el accidente de sus padres a la invasión de esos entupidos soldados y la muerte de su familia pero sin darle la importancia necesaria y el hecho que la iban a ver como un fenómeno. No dijo nada y en eso se lamentaba enormemente- la niña suspiró, no sabía que hacer y esto el medio elfo lo leyó más que claro en los ojos de la pequeña.

-Ariel- se que no sabes que hacer- dijo el medio elfo al asombro de la niña- no tienes por que preocuparte, no es fácil escoger caminos, menos si llevas uno muy largo a cuestas. Pero haremos algo- dijo Elrond a la atenta mirada de la niña- te daré lecciones para que puedas controlar esas premoniciones, en 30 días si no consigo que las domines y aún sigues teniendo esos ataques, los bloquearé definitivamente, si tu quieres- dijo el señor de Rivendell con seriedad y afirmación- pero será duro- dijo con preocupación. Ariel quedó algo muda- : silencio momentáneo: -en ese instante Arwen entró a la habitación con otra elfa que le ayudaba atraer las cosas que le había pedido Elrond, la niña dio un respingo pero el medio elfo la calmó posando su mano por la espalda de la pequeña, acercándola a él. Aún estaba algo asustada- pensó Elrond suspirando, de improviso el señor de Rivendell se para con Ariel en brazos para la sorpresa de la niña que se aferró de inmediato a su cuello mientras este caminaba hacia ambas elfas que la contemplaban maravilladas, Arwen esbozó una calida sonrisa.

-Me alegra que ya estés mejor- dijo la reina de Gondor posando calidamente una mano en la mejilla de la niña retirando las lágrimas de esta, a lo que Ariel la miró algo retraída, pero más calmada. Lord Elrond miró a ambas, era increíble en lo que se parecían, bueno en las características, el pelo negro como la noche, la blanca piel y los finos rasgos, más, los ojos se parecían a lo de su hijo adoptivo- se parecían a los de_ Estel_- pensó el señor de Imladris con una sonrisa, era como una mezcla de los dos, luego miró a la elfa que acompañaba a su hija y le hizo un gesto gentil con la cabeza para que se retirara, a lo que la muchacha asintió y dejó a los tres solos en el cuarto.

-Bueno- dijo Lord Elrond mirando a su hija -¿Qué tal si primero Arwen te baña, luego te vistes con ese bonito vestido y vamos a cenar?- Dijo sonriente el pelinegro mientras dejaba Ariel en el suelo con cuidado, a lo que la niña lo miró algo desconcertada hacia arriba- Ariel- dijo con una sonrisa arrodillándose a su lado- no es necesario que contestes ahora, hazlo cuando te sientas preparada, también espero que me cuentes todo lo que pasó con ustedes antes de que Aragorn los trajera- Ariel lo miró con angustia, a lo que el medio elfo la abrazó cálidamente besando su frente- cuando estés lista me buscarás y me lo contarás- la niña solo asintió entregándole una pequeña sonrisa, el señor de la casa se paró y miró a su hija- ella solo asintió, Elrond se acercó dándole un beso en la frente a su pequeña. La elfa solo sonrió, luego miró a Ariel.

-La espero en 20 minutos, mi pequeña dama- dijo el señor de Imladris mientras inclinaba la cabeza con una sonrisa para la pequeña. A lo que Ariel hizo una pequeña reverencia, también con una sonrisa, Elrond le toco la nariz en gesto de cariño- hija- habló el medio elfo levantando la vista- no se demoren mucho- le dijo a lo que solo asintió, para luego ver la alta figura de su padre salir por la puerta.

-Bueno- dijo la elfa, después que la tranquila presencia del Señor de Rivendell saliera de la habitación- que te parece si nos ponemos bonitas para ir a cenar- dijo la elfa mirando a la pequeña que solo le mostró una sonrisa para su afirmación. Arwen se arrodilló enfrente de ella y le acarició los cabellos- no te preocupes que ya no estás sola- le dijo dulcemente- no estarán solos nunca más- expresó la hermosa reina abrazando a la niña que se aferró en una abrazo al cuello de la elfa. Tal vez por ahora se dejaría llevar por un sueño, solo por ahora, suspiró la niña, para luego caminar al baño con la estrella de la tarde.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-¿Cómo se encuentra? -Pregunto el viejo mago que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, afuera de la habitación.

-Va a estar bien, solo un poco confundida por lo que a descubierto, que en realidad me sorprende- dijo el medio elfo acercándose al mago que se levantó de a poco mirando aún la puerta- a pesar de ser muy pequeña, tiene un alma muy antigua- dijo el Señor de la casa volviendo la mirada hacia la puerta- solo que está algo confundida. A esto Gandalf solo sonrió encarando a su amigo.

-Bueno, hasta entonces solo hay que ayudarle a encontrar el camino. Talvez nos sorprenda de nuevo, como me sorprendió el hecho que hayas sentido su dolor para que nos desviáramos hasta sus habitaciones- dijo el viejo mago empezando a caminar junto a Elrond- esperaré con ansias nuestro encuentro- dijo el viejo mago para la sorpresa del medio elfo, que solo sonrió por la actitud de Gandalf.

-No importa cuanto pase- dijo- no vas a cambiar nunca mi viejo amigo. Sonrió aún más el Señor de la casa saliendo de las estancias.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-Este viaje a sido todo lo contrario de cuando llegué aquí la primera vez. Los malditos orcos no dejan camino tranquilo, aunque la diversión no está demás, por lo menos me habré echado a unos 30 de ellos- rió gustoso Gimli mientras caminaba por unos de los amplios pasillos del castillo acompañado por otros enanos, además de su padre Glóin, habían venido de inmediato por la noticia y los recientes ataques del ejercito de Sauron que extrañamente empezó a aumentar. Siendo ahora el Señor de las cuevas centellantes, cavernas que se encontraban bajo el Abismo de Helm, se vio con la renuente necesidad de comunicar de inmediato lo que pasaba en esos alrededores, además del llamado por parte del Rey de Gondor.

No habían llegado hace mucho con una pequeña comitiva de Enanos y elfos que había mandado la dama Galadriel para su protección. No era muy bueno andar por esas montañas a solas y aunque el enano se había opuesto a tal acto de la Dama blanca, esta insistió a lo que Gimli no pudo refutar su preocupación hacia él y los suyos. Le había dicho, "Que un amigo de los elfos y gran guerrero no podía ir con menos, una escolta sería lo apropiado para tal travesía, especialmente con esto días oscuros que arremeten contra toda criatura viviente"- así el enano pasó las montañas hasta llegar a Rivendell resguardado hasta las narices, pero contento de ver por fin de nuevo a sus queridos amigos.

Los elfos que lo acompañaban se largaron a reír por los comentarios del insaciable enano, que caminaba divertido riendo de los pormenores de la pequeña batalla que tuvo en la "agradable caminata", según él, que tuvieron antes de llegar a Imladris. Cuando llegaron a una de la habitaciones, donde debían alojarse antes de la esperada cena, Gimli no pudo aguantar la alegría de ver las espaldas de unas pequeñas figuras que animosas conversaba entre ellas mirando el lugar y riendo a un viejo Bilbo que saltaba, como podía, de dicha al ver de nuevo a su gente por esos lados. Gimli expresó, como siempre, una risotada acercándose con los brazos abiertos a sus pequeños amigos que lo miraban asombrados.

-¡GIMLI!- dijeron ambos hobbits con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Merry y Pippin se acercaron a su viejo amigo abrazándolo de buena gana y para la alegría del enano.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, cuanto tiempo mis queridos hobbits- dijo risueño el enano palmeando las espaldas de ambos comárquenos que reían gustosos- se les ve muy bien, dijo, me alegra volver a verlos- dijo el enano afirmando con la cabeza.

-A nosotros también Gimli, de verdad nos has dado una grata bienvenida, hace muy poco que hemos llegado y ya nos encontramos con viejos amigos- dijo Merry mirando a Bilbo y Gimli al mismo tiempo.

-Es muy grato y de verdad llena de alegría el verte de nuevo Gimli- dijo una voz que salía de atrás del viejo Bilbo y cual fue el asombro del señor de las cuevas centellantes al ver al antiguo portador del anillo y a Sam con algunas bandejas en las manos- nos ha sorprendido maravillosamente Señor Gimli- finalizó Frodo con una sonrisa mientras colocaba las cosas en una mesa que estaba al lado de su tío.

-No tenían por que molestarte, Frodo- dijo Bilbo tomando las taza de Té de las manos de su sobrino que asintió gustoso.

-No fue una molestia Tío, espero que te guste- le dijo sonriendo el hobbit mientras se daba la vuelta para encarar a Gimli que lo miraba con una sonrisa- no has cambiado nada mi amigo- dijo Frodo acercándose al enano que le extendió los brazos para darle una abrazo, el cual Frodo no rechazó, Sam también se había acercado y le llegó el mismo gesto respondiéndolo amablemente.

-Como han crecido muchachos, después de estos 3 años, no han cambiado mucho, pero si están más altos, eso si es posible en su raza- dijo jovial el enano- díganme ¿cómo ha estado su hogar, la familia?- dijo el enano sentándose al lado del viejo Bilbo para tomar una de las galletas que habían traído para pasar el tiempo antes de la cena.

-Bien, muy bien- dijeron los cuatro sentándose al otro lado del enorme sillón- todo va fantásticamente en la Comarca y que decir de la familia de Sam, crece todos los años como las plantas que cosecha- dijo sonriente Pippin, a lo que Sam se puso rojo como tomate haciendo una carcajada general de los presentes.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, felicidades Sam, no hay como una familia grande- dijo Gimli comiendo ya su tercera galleta -¿ustedes no se han casado aún? -Dijo sin más el guerrero tomando una taza de té y sacando la pipa para fumar un poco, pero haciendo que los tres hobbits se atragantara haciendo un estruendoso ruido que hizo reír al viejo hobbits por el comentario, a lo que el enano rió de buena gana. En ese momento antes que los chicos respondieran iba entrando una figura de gran presencia que había llegado hace unos momentos haciendo que los presentes dieran vuelta la mirada encontrándose con un sonriente Boromir. Estaba bastante sucio y tenía varias cortadas por todos lados, aunque su presencia no dejaba de asombrar al sonriente y apacible rostro del guerrero que miraba a sus viejos amigos de esa gran travesía.

-Miren que tenemos por aquí- dijo sonriente el Gondoriano, mirando a los 6 personajes que le sonreían- es un gusto ver a caras conocidas y sonrientes como la de mis amigos hobbits- donde Merry y Pippin, ni se lo pensaron, de inmediato lo fueron abrazar, a lo que Boromir no rechazó y con ambos Hobbits a los costados miró a los demás- Frodo, Sam- dijo alegremente- mis queridos amigos- dijo el Gondoriano a lo que los dos hobbits asintieron con la cabeza acercándose al guerrero de igual manera- Señor Gimli es un gusto verlo tan bien- a lo que el enano sonrió de buena gana.

-Mi querido amigo, al parecer también tuvo algo de fiesta antes de llegar por estos lados- le dijo Gimli haciendo un hueco entre los hobbits para darle la mano a su antiguo compañero de armas.

-Pues es cierto, los caminos se han infectado de orcos por todos lados, han atacado a demasiados pueblos y la gente huye despavorida. Hemos tenido que alojar a muchos aldeanos de los alrededores- dijo con preocupación el guerrero.

-A nosotros no nos ha llegado mucho de lo que está pasando ahora en estas tierras. Más que nada nos hemos puesto al tanto cuando llegó un mensaje de Aragorn y de Lord Elrond hace unas semanas atrás, por lo cual partimos de inmediato. En ese momento pudimos ver el grado en que se encontraba todo, de igual manera que ustedes, fuimos atacados, además que observamos a medida que avanzábamos por el camino en que estado estaban los distintos pueblos y villas hasta aquí- Dijo finalmente Frodo mirando a los presentes algo afligido y apesadumbrado.

-Hay los días en que los viejos amigos deban verse por el inicio de estas penalidades, lamentablemente los problemas son los aliados para juntaros ¿no? -Dijo el viejo Bilbo acercándose lentamente al grupo que lo miró algo triste.

-Es un agrado verlo, señor Bilbo- dijo Boromir haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza el guerrero, a lo que el anciano sonrió de buen agrado- lamentablemente es cierto- dijo después el guerrero suspirando y alejándose de los hobbits para sentarse en uno de los sillones- siempre nos une las penalidades, aunque daría mil gracias a ellas por nuestros encuentros- dijo el Gondoriano con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo diría lo mismo- interrumpió otra fuerte voz a lo que hizo mirar a los presentes hacia la puerta encontrándose con el rey de Rohan, apoyado en una de las paredes de la habitación- siempre es una alegría ver a los amigos, lamentablemente los días aciagos nos unen, aunque aún espero el que nos encontremos para beber algo de cerveza y charlar animosamente de nuestras rutinarias y alegres vidas- dijo contento el guerrero a lo que los presente solos sonrieron, Merry sin mas se acercó a su rey haciendo una inclinación a lo que Eomer también inclino la cabeza.

-Mi rey- dijo el comarqueño levantando la mirada.

-Mi amigo- respondió Eomer acercándose al pequeño. Pero en un repentino movimiento se vio envuelto en los brazos del guerrero que le dijo sin más- "que era un gusto volverlo a ver después de tanto tiempo y que los amigo no se inclinan ante el otro"- a lo que Merry rió de buena gana correspondiendo el abrazo.

Los demás integrantes de la compañía se acercaron de igual manera a saludar al rey de Rohan que complacido y vio como todos estaban juntos y que siempre podría contar con ellos a cualquier llamado que hiciera.

-Bueno- dijo Pippin mirando a los presentes- supongo que todo se aclarará cuando llegue Aragorn y estemos todos presentes- dijo el hobbits a la aceptación de todos.

-Hay algo si que me tiene algo extrañado- dijo Sam desconcertando a los presentes- en el castillo no se deja de rumorear de unas criaturas que han llegado recientemente- dijo el hobbits llamando la atención de todo a lo que Boromir solo sonrió al comentario- especialmente una en especial, una niña creo- dijo terminando el jardinero algo extrañado, en ese momento Boromir lo interrumpe.

-Que no te extrañe Sam- dijo Boromir- yo mismo los vi y son tres pequeños- para el asombro de todos- pero- expresó el senescal acallando a todos antes que dijeran algo- como dijo Pip, Aragorn explicará todo. En ese momento entra una elfa de la casa de Rivendell, diciendo que la cena estará servida en diez minutos a lo que los presente asintieron amablemente. Cada uno se levanta de su sitió.

-Bueno- dijo Boromir, acrecentando su sonrisa- los espero en 10 minutos, ahí se aclarará todo- a lo que los presentes solo asintieron algunos mirándose por el extraño comportamiento del senescal, luego este se retiró sin más hacia sus aposentos para cambiarse.

-Algo está pasando- dijo de repente Merry curioso, al ver saliendo a Boromir sonriendo.

-Al parecer si, pero no lo sabremos si nos quedamos aquí parados, nos veremos en la cena- dijo Eomer también con una inclinación saliendo de la habitación.

-Creo que volveremos a los acertijos, como cuando destruimos el anillo ¡ha que Gandalf nos tendrá el alma en un hilo! -dijo Sam algo fastidiado por no saber mas que sus narices, a lo que los tres hobbits rieron encaminándose a sus habitaciones, Bilbo los miró desde atrás suspirando.

-Me temo mí querido Sam que va a ser mucho más que un acertijo- dijo en voz casi inaudible el viejo aventurero.

-¡BILBO!- lo llamó Frodo desde la puerta, a lo que el viejo solo sonrió para incorporarse y abrazara a su sobrino he irse por la puerta junto con su muchacho- esto sería muy duro- pensó.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Total y perdidamente una guerra campal. Incluidos los navíos que se hundieron antes de dar el primer disparo. Hubo cataclismo y tsunami incluido y lo que había sido un apacible y tranquilo baño, quedaba en la mas desolada habitación con todo dado vuelta y tres figuras que ahora se secaban riéndose de todo el juego naval que habían tenido hace 15 minutos atrás.

-Al parecer le vamos a dar mucho trabajo a las personas que mantiene el aseo por estos lados- dijo Haidée tapada completamente con una toalla y mirando el lugar que ya no parecía saludable.

-Jajajajaja, no importa mi niña, yo lo arreglaré antes de que lleguen- le dijo Eve tomando a Aarón en brazos y dirigiéndose a la habitación, con ambos niños- además- dijo la muchacha colocando al pequeño en la cama- hacía tiempo que no me divertía de esa manera, no nos dejan hacer muchas cosas aquí- dijo la muchacha acercándose a la ropa que estaba encima de una silla.

-¿Cómo que no?- dijo el pequeño acercándose tapado con la toalla hasta las narices.

-Bueno pues, la mayoría de las cosas deben ser correctas, además que aquí vienen a estudiar. Uno se puede divertir, pero solo por momentos y generalmente no dentro de la casa- dijo la muchacha pasándole un hermoso vestido azul a Haidée que lo miró asombrada cuando lo tomó.

-¿Esto…esto es para mi?- Dijo, algo dudosa la niña mirando el maravilloso vestido azul que tenía pequeñas piedras blancas incrustadas en todo el borde, las mangas eran hasta los codos y de ahí salían pequeños velos blancos, los cuales tenían dibujado algunas flores con hilos de plata. La prenda era de dos partes, la falda caía en pliegues que parecían flotar con los movimientos y en la parte superior se dibujaba un pequeño cinturón de estrellas.

-Sí, es para ti, espero que sea de tu agrado- dijo la chica viendo brillar los ojitos de la niña con emoción.

-Es muy lindo- dijo la pequeña moviéndose con el vestido encima -¿pero no será mucho?- dijo deteniéndose de improviso.

-¿Mucho? -Pregunto Eve mientras terminaba de colocarle la camisa a Aarón que solo miraba a su hermana pasearse con esa vestimenta -¿a que te refieres con mucho?, es perfecto para ti- dijo la chica pasándole los pantalones a Aarón para que se los colocase, sin incomodarlo, mientras ella se daba la vuelta y se acercaba a Haidée que la miraba algo desinflada.

-Creo que es muy lindo para mi, a lo mejor debo colocarme algo mas simple, no estoy muy acostumbrada a esto- dijo la niña levantando el vestido hacia la chica que lo tomó en sus manos y con una sonrisa abrazó a la niña.

-Es perfecto para ti princesita, no digas que es mucho, la ropa no hace a la persona, si no el que lo lleva puesto y en ti se verá sensacional, así que, primero- dijo la chica tomando una pequeña enagua y colocándosela a la niña- listo, ahora la parte de arriba del vestido- que le quedaba de maravilla y luego la falda. Aarón sonrió, muy pocas veces veía a su hermana tan bonita- ¿Ves? Estás preciosa, te quedo sensacional, ahora vamos a ver los zapatitos que consistían en un par de botitas finas de color azul claro, planas, que se amarraban varias veces alrededor de la caña que le llegaba un poco mas abajo de las rodillas- ahora el cabello- dijo la chica parándose mientras que Aarón se acercaba con una sonrisa mirando algo dudoso a su hermana.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo la niña viendo dar vueltas a su hermano alrededor de ella- Aarón me vas a marear- dijo la chica colocando las manos en la cintura, a lo que el niño al fin se paró al frente de ella con una gran sonrisa y Haidée se le quedó mirando algo extrañada el ver como estaba vestido, tenía un pantalón verde oscuro que hacia juego con sus pequeñas botas de un verde más oscuro las cuales tenía unos dibujos de hojas decorando toda la parte del peine. La parte de arriba era una camisa que le quedaba holgada, de un color blanco invierno, el cuello era redondo el cual era amarrado con una pequeña tiritas color verde y en el pecho tenía dibujado un gran árbol de color arena donde sus ramas se extendían hacia las mangas terminando en un color verdoso. La niña sonrió- se veía muy bien- pensó, a lo que Aarón también sonrió.

-Te ves muy bien hermanita con ese vestido- dijo el niño acercándose a su hermana que solo le sonrió para agradecerle.

-Tú también te ves muy bien, aunque me siento algo extraña con estos atuendos, extraño los pantalones o las patas de licra- dijo la niña dando la vuelta y pasando las manos por el traje.

-Bueno supongo que tendremos que adaptarnos, ellos usan esta ropa- dijo el pequeño mirando se, para luego ser interrumpido por una renovada Eve, estaba mas que bonita, hermosa- se decían los niños al verla llegar con una flamante sonrisa.

-¿A que hora te cambiaste? -Dijo el niño asombrado a lo que Haidée también lo siguió con el asombro paseándose alrededor de la muchacha, a lo que Eve sonrió.

-Como ustedes también me "bañaron"- dijo la chica afirmando más la palabra- me apresuré a cambiarme en mi habitación mientras le iba a buscar esto a Haidée que espero le guste- dijo la muchacha mostrándole un pequeño colgante y una diadema a la niña que había quedado algo muda al verlas- son las primeras joyitas que me regaló mi madre para que yo las usara- dijo la chica colocándole el colgante a Haidée que estaba algo pasmada.

-¿Pero…pero…? Si son un recuerdo de tu madre, yo no…yo no puedo usarlas- dijo la niña tratando de quitarse el colgante, a lo que Eve le detuvo las manitos que ya las tenía detrás de su cuello y se las bajo al desconcierto de la niña.

-Yo quiero que tu las uses Haidée, además se te ve muy linda- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a secar el pelo de la niña- mi madre dijo que mi hija debía usarlo para su primera fiesta o presentación ante muchos invitados, y yo creo que tu eres digna de llevarlas antes que mi hija nazca, de seguro a ella le gustaría eso- a esto la niña se sintió algo mal, a lo que Eve tomo su rostro entre sus manos- si no quieres usarlas yo lo entenderé, a lo mejor te molesta o…- pero la niña la abrazó con fuerza, asombrando por algunos segundo a la muchacha, que luego correspondió al abrazo de la pequeña.

-No me molesta usarlas- dijo la niña en un susurro sobre el hombro de Eve- si quieres que las use las usare- dijo la niña alejándose con una sonrisa mientras la mujer acariciaba los cabellos de la niña con ternura.

-Gracias- dijo Eve dándole un beso en la mejilla- habían estado demasiado tiempo en esa caja, además que ya no me quedan- indicó la muchacha -y se ven mucho mejor en ti- finalizo Eve empezando a desenredar el pelo de Haidée- a que se ve bien Aarón- dijo Eve mientras le hacía unas pequeña trenzas a ambos lados de las sienes y las juntaba por detrás con un pequeño lazo.

-Si, se ve muy bien- dijo el chico con una sonrisa- como una princesa de cuento- dijo el niño tomando la manito de Haidée la que solo sonrió, mientras Eve le colocaba la pequeña tiara en la cabeza.

-Listo- dijo la mujer mientras tomaba de las manos a Hadiée y la conducía a un espejo, donde la niña al pararse enfrente de él no pudo esconder su impresión al verse como otra persona. No parecía ella- en eso Eve le dice a Aarón que se acerque- ven angelito que debo peinarte- dijo la muchacha mientras le pasaba el peine para bajar un poco la parada cabellera que sin ningún caso bajaba, así que optó por dejarla como estaba, además no parecía despeinado, el niño sonrió.

-Jejejeje, no parezco yo- dijo el chiquito mirándose por todos lados.

-No, no pareces, ahora estás más guapo- hablo Eve levantándose para ir al tocador mientras el niño sonreía. Haidée la veía dirigirse al espejo donde se sentó enfrente de la blanca mesita peinando sus rojos cabellos. De repente pareció ver a su madre, ella también se levantaba a preparar el desayuno, luego los vestía primero a ellos, después se arreglaba ella. Haidée estaba tan metida en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta que Eve la estaba mirando. Cuando Haidée se da cuenta, ella solo le regala una sonrisa, Eve se levanta y ahí pueden ver mejor que la muchacha estaba con un vestido verde que pasaba a un amarillo muy suave se levantó de la silla colocándose un hermoso prendedor en el pelo tomándoselo con una media cola agachándose enfrente de ella.

-Te ves muy linda- dijo Eve acariciando la cabecita de Haidée- espero que lo pasen bien en su tercera noche en Rivendell- dijo la chica- en su tercera noche despiertos- reafirmo la chica para la alegría y sonrisa de los niños- vamos o llegaremos tarde -expresó la muchacha tomando a ambos niños de la mano que estaban mas que alegres, aunque un poco nerviosos ya que iban a conocer gente nueva y no cualquier gente, sería una corte completa de elfos y otras razas que ni se imaginaban.

-Primero iremos por Ariel- dijo Eve cerrando la puerta atrás de si- luego nos iremos todos al comedor principal- terminó diciendo para tomar las manos de ambos niños dirigiéndose a las habitaciones de Lady Arwen, donde debía estar con Ariel.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-Bueno, ya terminamos- indicó la elfa, con una sonrisa mientras colocaba una pequeña cadenita en el cuello de la niña.

Ariel se dio la vuelta mirándose en el enorme espejo. Inclino la cabeza levemente para un lado, era raro verse con aquellas vestimentas, aunque no le molestaba. Su pelo estaba suelto de la habitual mascada, negro como la noche contrastaba perfectamente con el ropaje gris azulado del vestido que hacia juego con sus ojos, se paso levemente las manos por la fina tela, no era mas largo que el que había usado en su escapada, le llegaba unos cuatro dedos bajo la rodilla, mostrando así las botas negras decoradas finamente con dibujos hecho en hilos plateado. A diferencia de otros vestidos este no tenía vuelos en las manos, las mangas se ajustaban a sus muñecas dejando entrever un pequeño vuelo de gasa blanco. El colgante que le había colocado Arwen era el de un pequeño árbol blanco, el cual tenía como hojas unas pequeñas piedrecillas que brillaban con la luz de las lámparas, además que había sido tenuemente pintada, casi no se notaba. Ariel sonrió un poco.

-Gracias- se escuchó en un murmullo, a lo que Arwen la tomo de los hombros reflejándose ella también en el espejo detrás de Ariel.

-Te ves muy linda- dijo la elfa pasando delicadamente sus manos por el cabello de la niña- veras que todos se sorprenderán al verte, a que Haidée y Aarón se quedan con la boca abierta- le dijo mientras que Ariel encorvaba un poco los labios- por hoy- siguió la elfa- deja de pensar en penalidades y el dolor- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se apartaba de ella- vuelvo al tiro me voy a dar una baño corto y me visto para que nos vayamos al comedor- dijo Arwen mientras entraba al baño.

Ariel la miró alejarse y perderse entre las paredes blancas de la habitación, luego volvió su mirada a su reflejo en el espejo- en realidad se veía muy diferente a como habían llegado.

-¿Qué diría mamá a eso?- le gustaría mucho verla de esa manera, en vez de estar toda llena de barro e ir corriendo de un lugar a otro con los animales y todo eso- la niña se rió. Pasó unos minutos de silencio, luego dejó escapar un suspiro y el desasosiego cayó en su mirada- la extrañaba, muy por todo la extrañaba, a ella, a su padre, sus hermanos- la niña suspiró de nuevo- sus tíos, sus primos- Ariel movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con frenesí y se golpeo no muy fuerte las mejillas tratando de despertar- ¡"No Ariel, no debes dejarte vencer por la tristeza, lo prometiste, se los prometisteis¡Haidée, Aarón, ellos no te pueden ver de esa manera, debes ser fuerte… por ellos"! -se dijo para si la niña moviendo de nuevo la cabeza para mirarse al espejo con un brillo de decisión en sus ojos- "debo encontrar la manera de salir de este lugar"- pensó, pero en su dialogo personal no se había dado cuenta que Arwen la miraba preocupada, había visto todas las facetas que había hecho la niña enfrente del espejo y podía deducir lo que estaba pensando, la elfa suspiró.

-Sería difícil poder alejar a la niña de ese abismo si caía de nuevo en él, especialmente si aún seguía viviendo en el pasado y este le atormentaba- pensó Arwen mientras se acercaba tratando de ocultar su preocupación bajo una sonrisa- ¡Ya! el agua estaba muy buena- dijo la elfa sacando de su trance a Ariel que solo la miró sentarse en el tocador mientras Arwen la miraba sonriente -¿sabes?- Dijo- de verdad nos parecemos un poco- dijo la Eldar mirando a la niña- solo que tu tienes el pelo mas ondulado y la piel algo mas oscura- dijo la mujer empezando a cepillarse el pelo- tu madre debió a ver sido muy linda- dijo la mujer, para intentar sacar algo de su pasado, Ariel suspiro y miró de nuevo su reflejo.

-Tía Fanny, la hermana de mamá, decía que yo era igual a ella, los cabellos negros como la noche y la piel tenuemente bronceada. Lo único que cambiaba eran los ojos, mamá los tenía verdes, como el tranquilo océano en verano- la niña suspiró- yo saque los ojos de mi padre y su terquedad- a esto ambas esbozaron una sonrisa- era como una mezcla de los dos, por lo menos eso me decía mi hermano. La paciencia, gentileza y dulzura de mamá, que se encontraba con la fuerza, destreza y fantasía de papá, aún no se si voy a ser buen trabajo para seguir con lo que me han enseñado- dijo la chica con algo de tristeza, a lo que Arwen ya terminada de peinarse se arrodillo delante de Ariel levantando la carita para sacar algunas lágrimas que caían por sus sonrosadas mejilla.

-No digas eso- le dijo dulcemente- ellos están mas que orgullosos con tigo, sus enseñanza y recuerdos están en perfectas manos. Se que serás una gran mujer cuando crezcas, todos nos hemos dado cuenta en el poco período en que te hemos conocido y a medida que pase el tiempo aprenderás más y sabrás que todo lo que pasó, sea bueno o malo, si valió la pena, tanto para ti como para Haidée y Aarón- dijo la elfa abrazando a la pequeña que solo escuchaba recargada en el hombro de esta. En ese momento alguien toca a la puerta haciendo que ambas deshagan el abrazo, Arwen se levanta lentamente para abrir la puerta y ver un pequeño manchón entrar rápidamente a la habitación para echarse a su protegida que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Con permiso- dijo una pequeña vocecita que entró tímidamente al cuarto seguida de una sonriente Eve. Arwen no pudo mas que agacharse y ver como estaba vestida Haidée, parecía una princesita de cuento- dijo la elfa en su cabeza, a la medida que sonreía.

-Estas muy bonita Haidée- dijo finalmente la mujer a lo la niña se sonrojo por el cumplido, Arwen solo le hizo un gesto de cariño pasándole suavemente una caricia por la mejilla, para luego levantarse y mirar a Eve que solo asentía.

Ambas mujeres se dieron vuelta mirando a los tres niños que se recorrían con la mirada algo asombrados por sus atuendos, los tres sonreían algo esperanzados.

-Te vez muy diferente Ariel- dijo Haidée con una sonrisa -¿quién diría que te colocarías un vestido que no estuviera sucio o rasgado por los pastizales? -sonreía Haidée mientras recorría con la mirada a su prima que había fruncido el seño a la opinión de su amiga, Aarón no dijo nada solo asintió entre risas mientras tomaba la mano de ambas.

-Bueno, supongo que siempre hay una primera vez, yo tampoco te veía así de elegante, es muy extraño verte sin pantalones o patas de licra- comentó Ariel mirando la vestimenta de su prima- aunque para todos es algo inusual- dijo la niña al final mirando la ropa de Aarón que se había apoyado en el estómago de la niña.

-Se ve muy bien los tres- dijo finalmente la elfa interrumpiendo la conversación, mirando a Aarón que parecía un pequeño elfito con esas vestimentas. Los pequeños rieron al mismo tiempo sacando a ambas una sonrisa, que ahora se veían algo imponente y magistrales a la vista de los pequeños, especialmente Arwen. Ella llevaba un vestido negro de seda, con mangas azules oscuras, una pequeña tiara plateada que la hacía ver como la reina que era. Los tres niños sonrieron acercándose a amabas.

-¿Listos? -dijo Eve a lo que los tres asintieron de buena gana para encaminarse al gran salón. Eve tomó la manita de Aarón mientras Haidée tomaba la mano de Ariel para salir del cuarto, Arwen se quedó atrás para apagar las luces de la habitación y con una sonrisa cerró la puerta.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Los pasillos ahora estaban iluminados por varias lámparas y antorchas, se podía ver todo el movimiento de la casa por los recientes viajeros que fueron llamados por el Señor de Rivendell. Se estaba desatando algo entre las sombras y era prominente averiguar antes su intenciones, inclusive mucho antes si estas no eran buenas contra la vida y era eso lo que en realidad preocupaba a todos, haciendo que la desconfianza rodeara a muchos.

En ese momento muchos de los guardias iban camino a las fronteras y limites del bosque de Imladris, el hecho que varios personajes de alta alcurnia, fuertes entre su gente y de las distintas razas se estuvieran reuniendo en un mismo lugar, era demasiado tentador para las tropas de Mordor. Se envió distintos guardias, de los diferentes reinos, nadie pasaría si no fuera un humano, elfo, enano, hobbits o criatura que estuviera dentro del rango de las razas libres de la Tierra Media. En ese caso, era peor que un concierto de rock pesado.

Los niños iban maravillados a todo lo que empezaban a ver como nuevo y que nunca en su corta vida habían visto, especialmente las enormes estatuas, murales, flores extrañas que entraban y salían del recinto como Pedro por su casa, los distintos personajes que pasaban a su lado. Arwen y Eve estaban fascinadas con las facetas y la ingenuidad de los tres, aunque los más expresivos eran los dos más pequeños, ya que Ariel aún seguía meditando entre imagen y objeto nuevo que le mostraban sus primos, no se cansaba de estar maravillada con lo que veía. Lo más interesante si, era que cada vez que pasaba un elfo, humano u persona que vivía en ese lugar le hacían una inclinación, en realidad los niños no sabían como responder así que atinaron a responder de la misma manera, o solo con una sonrisa la cual era bien recibida por estos. Pero, Ariel era la mas inquieta ya que al parecer ella era la que llamaba más la atención, lo sabía por que muchos de esos ojos se quedaban mucho tiempo mirándola e indagando en los suyos- eso le daba algo de escalofrío- es como si supieran lo que ella ocultaba, aunque muchas veces su hermano le había dicho que ella era como un libro abierto- la niña suspiró- debía de dejar de ser tan obvia- pensó, para cuando ya habían llegado a una gran terraza, donde se podía ver un hermoso jardín iluminado por varias antorchas.

-Ya estamos llegando ¿ven esas enormes puertas?- dijo Eve indicándoles no muy lejos una enorme entrada que era resguardada por dos elfos de la guardia del castillo, estaban completamente abiertas mientras varias personas entraban a la habitación. En eso Ariel entrecerró los ojos fijándose en cuatro pequeñas figuras que estaban cerca de la entrada hablando amigablemente con una un poco mas grande que ellos y dos que al parecer eran humanos, dos hombres. Ariel miró en silencio tratando de aclarar la mirada… pero le llamaba la tensión una en espacial, le parecía conocida. Cuando la figura se iba a dar vuelta para dar a conocer mejor su rostro, se escucho un relincho, lo que hizo desistir a la niña haciéndola dar un pequeño brinco algo desconcertada, mirando al lugar de donde provenía el ruido. Los tres niños se dieron vuelta algo asombrados, encontrándose con la llegada de varios jinetes que desmontaban tranquilamente de los animales. Ariel fijo de nuevo la mirada en la enorme puerta para ver que aquellas personas que estaban conversando hace poco en la enorme puerta, se estaban acercando a los viajeros con una enorme sonrisa y palabras de bienvenidas, en ese momento Arwen y Eve también se encaminaron dejando a los niños en el primer peldaño de las escaleras de piedra que daban al enorme jardín que parecía ser una de las entradas principales del castillo. Mientras ellas bajaban contentas a los jardines a recibir a los guerreros que estaban contentos por aquella bienvenida de sus amigos y familia. Los niños se quedaron observando la agradable escena, mientras abrazos, apretones de manos y besos afloraban entre aquellos personajes.

-Son como nosotros- dijo el niño tomado de la mano de su hermana y su prima- como cuando llegábamos a la casa de la abuela, también nos recibían de esa forma- termino algo desganado el pequeño apoyándose a un costado de Haidée que solo miraba a los presentes recordando los recibimientos que tenían al llegar a casa- la niña suspiro, cuando aún tenían casa, pensó- mientras Ariel aún rebuscaba entre sus recuerdos aquella figura con la que había chocado esa vez. Sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco más hasta que de un sopetón los abrió como platos, pudo recordar aquella figura con quien había tropezado. Era un hobbits, pero no cualquiera, ahora que la luna y las antorchas iluminaban el lugar pudo distinguir a los cuatro pequeños personajes, la niña empezó a recordar el libro.

-"La comunidad del anillo", sus personajes al comienzo- pensó la niña buscando entre los que había leído- los nombres…-pensó- vamos recuerda- se dijo así misma-… Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir…Gim…Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Sam y ahí abrió un poco más los ojos- Frodo- dijo la niña- si- se dijo a si misma, ese día había chocado con Frodo ¿pero como sucedió eso? -Se dijo- en ese instante un pequeño susurro la sacó de su biblioteca mental, haciendo que la niña bajara la mirada posándose en los ojos verdes de su primo.

-¿Prima quienes son esas personas?- Dijo el pequeño mirando a los hobbits, al enano y a los dos hombres que saludaban animosamente a los tres elfos y los dos hombres que habían llegado recientemente- Ariel fijó la vista en las siluetas.

-Son amigos- dijo finalmente la niña. son amigos del Señor Aragorn, Legolas, Elladan y Elrohir- le dijo Ariel ladeando un poco la cabeza para ver mejor la escena sin quitar la vista de Frodo- aún no le encajaba como había chocado con él.

-Ese es el Señor Faramir- dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa- el me acompañó cuando tu te enfermaste prima- dijo animosamente el niño, a lo que Ariel lo miró sonriéndole para luego ver que Haidée miraba fijamente hacia un lado.

-¿Haidée?- Dijo extrañada Ariel mirando a su prima que miraba hacia la nada en ese momento. Aarón también fijó la vista en su hermana que de un momento a otro empezó a caminar. Bajó las escaleras a la atenta mirada del niño y Ariel que se miraron confundidos, pero de inmediato la siguieron -¿Haidée?- Dijo de nuevo la niña apresurando el paso al igual que el pequeño, Ariel miró a los presentes que ni se percataron de que ellos se estaban alejando del lugar. Sin más las tres figuras se perdieron entre los arbustos y los enormes árboles.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Bueno, he aquí el capitulo 20, miren ya estamos en el 20 o y esto da para rato, espero que me toleren (Hada pone ojitos de cordero degollado), es una broma, pero igual espero que me sigan apoyando. Estoy en la época de buen humor, así que no me reten por lo bonito, a mi también me gusta lo rosa, jajajajaja, aunque cuando lo veo todo negro, no me contengo, ya me conocen, espero que los relaje este capi ya que luego llegara la tormenta, por ahora no podré contestar a los review, pero doy las gracias a mis chicas desde ya, un beso a todas.

HADA

ToT

¡¡¡A LOS QUE SE PASEAN POR ESTOS LADOS Y NO DEJAN REVIEW, ANIMENSE A DEJAR AUNQUE SEA UN TOMATITO!!!


	21. Capitulo 21

**Mi Fantasía, Mi realidad**

**Capitulo 21**

¡Aiya! A todos, cortito por que el tiempo apremia, así que no responderé a sus review ahora, igual este capitulo será de transición, espero que les guste, aunque tuve que cortarlo antes o se hacía muy largo. Ya tengo el que sigue así que dentro de esta semana lo pongo, sin más digo que LODR es de Tolkien y no rematen por que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y me va a estallar, en el próximo va a ver más movimiento (que mala) ¡nos vemos!

Recuerden lo que esté escrito así:_ Mi Fantasía…:_ es quenya, besos.

Hada

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Habían recorrido todas las fronteras de los distintos reinos. Las pocas personas que aún quedaban vivas después de los ataques se acercaban a ellos pidiendo ayuda por la perdida de todo lo que tenían por culpa de la avalancha de orcos que pasaban encima de ellos matándolos sin consideración, destruyendo todo y arrasando con sus vidas.

Aragorn había mandado a llamar a los montaraces de las tierras lejanas para que lo ayudaran en esta expedición de reconocimiento de las distintas tierras y fronteras de cada país, ya que después de estos tres largos años desde la guerra del anillo el reino y los distintos pueblos habían crecido de una manera asombrosa, así que, además de sus compañeros de viaje que siempre han estado a su disposición, junto a Elladan y Elrohir, siendo parte de ellos, había partido con Faramir, Legolas y un sequito de soldados de Rivendell que le había dado Elrond para su protección. También las noticias habían llegado a los montaraces del Norte, aunque le había dado toda su disponibilidad al rey junto con su lealtad de por vida, Aragorn nunca los retuvo, más ellos siempre estaban ahí para él, al igual que Imrahil, Príncipe de Dol Amroth que combatió junto a Eomer en la ultima guerra del anillo. Aragorn había mandado una carta para darle a conocer la situación, al mismo tiempo para avisarle sobre el concilio que se haría en algunas semanas, este sin más partió a Imladris con un sequito de elfos que había mandado Elrond para su protección, más algunos de sus soldados.

-Bueno, al parecer Eru no nos quiere dejar respirar tranquilos- dijo el rey de Dol Amroth mientras partía hacía una difícil travesía que se acercaba- aunque no dejaría a sus compañeros solos en esta oscuridad- pensó el alto elfo mientras aceleraba el paso para encontrarse con Aragorn ya que el viaje era demasiado largo al pasar por montañas blancas y luego por _Mindolluín- _según su carta se reunirían todos los líderes cerca de Minas Tirith para ver los destrozos que habían dejado el ejercito de orcos cerca de la ciudad blanca, luego de eso irían a Rohan para hablar con el rey de la Marca y tomar rumbos distintos ya que Faramir necesitaba ayuda junto a Boromir que intentaban alejar un grupo exorbitantes de Uruck-hai que se habían hecho de la ciudadela. Ahí lograron acabar con la mayoría del ejército oscuro tomando de nuevo el control de la parte sur de Ithilien y Ermyn Arne, así los orcos y otras bestias que sobrevivieron fueron a parar a _Ephel Duath (Montañas oscuras)._

Cuando todos estuvieron al tanto de los insólitos levantamientos de estas criaturas, se vieron algo extrañados ya que por ningún motivo atacaban a las grandes ciudades, solo a las aldeas cercanas o poblados que estaban alrededor de estas. Pero lo que más les inquietaba era que a pesar de los destrozos que provocaban parecían estar buscando algo, registraban todo, ya que muchas personas pudieron observar que no mataban al tiro a toda la gente. Primero los arrinconaban y luego los separaban, especialmente a los niños menores de 13 años u mayores de 8 no los atacaban, mas bien los examinaban y si no coincidían al parecer con algunas características que ellos sabían, los desechaban o los mataban como si nada. A pesar de los ruegos de las personas, incluso algunas se atrevieron a preguntar el ¿Por qué? o que estaban buscando para así entregárselos, pero no había respuesta alguna de ellos matándolos al instante y así era con todas las criaturas de las distintas razas y pueblos que atacaban.

Sin más los guerreros se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a Imladris en dos grupos, uno de ellos se adelantaría para ver que tan lastimados estaban las personas de los distintos poblados, mientras que Boromir iba a reportar al Señor de Rivendell lo que había sucedido los últimos días junto a Eomer, Rey de la Marca, y de paso avisar a toda la gente de Rohan y de los pueblos de los alrededores que aún no hayan sido atacados sobre los acontecimientos y que fueran a refugiarse a los distintos reinos o a un lugar seguro, el mas cercano donde pudieran hacer una buena defensa para los suyos, y no se movieran de ahí. Todo esto había acontecido una semana antes que los niños, Ariel, Haidée y Aarón llegaran a _Arda,_ lo curioso era que cuando llegaron ellos, el ejercito oscuro, empezó a crecer de sobremanera además de que se empezaron a agrupar en Gorgoroth y hace poco se dio el aviso de que había movimiento en la torre oscura, Barad – Dur, esto hizo que el concilio tomara un rumbo más preocupante adelantando la reunión de todos los lideres de las distintas razas ya que los ataques empezaron a acrecentarse y fue en ese momento cuando llegaron noticias que el Monte Doom había hecho erupción después de tres años de haber arrojado el nefasto anillo de Sauron a sus fauces. Esto alarmó de sobremanera a todos,… "_ya que los cielos empezaron a oscurecerse nuevamente y los aullidos de la negrura de la noche se hicieron más escalofriantes, la luna ya no se reflejaba en las aguas entibiándolas al son del viento y los murmullos de suaves melodías de las hojas empezaron a opacarse cayendo tristemente a la húmeda tierra que se hacía agria a cada día que Arnor no posaba sus rayos sobre ella"_. Eso fue lo que relato por última vez la dama blanca al ver que la oscuridad aún seguía los pasos de la luz, sin darle sitio para poder existir y que de un momento a otro los atraparía a todos.

Todo esto no estuvo ajeno al otro lado de de los grandes reinos, Bree también había sido atacada, aunque sin mucho éxito ya que habían varios guerreros en su interior. Mantecosa a tales actos mando una carta a la Comarca y a Gondor para avisar lo que estaba pasando a Aragorn y así también prevenir a los hobbits los cuales ya tenían algunos indicios de lo que estaba ocurriendo en las grandes tierras. Sin más se embarcaron hacia Rivendell donde se iba llevar a cavo la reunión, ellos en cierta forma representarían a los suyos, como pudieron observar que otros, mientras emprendían el largo camino, también se dirigían hacia el gran castillo en representación de sus respectivos linajes.

Los primeros en llegar a las tierras del Señor de los elfos fueron los enanos de las cuevas Centellantes en compañía de algunos elfos y hombres provenientes de Minas Tirith, Rohan y Lothlorien, unos días después llegaron los hobbits en compañía de algunos hombres del Norte, los cuales no pusieron en duda el ayudar a su capitán. Los Montaraces hicieron de escolta a los medianos en aquel viaje hasta llegar a Rivendell, donde se encontraron mas de una sorpresa con una inesperada emboscada de orcos, guargos, algunos Uruck-hai, donde fueron recibidos por las espadas, duros golpes de los guerreros errantes y los medianos con patadas, mordiscos y palabrotas que hasta un Valar se hubiera caído de espaldas al oírlas, espacialmente las que no habían en el vocabulario, terminó todo entre risas, empujones e ironías que solo aguantaban los mas duros, o sea los hobbits, por que de material mas duro no podrían superar a los comarqueños, de eso era seguro, se demoraron la semana en que se iba a iniciar el tan ansiado concilio, encontrándose sorprendidos con amigos entrañables y de peligrosas travesías. Más, fue tal la emoción cuando esa tarde se habían encontrado con Gimli, hijo de Gloin, Bilbbo Baggins, el Senescal y el rey de Rohan para luego ir a la cena de bienvenida y el inicio de una nueva hazaña juntos al ver llegar al Rey de Gondor, Lo hijos de Lord Elrond, al príncipe del Bosque negro, al príncipe de Ithilien, a Lord Glorfindel y una serie de soldados, escolta, y montaraces que venían todos como espantapájaros por las diferente batallas que debieron haber tenido. Más las duras noticias que deben de traer a cuestas que fueron alivianadas, por lo menos para el rey da la ciudad de piedra y para Legolas "hoja verde" por la dulce presencia de sus querida compañera, cuando apresuraron el paso para darles las bienvenida con una hermosa sonrisa y un calido abrazo -por lo menos eso pensaron los hobbits al recibir el calido saludo de sus entrañables amigos.

-"_La comunidad esta de nuevo reunida"-_ pensó Frodo al ver a todos juntos dándose abrazos, manos, besos, risas y miradas de alegría mientras se saludaban unos con otros- el hobbits sonrió, más una extraña mirada, pero no molesta, se había posado en su nuca, al principio no quiso dar la vuelta, más cuando sintió que le era conocida, miró hacia el lugar viendo solo pasar tres pequeñas y raudas sombras, pero pudo distinguir la última, por lo menos sus ojos- _el conocía esos ojos_- se dijo el mediano mientras veía como se perdían en la espesura de los matorrales y plantas, pero una dulce voz lo sacó de su estado viendo de frente a Arwen que le sonreía, cálidamente mientras se inclinada un poco delante de él.

_-Alassëa lómë, Almarë_._ Melda Meldo, Máratulda (buenas noches, mi querido amigo, Bienvenido)_ -le dijo sonriendo la elfa colocándose a su altura.

-Hiril Arwen,_ Hantalë, Nan alassëa rienînn_, Lady Arwen- gracias, encantado mi reina- dice Frodo con una reverencia mientras le sonríe.

-El tiempo te ha tratado bien, mi querido Frodo, la luz se posa en ti en este momento -le dice en lengua común la elfa mirando al sonriente mediano.

-Es la alegría mi señora, tengo de nuevo a mis amigos cerca de mí, aunque espero que de esto no resulte nada trágico -le dice mientras se pone algo serio.

-Los días se han vuelto duros, fríos y con una carga que aún no entendemos- dijo la elfa con preocupación- más la esperanza y el amor aún siguen latentes, mientras creamos en un mañana y en nuestros amigos- le dijo la reina con ímpetu y voz cálida.

_-Nai Eru varyuva bess, rienînn, (que Eru la guarde, mi reina) _por su verdad en las palabras- dijo el mediano risueño, a lo que la elfa le paso con cariño una mano por los rizados cabellos y a esto Frodo algo dudoso con el semblante serio le pregunto, - Mi señora, a lo mejor estoy equivocado o la emoción de ver a todos me dejado medio aturdido de felicidad, pero…- dudó el mediano al volver la mirada al lugar donde había visto aquellas sombras y esos ojos- me pareció ver a alguien en ese lugar, sobre los escalones- le dijo el comarqueño volviendo la mirada hacia la reina que miraba también el espacio vació, cayendo en cuenta que de tanta felicidad al ver a Aragorn sano y salvo al igual que Eve a su prometido ( lo siento chicas el principito ya tiene pareja, jejejejejeje) habían dejado a los niños solos. La elfa se asustó un poco mirando hacia varios lados. Ni una señal de los pequeños.

-Dama Arwen ¿sucede algo? -Dice Frodo algo preocupado al semblante de la reina, a lo que ella lo mira respirando profundamente ante de hincarse delante del antiguo portador.

-Frodo, dime ¿por dónde habéis visto irse aquella persona? ¿Por dónde? -Le pregunto algo asustada la elfa mientras miraba hacia el lugar donde habían estado hace un momento las criaturas.

-Frodo algo descolocado, miró el lugar de nuevo, entrecerrando los ojos. Así que no fue mi imaginación, luego devolvió la mirada a la elfa que esperaba la respuesta con ansias- bueno- dijo el mediano- me pareció verlo desaparecer entre los matorrales, hacia allá- dijo Frodo apuntando a un extremo donde se terminaba las escaleras y había un pequeño espacio entre pilar de la estructura y las plantas, por donde pueden pasar, especialmente unos niños. A esto Arwen dando las gracias a un preocupado Hobbits, se levanta rápidamente para ir con Aragorn que la ve llegar con preocupación.

-_Melda _¿Qué sucede? -Pregunta preocupado el rey tomando de las manos a su esposa.

-Creo que Eve y yo nos hemos distraído demasiado con tanta alegría esposo mío, tanto, que dejamos a los pequeños solos- dijo la elfa señalando el lugar donde se encontraban con anterioridad.

-¿Estaban aquí? -dijo sorprendido el hombre a la afirmación de su esposa -¿están bien? -preguntó presuroso _Estel_ mientras se acercaba a Legolas.

-Sí, pero me temo que se perderán si no nos apuramos al encontrarlos, no debí haberme distraído tanto- dijo la elfa a su lado.

-No no te entristezcas mi amor, no les pasará nada, no pueden salir de Rivendell sin ser vistos por los guardias, pero me temo que eso sería lo menos que quisiera ya que tienen orden de matar a todo que no se identifique, le dijo algo preocupado el rey mientras llegaba donde su amigo, a esto Legolas y los demás que estaban conversando en ese momento miran extrañado a la cara de preocupación de Aragorn, pero al momento de contar lo que a pasado, se formó una inquietud colectiva donde todos se pusieron alerta para buscar a los pequeños, algunos no sabían quienes eran pero las repuestas se harían esperar, lo primero era encontrarlos, Eve también se lamento el haberlos dejado solos, pero Legolas la calmo yendo juntos en su búsqueda.

Frodo contó por donde los había visto por última vez indicando el lugar por donde se metieron, a lo que Elrohir dijo que ese sendero llegaba a las caballerizas, pero para tomar precauciones, se separaron en tres grupos y se dispersaron por la enorme entrada, patios y jardines que habían en el lugar.

-_Espero que Aratan este aún en los establos-_ pensó Glorfindel preocupado por los pequeños- ojalá vayan hacia allá- pensó en voz alta a lo que Aragorn lo miro de reojo adelantando el paso con su esposa al lado.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Las ramas golpeaban insistente mente la mayoría de su cuerpo, la velocidad había aumentado rápidamente por la apresurada carrera de Haidée que no decía palabra ninguna mientras aumentaba sus pasos. Los dos niños que iban detrás de la chica no sabían donde iban, completamente ciegos de su destino veían a la niña pasar por las ramas de las enormes plantas como si nada, parecía que la empujaba un fantasma que no la dejaba descansar ya que podía sentirse la acelerada respiración de la pequeña. Enormes Árboles, hojas de todos colores, flores de todo tipo y un montón de vegetación que nunca habían conocido pasaban rápidamente delante, al lado y debajo de sus pies, las insistentes llamadas de Ariel hacia su prima se fueron acrecentando y aumentando de volumen a medida que la chica aumentaba el paso, pero parecía no escucharle. A sus alrededores podían verse luces que pasaban fugaz a la mirada de ambos niños, parecía una enorme pintura escurrida por la lluvia, pero podían sentir los susurros y las conversaciones a lo lejos de de los habitantes de la gran ciudad -Ariel empezó a ver a su alrededor sabiendo que a cada paso se alejaban cada vez más del patio y la casa central, del reto no se librarían- pensó, en este momento deben haberse dado cuenta de su desaparición, de los tres, si no es así es que no eran tan importantes como lo habían demostrado los habitantes de Rivendell en ese momento o estaban demasiados absortos por la llegada de los guerreros y no era para más, al parecer no todo estaba bien en la Tierra Media. En realidad no se veía mucho entre tanta maleza y árbol gigante, más bien el improvisado camino se estaba volviendo algo complicado y oscuro, la niña podía ver delante suyo al pequeño que no perdía gesto alguno de su hermana que corría como caballo desbocado -claro sin ofender a los caballos- pensó Ariel con algo de sorna, si Haidée la escuchara le gritaría toda la semana hasta hacerle pedir perdón, más cuando iba a gritar de nuevo el nombre de su prima que ya empezaba a correr esta se detuvo de improviso haciendo que Aarón chocara de lleno con la espalda de esta cayendo sentado detrás de la muchacha que no movía músculo alguno. Ariel la miro desde las espaldas tratando de descifrar el por que de su repentina detención, pasó por el lado de Aarón que se limito a levantarse y colocarse al lado de su hermana y Ariel se poso al otro extremo mirando lo que había detenido a su prima.

-Nieve y Negro están ahí- dijo la niña con calma, señalando el lugar que tenía enfrente- ellos están adentro- finalizó Haidée mirando hacia la extraña construcción.

-¿Estás segura? -Interrumpió Ariel mirándola de reojo a lo que la niña solo asintió, Ariel entrecerró los ojos -¿habías venido antes? -Pregunto de repente la morena sin dejar de mirarla, pero Haidée negó fervientemente.

-Nunca, jamás había venido, es la primera vez- dijo la niña ahora devolviendo la mirada de su prima a lo que Ariel asintió dudosamente mirando de nuevo el lugar. Eso era extraño- pensó para si, soltó un suspiro y se encaró de nuevo a sus primos. Aarón no había dicho nada solo miraba el lugar algo dudoso, maravillado y con la sonrisa más grande que podía dibujar en ese momento y Haidée algo contrariada esperaba pacientemente el siguiente paso de su prima, la niña levanto la ceja esperando. Ariel sonrió tímidamente, se rascó la cabeza en son de desconcierto y dejó caer pesadamente los brazos a sus costados.

-: Suspiro: -pues bien- salió finalmente- vamos, hay que ir a verlos a lo mejor encontramos algo nuevo y nos ahorramos la tremenda retada que nos va a llegar- a esto los dos chicos la miraron, Ariel se cruzo de brazos -¿no creerán que no nos va a llegar tremendo sermón por habernos alejado de esa forma de la entrada, que aún no estoy completamente segura del por que saliste de esa forma del lugar Haidée? Aunque es algo extraño el que sepas donde están los caballos sin haber venido antes- dijo algo con sorna Ariel mirando a su prima que se había encogido un poco por el comentario, a esto Ariel formó una sonrisa de lado- pero bueno, eso tiene una explicación que aún no voy dar, por que creo que ni tu misma te has dado cuenta ¿o me equivoco? Además que no yo misma se si estoy en lo cierto- Dijo la niña parándose enfrente de Haidée que sacó un suspiro de golpe y moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

-En realidad no se a donde quieres llegar Ariel, algo me llamó, que no puedo explicar, me llevó a donde estamos ahora, parecía que algo me impulsaba. No se que era, me dijo que siguiera y siguiera, que no tuviera miedo y bueno aquí estamos- dijo finalmente Haidée levantando los hombros y dejando caer pesadamente los brazos a los lados mirando hacia el extraño lugar.

-Pero bueno- dijo Aarón interrumpiendo la conversación haciendo que ambas niñas lo miraran- no es el momento de decidir quien o que o por que llegamos aquí, lo que importa es que llegamos y quiero ver como esta Nieve y Negro -dijo con decisión el niño mientras bajaba la pequeña colina hasta los establos a lo que las niñas se miraron, soltaron un suspiro al mismo tiempo y empezaron a bajar la colina de a poco mientras que algunas frases salían inaudible de ambas.

Cuando llegaron cerca de las instalaciones Aarón paró para observar mejor el lugar. Estaba lleno de antorchas, así que la parte visual ya no fue un problema, habían varías casonas por las cuales salía bastante ruido, relinchos y suspiros demasiados grandes para ser de humanos, pero el chico se cuestiono esa pregunta- aquí era todo raro- pensó, pero había que seguirle no más, en eso Aarón siente a las dos chicas detrás de él aún diciendo palabras ajenas al vocabulario y por lo que había ocurrido hace poco, lo que lo hizo reír calladamente, pero dándose la vuelta de improviso sosegándolas con el dedo en la boca, a lo que ambas lo miraron con un puchero.

-Después me dicen a mí que soy un inmaduro- dijo el niño mientras las miraba con sorna a lo que Ariel lo miró divertido.

-Esta bien, esta bien, nada más de pleitos, pero…- dijo la niña mirando a Haidée- después vamos a conversar, por el momento vamos a ver a los caballos, me acuerdo que no estaban bien la última vez- dijo la muchacha empezando a caminar con cuidado hacia las caballerizas, miró hacia ambos lados viendo que no había "moros en la costa" (es un dicho por si no lo saben) y les indico a ambos niños que se acercaran.

-Haidée ¿dónde específicamente los sentiste? -dijo Ariel mirando el lugar, a lo que Haidée le indico la casona del lado derecho, una muy grande y blanca que parecía de mármol con extraños dibujos en las paredes de caballos y un escudo en el centro de cada animal. La niña asintió tomando la mano de su prima y esta la de su hermano empezando a caminar hacia el lugar, de apoco se fueron adentrando al espacio del establo parando de vez en cuando al escuchar algunas voces, más en uno de esos arranque se apegaron totalmente hacia la muralla del establo al ver pasar rápidamente algunos elfos que hablaban emocionados.

-Al parecer a todos les gusta caminar rápido por estos lugares- dijo Aarón viendo por donde se perdían aquellos personajes. En ese momento fue jalado repentinamente por su hermana hacia el recinto, al parecer no había nadie, bueno a excepción de los caballos que emitían alguno que otro barullo, ya que se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de los niños.

-Shshshshshsit- reclamó Ariel con un dedo en los labios- no hagan mucho ruido o los asustamos. Nos separaremos, hay muchos por lo que veo -dijo la niña asomándose entre cada sitial de los distintos animales que habían e el lugar. De nuevo volvió a mirar a sus primos- ustedes dos vayan por los de la derecha y yo iré a ver la fila de la izquierda, el que encuentre primero, silva ¿entendido?- a lo que ambos asintieron yéndose rápidamente para el lado contrario, mientras Ariel tomaba su lado izquierdo.

Estuvieron buscando por unos 15 minutos a los caballos, pero ni rastros de ellos -a lo mejor Haidée se equivocó de lugar- se dijo Ariel mirando los distintos animales que la miraban curiosos pasar, como diciendo "que rayos hace una criatura por aquí" o "que tanto nos mira". Ariel ya se estaba aburriendo y al parecer ya habían pasado demasiado tiempo desde que salieron del jardín- deben estar mas que enojados- se dijo mientras dejaba pasar un soplido de desgano, cuando ya se estaba dando por vencida de tan largo lugar. Miró un pequeño banquillo donde se dispuso a descansa un rato, se sentó tranquilamente mirando el tremendo sitio hasta que su vista se fijó en un rincón, donde parecía a ver otra habitación más pequeña. La niña curiosa se levantó hasta ver una tenue luz que salía del recinto, se asomó tímidamente y así poder ver si había alguien en el lugar, más cuando vio que no había indicios de nadie, entró a la pequeña habitación, le asombró el que tuviera tantas cosas, objetos de toda clase y herramientas, que supuso que serían para colocar las herraduras de los caballos, martillos, estacas, cuchillos y otras cosas más además de algunas vestimentas de trabajo y cajas que habían por todos lados.

-Quien trabaje aquí es bastante ordenado, al señor Nahum le daría un infarto- jejejejejeje, se rió quedamente mientras observaba los distintos tesoros que había encontrado. Parecía salido de una enorme historia- que no podría hacer con todo esto- pensó la niña que estaba tan emocionada mirando todo lo que la rodeaba- fue tanto el ensimismamiento que no se percató de la mirada detrás de la puerta que daba hacia el otro despacho, una sonrisa se unió a esa mirada, maravillado con la luz en los ojos de la pequeña y la sonrisa que haría caer al más bravo guerrero. En ese momento una pequeña voz se escuchó tímidamente acercándose, junto a unos inaudibles pasos, pero bastante notorios para el que se escondía mirando llegar aun pequeño niño, al cual de inmediato identifico.

-¡Ariel, Ariel! -Se escuchó, a lo que la niña se dio la vuelta con el dedo en los labios, diciéndole que bajara la voz, Aarón se tapo con las dos manos la boca.

-¡Dije que silbido, no gritos!- le reprochó la niña mirándolo con reprensión.

-Lo siento, pero, los encontramos, están atrás y ya no están heridos- le dijo sonriente el pequeño en voz baja, para el alivio de la niña que le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Eso es estupendo, entonces vamos a verlos por…que…- alargó la oración alzando la mirada, en eso Ariel se queda viendo arriba de la cabeza Aarón fijamente a un extremo de la entrada, el niño algo confundido le toma la mano para llamarle la atención, pero ni pío sale de los labios de Ariel. Aarón algo mas preocupado, le pregunta que le pasa, pero la respuesta no llegó, más el movimiento de la chica lo hizo ver hacia donde miraba tanto su prima. Ariel sin más buscó entre las cosas alguna silla o cajón en que subirse ya que necesitaba alcanzar lo que había visto hace poco, en eso Aarón se acerca un poco más sin creer que ahí estaban, el niño sonrió y salto emocionado para el asombro y luego la sonrisa de los ojos que los miraba maravillado.

-¡Son nuestros arcos! -gritó finalmente el pequeño ¡el de mi hermana y el mío! -dijo el niño acercándose inmediatamente donde su prima que empezaba a subir en una improvisada silla que había hecho con cajas y algunas plantillas que habían por el lugar, el niño la miró con "¿de dónde sacó eso? Y que rápida", sin más se acercó a ella - ¡Ariel son nuestras armas! -Le grito el pequeño a lo que Ariel casi pierde el equilibrio para el miedo de la presencia que casi sale a su ayuda, pero al ver que la niña se sujetó rápidamente evitando el caerse, se detiene pero cerca por si algo sucediese de nuevo. Ariel llevándose la mano al pecho y respirando algo agitada se sujeta de un extremo de la cornisa para estabilizarse reprochando con la mirada a su primo, a lo que Aarón de nuevo se tapa la boca con ambas manos, para la tímida sonrisa de la sombra.

-¡He dicho que silencio! -dijo la niña en voz baja ya más calmada -y Sí, son sus armas y la mía también- dijo la niña apuntando a la espada que estaba encima de todo lo demás pegada a la pared con mucho cuidado, con unos sujetadores de plata y al lado de ella estaba su bolso. El niño la miró de nuevo con una sonrisa y se cercó para sujetarle la improvisada escalinata, a lo que Ariel agradeció con la cabeza, empezando a enderezarse y así alcanzar los objetos, pero aunque estirara la mano no alcanzaba- no había más salida- se dijo, mirando a Aarón desde arriba, sin más se puso de puntillas y alzando un pie en una tarima que había cerca, -como odiaba estar con un vestido en ese momento- pensó la niña mientras se estiraba lo que más podía haciendo tambalear un poco su soporte, pudo alcanzar los dos arcos apoyando el pie nuevamente en las cajas que se tambalearon levemente para el susto de la pequeña pero equilibrándolas de inmediato, y así lanzar ambos arcos a su primo que los agarró lleno de felicidad al tener de nuevo el recuerdo de su padre con el, de inmediato los dejó en una mesa que estaba cerca para mirar a su prima que empezó a encaramarse de nuevo arriba de los estantes para alcanzar su bolso y la espada. De un momento a otro la niña logró llegar a ella con mucha dificultad, se colocó el bolso alrededor de su cuerpo y tomó la espada para empezar a retroceder a la atenta mirada del extraño que no perdía detalle de los pequeños. Ariel pudo posar de nuevo uno de sus pies en las cajas que tambalearon al peso de la pequeña que al colocar el segundo pie, las pudo equilibrar nuevamente respirando entrecortadamente. Ya había pasado lo peor, aunque creo que me va a llegar la tremenda tendalada, al ver como había quedado el vestido, Arwen le iba regañar- pensó pero cuando se disponía a bajar definitivamente de aquel lugar, de improviso llega Haidée.

-¡HEY, YA SE DEMORARON MUCHO! -Dijo a viva voz lo que hizo que Aarón se diera vuelta inmediatamente haciendo que las cajas tambalearán y Ariel sin más perdiera el equilibrio para el susto de ambos niños que solo atinaron a cerrar los ojos para escuchar el inevitable golpe. Más, pasó unos cuantos minutos y no se escuchaba nada, los dos abrieron lentamente los ojos y cual fue su sorpresa y alivió al ver que Ariel estaba en los brazos de un sonriente elfo que miraba a una asustada pequeña que mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados para lo inesperado.

-_Titta-_ se escuchó amablemente, a lo que Ariel empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos, viendo que no había caído del todo, en realidad aún estaba por los aires. De a poco se fue dando cuenta que alguien la sostenía delicadamente evitando que cayera en ese momento, la niña tímidamente alzó la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos verdes, algo preocupados, pero esperanzados al verla con bien.

Sus primos se acercaron lentamente hacia la imponente figura, que los miró con una sonrisa mientras dejaba con cuidado a la pequeña en el suelo que lo miraba algo dudosa.

-Eso fue algo peligroso- dijo finalmente con algo de seriedad hincándose al lado de los pequeños que no sabían que decir. El elfo sonrió al ver que estaban algo confundidos y asustados- no tienen por que temer, soy Aratan, soy el que cuida a los caballos y…- pero en ese momento fue interrumpido por Aarón que exclamo alegremente.

-¡USTED ES EL SEÑOR QUE CURÓ A NEGRO Y A NIEVE! ¿VERDAD? -Le dijo enérgico el pequeño con una sonrisa a lo que el elfo asintió amablemente aguantándose la risa a la energía que tenía el niño-¡muchas gracias! -le dijo más calmado el pequeño dando una pequeña reverencia que fue correspondida por el elfo.

-No hay de que dar las gracias, son unos caballos excelentes, están muy bien cuidados, pero ese ataque los dejó bastante mal- a lo que los niños se entristecieron al comentario.

-Lo sabemos y en realidad lo sentimos mucho, ellos nos salvaron de muchas cosas que ocurrieron, por eso queríamos ver como estaban-dijo finalmente Haidée un poco azorada por la mirada del elfo, el cual sonrió por la transparencia de los pequeños.

-No quisimos molestar- interrumpió Ariel aún con la espada en la mano y el bolso alrededor de su cuerpo- pero la curiosidad nos trajo hasta aquí, solo queríamos verlos, si es posible- habló Ariel ocultando en realidad el por que estaban en ese lugar- y bueno…-dijo algo avergonzada- gracias… gracias por evitar que me estrellara contra el suelo- dijo bajito para la diversión del elfo al ver la timidez de la pequeña. Aratan solo pudo emitir una alegre risa para el desconcierto de los pequeños, para luego mirar a los tres.

-Me hubieran solo llamado o preguntado si había alguien en este lugar, pero me di cuenta al tiro al escuchar la alegre risa del pequeño cuando llegó- dijo Aratan para la vergüenza del niño, Ariel y Haidée solo rieron- pero bueno, por lo que escuché ya los encontraron y también sus cosas, que fue bastante arriesgado el que subieras sola- dijo el medio elfo a Ariel que bajo la mirada algo reprimida.

-Lo siento- dijo finalmente la niña inclinándose un poco- y gracias por guardarlas, creímos que la habíamos perdido- dijo Ariel con amabilidad a lo que el elfo poso tiernamente una mano en la mejilla de la pequeña.

-No hay de que, pero creo que ahora lo mejor es irnos ya que al parecer ustedes también están invitados a la cena de bienvenida para los viajeros- dijo finalmente el medio elfo parándose- pero me temo que no podrán ir con sus cosas, mejor las dejamos aquí y después la venimos a buscar todos juntos ¿que les parece? A lo que los niños se miraron entre ellos y asintieron entregándoles los objetos, donde el medio elfo los dejo en un lugar un poco más accesible para ellos.

-¿Señor Aratan? Llamó el niño al medio elfo que se dio vuelta lentamente ¿podemos ir a ver primero a Nieve y negro antes de irnos? Le pregunto el pequeño algo ansiosos a lo que las niñas también lo miraron esperanzadas para el gozo del guerrero, el asintió afirmativamente a la alegría de los niños que sonrieron de inmediato.

-Pero me temo, que me van a retar por esto- dijo el elfo tomando la manito de Aarón y caminando hacia los animales- vamos a llegar tarde- dijo finalmente mientras que las niñas lo seguían por detrás. En eso Ariel intentaba de todas maneras limpiarse ya que se había llenado de polvo al intentar sacar los objetos, Haidée solo se reía.

Cuando llegaron a los establos donde estaban ambos caballos, estos sin más empezaron a relinchar como locos al reconocer a los niños que de inmediato se metieron abrazar a los animales que estaban más que contentos al verlos. Aratan estaba feliz al ver que el animo de los animales se había recuperado de un sopetón, en realidad estaban bastantes decaídos y pensar que solo necesitaban de la alegría de aquellos pequeños. El elfo suspiró, al ver como Ariel lloraba abrazando al caballo y dándole besos en la frente para luego recargarse en el, a lo que el animal con gusto aguantaba el pequeño peso de la niña. En eso se escuchan unos pasos y al parecer alguien llamaba al medio elfo que salió del lugar al ver que Aragorn, Glorfindel, Legolas, la dama Eve y lady Arwen estaban buscándolo o mejor dicho, buscaban a ciertos pequeños que ni cuenta se habían dado, el medio elfo dejó a los niños disfrutando de los animales mientras se acercaba a unos preocupados elfos y humanos.

-Aratan- lo llamó Glorfindel acelerando el paso al encuentro de su amigo -¿no has visto a los pequeños, los niños que trajimos no hace mucho? han desaparecido- terminó diciendo algo angustioso el Eldar al mismo tiempo que los demás que lo miraban preocupados, en se momento Gimli y los hobbits llegan al lado de sus amigos diciendo que no habían encontrado nada, ningún rastro. Aratan a esto pidió silencio.

-Tranquilos, ellos están aquí, no hace mucho que llegaron- dijo el medio elfo para el alivio de todos, cuando Legolas iba a preguntar donde estaban una pequeña risa hizo que fijaran su mirada al fondo de los establos.

-Jajajajajajaja, me haces cosquillas Nieve, jajajajaja, para, para, yo también estoy muy feliz de verte- le decía el pequeño mientras intentaba que el caballo dejara de lamerle la cara empujándolo hacia fuera, lo cual logró, para la sorpresa de todo al ver al pequeño parado enfrente del enorme animal que solo le hacia cariño con el hocico para la diversión del chico.

-Aarón, se escuchó, no lo saques, no es el momento debemos irnos ya- dijo Haidée saliendo del lugar de descanso del animal, pero repentinamente fue callada al recibir un lengüetazo del caballo colocando la cabeza en toda la parte del tórax de la niña para alzarla del suelo y así colocarla en su lomo, pero al revés, a lo que Aarón solo se carcajeaba al igual que la niña. A esta escena los presentes solo se limitaron a ver reír a los dos niños. Estaban contentos que pasaran un buen rato, después de tantas penurias, un suspiro de satisfacción salió de todos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ven?- dijo Aratan a la escena- están muy bien, solo se necesitaban unos con otros, nada más- dijo el señor de los caballos cruzando los brazos mientras que los presente se daban cuenta de la pequeña figura de cabellos negros que se asomaba con un hermoso animal del mismo color que el de sus cabellos percatándose de la presencia de los demás. Ariel se quedó mirando a los recién llegados mientras que el caballo tenía la cabeza por los hombros de esta y la niña lo acariciaba tiernamente, Ariel solo hizo una inclinación y se dio la vuelta mirando a sus primos.

-¡Hey chicos!- los niños pararon su juego al llamado de su prima, dándose cuenta que ya no estaban solos al mirar a los recién llegados. Haidée bajó lentamente de Nieve y Aarón se colocó debajo de la cabeza del animal aún acariciándolo, los tres quedaron debajo de los animales mientras miraban a los presentes- es mejor dejarlos en su lugar- dijo la niña dándose la vuelta con Negro que bajó aún más la cabeza para que la niña posara sus manos en su hocico, a lo que Ariel sonrió- es mejor que vuelvas a dentro- le dijo en silencio mientras le acariciaba, a lo que el caballo solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente y sin chistar se metió de nuevo en el pequeño retablo, en eso Haidée ve como Aragorn, Arwen y los demás se acercan a ellos mirando de reojo a su prima que solo asiente, la niña se gira al caballo acercándose a la oreja de este diciéndole algunas palabras a lo que el caballo solo asiente y se mete también en su retablo, en eso se ve como Eve se adelanta a los demás arrodillándose enfrente de Aarón abrazándolo alegre de que esté con bien, a lo que el pequeño le contesta sonriendo y devolviendo el abrazo.

-Por _Eru_, nos dieron un susto tremendo al no verlos en las escaleras- dijo la muchacha abrazando al niño que solo en curvó los labios al sentirse entre los brazos de la chica, Eve lo alejó un poco viendo que el niño estaba bien. En ese momento llegó Legolas colocándose al lado suyo bastante asombrado y maravillado al ver las vestimentas del chico, si parecía un pequeño elfito- pensó.

-Me alegra que estés mejor pequeño- le dijo Legolas pasando gentilmente la mano por los cabellos del niño que solo asintió con la cabeza, a lo que el elfo sonrió acariciando las sonrosadas mejillas de Aarón por el reciente juego. Legolas a esto miró detrás del niño mirando a Haidée que sonreía a la llegada de Glorfindel que la alzo del piso para darle un fuerte abrazo que la niña contestó algo dudosa al principio pero dejándose llevar después por la demostración de cariño por parte del Noldo, Legolas sonrió tomando a Aarón también para la sorpresa del niño, mientras que Eve lo veía divertido, acercándose ambos a la niña y al elfo que los miraron con alegría.

_-Aiya_, Angelito ¿cómo te sientes? -Le preguntó Legolas a Haidée que solo respondió con un bien y gracias, Legolas y Glorfindel intercambiaron miradas al ver como iba vestida la niña, estaba muy diferente de cuando llegaron a Rivendell, así toda herida y ensangrentada, ahora era como una pequeña damita y muy linda, pero a Legolas le llamó la atención la tiara que tenía en la cabeza y buscando la mirada de su prometida ella solo sonrió colocándose un dedo en los labios, prometiendo hablar después, a lo que Legolas solo sonrió. El elfo se volvió de nuevo a la niña y a su amigo- nos dieron un susto- dijo finalmente Legolas acariciando las manitas de la niña y mirando a Aarón que había levantado las cejas y un ¿Por qué?

-Por que nos fuimos sin avisar, Aarón- dijo Ariel tomada de la mano de Arwen y del otro lado de Aragorn- no debimos habernos distraído y haber seguido al jinete- dijo la chica mirando fijamente a Haidée que comprendió que no era el momento de decir lo que había sentido ella en ese momento.

-¿Jinete, que jinete? -Dijo el Aarón mirando a ambas niñas.

-Aarón, el jinete que vio Haidée y lo siguió para saber donde estaban los caballos- dijo Ariel afirmando mas sus palabras, a lo que Aragorn no pasó desapercibido. Ariel lo miró fijamente para que el niño entendiera que la debía seguir, hasta que no aclararan bien lo que Haidée había visto u sentido en ese momento, no se diría ninguna palabra.

-Haaaa, ese jinete, pues a mi solo me pareció ver solo el caballo- dijo el niño con la mano en la cabeza en forma de confusión para la diversión de todos.

-Aarón, eres muy distraído- dijo finalmente Haidée ya en el piso tomada de la mano de Glorfindel que la miraba divertido, Ariel sonrió a esto, por ahora no podían decir nada.

-Bueno, la búsqueda ya terminó, y creo que nuestros pequeños invitados ya comprobaron que sus amigos, están bien cuidados y en buenas manos- a lo que Aratan hizo una leve inclinación. Por ahora ellos quedarán bajo su protección- dijo Aragorn- mañana si quieren pueden pasar más tiempo con ellos, por ahora creo que es tiempo de irnos por que nos esperan en la cena y por lo que veo llegaremos tarde- dijo el Gondoriano siendo interrumpido repentinamente.

-Por que no es bueno llegar tarde a un buen banquete- dijo Gimli alegre mientras se acercaba a sus amigos- especialmente cuando hay tan buena comida y muchos estómagos de viaje que alimentar- dijo finalmente el enano para la sonrisa de todos.

-Y un buen vino que de seguro será reclamados por los cansados viajeros que deben estar ahora peleándose por el- dijo Pippin con una sonrisa acompañando las ironías del enano.

-Jajajajajaja, veo que aquí no hay cambios de hábitos- dijo Aragorn invitándolos a acercarse- se extraña de sobre manera a los amigos, pero bueno no hemos sido corteses- dijo el rey colocando a Ariel delante de él y haciendo ademán a los dos pequeños para que se acercaran, quedando así los tres juntos delante del rey- mis amigos, ellos son Ariel, Haidée y Aarón, niños ellos son Gimli, Pippin, Merry, Sam y Frodo- los cuales últimos se acercaron haciendo una leve inclinación a los pequeños que los miraban algo estupefactos pero atinaron al tiro a responder la reverencia- son amigos entrañables y de gran confianza- dijo Aragorn al oído de los tres pequeños.

-Pero como visteis hace poco mis niños- dijo Legolas con sorna- no comáis delante de ellos o si no, no habrá comida y bebida que resista- dijo sonriente el Eldar para el reproche de los 5 amigos y la sonrisa de todos, a esto Ariel dejó de apoco de reír para ver mejor que Frodo se le había quedado viendo fijamente. Al parecer no era la única que recordaba, el también se había dado cuenta, la niña hizo un gesto con la cabeza, a lo que Frodo le respondió de la misma manera, pero algo dudoso.

-¿Y, bien, Aragorn, nos dirás quienes son los pequeños o no me digas que son parientes tuyos o a lo mejor ya estamos teniendo más herederos al trono? -dijo el enano para la risa de todos y el pequeño bochorno del rey y la risa de Arwen al ver su esposo en ese estado, a lo que Aragorn solo rió con ellos, previniendo al enano lo que vendría después, Gimli solo mostró los dientes de alegría.

-Son nuestros protegidos mi amigo- dijo con una sonrisa el rey- no hace mucho que fueron atacados y ahora son parte de nosotros- dijo solemnemente colocando una mano en el hombro de Ariel y la otra en el hombro de Haidée- ellos se quedarán con nosotros por un largo tiempo hasta que podamos resolver su problema, si no, serán más que bienvenidos a quedarse, hasta cuando quieran- dijo el Gondoriano para el asombro de los pequeños que miraron estupefactos el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante en ese momento, pero Ariel no se inmutó, al tiro se dio vuelta, encarando al rey y a Arwen.

-No queremos dar problema, no es necesario que…- pero Ariel es interrumpida por un dedo del guerrero que se hincó delante de ella.

-Ya lo discutimos Ariel no hay problema que se queden, pueden permanecer todo el tiempo que gusten y no soy el único que piensa de esa manera- a lo que la niña miró a su alrededor viendo como cada guerrero, humano, elfo y demás personajes presentes asentían con la cabeza, Arwen también se hinco en un lado de la pequeña.

-No lo dudes nunca pequeña, aquí todos queremos que se queden, no hay problema en ello- la elfa mira Haidée- los tres son bienvenidos, luego mira a Arón- y muy queridos.

-No se preocupen- dice Legolas acercándose a los tres- encontraremos a quienes le hicieron esto, no dejaremos que los lastimen de nuevo- termina diciendo el elfo también arrodillado a su lado.

-Además que han alegrado de sobres manera este lugar, hacía tiempo que no habían niños por estos lados- dijo Glorfindel uniéndose al círculo de agachados.

-Niños, se que nos acabamos de conocer- dijo el enano- pero les digo desde ya que pueden contar con migo para lo que necesiten, no importa, lo que sea, aquí tiene a un nuevo amigo y si quieren me pueden llamar "tío Gimli", yo estaré aquí- les dijo el enano para la sonrisa de todos.

-Tío Gimli ¿he? -Dijo Merry parándose al lado del enano- entonces yo seré tío Ferry- dijo sonriente tomando la manita de Haidée y dándole un beso-a sus órdenes, mi niña- dijo Merry para la confusión de la pequeña.

-¡HA, no! -interrumpió Pippin colocándose entres los niños y Ferry- yo también quiero ser tío, soy Pippin, Tío Pippin- dijo el hobbits tomando las manos de ambas niñas para darle un beso y una sacudida de cabello para el pequeño que rió calladamente con una mano en su boca, para no soltar la risotada. Los niños no entendían mucho, pero les gustaba como sonaba y las facetas que colocaban todos por la extraña discusión que no hay que decir que se colocó muy amena y divertida. En eso Ariel ve que no sería tan malo quedarse, por un tiempo claro esta, por que ella aún no sacaba de su cabeza la promesa que le había hecho a sus tíos, sabía cual era su deber, aunque le costase la felicidad. Sonaba muy extraño estos pensamientos en una niña de 11 años, pero no podía ser de otra forma, el peso de mantener con vida a los suyos, había recaído en ella y sus primos. La niña miró a Haidée y Aarón reír por las discusiones y los golpes amistosos de los hobbits para con el enano y las ironías de los elfos, Ariel esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y un suspiro salió de ella.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

GRACIAS A **lunamiel, gusanito, arwenundómiel, javiermirillon, "M", huevito, first-ayanami, Ieliana Greenleaf, Isil y layla kyoyama.**

A los que no me dejan review también por que se que se pasean por estos lados, besos a todos

¡NOS LEEMOS!

¡DEJEN TOMATITOS!

HADA


	22. Capitulo 22

**Mi fantasía, Mi realidad**

**Capitulo 22**

¡Aiya! a todos, bueno como prometí, otro capi les cae esta semana, espero les guste y ya nos vamos dando cuenta que esto se ira complicando de a poco. No escribiré mucho ya que no tengo tiempo, les doy un beso a todos los que me dejaron review y nos estamos viendo en el próximo capitulo que también espero colocarlo esta semana que viene, sin más, un abrazo a todos y nos leemos en el próximo chapter.

El señor de los anillos es de Tolkien y se ven algo así _: Mi fantasía:_ es Quenya.

Namarië

HADA

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-Va a ser difícil salir de este lugar, eso si encuentro la forma de cómo volver, aún falta encontrar ese documento y ni pistas tengo de él. Ariel volvió a suspirar rebuscando una y otra vez en sus recuerdos y que iba a ser desde ahora en adelante. Mientras más los buscaba, más se perdía y esto no le fue del todo inadvertido para Aragorn que la miró por largo rato. Ella no estaba del todo conforme, era una criatura muy peculiar e incluso afirmaría que es muy impredecible, eso haría más difícil el llegar a ella y descubrir toda la verdad. Aragorn cerró los ojos para luego levantar la vista y recorrer con la mirada a los presentes donde entre sus amigos descubrió a Frodo mirando también fijamente a la niña, el Gondoriano miró de nuevo a la pequeña y después al hobbits. Parecía que la estaba examinando o tratando de encontrar algo en ella- tal vez la había visto de antes, pensó el rey ¿pero eso no podía ser cierto? si Ariel no era de estos lugares, pero no perdería nada con investigar y preguntar directamente a su amigo- ¿por que tanto recelo con Ariel? -en ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un elfo que había mandado a buscar al rey de Gondor y a sus conocidos, a lo que Aragorn solo pudo asentir al enviado cuando se asomó, que sin duda su padre mandó, y dándose vuelta a los presentes caminó hasta Ariel que aún estaba algo sumida en sus pensamientos y de un solo movimiento la alzo en brazos para el desconcierto de la pequeña.

-Ya no le des más vuelta, mi niña, ahora estas bajo mi cuidado y el de la casa de mi padre y esposa, al igual que Haidée y Aarón- a lo que los dos últimos se acercaron al rey mirándolo con una leve sonrisa -y además ahora tienen, tíos nuevos, amigos, primos y hermanos por todos lados- le dijo sonriente el rey a lo que Ariel solo esbozó una sonrisa algo triste- no quiero que llores más Ariel, por ahora nosotros seremos vuestra familia y me temo que nos llegará el reto a todos si no nos apuramos en llegar, además que ni Legolas, Glorfindel y yo nos hemos cambiado- dijo Aragorn mirando a los presentes.

-Entonces he de decir amigo Trancos, que le des honor a tu nombre y salir volando para no llegar tan tarde a la cena- le dijo sonriente Sam que se había acercado tomando la mano de Aarón que solo sonrió al comentario- y mientras más nos apuremos menos reto así que vamos- dijo el hobbits a lo que Frodo se acercó a Aragorn ofreciéndose para llevar a Ariel, a lo que Aragorn lo miró con una sonrisa bajando a la niña.

-Te la encargo mi amigo, hazle compañía hasta que yo llegue por favor- Frodo solo asintió ofreciéndole el brazo a la chica que solo sonrió al gesto.

-Ariel- la llamó Arwen- mi padre dijo que al momento que entraran, debían colocarse a su derecha, ahí hay tres puestos para ustedes- la niña asintió a las palabras de la mujer la cual ahora se hincó un poco arreglándole el cabello- todo va a estar bien, van a ver mucha gente, de distintas partes y razas, pero sepan que no deben temer en nada, nosotros vamos a estar ahí- le dijo la elfa con una sonrisa a lo que la niña afirmó con la cabeza para luego tomar bien del brazo al hobbits que sonrió y dio una mirada de seguridad a Aragorn que asintió.

Salieron todos de los establos.

-Bueno- dijo Glorfindel, confío en ti Sam para que lleves bien a Haidée y a Aarón hasta la cena y Frodo escolte a la pequeña Ariel. Gimli y Aratan irán con ustedes mientras que Legolas, Aragorn y yo nos vamos a cambiar, supongo que la Dama Eve y Arwen irán a preparar algunas cosas con nosotros- a lo que ambas asintieron.

-Sí me temo que debo ir a arreglar un campo de batalla antes de ir a la cena de la victoria- dijo Eve con una sonrisa, a lo que Haidée y Aarón enrojecieron para el desconcierto de los presentes.

-¿Qué campo de batalla querida? -Dijo Legolas colocándose al lado de Eve que solo lo miró divertida y dándole un beso lo tomó de la mano.

-De ahí te voy a contar amor, por ahora debemos correr.

-Me parece correcto, una carrera será lo más propicio- dijo Aragorn sonriente para el desconcierto de los niños y tomando la mano de su esposa- nos veremos en la cena. Por favor, Merry dile a Lord Elrond que llegaremos un poco más tarde. Pero, nosotros diremos el por que- el hobbits asintió de ahí todos se despidieron cortésmente y los niños algo asustados fueron calmados por los hobbits y los adultos presentes. Tomaron caminos distintos, en realidad el recorrido que había tomado Haidée fue demasiado complicado, en poco minutos llegaron al jardín tomando el camino principal, a lo que los niños recordarían por cualquier cosa, además que estaba mejor iluminado.

-No hemos visto antes ¿verdad? -Preguntó Frodo, sin mirarla repentinamente después de unos minutos de silencio, a lo que Ariel bajo un poco la cabeza y luego lo miró de frente.

-No estoy segura- dijo la niña, a lo que Frodo devolvió la mirada. Pudo ver la confusión de la pequeña, era un poco más baja que él y en realidad le asombró el parecido a Aragorn y a Lady Arwen, al verla pensó que era su hija, pero la vida es algo extraña al colocarnos a un espejo y muchas veces vernos reflejados en otros seres que ni en otra vida hemos visto, el hobbits le sonrió.

-Bueno, a lo mejor nos hemos visto en otra parte y a sido algo fugaz- le dijo con suavidad en su voz- aunque no es muy común encontrarse muy seguido con una persona o criatura alguna, por lo menos no por estos lados- dijo el hobbits mirando de nuevo hacia el frente- especialmente si unos a chocado con esta- finalizó el comarqueño viéndola de reojo y sonriendo al ver la reacción de la niña.

-¿Se acuerda?- dijo en un susurro la pequeña con los ojos como huevos -¿entonces por que no lo dijo de frente? -le preguntó- creí que había sido un sueño- dijo la pequeña a la sonrisa del hobbits.

-Un sueño que dolió bastante, para mí por lo menos- le dijo mientras la veía relajarse un poco y sus pequeñas mejillas se tornaban algo sonrosadas- no me mal interpretes pequeña- dijo Frodo levantando la carita de la niña- pero me asombró bastante el que después del choque, desaparecieras como si nada, ya que por esos lugares no es muy común encontrar a una niña- dijo algo serio el hobbits, mientras empezaban a parecer las antorchas y los faroles de la entrada principal del jardín- no me dirás de donde vienes ¿verdad?- a lo que Ariel solo negó con la cabeza- bueno no importa, espero más adelante ganarme tu confianza, por cualquier cosa que necesites- le dijo calmadamente a lo que a Ariel le asombro la tranquilidad que irradiaba.

-Lo siento, en realidad a mi también me asombro el verlo y bueno a lo mejor eso fue mi reacción de salir corriendo, lo siento- dijo la niña algo apenada, a lo que Frodo solo sonrió. Ariel no estaba muy convencida de decirle, aún, el que también le asustó el verlo y después el no verlo, como si hubiera desaparecido por arte de magia.

-Bueno- dijo el hobbits, mirando sonriente hacia la entrada donde pudo observar que algunas caras conocidas los estaban esperando- hemos llegado y no te preocupes pequeña Ariel que tenemos mucho por delante para hablar- le dijo Frodo mientras tomaba firmemente la mano de la niña y le sonreía para la confusión de la pequeña, a lo que Ariel solo asintió tímidamente mientras veía como Aarón salía disparado a los brazos de Elrohir que se agachó para alzarlo del piso y darle vuelta en el aire para la alegría el niño que solo se carcajeaba con el elfo para terminar los dos abrazados, Haidée sonrió a esto.

-Es bueno ver que ya están bien, pequeñitos- dijo Elladan esbozando una sonrisa, mientras que se hincaba enfrente de Haidée que se inclinó un poco para saludar al elfo, que le acarició la mejilla- están muy bonitas- dijo Elladan mientras Frodo se acercaba con Ariel- las dos están muy lindas.

-En eso no hay duda- dijo Gimli mientras se acercaba a los dos Elfos, mientras que Aarón aún estaba en brazos de Elrohir.

-Y este pequeño caballero está muy guapo, a que más de alguna elfa se fija en él- decía con gracia Elrohir para la negación del niño con una muestra de desaprobación y cara de asco, a lo que todos sonrieron- pronto pensarás lo contrario mi niño- le dijo Elladan dándole un beso en la frente.

-No me gustan las chicas, son muy complicadas además de mandonas- dijo el niño para la risa de todos y la cara de regaño de las pequeñas.

-Ya vas a ver que todo eso, después se convierte en algo necesario, Aarón, especialmente cuando encuentras a la persona indicada.

-¿Y cómo voy a saber eso? -Dijo el pequeño con inocencia.

-Eso lo dice tu corazón, hermanito, solo debes escucharlo bien- interrumpió Haidée mientras Elladan esbozaba una sonrisa y la abrazaba.

-En eso hay mucha razón, pequeña, como también el hecho que vamos a llegar tarde.

-Bien creo que es hora de entrar ya que la cena se enfría y lamentablemente los invitados también y debo aceptar que no son muy cálidos- dijo el medio elfo tomando la manita de Haidée.

-Bueno por mi no me tiene sin ningún cuidado- dijo Gimli colocándose enfrente de todos- que se amarguen solitos, nosotros nos vamos poner a gusto y a comer bien ya que algunos aquí presentes están en crecimiento y me temo que ya a pasado mucho rato en que no comen ¿o me equivoco? -Dijo el enano mirando a los tres niños que se miraron entre ellos algo sonrojados- pues bien tengo razón ya que un llamado de atención me la o ha dicho recientemente- Gimli se refería al estómago de Aarón que no pasó desapercibido para los elfos que asomaron una sonrisa.

-Me parece bien- dijo Elrohir levantándose y colocándose al lado de Ariel tomando su mano mientras que Frodo sostenía la otra- además hay otras personas que tiene bastante interés en conocerlos- dijo el medio elfo para la curiosa mirada de los niños.

-Bueno, no los hagamos esperar más. Entremos de una buena vez, que además del hambre, el frío se está introduciendo- dijo Sam empezando a subir los escalones de piedra seguidos por los demás que asintieron.

-Frodo- le llamó Elladan al hobbits- mi hermana ¿qué paso con ella y Estel?

-Ellos llegarán más tarde, al igual que el Señor Glorfindel, Legolas y la dama Eve, hubo algunos inconvenientes- a esto el elfo demostró una mirada algo preocupada- pero nada de que preocuparse- a esto Elladan se relajó- ya está todo bien- dijo el hobbits con una sonrisa, a esto Ariel los miraba a ambos de reojo y luego a su prima que estaba con Merry y Pippin a cada lado y luego a Aarón con Elrohir y Gimli, mientras que Sam ya iba llegando a la puerta del gran salón cuando repentinamente fue interceptado por una silueta, que al acercarse al hobbits lo saludó tomando su mano haciendo una cordial reverencia, para luego fijar la mirada en los recién llegados. Ariel pudo ver perfectamente los grises ojos de Boromir que sonreía por la llegada de sus amigos.

-Es una alegría verlos de nuevo y al parecer ya encontraron a los pequeños- dijo el Senescal mirando a Ariel, Haidée y a Aarón. El guerrero se agachó a la altura de los pequeños con una sonrisa- es un gusto conocerlos pequeñitos, me alegra que ya se sientan mejor, especialmente usted, niña Ariel- le dijo el Gondoriano acariciando la mejilla de Ariel a lo que ella solo asintió. Era extraño pero a todos se le daba con acariciarle la mejilla, Ariel no dijo nada, pero ya le estaba cansando un poco el hecho que la vieran como un ser sufrible e indefenso, por lo menos eso le daban a ver, a esto el Senescal se levanta mirando a los otros dos niños y luego a sus amigos.

-Deben tener hambre, aunque Lord Elrond no ha querido empezar, los invitados ya lo hicieron por petición de él, así que entremos para comenzar- dijo Boromir cuando justo en ese instante entraba Faramir, viendo al grupo que estaba en la entrada para luego saludar con una reverencia a todos los presentes.

-Bueno, hoz estamos esperando a todos desde hace rato ya- dijo sonriente, mientras todos asentían- me alegra que estéis con bien niños- dijo el guerrero con una reverencia- es mejor que entremos hermano. Muchachos- dijo al referirse a todos, mientras que pasaban al gran salón.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

No hay por que decir que los niños estaban más que nerviosos. Miraban el monumental lugar, era un enorme pasillo lleno de muebles extraños, pero al parecer era la recepción ya que estaba impregnada de enormes espejos por doquier, habían unas sillas del mismo tono que las paredes que estaban hermosamente decoradas con dibujos de árboles, hojas, flores que sobresalían de la muralla. Todo era de un color verde azulino con destellos y pequeñas decoraciones en blanco, casi plata. Los pequeños miraban maravillados el lugar a la sonrisa de todos los presentes que tenían que arrastrarlos un poco para que caminaran, cuando por fin llegaron a unas enormes puertas, finamente talladas con dibujos de caballos y árboles enormes, a Ariel se les hizo bastante conocidos estos dibujos, pudieron observar la entrada principal al enorme comedor que se alzaba ante sus ojos. Ahí los pequeños quedaron algo petrificados, ya que su presencia no paso muy inadvertida, ya que cuando entraron varias caras se dieron vuelta para mirar a los recién llegados.

Haidée puedo divisar que habían humanos de todo tipo, ya que estaban vestidos de diferente formas, elfos que pasaban del claro al más oscuro, enanos, hobbits y bueno otros tipos de razas que a lo mejor se le pasó por alto cuando leyó el libro. La niña alzó la ceja, no tenía tan buena memoria como Ariel pero estaba segura que no había ese tipo de criatura que se alzaban ahora ante sus ojos, buscó la mirada de su prima encontrando una negación en ella, Ariel tampoco se acordaba de haber visto ese tipo de raza, al contrario de las dos niñas Aarón estaba más que fascinado con tanta gente junta y tan variada, parecía una ensalada de artos colores. Elrohir lo miraba divertido, la lucecita en los ojos del pequeño se agrandaba cada vez más al mirar cada rincón del salón, el elfo lo sacó de su estado.

-Hay mucha gente ¿no? -Le preguntó el medio elfo mientras miraba a todo el salón, el niño solo asintió enérgicamente.

-Mucha- contestó -y muy rara- le dijo mientras el elfo le devolvía la mirada divertido. Este pequeño era como un libro abierto- se dijo-parece una ensalada- a esto el elfo aguantó la risa.

-¿Una ensalada?- Preguntó.

-De arto colores y formas- le siguió el hilo el pequeño sin inmutarse por la reacción del elfo.

-Y muy revuelta, me atrevería a decir- interrumpió Gimli sonriente por la creatividad del pequeño- bueno creo que debemos irnos ya que estamos de pieza de colección en este lugar a la vista de todos- a esto el enano se inclino para saludar a los presentes -"mirones"- así les bautizó mientras empezaba a caminar a la mesa donde Lord Elrond los esperaba con una sonrisa y a las insistentes miradas de los presentes, especialmente los que estaban en la mesa del Señor de Rivendell.

-Me siento algo incomoda- dijo Ariel en voz baja, a lo que Frodo sonrió.

-No tienes por que, pero la primera vez siempre es así, no te imaginas como me sentí yo cuando hicieron una cena en mi honor la primera vez que pise este lugar- le susurró el hobbits, hasta que llegaron a la enorme mesa donde Lord Elrond se acercó con los brazos abiertos.

-Mis amigos- dijo el medio elfo con una reverencia y miró a los pequeños- mis niños, sean bienvenidos. Por favor, los estábamos esperando- dijo Elrond mientras sus hijos se acercaban a él.

-Elladan por favor coloca a los pequeños a un lado de mi asiento- hablo el medio elfo en susurros.

-Sí padre- dijo el elfo mientras tomaba a los niños de la mano para encaminarlos a sus lugares seguidos de los hobbits y el enano, más Aratan, Boromir y Faramir. Después de una reverencia se fueron a sentar con su respectiva gente.

-_Ionnin-_ dijo Elrond a Elrohir -¿Qué paso con tu hermana y _Estel_? Y por lo que veo Glorfindel, Legolas y Eve tampoco han llegado.

-Si me permite Señor Elrond -interrumpió una pequeña voz antes que Elrohir hablara- Aragorn y la dama Arwen, junto a los demás llegarán un poco tarde ya que tuvieron un pequeño percance. Aragorn me dijo que después le iba a explicar el por que- terminó Merry haciendo una inclinación, para la sonrisa de Elrond.

-Gracias mi querido hobbits, puedes volver a tu asiento- a lo que el comarqueño asintió retirándose.

-En realidad no se que contratiempo tuvieron _Ada_, pero es mejor esperarlos a que ellos hablen, por ahora -dijo el elfo mirando a los niños que estaban algo cohibidos ya que llamaban mucho la atención de los distintos personajes que se encontraban en ese instante en el lugar- creo que mejor nos centrarnos en los niños, no se ven muy cómodos y no es para más- dijo el elfo mirando alrededor- no dejan de mirarlos y comprendo eso ya que son los únicos niños en este momento- terminó diciendo Elrohir centrando de nuevo la mirada en los pequeños.

-Entiendo- dijo el señor de la casa también mirando a los niños- será mejor que los calme un poco ¿podrías ir a ver a tu hermana y a los demás para ver si ya están listos, _ionnin?_ Mira que aquí hay muchos rostros impacientes- a lo que Elrohir esbozó una sonrisa y se fue a buscar a los que faltaban, Elrond de a poco se dio vuelta para mirar la incomodidad en la cara de los chicos, soltó un suspiro el medio elfo acercándose a la mesa y se sentó en su lugar, cerca de Ariel que miraba todo el salón ataviado de gente.

-Son gente de distintos lados que vienen al concilio de pasado mañana- interrumpió la exploración de la niña para que lo mirará, a lo que Ariel fijó su vista en Elrond que le sonrió al verse reflejado en esos ojitos que tanto le recordaban a Aragorn y a su hija -¿se te hacen familiares o algo por el estilo? -Pregunto el medio elfo, pero Ariel negó rotundamente aún mirando a los que estaban ahí, sentados comiendo y bebiendo como si fuera lo único que podían hacer en ese momento.

-¿Por qué un concilio? -Salió de repente de los labios de Ariel que poso de nuevo la mirada en el señor de la casa.

-Elrond la miró algo absorto, pero de nuevo tomó calma- bueno es por lo que está aconteciendo en los distintos países y reinos, últimamente lo que quedó de las fuerzas de _Saurón _en esta tierra, están haciendo demasiado mal a las aldeas de los alrededores, ha habido muchos ataques.-

-¿Solo han atacado a los pueblos? Pregunto interesada Ariel, a lo que Elrond asintió mirando el lugar- vaya- dijo al niña centrando la mirada en el plato aún vacío.

-Esperemos que no sea nada de que lamentarse- siguió el medio elfo mirando a la nada- sería fatal para estos tiempos de paz empezar otra batalla por la libertad de toda esta gente que ya a tenido suficiente con la ultima guerra del anillo- susurró Elrond con desgano a lo que la niña escuchó claramente. En ese momento una punzada afectó su vista haciendo que cerrará fuertemente y automáticamente los ojos, el dolor se hizo más intenso haciendo que varias imágenes pasaran raudas por su cabeza-… sangre, muerte, orcos, enormes bestias, gritos, todo en ruinas, las enormes murallas, todo negro, todo destruido. Ariel quiso emitir un grito de dolor pero nada salió de su boca, en ese instante una pequeña luz entró rauda al oscuro espacio en que se encontraba y la voz cálida la sacó de su estado, la niña empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos encontrándose con una mirada azulada tapada por espesas cejas blancas, mirándola con algo de preocupación y jubilo a la vez, la niña ladeo un poco la cabeza algo desconcertada para luego sentir que alguien la sostenía de la mano, Elrond la miraba algo preocupado.

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó el medio elfo a lo que Ariel asintió fijando de nuevo la mirada al anciano que había esbozado una sonrisa.

-Nos asustaste un poco pequeña- se escuchó de los labios del viejo mago- pero pudimos sacarte a tiempo.

-Lo siento, esto me está pasando con demasiada frecuencia desde que llegue con mis primos- dijo Ariel bajando un poco la cabeza.

-Será mejor que vayas a descansar- le dijo Elrond aún con la mano de la niña entre las suyas. Ariel negó con la cabeza, levantándola levemente, viendo como Boromir y Faramir la miraban algo preocupados, luego miró a su lado Elladan también mantenía su vista fija en ella, al igual que Frodo. Al parecer los más sensitivos o perceptivos se habían dado cuenta de ello, además que otros elfos y hombres se quedaron mirándola fijamente, más la mayoría de ellos seguían comiendo y bebiendo como si nada.

-¿Por qué me miran así? -Pregunto la niña algo bajito para que no la escucharan, mirando a Gandalf que le sonreía aún, pero a la pregunta se puso algo serio.

-Eso es por que has emitido un poder bastante fuerte, sin querer has liberado una energía que no es para todos accesible, pero si para algunos seres con el poder similar o por lo menos capaces de interceptarla y no es muy común- dijo el mago tomando la mano de la niña -¿de verdad no quieres ir a descansar?- preguntó de nuevo el mago, Ariel miró a los que aún la observaban y luego a Elrond que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Me siento como bicho raro- dijo en un susurro a lo que Gandalf volvió a sonreír- no, no quiero estoy bien, gracias- dijo Ariel mirando al anciano- lo siento de veras no quise causar problemas- dijo la niña mirando al anciano que acarició los cabellos de Ariel.

-No tienes por que disculparte, tienes un don muy grande, que aún no puedes controlar, pero con el tiempo lo podrás hacer, si quieres claro esta- le dijo el mago asintiendo a Elrond que dejó la mano de la niña para luego hacer un movimiento de cabeza a los que aún estaban pendientes de ella, haciendo así que la dejasen de mirar, por lo menos directamente.

-Usted,… usted es Gandalf ¿no es verdad?- Dijo la niña a lo que el anciano asintió feliz con la cabeza- muchas gracias por ayudarme- dijo la niña con una inclinación.

- No tienes por que- expresó el mago sonriéndole de lado- debemos juntarnos mi niña, no puedes tener esas recaídas, menos con tantos ojos pocos confiables, especialmente en estos días tan aciagos- le dijo el mago sentándose discretamente bien al lado de la pequeña. Ariel miró el lugar al lado del Señor Gimli donde un entretenido Aarón comía a gusto conversando con Pippin que le enseñaba su pipa y Merry sobre que comida era mejor. Al lado de ellos estaba Haidée que la miraba esperando una explicación, a lo que Ariel le asombró un poco el que se diera cuenta de lo que le había pasado, al igual que Frodo que la miraba algo preocupado. Ariel asintió diciéndole que todo estaba bien, con gestos de su cara, pero la niña no se tranquilizaba, Ariel suspiró.

-Ella se ha dado cuenta- dijo el mago comiendo unas frutas- no es tan distraída como piensas- le refutó el viejo.

-Lo sé y por lo que veo no es la única, aún me miran raro- dijo Ariel viendo como el mago ponía algunos alimentos en el plato de ella.

-Come, que debes recobrar tus fuerzas, pronto hablaremos de todo esto, además no me has dicho tu nombre- Gandalf la miró divertido.

-¡Ups! lo siento- dijo la niña algo avergonzada- Ariel, mi nombre es Ariel y bueno ellos- dijo la niña señalando a Aarón y a Haidée- son mis primos, llegamos hace como 4 días- dijo Ariel mirando a Gandalf que solo le sonreía.

-Si, lo sé- le dijo sonriente- es un placer pequeña Ariel, pero por ahora dejaremos de lado esto y comerás por que a pesar de que desprendiste una cantidad de energía bastante grande, estaba muy débil, así que come. Luego se irán a dormir, deben descansar, los tres- finalizó el mago mirando a la entrada y ver como ingresaban Aragorn algo preocupado junto a Arwen que también se veía algo acongojada, seguidos del Legolas, Glorfindel y Eve, que se acercaron rápidamente a la mesa principal.

-¡Auch! me va a llegar reto- dijo en un susurro Ariel, a lo que el mago sonrió.

-No lo creo, pero me temo que lo sintieron, tu repentina subida de energía y la bajada casi desaparecida como si estuvieras muerta, los asustó- dijo el mago mientras le colocaba otra fruta en el plato de la niña- come Ariel, no te iras hasta que hayas acabado con ese plato- dijo el viejo mago para el puchero de Ariel que tomo los cubiertos para empezar a comer.

-No creí que fuera tan gruñón- dijo la niña llevándose un poco de manzana a la boca.

-Generalmente no lo soy- dijo sonriente el mago- pero en tu caso lo puedo empezar a ser, tu poder así lo requiere- esto lo dijo casi en un susurro mientras veía como Aragorn se sentaba rápidamente al otro lado de la niña, corriendo así un espacio a la pequeña.

-Ariel- dijo el guerrero en un susurro para el desconcierto de la niña, luego miró al mago.

-Ella está bien Aragorn, no pasó nada- le dijo el mago- solo debe descansar, mañana empezaremos el descubrimiento de sus dones- le dijo mientras que Aragorn acariciaba la negra cabellera de la niña.

-Estoy bien, no paso nada, Gandalf no lo permitió- dijo Ariel en un susurro mientras tomaba las manos del rey entre las suyas a lo que el guerrero esbozó una sonrisa, mientras Arwen se sentaba al lado de su padre y de Ariel, Aragorn se sentó al lado de su esposa y así se corrieron todos para dar espacio a los recién llegados.

-¿De verdad estás bien Ariel? -insistió la dama elfica, a lo que Ariel asintió tranquilamente mientras se llevaba un extraño pedazo de masa, que a lo mejor podía pasar por pan o algo por el estilo, pero sabía muy bien y calmaba bastante el hambre. La niña sonrió mientras que los presentes estaban más que satisfechos por los reciente ánimos renovados de la pequeña, aunque tenía que sonreír, Ariel miraba de reojo una figura que no la dejaba de observar, la chica suspiró, esto no le gustaba, en eso se hecho una gajo de naranja para calmar los nervios. Aragorn tampoco estaba muy confiable, había notado el nerviosismo de la niña y a donde miraba de reojo, el guerrero tomo un poco de cerveza mirando el rincón de reojo.

El ambiente no estaba con muchos ánimos pero con ciertos personajes, no se hacía muy pesado y no hay que decir que el que más disfrutaba era Aarón, junto a los dos hobbits que no lo dejaban respirar contándole todo tipo de anécdotas que el pequeño cada vez parecía disfrutar con las imposibles historias de estos, haciéndolo sonreír continuamente. Pero en esos momentos Haidée no estaba muy contenta, especialmente con lo que había visto, más bien sentido. Pues si, la expulsión de energía de su prima no fue desapercibida para ella y le molestaba que no confiase ese"secreto". Ella sabía que Ariel era "especial" como la había dicho tía Fanny, pero ya era el colmo. La niña se removió molesta en su asiento jugando con lo poco y nada que tenía en el plato, tampoco le gustaba como le habían mirado algunos hombres, elfos y que Dios sabe que más eran los otros y aún algunos la miraban, especialmente un sujeto que estaba con toda su cuadrilla de soldados en un rincón del enorme salón, más parecían mafiosos. La niña jugaba con la comida tratando de matarla si le era posible, por lo menos eso fue lo que vieron Legolas y Glorfindel que estaba uno al lado de ella y otro al frente, se miraron cómplices mientras Haidée seguía con la mirada perdida entre la silueta de ese sujeto y su prima que actuaba muy bien, pero sabía que estaba nerviosa, por eso sonreía, estaba muerta de miedo ya que también se había dado cuenta de la miradas, especialmente la de ese hombre.

-¿Haidée? -Se escuchó casi en un susurro-…Haidée…- esta vez fue más afirmativo el llamado, la niña estaba en otro planeta con el tenedor dibujando la comida -¡Haidée!- Finalizó el elfo tomando la mano de la niña deteniendo el tintineo contra el plato, Haidée aguantó la respiración mirándolo inmediatamente.

-Lo siento- suspiró la pequeña, Legolas le sonrió para calmarla sacando el arma que había hecho el asesinato a lo que parecía una patata con restos de verduras machacadas transformándose en un puré verde y rojo, la niña miró su plato levantando una ceja -de verdad estaba algo molesta.

-¿Sucede algo malo? -Le preguntó el noldo, a lo que la niña negó con la cabeza, para luego levantarla levemente hacia el rincón de sus pesadillas. El hombre aún miraba a Ariel, al igual que esos "caballeros" Glorfindel estaba con los ojos cerrados y sonrió levemente al ver cual era la preocupación de la niña, Legolas también miró de reojo a los guerreros.

-Ellos no harán nada malo, mi niña- le dijo el elfo casi en un susurro- no mientras estén en la casa del Lord Elrond- abrió los ojos mirando a Haidée que aún no sacaba la vista de ese lugar. Glorfindel miró a Legolas el cual asintió, de repente se levanto con cuidado, yendo a la mesa donde estaba el príncipe Imrahil mientras Haidée lo seguía con la mirada, pudo ver como el gran Señor asentía a la conversación con el elfo y este asiendo una reverencia se devolvía a la mesa sentándose al lado de la niña nuevamente.

-Va a ver que se propone, además que tampoco le dio muy buena espina- dijo el elfo a su amigo que solo asintió con una sonrisa. Haidée estaba más que perdida, miró de nuevo al rincón y de nuevo a su prima que conversaba con Gandalf animadamente, la niña frunció el seño.

-No le gustaba, algo no andaba bien, no es por que fuera paranoica, era bastante calmada, pero para lo que había visto ella, también no era para menos. Aunque no lo aceptara, ella también era algo "especial" lo había comprobado con esas voces en su cabeza, eso si no estaba loca- la niña suspiró- esto se estaba saliendo de su control.

-Haidée- la llamó Glorfindel a lo que la niña lo miró de inmediato- deja de preocuparte no pasará nada malo, por tu estado supongo que te diste cuenta ¿no es así?- la niña asintió dudosamente, el elfo sonrió mirando a Legolas que solo asintió.

-Pero no me gusta como la miran- dijo por fin la niña, mirando de reojo de nuevo al rincón, Legolas le tomó la mano.

-No temas, ella esta a salvo aquí, aunque me asombra el que sepas lo que le sucede a tu prima ¿le había ocurrido esto antes?- Preguntó curioso el elfo, a lo que la niña negó.

-No, pero mi tía decía que Ariel era un poco especial, y en realidad es bastante extraña, hablando de buena manera- dijo la pequeña para el asombro de los dos elfos- siempre se mete en problemas, no hace caso y siempre no importa la situación, se sale con la suya. Es demasiado cabezota y no le gusta la ayuda de nadie, es como si tuviera todas las respuestas- Haidée cruzó los brazos en su pecho en forma de frustración y cansancio- en pocas palabras está loca- a esto los elfos tuvieron que aguantar la risa.

-Pues no parece eso- le dijo Glorfindel alzando una ceja mirándola, Haidée mira de nuevo a su prima.

-Se trata de hacer la fuerte, se pone ella antes que lastimen a los demás, no le gusta ver llorar a nadie, hace todo lo que esté a su mano para poder hacer sonreír a alguien que lo necesite- la niña soltó un suspiro- es terca y en realidad nunca se si va a salir con algo nuevo, descabellado, loco o simplemente nada, es muy impredecible- Haidée soltó otro suspiro- no me gusta que lleve tanta carga ella sola, la niña miró triste a su prima, a esto los elfos se acercaron un poco más a la pequeña.

-No estés triste Haidée, ella solo quiere lo mejor para ambos y es normal que actúe de esa forma siendo la mayor. Además por todo lo que han pasado, no es para más- le dijo Glorfindel tomando las manitos de la niña por sobre la mesa, Haidée solo asintió, pero aún no podía encajar nada en su cabeza de lo que había pasado y le molestaba como una espina el que esos hombres no quitaran la vista de su prima. La niña se apoyó en sus manos con los codos sobre la mesa. Legolas solo sonrió al gesto de la pequeña para luego ver a Eve que le ponía algunas frutas a Aarón que aceptaba de buena gana el que le volvieran a llenar el plato, al parecer el pequeño terminaría totalmente mareado de comida, pero no era para más si no habían comido bien en tres días. El elfo suspiró, el tener niños a su cuidado iba a ser algo difícil, pero más que complaciente y mágico- el elfo volvió la mirad de nuevo a la niña a su lado- no permitiría que les pasara nada malo- el Eldar acarició los castaños cabellos de Haidée que solo suspiró al contacto, pero aún no sacaba la vista del enorme salón y especialmente de ese rincón, en ese momento vio como algunos guerreros se acercaban a Lord Elrond, la niña alzó de a poco la mirada siguiendo el acompasado andar de los soldados, Legolas y Glorfindel también se dieron cuenta.

-Parece que van a pedir una pequeña reunión antes del Concilio- dijo Elrohir acercándose y mirando seriamente a los grandes Señores y a su padre que asentía y negaba a la pequeña charla que estaba teniendo con los guerreros. En ese momento Haidée se enderezó un poco para ver como Ariel salía del lado de Gandalf, Aragorn junto a Arwen para dirigirse donde estaban ellos. Cuando llegó cerca de Elrohir, la hermosa elfa se agachó un poco hablándole a su hermano, el medio elfo asintió dirigiéndole una mirada a Legolas y a Glorfindel, Gimli entendió de inmediato y sin más se paró al igual que Frodo, por que más que mal, el era el representante de su raza, al igual que Sam. Legolas se levantó lentamente del lado de Haidée la cual lo miraba algo asustada, el elfo le sonrió y le peñiscó tiernamente la nariz agregando que todo estaba bien, después de eso Ariel se sentó al lado de su prima viendo como sus nuevos amigos se reunían con un montón de perros policiales- eso sentían las niñas al ver las caras de cada soldado- rey o personajes del rango que fueran, todos tenían la misma cara de desconfianza, desagradable y a punto de morder al primero que intentara algo.

-Tranquilas, no pasará nada. Siempre son así, especialmente cuando algo tan grande está a amenazando a cada reino de esta tierra- dijo Eve acercándose con Aarón que comía gustoso una pera.

-Pero bueno, los grandes siempre se complican- dijo Pippin acercándose con Merry- terminan estresados y de mal humor, pero hay que aguantarlos por igual, después todos andan como fantasmas y de incógnito, por que no le puedes sacar nada de información, hablan en acertijos.

-Son como muchos Gandalf andando por ahí, todos igual de serios y rezagados- dijo Merry, a esta opinión hubo algunas sonrisas pero al tiro se apagaron cuando vieron que otros soldados se acercaban a la mesa.

-Si siguen así, nos vamos a tener que cambiar de lugar- dijo Pippin con desgano.

-No me importaría- dijo de repente Ariel, a lo que los presentes la miraron.

-¿Por qué, que sucede Ariel?- preguntó Arwen por la incomodidad de la niña.

-Por que ellos no dejan de mirar hacia aquí- dijo Haidée en un susurro. A lo que el grupo lo más discretamente que pudieron, volvieron de reojo la mirada hacia donde estaba mirando ambas niñas. Claramente esos soldados no dejaban de mirar a Ariel, Arwen entrecerró un poco los ojos.

En ese momento los hombres de ese lugar se levantaron de improviso asustando un poco a los niños que dieron un respingo, pero los presentes al tiro los calmaron, Aarón se acercó más a Eve que lo sentó en sus piernas, mientras veían pasar a los hombres por un lado para dirigirse a la improvisada reunión.

-¿Por qué creen que se habrán levantado? -Preguntó Pippin comiendo un pedazo de lembas.

-Yo creo que se les durmió el trasero de tanto estar sentados- dijo Merry con sorna y en voz baja- lo fueron a pasear- a esto los niños aguantaron la risa mientras otros guerreros miraban la comitiva de sus respectivos asientos- no me gustan- finalizó el hobbits.

-¿De dónde son? -Preguntó finalmente Aarón- Por que no son como los demás- dijo el niño en el regazo de Eve.

-Son del sur, al otro lado de las montañas Oscuras, cerca de Harad- dijo finalmente Arwen algo inquieta- vienen con el rey de esas tierras, el rey Hyarmendacil- finalizó la reina.

-¿Quién es ese rey?- Pregunto algo inquieta Ariel. Algo le molestaba.

En el medio del desierto, sobre la ruta de caravanas que conecta al sur de Gondor con las ciudades de Syrain, se encuentra la ciudad de Tar Poac. Éste fue siempre el centro principal de poder en el Desierto y quienquiera que la gobernase tomaba el título de Señor del Harad (del cual, por supuesto, siempre se burlaban de los nómades). Este título fue tomado también por el Rey Hyarmendacil de Gondor cuando él conquistó la ciudad en el año 1050 de la Tercera Edad.

Los niños abrieron los ojos como platos, -Pero si estoy segura estamos en el año 3022, por lo menos eso es lo que vi en uno de los libros, de hace tres años que el Señor Aragorn fue coronado- pensó Ariel- entonces ¿cuántos años tiene ese hombre?- Arwen al parecer había descifrado los pensamientos de Ariel y con una sonrisa le llamo la atención.

-Mi niña, el no es exactamente Hyarmendacil, el es su nieto, que lleva el mismo nombre, aunque igual tiene sangre de la raza de los númenor, de la misma forma tiene la virtud de los Valar de que es más longevo que otras razas. Aunque los haradrim no tienen líder fijo, a los descendientes de Hyarmendacil se le a respetado como legítimos Señores de esas tierras- dijo la elfa mirando a los soldados y al rey- aunque debo admitir que no son de mi agrado, Hyarmendacil, formo una tregua y alianza con Gondor, restaurando las antiguas leyes de ambos países y bueno Estel por unificar más la paz y hermandad en los distintos reinos, la a aceptado, pero aún no se fía mucho de su gente, aún no hay suficiente confianza- terminó la elfa para la atención de todos.

-No me extrañaría- interrumpió Eve- ellos también mandaron varios de sus hombres junto al ejercito de Saurón para atacar Gondor y la mayoría de ellos aún no están de acuerdo con el orden que ahora ejerce Aragorn, no aceptan líder alguno, menos uno que sea de la casa de Elendil- a esto casi todos asintieron y retuvieron por algunos segundos la respiración.

Ariel estaba renuente a creer que ellos podían estar entre los líderes más altos de este Concilio que se iba a dar pasado mañana. Estaba segura de lo que había leído con respecto al país de Harad. No eran un ejemplo de hombre, por si alguien se interesaba en su historia, aunque muchos de los primeros nacidos y los más grandes hombres provinieron de algunos lugares de ese sitio, muchos de ellos se corrompieron por él y otros murieron por tal poder. La niña suspiró, confiaba con que Aragorn no corriera peligro alguno y sus intuiciones y buen corazón influyeran en esa alianza, no sería muy bueno el que en estos momentos ellos se volvieran de nuevo con en bando contrario. La niña soltó otro suspiro mirando todo el salón de nuevo, este Concilio iba a ser más grande que el último- pensó, su vista se fijo en su prima que también al parecer estaba leyendo su mente y no se fiaba de esos hombres, en ese momento Lord Elrond se levantó al igual que los demás Señores, llamando la atención de todos. Gandalf se levantó también tranquilamente paseando la mirada hasta que se topó con los ojos de Ariel, el viejo mago le guiño un ojo a lo que Ariel esbozo una diminuta sonrisa.

-"Doy la bienvenida a todos los viajeros y grandes Señores presentes. Dando las gracias como es debido por vuestra presencia y la inmediata concurrencia a este llamado que por lamentable que sea, nos permite reunirnos para determinar que a de suceder estos días oscuros que se aproximan- hubo un pequeño silencio en el cual Haidée pensó que se podía cortar fácilmente con una tijera- más-prosiguió el medio elfo- no está demás decir que es satisfactorio para el encuentro entrañable de amigos y compañías inesperadas- a esto Lord Elrond dio una fugaz mirada a los niños, la cual Ariel no pasó desapercibida- por favor- siguió el Señor de la casa- descansad todos y encontrad la calma antes de poder seguir este camino que todos hemos de recorrer antes de la tempestad. Para quienes quieran entablar alguna conversación necesaria u solo disfrutar de un momento de silencio y reflexión, están todos invitados al "Salón del Fuego". Para los que quieran descansar por el largo viaje, se le entenderá el motivo o circunstancia, pueden hacerlo sin problema alguno. El Concilio se llevará pasado mañana, espero verlos presentes- esto lo dijo haciendo una ademán a los grandes "Señores". A esto todos hicieron una inclinación dándole a entender a Ariel que la cena ya había terminado y viendo como empezaban a salir algunos del comedor fijó su mirada en el rey de Harad- algo no le cuadraba- en ese momento Haidée se fijó como Glorfindel ,Legolas, Aragorn y los demás se acercaban algo serios. Cuando estuvieron cerca, Arwen se paró para recibir a su marido, pero mientras conversaban, el rey miraba mucho donde los niños, Ariel ladeo un poco la cabeza- al parecer estaban involucrados en algo no muy bueno, ya que la cara del hombre no era de mucha alegría, Legolas también se había acercado a la Dama Eve y le comentaba algo que Haidée tampoco le gustó al ver la mirada del elfo, ambas niñas se miraron y Aarón parecía pelota de pin pon al mirar a su prima y hermana alternativamente- no entendía mucho. Pero en ese momento, Haidée bajó repentinamente la mirada llevándose una mano a la cabeza, todo parecía haberse nublado de repente y un extraño escalofrío le subió por la espalda, haciendo estallar los sentidos de la niña como si hubiera sido una bomba, Haidée empezó a jadear levemente mientras que todo le daba vueltas, hasta que pudo centrar la mirada en el plato mientras que tenuemente se empezaban a escuchar algunas voces.

_-Esos niños, no me gustan…, la energía que manifestó la criatura de cabellos negros…, no es normal,… no son de confianza…_

La niña no entendía de donde salían esas voces, miraba el suelo algo desorientada, más las punzadas no dejaban de atacar a su cabeza. Haidée apretó los ojos, esto no paso desapercibido para Ariel, ya que el mismo escalofrío que había sentido su prima, le llegó a ella de sopetón, al igual que el dolor de cabeza, la niña miró a Haidée que tenía ambas manos sujetando su cabeza, pero otra punzada la hizo bajar la mirada aguantando el maldito dolor.

_-No entiendo como Lord Elrond los tiene en su mesa,… son hijos de demonios,…la energía fue demasiado amenazadora,… están malditos,…son espías,…estoy seguro que son espías…_

En ese momento Haidée levantó de a poco la mirada encontrándose con una gris oscura que la miraba desde la enorme entrada del comedor, era el rey de Harad junto a otros tres hombres que no quitaban la vista de ella, y…, la niña miró a su lado cuando sintió un pequeño peso en su hombro, estaba Ariel. Haidée miró de nuevo a los hombres y luego a Ariel.

-No tengas miedo- dijo en un susurro la niña, al parecer ella también los había escuchado ¿pero de que manera? o sea ¿ella los había sentido en su cabeza o estaría alucinando? -Haidée volvió a ver a Aarón que también miraba a los hombres, pero con tristeza- ellos no nos harán nada, debes tranquilizarte o los seguirás escuchando- dijo Ariel volviendo la mirada a su prima que aún no entendía mucho, Ariel sonrió- al parecer tenemos dones similares- Haidée movió la cabeza negativamente al no entender.

En ese momento las niñas fueron interrumpidas por un repentino empujón y un cuerpo apretado entre las dos. Ambas niñas bajaron la mirada, especialmente Haidée por el fortuito aprisionamiento de su hermano. La tenía muy bien abrazada por la cintura y su pequeña cabeza escondida en su pecho, la niña algo asombrada pasó por inercia los brazos alrededor de la espalda del pequeño.

-¿Aarón, que sucede?- dijo Ariel posando una mano en los cabellos del niño.

-Ellos me asustan- dijo el niño en un susurro con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Te asustan? -Repitió Haidée mirando de reojo a los hombres que aún no se movían del lugar, cuchicheando que sabe que de ellos. La niña frunció el seño.

-No hagas caso Aarón, solo son miradas, además que nos los conocemos, no tendrían por que hacernos algo, nunca los hemos visto- dijo Ariel pasando tiernamente la mano por la espalda del niño.

-¿Pero,…pero lo que dijeron, por qué dijeron que éramos demonios y,…espías? -A esto Ariel agrandó los ojos como huevos, luego miró a Haidée que también estaba pasmada, ambas, al mismo tiempo bajaron la mirada hacia el niño que la tenía levemente alzada la cabeza hacia ellas. En ese momento Elrohir y Elladan los interrumpen.

-¿Niños, sucede algo malo? -Pregunta Elladan mirando como los tres estaban abrazados. Los tres dan vuelta la mirada y ahí el medio elfo ve que el pequeño a estado llorando, donde inmediatamente se acerca agachándose al lado de Aarón -Aarón ¿Por qué lloras, qué pasa? -Pregunta el elfo mirando a ambas niñas que solo atinan a mirarse y luego bajar la mirada- Aarón ¿qué sucede? -Pregunta el guerrero, a lo que el niño se seca las lágrimas y niega con la cabeza.

-No sucede nada, solo estábamos recordando, nada más, no sucede nada- esto lo dijo casi en un susurro el cual el pelinegro no se lo creyó mucho, de a poco pasó sus brazos alrededor de la figura del niño estrechándolo en un abrazo, acariciando los cabellos del chico- no estaba nada convencido de que fuera eso, pero si Aarón no quería hablar, no lo iba a forzar- luego levanto la mirada a las niñas, ambas estaban totalmente absortas en sus pensamientos mirando el suelo. Ariel estaba con el seño fruncido- Elrohir le devolvió la mirada, algo estaba pasando- se dijeron, en ese momento se sintieron unos pasos alejándose del recinto, ambos gemelos miraron a la entrada, pudieron ver como tres figuras salían tranquilamente de la estancia. Esto tampoco pasó desapercibido para cierto mago, que fumaba tranquilamente.

-El rey de Harad,…_Hyarmendacil- _susurró el medio elfo entrecerrando los ojos al ver que el hombre no quitaba la vista de las niñas. De un pequeño impulso Elladan tomó en brazos a Aarón que se aferró al elfo mirando a las tres figuras que salían del lugar, Elrohir quedó mirando a las niñas que miraban con cierta aprehensión el recinto, en ese momento, llegaban los hobbits que había ido a preguntar a sus compañeros que es lo que había pasado en esa conversación. Además, de que no todos estaban felices. Las caras espantaban en ese momento.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

¡Dejen tomatitos aunque sea!

HADA


	23. Capitulo 23

**Mi fantasía, Mi realidad**

**Capitulo 23**

¡Aiya mello nin! Es un gusto volver a verlos, bueno a leerlos y estoy contenta. Salí bien en mis exámenes valió la pena la tortura, pero que mas da, estoy de vuelta, ahora continuamente, (recen por ello).

Pero bueno doy las gracias a todos los que me han dejado review y a los nuevitos que se integran a la familia, jejejejejeje. No diré más solo que nos vemos abajito y para que no me demanden;

El Señor de los anillos es de Tolkien y si ven algo así:_ Mi Fantasía:_ es Quenya.

Besitos a todos

HADA

NAMARIË

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Los medianos se acercaron algo dudosos a los elfos, ya que aún estaban mirando a la puerta, ellos sin más también miraron al lugar extrañados para luego mirar otra vez a los niños y a los gemelos. De apoco se acercaron llamando la atención de las niñas.

-¿Qué tanto están mirando? - Preguntó de repente Pippin aún mirando a la puerta y luego a las niñas. Merry estaba algo confuso al ver a Aarón apoyado en el hombro del elfo el cual acariciaba tiernamente los cabellos del niño.

-No es nada- dijo de repente Haidée levantándose del asiento- solo son cosas raras, de nosotros, no sucede nada malo- dijo la niña esbozando una sonrisa. Ariel también se levanto pero no dijo nada, los gemelos miraron a los recién llegados y esbozaron una sonrisa.

-Parece que no quedaron conforme con lo que le dijeron Frodo y Sam- dijo Elladan acercándose a los comarqueños que cruzaron los brazos.

-No, para nada, no quieren hablar aún. Dijeron que después del Concilio, creo que les esta afectando el estar mucho con Gandalf, se volverán un enigma igual que él- dijo algo molesto Merry.

-Un enigma te volverás tu, mi querido Meriadoc, si no dejas de decir tantas sandeces- dijo una voz gastada, pero potente detrás del hobbits que solo atinó a encogerse de hombros para la sonrisa de todos.

-¿Qué le sucede al pequeño? -Dijo Pippin viendo como Aarón se mantenía con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del elfo con los ojos cerrados.

-Está algo triste- responde de repente Haidée, estábamos recordando algunas cosas y le afectaron- dijo la niña acercándose a Elrohir para tomar la mano de Aarón que al contacto abrió un poco los ojos y luego los cerró de nuevo.

-No deben estar tristes- dijo una voz a las espaldas de Ariel que de repente sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban y un peso se apoyaba en su cabeza- nosotros estamos aquí y no los dejaremos solos- a esto Ariel miró la vestimenta de los brazos que la estrechaban y pudo dar cuenta que era Boromir, la niña suspiro un poco apoyándose en el guerrero, necesitaba ese abrazo- pensó- la mirada de aquellos hombres le traían los pelos de punta, especialmente esos comentarios.

-Pero bueno- dijo Eve llegando del brazo de Legolas que miraba preocupado al niño- creo que los pequeños ya vieron muchas cosas por hoy. Basta de emociones para su primer día despiertos en Rivendell, creo que es hora de ir a la cama- a lo que todos asintieron. Más Ariel quería saber que se proponían aquellos hombres, especialmente con el hecho de llamarlos "demonios".

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con eso, deben irse a descansar ya es muy tarde- dijo Elladan acercándose a su hermano para ver si el pequeño ya se había dormido, tomó su manita pero el niño abrió inmediatamente los ojos, a lo que el elfo le sonrió.

-Creo que debes ir a dormir Aarón, estas cansado- a lo que el niño se levanto tenuemente del hombro de Elrohir y movió la cabeza negativamente.

-No tengo sueño- después de eso el pequeño bostezó refregándose los ojos, a lo que la mayoría sonrió.

-Yo creo que si tienes sueño- dijo Eve acercándose a Elrohir, tomando al niño en brazos- nos vamos a la cama- dijo la muchacha mientras abrazaba al niño.

-Pequeñas, es mejor que vayan a la cama- dijo Boromir alejándose de Ariel para tomarla de la mano.

-¿Qué es el Salón del Fuego? - Preguntó de repente Ariel mirando al guerrero para luego mirar a los presentes los cuales se miraron para ver quien iba a explicar. Gandalf sonrió pero no dijo nada.

-Bueno- dijo Elladan agachándose al lado de la niña- el Salón del Fuego es un espacio donde hacemos pequeñas liturgias después de comer. Es un lugar para conversar, cantar, contar historias y algunos también bailan- Ariel alzó un poco las cejas- pero me temo que ustedes son aún muy pequeños para ir- finalizó el medio elfo acariciando la mejilla de la niña.

-No somos tan pequeñas- dijo Haidée- por lo que ha contado, no hacen cosas malas o para adultos ¿o si? - A esto todos sonrieron mirándose mutuamente.

-Bueno mi niña - dijo Legolas acercándose a Haidée -no es necesariamente por las actividades. Más que nada es por el ambiente y la energía que rodea el lugar, no todos pueden…- dijo el elfo buscando las palabras adecuadas- no todos pueden mantenerse despiertos en ese lugar- dijo el elfo.

-¿Cómo es eso? - Dijo Ariel algo curiosa.

-Mi niña, ese cuarto tiene mucha magia, eso hace que algunas personas no resistan ese poder, aunque les afecta de diferente manera y lo más común es que se duerman- dijo Elrohir amablemente a lo que Ariel asintió algo dudosa.

-Entonces, nosotros no podríamos entrar por que no tenemos la suficiente fuerza- dijo la niña a lo que algunos se sintieron incómodos- pero…- interrumpió de nuevo- podemos probar a ver que sucede- dijo la niña levantado un poco las cejas- a lo mejor no nos afecta. Pero si es una molestia no insistiré- a lo que Elrohir solo asintió sonriendo y tomando en brazos a Ariel, encaró a los demás.

-Creo que no sería malo que lo conocieran- dijo el elfo con Ariel en brazos- pero solo para conocerlo- dijo el pelinegro a lo que la niña asintió, seguida de Haidée que esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

-Bueno está bien, creo no pasaría nada si lo conocen- dijo Eve aún con Aarón medio dormido- aunque creo que Aarón no podrá ver mucho.

-Bien entonces todos al salón- dijo Merry ya concluida la amena charla. En eso se ve como Aragorn llega con Arwen.

-¿Se quedó dormido? - Preguntó Aragorn al mirar a Eve con el niño en brazos - debe estar cansado.

-No. Aún no duerme, pero está a punto. Los niños quieren ir a conocer el Salón del Fuego y después se irían a la cama- dijo la chica, a lo que Arwen miró a ambas niñas y luego a su esposo.

-Supongo que no pasará nada si solo lo quieren conocer, después de eso se irán a descansar- dijo el rey aprobando el permiso, a lo que ambas niñas a sintieron.

-No hay problema en eso- Lord Elrond se acercó a los presentes- pero será mejor partir, ya que el tiempo corre y estas criaturas deben ir a visitar las estrellas en sus sueños y aprovecharé- dijo el medio elfo mientras tomaba la mano de Haidée- para hablar un poco con cierta señorita- a lo que la niña lo miró algo desconcertada y luego echó una mirada a Ariel que solo asintió afirmativamente, los demás quedaron algo extrañados.

-¿Sucedió algo que debamos enterarnos, linda?- Preguntó Elrohir mientras llevaba en brazos a Ariel que solo negó riéndose- a lo que el elfo la miró extraño para luego darle un beso en la mejilla- ya me voy a enterar ya -dijo a lo que la niña sonrió más.

Gandalf solo se limitó a mover la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro con una leve sonrisa en sus labios mientras que Aragorn, caminaba a su lado comentando algunas cosas de la reciente conversación junto a Arwen que escuchaba con atención.

En el transcurso hacia el Salón Haidée estaba algo cohibida, pues no había hablado mucho con aquel elfo, además que era el Señor de la casa. Esto Elrond lo sintió, la incomodidad de la niña lo hizo sonreír, así que lo mejor que hizo fue alzarla en brazos para el desconcierto de la pequeña haciendo que fijara la vista en él.

-No temas Haidée, que no muerdo- dijo el medio elfo acariciando los cabellos de la niña- quiero hablar contigo por algo que vi y sentí no hace mucho -¿quieres decirme tu antes o empiezo yo?- La niña de inmediato entendió la indirecta, así que no había motivo de ocultarlo por más tiempo. Haidée soltó un suspiro.

-No se como empezar- dijo en un susurro- no sabría como explicarlo- Elrond sonrió.

-¿Por que no empiezas desde cuando comenzó esto? Yo no te interrumpiré.

-Desde que llegamos - dijo la niña- ha sido algo extraño, nunca me había pasado algo así, mamá decía que era empática, pero no pensé que tanto, menos el de poder escuchar cosas que no debería o algunos pensamientos. Aunque no estoy segura, no se si están hablando o pensando en algo- a esto Elrond sonrió.

-¿Ariel, sabe de esto? - Dijo el medio elfo con sorpresa.

-Si, pero hace poco que lo sabe ya que no queríamos decir nada hasta que estuviéramos seguras. Además ella también le está pasando algo similar, creo.

-Si así es, pero no te preocupes, ella va a estar bien, al igual que tú, yo me encargaré de eso. Pero si tienes otra visión o te duele la cabeza, me avisas, no quiero que aguantes esos síntomas, eso te puede hacer mal- en ese momento habían llegado a otra enorme puerta- hablaremos más tarde ¿te parece? -dijo el medio elfo dejándola en el piso, Haidée iba a decir algo pero Elrond la acalló colocándole un dedo en la boca- no diré nada lo prometo, no hasta que hablemos bien primero ¿esta bien?- a lo que la niña asintió de buen agrado. En ese momento los demás se acercaron.

-¿Y bien, ya hablaron, se puede contar? -Dijo curioso Pippin mientras miraba a una alegre Haidée.

-Pip, no seas curioso, ya sabes a lo que te lleva esa manía tuya- le dijo Gandalf con sorna, a lo que el hobbits se sonrojó al comentario. Elrond sonrió.

-Si, ya hablamos y me temo que "No" mi querido hobbits. No puedo contar nada, he hecho un juramento y no puedo romperlo- a esto las niñas se miraron riendo bajito- por ahora, debemos entrar ya que la gente nos está esperando- a esto Arwen se separa de su esposo para tomar el brazo de su padre, así Aragorn toma la mano de Ariel mientras que Gandalf caminaba al lado de ambos y Glorfindel tomaba la mano de Haidée, mientras que Legolas ayudaba a Eve con Aarón que se había quedado dormido. Los demás entraron de buena gana a pasar un rato agradable, a pesar de ciertas compañías, las cuales no simpatizaron en nada cuando entraron.

El lugar estaba ataviado de distintas personas, de todo tipo, genero, raza y la mayoría eran caballeros. Señores de alta estirpe y guerreros de alta alcurnia, la mayoría eran elfos y hombres, el salón era bastante acogedor, brillaban las lámparas de aceite al compás de la dulce música que afloraba de a poco por las melodiosas voces de los elfos que encantaban con su voz desde un rincón- era como una pequeña banda, con cantantes y músicos- pensó Ariel mientras seguía con su recorrido. No había duda que la raza elfica era fascinante, pero a ambas niñas les gustaban más los enanos y hobbits que estaban presentes. Además que las hacían reír en el pequeño trayecto que tuvieron. Este se acabó al llegar a un acogedor lugar al lado de la enorme chimenea, donde algunos caballeros y grandes señores esperaban por Lord Elrond que al verlo hicieron una respetuosa inclinación a él y su hija, para luego saludar al rey de Gondor de la misma manera. Gandalf se sentó a un lado del Señor de la casa mientras los demás acompañantes se dispersaron, no sin antes decirle a las niñas que cualquier cosa que quisieran los buscasen por la habitación, a lo que ambas asintieron, luego se separaron por el lugar encontrándose con viejos amigos y hablando del tema principal que se tocaba en ese momento. La guerra.

Mientras que Eve se había sentado en uno de los enormes sillones con Aarón en brazos, el niño dormía tranquilamente. Haidée miró a Glorfindel cuando le dijo que solo demoraría un momento ya que lo habían llamado por lo de la guardia de Rivendell, el estaba a cargo, la niña solo asintió y fue con Eve mientras que Ariel se quedó al lado de Frodo, el cual Aragorn la dejó a cargo después de ver que la niña estaba bien, Ariel sonrió mientras miraba todo el Salón.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto de repente el mediano, a lo que Ariel solo asintió afirmativamente para la alegría del hobbits- voy a buscar algo para tomar ¿deseas algo?- a esto la niña negó con un gracias mientras veía como el hobbits iba a una de las mesas, la chica suspiró- aún se cuestionaba de cómo o ¿Qué estaba haciendo en este lugar? -miró de nuevo la tremenda habitación, algunos elfos estaban reunidos alrededor de una figura que se le hizo bastante familiar, aunque no la alcanzaba a ver podía oír las risas y aplausos que sacaba aquella presencia. Al parecer estaba contando historias o algunas prosas que se alcanzaban a escuchar tenuemente. Dejó esa escena para ver que a otro lado estaban los hobbits riendo animadamente mientras Sam jugaba ajedrez contra Elladan, parecían muy sumidos en su competencia, pero lo disfrutaban amenamente.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Ariel suspiró, no es que se sintiera mal, pero todo esto la estaba incomodando, a pesar de todo, aún pensaba en la gente que se había quedado atrás. Si, por que aún había personas con vida esperando a que le dieran una esperanza, alguna salida o el solo hecho de ser libres, libres para vivir. Ariel bajó la mirada- no podía disfrutar de esto, sería muy egoísta, tenía que hallar la forma de volver a su mundo.

-De alguna manera llegamos, si hay una entrada, debe haber una salida- pero mientras la chica estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, un par de ojos no le sacaban la vista de encima.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-La energía que irradia es increíble, jamás creí encontrar a alguien así- dijo en un susurro el hombre- no parece de este mundo- finalizó tomando su cerveza. Mientras que el hombre del rincón fumaba tranquilamente con un extraño brillo en su mirada.

-Mi señor ¿usted, que cree? No es común que una criatura como ella tenga tal desplante de poder, aunque no se ha dado cuenta de lo que impone su presencia. Hay muchos aquí presentes que lo sintieron y aún lo tienen presente. De sé cuenta como la miran- dijo el guerrero en un susurro mientras veían como varios de los presentes observaban de reojo a una niña que aún sumida en sus pensamientos no se daba cuenta del grado de importancia. Incluso de desconfianza que había tomado después de ese arranque de energía que había tenido hace poco.

El hombre que aún fumaba en la oscuridad no había hecho movimiento alguno, solo se limitaba a observar a la niña- a lo mejor le serviría de algo si aquella criatura desatara todo su poder, además sabía que su amo estaba buscando vida. Un ser que tuviera un desplante único, como el brillo de esa pequeña- el sujeto sonrió- pero tenía que alejarla de esta protección, de esos estúpidos- el guerrero se movió algo inquieto en su asiento, colocándose más derecho.

-No sería tan difícil mientras algunos siguieran pensando que la niña era una amenaza, también podía involucrar a los otros dos- pensó el hombre mientras salía un poco de la oscuridad. El rey de Harad sonrió- si, no sería tan difícil- pensó. En ese momento el hombre se acercó a unos de sus subordinados diciéndole algunas palabras con discreción para empezar la treta que iba a llevarlo a lo que más anhelaba, el trono de Gondor.

Sin dejar de mirar a Ariel, el soldado asentía a cada palabra dicha por su señor. Sin más se paró haciendo una reverencia a este, el hombre miró alejarse al soldado mientras se recargaba de nuevo en una de las esquinas. El soldado que con un jarro de cerveza en la mano fue haciendo un ademán de que estaba hablando con cada guerrero del Salón, sentándose discretamente en cada mesa que estuviera repleta de solados y otros, el rey se sentó de nuevo en la oscuridad, con una sonrisa que congelaría al mismo Monte de Mordor, mientras no quitaba la vista de Ariel. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Imrahil que no quitaba la mirada de Hyarmendacil. No le gustaba como miraba a la pequeña. Se hizo un poco hacia atrás y le dijo a uno de sus hombres de confianza que siguiera al soldado del rey de Harad, con cuidado, para saber el por que entablaba tanta conversación con los distintos guerreros. Sin más el hombre asintió yendo a una de las mesas donde debía llegar ese sujeto. Imrahil vio a su hombre mientras se iba, para luego levantarse y mirando a sus otros amigos diciéndoles a señas que se prepararan, los cuales solo asintieron parándose algunos y otros tomando posiciones discretamente, mientras que el príncipe iba al encuentro de la pequeña.

Ariel estaba tan sumida en su reflexión que no se dio ni cuenta que lo que estaba planeando ese sujeto que la miraba tanto, pero estaba lo suficientemente consiente de cómo la observaba.

-"Es que ni siquiera era discreto"- pensó la niña- no quería dar vuelta la cara para descubrirlo mirándola, es más, ni siquiera quería toparse con esos ojos tan fríos y oscuros- la niña suspiró- no le gustaba nada este lugar, a pesar que tenía un encanto bastante extraño, le molestaba de sobremanera el que tuviera tantos ojos a su alrededor observándola. Ya estaba empezando a cambiar de opinión según la proposición que le hizo el Señor Elrond, a lo mejor sería conveniente cellar sus dones. La niña soltó un pequeño soplido negando rotundamente- no, no por ahora no era conveniente, menos con tantas cosas extrañas rondando este lugar, era preferible ser una de esas cosas, que solo una chica común y corriente a la espera que la ataquen de repente sin defensa alguna- Ariel cerró los ojos para abrirlos al alzar la mirada y entrecerrarlos un poco.

-¿No que habían solo tres hombres en esa mesa? - Dijo la niña mirando a 5 guerreros que hablaban amenamente, pero extrañamente bajo, incluso con ¿preocupación? - La niña movió enérgicamente la cabeza de un lado a otro- no, debo estar alucinando- se dijo y cuando se convenció de ello, miró hacia otro lado viendo la misma imagen solo que con 10 hombres en vez de 5.

-Creo que estoy algo histérica- se dijo así misma- no creo que sea de mucha importancia el que se pasen de mesa en mesa- dijo Ariel mientras se acomodaba en el asiento mirando a todos los presentes, hombres, mujeres, elfos, elfas, hobbits, enanos. La niña miró un poco entrecerrando los ojos -¿enanas?- si sus ojos no le engañaban había visto un pequeño listón rojo entre la maleza de cabellos que envolvía la mayoría de la cara de uno de los ¿"enanos"?- la niña suspiró-debería preguntarle después a Gimli, por si las dudas- su mirada llegó hasta su prima que al igual que ella miraba a todo rincón del lugar, con Aarón en su regazo. La Dama Eve lo había dejado sobre las piernas de la niña tapado con una manta mientras que ella y Legolas iban a hablar con los hobbits, que aunque se hubieran comido toda la comida de la cena, le seguían rebuscando en los pequeños menesteres que habían colocado en las mesas del lugar.

Frodo al parecer se había quedado entretenido platicando con Lord Elrond que estaba sentado al lado de la enorme chimenea junto a Aragorn y la dama Arwen. Elrohir conversaba con otros elfos que estaban presentes mientras que Boromir y Faramir reían gustosos de las anécdotas de los enanos que tenían a su alrededor.

-Al parecer todo estaba bien y no giraban, como hace poco, sobre ellos. Bueno el salón era bonito y se sentía agradable , pero no tenía mucho en particular si no había alguien al lado tuyo- pensó- sin más Ariel se levantó lentamente pasando por un tumulto de gente que había entre ella y su prima. De a poco y esquivando todo lo que pudiera contra a tacar contra sus pies se había hecho camino entre la gente que hablaba animada y tomaba como si estuvieran en una fiesta, ya que sin preámbulos, en realidad esto parecía una enorme celebración, pero algo recatada. A lo mejor había mucha gente y de pasar a una reunión tranquila o liturgia como había dicho Elrohir, pasó simplemente a una pequeña festividad- la niña suspiro mientras intentaba que no la pisasen, incluso haciendo de vez en cuando una pequeña reverencia para los que le daban la importancia necesaria para no chocar contra ella.

Varias miradas algo incomodas y acusadoras se iban posando en ella a medida que se iba adentrando más en el espeso mar que formaba toda esa gente. La niña en eso siente que algo o mejor dicho que alguien la mira muy detenidamente por detrás y que avanza raudamente hacia su ubicación, sin más Ariel intenta apurar el paso para llegar al otro lado de la habitación- esa sensación no le gustaba, era como si le estuvieran clavando una daga de hielo en toda la espalda…

Pidiendo permiso con todo aquel que chocaba, la niña se pudo hacer un leve hueco y avanzar más rápido, pero al parecer la presencia de igual manera había aumentado el paso. Sin más aceleró todavía más su andar, pero la gente no estaba muy contenta con los tenues empujones que propinaba el pequeño cuerpo al pasar. En uno de esos encontrones en que intentas hacerte de una hendidura, pareciese que los cuerpos a tu alrededor quisieran estrangularte cada vez más, en un intento de salir de una vez por todas Ariel pierde el equilibrio cayendo al suelo y en el momento en que quiso levantarse un golpe la hace caer de nuevo de bruces.

-Al parecer todas las fiestas eran iguales- pensó la niña- nadie ve nada, menos sus pies- pensó en el momento en que pudo levantarse, pero aún algo ahogada por el tumulto que hacía presión contra ella, como pudo se hizo otro espacio donde pudo respirar mejor. Pero los empujones la seguían interminablemente, más en el momento en que iba a perder el equilibrio de nuevo algunas voces empezaron a resonar de nuevo en su cabeza.

_No es posible que estén aquí… no es lugar para esos chiquillos,… lo dice el rey…son espías,… no… son demonios… _

Ariel se tomó la cabeza por el repentino dolor, las punzadas fueron más que fuertes esta vez y las conversaciones no ayudaban mucho.

_Es indignante el que Lord Elrond los mantenga en este lugar,…especialmente después de ese desplante de energía por parte de la niña de cabellos oscuros…_

La niña parecía que iba a estallar, trataba de salir de ese lugar como fuera, se tomaba la cabeza entre las manos y las palabras pareciesen que traspasaba todo impedimento por su parte de no oírlas. Pero los empujones empezaban a doler tanto como las palabras, no quería este don, no quería escuchar más.

_Hijos de demonios…_

_-¡BASTA!_

_Malditos,…son hijos de la más pura maldición…_

_-¡NO ES VERDAD!_

_Deben ser desterrados,…esos no son poderes normales…_

_-¡YA CÁLLENSE!...CÁLLENSE…cállense…_

_Unos niños no deberían tener ese tipo de energía… _

_Son unos demonios, son hijos de infames demonios,… se hizo justicia al matarlos. Al matar a quienes los engendró…_

_-"_No es verdad"- gritaba en su interior Ariel mientras intentaba salir aún de ese lugar, más pudo sentir que no solo ella estaba en ese estado. Sintió perfectamente a Haidée gritar junto a ella y a Aarón. El niño también había escuchado lo que decía esa gente, debía llegar con ellos, juntos, solo juntos podrían hacer frente a esta pesadilla.

"¡No tenían ningún derecho ninguno a decir eso sobre su familia, ellos no los conocían, no vieron como se arriesgaron a protegerlos, no los conocían!" -Gritaba internamente Ariel mientras sus piernas ya no podían sostenerla más. Se fueron doblando poco a poco, el dolor no lo soportaba y las palabras resonaban una y otra vez, junto a unas pisadas. La niña abrió los ojos asustada, esa presencia no le gustaba, esos pasos resonaban en su cabeza y el frío se hizo presente de nuevo, Ariel con mucho esfuerzo se levantó, pero a tropezones chocaba con vestidos y pantalones que no daban importancia a los inaudibles golpes que sentían levemente, la niña se agitaba a cada comentario, eran peor que las malditas punzadas.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Esto se presentó algo ajeno al principio para Aragorn, Legolas, Lord Elrond y los demás. Más algo le incomodaba a Frodo, estaba tranquilamente escuchando a señor de la casa cuando sus oídos se hicieron sordos a los distintos comentarios, las voces se empezaron a alejar de a poco de sus oídos, para quedar en completo silencio. El mediano movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, mirando el lugar, estuvo tentado a pararse pero lo frenaron unos murmullos. El hobbits miro para todos lados mientras que los leves gemidos se empezaron a convertir en frases y discusiones, bastante claras, más supo que nadie más lo escuchaba ya que las figuras al frente de él aún seguían en su conversación, pero de un momento a otro se fueron aclarando.

_Es indignante el que Lord Elrond los mantenga en este lugar,…especialmente después de ese desplante de energía por parte de la niña de cabellos oscuros…_

Frodo se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos, mientras las frases se hacían cada vez mas claras.

_Son unos monstruos…unos malditos…_

_Esas criaturas deben desaparecer,...hay que sacarlos de este lugar…son espías,…Saurón sabrá que planeamos…nos matará a todos… _

El mediano empezó a buscar con la mirada -¿quién era el que estaba hablando? Maldita sea, le dolía la cabeza, al igual que el hombro. Hacía tiempo que no le molestaba, no de esa manera- sin más se paró para el desconcierto de Aragorn que se empezó a acercar a él calmadamente. Gandalf también lo acompañó en su preocupación y desconcierto.

-¿Frodo, sucede algo? -Le preguntó el hombre mientras que el mediano seguía con una mano en la frente intentando aclara la vista.

-No,…no lo sé- le dijo el hobbits mientras hacía gestos de dolor, el rey y el mago sin más se pusieron enfrente de él algo preocupados. Gandalf sin más colocó una mano en la frente del mediano- en eso Frodo cierra los ojos, la punzada había sido como una estaca en su cabeza.

_Hijos de demonios…_

_-¡BASTA!_

_Malditos,…son hijos de la más pura maldición…_

_-¡NO ES VERDAD!_

_Deben ser desterrados,…esos no son poderes normales…_

_-¡YA CÁLLENSE!...CÁLLENSE…cállense…_

Frodo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente pero Gandalf entrecerró las cejas quitando despacio la mano de la frente del hobbits- Frodo lo miró. El conocía esa voz -¿demonios, malditos…muerte? -Repitió mentalmente el mediano mientras que el rey los miraba preocupado.

_No tienen derecho, no pueden hablar así de ellos…no los conocen…CALLENSÉ…CALLENSÉ…no los conocen…_

_-_¡Frodo, Frodo! ¿Qué sucede, te sientes bien? - Insistió el Gondoriano, luego miró a Gandalf que no decía nada. De un momento a otro Arwen también llegó, junto a Elrohir que se asustó un poco al mirar a Aragorn tomando de los hombros al mediano zamarreándolo levemente. De un momento a otro Frodo vuelve a la realidad viendo como sus amigos al frente de él lo miraban preocupados y sin más, al descubrir de quien eran esos gritos, vio hacia varios lados de la enorme habitación dándose cuenta la cantidad de gente que había y de sus expresiones. De un impulso se soltó de Aragorn y Gandalf le dio paso.

Aragorn lo miró extraño al igual que los demás, Frodo perdió la vista en la multitud, al igual que el mago que también empezó a buscar con la mirada. Algo extraño había, Frodo miró donde supuestamente había dejado a Ariel, pero no había rastros de ella.

_-La niña_- pensó alarmado- en eso se escucharon de nuevo las voces en su cabeza y llevándose las dos manos a esta. Pudo escuchar mejor las suplicas y los gritos, miro hacia el gentío y no le gustó nada esas figuras que recorrían el lugar entre la multitud. Gandalf y el se miraron asustados, ambos los empezaron a seguir con la mirada hasta que se perdieron de nuevo- … aquellos hombres que se movían entre los invitados…- el hobbits frunció el seño y dándose vuelta para encarar a Aragorn le dijo firme y claro.

-¡Ariel! -dijo Frodo para el desconcierto del rey -¡Ariel no está donde la deje! -dijo finalmente el hobbits indicando donde había dejado hace un par de horas a la niña. Aragorn miró el lugar, ahora con preocupación, en eso Elrohir mira hacia donde supuestamente debieran estar los otros dos niños. Pero nada, no estaban en el sillón, a esto ya los presentes se inquietaron.

– ¡Aragorn! -dijo de nuevo Frodo, llamando la atención del guerrero -ella no está bien, Ariel y los otros dos niños,…no están bien- le dijo preocupado el comarqueño a lo que Aragorn se dio vuelta, miró a los demás. Para cuando Gandalf ya había desaparecido entre el gentío, el rey les indico que los buscaran rápidamente. Ninguno dijo nada, después habría explicaciones. Mientras que Frodo ya se había lanzado al tumulto de invitados, en el momento en que Aragorn también iba en su búsqueda, alguien lo toma del hombro.

_-Ionnin_, _llevadlos a mi recamara cuando los encuentres_- dijo Elrond preocupado- _a los tres_- finalizo el medio elfo mientras veía a Aragorn meterse entre la multitud. A esto el señor de la casa le pedía a una de las elfas que estaban sirviendo en ese momento que llamara a la Dama Eve y a Lord Glorfindel, que los necesitaba con urgencia, a esto la dama asintió partiendo de inmediato, mientras algunos Señores comentaban por detrás. Elrond entrecerró las cejas.

_-Ada_ -dijo en un susurro Arwen- Aragorn no la dejó ir por si los niños volvían por esos lugares- _alguien está diciendo barbaridades sobre los niños, están diciendo que son demonios_- le dijo la mujer con aprehensión, a lo que Elrond soltó un suspiro de enojo. No pudo evitar que esto sucediera, la niña era demasiado fuerte y aquí las mentes demasiados desconfiadas y miedosas a lo desconocido.

-_Lo se hija, debemos ser precavidos_. _Los niños no serán tocados por esas palabras, no serán lastimados,… otra vez_- dijo casi en un susurro el medio elfo mientras caminaba hacia un grupo de elfos que al mirar como se acercaba el Señor de la casa, hicieron una reverencia inmediatamente, para luego asentir a las ordenes de este y salir rápidamente al encargo de Elrond que tomó la mano de su hija, dirigiéndose a Eve que venía a paso apresurado con Legolas siguiéndola. A esto algunas miradas curiosas empezaron a murmurar y otras a comentar lo que estaba inquietándole lugar. Lord Elrond solo los ignoró mientras le explicaba lo que estaba pasando, a esto Legolas fue de inmediato en la búsqueda de los pequeños y Eve siguió con Lord Elrond mientras este le decía que llevara algunas hierbas y preparara una poción para que los niños no tuvieran pesadillas. Sin más la muchacha salió rauda del Salón mientras que Elrond junto a Arwen regresaban a la enorme chimenea, la cual ahora estaba algo vacía.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

No sabía si gritar, llorar o solo dejarse llevar por el maldito dolor, ya no pudo dar un paso más y al parecer era invisible, por que nadie en ese instante se dio cuenta de su estado- Ariel sujetaba su cabeza entre las manos mientras algunas lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos y le nublaba la vista al tratar de caminar, poder llegar donde su prima y alejarse al mismo tiempo de lo que la estuviera persiguiendo. Sin más la niña, no pudo avanzar más y las piernas se quebraron.

En ese momento en que iba a tocar suelo unos ojos la vieron y acompañados con una sonrisa de lo más cínica que podía manifestar en ese momento- se dirigió a ella. Pero en el preciso momento en que la iba a tomar, uno de los invitados se atravesó haciendo que perdiera de vista por unos momentos, hasta que pudo pasar entre el revoltijo, pero la niña ya no estaba. Miró al piso en varias direcciones pero la niña se había esfumado, más cuando caminó algunos pasos hacia delante, se topó con unas botas negras las cuales siguió de a poco, subiendo hasta toparse con unos ojos llenos de enojo que lo miraban serio. El guerrero tomo aire, bajó la cabeza haciendo una reverencia, soltando el aire.

-Príncipe Imrahil- dijo en un susurro, levantando la cabeza mientras miraba como el gran "Señor" sostenía firmemente a una niña que respiraba agitadamente. Tenía los brazos sobre el cuello del guerrero escondiendo en el su rostro, estaba a horcajadas con las piernas alrededor del abdomen del hombre, mientras que esta la sostenía con una mano en la parte trasera y la otra en la espalda. La pequeña se aferraba a él como si se le fuera la vida en ello y temblaba para comprobar que no estaba en muy buenas condiciones.

_-Cemendur_- dijo Imrahil acomodando a la niña en sus brazos, no sabía que había venido también a esta reunión- habló firme el señor de Dol Amroth.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Como dije, estoy empezando a actualizar mas rápido, y además esto se va a complicar más, para los que gusten de las peleas y los orquitos, jejejejeje. Aunque no diré mucho por que lo que viene descubrirá mucho de lo que sucede al entorno de los niños y dentro de ellos.

Creo que ya van a comenzar a ver quien es el malo entre las tropas amigas y que es lo que se propone, hasta yo no lo puedo creer, pero los niños empezaran a descubrir sus "dones" a medida que se vayan afirmando emocionalmente y eso va hacer difícil (que mala soy) pero bueno nos estamos leyendo y prometo actualizar el fin de semana, a ver si me da el cuero, un beso y ahora los review :)

**"M":** ¡Hola! Por fin puedo contestar y si sorry me he demorado mucho pero los deberes primero y ya me conoces, jejejejeje, espero que te guste este capi que ya el otro se viene pronto y vas a haber que sucede, un beso y nos estamos leyendo, Namarië.

**Ieliania Greenleaf: **Hola amiga! Si sorry por el atraso, pero sabes que la universidad no deja mucho espacio, aunque ahora me estoy organizando mejor y estoy dedicándoles el tiempo preciso a cada cosa. No te haré esperar mucho como lo vez y espero que te guste este capi ya que el otro se viene de pelos, un beso y nos estamos leyendo. Namarië.

**Isil :** ¡Sisisisisisisis, ya contesté! me reporto :) , gracias por ser paciente y no importa lo de los otros review, lo que me alegra es que sigas apoyándome, de verdad te lo agradezco y como vez esto se ira de a poco complicando, es que me gusta muchos los detalles, incluso tuve que sacar algunos para que no se hiciera tan largo, en realidad me fui directito para el problema jejejejeje, espero te guste el capi y nos estamos leyendo, el próximo se verán varias cosas, un beso, Namarië.

**firts-ayanami: **Aiya, siempre aquí conmigo, un beso para ti, gracias por ser paciente, y si me he demorado tanto con esto de la uni, que ya me estoy poniendo al corriente y como vez Ariel no será la única con el problema de TV portátil en la cabeza, jejejejeje, pero van a ver muchas mas sorpresas .¿una escuela o.O? jajajajaja si había pensado en eso pero creo que terminaría extresado, pero se los van a repartir Elron y Gandalf, como siempre aunque los niños van a tener varios profesores, como vez les hice una familia bastante extensa y variada, para que tenga de todo un poquito, pero el trauma aún no comienza, ya lo veras en el próximo capitulo y bueno , me encanta tu fics, espero que ya dejes de torturar al pobre elfito, pobechito, nha! Que sufra, sufre, haber si se les abre los ojos, lo tiene muy sellados, ta muy viejo, jejejejeje, bueno espero verte próximamente, ya suena como cine, y nos estamos leyendo, besos Namarië.

**Ely-chan: **Hola! Bienvenida a mi club de dramáticos y amorocientos, jejejejejeje, gracias por dejarme tremendo review, o tomatitos como les digo, lo que pasa es cuando es mala o buena la historia, si me dejan tomatitos es que pasa si me los tiran es que tengo que cambiar algo o no esta yendo bien, por eso digo que dejen tomatito, si no me los tiran me los como jejejejeje.

¿De verdad te leíste todos los capis? Wow eres ídola, por que ni yo me creo todo lo que he escrito, jejejejejejeje, pero ahí vamos dándole y gracias por el consejo intentaré que no se me junten tanto los párrafos, pero estoy acostumbrada a escribir libros y ahí como veras, hay párrafos seguidos que parecen trabalenguas, jejejejeje y como todos ¬¬ no entiendo el por que les gustó tanto Etel, bueno era un chico genial, súper y yo también me lo imagine estupendo, pero tenía que morir, dramatizar absolutamente para bajar los ánimos, pobre chicos ¿no? Pero tuve que hacer de papel de mala, tenían que desligarse totalmente de lo que tenían y así tener recuerdos por los cuales sufrir, pero ya lo superarán ya vez que tiene varios amigos para eso.

Con respecto a la guerra, si me base más que nada en ese periodo, por que todo era tan injusto y restringido, especialmente cuando te imponían una forma de vida y si no lo aceptabas, PUM, te mueres, es triste, pero como vez la voluntad de unos niños pueden mas que las armas y el prejuicio. Un beso y espero que me sigas hasta el final de esta locura, no leemos, Namarië.

**morning view**¡¡¡HOLA, BIENVENIDO¿Hola como estas? Espero que bien, bueno eres unos de los pocos que comenta que mi historia no es como las demás, es que quise salir de la rutina, no es que sean malos los otros fics, pero creo que hay mucha repetición, jejejejeje y si es bastante sentimental pero solo es el comienzo, ya veras mas adelante, te doy gracias de nuevo por dejarme un review y nos estamos leyendo un beso y nos estamos viendo en el próximo capitulo, Namarië

¡A TODOS MUCHOS BESOS Y ABRAZOS Y NO DEJEN DE VISITARME!

¡DEJEN TOMATITOS!

BESOS

HADA:)


	24. Capitulo 24

**Mi fantasía, Mi realidad**

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Capitulo 24**

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

¡Aiya a todos! Como prometí, pude hacer este capi para el fin de semana, bueno son las 0:38 AM del otro día, Lunes para ser más especifico y mañana tengo clases ToT, pero, cumplo con lo prometido, ya que el próximo capitulo va a estar el otro fin de semana y ahí si que vamos a ver orquitos y cosas feas por todos lados.

Quise hacer en este capitulo una explicación más de los poderes de los niños y como les afecta, además de colocar otra faceta más frías de ellos, para que vean que le voy a complicar las cosas a nuestros personajes, jejejejeje. Bueno uno no puede aceptar tal cosa de un día para otro ¿no? Pero, espero que les guste, aunque igual tuve que cortarlo antes, que mala pero aquí está, un beso a todos por dejarme tan rápido sus comentarios y nos estamos leyendo prontamente, el otro fin de semana.

Sin más, el Señor de los anillos es de Tolkien y si ven algo así:_ MI FANTASÍA:_ es Quenya.

HADA

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-Como ve mi Señor. Harad no quiso quedarse atrás en estos días oscuros, especialmente donde la misma sombra puede tomar cualquier forma o vida - esto lo dijo mirando a la niña con un extraño brillo de maldad e ironía, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para el hombre que apegó más a la niña contra si. Ariel solo cerró los ojos, no soportaba el dolor de cabeza.

-Puede tomar cualquier forma, pero no nos asegura de que escoja una vida ya formada o que ya no conozcamos- a esto el hombre de Harad se contrajo y sus ojos relampagueaban de odio- pero lo que me interesa ahora es, el por que esta tan alejado de su Señor, es extraño que se pasee tanto- dijo Imrahil con algo de sorna. El haradrim entrecerró los ojos.

-Solo saludaba a algunos amigos, mi Señor, hacía tiempo que no nos reuníamos. Además solo compartíamos algunas anécdotas recientes, especialmente lo de las alianzas, serán muy necesarias para estos días- dijo con algo de sorna y con una semi sonrisa, recalcando las últimas palabras. Lo que no le gustó para nada al príncipe.

-Espero que sea así y no se esté murmurando algo indebido- a esto el guerrero de Harad calló -y Sí, me temo que serán muy necesarias, pero dependiendo el por que- a esto el hombre se puso serio- pero bueno, me llamó bastante la atención que paseara entre tanto tumulto -también, Imrahil miró alrededor- hay algunos amigos por aquí, supongo- dijo el príncipe volviendo la mirada al guerrero, el cual alzo la barbilla.

-Si, muchos amigos, pues iba a ver a los que están detrás de usted- dijo el hombre apuntando hacia una mesa que estaba llena de los soldados de Harad. El príncipe se dio vuelta mirando a los hombres que conversaban entre ellos, el entrecerró los ojos y miró de nuevo a Cemendur. El aire estaba tan espeso como la sala repleta de gente- como verá tuve que caminar por aquí y bueno, en eso me doy cuenta que la pequeña había quedado entre toda esta gente y quise ayudarla- esto lo decía mientras miraba a la niña, lo que provocó que Ariel abrazara más al hombre y su temblor aumentara. No pasó desapercibido para Imrahil que empezó a calmarla haciéndole cariño en el pelo- si quiere la puedo llevar con Lord Elrond, al parecer no está muy bien- esto se escuchó con un tono burlesco.

-No se preocupe- interrumpió Imrahil alzando la mirada -yo la llevaré con Lord Elrond- dijo mientras sentía como la respiración de la pequeña empezaba a tranquilizarse- ella estará bien, no permitiré que le suceda nada malo- esto lo dijo bastante seguro sin quitar la mirada del guerrero que no dijo nada. Si no que todo lo contrario, estaba bastante intranquilo.

A todo esto, la conversación fue vista por varios ojos, especialmente los del rey de Gondor. Elrond, Gandalf y otra mirada que esperaba en un rincón con la furia contenida hacía rato.

-Nos estaremos viendo, _Señor Cemendur -_ Imrahil agradeció al hombre de Harad y para no mantener más tiempo la tortuosa agonía de la pequeña cerca de ese sujeto. Se inclinó levemente para marchar hacia donde los esperaban sus hombres. Cemendur lo miró furioso partir mientras miraba de reojo hacia un rincón, sin más apretó las manos para irse a la mesa que había indicado anteriormente.

En el trayecto que fue bastante corto, por lo menos para la pequeña, el príncipe pudo sentir como la criatura se relajaba, ya no estaba tan tensa y su respiración se había calmado. Le pasó una y otra vez la mano por los cabellos para que se tranquilizara, hasta llegar a un pequeño rincón, donde estaba antes con sus acompañantes. Estaba cálidamente amueblado con algunos sillones, mesitas y lámparas de aceite sobre ellas. Parecía esos cuartitos de cuentos, donde no había ningún motivo por el cual no estar seguros, cómodos a la tenue luz de las velas y de la misma cercanía que impregnaba la habitación.

De a poco el príncipe se fue acercando a la pequeña estancia. En realidad todo el salón estaba lleno de estas pequeñas salitas.

Uno de sus guerreros le cedió el lugar, Imrahil se sentó despacio mientras acomodaba a la niña en su regazo. Ariel solo suspiró cuando el príncipe la sentó con ambas piernas hacia un lugar y colocó un brazo por su espalda. La niña se recargó en el pecho del guerrero mientras este la mecía tiernamente- le recordaba mucho a Lothiriel cuando era pequeña- el príncipe sonrió mientras besaba los cabellos negros.

-Ya pasó, no pasa nada malo. Todo está bien- le dijo el guerrero mientras le acariciaba el sedoso cabello, a lo que Ariel solo se acurrucó más contra el guerrero ocultando su mirada bajo sus cabellos. En eso el guerrero ve como llega Aragorn, Gandalf y Frodo enfrente de él, sin más el rey de Gondor se arrodilla mirando a la pequeña con preocupación al igual que Frodo.

-¿Qué a sucedido Imrahil? -Dijo el Gondoriano mientras tomaba una de las manitos de la niña- solo pude verte con uno de los guerrero de Harad, debo decir que tus ojos no estaban muy felices de verlo- Espetó Aragorn mientras miraba alternativamente a Ariel y luego a su amigo.

-Tranquilo Aragorn, ella está bien- dijo el guerrero mirando a la niña que ahora descansaba tranquila en sus brazos- fue un susto tremendo pero ya lo veía venir- a esto Gandalf se acercó, mientras que Aragorn le dio a entender con la mirada el "¿Por qué? ya lo veía venir". Reanudo la conversación el príncipe- por que a Glorfindel y a Legolas no les gustó mucho la forma en que Hyarmendacil había visto a las niñas en el comedor- a esto Aragorn mostró asombro.

-Es verdad- interrumpió Frodo mirando a los presentes- ese hombre, junto a sus compañeros, no dejaron de mirar a Ariel y a Haidée después del desplante de energía que emitió la niña- dijo el mediano mirando a la pequeña que ahora parecía dormir- y no solo él- dijo Frodo.

-Vamos a tener que cuidar muy bien a los tres niños- dijo Gandalf rompiendo el tenso momento- hay mucha desconfianza por parte de todos, además los tres tienen dones por igual… y hay mucha avaricia presente ahora que el ejercito de Mordor se ha vuelto a reunir- a esto los tres se miraron y después bajaron la mirada a la pequeña- especialmente cuando aparece un poder que es fácil de corromper- esto lo dijo muy bajo el mago, pero los presentes entendieron sin chistar las palabras del Istarí.

-Los tres tiene poderes- dijo Aragorn en un susurro- poderes en igualdad- el rey acarició los cabellos de la niña.

-No son iguales… son distintos- a esto el rey de Gondor alzó la mirada a las pequeñas palabras que los interrumpieron, fijando la vista en una cansada Haidée que venía en los brazos de Legolas y Eomer que cargaba a Aarón en ese mismo estado. Aragorn se levantó de a poco mirando a los presentes, sin más Gandalf se acercó a Haidée mirando su cansado aspecto.

-Legolas- dijo el mago dándole el bastón a Frodo- dame a la niña- a lo que Legolas accedió. Haidée no dijo nada, solo se dejó examinar por el mago que la dejó en un costado del enorme sillón mientras veía su pulso, sus ojos y colocaba su oído en su pecho para ver como su corazón estaba al igual que su respiración. Jadeante. El mago la miró a los ojos cuando se separó del pecho de la pequeña. Haidée solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa para decir que estaba bien, pero Gandalf se acercó dándole un cálido beso en la frente para luego sentarse al lado de ella y hacer que se recargara a un costado de él mientras le pasaba una mano por la espalda mirando a los presentes.

-Su respiración es algo acelerada- dictó para la preocupación de los presentes- su corazón también esta palpitando muy rápido- a esto Legolas se sentó al otro lado acariciando la cabecita de la pequeña,-tranquilo Legolas ella va a estar bien- dijo el mago- Eomer llamó al rey de Rohan- por favor dame al pequeño- el señor de la Marca le pasó a Aarón haciendo que se sentara en el regazo de Gandalf, el mago lo examinó pasando de una preocupada mirada a una sonrisa- estás bien pequeño, al parecer la peor parte se la llevaron tu hermana y tu prima- le dijo a lo que el niño solo se recargó en el hombro del viejo mientras que este lo acomodaba mejor. Después Gandalf se acomodó en el sillón con ambos niños colocados cómodamente contra él.

-Bueno- dijo el Istarí- al parecer hubo una pequeña conexión con los tres, y me temo que fue demasiado fuerte.

-¿A que te refieres con eso Gandalf? -preguntó Frodo acercándose a Aragorn que aún miraba a Ariel dormir en brazos de su amigo.

-Esto mi querido Frodo, quiere decir que los tres niños están conectados, y no se si será motivo de alegría o una maldición- a esto el mago miró a ambos pequeños y luego miró las espaldas de Ariel- lo que aún me tiene intrigado es ¿el por que de esa reacción, si Ariel empezó a sentir alguna anomalía u visión, por que se las traspasó a los otros dos niños?

-¿Cómo que visión?- Pregunto de repente Eomer que se había sentado a un lado del viejo mago -¿acaso son elfos?- Preguntó el rey mientras miraba a los presentes.

-No mi amigo- dijo Aragorn- son humanos. Niños humanos, pero me temo que los Valar les dieron dones de la hermosa raza, especialmente a Ariel- esto lo dijo mirando a la pequeña que aún se aferraba a la camisa de Imrahil que la tenía cubierta con su capa para que no pasara frío- pero ahora me a descolocado lo que ha dicho Gandalf- dijo el rey mirando a su viejo amigo- los tres tiene dones ¿cómo puede ser eso?

-Bueno no sería tan extraño Aragorn, pues son de la misma familia. Lo que me extraña es que no hayan dado a conocer una energía similar a la que Ariel manifestó en aquel momento, pero hace un par de horas que hablé con Elrond y me dijo que Haidée también había presentado algunos dotes, lo que me dejo algo extrañado y confundido, ya que estoy seguro que nadie sintió- a esto Legolas miró a la pequeña, con algo de preocupación.

-Bueno, a todo esto -interrumpió Eomer -¿de donde salieron los pequeños? -dijo el rey de Rohan a lo que los presentes sonrieron ya que el no estuvo cuando le explicaron su procedencia a los demás y luego de ponerlo al tanto al rey se le hizo bastante extraño. Además de que los niños poseyeran esas habilidades…- tengo entendido entonces- habló finalmente Eomer -¿que los niños son victimas de lo que está sucediendo ahora con los repentinos ataques de las tropas de Mordor? -a lo que todos asintieron- sus padres murieron, dejándoles una enorme responsabilidad.

-Si- dijo Aragorn, mientras todos se habían acomodado en el pequeño living sentándose en los distintos sillones y sillas- los niños al parecer tiene una misión para con su gente, de lo que pudimos escuchar, es de un documento, el cual resume la libertad y estabilidad de todo su pueblo. Y hasta el momento no hemos podido encontrar más información y ellos están renuentes a contarnos aún y no sería extraño con todo lo que pasaron. Su confianza a las personas casi se ha hecho nula- esto lo dio con algo de tristeza el rey de Gondor- pero lo que nos a extrañado y asombrado estos últimos días, es que al parecer los pequeños no son seres humanos comunes, en el sentido que tiene habilidades fuera de lo normal. Hasta ahora la que más ha manifestado esas características es Ariel- dijo Aragorn mirando a la niña- y ahora me sorprendo más al saber que Haidée también tiene los mismos poderes.

-No son los mismos…- se escuchó de nuevo en un susurro a lo que todos se miraron, menos Gandalf que posó la mirada en Haidée que aún no sacaba su cabecita de entre los brazos del mago. Gandalf solo sonrió y se acercó a la orejita del la niña diciéndole algo a lo que la pequeña asintió. De a poco se fue acomodando en el sillón soltando un leve suspiro, para alzar la mirada de a poco, enfrentándose a todos los presentes. En ese momento Haidée siente un pequeño apretón en la mano y volteando tímidamente, se encuentra con la sonrisa de Legolas. La niña solo sonríe al gesto devolviéndole la preocupación al elfo para luego recostarse en el respaldar del sillón cerrando los ojos para ordenar un poco las ideas.

-Haidée- se escucha algo dudoso -¿estás bien?- pregunta el elfo mientras posa una mano en la mejilla de la pequeña que solo asiente, abriendo los ojos y sentándose mas derecha, Legolas se pone un poco más cerca de ella para darle confianza. La niña mira de reojo a Ariel que aún sigue durmiendo y luego mira hacia el otro lado viendo a Aarón dormitando en los brazos de Gandalf, luego mueve la cabeza negativamente de un lado a otro.

-Creo que esto no está bien- de repente sale de los labios de la niña a lo que todos se quedan algo extrañados.

-¿Qué no está bien pequeña? -Dice Gandalf incitándola a continuar. A esto Haidée suspira- _ya van demasiados suspiros_- se dice para si misma.

-El que estemos aquí- a esto los presentes se miraron. Legolas posó gentilmente su mano bajo la barbilla de la niña haciendo que lo mirara, sus ojos estaban a punto de estallar de lágrimas.

-No digas eso Haidée, no han hecho nada malo- Dijo el Eldar mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la pequeña.

-No es eso- recalcó la niña bajando la mirada- les vamos a dar muchos problemas, especialmente con lo de… -la niña tragó saliva- lo de nuestros dones- esto lo dijo en un susurró. Los presentes se miraron extrañados.

-No entiendo bien- dijo Gandalf -¿has escuchado algo, te han dicho algo? -Dijo el mago serio.

-Mi niña ¿te han molestado?- Pregunto el elfo empezando a exaltarse. La niña a esto los miró y negó con rotundamente.

-No, no han dicho nada- a esto todos se miraron y luego a la niña- lo han pensado- a esto los presentes se levantaron y otros solo agrandaron los ojos.

-¿Cómo que lo han pensado? -Dijo Frodo algo incomodo -¿a que te refieres con eso, Haidée? -A esto la niña subió un poco los ojos mirando a los presentes, para luego fijar la vista en sus manos.

-Lo han pensado. Han estado pensando mientras nos miran de reojo. No nos han quitado la vista desde que salimos del comedor- a esto Legolas asintió cerrando los ojos.

-Es verdad- interrumpió el Eldar a la mirada de todos- Glorfindel y yo nos dimos cuenta de que el rey de Harad no dejaba de mirarlas, especialmente cuando Ariel había hecho explotar de repente su energía- dijo Legolas mientras acariciaba la manita de Haidée que solo miraba hacia ellas- no me gustó para nada esos atisbos, entonces fui a hablar con Imrahil- a esto el príncipe le dio una mirada de aprobación al elfo recalcando las palabras que había dicho con anterioridad- le dije la situación y el aceptó el vigilar a el rey y sus hombres.

-¿Haidée? -Le espetó Gandalf haciendo que la niña lo mirara-esto, lo que han pensado, como tú dices ¿desde cuando lo has estado escuchando? -Pregunta el mago entrecerrando un poco las cejas.

-Del comedor- dice, Haidée- no se como sucedió, solo los escuché. Es como si estuvieran hablando en voz alta, pero no mueven los labios, solo hablan a través de sus ojos- a esto la niña siente un escalofrío al recordar a aquel hombre cuando la miraba tan intensamente, Gandalf suspiró.

-¿Lo habías sentido antes? -Pregunto el mago curioso, a lo que Haidée negó con la cabeza - entonces si no me equivoco, solo han tenido estas reacciones y síntomas de sus dones cuando llegaron a Rivendell- a esto la niña alzo la mirada al mago asintiendo a su acertada prorrogación, el mago soltó un pequeño suspiro- Haidée- dijo -¿de donde vienen no habían manifestado algo fuera de lugar, acciones extrañas o algo fuera de lo común con respecto a ustedes?- A esto la niña negó, pero se detuvo como analizando bien la pregunta del Istarí.

-No se si serán relevantes, pero…-la niña dudó unos minutos- en realidad no éramos niños muy comunes- a esto el mago se irguió con una leve sonrisa- en realidad, siempre estábamos solos, no nos gustaba estar con mucha gente alrededor, por lo menos a mi me veían algo extraña por conversar…- a esto la niña calló, todos se miraron.

-¿Conversar con quien, pequeña? -Insistió Gandalf, a lo que Haidée tomó aire.

-Siempre conversaba con los animales y…plantas- esto último lo dijo en un susurro. Gandalf sonrió al igual que Legolas- pero- dijo la pequeña- ellos nunca me contestaban, no hasta ahora- dijo la niña mirando al mago- incluso me asuste bastante cuando… -no _sabía si decir esto_- pensó Haidée.

-¿Cuándo? -insistió el mago.

-Haidée bajó la mirada-… cuando escuche a Nieve y Negro llamarme- a esto los demás que había ido a buscarlo se miraron algo sonrientes y a mismo tiempo asombrados.

-¿Negro y nieve? -Preguntó Eomer.

-Son los caballos de los niños- dijo Aragorn -¿así que no habían visto a un jinete? -Le reprochó sonriente el rey, a lo que Haidée bajó la mirada.

-No estábamos seguras de lo que estaba sucediendo- se defendió la niña- era todo muy repentino, nunca nos había tocado vivir algo así. Bueno yo no dije nada, en realidad Ariel supo que yo podía escuchar los pensamientos, cuando en el comedor las dos pudimos escuchar a las personas que estaban en el comedor, solo sucedió- a esto Gandalf alejó la vista hacia el suelo, como tratando de procesar y sacar una conclusión a lo escuchado recién.

-¿Y puedes escuchar ahora lo que pensamos?- Preguntó Frodo con algo de recelo. No le gustaba mucho que escucharan lo que el estuviera pensando y esto no era ajeno a todos los presente que se le quedaron mirando algo renuentes y con inseguridad. A esto Haidée alzo la mirada, sabía el por que de la pregunta, pero no, no escuchaba nada y eso era extraño, con ellos cerca no podía escuchar los pensamientos, ni mucho menos sentir algo anormal.

-No- dijo finalmente- no escucho nada- a esto los presentes parecieron mirarla con más alivio- pero siento inseguridad- a esto todos la miraron- inseguridad, dudas, miedos y puedo seguir con una lista interminable de todos los sentimientos que se muestran aquí presente- dijo la pequeña un poco más segura- para mi eso no es ajeno.

-Ya lo habías experimentado antes- dijo Gandalf con una sonrisa, a lo que Haidée asintió.

-No se como lo llamarán aquí, pero mi madre decía que yo tenía un sexto sentido para las cosas, muchas veces se les dice eso a una mujer. Se dice que somos más intuitivas con las cosas del corazón y los sentimientos. Pero para mi era normal, lo que le extrañaba a mi madre era el que siempre acertaba, a todo lo que intuía. Nunca me equivocaba- a esto el mago asintió.

-Entonces esto está más que claro- dijo el mago para la mirada de todos -¿pero hay algo que no entiendo?- dijo Gandalf divertido- entonces si sabías de tus dones- a esto la niña alzó la ceja- pero solo que no lo tenías completamente desarrollados y creo que al tomar contacto con esta atmósfera, casi mágica, por decirlo de alguna forma, esto salieron solos a flote.

-¿Atmósfera mágica? -Preguntó la niña algo perturbada.

-Sí, mágica- dijo el mago- si te has dado cuenta este lugar no es común. Se encuentra la paz, tranquilidad, seguridad, enseñanza, sensibilidad, destreza y toda una lista de la que ya puedes darte cuenta por ti misma- a esto Haidée sonrió bajito- no hay que extrañarse que aquí sus poderes se hayan despertado del todo. Bueno es extraño por que estos dones, aunque no son muy comunes entre los humanos, si existen en esta raza- a esto todos lo miraron- pero lamentablemente se va perdiendo al no desarrollarlos, otros se podría decir que nacen con ellos ya desarrollados y ustedes son un muy fiel ejemplo de eso. Pero me temo que lo de ustedes va mucho mas allá de un simple don- a esto la niña lo mira algo extrañada- pero ahora no es el momento de hablar de esto- Gandalf había mirado atrás de Aragorn e Imrahil, a miradas poco amigables que estaban bastante interesadas a lo que ocurría con ellos. Los demás guerreros igual se percataron de esto, más la tensión se relajó al ver llegar a tres hobbits, con dos elfos, algo asustados, más un enano con dos hombres pisando la cola de este.

-Los encontraron- dijo sonriente Pippin mientras veía a todos- me alegra que están con bien- dijo con mucha jovialidad el hobbits mientras se acercaba a Haidée la cual solo sonrió al gesto del mediano al tomarle la otra mano y arrodillarse enfrente de ella, en cambio Merry se quedó mirando algo asustado a Ariel que dormía en los brazos de Imrahil.

-¿Qué le sucedió? -Pregunto algo angustiado, pero la respuesta fue interrumpida por la llegada de Elladan y Elrohir donde uno se agachó en frente de Imrahil y el otro al lado de Gandalf preocupados por los dos pequeños.

A esto Aarón abrió un poco los ojos y vio la cara preocupada del elfo que le acariciaba tiernamente los cabellos, a esto el niño se restregó los ojos y sonrió al ver que Elladan le sonreía más calmado. Gandalf sin más le pidió al pelinegro que lo cargara, este tomó al pequeño que gustoso abrazó al elfo que lo acurrucó en sus brazos sentándose en el lugar donde estaba el mago mientras que este se levantaba he iba donde estaba Imrahil, para ver el estado de Ariel.

Elrohir estaba preocupado, el semblante de la pequeña no era muy bueno, -¿Gandalf que pasó, que le sucedió a los niños? -pregunto angustiado el elfo.

-Mi querido amigo- dijo en un susurro el mago- no es momento de preguntar eso ahora, es mejor llevarlos a descansar- esto lo decía por las insistentes miradas que había fuera de ese circulo, ya que era bastante extraño ver tanta gente diversa en un mismo lugar. A esto todos se dieron cuenta- pero antes- dijo Gandalf para la aprobación de todos.

-¿Haidée? -Dijo el mago, haciendo que la niña alzara la mirada- ¿Qué comentarios fueron los que escuchaste?- Dijo tajantemente el mago.

-¿Comentarios? -Preguntó Sam -¿Qué comentarios?- a esto Boromir y Faramir también se unieron a esa pregunta, más el mago movió negativamente la cabeza, para lazarla de nuevo a la niña.

-¿Haidée? -Le dijo serio Gandalf mientras la niña se revolvía en su interior para saber que hacer, no sabía si contarles o no.

-Díselos…Haidée- en ese momento una débil voz interrumpió el pequeño silencio- díselos, no… pasará nada- dijo débilmente de nuevo la vocecita la cual ya todos conocían. Imrahil bajó tenuemente la cabeza para ver a Ariel que había abierto los ojos tenuemente. Elrohir sin más hizo un ademán colocando la mano delicadamente en la barbilla de la pequeña para alzar su cara, la niña levantó tenuemente los ojos al elfo que la miró preocupado, estos estaban cansados y con tanta pena que Elrohir solo pudo pensar que el la haya hecho sufrir de esa forma lo pagaría. Sin más el elfo acarició la mejilla de la pequeña la cual solo cerró los ojos, le tranquilizaba que podía confiar ahora en los que la rodeaban.

-Haidée no hay problema si se los dices- hablo de nuevo Ariel mientras tomaba la mano de Elrohir.

-¿Pero…?-dijo la niña mirando a su prima- a lo mejor no es lo correcto…esto-…Haidée suspiro-…esto nos conlleva a nosotros solamente, ellos, pueden tener problemas, si…- pero Haidée fue callada por una mano en su boca, Legolas la miraba profundamente y con algo de reproche.

-Haber, haber- dijo interrumpiendo el momento- no entiendo mucho lo que pasa, solo que ciertos sujetos están muy interesados en los chicos y que los están molestando- dijo Gimli con algo de enfado -y eso es por que tiene ciertas habilidades- a esto la mayoría asintió- ¿y se puede saber quienes son? -Termino tajante el enano- mira pequeña que yo los callo, por mi no hay problema en ayudarles a cerrar su gran boca- esto lo dijo mirando a Haidée que bajó la mirada sin saber que hacer y negando todo.

-Dijeron que éramos demonios- se escuchó decir- Aarón miraba a su hermana- que estábamos malditos- todos posaron sus miradas al niño que no quitaba la vista de Haidée que solo negaba- ¿hermana?- le dijo el niño a Haidée la que levantó la mirada hacia el niño, ella suspiro.

-Dijeron que como podían tenernos en Rivendell, que como pudimos haber sido aceptados en este lugar… reprocharon a Lord Elrond por dejarnos entrar al comedor y luego a este salón- a esto Haidée quitó las manos de Legolas y Pippin y se aferró a ella misma. El Eldar la miró preocupado, al igual que los demás.

-Dijeron que… unos niños no podían tener esos poderes, que éramos unos espías…- dijo el niño

-Espías del mal… de Mordor- dijo en un susurro Haidée para luego cerrar los ojos. A esto varios de los que estaban sentados se pararon enojados, especialmente Elrohir que no podía ocultar la rabia, al igual que Gimli, Aragorn, Boromir, Faramir y lo otros guerreros que se movieron incómodos en sus asientos. Gandalf quedo serio mirando a la nada.

-¿Pero hay algo que hizo todo más pesado, no es así? -Preguntó el mago, a lo que los tres niños bajaron la mirada, pero Ariel en vez de eso se enderezó con cuidado haciendo un gesto de dolor- parecía como si hubiera corrido una maratón, tenía el cuerpo molido. Pero eso no la hizo desistir, de apoco se fue bajando del regazo de Imrahil que la miraba preocupado pero Ariel solo hizo un gesto de agradecimiento a el príncipe el cual no la soltó hasta que estuvo seguro que la niña se podía sostener por su propia cuenta a lo que Ariel logró con mucho esfuerzo. Pero Elrohir no quería que se parara, la niña insistió haciendo que los presentes se preocuparan.

-Ariel, aún no puedes sostenerte, estás débil- dijo el rey de Gondor colocándose al lado de la niña, pero la chica negó y empezó a caminar hacia sus primos a la mirada de todos, cuando llegó frente a Haidée se quedaron mirando unos segundo y Haidée movió la cabeza afirmativamente, de a poco se empezó a bajar del enorme sofá, a lo que el elfo la miró extrañado al igual que Pippin. Luego Ariel miró a Aarón el niño entendió y le pidió a Elladan que lo bajara. Este posó al niño en el suelo donde Ariel estiró una mano invitando al pequeño a tomarla, este no se negó por ningún motivo y además de estrecharle la mano se apoyó contra ella que le acarició los cabellos con la otra mano, Haidée se paró al otro lado de su prima.

-Ariel -se escuchó de los labios de Frodo, pero la niña movió la cabeza negativamente -¿Ariel qué sucedió?- Insistió el mediano, la atmósfera no era muy amigable.

-No hay nada más que contar- dijo la niña en un susurro, pero firme- ya pasó, no hay nada que hacer, además- dijo Ariel levantando la cabeza mirando a Haidée- nadie a dicho nada,… en cierta manera nadie abrió los labios- a esto Aragorn ciño las cejas y Gandalf pasó a su lado colocándose al frente de los niños, soltó un suspiro y se hincó en frente de los tres.

-Ariel, se que esto no es común entre ustedes y a cualquiera asustaría, pero no puedes acallarlo, no puede quedar en silencio, menos si ustedes no están seguros de sus poderes, no han tenido previó entrenamiento con ellos y con tantas miradas deseosas de poder- dijo el mago mirando de reojo al salón- no pueden evadir a esto, no pueden,… -pero una pequeña manito hizo que el mago se callara para la sorpresa de todos. Ariel estaba llorando.

-Qué más quisiera yo, rehuir todo esto- dijo en un susurro la niña- pero no puedo, no puedo por que está dentro de mi. Soy yo y mis primos lo que tenemos estos… dones, poderes o como quieran llamarlos y nosotros no los pedimos- Gandalf tomó la manita de la niña, mientras que Ariel tomaba un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza- dijeron que nuestros padres … que nuestros padres eran demonios, malditos y que se… que se - Ariel suspiró de nuevo, que ellos se merecían morir por habernos… por- Gandalf tomo una de sus mejillas- por habernos dado la vida- soltó por fin la pequeña para acongoja de todos, esto lo dijo en un susurro. Aragorn se enojó de lleno, Legolas se paró del sillón al igual que Elladan, los dos estaban eufóricos. Los medianos solo miraron el suelo y Gimli ya se estaba paseando como perro rabioso, Boromir, Faramir e Imrahil se pusieron al lado de Aragorn que ya estaba a punto de ir tras los causantes del dolor de los pequeños.

-Ariel sabes que eso no es cierto- le dijo el mago con dulzura, pero firmeza a la vez- eres lo bastante inteligente para saber que solo son palabras, además que nadie los conoce, nadie saben como son realmente. Solo están asustados a lo que no conocen, solo son comentarios- dijo el mago con pesar, pero sabía que eso no era suficiente para calmar el dolor de los niños.

Ariel bajó la cabeza moviéndola negativamente, en eso Haidée tomó su mano con firmeza, mirando al mago y a los presentes.

-Serán palabras- dijo la niña con el semblante enojado- pero duelen, duelen peor que un arma enterrándose en tu corazón. La única diferencia que hay en este momento entre lo que dijeron aquí y los hombres que nos atacaron, es que ellos lo pensaron. En nuestro pueblo, lo hicieron… y todo eso, por ser diferentes, pensar y tener ideales distintos a lo que su gobierno dicta o simplemente por no querer unirnos a ellos ya que encontramos sus ideas injustas y poco idóneas para con nuestros semejantes- a esto la mayoría la miró interesado, ya que la niña había dicho parte clave el por que de su huída- pero eso lo verían después pensó Aragorn cuando vio que Haidée apretó los puños.

-No quería llorar, ya lo había hecho demasiadas veces- lo siento mucho Señor Gandalf, pero no salimos de un infierno para caer en otro- a esto todos miraron sorprendidos a las palabras de la niña. Ariel la miró algo extrañada y pasmada por las palabras recientes- es verdad que nos acogieron- siguió la pequeña- nos dieron su amistad, nos cuidaron y les estaremos mas que eternamente agradecidos, pero…

La chica suspiró bajando la mirada para luego elevarla decidida. No se dejaría acallar de nuevo- solo tengo diez años, mi prima 11, hemos vivido en una semana lo que un hombre le costaría descubrir toda una vida… ¿pero me pide que lo entienda? Si yo no lo logro entender, el por que la gente piensa de esa manera, que por tener más poder o fuerza, tiene que someter a los mas débiles o para rematar, a los que no les gusta luchar y vivir tranquilamente… en verdad nunca entenderé el sentido de lo "malo"…- a esto Haidée fijó la vista en su hermano y un suspiro salió de sus labios- imagine. Se que yo no lo entienda y eso que ya he experimentado la mayoría de las virtudes y desengaños de la vida, por lo menos el del dolor y la muerte ¿usted cree que un niño de 6 años pueda entenderlo? -esto lo dijo casi en voz baja ya que Aarón estaba abrazado a Ariel con lágrimas en los ojos- no estoy reprochando nada, pero tengo demasiadas cosas adentro las cuales quisiera gritar, pero no puedo, ahora no puedo- esto lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos las cuales se negaron hacer retenidas- no nos pida más de lo que ya no podemos dar.

A esto todos quedaron callados y algo incómodos, las miradas se volvieron frías de frustración. Los suspiros se hicieron presentes y la angustia reinó por unos minutos, Haidée se secó las lágrimas.

-Lo siento, pero soy bastante honesta con lo que pienso- dijo Haidée mirando al mago que solo asintió y sonrió a la firmeza de la pequeña- creo que es mucho por hoy no es bueno que nos quedemos más tiempo- dijo la niña mientras Ariel la miraba con una media sonrisa- ya hemos causado muchos problemas y no sería justo después de todo lo que han hecho por nosotros- a esto Legolas iba a ir con ellos para decirle lo contrario, pero fue detenido por la mirada del mago.

-"_Haidée podía llegar hacer fatal con su honestidad y esa bocota que se gasta_"- pensó Ariel, la niña sonrió internamente- pero nadie podría robarle eso. Ariel se acercó y beso a su prima en la frente para el desconcierto de esta y luego bajó la mirada viendo como Aarón solo se aferraba a ella. La niña se agachó tomando al niño en brazos, el pequeño se aferró a su prima quedando a horcajadas, cruzando las piernas alrededor de la cintura de esta, Ariel alzó la mirada hacia el Istarí. Solo reflejaba tristeza.

-Gandalf, si me permite, creo que ya es suficiente por hoy, es un lugar muy bonito pero,… creo que hasta no estabilizarnos emocionalmente bien, no podemos conocer persona ajena que no este aquí en este momento. No es seguro, por lo que veo y…-Ariel suspiro apoyando la cabeza en la del pequeño- creo que ahora hay que reparar un daño peor- esto lo dijo acariciando la espalda de Aarón que solo emitió un sollozo escondiendo más la carita en el cuello de Ariel. A esto Gandalf solo asintió posando calidamente una mano en la espalda del pequeño que tembló al contacto.

-Ve mi niña y de verdad, siento el que hayan tenido que pasar por esto, especialmente el pequeño- dijo el viejo mago levantando la mirada a los presentes, los cuales no se veían con muy buena cara-será mejor que los acompañen- a esto Aragorn y Legolas asintieron, al igual que los Hobbits. Ariel en un gesto posó la cabeza cerca del niño, la cual solo asintió.

Ariel solo se inclinó levemente dándose la vuelta lentamente- tenía que salir de ahí o también iba a estallar- a esto Legolas se acercó a los niños al igual que Aragorn para ayudarla con el pequeño, pero por más que insistió Legolas en cargar al pequeño, este no quería despegarse de su prima, el elfo solo suspiro preocupado- Ariel dijo que no había problema que estaría bien. Haidée solo la siguió tomando la manito de Aarón que también la apretaba. Los demás solo le dijeron que no se preocuparan que todo iba a salir bien, más las amenazas de Gimli, el cual solo tiraba palabrotas y frases que ni los mismo hobbits entendían de donde la había sacado. El enano estaba muy enojado, estaba más que decidido a encontrar a los culpables de esto.

Elrohir y Elladan renuentes a dejar a los niños, y queriendo acompañarlos, tuvieron que ir a comunicar de mala gana a su padre lo que habían dicho estos, mejor dicho leído en la mente de los distintos personajes que habían en ese momento en el Salón, especialmente el rey de Harad. Hyarmendacil. Ese sujeto nunca le gustó a los gemelos y esto comprobaba su teoría, sin más ambos se perdieron en el enorme gentío mientras que Legolas, Aragorn y los hobbits acompañaban a los niños para darle paso entre la gente. Gandalf fue con los demás hacia donde el Señor de Rivendell para no mostrar sospecha, ya que todos, se dieron cuenta de varias miradas se posaban en ellos y los pequeños en el momento en que estaban todos reunidos. No era muy común ver a tantas personas juntas y de diferentes razas en un mismo lugar, espacialmente la que fue la comunidad.

El mago se detuvo un momento para observar como los niños iban siendo escoltados hacia la puerta, pero en eso se da cuenta que algunos hombres los miraban pasar y un grupo al parecer se acercaba a ellos, sin más Gandalf entrecierra los ojos, fijándose en los adornos de la ropa.

-Guerreros del desierto- sale en un murmullo de los labios del mago- ¿qué rayos se proponen? -Dice el mago por lo bajo donde en ese momento llega Gimli al lado del viejo mago.

-¿Qué sucede Gandalf? -Pregunta el enano mirando al mismo lugar que el mago, en eso Gimli alza las cejas al ver moverse a unos pequeños grupos de soldados por distintas partes, rodeando sigilosamente la salida de los pequeños y sus amigos.

-Gandalf- lo interrumpe Imrahil, haciendo acto de presencia, luego le dice algunas palabras al oído haciendo que el mago asienta pero sin mirar al guerrero- Hyarmendacil- es lo único que dice el príncipe mientras mira también hacia la salida, Gandalf asiente una vez más frunciendo el seño.

-Si, él es el de los murmullos- dice finalmente el mago- sabía que no era de confianza, esa vez que firmaron la alianza con Gondor. Aragorn debió seguir sus instintos, pero por la paz se hace de todo- el mago suspiró- ¡maldita sea!- exclamo por lo bajo -¡Gimli! llamo el Istarí, a lo que el enano lo miró de reojo- Ve a comunicar lo que has visto a Lord Elrond- Gandalf miró de reojo hacia el rincón donde estaba el rey de Harad- también dile que refuerce la guardia y que me vea cerca de la entrada principal, no me gusta ver tanta gente alrededor de la puerta- a esto el enano asintió- rápido por favor- dijo el mago a lo que el guerrero salió raudo.

Príncipe Imrahil- dijo Gandalf- por favor manténgase atento con sus hombres, trate que solo ellos se den cuenta de que si hacen cualquier movimiento aquellos hombres, que implique un ataque, serán detenidos a cualquier costo- el príncipe solo asintió retirándose rápidamente. Gandalf soltó un soplido- no creí que la guerra empezara dentro de este lugar- se dijo el mago mientras caminaba discretamente hacia la entrada.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

¡Yap! Ahora si, quien creía que esto se desataría en guerra, jejejeje pero aún no, el próximo capi llega, que mala ¿no? Pero hay de todo en este fics, bueno espero que les guste la calma antes de la tormenta, por que, hasta yo estoy algo enfadada con lo que va a pasar el próximo chapter, me va dar la locura de patear traseros jejejejeje, pero bueno aquí van los review.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Ieliania Greenleaf:**¡Sí amiga! Es genial, pero ya estamos llegando, pero antes de quiero hacer algo que los haga reflexionar un poco, jeje así se les complica las cosas a los chicos, me refiero a los de Tolkien, pero bueno, los sacrificios son para mejor, eso dicen, gracias por tu review, un beso y nos estamos viendo el fin de semana, Namarië.

**firts-ayanami: **Si ya los complico todo, pero antes hay que tener una calma, antes de la tormenta, ahora si les voy a dar dolor de cabeza a Aragorn y compañía, y con respecto a los de los poderes, ya los voy a separar , digo por los poderes, por que en el próximo capitulo habrá un desplante enorme, por parte de los dos más pequeños, no diré mas, jejeje gracia por el review y estaré esperando tu fics con ansias, un beso, Namarië.

**morning view:** Hola! No hay de que por lo bienvenido, me encanta que me lean mas personas, especialmente si son chicos, ya que hay muy pocos por estos lados :) jejejeje, pero bueno si en cierta manera casi todos los fics se basan en lo mismo, pero bueno, por algo hacen a los bonitos irresistibles, jejejeje y para eso están, para gastarlos.

Pero bueno, te doy las gracias por el review, espero que me sigas hasta donde se pueda y si quieres saber de mi bueno, ve mi sitio, haz clic en "HADA" y ahí sale quien soy, un beso y nos estamos leyendo, Namarië.

**layla kyoyama:** Bueno no importa si no pudiste dejarme en los otros capis un review, con tal que te acuerdes de mi de vez encunado estoy mas que contenta :) y si Gandalf se las va atener que ver de profesor al igual que todos los de la comunidad por que aún no he definido bien que poderes será de cada uno, ya que los voy a separar, los poderes, tendrán algunos en común, pero definitivamente serán distintos.

Serán una gran familia, no lo dudes, pero de quien se va a quedar con quien, aun no esta definido, por eso los paso de mano en mano, así conocen a todos, aunque algunos tiene sus preferido, jejejejejeje, pero bueno, en el próximo capitulo se verá el tumulto y los encontrones, la calma antes de la tormenta, un beso y nos estamos leyendo. Namarië.

**Isil: **¡Tan desaparecida que estaba mi niña! Jejejeje:) así le dice Aragorn a Ariel, jejejejeje, pero bueno hace tiempo que no te leía por estos lados, gracias por seguir por aquí y si vas a tener que tener muchas aspirinas a tu lado ya que vendrán muchos dolores de cabeza y si ya me reporto y será muy seguido esta vez, gracias por seguir con migo un beso y nos estamos leyendo el fin de semana, Namarië.

**"M":** ¡si! Uno se aburre pero a final de cuenta la quieres igual, aunque te trauma, jejejejejeje, gracias por seguir por estos lados, espero te guste la calma antes de la tormenta, un beso y nos estamos leyendo, Namarië.

Bueno esto a sido todo…por ahora, jejejejejeje, nos estamos leyendo y de nuevo gracias por sus comentarios, un beso a Ely-chan, ya que se que a lo mejor no me haya leído a tiempo, eso si sigues leyéndome, jejejeje, pero no importa igual es una amiga¡nos vemos!

HADA

¡DEJEN TOMATITOS!

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

NOTA: CONSTE QUE LA DEMORA NO FUÉ MI CULPA YA QUE LA PAGINA NO ME DEJÓ SUBIR ANTES EL CAPITULO, SORRY, NOS VEMOS EL FIN DE SEMANA.


	25. Capitulo 25

**Mi fantasía, Mi realidad**

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Capitulo 25**

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

¡Aiya! A todos, espero que estén bien y no me maten por el atraso, pero no pude actualizar con anterioridad, ya sabe, la uni, pero bueno aquí estoy y se que prometí orcos y goblins y toda la batahola de chicos malos pero tendrán que esperarse hasta el próximo capi o salía muy largo, no pensé que este conflicto de los poderes se fuera a largar tanto, pero así salió, pero como ya tengo el otro capi ya listo, mañana lo coloco o en la noche, ya que este lo estoy haciendo algo apurada, sin más un beso a todos y gracias por sus comentarios, nos vemos abajo.

Namarië

HADA :)

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Aragorn miraba de reojo a los niños, especialmente a las dos pequeñas. El guerrero cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos de nuevo- ese sujeto derrumbó lo que tanto les había costado conseguir en todo este tiempo. Habría que empezar de nuevo, pero primero había que descubrir que intentaba Hyarmendacil con todo esto- el montaraz volvió a mirar de reojo a los niños, a pesar de todo ellos no dejaban ver más allá que la tristeza y las pocas lágrimas que derramaron al contar aquel relato- eran muy fuertes- pero eso podía jugarles en contra. El rey de Gondor miró a su lado. Frodo también estaba preocupado, al parecer tampoco podía dejar mirar a los pequeños- el rey subió la mirada encontrándose con la azul de su amigo, Legolas lo miraba de reojo, con preocupación. El elfo bajó la vista hacia el pequeño, se notaba preocupado, especialmente por que no levantaba la cabeza y estaba renuente que alguien a parte de su prima u hermana lo tocara.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Ariel estaba conciente de las personas a su alrededor, sabía que estaban preocupadas por ellos, además que la incomodidad empezó a surgir de un momento a otro, pero no podían aclara las cosas ahora. Como dijo Gandalf -no era el lugar indicado, menos con tantas miradas rodeándolos. Llamaban demasiado la atención, especialmente ahora, es que parecía como si nunca hubieran visto a unos niños. Ariel trataba de disimular que no le afectaban las miradas que en ese momento tenía encima pero tenía que demostrar todo lo contrario, por los niños- la chica suspiró- de repente odiaba ser la fuerte, según Haidée- Ariel giró la cabeza mirando a su prima, no se veía muy bien que digamos, estaba pálida y sus ojos rojos, pero no quería aparentar debilidad. Esa faceta no se la conocía, Ariel se acercó un poco más a la niña.

-Haidée- dijo en un susurro mientras esquivaban algunas personas que se atravesaron y se acercaba a la niña de nuevo -¡Haidée!- Volvió a llamarla, la niña centro su mirada en sus facciones, estaba asustada- Haidée- dijo finalmente pero más calmada, a esto su prima la miró de medio lado- no te sientas mal- dijo Ariel a lo que la niña bajó la mirada- dijiste lo que yo incluso no pude decir, no te lo guardaste, aunque fue bastante fuerte- a esto Ariel le dio una sonrisa de medio lado, Haidée bajo la cabeza.

-Espero que no se hayan molestado- dijo mientras evitaba que la empujaran, pasando por el lado de un guerrero. Pero al tratar de esquivar a otra persona, choca sin querer contra una hombre que la miró acusadoramente cuando bajó la mirada al ver quien había chocado contra el.

-Lo siento mucho -dijo Haidée haciendo una reverencia, pero la cara del sujeto no cambió de faceta. Haidée solo bajó la cabeza reanudando el paso, pero al parecer el guerrero no quería dejarla ir ya que no se movió impidiéndole el paso, pero en ese momento Legolas llegó tomando su mano sacándola de la incomoda situación, al mismo tiempo que miró al guerrero con ganas de matarlo. Haidée tragó saliva.

-"Esto se estaba complicando"- pensó la niña mientras que el elfo hizo una reverencia de mala manera sin quitar la mirada del hombre mientras sacaba a la pequeña del tumulto.

Ariel a esto solo miró de reojo, algo incomoda- esto se estaba saliendo de lugar- suspiró mientras acomodaba al niño en sus brazos cuando una mano se apoyó en su hombro.

-Vamos pequeña, es mejor que salgamos de aquí lo antes posible- susurró Aragorn mientras la incitaba a caminar de nuevo. Ariel solo asintió mientras que los hobbits miraban de reojo a todos los invitados- Ariel suspiró- en realidad los que mas desconfiaban eran los hombres, los elfos, generalmente se inclinaban como saludo ante ella, aunque algunos dudaban, eso se podía sentir. Pero con todo lo que ha sucedido y lo que está pasando con los ataques, no era para menos que desconfiasen.

Estaban pasando por una pared donde Ariel tuvo que bajar a Aarón o no podían entrar por el diminuto espacio que había dejado entre los invitados y el muro. Lo tomó de la mano para poder llegar al otro extremo mientras que Aragorn hacía espacio para que los niños pasaran. Ariel miró hacia atrás viendo como Legolas le hacía paso a Haidée y en el momento en que iba a pasar por otro tumulto de gente para poder salir de llenó con Aarón del enorme lugar. Una punzada empezó a atacar su cabeza. Paró de un momento a otro haciendo que el niño la mirara, empezó a respirar más rápido recargándose momentáneamente en la pared.

-¿Ariel? -dijo el pequeño ya preocupado por el semblante pálido de su prima… -¿Ariel?- repitió de nuevo el muchacho, a lo que la chica se apoyó con la mano alejándose de la pared para mirar al niño, mostrándole una semi sonrisa.

-Estoy bien- dijo en un murmullo- solo fue el encierro- mintió, pero otra punzada la hizo ceder y apoyarse nuevamente en la pared, a esto Aragorn ya se había dado cuenta, sin más se acercó a la niña.

-Ariel- le dijo mientras tomaba a la niña de la cintura y la acercaba para colocar la mano en la frente de esta- estás ardiendo en fiebre-dijo preocupado, Ariel solo negó con la cabeza.

-Voy a estar bien, no es nada- dijo la niña pero Aragorn no estaba convencido, las mejillas estaban sonrojadas y de a poco su frente se empezó a perlar de sudor.

-No mi niña, no. Estás mal, debo llevarte a la cama- pero en el momento en que el guerrero la iba a tomar en brazos, un pequeño sollozo lo saca de su acción al ver al niño con las manos en los oídos y de cuclillas a su lado.

-¿Aarón? -Dice el guerrero pero el niño mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Dígales que se callen por favor- dice el pequeño a lo que Aragorn se acerca a él tomándolo de la cintura. En eso el guerrero se da la vuelta al ver que Legolas también sostiene a Haidée que respira agitadamente mientras se toma la cabeza con las manos. Sin más Aragorn alza al niño en brazos y se da la vuelta para ver que Frodo y Sam tienen a Ariel abrazada.

-¡Legolas! -dice el rey -¡hay que sacarlos de aquí! -termina diciendo el guerrero mientras toma a Ariel en brazos. Con los dos niños a cuesta y con los hobbits por detrás el guerrero apresura el paso para salir del enorme Salón. Legolas va detrás de él mientras aferra contra si a Haidée que esconde la cara en el cuello de este, mientras se toma la cabeza.

A medida que iban pasando por entre la gente, varios de estos se daban vuelta para ver que sucedía, muchos de ellos en desconfianza, pero la mayoría de los elfos preocupados, especialmente Aratan y Anardil al ver que sus amigos trataban de salir del Salón con los niños a cuesta. Se miraron poniéndose en marcha ya que no les gustó en lo más mínimo el ver que varios de los guerreros de Harad se acercaban a ellos, se perdieron entre la gente.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

No podía ser cierto, la cabeza le daba vueltas y las palabras se amontonaban una tras otra, era un bombardeo el cual solo tenía un propósito, volverla total y completamente loca. Ariel se dejó caer en el hombro del guerrero que al ver su reacción, solo aceleró el paso preocupado.

Legolas no estaba de más, también susurraba palabras en elfico, para que la pequeña se calmase, pero era inútil, parecía que a cada paso la niña sufría, como si le estuvieran arrancando el alma del cuerpo. Ella de todos modos intentaba disimular, pero las lágrimas delataban su estado.

-Que se callen, por favor, que no hablen más- decía entre gemido y lágrima, mientras que el Eldar la atraía más contra el.

-Tranquila angelito, ya vamos a salir, por favor resiste- decía Legolas pero no podía acallar el dolor que en ese momento también sentía al tener aquella criatura en ese estado en sus brazos.

-Aguanta Ariel, aguanta por favor- le decía en un murmullo el rey de Gondor, mientras veía que ambos niños se retorcían en sus brazos. En un momento dado la enorme puerta estaba ante sus ojos, pero cuando iban a salir una fuerte voz lo detiene, a ambos. Legolas entrecierra los ojos al ver dos hombres de Harad en la entrada, Aragorn lo mira al igual que los hobbits que se pusieron instintivamente en posición de defensa.

-¡Mi señor Aragorn! -Dice con cinismo Hyarmendacil- tan rápido se va de esta reunión ¿hay algún problema? -Le dice el guerrero mientras se encuentra a unos metros de Aragorn abriéndose paso entre la gente que se despeja dejando una abertura entre la entrada y el centro de la pista de baile, el cual quedó vacío de inmediato a la fuerte y escalofriante voz del rey de Harad.

¿No me diga que nos abandona tan rápido? -Replica el sujeto mientras dos hombres de su confianza se acercan a cada lado de él. En eso Aragorn ve a Legolas y asintiendo ambos se dan la vuelta, enfrentando al rey que los miraba con un supuesto asombro al ver a los niños en brazos de los guerreros.

-¿Qué se le ofrece, Señor Hyarmendacil? -Dice despectivo el montaraz- Lamentablemente no puedo atenderlo ahora, ya que debo llevar a los niños a dormir, no creo que sea inconveniente llevar a mis "sobrinos" a la cama- dice Aragorn con apego y sobriedad.

-¿No sabía que tenía sobrinos, mi Señor? Solo un hijo- el hombre alzo la barbilla- Pero la existencia da varios cambios en esta era de paz, incluso la presencia de nueva vida- a esto el rey muestra una media sonrisa, al igual que los guerreros que estaban a su lado -¿son hijos de algún hermano quizás o amigo? Pues no los había visto nunca por estos lados- dice el rey acercándose a Aragorn, que ya Ariel veía que se lanzaba encima del sujeto. La niña se aferró más al montaraz, estaba temblando, esto lo notó Aragorn y sin más solo se dignó a contestar moviéndose para que el rey de Harad no se acercara tanto.

-En realidad, son hijos de un amigo, con los que mis días de ser capitán de los montaraces tuve el honor de conocer, lamentablemente, ellos fallecieron. Hace poco que los niños llegaron a nosotros, por eso no los había visto Señor Hyarmendacil- explico Aragorn no muy a gusto de decir esa mentira, pero no podía arriesgar a los niños. A esto Ariel se enderezó un poco ladeando tímidamente la cabeza para ver al hombre que sin ningún tipo de discreción, fijó su mirada en ella. Ariel solo pudo sentir un escalofrío, pero no se dejaría intimidar.

-Señor Aragorn, baje me por favor- dijo en un susurro la niña para el desconcierto del montaraz.

-¿Estás segura Ariel? -dijo el guerrero mirándola preocupado, mientras que la niña solo asentía. Sin más Aragorn la fue bajando de a poco y Aarón aprovechó de igual manera de bajarse, pero tomó la mano del guerrero, el cual solo sonrió al gesto, pero no lo soltó.

La niña se dio la vuelta por completo encarando a los hombres, que solo alzaron la ceja, para su desconcierto, ya que pensaron que la niña no estaría bien. Ariel entrecerró las cejas y luego miró de reojo a Legolas que sostenía a Haidée que también miraba de reojo a los sujetos, luego miró a Aarón, tampoco estaba feliz, más los encaraba de igual manera. Ariel sintió como Aragorn se erguía lentamente sin dejar de mirar a los haradrim.

-Vaya- interrumpió Hyarmendacil- es una niña muy bella, tiene cierto parecido con usted, si me deja admitir, Señor Aragorn, parece su hija- a esto Ariel se cohibió un poco, ya era como la sexta persona que le decía lo mismo. Aragorn solo colocó una mano en el hombro de Ariel.

-Su padre era muy cercano a mí, sabe bien que la gente de Númenor nos parecemos bastante unos con otros- le replico Aragorn, mientras apretaba levemente el hombro de la pequeña. Ariel solo asintió levemente y le tomó la mano mientras aún estaba de espalda contra él.

-Si eso es cierto- el rey de Harad se inclino- es un placer conocerla pequeña dama- dijo en un gesto el hombre mientras no quitaba la vista de Ariel, la cual solo hizo una reverencia, aceptando el saludo.

-El gusto es mío, Señor- dijo levemente, pero firme, levantando tenuemente la mirada. El hombre solo sonrió, para luego colocar la mirada en el pequeño.

-¿Es su hermano? -Pregunto despectivamente el hombre, a lo que Aragorn, afirmó un poco más fuerte la mano del niños que miró al mismo tiempo a Ariel la cual solo asintió. Aragorn vio el gesto.

-No, es su primo- dijo el montaraz, haciendo que el niño se parara al lado de Ariel la cual tomó la mano del chico- su nombre es Aarón- el niño solo hizo una leve reverencia ante el señor, más no dijo nada.

-Sí, ya me lo imaginaba, pues se parece más a la pequeña que sostiene el príncipe Legolas. A esto el elfo aferró un poco más a Haidée que solo suspiró, cuando la mencionaron. Haidée sabía que no podía hacerse la cobarde en ese momento, si aquel sujeto quería intimidarlos, ella no se dejaría hacer, menos con alguien de esa energía, le daba escalofríos solo mirarlo a los ojos, la niña suspiró.

-Señor Legolas- dijo la pequeña, el elfo se volvió a mirarla- estaré bien, puede bajarme- pero los ojos de la niña irradiaban miedo, Legolas se negaba dejarla en ese estado. Haidée se dio cuenta y por un impulso o sin saber el por que, solo para reconfortar o darle a entender al elfo que no le pasaría nada, de un movimiento algo inesperado por el Eldar, la niña lo abrazo, inundando a este de violetas. El elfo sonrió, la pequeña olía a violetas, el la aferró más hacia el recordando el peculiar perfume de la criatura, cerrando los ojos.

-Estaré bien- se escuchó en un murmullo, a lo que Legolas no se pudo resistir. La fue bajando de a poco a medida que deshacía el abrazo, para cuando la dejó tocar totalmente el piso, le besó la frente y le sonrió gentilmente, a lo que Haidée le devolvió la sonrisa para ir donde sus primos. Legolas la siguió con la mirada, para luego unirse a ella al lado de Aragorn.

A esto el rey de Harad sonrió más ampliamente- pero miren nada más, si son tres pequeños, es un placer- terminó el guerrero mientras una luz que inquietó de sobre manera a los niños se asomó por los ojos del hombre- ¿no me diga que los tres son hijos de su amigo?- sacó de repente el sujeto- pues a mi parecer no se asemejan mucho, solo algunas facciones.

-En efecto- interrumpió Legolas- los niños son de distintos padres, yo fui muy amigo de los padres de Haidée y Aarón. Por casualidad supimos un día que ellos eran primos, cuando los presentaron como tales- dijo altivo y seguro el elfo.

-Vaya, supongo que ahora están bajo su tutela- dijo Cemendur uniéndose a la charla, a lo que el elfo iba a hablar. Pero fue interrumpido por una suave, pero fuerte voz que salía de un extraño del Salón.

-Están bajo mi tutela, Señor Cemendur- dijo Elrond que se asomaba entre la masa de presentes que escuchaban atentamente la conversación- ahora los niños, son parte de mi familia- afirmó el medio elfo, mientras que Arwen aparecía junto a Glorfindel y sus hermanos.

Todos los presentes entraron en murmullos y conversaciones secretas, ya que hacía tiempo que el Señor de los elfos no daba palabra alguna, que no fuera de protocolo o deberes políticos –sociales al Rey de Harad y sus acompañantes. Desde que se había formado la alianza, entre ambos países solo esos temas eran su prioridad. Hyarmendacil y sus acompañantes, dieron una reverencia a Elrond el cual solo movió levemente la cabeza, por educación.

-Mi Señor Elrond, es un placer verlo después de tanto tiempo- dice el rey de Harad asintiendo con la cabeza- como siempre todo está de maravilla, especialmente la hospitalidad, aunque es una lástima el que nos reunamos en días tan oscuros y de desconfianza- esto lo dice serio con la mirada acusadora. Lord Elrond suspira y sonríe, algo que descoloca al guerrero.

-Aunque en sus palabras, hay verdades, de igual modo, estos días tan aciagos, traen maravillas y sorpresas, especialmente noticias de amigos y reencuentros inesperados- a esto Elrond se acerca junto a sus hijos a Aragorn y a los niños -¿creo que ya conoce a los niños lo suficiente, Lord Hyarmendacil? -A esto el rey solo asintió- Es tiempo que los pequeños vayan a la cama- a lo que la mayoría asintió.

-Si me permite, Lord Elrond -interrumpió el guerrero- podría decirme ¿Quiénes fueron los padres de los pequeños? Las facciones se me hacen conocidas, a lo mejor los conozco- a esto todos se miraron algo desconfiados- no veo que sea problema, a menos que no sean de agrado el nombrarlos- a esto Lord Elrond miró de reojo a los niños, para luego alzar la mirada.

-No creo que sea conveniente el hablar de sus padres en este momento, ya que los niños han perdido recientemente a su madre, además que hace poco han sido atacados por las tropas de orcos que ahora andan por Arda- dictó solemne el Señor de los elfos dejándoles en claro que no había nada que discutir.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

La tensión era bastante en ese momento, más con tan grandes Señores viendo la platica, muchos no se entrometían por la razón de que cualquier comentarios fuera de lugar podría provocar un mal entendido. Que mal entendido, seamos francos, los ánimos estaban que estallaban, especialmente con lo de las invasiones y el que cada uno dudara del otro no ponía muy ameno el encuentro y la conversación.

Ariel pensaba que estaba en una olla a presión, en cualquier momento podía estallar y los pedazos le llegarían a cualquiera. La niña miraba a cada integrante del pequeño grupo que se formó, justo a la salida de la enorme habitación, la niña exhaló con un dejo de dolor en su rostro.

-Estaba segura que esto se iría complicando cada vez más y no era para menos el hecho que también, las molestias en su cabeza no cesaban, las de sus primos tampoco, por que más que mal, como dijo Gandalf, estaban conectados. ¿Cómo sucedió? Ni la mas remota idea, el solo hecho de ser ellos, suponía la niña mientras su mirada vagaba entre la escena del Rey de Harad, con Lord Elrond, la tenebrosa mirada que daban los guerreros del desierto y el nerviosismo de sus primos, la tenían totalmente descolocada. Si seguían en ese lugar iba a gritar y se llevaría a sus primos consigo, además que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo adicional. Si, por que había descubierto como bloquear momentáneamente los malditos comentarios que ahora deberían estar cuchichiando entre cada invitado del lugar, Frodo le había preguntado a Haidée si escuchaba sus pensamientos y la niña al final dijo que no y eso era por ella. Ariel cerró los ojos, no es que se sintiera orgullosa por el logro, la había costado un montón y si tenía un poco más de experiencia que sus primos y podía bloquearlos momentáneamente como para no delatarse completamente, lo haría, aunque los sesos le salieran por las orejas.

Pero sabía que no duraría mucho. Ariel alzó la mirada, la jaqueca había aumentado, enormemente y lamentablemente los murmullos se hacía cada vez más claros. eso le consta, por que además de empezar a escucharlos ella, podía sentir el dolor y el no saber que hacer de sus primos que la miraban de reojo. En eso, sin duda alguna, Ariel entrecierra los ojos al escuchar una voz que no le agrada de ninguna manera, especialmente por lo fría y áspera. La niña empieza a buscar por el lugar el dueño de esos pensamientos, oscuros, vengativos y de avaricia, jamás había sentido así. En eso Ariel alza la mirada hacia el frente encontrándose con los ojos de Cemendur y Hyarmendacil, que no la dejaba de observar.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-Lo siento Elrond pero, quiero saber el origen de los niños, ya que la energía que sentí hace muy poco en el comedor, no fue para menos desapercibida por todos los presentes- a esto el rey de Harad hizo un ademán para que varios de los invitados acrecentara su suposición,-me extraña el ver a unos niños con tanto desplante de poder- dijo el sujeto mientras otros se acercaban, esto se estaba saliendo de una conversación apacible.

-No tiene nada de extraño que los niños manifiesten ciertos dones. Todos aquí presentes, tiene ciertas características que los hacen especiales y diferentes, unos con otros. Los pequeños no son la excepción- dijo el Señor de Rivendell que fue respaldado por algunos altos elfos que se acercaron a él.

-Eso lo entiendo perfectamente, pero me incomoda el que niños "humanos" manifiesten ese tipo de energía, es extraño por que se que hace mucho tiempo solo existió una raza que podía manifestar tales dones, aunque eran pocos, se distinguían perfectamente de los demás hombres- a esto Hyarmendacil alzo la vista- creo que aquí todos los presentes saben a quienes me refiero, lamentablemente dejaron un muy mal recuerdo de su existencia.

-Le aseguro, Señor, que estos niños no son lo que usted manifiesta, se lo puedo afirmar. Más si solo los juzga por sus dones, yo también puedo dudar de algunos presentes- a esto hubieron varios murmullos- pero no lo hago- aceptó de inmediato- por que valoro el juicio, el honor, la honestidad y la buena dignidad de todos los presentes, además que sería algo imprudente- esto lo dijo recalcando la palabra- el delatarse entre estas paredes, ya que no saldría bien librado, antes de eso, sería juzgado por sus acciones y el por que y me temo que mi gente no pierde movimiento alguno de ello, lo que abarca a todos por igual.

-¿Nos está amenazando, Lord Elrond? -Dijo con sorna el rey de Harad, mientras venían como algunos soldados de este se arremolinaban en torno de él.

-No es una amenaza, es una advertencia y además estamos entre amigos, es una conversación de palabra y social, como lo requieren estos días. Solo lo pongo al tanto Hyarmendacil , al igual que a todos, sin excepción- Elrond mira a todos los presente- se dice que no hay que faltar a la palabra, cuando de alianza con los elfos se trata- a esto la mayoría asintió. En eso habían llegado Eomer, Boromir, Faramir y el príncipe Imrahil que se colocó al lado de los gemelos que estaban cerca de su padre y Arwen que miraba de reojo a los niños los cuales no tenían buen aspecto.

-Eso lo tengo bastante claro, más no sería extraño que nos estuviera ocultando algo-. A esto varios elfos lo miraron enojados y renuentes a creer que un humano le haya osado hablar a si al Señor de los elfos.

-Me tiene sin cuidado lo que piense de mi o desconfíe de mis actos, soy bastante juicioso y se cuando las palabras actúan aún más fuertes e hirientes que las mismas acciones y le digo Señor, que lo que pase en mis terrenos no es de incumbencia de ningún ser vivo que no este ligado y relacionado con migo y este lugar.- Dijo indignado el moreno.

-Eso pone más en duda a lo que sospecho ampliamente- el rey se irguió- esos niños son una amenaza- sentenció a la mirada de todos y la furia por parte del grupo de la comunidad y compañía.

-¡Nada respalda sus palabras Hyarmendacil! -interfirió Glorfindel al escuchar semejante estupidez- son solo unos niños, no entiendo a donde quiere llegar- espetó el Noldo.

-No pretendo llegar, Lord Glorfindel, estoy más que seguro que esas criaturas- dijo el rey apuntando a Ariel que había fruncido las cejas y Haidée tomaba fuertemente la mano de su hermano que se recargó contra ella- no tengo dudas de que son descendientes de "Annatar" (Quenya, "Señor de los Dones" señor de la Tierra) - Aquí quedó la tendalada. Al parecer ese nombre no era muy bien recibido, además que hacía tiempo no se escuchaba, pero el efecto seguía siendo el mismo, muchos de los elfos presentes se incomodaron y de igual modo miraron a Hyarmendacil como si quisieran matarlo. Elrond alzo la mirada furioso y Glorfindel ya estaba que se echaba sobre aquel sujeto.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?- dijo en un tono bastante duro el Eldar -no tienes escrúpulos o moralidad al decir ese nombre en este sitio, especialmente al decir semejante sandez- Le espeto Glorfindel mientras que el rey reía cínicamente.

-Todos bien saben que los descendientes de esa criatura, están maldecidos por los Valar, desde que traicionó su confianza y la de Celebrimbor y los Gwaith-i-Mírdain y todos aquí presentes saben cuales son sus características, especialmente las de sus habilidades hereditarias- Hyarmendacil miró severamente a los niños- ellos encajan perfectamente en esas características- dijo acusadoramente el guerrero.

-El hecho que los niños tengan algunos poderes mentales o expandan energía por su desequilibrio emocional, no los acusa o los declara que son de esa descendencia- dijo firmemente Aragorn con los puños blancos de rabia- lo niños no están maldecido, menos son unos asesinos para que los acuses de esa manera- dijo eufórico el rey de Gondor, la tensión iba creciendo cada vez más.

-Esa niña- apuntó a Ariel- tiene un tipo de energía muy extraña, muy desconcertante. El ambiente cambió de sobremanera cuando se desequilibró emocionalmente, incluso llegó a ser espeso. No fui el único que la sintió, además que está inseguro, está muy propensa a que pueda caer en la oscuridad, si es ya no está en ella y este manipulando a su antojo- a esto Legolas fue retenido por Gimli que lo miraba preocupado pero amenazadoramente dispuesto a que ese sujeto se atragantara con las palabras. Más, sabía de lleno que no podían empezar una disputa, no en ese lugar estando como está, es un riesgo- al igual que la otra mocosa- esto lo dijo mirando también a Haidée, la cual solo entrecerró los ojos para su descontento. -Son una amenaza, estoy más que seguro que no le son indiferentes al mal que esta creciendo en este momento en la Tierra Media- este comentario alteró a varios de los presentes.

Ariel estaba más que asombrada por las duras palabras del hombre. Era increíble que lo dijera como si nada. Pasó la vista por el tumulto de gente. No le gustó nada como la estaban viendo a ella y a sus primos, esto estaba fuera de control, la niña sintió un escalofrío hasta que pudo notar esa mirada sobre ella, una vez más.

-_¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre? _-se dijo Ariel- _no entendía ¿que tenías monos en la cara, al parecer? además que no le gustó nada el comentario, el no tenía derecho alguno de acusarlos_. Ariel en vez de rehuir la mirada la enfrentó, a esto el hombre le mostró una sonrisa cínica, a lo que Ariel alzó las cejas, de no saber que se proponía.

_-Yo se…qué eres…yo se…que haces aquí…_

Ariel escuchó claramente esas palabras dentro de su cabeza.

_-Sé que me escuchas…niña…se que tienes habilidades, sobre humanas…_

A esto Ariel se contrajo un poco, el sujeto le estaba hablando mentalmente como si nada, como si el siempre lo hubiera hecho y sabía…Sabía sobre sus…

_-Qué no te sorprenda…se que tu y tus primos…tienen unos "dones" especiales, mejor dicho…son hijos de la más pura energía que podría existir en esta tierra…_

-¿La más pura energía? -Pensó la niña -¿_no que eran demonios y esas cosas…?_ -a lo que sintió una risa- _el sujeto se estaba riendo ¿de ella? No había nada de gracioso_- se dijo- a lo que el hombre calló, pero aún con una sonrisa en sus labios.

_-¿Aún no sabes lo importante que son ustedes? No saben cual valiosa es su existencia ahora, especialmente por lo que está a punto de ocurrir- _Ariel tragó saliva_, esto no estaba bien, que tenía que ver ella y sus primos con todo lo que dijo aquel sujeto_- en eso ve como el hombre asiente y clava su mirada en Aarón. Ariel lo mira de reojo para luego voltearse de lleno al ver que el niño empezó a sujetarse la cabeza entre sus manos, volvió la mirada al guerrero que no dejaba de ver al niño.

_-Son unos demonios…hijo de la maldad…sus padres debieron sufrir por darlos a luz…_

Aarón se retorcía negando con la cabeza una y otra vez.

-Ellos no saben- dijo el niño- no saben nada- se repetía en un susurro a esto Ariel estaba incomoda.

-¿Qué estaba haciendo ese sujeto? es un estúpido- pensó Ariel mientras veía que Haidée miraba preocupada a su hermano que no dejaba de temblar.

_-¡Lo estaba haciendo a propósito!_ -se dijo- _es un maldito_- en eso Ariel iba a interferir, pero en un desplante y alza de voz por parte de los presentes, se escucha el ruido de varias copas rompiéndose y una exclamación general se hace notar acallando los miedos en un profundo silencio.

_¡HIJOS DE DEMONIOS…MONSTRUOS…DEBEN MORIR… MAL NACIDOS!_

Los cuchicheos y los susurros se hicieron insoportables, hasta que la paciencia tuvo su límite, especialmente cuando los sentimientos estaban involucrados.

-¡YA BASTA! -Se escuchó en el tenso lugar, hubo una exclamación por parte de los invitados que se miraron asustados y luego fijaron la mirada en los niños y otros en las enormes mesas que habían en el lugar, asustados miraron lo que parecía una pequeño riachuelo de vino que se desplazaba por los blancos manteles antes llenos de copas copadas de este líquido. Ahora todo desparramado con fragmentos de vidrios por doquier.

-¡NO TIENEN DERECHO, NO SABEN LO QUE OCURRIÓ!

Se escuchó decir en la enorme habitación, todos los presentes fijaron su vista en la pequeña figura que se sostenía la cabeza entre las manos, temblando de miedo y de furia. Se hizo un silencio general el cual todos estaban expectantes y algunos con miedo al ver la tremenda masacre por parte de las distintas copas que había en la mesa, ahora no quedaban ninguna.

-Sabía que no eran de confianza- dijo el rey de Harad mirando al niño- eso prueba lo que he dicho, esos poderes no son los de un niño normal. Nadie que no sea humano puede hacer explotar los objetos de esa forma- el hombre miró severamente a Aarón, el cual tenía los ojos cerrados. A esto los hobbits se colocaron entre los niños y el hombre, asombrando a los presentes. Ariel se acercó a Aarón hincándose enfrente de él.

-Aarón- dijo en un susurro la niña, el pequeño movió negativamente la cabeza de un lado a otro, la niña tomó sus manos sacándolas de la cabeza.

-¡Ellos no saben, no tienen idea de lo que ocurrió! -dijo el niño con una voz de tristeza -¡ellos…ellos dieron su vida…su vida por nosotros y los tratan como monstruos! -El niño eleva la cabeza con furia en sus ojos mirando a todos los presentes- Ariel solo baja la cabeza, sabía que esto iba a suceder, la niña cierra los ojos.

-¡NADIE SABE AQUÍ POR LO QUE TUVIMOS QUE PASAR…NADIE TIENE DERECHO DE DECIR NADA SOBRE MI FAMILIA…LOS MOSNTRUOS AQUÍ SON USTEDES…!

Gritó Aarón con furia mientras algunos recelosos lo miraban fortuitamente desconcertados.

-No detendría a su primo, no lo haría- pensó la niña mientras miraba el suelo. Haidée se iba a acercar pero el niño negó de nuevo con la cabeza, se quitó bruscamente las manos de su prima y retrocedió, aún mirando a los presentes.

Legolas estaba angustiado con la mirada del niño al igual que Aragorn, el Eldar intentó acercarse, pero el niño se alejó aún más subiendo y bajando el pecho en son de cansancio. Sabía que sus sentimientos habían estallado al igual que su poder y eso lo había agotado, pero no se dejaría avasallar por unos hombres que pese a que pudieran ser los más altos nobles de ese lugar, llegaran a pisotear a sus padres, a su familia así como así.

_-Aarón_- dijo en un murmullo el elfo, a lo que el niño no lo miró solo entrecerró más los ojos, para luego empezar de nuevo con los murmullos en su cabeza el niño de nuevo cerró con dolor los ojos para luego alzar la vista mirando la semi sonrisa de los hombres de Harad y al rey de este.

-¡No puedes hablar de esa forma chiquillo, estás insultando a todos los grandes Señores de estas tierras, más si piensas que puedes salirte con la tuya por tener a algunos de los grandes Loores de esta casa bajo tu poder. Déjame decirte que no saldrás con vida de este lugar! -dijo con sorna.

-¡CALLA HYARMENDACIL! -Gritó de repente Elladan ya emputecido por el desplante de descaro que tenía el hombre para con los niños -¡NO TIENES DERECHO A ACUSARLOS O LEVANTAR CUAL PREJUICIO CONTRA ELLOS! -Le llamó la atención el pelinegro que era detenido por su hermano que también miraba acusadoramente al guerrero.

-Se está pasando, Señor- dijo con voz seria Elrohir- está faltando el respeto y diciendo calumnias sobre mi padre y mi gente, por no decir el de todos los presentes.

-¡No tiene pruebas, rey de Harad!- interrumpió fuerte y calmo Gandalf pasando entre la gente- el solo hecho de que los niños hayan manifestado un descontrol en sus poderes, no le da la autorización de levantar falsas calumnias contra ellos, menos el de acusar a los muchos presentes que estamos bajo su poder, eso incluyéndome a mi. A menos que creas que tres niños puedan tomar como una marioneta al más alto señor de los Elfos y a un Istarí! -Dijo severamente el mago a la vista de todos. Gandalf estaba más que decidido a bajar los humos, sabía de antemano que propia maldad estaba ante sus ojos y quería adueñarse de los niños a como de lugar y lo mejor en ese momento era la cizaña de la duda.

-¡No retractaré nada de lo que he dicho. Esas criaturas lo único que traerán es devastación, como lo hicieron sus descendientes¿Díganme si me equivoco? no saben de donde salieron ¡Es mentira el que conozcan a sus padres! -Dijo acusadoramente el guerrero mientras se murmuraban cosas por la enorme habitación, los niños no son de confianza.

-El que no es de confianza es usted Señor- espetó rápidamente Eomer ya harto de las injurias del hombre- los niños no son amenaza alguna, para nadie y yo soy fiel del conocimiento que tiene Aragorn y Legolas la decir que conocen a sus padres, pues yo también conocí no hace mucho a su madre que en paz descanse- dijo el rey de Rohan interrumpiendo la prorroga indeseada del rey de Harad, este sonrió con ironía.

-Ariel pensó en ese momento - ¡en que estarían pensando, para haberse metido cada rey, guerrero, enano, hobbits para mentir tan descaradamente por ellos!- la niña dejó de respirar un momento al ver que los soldados la miraban de reojo. Les devolvió la mirada, haciendo que estos se dieran vuelta.

-Entonces- espetó con cinismo el guerrero del desierto- no hay por que ocultar el origen y los nombres de los padres, si no son, lo que no tengo duda alguna de quienes pueden ser descendientes ¡entonces digan lo contrario, revelen los nombres! -dictó tajantemente el hombre para el disgusto de todos, más cuando Boromir iba a echarle la bronca, fue interrumpido de improviso.

-¡Usted no tiene derecho a saber los nombres de mis padres! -Se escuchó fuerte y claro. Haidée se alzaba segura con Aarón abrazado a ella y Ariel a unos metros, cerca de la enorme puerta -¡No tiene derecho de saber ni siquiera de donde es mi familia"… después del descarrile de palabras, blasfemias y maldiciones que habló de ella! -En eso todas las miradas se posaron en los niños ¡no tiene vergüenza!- siguió enojada para el desconcierto de los presentes-¡ni que fuéramos invisibles, se larga hablar de nuestra vida y coloca palabras en la boca de los demás para poder dar acierto a "sus" verdades, a "sus" miedos y "sus" inseguridades, llevándose a los demás! -Ariel volvió la cabeza asombrada a las palabras de su prima.

_-Y creía que yo era la cabezota de la familia_- pensó con una ceja levantada.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

¡Me encanta. Me encanta Haidée, a pesar que es una bocaza de primera, dice la cosa cara y raja¡Genial, increíble! hay pocas personas así ¿no? Pero bueno todos entraríamos en conflicto si fuésemos así de sencillos y transparentes. jojojojojo, que se le va hacer, y aquí se me alargó la historia no se de donde salió, pero salió y eso que la soñé, tendrán que aguantarse no más para la primera batalla, que rayos, si yo misma estoy algo extrañada por donde tomo camino este fics, pero bueno un beso a todo y gracias por aguantar me; p

¡Ahora los review!

**Ieliania Greenleaf:** ¡Perdón amigui! Pero no tendremos orcos, aún, no se como me pude chantar 40 hojas de un tirón, no me preguntes como, pero pasó y esta cosa se alargó más de la cuenta, jejejejeje, en la noche pongo el otro, y si tienes razón algunas personas no miden las palabras, pero a mi me gusta así, y vas a tener que seguir aguantando por que pone muy calurosa esta conversación, especialmente cuando salen a relucir ciertos "dones" jejeje, espero te guste el capi, besos, Namarië.

**Morning: **o **KeLpIeenoch**, jejejeje el otro es más fácil de recordar, hola ¿como estas? Espero que bien, gracias por seguir por estos lados, es genial leerte y bueno no te creo maricón y esas cosas y si lo fuera no tendría nada de malo, pero se que no lo eres, y bueno sorry por que no te gustó la respuesta pero, en mi pequeña sección que coloca esta pagina me describe muy bien, pero bueno gracias por el review, te estaba extrañando un beso y espero te guste este capi¡actualizare pronto besos! namarië.

**"M":** Siempre tan puntual, hola, espero que estés bien, yo aquí ajetreada, pero dándole duro, y si me gusta hacerlos sufrir pero como veras, ahora ellos serán los que tomen el mando, ( jejejejejejeje cara de mala) algún día debían desquitarse no? Y ya veras a un enojado Legolas, lo prometo, besos y gracias por el review, Namarië.

**Isil:** ¡Gracias! Si se que yo también estoy algo desaparecida, pero las cosas aquí no perdonan mucho, así que no hay mas que contar que este atolladero ya se volvió algo pesadito y hacía tiempo que no te vei por eso te coloque perdida en acción ;P jejejeje pero bueno, espero que me sigas aun : HADA LLORA: por que sin mis amigas y lectoras que haría yo, que dramática, pero te agradezco que aún me sigas por estos lados, un beso y espero te guste el capi, el otro viene en camino , un beso Namarië.

**Ely-chan:** Amiga mía de mi, yo se que tu nunca me dejarías, eres una de las lectoras que mas estimo por que me dejas los tremendos pasteles de comentario, jejejeje, eres genial, de veras y gracias siempre por los acotaciones y a quien no le gustaría tener a cierto elfito de hermano, pero lo necesito , lo reclamo como padre, o si no esto no funciona, especialmente al final por que va haber una batahola con quien se va a quedar con los pequeños, especialmente por el próximo casamiento… ¡UPS/O. O / yo no he dicho nada, metí la pata… metí la pata, borra eso: HADA se pone a silbar: fiu...fiu…fiu...mira el pajarito¡hay! Se me salió la bocaza, jejejejeje pero de veras que lo necesito como papito, y no te compliques con lo de los reyes, mira que más adelante explicaré quien o quienes están a cargo de sus reinos por ahora y lo otro deben estar toditos ya que es un Concilio de toda la Tierra Media, creo que por ahí escuche lo que llamaban el Concilio Blanco o algo por el estilo, pero bueno esta cosa es mundial, por eso están toditos de todos, inclusos los espesos ( como el rey de Harad).

Gracias de nuevo por aguantarme, de veras y por seguir a mi lado, que emocionante ¿no? Pero bueno, un beso, abrazos y gracias de veras, nunca más digo que no me lees y aguántate un poquito más que va a llegar lo bueno, aquí van a ver lo que son capaces unos "simples niños" jejejejeje, una pregunta, se verá mal si coloco lemon? Jejejejeje¿medita lo he? Un beso, Namarië.

**layla kyoyama**¡Tú ¡linda, preciosa y adorada lectora¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien, pero bueno por fin te leo por estos lados de nuevo¿estaba ocupada o algo por el estilo? A lo mejor yo fui la desaparecida, jejeje sorry, Y pido disculpas pero como me salio tan larga la historia tuve que cortar, no sabes cuanto hay que batallar cuando la imaginación te dicta y dicta cosas de la cabeza, increíble ¿no, pero bueno, no desesperes por lo de los poderes que aún no defino quien con quien, pero cuando empiecen las clases se van a definir mejor, por ahora es un caos y eso es entretenido, aunque veras que algunos van a definirse más que otros, un beso y gracias por dejarme tu amado comentario un beso y no desesperes , pronto pondré el próximo capi ,a lo mejor en la noche y nos veremos todos en una contienda con los chicos feos, nos leemos Namarië.

¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEW Y NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO, PRONTO!

¡DEJEN TOMATITOS, QUE TENGO HAMBRE!

BESOS

HADA:p


	26. Capitulo 26

**Mi fantasía, Mi realidad**

**Capitulo 26**

¡Aiya mellonnin! Que gusto volver por estos lados, aunque en forma cortita, ya que este capi también a salido algo largo y no se como se me ha ido complicando esta historia y se que la culpa es de mi imaginación la cual dicta, dicta y dicta sin descanso y me da la historia por montones y me atrasa siempre a lo que quiero llegar, creo que tengo demasiada palabra y soy muy detallista ¬¬ pero ya se me va a pasar, jejejejejeje, en la otra mero, mero ya nos encabritamos todos en una pelea, salió demasiado buena, jejejejeje, un beso y gracias de corazón a todos los que me dejaron sus comentarios y ánimos para seguir con esta maratón.

Sin más, el Señor de los anillos es de Tolkien y si ven algo así _: MI FANTASÍA:_ es Quenya.

HADA

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-No entiendo como es que tiene tanto miedo- dijo la niña firme para el asombro de todos.

-¿DE QUÉ HABLAS CHIQUILLA? -Dijo exaltado el hombre ya arto de que lo humillaran, especialmente una cría -¡NO PUEDES HABLARME DE ESA MANERA! ¿DE QUE MIEDO HABLAS?- Le dijo eufórico, más Haidée ni se inmutó.

-¡El que está en su corazón! -a esto hubieron murmullos, que murmullos… las opiniones descaradamente surgían como si nada. La niña siguió -¡No entiendo el miedo que hay en su alma y su corazón, pero si entiendo el rencor, la furia, el odio y la venganza!- a esto Hyarmendacil estaba como una estatua de mármol, pero la niña al mirar la cara de los hombres de Harad se detuvo, sabía que si seguía metería la pata más de lo que estaba hundida. Gandalf y Elrond se dieron cuenta inmediatamente, la niña retomo aire- también entiendo por que aquí la mayoría, teme igual que usted- dijo bajando la voz- más, es extraño que exista aquel miedo ya que el poder que hay en todos es mucho más grande que el que está creciendo en este momento en la Tierra Media -aquí todos alzaron las miradas- incluso más que el mío y el de mi hermano y Ariel- a esto Gandalf sonrió al igual que Elrond.

-Creí que un rey era un ser que se daba a su gente- prosiguió con solemnidad- a darle confianza, a alentarla a salir adelante sin importar cual mal pudiera estar la situación. El hacer hazañas de las cuales a futuro los niños podrían relatar y soñar con ellas para llegar hacer mejores personas- a estas palabras Aragorn alzó la mirada al igual que Legolas y los amigos de la comunidad. La niña movió la cabeza negativamente para clavarla en los ojos del rey de Harad- pero me temo que la realidad es mucho más cruda, lamentablemente muchos se dejan llevar por lo que dicen los demás nublando la verdad y sus corazones- a esto la mayoría de las personas bajaron la cabeza. Haidée tomó la mano de Aarón y miró a su prima que solo asintió.

-No creí que una de esas proezas era el destrozarle las pocas esperanzas he ilusiones a un niño que hace poco perdió a sus padres. Al cual lo único que le queda es ver si algún día podrá encontrar la luz, la protección y el amor que requiere para llegar a ser un buen hombre- esto no se sabe si se vio como un reclamo o petición, pero muchos se pusieron en el lugar de la niña, incluso se podía ver más que abatidos y se sentían culpables, la mayoría… -pero me temo que los sentimientos oscuros pueden nublar el corazón a cualquiera-interrumpió la pequeña… -pues no tiene jerarquía o distinción con nadie, incluso con un rey- a esto hubo un incomodo silencio. El rey de Harad no sabía por donde meterse al igual que los soldados, pero se podía ver la decisión de arruinar todo el espectáculo.

-No me miré así Señor- espetó con seguridad Haidée al ver que el sujeto iba hablar- no tengo el placer de conocerlo y me temo que tampoco lo quiero hacer- la niña dejó escapar el aire… -mi padre decía…" Que un hombre se ve, se juzga y se valora por sus acciones y palabras…" ahí muchos asintieron, especialmente los elfos- usted… se ha dado a conocer muy bien…solo…- esto dejó en shock a todos, el rey de Harad apretó los puños de indignación y atrevimiento dejándolo humillado delante de casi toda la corte de los distintos reinos que se encontraban presentes. A esto Haidée, bajó la cabeza. Actuó de nuevo por impulso, pero uno que valía la pena enfrentar después, la niña alzo la mirada y miró a Lord Elrond con pena, más el medio elfo solo la vio con asombro, la niña se inclinó respetuosamente ante él para luego mirar a su hermano agacharse y tomarlo en brazos saliendo del salón a la mirada de todos.

En ese momento muchos quisieron ir tras ellos, reconfortarlos, especialmente los hobbits, que al momento de dar un paso, fueron detenidos por Aratan, moviendo la cabeza negativamente, dando a entender que no era el tiempo. Los medianos miraron angustiados a la gran puerta, más Frodo no quitaba la vista de Ariel.

Todo quedó un pesado silencio, Ariel vio como su prima se perdía entre las antorchas y las espesas sombras de la noche, la niña suspiró.

A esto el rey de Harad enfurecido dio un par de pasos alzando la voz.

-¡MALDITA NIÑA, NADIE SE BURLA DE MI, MENOS UNA CRÍA DEL DEMONIO!-exclamó para la furia de los dueños de casa y la exclamación de los invitados. Más cuando algunos elfos y guardias en conjunto con Aragorn y Legolas lo iban a detener, se escuchó una fuerte explosión la cual ahogo un grito de la multitud que se encontraba en ese momento, dejando un pesado silencio. Gandalf miraba seriamente a Ariel que tenía los ojos cerrados y los puños blancos por el esfuerzo.

Los guardias y elfos se dieron la vuelta para dejar ver a Ariel que respiraba algo agitada por el reciente uso de poder. Aragorn y Legolas la miraron expectantes, más cuando la niña elevó la vista, los ojos de esta parecían brillar cambiando su color azul grisáceo a uno casi blanco, como la plata, desconcertando a los guerreros. Más el silencio fue roto cuando se escucharon los fuertes portazos de las otras puertas que habían en la habitación, dando ver a los presentes el escape de los soldado de Harad por ellas, pero siendo detenidos justo a tiempo al hacer que estas se cerraran. Y no hubo pregunta de quien pudo haber sido, más Ariel se dio a entender como la causante de ello.

Ariel cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse, a pesar de todo, aún era inexperta. La niña respiró profundo viendo como el rey de Harad no le sacaba la vista de encima. La niña sonrió para el desconcierto de todos.

-Lamentablemente- dijo con seguridad en sus palabras la niña llamando de improviso la atención de todos- yo no soy como Haidée. No digo que no me haya afectado lo que escuché o mejor dicho lo que dijeron cada uno en su mente sin descaro y cinismo. Soy más tajante, racional y fría cuando atacan a los míos, mis actos conllevan a lo que atacan, en este caso a un niño de 6 años que vio la muerte por primera vez en sus padres y en su sacrificio- la niña alzó la mirada.

-Podría decir muchas cosas al respecto de los presentes, pero por respeto a quienes nos cuidaron con mucha delicadeza y cariño no lo haré- a esto Ariel vio a todos aquellos que les dieron una sonrisa sin el saber su por que, el como o el cuándo, solo les extendieron la mano. La niña cerró los ojos con una sonrisa, más inmediatamente elevó la mirada al sentir que Hyarmendacil se le acercó amenazadoramente a lo que Aragorn se puso en guardia, al igual que los gemelos.

El hombre la miró entrecerrando los ojos, dudando lo impredecible que podía llegar hacer esa criatura, Ariel alzó la mirada.

-Tu eres la mas fuerte de los tres- dijo el sujeto para la furia de Aragorn- la que irradia esa vil energía y tienes el descaro de hablar de esa forma ante tan importantes presencias- le dijo con fiereza- no tengo duda de quien eres, si no puedo derrocarte ahora por el velo que envuelve a los regentes de esta morada, lo haré cuando no estés protegida por esta atmósfera de calma y seguridad.

-¡HYARMENDACIL! -Le espetó con furia el rey de Gondor a lo que Ariel solo bajó la vista y negó con la cabeza mostrando una semi sonrisa, para luego alzar de lleno la mirada.

-No tiene por que reprimirse, Señor, estoy bastante familiarizada en tratar a personas como usted- Hyarmendacil les brilló los ojos de coraje- incluso le digo que una de esas personas fue el causante de la muerte de mi familia y crea me, que no le guardo odio alguno…-la niña se enderezó enfrentando al enorme hombre delante de ella- en realidad- siguió- le tengo lástima, me da pena que una vida sea desperdiciada de esa manera, siendo un ser con muchos valores, los utiliza para obtener más poder.

-¡COMO TE ATREVES…MALDITA NIÑA!- Dijo el guerrero blanco de ira, a lo que Ariel solo retrocedió un paso colocando las manos sobre su espalda.

-Solo he dicho, lo que veo, es una lástima que un ser con increíbles habilidades las utilice para su propio beneficio y no para los de su gente, sabiendo que a través de ella, "podría ser más, que solo por si mismo"- a esto varios guerreros se pusieron alrededor del rey, Ariel solo sonrió- no entiendo como un rey le tenga miedo a una niña de 11 años- dijo Ariel- no me enseñaron a pelear, Señor y no tengo motivo el por que enfrentarme a usted y creo que tampoco le conviene- esto lo dijo mirando a los elfos y guerreros de Gondor que se encontraban alrededor de ella. Los Haradrim, atentos a todo, especialmente Aragorn, Elladan, Elrohir y Boromir que estaban a su lado derecho y Legolas, Faramir, Glorfindel, Gimli y los hobbits al lado izquierdo, Gandalf estaba detrás de Hyarmendacil y Elrond a un costado de él con otros elfos. El rey y sus guerreros miraron de reojo, estaban rodeados, el guerrero se enderezó mirando con furia a la niña.

-Y lo digo desde ahora- Ariel con mucha calma se inclinó para el desconcierto de todos ante el rey de Harad- no quiero pelear, tampoco provocar más desconcierto del que hay- decía la niña aún inclinada- pero me temo que si llega a tocar a las únicas personas que me quedan en este mundo.

Ariel subió repentinamente la mirada y un destello plateado apareció de nuevo en sus ojos- me veré en la obligación de convertirme en lo que usted tanto teme- a esto el ambiente se puso tenso y las copas, junto a los platos y mesas del lugar empezaron a temblar, mientras que Ariel no sacaba los ojos de Hyarmendacil y este miraba de reojo el lugar. Al igual que los invitados estaban más que asombrados y asustados por lo que estaba sucediendo, el rey volvió a fijar la vista en la niña la cual volvía a erguirse volviendo sus ojos a la normalidad, al igual que el salón.

Gandalf, Elrond y los demás miembros de la comunidad y elfos presentes, estaban más que asombrados, no sabían tal desplante de la pequeña. Era increíble ver a la Ariel que habían encontrado toda herida, frágil a los acontecimientos y el descubrimiento de sus nuevos poderes, a la que ahora se alzaba majestuosa con un extraño brillo que no podían describir, el mago sonrió.

Ariel hizo otra reverencia, más rápida que la anterior dándose vuelta para salir del lugar y antes de salir del salón.

-¡Esto no acaba aquí chiquilla, nadie te ha dado permiso de irte! -Alza la voz Cemendur más que emputecido por el desplante de la niña, para con ellos- ninguna estúpida mocosa lo iba a humillar, menos a su rey- Ariel se dio la vuelta que dando de lado hacia los presentes mirando a todos.

-Mi señor Cemendur- dice Ariel- antes de juzgar a otras criaturas vea se usted mismo y sus acciones, yo se cuales son mis defectos y mis virtudes, trato de vivir día a día con ellos ya que como ve… soy humana y mi vida es un suspiro, como dicen por estos lados. Haga usted lo mismo y por favor dígales a sus hombres que no se acerquen a mis primos o lo próximo que haré explotar no serán las copas y las botellas. Los guerreros de Harad se pusieron blancos.

-¡COMO TE ATREVES A HABLAR DE ESA FORMA, MALDITA…! -Dijo el guerrero más Ariel colocó un dedo en sus labios en son de silencio.

-Me atrevo- dijo calmadamente- por que usted no tiene nada que ver conmigo- segundo, por que no tiene derecho a poner mano encima sobre mis primos y tercero, solo por su dignidad y honor, Señor, aunque por mi boca no será quienes lo juzgaran al ver que se dedica a asustar niños pequeños, diciendo que son una amenaza. Hablaran sus acciones al igual que los de sus hombres, aunque creo que aquí los presentes serán los que desconfíen de usted y empiecen los cuchicheos, como lo ha hecho usted hace poco. A esto el sujeto quedó en blanco al igual que los demás guerreros, Frodo estaba que se caía de la risa, al igual que los otros tres hobbits, Gimli solo esbozó una sonrisa- la niña no tenía un pelo de tonta.

-Si me disculpa- terminó Ariel inclinando un poco la cabeza -y con el permiso de Lord Elrond, que en verdad siento mucho lo que ha pasado, no fue nuestra intención armar todo este problema- a esto Elrond sonrió.

-No han hecho nada malo- dijo el medio elfo- Ariel solo asintió y mirando a los presentes suspiró.

-Debo ir a reparar un daño, el corazón de un niño de 6 años y una niña de 10… fue herido- a esto la Ariel hizo una reverencia- espero poder curarlos… al igual que el mío -y salió corriendo del lugar- esto lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero más que audible para los presentes, los cuales no se sintieron muy bien por el comentario.

No habría que decir como estaba el rey de Harad con sus hombres. Estaban eufóricos, contrariados y totalmente perturbados, creyeron que los niños iban a ser más volubles, pero les fallo la perspectiva, el rey de Harad no se movió, solo la vio partir.

-Aún no es el momento, hay que ablandarla más- se dijo el sujeto, mientras que detrás de él, Elrond hablaba con sus hijos y Glorfindel.

-_Iennûn, mellon, necesito que vayan a reforzar_ _la guardia, no solo afuera, también dentro de Rivendell, no quiero que nadie ajeno a los niños entre al ala Este. Solo los que los conocemos pueden entrar, hay que ser discretos- _los gemelos asintieron, al igual que Glorfindel que no muy contento, por que quería ver como se encontraban los niños, partió hacia la guardia.

En eso se ve como algunos soldados de Harad se reúnen, haciendo que los demás invitados empezaran a salir del salón, con algo de desconfianza. En eso Elrond se acerca a su hija y a Aragorn que quiere ir detrás de Ariel y los otros dos niños, al igual que Legolas. Más Elrond pide paciencia.

-¡Por favor! -dice el medio elfo, llamando la atención de todos y deteniendo a los que empezaban a salir- creo que ya es momento de ir al descanso, ha sido un día largo especialmente para los viajeros de tierras lejanas. Lo que ha ocurrido recientemente, ha sido por los malos momentos que hemos pasado todos en estos días oscuros y por lo tanto han pasado también muchas personas que no han tenido la protección necesaria, especialmente los pequeños. Para los que les interese, los niños están bajo mi tutela y de Gandalf- a esto el mago apareció haciendo una leve inclinación- el de su procedencia, es solo interés mío y de mi familia…

-¡Está escondiendo y resguardando algo muy peligroso con esos niños, aquí! -interrumpe Cemendur alterando de nuevo los ánimos-esas criaturas son una amenaza.

-¡Cállese Cemendur! -Dice furioso Boromir que llegaba con su hermano colocándose al lado de Aragorn- esos niños no son amenaza alguna, lo único que está haciendo es sembrar cizañas de discordia, duda y temor en estos días aciagos. No puede ser que un caballero de su legado tenga miedo de unos niños los cuales solo han sufrido infortunios como mucha de nuestra gente.

-Calma te Boromir- interrumpe el rey de Gondor colocando una mano sobre el hombro del Gondoriano para luego dar un paso adelante y plantarse enfrente de los Haradrim y la expectante mirada de los invitados- solo diré algo- dice el guerrero encarando a los primeros oficiales del rey de Harad y a este mismo que se dio la vuelta mirando a Aragorn sin emoción alguna- en este momento no es propicio que nuestra gente se disperse, la maldad está creciendo y tratará de entrar por cualquier medio a nuestros corazones y nuestras mentes, se hará de nosotros de cualquier forma, incluso destruyendo lo que tanto nos a costado formar en estos tres años, después de la destrucción del anillo.

A esto hubo varios murmullos mientras Aragorn se paseaba por el centro de la habitación mirando a todos los presentes, para luego fijar la vista de lleno en Hyarmendacil- no estamos para quebrar alianzas y demostrar desconfianzas por la llegada de nuevas vidas que solo pide ayuda por ser las primeras victimas de esta amenaza. No creo que guerreros de grandes batallas aquí presentes se dejen amedrentar por acciones de desconcierto, miedo y dolor por parte de unos niños que solo quieren protección al estar a la deriva. -Aquí muchos de los grandes Señores asintieron y alzaron la mirada con orgullo. Los elfos solo asintieron, algunos cerraron los ojos escuchando bien el contenido de las palabras dichas por el rey- los pequeños llegaron como cualquier otras personas pueden llegar pidiendo ayuda por su desgracia, nosotros somos su protección, su esperanza de poder vivir en paz, especialmente para las generaciones venideras… el gondoriano suspiró…

-El que los niños tengan poderes y sean humanos, no tiene ninguna contradicción o culpa por parte de ellos y de donde vengan. Es verdad que hace tiempo no se veía algo así, pero no podemos rechazarlos o juzgarlos por tiempos antiguos que solo atormentaran y desequilibraran más sus vidas de lo que están ahora al haber perdido todo cuanto tenían…

-Eso, no los salva de que sean descendientes de ese sujeto…-interrumpe Hyarmendacil con tono autoritario.

-El que sean o no sean descendientes de esa criatura, es lo de menos… -en ese momento Cemendur iba a protestar, pero Aragorn lo detiene con la mirada… -por que yo aseguro que no lo son y no soy el único que piensa así al respecto, los niños no solo están bajo la protección de Lord Elrond y Gandalf, también están bajo la mía y la de mucha gente aquí presente- en eso Hyarmendacil mira a su alrededor al darse cuenta de varias miradas fijas en él… -ellos no vinieron a hacer el mal y por su procedencia, ya hemos testificados Legolas, Eomer y yo, además de Elrond. Hemos garantizado que conocíamos a sus padres, el que ellos tengan poderes, espirituales siendo humanos, solo los Valar y Eru saben la respuesta.

A esto los Haradrim quedaron más que recelosos y a punto de estallar. Pero nadie en este momento tenía argumentos concretos para acusar a los niños, menos si estaban totalmente respaldados por dos reyes un príncipe elfico, Señor de los Eldar y cuantos más- pensó el rey de Harad- no era conveniente echarse toda la corte encima.

-Pues bien- interrumpió con su fuerte voz- pero aún no me convence que esas criaturas no sean un peligro y que su descendencia sea maligna, llegaré al final de este enigma.

-¡Cuidado Señor Hyarmendacil, está pisando suelo peligroso! -le advirtió Gimli a un lado de Faramir y los hobbits que lo miraban acusadoramente- los niños no están solos.

-Y yo tampoco Mease Enano, llegaré al final, cueste lo que cueste- a esto miró a todos los presentes con cólera y dio una reverencia saliendo eufórico del lugar con toda la tropa por detrás a la mirada expectante de todos.

-¡Señor Cemendur! -Se escuchó de repente haciendo que el guerrero mirara a Legolas, el cual lo había llamado- mantenga a sus hombres lejos de los pequeños- dijo serio el Eldar.

-¿Me está amenazando, príncipe Legolas? -Dijo con sorna.

-Es una advertencia, los niños tiene la suficiente protección y vigilancia por parte de mi gente, no necesitan más- el elfo lo miró altivo y acusador- no seré conciente de mis actos si algo les llega a pasar, si se que ha sido por causa de su guardia- Cemendur entrecerró las cejas dando la vuelta ferozmente y salir en la oscuridad de las antorchas.

El lugar quedó por unos segundos en silencio mientras que varios de los invitados se acercaban a Lord Elrond comentando sus disculpas y despidiéndose para el descanso de tan tenso y reciente panorama.

-_Ada, voy a ver como están los niños, no me gustó para nada el semblante de Ariel, estaba muy pálida._

-_Haidée tampoco estaba muy bien_- interrumpió Legolas_- y no quiero ni hablar de Aarón-_ dijo el elfo más que preocupado y listo para ir en busca de los pequeños.

-_Ada, yo también voy, no me gustó lo que sentí cuando Ariel usó sus poderes, tampoco me gustó como quedó Aarón_- dijo Arwen preocupada colocándose al lado de su esposo.

-_Lo sé muin-sell nîn, espero que estén bien, más lo que sentí, tampoco me a gustado_- dijo Lord Elrond preocupado.

-No es el único Lord Elrond- señaló Gimli mirando la enorme puerta-los hobbits ya partieron en su búsqueda- dijo el enano mirando a los presentes que observaron todo el salón comprobando las palabras de Gimli, ya inquieto.

-S_erá mejor que partan ya y… Ionnin, recuerda, llevadlos a mis habitaciones y esto es para todos, necesito asegurarme que hoy, esas criaturas, descansen con bien_- a esto todos asintieron saliendo raudos en son de los niños, el medio elfo suspiró mirando al mago que a paso tranquilo se acomodaba a su lado.

-Tendremos que estar muy atentos, a lo que pase con los pequeños- dijo el Istarí mirando la salida, mientras que Elrond hacia reverencias despidiendo a los invitados que salían en ese momento.

-Me temo que el des equilibrio y la inevitable beligerancia de esta Tierra, comenzara por la tristeza y desgracia de los más débiles- suspiro el elfo- lamentablemente tendremos que lidiar con los nuestros antes de batallar con nuestros enemigos- el mago solo asintió- no me gustó adulterar la información sobre su procedencia- dijo de repente, Gandalf lo miró.

-No había otra forma. Hyarmendacil quiere a esos niños y hará todo lo que esté a su alcance por obtenerlos, incluso, sembrar la desconfianza entre nosotros- el mago dejo salir un suspiro- lo que más me preocupa ahora es saber de ellos, todo sobre ellos, especialmente de Ariel, la niña está empezando a entender lo que ocurre a su alrededor- el elfo asintió.

-Creo que es mejor hablar con ella antes que con los otros dos pequeños. Después del Concilio, tendré una larga charla con la pequeña- dijo serio Elrond despidiendo a los últimos viajeros para empezar a caminar hacia sus habitaciones.

-Me temo que lo que encontremos en la niña, será más que asombroso y difícil de creer.

-No hay que decir más, para todos la pequeña…es un enigma…solo espero que no sea uno para lamentarse- esto lo dijo con un dejo de tristeza mientras el y el mago se perdían entre las enormes murallas y pilares del recinto.

Los guardias y demás elfos cerraban las enormes puertas del Salón limpiando todo increíblemente rápido, mientras algunos elfos de la corte seguían al Señor de la casa y al mago, hablando del tema más recurrente y fresco de ese momento. Aunque les inquietaba más el comentario del rey de Harad. Ese nombre "Annatar" ya hace muchos miles de milenios que no se pronunciaba en Arda, ahora hacía presencia, y el efecto era el mismo…

"…miedo…traición…muerte…"

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Creía que los encontraría en la habitación que les habían asignado cuando estuvieran mejor, después de recuperarse de las heridas. Pero esta estaba totalmente vacía, aunque creyó desde un principio que ni irían a estas, Ariel suspiró.

-¿Dónde pudieron haber ido? -La pequeña se colocó la mano en la cabeza tratando de imaginar, pero en su cabeza solo estaba los ojos de ese sujeto y la sonrisa del otro guerrero que le acompañaba- son unos estúpidos- se dijo para si misma.

Se dio la vuelta mirando el paisaje del jardín y la casa, todo estaba iluminado por unas extrañas luces. Se dio la vuelta, no había nadie, ni una maldita alma.

-Menos mal que los elfos no duermen- se dijo mirando hacia todos lados con ironía. De repente, como si se le hubiera ocurrido una gran idea, pudo imaginar donde pudieron haber ido sus primos, se dio la media vuelta pasando por los enormes pasillos que daban a distintas habitaciones, bajó unas escaleras y luego subió dos más- esto era un laberinto -se dijo, pero no se detuvo, llegó a otra salida y pudo dar con un enorme jardín, el de la entrada principal- que bueno que tenía orientación, al parecer los recorridos en el campo de la abuela habían surtido efecto- bajó el enorme escalón para ir a los alrededores de las caballerizas- de seguro que estaban ahí- se dijo- pero en el instante en que se había adentrado en el pequeño bosque que tenía el jardín, sintió unos pasos, Ariel se detuvo para escuchar mejor, pero al momento en que ella había parado, los pasos también lo hicieron.

-¿Por qué no me extraña esto? -Suspiró la niña- si estuviera en casa diría que es Etel- la presencia se empezó a mover de nuevo- pero no lo es- se dijo. De un momento a otro empezó a moverse de nuevo, pasando por los enormes Árboles y la pequeña maleza que decoraba el lugar. Empezó a acelerar el paso donde la cosa, persona o lo que fuera que la estuviera siguiendo también hacía lo mismo.

Y era desesperante. Ariel miró hacia varios lados, no había donde esconderse, siguió a paso rápido, que paso rápido- se dijo con desgana- ya estaba corriendo y los ruidos de las pisadas se hacían cada vez más fuerte.

-Esto no está bien- dijo ya sin saber donde ir. Se detuvo tratando de escuchar de nuevo calmando su respiración -¿y si era ese sujeto o…el otro? ¿Tal vez unos de sus guardias? -Maldita sea, se dijo agitada- si eran ellos lo haría explotar como una globo- miró hacia varios lados, sintiendo que aquella presencia ya estaba en cima de ella, empezó a correr hasta que llego a un claro, era una pequeña plaza la cual se dividía en dos caminos- ahora ¿cuál tomo? -Se dijo pero, había perdido demasiado tiempo, en eso ve donde hay una enorme roca detrás de un Árbol, sin más se esconde esperando a que esa presencia se diera a conocer.

-Maldición ¿por que no sale? -Se dice mientras ve para varios lados, en eso se agacha de repente cuando ve salir una sombra de entre los Árboles- se aleja- dice la niña mirando como la presencia se va haciendo menos inaudible. Al ver que ya no se sentía nada Ariel suspira dando la vuelta para sentarse contra la roca, pero en el momento en que se iba a recargar en esta una mano se posa en sus labios deteniendo la exclamación y los ojos como huevo que había mostrado se tranquilizan.

-Shshshshshsht- dice Haidée con un dedo en sus labios mirando hacia donde se había ido esa sombra, para luego bajar la mirada hacia su prima. La niña le sonríe.

-¿A dónde te habías metido? -Le espetó Ariel en un susurro pero enojada al mismo tiempo con las cejas entrecerradas, Haidée solo le sonríe.

-De ahí te explico, debemos irnos- la niña mira para varios lados- ese sujeto esta rondando el lugar- le dice Haidée mientras toma la mano de Ariel.

-¿Qué sujeto? -Pregunta Ariel viendo que no hay "moros" por la zona.

-Ese tal Cemendur- dijo Haidée caminando hacia el lado contrario por donde iba Ariel anteriormente- también hay varios de sus hombres "explorando" el lugar -le dijo con sorna.

-¿Qué te has topado con uno de ello? -Le dijo algo incomoda Ariel.

-¡No que va! jejejejeje, bueno algo así- le dijo Haidée mirándola de reojo, Ariel frunció las cejas.

-Mira, de ahí te cuento ¿si?- debemos llegar antes que nos descubran- le dijo la niña viendo como algunas sombras se movían por el lugar- ahí están- dijo en un susurro aminorando el paso y agachándose para que estos pasasen raudos por delante de ellas que al estar algo alto el pasto pudieron refugiarse sin que las vieran.

-¿Cuántos son? -Dijo Ariel mirando el lugar.

-No muchos, creo que 5, pero a lo mejor hay más, si los hay van a tener problemas con los elfos- dijo algo entretenida.

-¿Por qué te ríes tanto? -Le dijo Ariel al ver bastante risueña a su prima.

-Es que ya tuvieron un encontrón bastante feo. A los elfos le extrañó que hubiera tanta "guardia" por parte de Harad…- a esto Haidée interrumpió el relato al ver pasar una enorme sombra delante de ellas, pero que se de tuvo justo donde estaban. Las niñas se miraron aguantando la respiración.

-¿Estás seguro que la viste por aquí? -Le espeto el otro hombre que acompañaba a la enorme mole que tapaba a las niñas.

-Sí. La vi correr hacia el sector norte, no entiendo como es tan escurridiza- dijo grave la voz, parecía que pasara un rastrillo por la garganta de ese sujeto- es más escurridiza que una serpiente-murmuró, el hombre miró hacia varios lados he hizo un gesto con la nariz, volvió la mirada de nuevo a su compañero con la mímica de oler algo -¿no hueles eso? -Dijo de repente el tremendo guerrero mirando a su alrededor.

-Huele a… -dice el otro sujeto mirando el suelo pero no encontró lo que buscaba- huele…huele a flores- dijo el guerrero mirando por todos lados, pero no encontraba ninguna flor bajo sus pies. Las niñas al ver que el soldado empezaba a buscar por los alrededores, se agacharon más, pero eso no valdría nada. Si miraba tras de él, las encontraría de cualquier modo, el sujeto se empezó a mover amenazadoramente hacia donde estaban ellas, hasta que una voz resonó por todo el lugar. Los hombres inmediatamente se pusieron alertas al ver llegar a dos elfos de la guardia.

-Haidée, debemos salir de aquí- dijo en un murmullo Ariel mientras veían acercarse a los Eldar que no parecían muy amigables.

-Lo siento, pero no deberían estar por estos lados- dijo el elfo con tono serio al llegar cerca de los soldados de Harad- se prohibió que soldados ajenos a los de Gondor y de Rivendell patrullaran las zonas- espeto altivo el rubio.

-Sabemos cuales son nuestras prioridades, nuestro Señor nos encomendó el ver los alrededores para ver las medidas de seguridad del lugar- dijo algo desconfiado y en tono amenazador el haradrim.

-Dígale a su "señor", que no tema por su seguridad, nadie entra o sale de Rivendell sin ser inspeccionado y dado a entender quien es y para que viene específicamente- dijo el elfo con seguridad, mientras que su compañero se colocaba al lado de él.

- Además se dio a entender que nadie podía salir después que _Ithil _asomara por completo su cara (eso es cuando la luna esta muy arriba, como el sol al medio día, la luna esta a la media noche) y esto va para todos por igual- dijo el otro elfo de cabellos oscuros, a lo que los guardias solo dieron un gesto de disgusto.

-Solo cumplíamos órdenes, además que el ambiente está muy extraño, no nos confiamos- dijo el otro soldado para la molestia de los elfos, mientras seguían hablando…

En eso uno de los Eldar siente algo especial, mientras mira de reojo a su compañero que sigue discutiendo con el hombre de Harad. Sus sentidos alerta a todo, sienten un extraño cuchicheo y un peculiar aroma. Mirando aún a su amigo discutir con los soldados, empieza su búsqueda a los alrededores hasta posar la mirada en una pequeño bulto que está justo detrás del tremendo cuerpo del humano. Haciendo un movimiento inaudible para los sujetos, más no para su compañero que se dio cuenta de su acción, ve con asombro al igual que él un par de ojos color miel, que los miran con miedo y "suplica"- sin más el elfo asiente para el desconcierto de las niñas que saben que el guerrero las ha visto, el Eldar mira a su amigo de reojo incitándolo a que actué.

-Bien, basta- dice el elfo acallando a los soldados- ya se dieron cuenta que no hay nada mal por los alrededores, está todo en calma y cualquier atentado que ocurra se reportará previamente y a tiempo- dice tajante el elfo mientras ve como su compañero hace una señas a las niñas para que salgan de ese lugar mientras mantiene de espalda a los Haradrim que estaban bastante incómodos con la situación, especialmente por que los dos elfos se movían a su alrededor - díganle a su " Señor" que la guardia se mantendrá toda la noche y que no piense de nuevo en mandarlos a ver el lugar, ya está bastante custodiado por mi gente.

Mientras el Eldar explicaba todo lo referente de cómo estaba resguardado el lugar, el otro elfo miraba de reojo a las niñas que ya se habían levantado caminando en silencio hacia el lado contrario de ellos y que ya casi se perdían entre los árboles. El elfo moreno sonrió, si no hubiera sabido que eran las pequeñas que habían llegado no hace mucho con el rey de Gondor en un estado lamentable, hubiera jurado que eran una pequeñas elfas, pues, actuaban de la misma manera que una. A esto escuchó lo último que decía su compañero tomando su posición anterior.

-No hay más que decir entonces. Sus otros compañeros ya fueron advertidos- dijo el rubio al mirar a su compañero que solo asintió, a esto el otro guerrero de Harad, los miró algo extraños.

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó de repente el soldado de Harad, a lo que los elfos solo negaron con la cabeza.

-Nada, ahora por favor, vuelvan a sus estancias, hay cambio de guardia y no creo que mis otros compañeros sean tan pacientes, tienen ordenes de atacar sin preguntar des pues de la media noche.

- ¿Creo que eso llevaría a algunos problemas, no lo cree? -Dice irónico el guerrero- además que esto no le vendrá muy bien al Señor Cemendur- Espeto algo pesado el soldado.

A esto el elfo entrecerró los ojos, no les caían bien esos sujetos, -Pues bien, no creo que sea lo contrario, pero están en tierras Eldar y de grandes Elfos, no sería bueno que algún mal entendido surgiera por estos lugares solo por el atrevimiento de un par de soldados, especialmente cuando pasado mañana se librará un Concilio donde participaran grandes personajes de esta Tierra y vean con mala cara su rey- A esto los soldados estaban que estallaban, pero los elfos tenían razón así que sin más.

-Entonces no hay más que decir- dijo el sujeto grande- nos iremos pero esto no pasará por alto, espero no verle a futuro en líneas contrarias- el elfo no perdía la paciencia antes las insinuaciones del hombre- sería deplorable perder a un conocido reciente- dijo con sorna el guerrero, a lo que el elfo sonrió.

-Puedo decir lo mismo, será mejor que se vayan- espeto cortante- no será que los confundan con un enemigo- a esto los Haradrim sin quitar la mirada y no tan convencidos se inclinan levemente en son de respeto para salir algo dudosos y furiosos por el extraño encuentro e irse con la sensación de que algo estaban ocultando aquellos elfos.

_-¿Ya se fueron?_ -Preguntó finalmente el rubio mientras veía irse a los dos hombres que ya no se veían por la sombra de la noche.

-_Sí, se fueron para el sector de las caballerizas. Ahí estarán a salvo si se encuentras con Aratan_- a esto el elfo sonrió.

_-¿Lo sentiste?_ -Pregunto de repente su compañero.

-_Si, olía a gwaloth (_flores)_, aunque no hubieran ninguna por estos lados_- dijo sonriente el moreno.

-_Olía a violetas y…niphredil-_ ambos sonrieron para reanudar su caminata.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

No estaban. Los habían buscado por toda la casa y ni rastros de ellos. De repente se hacía latoso este tremendo lugar, tantas habitaciones, correderas, pasillos y que otras cosas más podrían verse por todos lados, era un laberinto (al parecer los niños no eran los únicos con ese pensamiento).

Pensaron que podía estar en sus habitaciones, pero no habían sido tocadas, los hobbits se dispersaron de inmediato en dos grupos, donde Merry y Pippin se encontraron con Glorfindel y los gemelos, que venían de regreso. Los medianos los pusieron al tanto de lo último y se separaron nuevamente para buscar a los niños. Frodo y Sam se fueron por el lado norte del castillo, encontrándose de paso con Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, Faramir, Aratan, Arwen y Gimli, que al escuchar que no estaban en los cuartos. Se preocuparon, el que podían haber escapado y si era así, podían correr peligro, especialmente con tanto orco rondando.

-Debemos separarnos, para poder abarcar todo el lugar- dijo Aragorn mirando a los distintos lados del enorme jardín –_Anardil, por favor ¿podrías informar a los guardias de lo que está pasando?- además de alertar cualquier movimiento por parte de los soldados de Harad_- a esto el elfo asiente y sale sin más hacia los límites de Rivendell- _Aratan_- dice el rey- _por favor ve con tu hermano y verifiquen si los niños han ido a los establos, a lo mejor buscaron refugio con los caballos- _a esto Aratan asintió yéndose hacia el lugar, los demás se pusieron de acuerdo en separarse formando grupos de a tres.

-Nos encontraremos en la entrada principal. El que encuentre a los pequeños primero, avisa a través del viento- dice Legolas, mientras todos asienten- sin más se despiden perdiéndose entre el extenso jardín y el camino principal.

-Solo espero que estén bien- dice en un susurro Aragorn, que de inmediato es calmado al sentir la mano de su esposa tomando la suya. A esto el rey sonríe mirándola, por su apoyo.

-¡_Si Cemendur les llega a ser algo, se las verá con migo_! -dice un serio Legolas que aumenta el paso, mientras las antorchas iluminan el trayecto de los tres.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

¡Me encantan estos chicos! Voy a complicarles mucho esto a los Haradrim. jejejeje haber si logran pescárselos, jejejejeje, pero daremos una sorpresa, como ven Haidée no es la única bocota de la familia, nos vemos besos.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**NOTA:**

No podré contestar review en este momento, por ahora le deje encargado a mi hermanito que subiera este capi, espero que lo haya cumplido, yo no pude tuve que irme a dormir a la casa de una amiga para terminar un trabajo de la uni, (maldita uni) así que sorry pero saben que los quiero mucho a todos ¡nos vemos! Sin más les doy las gracias y muchos besitos a los que me escribieron y que el fin de semana nos vemos, de veras de veritas, abrazos y ¡pórtense bien!

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Para los que no saben mucho de La Tierra Media y aderezos: **

El nombre de **Sauron**, en Quenya, se puede traducir como "El Aborrecido" y fue uno de los más poderosos Maiar. Sauron fue conocido por muchos nombres, tales como Gorthaur el Cruel (Sindarin, "El Aborrecido"), Señor de la Tierra, Annatar (Quenya, "Señor de los Dones"), el Nigromante, el Enemigo, Señor Oscuro, Señor de Mordor, Amo Negro, el Amo, Señor de Barad-dûr, Gran Ojo, Ojo Sin Párpado, Ojo Maligno, Sin Nombre, Señor de los Anillos, el Hacedor de Anillos, Mano Negra, Artano, Aulendil.

Hacia el año 1000 de la Segunda Edad, Sauron emprendió la construcción de Barad-dûr, el que sería su bastión inexpugnable. Pero Sauron decidió establecer buenas relaciones con los Elfos, para lo cual, en el año 1200 tomó una hermosa apariencia y se hacía llamar Annatar. Si bien los Elfos, como es el caso de Gil-galad, de Galadriel o de Elrond, desconfiaron de él, Celebrimbor y los Gwaith-i-Mírdain se vieron seducidos por los regalos, las enseñanzas y las palabras bonitas con las que Sauron disfrazaba sus mentiras y engaños. Y Sauron aprendió todos los secretos de la herrería, enseñándoles a cambio, cómo fabricar Anillos De Poder, cuya forja comenzó en el año 1500

El nombre de **Gwaith-i-Mírdain**: significa **"Pueblo de los Orfebres"** en Sindarin.

En el año 750 de la Segunda Edad, muchos Noldor decidieron abandonar Lindon, donde vivían desde la caída de Thangorodrim (finales de la Primera Edad), y se dirigieron hacia Eregion. Fue allí donde los Noldor tuvieron el único reino élfico que perduró al este de las Ered Luin. La ciudad principal fue Ost-in-Edhil y su señor era Celebrimbor, hijo de Curufin y nieto de Fëanor, el creador de los Silmarils.

Los Elfos que vivían en Ost-in-Edhil establecieron relaciones de amistad con los Enanos de Khazad-dûm, que perduraron casi durante mil años, sustentadas en buena parte en la existencia de mithril que los Enanos extraían y que los orfebres Elfos trabajaban con inigualable maestría.

Sin embargo, en el año 1200 de la Segunda Edad Annatar, el "Señor de los Dones", que en realidad no era otro que el propio Sauron disfrazado, llegó a Eregion y los Gwaith-i-Mírdain no lo reconocieron. Sauron consiguió entablar amistad con estos Elfos, haciéndoles numerosos regalos e instruyéndoles en muchas artes. En Los Cuentos Inconclusos encontramos escritos de J.R.R. Tolkien en los que nos cuenta que en esos años Celeborn y Galadriel vivían en Eregion, y que sólo ella adivinó la auténtica naturaleza de Annatar. Pero Sauron consiguió enfrentar al pueblo de los Herreros Elfos con Galadriel, pues descubrió en ella a un temible enemigo. Así sucedió que entre 1350 y 1400 de la Segunda Edad, Galadriel abandonó Eregion y marchó hacia el este.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

¡Espero que les haya gustado las clases, besos!

HADA: P


	27. Capitulo 27

**Mi fantasía, Mi realidad**

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Capitulo 27**

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Habían corrido por lo menos sus 20 minutos, tratando que nadie las viera o por lo menos que los soldados de Harad no las pillaran, ya que tenían más que asimilado que con los elfos no resulta eso. Se habían topado con varios guardias de la casa de Rivendell, pero a pesar de eso, los elfos solo las miraban de reojo y hacían una pequeña inclinación y cuando algunos de los soldados de Harad aparecían, mágicamente, como de la nada estos salían a su rescate o mejor dicho encubrimiento. Al parecer se volvieron populares, después de tremendo desplante en el Salón del fuego.

Después de tanto ir y venir, de esconder y dar las gracias en silencio a aquellos quienes las encubrían, incluyendo a los soldados de Gondor, que también al parecer tomaron el papel protector. Llegaron por fin donde supuestamente estaba Aarón, o por lo menos eso había dicho Haidée al parar de improviso entre unos enormes Árboles.

-Bien, aquí estamos- dijo de repente la pequeña, que miraba a su prima satisfecha.

-¿Cómo que aquí estamos? No hay nada Haidée por ningún lado- dijo Ariel mirando hacia varios ángulos encontrando, árboles, árboles y…más árboles, a lo que su prima solo sonrió. Cuando Ariel iba a reclamar de nuevo sintió como algo dio de llenó con su cabeza.

-¡Auch! -dijo Ariel mirando a su alrededor, luego sucedió de nuevo ¡Auch! oye ¿¡quién está tirando cosas!? -A esto se escucha un apequeña risilla que acapara todo el lugar donde están, Ariel sin más mira hacia arriba encontrándose con unos ojos verdes inconfundibles, algo asombrada lo mira con ojos de huevo frito mientras que Haidée toma sus manos.

-Las caballerizas están por ahí -le dice apuntando hacia un extremos entre dos árboles y maleza para luego acercarla al enorme Mallorn- Aarón no quiere volver aún a las habitaciones y yo tampoco, así que nos quedaremos cerca de Negro y Nieve- dijo la niña empezando a subir por las enormes raíces del árbol- además- dijo ya encaramándose a las primeras ramas- creo que no podré dormir con todo lo que ha pasado, y creo que a eso Aragorn, Legolas y compañía no lo va a permitir, nos van a colocar en las camas si o si- terminó Haidée mientras empezaba a subir cual monito, sin ninguna dificultad y al parecer a medida que avanzaba, las ramas se les hacían más accesibles, como si el mismo árbol les ayudara a subir.

-Ariel la miraba encaramarse en el árbol, como si nada, especialmente con ese vestido. Al parecer se iban a acostumbrando a llevar aquella ropa, la niña resoplo. En esto dio las gracias a su abuela al a ver les enseñado como subir un Árbol, no tan grande como este, pero por lo menos ya sabían por donde apoyarse. En eso Ariel siente unas pisadas, viendo hacia donde había escuchado ese ruido pudo distinguir algunas siluetas, sin más empezó a subir tan rápido como lo había hecho Haidée hace un rato. Sentía cada vez más cerca los ruidos, sin más su prima le tendió la mano para ayudarla a subir la ultima rama y acomodarse entre el enorme tronco y un hueco bastante peculiar que había en este, como si fuera un enorme agujero de ardilla, solo que estaba bastante menos profundo que uno de verdad y lleno de hojas, que al parecer habían quedado atrapadas en el otoño.

-Creí que estos Árboles solo crecían en Lothlòrien- dijo susurrando Ariel mientras miraba entre las hojas lo que al parecer eran algunos soldados.

-Al parecer, aquí también hay- le respondió Haidée también de la misma manera, viendo hacia abajo pasar las figuras que, como si hubiera un imán en el árbol se posaron justo debajo de él.

-¡Rayos! ¿Por que siempre tienen que colocarse tan cerca, o sea, no pueden pasar de largo o algo por el estilo? -Refunfuño Haidée mientras Aarón se colocaba entre sus piernas.

-¿Hermana, crees que nos descubran? -Dijo el niño mientras se abrazaba a ella.

-Si no hacemos ruido no- respondió la niña- pero demás que nos encuentran más adelante- dijo mientras los guardias se alejaban.

-Parecen que son soldados de Harad- dijo Ariel mientras los veía partir- esos tipos están por todos lados- expresó molesta mientras se recargaba en una rama que estaba cerca de ella.

-Bueno, no hay por que decir más, con el tremendo espectáculo que di- dijo Haidée acomodándose en el improvisado refugio que les daba el Mallorn, mientras abrazaba Aarón contra su pequeño pecho para que descansara más cómodo.

-Ni que lo digas, pero creo que yo lo rematé- expuso Ariel sentándose en otra rama que estaba cerca del agujero para tener mejor visibilidad del todo el lugar. Se podían ver varias antorchas y lámparas de aceite por los distintos caminos del enorme sitio. A un lado estaban las luces prendidas de los establos y se podían oír algunos relinchos y movimientos de los animales, por el otro lado al parecer la guardia estaba algo inquieta pues se veían ir y venir varias sombras, siluetas por los caminos entre las plantas, Ariel cruzó sus brazos por el pecho.

-Al parecer los estaban buscando y sin más, colocaron a toda la guardia a buscarlos.

-¿Ariel, que hiciste que supuestamente "remataste" todo lo que hice yo? -Le interrumpió Haidée mirándola con curiosidad.

-Bueno, creo que me sobrepase, con mi enojo, al igual que con mis palabras- dijo la niña mirando aún hacia el lugar donde se movían las siluetas,… -me enfrente al rey de Harad- esto lo dijo en un murmullo, pero Haidée lo escuchó fuerte y claro, al igual que Aarón que clavo su vista en ella.

-Bueno, yo también me enfrente a él- dijo Haidée, con algo de contradicción… -¿qué le hiciste? -Terminó preguntando, ya sabía que Ariel era algo "fuerte" para sus contiendas de dialogo ¿pero para dejar el "remate"?- pensó la niña mientras aún la miraba.

-Qué no le hice, mejor será- le refuto Ariel -¿te acuerdas que Aarón hizo estallar algunas copas? -A esto el niño bajó la mirada clavándola en el suelo, Haidée solo asintió- bueno, yo,… yo termine el trabajo- a esto Haidée agrandó los ojos como huevos.

-¿Cómo que terminaste el trabajo? -Dijo acomodándose mejor con Aarón aun abrazada a ella, que inmediatamente la miró.

-Ariel los miró de reojo, para luego soltar un suspiro, aún con los brazos en su pecho- hice explotar las copas que quedaba y las botellas que habían encima de las mesas- a esto Haidée abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada, Aarón se paró de su regazo con las cejas levantadas, Ariel no los miró- además- dijo. Ahí Haidée tragó saliva con pesadez- hice temblar las mesas, amenace al rey y sus hombres- a esto Haidée casi se cae de lado y Aarón la miró divertido. Ariel solo miró las hojas sobre ella. Por unos segundos el silencio reinó, dejando escuchar los ruidos de la noche.

-Creo que nos van a echar a patadas de aquí- articuló por fin Haidée, tratando de asimilar lo que escuchó.

-Yo creo que se lo tienen bien merecido- dijo Aarón con aprehensión, mientras miraba a su prima con ojitos estrellados, llenos de emoción -ese hombre es muy malo- expresó tajante el chico mientras que se cruzaba de piernas y brazos.

-¡Pero eso no es motivo para amenazarlo, menos si no lo conocemos!- dijo Haidée algo enojada- ¡bueno yo también hice algo similar, pero hacer temblar todo el lugar! -Espetó la niña, con algo de enojo hacia Ariel que aún estaba mirando las enormes hojas amarillas del árbol.

-Yo, lo encuentro estupendo- dijo el niño mientras se recargaba en el enorme tronco- además que ellos empezaron- dijo el niño con las cejas ceñudas- dijeron cosas muy malas de nuestra familia, de nuestros padres y más encima sin conocerlos- espetó el niño con dolor.

-Lo sé, lo sé- afirmó Haidée con un soplido- pero no teníamos derecho, somos extraños aquí,-dijo la niña mirando el Árbol y el lugar a su alrededor.

-Lord Elrond no se enojó- interrumpió en un susurro Ariel, para el desconcierto de su prima- el solo sonrió y cuando me disculpe, el dijo que no habíamos hecho nada malo- terminó diciendo mientras miraba de nuevo el suelo, pero sin que se dieran cuenta sus primos. Ariel entrecerró los ojos, para luego dejar salir una mini sonrisa de medio lado, no había durado mucho, pensó.

-A pesar de eso, no tenían derecho- resopló el niño colocándose de nuevo en el regazo de su hermana- yo no quiero estar aquí…ya no,-dijo con lágrimas el chico, mientras que Haidée lo abrazaba, para luego mirar a Ariel que solo había cerrado los ojos- me quiero ir…me quiero ir a casa- dicto al final el pequeño mientras abrazaba a Haidée por el torso, la niña no dijo nada.

-Debe haber alguna manera de regresar- dijo Ariel de repente, Haidée solo asintió aún con la cabeza apoyada en la de su hermano- si pudimos hacer una conexión de nuestro mundo hacia la Tierra Media, debería resultar al revés- dijo pensativa mientras que el silencio empezó a reinar en el lugar, pasaron alguno minutos.

-¿Crees que mamá y papá nos estén viendo? -Preguntó de repente Aarón mientras aún seguía recargado sobre el pecho y casi todo el abdomen de Haidée que tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Sí y ¿sabes que? -dijo la niña mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte- ellos están ahora observándonos y nos están sonriendo, ellos nunca nos van dejar- dijo Haidée mientras veía caer algunas hojas sobre ellos- siempre van a estar con nosotros, aunque no físicamente, estarán en nuestros sueños.

-¿Y podremos verlos cuando queramos? -Dijo el niño con un bostezo.

-Si, cuando queramos, siempre estarán con nosotros y en nuestros recuerdos- dijo la niña sonriendo mientras habría los ojos para mirar a Ariel que solo asentía tímidamente mirando hacia el horizonte y luego abajo.

-Duerme, Haidée, yo haré guardia, te despertaré cuando esté cansada- le dijo la niña mientras se giraba con una sonrisa hacia su prima, Haidée solo asintió y acomodándose mejor cerró los ojos.

-Hoy soñaré con papá y mamá…- dijo en un susurro para quedar profundamente dormida, a esto Ariel se sentó más derecha, cerrando los ojos para luego abrirlo y fijarlos en sus primos, en esto soltó un suspiro, mirando hacia el cielo- debían pasar de la media noche- se dijo para luego pararse del lugar donde estaba y pasar silenciosamente por donde estaban sus primos. La noche no estaba muy cálida, pero adentro del agujero, no les pasaría nada, la niña sonrió para luego empezar a bajar de a poco del tremendo Árbol.

Sin más antes de tocar suelo, sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura ayudándola a bajar de las tremendas raíces, para luego tomarla en brazos y posarla gentilmente en el suelo, Ariel solo dio un, gracias mientras miraba al elfo que sonreía tiernamente.

-Me asombré cuando escuche pequeños murmullos por estos lados- dijo el elfo mientras miraba hacia arriba- no sabía que podían subir árboles, tan grandes- le espetó Aratan mientras volvía la mirada hacia la niña -¿están bien?- Preguntó preocupado, Ariel solo asintió y se dio la vuelta para sentarse en una de las raíces.

-No hay problema, al parecer Haidée calmó a mi primo- dijo la niña mirando hacia arriba- aunque aún está algo lastimado, lo entiende, creo que es por costumbre- dejo salir un suspiro la pequeña. Aratan la miró preocupado- pero estará bien- dijo Ariel mientras le devolvía la mirada- el tiempo pasa y los malos momentos se borran dejando paso solo a los buenos, ¿no?- dijo la niña mientras el elfo se acercaba hincándose enfrente de ella.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad, no debió haber pasado esto- le dijo tomando una de sus manos que al rozarla, sintió lo fría que estaban -¡estás helada Ariel! -dijo el elfo mientras se sacaba la capa que traía puesta para colocársela en los hombros a la niña, a lo que Ariel se había negado.

-No, no es necesario Señor Aratan, estoy bien- dijo Ariel para su defensa, pero el elfo no la escuchó.

-No, estás recién salida de la cama, te puede dar fiebre de nuevo, déjatela- dijo con cariño el medio elfo mientras volvía la mirada hacia el árbol- tus primos pueden resfriarse- dijo con preocupación- está helando- dijo mirándola.

-Están dentro de un hueco del Árbol- dijo Ariel, mientras se cerraba la capa enfrente suyo- no pasaran frío, yo estoy algo más helada por que no me metí con ellos- dijo- pero si habrá que bajarlos- sonrió la niña. En eso se escucharon algunos pasos proveniente de varios lugares al mismo tiempo, miró al medio elfo -¿les avisó?- Preguntó la pequeña a lo que Aratan asintió, Ariel solo se soplo un mechón que había caído de su frente para la diversión del elfo- creo que me va a llegar retada- a esto Aratan sonrió más.

-No lo creo- le dijo mientras veía aparecer a Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, Faramir, por un lado. Luego ver por el otro a Glorfindel, los gemelos y los cuatro hobbits que se aproximaban a paso apresurado, Ariel enarcó las cejas.

-"¿Qué todo el mundo estaba detrás de ellos?" -Se dijo mientras se levantaba de su improvisado asiento, para cuando se había arreglado la capa sintió unos cálidos brazos rodeándola, Ariel solo parpadeo un par de veces antes de relajarse contra el cuerpo de la elfa.

-Gracias a los valar-escuchó la niña mientras Arwen la miraba preocupada -¿Ariel estás bien?- Dijo mirándola por todos lados, a lo que la niña solo asintió, para luego ser apresada de nueva cuenta por otros brazos más fuerte y ser estrechada a un cálido cuerpo mientras sentía la respiración agitada del rey de Gondor, cuando la alejó de su cuerpo Aragorn la examinó de arriba a bajo para ver si tenía alguna herida o algo, pero al no ver nada el Gondoriano entrecerró las cejas.

-Me va a llegar el reto- pensó Ariel, pero Aragorn no dijo nada, solo la tomó por las mejillas y recargó su frente en el de la pequeña, para soltar un suspiro, al parecer de alivio, por lo menos pensó eso Ariel. Cuando se despegó de ella, el montaraz miró a Aratan.

-¿Dónde están los otros dos niños? -Dijo el guerrero y el medio elfo miró hacia arriba. Aragorn agrandó los ojos mirando hacia el mismo lugar que su amigo, luego bajó la vista hacia la niña -¿están arriba?- Le preguntó algo renuente a creer aquello el rey, pero Ariel solo asintió.

-Ariel solo bajó hace unos minutos- dijo Aratan viendo como los hobbits se acercaban a la niña y Frodo le daba un pequeño abrazo a Ariel preguntándole de -¿Qué como esta? -a lo que Ariel solo dijo un bien, gracias para luego ser rodead de nuevo por los brazos de Legolas que también la examinó con ojo clínico.

-¿Segura que no pasó nada? -Le preguntó preocupado, a lo que Ariel por quinta vez asintió, al parecer habían tomado importancia, el elfo solo sonrió a la respuesta y le dio un beso en la frente a Ariel para parase y mirar hacia arriba- estaban bien escondidos- dijo el elfo mientras bajaba la vista hacia Ariel que miraba divertida a los presentes.

-Nos gustan los árboles- dijo mientras se acercaba al enorme tronco- son seguros y buenos amigos- dijo la niña- además que saben escuchar- a esto todos pusieron cara de pena.

-Ariel- dijo Elrohir acercándose a ella- lo que pasó, lo sentimos mucho, eso no debió pasar- le dijo triste el elfo, a lo que Elladan también se le acercó tomando su manita.

-No volverá a suceder, los Haradrim se disculparon y mi padre les enseñará a controlar sus poderes, para que no escuchen todo esa palabrería por parte de personas mal intencionadas- le dijo el pelinegro mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Y si escuchas algo parecido de nuevo- interrumpió Gimli- me avisas, que yo le tapo la bocota y le pongo pensamientos bonitos para que no este murmurando sandeces a las espaldas de los demás- a lo que Ariel soltó una pequeña risa, para la alegría de todos los presentes.

-Yo también me uno a Gimli- dijo de repente Pippin- nadie tiene derecho a juzgarlos.

-Menos decir cosas malas por parte de su familia, no tienen derecho, además no hablarían así al ver lo dulces que son- dijo Merry con una sonrisa, a lo que Ariel se sonrojó un poco.

-Además- dijo Frodo- sus dones no tiene nada que ver como son en realidad, hasta ahora han demostrado que son unos niños encantadores, gentiles, muy educados, con sentimientos de los cuales muchos deberían aprehender, además de fuertes, inteligentes y muy traviesos, a esto todos asintieron y por el ultimo comentario algunos rieron.

-Creo que aún no han visto todo de nosotros- dijo la niña con una sonrisa- somos más que traviesos- espeto Ariel para la risa de todos.

-Pero bueno, eso será un placer descubrirlo, además de saber mejor de su historia y de ustedes mismos- dijo Boromir, acercándose viendo el enorme árbol y luego fijar la vista en la niña que solo cerró los ojos al no saber como contestar eso- pero bueno no es momento para recuerdos tristes- dijo Boromir viendo que la niña se había entristecido hincándose cerca de Ariel- ahora lo que quiero saber es ¿cómo llegaron allá arriba? -Le dijo el Gondoriano, viéndolo imposible, a esto Ariel sonrió.

-Escalando y pidiendo permiso para subir por las ramas, a lo que al parecer el árbol no se molestó- dijo la niña mientras posaba una mano en el Mallorn- lo demás lo aprehendimos de la abuela.- Esto lo dijo con algo de nostalgia que no pasó desapercibida por los demás.

-¿Ella les enseño? -Preguntó Elladan mirando la expresión de tristeza de la niña, ella solo asintió.

-Era la forma de escapar de los retos de mi tío- dijo con una sonrisa, ella también subía, ya que se llevaba la mayoría de ellos al darnos las ideas- esto lo dijo con una sonrisa más grande para el regocijo de todos- pero ahora nos subimos por otra causa- la niña miró a los presentes- no nos fuimos al tiro a las habitaciones por que no podíamos dormir, menos con lo que pasó hoy, especialmente yo… y bueno, nos dimos cuenta que algunos soldados de Harad nos estaban esperando cuando salimos del salón. Por eso decidimos escondernos por aquí, además que Aarón quería estar cerca de Nieve y aún temía encontrarse con aquel sujeto.

-Con Hyarmendacil- dijo Faramir, a lo que la niña asintió.

-Ahora está mejor, Haidée le hizo ver y entender que todo lo que había dicho ese Señor, no era verdad y que no podía dejarse llevar por lo que dijese de nuestra familia- Ariel tomó aire- el lo comprendió, pero aun está muy dolido- a esto se sintió un dejo de tristeza e intranquilidad.

-No deben creer eso- dijo Aragorn acercándose a Ariel- no permitiremos que sigan derramando más lágrimas, el ya no los va dañar más- espetó el rey de Gondor abrazando a Ariel que solo se dejó arrullar por los tibios brazos del hombres soltando algunas lágrimas.

-De eso nos encargaremos todos- dijo Gimli mientras miraba el tremendo árbol- aún no dejaba de sorprenderlo el tamaño- se dijo el enano.

-Entonces, van a tener que hacer de todo su ingenio- dijo de repente Ariel aún en los brazos de Aragorn que la miro dubitativo- Aarón no quiere permanecer más aquí- a esto hubieron miradas de decepción y angustia- quiere volver a casa- dijo la niña -y no lo culpo, a pesar de todo- Ariel soltó un suspiro- este no es nuestro hogar- esto lo dijo casi en un murmullo bajando la mirada y cerrando los ojos a esto siente como el guerrero se pone a su altura haciendo que levante la cabeza de a poco con una mano bajo su mandíbula.

-Este es su hogar, mi niña- le dice con dulzura- donde coloquen sus energías, sus presencias y hayan personas que se preocupen de ustedes, ese lugar será su hogar. Mientras ustedes lo crean así, nosotros somos ahora, su familia. No podremos reemplazar a sus padres, tíos o hermanos, pero queremos ganarnos un lugarcito en ese corazoncito- a esto el guerrero puso una mano en el pecho de Ariel -y nos dejen entrar para hacerle sentir y entender, que no están solos y que son importante para cada uno de nosotros- Ariel sonrió para luego dejar escapar una lágrima la cual detuvo Aragorn con una caricia- ahora son parte de nosotros y eso nada ni nadie lo hará desaparecer- a esto todos asintieron y no reprocharon ninguna palabra dicha por el montaraz que recibió de buena gana el sorpresivo abrazo de Ariel que solo se dejó llevar- haber si podía de una buena vez por todas, aceptar la confianza y el cariño que le estaban entregando, sin pedir nada a cambio. Solo su cariño y un lugar en su corazón. Aragorn la estrechó firme y delicadamente contra él, algo en su corazón, le decía que todo iba a cambiar de ahora en adelante.

-Bueno- dijo por fin Glorfindel que emocionado por la escena se acercó al árbol con una sonrisa- todo lo que ha dicho Aragorn aquí presente, habla por todos, no temas en confiar en nosotros Ariel, por que siempre estaremos para tu disposición y la de tus primos- a esto el Noldo le acarició la mejilla -y para empezar- dijo algo divertido mirando hacia arriba- bajaremos a los monitos de su nido o se resfriaran- esto divirtió a todos, el noldo empezó a subir por el enorme tronco- creo que es hora que los niños se vayan a la cama, Lord Elrond debe estar preocupado- a esto todos asintieron y sin más Legolas se unió a la pequeña escalada con su amigo, mientras que Arwen se acercaba para abrazar a Ariel que solo se dejaba mimar por los presentes.

De un momento a otro, los dos Eldar, llegaron a la parte más alta del Mallorn, mirando con ternura y asombrados al mismo tiempo a los niños, que dormían placidamente en el extraño agujero. Aarón encima de Haidée, pero cual fue el asombro también al verlo tapados de hojas, como si el mismo árbol quisiese protegerlos del frío. Ambos rubios se miraron asintiendo.

Con mucho cuidado, Glorfindel se acercó a ambas figuras tomando delicadamente en brazos a Aarón, pasándoselo a Legolas que lo recibió suavemente, acomodándolo en su hombro para tomarlo con una mano y la otra usarla como ancla para bajar de la rama y el árbol. De la misma manera y tomando con cuidado a Haidée, Glorfindel se la colocó de tal modo que quedara un poco más arriba la cabeza de la niña en su hombro, para si afirmarla y bajar con cuidado con ella a cuesta.

Cuando estuvieron abajo, Faramir y Elladan pasaron sus capas para cubrirlos. No estaban helados, todo lo contrario, el árbol hizo muy bien en protegerlos del frío, pero no había que arriesgarse. Ariel pensó que debían tener el sueño muy pesado para no haber despertado o los elfos eran muy silenciosos y precavidos para no hacer un remesón y despertarlos.

Sin más todos partieron hacia la casa, mientras comentaban algunas cosas y hablaban acerca de los pequeños. Para cuando ya habían llegado a la entrada principal, habían pasado unos 5 minutos, cuando pudieron ver las antorchas de la enorme escalera que daba a las habitaciones y el salón principal.

Empezando a subir los enormes escalones, muchos se detuvieron al sentir algunas miradas sobre ellos. Los elfos sabían de quienes se trataban, casi todos miraron hacia el lado en que se concentraba esa incomoda sensación, para ver de lleno y encontrándose con los fríos ojos de Cemendur y varios de sus guerreros detrás de unas columnas que separaban el pasillo del sector norte de la casa principal.

Legolas abrazó más a Aarón y Glorfindel a Haidée, sin quitar la vista de los hombres, al igual que Aragorn, que pasó una mano por la espalda de su esposa que traía a una Ariel abrazada a ella, mirando hacia el mismo lugar. La niña sin más dio vuelta la mirada recargándose en el hombro de la elfa, escondiendo su cara en el cuello de esta, a lo que Arwen ladeo un poco la cabeza apoyándola en una extremo de la de Ariel, Frodo la miró desde atrás, para luego posar la mirada en los guardias de Harad.

-Ariel pensó- que vasta de pelea por hoy, ya no podía más- y así se quedó oculta en los brazos de Arwen que la mecía delicadamente. Los hombres de Harad se acercaron a unos metros del grupo.

-Veo que los encontraron- dijo Cemendur mirando a los tres niños, descaradamente- me alegro que estén con bien- dijo el guerrero con una media sonrisa.

-No gracias a usted- mascullo Pippin, que fue callado por un codazo de Sam.

-No se preocupe Señor Cemendur, los niños van a estar muy bien, los llevaremos a descansar, espero que usted haga lo mismo- le espeto tajante Elrohir, mientras hacía un ademán a Glorfindel, Legolas y Arwen para que pasaran rápido con las criaturas, lo que hicieron de inmediato seguidos por los no muy sonrientes medianos, Gimli que ya estaba que se le echaba encima al sujeto y los demás que solo los miraban con repulsión.

-Creí que los dejarían en sus habitaciones- rompió el pesado silencio el capitán mientras veía pasar a todos por su lado izquierdo, aun posando la vista en los niños -¿no que sus habitaciones están en el lado sur? -Dijo con sorna.

- A lo que Aragorn se dio la vuelta, con el entrecejo fruncido mientras les decía a los demás que siguieran los cuales asintieron- sus habitaciones fueron cambiadas- espetó el rey de Gondor acercándose un poco a los guerreros con Boromir a su lado, este no lo quiso dejar solo- las del lado sur fueron provisorias, mientras los pequeños se recuperaban- a esto Cemendur quedó callado con los ojos entrecerrados de rabia- como ve Señor Cemendur, los niños son parte de mi familia. Ahora, ellos dormirán con los suyos, en el lado Este. Por cualquier cosa, pregunte a los guardias de este lado y ellos me lo harán llegar. Con su permiso, ya es muy tarde - a esto hizo un ademán con la cabeza y siguiendo su camino dejó a un muy picado Haradrim, mientras tiraba un jarrón que estaba cerca del primer peldaño del escalón, a lo que Aragorn solo dio una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, Boromir solo lo miro de reojo.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

De ese día, pasaron 4 más, en los cuales no quisieron sacar nariz fuera de las estancias, si es que era necesario. Estaban algo asustados y al mismo tiempo, confundidos, pues en ese momento no dejaron de suceder cosas fuera de lo común, especialmente si estas estaban vinculadas a sus sentimientos y recuerdos. Al parecer eran un detonante bastante inestable y había que pararlo. Pero nada era igual, solo que era difícil de ver y había que afrontarlo, aunque todo estuviera aún en tinieblas.

Había estado mirando el enorme lugar hace como 15 minutos mientras veía como Lord Elrond les daba una extraña bebida a sus primos para que pudieran descansar mejor. Estaba sentada en un enorme sillón, mientras Frodo le tomaba la mano acompañándola a su lado y del otro estaba Sam también con su otra mano entre las manitas del mediano, la niña dejó salir un leve suspiro que fue más que percibido por Frodo que la miró de reojo.

-¿Te siente bien Ariel? -preguntó el hobbits mientras los dos medianos intercambiaban mirada a lo que la niña solo afirmo algo dudosa, a esto Frodo no le gustó cuando sus ojitos se opacaron- algo no estaba bien- pensó el mediano, en eso fueron interrumpidos por Eve que había entrado a la habitación con otros frascos y hierbas. A esto Ariel se soltó de las manos de ambos hobbits para levantarse del enorme sillón a la atenta mirada de los medianos, que la miraron acercarse a la cama, junto a los otros dos niños. En eso ven como Aarón se acerca a su prima para abrazarla y colocarse en su regazo, la niña solo sonrió y le dejó estar con la cabeza encima de su muslos mientras Haidée era examinada por Gandalf y lord Elrond, los demás estaban afuera, en la salita de espera mientras que los pequeños eran examinados.

-Bueno- dijo finalmente el mago acariciando los cabellos de Haidée- van a estar bien, por lo menos ustedes dos, están en perfecto estado- dice el anciano mirando a los dos hermanos- lo único ahora es que deben ir la cama y dormir, ya que el cansancio está haciendo mella en sus ojitos y en su cuerpo- le dijo mientras tomaba unos extraños artefactos para colocarlos en su lugar, a esto Elrond se acercó y tomó a Aarón en brazos que ya se estaba quedando dormido, para luego tomar un pequeño chal y colocarlo en la espalda del niño, al parecer el insumo ya estaba haciendo efecto.

-Frodo, por favor, llama a mi hija para que lleve a los pequeños a la cama- a esto el mediano asiente sin más mientras Haidée empieza a bostezar casi cayéndose hacia los lados, la cual es sostenida y abrigada con otro chal que le coloca Eve sobre sus hombros, en eso Arwen entra con Aragorn por detrás.

_**-**__muin-sell nîn, por favor lleva a los niños a la recamara que está al fondo del pasillo, la que era tuya y de tus hermanos cuando eran pequeños- _le dice el medio elfo mientras le pasaba un ya dormido Aarón y esta lo acomodaba en sus brazos y Eve al mismo tiempo tomaba Haidée que ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos y la colocaba en sus brazos, la niña escondió la carita en el cuello de la mujer.

-¿Qué les dio? -Preguntó Ariel mientras los veía salir.

-Les di un jugo y una hierba para dormir, sin pesadillas- dijo Elrond mientras veía salir a su hija y a Eve con los niños a cuestas, para el desconcierto de todo que se arrimaron para ayudarlas- ahora- dijo el medio elfo- te toca a ti- dijo Elrond mientras le extendía la mano al niña para que se parara de la cama, a lo que Ariel no refutó, tomando la calida mano del Señor de los elfos parandose junto a él, mientras Aragorn desde la puerta miraba a su esposa entrar tras de Eve, seguidas de los gemelos, Legolas, Glorfindel, Gimli y tres hobbits. Frodo se había quedado cerca del sillón donde estaba antes sentado mirando como Elrond miraba a la niña y la examinaba, Gandalf preparaba más infusión.

Aragorn sin más le dijo a Boromir y Faramir que fueran a ver a la guardia y colocaran una en cada salida del recinto, además del lado suroeste, por el lado de la ventan de los niños, a lo que ambos asintieron.

-Aratan- por favor- necesito que los caballos de los pequeños estén en perfectas condiciones para mañana- dice el rey de Gondor, a lo que el elfo lo mira algo extrañado- después te contaré el por que y descansa por que mañana necesitaré más de tu ayuda, a lo que Eldar solo asiente y se va rápidamente hacia las caballerizas.

En eso Aragorn entra a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si, para ver como Gandalf le estaba desabrochando el vestido y la dejaba con un camisón sin mangas, una enagua.

-Menos mal que la habitación estaba temperada con una chimenea- pensó la niña mientras se abrazaba así misma.

-No tienes nada que temer Ariel- dijo el mago- Aragorn, por favor ven y ayúdame- le dijo el mago mientras hacía que la pequeña se colocara de espalda hacia él. El montaraz, lentamente con una pequeña sonrisa se arrodilló delante de la pequeña.

-Quiero que te recargues en mi Ariel ¿está bien? -Le dice el guerrero mientras que la niña no reprocha nada y se deja caer lentamente en el pecho del guerrero y pasa sus manos por los hombros de este, mientras que Aragorn le levanta suavemente el pequeño camisón que llevaba puesto dejando libre su espalda, Gandalf se hinca detrás de ella, empezando a colocarle el ungüento. Ariel solo soltó un leve suspiro al contacto de la extraña pasta mientras se aferraba un poco más fuerte a los hombros del guerrero.

-¿Cómo sabía que me molestaba? -Dijo de repente la niña mientras el mago seguía con su labor.

-Por que eres muy expresiva Ariel, a pesar que Haidée fue la más lastimada, tus heridas fueron más profundas. Por lo que me contó Lord Elrond, además que cada vez que te recargabas en la pared del Salón una mueca de dolor salía de tu rostro. Y de tu ojitos, se veía que no solo te molestaba la cabeza- dijo el mago mientras veía aún algunos latigazos que se marcaban en la espalda de la pequeña. Mientras hacia esto, Aragorn le acariciaba los cabellos y le daba pequeños besos a lo que la niña solo se dejó querer en ese momento ya que el alivio iba en aumento, -es verdad no se sentía del todo bien- a esto Frodo miraba curioso y algo rezagado, se animó a preguntar.

-¿Qué tiene? -preguntó de repente el mediano, a esto Gandalf lo miro y luego a Aragorn el cual asintió, pero antes que este hablara, Ariel lo interrumpió.

-Latigazos- dijo la niña mirando al mediano, que agrandó los ojos como platos- son latigazos Señor Frodo- dijo la niña casi en un murmullo para luego recargarse en el hombro del guerrero. A esto hubo un pequeño silencio, el mediano no supo que decir y los presentes no quisieron recordar tampoco.

-Bien- dijo el mago- ya está. Con el ungüento que te coloqué hace poco, te sentirás mejor, pero más delante te colocaré un poco más, así las cicatrices desaparecerán del todo- la niña soltó un suspiro mientras se incorporaba, Aragorn le bajó el camisón con cuidado, para luego tomarla en brazos y acercarla a la cama. Frodo se acercó lentamente con mirada preocupada, Ariel se dio cuenta de ello.

-No este triste Señor Frodo, ya pasó, ese momento ya paso- la pequeña le dio una sonrisa para reconfortarlo pero el hobbits no cambió el semblante.

-A pesar de todo- dijo Aragorn acercándose con una vasija, al lado de la pequeña- nadie tiene derecho a pegarte, menos de esa forma- le dice el guerrero mientras le pasa un baso con un liquido el cual la nena mira raro- es jugo mi niña, te dará fuerza y te repondrá cuando despiertes mañana, te sentirás mejor- le dijo el guerrero con una sonrisa, mientras que Ariel se llevaba el vaso a la boca y tomaba su contenido, en eso ve como Elrohir entra a la habitación.

-¿Cómo están los niños? -Pregunta Elrond a su hijo después que cierra la puerta detrás de él -¿están mejor?

-_Na Ada_, están mejor, los dos duermen, no despertarán hasta mañana- dice el medio elfo mientras ve a la niña bajando el vaso después de tomar su contenido.

-¿Y cómo estuvo? -Preguntó Gandalf, mientras se colocaba en frente de Ariel.

-No estuvo mal -dijo la niña mirando el fondo del vaso- pero sabía raro, a lo que el viejo sonrió.

-Si sabe raro con algunas hierbas, pero bueno, eso te ayudará a que el dolor desaparezca y te relajes, ya que tu cuerpo está demasiado tenso, especialmente por el esfuerzo que no debiste hacer- le reprochó el mago mientras dejaba algunos utensilios sobre la mesa, luego se escuchó un pequeño golpe en la puerta dejando ver que Arwen asomaba la cabeza, para ver si podía entrar a lo que Elrond asintió.

-_Ada_, los niños están mejor- dice la hermosa Eldar, la cual llevaba una pequeño chaleco en sus manos. Eve, Legolas y los hobbits cuidaran de ellos, Glorfindel tuvo que salir, lo llamaron de la guardia, al parecer alguien a llegado- dijo la elfa mientras se acercaba a la cama, sentándose al lado de la niña, la cual solo sonrió cuando Arwen le acarició los cabellos.

-Te dijeron quien era, _muinthel_ (hermana) -preguntó Elrohir mientras iba hacia la puerta.

-No, no dijeron nada, solo que no estaba previsto que llagaran hoy- le dijo Arwen mientras le colocaba el chaleco a la niña, para que no pasara frío.

-_Adar, iré a ver que sucede, vendré con noticias si algo acontece- _a esto Elrond asintió viendo partir a su hijo.

-Bueno al parecer estos días, todo va a estar muy movido- dijo Gandalf acercándose al sillón donde estaba antes Frodo- bien- dijo con calma- tal vez no sea el momento y me regañen las dos personas que están al lado tuyo, Ariel, pero esto pienso yo, que debe ser ahora.

-Gandalf- lo interrumpió Aragorn lo que el mago levantó una mano, inclinando un poco la cabeza, asintiendo haciendo que por favor esperara… -Ariel, solo preguntaré pero si no quieres hacerlo ahora yo te respetaré- la niña sabía a que se refería, pues solo cerró los ojos y asintió.

-Ariel creo que no es muy bueno, que ahora hables, estás muy cansada y ha sido un largo día- le dijo Arwen sacándole algunos cabellos de la cara.

-Si no lo digo ahora, no podré dormir, ni si quiera con las hierbas que me den, las pesadillas no se irán- dijo firme la pequeña mientras miraba al mago- yo quiero contarlo, ya que- la niña tomo aire…-ya que quiero saber que piensan después de lo que voy a decir…pues no es muy fácil- dijo Ariel mientras bajaba la mirada, a esto Aragorn miró a Elrond y este a Gandalf y así sucesivamente, para luego quedar en un pequeño silencio.

Gandalf se paró del sillón, acercándose a la cama para luego extender las manos, Ariel lo miró algo dudosa, pero al parecer había leído correctamente sus deseos. Sin más la niña se paro sobre la cama caminando hacia Gandalf que sonrió al recibir el abrazo de la pequeña, la apretó contra si reconfortándola un poco, para el desconcierto de los demás, luego beso sus cabellos y de un pequeño impulso la tomó en brazos. Llevándola hacia el lugar donde estaba antes, se sentó con ella colocándola en su regazo, mientras que los demás se miraban algo dudosos.

-¿Nos perdimos de algo? -comentó Frodo algo desconcertado, mientras se acercaba a Gandalf y la niña que se recostó contra él.

-No mi querido Frodo, solo que Ariel aún no está cómoda y me ha dicho que si podía venir con migo, nada más. Además que no le gusta las camas, me temo que ha pasado la mayor parte de su estadía en ellas. Habló con algo de gracia el mago.

-¿Cómo que no le gusta las camas? -Dijo el mediano acercándose al mago y la niña.

-Pues, creo que no ha tenido buenas experiencias, especialmente estos días, con las pesadillas, así que le sale más cómodo decirlo de aquí, sentadita.

-Hubiera dicho eso desde antes, no era necesario que lo haya pensado y que solo tu, Gandalf hubieras interceptado ese mensaje- le dijo Elrond con una pequeña risa.

-Bueno- dijo el viejo mago- desde hoy en adelante, van a tener que ser más perceptivos y receptivos con esta damita- a lo que Ariel se sonrojó un poco al comentario, mientras los presentes sonrieron.

-En eso no habrá problemas-dijo Aragorn mientras que se acercaba con su esposa y se sentaba cerca de ellos. En eso Legolas, Eve y Glorfindel llegan de improviso, pero lo curioso es que el Noldo había llegado con Haidée en brazos, la niña estaba envuelta en una manta mientras se abrazaba al Eldar.

_-Man ta raika? Na nín maar, Haidée?_ (¿Qué ocurre? ¿Haidée esta bien?) -Dice algo alarmado Elrond al acercarse a los recién llegados.

_-U-uma Lord Elrond- _dice El elfo mientras acaricia la espalda de la niña que sale algo somnolienta del pequeño lugar entre el cuello y el hombro de Glorfindel para mirar a los presentes y para el alivio de Elrond que se acerca a ella, con una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

-¿Haidée, que sucede? -Supuestamente ya deberías estar durmiendo, especialmente con las hierbas que te di- dijo el medio elfo acariciando la mejilla de la niña, pero solo una solo mirada de reojo de la pequeña hacia su prima, hizo sonreír mas ampliamente a Elrond para entender la presencia, insistencia y preocupación de la niña- ya veo- dijo el pelinegro- estás preocupada por Ariel y creo que por el momento le estas ganado al sueño- a esto Elrond extendió los brazos, tomado a la niña en ellos. Haidée no soltó palabra, mientras que Elrond la llevaba a acuestas hacia el enorme sillón y la sentaba al lado de Gandalf que aún tenía Ariel en sus piernas.

-Fue demasiado insistente- dijo Glorfindel con reproche mirando la escena.

-No quiso quedarse en la cama, insistió demasiadas veces, es bastante testaruda- dijo Legolas con una sonrisa, a lo que Ariel solo aguanto la carcajada, además que repetía muchas veces el que "Ariel la necesitaba" y nada más, insistentemente, repetía esa frase- dijo algo serio el Eldar, mientras que Haidée solo se recargó en el Istarí que sonrió al gesto.

-Bueno, bueno- dijo el viejo mago pasando un brazo por los hombros de la pequeña que se acercó más al mago- las dos tienen una conexión especial y por algo quieren enfrentar esta situación juntas,-dijo el viejo mago mirando a las dos niñas que solo se miraban de reojo- y creo que han llegado en buen momento ustedes tres- dijo mientras miraba a los dos rubios y la chica que se unieron a la pequeña reunión sentándose junto a los demás, en ese momento Elladan también llega a la habitación.

-_Adar-_ dice el Eldar, mientras se acerca a la pequeña reunión- acaban de avisar que el rey Thranduil, llegará mañana por la mañana- dice Elladan mientras que Legolas se levanta algo desconcertado- han enviado un mensajero, diciendo que llega con una comitiva, incluyendo a tus tíos Legolas- le dice el medio elfo, a lo que Legolas se pone serio.

-Vaya, al parecer esto se ha vuelto más pesado y desconcertante, de lo que parece-dijo Glorfindel mirando a su amigo- bueno, supongo que mañana veremos que pasa con todo esto.

-Espero que no haya sucedido nada malo- dijo Legolas con semblante preocupado, a lo que Eve toma su mano calmándolo, no del todo, pero reconfortándolo de buena forma.

_-Meleth nin_, tranquilo, todo está bien- le dice la chica mientras sonríe tiernamente, a lo que Legolas le agradece besando su mano y luego colocando un tierno beso en los labios de ella.

_-Vanimelda, Hannon Lle - _le dice el Eldarcon una tímida sonrisa. A esto las niñas miraban algo confusas y al mismo tiempo conmovidas. Al parecer conocerían al papá de Legolas, ambas se miraron de reojo, con una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Crees que sea igual a él? -Dice Haidée en su mente a lo que Ariel solo mueve levemente los hombros.

-No lo se, pero, si es como él, creo que sería una muy buena persona o por lo menos eso decía el libro. Solo que era bastante estricto.

-Yo me lo imaginaba como un ogro- dijo Haidée mientras veía las demostraciones de afecto que tenía el elfo con Eve. Ariel se aguantó la risa, la niña suspiró- hacen bonita pareja- dijo Ariel la miró más de frente.

-¿Haidée? -Dijo la niña en su mente algo preocupada

-Mamá y papá eran iguales- dijo casi en un suspiro a lo que Gandalf ajeno a la conversación de los adultos, escuchaba claramente la conversación de las niñas, claro, las escuchaba en su cabeza.

-Niñas- dijo Gandalf con voz calmada, pero las pequeñas igual saltaron un poco por la repentina intromisión, ambas se giraron a ver al mago- tranquilas, no quise interrumpir, pero si no quieren hablar o contar su historia, no hay problema. Si no están preparadas, no lo hagan- dijo serio el Istarí, ambas se miraron para luego negar.

-Estamos bien, es mejor decirlo de una buena vez- a esto el mago asintió con una sonrisa.

-Una pregunta- dijo Haidée algo desconcertada -¿usted también habla por "estos lados"? -dijo la niña algo dudosa, mientras Gandalf sonreía asintiendo, ambas se miraron.

-Bien- dijo el mago mientras dejaba a Ariel al lado de su prima mientras se levantaba e interrumpía la conversación de los presentes, carraspeando un poco la voz. -¡Si me permiten interrumpir un poco!- dijo el mago mientras todos se daban vuelta a mirarlo. Frodo solo se movió hacia las niñas que se miraban algo asustada, el mediano se sentó entre las dos.

-¿Están bien? -Preguntó Frodo a lo que las niñas asintieron -¿de verdad quieren hablar ahora? se ven algo agotadas.

-Estamos bien, Señor Frodo, y si no lo decimos ahora creo que mañana vamos a despertar muy mal, aunque nos den esos extraños líquidos para dormir- a esto Frodo sonrió.

-¡Bien! -dijo Gandalf llamando la atención de los tres- hemos hablado y todo lo que digan aquí y ahora no saldrá de estas paredes. Claro si ustedes quieren lo contrario, pero pienso que por el momento no es lo más apropiado- a esto todos asintieron- lo que salga de aquí y ahora, será guardado entre nosotros- dijo el Istarí mirando a todos- es verdad que tenemos problemas ahora con la maldad que se levanta ante nosotros, pero también, sabemos que ésta sin querer o más bien extrañamente también se a vinculado a estos niños- a esto Gandalf se da vuelta mirando a las nenas- solo escucharemos, no interrumpiremos en nada hasta que terminen su relato, por que si quieren volver a casa, como es lo que pienso y siento- a esto varias miradas se volvieron tristes- deben confiar en nosotros y contar su versión de la historia y completa- dictaminó el mago mientras se sentaba delante de las niñas y los demás tomaban lugar alrededor de ellas- por favor- dijo el mago mientras las invitaba a hablar. A esto Ariel se sentó más derecha entrelazando una mano con la de Haidée que soltó un leve suspiro también colocándose más derecha.

Ariel cerró un poco los ojos, para ver la manera de cómo iba a empezar su relato, para encontrar las palabras correctas. Cuando los abrió se encontró con la atenta mirada del mago, la niña soltó un suspiro.

-Haber si me puede ayudar un poco Señor Gandalf, no se como empezar por que no encuentro la palabra correcta. A esto el mago subió las cejas y luego asintió- no se como le llamarán aquí, pero, la frase correcta sería… la niña dudo un poco- la frase sería… que "nosotros no somos de la Tierra Media" -a esto muchos agrandaron los ojos y miraron desconcertados a las niñas, otros solo se pusieron más serios y mas de uno no dijo o expresó nada.

A esto el mago asintió, incitándola a continuar, a lo que Ariel bajó la cabeza mirando la mano entrelazada de su prima con la de ella. Otro suspiro salió de sus pulmones.

-No se si será la palabra correcta pero ¿otra dimensión… le suena?...

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333


	28. Capitulo 28

**Mi fantasía, Mi realidad**

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Capitulo 28**

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-No se si será la palabra correcta pero ¿otra dimensión… le suena?- Dijo la niña mirando tímidamente al mago. A esto el Istarí abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al igual que Elrond y Glorfindel. Después de unos minutos de miradas entre los presentes, Gandalf se calmó.

-Si, me suena y es muy peligroso, además que no muy utilizado, menos practicado- dijo seriamente el mago. Ariel volvió a bajar la vista.

-Pues no consigo otra palabra, para lo que ha sucedido, es muy extraño por que ni yo o mis primos sabemos el por que- a esto la niña alzo la mirada, ahora segura, Haidée solo miraba el suelo. Aún no era su momento de interrumpir.

-A ver, nosotros lo llamaríamos, "otra dimensión", u "otra temporalidad", pues no encuentro otra explicación a esto, más, solo se que no estamos en casa, ni cerca de ella- dijo Ariel algo desganada- incluso nada de lo que hay aquí a excepción quizás de los humanos y la misma naturaleza.

-Entiendo- dijo Gandalf viendo el esfuerzo de la pequeña- entonces, si no son de esta dimensión ¿de dónde vienen?- dijo el mago serio y curioso. Ariel miró a Haidée que solo asintió a su mirada.

-Empezaré por mí- dijo la niña- mi nombre completo es Ariel Stern Klein, soy de una país llamado Inglaterra, yo vivía con mis padres y mis dos hermanos… Cuando había cumplido los nueve años, mi país entró en un conflicto con otros gobiernos…con otros países. El tema que había iniciado esto, era el de obtener más tierras,…más poder… lamentablemente esto se extendió tanto que se convirtió en una guerra la cual no benefició a nadie, si no todo lo contrario, murió mucha gente inocente y fue una perdida estúpida- a esto Ariel retomó aire- cuando se terminó esta, muchos de las ciudades o reinos como lo llaman aquí, quedaron muy debilitados, especialmente los más pequeños y sus alrededores, quedaron divididos y muchos sin que los pudieran guiar- Ariel suspiró- a esto, lamentablemente, algunos sacaron provecho, asiéndose de poder y de la fuerza para conquistar a estos territorios, según sus reglas, sus leyes, su gobierno, especialmente bajo el poder de uno- Ariel tragó saliva- así que todo empezó a construirse de nuevo bajo las normas de ese dictamen, de ese gobierno y como mi padre era del antiguo sistema y al no aceptar el nuevo gobierno ni al nuevo cargo que le estaban imponiendo, por que lo encontraba injusto, ególatra, y esclavista,… lo mandaron a matar- a esto varios de los presentes cambiaron el semblante a uno mas serio y enojado- incluso a nosotros, mi padre al tener algunos amigos de mucha influencia, supo antes las intenciones para con él, así nos dio tiempo de escapar y el mejor refugio en ese momento era la casa de la abuela ya que estaba bastante retirada de las grandes ciudades y, era un terreno neutral.

Hicimos un viaje, en… en…, bueno en unas maquinas que aquí no conocen, se llaman aviones y bueno, estas pueden volar por los cielos- a esto algunos quedaron algo escépticos a creer y otros la miraron algo extraño, más nadie dijo nada- pero en ese viaje, de igual manera nos persiguieron y,… -Ariel ahogó un sollozo…- hicieron como si todo hubiera sido un accidente- Ariel aquí empezó a aguarse los ojos.

En ese viaje, el…el avión se estrelló… calló a tierra y… y, yo con algunas otras personas fuimos las únicas sobreviviente. De mi familia…solo me salve yo, mi hermano me protegió de la caída- las lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Ariel, esta respiró profundo, a la angustiosa mirada de los presentes- estuve un tiempo en recuperación, mis tíos, la hermana de mi madre y su esposo, se hicieron cargo de mí, viví mas o menos un año con ellos en la casa de la abuela, hasta que supe que tenía otros dos primos a parte de Etel, el hijo mayor de mi tío y el bebito que estaba esperando en ese momento mi tía. En ese medio año, conocí a Haidée y Aarón, además del hermano menor de mi madre y su esposa, estuvimos viviendo todos juntos por dos años más o menos. El papá de Haidée también tuvo que esconderse por que era demasiado importante para el gobierno antiguo que en ese momento estaba tratando de derrocar al que estaba ahora en el poder, tenía información valiosa.

Bueno, ellos a parte de servir al antiguo régimen del país tenían al mando otras actividades, mi padre era arquitecto y el papá de Haidée era una abogado- a esto muchos miraron extrañados- ayudaba a la gente, con sus problemas- a esto todos asintieron, Ariel suspiró.

Pero el que más importaba en esto era mi Tío Hadar, el que me adoptó después de la muerte de mis padres, yo no lo supe por mucho tiempo, no supe su importancia hasta ese día…, donde más tarde el me aclararía que era por mi seguridad el que no supiera nada, pero, de igual forma no evitó el desastre al final- la niña volvió a retomar aire.

-En el día de mi cumpleaños, yo me fui como todas las tarde a leer un libro, a la campiña y al ver que ya se me había hecho tarde corrí a la casa de la abuela, ya que la noche estaba por llegar. Pero ahí sucedió el primer lapso y se entre cruzaron notoriamente ambas realidades. Fue ahí- dijo la niña mirando a Aragorn, Glorfindel y a Elladan, fue en ese momento donde…me tope por primera vez con el Señor Aragorn, Glorfindel Elladan y Elrohir- dijo la niña en un murmullo, a esto los nombrados se enderezaron- yo no hablé nada en ese momento por que no sabía bien lo que estaba pasando- dijo Ariel bajando la mirada, no sabían si eran reales o solo mi imaginación estaba jugando una vez mas con migo, pues yo no estaba muy bien después de la muerte de mis padres- terminó la pequeña- pero todo cambió cuando escuché a Haidée y ahí me dije que esto tenía que ser real y solo cuando apareció mi prima me animé a hablarles.

-Pero en ese momento no nos dijeron la verdad- espeto Glorfindel- por lo menos no toda.

-No, no la dijimos toda por que, eran extraños y bueno, no cualquier extraño, pero quien iba a creer de donde veníamos si ni siquiera nosotras sabíamos donde estábamos y como habíamos llegado a ese lugar. Por eso en el momento cuando atacaron los orcos, decidimos irnos y olvidar todo, pues nadie nos creería.

-¿Pero… por que no? -Dijo Legolas preocupado.

-Mejor que nos digan mas adelante- dijo Elrond acallando al Eldar- ¿que paso cuando volvieron a su casa?

-Cuando volvimos, sentimos que algo estaba mal y ahí nos dimos cuenta, al mirar por el pequeño monte que separaba parte del viñedo con el jardín de la casa,… todo estaba quemado- a esto Haidée se recargó en el brazo de su prima colocando la cabeza en el hombro de esta- todo había sido destruido, los animales muertos, las plantaciones hechas cenizas, la casa había sido quemada- Ariel aguantó la respiración o se ponía a llorar de lleno en ese momento, Frodo le tomó la mano indicándole a la niña que podía continuar, con su apoyo, Ariel dejó salir el aire y unas lágrimas cayeron con él.

Ya no quedaba nada- dijo casi en un susurro, Ariel se limpió las lágrimas… -en eso pudimos ver al ejercito y los soldados que se movían por el terreno y unos ruidos, nos alertaron que estaban cerca, así que teníamos que salir de ahí. Sin más nos escondimos cerca de unos arbustos viendo como terminaban de destruir el lugar, hasta que… en ese momento mi primo, Etel, apareció y nos resguardó sacándonos del terreno, para luego decirnos lo que había pasado.

Habían atacado mientras el nos había ido a buscar. Cuando el regresó ya todo estaba arrasado, nos dijo que lo habían atracado y que pudo acabar con algunos soldados y escapar. Después de eso, nos encontró para llevarnos a donde estaban los demás, refugiados. Llegamos a las catacumbas y ahí nos encontramos con mucha gente, algunas que vivían a los alrededores y otras que trabajaban para mi tío. Al final no teníamos salida alguna, excepto llegar a la frontera, por lo menos eso escuché en una de las tantas reuniones que hacían los hombres mientras que las mujeres, preparaban todo para salir, pues no era nada fácil con tanto niño y personas de edad.

Debíamos salir de las catacumbas, pues no era lugar seguro, así que mi tío nos reunió a todos diciéndonos el plan para salir del lugar y que nuestro objetivo era la frontera que había entre las dos ciudades. No podíamos atacar, con niños y ancianos, menos al estar la mayoría heridos, no había opción- Ariel miró hacia el frente- nos empezamos a alistar, recogimos algunas cosas, de las cuales mis tíos rescataron del fuego, también lograron sacar a dos animales, a dos caballos uno tan negro como la noche y otro tan blanco…como las nubes, Ariel esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- ese mismo día el nos regaló a Haidée y a mí… a Negro y a Nieve, tuvimos que aprehender a montar en 3 horas, no fue fácil, pero logramos mantenernos arriba de los animales sin caernos- Haidée solo esbozó una sonrisa.

-Era nuestro cumpleaños- susurró la pequeña para el pesar de los presentes, Glorfindel solo se pudo morder los labios, mientras que Legolas cada vez se sentía mas impotente y eufórico- por lo menos no nos caímos cuando los soldados nos encontraron- interrumpió Ariel siguiendo con el relato- mataron a la mayoría o lo que quedaba de vida y muchas de ella murieron aplastadas por los muros y piedras que salían de estos- Ariel cerró los ojos- mi tía tomó a mi primo y mi tío hizo que montara a Negro y el hermano de mi madre hizo que hiciera lo mismo Haidée y Aarón. Nos gritaron, que saliéramos de ahí, también mis tías, que corrieron al lado de nosotros y la gente que gritaba muy asustada, solo escuche, que los hombres estaban peleando para resguardar nuestra salida. Entre tanto griterío y caos… ya no supimos más, por que en el momento en que mi tía le pegó al caballo estos salieron disparados, como el viento y a la poca experiencia que teníamos con ellos, apenas si pudimos calmarlos. Pero cuando lo hicimos, nos habíamos perdido, tomamos, o mejor dicho los animales tomaron un túnel equivocado de las catacumbas, lo que si pude suponer es que estábamos paralelos al camino que realmente teníamos que recorrer, así que sin más recordando algunos mapas que había visto del despacho de mi tío, pudimos hallar la salida- Ariel respiró hondo.

Fue ahí donde los encontramos por segunda vez y fue donde comprobamos que no habíamos soñado o imaginado con ustedes, ya que Aarón también los había visto. Pero no podíamos decir nada, en ese momento estábamos más alteradas y asustadas por nuestra familia, por eso nos fuimos de esa manera. A esto los tres guerreros recordaron el encuentro y dejaron salir un suspiro de impotencia.

Cuando los caballos pararon, nos encontrábamos en el acantilado que daba al valle, al otro lado de las plantaciones y los montes que separaban un terreno del otro y a unos metros de distancia se encontraba la frontera, solo que nosotros habíamos encontrado un camino mejor y teníamos que alertar de esto a la gente que aún estaba con vida, así que sin más nos separamos, pues nos dimos cuenta que el valle ya había sido tomado por los soldados y habían varios campamentos por todo el lugar. Si no actuábamos de inmediato, nuestra gente caería en sus manos. Así sin más yo iría por la gente mientras que Haidée y Aarón iban por las armas al refugió, uno que tenía mi familia por cualquier atentado y nos encontraríamos por el camino hacia la frontera, yo no supe más ahí de ellos.

Cuando llegue al lago, pude encontrar a los sobrevivientes, y en realidad no eran muchos, la mayoría herida y muchos estaban mal por haber perdido a sus hijos o algún familiar cercano, más no se podía hacer nada, así que, les dije lo que había visto y aunque al principio no me creyeron, igual se convencieron, gracias al Señor Nahum. Más eso no sirvió de nada, ya que nos atraparon de igual forma- Ariel suspiró de nuevo abriendo los ojos, mirando directamente a Gandalf.

Nos maniataron. Golpearon a los hombres, mataron a los heridos, no querían "estorbos" dijeron, y habían atrapado a mis Tíos, los cuales ya habían golpeado hasta cansarse. Nos separaron, los niños para un lado y los adultos para otro, a mí me encerraron con otros niños y mi primo de 4 años en una habitación oscura, solo había una ventana que estaba unos 3 metros de altura, donde tenuemente entraba la luz de la luna, de ahí no supe más- Ariel bajó la mirada y se limpió la cara de las lágrimas, en eso Haidée se enderezó a la vista de todos mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas al saber lo que había pasado en su ausencia y la de su hermano, eso ella no lo sabía.

**(Relato de Haidée)**

Bueno, en primer lugar mi nombre completo es Haidée Klein Blum, yo provengo también de Inglaterra, pero de otra ciudad, soy un año menor que Ariel eso ya lo saben y bueno… Yo no sabía nada de lo que ha dicho Ariel, no hasta ahora- la pequeña se pasó las manos por la cara para tratar de despejarse- Aarón y yo llegamos al refugio- dijo con firmeza, hace mucho tiempo que no pasaba nadie por ese lugar y en cierta manera, casi nadie sabe de ese sitio- dijo mientras se acomodaba en el asiento- habían varios tipo de armas y municiones, así que empezamos sacar algunas y a activarlas, como papá nos había enseñado por cualquier cosa que sucediera, las pusimos en un lugar donde solo pudieran tomarlas los que sobrevivieron en se momento, pero…pero, nunca llegaron- dijo con un deje de tristeza,-así que ya intuíamos que les había pasado algo y sin más preámbulos, mi hermano y yo nos fuimos al campamento,-a esto muchos de los guerreros se irguieron y la vieron algo incómodos, asombrados.

Cuando llegamos, pudimos observar que estaba lleno de guardias. Tuvimos que derribar a muchos soldados y como los dos sabíamos usar el arco, fue más fácil y silencioso. Aunque no nos habían enseñado a matar, no tuvimos opción y así pudimos pasar por una abertura que había a través del muro, después de eso nos separamos, ya que así abarcaríamos el lugar más rápido, yo encontré a mi primo, a Etel, claro después de deshacerme de dos guardias. Cuando logramos salir del lugar, pudimos ver a escondidas, como colocaban un grupo de personas en el centro del campamento, maniatados y muchos estaban muy mal heridos y sin querer nos dimos cuenta que al otro extremo estaba Ariel, con mi hermano, mi primo y otros niños más, pero todo paso a peor , cuando un niño intentó llegar a donde su madre, Ariel intentó llegar a él, pero justo en ese momento, las personas que estaban como rehenes en el centro del patio empezaron a armar un escándalo para que los guardias se distrajeran y los miraran a ellos en vez del niño. Pero eso fue peor ya que cuando Etel lo pudo agarrar, se escucharon muchos disparos, los soldados habían matado a todos los que habían hecho la revuelta, más de la mitad fue muerta- Haidée dejó escapar una lágrima pero se la secó al tiro.

Pero eso no fue todo, al final pudieron capturar a mi hermano y a los demás niños y a Etel lo golpearon, colocándolo en un enorme mástil, dijeron que el serviría de elección para los demás, por su desacato y su "traición" ya que no querían ayudar. Sin más empezaron a golpear con el látigo a mi primo, hasta dejarlo casi inconsciente- dijo Haidée mientras cerraba los ojos- lo lastimaron hasta dejarlo casi muerto- susurro colocándose las dos manos en las orejas, a esto Glorfindel se había parado pero Gandalf movió la cabeza negativamente- Ariel tomó las manos de su prima bajándolas con cuidado.

**(Relato de Ariel)**

Después de eso- siguió Ariel- las personas le empezaron a gritar de nuevo, ya no les importó al parecer que las mataran por el atrevimiento, pero lo que más exaltó en ese momento fue que mi abuela, que estaba entre los rehenes, se arrastro hacia Etel, llegando a su cuerpo, que estaba bañado de sangre y lo que me dio más rabia-Ariel tenía lo ojos llenos de lagrimas pero con el semblante ceñido- es que se burlaron de ella, mientras que tomaba a mi primo entre sus brazos y trataba de alguna forma que él, reaccionara. Pero ellos se reían, se reían del dolor de mi primo y las lágrimas de la abuela, la amenazaron con matarla si no lo soltaba, pero ella izo todo lo contrario, aferró más el cuerpo de mi primo contra si y por eso, la golpearon, la patearon. Pero mi abuela no soltaba a mi primo- a esto hubo un silencio sepulcral, pero el brillo de odio y enojo se notaba en todos los presentes.

Yo iba a salir del improvisado escondite hasta que por fin llegaron mis tíos, pensé que toda había sido un milagro al ver llegar a mi familia con otros hombres deshaciéndose de los distintos soldados y liberando a la gente que estaba en el centro del campamento. Haidée y yo salimos del escondrijo, pero eso fue una falla, ya que al salir el hombre que estaba al mando me tomó prisionera, colocándome un cuchillo en la garganta y amenazando a todos con matarme si no hacían caso- Ariel miraba al piso recordando ese momento- acorralaron a todos, dejándolos desarmados, mientras que a Haidée la habían encontrado y la tiraron dentro de una enorme jaula, junto a Aarón y otro niño. No se como pero yo logré liberarme de aquel sujeto mientras estaba distraído con lo que estaba pasando y de un momento a otro mi tío me dijo que me escondiera, no quería, pero no había salida, el general se enfureció.

Gumprecht, así se llamaba- dijo Ariel con odio en los ojos- ese hombre amenazó con golpear a Haidée, a mi primo y al otro niño si no le decían donde estaba el tratado. Mi Tío Numa no espero y se lanzó contra algunos soldados, matándolos, pero eran muchos, lo golpearon demasiado, sin poder llegar donde mis primos y el otro niño, sin mas los golpearon. Haidée se interpuso entre la mayoría de los golpes, para que no dañaran a Aarón y al otro pequeño. En eso ve que la gente se levanta, por lo que pasaba y aunque estaban en una des ventaja bastante notable, no dieron paso atrás, pero la paciencia dicen que es un don muy raro y que el que espera recibe y así sucedió, ya que de milagro llegó el Señor Nahum con más hombres, no sabían de donde habían salido, pero mi tío no saltó en un pie solo por respeto- a esto Ariel esbozó una tétrica sonrisa, bajó la mirada- yo fui por Haidée después de eso, no se podía mover, pero en el momento en que habíamos salido de la jaula, uno de los soldados nos apuntaba con un arma, a lo que no pude fijarme antes y actuar, solo me quedé ahí, protegiendo a mi prima, pero el dolor no llegó- Ariel levantó la mirada hacia el mago- mi abuela se interpuso- esto lo dijo con nostalgia y tristeza- me protegió- las palabras que me dijo nunca las olvidaré, más solo son un recuerdo- la chica suspiró, pero ahí no acabó todo, pues el general Gumprech, me acorraló y me amenazó, cuando escuchó la ultima conversación con mi abuela, creyó que yo tenía el documento que con tanta desesperación estaba buscando y que sabía que mi tío tenía, pero confundió las cosas y las palabras de mi abuela y sin pensar, me golpeo con el látigo, al no soltar palabra alguna. Pero en ese momento, no se como lo hizo, pero Haidée se paro y le estaba apuntando con el arco al sujeto.

-Es un maldito, estúpido- dijo en un susurro Haidée- maldito monstruo- dijo por lo bajo, para la mirada de todos.

-¿Te acuerdas lo que le dijiste?- le preguntó Ariel cerrando los ojos.

- ¡TOCAS DE NUEVO A MI PRIMA Y TE JURO QUE A LA PRÓXIMA NO FALLO Y ENTIERRO UNA FLECHA EN TU PODRIDO CORAZÓN- repitió como autómata la chica para el desconcierto de todos -¡Huy, lo odio!-Finalizó apretando los puños, Ariel negó con la cabeza.

-Al final igual le disparaste, pero no lo mataste y en ese lapso todo dio vuelta de nuevo, parecía que todo iba a girar a nuestro favor, mi tío revelo que el sabía en donde se encontraba el tratado, después de maniatar a algunos soldados que quedaban y a Gumprecht. Pero era una trampa para que mi tío hablara- Ariel volvió a tomar aire.

Nos acorralaron de nuevo, no se de donde salía tanto soldado, pero parecían cucarachas. El muy maldito sonrió para el desconcierto de todos, burlándose, pero no sabíamos hasta que punto podía ser un verdadero loco, desquiciado. Yo creo que no tenía alma alguna-Haidée cerró los ojos, sabía lo que venía. Tomó la mano de su prima y Ariel tomó aire- el general hizo que tomaran a todos los niños, los metieran en una de las habitaciones y lo único que se escuchó en ese momento, fueron disparos-a esto Haidée se volvió a tapar las orejas con las manos, como si lo estuviera oyendo de nuevo- mataron a todos los niños pequeños, incluyendo a mi primo de cuatro años- Ariel apretó los puños dejando escapar más lágrimas, ahí… la voz le temblaba, Aragorn se levantó pero Gandalf lo detuvo, era demasiado angustiosa la situación, pero si los interrumpían ahora , no acabarían nunca, el rey se contuvo al igual que los demás.

-Ariel, dijo calmadamente el mago.

-Lo siento, aún se escuchan los gritos- dijo en un susurro, tomó aire- después de eso, todo explotó, así sin más, mi tía estaba destrozada, al igual que muchos de los padres que enojados, se fueron contra ellos, no se lo que pasó exactamente, yo aún estaba muy herida, al igual que mis primos, solo pudimos ver algunos hombres golpeándose contra otros, sangre, gritos y como algunos se despedían. Eso nos toco a nosotros, a medida que mis tíos y algunos amigos de mi familia corrían con nosotros para alejarnos del lugar de batalla, muchos se iban quedando, se despedían con una sonrisa y una hasta pronto- Ariel bajó la cabeza- ahí supe bien que estaban dando su vida, para que pudiéramos escapar. A medida que íbamos introduciéndonos más en el espeso bosque, todas las personas que conocimos y que alguna vez compartimos una buena compañía con ellos, se estaban desvaneciendo, se despedían y ya no lo volvíamos a ver y eso pasó también con mis tíos- Ariel dejó caer más lágrimas.

Nani, se despidió de nosotros, como siempre, con una sonrisa, y era la única persona que me quedaba de mi familia, la única que me había visto crecer- dijo Ariel, Haidée solo se tapó la cara con ambas manos- se fue, mientras que mis tíos seguían con la carrera y en un punto en que llagamos del bosque, mi tío Hadar y Numa, se detuvieron analizando el lugar, pero un pequeño ruido se hizo presente y mi tío no pudo sonreír más al descifrar que ese llamado se trataba de un relincho, era Nieve y estaba cerca

**(Relato de Haidée)**

Si, era Nieve y la clave para nuestro escape- dijo la niña retomando el dialogo- a papá le agradó el nombre que le habíamos colocado mi hermano y yo, pero en el silencio, era lo más agradable que había escuchado en esos momentos- mis padres se miraron y luego asintieron, no sabía lo que pasaba, hasta que…Se despidieron. Mis padres y mis tíos se despidieron, sabían que no podían continuar sin que otros se sacrificaran, pues estábamos rodeados y mi padre había dicho que nosotros debíamos ser los que vivieran, así lo habían especulado. No tuvimos ni voz ni boto en esa resolución- dijo la niña con enojo…Haidée ahogó un sollozo- en ese momento se escucharon más disparos y de la nada salió mi primo forcejeando con un soldado, el cual logró vencer matándolo, y ahí mi padre me dijo que debíamos irnos- Haidée sonrió "le dijo a mi madre que la amaba… y que estaba orgulloso de nosotros, que cuidará a mi hermano,… me dio un beso y me dijo que escuchara a mi corazón y que todo valía ahora, que no nos separamos por que los tres éramos uno" luego de eso nos abrazó a Aarón y a mi de una vez, pero todo se interrumpió cuando aparecieron algunos soldados. Papá gritó que no fuéramos, mi madre con lágrimas tomó a mi hermano, a mí y corrió, corrió lo que más pudo con nosotros a cuestas, yo no lo pude ver más- Ariel retomó aire.

**(Relato de Ariel)**

Mi tío también nos dijo a mi tía y a mí que nos fuéramos- siguió Ariel- me dijo que lo perdonara, por que no podía quedarse con migo- Ariel dejó caer algunas lágrimas- me dijo que pensara bien las cosas, antes de actuar y que las meditara antes de dar el primer paso, que nos mantuviéramos juntos, luego de eso beso a mi tía y le dijo que si podía escapar con migo lo hiciera,… también recuerdo lo que me dijo, que no lo entendí muy bien al principio, pero se que está relacionado con el documento, dijo…

"verás que estuvo más cerca de lo que pensabas, por que a veces no miramos a nuestro alrededor y buscamos en los lugares más equivocados, sin pensar o sentir que siempre lo tuvimos junto a nosotros... y muchas veces debajo de nuestras narices"

A esto Ariel sonrió- siempre decía esas cosas- suspiró la pequeña, para la pena de todos- en ese momento Etel , mi primo llegó muy mal herido, pero los soldados que le hicieron eso llegaron con él, mi tío gritó que nos fuéramos rápido del lugar mientras que ellos retenían a los soldados- Ariel bajó la cabeza- no logre despedirme de Etel- dijo en un susurro- solo escuché una frase, la cual me dolió más por que sabía que no la volvería a oír más… "¡Cuento contigo, pequeño monstruito!"

Hubo un silencio, mientras todos meditaban y no sacaban la atenta mirada hacia las niñas que habían cerrado los ojos. Ariel levanto su mano restregándose los ojos, el cansancio se estaba haciendo presente, la niña se pasó las manos por el negro cabello algo fastidiada y frustrada…-volvimos a escuchar los relinchos, pero ahora eran dos, ya no era solo uno, sabíamos que Negro estaba con Nieve, así que mis tías aumentaron el paso. Los soldados aún estaban demasiado cerca, sin más llegamos al lago y ahí estaban los dos caballos, fue una alivio momentáneo que nos alegró a todos el verlos, pero no duró mucho cuando escuchamos al ejército acercarse. Nos subieron a los animales, mientras que escuchábamos los gritos y el caos al otro lado de la arboleda, mi tía nos dijo otra frase que tampoco entendimos al comienzo, solo que recordáramos las palabras de mi tío Hadar … , "si buscas donde menos esperas que aparezca y donde mas visible se vea, hallarás el regalo que se ha guardado con tanto recelo y que ya se ha entregado al nuevo heredero..." -tampoco entendí mucho y la situación no era para reflexionar- dijo Ariel mientras subía las rodillas hacia su pecho- me dijo que algún día lo entendería y que todo era a su tiempo, luego me dio un beso y un abrazo. Me pude dar cuenta en ese momento que estaba muy mal herida, se alejo y me dijo que cuidara a mis primos, le reclame que viniera con nosotros y ella se negó, dijo que siempre estaría con migo, se despidió de mis primos y luego se alejó, ahí nos dimos cuenta que los soldados empezaron a llegar y yo la vi irse hacia ellos,… nos gritó…

¡ARIEL...HAIDÉE...CONFIAMOS EN USTEDES!...

Y ahí pude ver a mi tío, el aún estaba vivo. Yo quería ir con ellos, pero mi tía Dana, me detuvo. Nos dijo que nosotros debíamos vivir, por eso se estaban arriesgando y muchos se habían sacrificado, dijo que debíamos cruzar la frontera y decirle a la reina lo que estaba pasando- aquí muchos las miraron interesados al escuchar la palabra "reina"… -luego de eso le dijo a Haidée que siempre estaría con ella y que cuidara a su hermano, también me los encargó a mi, a ambos. En eso vimos como mi tío Numa aparecía entre la maleza siendo herido por un disparo, mi tía se dio vuelta y nos sonrió- váyanse- dijo en un susurro y luego grito para que los caballos arrancaran a todo galope…los llamamos, pero…ya no se escuchó nada…

A esto hubo un agobiante silencio, Haidée estaba con la cara escondida entre las rodillas y Ariel miraba el piso, las lágrimas se habían secado. Ariel levantó la mirada mirando a la nada…-Sabíamos que ya no los veríamos más- continuó, tampoco había vuelta atrás, no sabíamos muy bien el por que nos dejaron vivir, pero creo que hubiéramos preferido morir con ellos- a esto varios de los presentes se alarmaron- Ariel bajó la mirada- pero no podíamos, morir- dijo en un susurro- nos habían confiado un encargo demasiado importante, aunque no sabíamos a ciencias aciertas si lo encontraríamos y si podíamos llegar al destino que tenía este. Pero no teníamos que perder, ya no importaba tanto el que la muerte nos rondara o el haber perdido todo , así que nos pusimos en marcha de inmediato ya que el general Gumpricht no se daría por vencido, menos al sospechar que nosotros tendríamos ese documento, pero a pesar de todo, no lo teníamos, solo…solo sabíamos algunas pistas y no teníamos cabeza en ese entonces, para empezar a descifrarlas. Así que sin más Haidée me dijo que había hecho la trampa que antes habíamos planeado para distraer a los soldados y así tener más tiempo de escapar. Me pasó a Aarón y nos dijimos que nos veríamos al otro lado del risco, ella se fue, pero a mi y a mi primo nos alcanzaron los soldados, no teníamos como salir de ese lugar así que le dije a Negro que escalara, parecía una idea irracional al ver el tremendo montículo, pero no había salida. Ahí fue cuando me hirieron en el costado y a Negro en la pata, pero logramos subir y Haidée había logrado el cometido de prender los fuegos artificiales.

-Aunque casi no lo logró- interrumpió la niña aún con la cabeza entre las rodillas- por unos milímetros casi, la flecha no logra su objetivo.

-Haidée, estabas a mas de 10 metros- a esto Legolas agrandó los ojos, al igual que los presentes- era posible que fallaras, pero no lo hiciste, pudiste prender los fuegos artificiales- Gandalf las miro algo desconcertado.

-¿Fuegos artificiales? -Preguntó el mago, a lo que Ariel asintió.

-Si, sabíamos que mi tío guardaba muchas cosas en los refugios de los alrededores de la campiña, así que tuvimos la idea de colocar vario fuegos artificiales, los más grandes, para poder distraer a los soldados en el momento en que la gente escapara, pero el detonador, estaba a más de 10 metros de distancia y lo único que podía encenderlo…

-Era una flecha- interrumpió Legolas mirando a Haidée- a lo que Ariel asintió.

-Sí, una flecha y la mejor en la arquería en ese momento era Haidée-dijo la niña mirando a su prima que aún escondía la cara- Haidée logró romper su marca- dijo en un susurró, el tío Numa hubiera estado orgulloso- a Legolas y Glorfindel les asomó un extraño brillo en los ojos- pues resultó, nos dio tiempo, los fuegos artificiales se encendieron y los soldados creyeron que los estaban atacando ya que llegaron a nosotros muy tarde.

-¿Llegaron a ustedes?- Preguntó Aragorn algo inquieto.

-Sí al final nos alcanzaron, pero menos de la mitad- Haidée se rió a eso acaparando todas las miradas, la niña levantó la mirada levemente ladeándola para mirar a su prima.

-¿Cómo quieres que no haya llegado la mitad? si con la tremenda roca que dejaste caer, los aplastaste a casi todos- dijo algo irónica la niña a lo que Ariel bajó la mirada algo escéptica y con una tenue sonrisa- no se como le hiciste para hacer rodar esa mole- dijo algo asombrada- además que mataste a 6 soldados con tu arco y a galope tendido y ahí si que me enoje con tigo por que me habías dicho que nunca te habías subido a un caballo y parecías haber nacido con uno- le dijo la niña con el entrecejo fruncido pero una pequeña sonrisa- además que no sabía que el tío Hadar te había entrenado en el arte de la espada- a esto varios se asombraron al escuchar esa verdad, ahí todos miraron a Ariel que levantó una ceja a su prima- no me mires así- le reprochó Haidée- no lo sabía, menos que sabías manejar ambas armas y casi al mismo tiempo, pues como viste nos estaban persiguiendo mas de 20 hombres, la roca derribó como 30, saliste de la nada, te paraste en el lomo de negro como si la falta de equilibrio te importara un pepino y disparaste sin más. Dos disparos con dos flechas por cada uno y les llegó de lleno a los soldados. La cara de Gumpricht era un poema- dijo la niña cerrando los ojos y volviendo la mirada hacia sus rodillas- no le gustó nada que una par de niños lo dejaran en ridículo, hasta Aarón lo hizo sufrir al disparar y derrumbar cuatro de sus mejores hombres- ironizo la pequeña, Ariel sonrió.

-Pero no valió mucho, el viejo era demasiado insistente- dijo con enojo- te hirió y a mi también, nos quitó todo y aún quería más, quería algo que nosotros ni rastros de la sombra poseíamos. Aún no puedo asimilar bien todo lo que pasó y los que hicimos- la chica sonrió- a veces pienso que todo es una pesadilla- dijo la pequeña en un murmullo pero bastante claro para los presentes. Hubo un silencio, Gandalf se enderezó, Ariel soltó un soplo,…

Lo que pasó después- continuó la pequeña- no me lo esperé- alzo la mirada hacia el mago- casi nos rendimos a pesar de todo, casi nos damos por vencidos, pues no estábamos en las mejores condiciones. Haidée se estaba desangrando, yo también. Aarón estaba herido y ni si quiera hay que hablar de los caballos- ironizó Ariel- pero algo paso- el mago la miró extrañado- como si alguien me "hablara" o me dijera "que siguiera adelante" no cedí, miré a mi primo y el solo asintió, como si supiera lo que estuviera pasando, miré hacia atrás y los soldados ya nos estaban alcanzando y Haidée no estaba bien, así que no dude más. Dejé que pasara, dejé que ese sentir me llenara- dijo Ariel cerrando los ojos- solo sentí un extraño calor y las palabras salieron solas, hubo un silencio.

-¿Qué palabras? -dijo Gandalf, curioso -¿Qué dijiste Ariel? -la niña sonrió mirando al mago.

-_"¡NORO LIM, MORN, NORO LIM!"_, (¡corre Negro, corre!)_¡NORO LIM, GLOSS, NORO LIM!_, (corre, Nieve, corre) a esto los elfos se levantaron con los ojos como platos- en mi vida había hablado elfico- dijo la niña con firmeza- hasta que vi al Señor Glorfindel, Elladan y Elrohir. No sabía de la existencia de los elfos- dijo la pequeña bajando la cabeza- después de eso, el cansancio fue demasiado, y el sueño era inevitable, de ahí la oscuridad reinó todo y…y ya no supe más. Haidée dejó escapar un suspiro, Ariel tomó de nuevo la mano de su prima- de ahí despertamos aquí- Gandalf se paró de su asiento tomándose la barba.

-¿Por qué es algo increíble de creer, el que ustedes estén aquí y que todas aquellas veces Aragorn y los demás las hubieran visto y viceversa?- Preguntó el mago algo serio, Ariel levantó la mirada, luego miró a su prima, a lo que Haidée asintió.

-¿Puedo ir al cuarto? debo traer algo para esa pregunta- dijo la niña mientras se levantaba del enorme sillón, a lo que Gandalf miró a Elrond que asintió.

-Está bien- dijo el mago, Haidée sin más, apresuró el paso a la vista de todo y corrió a la habitación.

-Voy con ella- dijo Legolas separándose de Eve con un beso en la frente, el mago aún seguía mirando a Ariel.

-Hay algo que no me queda claro- dijo el mago- ese documento y el de entregárselo a la "reina"- Ariel hizo un mohín de desgano y se paró del sillón, medio tambaleándose, a lo que Frodo la agarró al momento y Aragorn de inmediato se acercó para agarrarla de igual manera que el mediano.

-Gandalf- le dijo el rey- creo que ya es mucho, está cansada, tuvo que revivir todo una vez más, es mucho- le dijo el montaraz acariciando los cabellos de la niña que tenía una mano en la cabeza.

-Si es así es mejor dejarlo para después- espeto Elrond.

-No, está bien, es mejor ahora- dijo Ariel en un susurro.

-¿Pero…?-espeto Frodo y el rey al mismo tiempo.

-Estoy bien, no pasa nada, solo fue por que me paré muy rápido, aún puedo continuar- la niña se enderezó tomando aire.

-El documento es un tratado, de una guerra que hubo hace mucho tiempo en mi mundo, le llamaron "La primera guerra Mundial" a esto todos se acercaron interesado y algo serios- esta guerra se baso por el asesinato de archiduque Francisco Fernando, heredero del trono de Austria-Hungría, uno de los más grandes reinos (Ariel debía utilizar palabras accesibles a ellos y en cierta manera era así, eran reinos en ese tiempo) esto provoco una alianza por distintos países y la guerra entre ellos, después se volcó todo por ansias de poder y territorios- Ariel suspiró- de todo esto solo surgió mas guerra y desconsuelo para los que no podían evitarla y estaban al medio de un conflicto que no tenían participación alguna, de todo esto solo resultó más separaciones de las distintas ciudades y reinos… separación de casi todos los países… Hubo muchas pérdidas, para todos, fue lamentable. Cuatro Imperios autoritarios se derrumbaron, lo que transformó profundamente el mapa de mi mundo, rediseñado por el tratado de paz que se había hecho en ese momento para acabar con todo esto de una buena vez. Cada reino sobreviviente, cambió sus leyes y formas de gobernar, convirtiéndose en lo que más le convenía en ese momento para poder sobrevivir… un Gobierno de esos fue muy criticado, por eso otro de sus mas altos hombres que tenía el poder en ese momento tomó el mando, pero lo tomó a la fuerza, un veterano de guerra Adolf Hitler, tomó por la fuerza y la muerte, según sus leyes el poder de su país y lo empezó a extender, colocó un régimen, el poder Nazi.

Pero de todo esto, algunos terrenos quedaron a la deriva, muchos creyeron que todo había sido resuelto, pero quedaron vestigios de una guerra absurda en territorios neutros, que hablan por si solos. Estos territorios fueron incluidos en el último tratado con Alemania, que era uno de los países más fuertes, en ese momento, pero bajo otros nombres, los nombres de Howth y Dublín. Se consideró que estos dos territorios fueran neutrales, por que esos terrenos ocultaban el pasado renuente de la primera guerra y escondían los vestigios de una misma descendencia. Todos proveníamos de una mismo linaje y eso sería un caos, al haber separado por tanto tiempo a los distintos reinos, a los distintos continentes y luego cambiar todo con respecto a creencias, leyes, social y otros, convirtiéndonos en extraños y muchos en enemigos siendo todos iguales- Ariel suspiro,-de todo esto se hizo un documento, el cual en resumen dice que…

"Ese tratado decreta que estas tierras son de la gente que habita en ellas y si llegarán a se invadidas por cualquier causa, acción o razón que no estuvieran al margen de las leyes que se impusieron por protección a la paz entre los países, estos mismos podían tomar represalias por la invasión y al mismo tiempo se debería dar a conocer la procedencia de los distintos linajes que conllevan a este silencio y el por que empezó este pleito, poner al tanto que estas tierras son de todos ya que son de la misma familia…" en resumen estamos peleando por un absurdo al cual a todos nos pertenece. Pero al parecer a Hitler, no le interesa eso, pues lo quiere todo, según sus normas, sus leyes, bajo su poder- a esto Ariel se empezó a mover de apoco por la habitación con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

Si cae en sus manos- dijo la niña mirando a todos- Las tierras pasarían a las manos de quien tuviera ese tratado, además de descubrir el legado de cada familia y a quien pertenece cada tesoro que les fue entregado por derecho, se los arrebatarían, están los límites de cada país y sus beneficios, también se encuentran otros tratados entre otros países, muchos de ellos son de ayuda mutua y estoy mas que segura que los Nazis anularían esos acuerdos. Pero lo más importante de todo, ese tratado tiene el poder de unir a todos los países del continente Europeo y del Reino Unido hasta convertirlos a todos en un mismo país, eso provocaría el rompimiento de toda ley, creencia, religión, cultura he incluso libertad que se haya manifestado, dictado y escrito como derecho a las personas que viven en ese territorio. En pocas palabras estaríamos todos sometidos al régimen Nazi y el que se revelara naturalmente sería muerto por esos malditos, sería un desastre a gran escala, estaríamos todos perdidos y si los demás países se dan cuenta de esto, no lo aceptarían y se iniciaría una nueva guerra.

Mi tío, estuvo cuando los gobernantes de cada país se reunieron en ese momento para acabar con la guerra. El solo tenía 15 años, pero estuvo delante de un momento crucial para nuestra gente y fue el encargado más tarde, por el asesinato del rey el teniente Felipe de Mountbatten, príncipe de Grecia y Dinamarca y duque de Edimburgo. Pero cuando lo mataron el tratado desapareció, nadie lo volvió a ver y los otros dos reyes que tenían los sellos, que indicarían donde estaba el tratado, fueron muertos hace poco. Pero sus descendientes escaparon con ellos y uno es probable que no necesite de él, para poder hacer valido el tratado, ya que puede llegar a un poder mayor que el de Hitler, solo que hay un problema- dice Ariel bajando la cabeza y caminando de nuevo por la habitación.

-¿Qué problema? -Dice Elrond escuchando atentamente a la niña, que ve como llega Haidée y Legolas a la puerta, con su bolso.

-Ella es muy pequeña, aún -dice Ariel, mejor dicho, no llega a la mayoría de edad para poder acceder al trono- Haidée se da cuenta que está contando la historia de su país y entra rápidamente.

-¿Estás hablando de la reina?- Dice Haidée pasándole el bolso, Ariel asiente.

-Si en el tratado sale, los que lo firmaron y si alguno llegase fallecer, sus descendiente debían tomar su lugar y para eso, tenían que se instruidos en el tema.

-Pero si alguien llegase a tener ese documento con los nombres, de los líderes y su familia, solo tendrían que matarlos para hacerse de los sellos y todo el poder sería para ellos- dijo Elladan preocupado.

-Si, en este caso, la reina Isabel II…ella es la descendiente de uno de los representantes más importantes cuando se hizo ese tratado, siendo hija del Duque de York, mas tarde conocido como el Rey Jorge VI. Está entre las primeras familias que firmaron ese tratado, ella podría consolidar las raíces de cada casta familiar y probar que el tratado es autentico e incluso no sería necesario el otro sello. Ella podría dar la libertad definitiva a la gente de mi pueblo, de ambos. Solo que ella no ha llegado a la mayoría de edad y por lo tanto no puede acceder al trono, además que está en constante peligro, la mantienen oculta, pero si el tratado llegase a sus manos, no habría problema con ella tomara el control y el trono, podría derrocar a Hitler y aliar a todos los países que están esparcidos. Por eso necesitan el tratado, para poder limpiar las dudas y la sangre que se ha derramado de nuevo entre los nuestros.

Todos callaron, nadie dijo nada, Elrond se tomó la barbilla paseándose por la habitación, al igual que Gandalf. En realidad era increíble todo lo que habían contado los pequeños, Arwen estaba sentada al lado de Eve y Aragorn no sacaba la vista de la niña que empezaba a abrir el bolso sacando tres libros, algo gastados y quemados, luego la pequeña se acercó al mago.

-Es por esto que no sabíamos como actuar, cuando nos encontramos al Señor Aragorn, Glorfindel, Elladan y Elrohir, por eso no creíamos que ellos, incluso cuando llegamos aquí, no eran reales o solo un sueño- Gandalf tomó los libros de las mano de la pequeña y los miró algo asombrado y muy serió, caminó hacia Elrond y se los extendió, el elfo no podía creerlo.

-Ariel ¿Quién te dio estos libros? -Dijo el medio elfo algo abrumado- toda la historia del anillo estaba ahí- pensó el Eldar.

-Me los dio mi padre, como regalo. Esos libros los escribió un Señor llamado Tolkien, era un profesor letrado, creo. Sabía muchas lenguas y escribió muchas historias, incluyendo esa- Elrond se acercó a Aragorn y le paso el primer libro, el rey no cabía en su asombro, lo ojeo y vio todo el trayecto de la compañía, era inaudible.

-Es un escritor, muy poco conocido, esos libros salieron hace poco, esos son de la primera entrega, creo.

-¿Tú también tienes uno de estos libros, Haidée?- Preguntó Glorfindel, a lo que la niña asintió.

-Sí, pero se quemaron, esos los salvo mi tío Hadar para Ariel. Como le gusta leer tanto, el pensó en ella.

-¿Entonces es por eso que vi esas imágenes en tu cabeza, esa vez?- dijo Elrond acercándose a Ariel que lo miró agacharse enfrente de ella- lo habías leído todo, pero pareciese que lo habías visto en la realidad- le dijo en un susurro.

-Es que no conoce la cabeza de mi prima, Lord Elrond, imagina hasta los microbios.

-¡HAIDÉE! -Le espetó la niña a su prima para la sonrisa de todos.

-¡Qué! es verdad, sabes muy bien que lees mucho, viajas en tu mundo de letras he imaginación, no se como no te estalla el cerebro-Ariel a esto soltó un soplido.

-Contigo no se puede- le dijo con desgano Ariel- pero tu también lees, así que no me puedes regañar, también eres cabezota.

-No tanto como tú, si hasta se sabe el abecedario en tres lenguas…

-Tu te sabes 4 lenguas, no se que alegas- le dijo Ariel con los brazos cruzados.

-Bueno, bueno niñas, el que lean mucho no es malo, es bueno aprender- dijo Gandalf divertido- pero entiendo tu punto pequeña, estos libros, te mostraron un mundo que en cierta forma es irreal para el tuyo, que ya pasó hace mucho tiempo. No se quien sea ese señor que mencionaste, pero he de imaginar que a lo mejor tuvo alguna conexión con alguien que supo muy bien como fue la travesía que tuvo que pasar nuestros amigos y la gente de la Tierra media, para escribir tanto detalle o tal vez estuvo aquí presente y fue uno más de nosotros y a relatado lo que a pasado maravillosamente. Lamentablemente no nos dimos cuenta- termino el viejo mago mientras acariciaba la barba, pensando- incluso me atrevería a decir que es tan buen narrador como Frodo aquí presente y Bilbbo, por que ellos también escribieron esta historia para otras generaciones, lo raro es que haya llegado hasta tu mundo- dijo el mago mientras le pasaba los libros a Ariel y esta los guardaba de nuevo en el bolso- pero eso no aleja el misterio y preocupación de cómo llegaron aquí, si no me equivoco, en su mundo hay puros humanos, a esto las niñas asintieron y ciertas cosas y artefactos que aquí no existen, como esos "aviones" y ciertas armas extrañas que por lo visto lastiman mucho, Ariel volvió a asentir- el mago suspiro- entonces deberán enseñarnos como nosotros a ustedes- dijo el Istarí mientras se sentaba mirándolas seriamente, la niña lo miró algo contrariada.

No te voy a mentir Ariel, a pesar de todo lo que has contado creo que hay algo más que no me has dicho- a esto todos clavaron la mirada en la pequeña- algo que te concierne solo a ti- le dijo el viejo mago a lo que Ariel, entrecerró los ojos- es verdad todo lo que has dicho- te creo, pues jamás vi y escuche, lagrimas y palabras mas sinceras que las tuyas y las de Haidée, es una habilidad extraña que creo que puedo enseñarte más adelante, aunque creo que ya tienes algo de noción en ello, especialmente la señorita que tienes al lado, lo demostró bastante bien cuando tubo su furtivo dialogo con el rey de Harad. Pero además de eso, me extraña que de un momento a otro, y sin más desearlo, hayan podido atravesar una realidad a otra y pienso que a pesar que los tres tienen ciertos dones, bastante raros para su raza. En este caso humana, no excluye el que puedan atravesar espacios, con solo desearlo- espeto el Istarí con algo de preocupación.

-Además, de los poderes que experimentaron hace poco, no fue nada coincidencia, que al escuchar su historia, no mencionaron ninguno de ellos. Pienso que es la primera vez que lo manifiestan, aunque últimamente demuestren lo contrario- interrumpió el elfo mientras se levantaba enfrente de la niña y miraba a Haidée y Ariel alternativamente.

-Bueno- dijo Ariel- en realidad nunca habíamos manifestado poder alguno, pero- Ariel no sabía si decirlo, miró de reojo a Frodo, el cual se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de la niña, el asintió acercándose a la pequeña, Ariel volvió la mirada hacia el mago y Elrond.

-¿Y bien? -Dijo el Istarí.

-Ariel bajó la cabeza , para luego subirla lentamente, sacando un suspiro en el proceso- bueno, antes que pasara la sorpresiva invasión de los soldados, yo estaba leyendo el primer libro- dijo la pequeña sacando el objeto de la bolsa -y en eso se me pasó la tarde e iba a llegar tarde de nuevo a la casa, así que empecé a correr, hasta que llegué cerca de la campiña, pero al momento de atravesarla, sentí como si alguien me observase y después, me seguía. A esto me asuste un poco ya que a esas horas nadie debía estar por esos lugares, así que aumente el paso y corrí, corrí hasta llegar cerca de la primera barrera que separa la casa del bosque y ahí fue que choque contra algo. Al principio, creí que había sido un árbol o algo por el estilo, pero no fue así, cuando levante la mirada del piso, pude ver una pequeña figura, bueno, pequeña par aun hombre, por que niños a esa hora era difícil de encontrar. Así que sin creerlo me restregué los ojos para ver mejor y la sorpresa que me lleve fue que vi a un hobbits- a esto Gandalf se irguió- vi al Señor Frodo, había chocado con él.

-¿Así que ese fue tu primer encuentro? -espeto el mago, Ariel negó.

-Ese fue mi primer encuentro físico- pero…-Ariel tragó saliva- en el momento del accidente de mis padres, paso algo muy extraño- la niña alzo la mirada- creo que entre en un extraño trance, no se si habrá sido por el miedo o la duda,… no se,… pero por un lapso de tiempo, estuve en una habitación blanca donde dos figuras, las dos de cabellos como la noche y de ojos grises me miraban y me reconfortaban por que yo no me encontraba de buena salud- a esto Elrond abrió los ojos como platos y Arwen los entrecerró.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Bueno, bueno heme aquí de nuevo, Aiya mellonnin, es grato volverlos a leer, después de mucho tiempo, nha, si no paso tanto ¿no? me agrada el que aún me sigan por estos lados y sorry de veras por no contestar antes sus preciados review, pero los dos capis anteriores me los subieron amablemente ya que yo no podía hacerlo, así que espero que les haya gustado y bueno, aquí verán como en este capi hay un pequeño resumen de lo que sucedió en toda la historia, jejejejejeje, para los que quieran recordar, igual esta hecho a grandes rasgos ya que no se puede contar todo de una vez, eso si se dará el desconcierto y espero que tengan los pañuelos a mano, por que es increíble todo lo que escribí y me la llore toda, otra vez, jejejejejeje, soy muy sensible por lo demás de a poco vamos a ir descubriendo mas acerca de esta alocada historia que me tiene los nervios de punta de lo larga que se ha hecho, ni yo misma se de donde saco tanta cosa para colocarle, incluso ya tengo la segunda parte por que se que muchas me van a matar con el final que le tengo, jejejejeje, un beso y gracias de nuevo, Namarië.

HADA

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**NOTA: **

_**Apellidos de Ariel:**_** Stern (estrella) Klein (pequeño).**

_**Haidée y Aarón:**_** Klein (pequeño).Blum (flor) **

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**RESPUESTA A SUS INCREIBLES REVIEW:**

**Ieliania Greenleaf**¡Hola amiga! Que bueno que aun sigues por estos lados, me alegra el alma, pero bueno, ya sabes, me encanta dejar todo en suspenso, y si, las nenas van hablar, pero solo ella ya que Aarón aún es muy pequeño para revivir semejante situación, otra vez, pero en fin todo genial a final de cuenta, la reacción será múltiple por parte de todos, pero ya vas a saber el porque y no todas las preguntas que me has hecho serán respondidas ahora, si no que mas tarde, en realidad el próximo capitulo ya que no me alcanzó en este, jejejejeje y ¿de verdad te hice recordar a ti y tu mejor amiga? O. o wow, pero bueno las coincidencias existen y por lo que veo no te gusta nadita de nada el rey de Harad, jejejeje, puedo decir que mi cometido a sido alcanzado, que mala: P pero bueno tendrás que seguir sufriendo un poco por que Etel será varias veces recordado, un beso y nos estamos leyendo, Namarië.

**firts-ayanami**: Aiya mellon, que gusto, aún por estos lados, sorry por no contestar el review antes pero muchas cosas, ya sabe, pero bueno a mi también me gustaría ver las cara de todos, aunque me las imagino, jejejejeje, aún me asombra lo que he escrito y si. Estoy algo empalagosa, pero me encanta, la azúcar es lo máximo, jejejejeje, especialmente cuando de niños se trata, pero esto será algo momentáneo, disfrútalo por que más adelante solo será doloroso, hay lo mío ¿no? Y ya tengo al rey de Harad con una pata en la tumba, al parecer todos lo odian , jajajajajaja pobechito, pero ya van a ver que pasa mas adelante y con respecto al fics, si lo voy a poner cuando lo tenga mas avanzado y si puedes colocar este fics, no problem, bueno gracias de nuevo por seguir aguantándome y nos vemos, besos!

Actualiza pronto que esta de pelos tu historia, Namarië.

**layla kyoyama:** Que bueno que te gusto el capi, yo cada día más no se como le irá al fics, solo espero terminarlo de mejor manera, ya sabes con todo lo que tengo en la cabeza, jejejejeje y si llega papito Thranduil, vamos a ver como les va con todo esto a los niños y de que si se va a llevar bien con el, ya lo veras, aunque me vas a matar antes, jejejejeje y aun no decido quien se queda con quien, no adelante, jajajajaja y genial que ya hayas salido a mi me falta tres semanas y salgo de vacas de invierno, pero aun hay torturas, jejejeje, y si ya decidí cuantos capis va a tener y el final también, pero no diré nada, que mala :P, bueno gracias nuevamente y nos estamos leyendo, un beso y prepara los pañuelos he? Namarië.

**Ely-chan:** HOLA MELLON, si aquí estoy de vuelta, pero bueno con tanta cosa uno no puede escribir bien, así que solo mande y lo pusieron, jejejeje, pedí ayuda a mi hermano para que me lo subiera los dos capis anteriores y bueno espero que te hayan gustado y aquí va un tremendo resumen, espero que tengas pañuelos, jejejejeje y si ya tengo definitivamente el cajón para Hyarmendacil, jejejejeje a nadie le gusta, típico villano, a mi me encanta, jejejejeje y bueno llega el abueli Thranduill, te digo al tiro que no será todo color rosa con el, va a ver guerra, que mala pero así será, y si estoy muy melosa, pero deben aprovechar estos momentos ya que mas adelante será terrible, también quisiera ser Ariel o alguno de los otros dos para que me apapucharan de esa forma, que lindo no? jejejeje no diré mas jejejejeje, gracias por el aguante y por seguir aquí, un beso y nos estamos leyendo, Namarië.

**Vampirella McHany:** Aiya, eres nueva, bienvenida al club de los niños y famosos, jejejejejeje, gracias por escribir, y si, esta historia es muy rara ¿te leíste la maratónica historia desde el principio? Si es así déjame aclamarte, mira que ni yo se como escribí tanta cosa, jejejejejeje, bueno para una pequeña introducción solo diré que quise salir de la chica en apuros o que cae a la tierra media, que pasa por todo entre poderes y no se que mas para luego enamorarse de algunos de los miembros de la comunidad, jejejeje, generalmente es cierto elfito, pero no quise repetir lo mismo así que me fui por esta alocada historia, que espero guste, sin más bienvenida y espero que te siga gustando desde ahora en adelante este fics y delirio, un beso, nos estamos leyendo, Namarië.

Y A TODOS LOS QUE PASA POR ESTOS LADOS Y NO SE ANIMAN A ESCRIBIR, UN BESO Y A MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS UN ABRAZO GIGANTE, INTENTARÉ ACTUALIZAR ESTE FIN DE SEMANA, A VER SI ME DA EL CUERO, BESOS.

HADA :)

¡DEJEN TOTAMTITOS QUE YA SE ME ACAVARON!


	29. Capitulo 29

**Mí fantasía, Mí realidad**

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Capitulo 29**

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

¡Aiya mellonnin! Estoy de regreso y sorry de veras, pero estoy en época de exámenes y el último es el peor de todos. Ojalá pudiera bajar la materia del computador, leerla, memorizarla y listo, pero lamentablemente mi carrera necesita tanto de mi cabeza, como de mis manos y mi área creativa, especialmente del tiempo, ya que como verán soy artista visual y más que nada debo hacer proyectos y realizarlos, eso les dará la idea de comprar materiales, idear la estructura o la "obra" en cuestión y luego hacerla y eso dependiendo si se complica ya que muchas de ellas incluso pueden abarcar una habitación completa. Solo imaginen, pero que mas da, yo elegí esto así que debo aperrar, sin más les dejo otro capi. Lamentablemente aún no llegará Thranduill, si no que en el otro capi, además que otros personajes más, junto al inicio del Concilio, jejejejejeje, eso va estar de terremoto. Sin más pido disculpas nuevamente y espero les guste este capi, que la hice un poco más larga, un beso a todas y nos leemos

HADA

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-Y no fue la primera vez- interrumpió de nuevo la niña- cuando quede inconsciente por mis heridas, en el momento que me golpearon con el látigo, también pasó lo mismo, solo que fue mas claro y escuché sus palabras claramente. Bueno escuché elfico, creo- dijo algo dudosa la niña mientras, Gandalf movía aprobatoriamente la cabeza, Ariel lo miró algo extrañada.

El mago se levantó del asiento paseándose mientras intentaba buscar alguna respuesta a los relatos de la niña, en eso se detuvo mirando al Señor de los elfos.

-Lord Elrond- dijo el mago mirando al pelinegro- hace unas semanas atrás, como unos tres días antes que apareciera Ariel y los otros dos pequeños ¿no había caído enferma la hija de Adrahil? -Dijo el mago medio dudoso, a lo que Elrond asintió.

-Sí, lamentablemente la pequeña falleció, tenía mucha fiebre y ya era la tercera vez que caía enferma, estaba muy débil- dijo triste el medio elfo mientras miraba a Ariel, lo que la niña algo extrañada se acercó a él.

-¿Tenía mi edad? -Dijo la niña a lo que el elfo negó.

-No, era más pequeña, aunque tenía los ojos muy parecidos a los tuyos y sus cabellos eran un poco más claros- dijo el Eldar mientras miraba al mago y luego a la niña.

-¿Entonces…no fue un sueño? -dijo la niña mientras miraba el suelo algo desconcertada.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Ariel? -preguntó Gandalf algo descolocado.

-Bueno…-la niña dudo, pero el mago la insito a seguir, Ariel soltó un suspiro- hoy en la mañana, cuando salimos del cuarto con la Dama Arwen me di cuenta de una habitación que estaba cerca de la que nosotros ocupamos hacía poco, la estaban limpiando y bueno… la estancia era igual a la que había visto en las imágenes aquella vez, especialmente la última, donde pude sentir un dolor muy grande en el pecho- dijo Ariel colocándose una mano cerca del corazón- era como si no pudiera respirar y dolía mucho, luego todo se volvió oscuro y escuché un "gracias".

-El pecho- dijo Elrond con la mano en la barbilla -¿recuerdas algunas otras cosas de esas imágenes Ariel, no se palabras o algo en especifico? -Le dijo el medio elfo algo desconcertado, pero necesitaba verificar bien lo que estaba intuyendo.

-Bueno- dijo Ariel haciendo memoria- en una de las imágenes, yo estaba en la habitación, acurrucada hacia la ventana, cuando me empezó a molestar la cabeza y alguien me hacia cariño en el cabello mientras decía unas palabras que al principio no entendí, pero me di cuenta que era elfico. Cuando me acomode mejor, pude distinguir que la figura tenía el cabello negro como la noche y los ojos de un color gris algo azulado y recuerdo que traía una diadema como de plata en la frente- a esto Arwen miró de inmediato a su padre, el cual asintió sin decir nada- después de eso sentí como me tomaba y me colocaba en su regazo, yo pregunté "si me iba a morir" , el solo sonrió y me dijo que "aún no me recuperaba que todo iba a estar bien" y luego sentí como me abrazaba y me dejé llevar por el momento, hasta que sentí que alguien entraba a la habitación y al darme cuenta pude divisar que se trataba de una mujer, que igual tenía el pelo negro y los ojos grises-azulados…pero…-dudó Ariel en decir la siguiente frase.

-¿Pero? -Dijo Gandalf alzando las cejas.

-Ariel suspiró- pude darme cuenta que eran…eran elfos y no cualquiera, irradiaban una luz muy fuerte, pero amble a la vez y que imponía, su presencia era majestuosa- esto lo dijo en un susurro a lo que Arwen se levantó inmediatamente para ir con la niña, hincándose enfrente de ella y para el asombro de los presentes. Menos de Elrond.

-¿Ariel, esa mujer llevaba un vestido gris, algo azulado y una gargantilla como esta? .Le dijo la elfa mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas el dije de la "estrella de la tarde" uno parecido que la había dado a Aragorn cuando partió hacia la travesía del anillo, la niña miró el objeto y levantando la mirada asintió.

-Sí, era igual- dijo Ariel mientras que la elfa miraba a su padre que asintió.

-Entonces no fue equivoco lo que vi- susurró Arwen mirando a los ojos a la niña, Ariel ladeo la cabeza algo contrariada, mientras que la pelinegra acariciaba los cabellos de la nena.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso, Lady Arwen? -Pregunto Frodo mientras miraba alternativamente a ambas, a lo que Arwen sonrió mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la pequeña.

-Cuando la hija de Adrahil, calló enferma, en algunos lapsos de delirio de la pequeña por la fiebre tan alta. Muchas veces me pareció ver que sus ojos cambiaban de color, como de miedo y desconcierto-dijo Arwen…-pero además tomaban un color algo plateado, casi blanco- a esto las miradas se posaron inmediatamente en Ariel que solo atinó a pensar "¿que tengo monos en la cara o que?" donde luego de eso Elrond se acercó a ella he hincándose al lado de su hija, le habló.

-Mi niña, cuando hiciste temblar casi todo el Salón al enfrentarte al rey de Harad- Elrond miró a los presentes, para luego dejar escapar un suspiro, para luego mirar a la niña de nuevo…-tus ojos cambiaron a un plateado, casi blanco- dijo el medio elfo. A esto Ariel abrió enormemente los ojos, mirando a los presentes que solo asintieron, para luego posar de nuevo los ojos en la mirada de Lord Elrond- manifestaste esos poderes y se reflejaron en tus ojos, pequeña, y no tengo duda que la criatura que falleció esa vez, en sus delirios y alzas de fiebre también cambió inexplicablemente el color de sus ojos y su mirada, no parecía la misma.

-¿Está diciendo Lord Elrond que Ariel se metió en el cuerpo de la niña, que estuvo aquí? -Le espeto Frodo con algo de asombro a lo que Elrond negó rotundamente.

-No mi querido hobbits, estoy diciendo que Ariel tuvo una conexión con la pequeña antes que esta falleciera, no se cual pudo haber sido la conexión pero. Por algunos segundos Ariel pudo sentir lo que sentía la hija de Adrahil y vernos a Arwen y a mí, cuando la estábamos atendiendo.

-Eso significa que Ariel tiene un poder que desconoce y que es peligroso el que no lo pueda manejar, además que es increíble que lo tenga siendo que en su mundo estos no se manifiestan- espetó Gandalf mientras paseaba por la habitación- ella conoce nuestro mundo por los libros y al imaginárselos ella crea una especie de realidad, la cual entrelaza estas dos, pero que responden a sus sentimientos, en este caso- dice el mago deteniéndose justo al lado de Ariel y mirándola fijamente, mientras que la niña tragaba pesadamente saliva -¿qué sentías en ese momento, Ariel? si no me equivoco deseaste salir de tu mundo ¿por qué? -dijo el mago cruzando los brazos, a lo que Ariel bajo la mirada analizando un poco la pregunta, más la respuesta era algo confusa, eso si la tenía.

-Por que era la única que había sobrevivido al accidente- se escuchó cerca- Ariel no quería ver la realidad de que en ese momento fue la única que sobrevivió y que su familia no- espetó con angustia Haidée, Ariel dejó salir un suspiro.

-Era eso ¿de verdad era eso? -Se dijo la niña para si misma mientras miraba el suelo intentando buscar algún punto de apoyo.

-Se que no suena muy suave- dijo Haidée mirando a su prima- pero el tío muchas veces trataba de traerte a la realidad, que dejarás de leer tanto libro, pues solo te escondías en ellos, pasabas días completos leyendo Ariel- dijo la Haidée a lo que la niña levantó una mano posándola en sus ojos, negando tímidamente. A esto Elrond se acercó despacio a ella y tomando gentil pero firmemente la mano de la pequeña retiró despacio el brazo bajándolo, mientras que Ariel con los ojos cerrados comenzaba a derramar algunas lágrimas.

-Yo no quería…yo no quería seguir sin ellos no estaban con migo- dijo en un susurro.

-Ariel- dijo Elrond acariciando la manita de la niña.

-Quería irme con ellos, no quería vivir- Ariel trago saliva- solo quería irme a casa con ellos, no fue justo…no fue justo- dijo la niña mientras las rodillas se le doblaban pero sin llegar a tocar suelo, ya que el medio elfo aferró a la pequeña contra si- quería irme de ese lugar, no quería luchar más, no quería ser la niña fuerte- siguió contra el pecho de Elrond que le acariciaba gentilmente los cabellos, mientras miraba con angustia a los presentes- no era justo…¿por qué se fueron…por qué…por qué se fueron sin mi?- Dijo finalmente la pequeña mientras dejaba salir todo el peso que ya había acumulado esos días, Elrond recargó los labios contra la cabecita de la pequeña que temblaba por la frustración y el dolor mientras los presentes miraban angustiados la escena, Gandalf miraba a Haidée que solo había cerrado los ojos con algunas lágrimas que caían de ellos.

-Ariel- dijo la niña en un susurro acercándose a ambas figuras para agacharse y sentarse en sus piernas, Ariel no sacó la cara del regazo de Elrond- se que es difícil, yo ahora lo entiendo, pero se que es más doloroso cuando crees que todo puede cambiar, tienes una nueva familia y de un momento a otro todo desaparece otra vez- Haidée dejó escapar un suspiro- yo también me quise rendir cuando vi a mis padres irse contra el ejercito, quise abandonar todo, solo para ir con ellos, pero…pero no lo hice, a esto Ariel había dejado de llorar- lo hice por ti y por Aarón, lo hice por que ellos confiaron en mí y colocaron sus esperanzas en nosotros tres, aunque cueste creerlo- Haidée soltó una pequeña sonrisa- ellos nos confiaron algo importante a pesar de que aún somos inmaduros para nuestras cosas, que por cada cosa que no estamos de acuerdo, nos peleamos, que aún reímos por tonterías o solo por que nos nace el sonreír, ya que aún somos niños. Ellos…ellos nos confiaron su vida y la de nuestra gente- a esto Ariel salió un poco del regazo del medio elfo mirando de reojo a su prima.

Ellos no volverán, lo sé- dijo la niña con lágrimas en los ojos- pero siempre estarán aquí- se señalo el pecho, y aquí- dijo señalándose la cabeza- nadie los alcanzara ni logrará sacarlos de ahí- dijo la niña mientras sonreía a Ariel que solo dejó escapar un suspiro, Haidée se puso seria- se que el dolor no se alejará así como así, pero podemos intentarlo, yo se que has estado acumulando todos estos días. El peso de una responsabilidad que te impusiste tu misma, protegernos y el encontrar el documento y se que tomaste el papel de la chica fuerte a toda costa y por eso no dejas entrar sentimiento alguno a tu corazón, por eso se te ha hecho tan difícil confiar en las personas que nos ayudaron- a esto Aragorn y los demás se miraron entre ellos.

-Deja de esconderte Ariel- dijo finalmente la niña- deja que las cosas ocurran, deja de soñar, deja de esconderte del dolor y enfréntalo, como lo hiciste en ese momento, en el momento en que enfrentaste a los soldados y al general- a esto Ariel bajó la mirada tratando de absorber las palabras de su prima, que tanta verdad tenían. No se había dado cuenta, pero, ese era su traba, la niña suspiró. Pero en ese momento la puerta del dormitorio se abre abruptamente llamando la atención de todos los presentes, Sam había entrado hecho un huracán a la habitación seguido de Pippin y Merry que tenían una cara de espanto que no se podían. Cuando iban a hablar de improviso llega Elrohir con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, pero cual fue el asombro que este apenas se distinguía.

-_Ada_- dijo el pelinegro destapando a un transparente Aarón que aún dormía en los brazos del medio elfo, a esto Gandalf miró a Haidée que miraba sin parpadear sus manos, estaba desapareciendo, la niña miró a su prima, una tenue luz la empezó a envolver, todos se asustaron y Elrond sacó los brazos del cuerpo de la Ariel que se alejó tenuemente del Señor de los elfos mirando su cuerpo que estaba cada vez más transparente.

-No puede ser- se escuchó, donde todos miraron a Haidée asombrados, Legolas inmediatamente fue a su lado tratando de tomarla, pero sus brazos traspasaron la pequeña figura, Haidée miro con algo de miedo al Eldar y luego a su prima ¡Ariel! -dijo la niña mirando como su prima también se había traslucido, Gandalf inmediatamente fue a su encuentro.

-Ariel- le dijo el mago- no lo hagas- le dijo el Istarí- deja de pensar en tu mundo- a esto todos se acercaron asustados, más Ariel aún seguía algo fuera de sí.

-Ariel- dijo Aragorn preocupado- no te vayas, no es el momento, por favor.

-Haidée- dijo el mago dándose la vuelta hacia la pequeña- contra réstalo- le dijo- tu también estas pensando en tu casa, por eso están desapareciendo, están dejando de soñar. Están dejando su fantasía, no pienses en ella ¡no pienses en regresar!- en eso Haidée miró a su prima, luego al mago, con la mirada preocupada.

-Pero…-dudó la niña

-¡Haidée! -Le dijo Legolas y Glorfindel al mismo tiempo.

-Pero… -dudo Haidée mirando a su prima- yo…yo también quiero volver a casa- dijo casi en un susurro, a esto varios se vieron abatidos.

-Aún no es momento -dijo Gandalf- no están preparados para volver- le dijo el mago a la niña mientras intentaba acariciar sus cabellos.

-¿Entonces…cuando es el momento?- Se escucho en un susurro- ¿cuándo? -Se escuchó más firme, Ariel había alzado la cabeza mirando al mago- ya se como volver- le dijo- ya se como regresar a casa y todo estaba en mis miedos. Buscaba un lugar donde no tuviera que recordar, un lugar donde no pudiera sentir lo que experimente aquella vez- la niña se sintió decaída- no creía que me trajera aquí, no sabía que tenía este don, solo quería perderme- dejó salir un suspiro- pero no quería atraer a mis primos con migo- la niña miró a Haidée y luego se dio vuelta viendo a su primo aún dormido en los brazos del elfo, luego encaró de nuevo al mago que la miró con comprensión. En eso, en la habitación se empezó a sentir un aura cada vez más espesa, Elrond se paró aprehensivo y desconfiado, al igual que todos los guerreros que estaban en la habitación. Para cuando una voces se empezaron a escuchar en todo el lugar haciendo que los presentes buscaran el origen de aquellos sonidos que cada vez se hacían más fuertes y tomaban formas de gritos, desgarradores, llantos y suplicas de ayuda, las niñas se taparon las orejas y cerraron los ojos, mientras que Aarón se movía entre los brazos del elfo algo angustiado e incomodo, al parecer tenía una pesadilla.

-Ariel -le dijo el mago- deja de pensar en eso, no pienses en aquella vez, no pienses en esos momentos de dolor- le espetó el mago hincándose enfrente de ella mientras que la atmósfera del lugar empezaba a cambiar drásticamente a un campo desolado, la imagen algo transparente reflejaba que toda vegetación había sido arrasada por el fuego, mientras que la noche fría mostraba el resplandor de una blanca luna que caía triste sobre el sombrío campo. Haidée y Ariel se pusieron de pie mirando a su alrededor.

-Es la pradera- dijo en un susurro Haidée, mientras caminaba hacia el acantilado que se alzaba enfrente de ella y que Ariel ya había previsto y llegado hasta su límite. Todos los presentes miraban algo anonadados, sin entender lo que pasaba, en eso los gritos se escucharon de nuevo haciendo que los guerreros se acercaran a las niñas, colocando su mirada en lo que tanto miraban las pequeñas sin emitir ruido alguno. Pero lo que vieron los dejaron sin habla.

Enfrente de sus ojos, se encontraba un desierto, una enorme y vasta llanura, quemada, con algún vestigio de que hubo algo vivo en ese lugar. Ahora solo se alzaban grandes estructuras de madera, enormes paredes con rejas y enredados de púas que dejaban ver miles de hombres. Soldados que iban y venían con extraños artefactos, nadie entendía nada, jamás habían visto algo semejante, pero las pequeñas sabían perfectamente de que se trataba.

-¿Qué lugar es este?- Preguntó un asombrado Legolas que no dejaba de extrañarse de los hombres de inauditas ropas que tenían un alargado tubo de metal entre sus manos y que una y otra vez hacía que las personas que parecían fantasmas de lo cadavéricas que estaban, trabajasen a punta de golpe y otros bajo dura vigilancia. También estaban demasiados estupefactos al ver que habían mujeres y niños con ropas raídas y muy demacrados, trabajando, con labores demasiado duras para ellos.

-¿Qué significa esto? -pregunto en un susurro el rey de Gondor.

-Esto- habló al fin Ariel…-esto es un campo de concentración- a las palabras de la niña todos la miraron- esto- dijo Ariel apretando los puños y con lágrimas en los ojos- es el futuro de mi pueblo, según el poder Nazi.

-Esto no puede estar pasando- dijo Haidée en un susurro caminado mas hacia el límite del acantilado- no puede pasar esto, esas personas no hicieron nada- espeto la pequeña con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a Ariel.

-¿Cuánto habrá pasado, ya? -Se dijo Ariel mirando con horror a su gente, a las personas que veían todos los días cuando iban a la escuela, los trabajadores que cultivaban los campos y le regalaban una que otra fruta o verdura al saludarlos. Los niños que jugaban a los alrededores con los árboles y la tierra. En eso la niña entrecierra un poco los ojos, al notar una figura muy conocida por ella, al igual que su prima que alza los hombros de impresión y los ojos se ensanchan como huevos.

-¡Dios mío! -susurra Haidée- no es posible- dice la niña restregándose los ojos y una tenue sonrisa sale al comprobar que no está soñando…-Nani- dice finalmente¡es -¡Nani! lo dice un poco más fuerte para la esperanza de su prima que solo sonríe- está viva ¡Ariel…está viva! -dice Haidée ya viendo por donde podía bajar, pero Ariel la detiene tomándola del brazo, a lo que la niña la mira extrañada.

-No- dice Ariel negando- no podemos ir- a lo que Haidée niega lentamente con la cabeza- no podemos ir por que no estamos aquí Haidée- le dice Ariel con desgano.

-Eso es cierto- dice el mago, acercándose a ambas figuras- solo son un fantasma, un reflejo- dice el mago mirando la triste escena- esto es un pequeño portal de sus sentimiento hacia los que quieren, el que Ariel nos aya contado la historia de su reino o país, como ustedes les llaman, han hecho que sus sentimiento afloraran más fuerte, creando este puente.

-¿Entonces? -Dice Aragorn acercándose a las tres figuras- ¿esto está pasando realmente? -Dice el guerrero mirando todo el lugar.

-Si así es- dice Elrond- este es una realidad la cual nosotros no conocemos, pero de donde provienen las niñas, una cruel realidad, la cual llevo a las pequeñas a caer en la nuestra, por protección.

-No solo por protección- dice Gandalf, a esto todos los demás se acercaron- también por encontrar un camino al cual seguir, el poder descubrir que hay más allá de un simple relato o incluso una realidad- a esto Ariel bajó la mirada- pero me temo que esto vas mucho más allá que un lugar para resguardarse- Ariel volvió a fijar la mirada en la improvisada cárcel.

-Esto no podía estar pasando, era todo tan ilógico y fuera de la realidad que parecía imposible- Ariel alzó la mirada, viendo a su "nana", a su amiga, a su segunda madre- la niña apretó los puños…- debían encontrar a cualquier costo ese documento, ya no importaba el por que, el cuando o el donde o que podía pasar con ellos, solo…solo quería que esa pesadilla terminara- sin más la niña se sentó de improviso a la orilla del acantilado mirando el campamento. Los niños, los ancianos, la gente joven y madura. Un suspiro salió de sus labios. -Gandalf- dijo de repente llamando la atención del mago y los presentes- por favor, necesito saber como funcionan mis "dones" quiero aprehender a usarlos- la niña miró al mago que estaba a su lado- necesito encontrar ese documento, necesito volver para entregarlo a la reina para que esto termine de una vez por todas- el mago la miró cálidamente- no quiero mas muerte, no mas llanto, no mas acusaciones y gritos de injusticia, no con ellos- dijo Ariel mirando a la gente que trabajaba de un lugar a otro acarreando extraños artefactos, labrando la tierra sin descanso, los niños manchados de barro que cubrían sus heridas de tanto trabajo…-no con ellos- suspiró Ariel, en ese momento el angustioso silencio fue interrumpido por los gritos de una mujer que trataba de liberarse de los soldados que la arrastraban hacia uno de los patios que rodeaban el lugar, en eso Haidée se hincó al lado de su prima que solo pudo morderse los labios.

-Es la señora Graicie- dijo Haidée en un susurro- es la mamá de Milo- dijo la niña con angustia, a esto Ariel asintió, pero tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando los gritos de la mujer empezaron a ser más fuertes, la estaban azotando por desobedecer, intentaba soltarse de cualquier modo y los gritos se hacían mas dominantes que las suplicas de los demás prisioneros. A esto los guerreros miraban enfurecido y encolerizados por tal acto de cobardía e injusticia.

-Son unos malditos bastardos, hombres despreciables- dijo en un murmullo Gimli con un extraño brillo en los ojos, mientras veían la escena, las niñas cerraban los ojos a cada golpe y sus pequeños puños se cerraban cada vez más.

-Ariel, Haidée- ya basta- dijo el mago con premura y sosiego- ya basta, vuelvan con nosotros. Ahora su mundo es al lado nuestro, hasta que estén capacitadas para volver- ambas miraron al mago mientras este colocaba para el asombro de todos ambas manos en los hombros de las pequeñas- dejen de luchar, ahora nosotros y personalmente yo, me haré cargo de ustedes- a esto Ariel volvió la mirada hacia la funesta escena, para dejar escapar un suspiro, se levantó del peñasco y se acercó al mago algo esperanzada.

-¿Prométame que cuando estemos listos,… podremos volver?- dijo la niña- que no los abandonaremos en este lugar- a lo que el mago asintiendo les sonrió a ambas, a lo que las niñas miraron al mismo tiempo el tétrico campamento, para soltar las últimas lágrimas de dolor y frustración al no poder hacer nada por ellos y de improviso ambas miraron al mago con una sonrisa y lo abrazaron fuertemente, para el asombro de Gandalf que solo las aferró más hacia a si haciendo que las dudas y miedos se disiparan, al igual que todo el escenario a su alrededor. Poco a poco la habitación fue cobrando su antigua forma y los presentes miraban asombrados los continuos cambios, hasta que todo volvía ser como antes, a esto el mago levantó la mirada hacia el Señor de los elfos que asintió aliviado, para luego mirar a su hijo que enternecido acariciaba los cabellos del pequeño que ya no estaba invisible y podía sentirlo como antes. Elrohir esbozó una sonrisa de alivio también, mientras abrazaba al pequeño que estaba en el séptimo sueño, no supo nada de nada, a esto Aragorn se agachó al lado del mago por que Ariel sin más se había desplomado en los brazos del Istarí al igual que Haidée, en el silencio se sintió las leves respiraciones de ambas niñas y una delicada voz.

-¿Gandalf?- De repente interrumpió Ariel, su voz era algo cansada.

-Mmmm- espetó el mago como respondiendo a la suplica.

-¿Podemos descansar ahora? -Dijo casi en un susurro la pequeña, los ojos casi se le habían cerrado completamente.

-Si Ariel- dijo el mago con cariño- ya pueden descansar- a lo que Ariel solo dio un "gracias" y sin más se recargó totalmente en los brazos del mago, que esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. A esto todos los miraban entristecidos, preocupados, Aragorn y los demás se acercaron.

-¡Ariel! -dijo el guerrero mientras que Gandalf le pasaba a la niña para sujetar mejor a Haidée que también había perdido el conocimiento.

-¿Ellas van a estar bien? -Preguntó Legolas mientras veía que Glorfindel sacaba a Haidée de los brazos del mago.

-Sí, no se preocupen, han sido demasiadas emociones juntas, además del stress acumulado todos estos días- dijo el mago mientras veía como Aragorn acomodaba en sus brazos a una dormida Ariel, por que eso demostraba su respiración. Había caído total y completamente dormida, al igual que Haidée, Arwen y Eve se acercaron para cerciorarse que estuvieran con bien, mientras Gandalf las miraba seriamente.

-¿Hay algo más que debamos saber Gandalf?- espetó el señor de los elfos acercándose mientras que Elrohir también se acercaba a los presentes con el pequeño aún en brazos. Aragorn y Glorfindel se pararon con cuidado, mientras Arwen colocaba una pequeña frazada en el cuerpo de la pequeña y Eve hacía lo mismo, mientras Glorfindel besaba los castaños cabellos de la criatura.

-Esto lo diré una vez- espetó el mago serio mirando a los presentes y paseándose por la habitación para detenerse de lleno ante todos- los niños en este momento están muy inestables, en todo sentido, ya sabemos el por que, aunque es algo increíble de creer y aceptar, debemos acceder que ellos no son como nosotros, piensan y actúan de una forma que no conocemos y recién estamos aprehendiendo a descubrir, lo cual debemos hacer a fondo- a esto Elrond asintió- pues he descubierto mucho más de lo que hemos visto y sentido según lo que vimos y lo que nos han contado, especialmente con Ariel , ya que es la mas fuerte de los tres, pero debemos saber que los tres juntos son mucho más que por separados.

-¿A que te refieres con eso Gandalf? -Interrumpió Pippin que se acercó junto a Merry y Gimli que veían atentos todo lo que había pasado desde la entrada.

-Bueno, mi querido Pip, he descubierto, aunque no estoy muy seguro y el tiempo me dirá la respuesta, que los tres pequeños además de estar conectados son más fuertes cuando están juntos, por si solo tiene sus dones, pero son más inestables, en cambio juntos…

-Se apoyan y sus poderes se manifiestan de una manera correcta y más sólida, además que se enfocan mejor. Sus sentimientos, junto a sus pensamientos se equilibran al mismo tiempo que sus almas, pues el aura que manifestaron en el Salón los tres juntos, desorientaron a muchos, al igual que los asombraron, por eso los presentes no se pudieron mover o actuar- dijo Elrond posando sus mano en la barbilla mientras miraba a los niños- es increíble, pero debo confesar que los pequeños también me paralizaron a mi- espeto el señor de los elfos, mientras los presentes lo miraban asombrados.

-Bueno- dijo Glorfindel con una tenue sonrisa- a mi también me asombraron, ya que sentí lo mismo, no pude moverme por la energía que manifestaron, jamás había sentido algo similar.

-Estamos en lo correcto- dijo Legolas- yo también me quede paralizado.

-Yo me apunto- dijo Aragorn y así asintieron todos, hasta los hobbits que miraban preocupados a los niños.

-Entonces, ya no debo decir más, ya que todos han entendido, el por que estos pequeños tiene que ser protegidos, además de ser vigilados con precaución. No queremos que se sientan incómodos, menos encarcelados, sería peor especialmente con lo que han pasado. Su enseñanza debe ser dirigida con precaución y firmemente orientadas para el bien.

-¿A qué viene eso Gandalf? Ellos no son malignos, por lo menos yo no creo las palabras del rey de Harad- espeto molesto Elladan mientras miraba al pequeño en los brazos de su hermano.

-Lo sé, Elladan, nadie cree lo que dijo Hyarmendacil y ese es el punto. Los niños no son el origen de la maldad, la maldad los ronda a ellos y estando mal emocionalmente, los tratará de atrapar de cualquier forma, incluso a través de nosotros- a esto todos se miraron- por eso y porque los niños están empezando a confiar en nosotros, debemos, guiarlos lo más correctamente posible, mientras estén a nuestro cargo, ya que me temo que aunque su origen es algo extraño, me arriesgo a pensar que estos pequeños han sido enviados para con nosotros, por los Valar- a esto todos miraron asombrados y algo asustados.

-Eso no podemos saberlo, Gandalf- espetó Elrond serio- no sabemos bien si los niños están aquí para alivianar el peso que se nos viene encima- dijo el medio elfo algo desconfiado.

-Lo sé, por eso quiero dejar pasar el tiempo, para que los niños, a través de sus acciones nos demuestren lo contrario- aquí todos lo miraron algo extrañados- digo eso, por que no quiero ni pensar que los pequeños son un medio de poder para poder destruir la maldad o viceversa, ellos no se merecen eso. De igual manera, ellos tiene una misión para su pueblo y ya es demasiada carga para sus jóvenes espíritus- a esto varios asintieron- solo debo decir que ojalá, los pequeños sean educados de la mejor manera y solo por los presentes, además de los faltantes que los conocen bien.

-En eso no habrá problemas Gandalf- dijo Legolas acariciando los cabellos de Haidée- nadie les hará nada malo, tampoco caerán en la oscuridad- a esto todos asintieron.

-Por lo demás- interrumpió Elrond- hay algo que me tiene inquieto, las demostraciones de los poderes de los niños, mantendrán a muchos inquietos, habrá que demostrar lo contrario- a esto Gandalf asintió.

-En eso trabajaremos ambos, Lord Elrond, especialmente en investigar más a fondo la procedencia de estos "dones" pues hay algo muy familiar en sus demostraciones.

-¿Cómo es eso Gandalf? -Interrumpió Frodo al lado de Aragorn mientras miraba al mago con aprehensión.

-Bueno mi querido Frodo- solo diré algo muy corto, ya que aún no estoy seguro- a esto hubo un pequeño silencio…-debo decir que al parecer las almas de los pequeños… son mucho más antiguas, de lo que creemos, más sabias y fuertes- a esto todos se miraron asombrados- además que como la han manifestado, especialmente Ariel al colocar los ojos del color de la plata, me atrevería a decir que son descendientes de alguna divinidad, no sus cuerpos, pero si sus almas- todos quedaron pasmados y algo aprensivos al comentario- Eru nos puede asombrar de muchas formas, especialmente con lo inesperado, y es extraño como lo puede dar a conocer…especialmente en los cuerpos de unos niños y que son de otra realidad u dimensión- aquí muchos callaron y miraron confundidos a los pequeños, costaba creer esas palabras, pero por el momento no habría otra conclusión.

-Si los pequeños son la respuesta o la luz que nos va a iluminar en estos días oscuros, temo que deberán ser protegidos y vigilados, mientras estén los distintos representantes de cada reino de Arda, mientras se haga el concilio, especialmente con Harad- a esto no hubo discusión- con lo de ayudarle a regresar- espeto el medio elfo- lo veremos a medida que los niños vayan evolucionando en su formación, por lo demás, debemos tratar de estabilizarlos de a poco y distraerlos para que no piensen en la crueldad de su mundo, no será tarea fácil, pero debemos hacerlo si no queremos que los pequeños sean tentados por otras fuerzas y sean corrompidos, por lo demás. Esto va a quedar en investigación, si los pequeños son lo que dice Gandalf, deberemos ser precavidos.

-No hay que decir más _Ada-_ dijo Aragorn- por mi parte y pienso que por lo de mi familia y amigos, estamos todos de acuerdo- Los pequeños serán resguardados y guiados de buena forma, si más adelante se descubre el por qué de su llegada y propósito además del que nos dijeron ellos, estaremos atentos, listos para cualquier acontecimiento y desenlace.

-_Nha, Lord Elrond_- todos estamos en esto y apoyaremos a los niños en lo que nos necesiten- espetó Glorfindel con seriedad, aquí todos asintieron.

-Bien, entonces para comenzar- dijo Gandalf- nada sale de estás paredes- el mago se dio vuelta a Elrohir- mi amigo- dijo el Istarí- yo te pondré al tanto de todo al igual que a Boromir y Faramir- en esto los hobbits, exceptuando Frodo iban a reclamar pero el mago los paró- a ustedes también les contaré- los hobbits se quedaron con las palabras en la boca- cuando los pequeños estén en sus camas- a esto el medio elfo asintió- Dama Eve y Arwen, por favor lleven a los niños a las habitaciones, Glorfindel tu también, por favor y para los presentes, creo que ya es muy tarde y mañana debemos madrugar, además que llegarán más personajes de importancia, me temo, pero esto será para mejor, ya que lamentablemente el panorama se a puesto cada vez más oscuro.

-¿Has visto algo Gandalf, va a suceder algún acontecimiento sombrío? -Preguntó con temor Sam a lo que Gandalf sonrió.

-Mi querido Sam, todo a su tiempo, los caminos son largos y a medida que los recorremos, vamos descubriendo obstáculos o sorpresas. Pero el tiempo en este momento es el mejor compañero para descubrirlo- Sam solo dejó escapar un soplo.

-De nuevo hablando en acertijos, no tiene remedio Señor Gandalf- a esto el mago sonrió y sin más se acercó a la puerta para que los presentes que estaban con los niños se apresuraran a salir y dejasen descansando a las criaturas en sus respectivas camas.

-Estel, por favor, dale esto a tomar a Ariel, el brebaje no le permitirá soñar, así descansará mejor- le dijo el medio elfo al rey cuando lo detuvo a la pasada, Aragorn asintió, se alejó con los hobbits por detrás y Gimli. El mago y el señor de los elfos los vieron alejarse en las profundidades de los pasillos de la enorme estancia.

-Elrohir, por favor llama a Boromir y Faramir, para comenzar con el relato- a esto el pelinegro salió rápidamente mientras que los demás ya habían entrado en la habitación.

-Me temo que los niños, van a ser una sorpresa muy grande, más de lo que esperamos- dijo Elrond preocupado.

-Me temo mi amigo, que será mucho más que eso y solo puedo añadir, que será más grande que la misma travesía que emprendió Frodo hace tres años, para destruir el anillo y Saurón- el medio elfo lo miró preocupado, mientras fijaba la vista en las sombras de las lámparas de aceite y la oscuridad del pasillo

…_Espero equivocarme…_

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Había sentido como su cuerpo era amablemente cubierto por algo cálido y suave, abrió tenuemente los ojos, viendo como la Dama Eve y Glorfindel colocaban a sus primos en las blancas camas que estaban al lado suyo. No sabía muy bien lo que había sucedido, solo respondió al cansancio de su cuerpo y cayó rendida en la oscuridad, ahora había despertado en una habitación de un blanco invierno suave con tenues decorados en tonos verdes y ocres, al parecer todo había terminado.

-Ariel- se escuchó dulcemente… -¿pequeña? -Insistió la voz, a lo que la niña miró a la dueña del cálido sonido.

-Dama Arwen- dijo tenuemente Ariel apenas con los ojos abiertos mientras la elfa le sonreía calidamente.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -Preguntó la pelinegra mientras acariciaba los negros cabellos de la niña, a esto la figura de Aragorn llegó de improviso con un vaso entre las manos.

-Un poco cansada, pero bien, supongo- respondió Ariel con algo de desgano, a lo que la elfa solo sonrió cuando Ariel se tapó la boca para bostezar.

-Es mejor que tomes esto Ariel, así descansarás mejor- dijo Aragorn mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama de la niña. Ariel sostuvo el vaso que el rey le daba mientras este con cuidado la sentaba en la cama colocando unos cojines a su espalda con ayuda de Arwen. Sin más Aragorn la acomodó bien para que pudiera tomar el contenido del vaso, a lo que insistió a los pucheros de la niña, pues no quería tomárselo, sabía que dormiría hasta el otro día con eso y no quería estar totalmente inconsciente.

-Ariel, es bueno que te lo tomes, dormirás mas calmada y mañana te sentirás más despejada y con mejor ánimo- le dijo el guerrero incitándola a tomar el líquido empujando tenuemente el envase a los labios de la niña que solo veía con algo de desgano el contenido. Sin más, no podía rehuir a los insistentes intentos del rey, así que optó por tomarlo, además no estaba de ánimos para pelear, menos de ser una niña caprichosa. En ese momento entraba Frodo y los demás hobbits a la habitación con algunas vestimentas para la sonrisa de Arwen.

-Nos mandaron a traer estas ropas para los niños- dijo Sam con voz baja para no despertar a los otros dos pequeños- creo que son ropas para mañana ¿no? -Dijo el hobbits mientras dejaba las prendas junto a Merry encima de una silla, a esto Arwen asintió con delicadeza mientras veía como Aragorn tomaba el vaso de Ariel y esta se recostaba en los almohadones.

-Bueno- dijo la elfa mirando a los presentes- es mejor dejarlos descansar, ha sido un día agotador, pasan de la media noche y mañana hay muchas cosas que hacer, especialmente con la llegada de más gente importante- a esto Ariel la miró curiosa.

-¿Quién mas a parte del rey Thranduil podría llegar?- Se preguntó la niña mientras miraba a un lado a sus primos que ya no sabía si estaban inconscientes o muertos, la Dama Eve y Glorfindel estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en las distintas camas mientras acariciaban los cabellos de los pequeños. Ariel esbozó una tenue sonrisa, que no fue desapercibida para el rey y su reina.

- Ellos van a estar bien, Ariel- dijo de repente Aragorn, que miraba tiernamente la escena- ya nada les hará daño y los ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos- termina diciendo el hombre mientras acariciaba gentilmente los cabellos de la niña a lo que Ariel soltó un suspiro.

-Solo espero que todo salga bien y espero estar haciendo lo correcto. A lo mejor mis tíos no hubieran hecho esto, a lo mejor ellos… -pero fue silenciada con un dedo en sus labios por parte del guerrero.

-Ellos hubieran estado orgullosos de ti- le dijo el guerrero mientras la miraba serio, pero dulcemente- hubieran querido lo mejor para ti y tus primos, incluso dar su vida, ya que ustedes son su más grande tesoro y no los culpo por ello- dijo el guerrero acariciando las mejillas de la pequeña- estoy seguro que hubieran aprobado toda decisión que tomarás, si es por su bien, yo la apoyo y ya no pienses más en cosas dolorosas- le dijo el guerrero mientras sacaba algunas lágrimas que habían asomado en los ojos de la pequeña, para luego sentarse a un lado de ella apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama mientras acercaba a la nena a su cuerpo para que se acomodara mejor y descansara, a esto Arwen se puso al otro lado y los hobbits a los pies de la cama- ahora están seguros y lo mejor que pueden hacer es descansar- dijo Aragorn mientras hacia que Ariel se relajara contra él. El extraño brebaje estaba empezando a ser efecto, pues Arwen se dio cuenta de los intentos de la pequeña por mantener los ojos abiertos, lo cual no podía.

-Duerme Ariel, descansa- dijo suavemente la elfa mientras acariciaba las manitos de esta. El tiempo pasó y el silencio reinó en la habitación. Ariel ya no pensaba en nada, solo tranquilidad y paz reinaban a su alrededor, se dejó llevar por el calor del cuerpo del humano mientras intentaba decirse que todo estaba bien, ya nada ni nadie, los amenazaría o los haría sufrir, no por ahora. Lo mejor era descansar y mañana sería otro día, mañana vería que harían al final. La pequeña soltó un suspiro acurrucándose en los brazos del guerrero que la miró enternecido, mientras acariciaba su cabecita.

-Duerme angelito, duerme… -a la vista de todos era un cuadro perfecto. Pero no todo podía durar, los pequeños eran importantes. Pero su estabilidad emocional y psicológica lo era aún más, todos prometieron ayudar y así lo harían. Sin más hicieron silencio para que los niños entraran por fin en un descanso que lo tenían bien merecido, cuando pudieron notar que ya no despertarían y que el brebaje había hecho efecto definitivamente, el guerrero se fue alejando de a poco del cuerpo de la niña al sentir que la respiración de la pequeña era tranquila, sin más la pareja se paró del lecho viendo con satisfacción que la criatura dormía al igual que los otros dos niños, Glorfindel y Eve también se alejaron de las camas y Legolas empezó de a poco a pagar las luces mientras los demás se retiraban. Todo quedó en un silencio acogedor, por hoy, los niños no tendrían pesadillas.

_- Alassëa lómë (_Buenas noches) -se escucho tras el último alo de luz que atravesó la habitación después que Glorfindel cerró la puerta tras de si, y todo quedó en una necesaria tranquilidad.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

La tenue luz del sol poco a poco empezó a iluminar las blancas paredes del dormitorio, la cálida habitación, empezaba a resplandecer de nuevo a medida que la mañana se hacía presente. La brisa fresca entraba por las cortinas que se mecían al son de la música del viento, mientras que el canto del amanecer invitaba a un día nuevo para comenzar otra vez.

Tres pequeñas figuras se escondían de los rayos de Anar, que de a poco empezó a iluminar las blancas sabanas que los cubrían. En un intento de escapar de la luz se acurrucaron al mismo tiempo en la mullida cama, mientras que la puerta de la habitación se habría silenciosamente.

-¿Cree que ya hayan despertado? -preguntó Frodo mientras veía como la Dama Arwen se acercaba a los lechos que descansaban los pequeños y la Dama Eve se iba hacia el otro extremo para comprobar como estaban los otros dos niños, pero cual fue el asombro de Sam que al acercarse a la cama donde supuestamente debería estar Aarón, este no se encontraba, al igual que Haidée. Eve miró asustada a Arwen que solo apuró el paso parándose al lado de la cama de Ariel respirando hondo por pensar lo peor, fue sacando el cobertor de la cama y para el alivio de todos y dejando salir un suspiro general, pudieron observar que los tres estaban abrazados durmiendo en la misma cama, todos se miraron aliviados y conmovidos al ver a los pequeños tan apretujados. Sin más Arwen se agachó de a poco acariciando los cabellos de Haidée que al tacto se empezó a mover ligeramente dejando escapar tenues suspiros de molestia, al parecer aún no querían ser despertados. A eso la puerta se abrió nuevamente dejando ver a dos elfos, uno de pelo oscuro como la noche y otro tan amarillos como los rayos del sol, ambos miraron dudosos a ambas mujeres que solo asintieron a la petición de que si podían entrar.

-Al parecer no quieren despertar aún, a lo mejor sería bueno dejarlos dormir más- dijo Eve con ternura mientras los veían a los tres en una posición algo extraña.

-¿Cómo llegaron los tres a la misma cama?- Dijo Elladan mientras veía divertido el extraño cuadro y no era para más Aarón estaba entre las dos niñas. Haidée estaba mirando hacia arriba pero con la cabeza ladeada para el lado de su hermano mientras que una pierna estaba posada en casi toda la cadera del niño que estaba de lado hacia su prima con un brazo encima de la cara de esta y ambas piernas entrelazadas con las de Ariel que estaba acurrucada en el pecho del pequeño abrazándolo y al mismo tiempo su brazo alcanzaba a Haidée que la tenía agarrada del "pijama" o la enagua en este caso. Todos los presentes estaban algo divertidos, pero no podían dejarlos dormir más tiempo, ya iba a ser medio día y los pequeños tenían ya un horario programado de "diversión" según los presentes. así que sin más Glorfindel se fue al lado de Eve y Elladan al lado de su hermana y de a poco empezaron a desenredarlos. Elladan tomó gentilmente a Ariel sacándole los brazos que estaban alrededor del niño y la pierna que estaba encima y entre medio de las de Aarón, a lo que Glorfindel tomó a Haidée con cuidado haciendo que soltara la vestimenta de su prima y que la pierna cayera más normal hacia su lado para tomarla en brazos, cuando ambas niñas ya estaban fuera de la cama Eve sacó a Aarón que empezó a mover la cabeza por tanto movimiento.

-He, dormilón, despierta- le dijo Eve mientras que el pequeño sacó un bostezo refregándose los ojos para ver quien era el que lo sostenía, ya que la gravedad se notaba a leguas estando en brazos de la chica, sin más los ojos verdes se posaron en los de la muchacha que sonrió al gesto de extrañeza del pequeño.

-Hola- dijo casi en un susurro -¿ya es de día ya?- Dijo mirando hacia todos lados.

-Si ya es de día- dijo divertida la mujer mientras veía como Ariel y Haidée también despertaban algo desorientadas, es hora de levantarse, va a ser medio día y ustedes deben conocer muchas cosas de este lugar.

-¿Conocer? -Preguntó Haidée algo desconcertada mientras Glorfindel la dejaba en el piso con cuidado.

-Si, conocer, pasear y despejarse, no tuvieron mucho tiempo antes, así que hoy antes del concilio, vamos a mostrarles todo el lugar y además Gandalf quiere hablar con ustedes.

-¿De que quiere hablar Gandalf? Pregunto Ariel mientras Elladan la tomaba de la mano al dejarla en el suelo.

-Eso, se los dirá el en persona, por ahora deben lavarse, vestirse e ir a tomar algo no muy pesado, ya que el desayuno ya pasó y la hora del almuerzo se acerca. Además tenemos que ir a preparar a Negro y Nieve para el recorrido de esta tarde- espetó Elladan mientras con cuidado llevaba a Ariel a la sala de baño y los demás lo seguían por detrás.

-¿Iremos a pasear con Negro y Nieve?- Dijo emocionado Aarón mientras Eve le sacaba la parte de arriba de la vestimenta, a lo que la chica sonrió por el brillo en los ojos del niño.

-Sí, iremos a cabalgar, así conocerán todo Rivendell, verán que les gustará el lugar- dijo emocionado Glorfindel mientras dejaban a las niñas en el baño y salían para que Eve y Arwen, junto a otras elfas que habían llegado a la habitación ayudaban a bañar a los pequeños y alistarlos para ese día, los elfos y hobbits salieron mas que con una sonrisa en sus labios. Los pequeños se veían mejor que la noche anterior y harían lo que fuera posible para que siguiesen así.

Los chicos rápidamente estuvieron listos y como iban a montar, a los tres los vistieron con unos pantalones que tenían extraños dibujos en la parte baja de cada pierna. Ariel llevaba un pantalón azul oscuro, al igual que sus botas, con una camisa blanca la cual estaba cubierta por una pequeña capa que no llegaba más que a la cintura de la pequeña, con una capucha que colgaba de su espalda bordada hermosamente con hilos al parecer de plata, Haidée tenía una vestimenta similar, solo que en vez de capa era como una chaqueta que tenía el cuello en forma de uve, con bordados de árboles en la espalda, sus pantalones eran de un verde musgo, sus botas eran de un café oscuro y su camisa de un color crema, la cual era tapada por la chaqueta, el pequeño tenía colores similares a los de su hermana, solo que el llevaba las botas de color negro. Para la satisfacción de las elfas y la sonrisa de estas, los niños se miraron algo extrañados por los ropajes, pero al parecer se veían bien, según las miradas de las mujeres, sin más demora, salieron de la habitación, dándose cuenta del decorado que tenía el enorme pasillo.

Las distintas y enormes puertas que empezaban a salir del lugar con grandes diseños aumentaban a medida que el pasillo se hacía más largo. En una de ellas, que era de un extraño color caoba, se pudieron dar cuenta que era la de la habitación de Lord Elrond, luego miraron la suya para devolver la mirada de nuevo a la puerta- estaban bastante cerca del dormitorio del Señor de los elfos- los tres se miraron algo contrariados, para luego seguir su camino.

Habían salido de las habitaciones principales. Al parecer el recinto estaba dividido en distintas áreas, aunque había distinción de tamaños o colores, se podían apreciar más guardias en algunos sectores, como el ala este y oeste norte, especialmente cerca las habitaciones de los niños. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Ariel mientras bajaba los escalones para ir a comedor.

Pasaron por varios recintos y una plaza, en la cual había mucha gente, la mayoría elfos que saludaban gentilmente cuando todo el grupo que acompañaban a los niños pasaba por el lugar y algunos elfos sonreían al ver a los pequeños de mejor semblante. Algunos los saludaban con una sonrisa y otros moviendo la mano.

Más no le gustaba la mirada que se clavaba un y otra vez de los soldados de Harad, especialmente de los capitanes y los que estaban al mando de las distintas razas. Aunque no muchos lo manifestaban a la primera, la duda rondaba por todo el lugar, todos desconfiaban de todos- Ariel dejó salir un leve suspiro- más la mirada cálida de mucho elfos la tranquilizaban, al menos algunos de ellos, lo raro era ver a solo jóvenes, adulto y que ni hablar de viejo, no habían ni rastros.

-"Al parecer no hay muchos niños por estos lados"- se dijo para si Ariel mientras veía pasar a mucha gente por todos lados. Lo increíble era que había mucha variedad, una "ensalada" como había dicho Haidée y su primo. La pequeña rió para si mientras las elfas y los hobbits se alegraban por los ánimos de los niños. Cuando atravesaron el enorme lugar, por que demás cabía una cancha de fútbol en ese lugar- pensó Aarón- se encontraron con algunas figuras conocidas que los estaban esperando en los escalones de la entrada principal que daba al Salón de Fuego y al otro lado estaba el comedor. Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, Faramir y Gimli miraban contentos a los niños desde la entrada, mientras los pequeños aún no cabían como era posible que hubiera tanta gente.

-Ni que fuera la feria de verduras- pensó Haidée.

-Bienvenidos pequeños- dijo Gimli con jubilo mientras Ariel se inclinaba ante el enano por respeto y saludo, a lo que los otros dos niños la imitaron de igual forma.

-No tienen por que reverenciar, Ariel- dijo Aragorn acercándose a su esposa y a la niña- aquí todos somos amigos- Ariel solo sonrió.

-¿Por qué hay tanta gente? -Preguntó de repente Aarón aún mirando hacia todos lados.

-Eso, es por el Concilio- dijo Legolas agachándose enfrente del pequeño- mañana será el concilio de toda la Tierra Media y hay muchas personas de los distintos reinos, claro está, que también viene con sus escoltas y guardias, ya saben, los alrededores no están muy bien que digamos - dijo el elfo mientras miraba a Eve que solo sonrió- pero bueno, no es momento de hablar de eso- dijo de repente el rubio- vamos que deben comer algo para luego ir a ver a Gandalf y Lord Elrond que los espera a los tres, pues ya decidieron que vamos a ser con ustedes- esto lo dijo con una sonrisa, pero para los niños no fue muy convincente.

El que "saber hacer con ustedes" le sonó mas a problemas o mejor dicho después de lo de ayer y la historia que les chantaron a todos, los sacarían a patadas- pensó Haidée que tomó de improviso la mano de su prima que al mirarla pudo ver lago de preocupación, lo que Aarón solo interpretó como "cuidado chica al borde de la explosión" el niño movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Tranquilos, no es nada malo- dijo Boromir leyendo más que claro la preocupación de los niños en sus rostros- solo que ya sabemos como los vamos a ayudar y a instruir, por que me temo que van a tener clases.

-¿Clases? -Dijo Haidée con una mueca de disgusto- no me gustan las clases, son aburridas.

-Jajajajajaja, veras que serán muy entretenidas, además que se les hará fáciles con lo inteligentes que son- dijo Aragorn mientras tomaba la mano de Ariel y empezaban a caminar hacia el comedor.

-Me volveré tonta entonces- dijo Haidée a lo que Glorfindel rió más, acompañados de los presentes. Cuando llegaron al comedor pudieron notar la enorme habitación, solo que ahora se veía más grande, ya que no había casi nadie en el lugar, pero para Ariel una mirada no pasó desapercibida, era tan helada como la nieve- pensó la niña y sin más con disimulo miró de reojo hacia una esquina donde habían varios guerreros acomodados.

-Cemendur- soltó en un suspiro a lo que Aragorn escuchó perfectamente, el rey miró también de reojo hacia la esquina del salón mostrando una mirada de desagrado, Ariel miró al rey.

-Tranquila mi niña, ellos no harán nada malo- dijo Aragorn mientras cambiaba de lugar a la pequeña hacia su otra mano- no lo permitiré- esto lo dijo en un susurro mientras se inclinaba para saludar a los guerreros que por respeto respondieron, pero el ambiente grato cambió a uno demasiado espeso, sin más ya todos estaban sentados acompañando a los niños en la enorme mesa mientras algunas elfas traían frutas y jugos para que los niños se sirvieran algo ligero, ya que el almuerzo estaba próximo.

-¿Y bien, cómo durmieron?- Interrumpió de repente Merry comiendo su segundo o mejor dicho tercer desayuno, que ya no era de asombrarse, según el era para acompañar a los niños y en eso no hay replica alguna, solo sonrisas.

-Bien, por lo menos hace mucho que no dormíamos así- respondió Haidée mientras comía una manzana.

-Una semana para ser exactos- dijo Aarón comiendo una galleta.

-Mentira- dijo Ariel tomando jugo- dormíamos cada tres horas o dos, creo… dependiendo quien estuviera en mejores condiciones- dijo la niña para el desconcierto de todos.

-¿Qué los adultos no hacían guardia?- Pregunto Pippin con asombro, mientras los tres niños los miraron asintiendo.

-Si lo hacían- respondió Haidée- pero era algo difícil dormir con tanto ruido y gritos alrededor, muchos no pegaban ojo, además que estábamos rodeados- espeto la niña mientras miraba el contenido del vaso, viendo su reflejo en el- yo no podía dormir por las pesadillas- a esto Ariel se llevó de nuevo el vaso a los labios tomando su contenido, muchos se miraron con preocupación, mientras los niños comían en silencio.

-Bueno, ahora ya no tendrán pesadillas- dijo Eve sentándose entre medio de ambas niñas- no escucharan más gritos, a menos que hagan alguna travesura, y ahí si que no respondo por Lord Elrond o Gandalf- sonrió la muchacha mientras miraba a ambas niñas que aún comían- aquí van a estar a salvo, además que aprehenderán muchas cosas a medida que conozcan los alrededores- dijo la muchacha mientras todos asentían.

-¿Seguros que no causaremos problemas con el señor de la esquina?- Dijo el niño en voz baja mientras algunos miraban disimuladamente al lugar que había nombrado el pequeño y otros solo miraban al frente pero consientes de la pesada presencia de los guerreros de Harad.

-No habrá problema mi niño- dijo Glorfindel acariciando los cabellos del pequeño que lo miró algo dudoso a lo que el elfo sonrió.

Le encantaba esos ojos verdes- pensó el elfo mientras acariciaba las facciones del pequeño- no habrá problema, además ustedes no tiene nada que ver con lo que está pasando ahora, no deben de tener miedo, menos preocuparse por ellos.

-¿Pero con lo que pasó en el Salón…?- Interrumpió Haidée a lo que fue callada por Legolas que esbozó una sonrisa.

-Eso ya pasó y nada ni nadie dirá nada al respecto. El señor Elrond hablará con la gente propicia para que todo quede en paz, además que ustedes son protegidos de la familia de las "estrellas".

-¿Familia de las estrellas?- Espetó Haidée algo confundida.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Bueno como saben, si fuera por mi yo colocaría toda la historia de un tirón, pero lamentablemente debo cortarla en capítulos, así que se aguantan, jejejejejeje, pero por lo demás se va a colocar más interesante, además que ya tengo el final y me van a matar por eso: p jejejeje, pero espero me sigan para la segunda parte, bueno aquí los dejo y debo decir algo, con respecto a la nueva regla de la pagina, no me gusta para nada, es necesario responder los review para darle a conocer a nuestros lectores que los leemos y nos animan con sus comentarios, de veras, ojalá la cambien, pero por ahora no podré responder los suyos ya que estoy bastante apurada con el ultimo examen, besos a todas y gracias por sus comentarios y ténganme paciencia, ya me queda una semana no mas para salir si¡Ahí de pleno me dedico al fics, nos leemos!

HADA

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

GRACIAS A **Ieliania Greenleaf**,** Dark Angel, Vampirella McHany firts-ayanami, layla kyoy**ama; y amiga especialmente a ti no te sulfures mucho plis, mira que voy a actualizar mas rápido ahora, que ya voy a tener vagología, gracias por el empujón, al igual que a todas las demás, besos y nos estamos leyendo!


	30. Capitulo 30

**Mi Fantasía, Mi Realidad**

¡Aiya mellon nin! Yo de regreso de nuevo sisisisisisisi y por culpa de los exámenes aún no puedo actualizar tan seguido como quiero, pero ya va a terminar eso, jejejejeje, paciencia, paciencia y bueno ¡ya llegamos a los 30! y se va reduciendo los capis para el final, que emocionante, pero de igual manera, aún hay mucho por descubrir y bueno este capi es un mega ultra adelanto, espero que tengan tiempo para la lectura chicos, por que este capi deja mucho tiempo colgado, espero que lo disfruten, un beso y nos estamos leyendo

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Capitulo 30**

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-La familia del señor Elrond- dijo Ariel comiendo una manzana, mientras cortaba otro pedazo de ella- así la llamaron cuando se terminó de construir Rivendel y Lord Elrond fue nombrado "uno de los más altos entre los Eldar"- espetó Ariel dejando asombrados a todos.

-¿Sabes la historia de esta casa?- Dijo algo asombrado el rey de Gondor, mientras miraba a Arwen que solo miraba a la niña con maravilla, a lo que Ariel asintió.

-Solo una parte- contestó- lo leí, pero supongo que no escriben todo en los libros- espetó la niña mientras se echaba otro pedazo de manzana a la boca- siento si dije algo malo- terminó diciendo mientras levantaba la mirada hacia la dama Arwen a lo que ella solo sonrió negando.

-No, en realidad me halagas que sepas de mi familia, aunque no es muy común por que solo los que son parte de ella y los mismo elfos saben de la historia, es muy antigua- espeto la elfa, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la niña- en cierta manera eres una cajita de sorpresas Ariel- a esto la niña sonrió.

-Bueno los tres lo son- dijo una voz que interrumpió todo el momento, mientras todos veían a Imrahil con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba al lado de los hobbits que los saludaron de buen agrado -¿veo que ya están mejor? -Dijo el Señor de Dol Amroth mientras tomaba una fruta del plato- especialmente tú mi niña- dijo el príncipe refiriéndose a Ariel que algo colorada asintió, para la sonrisa del guerrero.

-Si, no le pude dar las gracias debidamente en ese momento- dijo la niña haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a lo que el príncipe sonrió.

-No tienes por qué preciosa, era un deber para mí, ya que no me gustó desde el principio que esos hombres actuaran de esa manera- dijo algo molesto el guerrero mientras miraba de reojos al grupo de Harad que también estaban atento a todo movimiento de la sala- además- espetó el príncipe mirando seriamente a la niña y luego a los otros dos pequeños- ya me pusieron al tanto de todo- aquí los niños dejaron de comer levantando la mirada- al igual que a Eomer y Faramir, lo cual veo que llegaron por fin- dijo el guerrero mientras veía llegar al rey de Rohan y el príncipe de Ithilien pasando por el amplio salón hasta la mesa donde estaba todo el grupo de amigos y compañeros entrañables.

Esto le extraño de sobremanera a los guerreros de Harad, especialmente a cierto general que miraba con recelo y muy atento a los niños. No perdería movimiento alguno, eso lo tenía claro, estaba más que consiente que su Señor le pediría todo acerca de los críos, especialmente de donde provenía, no eran de confianza, menos si podían intervenir en sus planes. Mientras esto pasaba, los presentes, se hacían los tontos, sabían que los Haradrim, no dejaban pasar detalle alguno, más eso no los intimidaban, por lo menos no al rey de Rohan, que solo miró de soslayo a Cemendur, era el que más le preocupaba, pero por ahora debían aguantarse, ganas no le faltaban.

-Bueno, me alegro que todos estén reunidos, así será más fácil hablar, aunque preferiría un sitio más discreto- dijo el rey de Rohan tomando asiento entre los hobbits y Aragorn que lo miraba algo preocupado, Faramir se puso entre su hermano y Gimli.

-¿Qué te trae tan inquieto mi amigo?- Dijo el Gondoriano mientras se acercaba al guerrero.

-Me temo que deberemos adelantar toda actividad con respecto a los ataques de las fronteras entre Mordor y Gondor- esto lo dijo bajando la voz, mientras los demás guerreros se acercaban- han llegado noticias que hay movimiento en la torre de Isegrand además que han aumentado los asaltos a las aldeas que están alrededor de los reinos, especialmente en Ithilien y cerca de las Montañas Nubladas. Los enanos mandaron un mensajero, al igual que la dama Eowyn, mi hermana- a esto Faramir se irguió algo incomodo- eso no lo sabía…- esto lo sintió y vio Eomer en los ojos de su cuñado, a lo que lo calmo con un gesto de la cabeza- tranquilo mi amigo, ella está bien, al igual que la ciudadela, es digna de estar a cargo en este momento- dijo el rey mientras Faramir solo asentía, sabia que su princesa era capaz de todo , pero no podía estar tranquilo al estar tan lejos de ella y sus dos pequeños.

-Tranquilo Faramir, mandaremos inmediatamente un grupo de reconocimiento y ayuda hacia Ithilien- dijo Aragorn parándose de improviso del asiento- también estoy preocupado por Aglahad, a pesar de todo, aunque se que es muy capaz de mantener todo en orden mientras no estoy, siendo uno de mis mejores guerreros, consejero y amigo de confianza, me temo que no podrá con todo, Además que Imrazôr no estará a su lado, el ha tenido que ir a ver los límites de Mordor, y aún no ha llegado noticias.

-Eso es preocupante- dijo Boromir tomándose la barbilla- aunque se que son 7 días y una luna llena para llegar a los campos oscuros, le será difícil mandar algún mensaje, tal vez debamos partir- dijo el Gondoriano mientras mira a los presentes y fijaba la mirada en definitiva hacia Eomer que solo asiente a la petición del guerrero.

-Yo me uno- dijo el rey de Rohan- se que Carnistir siendo el que esta al mando del consejo de Rohan es muy capaz de llevar a mi gente mientras no estoy, pero a tal atentado en este momento, prefiero estar con el y mi gente, además que no quiero que tome una conclusión precipitada y los lleve a todos al Abismo de Helm si no es necesario- a esto todos asintieron.

-Bueno entonces hay que alistar las cosas para salir mañana, después del Concilio, a lo mejor deberemos salir por la noche- dijo Legolas mientras se paraba del lugar, además hoy llega mi padre, y temo que tampoco traerá buenas noticias.

-Tranquilo _Meleth nîn_- Dice Eve acercándose al elfo, tomando sus manos- cualquier cosa que pase, los enfrentaremos todos juntos, a esto la mayoría asintió- todos estaremos aquí para cualquier desenlace que ocurra, a esto Legolas sonrió.

_-Vanimelda siempre hayas la forma de darme tranquilidad, no se como lo haces, solo con escuchar tus suaves palabras, mi corazón se calma-_ dijo el Eldar en elfico besando los labios de la muchacha y luego su frente.

_-No tienes por que temer mellon, de seguro el rey Thranduil vendrá con nuevas y esperanzadoras noticias, ojala sean para mejor y nos brinde su ayuda_- dijo Glorfindel con esperanza y seguridad, a esto los niños se sentían algo fuera de lugar, ya que la atención se había vuelto, de nuevo, a lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento en la Tierra Media, Ariel miró a su prima la cual asintió y luego Haidée miró de reojo su hermano que también asintió.

-Hejem…hejem…-se escuchó carraspear una pequeña voz llamando la atención de todos- si no hay problema, aunque creo que van a estar muy ocupados- se limitó a decir Haidée, mientras se levantaba con Aarón por detrás- creo que es mejor ir con Gandalf y el Señor Elrond, nos deben estar esperando- a esto la mayoría sonrió.

-Lo siento- dijo Eomer- eso también venía a decir- Gandalf me dijo que los llevara a las estancias de Lord Elrond y que fueran solo Aragorn, Glorfindel, los gemelos, Frodo y Legolas, pues debían hablar un asunto muy urgente con ellos, más los pequeños, también tú Imrahil- dijo el guerrero a los que los nombrados asintieron.

-¿Y por qué nosotros no podemos ir, hay algo malo?- Dijo Pippin mientras terminaba de comer una naranja.

-Lamentablemente mi querido Pippin, esas fueron las ordenes de Elrond, supongo que después se les explicará lo que ocurra en esta pequeña reunión, pero por ahora debemos movernos rápido ya que pronto llegará la comitiva de Mirkwood (o bosque Negro, como quieran llamarle) además al parecer también llegará gente de Lothlorien.

-A esto Aragorn miró sorprendido a su amigo al igual que Arwen- ¿estás seguro Eomer? Tenía entendido que Lorien no vendría hasta dentro de dos lunas, para hablar con Lord Elrond específicamente. Especialmente por las fronteras de las Montañas Nubladas y por el problema de Moria- dijo algo desconcertado el rey a lo que Eomer asintió.

-Lo se, a mí también me desconcertó la repentina noticia, pero el que puede responder mejor a esa incógnita es el mismo Elrond, pero supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta que el hable.

-Bueno- dijo Gimli interfiriendo en la conversación, teníamos entendido que la reunión si se efectuaría pero en Minas Tirith ¿no? Al igual que nos pondríamos de acuerdo para las nuevas alianzas entre la Cavernas centellantes y Minas Ithil- dijo el enano algo desconcertado, a lo que Aragorn puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Tranquilo Gimli, eso se efectuará después que sepamos que está pasando con Mordor, además que me intriga el por que de tan repentina decisión, pero creo que esa respuesta se verá respondida a su tiempo- dijo Aragorn levantándose de la silla- por ahora debemos preparar todo para esa imprevista llegada- esto lo dijo mirando a los niños que solo se miraron entre ellos con cara de interrogación.

-Eso es cierto, si viene la Dama Blanca y el Señor Celeborn los pequeños no pasarán desapercibidos, al igual que el rey Thranduil- dijo Sam con algo de nerviosismo.

-Calma Sam, La Dama Galadriel no hará nada ilícito para con los niños, tampoco mi padre, pero de igual manera, debemos prepara todo antes que lleguen. Además que hay que aclarar que papel tomarán los niños en todo esto, ya que son totalmente ajenos a lo que está pasando en este momento con Arda. Pero dudo que otros piensen de la misma forma, pues con sus dones dirán lo contrario.

-Eso ya lo veremos- espetó Glorfindel tomando la manito de Aarón y Haidée- primero aclararemos todo sobre los pequeños y luego veremos lo demás- Dijo el elfo mientras empezaba a caminar con ambos niños que solo miraban a Ariel algo desconcertados, mientras pasaban al lado de ella, a lo que la niña solo se limitó a sonreír.

-"Esto se pondrá muy interesante"- pensó la pequeña mientras veía la mano que le había extendido Aragorn para encaminarse al despacho de Lord Elrond.

-Sam, por favor, tu junto a Merry y Pippin podrían ir con Aratan, para ver lo de los caballos, hoy saldremos con ellos y por favor, que preparen todo, a esto Sam asintió.

-Pero después de esto nos contarán todo- dijo Merry con algo de sorna y mirada de injusticia, a lo que el guerrero sonrió.

-Prometido- dijo Aragorn asintiendo con la cabeza mientras veía salir a los hobbits del comedor a toda prisa.

-Bueno nosotros iremos a ver a Anardil, para explicarle lo que esta sucediendo con este inesperado movimiento por parte de las tropas de Mordor, a lo mejor el quiera venir, así será más rápido ya que el tiene bajo su mando a la mayoría de los elfos- dijo Boromir, mientras le hacía una señal a su hermano para que se adelantase, sin más ambos salieron después de una reverencia.

-Gimli podrías ir a ver el armamento junto a tu familia, necesitaremos todo lo posible para este viaje, a lo que el enano sonrió.

-No hay mas que decir mi amigo, déjalo todo en las manos de mi gente, te daré la mejor de la lista para los armamentos, especialmente para tus hombres, además también quiero ver la cara que ponen ciertos elfitos, cuando vean el trabajo que haremos- a esto Legolas sonrió, mientras veía salir a su amigo.

-Bueno, nos vamos- dijo el guerrero, Glorfindel ya habrá llegado y nos estarán esperando, _Vanimelda-_ dijo el rey, creo que tendremos a alguien muy especial al llegar la Dama Galadriel a Rivendell- a esto Arwen esbozo una hermosa sonrisa asintiendo.

-Lo se, Eve y yo prepararemos todo, luego los alcanzaremos en el despacho de mi padre y…Ariel- dijo la elfa acariciando los cabellos oscuros de la pequeña- todo va a salir bien, solo deja que tu corazón hable, ¿si? -A lo que la niña no entendió mucho pero asintió de buena gana, la elfa sonrió irguiéndose ante su esposo, nos vemos amor- dijo dando un dulce beso al rey que sonrió y luego Eve dio una reverencia saliendo con Arwen del Salón.

-¿Quién sería ese "alguien especial"?- se preguntó Ariel mientras miraba la cara del guerrero.

-Bueno, nos vamos o nos reclamarán por llegar tarde- dijo Legolas mientras tomaba la otra manito de Ariel y se encaminaban todos hacia los aposentos del Señor de la casa.

En ese momento la cara de Cemendur no era de buen agrado, hizo un ademán a sus hombres para que salieran del comedor mientras veía como casi toda la comunidad y altos señores de las casas reales salían del lugar, esto debía contárselo a su rey.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

La habitación era bastante grande, aunque al parecer había muchas habitaciones continuas una al lado de otra y todas, con estantes de pared a pared llenas de libros. Haidée jamás en su corta vida había visto tanto, cuero, hojas y lápices juntos o ¿plumas con lápices? Bueno tinta y plumas o algo así- se dijo algo contrariada, nunca había visto tanta hoja amarilla una encima de otra, la niña miraba algo escéptica al ver el hermoso y tremendo lugar.

-¿Hermana, que hacen con tanto libro junto?- Dijo Aarón igual de asombrado que Haidée- aunque creo que le harían competencia con la biblioteca de tío Hadar- esto lo dijo en un murmullo mientras miraba los dos enormes escritorios llenos de papeles, libros del tamaño de un pequeño baúl otros del porte de una caja de zapatos -¿qué no habían más pequeños?- Pensó el niño y tan gruesos como un queso veneciano, incluso el doble.

-Bueno, por lo menos sabremos que Ariel va a estar muy ocupada, por estos lados- dijo en un susurro para su hermano.

-Niños, no se queden en la entrada, pasen… -habló Lord Elrond mientras tendía las manos hacia los pequeños, invitándolos a pasar y Glorfindel los miraba sonriendo mientras estos tímidamente se acercaban al Señor del Los elfos mirando aún ensimismados el lugar. Elrond los tomó de las manos guiándolos hacia unos asientos que estaba cerca de las ventanas que daban a la enorme cascada.

-¡Wow! -pensó Aarón- este lugar era inmenso, pero jamás pensó que traería cascada incluida- pensó el pequeño mientras Haidée veía como entraba Ariel, Aragorn y los demás a la habitación.

-Bueno, ya veo que estamos todos aquí- dijo una suave pero carrasposa voz desde un lado del cuarto- me alegro que estén mejor pequeños, ayer estaban que se caían solos del cansancio- dijo Gandalf apareciendo desde otra habitación del despacho.

-Lo bueno es que han dormido bien, aunque aún les falte algo de descanso, eso irá pasando con el tiempo- dijo el medio elfo haciendo un ademán para que los recién llegados se sentasen, pero de improviso el Señor de los elfos, cuando Ariel se iba a sentar al lado de sus primos, la tomó de la mano y la sentó al lado de él, mientras Gandalf se sentaba justo al medio de los otros dos niños, que miraban algo contrariado al mago.

-Bueno- dijo Gandalf mirando a los dos pequeños curiosos que lo observaban con los inmensos ojos- hoy vamos a dar nuestra primera clase- a esto ambos niños hicieron una mueca de desconcierto y luego de disgusto, Ariel estaba que estallaba de la risa- empezaremos con un poco de historia y las conclusiones de esta, pero primero, presentaremos a los profesores.

-¿Es necesario?- Preguntó Aarón con desgano- mire que mi profesores anteriores casi ni se movían, parecían que se habían metido mucho tiempo en la bañera por que parecían pasas de lo arrugados que estaban, usaban unos trajes que parecían haber robado de un muerto de lo gastado que se veían, y eso si es que veían, ni con los lentes que usaban podrían distinguir si era un niño o una niña el que se paraba enfrente de ellos, incluso me cambiaron el nombre a Marie- a esto Haidée no aguanto soltando la carcajada, que fue seguida por Ariel y luego por los presentes.

-Jajajajaja- tranquilo Aarón, tus profesores son las personas que están aquí presentes- a lo que el niño miró a todos los hombres y elfos del despacho y luego se encogió de hombros al no creer lo que decía el mago- y me temo- siguió Gandalf- que yo seré el más viejo de todos, así que no voy a necesitar que me describas tan específicamente cuando hables de mí, en especial por mis clases por que no te dejaré mover dedo alguno sin que yo lo diga.

-Bueno, Señor Gandalf, usted no parece tan viejo, por lo menos se ríe y sabe decir cosas graciosas de vez en cuando, eso es más que un paso para no aburrirse en sus clases. Además no entiendo que me va a enseñar, si no soy mago o algo por el estilo- dijo directamente el niño para la sonrisa del Istar.

-Me encanta que seas directo y sincero Aarón, eso será mejor para todos, cuando empecemos las lecciones y no tienes por que preocuparte ya que hablamos todos juntos de esto, anoche- espetó Gandalf- y estamos todos de acuerdo… pero bueno, a lo primero que deben saber,… -en esto se escuchó unos golpes en la puerta haciendo que todos mirarán a la entrada, y como señal de pedir permiso, a lo que Elrond dijo una palabra, haciendo que un par de elfos morenos, entraran a la estancia con lo que parecía ser el bolso de Ariel, la espada y los arcos de los niños. A esto los chicos se miraron algo contrariados, más cuando vieron que Aragorn se paraba para recibir el bolso y la espada junto a Legolas y a Glorfindel los arcos estos miraron al mago pidiendo explicación a lo que Gandalf los calmo con una sonrisa y poniendo un dedo en los labios.

_-Hannon le_- dijo el Señor de los elfos asintiendo a los dos elfos volviendo a cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos.

-Bien- dijo el mago parándose e invitando a los niños que hicieran lo mismo- Aragorn por favor- a esto el guerrero sonrió colocándose enfrente de Ariel pasándole la espada a lo que la niña algo dudosa miró al guerrero que solo asintió, para luego tomar el arma entre sus manos- la primera lección la darán ustedes- espetó el mago mientras se sentaba en una butaca en frente de la niña, a lo que Ariel no entendió muy bien a la petición del Istar- Ariel, ya sabemos todo acerca de sus vidas, por lo menos que pasó con su familia y que fue los que los trajo aquí, hablando teóricamente, claro, por que aún rondan muchas preguntas las cuales iremos dándoles respuestas de a poco, pero lo principal ahora, aunque ya lo sabes bien, es el hecho de cómo pudieron sobrevivir a tanto, está claro que sus padres y familiares los educaron muy bien. A pesar que vivían en paz, fueron bastante precavidos con ustedes, pues creo que ellos ya sabían que algo así podía ocurrir- Ariel miró la espada y luego al mago de nuevo algo contrariada.

Una de esas enseñanzas que es la que más me asombra, por parte tuya es la de tu elocuencia, audacia, inteligencia, paciencia y otras que aún no alcanzo ver pero se que asombrarán más adelante cuando salgan de ti, pues solo puedo decir que esas características no son muy comunes en una niña de 11 años, menos el que porte una espada y sepa utilizarla, además que es muy extraña- Ariel volvió a mirar el arma -¿quieres intentar tú o te ayudo a empezar?- A lo que Ariel como respuesta vio al mago y al momento sacó la espada de su funda asombrando a los presentes.

-Es una Katana. Es una arma muy antigua de dos culturas muy fuertes en nuestro mundo, a pesar que muchos no estuvieron de acuerdo con introducir sus costumbres a nuestra gente, muchos de ellos insistieron ya que sus tradiciones y enseñanzas son más disciplinarias, fuertes y sanas para llevar una vida digna y de honor, por lo menos eso es lo que me enseñaron. Ellos son muy respetuosos y honorables, además que sus convicciones y leyes van primero ante todo. Por eso los miran algo extraños y se siente respeto, cuando hay algunos de ellos cerca o demuestran sus orígenes, especialmente en la batalla, aunque a lo mejor puedo estar equivocada y eso les puede llevar a un arma de doble filo, ya que no toda cultura es perfecta.

-Entiendo el que quieran tomar otras costumbres e ideales para desarrollarse y crecer como una sociedad más fuerte en todo sentido, incluso nosotros hemos ayudado a mucha de las razas de la Tierra media a perfeccionarse en todo tipo de aspecto. Claro está intercambiando conocimientos y otros, pero es muy extraño los ideales que nombras, más que nada por que solo se interesan por las habilidades de si mismo, según lo que dicen, deben ser grandes guerreros.

-Bueno, les deparó mucho tiempo el que llegaran a ese nivel, en todo sentido, un arte no se hace así como así ¿no?- Dijo Ariel a lo que todos asintieron.

A esto hubo un pequeño silencio, lo que Haidée solo asintió a la mirada de su prima- mi tío- siguió la niña- tenía amigos de estas culturas y el aprehendió de ellos su modo de vida y conocimiento, más que nada para el equilibrio espiritual y físico, no niego que también le sirvió para la guerra o batallas que tuvo que pelear cuando joven, pero si no era necesario, el no lo hacía, por lo menos eso me decía y le creo, así que yo también quise aprehender de él. Así podría equilibrarme mejor y tener al mismo tiempo más conocimiento de mi misma, de mis aptitudes y destrezas, al igual que mis movimientos. Pero antes de usarla, tenía que equilibrar mi mente, alma y mi cuerpo, así que me enseñó a conocerme y luego a utilizar cada parte de mí y para esto…

-Nos enseñó el karate- interrumpió Haidée tomando la espada de las manos de su prima llamando la atención de los presentes- nos enseño a defendernos sin armas, antes de tomar una- dijo la niña examinando la katana- luego nos enseño kunfú, luego algo de kempo y mucho después el kendo, que es el arte de la espada- a esto la niña le volvió a pasar la espada a Ariel que la tornó a la funda.

-¿En tan poco tiempo pudieron aprehender todo eso?- Dijo Eomer con algo de asombro.

-Bueno, estudiamos de todo un poco, aún nos falta mucho, no hemos llegado a al etapa final de todas las artes, excepto Ariel, aunque el tío le dijo que estaba lista para hacer la iniciación con el kunfú para pasar al último nivel. No alcanzó a evaluarla, pero supongo que habrías hecho añicos a Etel- a esto Ariel mostró una mueca divertida, al recordar a su primo.

-¿Etel es su primo mayor, no?- Dijo Legolas con algo de cuidado, a lo que ambas asintieron.

-Sí, el ya estaba a nivel de "maestro" en dos áreas, a pesar de ser muy joven, era muy hábil y muchos de los entrenamientos los hacía él. Cuando de técnicas o movimientos difíciles se trataba lo hacía mi tío, pero Ariel ya iba a terminar su entrenamiento final del kunfú.

-Tú estabas lista para el último nivel de Kempo- dijo Ariel a lo que la chica asintió.

-Sí, papá me iba a dar la última lección antes de presentarme a dar la prueba.

-¿Tú padre también sabia "artes marciales"?- espetó Imrahil, a lo que Haidée asintió de nuevo.

-Si, el sabía usar además del arco, el boken. Este es como un vara larga, la cual es muy flexible y al usarla debes hacer que sea una parte o extensión más de tu cuerpo, es algo difícil, pero el sabía hacerlo muy bien y bueno el era mi maestro para el kempo y el arco, como lo era para Aarón- dijo la niña mirando a su hermano que estaba entretenido con un libro, ojeándolo.

Ariel soltó un suspiro al recordar las clases con su padre y tío, y ella que se quejaba por que era muy pesado y muchas veces se escapaba para no entrenar. Cual razón tenían al decir que algún día lo necesitaría, es algo irónico.

-Todos esos nombres, son los que globalizan al arte marcial, con distintos movimientos cada uno, claro está, pero es un arte del cuerpo que permiten ver tanto el conocimiento de este, como sus armas tanto de defensa como de ataque, sin necesidad de un objeto como este- dijo la niña dejando la katana en la mesa- por eso pudimos a lo mejor enfrentar la situación que se nos vino encima, pero jamás pensamos en utilizarla, más que para la defensa. Nos enseñaron a no atacar o a infringir daño si fuese posible, por lo menos si la situación no lo requería así…yo en realidad no debería estar ni siquiera tomando esa espada, aún no me gano el respeto y el conocimiento necesario para portarla. Mi tío me la pasó para defenderme, supongo- dijo la niña mirando el objeto para luego mirar al mago que mantenía una mano bajo la barbilla en forma pensativa.

-Es increíble, todo lo que han dicho- espetó Elrond- a pesar que ese conocimiento de las "artes marciales "como le llaman es para tener un equilibrio completo de ustedes mismos también es un tipo de defensa y ataque- a eso ambas asintieron- entonces debo aclarar que aún no sabes como manejar la espada- a lo que Haidée negó.

-Ariel sabe usarla, incluso mejor que yo, a mi me gusta más el arco y el kempo, aunque también se usarla un poco, pero ella es la que la maneja mejor y como dijo, aún no debería usarla ya que no tiene el consentimiento de los superiores, por decirlo de alguna forma. Pero mi tío se la dio para protegerse, además que siempre supo que no hará nada indebido con sus aptitudes- terminó Haidée mirando a Ariel que aún miraba la espada.

-En eso no hay duda- espetó Gandalf levantándose del asiento- eso está más que comprobado, si no, no estaríamos todos aquí, además creo que al saber esto todo será más fácil, ya que aquí los guerreros presentes, también han sido educados de una forma similar, a lo mejor no será la misma, pero también fueron instruidos para fortalecer su cuerpo, su mente y su espíritu, así de cierta forma su parte física y espiritual, será bien equilibrada, aunque ustedes también van a tener que enseñarles un poco para no hacerlo tan distinto.

-¿Nosotros? -Dijo Ariel con cara de asombro, mirando al mago- pero…pero…

-Pero nada… -espetó el mago con una sonrisa- eso lo decidiremos hoy en la tarde ya que las primeras clases serán con Aragorn y Legolas, como ambos son muy buenos con las armas que ustedes utilizan, se les hará más cómodo, la cabalgata y como diferenciar a los distintos animales y plantas serán con Glorfindel y Aratan. Con respecto a la geografía y todos los lugares de la Tierra Media, serán Eomer e Imrahil- a esto los niños miraron a los presentes que solo se limitaron a sonreírles- para los ratos de relajo irán con Frodo, ya que él sabe mucho de la vida y sus extraños caminos- a lo que Frodo sonrió al ver las miradas de los pequeños -y por último los gemelos aquí presentes les ayudaran en las destrezas, quehaceres y como es la vida dentro de este recinto, incluyendo todo tipo de manualidades y las materias junto a sus habilidades y la lengua que aquí se habla, será enseñada por Lord Elrond y yo claro esta, además…-

-¡Tiempo, tiempo, tiempo! -dijo Ariel interrumpiendo al mago y colocando las manos en forma de una "T" para que el Istarí dejara de hablar, la niña soltó el aire cuando obtuvo la mirada de todos, Ariel suspiró bajando los brazos, para luego mirar a Haidée que solo la miraba algo contrariada, para luego mirar a Aarón que las miraba atento y expectante, al parecer el niño se percato del por que. A esto se acercó al mago con una extraña mueca que hizo mostrar una sonrisa al Istar, -este… -dijo Ariel algo dudosa -necesito aclarar algo- dijo la niña rascándose la cabeza, para luego pasearse algo incomoda delante del mago y los presentes que se veían algo impacientes mirándose uno con otros.

-¿Ariel, sucede algo malo? -Pregunto Aragorn que la miraba pasearse como perrito en busca de un hueso, a lo que tanto miraba el suelo, Ariel se detuvo mirando primero a los guerreros y luego dándose la vuelta encarando a Gandalf tomando aire.

-No entiendo- empezó,… -no entiendo que de un momento a otro después de todo el revoltijo de anécdotas, palabrería, sentimientos, acciones, gestos y toda la maraña de por que, contra, como y cuando que les planteamos, además de la súper mega historia, de nuestra corta existencia, que les narramos para llegar aquí, que aún veo y siento que hay dudas al respecto- la niña soltó un suspiro algo derrotada… -nos acepten bajo su tutela y protección- a esto Elrond sonrió al igual que los presentes, a Ariel no le gustó esa sonrisa, la niña cruzó los brazos…-¿saben de lo que se están haciendo cargo a parte de todo el embrollo que tienen en este momento con toda la gente que se está paseando en este momento en los patios o jardines de este lugar? -Espetó la niña algo enojada- a esto Gandalf amplió más su sonrisa, se acercó a Ariel, la tomo de una mano y la incitó a sentarse en sus piernas para el desconcierto de la nena, Haidée se acercó un poco más para escuchar mejor, mientras que el mago acomodó mejor a Ariel que aún estaba algo contrariada.

-Hablas mucho Ariel ¿no te lo han dicho?...

-Muchas veces, pero no quiere entender- dijo Aarón para la risa de todos, pero Haidée lo miró algo molesta y el pequeño se tapo la boca.

A esto la niña frunció el seño para la risa del mago que solo acercó a la pequeña a él para abrazarla, Ariel se dejo acunar, pero aún molesta- mi niña- dijo el mago aún sonriendo- sabemos muy bien a quienes tenemos en este momento enfrente de nosotros, sabemos perfectamente a que nos atenemos con ustedes bajo nuestra protección y considerándolos parte de nosotros, incluso como Lord Elrond dijo- ahora son parte de su familia y nadie osará tocarlos, solo por estar bajo la protección de una gran Señor de los elfos, el rey de Gondor, el rey de Rohan, un príncipe elfo, del bosque Negro, el Príncipe Imrahil y el antiguo portador y vencedor de Saurón. Además de incomparables guerreros y grandes personajes que ahora están tomando un papel de protectores y amigos para con ustedes, lo cual es algo extraño en este instante, pues ya sabes lo que ocurre, pero eso no impide que podamos ayudarlos a ustedes- el mago sonrió, pero ahora con ternura.

-Es verdad, se nos viene algo que no entendemos, aún si, sea malo o bueno, tampoco podemos adelantarnos al no saber su origen y su propósito. Pero sabemos cuando tenemos el alcance necesario y la fuerza para hacer crecer aunque sea una esperanza en tres pequeñas vidas- a esto la niña se relajó a los brazos del mago y Haidée fue alzada en brazos por el Señor de la casa, mientras que Aarón fue sentado entre ambos gemelos- sabemos y tenemos muy claro de que nos estamos encargando y que todo lo que han dicho, a salido de lo más profundo de su corazón -¿no es así? A esto Haidée bajó la mirada.

-Es lo mismo que había dicho mamá- dijo la niña para sí- pero…

-Pero no puede resultar del todo bien- dijo Ariel mirando a su prima…-no estamos seguros, ellos tiene mucho más problemas que el de nosotros…no quiero hacerme ilusiones- dijo Ariel hablando telepáticamente con Haidée, a lo que la niña bajó la mirada con pena y duda.

-No deben hablar a través de sus mentes, pueden comunicárnoslo a todos- dijo Elrond descubriendo las miradas de ambas niñas y el pasar el montón de emociones que inundaban sus ojos al momento de hablar- se les estaba haciendo hábito.

-Lo siento- dijo Ariel soltando un suspiro- no es que no agradezcamos todo lo que han hecho por nosotros, incluso creo que estaríamos en deuda hasta después de muertos- a esto hubieron gestos de desagrados por el comentario…-pero-…la niña volvió a mirar al mago que solo asintió a la reacción de Ariel -¿pero saben que se están haciendo cargo de las ilusiones, esperanzas y la poca fe que aún quedan en los sueños de unos niños? Que en este momento aunque no lo digan o no lo crean así ¿rivaliza con una guerra que puede suceder en cualquier momento e involucra a casi todo ser vivo en esta Tierra? O por lo menos eso he visto este poco tiempo que he tenido noción de mis actos…si ustedes nos aceptan en este momento bajo su protección, de cualquier forma que sea y luego, más adelante no pueden cumplir por cualquier razón o circunstancia que se manifieste más grande que todo esto…con lo que nos están dando en este momento, que es construir lo poco y nada que nos queda de luz o esperanza en nuestras almas para darnos una oportunidad de poder creer de nuevo y tratar de salvar a nuestra gente de un destino inexistente en este instante…Nos terminarán matando hasta no quedar nada…nada de vida dentro de estos cuerpos- a esto Haidée se llevó una mano a los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas, a lo que Elrond la miró preocupado abrazándola mientras miraba a Ariel que intentaba a toda costa de no llorar.

No somos de aquí, no pertenecemos a este lugar o raza, pero nos han acogido como nunca imaginamos que unos extraños pudieran hacerlo y es que nadie lo hace, no por lo menos de donde venimos. Se nos es difícil de aceptar…es difícil aceptar que podemos confiar una vez más en las oportunidades que nos está dando la vida de nuevo, especialmente aquí, en un comienzo diferente, un lugar diferente, con gente diferente, con oportunidades que recién empiezan a nacer… yo no quiero hacerme más ilusiones, me las hice con mis tíos y se derrumbaron, de paso también cayeron las de mis primos y al final de cuenta solo quedamos nosotros y es en lo único en este momento que tenemos en concreto- dijo Ariel entrelazando sus manos para detener el temblor de estás.

No estamos cuestionando sus actos, Señor Gandalf- dijo la niña bajando la mirada- pero debe entender que en este momento ni siquiera nosotros mismo nos tenemos confianza, solo reaccionamos a lo que se presente, nuestro instinto de supervivencia, nos tienen aquí. El deseo de poder vivir, la promesa a nuestra familia y las miradas de toda esa gente que espera que ocurra un milagro, el cual no sabemos si somos nosotros el que debamos provocar ese suceso, o solo estamos plantados como árboles que temen dar sus frutos por el solo hecho de que podamos quedar pelados y solos o nos podamos satisfacer las necesidades requeridas que debe dar el producto…

-En pocas palabras tienen miedo de aceptar una nueva oportunidad y luego desaparezca- dijo el mago sacando el cabello de la cara de la niña.

-No solo miedo, también hay desconcierto, duda, es algo que no deja respirar…no deja ver…no deja salir nada más que contradicciones y oscuridad, como si no hubiera nada más que vacío, no se si estaré hablando por mis primos también, pero eso es lo que más puedo llegar a decir ahora. A lo mejor suena patético o irracional, pero intentamos ser adultos, siendo aún niños, pero no podemos actuar de otra forma, en este momento, somos una mezcla, un monstruo donde no tiene cabida en ninguna forma de subsistir, perdimos nuestros guías en el camino, solo tanteamos entre las piedras para poder llegar a algún lugar- a esto Ariel esta apoyada en el pecho del mago que cariñosamente hacía cariño a los cabellos de la pequeña.

-Solo…solo queremos saber si nos van a dar la esperanza y después van a retroceder o…solo…solo digan lo ahora… que no pueden…por que lo entenderemos, de verdad lo entenderemos- se escuchó la pequeña voz de Haidée que estaba recostada contra Elrond mientras este acariciaba la espalda de la niña… -es preferible saber ahora la verdad que más adelante, así podremos partir con otras expectativas y empezar nosotros solos…

-¿Solos…? -Espetó Glorfindel asustado.

-Si, solos- dijo el niños cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho llamando la atención de todos- no tenemos convenientes de hacer esto solos- los gemelos lo miraron asombrados por la actitud del pequeño… -no estamos pidiendo nada, sabemos que los adultos tiene muchas problemas y su vida es bien complicada- a esto Eomer sonrió, le recordaba a él cuando niño- se dijo- sabemos que lo que le está pasando a su gente es más importante- a esto Legolas iba a interferir pero Gandalf lo detuvo con una seña…

-Por eso entendemos el que si en un momento dado no pueden cumplir con lo que nos están proponiendo, es mejor dejarlo aquí, no queremos causar más problemas. Tampoco queremos hacernos de falsas esperanzas, aún no tenemos nada que perder, por que ya le hemos perdido todo,… no tendré la edad suficiente para interferir en esto, pero se exactamente cuando alguien te ofrece la mano de buena manera y después la retira, como si nunca la hubiera ofrecido. Pero es mejor ver la realidad de esta manera- el niño miró a su hermana y a su prima- ellas son lo único que me queda- dijo el niño apuntando a ambas chicas- a pesar que se que son mi hermana y mi prima, yo las veo como mis más grandes tesoros, los único por los cuales puedo dar más que mi propia vida si es necesario,…-el chico tomo aire… -las he visto pelear, defender lo que creen y tomar decisiones que nunca creí oír o realizar en situaciones en que un hombre fuerte, armado y con mucha experiencia, podría titubear y retroceder… -el niño dejó salir el aire- también se que son un poco gritonas, llevadas de sus ideas, de repente muy mandonas, una más soñadora que la otra y también tiene una boca la cual sería muy difícil cerrarla, aunque tuviera todo el pegamento del mundo- a esto ambas sonrieron bajo el abrazo del mago y el señor de los elfos- pero se que tiene sueños, esperanzas y darían todo por que yo estuviera bien y la gente que las rodean…-el chico soltó un suspiro… -lo único que quiero es que ya no lloren más, que no vuelvan a ensuciarse las manos con sangre o deban quedar toda la noche en vela para que mañana puedan volver a respirar…que cada vez que tengamos que mirar a alguien a los ojos, debamos cuestionarnos si nos miran como iguales o como basura… -el niño se levantó con cuidado del asiento donde estaba entre los gemelos hasta posarse al lado del mago…solo quiero saber si es que deberé levantarlas de nuevo cuando sus sueños y esperanzas se desmoronen como la última vez- espetó Aarón con el entrecejo fruncido…-solo quiero saber si esto lo hacen por que solo tenemos poderes o por la simple razón de que somos nosotros…unos simples niños…comunes y corrientes.

A esto la mayoría se alzó algo asombrados por la seriedad y frialdad del pequeño, pero al mismo tiempo asombrado por sus palabras y verdades. El chico era de armas tomar, eso estaba más que claro. El mago sonrió suavemente mientras veía como el niño tenía agarrada a Ariel de la mano y la chica miraba hacia el frente.

-Ya no tengo duda alguna- se dijo el Istarí, mientras tomaba ambas manos entre las suyas con una tierna sonrisa acariciándolas contra si, para luego colocar a Ariel en una de sus piernas y al pequeño en otra dándose la vuelta a lo presentes…-solo diré, que ya no hay dudas o contradicciones a lo que yo recalqué al final de nuestra conversación ayer, está más que comprobado, especialmente con las verdaderas palabras de este pequeño y de ambas niñas, pero la última pregunta no la contestaré yo, pues ya tengo mi respuesta y ellos lo saben, los que deben responder ahora, son ustedes- a esto todos se miraron y luego a los niños que no levantaban la vista del suelo.

A esto Aragorn se levantó calmada mente mientras tomaba la espada de Ariel, para colocarla enfrente de él sacarla de la funda y verla con cuidado, para luego colocarla dentro de esta una vez más. Miró a la niña entre medio de la visura que se hacia entre la espada y el mago, para luego bajarla de a poco, caminó lentamente hasta llegar donde el mago el cual solo asintió. El guerreo se hincó al frente de ambos niños, estos al ver las botas negras enfrente suyo elevaron la vista de a poco hasta posarla en los ojos grises del montaraz, este mostró una mini sonrisa para luego tomar a ambos niños de la mano y sacarlos lentamente del regazo del mago, lo mismo pasaba con Haidée solo que a ella la fueron a sacar del regazo de Lord Elrond. Legolas y Glorfindel que la llevaron cerca de los demás.

-Niños- dijo el montaraz pasando la espada a Ariel… -solo quiero que sepan algo, ustedes no están aquí por que tienen "dones" o solo por que nos conviene a nosotros tenerlos por sus poderes- dijo el montaraz mientras acariciaba la mejilla de ambos pequeños al colocarse a su altura- no importa si son de las estrella, divinidades, incluso si son pequeños orquitos- a esto los tres miraron algo extrañados al guerrero que solo se limitó sonreír- no importa si son de otra dimensión u otro mundo… no hacemos esto por que nos conviene o por compasión, ustedes no son objetos que podamos tirar así como así después de haberlos usado, menos…jugar con sus emociones y sueños- dijo el guerrero acariciando la cabeza de ambos.

-No demostramos nada de eso cuando los conocimos ¿o sí?- Espetó el elfo mientras sentaba a Haidée en su regazo y Legolas se ponía al otro lado- niños nosotros les estamos proponiendo ser sus guías, por que han llegado a tocar cada corazón y vida de este lugar solo con su sonrisa- espetó el noldo mientras que Haidée tímidamente alzaba la cabeza, mirando a sus primos- están aquí por que necesitan de nuestra protección, necesitan que alguien los cuide y vele por ustedes- dijo el noldo mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Haidée.

-Pequeños- dijo Imrahil acercándose a ellos y tomando un lugar al frente de la improvisada ronda que se estaba haciendo alrededor del mago y los niños que estaban de pie al frente de el- no tengo todo el placer de conocerlos, tampoco pude estar presente cuando llegaron, pero se que sufrieron mucho según lo que me contaron y es comprensible el como se sienten después de vivir tan duros acontecimientos y haber sobrevivido a ellos, pero debo decir esto- Imrahil se inclinó un poco más levantando de a poco la carita de Ariel, para que al mismo tiempo los otros dos niños lo miraran a los ojos -no queremos darle falsas esperanzas…por lo menos lo que he vito de ustedes en estos dos días, ha sido más que un placer y digno de alabanza- el príncipe sonrió acariciando la mejilla de la niña- yo no dejaré que esa lucecita se extinga, quiero seguir jactándome de lo que vi con mis propios ojos… a ustedes…

-Imrahil tiene razón, si les estamos proponiendo esto es para que ustedes se queden aquí, a salvo, que tengan un lugar donde tengan algún apoyo, no importa donde vayan después o como empleen lo que han aprendido, por que sabemos que lo harán de buena forme y fe. Sabemos que serán hombre y mujeres de bien, solo por darnos a conocer sus corazones. Ahora, no tenemos duda alguna cual será el objetivo final de esta pequeña reunión- dijo Elrohir agachándose al lado de Aragorn mientras miraba con justa admiración a ambos pequeños y a Haidée que aún esta recostada contra el pecho de Glorfindel.

-No los conozco mucho, pero con esto me han dado a entender más de lo que podría aprehender en un consejo o en toda una vida, por que ahora creo que…-dijo el rey de Rohan acariciando la manito de Haidée con ternura- que los angelitos existen- a esto Haidée levanto las cejas algo confundida a lo que varios rieron- digo esto por que he visto más sabiduría y amor en tres criaturas que recién vengo conociendo, que en todos los caminos que me ha tocado recorrer y quiero que esas pequeñas vidas florezcan con bien para que nos sigan enseñando cada vez más a ser buenas personas, incluso, sin pedir nada a cambio lo están entregando todo y eso ni el más grande guerrero se atrevería a dar sin titubear y ustedes, solo lo han hecho, sin más -espetó Eomer con agrado.

-Todos estamos de acuerdo que ustedes son especiales, no son iguales a otros niños y es comprensible el que duden en su trato con las demás personas, especialmente cuando no han sido tratado de mejor forma por otros, ya que no entienden lo que no conocen, pero…-dijo Elladan pasándoles los arcos a ambos niños que lo miraban algo dudosos- no deben menospreciarse, menos dejar que los pisoteen por sus orígenes, deben estar orgullosos, pues son magnificas personitas, y yo soy fiel testigo de eso…

A esto Frodo que estaba detrás de Gandalf sonrió asintiendo, ya que Ariel lo había visto como preguntándole "si debía o no confiar" con la mirada, y el hobbits solo asintió amablemente tocándose el pecho reiteradas veces, cerca del corazón…

-Aquí nadie los juzgara por lo que son o sus orígenes pequeños por lo menos no los de mi familia y los que habitan en esta morada- espetó Lord Elrond llamando la atención de todos…-sabemos de sus capacidades y de sus corazones, nadie le está dando la mano para después quitársela, se la estamos dando por que se la merecen, nos han demostrado con creces que son seres increíbles, en todo tipo de aspecto y que se merecen todo por lo que luchan…por todo lo que no han estado demostrando después de tan nefasto pasado- el elfo se agachó a la altura de los pequeños- no importa si tienen dones o no ,el único y verdadero "poder" que han demostrado y que nos a atrapado a todos, está aquí -dijo el medio el colocando la mano en el pecho de Aarón.

Este solo se limitó a ver el trayecto de la mano del elfo para luego alzar la mirada tímidamente hacia el señor de la casa que lo miraba cálidamente. Pero sin pensarlo si quiera y un gesto propio de un niño e impulso, el pequeño calmadamente pasa sus bracito por el cuello del medio elfo asombrándolo al principio, para luego, sentir de lleno el pequeño cuerpecito buscando el refugio de un abrazo en el pelinegro, que solo sonríe al gesto acercando más al niño contra si y riendo de buen agrado al sentir el calorcito del chico que con tanto afecto y necesidad al mismo tiempo se lo daba.

A esto los presentes, solo sonreían al gesto del pequeño. Fue espontáneo, como su espíritu. A esto las niñas solo esbozaron una sonrisa. Al dictamen, al parecer, iban a pasar un buen tiempo en la Tierra Media y las intenciones de escapar al parecer iban a esperar, a esto Gandalf asintió, ya se estaba preparando para el escape de los pequeños, pues no paso desapercibido para su cabeza aquel comentario, pero por si las dudas, estaría más que atento.

-¿Y bien? -Dijo el mago en un susurro a lo que Ariel lo miró sin gesto alguno -¿nos permitirán ayudarlos en esta gran travesía que se nos acerca…a todos? -Dijo el mago con una semi sonrisa y subiendo las cejas al no ver mucha expresión en el rostro de la niña, pero si en sus ojos. Ariel soltó un suspiro mirando la escena de su primo con lo los altos elfos y señores de esta extraña Tierra, luego miró a su prima aún en las piernas del Noldo que la sujetaba amorosamente contra el mientras acariciaba los cabellos castaños de ella, en ese lapso sus ojos se encontraron, preguntándose lo mismo… -¿deberían arriesgarse?...-luego ambas miraron de reojo a Aarón, al parecer el ya había aceptado…-¿entonces?- Escuchó de nuevo la niña a la insistencia del mago, a lo que Ariel lo volvió a mirar.

-Supongo que podemos intentarlo- dijo casi en un susurro, volvió a mirar a los guerreros- se me acabaron las ideas- dijo en un soplo a lo que Gandalf sonrió de buen agrado, posando ambas manos en los hombros de la niña mientras se colocaba detrás de ella, a esto Elrond separó cuidadosamente al pequeño para mirarlo.

-Presumo que esto es una respuesta positiva a que confiarán plenamente en nosotros- dijo el medio elfo aún con el niño abrazado, a lo que el pequeño asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa a lo que todos sonrieron.

-Entonces ¿no hay problema que nosotros les enseñemos?- Dijo de repente Legolas mientras miraba a los niños, los cuales se miraron unos con otros.

-No, supongo que no hay problemas- espetó Haidée algo más segura- ¿pero de verdad quieren hacer esto? o sea ¿de verdad no causaremos problemas? -A esto Glorfindel se paró con la niña en brazos mirándola seriamente.

-No habrá ningún problema, lo que cuenta ahora es que ustedes estén bien, sientan que tienen personas que no los van a dejar solos y que pueden contar con nosotros a cualquier costo- le espeto el rubio acariciándole una mejilla.

-Será un honor el enseñarles todo sobre nosotros y esta Tierra- dijo Frodo acercándose a Ariel y mirando a los otros niños,-verán que aquí tendrán un lugar y una familia a la cual recurrir, a pesar que sea tan variada- a esto mucho rieron.

-Serán nuestros niños, espetó Aragorn acariciando los negros cabellos de Ariel- aquí no tendrán necesidad más que de ser ustedes, nada de apariencias, ni máscaras, nada de que ocultarse. Además será más que un honor enseñarles parte de nosotros y descubrir parte de ustedes- espeto el montaraz con alegría mientras acercaba a la niña hacia si, a lo que Ariel no rehusó, abrazando al guerrero por la cintura, que es donde alcanzaba.

-Bien, entonces todo resuelto- dijo el mago con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- pero diré algo antes que nada- espetó Gandalf mientras sacaba de los brazos de Aragorn a Ariel, de los brazo de Elrond a Aarón y a Haidée de los brazos de Glorfindel colocándolos enfrente de él, a lo que los niños lo miraron extrañados mientras los adultos se paraban detrás del mago.- Lo que tengo que decir incluye específicamente a ustedes, pues el entrenamiento y las clases empezaran desde pasado mañana, después del Concilio, hoy y mañana podrán conocer todo los alrededores, pero…-dijo el mago deteniendo sus paso y mirando fijamente a los niños- solo saldrán acompañados, por los presentes y los demás conocidos, o algún elfo de Rivendel o guardia de Gondor, ya que no todos están avisados sobre ustedes…

-¿Avisados? -Dijo algo extrañada Haidée -¿Por qué deberían saber de nosotros?- espeto la pequeña.

-Eso mi niña- dijo Elrond- es por precaución, ya que lamentablemente desde mañana todo se volverá peligroso y rodeará la desconfianza… no sabremos bien quien es o son los que se pondrán en contra de la paz que está siendo amenazada en estos últimos días y se desconfiará especialmente de los extranjeros…

-Además de eso- interrumpió Imrahil- hace tiempo que esta cizaña se está formando entre los distintos reinos, ya que un mal desconocido está haciendo dudar a los distintos gobernante. Aún no sabemos bien que éste, es el que inunda a todos los corazones de las personas y seres vivos de esta Tierra, pero lo extraño es que no ha llegado más allá, está como a la espera de algo- dijo pensativo el gran señor, para la misma actitud que tomaron todos.

-En realidad se ha escondido por bastante tiempo- dijo Frodo- pero eso no dice que ha estado invadiendo de a poco todos los rincones de Arda, especialmente los lugares que nunca habían sido perturbados con anterioridad…

-En eso hay mucha verdad- interrumpió Legolas- noticias no muy bien recibidas han llegado más allá de las fronteras del mismo desierto y de los mares, ésta oscuridad a pesar que no ha hecho mayores estragos, hasta ahora, se a estado apoderando de todo lentamente y en silencio, por lo menos en Mirkwood, mi padre a estado más alerta e inquieto, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía de esa manera y ahora me perturba más cuando me ha llegado la noticia de su arribo a Rivendel.

-Es algo que nos preocupa a todos, por eso hay que estar atentos a cualquier acontecimiento o fenómeno extraño- dijo Eomer con recelo.

Ariel a esto estaba algo inquieta, ya que no le encajaba muy bien que todo esto se centrara en ellos especialmente. Sabía que había que tener cuidado por que ya no eran niños comunes, también estaba dispuesta al igual que sus primos aceptar la propuesta que le hacían sus ahora recientes amigos, pero había algo más. De repente siente que alguien la miraba de reojo y moviendo un poco la cabeza hacia su lado izquierdo, ve que Haidée la mira entrecortadamente, al parecer no era la única que había captado el por que de tanto recelo con ellos ¿si no los querían por sus dones para conveniencia de ellos? entonces ¿por qué?... a esto a la niña se le iluminó el foco mirando la conversación que tenían los presentes, pero su mirada se posó en la del hobbits que la miraba serio. Frodo entendió su desconcierto y su ahora reconocimiento y aceptación, el mediano solo asintió a la pregunta que ya esta contestada antes de ser formulada. Ariel entre cerro las cejas, para luego mirar a sus primos, Haidée al parecer entendió a la mirada , pero Aarón solo pudo mover la cabeza como pelota de pin pon, otra vez, al alternar la mirada de las niñas y no entender nada.

-En realidad son problemáticas- se dijo el pequeños rascándose la cabeza, en eso el niño ve como Ariel se acerca un poco más al mago llamando la atención de este tomando su túnica.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta Señor Gandalf? -A esto no solo el mago la mira, también los demás guerreros, el mago asiente a la petición de la niña… -esta "maldad u oscuridad que está amenazando a estas Tierras" por lo que he escuchado aún no toma suficiente fuerza -a esto el mago asintió, pero no dijo nada para que la niña siguiera…

-y si mi percepción es buena a lo que está pasando en este momento, se podría deducir que con todo esto del Concilio y la desconfianza que hay entre todos los reinos incluyendo a los más inverosímiles extraños- a esto todos arquearon las cejas- además de esta aprehensiva forma de mantenernos al margen de lo que acontece, entendiendo que no somos de aquí y no tenemos nada que ver en lo que pasa- la chica volvió a tomar aire- pero que al mismo tiempo. Igual nos involucra por nuestros dones, que aun que no están en su pleno apogeo, pero que desconcierta e incomoda a muchos y debo decir que son igual de peligrosos- a esto el mago esbozó una sonrisa… -ya que si por alguna razón, motivo o circunstancia llegásemos a caer alguno de nosotros en malas manos, estos podrían ser utilizados de mala manera…

-…Y es por eso que nos tienen toda la semana ocupada, incluyendo festivos y días feriados, para mantenernos ocupados, a salvo. Y a que nos van a estresar mas de la cuenta y terminaremos como ostras enjaulada en un estanque con así la cabezota, de tanto estudiar hasta volvernos lelos…-interrumpió Haidée mostrando el tamaño de la enorme cabeza con sus manos encima de la suya… a esto Aarón no aguantó la carcajada, el cual fue seguido por el mago y los demás después un corto pero memorable desconcierto y silencio por parte de los presentes que estallaron en risas, las niñas solo se miraron algo frustradas cruzando los brazos en el pecho.

-¡Haidée, siempre tienes que salir con esos comentarios! -Le reprocha la pelinegra con disgusto.

-¿¡Qué!? -Pero si es verdad, temen que caigamos en ese "extraño poder oscuro" -dijo la niña haciendo comillas con los dedos y recalcando la frase- por eso nos matarán con estudios y paseos por todos lados hasta que tengamos cabezas como pasas de tan estrujadas y falta de neuronas que nos quedarán después de tanta información acumulada y nos haga estallar el cerebro- a esto las risas aumentaron.

-Contigo no hay remedio- especuló Ariel colocándose una mano en la cabeza- y me dicen a mí que mi imaginación es desbordante- se dijo la niña mirando con reproche a su prima que solo mantenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

A esto los presentes no podían más, pero el mago al ver a las niñas con seño fruncido empezó a cesar su risa y los guerreros también empezaron a disminuir y el mago aún con una semi sonrisa se acercó a ambas.

-Debo asombrarme más ahora de lo que había pensado- dijo el mago alzando las cejas mientras se hincaba delante de las niñas, aun con algo de enojo en sus miradas- no se enojen mis niñas- pero si… dijo el mago…-tu percepción es muy buena Ariel, me temo que no se puede ocultar nada delante de ustedes- a lo que las niñas lo miraron seriamente bajando los brazos, y Haidée aún molesta por lo que tendrían que pasar.

-Entonces es verdad- recalcó Ariel- estamos más involucrados en esto de lo que pensé, somos una amenaza- dijo la niña con tristeza.

-HA… eso si que no- espetó Aragorn acercándose a la niña- no son amenaza alguna, es cierto que tiene dones muy poco comunes, por ser niños, pero eso no significa que sean un peligro, no al menos hasta que sepan usar sus poderes y eso será muy pronto- dijo el guerrero acariciando los cabellos de la niña.

-Es verdad, no podremos ocultar mucho tiempo esto, estamos algo inquietos de que esta oscuridad encuentre refugio en ustedes por que, por lo que hemos visto y sentido, ustedes son muy fuertes y es posible que la maldad vea en ustedes un posible recipiente en el cual pueda sacar provecho de su contenido- dijo el medio elfo con palabras que pudieran entender mejor los niños.

-Y para evitar eso, deben practicar y aprehender a controlas sus dones, al igual que sus emociones- a esto los tres soltaron un suspiro a lo que los guerreros solo sonrieron…-y no te preocupes Haidée- dijo Frodo con una sonrisa acercándose a la niña- no quedaran con una cabezota más grande de la que tienen- a esto hubo unas risas a lo que la niña también acompaño el momento con la suya.

-Entonces todo arreglado- dijo Elladan tomando a Aarón en brazos para la repentina carcajada del pequeño- creo que ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo para ir a cabalgar- espeto el medio elfo con una enorme sonrisa, además que en la tarde llegarán la comitiva del "Bosque Negro" y "Lorien" después no habrá tiempo con el Concilio y las reuniones de alianza con los distintos reinos- espeto algo aburrido el pelinegro.

-Es verdad- dijo Elrohir- creo que los niños ya saben cual es su lugar en Rivendel y que deben tener cuidado por lo menos hasta que todos los integrantes de las razas se hayan ido a sus reinos o ya todo quede en orden para esta amenaza, por que temo que los días se volverán más largos después de esto.

-Bien, entonces solo hay que decir una cosa y quiero que sigan las reglas que voy a dictar ahora, sin reclamo- dice el mago mirando a los tres niños a esto los tres tragaron saliva pesadamente- primero… no deben andar solos- dijo el mago paciéndose por el lugar- siempre acompañados por un elfo u hombre de Gondor o los conocidos para ustedes, segundo…nada de poderes hasta que puedan controlarlos, y algo muy importante, especialmente tu Ariel- dijo el mago mirando a la niña- si tienes alguna visión, sueño u dolor que manifiestes con estas, no quiero que te aguantes- a esto Ariel por reflejo se exaltó un poco a la fuerza de las palabras del mago- sabré si escondes algo o no pequeña, nada de retener lo que sientes en esos momentos, que me daré cuenta, de eso te encargarás tú Haidée- dijo el mago mirando a la niña y tú Aarón, cualquier cosa anormal que vean en su prima me lo harán saber ¿entendido?- A esto ambos niños asintieron…-y de igual manera ustedes, no quiero riesgos ni valentías mientras estén a nuestro cuidado- el mago dejó escapar un suspiro- ¿alguna pregunta?- Dijo, a lo que Aarón levantó la mano instantáneamente, igual que en el colegio, lo que no le gustó a Haidée.

-¿Puedo preguntar cuando nos toca cada clase? sabemos quienes nos las darán, pero el día no lo a dicho- dijo el niño bastante entusiasmado para la alegría de los presentes.

-Jajajajaja, parece que tenemos un muy buen estudiante por aquí- dijo el mago sonriendo- bien, lo haremos así, por la mañana tendrán clases con los gemelos, hasta el medio día donde almorzaran para luego irse en la tarde con Aragorn y Legolas para sus clases con las armas y defensa sin ellas, pero terminaran antes que se oculte Anar, por que después tendrán dos horas con Imrahil y Eomer para las clases de Geografía, esto se harán tres veces por semana, los días entre medio irán temprano con Glorfindel y Aratan a cabalgar y saber de la flora y fauna de este lugar para que después de almuerzo vayan con Frodo a pasear y preguntar todas las dudas que necesiten respuestas, para luego pasar a las clases con Lord Elrond y conmigo antes de la cena ¿les parece bien? -Dijo el mago confirmando a las mirada de los niños que se dieron entre los tres.

-Por mí está bien- dijo el niño- a lo que Haidée asintió también pero Ariel estaba callada, extrañamente callada con la cabeza agachada.

-¿Ariel? -preguntó el mago algo curioso, pero la niña no contestó.

-¿Ariel...? -Esta vez fue Lord Elrond el preocupado pero la niña tampoco dijo nada.

-Gandalf- dijo Aragorn apresurado acercándose a Ariel que no daba indicios de nada, el Montaraz rápidamente la tomó de los hombros, empezando a examinarla haciendo que levantara la cara lentamente. La niña estaba con el entrecejo fruncido- Ariel- volvió a decir el guerrero a lo que el mago empezó a ver su respiración y pulso.

-No niños, no, tranquilos, les dijo- Legolas con los brazos alrededor de Haidée que intentaba zafarse de él para ir a ver a su prima y Aarón que intentaba bajarse de los brazos de Elladan…

-Ella va a estar bien- dijo el medio elfo calmando al pequeño-tranquilo… -en eso todos estaban atentos mientras que Elrond se acercaba con una extraña botella que cuando la abrió un reconfortante aroma empezó a inundar todos los sentidos, el medio elfo se colocó al lado de la niña y paso a escasos centímetros de la nariz de Ariel, El extraño brebaje, a lo que la niña empezó a ser gestos, como si estuviera abriendo los ojos y Gandalf al mismo tiempo pasaba dulcemente ambos dedos gordos por las sienes de la niña que al contacto y las graves y suaves tonada de la voz del Istár la pequeña empezó a abrir los ojos, para el alivio de todos. Pero al momento que los abrió completamente el mago y los demás solo mostraron la impresión en sus ojos, la niña volvía a tener los ojos plateados, pero Ariel cerró de nuevo la vista y para cuando la había vuelto abrir, sus ojos eran normales otra vez.

-¿Ariel, estás bien?- Dijo el mago acariciando aún la frente de la pequeña, a lo que Ariel asintió y por acto de reflejo, más que nada de cansancio la pequeña se apoyo contra el mago que de inmediato la rodeo en un abrazo… -mi niña…¿Qué sucedió?- Dijo algo asustado el anciano.

-No lo sé, los estaba escuchando y de repente ya no pude oír más y la cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas, me asuste y solo, solo atiné a cerrar los ojos para hacer que el dolor se alejara- contesto algo cansada.

-¿Por qué no hablaste Ariel? debiste habernos dicho- dijo el montaraz pasando suavemente la mano por la espalda de la niña.

-No podía…no podía hablar, algo me lo impidió…lo siento…ya estoy bien…ya pasó- dijo la niña despegándose del abrazo de Gandalf.

-Creo que la cabalgata debe suspenderse- dijo algo serio el medio elfo- aún no están bien- por lo menos Ariel debería quedarse y solo los dos niños que se encuentran bien fueran a ver los alrededores.

-Estoy bien, no hay problema- dijo Ariel calmando los ánimos, solo fue un mareo, no pasa nada, estaré bien.

-Pero…-alcanzó a decir Frodo antes que Ariel lo interrumpiera.

-Estaré bien de verdad, a lo mejor tanto encierro me tiene así, me hará bien salir un rato, a lo mejor el contacto con la naturaleza, me reponga- dijo la niña con una tímida sonrisa, a lo que Elrohir asintió acercándose a la pequeña y alzarla delicadamente en brazos.

-Creo que mi niña tiene razón, le hará muy bien respirar el buen aire y estar entre árboles- espetó el pelinegro.

-¿Estás segura Ariel? -le dijo Imrahil algo preocupado.

-Sí, no hay problema, estaré bien, si me sucede algo similar, avisare lo prometo- dijo la pequeña recargándose en el hombro del medio elfo.

-Está bien- dijo Elrond- pero si sucede algo, los traen de inmediato a mis aposentos- dijo el elfo mirando a sus hijos y los otros dos guerreros, mientras dejaba el extraño brebaje encima de la mesa.

-Por lo demás- dijo Gandalf- quiero hablar de esto después con tigo Ariel, pero solo hasta que descansen no diremos palabra alguna, por ahora están claras las reglas y que va pasar después del Concilio. Por ahora hay otras cosas que hacer, así que, creo que los gemelos, junto con Legolas, Aragorn y Frodo los acompañarán a cabalgar y los presentes tendrán que quedarse, ya que debemos discutir algunos puntos antes de mañana y que llegue la comitiva de Mirkwood y Lorién. Por lo demás, nada de esfuerzos y acciones alocada, especialmente ustedes tres, ¿está claro?- A esto los tres niños asintieron- bien, espetó el mago, en eso se sienten unos golpes en la puerta, a lo que esta se abre mostrando dos cabecitas que se asomaban pidiendo permiso.

-Disculpen la intromisión- dijo Sam pasando a la habitación junto a Merry al gesto de Aragorn,… -pero los caballos y el señor Aratan ya están listos- a esto todos asintieron.

-Bueno entonces, niños disfruten de este día y nos veremos más tarde, en la cena- dijo Elrond acercándose a cada pequeño dándoles un beso en la frente a cada uno- descansen y diviértanse, como debe ser- a esto los tres sonrieron y salieron del despacho en brazos con los tres elfos y el montaraz seguido de los hobbits.

-Esos pequeños deben relajarse, están más tensos que un guerrero en batalla- dijo Eomer viendo como salían de su vista.

-Si, se les hará algo difícil, pero haremos que olviden, si es posible su dolor y angustia- espetó Glorfindel con algo de pena.

-Mientras tanto, debemos hablar, de lo que se aproxima, Glorfindel ¿te molestaría llamar a Gimli? necesito que esté presente en esto- sin más el Noldo, hizo una reverencia y se fue en busca del enano, dejando en un cálido silencio la habitación y a las personas en su interior.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Bueno, no fue tan malo como habían pensado. Esa pequeña reunión, había durado más a o menos como una hora y media, casi dos- según los cálculos de Haidée, pero fue para mejor, por lo menos se quitaron un peso de encima. Sin más al salir de la habitación pudieron ver más claramente el sol que antes, por mucho que se resistieran y lo negarán, los tres se habían quitado un peso de encima. Sin más los dos elfos bajaron a los niños al suelo mientras comentaban lo entretenido que iba ser ir a conocer y cabalgar a los alrededores del bosque de ese tremendo lugar, en realidad estaban bastante entusiasmados, por lo menos los dos más pequeños que a la vista de todos que emitieron una gran sonrisa ya que casi hicieron caer a ambos gemelos al empujarlos hacia los establos. Legolas, Aragorn y los hobbits contuvieron al sonrisa al ver tan entusiasmados a los niños y la cara de espanto de los gemelos al ser llevados por dos huracanes pequeños, y aunque al parecer todo estaba saliendo bien, para Ariel aún había contradicciones y esto lo había visto el rey de Gondor, se podía vislumbrar una pequeña sonrisa en la niña, pero la tristeza en los ojos de esta era más fuerte, a esto el guerrero tomó de improvisto a Ariel tomando una mano de esta apurándole el paso, a lo que la pequeña solo atinó a mirar al guerrero con asombro pero se calmó al ver que sonreía a su lado, solo la animaba a medida que corría, con los hobbits a los costados.

-Debo quitarme esto que ciento- se dijo la niña mientras divisaban las caballerizas- por lo menos hasta que todo esté mejor- terminó de decir Ariel cuando veía a Aratan Acercarse con alegría.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-¡Hola Nieve!- dijo el niño entrando a la estancias del caballo que inmediatamente al reconocer la voz del pequeño se dejo acariciar y moviendo la cabeza, se hacía entender que estaba feliz de ver a su niño. Sin más el pequeño se abrazó a la enorme cabeza del animal mientras era levantado por esta al subir el cuello para la sonrisa de todos, Haidée también se había acercado al caballo blanco haciéndole cariño y abrazándolo como aún lo tenía su hermano, mientras que Ariel entraba a la otra estancia, la de al lado, donde se encontraba Negro, que no dudo en mover la cabeza de un lado hacia otro y dar un lindo relincho de bienvenida.

-Hola Negro, a mi también me da mucho gusto verte- dijo Ariel juntando su frente con la del animal.

-Se han portado muy bien, son unos estupendos amigos- dijo Aratan rompiendo momentáneamente el instante de los niños- además los han extrañado mucho- dijo el medio elfo con una sonrisa.

-Nosotros también los hemos extrañado mucho, desde ayer- dijo el niño para la risa de todos.

-Señor Aratan- dijo algo formal Haidée para la mirada del pelinegro- muchas gracias, por todo- le dijo la pequeña inclinándose un poco a lo que Aratan sonrió agachándose delante de la niña- a cuidado muy bien de Negro y Nieve -le dijo la niña mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Ha sido un placer angelito, no tiene por que darme las gracias, estoy más que complacido solo con que me hayas dado una sonrisa, ahí esta todo la recompensa que quiero- le dijo el medio elfo acariciando la mejilla de Haidée, pero para su sorpresa la niña le dio un fuerte abrazo el cual descolocó un poco al elfo al principio pero se lo devolvió de buen agrado después.

-Bueno- dijo Legolas sacando a Aarón de la cabeza del caballo- creo que es hora de colocar las monturas en los animales y marchar, pues solo tendremos dos horas antes del almuerzo.

Sin más todos asintieron, y como era de esperarse Aratan y su hermano habían arreglado las monturas de los niños, es más habían quedado más que nuevas, y sin demora se las colocaron a los animales para después preparar los otros caballos de los elfos y unos pony para los hobbits. Cuando todo estuvo listo, como siempre Ariel se subió a Negro, mientras que Haidée con Aarón se subieron a Nieve, aunque le dijeron al niño que si querían le preparaban otro caballo, este no quiso, le gustaba ir delante o detrás de su hermana. Sin más los presentes desistieron de convencerlo, Aratan no pudo acompañarlos, ya que tenía que quedarse para arreglar algunas cosas, para la comitiva que iba a llegar, sin más los niños se despidieron del medio elfo saliendo bastante contentos hacia el bosque de Rivendel.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Habían pasado más o menos una media hora desde que partieron de las estancias de Imladris. Los hobbits muy entretenidos les decían como habían llegado a Rivendel, como se conocieron y sus viajes, mientras que los elfos hablaban de los alrededores, cuales eran los límites y que había más allá de estos, además de la historia de esos lugares y su construcción. Sin más se pasaron entre charla y charla, los niños decían que algunas partes se parecían a los campos de la abuela, las llanuras y pastizales, que lamentablemente ya habían quemado esos hombres. Pero ya no hablarían más de eso.

Se fueron adentrando, un poco más en el enorme bosque hasta que llegaron a una pequeño lago donde decidieron descansar un rato antes de volver, ya que tenían solo una hora más, para poder disfrutar del paisaje. Además a los presentes le encanto ver como los niños se maravillaban con todo lo que había a su alrededor, se podría decir que por fin estaban disfrutando su estancia.

Mientras que los dos niños más "pequeños" jugaban con los hobbits, Legolas y uno de los gemelos cerca del lago, Ariel se había sentado encima de una enorme roca que daba a las aguas de este. Su respiración era tranquila, al igual que su semblante, pero podía notarse algo de nostalgia en sus ojos y esto no pasó desapercibido para el montaraz, el hobbits y el elfo que se habían quedado rezagados bajo un árbol, sin más… Aragorn se levantó acercándose a los morrales que estaba a un costado, sacando un objeto entre ellos y así caminando hacia Ariel que aún seguía algo perdida en sus pensamientos, se paró enfrente de ella extendiéndole lo que había tomado hace poco.

Ariel no había captado mucho la presencia o los pasos del guerrero hasta que lo había visto llegar en frente de ella y extenderle algo en frente suyo. La niña alzo la mirada levemente asombrándose al ver la hermosa katana, algo extrañada miró al guerrero el cual tenia una tenue sonrisa, pero había decisión y un "por favor" en sus ojos. A esto Ariel solo tomó la espada que aún mantenía el guerrero en frente de ella para luego ver como el montaraz le extendía la otra mano para ayudarla levantarse. Sin decir mucho, la niña tomó la mano ofrecida algo titubeante, pero la calidez y el pequeño apretón que sintió por parte del guerrero, la calmaron… sin más Aragorn con cuidado hizo que Ariel bajara de la enorme roca para llevarla a un pequeño claro, donde solo había pasto y algunas rocas, donde el viento cálido podía jugar libremente con las hojas y los cabellos de ambos personajes que había irrumpido en el lugar, Frodo y Elrohir los habían seguido, mientras que los demás aún estaban cerca del lago.

Aragorn sin más dejó a la niña en un sitio, al frente de él para ser exacto, mientras este se alejaba algunos metros, Ariel aún con la katana en una mano observaba algo… dudosa al guerrero.

-Ariel- le dice el hombre- quiero ver que sabes hacer con esa espada- le dijo tajante el hombre, firme, pero benevolente a la vez- necesito que me enseñes tu arte, para poder adaptarme a él y así poder hacer alguna conexión con el mío, necesito ver tu limites y tus destrezas- finalizó el montaras cruzando sus brazos por el pecho, a esto el elfo y el hobbits presentes se sentaron en una de las rocas que habían en el lugar esperando la reacción de la pequeña.

Ariel bajó la vista a la espada. En realidad, hacía tiempo que no practicaba, no estaba segura si lo haría bien, incluso dudaba, y cuando la duda la carcomía, la espada pesaba más. A esto Aragorn se daba cuenta poco a poco, esa era una de sus debilidades principales, la duda, el no creer en si misma, sin más el hombre se acercó a la niña agachándose a su altura.

-No dudes Ariel- le dijo el montaraz elevando la vista de la criatura- cree en ti, busca dentro de ti, aún esta esa fuerza en tu corazón, escondida, pero aún está- le dice le guerrero mirándola fijamente, a esto la niña pestañea, un poco, mientras coloca la katana en posición, metiéndola en su cinturón a lo que Aragorn se para alejándose de la pequeña y ver el accionar de esta.

Lentamente la niña se colocó en una posición algo extraña para los presentes.

-Tranquila Ariel, puedes hacerlo, solo…solo recuerda y déjate llevar….dijo la niña tomando aire para mirar a los guerrero y al hobbits, da una pequeña inclinación como saludo a lo que los tres contestaron de la misma forma algo dudosos, luego cierra los ojos dejando salir un suspiro…

…_solo déjate llevar…deja que tu corazón te guíe…mi niña-_ escuchó de repente Ariel, muy dentro de si…_deja que el viento te guíe…_

Sin más, su mente solo empezó a manda las imágenes y recuerdos de los días en que practicaba con su tío en el arte de la espada, sus movimientos, su respiración, sus sentimientos…sus sentidos…

…_deja que el viento te guíe…_

Y así sin más Ariel posó levemente la pierna izquierda detrás de si como apoyo mientras hacía un apequeña inclinación con ambas rodillas mientras su brazo lentamente recorría transversalmente su cuerpo para tomar la katana y sacarla de su funda al hacer un pequeño "click" al separarla levemente con el dedo pulgar de la parte superior de la funda. Poco a poco la niña sacó la espada que relucía maravillosamente con el sol al reflejarse en la hoja de acero de esta dejando así firme la funda en el cinturón tomándola con la otra mano mientras colocaba enfrente de si la katana.

En esto, los demás al no ver a sus compañeros, fueron a ver que es lo que sucedía. Para cuando llegaron al lugar Haidée solo esbozó una sonrisa al ver en posición de defensa a su prima, iba a ser una demostración y esto ella no se lo perdería por nada, sin más y a la advertencia de los demás hobbits se acercaron rápidamente a la roca donde estaban sentados Elrohir y Frodo.

-¡Va a ser una demostración! .Dijo algo emocionada Haidée al llegar al lado de elfo y el hobbit, a lo que ambos laminaron algo extrañados.

-¿Una demostración? .Preguntó el hobbits, algo contrariado.

-Sí, una demostración- dijo el niño al llegar con los demás por detrás- mostrará movimientos y técnica, destreza, agilidad, equilibrio, prestancia y belleza- dijo el niño también emocionado.

-¿Todo eso y sin pelear?- Dijo algo asombrado Merry, a lo que ambos niños asintieron y luego colocaron ambos, los dedos en los labios para que no hicieran más preguntas, a esto miraron a Aragorn que no perdía detalle ni movimiento alguno de la niña que aún estaba en esa extraña posición, los elfos también algo serios no dejaban de mirarla.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"…_Solo era el viento ¿no es cierto?...un murmullo y un sueño que se acercaron a mí en el momento en que empecé a armonizar con el agua, el pasto, los árboles…el viento… tal vez pueda pasar a ser parte de ellos…tal vez algún día podamos llegar a ser, uno otra vez…"_

-Esa fueron las palabras de mi tío cuando tomé por primera vez una shinai, la primera vez que tome un boken, aunque ambos eran dos armas distintas de la espada japonesa, no podía hacer daño alguno. Eso me calmó a la primera clase que tuve con él, al principio me temblaba todo por el duro entrenamiento, Tío Hadar dijo que era necesario ser frío en momentos de tensión, el dolor se hacía parte de uno y uno se hacía parte del dolor, antes no sabía lo que significaba eso, pero ahora me había quedado más que claro…

Millones de imágenes se acoplaron en mi cabeza, sabía perfectamente todos los pasos que debía hacer, pero mi cuerpo no respondía, a lo mejor estaba resentido o solo era el miedo, pero me molestaba de sobre manera el que no pudiera hacerlo bien. Tío Hadar ya no estaba ahí para corregirme, pero tampoco podía dar paso atrás…tenía que continuar a pesar de todo…aunque fuera por dolor… lo haría perfectamente, cada movimiento y como si fuera movida por un hilo mis pies hicieron caso a la orden de mi cerebro. Lentamente empecé a moverme, como si de una danza magistral se tratase, solo me deje llevar, como decía mi Tío_…_

"…_Deja que ellos te guíen…"_

Sin previo aviso, Haidée pudo respirar cuando la respiración de su prima tomo un ritmo considerable, un ritmo calmado, el ritmo de un comienzo, y era maravilloso ver toda la coordinación que ella despedía. Siempre la veía en los entrenamientos, siempre quería llegar hacer como Ariel algún día, por lo menos en las artes, pero muchas veces era demasiado inalcanzable, por mucho que tratara, Ariel era única, por lo menos en esta destreza y muchas otras.

Sus paso eran seguros, demasiado sutiles y casi invisibles, según los elfos que miraban maravillados el manejo extraño de la espada que tenía la niña, parecía que fuera una extensión más de su cuerpo, mortal y exacta, si… mortalmente precisa, pues sin mucha fuerza lograba que el arma se moviera a su antojo, como si fuera hecha de un material flexible, demasiado flexible, los extraños pasos que daba eran perfectos, como un vaivén de la misma naturaleza, que se movía al compás del viento, su cara no mostraba sentimiento alguno pero sabían que cada gesto, cada movimiento estaba fríamente calculado y no podía haber error en ello.

-Era un comienzo y un final a la vez, una defensa y un ataque al mismo tiempo, un susurro y una palabra que se alargaba cada vez que su perfecta respiración salía de sus pulmones. Así pensaba Aragorn al ver los movimientos de Ariel que hacía en este momento, pasando a mover los pies hacia una extremo, los dos al mismo tiempo mientras que la katana con el filo hacia atrás y el mango inverso en su mano hacía un corte imaginario a su enemigo a medida que sus pies hacían un perfecto semi circulo tomando rápidamente el arma entre sus dos manos cortando el aire al mismo tiempo que alcanzaba a bloquear un golpe imaginario con su mano derecha, donde supuestamente podía visualizar que no solo era un "enemigo invisible" que la atacaba, si no que varios a la vez, pues a medida que el viento soplaba más fuerte, la niña aumentaba su ritmo, pero lo curioso que su respiración seguía igual, inmutable…

…pero fue más que una asombro, cuando Ariel con un movimiento casi imperceptible tomó vuelo girando interminables veces por los menos a unos dos metros del suelo dando eternas vuelta con la katana, asemejando a un pequeño remolino para caer sutilmente en un pie, enmarcando un movimiento exacto que dejó caer mortalmente la katana hacia atrás cuando apoyo el otro pie que estaba en aire en el suelo al dar un inesperado giro que dio la mortal estocada al enemigo imaginario y caer graciosamente inclinada en su rodilla y el otro pie firmemente posado en el suelo con la otra rodilla contra su pecho, la espada había quedado firmemente estirada a un costado de ella, junto con todo el brazo extendido, que al asombro de todos, ni siquiera trasmitía una leve vibración de su pulso…

-Se movía con la naturaleza- pensó Frodo- junto con…no…era parte de ella- afirmó el hobbits al ver los hermosos, pero mortales movimientos de la niña.

En un movimiento inesperado Ariel se dio vuelta rápidamente haciendo un giro de 180 grados, que al momento si hubiera habido alguien detrás de ella, hubiera sido degollado sin piedad, la niña paso su mano libre por enfrente entrecruzándola con su otro brazo tomando con ambas manos el mango de la espada para pasarla rápidamente por delante al dar un giro al impulso de uno de sus pies el cual pasaba una y otra vez insistente sobre el otro ladeando levemente el pequeño cuerpo que giraba con espada y funda en mano, haciendo imperceptible los movimientos de la katana que dio un giro cuando la niña la dio repentinamente vuelta quedando en una posición de defensa y ataque a la vez, con la mano que sostenía la katana en frente de ella y la espada encima de su cabeza, una pierna inclinada hacia delante, casi tocando la rodilla el suelo y la otra semi extendida hacia atrás.

…No podían dar crédito. Era una maravilla o un acto del más puro asesino que habían visto, algunos en su corta vida, otros en su inmortal, solo sabían que la pequeña sería mucho más que una criatura con poderes sobrenaturales y al mismo tiempo miraban los guerreros a los otros dos niños, preguntándose si ellos también llegaban a una expectativa tan grande como la de Ariel. De seguro, no deberían asombrarse, solo cuidar de ellos y así lo harían…

Sin durar mucho tiempo en ese estado, la niña se giró como si nada en esa posición hacia el otro lado quedando solo con la pierna doblada que la sostenía en el suelo y la otra levantada levemente unos centímetros del suelo manteniendo un perfecto equilibrio con la funda a la altura de sus ojos y la espada transversal por encima de su cabeza, así sin más con un impulso de su pierna saltó muy alto dando un giro de 90 grados, al mismo tiempo que su brazo con la katana bajaba, atacando a su contrincante imaginario y la funda bloqueaba el golpe que supuestamente iba directo al espacio donde estaba sin protección por el movimiento, dando así un giro seguido, en el cual quedaba con la espada hacia adelante y entrecruzaba con la funda que protegía su costado, que dando en una posición recta, en que las piernas un poco flectadas, que daban de nuevo en posición de defensa y ataque.

Lentamente la chica bajó la espada enfrente suyo, lanzó la mirada viendo que el numero de espectadores había aumentado en forma considerable, todos estaban ahí y como decirlo, "embobados" viéndola. La chica asomo una pequeña sonrisa, para luego alzar la espada en frente suya para darla vuelta, quedando con el mango contrario a ella para volverla a su funda que con un nuevo "click", se dio a entender que estaba segura en su vaina, a sí sin más Ariel se giró completamente a sus espectadores y con una nueva reverencia dio por concluida a su demostración, en la cual Haidée solo sonrió y Aarón partió mas que eufórico al lado de ella.

-¡Prima…primita…primi…!-dijo el niño lanzándose a los brazos de la pelinegra que solo lo recibió de buen agrado pasando los brazos por la espalda del pequeño -¡eso estuvo genial, increíble, jejejeje, no sabía cuanto habías mejorado! -dijo el pequeño con un enorme brillo de admiración en los ojos.

-Bueno, aún me falta Aarón, eso solo fue una demostración y hace tiempo que no practico.

-Pero no lo parece- interrumpió Haidée que solo se limitó a abrazar a su prima con una enorme sonrisa en los labios- no parece, es como si lo practicaras todos los días, incluso los has hecho parte de ti- dijo la niña separándose de Ariel mientras los demás se acercaban.

-Y realmente impresionante- dijo, Elrohir acercándose con los demás-jamás en la larga vida que llevo, había visto tal destreza con un arma, incluso me atrevo a decir que fue hermoso- esbozó una sonrisa el medio elfo.

-Más que hermoso- interrumpió Aragorn agachándose al frente de Ariel- eres toda una cajita de sorpresas Ariel- le dijo el guerrero acariciando una mejilla de la niña- y creo que este es el primer paso para poder llegar a entendernos- le dijo el guerrero mientras se levantaba acariciando los cabellos de la chica.

-Yo podría decir que es mucho más que eso- interrumpió una voz grave, pero tan suave y potente a la vez que hacía erizar la piel hasta convertirla en la de una gallina- es algo extraño encontrar tal destreza y energía en una pequeña criatura- dijo aquel personaje que de un momento a otro se mostró altivo ante los asombrados guerreros, hobbits y los tres niños que se pusieron algo nerviosos al ver la imperiosa y hermosa figura de aquel personaje y al ver a los otros Eldar acercándose sigilosamente a ellos rodeándolos- es un gusto volver a verlo Rey Elessar- dijo el sujeto haciendo una leve reverencia.

-_Ada…_ -dijo Legolas asombrado y con una sonrisa.

-_Almarë Ion nin_ (Saludos hijo mío)

_..Ese fue…nuestro primer encuentro con unos de los grandes Eldar de la Tierra Media… el rey de Eryn Lasgalen…_

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Nota:** _Eryn Lasgalen _(En Sindarin, "Bosque de hojas verdes". Es el nombre que Thranduil y Celeborn escogieron darle al reino del Bosque Negro tras la caída del Señor Oscuro)

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Me costó un montón este capi, me restregué la cabeza con lija para que saliera algo mas o menos comestible para sus ojos, ojala que no los decepcione, bueno ahí verán ustedes, un beso y sorry No podré contestar ahora sus review, uno por la amorfa norma que colocaron en esta pagina y hasta previo aviso me guardare las respuestas a sus comentarios para el otro capi, ¿vale? Sin mas, muchas gracias a **firts-ayanami-GHiKi-Ieliania Greenleaf-Isil-layla kyoyama-Vampirella McHany-Ely-chan.**

GRACIAS A TODAS DE CORAZÓN Y SORRY POR EL RETRASO Y POR NO CONTESTAR AHORA SUS REVIEW, PERO SABEN MUY BIEN QUE LOS LEO Y ME ALEGRAN EL ALMA, BESOS Y NOS LEEMOS

BESOS Y ABRAZOS A TODAS Y LOS QUE LEEN Y NO DEJAN REVIEW TAMBIEN.

HADA

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

¡DEJEN TOMATITOS PLIS!

¡REVIEW!


	31. Capitulo 31

**Mi fantasía, Mi realidad**

¡Aiya Mellonnin! Me presento y me excuso ante todos, pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, especialmente con la universidad y uno que otros problemas familiares, además que casi dejo este fics hasta aquí, pero una amiga **(Ely-chan gracias de todo corazón) **me animó a seguir, a duras penas casi lo saco, jejejejeje, pero bueno, he decidido terminarlo de todas formas, además que sería de la segunda parte sin el final de este ¿no? Pero de todas formas, espero que me sigan apoyando un beso y nos estamos leyendo y prometo terminarlo de veras, además que ya no queda mucho.

Daclaimer: El señor de los anillos no me perteneces, si no a Tolkien.

Las palabras o frases escritas así:_ Mi fantasía, Mi realidad:_ son en quenya y sindarín.

HADA

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Capitulo 31**

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

No Hace mucho que había dado una pequeña demostración de sus habilidades y de nuevo estaba arriba de Negro, además rodeada por un sequito increíble de elfos, la mayoría rubios, eso sin mencionar los casi albinos y muy poco a lo mas de pelo castaño claro. Pero el que más le intrigaba era el mismo rey elfo, aunque no se parecía mucho a su hijo, tenía sus mismos ojos. Capas que la influencia de la madre haya sido más fuerte- pensó la niña mientras observaba de reojo a su alrededor, sus primos estaban a su lado izquierdo y a su lado derecho viajaba Frodo que también estaba con un semblante algo inquieto.

Aragorn estaba a un lado con Thranduill y Legolas. Al otro lado mientras que los gemelos estaban a un costado de ellos y los hobbits por detrás. Además de ellos habían dos elfos más que eran bastantes insistentes con las miradas de reojos hacia los niños, al parecer eran parientes del rey y el príncipe, ya que también llevaban emblemas parecido a las de las ropas de la familia real, aunque la diferencia se notaba ya que sus cabellos eran más rubios que los del rey y del hijo de este, los ojos eran iguales, bueno iguales del mismo color, pero sus miradas reflejaban distintas personalidad, una más fuerte que la otra y más fría.

Los niños se miraron y de nueva cuenta, dejaron salir un suspiro de cansancio, sabían que no iba a ser fácil, especialmente con lo de la "desconfianza" y sus recién descubiertos "Dones" pero no podían hacer más que acatar las ordenes de Gandalf. Nada de nada hasta nuevo aviso, así sin más la vuelta a Rivendel, fue más que silenciosa y se pasaba de mirada y miradas y en una de ellas los niños pudieron notar como el rey al hablar con los demás guerreros, los observaba, pero no de mala manera, pero si con desconfianza.

No demoraron tanto como se notó en la salida, a lo mejor la comitiva estaba más apurada que antes, el tiempo pasó volando, pues la entrada del castillo se vio más que clara en unos 30 minutos, o por lo menos eso pudo contar Haidée desde que salieron del lago, así sin más las enormes puertas del lugar se abrieron y los guardias anunciaron la llegada del rey de Mirkwood y sus hermanos.

En ese momento Ariel calló redondita al mirar de nuevo a los dos elfos que iban a un lado de Thranduill, sus hermanos, en los libros no salía que tenía hermanos, pero quien dice que todo está en ellos, así sin más varios de los habitantes se acercaron rápidamente para saludar a la "hermosa" e "imponente" comitiva de elfos proveniente del "Bosque verde". Los niños miraban algo contrariados y asombrados al ver la extraña y sorprendente fama que tenían aquellos Eldar, no era para menos, eran una de las familias sobreviviente de las primeras guerras de Arda y no había por que no hablar de la belleza de todos.

-¿Hermanita? -Espetó Aarón en voz baja llamando la atención de los hobbits y las niñas -¿por qué todo son rubios? en Rivendel hay más variedad de elfos, pero estos…son todos iguales- dijo el niño para la sonrisa de los medianos y ambas chicas.

-Son de diferentes familias- dijo Ariel también en voz baja mientras veía como se aproximaban a la entrada principal y el Señor de la casa con Gandalf se acercaban a recibir a los viajeros- si te das cuenta Aarón, el Señor Elrond, es de cabellos negros y la mayoría de los de Rivendel lo son y los elfos del Bosque Verde, son rubios. Algunos son como albinos, pero la mayoría tiene los cabellos claros, al igual que Legolas.

-¿Crees que será mejor tomar el camino a las caballerizas para ir a dejar a Negro y Nieve?- Dijo Haidée interrumpiendo a Ariel que miraba los saludos, reverencias y palabras de afecto que se hacían entre los recién llegados y los habitantes del lugar.

- Al parecer estarían ocupados por un tiempo- pensó la niña- creo que sí, por ahora ellos van estar más preocupados por la llegada de las comitivas de los reinos…, pero en ese momento se escucharon varios pasos llegando del pasillo principal. Más una pequeña voz fue la que irrumpió en todo ese ajetreo de bienvenida.

_-¡Adar!... ¡Adar!...-_se había escuchado entre tanto tumulto, mientras los niños trataban de mirar entre el gentío a una pequeña figura que se había asomado entre los grandes señores.

-_Eldarion…-_dijo Ariel con asombro.

-¿Cómo? -Espetó Haidée devolviendo la mirada.

_-Eldarión_- dijo de nuevo Ariel sin quitar la vista de la hermosa escena.

Aragorn se había dado vuelta inmediatamente después de haber escuchado al llamado de la dulce voz que repetía con insistencia esa palabra"Adar". Se alejó del tumulto de los recién llegados para dar paso a una enorme sonrisa, al ver la pequeña figura acercarse rápidamente a él, así sin más se agachó alzando entre sus brazos a un pequeño niño, al parecer tenía la misma edad que Aarón, tal vez un año más, este reía con insistencia a los mimos de su padre que no dejaba de besarlo y abrazarlo con cariño, dando vueltas con él.

-¿Es su hijo? -Preguntó Aarón viendo como la hermosa elfa de cabellos negros se acercaba a ambos también con una sonrisa.

-Sí- dijo Ariel- su nombre es_ Eldarión_, es el príncipe de Arnor, el heredero a la corona de Gondor- espetó la pequeña con un suspiro- se parece mucho a Aragorn.

-Sí, parece tener la edad de Aarón- dijo Haidée con cara de ensoñación.

-Tiene un año más- interrumpió Frodo acercándose con el pony a los niños y con sus amigos por detrás- tiene un año más que Aarón- recalcó el mediano- al parecer la comitiva de Lorien llegó antes de lo esperado- comento Frodo a la sorpresa de los niños, a esto el hobbits sonrió indicándoles que miraran atrás de la familia real.

Así sin más, pudieron dar cuenta de una pareja que se acercaba grácil mente, como si estuviera flotando. La luz que irradiaba de ellos era imponente y majestuosa, especialmente el de la mujer de cabellos dorados. Aarón se tuvo que frotar un poco los ojos para aclara la vista y darse por entendido que no era una ilusión, Haidée miraba con la boca algo abierta y los ojos como huevos, pero Ariel solo sintió mucha calma y confort, no fue de mucho asombro, pero al parecer ya los había visto en alguna parte. A esto Frodo solo sonrió por las acciones de los pequeños.

-Son la Dama Galadriel y el Señor Celeborn- empezó a decir Frodo mientras no quitaba la vista de los personajes, que empezaban a ser reverenciados y saludados por los que estaban en ese momento.- Son de la ciudad de los _Galadrim,_ son los Señores de _Caras Galadon_ la ciudad élfica más antigua y hermosa que se podía encontrar sobre la Tierra Media- terminó diciendo el mediano.

-Es la ciudad más hermosa que he visto en mi vida- interrumpió Merry con ojos soñadores- es como un sueño, ojala pudiera volver a verla.

-A lo mejor si se lo pedimos a la Dama Blanca, nos deje ir por algunas semanas- espetó Pippin- así los niños podrían conocerla…

-No creo que ahora sea el momento- interrumpió Sam, algo decepcionado- con todo lo que está pasando en este momento no nos van a dejar salir.

-En eso hay razón- dijo Frodo- por lo menos hasta que todo esto termine no habrá como poner pie a fuera de este lugar.

A esto los niños solo escuchaban la charla que tenían los hobbits, con respecto a la maldad que se estaba esparciendo en Arda, más no podía sacar los ojos de las hermosas figuras de los elfos, no creían que pudieran ver personas tan hermosas como esas criaturas. En realidad eran un enigma, en todo sentido, pero valía la pena descubrir los por que.

Pues, así transcurrieron los minutos, los niños decidieron ir a las caballerizas, encontraron al hermano de Aratan arreglando algunas cosas, el cual al verlos les sonrió de buen agrado, y los ayudó a dejar todo en orden con los animales. Ariel sacó la espada de la montura y los otros dos niños, sacaron sus arcos, para llevarlos a sus respectivas recamaras, se despidieron del medio elfo encaminándose hacia sus aposentos. El almuerzo iba a ser servido enseguida, así que no tenían mucho tiempo para ir a cambiarse.

-¿Seguro que saben como llegar? -les dijo Merry a los niños algo preocupados ya que habían insistido en ir a cambiarse primero antes de ir a los comedores.

-Sí Merry, sabemos como llegar, no hay problema, nos veremos en el comedor- dijo Haidée con una sonrisa.

-Bien, pero saben que cualquier cosa, o se acercan a algún elfo de Rivendel o a un soldado de Gondor- espetó Frodo aún no muy convencido de dejar a los niños solos.

-Ya, lo sabemos, no se preocupe Señor Frodo, de igual forma estamos dentro Rivendel, no pasará nada y buscaremos a alguien del lugar si algo sucede- dijo segura Ariel mientras tomaba la mano de su primo para empezar a caminar al lado contrario, al igual que los hobbits.

-¡NOS VEMOS! -Dijo el chico ya casi imperceptible a la vista de los medianos que solo atinaron a mover las manos correspondiendo al hasta pronto del niño.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-¿Aragorn, has visto a los niños? -Dijo algo preocupado Elladan acercándose al rey, a lo que el aludido vio a su alrededor y miró algo extrañado al medio elfo.

-Creí que estaban con tigo y los hobbits- dijo el guerrero empezando a preocuparse.

-Al parecer no- espeto el elfo,- yo tuve que irme con Elrohir a ver a los guardias por la llegada de más gente de los alrededores, al parecer han atacado de nuevo, cuando llegamos, los vi junto a Frodo y los demás medianos, pero después los perdí de vista.

-Yo los miraba de vez en cuando por el transcurso de la cabalgata con Thranduil, pero me temo que me distraje. Será mejor ir a buscarlos, no creo que sea bueno dejarlos tanto tiempo, solos.

-Tranquilo Aragorn- dijo una voz detrás del rey, que de inmediato se dio vuelta.

-Frodo- dijo el guerrero -¿los niños no están con tigo?

-Ellos están bien, fueron a cambiarse, no quisieron que los acompañáramos, así que nos dijeron que los esperáramos en la entrada del comedor, por lo demás me aseguré que los guardias que custodian la entrada a los aposentos de ellos los vigilaran por cualquier cosa- Dijo calmadamente el mediano para la sonrisa del guerrero.

-Gracias, mi amigo, aunque creo que los iré a buscar, personalmente- dijo con decisión el guerrero.

-No te preocupes Aragorn, ve a cambiarte que tienes que presentarte antes con todos los lideres antes que nada- dijo Elrohir colocando una mano en el hombreo del rey- yo y mi hermano nos ocuparemos de los pequeños.

-Esta bien, tienes razón, me gustaría acompañarlos, pero el deber llama- dijo con algo de desgano el rey- te los encargo, van a tener un lugar en la mesa de Elrond, al lado de mi hijo.

-Eso lo tengo más que claro, de seguro a mi sobrinito le encantará tener nuevos amigos con quien compartir- dijo alegre el medio elfo- nos veremos, iré por ellos- dijo el medio elfo viendo como Elladan se acercaba a ellos.

-Estel, mi hermana te busca, al igual que mi sobrinito, ya van hacia los jardines, ya que ahí se hará el almuerzo- dijo el pelinegro a lo que Aragorn asintió.

-Bien, Frodo por favor ve con Elladan y Elrohir por los pequeños, Los esperaremos en los jardines.

-Sí Aragorn, no te preocupes, vamos Elrohir, Elladan- les dijo el mediano mientras partían a las habitaciones.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Los habían encontrado justo a tiempo cuando salían de las habitaciones, las niñas se habían puesto unos vestidos no muy llamativos, a decir verdad bastante simples, pero que resaltaba cada gesto y movimiento por parte de ellas, al igual que el pequeño que se había puesto una ropa similar a la que traía y los gemelos no dejaban de compararlo con un pequeño elfo.

Así sin más partieron los seis hacia los jardines, comentando y platicando de quienes iban a estar en el lugar. Los gemelos les explicaron con anterioridad quienes eran las nuevas visitas y por que estaban todas esas autoridades reunidas en Rivendell. Al parecer habían vuelto a atacar, pero esta vez había sido demasiado cerca de los reinos y la gente estaba algo asustada, no quisieron decir mucho para no incomodar a los niños, además que ya estaban llegando a su destino.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Era impresionante. No había duda en ello que la decoración de los Eldar siempre dejaba con la boca abierta a quienes pudieran apreciar la sutileza y belleza de su arte. Los niños miraron con admiración y casi embobados los distintos rincones del lugar.

-No podía creer que algún día podría llegar a ver un almuerzo tan re decorado- a esto Haidée soltó una pequeña risilla al encontrarse con esos pensamientos de su prima.

(Ariel)

En cuanto llegamos llamamos la atención de varias miradas de las distintas mesas, especialmente de la principal, la cual estaba totalmente ataviada por los más grandes, según Elladan que tomó mi mano a la par que Elrohir tomaba la de mis primos junto con Frodo para empezar a acercarnos a la mesa.

El Señor de los Elfos se levantó para recibirnos, al igual que Aragorn indicando nuestros puestos a su lado y al lado de su familia. Con cuidado nos fuimos acercando pidiendo permiso y saludando tímidamente a los ya conocidos guerreros que solo nos sonreían hasta que llegamos a nuestros lugares, donde a nuestra derecha estaba Faramir y a la izquierda la Dama Arwen que nos ayudó a acomodarnos, ya que sabía que estábamos algo cohibidos con tanta mirada sobre nuestras personas.

-Tranquilo niños- dijo la pelinegra,-que bueno que estén bien, nos habían preocupado al irse, así tan de repente- dijo algo preocupada la elfa.

-Lo sentimos, pero como habían llegado personas importantes, no quisimos intervenir, así que fue preferible ir a cambiarnos antes del almuerzo, ¿no?- Dijo Haidée mientras veía una pequeña cabeza que se asomaba por detrás de la reina.

-No molestaban niños- dijo algo contrariada la elfa mientras sonreía a la expresión de los niños. Al parecer ya habían apreciado a su hijo que curioso miraba por detrás de su espalda, a esto Aragorn se inclinó un poco acercándose más a su esposa y los niños.

-Ariel, Haidée, Aarón- dijo el hombre- les presento a mi hijo, _Eldarión-_ a esto los tres niños sonrieron e hicieron gestos con la mano saludando al pequeño.

_-¡Aiya Eldarion!_ -Dijo Ariel con una sonrisa, a lo que el pequeño elevó un poco las cejas al escuchar el idioma de su madre en la boca de la niña.

_-Aiya_ -habló algo tímido -¿sabes hablar quenya? -Espetó algo consternado y asombrado a la vez -¿eres una elfa?- A lo que los presentes solo sonrieron.

-No, no lo soy, solo se un poco de este idioma, algunas palabras y soy humana- a lo que el niño asintió algo extrañado

-Pues pareces una elfa, eres muy bonita- a esto las risas aumentaron de los que están alrededor por la sinceridad del pequeño, a lo que Ariel algo cohibida y azorada respondió con un, gracias.

-Bueno, en eso estamos todos de acuerdo, mi príncipe- se expresó Boromir que estaba al frente de los niños.

-Y no hay duda en ello- afirmó Aragorn mientras veían como Lord Elrond se levantaba para empezar la comida y la bienvenida a los recién llegados. Los niños ya sabían que iba a dar un discurso. Generalmente eso se estaba haciendo algo monótono, pero los dueños de casa siempre son así de "acogedores" especialmente con las palabras en las reuniones, así sin más se limitaron a oírlo, pero Ariel no es cuchaba ni un sola palabra de lo que decía el medio elfo, en realidad estaba limitada a mirar a todos los presentes de reojo, especialmente a las dos autoridades que había llegado, pues sabía que la estaban observando.

La niña intentó disimular mirando hacia otro lado, pero era algo inevitable, cuando se vio algo perdida en sus pensamientos, un pequeño roce en su mano la sacó de su estupor. Mirando su mano y luego los ojos color miel de su prima, la cual solo le sonrió.

_...No deben estar nerviosas pequeñas..._

Se escuchó de repente haciendo que las niñas miraran desconcertadas hacia distintos lados.

_...No tiene por que buscarme, saben bien quien soy..._

Dijo dulcemente la voz. Era cierto, sabían quien era, pero les daba miedo voltearse y encontrarse con la dueña de la voz.

_...No tiene por que tenerme miedo...Haidée, Ariel...yo se quienes son ustedes..._

A esto ambas niñas con mucho cuidado y discreción miraron hacia su derecha, donde estaba la Dama Blanca, junto a Lord Celeborn, mirándolas con una sonrisa, algo cómplice, a lo que las niñas solo hicieron un gesto con la cabeza en forma de saludo, la pareja respondió de la misma manera.

_...Es un gusto conocerlas pequeñas...será un placer hablar mas amenamente con ustedes...después que termine el almuerzo..._

Dijo la hermosa elfa de cabellos como el oro y hermosa sonrisa, a lo que las niñas solo asintieron algo temerosas, su aura era bastante extraña, aunque no era amenaza alguna. Al parecer se les hacía demasiado familiar.

_-¿Usted...usted sabe hablar por estos lados?_ -Dijo algo temerosa Haidée siguiendo el juego de telepatía que había entablado la Dama Blanca, a lo que la hermosa elfa asintió amablemente, a esto Haidée hizo una mueca de desagrados mirando a su prima...al parecer no vamos a poder tener red privada de información- le dijo a Ariel cerca del oído a lo que Ariel solo sonrió.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Pasaron un grato agradable, con excepción de los Haradrim que las miraban de reojo a cada rato. Especialmente el rey, solo que el no tenía la decencia de disimular su extraño interés hacia ellas. Hubo varios comentarios con respecto a los recientes ataques, especialmente el interés del que estaban buscando al parecer a ciertas personas. Se corrió el rumor entre batalla, saqueo e invasión, de que estaban buscando a ciertas criaturas que según los orcos, eran esenciales para su total y completa extensión de la oscuridad por la Tierra media, a eso no pudieron oír más, ya que con tanta palabrería la conversación se perdió entre tanto murmullo y diálogo al mismo tiempo.

Había de todo y Aarón al parecer estaba en el cielo, por lo menos eso podían ver las niñas al hacer una competencia con Pippin y Merry, una súper apuesta de quien se comía primero los tres primeros platos que pusieron al centro de la mesa, los cuales estaban atiborrados de verduras y frutas cocidas y al centro descansaba un suculento cerdo, en el segundo había un pato y el tercero una enorme ave que no tenían idea de que lo que era, las niñas se miraron con cara de asco a medida que los hobbits, junto al enano y a Aarón empezaban a devorar todo lo que tenía en frente.

-Creo que hoy día vamos a tener que pasar la noche en vela- dijo Haidée mirando todo lo que se echaban al plato los cuatro competidores.

-Aarón va a tener dolor de estómago- afirmó Ariel algo asqueada por las diferentes mezclas- creo que se me quitó el apetito- dijo de repente la niña dejando el tenedor a un lado del plato. A esto los presentes solo empezaron a reír por las insistencias de los dos hobbits, el enano y el niño de quien comía más y la cara de repugnancia que tenían ambas pequeñas.

El almuerzo pasó rápido, para dar paso a los distintos grupo de los reinos y empezar a comentar los por que y los contra de todo lo que se venía encima. En eso los niños fueron invitados a pasar a la mesa central del jardín donde están todos los amigos recién presentados y los nuevos personajes que no hace mas de unas horas habían llegado, las que estaban mas nerviosas eran Haidée y Ariel que estaban algo intimidadas por la presencia de _Galadriel _que las miraba con bastante interés. Más Arwen y Eve trataban de calmarlas, diciendo que todo estaba bien, pero las palabras no convencían mucho ante la enorme presencia de los tres Eldar que al llegar los niños, los miraron como tratando de averiguar algo más, lo cual ambas niñas impusieron inmediatamente un enorme muro en sus mentes para no levantar sospechas indebidas. Aunque no se puede hablar mucho de Aarón, ya que siendo mas pequeño y no tener conocimiento alguno de sus "dones" por lo menos no tener total conocimiento de estos, descubrirían en el algo más, pero el niño inmediatamente al sentir las presencias, se puso alerta, aunque su sonrisa disminuyó un poco, no pasó desapercibido aún la desconfianza de las tres criaturas.

-Bien, niños, por favor acérquense- dijo cálidamente Elrond extendiendo ambos brazos para acercar a los niños que miraban y caminaban dudosos- no teman, vengan, insistió el medio elfo hasta tenerlo bajo sus manos, pequeños, dijo paternalmente el pelinegro mirando a los tres grandes personajes, les presento al rey Thranduill, gobernante del "Bosque de hojas verdes"(recuerden que después de la caída del Señor oscuro el nombre de _Mirkwood _cambió _Eryn Lasgalen_ o "Bosque de hojas verdes") el es el Padre del Príncipe _Legolas_ y esta en compañía de sus dos hermanos- a esto los dos elfos rubios que había visto Ariel cuando venían de regreso aparecieron al lado de _Thranduill_ haciendo una leve inclinación- permítanme presentarle al Conde de los Valles del Norte _Nimros_ y el duque de los límites de esta Tierra, _Maderos-_ a esto los niños hicieron una inclinación de respeto que fueron bien recibidas por ambos Eldar al igual que el rey- y finalmente- dijo el medio elfo acercando un poco más a los niños a la hermosa Dama Blanca- os presento a la reina de Lothlorien, _Galadriel_ y al rey _Celeborn,_ Señores de _Caras Galadon_, ciudad de los Galadrim- a esto los dos personajes se inclinaron con una pequeña sonrisa a lo que los niños también hicieron lo mismo.

-Un gusto conocerlos- dijo la suave voz de la Eldar- es un placer tener nuevas luces en estos días tan aciagos, espero nos llevemos bien pequeña Ariel, Haidée y Aarón- dijo seguidamente la Dama Blanca.

-¿Cómo sabe nuestros nombres?- Dijo inocentemente Aarón algo asombrado, para la sonrisa de todos.

-Eso es un secreto mi pequeño- respondió Galadriel con un guiño- pero además aquí Lord Elrond me informó algo de ustedes, espero que podamos conversar gratamente más tarde… _especialmente con cierta señorita…_pensó la Eldar- esta ultima frase la dijo en su mente para que solo Ariel la escuchara, lo que la desconcertó un poco.

-Bueno niños- interrumpió el Señor de los elfos, ya presentados, debo preguntar ¿cómo les fue en la pequeña cabalgata? -Dijo interesado el medio elfo, el ya sabía sobre la pequeña demostración de Ariel, pero quería escuchar las palabras de los pequeños.

-Bueno- empezó Aarón- hay muchos árboles y plantas…

-Y más árboles y plantas- siguió Haidée con una sonrisa

-Y…más plantas, árboles y…también un bonito lago, aunque creo que faltaron los animales- dijo algo, pensativa la niña.

-Bueno a parte de los caballos- siguió Haidée.

-Pero habían pájaros ¿no?- Interrumpió esperanzado el niño…

-Y peces- dijo Haidée a lo que Ariel solo sonrió, pero no había dicho palabra alguna ya que la sonrisa de los presentes era más que evidente por el juego de los pequeños.

-Niños, niños- interrumpió Faramir divertido- queremos saber como fue su cabalgata, si les gustó el lugar y si tuvieron problemas para montar- aclaró el guerrero.

-Permítanme interrumpir, pues debo rectificar que son excelentes jinetes, además que cierta señorita nos deleitó muy gratamente con una pequeña demostración- afirmó Elrohir con una sonrisa a la pequeña que se cohibió un poco por las miradas posadas en ella.

-Debo decir- interrumpió Thranduill- que me impresionó enormemente la pequeña exposición de destreza y agilidad de tan pequeña criatura, aclarando que fue muy bien educada en las artes de defensa y ataque- dijo seriamente el Eldar para la incomodidad de la niña- aunque hay algunas cosas que podrían ser de más provecho y afinarlas más, pero me extraña de sobre manera, tan peculiar forma de maestría con una arma tan peculiar.

-Bueno, más adelante a lo mejor Ariel quiera enseñarnos el manejo de esa arma, por ahora quiero saber si los otros dos pequeños tiene destrezas similares o talvez nos sorprendan con otras aptitudes- dice Elladan con interés.

-Eso se podría ver hoy en la tarde, después de la reunión que tenemos con el rey Thranduill acerca de la alianza y el tratado que hay que exhumar lo más rápido posible para que está empresa funcione- dijo Glorfindel con apremio- ya que será la única forma de poder entablar conexión con las demás razas que están fuera de los límites de su reino.

-En eso no hay problema alguno Lord Glorfindel, la mayoría de las condiciones y límites están trazados, solo hay que aclarar algunas cosas, las cuales me gustaría hablar mas tarde con los presentes, especialmente- dijo con algo de incomodidad y desprecio- con el rey de Harad, ya que encuentro algo extraño sus condiciones.

-En eso estamos todos de acuerdo, espetó Boromir con seriedad, pero por ahora creo que es prudente, el que todos descansemos para la reunión que más tarde se dará, a esto la mayoría asintió.

-Pero antes que nos retiremos- dijo de repente Legolas- me gustaría dar a conocer una muy anhelada noticia y creo que ya había sido mucha espera, por lo menos de mi parte- dijo el Príncipe sonriendo enigmáticamente, a eso Legolas tendió su mano hacia Eve que algo sonrojada, sabía a que iba tan efusiva palabrería por parte de su "ahora" prometido, así sin más este la cercó hacia si y mirando especialmente a su padre, sonrió- _Ada_- dijo solemnemente- La dama Eve a aceptado ser mi esposa y compañera por toda la eternidad- dijo con una sonrisa lleno de emoción que tuvo que aguantar por el protocolo, a pesar que quería saltárselo de todas formas, por que ya hace mucho que la mujer de sus sueños le decía que "aún no era tiempo" y que él tenía que aguantar para estar con ella, según las reglas de su gente, hasta que se unieran en matrimonio. Ya sabía que Eve antes quería realizarse como Sanadora y maestra en magia elfica, lo cual logró en este último tiempo con Lord Elrond y como Legolas no la dejaba ni a sol ni sombra, por que la seguía donde ella fuera, le había costado demasiado que esa chica se enamorara de él.

En ese momento el rey solo sonrió y parándose en frente de la pareja los abrazó a ambos, a lo que todos sonrieron y aplaudieron atrayendo las miradas de los presentes, cuando se separó el rey de la pareja que estaba tomada de la mano, habló.

-Nada me hace más feliz, el ver que por fin alguien atrapó a mi hijo- a esto hubieron muchas risotadas- pero más feliz me hace el que haya encontrado a su compañera de por vida, una excelente elfa y mujer, a esto Eve se sonrojó más- bienvenida a la familia querida Eve- dijo el rey dándole un beso en la frente a la muchacha que solo soltó un par de lágrimas de felicidad y una sonrisa que el rey agradeció abrazándola tiernamente. Después de eso hizo lo mismo con Legolas que abrazó amorosamente a su padre, para luego tomar la mano de su "ahora prometida" para darle un dulce beso que sellaría por fin tantos años de espera.

-Espero que estos días de aciago lo sobrelleven con bien y juntos puedan llegar al camino que se les traza eternamente- dijo Elrond acercándose para felicitar a la pareja -¡Al parecer Eru nos quiere dar felicidad y que mejor regalo que la unión de estas almas para formar solo una!- Exclamó con jubilo a los presentes, que sonrieron y aplaudieron para las gracia de esta.

-¡Bien, entonces tendremos boda!- dijo Gimli acercándose para felicitar a su amigo- por fin- le dijo el enano para la sonrisa de Legolas -¿para cuando sería tan esperada ceremonia?- Pregunto el enano mientras miraba a los presentes.

-Lo más pronto posible- dijo Thranduill- sería lo apropiado a lo mejor en 21 días más- a esto Eve miró algo asombrada a su "suegro".

-¿En 21 días más padre?- Pregunto algo extrañado y asombrado por la insistencia del rey.

-_Nha Ionnin_- creo que más pronto mejor, han esperado mucho tiempo ya, además que con todo lo que se viene encima, pienso que es mejor que ustedes aprovechen los más mínimos momentos. Además que partiremos pronto a un destino incierto.

-Aún no estamos totalmente seguros Thranduill- espetó Gandalf- no estamos seguros de lo que quiere este mal que se aproxima- a esto hubieron murmullos- solo sabemos que aún no toma fuerza, que la está reuniendo claro está, pero que aún busca un soporte para poder atacar con toda su fuerza, debemos adelantarnos a ella para poder contrarrestarla- dijo serio el mago.

-Bueno- interrumpió Legolas- no creo que sea mala idea el casarnos en 21 días más- a esto el Eldar miró a Eve que le devolvió la mirada algo confusa -¿qué piensas amor? ¿Nos casamos?- Dijo el elfo con una sonrisa.

-Creo que no habría inconvenientes, solo que será algo apresurado y bueno… ¿estamos en condiciones de hacer una boda?- Dijo algo, tímida y contrariada la media elfa.

-Pues, si, no sería todo lo glamorosa que debería ser la unión de dos almas, especialmente la de un príncipe y su princesa. Pero sería sencilla, recatada y muy hermosa- opinó Arwen al lado de su esposo- después cuando todo esto acabe podremos hacer una en la cual sea más glamorosa y con los amigos que no estarán en esta- dijo amablemente la pelinegra con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Entonces está dicho- dijo Elrond- mi casa y mi gente esta a su disposición príncipe Legolas y Dama Eve, los preparativos se harán de inmediato y supongo que mi hija hará todos los arreglos- a esto Arwen se levanto de su asiento y abrazó a su amiga y a Legolas felicitándolos.

-Déjenmelo a mí, todo saldrá perfecto- dijo la media elfa con una sonrisa, además tenemos toda la ayuda necesaria dijo Arwen mirando a los hobbits que sonrieron de buena gana.

-¡Claro que sí! -Dijo eufórico Pippin- Dama Eve, le haremos la fiesta más bonita que haya deseado.

-Con muchas flores y un gran banquete…

-El cual se lo comerán todito solo ustedes- dijo Imrahil con una gran sonrisa a lo que todos rieron.

-Habrá suficiente para todos- dijo Elladan- incluso para un batallón de hobbits.

-Tu boda está asegurada, mi querida niña- dijo Gandalf acercándose a la pareja- estos pequeños son capaces de armar una enorme redada de celebración, al medio de una campo de batalla- sonrió el viejo mago dando un beso en la frente a Eve y la mano a Legolas para felicitarlos.

-Te dije que eran pareja- dijo Haidée a su prima que solo asintió mirando a los adultos que discutían todos los preparativos y el Concilio de mañana.

-Esto es algo imprevisto, estaremos en una boda elfica- dijo Ariel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- pero bueno- dijo la niña mirando a su prima y a Aarón que estaba en los brazos de Elrohir- por lo menos tendremos historias para contar a nuestros hijos ¿no?

-Bueno si. Si los tenemos claro está y si salimos de aquí- espetó Haidée mirando la escena.

-_Claro…si podemos regresar…-_hablo en un susurro Ariel, lo que no pasó desapercibido para la Dama Blanca.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Cuando el almuerzo terminó, los viajeros se fueron a descansar a sus habitaciones, mientras que los niños se fueron a las suyas dando la excusa que el recorrido los había cansado. Así sin más se metieron a su pieza, mientras los gemelos les decían que cualquier cosa les avisaran. A esto los niños por fin estaban solos.

-Bien, ahora con todo este ajetreo y que tenemos familia nueva, con amigos, primos y hermanos incluidos, aunque sean postizos- la niña suspiró- supongo que debemos ver como nos lo vamos a ingeniar para poder dar con el documento- dijo Haidée colocándose en la enorme cama.

-Sí, es cierto, debemos hacer memoria, de todo lo que pasamos- dijo Ariel con semblante serio- todo esto es muy bonito y es bueno tener apoyo, pero aún hay personas sufriendo en nuestro mundo.

-Pero es un poco difícil con todo lo que tuvimos que pasar- dijo el niño mirando el techo- las cosas ocurrieron demasiado rápido y debemos recordar que en uno de esos momentos, nosotros no estuvimos presentes.

-Es cierto, nos separaron, no sabemos lo que sucedió con nuestros tíos y la otra gente cuando los mantuvieron encerrados- dijo Ariel parándose de la cama para caminar por la habitación.

-Pero en realidad, no sabemos mucho, nunca vimos el tratado Ariel, además que el tío Hadar dijo que no lo tenía el, nunca lo llevó consigo- dijo Haidée algo preocupada.

"_verás que estuvo más cerca de lo que pensabas, por que a veces no miramos a nuestro alrededor y buscamos en los lugares más equivocados, sin pensar o sentir que siempre lo tuvimos junto a nosotros... y muchas veces debajo de nuestras narices"_

"_si buscas donde menos esperas que aparezca y donde mas visible se vea, hallarás el regalo que se ha guardado con tanto recelo y que ya se ha entregado al nuevo heredero..."_

Se repetían aquellas frases, una y otra vez en la cabeza de la niña que solo daba vueltas por la habitación.

-Ariel me vas a marear con tanto viene y va, vas hacer una agujero en el piso- reclamó Haidée mirando a su prima, la niña empezó a golpearse sutilmente la barbilla en modo de que estaba pensando, mientras su pies no dejaban de moverse.

"…_Será como un regalo…"_

A esto Ariel se detuvo de improviso, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

-No puede ser- se dijo, mientras giraba sobre si misma -¿será posible, pero…?

… _hallarás el regalo que se ha guardado con tanto recelo y que ya se ha entregado al nuevo heredero..."_

-Repitió de nuevo en su cabeza- sería posible que siempre hubiera estado en ese lugar- se dijo Ariel mientras sus ojos buscaban la nada en el suelo.

-Haidée- dijo de repente la niña mirando a su prima con emoción -¿Cuál fue el último regalo que nos hizo el tío Hadar? -Haidée la miró algo confusa y contrariada.

-Pues…- dijo algo atontada Haidée- nos regaló a Negro y a Nieve- respondió sin chistar.

-Sí a Negro y a Nieve ¿pero que más?- Le incitó a seguir.

-Pues a mi y a Aarón los arcos y a ti la katana- Ariel volvió a asentir.

-Pero hay algo más que no te has dado cuenta, has memoria prima- dijo apurada Ariel -¿Qué venía con los caballos?

-Pues las monturas ¿no?

-Sí, así es… pero las monturas ¿te diste cuenta de ellas, no se te hace extraño, que la hayamos visto antes?

-¿Qué las hayamos visto antes? -Repitió Haidée.

-Siiiiii- dijo el niño sentándose en la cama- son las monturas de la familia ¿no? Con las cuales empezaron la hacienda los tataratataratataratataratatara abuelos por parte de la abuela ¿no? -Dijo el niño con una sonrisa. Nombrando todos los tataras con los dedos.

-Sí, Aarón así es y ¿que dijo el tío Hadar en las últimas frases?- dijo Ariel algo ansiosa.

-Bueno, que _"si buscas donde menos esperas que aparezca y donde mas visible se vea, hallarás el regalo que se ha guardado con tanto recelo y que ya se ha entregado al nuevo heredero..." -_Dijo Haidée

-Sí,…" hallarás el regalo que se ha guardado con tanto recelo y que se ha entregado al nuevo heredero…"- repitió Ariel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_-"Será como un regalo"- _Dijo como autómata Haidée comprendiendo donde quería llegar su prima -¿me estás diciendo que el tratado esta con Negro y Nieve?- Dijo algo escéptica la chica.

-Sí- dijo Ariel volviendo a moverse por la habitación- el único regalo que a pasado de generación en generación, cuando los descendientes de la familia Klein llegan a la mayoría de edad…

-Son la descendencia de uno de los caballos de pura sangre de la familia y…

-Todo el equipo de montar- dijo el niño con asombro -¡la montura!- dijo finalmente Aarón.

-¡Sí así es! -dijo Ariel parándose en frente de sus primos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que el tratado son las monturas?- Dijo algo extrañada Haidée.

-Si, bueno no- dijo Ariel algo contrariada- digo, deben estar en algún lado de las sillas de montar, recuerda que Tío Hadar, siempre llevaba esas sillas a que las mantuvieran, que la arreglaran, pero nunca cambiaba el diseño o el color y siempre mantenía la misma postura…

-Y generalmente solo las sacaba en ocasiones especiales, para el festival de la cosecha o para los días Santos ¿recuerdas?- Dijo Aarón emocionado sentándose al lado de su hermana.

-Ahora que lo dicen es cierto- dijo Haidée ya prendiéndose el foco- es una reliquia, pero no parece una, además que siempre se los regalan a los primogénitos de la familia.

-Este año le tocaba a Etel, pero mi tío optó por mí- dijo Ariel, el a tientas sabía lo que iba a pasar. Por eso pensó que mejor me la daba a mí, ya que Etel iba a ser un blanco más que preciso al saber que el era el primogénito de la familia.

-Pero tú no eres Klein- dijo Haidée- tomaste el apellido Klein por que Tío Hadar te adoptó.

-Lo sé, pero oficialmente soy Klein, según los registros, así que todo pasa a mí, por eso el tío dijo que iba a ser como un "regalo"- a esto Ariel no dudó más- debemos ir a las caballerizas- dictó- pero iremos en la noche, para no levantar sospecha.

-¿No le diremos nada a Lord Elrond ni a Gandalf?- Preguntó el niño.

-No Aarón, guardaremos este secreto hasta que comprobemos que es verdad, aún no es tiempo de hablar. Si es cierto que está en ese lugar el documento, no quiero que ninguno diga nada, hasta que yo lo diga ¿entendido?- a esto los niños se miraron algo dudosos- ¿prometido?- Insistió la niña colocando su dedo chico extendido. Ambos hermanos la miraron y asintieron uniendo sus dedos pequeños al de su prima

-PROMETIDO- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

No pasó mucho tiempo después de que algunos de los líderes de cada reino se juntarán para ver los tratados y límites de cada Tierra y hacer las transacciones precisas y convenientes para hacer más "fácil" la unión de estas, especialmente por las empresas que se llevarían a cabo, ya que tuvieron que alojar a mucha gente que había sobrevivió por los distintos ataques.

Mientras la reunión estaba apunto de concluir, los niños habían salido de la habitación para pasear por lo enormes jardines del lugar. A pesar de todo no habían visto todos los rincones de Rivendell, pero en su paseo, extrañamente, cada vez que giraban o salían a otro patio, se encontraban con un par de guardias de Imladris o de Gondor, que al momento de verlos, hacían una respetuosa reverencia. Los pequeños no sabían mucho de lo que estaba pasando, estaban al tanto que en estos momentos no era seguro ningún lugar, pero tenían la mínima idea que a ellos los estaban resguardando más de lo debido, así sin más respondían a las reverencias de los soldados y a medida que caminaban se encontraban con más y más soldados y al parecer tendrían muchos amigos en los distintos ejércitos. Esto se le hizo algo divertido, ya que Aarón se preguntaba- ¿que tan larga sería la fila al tratar de correr y que todos los soldados los siguieran? pero antes de llevar acabo este pensamiento, los hobbits había echo su aparición esperanzados, ya que habían ido a buscarlo y al no encontrarlos se asustaron un poco.

-Chicos- dijo Sam con una sonrisa de alivio- menos mal que los encontramos, nos asustaron un poco al ver que no estaban en su habitación- terminó diciendo el mediano al acercarse a los tres.

-Lo siento Sam, solo quisimos dar una vuelta, estuvimos mucho tiempo encerrados- dijo Haidée con una sonrisa.

-Además no nos iba a pasar nada con tanto amigo cuidándono-, dijo en voz baja Aarón mirando de reojo a los soldados.

-Eso esta más que claro- dijo Merry con una sonrisa de complicidad- pero bueno, nos mandaron a buscarlos, ya que hicieron una pequeña competencia de arquería y a lo mejor ustedes quieran competir en ella- dijo el hobbits mirando a ambos hermanos que le brillaron los ojos al saber de aquella noticia.

-¡Sería genial! -Exclamó el pequeño con gran felicidad, increíble- dijo emocionado tomando la mano de su hermana -¿podemos Haidée? Sería increíble competir ¿no crees? -Dijo el pequeño con cara de cachorrito, suplicando.

-Bueno, sí sería genial, pero ¿podemos entrar? -Dijo algo, dudosa la pequeña mirando a ambos hobbits- o sea, van a ver puros elfos ¿no?

-Sí pero no se preocupen, Lord Elrond les dio pase para que ustedes también entrarán, si es que quieren hacerlo- dijo feliz el mediano mientras miraba a ambos hermanos que se dirigían miradas cómplices entre sí.

-¿Y bien? -Interrumpió Merry.

-Bien, supongo que no habría problema- dijo Haidée de repente.

-¡SÍ! -Exclamo Aarón para la alegría de todos- voy a buscar los arcos hermanita, vete tu antes- dijo el niño empezando a correr hacia las habitaciones.

-¡Espérame Aarón voy con tigo!- Dijo Merry corriendo tras el muchacho.

-Supongo que llegarán luego ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos?- dijo Sam colocando sus brazos para que las niñas lo tomaran a lo que no hubo objeción alguna.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

El lugar estaba en un claro que formaba un perfecto semi círculo con los árboles que limitaban la parte de competición, donde se podía ver los blancos y las salidas donde debía ir cada competidor y las "gradas" o el lugar donde se colocaban los espectadores para vitorear a los participantes. Las niñas miraron con asombro a todos los presentes, la mayoría elfos, por supuesto y menos del 10 por ciento humanos, además de los enanos y otras criaturas algo extrañas.

En ese momento Los gemelos visualizaron a ambas niñas y al hobbits que sin más espera, tironeo un poco a ambas pequeñas para que caminaran al llamado de estos.

-Bueno mis niñas ¿dónde estaban?- Dijo sonriente el pelinegro mientras se agachaba a la altura de ambas chicas.

-Estábamos algo, preocupados, pues Sam nos había dicho que no estaban en su habitación.

-Lo sentimos, fuimos a dar una vuelta- en esto los hermanos las miraron serios.

-No se preocupen, habían varios guardias con nosotros- dijo apurada Haidée moviendo las manos delante de ella.

-De igual manera, no debieron haber salido solos- dijo Elladan aún serio.

-No volverá a pasar, lo prometemos- dijo Haidée sonriendo, a lo que los hermanos solo dejaron la postura y las abrazaron.

-Está bien, pero para la próxima nos buscan a uno de nosotros ¿vale? -A lo que ambas niñas asintieron.

En ese momento una suave, pero firme voz se hizo escuchar detrás del grupo, llamando la atención de este.

-Niñas, ¿Qué tal?- Dijo Eomer, saludando a los presentes- que bueno que están aquí, ¿van a participar?- Dice feliz el guerrero mirando a los hermanos y luego a las pequeñas.

-Nosotros sí, pero no se si querrán los niños- dijo Elrohir mirando especialmente a Haidée.

-¡HERMANA!- Se escuchó una pequeña voz, a lo que todo giraron a mirar a Aarón que venía corriendo con algo en la mano y Merry detrás de él. Cuando el niño llegó cerca del grupo miró sonriente a los gemelos.

-Hola, ya llegamos- pero antes de que hablaran los gemelos, un cansado Merry hacía acto de presencia, algo…agitado.

-¡Por…Eru…como…corre…este…niño…!- se entendió algo entrecortado la exclamación del mediano mientras se afirmaba sobre sus rodillas algo inclinado, a lo que todos rieron.

-Lo siento Merry, pero no corrí tan rápido- dijo el pequeño dando la vuelta mirando al mediano- debería correr más seguido.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo- dijo Sam apoyando al pequeño.

-Gracias Sam- dijo algo irónico el mediano- por apoyarme- terminó diciendo Merry entregándole el arco que llevaba en la mano a Haidée.

-Jajajajajajaja. Rieron todos

-¿Ese arco significa que van a participar?- Dijo emocionado Elladan.

-Si no hay inconveniente, sí- dijo el niño con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-No hay ningún inconveniente Aarón ¿Haidée también vas a participar?- Dijo esperanzado Elrohir, a lo que la niña también asintió.

-Sí, ¿pero las chicas también pueden competir?

-Claro que si, no hay ningún inconveniente en eso- espetó Legolas que venía llegando por detrás de los gemelos- pueden participar, aunque serán lo únicos niños.

-No hay problema en eso- dijo Aarón- siempre somos los únicos niños cuando practicamos- dijo sonriente mientras veía a Glorfindel por detrás del Eldar llamándolo- con permiso- dijo el pequeño corriendo al encuentro del rubio.

-Entonces, tenemos nuevos competidores- dijo Legolas viendo a Glorfindel colocándole el carcaj a Aarón- pero bueno ¿Haidée vas a participar? -Dijo Legolas volviendo la mirada a la pequeña, a lo que asintió, el elfo le extendió la mano y la pequeña la tomó animadamente.

-¿Ariel no vas a participar? -Dijo Elrohir viendo a la pequeña.

-No, creo que ellos deleitarán mejor la vista, que yo, además ya demostré mi mejor habilidad física, ahora les toca a ellos- dijo mirando a sus primos guiados por los dos rubios a la entrada del campo de arquería.

-Esta bien, pero después me demostrarás que tan bien tiras tú, ¿he?- dijo el pelinegro cogiendo la manita de Ariel que solo asintió para empezar a caminar hacia sus asientos.

-Yo también quiero ver eso- dijo Elladan con entusiasmo, los hobbits solo suspiraron.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Bueno heme aquí de nuevo, casi dejo la historia, pero me animaron a seguirla, espero que le haya gustado este relajo y la llegada de Eldarion, veran que meteran la pata mas de una vez, pero es genial ser niño ¿no? A todo esto empezaré a actualizar más seguido ya que tengo terminada la historia, sin más me despido un beso y nos estamos leyendo, ¡**Gracias a todos!**

**Review**

**(Respondo arriesgándome a la nueva regla de de no responder a los review, ya que no se que les pico para colocar tal desfachatez, si no actualizo como es debido, eso significa que me multaron, pero bueno ahí les va…)**

**firts-ayanami:**Hola amiga! Que genial poder escribirte, aunque me arriego un poquito y si, bueno los chicos van a dar miles de sorpresas y como ves, es el turno de los hermanito, jejejejejeje un beso y gracias por esperar, nos leemos, Namarië

**chibi tenshi:** Hola tu, genial nueva amiga, espero que te siga gustando y lo siento por el retrazo, pero ahora voy a actualizar seguido, besos y nos estamos leyendo.

**Ely-chan:** He! Amiga, siempre con tus super review, que me encantan, sorry por las faltas, de orto, pero no tuve tiempo de re leerlo, jejejejeje, espero que este capi te guste, aunque más adelante verás la acción, es época de conocerse, especialmente con los personajes nuevos que como ya ves, caerán de buen agrado, gracias por alentarme y nos estamos escribiendo, besos y abrazos, Namarië.

**Vampirella McHany:** No puedo! Me encanta el melodrama, especialmente si puedes acaparar a toda la Tierra Media jejejejeje , aquí sabrás quien es la incógnita, además que vamos a ser un poco más divertida las cosas con tanto niño junto y la regla es de la página, no quieren que respondamos los review o nos multan, por eso alguno, ya han dejado de contestarlos y los contestan a través de los correo o de sus sitios web, pero bueno yo ahora me arriesgo. Gracias por dar tu opinión y tu lindo review, jejejejeje, espero verte pronto besos.

**"M":** Sorry por no mandarte saludis, pero no te había visto hace tiempo, jejejejejejeje, pero de todas formas si no apareces por alguna razón o circunstancia, igual te mandaré saludos, jejejeje gracias por apoyarme besos.

**Walkyria**: Cierto que si? Mi linda personalidad es bastante macabra, jejejejejeje ¬¬ pero así es mi naturaleza de mala, jajajajaja, gracias por el apoyo de veras me hace mucha ilusión, a mi también me encanta los peques cada uno con su mundo, pero que mundo! Un beso y nos estamos leyendo!.

**layla kyoyama:** SORRY DE VERAS DE VERITAS QUE NO LO VUELVO HACER, pero he tenido muchas cosas que incluso me había resignado a dejarlo, pero bueno, al parecer no quieren que lo deje, pero me desmoralicé tanto por que estaba leyendo otras historias, que creo que la mía deja mucho que desear, pero ya me convencieron que debo seguirle, además he tenido algunos problemillas que tengo que resolver, uf! No sabes todo el leseo de cabeza que tengo ahora, pero vamos a salir adelante, un beso y sorry de nuevo, ahora actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda, besos y nos estamos leyendo. Namarië.

**Cristal Kinomiya Sumeragi:** Aiya mellon, gracias por los animos, de veras me has impulsado a seguir, junto a otros que ya me retaron, jejejejeje: p pero le sigo, espero te guste el capi besos y prometo seguir adelante y actualizar lo antes posible, nos leemos, Namarië.

Pd: prometo pasarme por tu historia, besos!

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Ahora si, besos a todos y todas, por ciaca y gracias por su apoyo, vamos a seguirle hasta el final, nos leemos.

HADA


	32. Capitulo 32

**Mi fantasía, Mi realidad**

¡Aiya mellonin! Aquí reportándome, de nuevo, jejejeje y como prometí, no me demoré tanto como antes con este capi, que espero que tengan muchas ganas de leer, por que es bastante largo. Pero bueno, no digo más, solo que lo disfruten y como verán iré actualizando cada semana, tal vez antes, un beso a todos y gracias por su apoyo.

HADA

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Capitulo 32**

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Al parecer el pequeño torneo fue bien recibido en Rivendell, además que ayudaba a distraerse y bajar la tensión de muchos, que aún estaban algo arraigados a la desconfianza que rondaba en todo el lugar. Así sin más, la gente se reunió para disfrutar de las distintas habilidades de los guerreros de cada reino, aunque no faltaban los presumidos.

Ariel había sido llevada a la parte Norte, donde generalmente se colocaba la familia real y sus acompañantes para estas ocasiones. El más feliz de todos fue _Eldarión_, no sabía por que pero el chico le agradaba mucho Ariel, especialmente cuando le contaba cosas de su mundo y los lugares de este, la niña solo se limitó a sentarse junto a él y a explicarle como era que sus primos habían llegado a ser tan bueno tiradores, aunque les faltara un poco. A esto la familia de Arwen y el mismo Aragorn sonreía para sus adentros con la escena. Le encantaba que su hijo y la pequeña que debía luchar constantemente con sus recuerdos se llevaran tan bien, incluso parecían hermanos. A lo mejor no estaban tan lejos de serlo. A esto el sonido de unos tambores junto al de unas trompetas se escucharon anunciando el inicio del torneo.

-Tranquilos, solo disfruten esto. Véanlo como una practica, relájense y solo sean ustedes- ¿está bien? -Dijo Glorfindel mirando a los hermanos que solo asintieron de buena gana, a esto el presentador, empezó con el discurso y el inicio del pequeño torneo y de las demostraciones.

Había por lo menos dos arqueros por cada reino, especialmente hombre y elfos, los otros eran enanos, medianos y otras razas que no había nombrado ningún libro- se dijo Ariel algo asombrada.

Cuando el presentador terminó, estallaron los aplausos y el vitoreo por cada grupo que alentaba a su mejor competidor. Haidée y Aarón estaban cerca de la salida de la cabina donde estaban los distintos competidores, con ellos estaban Glorfindel, Legolas, los gemelos y otros tres elfos de Rivendell.

-Bueno niños, yo me tengo que ir, ya que mi lugar es con los arqueros del reino de mi padre- dice Legolas despidiéndose de ambos hermanos- den lo mejor de si ¿he?- no vemos- les dice el Eldar yendo a la cabina de su gente.

-¿Glorfindel tu competirás por Rivendell?- Espetó Elrohir.

-Sí, prefiero representar a Lord Elrond, además Haldir está con Lothlorien, y no necesitan de mí, ya que les sobran muy buenos arqueros- dijo el Noldo, con una sonrisa.

-¿Hermana y nosotros a quien representamos? -Dijo Aarón por lo bajo y algo serio.

-A papá, a mamá y a toda nuestra familia- dijo sonriente Haidée.

-Y me representan también a mi, así que no me defrauden- dijo una voz detrás de ellos, que lo hizo dar un respingo.

-¡Ariel! -dijo Haidée con una mano en el pecho, no hagas eso otra vez- le dijo la niña ahora sonriendo.

-Prima ¿por que no compites tú también? -Dijo Aarón acercándose a Ariel que estaba medio agachada y afirmada en un tablón que atravesaba la estructura de la casilla.

-¿También sabes tirar con el arco? -Interrumpió Eldarion asomándose entre los brazos de Ariel.

-Jajajajajaja, Eldarion ¿cómo estás?- Dijo Aarón colocándose al lado de su hermana.

-Bien ¿y tú Aarón? -Le dijo el niño pasando por debajo del tablón para colocarse al lado del niño -¿vas a competir también? Le preguntó asombrado.

-Competir, de competir, no mucho, solo vamos divertirnos ¿verdad hermanita?

-A lo que Haidée asintió- además que hace varios días que no practicamos, tal vez la puntería se oxidó un poco- dijo el niño mirando su arco, pero vamos a darle igual.

-A mí también me han enseñado a tirar, aún no soy muy bueno, pero me defiendo- dijo Eldarion mirando el arma del niño- pero con la práctica iré mejorando ¿no?- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

-Sí a nosotros también nos hace falta corregir varias cosas, capaz que no demos muy buena pinta ahora- dijo algo desganada Haidée.

-¡Nha! que va- dijo Ariel- lo harán súper bien, solo recuerden lo que les enseño su padre y Tío Hadar y todo irá bien.

-¿Después me ayudarían a mí?- dijo emocionado Eldarion.

-Sí claro, practicamos todos juntos- dijo Aarón- así le damos duro a todos los de aquí.

-Sí- dijo Eldarion emocionado. "Por fin tenía amigos, con tanto adulto rondando todo era muy monótono"- se dijo el niño.

-Bueno, ahora den lo mejor de si, que al parecer ya están acabando con los arqueros del rey Thranduill- dijo Ariel mirando al campo de competición.

-Seremos los últimos- dijo Aarón.

-Pero los mejores- dijo Haidée parándose al ver que Glorfindel se acercaba a ellos -Nos toca- dijo la niña mirando a su hermano- ¿vas tu primero o voy yo?- Dijo la niña alzando las cejas.

-Yo- dijo firme el niño.

-¿Seguro? -Le espetó la niña con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Sí, además tú darás mejor espectáculo que yo, así que es mejor dejar el suspenso y el asombro al final- le dijo el niño con una sonrisa.

-Vamos Aarón, que tu eres muy bueno, solo debes concentrarte, nada más, recuerda lo que decía papá- comentó Haidée colocándose una mano en el pecho, cerca del corazón,-"… los latidos del corazón, guían los ritmos de tus manos y de tu voluntad…"sigue los latidos hermanito, tus manos y tu cabeza harán el resto- le dijo la niña mientras Aarón le sonreía asintiendo.

-Bien ¿están listos? -Dijo el rubio mientras se agachaba a la altura de ambos niños alzando las cejas, a lo que los niños asintieron animadamente, a lo que el Eldar sonrió tomando ambas manos de los pequeños.

-¡Suerte! -Gritó Ariel con Eldarion levantando los pulgares hacia arriba, a lo que Glorfindel sonrió yendo con los niños al encuentro de los gemelos que saludaron a Ariel y a su sobrino con un gesto de mano.

-¡Gracias! -respondió Haidée- nos veremos al final- dijo la niña con un gesto de sus manos

-Ya es hora de volver- dijo una Voz por detrás de los niños que de inmediato se dieron vuelta al ver a Imrahil detrás de ellos- los veremos mejor en nuestros lugares- dijo el pelinegro tomando las manos de ambos niños los cuales asintieron.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Al parecer ya casi todos los competidores habían hecho su demostración, aunque aún no habían dado a los finalistas, ya que como todo torneo, había una o dos vueltas más para elegir a los mejores para que estos se enfrentaran en la final, más así algunos no estaban conformes y otros miraban como si fueran el centro del mundo.

-Calma, que no se los van a comer- dice Legolas cerca de los niños- siempre es así, además que ustedes como son más pequeños, nos le regirán mucho las reglas del torneo, incluso los blancos estarán más cerca.

-¿Más cerca? -Dijo Haidée algo enojada- pero eso no se vale.

-Es verdad -dijo Aarón- también podemos con esa distancia- dijo el niño apuntando hacia los blanco que se imponían delante de ellos.

-¿Están seguros? -Le dijo Glorfindel algo escéptico.

-Sí, incluso mi hermana ha tirado desde más distancia- dijo serio Aarón mirando a Haidée que no quitaba los ojos de una arquero en particular, lo cual Legolas divisó.

-Tranquila, Cemendur no hará nada- dijo Legolas colocándole una mano en el hombro de la niña, a lo que Haidée algo dudosa asintió.

-Entonces, no acercamos los blancos- dijo algo contrariado Elladan mirando a los niños, los cuales asintieron.

-Están bien así- dijo finalmente Haidée,-si algo pasa y no podemos les avisamos, pero queremos hacer las cosas bien y si las reglas dicen a esa distancia, entonces las acataremos- habla la niña firme en sus palabras a lo que los 4 elfos mirándose sonríen.

-Bien, entonces en marcha que después de los dos arqueros de Harad les toca a ustedes.

-Debo suponer que ya saben las reglas- dijo Elrohir con seriedad.

-Sí- dijo, Haidée- tres tiros por sección. Dos deben llegar al centro para pasar a la siguiente ronda, donde se irán eliminando según los tiros acertados y erróneos. Son tres vueltas por cada oportunidad, al final solo quedan los mas acertados y se van descartando según tipo de técnica, fuerza, destreza y puntería.

-Vaya y yo creía que nunca habían hecho esto- se dijo Elladan pasando una mano por detrás de su cabeza.

-Se nota que han estado en estos torneos antes- dijo Glorfindel con una sonrisa.

-Sólo hemos participado en dos ocasiones, las otras hemos ido a ver a nuestro padre competir, por eso nos sabemos las reglas- dijo el niño mirando hacia el campo.

-Entonces no hay más que decir, solo que hagan lo que deban hacer, pongan todo lo que tienen y si se equivocan siempre hay una segunda oportunidad y que esto es una demostración, además de una simple práctica, ¿entendido?- Dijo Elrohir con una sonrisa, a lo que ambos niños asintieron de buena gana.

Para cuando los arqueros de Harad habían terminado los niños miraban de reojo al campo de competición, al parecer iban a ser la atracción, ya que los murmullos empezaron a penas colocaron pie en la entrada de competición.

-Hermana, los hombres de Harad no nos dejan de observar- dijo en un murmullo el niño mirando de reojo a los guerreros.

-Lo sé, de igual manera "todos los presentes" no nos dejan de mirar, ni que fuéramos extraterrestres- se quejó Haidée- ¿seguro que quieres ir tu primero? ¿A lo mejor podemos ir los dos? Podemos preguntar- dijo Haidée viendo alrededor.

-No, esta bien, voy primero- dijo decidido el niño mirando su arco para ver que todo estuviera en orden- pero creo que quitaré el protector, me molestará al momento de estirar hacia atrás el mango.

-Bueno, pero entonces tendrás que usar esto- dijo la niña pasándole una muñequeras, que había sacado de un pequeño bolsito que tenía amarrado en la cintura.

-Pero, pero estas muñequeras son las que usas para balancear tu postura- dijo el niño negando tomarlas.

-Yo estaré bien, además tú las necesitas más, recuerda tu accidente, tu muñeca a lo mejor aún no está del todo bien- dijo Haidée con algo de enojo- no quiero que te lastimes más, hasta que estemos totalmente de acuerdo que no tendrás dolores.

-Esta bien, pero después te las paso ¿vale?- Dijo algo preocupado el niño colocándose las muñequeras.

-No hay problema, además he comprobado que mi equilibrio está mejor, después de la súper escapada y el tiro que hice para encender los fuegos artificiales, creo que no tendré que usarlas, por lo menos por un tiempo- le dijo sonriente la niña- ahora, da lo mejor y recuerda a papá, olvida que estamos aquí, solo concéntrate, tu objetivo es ese- dijo la niña apuntando al blanco.

-¿Estamos listos?- Dijo Legolas interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Sí, dijo el niño, yo voy primero- contesto sonriendo.

-Bien, recuerda hermanito- le dijo la niña colocando una mano en el pecho del niño haciendo al mismo tiempo los movimientos del emocionado corazón del chico- escúchalo, nada más importa- el niño asintió mientras Haidée le daba un beso en la mejilla y un "suerte" al lado de su oído, para luego alejarse colocándose al lado de Glorfindel que le sonrió dulcemente.

- Aarón, solo relájate, concéntrate y no le des "bola" a los envidiosos-esto lo dijo en tono bajo haciendo que el niño riera- haz como dijo tu hermana, ese es tu objetivo- dijo el Eldar señalando el blanco- lo que están a tu alrededor, no importan ahora, solo escucha tu corazón- a esto el elfo sonrió empezando a retroceder lentamente mientras que Aarón tomaba aire colocándose en posición.

La gente dejó de murmurar al momento que el vocero (u arbitro) de la competencia empezara con su dialogo y proclamara el nombre del chico, a lo que Haidée solo dejó escapar un leve suspiro, pero lo bastante claro para que los dos rubios lo sintieran.

-Calma Haidée el va a estar bien ¿no confías en sus habilidades?- dijo Glorfindel con media sonrisa.

-Sus habilidades no me preocupan, respondió sin mirarle al Eldar- me preocupa su lesión- dijo preocupada.

-¿Lesión?- dijo preocupado Legolas mirando a Glorfindel- ¿está herido?

-Fue hace mucho, pero de igual forma tiene algunas molestias.

-¿Por que no lo dijiste antes? Podríamos a ver alivianado ese dolor- dijo algo angustiado Legolas.

-Tranquilos, para eso le presté las muñequeras, pero de igual forma espero que pueda centrarse con ellas, debe hacerlo- se dijo Haidée mientras ambos elfos miraban al niño, esperando la señal.

En un momento de tensión, Aarón pudo ver entre la gente a su prima y a las personas que los habían estado cuidando desde que llegaron. Estos le sonreían de buena gana, pero pudo ver unas miradas seria al momento en que la fila de los penúltimos competidores que deberían dar la demostración con él llegó a su lado y fue ese desconcierto por parte de muchos al ver a Cemendur al lado del muchacho.

El niño sabía quien estaba a su lado, incluso se dio el valor de mirarlo, darle un escueto- "buenas tardes"- y centrarse en su arco y en el campo de tiro. El hombre le dio una fría sonrisa, que heló al niño hasta los huesos, no le gustaba esa sensación.

-¿No sabía que tenía estás habilidades joven Aarón?- Dijo en un murmullo el guerrero de Harad con algo de sorna- ¿qué otras cosas puede esconder un niño de 6 años?- A esto el chico no le dio importancia alguna, sabía que quería exaltarlo de algún modo, así que solo se concentró en su objetivo.

En ese momento los gemelos miraban de reojo al Haradrim, intentando escudriñar en sus acciones, sabían que al lado de ese hombre, el niño podría recaer en sus recuerdos.

-Debió a ver sido muy bien entrenado por su padre, debió a ver sido un muy buen guerrero- dijo Cemendur mirando el blanco preparándose para la señal del vocero, a lo que Aarón no contestó nada ya que también se había puesto en posición para lanzar la primera flecha.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-Qué extraña posición- dijo Haldir mirando al pequeño- nunca había visto ese tipo de postura.

-Pero es exacta y muy firme- interrumpió Legolas a su lado, Haldir había ido donde el Príncipe y Glorfindel a preguntar por la criatura que estaba compitiendo, le extraño ya que nunca había pasado algo así.

-Es fuerte- dijo Glorfindel con semblante tranquilo- para solo tener 6 años sus brazos son fuertes, además de su postura y precisión, no pierde detalle- finalizó el noldo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Haidée solo escuchaba con una semi sonrisa las críticas de los elfos hacia su hermano, pero había algo que la molestaba y era que aquel sujeto estuviera tan cerca de Aarón. No le gustaba, además que la sensación de intranquilidad y de frialdad que inundaba a aquel sujeto era demasiada, su aura no era muy blanca que digamos y era que Haidée se le hacía fácil ver o sentir los estados de las personas según sus emociones o pensamientos. Desde que llegó estaba más perceptiva que antes, aunque no supiera manejarlos muy bien aún, sabía que ese sujeto no tenía muy buenas intenciones que digamos.

Así sin más los arqueros estaban en posición al momento que dieron la señal de prepararse, al instante en que se iba a dar el pase para que los arqueros dispararán, Aarón cerró por un momento los ojos, dejándose llevar por el fresco viento que empezaba a parecer en ese momento, acompañado del tintineo de las hojas de los árboles, parecía que todo podía salir bien, pero de un momento algo turbo su armonía, así sin más abrió los ojos, sintiendo el ataque por parte de Cemendur.

-_Se que me escuchas chico, se que eres descendiente de mi Señor, no puedes escaparte de él, no puedes re huir a tu destino, al igual que tu hermana y tu prima, tomarán el lugar que les pertenece- _Aarón estaba algo turbado, más no comprendía de todo las palabras del sujeto, especialmente eso "del lugar a donde ellos pertenecían"…_no deberías cuestionarte_- lo interrumpió el guerrero, pero en ese instante el arbitro dio la partida…

"… _eres descendiente de un… asesino…"_

Estas palabras calaron hondo en el corazón del chico, tanto, que su concentración se rompió al instante al momento que daban el pase para soltar la flechas, esto lo sintió también Haidée y Ariel que miraba preocupada a los competidores, en especial a su primo y al funesto guerrero a su lado. Fue tanta la molestia, que la flecha salió dispara de las manos del chico algo titubeante, pero con la misma fuerza y precisión que las demás, más no bajó el arco, siguió fijamente la trayectoria de la flecha… parecían horas, en la cuales se sentía molesto, frustrado y con ganas de estrangular al sujeto que estaba a su lado que sonreía cínicamente.

Lord Elrond y Gandalf habían sentido la perturbación del muchacho, en el momento que había soltado la flecha. Estaban algo incómodos ya que el niño podría manifestar descontroladamente sus poderes. Pero los difíciles minutos pasaron y ninguna acción se dio a conocer, La Dama blanca solo sonrió irguiendo más la cabeza y estrechando la mano de su esposo que también había sentido lo mismo que ella.

En un instante las aclamaciones no se hicieron espera, la mayoría había dado en el blanco, otros ni bien ni cerca, ni lejos, pero un poco más de la mitad había avanzado a la segunda ronda. Aarón resopló por lo bajo, mirando el piso, solo a unos milímetros, a unos milímetros del blanco casi perfecto. Esto había asombrado a muchos cuando dieron el resultado, el niño había pasado a la segunda ronda, el chico sonrió con pesar escondiendo sus ojos entre su flequillo.

-_Fue por poco, pero logre controlarme…_

_-Tranquilo hermanito, no dejes que ese baboso te desequilibre, no tomes importancia, piensa en nosotras- _dijo Haidée.

-_Aarón, solo concéntrate ¿vale? No pienses en nada más que tu objetivo y lo tienes al frente…el solo intentará desequilibrarte, cierra tu mente_- dijo Ariel telepáticamente. Sabía que su primo la escucharía, a esto Elrond y Gandalf miraban a ambas niñas, al igual que lo demás guerreros, estaban demasiado calladas y miraban fijamente hacia el niño, sabían que lo estaban protegiendo, eran increíbles y dignos de admirar como se cuidaban unos con otros.

Aarón fue uno de los primeros en la lista para la segunda vuelta, el chico estaba algo tenso, no quería que volviera a suceder, no había levantado la cara y esto le estaba preocupando a los elfos.

-Necesito verlo- dijo Haidée sin quitar la vista de su hermano- necesito llegar a él- dijo con firmeza, mirando a Glorfindel, que solo asintió tomándola de la mano.

-Legolas- dijo el noldo, el elfo solo asintió yendo hacia el árbitro, después de unos minutos el encargado dio el pase que la niña se acercara a Aarón, pero el Eldar y Haidée ya estaban al lado del chico.

-Aarón- dijo dulcemente la niña acercándose a su hermano ¿estás bien? -Preguntó la niña levantando el rostro del pequeño.

-Sí, no te preocupes hermana, no pasó nada solo me descompense un poco- dijo el chico con una sonrisa, pero Haidée no se tragaba nada, sus ojos estaban levemente enrojecidos y eso era más que suficiente para saber que las "palabras" de ese hombre le habían afectado.

En ese instante Haidée solo sonrió levemente abrazándolo protectora mente recargando su cabeza en la del muchacho.

-Haidée, podemos dejar esto hasta aquí, no es necesario que…

-No, estoy bien- dijo el chico interrumpiendo a Glorfindel y separándose levemente de los brazos de su hermana- estoy bien, puedo seguir.

-Escúchame Aarón, esto es solo una practica, no tiene por que competir, yo se que eres bueno y tu también lo sabes, con eso es suficiente, no debes probar nada, pero si quieres ver más allá yo no te detendré- dijo la niña seriamente.

-Quiero ver más allá hermana, quiero volar- dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que Haidée le dio un beso en la frente y Glorfindel posó una mano en el pequeño hombro.

-Bien entonces, dale una buena revolcada de envidia a ese bocotas- le dijo Haidée en el oído a su hermano, lo que provocó la risa de este- solo enfoca tu objetivo, lo demás, déjalo a Ariel y a mí- terminó de decirle la niña dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, esto no lo alcanzó a escuchar Glorfindel pero se dio una idea por las sonrisas cómplices.

Así sin más lo dejaron actuar, Glorfindel le dio una palabra de aliento y mirando a Cemendur con cara de pocos amigos, le advirtió con la mirada al guerrero. El Haradrim solo ladeo levemente los labios y mirando de nuevo al chico para tomar su puesto, se prepararon para lanzar la segunda redada de flechas, así sin más el niño con mejores ánimos se preparó en el lugar de partida.

-Al parecer ya no explotas como lo hiciste en el Salón del Fuego- dijo por lo bajo el guerrero, a lo que Aarón lo miró despectivamente, para luego concentrarse como era debido en el torneo.

Como le dijo su prima y su hermana, bloqueo su mente, impuso una enorme muralla donde solo su objetivo era acertar en el blanco. De ahí las niñas se miraron asintiendo, mientras se concentraban en el molesto sujeto.

La segunda ronda comenzó y se podía apreciar que el pequeño estaba más confiado. Además que era raro que el sujeto, al lado de él, solo mirara hacia el frente y al parecer le estaba costando un poco mirar al niño, incluso articular palabra. A esto Elrond y Gandalf se miraron, para luego mirar a Ariel que no quitaba la vista del Haradrim. Al mismo tiempo Haidée no quitaba la vista del sujeto y esto estaba extrañando a los elfos que estaban con ella, y provocando la risa de la Dama Blanca y Celeborn.

Ya se había dado el pase para que los competidores entren en acción, y así se dieron a entender cuando la precisión y el silencio se hicieron presentes, al momento que los participantes extendieron el lazo hacia atrás de forma firme concentrados en un solo objetivo. Así sin más las flechas surcaron el espacio que se había hecho más largo que el anterior, cortando el viento hasta llegar a su objetivo donde muchos perdieron el curso y el silencio se hizo presente una vez más.

-Dio en el blanco- dijo en un susurro Haidée- dio en el blanco- esta vez una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro riendo- jejejejeje- es un tonto- dijo finalmente mirando a Ariel que había levantado su pulgar con una sonrisa, afirmando que estaba feliz.

-Fascinante- dijo Thranduill con el semblante serio- preciso, firme, estable y armonioso- dijo el rey mirando al niño que había bajado los brazos para esperar el resultado final del árbitro.

-Espero que ahora empieces a interesarte más por su desarrollo Thranduill, que por lo que dicen las malas lenguas, los niños son inofensivos, no tienen noción de sus verdaderas destrezas. Además que están algo confundidos, con este mundo ¿y quien no lo estaría? Después de lo que han tenido que pasar- dijo Gandalf con una media sonrisa mirando al muchacho.

-¿Y, esa historia se podría contar?- Dijo el rey con curiosidad- me gustaría saber más con respecto a ellos.

-No hay problema, pero me temo que lo que deben decidir eso, son los niños- dijo el mago haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia los chicos- creo que una pequeña reunión estaría bien, a demás que habrá que tomar otras medidas más exigentes y precavidas con respecto a los Haradrim.

- Entiendo que no son de confianza, ¿pero, por que tanto recelo?- Dijo el Eldar mirando a Hyarmendacil para luego enfocar su mirada en los niños, el Eldar entrecerró los ojos- ¿no me digas Gandalf, que el rey de Harad a puesto sus ojos en aquellas criaturas? Espetó al contrariado Thranduill mirando al mago.

-Tu percepción es buena Thranduill, y así es, los niños han llamado la atención del reino de Harad y lamento decir que, también temo que la oscuridad se apodere de sus corazones.

-Entonces son un peligro- dictó tajante el rey.

-No, no lo son- interrumpió Galadriel- los niños son fuertes. De un extraño poder que jamás había sentido, incluso su aura es casi imperceptible, de tan transparente que es- la Eldar suspiro- aún están inmaduros, aún les falta recorrer muchos caminos, especialmente uno muy duro, por lo que alcanzo a ver. El dolor, la muerte, el cargar con un peso que no deben , el quitarle todo cuanto poseían, los han hecho madurar de una forma muy extraña, repentina y desequilibrada, eso hay que corregirlo o la misma oscuridad encontrará el camino más fácil para llegar a ellos.

-Los niños también serán resguardados por Lorién- dijo Celeborn interfiriendo en la conversación- será más que fascinante descubrir sus pequeñas almas y corazones, a medida que crezcan, pero ¿podremos hablar con ellos antes, no?

-Claro que si mi amigo- dijo Gandalf- preguntaremos a los niños, a ver si encuentran algún alivio o consuelo con vuestras palabras- dijo el mago con humildad.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Era el turno de Haidée de demostrar sus habilidades. Después que la última flecha hubiera dado en el blanco exacto los elfos alzaron al niño en brazos asiéndolo girar, riendo con fervor. Estaban bastante asombrados por su habilidad, aunque faltaban algunas cosas que pulir, entre ellas su autoestima y confianza, llevándose de paso algunas cosas de aquí y allá, lo cual no dieron importancia, ya que Aarón prometía mucho a futuro como un gran arquero.

Haidée estaba más que contenta con su hermano, había corrido a su encuentro envolviéndolo en besos y un apretado abrazo que casi lo deja sin respirar. El niño había protestado por las efusivas demostraciones de su hermana, pero no pudo replicar de nuevo ya que se encontraba envuelto otra vez por otros dos pares de brazos. Ariel había salido rápidamente de su asiento, seguida por Eldarion, ambos se habían echado encima del niño, casi derrumbándolo.

-Bueno- dijo la niña- ahora me toca a mí- a lo que los demás la miraron, Aarón sonrió y Ariel miró a Eldarion que asentía emocionado.

-Hermanita, ahora vas a dejar la rete contra miércoles- le dijo el niño para la extrañeza de los Eldar y la risa de las niñas- pero no dejes que él se meta en tú cabeza- le dijo Aarón serio.

-¿Qué se meta en su cabeza, a que te refieres Aarón?- dijo Glorfindel mirando al niño y luego a Haidée.

-¿Quién los esta molestando niños?- dijo Legolas ya con cara de pocos amigos.

-Tranquilos, no fue nada de importancia, estamos bien, además eso ayudó bastante para que Aarón se concentrara más en el blanco- dijo rápidamente Haidée.

-Eso no me convence Haidée- dijo Legolas agachándose a su altura- a ustedes nadie los puede tratar menos o faltarles el respeto, están bajo nuestra protección y nuestra normas de vida, o sea libres- dijo el elfo acariciando los cabellos de la niña.

-Lo sabemos- respondió confiada Haidée- solo que no podrán evitar siempre todo lo que nos pase a nuestro alrededor, no mientras no podamos controlar totalmente estos "dones"- dijo la niña con algo de molestia- además creo que al señor, no le gustó nada el que lo hayamos bloqueado de sopetón.

-¿Lo bloquearon?- Dijo Haldir que escuchaba atenta la conversación, a esto los niños se giraron al notar recién la presencia del Eldar.

-Creo niños que no le hemos presentado a Haldir, el capitán y guardián del ejército que protege los limites de la hermosa ciudad de Lothlòrien- dijo amablemente Glorfindel.

Ariel fue la única en ese momento que lo ubicó, tenía mejor memoria que su prima en esos aspectos, además que ya se había leído como tres veces el libro completo. Más Haidée empezó a ser memoria y Aarón estaba con la duda, pero si era amigos de Legolas y Glorfindel, no había por que temer, así que Aarón fue el que dio el primer paso.

-Mucho gusto Señor Haldir, yo soy Aarón- dijo el niño haciendo una leve inclinación con la cabeza lo que hizo sonreír de inmediato al Eldar.

-El gusto es mío, pequeño- respondió el elfo haciendo también una inclinación.

-Pero bueno Haldir, amigo, ellas son Haidée- dijo Legolas mientras que la niña le daba una sonrisa al rubio- y Ariel- a lo que la niña inclinó la cabeza como saludo.

-Haldir, a sus ordenes señoritas- dijo el arquero cordialmente, a esto el elfo miró el arco que tenía Haidée en sus manos, juntos a los protectores -¿vas a participar, pequeña?- Habló directamente el Eldar mirando a la niña.

-Sí, como lo hizo mi hermano hace poco, yo también voy a ver si aún me queda un poco de puntería- sonrió la niña- a lo que Haldir ladeo tenuemente sus labios- esos chicos le intrigaban mucho. En el momento en que se disponía en preguntar nuevamente, el vocero del torneo se hizo presente con su potente voz, llamando al último grupo de arqueros, para poder dar a conocer a los mejores y empezar a eliminar para el enfrentamiento final, así que sin más Haidée sonrió- les dijo "un nos vemos y con permiso" para salir rápidamente al campo de competición tras las miradas y palabras de aliento de los presentes.

-Tiene una fuerza de voluntad muy grande- dijo por lo bajo Haldir al lado de Legolas y Glorfindel- al igual que los otros dos pequeños ¿Quiénes son? -Dijo intrigado el Eldar aún mirando donde se había ido la pequeña mientras que los otros tres niños miraban animados la partida donde debía colocarse Haidée.

-Te explicaremos más tarde mi amigo, creo que también la Dama Blanca, el Señor Celeborn y el rey Thranduil, van a querer saber.

-Además, son los pequeños los que deben relatarte esa historia- dijo Glorfindel colocando una mano en el hombro del capitán. A esto los tres se acercaron a los niños que alentaban a Haidée que se preparaba a la señal del vocero.

Todo había quedado en absoluto silencio al momento en que los participantes entraron al recinto, muchos miraron atónitos la pequeña figura que apenas resaltaba entre los grandes guerreros que estaban listos para disparar, más Haidée no prestó atención alguna solo se concentró en el blanco. Pero además reía internamente al notar a su hermano, a su prima y a su nuevo pequeño amigo-admirador, alentándola desde un extremo de donde se encontraban todos sus amigos, incluso pudo ver la sonrisa de Gandalf, algo cómplice, pero no sabía a que se refería exactamente con ese extraño brillo. La cara del mago cambió a una seria, al igual que el de los presentes al notar quien iba a ser el acompañante de la niña.

Legolas se supo algo inquieto y Glorfindel inconscientemente llevó una mano hacia la empuñadura de su espada. Haldir miró de reojo a sus compañeros, para luego mirar a los demás, todos estaban alertas y más que incómodos. El Eldar miró al arquero que estaba al lado de Haidée, era un Haradrim, no era uno de los más conocidos, pero no le gustó de ninguna manera el que mirara tanto de reojo a la niña. En un momento dado al vocero dio la orden de alistarse, a lo que todos vieron como los participantes se ponían en posición.

-Lo había sentido, incluso olido, y no era lo más gratificante en ese momento, pero no se dejaría intimidar, ese no era su punto, el punto era ¿Por qué rayos insistían en desequilibrarlos de cualquier forma? Para sacar sus poderes. Eso era más que obvió, así todos los mirarían más feo de lo que ya algunos los calificaban como "pequeños demonios"- Haidée dejó escapar un suspiro, los desequilibrados eran ellos -se dijo- ahora no era el momento de reflexionar, era el momento de dejarlos con la boca tan abierta para que entraran las suficientes moscas. Capas que moscones, para que se atragantaran con ellos- la niña sonrió de medio lado.

En el momento en que todos estaban expectantes al dictamen de la partida, Ariel sonrió ampliamente llamando la atención de algunos presentes, lo que los desconcertó al escuchar como habían dado la señal para soltar las flechas. Estas salieron raudas y limpias atravesando el espacio que había entre los competidores y el blanco. Pero fue tal la sorpresa que la flecha de Haidée había llegado milésimas de segundo antes que las demás dando limpiamente en el blanco, en la pequeña esfera de color que se encontraba al medio. Limpia, seca, sin ningún rastro de duda, lo que desconcertó a todos. Rápidamente el vocero dio la segunda señal, para disparar nuevamente, a lo que Haidée en ese momento cerró los ojos, respirando hondamente.

-Es impresionante, ningún rastro de nerviosismo o desconcierto- dijo Boromir mirando a la niña- es una posición impecable.

-Si no lo estuviera viendo yo mismo, diría que Haidée esta en pleno equilibrio con su entorno, son el mismo viento- dijo en un susurro, Celeborn, a lo que la Dama Blanca solo sonrió asintiendo.

De un momento a otro se escuchó nuevamente la señal, haciendo que lo competidores lanzaran nuevamente las flechas, a lo que todos hicieron sin excepción. Pero Legolas y Glorfindel algo renuentes a creer lo que habían visto, se acercaron al barandal que dividía el campo de las gradas,

-No abrió los ojos- dijo en un susurro Eldarion- no los abrió hasta que la flecha llegó al blanco- dijo el niño mirando el perfil de Ariel que solo sonrió al comentario del pequeño. Era cierto su prima tenía la extrañeza de dar en el blanco, sea cual sea la circunstancia, acertar con los ojos cerrados. A esto la niña solo asintió y salió tras Aarón que ya estaba a punto de llegar con Haidée que solo sonreía, el niño se le tiró encima al igual que lo hizo Ariel.

-Sabía que lo harías, no titubeaste nada- le dijo Ariel tomando la mano que tenía libre su prima.

-Bueno ahora se que esa vez no fue pura suerte- dijo la niña dejando salir un suspiro.

- Jejejejeje, eso no es suerte, eso es clase- dijo el niño sonriendo feliz.

-¿Que clase? eso es increíble- dijo Eldarion llegando con los tres elfos por detrás, acompañados del rey de Gondor y Gandalf que aún no quitaban el asombro de sus rostros.

-Me temo que no van a dejar de maravillarnos- interrumpió el mago- tienen muchas cualidades escondidas pequeños, las cuales, pienso al igual que los presentes, nos dejarán a todos con la boca abierta.

-¿Están seguros que solo han entrenado con su padre?- Dijo Legolas maravillado por la destreza de los hermanos.

-Solo con nuestro padre- confirmó Haidée.

-Y mamá- dijo el niño- los dos eran muy buenos- a esto a ambos hermanos les envolvió un aire de tristeza, a lo que los elfos reaccionaron al tiro.

-Niños, niños, no bajen la cabeza- dijo Legolas tomando la carita de ambos para elevarlas- ellos estarían muy orgullosos, no lloren más, han hecho una demostración increíble.

-Además esto no termina aquí, aún falta le último enfrentamiento entre los mejores y ustedes han pasado a las finales- dijo contento Glorfindel. A esto ambos niños se miraron y asintieron.

-NO QUEREMOS PARTICIPAR- dijeron al mismo tiempo los hermanos desconcertando a todos.

-¿Cómo que no quieren participar?- Preguntó Glorfindel algo descolocado al igual que todos los demás- menos Gandalf y Ariel.

- Por que ya tuvimos la oportunidad de saber que estamos bien con respecto a nuestro balance, equilibrio y puntería- dijo Haidée con una sonrisa.

-Además que aún nos falta y estamos seguro que si seguimos no haremos un buen papel, a lo otro que, como sabemos colocarán unos 50 u incluso 100 metros más de distancia y nosotros aún no llegamos a tanto- habló Aarón sacándose el carcaj.

-Estamos bien con lo que hemos echo hasta el momento. Cuando hayamos entrenado y mejorado nuestros defectos, lo intentaremos otra vez- dijo la niña también sacándose el carcaj- no hay apuro en eso.

-Muchas gracias por invitarnos- dijo el niño extendiendo el carcaj a Legolas- gracias por la oportunidad- a esto el elfo se hincó delante del pequeño renegando el bolso con las flechas.

-Es tuyo Aarón así practicaremos y te harás aun mejor, más de lo que eres ahora- dijo el Eldar colocándole el carcaj de nuevo en la espalda. A esto Aarón sonrió de oreja a oreja dando un efusivo a brazo al Eldar que al principio se asombró pero ya de a poco se estaba acostumbrando a los arrumacos del pequeño.

-¿Están seguros de esa decisión niños?- Preguntó de nuevo Aragorn- miren que nos han dejado asombrados a todos- espetó el rey de Gondor colocando las manos en los hombros de Ariel y su hijo.

-Más que asombrados- dijo Haldir interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Estamos seguros, preferimos prepararnos para otro torneo o demostración, creo que uno sabe cuando no puede avanzar más, aunque quiera dar lo mejor de si, también hay que saber sus límites- dijo Haidée algo seria.

-Y en eso hay toda razón- ahora interrumpió Gandalf- uno puede ser el mejor en lo que hace, pero también hay que ser el mejor en sus limitaciones y aceptarlas, para mejorarlas y llegar más lejos la próxima vez- espetó el mago- esas son palabras más que correctas- dijo el mago sonriendo- creo que mejor sería apurarnos ya que el torneo va a terminar y no queremos perdernos a los vencedores, a esto el mago cogió a Haidée de la mano y salió caminando con Ariel y los demás por detrás.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

El torneo termino con Glorfindel, Haldir y Legolas empatados. Los niños miraron algo ironizados, en realidad la pelea siempre había estado entre los tres Eldar, nadie podría juzgar aquello, pero la emoción nadie la puede reemplazar en estos casos, menos la adrenalina. De todas formas fueron bastante vitoreados por los espectadores, pero confundió más el echo de que Aarón y Haidée no terminaran el enfrentamiento final. Los niños dieron sus explicaciones a los conocido, aunque muchos curiosos quisieron saber de las nuevos talentos, pero solo fueron presentados de forma cortes a los fisgones, ya que Gandalf no quiso que hubiera contacto, especialmente con los del reino de Harad que fueron bastante insistentes en que los niños probaran su destreza con algunos guerreros de ellos. Pero incluso hasta el rey Thranduill se opuso, cargando a Aarón en brazos para sorpresa de algunos y sonrisa de otros, y alejarlo de los que "no eran muy buenas compañías", según EL.

La noche había llegado. Los niños habían hablado con la Dama blanca, el Señor Celeborn, Haldir y el Rey Thranduill, de todo lo que había pasado, hasta su llegada a Rivendell, los cuatro elfos quedaron bastante ensimismados e incluso preocupados, por la extraña y casi renuente historia, ya que muchas cosas les era algo difícil de creer. Pero no podrían juzgarlos, por lo menos tenían suficientes pruebas para poder creerles.

Pero de todo lo que escucharon, Galadriel estaba algo más que fascinada por la energía y el aura de los niños, especialmente sus almas que se les hacía bastante familiar. También estudiaron mucho el comportamiento de los tres, a medida que los niños hablaban y relataban su historia, los cuatro adultos no dejaban ningún gesto o acción por parte de los pequeños sin examinarlo detalladamente, más los pequeños se mostraron naturales a todo tipo de "examen" y al parecer lo pasaron con creces, así sin más pasaron la tarde, en el despacho de Lord Elrond, poniéndose al tanto de todas las noticias, incluso las más increíbles.

-Se a quedado dormido- dijo Sam mirando a Aarón que estaba acostado en uno de los grandes sillones de la biblioteca, a lo que todo asintieron.

-Debe estar cansado, a sido un día con muchas emociones juntas- dijo Elrond dejando un libro en la mesa, a esto Lord Celeborn que estaba a un lado del niño se levantó acercándose al pequeño, para tomarlo delicadamente en brazos, haciendo que este se recargara en su pecho.

-Lo llevaré a su habitación- dijo el Eldar mirando al niño con aprecio- no creo que quiera cenar- espetó el gran Señor.

-No, no creo- afirmó Legolas- con todo lo que comió en el almuerzo pienso que debe tener de sobra, no se como no terminó con un dolor de estómago- dijo el Eldar con una media sonrisa- será mejor acostarlo, además que ha tenido que revivir todo de nuevo.

-Yo lo llevaré Señor Celeborn, no queda lejos la habitación del niño- dijo Merry a lo que el elfo asintió gustoso Caminando tras el mediano, que fue acompañado también por Pippin.

-Niñas ¿ustedes no están cansadas?- Les dijo Eomer, mirando a ambas chicas, las cuales negaron, sin emitir palabra alguna. Los presentes se miraron algo preocupados.

-Pequeñas, sentimos que hayan tenido que sobrellevar esto de nuevo, pero no deben dejarse abatir, saben que cuentan con nosotros- les dijo Elladan sentándose al lado de Ariel que miraba a su prima que no levantaba la vista del suelo.

-Haidée- dijo el Eldar sentándose al lado de la niña, a lo que la chica soltó un angustioso suspiro, el elfo la acercó así reconfortándola con un abrazo- tranquila todo va a salir bien- dijo Glorfindel besando los cabello de la pequeña.

-No es eso, lo que te molesta ¿verdad criatura?- preguntó Thranduill apoyándose en sus rodillas, Haidée solo negó moviendo la cabeza.

-Niñas, no repriman lo que sienten, aún queda mucho adentro de ustedes, aún quedan demasiados sentimientos que duelen. Sentimientos, que pueden nublar su corazón- dijo Galadriel algo preocupada, Ariel en ese momento cerró los ojos.

-_Era verdad, aún quedaba frustración, aún quedaba miedo, aún quedaba dolor que no dejaba respirar, que no dejaba ver con claridad…aún quedaban lágrimas. La niña se dejó caer quedamente en el mullido asiento -¿Por qué no podía irse? ¿Que costaba olvidar todo y ser feliz de una buena vez?...- ¿olvidarlo? ¿Dejar que se pudrieran en esas casas…en los campos de concentración…?- No, no podía, eso era inhumano, iba contra todo lo que le habían enseñado. Ellos podían darles una oportunidad y eso estaba cerca, debían comprobar si sus deducciones eran acertadas, ese documento debía estar en las sillas de montar, debían estarlo-_ pensó la niña, a esto solo fueron unos segundos para el tiempo real, para ella fueron horas de haber sentido y nombrado todo eso para si.

-Has aprendido a bloquearte, pequeña- interrumpió Galadriel haciendo que la niña levantara la vista- al igual que Haidée, han logrado colocar un muro en su mente, el cual no puedo penetrar y eso es algo sorprendente, pero a la vez perturbador.

-Lo siento Dama Galadriel, pero, no hay mucho que ver dentro de mi cabeza, ya lo saben todo, lo otro seria verlo en imágenes y no es muy gratificante que digamos. Las imágenes y recuerdos que se muestran una y otra vez no son precisamente buenas remembranzas…de eso hay poco. Además que nuestra preocupación está más arraigada con nuestra gente, aún hay personas que están sufriendo un castigo que no merecen y es frustrante no poder hacer nada por ellos, ni siquiera darles un momento de felicidad o de paz- a esto Galadriel se paro colocándose en una silla al frente de las pequeñas, Haidée aún estaba abrazada a Glorfindel.

-Ariel- dijo la Eldar tomando las manos de la niña- hay situaciones que lamentablemente escapan a nuestras fuerzas y nuestros deseos, siempre deseamos lo mejor para todas las criaturas vivientes. Pero en muchas ocasiones el destino es algo incierto, toma muchos senderos donde nos perdemos, algunos vuelven a empezar y otros deben atenerse a lo que venga con ese nuevo camino- Galadriel elevó el rostro de la niña para que la mirara- a ustedes le ha tocado recorrer un camino incierto, el cual tiene muchos obstáculos, pero que han logrado superar poco a poco. Pero el final de ese camino aún está muy lejos y deberán cruzar más obstáculos para poder llegar al otro que los espera con menos dificultades.- A esto Ariel dejó escapar algunas lágrimas, la Dama Blanca sonrió- no deben temer, por que no están solos, ahora el camino que los trajo a nosotros, será recibido con gran regocijo y humildad. -La Elfa retiró las lágrimas de la carita de la niña- les ayudaremos a llegar hasta el final de su camino, con defensas y armas incluidas, para que nada ni nadie los pase a llevar- dijo la Eldar con voz dulce pero firme.

-Mientras tanto, se quedarán aquí, a salvo y aprehenderán todo lo necesario para que estén en armonía con ustedes y con los que los rodean, luego veremos lo de su mundo y el documento. Veremos todo lo que nos podría llevar a una pista exacta o el lugar donde su Tío pudo haber guardado el tratado- dijo Gandalf sentado al lado de un escritorio de la sala.

-Y para eso deberán contarnos de su mundo, el lugar en donde han vivido y lo que pasó antes del ataque de los soldados- espetó Elrond, viendo como Glorfindel acomodaba a una dormida Haidée en su regazo.

-Se ha quedado dormida- dijo Sam (de nuevo ¬¬ ya parece vocero: p)

-Y van dos- espetó Gimli, con una media sonrisa.

-Al parecer aún queda huellas de cansancio en sus cuerpos- dijo Imrahil tomando una manta colocándola encima de Haidée y Glorfindel.

-Creo que hoy no cenarán, es mejor que descansen, aún les falta recuperarse- espetó Eomer, mientras miraba a Ariel que aún estaba cerca de la Dama Blanca.

-¿Y bien Ariel quieres contarnos algo?- interrumpió Galadriel, pacientemente, sabía que la niña estaba escondiendo algo, pero quería que ella lo dijera, que confiase en ellos.

-_No podía decir que sospechaba donde estaba el tratado. No sabían como iban a reaccionar, menos sabiendo que eran blanco de otras personalidades, por sus poderes.Aademás que, aún no sabían como iban hacer para poder entregar ese documento, aún no sabía como iban actuar en el momento en que volviesen de nuevo a…a casa- _Ariel dejó salir un suspiro_- no estaba bien ocultar algo semejante, pero tampoco podía actuar con tanta intranquilidad, ella era la mayor y debía velar tanto por ella como sus primos_- Ariel miró de reojo a su prima, luego devolvió la mirada al suelo y la levanto hacia la Eldar -_¿Por qué tenía que pensar tanto en tan poco tiempo?- _Se quejó- No, no tengo nada que decir- la elfa la miró algo triste y derrotada- solo, solo gracias por el apoyo que nos están brindando a pesar de todo lo que está pasando y los acontecimientos que puedan llegar a ocurrir- espetó la pequeña con algo de timidez.

-No hay nada que agradecer, lo sabes Ariel- dijo Aragorn acercándose a la niña y a la Elfa- ya sabes que son de esta familia- la niña asintió donde a continuación sin querer le entró un pequeño bostezo el cual tapo rápidamente con la mano, a esto Galadriel la miraba fijamente- la niña a medida que descubría como controlar sus sentimientos, sus emociones y sus recuerdos, empezaba a estabilizar sus poderes.

-_Aprende sola y muy rápido_- pensó la Elf-_, los dos más pequeños no son tan fuertes aún, pero Ariel es quien lleva la pauta. Los otros dos pequeños no demorarán en alcanzarla-_ pensó la elfa mientras que daba una semi sonrisa- creo que si estás cansada- interrumpió la rubia parándose de la silla -¿segura que no quieres cenar antes de ir a dormir? -Preguntó Galadriel mientras le tendía una mano a Ariel para que se parase.

- La niña sin replicar tomó la mano de la Eldar y se paró del mullido sillón- no, no tengo- contestó- creo que mejor me voy a dormir, ya que mañana será un día más pesado, especialmente con lo del Concilio ¿no?- Dijo Ariel mirando a los presentes.

-Sí, mañana será un día tenso y pesado para todos, especialmente con tantos personajes influyentes en la Tierra Media- el mago suspiró- pero dejemos eso para después- dijo el Istar levantándose lentamente de la silla- por hoy a sido suficiente con tan gratas presencias- dijo el mago haciendo una inclinación ante los grandes reyes- mañana habrá que enfrentar la primera guerra verbal y me temo Ariel- dijo el mago acercándose- que mañana es mejor que pasen el día en el despacho del Lord Elrond junto a Merry y Pippin o se vayan con Aratan y su hermano a dar una vuelta o ayudarlos con los caballos, pues el Concilio va a durar todo el día y nadie de los presentes podrá cuidarlos ese tiempo- dijo preocupado el mago.

-No queremos limitarlos pequeña, podrán ir y venir dentro de Rivendell, pero siempre acompañados, aunque lo mejor seria que se quedaran en uno o dos lugares, para saber exactamente donde están por cualquier situación- espetó Elrond mirando a los presentes que asintieron.

-Esta bien, no hay problema con eso, lo que hallo algo imposible será mantener a Aarón quieto en uno o dos lugares, será una bomba andante- a esto varios sonrieron.

-Entonces creo que lo más aceptable será que vayan a las caballerizas con Aratan, ahí tendrán más espacio y podrán estar entre amigos, especialmente con Negro y Nieve- dijo Aragorn con una sonrisa- además mi hijo también los acompañará ¿te harías cargo de cuidarlo también, Ariel? -A esto la niña agrandó un poco los ojos, pero se normalizaron en seguida con una sonrisa.

-Claro, no hay problema, me haré cargo, claro que, si es igual que Aarón, no me haré responsable por la salud física y mental del Señor Aratan- a esto todos soltaron una carcajada.

-Tranquila, mi hijo es bastante tranquilo y Aratan lo ha cuidado muchas veces, además el es quien le da las clases de montar, así que no estará ajeno a nada.

-Entonces problema resuelto, mañana no se aburrirán para nada- dijo el mago mientas se acercaba a Ariel con un libro entre las manos- esto te distraerá un poco mi niña, como aún les queda tres días más para disfrutar de todo los alrededores y descansar, creo que te vendrá bien el entretener un poco tu mente- dijo Gandalf pasando el grueso libro a Ariel que lo miró algo contrariada.

-¿Pero Gandalf? este libro está escrito en un idioma extraño- dijo Ariel mientras Gandalf miraba de reojo a Elrond con complicidad.

-Vedlo bien mi niña, a lo mejor te asombras y no es tan difícil de leer- a esto Ariel volvió la mirada al mago, algo escéptica y luego miró de nuevo la tapa. Ariel entrecerró los ojos y a medida que se veía más difusa la escritura, más se aclaraba, la niña de un sopetón abrió los ojos leyendo claramente el título.

-_ "Nirnaeth Arnoediad"- _leyó la niña con un excelente Sindarín, lo que dejó bastante sorprendidos a los presentes.

-¿Y eso significa…? -Le dijo el mago incitándola a seguir, Ariel elevó la mirada.

- "La batalla de las Lágrimas Innumerables"- habló sin titubear la pequeña.

-Exactamente- le dijo Gandalf con una enorme sonrisa- si tienes algún problema de traducción o algo que comentar, me buscas o buscas a Lord Elrond, incluso a cualquiera de los presentes. Aquí tienes otro libro por si no entiendes alguna frase o palabra- le dijo el mago pasándole el objeto, lo que la niña no refutó- luego me dices que te pareció.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

(_N/A: La batalla de las Lágrimas Innumerables, fue librada por todos los pueblos de Arda contra Morgoth y que acabó con la muerte del Rey Fingon y de muchos más, debido en parte a que ciertos hombres traicionaron a los elfos cambiando de bando en mitad de la batalla)._

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

_  
_-¿Por que precisamente ese libro? -Dijo Frodo algo contrariado.

-Por que tiene varias anécdotas y pasajes que le serán muy interesantes a nuestra pequeña curiosa- dijo el mago- además que la introducirá en un parte de la historia de esta Tierra, que le servirá de mucho para lo que venga.

-Ya empezamos con acertijos Señor Gandalf, usted nunca va cambiar- espetó Sam con derrota. A esto el mago se largó a reír.

-Le hará bien saber algunas cosas de nuestro mundo, más de la que ha leído en otras fuentes de información- dijo Galadriel algo seria- después discutiremos lo de sus poderes, ya que pienso quedarme un tiempo para ver ese desarrollo tanto en Ariel, como en los otros dos pequeños- espeto la Dama Blanca -y demás no me perdería esta tan anhelada boda- terminó diciendo con un sonrisa la rubia para el sonrojo de Eve y la sonrisa de Legolas.

-Entonces no hay más que decir por hoy- dijo Elrond -¿segura que no quiere comer nada Ariel? ¿Si quieres te puedes llevar algo para la habitación?

-Fruta estará bien, no tengo mucha hambre y capaz que mis primos se levanten para tomar agua, pero nada más.

-Bien entonces mandaré a pedir fruta y agua, pero te irás a la cama de inmediato. -A esto Glorfindel se paró con Haidée en brazos.

-¡Ha! Una cosa más- dijo el mago yendo hacia un estante lleno de libros, sacando dos de ellos- pásale estos libros a Haidée- dijo el mago, ella los entenderá, explícale lo mismo que te dijimos a ti, pequeña. Cualquier cosa que nos avise- Ariel asintió.

-Recuerden tiene tres días más de reposo antes de las clases, disfrútenlo al máximo, ya que después de lleno a los estudios. Además que después del Concilio todo esto se pondrá algo renuente y distante, esperemos que la conclusión final de todo esto sea para bien de todos- espetó Elrond con seriedad.

-Lo será- dijo Galadriel tomando el par de libros que eran para Haidée, y con la otra mano tomaba a Ariel mientras sostenía los otros libros con su mano libre- nos vamos a la cama, además mi bis nieto espera que le cuente algunas historias, es mejor que se adelanten al comedor, yo iré en seguida, después que acueste a este angelito. Eve querida- dijo la rubia, a lo que la chica asintió.

-Glorfindel, permíteme, yo la llevaré- dijo la mujer mientras el Noldo le pasaba algo renuente a la niña.

-¿Segura, no quieres que la lleve yo? Para mi no hay problema- dijo el rubio pasándole a la niña.

-No, está bien, puedo con ella, además creo que aquí te necesitan más- dijo la pelirroja mirando a Lord Elrond- te avisaré cualquier cosa- dijo la muchacha caminando hacia la puerta tras la Dama Blanca.

-Descansa Ariel, mañana nos veremos un ratito- dijo Aragorn, acariciando los cabellos de la niña- iré a dejar a Eldarion temprano, para que vayan donde Aratan- la niña asintió- que descanses- dijo el guerrero dándole un beso en la frente.

-Cualquier cosa nos llamas ¿entendido?- Dijo Elrohir también dándole un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches angelito, nos veremos mañana- dijo Legolas. Glorfindel también se despidió, a lo que la niña solo sonrió escuchando de parte de todos un "DESCANSA" cuando ya salía de la habitación.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-Ya estaba en las mullidas y blancas sabanas, siendo arropada amorosamente por Galadriel mientras, la Dama Eve acostaba a su lado a Haidée, que ya había sido vestida con un bonito camisón blanco. Al lado de ella estaba Aarón placidamente dormido, mientras que Lord Celeborn, junto a Merry y Pippin miraban todo el ritual de las buenas noches que hacían las elfas para que los niños estuvieran cómodos. Habían traído las frutas y el agua, dejándolas en la mesita de entrada que había en la habitación, aunque Ariel solo tomo un vaso del transparente líquido, no quiso comer nada.

-Bueno, ahora descansen ya que los días siguientes, se verán muy ajetreados con tanto movimiento que se respira y que se va respirar pesadamente después del Concilio. Pero ustedes no deben preocuparse por ello, ahora deben concentrarse en su estabilidad ¿de acuerdo?- dijo la rubia mientras le daba un beso de buenas noches a la niña._ Mae daw titta (buenas noches pequeña) -_Dijo Galadriel parándose de la cama y alejándose de esta para acercarse a su esposo.

-_Alassëa lómë titta Ariel _(buenas noches, pequeña Ariel) -dijo Celeborn, con una sonrisa, al igual que los hobbits. La Dama Eve se alejó de la cama de Haidée y se despidió apagando la luz y lanzando un pequeño beso con la palma de la mano para cerrar la puerta detrás de si.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

La tenue luz de la luna iluminó las cortinas haciendo que la habitación no fuera tan oscura, las sombras danzaban contra la oscuridad y el reflejo de los objetos que yacían en el lugar. Ariel había contado los segundos, los minutos, hasta que pasó la media hora después que los elfos y los hobbits se hubieran retirado del lugar. Silencio, solo silencio acompañado del tenue viento que mecía los árboles que estaban cerca de su dormitorio, algunos murmullos, algunas sombras. Ariel suspiró incorporándose en la cama mirando hacia la enorme puerta de la recamara, no se sentía nada, la niña sigilosamente fue retirando las mantas, girando su cuerpo hasta quedar con los pies en suelo mirando hacia la cama de su prima. Al parecer estaba dormida de verdad, pues su respiración era acompasada y su rostro sereno, así sin más se fue parando lentamente hasta poder ver la otra cama, donde descansaba Aarón, el cual estaba tapado hasta más arriba de las orejas, solo se distinguía su cabello y algo de su frente. Ariel dejó escapar un suspiro.

Lentamente empezó a caminar hacia la cama de Haidée y sentándose lentamente sobre un costado de esta la miró con paciencia y una sonrisa, esperando su reacción, pero no pasó nada, al parecer si estaba dormida.

-¿Haidée, Haidée? -La llamó la pelinegra sacando el cabello de la niña que tenía en el rostro- Haidée, despierta- le dijo por lo bajo Ariel a lo que la niña se movió tenuemente dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Estoy despierta Ariel- dijo tenuemente la niña, mientras se estiraba un poco abriendo los ojos- solo dormité un poco- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Creí que de verdad te habías dormido en el despacho de Lord Elrond- comentó Ariel mientras se acomodaba en la cama- parecías cansada.

-Lo estoy, pero no dormí solo dormité, además que hoy nos pusimos de acuerdo para ir a ver si el tratado está en las monturas ¿recuerdas?

-Sí lo sé, por eso hice como si tuviera sueño, pero creo que Aarón de verdad está dormido- dijo Ariel mientras miraba al niño.

-No creo que haya que despertarlo, es mejor que descanse, vayamos nosotras a ver- dijo Haidée mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-Cambiémonos, por que con esto no podemos ir, nos vamos a congelar- espetó Ariel sacándose el camisón para ponerse la ropa que usaron para montar, al igual que Haidée. Cuando estuvieron listas, miraron a Aarón, pero este seguía en el séptimo sueño.

-A Aarón no lo va a despertar ni siquiera un ejército de orcos- dijo Haidée con media sonrisa.

-Es mejor que descanse, después de la comilona y la tensión del torneo, creo que estuvo un día agitado, más de lo normal- espetó Ariel mientras habría la enorme puerta.

-¿Iremos a las caballerizas? -dijo Haidée saliendo tras su prima y cerrando la puerta con cuidado para que nadie las oyera.

-Sí, buscaremos en las monturas si esta el documento, pero debemos ser cuidadosas, recuerda que nos tienen "bajo protección"- habló por lo bajo la pelinegra empezando a caminar hacia la entrada principal.

-El lugar, como lo recordaba, era enorme, estaba alumbrado por tenues lámparas de aceite y el pasillo infinito daba a miles de puertas. No había duda que cuando hicieron este lugar, habían pensado en un laberinto, o por lo menos en un sitio donde poder despistar a los extraños o entrometidos que quisieran hacer algo indebido- pensó Haidée mientras seguía a su prima, que al parecer era la única que sabía donde iba.

-No podremos salir por la puerta principal- se escuchó de repente la voz de Ariel- hay guardias, va a ser algo difícil salir del recinto- espetó la niña mirando hacia el lado contrario de la entrada principal buscando otro sendero donde poder salir.

-Yo creo que todas las salidas están bloqueadas o por lo menos la mayoría está bajo custodia- interrumpió Haidée mirando hacia los distintos pasillos del lugar.

-Tendremos que improvisar, tal vez encontremos un pasadizo o algo por el estilo que no esté bloqueado o custodiado- a esto Ariel se iba a dar la vuelta mientras seguía pensando en voz alta hasta que se topo con un par de ojos grises que la miraban divertidos. Ariel tuvo que taparse la boca con ambas manos para no delatarse y dar el grito de su vida.

-¿Eldarion, que estás haciendo aquí?- Dijo Haidée algo asombrada y divertida por la reacción de su prima. El chico sonrió.

-¡Dios, Eldarion, casi me matas del susto!- dijo Ariel ya calmada mientras veía al niño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿No deberías estar durmiendo?- dijo Haidée con una ceja levantada.

-Ustedes también deberían estar durmiendo ¿o no?- espetó el niño cruzando los brazos.

-Bueno, es que…es que- empezó a tartamudear la niña buscando alguna buena explicación ante el niño que espera pacientemente una respuesta- este… no teníamos sueño- tiró de sopetón Haidée y era cierto, de alguna manera… -y quisimos dar una vuelta, ya sabes, los adultos les encanta que no vayamos a la cama temprano por que eso ayuda a nuestro crecimiento y bueno…-empezó a balbucear Haidée…-y…bueno…este…

-No les creo nada- interrumpió el niño levantando una ceja- en realidad pienso que están escondiendo algo, desde hace bastante tiempo- agregó Eldarion con sarcasmo, a esto Ariel soltó el suspiro con desgano.

-Eldarion, si te contamos nuestro secreto, promete no decir nada- dijo Ariel hincándose a la altura del niño- ¿podemos confiar en ti?- Le reiteró, a lo que el chico emocionado, asintió enérgicamente. No todos los días te trataban con importancia o como un semi-adulto.

-Claro que si, puedes confiar en mi, no te defraudaré- dijo el niño, con un extraño brillo en los ojos- y si puedo los ayudaré, claro si no es algo que lamentar- dijo serio.

-Bueno, es algo serio, para nosotros, pero creo que puedes entender-Ariel miró para varios lados ¿sabes donde podemos platicar un poco más tranquilos?

Eldarion, asintió tomando la mano de Ariel y seguido por Haidée se encaminaron al contrario de la salida del Ala Este. Pasaron por varios pasillos, algunas veces se detuvieron para no ser descubierto, al pasar algunos habitantes del lugar. Así con cautela, llegaron a una habitación al otro lado de la parte residencial hasta llegar a una estancia donde se podía ver que hacía tiempo no estaba habitada, pero estaba bien arreglada, se podía ver que la mantenían en condiciones.

-Bueno, aquí podemos hablar tranquilos- dijo el niño- nadie viene por estos lados, excepto los elfos que hacen la limpieza, este lugar es "La estancia de los mantos blancos"- dijo el niño mirando alrededor.

-Ya veo por que lo llaman así, todo es blanquísimo y esta lleno de telas por todos lados- dijo Haidée, paseando por el lugar- ¿y quien viene aquí? ¿O está siempre tan desabitado?- Dijo la niña mirando los muebles que también eran blancos.

-Bueno, este lugar era la residencia donde vivía anteriormente la familia de mi abuelo- dijo el niño- cuando empezaron a construir Imladris, aquí es donde pasaba la mayor parte mi madre cuando era pequeña, junto a mis tíos y mis abuelos. Pero cuando mi abuela, fue herida y partió a Valinor, este recinto se cerró, mi abuelo de vez en cuando viene a recordar viejos tiempo- dijo el niño abriendo un ventanal, donde los tres salieron.- Este lugar no está tan custodiado como los demás, y se puede ver todo desde aquí.- Y efectivamente, la enorme estancia estaba más elevada que las demás habitaciones del lugar y se podía ver gran parte del bosque, la cascada y la enorme casa entre la vegetación.

-Es muy hermoso- dijo Ariel mirando todo el lugar que a la luz de las antorchar, parecía todo sacado de un cuento.

-Es muy lindo, me encanta venir aquí, es tranquilo y es divertido perderse- rió el niño- pero bueno, yo quiero saber que se traman- dijo el chiquillo sentándose en una de las sillas del balcón, donde ahora podían ver todo Rivendell. Las dos niñas también la imitaron, se miraron unos segundos y asintieron al mismo tiempo desconcertando un tanto al chico.

-Bien Aarón, no podremos decirte todo ahora, pero lo acortaremos un poco para que entiendas la parte más importante- a esto el niño asintió -¿si quieres? más tarde te diremos con detalles todo lo que pasó- Eldarion volvió a asentir.

-Bueno en primer lugar nosotros no somos de aquí- el niño alzó las cejas.

-Bueno, eso se nota a leguas, pero más de la mitad de la gente que está en Rivendell, no es de aquí- dijo el niño.

-Pero toda la gente de aquí, SI es de la Tierra Media-, dijo Haidée con una media sonrisa Eldarion quedó algo escéptico y contrariado.

-Me temo que no entiendo bien- espetó el niño.

-Eldarion, has oído hablar de otros lugares, otras tierras, otros reinos y esas cosas ¿no?- A esto el niño asintió- pero ¿has oído hablar de otras dimensiones u otros espacios? -Aquí el chico abrió los ojos algo dudoso y asombrado al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, he escuchado al Señor Gandalf hablar de otras realidades o mundos, pero se hace un poco increíble creer en eso, aunque no descarto que pueda ser posible- respondió el chico- ¿Por qué viene esa pregunta?

-Por que ahora estas viendo las pruebas más contundentes de que si hay otros mundos paralelos- dijo Haidée con algo de sorna, a esto el niño se le desencajó un poco la mandíbula abriendo los ojos como sapo, al caer en cuenta a que se referían.

-No puede…no puede- balbuceo, el muchacho moviendo la cabeza alternativamente.

-Ahora, Eldarion, no preguntes nada hasta que hallamos acabado- dijo seriamente Ariel, a lo que el muchacho sol asintió dudoso.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Habían atravesado casi todo el jardín de arriba abajo, de un lado a otro, entre medio y transversalmente, pasando por un pequeño pasadizo que conocía bastante bien el muchacho que conectaba las dos enormes estancias del lugar, solo que podían atravesar sin ser vistos por "debajo" de los guardias. Era increíble como se conocía Eldarion cada rincón de ese lugar, al parecer los 7 años no fueron en vano cuando venía a "educarse" en las estancias de su abuelo. Así sin más salieron por una portezuela que quedaba debajo de las caballerizas. Subieron por la vieja escalera abriendo despacio el compartimiento que daba a la herrería. Eldarion vio sigilosamente el lugar y al no encontrar a nadie rondando tiró hacia atrás de un sopetón la puerta para darles paso a ambas niñas, que salieron con cuidado del hueco que sobresalía del piso.

-Llegamos, estamos en la herrería. Aquí al lado están las caballerizas- dijo el niño mirando alrededor por si había alguien más -¿están seguras que ese documento puede estar en las monturas de sus caballos?- Preguntó el niño siguiendo a Ariel y Haidée por los diferente compartimientos.

-Esperemos que sí, además es la única pista que tenemos por el momento- dijo Ariel entrando al compartimiento donde estaba negro- hola bonito ¿como has estado? -Pregunto la niña acariciando la cabeza del animal que gustoso se frotó contra su dueña, al igual que Nieve, estaba mas que eufórico por que Haidée lo abrazara, le encantaba estar con su pequeña niña.

-Bueno Eldarion, te presentó a Nieve -dijo Haidée y Negro- dijo la niña señalando al caballo que tenía la cabeza en los brazos de Ariel.

-Son hermosos -¿son los caballos que los protegieron? -Espetó el muchacho acercándose a los animales que de buena gana lo recibieron.

-Si ellos son, pero bueno, hay que buscar el documento- dijo Ariel viendo donde podían estar las sillas.

-¡Ahí, ahí están! -Dijo Haidée apuntando a una pieza que estaba continua a las caballerizas, donde había miles de objetos e implementos para la equitación, ambos niños se miraron corriendo apresuradamente hacia la habitación que estaba atiborrada de todo tipo de cosas.

-¿Puedes alcanzarlas? -Preguntó Haidée viendo como Ariel subía a unas sillas para luego subir a una enorme mesa que estaba bajo la estantería donde estaban las sillas de montar tratando de alcanzarlas.

-Son muy pesadas, espera a que yo suba también- dijo Haidée mientras tomaba un banco (pequeña silla sin respaldo para lo que no sepan) y subía a la mesa ayudando a Ariel a tomar una de las sillas.

-Con cuidado- dijo el niño tomando el objeto por debajo. Entre los tres llevaron la montura hacia una mesa cercana, donde no había nada encima, luego fueron por la otra colocándola al lado.

-Bien- dijo el niño- son bastante bonitas- dijo examinándoles, están muy bien mantenidas, aunque no conozco los diseños- espetó pasando su pequeña mano por los grabados y las costuras de la montura.

-Si, son diseños bastante extraños, ni yo misma se muy bien de donde son, pero bueno hay que ver si hay algo inusual o alguna ranura o pequeño compartimiento que tenga esto- dijo Haidée examinando la silla por todos lados.

-Espero no haberme equivocado- dijo Ariel buscándole algo inusual a la montura. Pero por mas que la dieron vuelta o la miraran de distintos ángulos, no podían encontrarle nada extraño, pasaron casi toda la noche buscándole algún defecto u señal extraña, además de los dibujos.

-¡Me rindo! -dijo finalmente Haidée sentándose en una de las sillas que estaban cerca- no tienen nada, son perfectas, por todos lados, además que están nuevas, recién arregladas- dijo con molestia la niña colocándose un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja- tal vez nos equivocamos Ariel,- dijo con desgano.

-No, no pudimos habernos equivocado- dijo la niña empeñándose de nuevo en la labor de encontrar ese documento.

-A ver, las dos sillas, por lo que entendí son un legado para el mayor de los hijos "varones" -¿no?- a esto las dos chicas asintieron- pero si es mujer, se les entrega cuando cumplen los 21- ¿no?- Las niñas de nuevo asintieron- de esto se les relata su linaje, sus antepasados y las tradiciones- dijo el niño paseándose por el lugar- donde supuestamente están escrita o mejor dicho grabadas en las sillas- a esto Ariel agrandó los ojos.

-¡LOS GRABADOS! -Exclamó asombrada, -como podía ser tan despistada- se reprocho, volviendo a los extraños dibujos que tenían las sillas.

-¿Cómo sabes de eso? Espetó Haidée mirando a Eldarion.

-Bueno, aquí se hace algo similar, muchas de las armas o pertenencia familiar que se traspasan a otra generación, se graban, sea con imágenes, caracteres o letras. Depende de cada grupo o clan familiar.

-Ya veo- dijo Haidée acercándose a su prima, que al parecer estaba leyendo las extrañas figuras y letras. En un momento Ariel exhaló un suspiro de alivio y levantando la vista le sonrió a su prima y a Eldarion.

-Ya sé donde está, aunque, me ha costado algo ya que hace tiempo que lo leía latín.

-¿Latín? -Dijo Haidée algo contrariada -¿está escrito en latín? -Dijo de nuevo Haidée.

-Sí, latín, por eso se me hacía algo familiar las letras, pero es algo confuso ya que está mezclado al parecer con imágenes rúnicas, para confundir- dijo la niña examinando de nuevo las escrituras.

-Vaya, el Tío sabía lo que hacía -dijo Haidée asombrada -¿entonces, dónde están? ¿Qué dicen?

A esto Ariel sonríe algo cómplice, se movió a un lado de la silla para ver los paneles y ladearla un poco, para ver la parte interna, donde tomó uno de los paneles y haciendo presión en la base lo giro hacia un lado, donde quedó al descubierto una pequeña abertura lo suficientemente grande para su mano. Ariel metió esta hasta el fondo y de a poco empezó a sacar un pequeño rollo que estaba cubierto con una cubierta de cuero que estaba algo gastado por el tiempo, la niña sin más abrió la pequeña hebilla que sujetaba la tapa del cilindro sacando un pergamino algo amarillento que estaba amarrado con una cinta verde, algo gastada, la niña miró a su prima asombrada. Después de volver todo a su lugar Ariel examinó el documento, el cual además de estar amarrado tenía un sello bastante extraño el cual mantenía el documento cerrado, así sin más con una pequeña daga que había entre tanta cosa en el lugar, rompió el sello y abrió lentamente el conjunto de papeles que estaba enrollado. Los ojos de la niña se dilataron y un pequeño brillo que hacía tiempo no brotaba en su mirada, hizo acto de presencia.

-¿Qué dice Ariel? -dijo algo ansiosa Haidée viendo la expresión de su prima, a lo que la niña al parecer lo ojeaba rápidamente, frunciendo el seño de vez en cuando y otras veces alzando las cejas. Eran exactamente 4 hojas las cuales pasaba una y otra vez, pero al llegar a la cuarta siempre retrocedía a la primera pasando por las demás. A esto Haidée se estaba inquietando cada vez más. -¿Qué sucede, qué está mal? -Interrumpió de nuevo la niña, a lo que Ariel alzó la mirada.

-Faltan hojas- indicó- el documento no está completo- dijo finalmente pasando una y otra vez las hojas por sus manos.

-Debe estar en la otra montura- interrumpió Aarón yendo hacia la silla. Con ayuda de Haidée, la dieron vuelta buscando en los paneles y al encontrar el correcto sacaron un rollo envuelto igual al que había sacado Ariel. Lo abrieron y tenía otro sello, al sacarlo y desenrollar los papeles que también eran cuatro, pudieron constatar que ese era el documento y que todo estaba ahí, todo referente a las disputas, las reglas, las familias involucradas, los nombres de toda la gente que estuvo involucrada y lo más importante, "la libertad", lo derechos a ser libres y que el territorio era neutral, las niñas se miraron sonriendo.

-Esta aquí Haidée. Toda esta aquí, es increíble- se dijo la niña pasando una y otra vez las amarillas hojas por delante de sus ojos.

-Es algo extraño tener esto aquí. Y ahora, todo lo que tuvieron que pasar nuestros familiares por esos papeles y lo que pueden hacer ahora por la gente que espera una esperanza, la cual tenemos entre nuestras manos- dijo Haidée mirando los papeles en su mano- no se que hacer con esto Ariel, no se que va a pasar ahora- dijo algo inquieta y temerosa la chica, a lo que Ariel asintió a esos sentimiento y palabras.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco se que hacer aún, así que no diremos nada- espetó Ariel enrollando de nuevo los papeles y colocándolos en su lugar anterior- Los dejaremos en las monturas, hasta el momento han estado seguros dentro de ellas, creo que deben seguir en el mismo lugar- dijo Ariel cerrando el pequeño compartimiento y dejar la superficie lisa de la silla como estaba- Haidée hizo lo mismo y con ayuda de Eldarion dejaron las monturas donde estaban.

-¿Entonces, no dirán nada?- Interrumpió el chico después de haber dejado todo como estaba- no pueden guardar algo así, creo que mi padre, mi abuelo y Gandalf deberían saberlo- dijo serio el niño.

-Aún no es momento Eldarion, aún no- dijo Ariel mirando al príncipe- hay muchas cosas que aclarar antes de dar este gran paso, por que lo es para nosotros- Ariel dejó salir un suspiro- tenemos la libertad de mucha gente en nuestras manos y un gran "mal" separándonos de la verdad y la "Libertad" de esa gente, y lo peor de todo es que la tenemos en nuestras manos, esa esperanza y de ahora en adelante, tendremos que pensar y ver muy bien que paso dar, por que cualquier tropiezo, haría perder toda esperanza y felicidad tanto para nuestra gente como para un país completo. Además no debemos descartar que a pesar de todo- Ariel miró a su prima- que a pesar de todo…seguimos siendo niños.

-Por favor Eldarion, no digas nada, promételo, aún no- dijo Haidée con carita de suplica.

-Esta bien, pero cuando llegue el momento, lo dirán, por favor- dijo el niño también con esperanzas en sus ojos.

-Lo haremos, lo prometo, pero también no diremos nada a Aarón- aún no hasta ver que vamos hacer, especialmente que decisión tomar con respecto a nuestra estancia en la Tierra Media- a esto Eldarion los miró algo ansioso y preocupado.

-¿_Ellos no pensarían irse, o sí…?-_pensó el chico con tristeza… _ellos no debían irse…no tendrían por que…_

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Bueno heme aquí, con un súper capi, que espero les guste, en este momento no podré contestar review, ya que como verán son las 4:33 AM y mañana tengo clases, jejejejeje. Me demoré en hacer algunas modificaciones, por eso la hora y el que si no me voy a dormir, mañana no despierto, pero bueno, ahora verán muchas cosas que se desenvolverán y complicaran a partir de ahora, así que imaginen en que líos se meterán los chico, jejejejeje, un beso y nos estaremos leyendo, que lo pasen bonito.

**¡GRACIAS!**

**chibi tenshi- Walkyria- firts-ayanami- Cristal Kinomiya- Vampirella McHany- "M"- layla kyoyama .**

**¡GRACIAS A TODAS Y PROMETO RESPONDERLES EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, BESOS!**

HADA :)


	33. Capitulo 33

**Mi fantasía, Mi realidad**

¡Aiya melonnin! Yo aquí de vuelta con un súper mega capitulo que espero les guste y también espero que tengan muchas ganas de leer, pues es bastante largo, así sin más, doy gracias a todo y aclaro que las palabras que salgan así _:Mi fantasía, Mi realidad: están en sindarín o quenya _

Para que no me demanden todo esto le pertenece al Señor Tolkien, excepto los niños, que son míos.

Besos

Hada:)

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Capitulo 33**

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

No se dieron cuenta de nada, siendo ya tarde, al parecer era media noche. Habían pasado horas buscando los pergaminos y al final de cuenta estaban en un compartimiento secreto de las sillas, lo cual los alivió de lleno al ver que no estaban equivocados. Habían llegado sin novedad cada uno a sus habitaciones después de jurar que no dirían nada, hasta que todo estuviera más concreto y aclarado, además que no era el momento propicio para echarle mas leña al fuego que ya estaba bastante alto, así Ariel y Haidée se despidieron de su nuevo "cómplice" no sin antes responder algunas dudas que tenía el pequeño con todo lo que estaba pasando, pero tuvieron que dejarlo para otro día, por que se dieron cuenta que los "adultos" volvían a sus habitaciones y de seguro los irían a visitar, para ver que estuvieran bien, se despidieron con un beso los tres para luego salir corriendo a sus aposentos, y por poco no llegan.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

No pudieron dormir nada, en realidad cerraban a ratos los ojos moviendo de un lado a otro en la enorme cama. No dejaban de pensar en el documento, a pesar que no pudieron leer todo con detalle, pudieron darse cuenta de todo lo necesario para ponerse en estado de alerta y ansiedad, al saber que esos papeles podían liberar a más de la mitad de Europa y eso inquietaba.

Era injusto, total y absolutamente absurdo e injusto, se sentían culpables, aterrorizadas y con acongojo dentro de sí, no podían aceptar el estar a salvo mientras su gente corría con todo el peso de la tortura y la esclavitud, no podían quedarse a disfrutar la vida en ese sitio, no con el documento ya encontrado en sus manos.

-¡Rayos! -Exclamó Ariel sentando se de un sopetón en la cama, no podía pegar ojo, su cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora y de cualquier forma ya estaba amaneciendo, sin más la niña se paró del confortante colchón que las últimas horas lo único que hizo fue clavarse en su espalda, como si fueran cuchillos. Estaba sudada, a pesar de que la habitación estaba templada y muy acogedora, ella no podía mantenerse bajo esas cuatro paredes.

-¿Ariel? -interrumpió Haidée sentándose también en la cama -¿no puedes dormir, verdad? -Dijo la niña también levantándose descalza sintiendo el frío del piso que la hizo despertarse definitivamente.

-No, no puedo, la cabeza me va a estallar, todo a ocurrido demasiado de sopetón- dijo Ariel dejando de dar vueltas y vueltas por la habitación acaparando la mirada de su prima- tenemos el maldito documento y no se que hacer, creí poder decidir nuestro camino después de encontrar esos papeles, pero ahora estoy más confundida que antes, incluso dudé ¿sabes que es eso? Dudé de volver a nuestro mundo y ayudar a la gente, a nuestros amigos, a la familia que nos queda- dijo algo desesperada la niña- no se que hacer Haidée, estoy perdida- dijo recargándose en el hombro de su prima la cual la abrazó, tratando de reconfortarla.

-¿Lo sentiste, verdad? -Dijo Haidée apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su prima- ellos estaban ahí.

-Sí, también los oí, no solo eso, los sentí. Maldición, los sentí- dijo Ariel abrazando más fuerte a Haidée, que correspondió el abrazo de la misma manera- no se si podré hacerlo prima, me duele, aún me duele y los gritos, la desesperación, las lágrimas y las voces de ayuda. No me dejan saber que hacer, no dejan ver la esperanza de la que tanto hablan, no puedo sacármelos de la cabeza- dijo Ariel dejando fluir las lágrimas, que estaba reteniendo hace algún tiempo ya.

-Lo entiendo- dijo Haidée con angustia- también me pasa, maldición, también los siento y los oigo. Al tocar el pergamino, las imágenes volvieron ¿verdad? ¿También las viste?...las sentiste, al igual que yo.

-No se si podré aguantar tanto tiempo en este lugar- dijo Ariel alejándose un poco para mirar a Haidée a los ojos- temo olvidar, que por dolor olvide todo lo que hemos vivido y lo que nos a atormentado, el que mi mente se bloquee.

-Entonces no soy la única- le respondió la niña, separándose de Ariel caminando hacia los pies de la cama de Aarón- también siento que voy a olvidar y no quiero hacerlo, duele demasiado. Pero no se puede olvidar algo así, no puedo tomar de las manos a la "felicidad" si otros viven en el dolor y la angustia- Haidée se acercó de nuevo a Ariel tomándola de los brazos- debemos volver, debemos ver la forma de regresar definitivamente- dijo la niña con decisión.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero no podemos partir así, con esta duda que nos carcome por dentro, es una estupidez y un suicidio- dijo Ariel bajando la cabeza- debemos planear bien todo lo que debamos hacer de hoy en adelante- dijo la pequeña mirando como el sol hacía acto de presencia entre las cortinas de la habitación- debemos ver cual es la mejor manera para llegar a nuestro cometido, como llegar hasta la reina- dijo con decisión la niña mirando al sol que ya anunciaba el nuevo día, al mismo tiempo que Ariel se daba vuelta mirando con decisión a Haidée y el sol la hacía ver más imponente reflejando su silueta por detrás.- Nos quedan tres días de descanso antes de las clases, como van a estar ocupados con lo que se venga después de la conclusión del Concilio, nos dedicaremos entre las clases, cuando no nos den atención y después de estas, a planear el regreso y lo que vamos a hacer.

-¿Quieres decir, que haremos una estrategia, un plan?- Dijo Haidée interesada.

-Sí, mapas, probabilidades, tipo de armas, caminos, trayectorias, decisiones, todo- dijo Ariel paseándose de nuevo por la habitación- tienes buena memoria para los nombres y números, yo tengo buena memoria para las imágenes, coordenadas y direcciones, podremos hacer un mapa detallado de todo nuestro continente y nuestra Tierra, para ver las posibilidades que tenemos de atravesarlo, para poder llegar a Isabel. Pero también debemos ver la contingencia de como rescatar a nuestra gente.

-Va a ser pesado, muy largo- dijo Haidée mirándola seria- debemos poner al tanto a Aarón también, el aún es pequeño, deberá adaptarse y cargar con el doble de lo que ha estado cargando ahora- dijo Haidée mirando la cama donde descansaba el pequeño- será duro- soltó en un suspiro.

-Pero lo apoyaremos, ese será nuestro fuerte, nos apoyaremos unos con otros, si uno cae, lo levantamos. Seremos nuestro propio sustento, no tendremos a nadie más hasta que lleguemos a casa y liberemos a los nuestros- dijo la niña con firmeza.

-Extrañaré este lugar, echaré de menos todo esto- dijo Haidée sentándose a los pies de la cama.

-Sabes que no es nuestro hogar, somos extraños, aunque nos han hecho sentir como parte de ellos, no nos corresponde vivir aquí, no ahora- dijo algo triste Ariel sentándose al lado de su prima. En ese momento Ariel se exalta un poco al notar unas pequeñas manos pasarle por el cuello y sentir una cálida presencia que toma forma al posarse en su espalda. El casi inaudible peso de Aarón se hace presente al apoyar la cabeza en la espalda de la niña.

-Buenos días- dice casi en un susurro y bostezo a la vez -¿dónde vamos? -Termina diciendo mientras sigue dormitando en la espalda de Ariel que solo suspira por el comportamiento del pequeño. De a poco se da vuelta tomando con cuidado las manos del niño para acercarlo a ella y colocarlo en su regazo, donde Aarón se acomoda, en el cuello de la niña abrazándola por el tórax, para volver a entrar a los brazos de Morfeo, a esto Haidée se ríe y Ariel esboza una sonrisa acariciando los cabellos de su primo.

-No tiene remedio- dice Haidée- le puede pasar un elefante encima y ni idea del mundo- suspira la niña colocando una mano en la pierna del chico.

-Bueno, es mejor que sea algo desinhibido ante estas situaciones, tal vez sea un método de defensa, pero puede asimilarlo mejor, supongo- dice Ariel acariciando la espalda del pequeño. En ese momento se escucha unos tenues golpeteos que provenían de la puerta, a lo que las niñas se miraron.

-¡Adelante! -Dijo Ariel viendo como la puerta se habría lentamente mostrando unos cabellos negros que se asomaban por esta.

-¿Se puede? -Se escuchó una pequeña voz que fue acompañada al mismo tiempo por unos ojos grises llenos de curiosidad y risueños.

-Sí Eldarion, pasa- dijo Haidée levantándose para ver que también entraba Aragorn y los gemelos.

-Buenos días, al parecer nos ganaron al despertarse- dijo Elladan acercándose a Haidée para darle un beso en la mejilla -¿cómo durmieron? -Preguntó el gemelo mientras tomaba en brazos a la niña y la sentaba en sus piernas junto a su hermano que miraba divertido la escena de Ariel y Aarón. Las niñas a esto se miraron, para luego mirar a Eldarion de reojo.

-Bien, dormimos bien- contestó firme Ariel mirando a Aragorn que no parecía creerse sus palabras -¿y ustedes?- Preguntó amablemente mirando a los gemelos y al príncipe.

-Muy bien pequeña, gracias, pero sabes que los elfos no duermen mucho ¿verdad? No lo necesitamos tanto, pero de igual forma nos alegran que empiecen a dejar todo ese pesar y descanse bien- dijo Elrohir pasando la mano con cuidado a los cabellos de Aarón que al contacto se empezó a mover.

-Creo que sería bueno que Aarón ya despertara, para que se laven, se vistan y puedan irse a las caballerizas con Aratan y los hobbits- espetó Elladan apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Haidée desde atrás, así la niña se recargaba en su pecho.

- Sí, mientras más pronto mejor- espetó Elrohir tomando a Aarón en brazos con cuidado- hey pequeño es hora de ir a ver a tus amigos- dijo el medio elfo acariciando los cabellos de Aarón, a lo que el niño bostezó empezando a abrir de a poco los ojos, el pelinegro esbozó una sonrisa al reflejarse de nuevo en esos ojitos verdes.

-Hola- dijo en un susurro Aarón ¿ya amaneció? -A lo que Elrohir asintió amablemente despejando la carita de los rastros de cabellos del pequeño.

-Aarón- dijo Eldarion llamando a su nuevo amigo y acercándose donde su tío- ya amaneció, llegaremos tarde para lo que nos tiene que mostrar Aratan.

-¿Qué les tiene que mostrar Aratan?- Pregunto Elladan curioso a lo que su sobrino y Aarón tramaban, a esto los pequeños se miraron, para luego devolver la mirada al medio elfo.

-SON COSAS DE NIÑOS- dijeron al mismo tiempo- a lo que Aragorn soltó la carcajada, acompañado de Elrohir y un pasmado Elladan se erguía algo atontado con la repuesta.

-Jajajajajaja- hay pequeños, hacía tiempo que no me reía de esta manera, es como si todos los días tuvieran algo que decir o hacer para sacar una sonrisa, no importa el tema o comentario- dijo Elrohir, abrazando más al niño que se quejaba con tanto arrumaco.

-Bueno, bueno- interrumpió Aragorn acercándose y colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros de su hijo- ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo, niñas por favor vístanse, nosotros nos llevaremos a Aarón para prepararlo, nos encontraremos en el comedor- dijo el rey mientras una par de elfas entraban a la habitación con distintos objetos y vestimentas para el baño de las niñas- no queremos que suceda un diluvio de nuevo- espetó el montaraz con una sonrisa.

-¿La dama Eve ya le contó? -dijo Haidée con una sonrisa, a lo que Aarón se escondió en el pecho del medio elfo para la sonrisa de todos.

-Bien, nos vamos, las dejamos para que se arreglen pequeñas- dijo Elladan dándoles un beso a cada una- nos veremos en el comedor-dijo el Eldar tomando a su sobrino en brazos.

-No se demoren mucho ¿he?- Dijo Elrohir haciendo lo mismo que su hermano.

Aragorn no dijo nada, solo les tiró un beso con la mano, pero yéndose con la mirada fija en la de Ariel diciéndole claramente- "TENEMOS QUE HABLAR" -a lo que la niña solo soltó un suspiro.

Pasaron una media hora, tal vez cuarenta minutos y las niñas ya estaban lista con ropas similares que las anteriores, las ropas de montar. No podían ir hacer todo lo que le habían dicho ayer en la segunda reunión que tenían para hablar de su mundo, con vestidos, sería algo complicado. Así que las niñas dieron las gracias a las elfas y se fueron rápidamente al comedor. Al llegar se encontraron que había mucha gente, demasiada para su gusto. Más, de un momento a otro fueron llamadas por algunas voces conocidas, las pequeñas pudieron observar al grupo de amigos, que estaba en una de las mesas de la esquina, los hobbits sonrientes hacían todo tipo de mueca para que fueran a sentarse junto a ellos.

Fueron recibidas de muy buena forma, con besos, abrazos- ¿Cómo durmieron? Buenos días y sin fin de frases de amena bienvenida. Aarón ya estaba sentado comiendo y discutiendo, de buena manera con Eldarion, lo cual fue gratificante para muchos, ya que el chico al estar rodeado de adultos, estaba formando un carácter algo "maduro" para su edad, lamentablemente entre los estudios y las practica, no le quedaba tiempo para socializar con otros niños, así que fue más que esperanzador que tomara tan buena amistad y tan rápido con los recién llegados.

Las anécdotas y temas del Concilio que iba a llevar a cabo en esos momentos no se hicieron esperar, los adultos se enfrascaron de lleno en todo lo que se iba a discutir dentro de una hora más, así sin más, los pequeños se entretuvieron hablando con los hobbits y entre ellos. De vez en cuando algunos de los guerreros se iban con ellos y platicaban de acontecimientos recientes y algunas cosas que sucedían. Pero la hora de fue volando, al igual que toda la comida por parte de los hobbits y Aarón, la gente empezó a irse, especialmente la que tenía que prepararse para el Concilio, así que de un momento a otro los niños estaban rodeados por la antigua comunidad y los Señores de la casa.

-Bueno, aquí deberemos separarnos por un buen tiempo, por lo menos hasta que las estrellas y la luna hagan acto de presencia- dijo Gimli seriamente.

-Así es, por eso nos turnaremos al momento en que tengamos recesos para ir a verlos pequeños y a lo mejor contar algo más- espetó Imrahil mirando a los niños que ya estaban listo para ir donde Aratan que lo esperaba en la puerta del comedor.

-Bueno, ya es tiempo, chicos, por favor nada travesuras, por lo menos no en forma excesiva- dijo Elrond con una media sonrisa.

-Nada de poderes tampoco- interrumpió de inmediato Gandalf- no queremos accidentes, menos los que son por arrebatos sin desmedida, además que ahora puede suceder de todo- dijo el mago algo temeroso y renuente.

-Es verdad, las fronteras estarán más que custodiadas esta vez- espetó uno de los gemelos- hay mucha gente importante en estos momentos, no podemos arriesgarnos, así que hemos puestos puntos estratégicos por cualquier situación- dijo Elrohir seguro.

-Entonces todo arreglado, niños- dijo Aragorn agachándose enfrente de ellos- ojala solo se concentraran en un lugar o dos. Si quieren pasear, lo más corto posible o acompañados, tu también hijo, no quiero lamentar nada, se que no es muy cómodo estar vigilados por todas partes, pero hasta que todos los representante y las escoltas de los distintos lideres se vayan, no me voy a arriesgar ¿vale?- los niños asintieron- bien- dijo el gondoriano acercando a los 4 pequeños para abrazarlos y darle un beso a cada uno en la frente.- Mi niña- dijo el rey mirando a Ariel, tú te harás cargo de que no se metan en problemas, nada de poderes- a lo que Ariel asintió y tu pequeña- dijo mirando a Haidée- vigilaras a este par para que no se coman todo y no hagan demasiadas locuras ¿esta bien?- A lo que Haidée sonrió asintiendo- bien- dijo el gondoriano levantándose- cualquier cosa, dijo el rey mirando a Aratan- lo que pase mi amigo, busca nos- el medio elfo que estaba en la puerta asintió.

-Se que Aratan no tendrá problemas- inquirió Boromir- niños nos veremos después del Concilio- dijo el guerrero mientras se despedía de los pequeños y caminaba hacia la salida. Al igual que la mayoría estaba presente. Eve y Arwen dejaron todo arreglado a disposición de Aratan y los pequeños por si querían alguna cosa, especialmente lo del almuerzo, ya que ellas, también iban a estar en esa reunión como reina de Gondor y ahora princesa de _Eryn Lasgalen, _además que el rey Thranduill insistió fervientemente. Así sin más las personas se fueron despidiendo y saliendo del gran salón.

-¡Señor Elrond! -Se escuchó desde atrás deteniendo al dueño de casa que miró con una sonrisa a Ariel que se acercaba rápidamente al medio elfo.

-¿Qué sucede mi niña? -Dijo amablemente el medio elfo mirando a la pequeña con una sonrisa.

-Me preguntaba si yo…bueno si yo puedo ir a su despacho a leer- dijo la niña con algo de timidez- además que de seguro me leo rápido el libro que me dio el Señor Gandalf y quisiera pedirle permiso si puedo ver algún otro texto de los que tiene en su biblioteca- a esto Elrond amplió su sonrisa.

-Claro que puedes Ariel, no hay problema, solo te pido que seas prudente y no desordenes mucho las cosas que hay especialmente arriba de las mesas.

-No, claro que no, solo quiero ver los libros, nada más, por que de seguro ellos pasarán la mayor parte cabalgando o entreteniéndose con lo que les muestre el Señor Aratan- dijo la niña mirando a sus primos- yo quiero ver o mejor dicho leer un poco más de lo que pasa en Arda y lo que pasó- dijo la niña con firmeza.

-No hay problema, pequeña ¿pero? algunos textos no están traducidos y otros están en diferentes lenguas de Arda, debes tomar lo que están en la sección norte, esos están en lengua común y como veo que también puedes leer un poco de sindarín y quenya (a pesar que son lenguas elficas, las dos son diferente) puedes tomar también las del ala sur- la niña asintió- solo te pido que no vayas a la sección que esta al fondo, pues aún no está totalmente descifrada y estudiada, no está permitida- dijo serio el medio elfo.

-Esta bien no hay problema- dijo feliz la pequeña.

-¿Entonces vas empezar a estudiar desde ya señorita?- interrumpió el mago con algo de sorna- eres muy inquieta, pequeña- dijo con regocijo el anciano.

- Siempre me lo han dicho, pero sabré sobrellevarlo- dijo Ariel con algo de ironía- a lo que el mago sonrió al igual que Elrond- solo quiero ver en donde me encuentro y que hay detrás de lo que veo ahora, pues aunque se algunas cosas que han sucedido después de estos 6 años de la destrucción del anillo único, aún hay muchas anécdotas que no estoy al pendiente, incluso el echo de que hay más razas de las que se decían en la historia- esto lo dijo mirando un par de "SERES" que al parecer eran una mezcla extraña de colores, con un gnomo y humano, ya que parecían tener los ojos más grande de lo normal, parecían extraterrestres de lo verdes que estaban.

-Entiendo- dijo Elrond- no hay problema que quieras saber más de nuestro mundo, solo te pido que seas prudente y veas antes de dar un paso, le dijo el medio elfo acercándose a ella y darle un beso en la frente, ve mi pequeña, pero con cuidado, después del Concilio si quieres podremos discutir todo lo que descubriste.

-Espero que la hayas dado el libro a Haidée- interrumpió el mago-mira que ella también necesita saber- a esto el mago le guiño un ojo.

-Hoy se lo entrego Señor Gandalf, no se preocupe que también es bastante curiosa- a esto la niña le dio una abrazo a los dos y salió corriendo tras los niños y Aratan que le extendió un brazo de espalda para que tomara su mano, así se fueron todos a pasar el día.

-Es una pequeña muy inteligente, además de fuerte- espetó el mago, tiene mucho futuro por delante.

-Sí, lo malo sería que ese futuro se echara a perder por causas externas, eso hay que evitarlo- dijo serio el medio elfo- además que los otros dos pequeños también están empezando a entrar en ese territorio.

-Solo hay que marcarles el camino, mi amigo, lo demás irá fluyendo con el tiempo- dijo el mago dando se la vuelta con Elrond y salir de la estancia.

_-Ya veremos que camino han de tomar-_ dijo un hombre que se levantaba lentamente de una de las mesas que estaba en las esquinas, con una sonrisa cínica, había visto todo lo que fue comentado hace poco.

-_Ya veremos…_ -dijo de nuevo mirando con sus fríos ojos por donde se habían ido hace poco los niños.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Salieron de la enorme habitación, a paso lento viendo como personas iban y venían por todos lados. Elfos que corrían de un lugar a otro, pequeños seres que se arremolinaban en un lugar para perseguir a otro ser más grande, era todo un espectáculo y tumulto de criaturas que pasaban como si fuera una enorme feria en la cual se peleaban por quien vendía más o quien se agarraba a la mayoría de los visitantes, solo que la mercancía eran papeles, enormes fajos y palabras, muchas palabras las cuales no se entendían ni "J" por ser lenguas diferentes. Los niños miraban pasar a estas criaturas que hablaban y hablaban, ya que el Concilio iba a empezar y tenían que estar al tanto de todo lo que había sucedido últimamente, además que se iban a discutir las distintas alianzas y límites territoriales, eso explicaba tanto papel. Pero hablando de papel…

-¡Rayos! -exclamó Ariel mirando para todos lados -¡Maldición!- Dijo de nuevo.

-¿Qué sucede pequeña, dos palabras feas en una misma frase? -Dijo Aratan levantando una ceja.

-Lo siento- se excusó- pero se me ha olvidado mi bolso, necesito algo que está en el bolso que traía con migo cuando llegué- dijo la niña mirando al medio elfo ansiosa y apresurada- unos libros que me dio Gandalf, tengo que pasárselos a Haidée- a esto la aludida levanto ambas cejas- debo ir a buscarlo- dijo tajante la niña.

-¡Nos vamos a demorar más de la cuenta prima! -dijo Aarón algo mal humorado- no llegaremos a tiempo para ver como el hermano del Señor Aratan hace los arcos.

-Así que eso era el "gran secreto"- dijo Haidée con una media sonrisa.

-Sí eso era, pero bueno, Señor Aratan su hermano ¿aún no ha llegado verdad? -El elfo a esto elevó la mirada al cielo, para luego ver de nuevo al pequeño.

-No, no ha llegado, pero no tardará en llegar- dijo el pelinegro.

-Entonces voy yo, soy más rápido- dijo el niño empezando a caminar.

-Pero Aarón, no puedes ir tu solo- dijo Merry caminando detrás de él.

-Eso es verdad- dijo Aratan- mejor que Merry te acompañe, junto con Pippin.

-¡No! -iré más rápido solo, de seguro no pasa nada, no queda lejos, además que con tanta gente puedo pasar desapercibido- a esto Aratan se puso serio- de veras Señor Aratan no pasará nada, si algo o alguien se acerca a mí , me voy con un guardia o alguien conocido, lo aseguro, de veras- dijo el niño en un tono de súplica, a lo que los hobbits y el elfo se miraron- por favor por favor- dijo el niño- no tardaré, lo prometo, esperen me en la caballerizas ¿sí?

-Te tomaré el tiempo hermanito- dijo Haidée imitando un reloj en su muñeca- diez minutos, ni uno más ni uno menos- dijo la niña seriamente- Señor Aratan si no llega en ese tiempo lo vamos a buscar, de tan testarudo que es, no desistirá- Aratan algo dudoso asintió.

-Bien solo diez minutos, nada más- espetó el medio elfo- eso es lo que tardará mi hermano en llegar, si no te apuras, no les enseñará- dijo finalmente el guerrero.

-Aarón, el bolso está al lado de mi cama, colgado en uno de los barandales de esta- dijo Ariel con una sonrisa.

-¡Sí! Nos vemos entonces por que el tiempo corre- dijo el niño empezando a correr el también hacia la parte Este, donde estaban las habitaciones. Cuando el niño ya se había perdido de vista los hobbits miraron a Aratan.

-¿Seguro que va a estar bien?- Dijo Pippin mirando al mismo tiempo a las niñas.

-No te preocupes Pip, es obstinado, pero mide bien el peligro, es precavido- dijo Haidée- es mejor que vayamos a las caballerizas- espetó la niña tomando la mano del medio elfo que aún miraba el camino por donde se había ido el niño, dejó salir un suspiro. Ariel miró también el camino, pero con una media sonrisa.

Los hobbits, las niñas y Aratan, se encaminaron hacia las caballerizas mientras veían pasar a diferentes comitivas con sus respectivos representantes a su alrededor, de vez en cuando algunos de esto miraban de reojo al extraño y pequeño grupo que iba contrario a ellos, les extrañaba mucho el ver a niños en esos momentos, pero aunque no fuera muy visible. Algunos comentarios se hicieron escuchar en murmullos, con respecto a los acontecimientos pasados en el Salón del fuego, a esto las niñas solo se limitaban a hacerse las sordas, Aratan les apretaba más las pequeñas manos dándoles seguridad.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Había pasado de nuevo por el enorme patio, esquivando a las personas que solo miraban pasar una pequeña figura rauda por su costado. Aarón llegó rápidamente al ala Este, vio los soldados que custodiaban la entrada, los cuales lo reconocieron de inmediato dejándolo pasar. El niño entro rápidamente a la habitación y pudo distinguir sin mucho problema el bolso de su prima. Sin más lo tomó, colocándoselo de forma transversal y salió de la habitación dejándola cerrada, como estaba. Pasó por los largos pasillos saliendo de la estancia, donde los guardias le preguntaron si los escoltaban, pero Aarón se negó rotundamente y a la insistencia de los elfos, Aarón le explico el por que, así sin más los guerreros se resignaron a quedarse en su lugar, con una sonrisa y una pequeña inclinación, el niño dio las gracias a los guardias y saliendo raudo, se fue por el camino que daba al enorme jardín y luego al camino de las caballerizas.

En cierta manera era algo inquietante el pasar por el camino que daba hacia las estancias y de regreso tomar otro que estaba más que tapado por la espesa vegetación y tanto árbol que hacían de señal ética al estar alrededor del camino. En realidad por unos segundos no se veía nada más que verde, árboles y árboles, pero el chico no tomó importancia a esto, ya que no pasó nada cuando iba a las habitaciones -¿Por qué debería suceder algo a la vuelta?- Así sin más ignoró una presencia que era bastante insistente. Eso lo hizo avanzar con más prisa, al ver que ya no era nada discreto aquel que lo estaba persiguiendo, ya que al dar la vuelta, pudo notar claramente la armadura.

_-Un soldado de Harad-_ dijo Aarón en un susurro. Sin pensar en más aceleró el paso. Incluso más que corriendo, no le gustaba nada como se veía esto, esos tipos hacían de todo para que El, su hermana y su prima perdieran el control a cualquier costo. El chico tomo un gesto de disgusto, dejando escapar un molesto suspiro- _eran unos estúpidos_- se dijo el niño. Pero tan distraído en su enojo estaba que al dar la última vuelta para poder salir de ese laberinto de plantas, chocó contra algo duro y frío que lo hizo caer de bruces al suelo.

-No debería correr así por estos lados, joven Aarón- dijo el hombre con algo de ironía- cualquiera diría que esta escapando de algo o… alguien- terminó diciendo la fría voz con sorna.

_-¡Maldición! no puede ser_- se dijo para si el niño, conocía bastante bien ese sonido, el pequeño de a poco fue levantando la mirada para encontrarse con los grises y gélidos ojos de Cemendur con su estúpida sonrisa adornándole su fea cara. El niño de a poco se empezó a levantar observando que lo acompañaban dos soldados más, al parecer los matones de su escolta y guerreros de su ejercito, el niño dejó escapar un suspiro algo dudoso.

-Lo siento- dijo de inmediato el pequeño- pero tengo prisa, me están esperando, por eso mi apuro. Siento el haber chocado con usted "Señor"- expresó firme el pequeño inclinándose un poco para guardar la compostura, pues no era para nada de su agrado ese hombre, especialmente por el frío que irradiaba.

-No tiene por que disculparse, a cualquiera nos puede pasar, pero es algo extraño que ande solo por estos lados joven Aarón, aunque no me extrañaría el ¿Por qué?- dijo el hombre aún con ironía en su voz.

-Pues, con respeto no me importa lo que piense Señor, ya que solo vine por algunas cosas que me pidió mi prima, y no debería estar hablando con usted, me lo tienen prohibido. No mientras no tenga a alguien a mi lado, así que si me da el paso- dijo el niño mirando de reojos a los otros dos soldados- debo irme ya que si me retrazo, me vendrán a buscar y no quiero incomodar a nadie- espetó el niño acomodándose el bolso y dando un paso para que le abrieran camino.

-No hay duda alguna, tienes la fuerza y decisión de EL, al igual que el espíritu- dijo casi en un susurro el guerrero con media sonrisa asomada en su rostro. A esto Aarón se estaba desesperando un tanto, no sabía de quien hablaba, siempre comparándolo a él y a las chicas con quien sabe que cosa. Eso lo sobresaltaba además que ya estaba odiando esa extraña mirada que siempre le daba aquel hombre cada vez que lo comparaba con susodicho EL.

-No se a quien se refiere Señor, no se quien sea aquel que usted siempre dice o me compara, pero usted no conoce nada de mi, ni de mi familia, así que déjeme pasar, ya me he retrazado demasiado- dijo ya algo ofuscado el niño. A esto Cemendur sonrió al igual que los dos soldados que lo acompañaban.

-¿De verdad quieres saber de dónde provienen? Puedo decirte quien eres realmente, al igual de donde proviene tu alma, aunque es extraño, ya que esta en realidad se dividió en tres formas de vida- a esto el niño alzo las cejas con asombro- te mostraré una breve historia que te hará recordar muchas cosas- dijo con sorna el hombre haciendo que los guerrero se colocaran alrededor del niño. En un impulso el pequeño trató de escapar, pero fue retenido por dos pares de brazos que lo mantenían quieto, el pequeño intentó pedir ayuda, pero fue callado inmediatamente por una enorme mano.

-Shshshshshsht- dijo Cemendur haciendo una mueca de silencio, mientras se hincaba en frente del niño que era cogido por el soldado por la espalda- ahora conocerás tu origen, pequeño- dijo con media sonrisa. Aarón intentaba zafarse a cualquier costo, mientras veía como el hombre sacaba un extraño objeto del bolso que tenía amarrado a la cintura, este brilló con la poca luz que se asomaba por los árboles, al niño se le hizo algo familiar al reconocer la enorme perla negra que adornaba al parecer el extraño broche, ya que no tenía cadena alguna. El niño volvió a mirar al hombre cada vez más enojado mientras este sonreía.

-Este es "_naur morn" _(fuego negro) uno de los muchos objeto que hizo mi "Señor" cuando descendió entre los primeros nacidos, una de las joyas más imponentes, aunque no tan poderosa como el anillo único, pero lo suficientemente necesaria para sacar lo más negro que puede tener un ser vivo en el corazón. Incluso, la más pura de las criaturas. Cemendur se puso serio- despertarás quieras o no, al igual que las niñas, a esto el hombre empezó a acercar la extraña piedra, abrió un poco la camisa y posó la piedra en el pecho del niño, la cual se adhirió a este como si tuviera algún pegamento. Pero inmediatamente al contacto de la piel esta se puso negra alrededor, levantando pequeñas superficies en esta, como si fueran venas que se expandieron unos centímetros. Aarón cerró los ojos con fuerza. Era demasiado dolor.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-¿Ariel, Haidée, están bien?- Dijo Eldarion deteniéndose al ver el rostro de las niñas.

-Están muy pálidas ¿sucede algo, se sienten bien?- Dijo preocupado Pippin acercándose a ellas.

-Señor Aratan, están temblando- dijo Eldarion acercándose a Ariel tomándola de la cintura.

-Niñas- dijo preocupado el medio elfo arrodillándose en frente de ellas, pero ambas estaban con la respiración irregulas tomándose el pecho por encima de la ropa- Ariel, Haidée- insistió Aratan, pero estas no respondieron- Merry ve por Gandalf o Lord Elrond ¡rápido!- Dijo el medio elfo mientras tomaba la mano de Haidée por la muñeca y la cercaba a él- _está muy helada_- se dijo el pelinegro, también tomo a Ariel, pero de la espalda acercándola a él, con un movimiento rápido tomó a ambas en brazos haciendo que estas se recostarán de lleno cada una en un hombro. –Pippin por favor trae algo dulce, un jugo si es posible o leche con miel- le dijo Aratan a lo que el hobbits preocupado salió corriendo en busca de lo que le pidió el pelinegro.- Tranquilas, todo va estar bien, tranquilas- dijo en un susurro el medio elfo colocando a las chicas en una banca, cerca de una pequeña plaza que había cerca de las caballerizas pero sin despegarlas de su cuerpo. A esto le vino algo a la mente, un destello de preocupación que le hizo alzar la mirada- _Aarón_.

-¿Aarón? -Repitió el príncipe de Gondor agrandando los ojos-…_por Eru…Aarón…_

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

_Demasiadas imágenes juntas. Estaba todo destruido y quemado la gente gritaba y las risas de satisfacción recorría el espeso aire. Había sido muy rápido. Ese sujeto le había colocado esa piedra justo al medio del pecho y al momento del contacto, el frío lo empezó a invadir con un dolor indescriptible, parecía que le estaba comiendo todos los órganos y el corazón parecía estallar de lo rápido que palpitaba._

_El aire se le fue en un suspiro y su mente empezó a divagar en medio de un remolino que lo absorbía a la nada. Parecían años, siglos, décadas y no dejaba de caer. Su respiración agitada no dejaba articular palabra alguna, quería pedir ayuda, pero su voz no salía y el dolor en el pecho era peor que estar escuchando a su hermana hablar o discutir con su prima. Era un ahogo que no entendía, menos si este le hacía sudar, temblar y retorcerse para calmar las malditas punzadas que atacaban a todo su cuerpo._

_Pero todo acalló, a pesar de que el dolor seguía latente, las voces y los malestares, empezaron a desaparecer de a poco. De un momento a otro Aarón abrió los ojos, después de mantenerlos cerrados casi una década (¬¬ que exagerado) según lo que sintió por tanta conmoción junta. Pudo ver las enormes paredes negras que se alzaban frente suyo, las cuales no tenían fin, el enorme portón lleno de púas y enormes protuberancias que sobresalían tanto de la base, del medio y arriba de la estructura. Había extraños diseños al parecer de demonios, rostros de sufrimiento y escenas sádicas de muerte y perversión. Aarón se encorvó de nuevo al dolor que lo atacaba fuertemente, haciendo que su cabeza girara de nuevo hundiéndolo en un ahogo… Pero algo lo hizo regresar de esa oscuridad al sentir unos cálidos brazos, el conocía esa presencia, Aarón elevó de a poco la mirada para encontrar se con dos pares de ojos que lo miraban con dulzura._

_-Haidée, Ariel_- dijo en un susurro el pequeño dejándose abrazar por ambas niñas -_¿qué sucede, por que estamos aquí_?- Las niñas lo miraron con dolor y solo atinaron a abrazarlo más fuerte.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-¿Estas seguro Merry?- Dijo Elrond caminando apresuradamente, junto a Gandalf, Legolas y Aragorn.

-Si, Lord Elrond, las dos se tomaron la ropa cerca del pecho y cerraron los ojos como si les doliera mas que el alma, estaban muy pálidas, sudorosas y su respiración era demasiado agitada, más bien era irregular.

-¿Aarón estaba de la misma manera, el estaba igual?- Preguntó Legolas angustiado, mientras pasaban por el enorme jardín hacia el sendero de las caballerizas.

-¡Aarón! -Exclamo de repente Merry deteniendo el apresurado paso de sopetón, los demás también se detuvieron- ¡Aarón fue en busca del bolso de Ariel a las habitaciones! -dijo abrumado Merry- no quiso hacer caso para que lo acompañáramos, así que salió corriendo prometiendo que si pasaba algo se iría con un guardia o alguien conocido, pero no dio a replicas. Aratan casi va detrás de él, pero Haidée lo detuvo, ha pasado más de los 10 minutos que debió a ver tardado- terminó diciendo el hobbits algo angustiado.

-Iré por el- dice de inmediato Legolas -¿dices que fue hacia sus aposentos?

-Sí, fue a las habitaciones, supongo que tomó el camino por el cual salimos la otra vez, el que está trazado por los árboles- dijo Merry mirando a los presentes que estaban con el semblante serio.

-Será mejor apurarnos, Legolas cualquier cosa, ya sabes- dijo Aragorn, el Eldar asintió saliendo rápidamente al encuentro del niño- debemos apurarnos, no quiero ni imaginarme que puede haberles echo tanto mal. Según lo que nos describes Merry- terminó diciendo el rey de Gondor reanudando el apresurado paso, junto a los demás.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

_-¿Hermana, prima? -_Dijo el niño escuchando los latidos del corazón de ambas niñas-_ ¿no estamos en la Tierra Media, verdad_?- Dijo el niño recargado en el pecho de Haidée, la cual estaba estática mirando hacia la nada.

-_No Aarón, estamos en el pasado de Arda_- dijo Ariel casi ausente mirando el tenebroso valle que se alzaba en frente. A lo lejos una ciudad quemada se deshacía junto a los gritos que surgían de su interior.

_-¿Dónde estamos?_ -Preguntó el niño mirando alrededor -_¿Por qué estamos aquí?_- se apresuró a decir el pequeño mientras veía el cielo negro rojizo que se alzaba amenazante después de la sangre derramada.

- _Es Angband_- dijo Ariel con pesar- _estamos al final de la Primera Edad de las Estrellas-_ Ariel miró alrededor- estamos al norte de Beleriand.

-_No puede ser_- dijo Haidée mirando a su prima -_¿estás diciendo que estamos…que estamos viendo la destrucción de Utumno, el reino de Melkor?_ _Pero eso quiere deci…r_- dijo la niña algo asustada -_¡que estamos bajo tierra!-_ Exclamó la pequeña mientras aferraba más contra si a Aarón.

_-¿Desde cuándo sabes tanto de la Tierra media y sus Edades?_ -Intervino Ariel algo asombrada por la información que salió de la nada de los labios de su prima.

_-No lo se, solo vino a mi mente- _dijo extrañamente la pequeña- _es como si lo hubiera visto antes, ni siquiera lo he leído_- dijo Haidée con pesar- _no entiendo._

_-Yo tampoco_- intervino Ariel mirando de nuevo como todo se destruía. Se podía ver a demás un innumerable ejercito que no se alcanzaba a ver de quienes eran, pero por sus armaduras, no eran de los guerreros oscuros.

_-Exactamente…-_afirmó la voz interrumpiendo el momento_…- no son guerreros oscuros… son Eldar_- dijo la voz que a medida que el asfixiante aire envolvía todo se hacía más espesa y clara, los niños algo alterados movieron la cabeza en busca de aquella presencia que los rodeaba con su carrasposa voz. –_No deben de buscar más, soy lo que no se creo y lo que la oscuridad no pudo absorber…solo existo por que sí…una memoria, un recuerdo, algo que ya pasó, que pasará y que morirá en el momento en que EL regrese a tomar su lugar…_

_-¡¿EL, Quién es El!- _Dijo el niño-_ ¡estoy cansado que hablen de EL! ¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros?- _Grito el chico furioso mirando hacia distintos lados.

_-Aunque lo niegues, eres igual a EL, tienes su misma fuerza…al igual que ellas, aunque se asemejen más a su madre…_

_-¡¿Quieres decir de una maldita vez, de quiénes estás hablando?!- _Exclamó Haidée ya amenazante ante la nada. Sí, ante la nada, solo la funesta imagen de todo quemado, era desesperante el no entender lo que los atacaba, el saber que los incitaba a descontrolarlos y atormentarlos.

-_Tranquila. Tranquila. Gritando no llegarán a nada_- dijo la voz, en eso se siente como el viento cambia de dirección haciendo que los niños tapen su rostro al elevarse tanta ceniza y tierra del suelo. De a poco el viento se va tranquilizando y cuando este ya no manifiesta ninguna alteración, los niños bajan las manos y miran a su alrededor.

…_Les contaré un pequeña historia que a lo mejor le impresione un poco-_ dijo la voz con ironía- _a lo mejor así recuerdan, lo que no pudieron conocer…_ -esto lo dijo algo bajo y al mismo tiempo que el viento volvía a soplar, los niños se encogieron por que esta vez el viento era más fuerte y dejaron que pasara lo que pasara.

…_Igual que el Renacimiento de las Estrellas significó el Despertar de los elfos, el Amanecer del Sol señaló el Despertar de los hombres. Cuando la primera luz de la mañana penetró en los Ojos de los hombres, despertaron a una nueva edad. Porque Ilúvatar, igual que había creado la raza inmortal de los elfos en el principio de los tiempos y la había escondido en la laguna de Cuiviénen, también había creado la raza mortal de los hombres y los ocultó en el este de la Tierra Media, en un lugar llamado Hildórien, la «tierra de los seguidores», al otro lado de las Montañas del Viento…_

Al relato, las imágenes empezaban a fluir como si de una película se tratara, tan claras como el agua y tan confusas, como una tormenta. Mostraban cada frase que era dicha y cada palabra que se podía escuchar, era una tortura, el dolor comenzó de nuevo y el pecho de los tres niños, se volvía más negro.

…_Este nuevo pueblo no podía compararse con los elfos en cuanto a fuerza de cuerpo y alma. Eran mortales y su vida era breve, incluso comparada con la de los enanos. Compadecidos, los elfos enseñaron a estas gentes enfermizas todo lo que pudieron, pero terminaron descubriendo que en su mortalidad residía una fuerza secreta. Porque esta raza resultó ser más adaptable a las exigencias de un mundo cambiante y, a pesar de morir fácilmente y en gran número, también se reproducían más rápido que cualquier otra raza con excepción de la de los orcos…_

…_Las tribus de este pueblo nómada vagaron por todas las regiones de la Tierra Media. Pero los mejores y los más fuertes de ellos fueron los edain. Aquellos que llegaron primero a los reinos Eldar de Beleriand. La Primera Edad del Sol fue la Edad Heroica que comenzó con la llegada de los Altos elfos noldor procedentes de Eldamar, quienes perseguían a Melkor, a quien llamaban Morgoth, el Enemigo Negro. Porque Morgoth no sólo había destruido los Árboles de la Luz sino que también atacó la fortaleza élfica de Forrnenos, mató al Gran Rey de los noldor y se apoderó de las joyas mágicas llamadas los Silmarils. Estas tres gemas eran el mayor tesoro de los noldor, puesto que las habían creado a partir de la luz de los Árboles de los Valares. La pugna por la posesión de estas joyas desembocó en la Guerra de las Grandes joyas. Esta conflagración duró seis siglos y en ella destacaron seis grandes batallas._

_Morgoth acabó con los Árboles de la Luz, se apoderó de los Silmarils y huyó a Angband unos veinte años humanos antes del inicio de la Primera Edad del Sol. Las Guerras de Beleriand comenzaron una década después, cuando Morgoth envió sus legiones de orcos contra los elfos de Beleriand. Aquélla fue la Primera Batalla, en la que las hordas de orcos fueron derrotadas al fin y rechazadas a Angband. La Segunda Batalla tuvo lugar cuatro años humanos antes de que surgiera el Sol y recibió el nombre de «Batalla bajo las Estrellas», Dagornuin Gillath. Las fuerzas de Morgoth salieron al encuentro de los recién llegados elfos noldor en Beleriand noroccidental. A pesar de ser inferiores en número, los noldor lucharon ferozmente durante diez días. Mataron a todos los que les plantaron cara y obligaron a los demás orcos a retirarse a Angband._

_En el año 56 de la Primera Edad del Sol, las fuerzas de Morgoth habían recuperado la suficiente potencia como para enviar un ejército mayor que los dos anteriores juntos. Esta Tercera Batalla recibió el nombre de Batalla Gloriosa, Dagor Aglareb, porque los elfos, además de vencer a las legiones orcas de Morgoth, les cortaron la retirada y las aniquilaron. La victoria fue tan completa que, durante casi cuatro siglos, los elfos sitiaron Angband. Durante este período se produjeron incursiones de orcos en Hithlum y, en el 260, Glaurung el Dragón intentó un ataque, pero durante casi todo el tiempo reinó la paz en Beleriand. Pocos siervos de Morgoth se aventuraban a ir al sur de las Montañas de Hierro o Beleriand. Sin embargo, cuando Morgoth rompió por fin la Larga Paz, estaba verdaderamente preparado. En el año 455, sus legiones de orcos estaban mandadas por balrogs y dragones con aliento ígneo. Ésta fue la Cuarta Batalla, que se llamó Batalla de la Llama Súbita, o Dagor Bragollach._

_Fue seguida por la Quinta Batalla, la Batalla de las Lágrimas Innumerables, o "Nirnaeth Arnoediad". Estas dos batallas terminaron con una victoria aplastante de Morgoth y significaron la destrucción de todos los reinos élficos de Beleriand. Nargothrond fue saqueada en el 496. Poco después fue arrasada Menegroth, y el 511 vio la caída de Gondolin, el último reducto élfico._

Aquí los niños miraban triste la hermosa ciudad destruida, aún en guerra, aún tratando de sobrevivir. Pero eran muchos, los dragones no dejaban de respirar fuego y humo sofocando a los primeros que amaron estas tierras.

_Durante casi un siglo, Morgoth retuvo su férreo control de la Tierra Media. Por fin, los Valar y los Maiar no pudieron tolerar más su maldad y en el año 601 llegaron por tercera y última vez para hacer la guerra al Enemigo Negro en un cataclismo que recibió el nombre de Guerra de la Ira y Gran Batalla. El conflicto fue tan terrible que no sólo Angband fue destruida sino que con ella desaparecieron las hermosas tierras de Beleriand. Y, aunque Morgoth recurrió a todos sus monstruos y demonios, e incluso a una legión de dragones de fuego, fue vencido y arrojado para siempre al Vacío. Pero esta victoria supuso un precio. Beleriand quedó arrasada. Las Montañas de Hierro y las Montañas Azules fueron desgarradas y dejaron paso a las aguas del mar. Toda Beleriand quedó inundada y se hundió por fin bajo el Mar Occidental. Así terminó la Primera Edad del Sol._

Los pequeños quedaron en silencio, sujetándose aún el pecho entre las ropas y jadeando de cansancio ante todo lo ocurrido, aunque para ellos todo había sido muy lento y casi difícil de sobrellevar, en el tiempo real solo habían sido algunos minutos. Casi un suspiro.

-_Parece que no les ha gustado el relato-_ dijo la voz después de unos segundos de silencio_- pues que mal por que aún falta la parte más importante_- a esto los niños miraron hacia la oscuridad. Aarón se aferraba a la cintura de su hermana mientras que Haidée no soltaba la mano de Ariel que estaba concentrada en la forma de salir de ese lugar.

…_pero nadie supo que en medio de la batalla de Dagor Bragollach y en la de "Nirnaeth Arnoediad". Morgoth tomó forma de un Eldar, una hermosa criatura que se escabulló entre los primeros nacidos para poder atacarlos desde adentro, aunque muchos desconfiaron de él, supo ganarse la confianza de otros, especialmente la de los Noldor. Aunque el tiempo no era problema, pasó muchos años ayudando a combatir "al mal"… al mismo Saurón, que era su mano derecha en todo. Así la desconfianza que lo rodeaba, desapareció casi por completo y aunque los años lo hicieron participe y gran combatiente entre los elfos, este aún quería todo el poder, quería todo lo que Ilúvatar y sus "hermanos" habían creado de la nada, incluso quería lo que tanto codició desde que tuvo vida…_

_-Yavanna_- dijo en un susurro Ariel- lo dijo al mismo tiempo en que unas imágenes empezaron a reflejarse en sus pensamientos. Hermosos jardines, Arda naciendo de una flor, lágrimas, risas, el sol, la luna, una hermosa mujer toda de verde…_abuela_…- dijo en un susurro Ariel junto a una lágrima que calló por su mejilla.

-_Sí, Yavanna. La Valië Yavanna era hermana mayor de Vána y esposa de Aulë en el pensamiento de Ilúvatar y formaba parte de los Ocho Aratar. También fue conocida como Kementári (Quenya: "Reina de la Tierra") y era considerada como la más venerable de las Reinas de los Valar después de Varda. Yavanna amaba sobre todo las cosas que crecen en la tierra (olvar), desde los árboles gigantes hasta el musgo que crece sobre las piedras; aunque también era protectora de las aves y los animales y en general de todos los seres capaces de ir de un lugar a otro (los kelvar). Pero no muchos sabían que ella cuando bajaba a la tierra junto a Aulë, el herrero,_ _esposo de Yavanna, con quien comparte el elemento de tierra, pero de manera más profunda. Es el hacedor de montañas, señor de todas las artesanías, creador de metales y piedras preciosas. Los enanos lo llaman Mahal, el 'Hacedor', porque él es el poder que dio forma a este pueblo a partir de la tierra y de la piedra._

…_No muchos sabían que ella tomaba una forma humana cada cierto centenar de años, una dama alta, hermosa, vestida de verde. No muchos conocían su rostro, pero los que la llegaron a ver, sus almas, quedaban prendadas de su belleza y calidez. Aunque fue Aulë el único que logró cautivar su corazón, los otros Valar la admiraban por lo que era, por toda ella, incluso Melkor no escapaba a los encantos de esta. Pero fue esa la perdición de muchos. Al tomar forma humana o la de un Eldar, que es casi lo mismo, también la regían las leyes de la mortalidad y sus placeres, los cuales no estaban ajeno a nadie y eso Melkor los aprovecho en el momento de la penúltima guerra, que fue una de las más destructivas…Él tomó la forma de Aulë, el gran artesano y sedujo a Yavanna, que estaba en su cuerpo mortal y sin saber ella, Melkor la tomó, la poseyó, dejando como consecuencia una descendencia de perdición._

_Yavanna al saber que fue engañada, lanzó toda su furia contra la fortaleza y los seres vivientes de Melkor, dejando así el nefasto fin de Beleriand y los últimos elfos, en manos de Aulë que se sintió humillado y traicionado por su esposa, aunque el rencor no duró mucho tiempo…Arda se hundió en la oscuridad por mucho tiempo, fue lo que ayudo a construir lo poco y nada que quedaba de un hermoso mundo. Pero el silencio fue testigo de muchas cosas, milagros…hazañas…muerte…_

_La Valië Yavanna, dio vida a una luz. De ese nefasto engaño, nació una esperanza, la cual fue bendecida por Ilúvatar, ya que al mismo tiempo era el día y la noche, la sombra y la claridad. Pero para que no cayera en una profunda incertidumbre, esta fue dejada en la nueva Arda que se estaba formando…fue salvada y resguardada entre los primeros nacidos, los cuales con mucha humildad la aceptaron entre los suyos, donde vivió eternamente bajo la tutela de su madre y protección de los Eldar…fuera de la vista de Melkor. Pero el tiempo pasó, aunque no muy significativo para los inmortales, este se dejó caer y convirtió esta esperanza en una hermosa Maiar, tan alta en espíritu y forma, que atemorizaba por aquellos que no la conocían, pero amada para los que habían compartido parte de ella y sus corazones..._

…_Pero dicen que la belleza es un arma de doble filo, si no se sabe utilizar con precaución, pues se hablaba de esta nueva esperanza y los rumores llegaron a las tierras del rey oscuro, el cual buscó sin fin de posibilidades de acercarse a esta y corromperla. Quiso tomar su poder y su voluntad, pero no pudo, pues esta era inquebrantable y las enseñanzas de los primeros nacidos, junto a los Valar ya estaban arraigadas en su corazón. Más no todo podía ser impenetrable, al final de cuenta, esa esperanza tenía cuerpo humano y corazón. Lo que aprehendió de esto el señor oscuro fue…que este órgano además de latir, guarda sentimiento, los cuales serían fáciles de romper… y la paciencia y el tiempo eran sus aliados…_

_Y así fue que mandó a su mejor subordinado, su mas leal y poderoso entre todos los que estaban bajo su mando, a buscar esa esperanza, a corromperla y traerla a EL…Saurón bajó a Arda a entablar amistad con los primeros nacidos, en el año 1200, tomó la forma de un hermoso Eldar llamado Annatar, de negro cabellos y ojos tan fríos como los hielos de Karadhras._

_Si bien los Elfos, como es el caso de Gil-galad, de Galadriel o de Elrond, desconfiaron de él, Celebrimbor y los Gwaith-i-Mírdain se vieron seducidos por los regalos, las enseñanzas y las palabras bonitas con las que Sauron disfrazaba sus mentiras y engaños. Y Sauron aprendió todos los secretos de la herrería, enseñándoles a cambio, cómo fabricar Anillos De Poder, cuya forja comenzó en el año 1500. Pero 100 años más tarde, alrededor del año 1600, Sauron forjó, en secreto, en las grietas del Monte del Destino, el Anillo Único, capaz de dominar a todos los demás, y en el cual depositó gran parte de su poder…_

_En el tiempo que vivió entre los Eldar, Saurón busco ferviente mente esta esperanza, la cual para el ya estaba casi en un letargo, el cual fue roto al momento en que un día… pudo conocer entre las aguas, a una hermosa elfa, que parecía resplandecer con la luz de la luna y las estrellas enamoradas de ella, la seguían donde fuese. El como muchos había sido hechizado por este ser, casi etéreo, en el instante en que la miró, no supo como había caído en las manos del sueño eterno y el amor…Era increíble el saber que el terror de todos los pueblos se había enamorado. Extraña palabra, pero la cual unió a dos seres completamente diferentes, pero iguales en el fondo…_

…_Así fue que la pareja se enamoró con la primera mirada y aunque muchos desistieron de esa unión, ellos no se dejaron influenciar, se amaron con desespero, con dicha, con júbilo, lo que duraría poco y dolorosamente en el alma…en recuerdos. Pero el tiempo pasaba, demasiado rápido y la paciencia se alejaba junto con Melkor que esperaba noticias de su heraldo, el cual tuvo que ceder a su amor, pues al saber que este era imposible por el hecho que la hermosa Eldar era la luz que buscaban, este se encerró en sus dones y se alejó de lo único que lo hacía sentirse con vida…._

_Y Sauron aprendió todos los secretos de la herrería, enseñándoles a cambio, cómo fabricar Anillos De Poder, cuya forja comenzó en el año 1500. Pero 100 años más tarde, alrededor del año 1600, Sauron forjó, en secreto, en las grietas del Monte del Destino, el Anillo Único, capaz de dominar a todos los demás, y en el cual depositó gran parte de su poder. En esas fechas terminó, asimismo, la construcción de Barad-dûr. Pero Celebrimbor, descubrió los planes de Sauron, y escondió los Anillos de Poder. Y Sauron inició una gran y devastadora guerra, en la que Celebrimbor perdió la vida (en el año 1697 SE) y Eregion fue arrasada, y logró recuperar 16 anillos, pero no así los Tres Anillos de los Elfos, en cuya creación no había intervenido. _

_En el año 3262 de la Segunda Edad, Ar-Pharazôn, para demostrar su poderío, llegó a Umbar con grandes y poderosos ejércitos, consiguiendo derrotar a Sauron. Pero esta derrota no fue más que otro ardid del poderoso Maiar, que de esta forma llegó como prisionero a Númenor, lo que aprovechó para corromper al propio Rey y a gran parte de los Númenóreanos._

…_La que fue su esposa, del gran señor Saurón, quedó destrozada, al saber tanto mal que había causado su amor, pero no lo odiaba, lo entendía, desde el mismo día en que se habían echo uno, supo quien era, el por que estaba en ese lugar y a que había venido…pero no dijo nada, lo amaba demasiado y en la soledad lloraba junto a su madre, bajo la luna, quien era la única a quien escuchaba y fue a la única a quien reveló que estaba esperando vida dentro de su cuerpo…_

Aquí los niños pudieron ver entre las imágenes que pasaban en su cabeza, la hermosa mujer desolada, la cual lloraba bajo un manto de estrellas y se reflejaba en un profundo estanque de lágrimas de dolor y pesar…

…_la grácil figura se levanto con cuidado, aún ausente en sus pensamiento, ya que no tenía por que seguir y la vida que se formaba en su interior no podía llegar a manos de su amado…estaba tan confusa que el dolor ya había abarcado toda su alma. Yavanna al verla en ese estado le ofreció la divinidad de los suyos, al lado de ella y que la vida que llevaba dentro naciera y fuera protegida fuera de este mundo que habían creado. La muchacha dudó al principio, pues no quería que le quitaran a su hijo, más al sentir todo el poder oscuro que se alzaba en esos momento en Arda, la hizo tomar una decisión...sabía que la criatura que crecía en su interior iba a ser un ser magnifico, tan grande como las mismas fuerzas que habitaban en Arda, era un Maiar, igual que ella y su padre, pero a pesar de todo, iba a tener las dos posibilidades en una vida, el bien y el mal y por siempre se regiría por ellos dos, pues en el lugar que este tomara, la balanza se iba a inclinar para la vida o la destrucción. Yavanna al ver la indecisión de su hija, sacó la vida que llevaba en su cuerpo para el susto de esta y la dividió en tres dones, la elfa miró asustada y curiosa…_

…" _Mi niña, en tres vidas será depositada, en tres vidas será resguardada, así la balanza quedará equilibrada y el poder de tu hijo no será ni el mal, ni el bien para la vida y sus tantos caminos que se habrán de formar de ahora en adelante. Pero si en un momento dado estos llegan a juntarse, y despiertan de su sueño eterno este combatirá o se unirá a la oscuridad, pero si su decisión es la luz esta será tan fuerte que podrán destruir incluso a Melkor, el mal definitivo de esta creación…y al momento de destruirlo en la última guerra de Dagor Dagorath, los Silmarils serán recuperados de manos de Fëannor, el cual me los entregará a mi, por que yo me haga presente ante la vida que creaste, así podré abrirlo y extraer la luz que devolverá la vida a los dos árboles, que inundarán el Mundo con su luz Y así se dará inicio a Arda Curada o Rehecha, en la cual se verán cumplidos todos los designios dispuestos por Ilúvatar… es el destino de esa vida…más si cae en la oscuridad…todo moria. Y así lo has visto hija mía…por que tienes el don de ver el futuro y los caminos de este…como los tengo yo…"_

_-¿El morirá, verdad? Mi amado, morirá- dijo la muchacha con dolor._

_-Así es y lo has visto, pero no habrá mejor sabor, dulce o agrio el que el vuelva a ti. Cuando el descanso de su cuerpo sea entregado y lo que es, vuelva a su esencia y a ti, hija mía._

_-Entonces acepto, si mi hijo debe llevar todo este peso, por favor madre, que sea junto a los que me amaron entre los suyos, que encuentre la fortaleza que necesita entre los que me cuidaron y que su camino aún incierto sea prospero y con bien…pues cual sea el que tome, lo seguiré amando de la misma forma en que lo amo ahor., Pues es mi hijo y de mi querido Annatar._

_-Entonces en tres vidas nacerá, en tres almas se convertirá. Lejos de todo lo oscuro, lejos de toda claridad, serán criaturas normales, con muchos dones, extrañas para unos, hermosas para otros…pero con un solo despertar…el cual espero que llegue junto con Anar…por que también es parte de mí…como yo de él…_

_-Te esperaré amor…se que regresarás a mi…se que en algún año de las estrellas…volveremos a ser uno…los tres…_

… _y al pedido de su madre, ella se tiró a las frías aguas… en la oscuridad que la envolvía, el frío que la acariciaba, la tristeza que la acompañaba. Los más altos elfos lloraron su partida, añoraron su luz y la calidez de su corazón que no volvería a latir junto al de ellos…Había vuelto donde pertenecía, junto a los Valar, aunque ella siendo un Maiar en la Tierra Media, su alma no era el papel que había tomado todo ese tiempo. Así viajaron tres almas hacia un mundo incierto, hacia lo que no se sabía que existía más allá que un suspiro. Y un mar de lágrimas que se convirtieron en estrellas, por una sonrisa de un recién nacido._

_El ahogo, la tristeza y la congoja se hicieron presentes en el palpitar del corazón de Saurón, había comprendido que la mitad de su alma se desvanecía en un dulce pero tortuoso abismo. Su amor moría por su traición, por su cobardía. Sí alguna vez había tenido sentimientos, estos se fueron con su amada y en un último aliento supo la verdad…miró las tres pequeñas luces irse de esas devastadas tierras y el dolor inundó su ser al ver que la vida de su amada y su hijo no volverían a él…nunca más. Ya no había nada que perder, solo el odio y la codicia, se adueñaron de su alma, Melkor se encargó de eso al averiguar que había tenido una hija, la cual le fue ocultada y ahora volvía a los brazos de su madre…el rencor inundó toda su mente, el cual derrocharía entre la vida que había a su paso y su mejor arma para su muerte… era Saurón._

_Entre los años 3262 y 3310. Con su innata habilidad para la difamación, la calumnia y la mentira, Sauron consiguió poner a este orgulloso y vanidoso pueblo en contra de los Valares, haciéndoles creer que debían reclamarles la inmortalidad que tanto anhelaban y envidiaban a los Elfos. De esta manera, en el año 3319 de la Segunda Edad Ar-Pharazôn dirige a su ejército a las tierras de Aman. Ante este ataque, los Valar pidieron la ayuda de Ilúvatar, que provocó un enorme cataclismo, tras el cual Númenor quedó sepultada para siempre bajo las profundas aguas y Aman se separó definitivamente de la Tierra Media. Pero Sauron sobrevivió, aunque a partir de entonces le fue imposible volver a adoptar una forma hermosa._

_Tras recuperarse, Sauron regresó a Mordor, donde reorganizó sus ejércitos y declaró la guerra a Elendil y sus hijos, los supervivientes de Númenor. En el año 3429 de la Segunda Edad, saqueó la hermosa ciudad de Minas Ithil, destruyendo el Árbol Blanco que crecía en su patio, vástago del de Númenor. Pero los Hombres y los Elfos decidieron hacerle frente, y en el año 3430 conformaron la que se llamó la Última Alianza y enfrentándose en la Batalla de Dagorlad. En las murallas de Barad-dûr en el año 3441 de la Segunda Edad perdieron la vida Elendil y Gil-Galad, pero Isildur consiguió cortarle a Sauron el dedo con el Anillo Único gracias a los fragmentos de Narsil. Pero el Anillo tentó a Isildur, provocando su perdición. _

_Durante la Tercera Edad, Sauron estaba desprovisto de gran parte de su poder tras la pérdida del Anillo Único, por lo que se dedicó a actuar desde la sombra, con cautela y sin mostrarse abiertamente a sus enemigos. Fue así como en el año 1000 de la Tercera Edad, Sauron se escondió en Dol Guldur, donde fue conocido como El Nigromante. Durante esta época sus principales valedores eran los nueve Nazgûl, que llevaban a cabo las misiones que su señor ordenaba. En el año 2002 de la Tercera Edad los Nazgûl tomaron nuevamente Minas Ithil, apoderándose de la Palantír que allí se guardaba. Pero Gandalf sospechó de la verdadera personalidad que se encontraba tras el Nigromante, consiguiendo que el Concilio Blanco lo expulsara del Bosque Negro. Y Sauron marchó a Mordor, donde reconstruyó Barad-dûr y se dedicó a organizar grandes ejércitos, con el fin de derrotar a Gondor y, sobre todo, recuperar su Anillo Único, que se encontraba perdido._

…_Lo demás es historia como dicen por algunos lados, ya lo saben niños, pero de ahora en adelante todo cuenta por su suerte y por sus caminos- _dijo la voz en un susurro-…_pero debo decir que todo lo que les mostré, sucedió y ahora han vuelto para que este ciclo se acabe de una vez por todas…_

_-No puedes…-_balbuceo Ariel aún algo atontada y renuente a todo lo que vio-_ no puedes decir que nosotros- _dijo la niña acallando para mirar a sus primos que no salían de shock_- que nosotros seamos esas…esas tres almas- _terminó diciendo dudosa la pequeña.

_-Pues, si no lo son ¿Cómo es que yo puedo estar aquí?- _Dijo la voz-_ yo solo surjo ante la presencia de mi Señor Annatar y mi Señora de la luna, solo si siento su vida…en ustedes._

_-Esto no puede estar bien- _dijo de repente la voz de Haidée algo temblorosa_- no puede pasar, solo…solo somos niños, niños humanos ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar tanto tiempo para esto? y aunque lo niegue… ¿por qué mi corazón está feliz?_

_-Por que saben la verdad y ahora, mirarán al mundo que los rodea de una forma diferente, no con los ojos humanos, si no con el alma, el alma de un Maiar._

_-No puede ser, no puede ser- _decía Haidée abrazando más a Aarón que solo se limitaba a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y rezar…rezar para que todo esto fuera una pesadilla.

_-Por eso los sueños, por eso las premoniciones, por eso estos poderes_- dijo de repente Ariel mirando el suel-_, nuestra alma es de un Maiar, pero nuestros cuerpos son humanos ¿ha eso se refería Gandalf?- _dijo la niña alzando la mirada_- ¿Qué al ser humanos, no se explicaban como es que teníamos estos poderes? Estos dones que solo podría tener una criatura sabia, milenaria, con mucha sabiduría._

_-No es necesario que tengan todo esos valores o caminos recorridos. Con solo ser ustedes, basta ser una Maiar, pues todo lo que has dicho, lo han acumulado a medida que han pasado por otras vidas. Tenía que haber tiempo, debían madurar, ahora que toda esa esencia esta floreciendo, tomó forma humana, sólida, un cuerpo, los cuales son los de ustedes tres, los que forman un ente…el hijo de Annatar y la dama de la luna. Con el tiempo Irán conociendo, con el tiempo irán aprehendiendo…con el tiempo lo aceptarán…por ahora deben asimilar y dormir- _dijo la voz con serenidad

_-Aún hay muchas preguntas- _dijo Ariel con pesar_- pero supongo que también el tiempo han de responderlas._

_-Así es, por ahora, sus amigos están con ustedes, su nueva familia, alguna de ellas, serán respondidas por ellos, las otras, me las pueden preguntar a mí, en sus sueños.- vuelvan, que ya es tiempo…ellos están preocupados y yo…debo volver a la oscuridad._

_-¡Espera! ¡Aún no, por favor, no te vayas!- Dijo _Ariel caminando uno metros y mirando alrededor, ahora estaban solos en la oscuridad_- no te vayas- _dijo en un susurro la niña mirando la nada.

_-Somos Maiar- _dijo en un susurro Haidée mirando el suelo- _es imposible ¿cómo es que tenemos un alma de este lugar?_ -Dijo la niña alzando la mirada hacia Ariel -_¿no deberíamos a ver nacido en este lugar, en la Tierra Media?_ -Espetó la niña aún a brazada a Aarón_- no entiendo_- suspiró.

-_Yo tampoco entiendo_- dijo habló Ariel- _es como si volviera a nacer, pero bruscamente, como si me quitaran el vendaje de los ojos, hay muchas preguntas que se aclararon, pero otras surgieron_- dijo la niña empezando a caminar hacia sus primos.

_-¿Qué haremos Ariel? yo…yo, ya no se que hacer, como actuar o…o como enfrentarme a todo lo que va a venir después que salgamos de aquí_- dijo la niña con pesar.

-_Gandalf, Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn y Glorfindel deben saber parte de esta historia, deben sospechar de quienes somos, por nuestras manifestaciones de poder. Aragorn también debe saber, al igual que la mayoría de los elfos, vagamente, pero deben tener alguna noción_- la niña miró a Aarón y se agacho a su altura-_ hay que ir de a poco, por lo menos sabemos el por que los Haradrim están interesados en nosotros_- la niña acarició los cabellos de Aarón- _debemos saber como es que lo descubrieron, hay que aclarar algunas cosas._

_-¿Qué cosas?_ -interrumpió Haidée algo molesta- _¡¿el que no somos hijos de quienes nosotros creíamos, si no que tenemos como padre al que destruyó este mundo infinidades de veces y que es enemigo de todas las razas y seres que habitan en esta tierra!_ -Dijo algo alarmada la niña.

-_Haidée, somos humanos, nuestra alma es Maiar, pero nuestros padres, siguen siendo los mismos, seguimos siendo Haidée, Aarón y Ariel, nadie va a cambiar eso ¿sientes que va a cambiar, sientes que tus padres no lo fueron? ¿Sientes que yo no sea tu prima o Aarón tu hermano?_ -Dijo tajante la pelinegra.

-_No, respondió más calmada la niña, no, pero asusta, hay algo dentro de nosotros, que además de salir, quiere ver cada rincón, cada ser, cada vida conectarse en una, quiere surgir como una ola que arrasa con todo, sin dejar mas rastro que el que pueda utilizar para su bien o el de los demás, es como estar divididos._

-_Lo sé, Lo sé- _resopló Ariel- _me pasa lo mismo, por eso dijeron que estaríamos entre el bien y el mal, que conoceríamos ambas partes, al igual que la luz y la oscuridad, ellas nunca están solas, siempre juntas, pero al final deberemos optar por una y eso aterroriza._

-_Pero tampoco podemos estar pendiente que a cada vuelta de la esquina el mal quiera envolvernos. No podemos andar temerosos por todo lo que nos rodea._

-_Así es, por eso debemos volvernos fuertes, con lo que aprendamos aquí, más lo que descubramos_- dijo Ariel aún acariciando los cabellos de Aarón.

_-¿No entiendo, cómo es que estás tan calmada Ariel? ¿No te da miedo, pavor?_ -Espetó Haidée bajando la mirada.

-Ariel sonrió un poco a esto, _estoy aterrorizada_, dejo salir un suspiro, _pero no saco nada con volverme loca o gritar por lo que he escuchado, no me siento diferente, solo confusa, sigo siendo Ariel y tu sigues siendo Haidée, Aarón sigue siendo Aarón- _espetó la niña- _pero más que eso, no tengo control de nada, no sabemos que sucederá más adelante, aunque es probable que nuestros poderes se intensifiquen con esto. Se nos devolvió la memoria de una vida que nunca llegamos a vivir, esta es nuestra primera oportunidad y creo que debemos aprovecharla al máximo, por que también debemos regresar a casa ¿recuerdas?_- terminó diciendo Ariel mientras de a poco daba vuelta al pequeño.

-_Eso es verdad, aún nos esperan en casa_- dijo con una tenue sonrisa Haidée.

-_Aarón-_ lo llamó Ariel -_¿me escuchaste, Verdad?_ _Has escuchado todo_- a esto el niño de a poco abrió los ojos, estaba como ido.

_-¿Aarón? Esto no cambia nada entre nosotros-_ dijo Haidée también agachándose- _sigues siendo mi hermano y Ariel tu prima, papá y mamá siguen siendo nuestros padres y así toda nuestra familia_- el niño alzo la mirada mirando a su hermana_- seguimos siendo nosotros, pero con poderes_- Haidée mostró una tímida sonrisa.

-_Estoy confundido_- dijo el pequeño por fin, ambas niñas sonrieron.

-_Nosotras también Aarón, tampoco sabemos que hacer, no por ahora, pero supongo que de a poco iremos descubriendo por donde debemos ir_- habló Ariel acariciando los cabellos de su primo- _solo te pido que si no es necesario, no comentes esto a nadie__, por lo menos si el tema no sale a relucir_- a esto Haidée subió las cejas de impresión.

_-¿Cómo que no diremos nada?_ -Espeto la niña- _¿nos quedaremos con todo esto a dentro?_ -Reprendió la nena.

-_Lo diremos, pero no todo, lo haremos de a poco, dejaremos que ellos hablen y nosotros completaremos el rompe cabezas, pero no podemos decir todo y chantárselos para que lo asimilen, nosotros a lo mejor no reaccionamos como si fuera el fin del mundo, pero para ellos puede serlo, somos en este momento los únicos que pueden restaurar a Arda, para que sea como en los tiempos antiguos y según nosotros, Melkor vive o muere ¿quieres pasar el resto de tu vida entre guardias y encerrada?_ -Dijo Ariel alzando una ceja, Haidée movió ferviente mente la cabeza en forma negativa.

_-¿Entonces, qué diremos?_ -Pregunto el niño ahora abrazado a su prima, Ariel acomodó su barbilla en la cabecita del niño.

_-Yo hablaré, no debes decir nada Aarón, pero si quieres desahogarte, yo o Haidée te escucharemos, pero si te preguntan algo debes omitir a Saurón y la Dama de la luna y lo que conlleva nuestro regreso_- dijo la niña alejando al pequeño para mirarlo a los ojos- _no debes decir para que estamos aquí y quienes fueron los que crearon nuestras almas, aún no, yo te avisaré cuando ¿vale?_ -El niño asintió, a esto Ariel el dio un beso en la frente.

_-¿Entonces cuando despertemos, dejaremos que ellos nos pregunten primero no?-_ Ariel asintió- _nos dejaremos llevar por sus palabras para que no descubran nada apresuradamente._

_-Sí, es la única manera para que todo esto no se caiga a pedazos. De a poco o nos volveremos todos locos_- dijo la niña con media sonrisa, la que correspondió Haidée.

_-¡Harggg!_ -se encorvó Aarón tomándose el pecho- _me duele_- dijo casi en un murmullo.

-¡_Ariel_! -dijo Haidée llamando la atención de su prima mirando hacia el frente.

_-Nos llaman, ellos nos llaman- _dijo sonriendo la pequeña, pero en ese momento el dolor se volvió latente de nuevo.

_-¡Haaay!_ -dijo Haidée también encorvándose y colocándose la mano en el pecho.

_-Recuerden lo que hablamos, hasta que no despertemos y ellos pregunten, nada, harggg_- dijo Ariel también retorciéndose por el dolor pero mirando como la luz los envolvía en una cálida presencia, _de hoy en adelante todo cambiará…¿no es verdad…_ _, heri amil nin'_ (madre)?

…'_Laa muin-sell nîn…_

_(Por supuesto…hija mía)_

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

La negra joya había dejado de brillar, habían pasado unos quince a veinte minutos, los cuales Thranduill intentaba a toda costa de traer de regreso al pequeño que tenía en sus brazos. Los hermanos del rey mantenía a raya a Cemendur y sus guardias, mientras que el guerrero había acostado a Aarón a un lado del camino, encima del fresco césped y como improvisada almohada, la capa real, así sin más Thranduill tenía una mano en la frente del pequeño y otra debajo de la extraña joya que aún estaba adherida al pecho del muchacho.

-_Aarón, por favor pequeño…regresa…regresa_- decía fervientemente el Noldor mientras utilizaba todo lo que tenía para que el niño encontrara la luz. En ese momento se escuchan unos pasos los cuales se detuvieron al ver la escena que se alzaba a sus ojos. Legolas algo extrañado miraba de un lado a sus tíos que mantenía las espadas fuera de sus fundas amenazando a dos soldados de Harad y a medida que caminaba el elfo, pudo distinguir la presencia de Cemendur que miraba hacia un lado del camino, pero fue grande la conmoción del rubio al ver a su padre al lado de un pálido Aarón que respiraba dificultosamente. Sin hacerse esperar el elfo se acercó raídamente hacia donde estaba el niño, hincándose al otro lado del pequeño, tomando su mano.

-_Por Eru, está helada_- se dijo el Eldar.

-Legolas, ayuda a tu padre- dijo Nimros aún mirando al soldado y a Cemendur de reojo- ese sujeto- escupió el elfo mirando al capitán de Harad- colocó una joya negra en el pecho del niño y una aura maligna lo empezó a envolver, esa cosa está tratando de absorber el alma de Aarón- dijo encabronado mientras oprimía más fuerte la espada en el pecho del soldado al tratar este de moverse.

A esto Legolas frunció el seño mirando a Cemendur con odio, a lo que el hombre solo contemplaba al niño que sudaba frío y temblaba sutilmente. Sin más Legolas colocó una mano encima a la de su padre y la otra a la altura de la cabeza del pequeño un poco más arriba donde tenía Thranduill la suya, el elfo se concentro tratando de encontrar algún indicio del pequeño en la oscuridad que había en la mente del niño en ese momento.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Habían llegado al lugar donde supuestamente debería estar Aratan y las niñas, junto a Eldarion, pero no lo encontraron. Más una pequeña voz angustiada hizo girar a los recién llegados, Aragorn vio la intranquilidad en los ojos del pequeño que sin chistar, tomó la mano de su padre guiándolo al lugar donde se encontraba las niñas y el medio elfo.

Cuando llegaron quedaron paralizados al ver que las dos pequeñas se retorcían de dolor con una mano sosteniéndose la ropa a la altura del pecho, mientras el sudor caía copiosamente por su frente, estaban más que pálidas, su color se había ido completamente para remplazarlo por uno gris el cual se acentuaba a un negro justo en el medio del pecho. Aratan estaba hace rato tratando de calmarlas, llamándolas de alguna forma, pero como no era sanador, se le hacía más difícil, sin más los presentes apresuraron el paso hincándose al lado de las criaturas, Lord Elrond sin esperar más colocó ambas manos en la cabeza de Ariel y Gandalf mandó a buscar algunas hierbas a Merry y Pippin.

Aragorn tomó las manos de ambas niñas cerrando los ojos, tratando de llamarlas, de que reaccionaran, mientras Gandalf buscaba a Haidée en la profundidad de su mente.

-Por favor, por favor, que vuelvan- decía Eldarion arrodillado a un lado de la escena- que no se vayan… que vuelvan.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Hacía frío, demasiado frío. Ya se había acostumbrado al dolor…a la oscuridad, no sentía absolutamente nada, era como estar en la nada misma, en un vació sin retorno, en las sombras sin un despertar.

-No, no podía quedarse de esa manera, habían entrado a esa luz para poder salir de ese lugar. El corazón parecía que se había vuelto loco, empezó a martillar tan fuerte que parecía que quería estallar, igual que esa vez, igual que en ese momento en que ese sujeto había puesto la piedra negra en su pecho.

No, no podía irse, no podía dejarse llevar por el cansancio, no por la oscuridad, no por el dolor…menos por los recuerdo. El chico suspiro, abriendo sus ojos, estaba solo, flotando en la nada, solo. Las niñas ya no estaban a su lado, pero se habían prometido salir de ese lugar y encontrarse nuevamente. Aarón trato de enderezarse, pero parecía que millones de dagas se incrustaban a su esfuerzo.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Quiero salir! -Grito el niño empezando a moverse de un lugar a otro, tratando de soltarse, como si estuviera amarrado- ¡QUIERO SALIR DEJENME SALIR, NO QUIERO ESTAR AQUÍ, QUIERO VOLVER…QUIERO VOLVER A CASA!

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

En ese momento el rey Thranduill sacó precipitadamente las dos manos del cuerpo del chico como si le quemara, al igual que Legolas. Al mismo tiempo en otra parte de Rivendel, un elfo, un viejo y un rey también habían tenido la misma reacción. Extrañamente los árboles, junto a toda la vegetación que estaba alrededor de los niños se empezó a estremecer y las cosas que estaban en el suelo, junto a las rocas empezaron a elevarse, los presentes estaban atónitos a lo que ocurría mientras que a los tres niños un aura blanca los envolvía.

-No puedes librarte- dijo de repente Cemendur mirando al niño- no puedes salir, tu destino está marcado- espetó tajante el hombre empezando a caminar hacia el niño pero Legolas reaccionó de inmediato sacando la espada de su padre y apuntando al guerrero.

-¿Qué es esto Cemendur? -¡HABLA MALDITO! ¿QUE LE HAS HECHO AL NIÑO? ¿QUÉ ES ESA PIEDRA?- Grito eufórico el Eldar mientras todo alrededor temblaba.

-Cemendur rió cínicamente- ya es tarde, los tres niños pasaran al lado en que siempre debieron estar, al lado del Señor Oscuro- dijo en un susurro mientras Thranduill lo miraba amenazadoramente, pero en ese instante se escuchó el crujir de un vidrio, algo extraño en el lugar ya que no había nada parecido a menos…a menos- Cemendur palideció.

La piedra que tenía el pequeño en el pecho se estaba trizando, fuertemente. Había enormes hendiduras trazando la perla negra por todos lados.

-¡NO! -Gritó el hombre siendo detenido por los hermanos del rey- ¡ESO NO ES POSIBLE, EL NO PUEDE ROMPER ESA JOYA!- Grito desesperado el guerrero mientras que de un momento a otro la piedra explotó haciendo que todos los presentes se taparan la cara por el destello que provocó la pequeña descarga, haciendo que todo se detuviese, como si hubieran parado el tiempo. También había pasado lo mismo en el lugar de las niñas.

En ese momento Aarón hizo leves movimiento de incorporarse, aunque le doliera todo, como si miles de hipopótamos se hubieran sentado encima de él, no desistiría. A lo que el rey Thranduill algo desconcertado miró a su hijo y cuando vio que Aarón ya estaba casi sentado, sin más lo ayudó apoyando un brazo en la espalda del pequeño y con la otra lo tomaba de la mano, para que se sentara. Las niñas hicieron lo mismo, los tres se habían incorporado como si nada, sentándose en el mullido pasto. Los ojos de Cemendur estaban más que abiertos, el labio inferior le temblaba de coraje y asombro mientras veía como el niño tomaba los restos del broche en su mano. De a poco empezó a abrir los ojos mirando aún hacia abajo.

-Haz vuelto- dijo Cemendur, con cierta ansiedad y sarcasmo, a lo que el chico sonrió tímidamente bajo el flequillo, para luego levantar la vista y al asombro de todos, los ojos brillaban igual a los de Ariel, igual que aquella vez en el Salón del fuego, solo que estos eran de un verde casi amarillo.

Igual como se manifestaban en este instante en otro lugar de Rivendell, en una pequeña plaza, donde los presentes no podían articular palabra al ver de nuevo los ojos de la pelinegra, de un plateado, más resplandeciente que el Mithrill y lo extraño, al ver los ojos de Haidée, de un dorado, como los rayos de Anar.

Cerca de donde se iba a realizar el concilio, Galadriel miraba el cielo del amanecer preocupada, pero al mismo tiempo con algo de esperanza- habían despertado- se dijo…

"_Ú i vethed nâ i onnad. __Si boe ú-dhanna"_

"Este no es el fin, sino el comienzo. Ahora es necesario no caer."

_- Mi Señora, los niños han despertado-_ dijo la hermosa Eldar que acompañaba a la pareja real de Lothlorien.

_-"Nha Fairëundómë_ _e tithen nin nna kuivië le"_

"_Sí Fairëundomë los niños han despertado"_

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**N/A:** muchos de los pasajes o relato sobre la Tierra Media utilizado en este capitulo son verdaderos, pero en todo caso en algunas partes han sido modificados para que los amantes de los detalles no me maten, besos y nos estamos leyendo.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

No puedo decir más, solo reírme por el giro que a dado esta historia, no tengo palabras, a demás que no podré responder, de nuevo ¬¬ ya lo se sorry pero he subido este capi en clases, jejejejeje, así sin más doy las gracias a:

**Ieliania Greenleaf-Vampirella McHany-layla kyoyama-"M"-Walkyria-firts-ayanami-Ely-chan**

**Besos a todas y sorry de verdad, pero no tengo tiempo ahora, no en clases, de todas formas, en general, espero les guste esta maraña, por que ya es una telaraña en potencia, jajajajaja, un beso y nos estamos leyendo.**

**HADA:)**


	34. Capitulo 34

**Mi fantasía, Mi realidad**

¡Aiya! Cortito por que no tengo tiempo, estoy hasta las orejas de trabajo, por eso no he podido pegar dedo en el pc, lo siento de veras, pero de antemano les agradezco sus criticas y review, que no podré contestar de nuevo, pero cumplo con dejarles este capitulo que espero les guste, como esta semana ya termina y los exámenes también (que alivio dios mío ¬¬ u), y tengo el próximo capi listo, actualizaré el fin de semana. Espero me perdonen el atraso pero van a ver que valdrá la pena, beso a todos, saben que los quiero y nos estamos leyendo.

NAMARIË

HADA

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Declaimer:** El señor de los anillos es exclusivamente de Tolkien, yo solo lo aprovecho:p jejejejeje, besos.

Pd: esta historia se va a largar 4 capítulos más, no me maten por tener una mente tan activa, jejejejeje.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Capitulo 34**

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

El tiempo al parecer se había detenido algunos segundos, todos se quedaron en esa misma posición por varios minutos, alguien tal vez se atrevería a decir que por lo menos pasaron 5 minutos de lo que había acontecido, pero todos miraban al niño que no sacaba la vista de Cemendur. De a poco Aarón empezó a levantarse con el apoyo de Thranduill que no quitaba detalle del pequeño. No demostraba sentimiento alguno en su rostro, solo miraba al guerrero que estaba firmemente sujetado por Nimros y Maderos. De a poco Aarón empezó a caminar hacia el guerrero, aún con los ojos resplandecientes hasta que se posó a algunos metros, sin apartar la vista.

-¿Eres tú, verdad? has visto todo. Despertando de ese sueño- Dijo Cemendur algo serio, pero al mismo tiempo ansioso- sabes cual es tu destino.

-A esto Aarón mostró una tenue sonrisa, lo que desconcertó a los elfos, pero en ese instante el niño levantó la mano, mostrando la joya que estaba rota, Cemendur miró dudoso al chico. El viento se hizo más ligero, más fresco, más fuerte, los Eldar estaban asombrados al ver el aura del pequeño, brillaba como el mismo Anar, como las mismas estrellas, y los árboles a su alrededor armonizaban con esta. En un repentino movimiento, Aarón alzó las cejas y a la acción de esta, el guerrero sin más fue a parar a el tronco de un enorme árbol, como si fuera empujado por una gran fuerza, los hermanos del rey se apresuraron a detener a los guardias que se lanzaban contra el niño, mientras que Cemendur se retorcía bajo un poder que hacía tiempo no aparecía por Arda.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Habían dejado de convulsionar, de un momento a otro, todo se calmó, dejando al paso al silencio. Estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra, con la cabeza entre las piernas, el mareo había sido demasiado repentino y muy largo, Aragorn acariciaba la espalda de Ariel para que se relajara, mientras que Lord Elrond pasaba su mano por el cabello de Haidée que también estaba totalmente encorvada.

-_Ada, Ariel Na nín maar_? (¿Padre, Ariel esta bien?) -dijo el niño acercándose al hombre.

-Aún no a echo efecto el brebaje_ Ion- _dijo el Gondoriano con pesar- pronto pasará- aclaró algo ausente el pelinegro mirando la nuca de la niña que aún no tenía intenciones de enderezarse. De un momento a otro ambas niñas se pararon de improviso descolocando a los presente, ambas se sujetaron en un árbol que tenían delante. Aun dolía el pecho.

-Niñas- dijo Lord Elrond tratando de acercarse de a poco, pero ambas a esas palabras, lo miraron de reojo. Aún tenían los ojos brillantes, aún se podían ver aquellos destellos que helaban la sangre, pero al mismo tiempo daban seguridad, las pequeñas de repente se encorvaron de nuevo asustando a los que se encontraban mirándolas. Gandalf iba a acercarse, pero en el momento en que movió el pie, ambas niñas salieron corriendo hacia los aposentos, en dirección al ala Este, los adultos se miraron algo renuentes, pero sin perder segundo salieron tras de las niñas.

-¡Aratan, quédate aquí con mi hijo y los hobbits! -Espetó Aragorn sin replicas.

El medio elfo asintió, pero Eldarion quería ver como estaban sus amigos, más solo la mirada de su padre lo hizo desistir, así sin más los tres adulto se fueron dejando preocupados a los que se quedaban.

-Tranquilo Eldarion, ellos no permitirán que les pase nada, ellas estarán bien y veras que Aarón le agradará el que lo esperes con una sonrisa- dijo Aratan colocando las manos en los hombros del niño.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-¡Aarón, basta, déjalo!- dijo Thranduill hincándose al lado del niño que no daba señal de hacer caso alguno.

-Aarón- lo llamó Legolas, pero el niño no daba señal de querer soltar a Cemendur que aún seguía retorciéndose en el tronco del árbol. Padre e hijo vieron que el niño no respondía a nada, así que iban a intentar algo más trágico, noquearlo, pero en el momento que decidieron hacer eso, Ariel y Haidée irrumpieron en el lugar, ambas agitadas y con la mano en el pecho, atrás de ellas llegaron Gandalf, Elrond y Aragorn que al mirar la extraña situación quedaron algo pasmados, pero Gandalf al tiro intervino al ver la extraña joya en manos de Aarón.

-¡No se mueva, Señor Gandalf!- dijo Ariel al momento en que el mago iba en camino hacia el niño- si se mueve, mi primo matará a ese hombre- espetó sin quitar la vista de Aarón que sujetaba fuertemente el broche.

-¿Ariel, sabes que significa esa joya, verdad?- Dijo el mago preocupado- debería estar destruida, al igual como todos los objetos que ese sujeto creo- menciono el Istar con pesar.

-Lo se- dijo la niña- pero no lo está y esa cosa- dijo Ariel- casi nos devora el alma a los tres- dijo al tomar de la mano a Haidée que no quitaba la mirada del guerrero- no tiene derecho- dijo la niña frunciendo el ceño -¡no tiene derecho a interferir así en nuestras vidas, menos si es para hacernos daño!- espetó la pequeña con rencor haciendo que los ojos les brillaran más- ¡debería dejarnos en paz! ¡No le hemos hecho nada!- Gritó Ariel haciendo que las cosas a su alrededor temblaran y el viento empezara de nuevo a arremeter contra todo. A estas acciones, los demás se estaban empezando a asustar, los niños no tenían aún control de sus poderes y al ser demasiado susceptibles con sus sentimientos, no ayudaba en nada a su equilibrio.

-A pesar de todo, al final los tres son igual de fuertes- dijo para si Gandalf mientras miraba la enorme aura que cubría a los pequeños- no hay duda que esa antigua historia, se a hecho realidad y es casi increíble el que tenga la prueba tangible delante de mis ojos.

-Niños, por favor cálmense, no sacarán nada con hacer daño a ese hombre, no tiene por que cargar con ese odio y más lamentaciones de las que ya tienen, por favor- rogó Elrond acercándose de a poco hacia las pequeñas- basta- a esto Cemendur a pesar de estar aprisionado contra el enorme tronco, casi asfixiándose, soltó una dificultosa y fea carcajada que llamó la atención de todos los presentes y el disgusto.

-No sacará nada con esas palabras bonitas, Lord Elrond, ellos no tienen más que veneno en su alma, son parte de un vaivén que se escribió hace mucho, su historia ya esta trazada, al igual que su destino. Nada ni nadie puede romper ese lazo, nada puede hacer contra lo que no vivió. A esto los Eldar se pusieron más serios- su descendencia está más que clara, pues sus ojos los delatan…_mi Señor vendrá por ello-, _dijo esto último en un susurro, en lengua negra. En lengua de Mordor lo recitó como un desprecio antes que el dolor lo atacase de nuevo. Aarón esta vez tenía una mano alzada, la que tenía el objeto que hacía unos minutos le estaba destrozando el pecho. A esto Ariel se encaminó rápidamente hacia su primo junto con Haidée, ambas tomaron la mano del pequeño cubriendo la piedra, pero sin romper la postura del niño.

-Debería morir, deberíamos matarlo en este instante y tenemos el poder para hacerlo- espetó Haidée con rencor y odio que se manifestaba en sus ahora dorados ojos.

-¡HAIDÉE! -Gritaron Thranduill y Legolas al mismo tiempo en forma de advertencia y súplica a la vez.

-Debería desaparecer por todo lo que nos ha hecho pasar- dijo Ariel apretando más la mano de su primo.

-Ariel- dijo Aragorn casi en un murmullo, mientras veía que la mano de la niña que estaba inerte a un costado de ella la apretaba con fuerza, temblando. Pero en eso, un destello de luz se hizo presente dejándolos casi ciegos a todos que solo atinaron a cubrirse, la luz fue tan fuerte que fue vista por todos los que estaban en el jardín y patio principal. Galadriel sonrió.

De un momento que no duró mucho, la luz se apagó lentamente dejando ver de nuevo a los presentes. Cemendur estaba sentado, más bien algo desparramado a los pies del tronco con la respiración agitada y los ojos como huevos, miraba fijamente a los niños. Mejor dicho lo que sostenían los pequeños, Gandalf dio un paso a su asombro.

-No puede ser- se dijo el mago- increíble- espeto el Istar, nadie más dijo nada, pues todos estaban contemplando lo que fue el destrozado broche, en el cual resplandecía una oscura piedra hermosamente tallada y ahora…ahora en su lugar se reflejaba una impactante joya, tallada sutilmente reflejando el hermoso material de Mithril y en el centro un ovalo blanco, casi transparente que reflejaba los tímidos rayos del sol que atravesaban los espesos árboles. Cemendur se paró con dificultad, apoyándose en el viejo tronco.

-No es posible- espetó el guerrero mirando la joya que yacía aún en las manos de los tres niños- es absurdo…es insostenible que hayan…que hayan.

-Ahí está su prueba Señor Cemendur- se escuchó una voz entre los Árboles, ya no puede juzgarlos, inclusive tocarlos, ellos no pertenecen más que a los mismos Valar, EL no puede acercárseles- dijo Celeborn apareciendo entre las sombras del jardín para el asombro de todos, menos de Elrond y Gandalf que sabían que estaba hacía tiempo mirando la escena.

-Los niños, se quedarán con los que su madre amó y protegió- espetó Elrond acercándose un poco más a los pequeños que no levantaban la cabeza, dejando que el flequillo les tapara los ojos. Aún en la misma posición.

-Váyase, se escuchó casi en un murmullo, váyase, por que a la próxima no podré contener a Aarón y Haidée…ni a mí misma- dijo Ariel elevando la mirada, sus ojos volvían hacer normales- váyase y no intente nada de esto nuevamente- el hombres algo tambaleante se incorporó de lleno donde al mismo tiempo sus "guardianes" eran libres de la captura de los Eldar, para ir en ayuda de su Señor. En ese momento Aarón cayó de rodillas ante la mirada preocupada de los presentes, Haidée de inmediato reaccionó antes que cayera de lleno al suelo, sosteniéndolo y cargándolo en su regazo, la niña lo aferraba a ella como si se le fuera la vida en ello, Ariel detuvo a los demás con un gesto de su mano.

-Salga de aquí- dijo Haidée, con tono serio con el rostro apegado al cabello del niño -¡déjenos en paz!- Gritó mirando al guerrero, para luego tomar la joya de la mano de su hermano y lanzársela a los pies de Cemendur que miraba aún atónito el hermoso broche.- Dígale a su "Rey" que no sacará nada de nosotros, no conseguirá lo que él quiere- dijo la niña aún con algo de resplandor en sus ojos

-Ya hemos elegido- interrumpió Ariel- dígale a su Rey que ya hemos elegido a Arda, por sobre todo- dijo Ariel seriamente- llévele esa joya de vuelta, él entenderá- espetó la niña con decisión, mientras se colocaba enfrente de sus primos, en son de protección. El hombre la miró receloso y con temor en los ojos. No se esperaba lo que había acontecido hace poco, los niños tenían más poder del que pensaban y su corazón ya no se podía corromper, pero en el momento en que Cemendur había cogido la joya y se disponía a marcharse, Elrond lo detuvo.

-¡ALTO! -Dijo Serio el medio elfo, caminando hacia el hombre- será detenido "señor" Cemendur, lo que acaba de hacer, además de traer ese objeto a mis dominios, le es imperdonable. Tanto por el ataque a los niños, siendo ya advertido que son mis protegidos, como el poner en peligro a mi gente y los representantes de cada reino de esta Tierra. -Cemendur entrecerró los ojos con indignación, en cierta forma estaba frustrado ya que su idea era despertar al niño en la forma más discreta posible pero la posibilidad que estuviera solo eran muy pocas, por eso vio una oportunidad única al ver al pequeño solo en un lugar donde podría ocurrir "cualquier cosa", por no decir ninguna y el echo de que extrañamente ya hubieran elegido "entre el bien y el mal" el cual fue el regalo que le dieron los Valar por opción. Pero no pensó el que su "vida alterna" hubiera influenciado tanto en esa decisión, el hombre volvió a posar la mirada en los niños. Ariel no le quitaba la vista de encima, la niña tranquilizó la mirada.

-Déjelo- dijo Ariel dejando la postura de defensa, a esto todos se voltearon a verla- déjelo que ya sabe a que se enfrenta, "no es bueno echar mas leña al fuego"- dijo con desgano- ya hay muchas penurias, desconfianzas y odio rondando por todos lados y no sería bueno que la cizaña empezara a correr en este momento con tanta persona importante y lo que costó forjar por tanto tiempo se destruya por el "desequilibrio emocional" de unos niños ¿por qué… lo que pasó no es nada más que eso ¿no es verdad Señor? -A esto Ariel lo quedó mirando en forma seria y amenazante.

-Ariel- dijo Lord Elrond aún no muy convencido… -¿estas segura que…?

-Sí, lo estoy, se que no hará nada ya, por que se ha delatado solo y de seguro usted y todos los presentes ya no le quitaran el ojo por cualquier acción que pueda manifestar más adelante, incluso si su gente es amenazada lo cual dudo por que no sería muy contra producente el irse contra una ciudad completa de elfos, menos si esta custodiada por tres de los reinos más importantes de esta Tierra ¿o me equivoco Señor Cemendur?- dijo la niña tajante, a esto el hombre no dijo nada.- Puedo deducir entonces que su silencio es aprobatorio.

-Ariel…- dijo Gandalf, pero no alcanzó a decir más.

-No señor Gandalf, ya ha pasado mucho, solo…solo queremos descansar, a sido demasiado por hoy y si hay algo más por lo cual debamos pasar- la niña dejó salir un suspiro- ahí si que ya no habrá nada ni nadie que detenga la explosión que va a emanar de nosotros- dijo con desgano la chica- ya basta, por hoy no quiero saber de nada, ni de nadie, hay muchas cosas que me dan vuelta en la cabeza y duelen- dijo la chica dándole la espalda a Cemendur- váyase- dijo finalmente Ariel colocándose una mano en la frente, no se sentía nada bien. A esto Aragorn no tuvo que decir o hacer nada, fue rápidamente al lado de Ariel impidiendo que cayese al suelo, eso fue el detonante para que los demás se acercaran a ver a los niños que hace rato trataban de mantenerse en pie, menos Aarón que yacía inconsciente en los brazos de su hermana.

-¡Cemendur!- habló Elrond roncamente de teniendo al guerrero que empezaba a caminar con los dos soldados por detrás- vuelve a acercarse a los niños o alguno de sus hombres osa siquiera intentar algo contra ellos. No lamentaré que tanto usted como Hyarmendacil, vuelva si quiera salir de su reino, soy bastante respetuoso y minucioso al juzgar, pero se cuando hay mal de por medio- el medio elfo entrecerró los ojos- no tengo el corazón de Ariel, ojala más seres vivos lo tuvieran, pero puede dar crédito que a su próximo atrevimiento, dejaré de ser el Señor de Imladris y me convertiré en lo que tanto quise dejar atrás- a esto Cemendur lo miró de reojo, para luego dar una leve reverencia y salir raudo a la mirada de todos los presentes.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-Ariel, chiquita- dijo Aragorn aun abrazado a la niña que no sacaba la cara del cuello del guerrero mientras dejaba salir todo lo que le oprimía el pecho en ese instante. Con paciencia el rey de Gondor la fue calmando con palabras dulces y reconfortantes mientras Gandalf examinaba al pequeño y Haidée descansaba en los brazos de Thranduill que la mecía con cariño, la pequeña estaba exhausta.

-¿Cómo está Aarón?- Pregunto el rey de Gondor mirando al mago y después a Celeborn que miraba con ojo critico al pequeño.

-Al parecer su lucha interna lo dejó más que exhausto, pienso que la ayuda que le propinaron Ariel y Haidée disminuyó la posibilidad que esa joya tomara posición del alma del niño, en cierta manera- dijo el Eldar- den gracias de que están conectados- espetó Celeborn sacando las manos de la cabeza del chico- su mente esta bien, está descansando- dijo el gran Señor, de a poco fue bajando hasta el pecho y abrió lentamente la camisa, esto lo hizo entrecerrar los ojos con rabia.

-¡Por Eru!- exclamo Legolas por lo bajo- es un maldito- dijo furioso el príncipe.

-Esto lo hizo la joya ¿verdad? -Preguntó Gandalf sin levantar la mirada del negrusco pecho del niño, había una muy fea quemadura justo al medio.

-Sí- dijo Thranduill- Cemendur le colocó esa piedra justo en el pecho y esta estaba adherida como si la hubieran fundido con la piel, cuando lo encontré estaba sudoroso, muy frío y se tomaba el pecho con ambas manos, retorciéndose de dolor, además que respiraba con dificultad…estuvo uno 15 minutos en ese estado- espetó el rey mirando a Aarón- no pude hacer mucho, su mente estaba bloqueada y oscura.

-Era de esperarse- interrumpió Elrond hincándose cerca del niño- me hubiera gustado examinar esa joya, así podría tratar mejor con lo que nos estamos enfrentando, espeto el medio elfo- esa joya era uno de los últimos objetos de poder que había echo Saurón en su última visita como un Eldar, la hizo para recordar específicamente momentos que serían olvidados, además de que sacaría todo lo "negro" que podría guardar el corazón del ser que poseyera, pero al parecer, no pudo hacerlo- dijo Elrond colocando la palma de la mano contra la negruzca piel del niño, estaba helada.

-Los niños, no pudieron caer- dijo el mago- su voluntad es más fuerte, además pienso que los valores y sentimientos de sus padres, fueron más influyentes en este caso. Lo tranquilizador ahora es que ellos están con nosotros, desean el bien de Arda y su gente, por lo demás- espetó el mago viendo a los tres niños- solo debemos darle lo que se merecen, amor y comprensión.

-Por lo demás, supongo que ellos nos contarán que ha sucedido en el lapso que ellos estuvieron en ese trance- dijo Thranduill acomodando a Haidée en sus brazos.

-¿Ariel? -dijo Aragorn llamando a la niña que estaba en silencio hace algún tiempo. -Pequeña…-dijo el guerrero alejándose un poco de la niña que estaba como lapa entre su cuello y hombro, Ariel aún mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Me permites Aragorn?- Dijo el mago acercándose a ambos, de a poco el Istar pasó sus manos por la frente de la niña haciendo que esta se estremeciera un poco y de un momento a otro empezara a abrir lo ojos- el mago le dio una tenue sonrisa -¿cómo te sientes mi niña?

-Un poco más tranquila- dijo en un susurro a esto todos sonrieron- pero aún estoy algo confundida.

-Es normal angelito- interrumpió Elrond, con pesar- se que aún no quieres hablar de lo que pasó, solo quiero que nos digas como fue al comienzo, después hablaremos de lo que vieron, pero necesitamos saber como fue que inició para poder contrarrestar el veneno que tiene Aarón, aun en su pecho.

-¿Me permites pequeña?- dijo el mago acercando sus manos a la camisa de Ariel, la niña asintió irguiéndose un poco más de los brazos del guerrero, a lo que Aragorn la tomo firme de la espalda y cintura, por si perdía el equilibrio. De a poco el Istar fue quitando la tela del pecho de la niña mostrando al mismo tiempo la misma quemadura que presentaba Aarón- ¿te duele?- dijo el mago preocupado mirando los ojos de Ariel.

-Un poco, en realidad es más ardor, quema- dijo la niña con pesar- al principio no dejaba respirar, luego fueron como si miles de cuchillos se insertaran en todo el pecho y luego vino el ardor, al mismo tiempo que apretaba, a cada…a cada bocanada de aire, apretaba más- explicó la pequeña, con cansancio en los ojos, el mago tocó la quemadura haciendo que Ariel se estremeciera.

-Mi niña- dijo el mago levantando la vista hacia Ariel- después de esos malestares ¿qué sucedió?- Preguntó el mago con voz seca. A esto Ariel bajó la cabeza encontrando algún punto de apoyo, su respiración se aceleró un poco, a lo que el mago posó definitivamente la mano en el pecho de la niña reconfortándola con una tenue luz que emanaba de ella- Ariel le dijo.

-Oscuridad- habló la pequeña, oscuridad y frío- Ariel había cerrado los ojos recordando el momento- era un vacío en el cual no tenía fin, no había dónde poder encontrar algún indicio de luz o salida- la chica frunció el ceño- caímos, Haidée y yo, no había fondo, no habían paredes, solo oscuridad y en la cabeza retumbaban los gritos de Aarón- dijo la niña abriendo los ojos, estos volvían a tener ese destello plateado, Gandalf sacó la mano del pecho de la niña y la puso en la mejilla de esta.

-Cálmate Ariel- dijo dulcemente- ya paso, cálmate- dijo el mago acariciando sutilmente la mejilla de la pequeña.

-Lo siento- dijo casi inaudible Ariel.

-No… todo está bien- dijo el mago acariciando los cabellos de la pelinegra- todo está bien. A esto el mago se paró mirando a los presentes- temo que necesitaremos de las niñas para poder sacar el veneno que tiene Aarón en su cuerpo, aunque aún están débiles, lamentablemente ellas son las únicas que tiene acceso a la mente del chico y a su alma. No habrá otra manera de poder hacer reaccionar al cuerpo de Aarón y que la medicina funcione si el chico esta totalmente sometido a la oscuridad- a esto Ariel levanto la mirada algo asustada, el mago comprendió su preocupación- no digo a la oscuridad en forma de "mal" el está perdido, Ariel y hay que sacarlo ya de ese estado- Aclaró el mago.

-Entonces yo no tengo problema- dijo una suave voz interrumpiendo el momento, Thranduill pasó suavemente una caricia por el castaño cabello de la criatura que tenía en sus brazos- Haidée- dijo suavemente el rey, a lo que la niña se despegó tenuemente del hombro de Eldar- no hay problema si lo hacemos ahora- dijo la niña con voz cansada- el no está bien- dijo finalmente aún recargada en el Elfo.

-¿Lo sientes, verdad?- Dijo Ariel alzando la mirada hacia su prima- el aún esta ahí- dijo Ariel encorvándose de nuevo por el dolor, Aragorn la tomó sin más con preocupación.

-¡Gandalf! -Espetó el guerrero preocupado tratando de calmar un poco el dolor de la niña, el mago se puso serio.

-Thranduill, dame a Haidée- este sin reproche le pasó a la niña que estaba pálida y sudorosa de nuevo, su aspecto volvía a ser de un gris casi blanco- Haidée escúchame- la niña miró al mago con la respiración agitada- deben llamarlo, cuando lo encuentren no lo suelten por nada del mundo ¿me entiendes? nosotros estaremos aquí cuando vuelvan, pero no lo suelten-la niña asintió tímidamente, lo ojos se le cerraban solos.

-¿Cuál será la señal?- Preguntó aún encorvada Ariel con gesto de dolor.

-Una luz, unos destellos de luz, deben dejarse en volver por ellos- dijo Elrond colocándose al lado de Aragorn que sostenía a Ariel que de a poco fue acercándose al cuerpo de su primo, Haidée hizo lo mismo con ayuda de Gandalf.

-Niñas- las llamo el mago que miraba preocupado al igual que los demás el estado de la pequeñas- deben ser rápidas, si están mucho tiempo en ese lugar, los tres quedarán atrapados- a esto las dos se miraron para luego devolver la mirada al Istar, al momento asintieron- recuerden deben seguir la luz y mi voz ¿entendido?- Las niñas volvieron a asentir, así sin más aún con la respiración agitada ambas se arrodillaron sentándose en sus piernas (como japonesas) y colocaron sus manos sobre la frente del chico, cerrando los ojos. –Lord Elrond- dijo el mago sin quitar la vista de las niñas, el medio elfo asintió sacando tres botellas, pasándoselas una Legolas, a Aragorn y Celeborn- estén atentos, inquirió Gandalf colocando una mano en el pecho del niño, la cual empezó a brillar tímidamente.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Oscuridad. De nuevo vacío y oscuridad. Silencio, nada, vacío y la nada, solo la sensación de ir cayendo hacia un espacio sin fin. No había viento, no había sol, ningún ruido, solo…nada. Ambas niñas no sabían si caían o se elevaban, solo…solo estaban presentes, ambas abrieron los ojos con pesar, les dolía el cuerpo a montones y sus ojos no podrían seguir observando la oscuridad por mucho tiempo. No podían demorarse mucho- como había dicho Gandalf- así que concentraron todas las fuerzas que le quedaban en ubicar a Aarón, de alguna forma lo sentían, pero el visualizarlo les era más difícil, así sin más se dejaron llevar teniendo en mente solo a Aarón.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-¿Gandalf?- Llamó Aragorn preocupado al ver la expresión de las niñas.

-Tranquilo mi amigo, ellas aún no lo han encontrado, pero están bien, dentro de lo que se puede decir- espetó el Istar con los ojos cerrados, de un momento a otro Gandalf alzo las cejas, con una tenue sonrisa, para luego colocarse serio de nuevo- prepárense- fue lo único que dijo- a lo que los presentes solo asintieron mirando a los tres niños.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-¡Lo habían encontrado, lo habían encontrado! -se decía mentalmente Haidée, no sabían en realidad cuanto había pasado, pero fue tal la insistencia y la imagen del niño rondando en la cabeza de ambas, que de algo debía servir el haber convivido estos últimos dos años y seis respectivamente, soportando las travesuras de Aarón continuamente. El niño flotaba en la misma oscuridad, tratando de llegar a algún lado, se remecía frenéticamente de un lado a otro como si estuviera amarrado de pies a cabeza, ambas se apresuraron a ir a su lado y en el momento en que lo tocaron, una luz los envolvió a los tres.

…_Ariel… Haidée…_

Escucharon ambas y de inmediato se encaminaron hacia la voz que las llamaban, de un momento a otro sintieron de nuevo los mismos dolores y espasmos haciendo aguantar la respiración por la subida de presión, pues su corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido y la cabeza les iba estallar.

-Me duele- dijo una pequeña voz, Haidée aferró más a su hermano contra si y junto con Ariel que los abrazaba a ambos se dejaron llevar por la calidez que empezaba a emanar del entorno.

…_Ya va a pasar, ya va a pasar…tranquilo… _

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

No duró mucho, de un momento a otro estaba todo en calma y preocupación, el mago de un momento a otro retiró la mano del cuerpo del chico como si le quemara, para luego ver un resplandor que salía del cuerpo envolviendo también a ambas niñas.

-Ya vienen- dijo Elrond alzando la mirada y antes que pudiera decir algo más, Haidée y Ariel abrieron los ojos de sopetón, estos eran de nuevo brillante al mismo tiempo que tomaban aire, como si se hubieran ahogado por unos instantes, ambas cayeron sentadas mientras se aferraban la camisa a la altura del pecho. En ese instante sin más Aarón también se había sentado de manera muy brusca, sus ojos eran amarillos, pero el gesto de dolor los obligó a cerrarlos de nuevo al mismo tiempo que el muchacho se levantaba rápidamente e iba hacia el primer lugar que pilló entre unos árboles, se dejó caer en las rodillas y un espeso liquido verde petróleo empezó a salir de su boca, inmediatamente Celeborn, junto a Elrond se pusieron a los costados del niño, ayudándolo a mantener el equilibrio.

-¡Aragorn, Legolas, denle el brebaje a las niñas!- espetó el mago mientras se acercaba a los Eldar y al niño, sin replicar. El guerrero y el elfo les dieron de beber el contenido de la botella que tenía cada uno, mientras las niñas se recargaban contra ellos aún con la respiración agitada, los hermanos del rey ayudaban a Aragorn con la niña, mientras Thranduill ayudaba a su hijo con la pequeña Haidée, al mismo tiempo miraban de reojo lo que pasaba con Aarón.

El niño aún seguía vomitando ese negrusco líquido, ahora por espasmos y menos que antes, pero aún no se había acabado. Gandalf se colocó por detrás de Aarón y dejando su báculo apoyado en un árbol se inclinó hacia el niño colocando sus manos en la espalda de pequeño, emitiendo una tenue luz, hizo que Aarón botara de una sola vez todo el veneno, haciendo que el niño al final quedara en silencio y de un momento a otro emitiera un sollozo. Esto tranquilizó a los presentes.

-Ahora va a estar bien- dijo el mago con una tenue sonrisa, acariciando la espalda del niño que fue abrasado de inmediato por Celeborn. El Eldar se quitó la capa colocándosela al pequeño que estaba temblando. De a poco Elrond se fue acercando mientras Celeborn le pasaba la extraña botella, el medio elfo agregó algunas hierbas, a esto el Señor de Lorien, empezó dar vuelta al pequeño que no levantaba la vista, su respiración a pesar de haberse estabilizado, aún seguía algo agitada y su espalda húmeda por la transpiración y el esfuerzo. El Eldar hizo que se recargara contra él y su antebrazo, de a poco empezó a despejarle la carita del flequillo hasta que pudo notar su frente sudorosa, pálida. De poco le elevó la mirada, el niño se fue tranquilizando mientras empezaba a abrir los ojos lentamente, Celeborn sonrió.

-_Vuelven a ser verdes_- pensó para si- _tan verde como los árboles en primavera_- sonrió el Eldar, mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el pecho del niño. Estaba limpio, la fea quemadura había desaparecido, sin más el gran Señor levantó la vista para tomar el frasco que le extendía Elrond, lo tomó con cuidado y lo acercó a los labios del pequeño, este se negó a beber.

-Aarón, debes beberlo, te hará bien- dijo Celeborn con paciencia, el niño negó nuevamente.

-Aarón, se que aún te sientes mal, esta medicina te hará bien- espeto Elrond con suavidad- anda pequeño tómalo- pero el niño negó nuevamente, alejando la mano del Eldar.

-Aún tengo ganas de vomitar- dijo casi inaudible el niño colocándose de lado en el regazo de Celeborn, este le paso la botella a Elrond y acomodó al pequeño pasando un brazo por su abdomen y el otro por la espalda. En un momento el elfo hizo presión en el estómago del chico y movimientos circulares en la espalda, a esto Aarón se estremeció y cerró los ojos, el dolor volvía, Gandalf se agachó colocando una mano en la frente del niño.

-Aún queda algo adentro- dijo el mago con pesar- hay que sacarlo ya. Pero de un momento a otro Ariel se levanta de los brazos de Aragorn el cual sorprendido ve como la niña va directo hacia a Aarón. Sin más la persigue pues la pequeña aun se tambalea, pero para al momento en que la chica se hace lugar entre el mago y los Eldar, estos algo asombrados por la repentina intrusión, miran a Ariel sentarse en sus piernas aún algo agitada. Gandalf detiene a Aragorn al momento en que iba a tomar en brazos a Ariel mientras la niña, posa boca arriba a su primo, colocando la cabeza de este en sus piernas.

-Aarón- dice la niña colocando ambas manos en las sienes del pequeño, el niño solo asintió colocando las manitos encima de la de su prima. Gandalf miró maravillado la pequeña luz que envolvía las manos de ambos, de un momento a otro la luz empezó a disminuir hasta que Aarón de un impulso se sentó agitado y al mismo tiempo botaba por la boca una extraña y deforme piedra negra con resto de veneno. Ariel algo tambaleante lo abrazó por detrás mientras el niño tosía enérgicamente, a esto extendió la mano hacia Celeborn. Entendiendo la petición, pasándole la botella a la niña la cual hizo que tomara el contenido de esta, sin queja alguna, mientras trataba de calmarse recostado contra su prima, Ariel sonrió para sí.

-Ahora va a estar bien- dijo en un suspiro la niña mientras se recargaba contra los cabellos de su primo dejándose llevar por el cansancio. Hubo de nuevo silencio, pero ya no era frío, todo lo contrario, ahora había protección y calor…

…_el Istar sonrió…_

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Después de tan extraño, repentino y desagradable acontecimiento. Los niños fueron llevados rápidamente a sus habitaciones, todo con mucha discreción. Fueron envueltos los tres en capas, para poder pasar desapercibidos por los jardines, más para la Dama Blanca y los que conocían el estado de los pequeños inquilinos que eran la atracción principal en esos días, no pasó desapercibido el grupo que llevaba tres bultitos rápidamente hacia las estancias reales. Elrond insistió a que los llevaran a sus aposentos. La Dama blanca detuvo a algunos curiosos, especialmente hizo que los guardias presentes vigilaran con más aprehensión a rey de Harad y sus subordinados. La Eldar empezó a mover amablemente a toda la gente que ya estaba con murmullos desaprobatorios, por la hora de retrazo del Concilio, cosa que nunca había sucedido. Galadriel sonrió a esto.

_-En verdad van a dejar una huella profunda en estas Tierra cuando partan…pequeños…_

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Los tres estaban completa y absolutamente dormidos, fueron acostados en la enorme cama del Señor de Imladris, el cual junto a Aragorn y Gandalf los volvieron a examinar, dejando en claro que ya no corrían peligro. La quemadura que habían compartido los tres, se había curado por arte de magia, si se podría decir de alguna forma, pues la piel estaba limpia. Ya no tenían ese color gris blanquecino, de nuevo volvían a verse sus mejillas rosadas y no había rastro de sudor. Fueron cambiados de su ropa de montar por la de cama, su temperatura volvió a la normalidad al igual que su respiración. Todo había vuelto a la calma.

-Aún estoy asombrado por su resistencia- dijo Thranduill mirando desde los pies de la cama a los pequeños- es increíble el poder que tienen.

-Lo es mi amigo, lo que incomoda un poco es que siendo tan jóvenes deban cargar con ello- espeto Celeborn con los brazos cruzados.

-Bueno, por ahora, ellos deben descansar, ha sido muy agotador este día- dijo el mago irguiéndose para tomar su báculo. En ese instante se escucharon unos golpes en la entrada, ahí estaban los hobbits, junto a Aratan y Glorfindel que traía de la mano a un preocupado Eldarion, que se soltó de inmediato del elfo para ir al lado de su padre, el cual estaba acariciando los cabellos de Ariel.

-_Adar_- dijo el niño siendo abrazado por Aragorn, para luego darle un beso en la frente- _Adar-_ dijo de nuevo mirando a la niña y luego al rey.

-Tranquilo hijo, ellos están bien, solo deben descansar- le dijo el Gondoriano tranquilizando al pequeño que extendió la mirada, hacia los hermanos. Los hobbit se habían acercado a la cama por el otro lado, con miradas preocupadas.

-No debimos haberlo dejado ir solo- se lamentó Pippin -debí haberlo acompañado- se regaño el mediano, a lo que Gandalf puso una mano en el hombro del hobbits.

-No es tú culpa Pip, fue inevitable, además que ya pasó, ahora hay que ver que se recuperen y estén bien- espetó el mago con una tenue sonrisa- por eso ahora se quedaran con ellos hasta que el Concilio termine, no despertarán hasta mañana, pues les hemos dado una solución parad dormir, sus cuerpos lo necesitan- finalizó el mago mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Aratan, amigo quédate con ellos y los hobbits, mi hija y la Dama Eve vendrán de vez en cuando a ver el estado de los niños- espetó Elrond colocando una mano en el hombro del medio elfo- cualquier cosa, nos avisas- a esto el pelinegro se fue al lado de la enorme cama mirando como el rey de Gondor acariciaba tiernamente los cabellos de Ariel que estaba acurrucada hacia el guerrero, como un pequeño bebé.

-Aratan, si despiertan, antes de lo indicado, no las dejes salir de la cama, aunque derrumben la habitación- dijo el guerrero con aprehensión- la medicina debe durar por lo menos dos días, sus cuerpos lo necesitan- dijo el guerrero dando un beso a la frente de la niña, para luego pararse. Se giró mirando al medio elfo- te lo encargo amigo- a esto Aratan asintió.

-Esta vez no cederé, no saldrán de la habitación, si no es necesario- dijo el pelinegro, Aragorn asintió.

-_Ionnin,_ ya sabes, tu tampoco salgas y si sales solo acompañado, pero ojala te mantengas por estos lados, para ustedes va lo mismo- dijo Aragorn mirando a los hobbits- quiero que lo acompañen a donde quiera ir y se queden con el y los niños, no debe volver a pasar lo de hace unos momentos atrás, por favor les explicaremos después- dijo de inmediato el guerrero antes que Merry preguntara, ya que estaba con la boca abierta y ojos de incógnita.

-Esta bien, no preguntaremos aún, ya que lo importante es que los niños están a salvo y me temo que la tardanza del Concilio será un tema más para este- espetó Frodo, serio- será mejor partir ya.

-Frodo tiene razón- dijo Glorfindel al lado de la cama, mientras veía como Legolas acomodaba a los hermanos que estaban abrazados durmiendo- será mejor partir de inmediato.

-Bien, Merry, Pippin, están a cargo- dijo Elrond, seriamente- Aratan, en la mesa hay más brebajes, para el malestar de los niños, por si aún tienen nauseas y mareos- a esto pelinegro asintió.

-Bueno, chicos nos veremos más tarde- espetó Gandalf, mientras habría la puerta de la habitación.

-No dejen entrar a nadie que no sea de la casa o alguno de nosotros- dijo Legolas, dándole un beso a los hermanos en la frente al igual que lo hacía Glorfindel, nos veremos después.

Así fueron todos despidiéndose y saliendo de la habitación, los hobbits se colocaron alrededor de la enorme cama y Aratan se sentó en uno de los sillones que estaba al lado de esta, con la mirada seria. Así pasaron las horas, los medianos se turnaban para ver a los niños, muchas veces salían y entraban con comida, le traían al medio elfo e incluso a los niños por si despertaban, pero al final se la terminaban comiendo toda ellos. Aratan normalmente se encontraba leyendo un libro, cuando salía, era generalmente por media hora y regresaba sin un minuto más o menos. Los hobbits habitualmente jugaban o contaban anécdotas de viajes pasados, muchas veces compartían historias y pasajes con Aratan que sonreía con los comentarios de los medianos, así pudo conocerlos más a fondo convirtiéndose en buenos amigos y las horas no eran pesadas.

Algunas veces hacían de enfermeros cuando llegaban Arwen y Eve, al ir a ver a los niños, ya que en muchas ocasiones a los tres le subió la fiebre, ayudaban a administrar paños fríos, algunas hierbas y brebajes que habían dejado Elrond y Gandalf. Otras veces las hacía Eve, ya que no quería dejar que los pequeños enfermaran más, se había entristecido mucho al saber lo que había pasado con ellos, así que se fue de lleno en administrarles los mejores cuidados, como sanadora que era.

En una visita asombró un poco a los presentes al ver que Galadriel pasaba gentilmente una caricia en los cabellos de los tres niños. Ella sabía perfectamente por lo que habían pasado, pero lo que más brillaba en el alma de la Dama, era que aquellas criaturas eran descendientes de una muy querida "hija". Si por que la dama de la luna, había sido como una hija para ella, sabía el destino de ella y su hijo.

-_Es increíble que ahora lo tenga tan cerca….No debió suceder ese acontecimiento aquella noche…el no debió a ver abandonado la oportunidad de ver a una vida, pero tampoco podía sacrificar tantas vidas por ella_- la Dama sonrió al ver el gesto de Aarón con la nariz,-_ahora deberán cargar con lo que hace tanto tiempo, no quedó concluso…deberán aceptar lo que su padre dejó en las penumbras y lo que su madre quiso demostrar a la luz- _La Eldar acarició los cabellos del pequeño- _Los protegeré como lo prometí Yavanna. EL te será de vuelto una vez que la luz y la oscuridad vuelvan a su eterno equilibrio-_ terminó diciendo mentalmente la Eldar mientras se paraba del lecho donde descansaban los pequeños. Arwen la miraba con preocupación y tristeza- su abuela sabía perfectamente a que llegaría todo lo que estaba aconteciendo alrededor de los niños, especialmente cuan incierto era su destino, la pelinegra dejó salir un suspiro- ella ya había visto a que se enfrentaban,… Ariel se lo había mostrado.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Habían pasado dos días exactamente desde que lo niños se hubieran recuperado totalmente de todo lo acontecido. Estuvieron dos días más en cama por orden explicita de Lord Elrond, mientras procuraba que todo con ellos estuviera en orden. Los pequeños estaban más que aburridos aunque Ariel era la mejor que lo sobrellevaba, pues se había leído unos seis libros, incluyendo " La batalla de la lágrimas innumerable" lo que le trajo muchas imágenes…muchos recuerdos que aún no podía asimilar, pero el saber más de lo que estaba pasando en la Tierra media, la distraía y ya estaba terminando el séptimo libro, esto le sorprendió mucho al mago y a Elrond, a la pequeña se le estaba haciendo cada vez más fácil leer libros en quenya y sindarín, sin decir que ya estaba empezando hablarlo con más fluidez que antes.

Haidée muchas veces la escuchaba recitar los pasajes o algunos poemas en la extraña lengua elfica antes que se acostaran y aunque no se le notara mucho se los aprehendía de memoria, para ella era fácil teniendo una memoria auditiva muy desarrollada, todo lo que escuchaba no se el olvidaba aunque pasaran años. Pero ella no era tan dedicada como su prima, aunque también se leyó un par de libros, lo que también asombró a Glorfindel y a los demás, ya que, aunque al principio le costó por que no entendía mucho la pronunciación y como debía unir las palabras, sílabas, monólogos y entre otros caracteres que más que letras o símbolos, parecían dibujos de animales en forma egipcia, griega y una mezcolanza que no podía imaginar. Pero se las apaño bastante bien cuando le explicaron y de un día a otro ya estaba leyendo, no tan rápido como ella quería, pero entendía los textos y ya no los confundía. Pero para Aarón no hubo caso, pues el niño a cada palabra y soneto de las sílabas, se le erizaba la piel. Aún estaba afectado por las visiones y la misteriosa voz que les había relatado aquella historia y que no solo escucharon, si no que la vieron en vivo y en directo, con pantalla extra grande y sonido en 3D. Eso era suficiente para dejarte un pequeño recordatorio y tener pesadillas por un buen tiempo, especialmente para un niño de 6 años, así que al principio el negó rotundamente el leer o escuchar alguna frase en elfico, incluso salía de la habitación, no le importaba que lo vieran en pijama con tal de no escuchar.

Muchas veces se tapaba con la almohada la cabeza, cuando Ariel leía en voz alta, disimulando que él estaba dormido, pero podía escuchar cada frase, cada acentuación, cada imagen y era de esa manera que en las noche se levantaba de la cama en dirección al jardín, el viento lo calmaba, pero de igual manera, cada vez que salía se quedaba dormido apoyado en un árbol o pared que quedaba cerca del patio y cada noche Legolas o Celeborn, lo encontraban con lágrimas en los ojos y una pena que sobresalía en sus expresiones. Esto los estaba preocupando, el niño se estaba agotando por la tristeza.

No habían hablado nada de lo ocurrido desde ese día, los niños evadían todo tipo de anécdota relacionada con lo que vieron incluso sacaban otros temas como lo del Concilio y si aún quedaban gente de los otros reino. Gandalf y Elrond, no insistieron más, sabían que no sacarían nada con forzarlos, incluso si ellos no habían asimilado todo lo ocurrido, además que, aunque estaban despiertos y parecían animosos, extrañamente dormían más de lo debido. Gandalf había dicho que su cuerpo aún no se acostumbraba al poder que habían emanado hacia cinco días atrás y que era bueno el que durmieran, aunque los pequeños ya no querían ver más sabanas por un buen tiempo. Pero la insistencia de los chicos hizo que cedieran los presentes a que dieran el pase de poder por lo menos salir a dar algunas vueltas.

-Está bien, está bien, se pueden levantar, pero nada de agitarse o hacer esfuerzos innecesarios ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo Legolas algo serio y risueño a la vez que veía los tres niños con cara de enojo y ya listos con ropa cómoda, lista para resistir un día ajetreado. Se habían adelantado ante todo, despertaron muy de madrugada, para que no los detuvieran con el desayuno en la cama y las excusas que aún debían descansar.

-Niños, saben que todo se hace por su estado, aunque digan que están bien, sus cuerpos aún dicen lo contrario- espeto Imrahil sonriente, para la cara de enfuscados de los tres chicos- vale, vale no más cama- dijo el gran señor colocando las manos en alto como diciendo "me rindo", para la sorpresa de este, los niños dejaron salir un suspiro y se fueron a abrazarlo para la sonrisa del príncipe y Legolas.

-Bien, entonces iremos a desayunar todos juntos y luego pasaremos la mañana viendo los alrededores- espetó Merry con tranquilidad.

-¿Podemos ir a ver a Negro y Nieve?- Soltó de repente Aarón emocionado.

-¡Claro! No hay problema en ello, incluso podrás ir a ver a Eldarion que ya empezó las clases con Aratan ¿a lo mejor también quieras integrarte?- Dijo Legolas con alegría al ver al niño tan animado. El chico asintió fervientemente mientras tomaba la mano del elfo tironeándolo hasta la puerta, las niñas se miraron de reojo y movieron la cabeza negativamente, hoy iba a ver un "Gran terremoto" en Rivendell y así todos se encaminaron hacia el comedor.

Tomaron desayuno en una enorme mesa, una de las tantas de la habitación pero que extrañamente estaba ocupada por sus amigos, que los estaban esperando. Los elfos que atendían el lugar los saludaban calurosamente y les daban la bienvenida de que ya estuvieran bien, los que se unieron a este pequeño festín sonreían de buena gana al ver a los pequeños sanos y con una sonrisa en el rostro, en realidad no todos sabían la verdad de lo que había sucedido, por lo menos no los detalles, a muchos le dijeron que habían caídos enfermos, más solo los que tenían más experiencia, por no decir los que eran mas "Viejos", sabían la verdad, así que todo había quedado más que resguardado hasta que los comentarios y temas del Concilio fueran aclarados.

Pues sí, lamentablemente la reunión se había extendido para dos días, los cuales los niños pasaron durmiendo para la tranquilidad de los personajes más importantes. A pesar de las extrañas disculpas que ofrecieron los "Señores de la casa" los cuales habían llamado para que se hiciese ese Concilio, los murmullos eran bastante molestos, especialmente los del reino de Harad.

El tema en si, en esta enorme reunión, hizo aceptar la llegada de grandes reinos, por no decir de muchos personajes importantes, sin descartar, muy antiguos y renombrados guerreros. El tema principal que "golpeó" a todos los presentes, fue el extraño incremento de criaturas oscuras, además de los distintos ataques a las aldeas cercanas a cada reino, no había duda que algo estaba haciendo que la confianza de los pocos que quedaron después de la última guerra del anillo, hubiera vuelto a florecer y atacaran a sus anchas a la gente que estaba a los alrededores de cada reino. De igual forma al principio no fue mucha novedad, por que generalmente los distintos pueblos eran atacados por estas criaturas, pero más que nada por "recursos", comida, artefactos de valor y cosas así, además que los pueblerinos sabían defenderse, especialmente con la ayuda que el propinaba cada monarca a su gente, habían por lo menos una docena de caballeros por aldea y pueblo.

Pero todo se fue complicando a medida que los ataques eran más frecuentes y ya no solo buscaban víveres u objetos de valor, a cada ataque destruían todo, lo quemaban, hasta llegar a las matanzas. Ya no era un simple robo o destrucción por placer, ahora era masacres a gran escala…y el número fue aumentando, no solo de insignificante orcos, ahora empezaban a salir criaturas que supuestamente ya no existían, especialmente las que fueron mezcladas o alteradas por fuerzas externas. Primero fueron orcos, luego llegaron los Olog-hai, criaturas creadas por Saurón a partir de los viejos trolls, solo que ahora modificadas, resistentes a la luz del sol con mayor fuerza y tamaño. Trasgos, orcos con cualidades sobrehumanas, doblando la fuerza y destreza humana, los ya conocidos Uruk-hai, que tenían la piel y la sangre negras y los ojos de lince; alcanzaban prácticamente la misma estatura que los hombres y no temían a la luz.

Esas fueron las primeras apariciones, de estas criaturas, destruyendo todo a su paso, no dejando nada con vida. La gente tubo que huir a los respectivos reinos en los cuales, "supuestamente" estaban bajo protección, eso si alcanzaban a llegar, pues los grandes señores miraban asombrados, además de alarmados por la poca cantidad de gente que lograba llegar bajo la protección de las fortalezas o castillos en caso de un rey.

Hubo calma por un tiempo, esto fue aprovechado por los monarcas para saber en que situación se encontraba todo, las aldeas y pueblos más pequeños y alejados fueron los más afectados. No quedaba nada en pie, más los recintos que estaban apegados a los castillos o eran resguardados por grandes estructuras, no fueron tocados, al contrario, no había huella alguna que pudiera decir que por lo menos rondaban aquellos lugares, pero eso no descartaba que el mal se fusionara con el aire. Los jefes de cada aldea o representantes de estas fueron llamados, uno a uno, para que contaran lo sucedido, todos los relatos coincidían, siempre atacaban de noche, cuando estaba todo voluble, generalmente cuatro horas antes que el sol saliera, ingresaban como sombras al territorio sin que los guardias pudieran tomar carta en el asunto, matándolos en el proceso, para luego al momento en que la alarma se daba, casi todo estaba ya en ruinas.

Las noticias se extendieron como veneno en el aire, las advertencias y comunicados de que los ataques hacia el reino de los hombres y de las demás razas, incluidas las de los enanos de "Las Cavernas Centellante", los hobbits en la "Comarca", los elfos respectivamente y los reinos de más al norte. Hicieron actuar de inmediato a Minas Tirith, Rohan, Ithilien y especialmente a Minas Morgul, pues esta fue tomada de nuevo por un ejército de balchoth, los cuales se entendían extintos.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

En la época de Cirión, el duodécimo rey senescal de Gondor, vivía en Rhovanion, región situada en la frontera oriental del reino, un fiero pueblo bárbaro conocido como los balchoth que pertenecía a la raza de los orientales los cuales le dieron una cruenta batalla a los guerreros de Rohan, donde estos últimos ganaron dejando en claro la batalla y el triunfo de esta con el nombre de la batalla del Campo de Celebrant.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Esto desconcertó a los que habían quedado a cargo de los distintos reinos, pues estos personajes no habitaban en la Tierra Media desde la segunda Edad del sol, lo otro que desconcertaba era la aparición en masa de tantos Troll y orcos. Supuestamente la "población" de aquellas criaturas había disminuido considerablemente. Estaba casi nula después de la última guerra, pero al parecer sus suposiciones y cálculos estaban erróneas al saber que las fronteras de Mordor, más específicamente Cirith Ungol, Montañas Negras y Undûn, fueron totalmente tomadas por estás criaturas y hacía poco se había visto lo improbable y lo que supuestamente no deberían por que estar con vida…Dragones. Sí enormes dragones de tierra y aire, aunque no estaban en su pleno apogeo, ya que eran muy jóvenes. Eso fue más que agradecido en el primer encuentro que hubo entre estas bestias con los soldados de Gondor y Rohan. No fue muy alentadora la primera "victoria" hubieron muchas bajas preocupando no solo a los que se enfrentaron a esta impensada invasión, si no que alentó más al bando enemigo abarcando más territorio del que se debía. Esto hizo actuar de inmediato a los reinos, empezando por Ithilien que era el más amenazado en ese momento.

Faramir príncipe de Ithilien y senescal de Gondor, en esos momentos tubo que hacerse de todos los recursos posibles para alejar al bando enemigo, no es que lo hubiera tomado de sorpresa, más bien no se habían ni siquiera imaginado la cantidad de criaturas oscuras que pudiesen haber sobrevivido después de la última guerra. Eran demasiadas, eso estaba claro, incluso mandó a llamar parte de la guardia que cuidaba la ciudadela pues con tanto orco y troll no daban a vasto, pareciese que se multiplicaran a cada estocada y corte de sus horribles cuerpos. Faramir no pudo hacer mucho más, no podía arriesgar la vida de Eowyn y sus dos hijos, aunque la primera se renegara a dejarlo solo con todo esto, sabía que ella era lo suficiente capas de llevar a sus hombre, incluso mejor que el mismo, pero no podía por el simple hecho que la misma situación se le estaba escapando de las manos, no tenía muchas opciones, solo el hecho de haber mandado a un mensajero hacia Dol Amroth en Belfazas, ya que en ese momento Minas Tirith no tenía lugar alguno de entrada, la ciudad misma no estaba en peligro, si no que las malditas bestias habían tomado a todos los pueblos y caminos que estaban en su alrededor como para poder entrar a ella, la ciudad estaba completamente rodeada. Si mandaba alguno de sus hombres, no lograría ni siquiera pasar la frontera y sería un suicidio seguro, además sabía que Aragorn no estaba en ese momento en el reino y su hermano, Boromir estaba con él, no podría alertar a Aglahad y a Imrazôr, claro que el último estaba en las fronteras, de seguro no estaría bien. También había mandado uno de sus hombres hacia Rivendell, debía comunicar lo antes posible lo que estaba sucediendo, al igual que mandó otro hacia Rohan, esperaba que Carnistir hiciera acopio de su juicio y mandara algo de ayuda y al mismo tiempo tomara las medidas necesarias.

Pudieron contener a duras penas a los atacantes, aunque las aldeas y poblados a los alrededores no tuvieron la misma gracia, la gente tuvo que refugiarse tras las murallas de cada fortaleza y castillo. Sin más Faramir al ver que Ithilien estaba fuera de peligro y dejar al mando a su esposa, salió a galope encontrándose como habían previsto de antemano, con el príncipe Imrahil y su escolta, de camino se toparon con Eomer, que había sido llamado para el Concilio Blanco.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Notas:**

Los balchoth sembraron el terror en los valles del Anduin, pues se regían por la maldad y sus acciones estaban dirigidas por Sauron, el Señor Oscuro, que residía en Dol Guldur, fortaleza erigida en el Bosque Negro. Los balchoth botaron una nutrida flota en el Gran Río y alcanzaron por fin el reino de Gondor. Saquearon la provincia de Calenardhon y asesinaron masivamente a sus habitantes, hasta que les hizo frente un potente ejército de hombres de Gondor mandado por Cirion. Se incorporó a la lucha un ejército negro de orcos que atacó por la retaguardia a los hombres de Gondor, pero en el momento más crítico llegó la ayuda: los rohirrim mandaron una gran fuerza de caballería que aplastó tanto a los balchoth como a los orcos.

Esta contienda se llamó la batalla del Campo de Celebrant y en ella se puso fin para siempre al poder de los balchoth.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**¡BESOS A TODAS!**

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333


	35. Capitulo 35

**Mi fantasía, Mi realidad**

¡Aiya! A todos, disculpen el retrazo, pero esta linda página no se habría (maldita condenada ¬¬), no se que problema tuvo pero no podía acceder a ella, además que lamentablemente tuve que cortar este capitulo o se hacía muy largo, en realidad ya es largo, por eso pienso actualizar lo más rápido que pueda antes que los exámenes me lo impidan. Espero que les guste y nos estaremos leyendo previamente, besos a todos.

HADA

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Capitulo 35**

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-¿Pero, entonces todo ha sido saneado? O sea ya todo está bajo control- inquirió uno de los representantes de los reinos del norte.

-Me temo que no Lord Arta, después de aquella primera batalla, hubo un tiempo de tregua, pasaron más o menos unos 6 meses para que de nuevo empezaran los ataques- dijo Elrohir con seriedad- nos llegaron varios comunicados de parte de Imrazôr, que esta en la frontera con Mordor. La llegada de innumerable ejércitos alertó de nuevo a todos, pues estos empezaron a ingresar a las fortalezas, al principio sin ningún merito, pero al pasar el tiempo se empezaron a ser imposibles contenerlos, pues volvían con más aliados y diferentes criaturas.

-No tuvimos notificación de nada hasta que llegaron mensajeros de distintas razas pidiendo ayuda, pues la invasión se hizo incontenible por la cantidad de criaturas, especialmente las que no deberían existir, o mejor dicho que fueron eliminadas definitivamente de Arda- espetó Glorfindel.

-¿Quiere decir los Dragones?- Espetó el gran señor

- Y licántropos- terminó diciendo Elladan.

-También nos llamó la atención los Balchoth, además de los Uruk-hai, pues estos debieron disminuir no aumentar su número- dijo Boromir algo molesto por el último reporte recibido de Aglahad.

-¿Entonces podemos decir que a aumentado la población de criaturas provenientes de Mordor? ¿Pero se ha sabido si alguien los comanda, alguien con poder, comandante, capitán o algo por el estilo?- Intervino Glóin con actitud severa, como buen enano que era.

-Pues, Maestro Enano, me temo que no son muy alentadoras las noticias con respecto a eso- dijo uno de los comandante de Rohan a la aprobación de Eomer para que siguiera…-me temo comunicar ante este reunión, lo cual no se pudo decir en el Concilio, que se han visto bestias haladas de gran tamaño cruzar las fronteras, pero no solas- a esto hubo silencio, el hombre dejó salir un suspiro algo incomodo…-a estas bestias se les ha visto con sus amos…con Nazgul en sus lomos- a esto el aire de un momento a otro se puso tenso.

-¿Cuántos? -Dijo tajante Imrahil.

-Cuatro, por el momento solo eran cuatro, no han bajado a tierra, siempre se les ve volando, ni siquiera han atacado, dejan eso a su ejército, no intervienen- dijo tajante el hombre con pesar.

-Eso si que es extraño- dijo Gimli con reproche.

-Sí es bastante extraño- recalcó Thranduill- pero viendo de otra forma u aspecto esta repentina aparición de estas criaturas, se podría decir que esperan algo…

-…O a alguien…-dijo Gandalf interrumpiendo la conversación que se llevaba acabo en el despacho de Lord Elrond, pues el Concilio había terminado hace dos días, dejando en claro las alianzas y advertencias para las invasiones que se estaban llevando a acabo, aunque la mayoría se había ido, muchos detalles quedaron pendientes, así que los mas "cercanos" dejaron ir a sus escoltas más que nada para comunicar a sus respectivos pueblos el que tomaran las riendas en el asunto, o sea protegerse y tomar medidas de posibles ataques. Pero los más cercanos se quedaron y aunque no muy bienvenidos, Hyarmendacil y Cemendur también insistieron en quedarse, pues todo lo que tenía que ver con Mordor, a ellos los implicaba de primera mano ya que eran los que estaban más cerca de este, sin mencionar que fueron sus aliados.

-Pues, esas "suposiciones", de que pueden estar buscando algo o a alguien ¿en que se basan?- preguntó uno de los comandantes de Thranduill.

-Se tiene previsto que estas criaturas han estado disminuyendo la matanza, a medida que se acercan a las grandes fortalezas o reinos, pues en estos últimos acontecimientos han estado dejando con vida a los jóvenes y a los niños, solo matan a los adultos, según los representantes de cada pueblo u aldea. Se los han estado llevando hacia sus fortalezas, solos algunos son rescatados, pues lamentablemente no pueden hacer mucho al momento que los capturan- dijo Eomer con pesar y resentimiento.

-No hace mucho, uno de los tantos muchachos que se llevaron logró escapar, aunque con malas consecuencias, pues estaba visiblemente mal herido, fue reiteradas veces torturado vilmente, pero entre balbuceos y palabras al azar, el chico contó lo que ocurría en su encierro- espetó Imrahil tomando el hilo de la conversación- el muchacho entre delirios dijo algo acerca de una puerta, una entrada, luego dijo algo sobre el elegido y el regreso de su "Señor" el regreso de la oscuridad- Imrahil bajó la vista- en su último suspiro murmuró unas palabras, parecían una profecía o algo así, el guerrero levantó la vista "… en un recuerdo…en un pasado se encuentra lo que no nació en la sonrisa de un infante…se abre la última puerta…despierta la luz y la oscuridad…despierta el silencio eterno, para volver a nacer…" luego de eso, el chico convulsionó y falleció- terminó diciendo el príncipe- estas palabras las dijo de una vez, no se alcanzó a entender mucho pero fue su último aliento.

-Es como la proclamación de un llamado- dijo algo pensativo Glorfindel.

-…O el aviso de que viene la llegada de algo o alguien-…dijo Eomer con algo de recelo.

-Me temo que esas palabras, van directamente a alguien, que aún no se a encontrado- espetó Elrond paseándose por la habitación.

-Eso significa que están en busca de alguien, específicamente un hombre- espetó Thranduill afirmando la barbilla con su mano.

-Me temo mi Señor que no es un hombre- interrumpió Boromir- si no ¿Por qué estarían capturando a todos los muchacho o niños de las aldeas o pueblos de los distintos reinos?

-Eso es cierto, buscan a un niño ¿más que tendría que ver una criatura en todo esto? -espetó Lord Arta mirando a los presentes.

-Por que un niño es el elegido para que la entrada a otro mundo se abra- dijo una gélida voz que se había mantenido muerta toda la conversación, todos miraron al rey de Harad, el cual estaba con ambas manos entrelazadas sobre su boca y los codos sobre la mesa, mirando detalladamente a todos los presentes, con ojos que daban escalofríos al verlos. A esto Gandalf se irguió más, al igual que Elrond con el ceño fruncido, Aragorn entrecerró los ojos y los elfos se movieron inquietos, los demás pusieron atención a las palabras del Haradrim, el rey sonrió cínicamente.

-Hay unos escritos antiguos en mi reino, cuando era parte de este mundo, de parte de los demás pueblos, cuando no se desconfiaba tanto y ante de la traición- a esto varios se molestaron mostrando su disgusto y repudio con la mirada, el Haradrim amplio más la sonrisa tras sus manos. – Tratan de tiempo muy antiguos…" Hacia el sur del Gran Desierto, a través del río Siresha, se ubica el centro de la civilización Haradrim, la región denominada Siraya. Numerosas grandes ciudades -entre las que destacaron Tul Harad, Tul Isra, Pharazain en el oeste, Lejano Harad en el sur y la Bahía de Ormal en el este. Aún siguen vigentes hasta que la profecía se de una vez más, ante todo.- El soberano miró a los presentes con malicia- se dice que en los primeros días, cuando Anar puso sus rayos por primera vez en Arda, se contaron millares de historias entorno a la creación de todo ser vivo, las guerras lo destruían por ambición y poder, arruinándolo todo a su paso para dejar solo "… un recuerdo de lo que fue y lo que pudo ser…" -a esto Gandalf tomó firme su báculo recargándose en él, cerrando los ojos-… más existe una vida la cual no pudo ser arrebatada en ese momento, por que no pudo nacer, no en carne, pero si en espíritu, la cual daría una nueva oportunidad a las criaturas que no supieron apreciar los dones y la vida que se les había dado o la oscuridad eterna, entre pudedumbre y dolor hasta que la nada se hiciera presente…- pero esto no pudo suceder por que esta "esperanza" o "desgracia" para Arda, desapareció. Desapareció para no dar opción a escoger entre la luz y la oscuridad y así las criaturas que habitaban en ese momento Arda, pudieran forjar ellos mismos su camino…- a esto hubo un silencio de muerte.

-No significa que se haya perdido o desvanecido así como así, por que esta regresará… pues así los han descrito los Valar, es necesario que regrese, para dejar escrito lo que se a relatado y lo inconcluso tenga un final…"- a esto Gandalf se dio repentinamente la vuelta, dando la espalda y los presentes lo miraron de reojo.

-Usted sabe lo que significa Señor Gandalf- espetó con ironía el Haradrim- es inevitable, pues ya han pasado las mayores pruebas para todos los seres vivientes de estas Tierras, pero aún queda el último paso, el cual debe realizarse antes que los primeros nacidos partan de Arda- a esto todos los elfos presentes lo miraron con disgusto- sabe bien que EL vendrá por lo que le pertenece.

-Gandalf ¿a qué se refiere con eso? ¿Qué es lo que le pertenece?- Espetó Aragorn sin quitar la mirada del Haradrim, el mago dejó salir un suspiro para luego encarar al grupo de guerreros que esperaba impacientes, sus ojos azules se clavaron el Elrond, el cual tenía una mirada muy preocupada, pero decidida.

-Una vida nació de lo que no podía dar vida… y esta no pudo vivir como debía- el mago empezó a pasearse por la habitación- se dice que las grandes divinidades no pueden tener descendencia, no por lo menos que salga de sus propios cuerpos, pero si estos se rigen por las reglas mortales, pueden caer en sus instintos, en sus deseos, en sus redes.- El mago miró hacia la ventana, la noche se hacía presente de nuevo- ocurrió un día de luna nueva, antes que la guerra para liberar a todos los pueblos dieran comienzo, yo sospechaba en ese momento del mal que se alzaba en Arda, encontrando al responsable para detenerlo, pero además de eso, encontré lo que se ocultó por tantos miles de años- el mago calló por unos segundos,-… una luz, un pequeño recuerdo, una memoria de días felices, una fantasía, un sueño…una esperanza de… de Annatar o del que fue aquel que una vez sintió más que odio y rencor…en ese momento supe de un nuevo renacer, una tragedia…un engaño y de lo imposible hacia la vida…una esperanza…

-Dígalo Mithrandir, diga lo que ocultaron por tanto tiempo, diga que la oportunidad en ese momento se nos fue negada a todas las criaturas de Arda, de poder terminar con este ciclo que nos desgasta a todos- espetó Hyarmendacil con rencor y cólera.

-Sabe muy bien Hyarmendacil que al quitar esa vida, dio la oportunidad de crecer a muchas criaturas en este mundo. Si nacía entre nosotros, se hubiera formado un desequilibrio, nada ni nadie podría evitar que todo lo que conocemos ahora, no existiera, no se hubiera formado, todo habría quedado en un caos- espetó el mago serio mirando al rey- ese poder no podía existir habiendo tanto altos y bajos en Arda y la madre lo sabía, su decisión fue la correcta- espetó seguro el Istar.

-Nadie hubiera sabido eso, esa criatura debió nacer, debió desarrollarse aquí, con los suyos, los Valar nos negaron el conocimiento que debíamos portar, el que dejaría que todo esto no ocurriera, las diferencias, los poderes, las estirpes, los linajes, las razas…todo…todo hubiera sido muy diferente, no hubiera habido esta diferencia de poder…

-El poder corrompe Señor Hyarmendacil- interrumpió Elrond- nadie puede manejar el poder por que EL termina manejando a su portador y está más que claro con la última guerra del anillo, nadie puede sobrepasar a otros. Aunque los Valar nos hayan hecho diferentes uno de otros, cada ser vivo aporta con sus dones y características a este mundo, a cada vida sea esta importante o menos importante, nadie deja de ser indispensable para este ciclo- dijo el Señor de Imladris parándose de su asiento.

-¡Usted puede decir eso por ser unos de los más importantes de su raza! -dijo furiosamente sin alzar la vos el Haradrim.

-Le recuerdo que soy medio-elfo, también fui juzgado con anterioridad, pero eso no acallo mis dones, mis aptitudes, lo que soy como ser viviente y eso fue reconocido, por que saque lo mejor de mí, del legado que han entregado, del que soy parte, como cualquier hombre o elfo aquí presente. Cada uno tiene un camino por el cual recorrer.

-¡Pero no para la desgracia de otros, ese ser debía entregar a todos por igual el regalo de los Valar, debía dar el conocimiento del por que, el como y el cuando de las cosas, de la vida misma, el poder para todos…no sirve de nada si tienes que vivir en el mismo infierno…condenado a vagar en la misma oscuridad!- Exaltó Hyarmendacil parándose de su asiento.

-¡Esa criatura fue concebida con engaños, su pasado es oscuro, no debió existir y eso lo sabían los Valar…Eru lo sabía, por eso se lo llevó con EL, no permitió que el balance ya hecho se deshiciera como la lluvia en la tierra, no debía existir, no con el mal en Arda!- Espetó tajante Imrahil también parándose de la silla.

-El poder no es bueno para nadie, menos para los que no pueden ni siquiera controlar sus actos- dijo Thranduill mirando amenazadoramente a Cemendur, el cual cruzó los brazos por su torso alzando la mirada en forma de reto.

-¡YA NO PUEDEN ESCONDER LO INNEVITABLE!- Espetó furioso el Haradrim- ¡ESA VIDA HA VUELTO Y EL LA QUIERE…Y NO DESCANSARÁ HASTA OBTENERLA!- El rey se alejó de los presentes dando la espalda- no pueden ocultarla.

-¡Esa vida no existe! -Dijo autoritario Glorfindel enojado. ¡PUM! Retumbó la mesa con el golpe que le dio Cemendur casi clavando el hermoso broche que brillaba con la luz de las lámparas.

-Esa es la única prueba que necesito- dijo el rey de Harad con tono bajo- nadie más que el SER que hizo esta joya, puede restaurarla u hacer otra igual, nada más que EL o… sus descendientes- a esto todos los miraban en silencio y serios, menos Lord Arta y algunos del alto consejo de Gondor y Rohan, pues no sabían mucho de lo que se hablaba -¡esos niños deben cumplir con la profecía, deben entregar ese poder a las criaturas de Arda! -dictó tajante el frío hombre.

-Los niños no tiene nada que ver en esto Señor Hyarmendacil, ellos solo buscan protección, sus "dones" no tienen nada que ver con el tema que a surgido en estos nefastos acontecimientos- dijo molesto Faramir. El rey de Harad sonrió tomando el broche, jugando con el, rió cínicamente para empezar a retroceder hacia la salida.

-Esos niños, deberán entregar lo que se negó a Arda y a sus habitantes, no podrán esconderlos por mucho tiempo, el poder llama y ellos están despertando- a esto todos se levantaron furiosos mientras el rey ya estaba en la puerta- nadie podrá evitarlo Mithrandir y lo sabe, no podrá esconderlos de EL…

-Ellos no son lo que dice usted, no tiene pruebas de ello- dijo tajante Gimli con odio en los ojos.

-Las tengo mease enano- dijo el rey elevando el broche- esta es prueba suficiente para mí, además creo que no es común que haya tanta luz y un arco iris después del medio día- dijo con sorna el guerrero mirando al mago,-…libérelos, si no quiere que ocurra otra catástrofe- a esto no dejó replicar a nadie y se dio media vuelta saliendo de la habitación, resguardado por Cemendur, dejando un amargo pesar y rabia en el corazón de todos.

El silencio reinó en el lugar, todos volvieron a sus respectivos asientos, menos Gandalf y Elrond que pensativos se movían lentamente por el despacho. Cada uno estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, pero los que no sabían el estado nervioso y ansiosos de algunos para que les explicasen el por que de todo ese show que acababan de presenciar y del "Poder" que "todos debían tener" ¿Quién era esa misteriosa criatura y por que estaba maldita o mejor dicho, por qué el de su pasado oscuro?

-En realidad, entiendo las diferencias que hay entre el reino de Harad y las rivalidades con este, pero no pensé que hubiera toda una historia que involucraba a Arda y sus habitantes en desdén- inquirió Lord Arta mirando pasearse al Eldar y al mago -¿podrían explicar mejor cual es la situación que llevó esto a tiempo inmemoriales? pues aunque saben como muchos la historia de nuestra tierra, me temo que algo fue ocultado para no hacer más mal del que se cernía en ese momento en la Tierra Media- a esto Gandalf dejó salir un lastimoso suspiro.

- Me temo mi Señor, que fue mucho más que evitar un desequilibrio en Arda- dijo Thranduill con enojo mientras apoyaba su barbilla en la parte superior de la mano- habían demasiadas fuerzas… bien y mal, en una perdición… en esos instantes, la guerra, la traición, la muerte no dejaba a nada y a nadie. Todo estaba cubierto en penumbras danzando con la luz y la oscuridad un mismo vals, no había bueno o malo, nada podía decidir una cosa de la otra, todo fue previsto y calculado según los Valar. Esa vida no debía nacer- espeto serio el elfo.

-Es cierto, no debía llegar, por que todo comenzaría de nuevo- interrumpió Gandalf mirando hacia fuera por la ventana, a esto los interesados lo miraron expectantes, el mago negó en silencio bajando la mirada…-"dicen los escritos que en la guerra de _Nirnaeth Arnoediad_ o la Batalla de las Lágrimas Innumerables, sucedió una explosión de vida, pero de muerte a la vez, dos universos se unieron en la voluntad del engaño creando las profundidades de la nada- el mago dejo salir otro suspiro y encaró a los presentes- la misma confusión y arraigo se hicieron presentes, más una esperanza empezó a nacer y con ella una oportunidad para la creación… la destrucción…" Saben muy bien lo que pasó hace mucho, en los primeros días de Arda, cuando por fin los hijos de Ilúvatar pudieron descender a estas tierras y cual fue el primer regalo para estos…

-Los Silmarils- dijo Frodo intuyendo lo que iba a decir el mago.

-Sí, así es mi querido hobbits- recalcó el Istar mientras se acariciaba la barba (el habito hace al monje ¬¬) cave recordar lo que pasó hace mucho tiempo con Fëanor y las tres joyas que hizo para atrapar a luz de los Dos Árboles de Valinor, por lo que, aunque los Silmarils estuvieran en la más profunda oscuridad, brillaban con luz propia; cuando eran bañados por la luz, la reflejaban con maravillosos matices. Estas joyas, se consideraron como la más grande de las obras realizadas por los Hijos de Ilúvatar y según se nos relata, fueron consagradas por Varda, de modo que _ninguna carne mortal, ni manos maculadas, ni nada maligno podría tocarlos sin quemarse y marchitarse_. Y Mandos predijo que los Silmarils _guardaban los destinos de Arda, la tierra, el mar y el aire. _A esto todos asintieron recordando tiempos antiguos, especialmente los elfos- se dice que cada Silmarils esta custodiado por un guardián que los Valar asignaron después de la tragedia que llevaron a uno de los finales más trágicos en Arda.

…cuando Elwing fue salvada por Ulmo convirtiéndola en una hermosa ave blanca en cuyo pecho brillaba el Silmaril. Y fue con esta forma con la que Elwing encontró finalmente a Eärendil, narrándole lo que había sucedido en su ausencia decidiendo partir a Valinor con su navío Vingilot, a implorar el perdón y la ayuda de los Valar, para lo cual, Eärendil se colocó el Silmaril que su esposa le había traído en la frente. En Valinor fueron recibidos y escuchados por los Valar y consiguieron su perdón y su ayuda y desde entonces, Eärendil surca los cielos en Vingilot con el Silmaril prendido en la frente.

Los otros dos Silmarils que permanecían en la corona de hierro de Morgoth, fueron recuperados por Eönwë tras la Guerra de la Cólera, en la que el Señor Oscuro fue derrotado. Pero Maglor y Maedhros, tras matar a los guardias del campamento del Heraldo de Manwë, se apoderaron de las dos Grandes Joyas. Maedhros huyó lejos con uno de los Silmarils, pero la Gran Joya le quemaba la mano y el dolor se le hacía insoportable. Lleno de angustia y desesperación, comprendió los males y desgracias que había traído el Juramento de Fëanor, por lo que se arrojó por una grieta ardiente junto con el Silmaril. Maglor, por su parte, tampoco pudo resistir el dolor con el que le atormentaba la joya que había robado, y lo arrojó al mar, y se cuenta que desde entonces anduvo errante por las costas atormentado por todas las malas acciones cometidas en el pasado.

Se dice que cuando sobrevenga la Dagor Dagorath los tres Silmarils serán finalmente recuperados del Aire, de la Tierra y del Mar, y Fëanor entregará las Tres Joyas a Yavanna, con las que ésta devolverá la vida a los Dos Árboles. De esta manera, su luz inundará de nuevo el Mundo, y los Valar serán otra vez jóvenes, y los Elfos volverán a despertar, para así cumplir el propósito que Ilúvatar designó para ellos…

-Es un recuerdo y una historia que quedará siempre en los corazones de los primeros que pudieron tocar la luz en esos tiempos- espetó Glorfindel con nostalgia y dolor- pero no es muy probable que Eru nos bendiga después de tanto mal que ha surgido en estas tierras- espetó el Noldo- además mi gente vuelve a Valinor, no creo que quede mucho para los hombres.

-Eso es cierto- recalcó Gandalf- no hemos llevado muy bien los caminos y oportunidades que nos han dado los hijos de Ilúvatar, pero me temo que no todo puede ser tan negro y blanco- dijo el mago con recelo y afirmación, pues las palabras del rey de Harad no están lejos de ser una verdad…una esperanza… o una perdición- a esto todos alzaron la mirada.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso Mithrandir?- interrumpió Elladan algo ofuscado- que verdad puede plantear ese hombre más de la que ya dio a conocer hace unos momentos.

-Pues, mi querido amigo- espetó el mago colocando las manos en la espalda y empezando a caminar- me temo que parte de esa "historia", la de los Silmarils, no está totalmente completa- a esto muchos de los presentes abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, especialmente ciertos elfos, Elrond solo se limito a ver las expresiones de los distintos guerreros y altos señores presentes.

-¿Puedes aclarar un poco mejor lo que has dicho Gandalf?- Espetó algo confundido el rey de Gondor.

-Claro Estel, aunque esto no muchos lo saben, menos que existe pues se acordó no hablarlo, ni comentarlo, sea por el bien o el mal de todos-… Gandalf se paso la mano por la cara… -"Ilúvatar estuvo de acuerdo, que esas joyas no estuvieran en Arda pues eran muy codiciadas y corrompían a criatura que fuera, si esta poseía a alguno de ellos. Por eso los volvió a los elementos y a su centro, donde descansarían hasta que fueran necesitadas de nuevo, más… nadie supo que al momento de que estás desaparecieron, su luz también se extinguió, pues en esos momentos otro poder mayor se cernía en Arda, este poder jamás nació, fue reprimido y sacado de toda voluntad mala y buena que pudiera llegar a EL, pues no fue deseado y tampoco maldecido, pero si exiliado por que marcaría un sendero importante para quien lo obtuviera…esa fue la respuesta que necesitaba la Valar Yavanna para poder equilibrar de nuevo Arda, ese nacimiento y final que se complementaban en todo sentido y que le daría la fuerza para dar el último paso que aún está dormido…"

-Señor Gandalf, está hablando en acertijos de nuevo- le interrumpió Sam algo enojado por las vueltas que daba el mago, a lo que este solo sonrió de buena gana.

-Lo siento mi querido Sam, pero -"lo que se ve o se escucha más complicado tiene la verdad más fácil y obvia ante toda adversidad" y esta es la más grande verdad oculta en toda esta historia.- Suspiro- Digo esto por que en este momento si alguien encontrara los Silmarils, estos no les servirían de nada- a esto algunos se pararon y otro se pasaron la mano por la cara despejándose y no entendiendo lo que acababa de decir el Istar. A esto Gandalf levantó las manos deteniendo las preguntas y discusiones que se formaron de un momento a otro en todos los ojos presentes, menos en los de Lord Elrond y Thranduill.

-Digo esto- siguió el mago- por que estas hermosas joyas, ahora son solo meros recipientes sin ningún contenido. La luz que fue extraída de de los Dos Árboles de Valinor, ya no brillan en su interior- a esto todos se miraron confusos y renuentes a creer lo que había oído hace poco, el mago sonrió- esta luz fue envuelta y acoplada a una vida que no debió nacer, pero fue salvada para un futuro que ya estaba trazado…

-¿Está intentando decir que la luz de los Árboles de Valinor, yace con otro ser, lo tiene una vida…una criatura?- dijo enojado uno de los elfos de la corte de Elrond parándose de improvisto junto a otros.

-¡ESO ES UNA BLASFEMIA IMPERDONABLE!- grito uno de ellos- ¡La luz no puede estar en la manos de una ser vivo, menos si este es maligno, oscuro! -el mago sonrió.

-Si puede mi estimado Señor- espetó el mago firme- si puede por que la una no puede vivir sin la otra y que mejor constitución de aquellos que son inmortales, amigos y enemigos a la vez…la luz y la oscuridad, siempre han ido de la mano, pero nadie a dicho cual es la oscuridad y la claridad.

-Está pisando arena movediza Mithrandir- dijo uno de los Eldar.

-No más que usted, Señor. En realidad todos estamos a mereced de lo inevitable, pero aún no está totalmente completado.

-¿Completado? -Interrumpió Sam.

-Si, Sam, completado, terminado. Pues estoy esperando que me den una señal, para ver si mi espera, no ha sido en vano y deberé actuar lo más rápido posible para que lo que se viene ahora, no perjudique a Arda.

-Está hablando en acertijos de nuevo- dijo el hobbits cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

-Gandalf sabes que no podemos adelantar nada, aún no se sabe bien si lo que relatan los escritos se hará realidad, incluso ya pasó el tiempo en que debía suceder- espetó Elrond- no puedes arriesgar vidas inocentes.

-Me temo Lord Elrond, que ya están en peligro, pues solo tengo una duda, la cual se aclarará muy pronto, donde lamentablemente habrán muchos afectados. Solo puedo decir que se nos ha dado la oportunidad de hacer lo correcto. No es bueno, ni malo, es lo que se debió haber hecho en ese momento y la respuesta a tantas preguntas serán respondidas cuando la armonía y el equilibrio regresen a sus respectivos dueños, cuando se acepten y el dolor no afecte más su corazón- el mago suspiró- hasta entonces la leyenda seguirá dormida.

-Si está tan seguro que esa "criatura" ya ha descendido a Arda ¿dónde se encuentra en este momento? ¿Por qué no se ha hecho presente y actúa como debe? ¿Después de tanto tiempo, por qué ahora, por que en este momento, qué hay de importante en esta época?- Inquirió Lord Arta.

-Mi Lord, anteriormente, todos los infortunios que pasaron los distintos reinos y vidas por esas joyas, sucedieron cuando había estabilidad en Arda, cuando había una cierta armonía entre el bien y el mal. En esta época, pasa lo mismo, después de la última guerra del anillo, han pasado 6 años de paz, hay un balance, un extraño e inesperado equilibrio el cual está siendo probado ante que los Eldar partan a Tierras lejanas.

-¿A que se refiere con eso Mithrandir?- Preguntó Nimros con seriedad.

-Aún no está claro si un poder como el de los Silmarils puede dejarse en estas tierras de nuevo, se está dudando de la estabilidad reciente. Que no dure, la ven frágil- dijo el mago con seriedad- y eso no solo afectaría a los hombres o toda raza existente, si no que exclusivamente a ustedes, a los elfos.

-¿Por qué directamente a nosotros? ¿Qué hay en particular con que seamos Eldar?- Pregunto Maderos con duda.

-Por que si la luz reviviera a los dos árboles y estos crecieran en la oscuridad, toda Arda desaparecería en esta y la vida de los Eldar con ella- a esto todos los elfos miraron asustados y confusos al mago- digo esto por el portador que ahora tiene esa luz. Si este es corrompido antes que encuentre las tres joyas, todo habrá sido en vano, los sacrificios, la entrega…las nuevas vidas y no solo eso, también habrá una oportunidad para que Melkor regrese- a esto ya estaban todos preocupados, algunos se pararon paseándose inquietos.

-¡Entonces debemos encontrarlo en seguida! ¡Los vasallos de Mordor ya saben que esa criatura está en la Tierra Media, la están buscando, por eso los ataques, por eso las matanzas! -Espetó enojado Elrohir mirando al mago.

-Tú sabes donde esta Gandalf- dijo uno de los consejeros de Gondor- sabes donde está esa criatura- a esto el mago dio una tímida sonrisa al guerrero.

-Aún no, por eso estoy en espera de que sea revelado, ya que no se puede forzar a esta vida, ya que no es de este mundo.

-¿Cómo que no es de este mundo? ¿No había dicho que había tomado cuerpo, que ha reencarnado?- Espetó uno de los consejeros de Thranduill.

-Sí, así es, pero a pesar de todo ésta involucra a otra alma en el momento que los escritos se cumplan, no solo estará en riesgo la luz de los Árboles de Valinor, también estará la vida que guarda este poder, pues solo es un "contenedor" de esta fuerza- Gandalf bajó la mirada- sería un sacrifico de una vida inocente para salvarnos, y lo peor de esta, es que no tiene noción de lo importante que es- dijo con desgano el Istar y la conmoción de todos.

-Esto es realmente serio- dijo Imrahil paseándose por el despacho- deberemos ver todas las posibilidades y como poder llegar a esa criatura primero y antes que nada, antes que los sirvientes de Mordor lo hagan- dijo el príncipe con desdén.

-Hasta entonces seguirán los ataques- espetó Legolas- habrá que preparase desde ahora, pues muchos codiciaran a ese niño ¿Por qué es un niño no? -Preguntó Legolas mirando al mago- ¿o es un Eldar?

-Es un niño humano Legolas- interrumpió Elrond.

-¿Por qué un humano? Los humanos son débiles, especialmente cuando son niños ¿por que un niño humano? Debería ser un Eldar o un Maia, alguien con poder, por lo menos para defenderse- espetó enojado uno de los elfos presentes y para la reprimenda de los hombres al escuchar las palabras de aquel elfo.

-Me temo que ese es el primer paso para la perdición de Arda, Señor Elwë- espetó serio el mago- una persona con poder es la menos indicada para poseer la luz de los Árboles, pues esta misma no tolera poder sea bueno o malo, destruiría al elegido antes de poder encontrarlo y los humanos no son débiles como usted a dicho, al contrario, esa debilidad, como usted especula que tienen, es la mayor fuerza para poseer la luz, para resguardarla, así lo creen los Valar, así lo cree Fëanor, si no, no podría criatura alguna poseer tales joyas.

-Pero si está claro que alguien maligno o de grandes ambiciones para beneficio propio se quemaría con solo tocarlas ¿no pasaría lo mismo con un ser puro a menos que la criatura lo tenga no lo sea?- Dijo tajante el elfo.

-No he dicho lo contrario, pero puedo asegurar que no es mala la criatura, solo que no sabe cuan importante es, y al ser de esa manera, no despide el poder que debería dar a conocer, pero puede que tenga lapsos en que los manifieste inconscientemente.- A esto los poderes que manifieste no serán precisamente de El, si no de los Silmarils, tendrá reacciones a ciertas cosas o ciertas personas, especialmente a las de malas intenciones.

-Eso podría facilitar las cosas al buscarlo, según sus reacciones o como se comporte ante algo maligno, podríamos deducir quien puede ser ¿tiene alguna otra característica? -Pregunto Maderos mirando al mago y a Elrond.

-Se puede percibir un aura tranquila y poco común, especialmente cuando está cerca de la naturaleza, armoniza muy bien con plantas y animales, de igual forma esta puede ser dorada o plateada, según sus progenitores- esto lo dijo en voz baja el anciano, pero bien clara para los presentes.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso Gandalf, qué tienen que ver los progenitores de la criatura en todo esto?- pregunto Nimros.

-No me refiero a los humanos, me refiero a los padres de su vida pasada, la de su alma.- A esto todos se miraron.- Su cuerpo es humano, pero su alma no ¿Cómo hubiera aguantado tanto poder de los Silmarils si no?

-Eso explica todo- dijo Elladan parándose de su asiento y según lo que ha descubierto -¿Qué tipo de alma tiene el muchacho?

-¿Quién dijo que era varón? -A esto a todos le corrió una gotita, eso si se pudiera ver una (u. u jejejejeje) -no he dicho que fuera varón, también puede ser una niña.

-¡Ha dicho que era un niño! -dijo Sam enojado.

-Mi querido Sam, la palabra "niño" involucra a ambos géneros, puede ser mujer u hombre, por lo demás no tengo característica alguna, aún que pueda ser específica con la criatura, solo según conclusiones que hemos hecho estos últimos años entre sabios y amigos.

-Entonces no hay que decir más, deberemos buscar aquella criatura para que se cumpla el designio de Ilúvatar y Arda vuelva a ser lo que era ¿pero aún no entiendo por qué los elfos morían si la luz de los Árboles de Valinor se extinguiera? si ellos vuelven a Valinor esto se evitaría, además que son inmortales- dijo Trancos.

-Ese es el problema Aragorn, que ellos no podrán volver hasta que los árboles estén restaurados.

-Pero si ya varios han partido, mucha de nuestra gente ha viajado a los puertos Grises y ha partido a las tierras Imperecederas- dijo uno de los consejeros del rey Thranduill.

-Pero, se han ido los que no están relacionados con los escritos- espetó el mago con media sonrisa y para el asombro de todos.

-¿Dices que no todos están unidos a esta regla, a la profecía?- Inquirió Nimros.

-Así es, solo algunos son, como decirlo…los indicados y ellos saben quienes son, pues son los más interesados en esta…además que van a tener cierta conexión especial, y por otro lado ya saben en sus corazones quien es el que lleva la luz en su alma.- A esto Elrohir, Elladan, Glorfindel, Legolas, Thranduill, Elrond, Imrahil y Aragorn se quedaron estáticos, como si se les paralizara el mundo en un segundo y una imagen vino a la cabeza de todos,…una imagen de 5 días atrás.

-No puede ser- dijo para si Aragorn, para luego levantar la vista y encontrarse con la mirada de los que estaban en su misma condición.

-Pero además de eso- siguió el mago al silencio que se produjo- el hecho de que no todos los Eldar estén involucrados en los escritos, no significa que no les afecte, ya que si Arda llega a caer en manos de la oscuridad, Valinor también caerá, junto a los que ahí habitan : Silencio :

-¿Qué sucede? Se quedaron todos muy callados ¿no me digan que ustedes conocen a la criatura? -Espetó Lord Arta mirando al mago y luego a todos que estaban bastante interesados en el piso, el mago sonrió a esto.

-¡NO! -Dijo inmediatamente Elrond levantándose del mullido asiento mirando tranquilamente a los presentes- solo que es extraño lo que dijo Gandalf, pero más que nada- siguió el medio elfo mirando a los que tuvieron su misma reacción- hay que poner al tanto a los demás, especialmente si van a ver más ataques- a esto los implicado asintieron en silencio a la petición del brillo de los ojos del Señor de Imladris- pero- dijo dudando el elfo- me gustaría que esto quedara aquí, entre estas paredes y los presentes.

-Eso es cierto- interrumpió Imrahil- si esta noticia llega a oídos no adecuados, podría armarse una trifulca, un caos total, especialmente los que ansían el poder.

-¿Eso concierne a los Haradrim?- dijo de repente Frodo, a lo que todos lo miraron.

-Ellos ya tienen conciencia de la criatura, me temo- espetó Gandalf, pero no están seguros, aún hay dudas entorno a sus suposiciones y eso hay que aprovecharlo. Si a Hyarmendacil solo le interesa el "poder" habrá que tener cuidado, pero por lo demás ojala se esparza el rumor necesario, no el que traiga la tragedia y desconfianza a Arda.

-En eso estamos todos de acuerdo- dijo Thranduill también levantándose de su asiento- por lo demás hay que estar atentos ante cualquier manifestación u acto extraño, enviaré de inmediato un mensajero a mi reino.

-Creo que todos debemos hacer lo mismo, pero lo del niño o niña- dijo Comer- tendrá que ser una empresa silenciosa, habrá que armar un grupo y una estrategia para encontrarlo, resguardarlo, para que no caiga en malas manos.

-Además de eso, debemos encontrar los demás escritos que hablan de todo esto, solo tenemos algunas suposiciones y papeles incompletos, hay que ponerse de acuerdo en buscar más documentos acerca de esta profecía- dijo Glorfindel cruzado de brazos.

-Bien, entonces, estamos todos de acuerdo con lo que hay que hacer, supongo que haremos otra reunión para ver los detalles y quienes serán lo que armarán esta empresa para poder encontrar a la criatura,… ¿pero Gandalf? hay muchos niños, quiero decir, el o ella ahora debe tener cierta edad, por que si es solo un infante podría ser más complicado- dijo Lord Arta, a lo que el mago asintió.

-Sí, según los papeles y la fecha actual, la criatura debe tener entre 8 y 11 años, claro que son suposiciones, pero está dentro de ese rango, puede ser más pequeño, pero no debería pasar de los 12, según los últimos cálculos- esto los presentes se miraron de reojo.

-Estupendo, con eso me voy más tranquilo, aunque aún un poco confuso. Pero ante todo ni Lord Elrond, ni el Señor Gandalf no han decepcionado en días difíciles, al igual que confío en nuestro rey- a esto Arta hizo una reverencia ante los presentes, los cuales la devolvieron- estaré esperando noticias mientras organizo a mi gente. Mi señor Aragor- a esto el aludido asintió- mi pregunta va a su pasado más que nada ¿quiere que le avise a sus compañeros de aventuras? -El rey ciño un poco las cejas.

-Los Montaraces- dijo sin más- Arta asintió, Aragorn miró a su padre y luego a los gemelos, los tres asintieron. -Sería un enorme favor el que me hace, Lord Arta.

-Entonces así se hará, caballeros… -dijo inclinándose ante los presentes- tendrán noticias mías, como así espero las vuestras y me disculpo por la grosería de partir, pero el tiempo apremia.

-Vaya Lord Arta y que su viaje sea sin novedad, estaremos en contacto.- Y así fue, El Señor de las tierras del Norte se fue con su sequito mientras los demás quedaban rezagados en la habitación.

-Señor Elwë, se que no está muy conforme con lo que ha escuchado, pero si quiere salir de duda a todo lo que ha atendido, le pido que reúna a todos los eruditos y grandes conocedores de la historia de Arda en la biblioteca, para que encuentren todo tipo de documento y vestigio de los primeros días de estas tierras y las batallas que prescindieron de esta, ojala hasta los días en que Saurón tomó poder- espetó el mago con calma, y para la reprobación de los ojos del Eldar.

-Además de eso- interrumpió Elrond- necesito que todos los elfos se preparen para cualquier acontecimiento, si no es por lo que dicen los escritos, que sean por las innumerables invasiones que están ocurriendo- a esto los consejeros iban replicar, pero el Señor de Imladris los detuvo con ambas manos alzadas- sea o no sea nuestra guerra Señores, es preferible estar alertas, no somos tan fríos como para dejar a tanta gente que muera o quede a su suerte, especialmente si algunos de nuestro pueblo no partirán a Valinor por que están muy apegados a estas tierras- a esto los presentes dejaron de insistir.

-_Sin na ganna hîrnnin Elrond_ (Así se hará señor Elrond)- dijo el Eldar inclinando la cabeza, el medio elfo solo asintió seriamente.

– Señor Falastur, quiero que organice a todo los artesanos para empezar con la construcción de las armaduras y armamentos correspondientes, quiero que los entrenamientos se intensifiquen y me de a conocer quienes están dispuesto a librar lo inevitable, los que no quieran, no se les juzgará, al contrario- a esto el Eldar asintió.

-_ Gonnhirrim – (_Maestros de la Piedra)- interrumpió Thranduill mirando a los enanos presentes- me honraría que ustedes fueran los hacedores de tales armas para esta encuentro que se aproxima, además de su destreza para las armaduras y el conocimiento de las cavernas para el plan estratégico que se empleará más adelante- dijo el rey solemne.

-Y así se hará, mi Señor, mi gente estará gustosa de ayudar en un mejor porvenir para las distintas criaturas que habitan estás tierras, aunque no puedo afirmar que muchos quieran ir a la misma guerra- dijo Gloin con pesar.

-No se preocupe por eso, Mease enano, sabemos los por que y los contra, muchos se negarán a luchar una guerra por la cual no conocen el propósito, pero se le dará a conocer oportunamente para que no den paso atrás, más su destreza será requerida de todas formas- habló Imrahil con seriedad- al igual que la de su gente Señor Gimli.

-No tenga duda de ello mi Señor, mi hacha ya estaba empezado a oxidarse- a esto las mayoría sonrió.

- Entonces todo dicho. Señor Falastur, por favor, coloque se de acuerdo con el Maestro Gloin para todo lo que necesite, especialmente para el comunicado y resguardo de su gente- a esto Gloin inclinó amablemente la cabeza seguido de los demás enanos, en forma de agradecimiento. -Mañana será un día bastante pesado, empezaremos con la organización de todo lo referente a los ataques, además de la boda del Príncipe Legolas.

-Señor Elrond, después de todo esto, a lo mejor no es muy contra producente hacer la boda, Eve y yo podemos esperar, para…

-No, no Legolas, la boda se hará si o sí, es lo mejor para sacar tensiones en el ambiente, además de la felicidad de ustedes dos, todo se hará como lo habíamos planeado. Por favor todos descansen esta noche por que mañana y los días que siguen necesitaremos de vuestras ideas y estrategias con respecto a todo esto.- Al terminar el Señor de Imladris, los consejeros de este, los de Thranduill, Gondor, Rohan, Dol Amroth y los enanos se retiraron, solo se quedaron los grandes Señores, más los hobbits, Gimli, por petición de Legolas por que debían hablar algo importante, para que su padre no sospechara y así solo quedaran los más conocidos. El silencio reinó unos momentos mientras el mago tomaba asiento por fin después de tan extenuante conversación.

-Dama Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, pueden salir ahora- dijo de repente el mago para el asombro de los guerreros. La pareja se hizo presente en silencio a la medida que sonreían tímidamente.- Por favor- espeto el mago señalando dos asientos. Cuando estos se sentaron todos lo hicieron mirándose unos a otros.

-En realidad no hay mucho que decir ahora- interrumpió la dulce voz de la Dama Blanca- supongo que ya habrán conectado algunas ideas por todo lo que se ha dicho hoy esta noche.

-Aún no estoy muy seguro- dijo Frodo mirando a la hermosa Eldar- ¿pero, por que no estuvieron presentes, digo entre nosotros?

-Eso, mi respetable hobbits, fue para no darle tanta importancia e inseguridad a esta "pequeña" reunión, si nos hubiéramos hecho presentes, el rey de Harad hubiera desconfiado más, por no decir armar cizaña ante los presentes y hubieran sospechado que nuestra presencia se debía a que estábamos ocultando información o en todo caso algo importante, además quisimos ver las reacciones de personas ajenas a lo que esta aconteciendo, por que así sabremos a que atenernos más adelante- dijo solemne el Señor de Lorien.

-Bueno, a pesar de todo, no ha ido tan mal, solo que en cierta manera si ocultamos información valiosa y eso más que nada por inseguridad, especialmente el que se forme un caos- a esto nadie dijo nada, el silencio fue la mejor reflexión- más solo aclararé algo- continuó el mago- es cierto lo que dijo el Rey de Harad, ese broche es más que una prueba del que el hijo de Annatar está entre nosotros- a esto todos se miraron- pero no como un vida…si no que en tres.

-Señor Gandalf, por favor no más acertijos o frases inconclusas, esto se ha vuelto algo serio por no decir increíble- espetó Merry cruzando los brazos en su pecho.

-Lo sé mi querido hobbits, pero solo los presentes saben de esto y es mejor dejarlo así, hasta que la seguridad inunde nuestros pensamientos y palabras, solo diré, que por favor, cuiden muy bien a nuestros pequeños visitantes- a esto los ojos de Eomer, Faramir, Boromir y los de Gimli junto a los hobbits, menos Frodo, se agrandaron como platos.

-Gandalf, estás queriendo decir que…que…Ariel, Haidée y Aarón…son…ellos- balbuceo Pippin con asombro.

-Sólo diré que hasta no sea aclarado toda esta historia, de pies a cabeza, no se dirá nada, ni se hará nada que ponga en una encrucijada a esas tres criaturas. Solo apoyo, comprensión y dedicación a su bienestar, mientras todo esto se desenreda…

-Gandalf sabes muy bien que en tu corazón está la verdad- interrumpió Galadriel, a esto el mago asintió -y por lo demás cuentas con mi ayuda junto a mi gente, pues mi nombre esta impreso en el alma de ellos- dijo refiriéndose a los niños.

-Por mi, no hay más que decir, con solo haberlos mirado a los ojos, creo que me han robado no solo un suspiro, si no también el corazón, como lo hizo mi amada hija hace mucho tiempo- a esto los gemelos se entristecieron, al igual que Elrond recordando a la hermosa elfa que fue Celebrian- por lo demás los niños están bajo la protección de Lothlórien y la mía- espetó Celeborn con tranquilidad.

-Entonces hasta que la luz nos ilumine a todos o a uno de nosotros, esto quedará en silencio, especialmente para los niños, si algo ha de manifestarse en ellos, dejaremos que los pequeños se acerquen a nosotros, no los forzaremos a nada, eso sería para peor- dijo Elrond más calmado.

-Lo mejor, sería empezar con su educación, mientras más pronto sepan controlar sus aptitudes, más seguros y confiados estarán de ellos mismo y de nosotros- dijo el mago parándose apoyado en su bastón- por lo demás, nos toca una tarea ardua y presumo que los caballeros aquí presentes querrán muy temprano, mañana por la mañana mandar los respectivos mensajeros a sus reinos, además de alistar todo para le unión de la feliz pareja- esto lo dijo mirando a Legolas que sonrió al mago- pues bien, yo me retiro, por que aún debo aclarar algo, además de descansar un poco.- Dijo el Istar yendo hacia la puerta mientras todos lo miraban caminar lentamente.

¡Ha! Una cosa- dijo el mago dándose la vuelta- Ariel ya está sospechando de todo esto- los presentes miraron asombrados- no hay por que extrañarse, es una chica muy inteligente, además que es la que más sabe de nosotros a través de los libros que ha leído, aconsejo que lo mejor sería hablar con ella antes que los otros dos pequeños, por cualquier mal inconveniente que pueda ocurrir, por lo demás tendré una charla con ella mañana. Y otra cosa-: silencio:- el mago les quedó mirando a todos- no traten de protegerlos, pues será para peor- a esto algunos iban a reclamar pero el mago los detuvo- son niños es cierto, pero su vida a sido tan dura como cualquier adulto, saben a que atenerse, pero hay que ir despacio, así será mas comprensible para ellos- a esto el mago dio una media sonrisa y se inclinó levemente para desaparecer por la puerta. El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo en la habitación, los presentes pensaban mil cosas y ninguna respuesta se hizo presente.

-Esto va hacer más complicado de lo que se ve- dejó salir Pippin de un soplo.

-Más que eso mi querido Pip, es creer que esos pequeños sean la esperanza de Arda- dijo Boromir con preocupación.

-Lo que aún no entiendo, es como son hijos de Annatar, si los pequeños no son de aquí, son de otra dimensión- dijo Glorfindel pensativo.

-Eso fue por que así lo espetó Yavanna- interrumpió Galadriel llamando la atención de todos- ella tomo el alma del hijo de la dama de la luna y la dividió en tres dones, tres almas, las cuales fueron enviadas más allá de las fronteras del tiempo y el espacio…más allá de las estrellas. Al parecer fue cierto, si se confirma que los tres pequeños son aquellos que llevan la luz en su interior- la Dama blanca se levanto mirando a los presentes- mi papel ya está escrito en esta nueva historia…el de ustedes recién comienza, vean dentro de sus corazones y sabrán cual camino seguir-. A esto todo quedó rezagado y pensativo.

-No creo que haya duda en eso- dijo Celeborn con los ojos cerrados- pero el hijo de la Dama de la Luna está ante mis ojos, la prueba fue la quemadura del pequeño en su pecho. Cemendur sabía de eso, y no dudó en hacerlo. -El Eldar abrió los ojos- yo no tengo duda con respecto a los niños, lo que me preocupa será como lo tomarán ellos, pero me preocupan más las personas que los rodeen- a esto todos alzaron la mirada.- Lo digo por que se han encariñado con ellos mucho más de lo que ustedes piensan o sienten…ese cariño puede ser un arma de doble filo o…una ventaja.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

La reunión había durado hasta altas horas de la noche, había mucho que aclarar, pero lo primero ante todo eran los niños y las cartas que iban a ser enviadas mañana a primera hora para los respectivos reinos, así sin más todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, aunque todos se morían de ganas de ir a ver a los niños antes de ir a descansar y así fue, cada uno a hora distinta y otros que coincidían para la diversión de algunos.

Los últimos en ir a las habitaciones de los pequeños, por que ya no estaban en los aposentos de Lord Elrond, fueron Legolas, Aragorn, Glorfindel y los gemelos. Minuciosamente tocaron las puertas dejándose ver después por las dos elfas que velaban el sueño de las criaturas.

-Pasen- dijo casi en un susurro Eve al abrir la puerta, dejando entrar a los guerreros.

-¿Están dormidos hace mucho? -Preguntó Elladan caminando hacia el interior.

-Más o menos, la última en dormirse fue Ariel, lamentablemente ha tenido muchas pesadillas, no quiere contar nada, solo, se abraza a Arwen y se queda dormida de nuevo- espetó la mujer mientras se acercaban a los pies de las camas.

-¿Están los tres en una cama?- dijo risueño y enternecido Legolas, mirando a las tres pequeñas figuras en la cama que sería la de Haidée, justo al medio.

-No en realidad- dijo Arwen destapando un poco a las figuras- las niñas están aquí- Eve se fue a al otra cama y destapó tímidamente a otras dos personitas que dormían placidamente en la cama que sería la de Aarón, que ahora también estaba ocupada por Eldarion.

-¿Eldarion? -Dijo asombrado Elrohir, pero Aragorn solo sonrió acercándose donde estaba su hijo.

- Si. No quiso dejarlos, quería estar cerca de sus amigos a como diera lugar, jugaron hasta agotarse, y se quedó dormido junto a Aarón, al parecer encontró un compañero de juego con el pequeño- dijo Arwen con una tierna sonrisa tapando de nuevo a las niñas.

-Me alegra eso- dijo el rey de Gondor acariciando los cabellos de su hijo y luego darle un beso en la frente a los dos pequeños- Aarón será un muy buen amigo- dijo alejándose de la cama.

-Es increíble ver que todo esto está centrado en los pequeños- dijo Elladan con pena- es mucha carga.

-¿A sucedido algo que debamos enterarnos? -Preguntó Eve mirando a su prometido y luego a los presentes.

-Muchas cosas _vanimelda_, demasiados descubrimientos para tan pocos días- dijo Legolas tomándola de la mano y besarla.

-Sí, supongo que hay que ponerlas al tanto, será mejor dejar a los pequeños descansar, presumo que por hoy no hay más que decir o hacer- espetó Glorfindel mirando a las pequeñas.

- Será mejor irnos a descansar, ha sido un día largo- dijo Aragorn tomando la mano de su esposa para caminar hacia la habitación- Legolas tu pondrás al tanto a Eve, yo le diré a Arwen- a esto el elfo asintió, así sin más las siete figuras salieron de las habitación deseando el feliz descanso a los niños que dormían en las mullidas cobijas. Cuando el silencio se hizo presente después de unos segundos unos pequeños destellos azules-grisáceos, dejaron salir un par de lágrimas para poder descansar con una pregunta en su corazón.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

En realidad no pensaron que las clases pudieran ser mas intensas que las del colegio, es más. Eran el doble de problemática y estrictas, además de enredadas, ya que todos se pusieron de acuerdo en hacerlas en elfico, solo hablar en sindarín y a lo más a Ariel les hacían hablar en quenya, pero nada de lengua común. Con Aarón tuvieron que sobrellevarlo de a poco, ya que el niño hacía cualquier maniobra o intento para no escuchar o simplemente ignoraba todo lo que le decían en esa lengua, por lo que optaron con el empezar de a poco, lentamente, para que se adaptara, especialmente persuadirlo a que le contara lo que había pasado en ese lapso que tubo con el broche en el pecho, pero el niño al parecer era mudo o más terco que una mula.

De a poco empezaron a tomar el ritmo de Rivendell, más bien de los elfos y los guerreros que habitaban el lugar. Asombraron mucho al pulir todos sus dones, especialmente con Ariel, pues su estilo con la espada fue muy vitoreada por no decir que se peleaban por que la niña les enseñara, pero Aragorn renuente a que la pequeña tomara más labores de la que tenía, los desanimó a todos al decir que la técnica no estaba completa, y no era del todo mentira. Ariel no refutó nada ya que en cierta manera era verdad, ella no había terminado todo el entrenamiento, su tío y su padre, no alcanzaron a enseñarle la última parte de la técnica. A parte de eso le empezó a dar clases en un lugar más privado, junto con Eldarion, Haidée y Aarón, donde notablemente ella se destacaba, los niños en si no eran malos, por lo menos en un ataque podían defenderse, aunque Eldarion prometía mucho. Tenía buenos reflejos, además que era muy coordinado con los movimientos.

Pero ante todo eso, aunque a Ariel se le hacía más fáciles los movimientos que les enseñaba Aragorn con la espada "común" por decirlo de alguna forma, de igual manera era difícil, ya que era el doble de pesada y mucho más larga. No es que el guerrero les haya pasado de inmediato una espada y la hiciera usar para entrenar, pero le había pasado una a cada uno para que supieran como era el peso del arma y como era lo difícil manejarla. Ha Eldarion se le hacía más fácil, se veía que tenía práctica con su padre

-Tal vez le enseñe algo de mi espada- pensó Ariel mientras veía al pequeño atender a todas las reglas que le decía Aragorn. Así sin más pasaron el día hasta la hora de almuerzo, ya que en la tarde tenían arquería con los elfos, lo cual le fue mucho más divertido e interesante para los hermanos. Ariel solo sonreía.

A todo esto el almuerzo pasó bastante rápido, aunque los niños se extrañaron el que el comedor no estuviera tan concurrido como los primeros días, los hobbits generalmente le decían que era por lo del Concilio, las distintas reuniones entre las fronteras y los reinos, pero en especial por las invasiones de las criaturas de Mordor, estaban haciendo mucho daño a la gente que no podía defenderse y esto estaba poniendo en alerta a todos.

Los pequeños no preguntaron más, sabían que todo se pondría algo más difícil de contar, así que se limitaron a pasar los días yendo a las clases sin preguntar más allá de lo que debían, pues también al empezar a comentar, ellos insistían en que les contarán lo que había pasado ya hace una semana y media, con el guerrero de Harad.

Las clases prácticas iban muy bien, aunque algunos accidentes no estaban previstos, especialmente con los hobbits y Gimli incluidos. Estos insistían en estar presente para las clases de equitación y defensa personal, ya que para el enano se le daba muy bien la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y a los hobbits le encantaba subirse a los caballos, especialmente cuando Negro y Nieve empezaban a dar su espectáculo de baile. Pues si, los dos animales estaban más que entrenados, por que además de correr desbocadamente y proteger a los niños, sabían bailar, dar las gracias con una reverencia, además de trotar con elegancia como para un desfile parándose en ambas patas traseras. No era muy habitual esto entre los caballos de los elfos, pero bien que se les veían a los niños ya manejarlos con cariño y decisión, eran como uno, además que hacían pequeños espectáculos dignos de alabanzas.

A Gimli, aún no le gustaba mucho, ya que se había caído sus 10 veces por lo menos de los caballos, para la risa de todos. En una se le quedó atascado el pie en las riendas, en otro se sentó al revés tomándole la cola a Negro el cual empezó a relinchar como loco tratando de patear al que lo osaba tocar el trasero, a esto hasta los elfos se cayeron al suelo de la risa, en una de esas los hobbits trataron de ayudarlo, pero con la mala suerte de terminar todos mojados cerca del río que cruzaba Rivendel, los niños solo podían reír a carcajada limpia al verse empapados, junto a Merry y Pippin que colgaban de la silla de negro boca abajo, junto a Gimli que por más lastimoso y vergonzoso que fuera, siempre terminaba en la parte trasera del caballo.

Así pasaron la mayoría de las tardes, por lo menos en la de equitación. Por parte de la defensa personal, los niños empezaron a mezclar técnicas, al mismo tiempo que aprendían nuevos movimientos por parte de los elfos y los hombres, ellos enseñaban a los adultos para mejorar la fuerza de los golpes y la defensa. Muchas veces los chicos asombraban ejercitándose con algunos elfos que no daban crédito de donde sacaban tanta resistencia y fuerza esos pequeños cuerpos, pues no era raro ya que sabían controlar muy bien la energía de su oponente y manejarla a su antojo, la mayoría terminaba en el suelo. Pero los niños habían sido muy bien entrenados por su familia, especialmente en la paciencia, el honor y el respeto por los demás. Para Lord Elrond, Gandalf, Galadriel y Aragorn era suficiente prueba de que los niños les sería difícil caer en manos negativas, así sin más los pequeños disfrutaban a pleno todo lo que involucrara llevar al extremo su destreza y capacidad física, terminaban agotados, muchas veces magullados, pero contentos por dar lo mejor de si, eso ponían contentos a todos los que se preocupaban por ellos.

Legolas, Glorfindel y Haldir, ayudaron a Aarón con su lesión en la muñeca, cambiaron un poco su postura para que no le lastimase la torcedura que tenía en esta, ayudando que el tiro fuese más rápido y preciso, el niño al principio le costó mucho, pero con un par de semanas su cuerpo ya se estaba adaptando y su disparo se hacía cada vez más fuerte y rápido. Haidée miraba encantada a su hermano, hacía tiempo que no se le veía tan feliz, le habían reemplazado las muñequeras que ella le había dado, por unas a su medida, muy bonitas por no decir que fueron hechas especialmente para él.

-En verdad iba a costar irse de este lugar- pensó la niña mientras veía a los tres elfos emocionados con el pequeño.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Había pasado exactamente un mes y medio desde que los niños habían tenido ese desagradable encuentro y no habían hablado de nada al respecto, pero eso no evitó que los pequeños se desarrollaran con "normalidad" dentro de lo que se puede decir "normal", ya que hablar elfico, aprender a montar, tomar clases de arquería, espada, descubrir sus "nuevos dones" y saber la historia de una Tierra parcialmente "inexistente" no era muy común. Pero a pesar de todo, los pequeños en su vida habían soñado con tan extraño porvenir, menos el ser cuidados por tantas criaturas de distintas razas, de seguro iban a salir multifacéticos, para todo.

El aire frío anunciaba la llegada del otoño, las hojas se habían puesto amarillas y ya había pasado tres meses desde que habían llegado a esas Tierras, a este lugar. Un pequeño suspiro se hizo latente como aquella vez. Ariel estaba sentada contra una pequeña pared al lado de una de las innumerables ventanas que había en el despacho de Lord Elrond. Hace poco que habían tenido su clase de geografía con Boromir e Imrahil y le había encantado las extrañas historias que cubrían los distintos reinos y límites de estos. Sus primos se habían ido con los hobbits y Haldir hacia el comedor por que ya iba a ser la hora de la cena. Ariel les había dicho que se adelantaran ya que debía dejar unos libros que había sacado en orden, pero no contó con que algunos de los tomos, como muchos le llamara la atención y se pusiera ojearlo.

-Pequeña ¿no crees que ya es suficiente lectura por hoy?- Se escuchó una suave y ronca voz desde la puerta, la niña sin más levantó lentamente la mirada encontrándose con los suaves ojos grises de Lord Elrond.

-Lo siento, se me fue el tiempo de nuevo- dijo en un susurro Ariel con una sonrisa saliendo de su improvisado asiento, el señor de los elfos sonrió.

-No hay cuidado en que leas, pero también debes divertirte mi niña- dijo amablemente el pelinegro viendo como la nena dejaba el libro en su lugar- además que ya la hora de la cena a comenzado.

-Sí, pero se me pasa la hora volando, es algo que debo corregir- sonrió la pequeña aceptando la mano del medio elfo- ¿ya están todos en el comedor? -Inquirió la niña con duda.

-Sí, bueno faltan algunos, tú incluida, pero ya está todo listo. Hubo un pequeño silencio- por esa mirada me da la idea que no quieres ir- dijo el medio elfo serio -¿sucede algo malo? ¿Quieres hablar Ariel? -espetó preocupado. La niña dejó salir un suspiro, hacía ya tiempo que todo esto la acongojaba y necesitaba hablar.

-A lo mejor no fue bueno el que ocultaran tanto tiempo lo que habían visto- pensó la niña con duda.

-¿Ariel? -insistió Elrond.

-¿A lo mejor no es el momento? -Dijo la niña mirando el pelinegro, este sonrió.

-Siempre es el momento, solo no lo es cuando tu no quieras que lo sea, pero si quieres hablar, yo escucharé sin interrupción- inquirió el elfo mientras miraba la pequeña con seguridad para que se abriera ante él, Ariel asintió, lo que provocó que Elrond la sentara en unos de los sillones mientras iba a cerrar las puertas del despacho. Hoy cenarían más tarde.

-Bien- dijo Elrond sentándose a un lado de Ariel- yo no interrumpiré- la niña dejó salir un leve suspiro.

Ariel le contó todo, desde que habían sentido el repentino dolor en el pecho, hasta el momento en que todo fue negro, cuando encontraron a Aarón y la extraña voz que hablaba en Sindarín les empezó a relatar la historia de Arda, la comparación que habían hecho con ese sujeto, los comienzos de Arda, empezó a relatar sobre la ciudad oscura, Angband, Beleriand, el robo de los Silmarils…las grandes batallas, las guerras…especialmente la de _"Nirnaeth Arnoediad" (la Batalla de las Lágrimas Innumerables)_ y _Dagor Bragollach_ .Le contó como todo lo que relataba la voz pasaba delante de sus ojos, como si estuvieran viviendo ese momento, como dolía y la tristeza inundaba el corazón- el elfo se acercó más a la niña tomando sus manos, estas estaban heladas, debía costarle el contar todo aquello. La niña tomó aire, dejando salir las palabras sobre lo que nació del engaño, la hija de la luna, Annatar, el sacrificio de la hija de Yavanna y de lo que fue del pequeño…

… "_Mi niña, en tres vidas será depositada, en tres vidas será resguardada, así la balanza quedará equilibrada y el poder de tu hijo no será ni el mal, ni el bien para la vida y sus tantos caminos que se habrán de formar de ahora en adelante. Pero si en un momento dado estos llegan a juntarse, y despiertan de su sueño eterno este combatirá o se unirá a la oscuridad, pero si su decisión es la luz esta será tan fuerte que podrán destruir incluso a Melkor, el mal definitivo de esta creación…y al momento de destruirlo en la última guerra de Dagor Dagorath, los Silmarils serán recuperados de manos de Fëannor, el cual me los entregará a mi, por que yo me haré presente ante la vida que creaste, así podré abrirlo y extraer la luz que devolverá la vida a los dos árboles, que inundarán el Mundo con su luz Y así se dará inicio a Arda Curada o Rehecha, en la cual se verán cumplidos todos los designios dispuestos por Ilúvatar… es el destino de esa vida…más si cae en la oscuridad…todo morirá… y así lo has visto hija mía…por que tienes el don de ver el futuro y los caminos de este…como los tengo yo…"_

Elrond a esto no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, no creyó nunca que todo eso fuese revelado, especialmente a unos niños, si ni siquiera el mismo sabía todo lo que había pasado en esos tiempos. Ariel se aferró más fuerte al agarre del medio elfo, concluyendo con la tristeza de Arda, la perdida de Saurón, la venganza de Morgoth y el levantamiento del "Señor de los anillos" : Silencio:

Hubo un extraño y aliviador silencio, por lo menos para una de las dos figuras que estaban en la enorme habitación. Ariel no quiso llorar, solo soltarlo todo y dejar que fluyera la incógnita. El Señor de Imladris se había perdido momentáneamente en sus pensamientos, tratando de encontrarle alguna salida a todo esto, incluso una razón, pero siempre volvía a la misma pregunta ¿Por qué?

-Mi niña- interrumpió de repente el medio elfo mirando fijamente a los ojos de Ariel. -Se que esto es algo inesperado y asombroso de creer, pero aún no concibo el hecho de que ustedes tres pueden ser una esperanza que se había perdido hacía mucho tiempo, no es que la halle imposible, solo que ya muchos de los que sabían de esta, se resignaron y la dejaron como una leyenda… un mito- el pelinegro se acercó más a la criatura tomándola en brazos para sentarla en sus piernas -¿yo quiero saber que piensas tú, que sientes?- Le dijo serio, pero dulcemente a la vez Elrond, sin quitar la vista de los ojos de la pequeña. Ariel bajó la mirada buscando alguna conexión en sus manos, la cual no supo interpretar, si es que estaba ahí. La pequeña soltó un suspiro.

-En realidad no lo se- dijo al fin jugando con sus manos- no se que pensar, por que no entiendo mucho lo que está pasando, a lo mejor tengo una idea, pues he leído algo acerca de estas cosas- Ariel levanta la mirada hacia el elfo- digo, lo de que un alma puede reencarnar, Elrond asintió tranquilamente- pero lo que no entiendo es como un alma puede traspasar otra dimensión, o incluso dividirse en tres, pero específicamente ¿por qué en nosotros?- A esto Elrond dio una tenue sonrisa- nos han pasado tantas cosas, que ya nos habíamos dicho que cualquier cosa que venga de ahora en adelante, ya no nos asombraría del todo, pero esto… -Ariel bajó de nuevo la cabeza ciñendo un poco las cejas- esto es más de lo que podemos llegar a procesar, de verdad no se que decir o hacer, aún no tengo lógica para esto- terminó diciendo la niña mirando al medio elfo que asintió atrayendo a la niña hacia su pecho para reconfortarla.

Tampoco se, por que somos tan importantes al ser hijos de dos Maiar que ya no existen ¿Qué papel desenvolvemos nosotros en todo esto? ¿Somos una amenaza? Si es así dígamelo Lord Elrond- espetó la niña con decisión levantándose del regazo del medio elfo, encarándolo- si hacemos algún mal dígamelo, nos podemos ir y…

-Shshshshsht- la cayó Elrond colocando un dedo en los labios de la niña- eso no es necesario, no digo que no sean menos importantes, pero no es para que se vayan o tomes una decisión apresurada mi niña- dijo serio el elfo acariciando las mejilla de la pequeña- nosotros aún no sabemos el por que de esto, tampoco estamos seguros de que ustedes sean los que resguardan al alma de esa criatura…

-Pero… ¿y esas imágenes, la joya, Cemendur…la visiones…nuestros poderes…? -Interrumpió la niña enumerando todo lo que había pasado desde que llegaron -¿Esto no había pasado a otros, verdad? O sea es verdad que somos de otra dimensión ¿pero eso no nos convierte en candidatos para cargar con todo un pasado, o si? ¡¿Y si es así, qué tiene de interesante tener el alma de una vida, que no existió?! Entiendo que sus progenitores sean de interés y hayan dejado huella en cada corazón de esta tierra ¿pero además de eso?...-la niña dejó salir un suspiro con desgano- ¡no somos malos, no hemos venido a hacer daño a nadie…!

-Lo sé, lo sé Ariel calma, calma- dijo el medio elfo abrazando a la pequeña que ya había empezado a soltar lágrimas por la desesperación de no saber, de no entender- calma, espetó el pelinegro reconfortándola- tranquila.

-No entiendo…

-No todo debe entenderse, menos forzarlo a entender- dijo Elrond recargado en la cabecita de la niña- pero lo que sabemos, es que ustedes han llegado como un regalo de los Valar para nosotros, hacía tiempo que las risas y la inocencia no pisaba mi casa, los sueños se habían hecho pequeños y las esperanzas se habían estancados, solo nos quedaba partir, con mucha pena, con mucho dolor, por que yo debo dejar a mis hijos y a mi nieto en estas tierras. Pero de un momento a otro llegaron ustedes y todo cambió- Ariel a esto se levantó la mirada hacia el Señor de Imladris aún con lágrimas en los ojos- y cambió para bien mi niña- dijo sacando las lágrimas- cambió para entender muchas cosas y ver nuevos horizontes, no digas que son un peligro, por que no lo son- a esto el medio elfo le dio beso en la frente a la pequeña- son un milagro- dijo en un susurro acercándola a él nuevamente.

-Ariel a esto sintió de nuevo la calidez de aquella vez, se sintió segura y plena, los miedos se fueron y el sueño invitaba a acompañarlo en su largo viaje- pero… ¿entonces…qué haremos? Yo de igual forma acepté esto, les dije a mis primos que si éramos descendientes de esas dos personas, solo nos influía en un pasado, pero que el presente solo éramos Haidée, Aarón y Ariel, y que nuestros padres seguían siendo los mismos, no nos sentimos diferentes a eso…

-Y no deben hacerlo, siguen siendo como tú dices. Ustedes, solo ustedes, los pequeños que revolucionaron mi casa, a mi gente, mi familia y mis amigos- a esto Ariel sonrió-… descubriremos lo que está pasando, sus poderes no tienen nada que ver a esto, aunque sean humanos, hay criaturas menores con igual o más poder, eso no hace la diferencia. Así que tranquila pequeña, tranquila, por que nada ni nadie dirá nada o los señalará con el dedo diciendo que son seres extraños o una amenaza, hasta que no aclaremos todo esto, estarán a salvo en mi casa y seguirán aprendiendo todo lo que tengan que aprender para que sean mejores personitas y estén mejor preparados para lo que venga en su vida…

A esto el medio elfo quedó estático por que una imagen recorrió como una corriente eléctrica todo su cuerpo-…una muchacha con lágrimas en los ojos… y miles de imágenes empezaron a saltar la mente del pelinegro-…_una luz, mucha gente, gritos…ruidos, disparos…gritos de auxilio…guerra, niños llorando, mucha gente, una fiesta, cárceles, barrotes…un campo de concentración, una hermosa muchacha de pelo negro que estaba de espaldas al campo de batalla con lágrimas en los ojos, gritos de guerra…otra luz… tres figuras que se alzaban en un montículo de cadáveres…lágrimas…oscuridad…_

-¿Lord Elrond, Lord Elrond? ¿Está bien? -Ariel miró extrañada al medio elfo que se había quedado mirando hacia el horizonte sin pestañear -¿Lord Elrond?- Insistió, a esto el pelinegro movió ligeramente la cabeza de un lado a otro y vio los ojos preocupados de Ariel -¿se siente mal?

-No, no mi niña, todo está bien, no es nada- dijo el abrazando de nuevo a la pequeña- _no puede ser que haya sido una visión o ¿un recuerdo? No…era algo futuro, se sintió como algo que aún no ocurría- _se dijo para si mismo el medio elfo.

-¿Seguro?- Dijo la niña poco convencida, se calló de repente y se puso pálido.

-Muy seguro Ariel no ha pasado nada, de veras- dijo el elfo algo serio, pero lo que se es que algo te incomoda- Ariel bajó la mirada algo abrumada, tomando aire para dejarlo salir de un soplo.

-Hem, Señor Elrond- dijo Ariel a lo que este la dejó incorporarse- esto, lo que le conté hoy se lo dirá a los demás ¿cierto? O sea, de seguro querrán saber más y, bueno ya sabe por que Aarón no quiere saber nada de su lengua o con respecto a la historia de Arda, lo digo por que el no aceptará así como así su cultura, está muy asustado.

-Y lo entiendo, no te preocupes por eso pequeña, lo haremos de a poco, Aarón entenderá y aceptara sin temor- dijo el medio elfo serenamente mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la pequeña- y si, tendré que hablar de esto con los demás para poder tener mejor perspectiva y otras opiniones para ayudarlos, pero ten en cuenta que nada a cambiado, seguirán con nosotros, con sus estudios y viviendo en paz, como hasta ahora- dijo el medio elfo con una sonrisa. A esto Ariel se sintió más aliviada, especialmente por que no tenía que cargar con lo que habían visto en ese momento, pero algo le rondaba la cabeza esos días.

-¿Señor Elrond? -Dijo de repente la niña -¿sucede algo malo?- A esto el elfo subió una ceja- lo digo por que hay más movimiento de lo normal, hay más gente, los entrenamientos se han intensificado, los artesanos ya no hacen objetos u cosas decorativas, si no que espadas, arcos, armaduras y bueno las clases se han reducido, además que pasan mucho tiempo en su despacho con los demás Señores- dijo la niña nombrando todo con los dedos enumerándolo, a esto el medio elfo soltó una risita y un movimiento de cabeza. – Además que es algo extraño ver trabajar elfos y enanos juntos, no digo que las relaciones sean malas, pero que interactúen para un mismo fin, es algo extraño- terminó diciendo la niña con algo de sarcasmo a lo que el elfo fue más demostrativo con su risa.

-¿No se te escapa nada, verdad? -Dijo el elfo abrazando a la pequeña- pues si, lamentablemente no todo está bien- dijo algo desganado el Eldar.

-¿Guerra? -Dijo la niña sin más.

-Esperemos que no, angelito, no queremos eso, pero si es inevitable, tendremos que luchar. Están haciendo mucho daño los ejércitos de Mordor, además que hay muchas criaturas malignas y parecen multiplicarse a medida que atacan, solo esperamos que todo esto no lleve a una acontecimiento peor.

-Espero que no Señor Elrond, pero por cualquier cosa, si podemos ayudar en algo, hágalo saber- dijo seria la niña, a lo que el elfo sonrió, siempre lograba hacerlo desertar de la incomodidad y la preocupación.

-Serán los primeros en saber- a esto Ariel sonrió, sabía que no era verdad, pero para que romper el juego. Pero por lo pronto un extraño ruido, o más bien dicho un familiar ruido se hizo presente en la parte baja del pequeño cuerpo.

-¿Al parecer tu estómago está pidiendo comida?- Inquirió el pelinegro con una sonrisa, a lo que Ariel solo sonrió algo avergonzada, lo que hizo que el medio elfo se riera de nuevo. Así sin más bajó con cuidado a la pequeña de su regazo -¿te gustan los pasteles de higo? Le preguntó de repente Elrond mientras caminaban tomados de la mano.

-Sí, me encantan, especialmente cuando tienen miel- dijo sonriente la niña.

-Genial por que iremos directo a la cocina, ya que creo que no sería muy cómodo ser la atracción principal por llegar al postre en la cena, así que iremos a comer pastel, también es mi postre preferido, con miel incluida- sonrió el medio elfo mientras salían de la habitación.

-¿Puedo comer doble ración?- Preguntó la niña ya afuera de la habitación.

-Claro que sí, yo te acompaño si no puedes, total, será nuestra cena y postre a la vez- la niña río más a ese comentario- solo espero que la Señora Nywë no se enoje por haber faltado a la cena y solo vallamos a comer el postre.

-¡Nha! No lo creo, a ella igual le gusta el pastel de higo…

-¿De veras?- Contestó asombrado el Señor de Imladris levantando las cejas.

-SÍ, además siempre la comida más rica de cualquier cena o almuerzo, es el postre- inquirió la niña.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo- respondió el pelinegro ya casi imperceptible, mientras se iban alejando del lugar por el largo pasillo. Ahora solo se escuchaban murmullos de una pequeña risa.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Hay por fin estamos descubriendo de a poco lo que son los niños y lo que se viene previamente para nuestros queridísimos personajes, jejejejeje, me voy a volver un poco mala, pero me tienen que aguantar, mucho stress saca lo negro a cualquiera, (jajajajajaja ¬¬ risa mala de HADA) pero de todos modos igual me ha gustado como han ido las cosas, eso si muy inesperado de mi parte, pero mi cabeza bajo presión es más activa, en todo caso, por algo lo alargué ¿no?. Muchas gracias a todas de veras que me animan un montón a esto, pero no voy a responder sus review ahora ya que voy a actualizar rapidito y en el capitulo siguiente les respondo, besos nos estamos leyendo.

HADA

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**GRACIAS A Ghani-firts-ayanami-"M"-Walkyria-Ely-chan-layla kyoyama-Ninde (SI SOY CHILENA DE CORAZÓN- BESOS).**


	36. Capitulo 36

**Mi fantasía, Mi realidad**

Declaimer: El Señor de los anillos no es mío, es de JRR TOLKIEN, quien nos revivió a la fantasía y a los sueños por siempre.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Capitulo 36**

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

De ese día, habían pasado aproximadamente tres más donde Elrond mandó a llamar a todos lo que sabían sobre los escritos, menos a los del reino del Norte ya que aún no estaban seguros de le hechos, más bien, no querían que los niños fueran la atracción principal y los vieran como bichos raros. No hay más que decir que estas pequeñas sesiones eran ocultas, generalmente dos horas después de la cena para no levantar sospecha y que todos estaban descansando. Ariel fue llamada a una de esas reuniones para que pudiera hablar sobre como fue lo que vivieron en esos momentos y que experimentó al momentos de encontrarse delante de semejantes imágenes. Lord Elrond ya había puesto al tanto a los demás, pero no era lo mismo si la niña lo contaba.

En ese momento supieron como se debía de sentir Aarón, especialmente por ser el medio de conexión entre esta visión y las niñas. El rencor contra los Haradrim creció de una manera desbordante, pero no se podía hacer nada…aún. Así decidieron dejar pasar tiempo, aunque para las defensas y las investigaciones ya todo se estaba dando y "caminando sobre ruedas", pues los mensajes de invasiones seguían llegando, además de las masacres y captura de los niños y jóvenes de cada poblado u aldea.

Todo esto hizo dar alarma a gran escala, algunos guerreros debieron partir para ayudar a la gente y los reinos más desprotegidos, aunque se podría decir que ninguno de nuestros personajes principales abandonó Rivendell, esto de igual manera estaban pendientes de todo atentado, además que Gandalf no los dejó salir del hermoso refugio, no antes de aclarar la situación con los niños y para eso dieron una semana más para que los líderes de cada reino o refugió mandara las respectivas cartas a sus hombres a cargo con explicitas instrucciones ante los ataques.

Después de esa semana, algo ajetreada, en donde los niños veían ir y venir entre las clases a los elfos que no paraban de correr de un lugar a otro haciendo millones de actividades a la vez, los pequeños ya empezaron a sospechar que no todo estaba bien a las afueras de Rivendell. Además no ayudaban mucho el esconder la preocupación, ya que habían bastantes murmullos sobre, ataques, masacres, orcos, dragones, lo cual emocionó mucho a Aarón, le encantaba los dragones. Pero algo en especial llamó la atención de las dos niñas. El que estuvieran secuestrando a niños y no cualquier niño, si no que específicamente de una edad donde ellos encajaban perfectamente.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-Bueno Ariel- dijo el mago al escuchar la parte final del relato- a ti no podemos ocultarte mucho ya que tu lógica es bastante acertada, atas muy bien las ideas y muy rápido- inquirió el mago paseándose por la habitación- pero quisiera saber ¿qué opinas sobre esto? Yo se que ha sido muy repentino he inesperado, especialmente por las condiciones en que ustedes llegaron a nosotros, esencialmente por lo que venían escapando y que ahora de repente les digan que su alma es de una vida del pasado de Arda que no nació, pero que es el resultado de un sentimiento entre dos seres muy diferentes, poderosos Maias y en cierta manera "enemigos".- Inquirió el mago, pero no dijo nada más. Lord Elrond le había comunicado al Istar que la pequeña no sabía nada sobre la relación que había entre esa alma, supuestamente reencarnada en ella, sus primos y los Silmarils, pero en cierta manera, era mejor que no lo supiera.

- En primer lugar Señor Gandalf ¿está seguro que el alma de esa criatura está en nosotros? Por que a pesar de todo y de los pocos poderes que hemos manifestado, no me he sentido como otra persona o fuera de lugar, siempre he sido yo, al igual que mis primos, por lo menos me han dicho eso. La única diferencia, la cual usted sabe bastante bien por que hemos estado practicando insistentemente, la cual no ha salido muy bien, aún, es el que debamos controlar más nuestras emociones o si no todo explota- a esto el mago sonrió al recordar como había quedado toda la sala principal, al momento en que los hobbits habían llegado disfrazados de orcos a una de las clases en la biblioteca, en que se aparecieron de improvisto con los trajes que Sam y Frodo habían utilizado para camuflarse entre el ejercito que partía a la guerra de las Tierras oscuras y que al momento de dar el susto, los niños estaban tan concentrados en mantener a flote con la mente unos libros… que cuando dieron la impresión y el susto, todos los dulces que había traído la Señora Nywë para que los niños comieran mientras estudiaban, más los pesados volúmenes con los que estaban practicando, salieron todos disparados a distintas partes del cuarto y fuera de este. Dejando todo, absolutamente todo. Las paredes, los libros, los escritorios, incluso al bibliotecario cubierto con pastel de limón, fresa e higo. Incluido a los gemelos que llegaban para un comunicado que le había mandado Lord Elrond a Gandalf.

Pero este se había quedado en estado shock al no entender al principio lo que había pasado, para luego ver a su alrededor y plantar de lleno la mirada en los hobbits. Al principio se enojó como un volcán con los medianos, pero después de un tenso silencio soltó la carcajada más grande que había expresado en su vida, al igual que todos los presentes.

Aunque la clase terminó ahí, ya que todo estaba cubierto de dulce. A la hora hicieron limpiar todo a Merry y a Pippin, donde los niños también se unieron, para la molestia de la Señora Nywë, por que según ella, lo pequeños se habían llevado el susto, no tenían por que ayudar, pero los niños insistieron, por que en cierta forma también ellos fueron los causante de hacer tremendo desastre al no controlar sus sentimientos y emociones. El mago miró divertido a la niña.

-Eso, lo controlaremos de a poco mi niña, aunque tendremos que comer después de las clases- a esto la pequeña soltó una pequeña risa- pero ante todo, el hecho que no sientas nada o algo fuera de lo normal, a parte de tus poderes, no significa que esté la posibilidad de tener esa alma o ¿Cómo sabré yo si no estoy hablando con ella en este momento? -Inquirió el mago con una ceja levantada. A esto Ariel tragó pesadamente saliva -¿quieres saber si está ahí?- Inquirió el mago con curiosidad. Ariel quedó algo descolocada.

-¿Se puede saber eso? -Indagó algo renuente y asombrada, el mago asintió con una sonrisa.

-¿Y bien? -Insistió Gandalf.

-¿Pero…no deberían estar mis primos aquí también?- Dijo la niña algo incomoda.

-No necesariamente, pero te pediré algo un poco difícil para que ellos no se sientan incómodos con la sensación- dijo el mago yendo hacia uno de los estantes de la biblioteca.

-Gandalf- lo llamó Imrahil desde unos de los sitiales de la habitación- ¿esto no le dolerá, cierto? Digo ¿no le causará daño?

-No, no le hará daño, a lo mejor un poco de molestia, pero no daño- inquirió el mago a la vista de todos- pero debo pedirles que no interfieran. Lord Elrond por favor- dijo el mago, a lo que el medio-elfo se levantó acercándose y colocándose en frente de Ariel, la cual lo miró algo dudosa cuando el pelinegro le extendió la mano haciendo que esta se levantara de la silla y así, los dos quedasen en el centro rodeados por los demás que se habían levantado para ver mejor.- Aragorn, te voy a pedir que por ningún motivo sueltes la mano de Ariel- habló el mago colocando una mano en el hombro del guerrero, a lo que este asintió acercándose a las dos figuras que yacían en el centro de la habitación. El guerrero se hincó al frente de la pequeña con decisión pero con una mirada de dulzura a la vez, Ariel estaba algo dudosa.

- ¿Está seguro Señor Gandalf que esto funcionará? -Alzó la vista algo insegura, mientras miraba al mago pasar por su lado.

-Claro que sí, solo necesitaba esta pequeña "señal" para comprobar "la verdad".

-¿Verdad?- Preguntó Ariel mientras veía que el mago colocaba unas piedras alrededor suyo y de Aragorn.

-Sí, pues no he dudado nunca de las visiones de la Dama Blanca, menos de las mías,… hasta ahora- expresó el Istar terminando de colocar las extrañas piedras.

-¿Por qué hasta ahora? -Preguntó la chica mientras Elrond le pasaba una botella con una líquido transparente para que se lo tomara.

-Por que ustedes las bloquean, Ariel- dijo el mago sin más, a esto la niña alzó la ceja algo asombrada, luego miró a Lord Elrond que asintió y luego a Aragorn que solo le dio una tenue sonrisa. Ariel miró de nuevo al mago- ahora, quiero que te tomes ese brebaje, te ayudará a concentrarte mejor en lo que vamos a ser- la niña miró extrañada el contenido- no temas, será algo que practicamos en las clases- Ariel lo miró de nuevo algo dudosa, para luego ver el frasco y mirando de reojos a los que estaba presentes, se tomó el contenido de un sopetón, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-¡Guakala! Expresó con disgusto -¿Qué tiene esto?- preguntó la pequeña aún con el extraño sabor en su boca y haciendo gesto de escalofríos por la sensación del líquido, el mago sonrió.

-Vamos que no es tan malo, son extractos de raíces y otras plantas, puede que sea algo amarga, pero no es para tanto- dijo el mago con sorna. La niña hizo una mueca entrecerrando los ojos.

-Le reto a que se tome uno- dijo sin más cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, a esto los guerreros sonrieron al ver alzadas las cejas del mago -¿a que no ha probado ninguno de sus brebajes?- Siguió Ariel alzando la botella- no creo que sea bueno que cocine- a esto las carcajadas se hicieron escuchar mientras el Istar le quitaba algo brusco la botella de las manos de la niña que solo ladeo un poco la cabeza.

-No me tientes Ariel- dijo el mago con sorna, a lo que la niña se encogió de hombros con cara de inocencia. Pero de un momento a otro un pequeño calor empezó a invadirla. Al principio no fue muy notorio, pero a medida que iba subiendo se hacía algo sofocante, tanto que empezó a marearse y si no es por el guerrero casi cae de bruces al suelo.

-Gandalf- dijo asustado Aragorn sosteniendo a Ariel que empezaba a respirar con dificultad.

-¿Qué le sucede? -Dijo ya serió Elladan por el estado de Ariel.

-Tranquilos, es una reacción al brebaje- el mago de a poco se acercó a ambas figuras colocándose detrás de Ariel- Aragorn has que se vaya sentando de a poco- a esto el guerrero asintió haciendo que la niña fuera bajando hasta que estuviera completamente sentada sobre sus piernas. -Ariel se que me escuchas, dime que sientes- a esto la niña se tambaleaba levemente en su lugar y su mirada estaba ida, como si estuviera drogada, levemente atontada.

-Calor- dijo de repente y mareada, a esto el mago asintió. Era buen indicio, eso significaba que el cuerpo de la pequeña había respondido bien al insumo, su respiración se empezó a calmar.

-Bien- dijo el mago -¿recuerdas lo que practicamos en clases? ¿El como llegar a un estado de calma y poner la mente en blanco? -Aclaró el Istar a lo que la niña asintió- bien- dijo de nuevo el mago-solo debes seguir mi voz, sabes eso muy bien- Ariel de nuevo asintió- entonces lo primero es que cierres tus ojos y dejes todas las tensiones y regularices tu respiración, tomate tu tiempo Ariel- la niña solo movió afirmativamente la cabeza para empezar a relajarse, el calor poco a poco fue disminuyendo y el mareo ya no era molesto, si no que placentero. Pasaron unos 5 minutos los cuales todos los guerreros miraban casi sin pestañar a la niña que parecía dormir sentada, el mago se hincó al lado de Ariel. – Ariel- dijo el mago a lo que la niña asintió tímidamente afirmándole al mago que ella seguía con él- quiero que saques toda imagen que tengas rondando tu cabeza, necesito que de a poco la vayas dejando en blanco- a esto la niña empezó a ser gesto de disgusto, moviendo tenuemente la cabeza un poco, al parecer los recuerdos no eran muy alentadores. Pasaron unos cinco minutos más donde Ariel parecía ya haber llegado a un estado completo de relajo y concentración, su respiración calmada y el aura que empezó a desprender rodeando el lugar se lo hacía saber al mago y a los presentes que estaba en completa tranquilidad.

-¿Gandalf? Que va hacerle o mejor dicho ¿ella va hacer algo? -Interrumpió Pippin que estaba bastante intrigado por la escena.

-Tranquilo Pip, solo despejaremos dudas ante todo- en ese momento Gandalf se levanta colocándole detrás de Ariel colocándole los dedos índice y medio en la sienes de la pequeña- Aragorn toma sus manos y no las sueltes por nada del mundo- espetó el Istar, a lo que el guerrero asintió colocándose en la misma postura que Ariel para tomar sus manos.

-Gandalf, sus manos están heladas- dijo asombrado el rey.

-Lo sé, está en trance- dijo el mago- Ariel quiero que me escuches atentamente, necesito saber si en este momento estás en contacto con Haidée y Aarón ¿estás conectada con ellos?- A esto la niña asiente sin más.-Quiero que te desconectes algunos minutos, que los dejes solos. Rompe el lazo por unos minutos- a esto Ariel automáticamente recoge las manos, pero Aragorn no la deja.

-No puedo- dice la niña renuente a cortar el lazo- ellos me necesitan, no puedo dejarlos solos- terminó diciendo algo afligida y enojada al mismo tiempo.

-No les sucederá nada, están a salvo, lo sabes. En Rivendel no les pasará nada malo, están protegidos por los elfos y los humanos, déjalos Ariel, déjalos unos minutos- a esto Ariel negó temblorosamente la petición del mago, este miró a Elrond.

-Ariel- dijo el medio elfo cerca de la niña- prometo que los protegeré, no pasará nada malo, yo los cuidare por el rato que tu no estés con ellos- el medio elfo se hincó tomando una de las manos de la pequeña que tenía Aragorn- yo los cuidaré mientras no estás. -Ariel a esto dejó que la respiración se calmara de nuevo y moviendo la cabeza hacia donde había escuchado aquella voz levantó tenuemente la cara, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Me lo promete? -Dijo algo asustada la niña.

-Lo prometo, nos les pasará nada, solo son unos minutos, nada más-dijo calmadamente el medio elfo, Ariel solo asintió bajando la cabeza. Un pequeño brillo plateado salió de su cuerpo, casi imperceptible, pero lo suficientemente brillante para que los elfos lo vieran. Solo duró unos segundos y desapareció como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Ya está- dijo la niña con desgano- ya no los siento y no me gusta- dijo sincera la pequeña.

-Lo sé Ariel, lo se, solo será unos minutos- espetó el mago moviendo la cabeza para que Lord Elrond dejara la mano de la niña y Aragorn la tomara de nuevo- ahora pequeña, quiero que busques dentro de ti algo que nunca has llegado a sentir, un sentimiento, un recuerdo, una luz que tengas en tu interior que nunca hayas visto o sentido.

-No entiendo- dijo la niña confundida, el mago miró a Glorfindel para que le pasara la caja que había sacado hace poco de uno de los estantes del despacho. El Eldar se la pasó con cuidado y apenas el mago la tocó Ariel se exalto corriéndose del lado del Istar. A esto todos miraron confundidos, el mago entrecerró los ojos y de a poco se movió para acercarse de nuevo a Ariel, pero al momento de dar el paso la niña se alejó de nuevo del mago caminando con sus rodillas que las había apoyado al primer acercamiento.

-¿Gandalf, que le sucede?- Preguntó extrañado Sam.

-Le molesta- dijo Imrahil mirando la expresión de la niña- le molesta lo que contiene el cofre.

-Ariel- dijo el mago -¿Qué sientes?- La pequeña no contestó solo bajo la cara con el ceño fruncido, el mago dio otro paso a lo que la niña de nuevo intentó zafarse del agarre de Aragorn el cual se lo impidió calmándola con palabras suaves, las cuales no hacían mucha mella. A esto el mago sonrió tenuemente.- Dime Ariel- insistió el mago curioso a lo que la niña alzó levemente la cara, aún con los ojos cerrados -¿qué hay dentro del cofre, qué sientes? -Dijo el mago dando otro paso.

-¡Quema! -Dijo de repente exaltada Ariel parándose y para el asombro de todos. Merry y Pippin se habían puesto la mano en el pecho por que estaban seguros que de un momento a otro se le iba a escapar.- Por favor Gandalf, por favor, aléjalo, aleja eso- dijo la niña con miedo tratando de soltarse del guerrero el cual no la soltaba, pero estaba preocupado.

-Aragorn- dijo el mago mirando seriamente al rey, este asintió.

-Le duele Gandalf, lo siento, me está traspasando sus sentimientos y emociones. Estas están descontroladas- el mago asintió.

-Solo una cosa más- dijo el Istar mirando a la temblorosa niña, mientras veía que el guerrero pasaba firmemente un brazo por la cintura de Ariel que intentaba a toda costa alejarse del mago, que de un momento a otro estaba arrodillado enfrente de la pequeña, dentro del circulo. A esto Ariel se aferró al guerrero al sentir que el Istar le colocaba el cofre a unos centímetros de su persona.-Dime Ariel ¿qué hay dentro de la caja, que ves? -Espetó el mago serio, a esto Ariel tragó saliva pesadamente tratando de controlar los espasmos y el dolor que le causaba el objeto, no quería alarmar a Aragorn, ya que en ese momento el estaba sutilmente "conectado" con ella, la niña calmó su respiración.

-Un brazalete- se escuchó un susurro- un brazalete de Mitrhil- a esto el mago sonrió abriendo la caja lentamente para el disgusto de la pequeña y el asombro de todos, Ariel se abrazó al guerrero escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello, temblando.

-Gandalf- dijo el guerrero abrazando firme a Ariel- le duele y mucho, trata de controlarse para no traspasarme la molestia, pero igual la siento- espetó el guerrero compungido por la maraña de sentimientos y sensaciones que estaba experimentando en ese momento.

-Eso es bueno, las clases entonces tan dando frutos, pero solo necesito saber algo más- en eso el mago se paró alejándose del círculo, haciendo que Ariel despegara tenuemente la cabeza de su refugio aún con los ojos cerrados.- Ariel, quiero que me especifiques como es el brazalete ¿y para que es? Para que fue hecho.- Inquirió el mago con seriedad mientras la niña trataba de normalizar su respiración, pero en ese pequeño instante algo sucedió, Ariel sin más se dejó caer en los brazos del guerrero que preocupado la sostuvo firme, más su angustia aumento al no sentir la respiración de la niña contra su cuello, sin más hizo que el cuerpo se hiciera hacia atrás, el cual cayó inerte en los antebrazos de Aragorn.

-¡Ariel…!-¡Ariel!- ¡ARIEL! -gritó el guerrero al no sentir el corazón de la niña bajo su mano -¡GANDALF! -Dijo angustiado el guerrero a lo que el mago inmediatamente se acercó asustado dejando la caja encima de la mesa, Elrond reaccionó de inmediato acercándose a la niña, los demás impresionados al ver que la pequeña no reaccionaba se acercaron a las figuras preocupados, pero se detuvieron al ver la mano alzada del Istar, deteniéndolos. Elrond examinaba pacientemente a la niña que ya empezaba a tomar un color blanco casi gris, el mago intentaba despertarla llamándola fervientemente, mientras colocaba sus manos en la frente de la pequeña.

-¡Ariel…!¡Gandalf su corazón no late, no late! -dijo angustiado el guerrero mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la niña.

-¿Qué le sucede Gandalf, por que está así, por que no respira?- Dijo Pippin con lágrimas en los ojos.

-…Gandalf…-dijo Frodo mirando el mago que hacía de todo su poder para traer de regreso a la niña. ¡POOOM! Se sintió en ese momento, la puerta del despacho se abrió de sopetón haciendo que todos los presentes se dieran vuelta encontrándose con las miradas de los otros dos niños. Pero su mirada no era miel o verde, era de un dorado intenso que acompañaba una agitada respiración de angustia. Así sin más las dos pequeñas figuras que eran acompañadas por la Dama Eve y Arwen entraron raudas pasando por entre medio de los adultos, antes que estos lo detuvieran.

-Haidée, Aarón- dijo Legolas asombrado al igual que los demás.

- ¡Esperen! -Grito Glorfindel al tratar de detenerlos, pero los pequeños lograron llegar donde su prima. Haidée no esperó mucho.

-¡_Pusta Mithrandir! -_Gritó Haidée en elfico, mientras se interponía entre el mago y Ariel, al momento en que la niña se colocó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Ariel que estaba recostada en las rodillas de Aragorn. En ese momento Gandalf retiró a Elrond y detuvo a los demás guerreros que querían sacar a los niños de la estancia, pero el mago al ver el resplandor en las manos de Haidée y los ojos dorados de Aarón alzó las manos en forma de detención.

_-¡SAL DE AHÍ, SAL DEL CUERPO DE ARIEL_! -gritó Haidée perfectamente en elfico, pero su voz se escuchaba extrañamente más profunda e impactante, sus pequeñas manos estaban en el estómago de Ariel el cual se movía de una manera extraña, como si tuviera algo dentro de ella pues la piel se veía levantada y verde. Aarón sin más se arrodilla al lado de su hermana y coloca las manos en el estómago de Ariel emitiendo la misma luz que ella. En eso Ariel empieza a respirar agitadamente abriendo los ojos de improviso, estos no eran azules-grisáceos o plateados…eran oscuros como la misma noche, un pozo sin fondo el cual ardía en odio y rencor. De un momento a otro un extraño viento inundó el lugar, cerrando las enormes puertas del despacho, azotando los muebles contra las paredes, mientras que los presentes se cubrían la cabeza con los brazos. Gandalf había retrocedido saliendo del círculo junto a Elrond que también se cubría, más Aragorn tubo que retroceder obligadamente ya que la extraña energía que emanó de Ariel lo empujo tirándolo a un extremo de la habitación siendo auxiliado por Glorfindel que miraba expectante la extraña imagen que se había formado de los tres niños.

El viento empezó a aminorar de a poco, al igual que la respiración de los presentes, de un momento a otro todo quedo en silencio. El despacho no había quedado en muy buenas condiciones, todo revuelto, tirado y roto los muebles se esparcían por toda la habitación junto a algunos libros y hojas que cubrían el suelo como una alfombra. Lo presentes se incorporaron algo dudosos y extrañados por los recientes acontecimientos, pero una aclamación de dolor los hizo volver fortuitamente los ojos hacia las pequeñas figuras.

-¡HAIDÉE!- Se escuchó por parte de Glorfindel al ver a la niña abrazada a su prima, tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Ariel mientras dejaba salir algunas lágrimas de sus ojos. A un costado estaba Aarón abrazado firmemente a la cintura de la pelinegra, la cual estaba mirando hacia el vacío aún con los ojos totalmente negros, pero lo que preocupaba más era que tenía toda la mano izquierda incrustada, atravesando el pequeño abdomen de su prima la cual no se movía de su posición dejando que la sangre fluyera libremente.

-Haidée- dijo casi susurrando Legolas, pero al momento de ponerse en marcha hacia la niña, junto con Glorfindel y los demás, las piedras que había colocado el mago alrededor empezaron a elevarse y a dar vueltas alrededor de las tres figuras.

-Un campo- dijo el Istar mirando las piedras dar vueltas que al momento empezaron a irradiar una extraña luz azulina- los están protegiendo- dijo el mago mirando la casi imperceptible muralla en forma de cono que envolvía a los niños.

-¡Mithrandir! -dijo Eve nerviosa llegando al lado de Legolas- se está desangrando, Haidée se está desangrando- dijo asustada la media elfa, mientras el Eldar la detenía para que no fuera hacia los niños. En ese momento de escuchó un susurro en el espeso ambiente, casi un suspiro.

-Ariel…Ariel sal de ahí- dijo en un susurro Haidée- se que estás ahí, no te escondas, no tienes por que tener miedo, todos sentimos igual…no te cierres- dijo la niña casi ahogándose con su propio aliento mientras intentaba mantenerse lúcida a falta de sangre. Sabía que estaba herida, no sentía sus piernas y el dolor iba desapareciendo de a poco, a medida que el frío se hacía presente- Ariel…no dejes- la niña tragó el sabor metálico de la sangre-…no dejes que te lleve, sabes que no somos de EL, Tío Hadar no hubiera querido que te rindieras, no por EL…no nos puedes dejar solos…no puedes… -a esto empezó a perder el conocimiento y los presentes estaban empezando a asustarse, sin más se apresuraron a tratar de entrar al circulo pero la energía los repelía.

-¡Haidée va a morir, si sigue así, va a morir!- Dijo Merry asustado siendo retenido por Eomer que lo tenía sujeto de los hombros, mirando la escena.

-No podemos acercarnos- dijo Elrond estirando el brazo para tocar la extraña pared de luz, que al momento del contacto esta dio una descarga al medio elfo que retiró rápidamente la mano, como si le quemara.

-Hay que hacer algo- dijo Aragorn viendo a Aarón que aún se mantenía como lapa a la cintura de Ariel, la cual no daba indicios de nada. Solo miraba hacia el frente, aún con la mano en el abdomen de Haidée. Pero en el momento en que el mago iba a relatar un hechizo las piedras se detuvieron y Ariel empezó a sacar la mano del abdomen de Haidée a lo que la niña se aferró más fuerte al cuello de su prima, en eso Ariel calló arrodillada con Haidée en los brazos mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente…¡PAF! Se abrió la puerta de repente del despacho dejando entrar a dos blancas figuras. La Dama blanca entró a paso apresurado seguido de Celeborn que llevaba una extraña botella en sus manos. Galadriel no esperó mucho para llegar donde los niños, preocupada miró el charco de sangre que se había formado dentro del círculo que, extrañamente no salía de el, sin más la hermosa Eldar se apresuró a llegar al lado de los niños, pero al momento se dio cuenta de las extrañas piedras y la energía que bordeaba a las criaturas.

_-¿Es de El, no?-_ Dijo suavemente la Eldar mientras se arrodillaba en frente de las tres figuras, los está tentando.

-Me temo que sí- dijo el mago tomando la misma posición de la elfa, pero en ese momento Ariel elevó la mirada y una siniestra sonrisa se formo en los pequeños labios de la niña, el mago entrecerró los ojos.

-_**¡Ul thrakat u-ûk, pushdug… dugul Golug**_ _**agh tarkgles u burzum! **__(¡los traeré a todos, asquerosos… porquerías de elfos y humanos a la oscuridad!) -_dijo la espeluznante voz en lengua de Mordor, hacía tiempo que no se escuchaban aquellas entonaciones, no después que Gandalf la había dicho por última vez en el Concilio del anillo único, a esto la habitación se puso extremadamente fría.

_- ¿Man nályë? (_¿Quién eres?)-Dijo fríamente Elrond al mirar los ojos de la criatura que solo empezó a reírse de manera estrafalaria que erizaba la piel al oírla, en eso se empezó a escuchar entre medio de la risa una palabras de la negra lengua.

- _**jajajajajaja…Durbatulûk**__…__**gimbatul…Agh**__**ghâshbat burzum-ishi… thrakatulûk u ul burzum…**_ _**krimp u ul burzum…**_

_(Jajajajajaja…gobernarlos a todos…encontrarlos…y quemarlos en las tinieblas…traerlos a todos a la oscuridad…atar a la oscuridad…-) _Había dicho la niña sin quitar los ojos del medio elfo que empezaba a ver las oscuridad, la fría oscuridad que adornaban aquellos ojos que alguna vez tuvieron un brillo de inocencia y calidez.

-¡Maldito, déjala, deja a la niña!- Exigió el Señor de Imladris bastante enojado- no tienes derecho a su alma, ella no debe sufrir más- espetó enojado el medio elfo mientras la niña mostraba una cínica sonrisa, en eso la mano ensangrentada de Ariel de un momento a otro fue a dar hacia la pared haciendo que algunos rayos salieran al contacto de la piel con la energía. Ariel no mostraba ningún indicio que le doliera, pero era evidente que se estaba quemando, así sin más la retiró pero la mantuvo en el aire…aún sonriendo, pero de un momento a otro la niña se movió tan rápido dejando caer un duro golpe contra la pared provocando un estremecimiento de esta, dejando asustando a los presentes por la repentina acción, más los elfos no se inmutaron, ellos ya habían visto esa reacción, hacía mucho tiempo. Gandalf que miraba tranquilamente la escena, llamó la atención de los más antiguos y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, a esto Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn y Gandalf rodearon a los niños colocando las manos susceptiblemente cerca de la pared de energía, sin tocarla, para empezar a decir una serie de frases que eran imperceptibles para los presentes, pero que se podía apreciar el poder que empezaba a emanar de las palmas de los "grandes Señores".

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-Era frío, demasiado frío. Había sido todo tan extraño.- Nos habíamos acostado ya hace una hora más o menos, la Dama Arwen y Eve nos habían acompañado a las habitaciones, yo extrañada por que no sabía nada de Ariel desde la cena, les pregunte ¿qué donde estaba ella? Ambas me miraron algo preocupadas, pero con un aspecto conciliador, respondiéndome que Ariel había ido al despacho de Lord Elrond, con los demás, por que tenían que hablar de algunos detalles que querían saber sobre lo que pasó con el Haradrim hacía ya unos tres meses -yo no me convencí del todo, pero sabía que ninguno de ellos le haría daño a mi prima, así que solo me limite a seguir leyendo el libro que me había dado el Señor Gandalf para la siguiente clase. Pero un pequeño impulso hizo que me fijara en mi hermano, estaba más que entretenido jugando con Eldarión, contando las entretenidas anécdotas de sus entrenamientos de la mañana. Sonreí al saber que Aarón podría llegar a ser feliz, aunque sea en otro mundo, un pequeño suspiro salio sin querer, para luego centrarme de nuevo en el enorme libro que tenía por tarea.

El tiempo pasó, habrán sido unas dos horas mas o menos y Ariel no llegaba, mi mirada empezó a centrarse en enorme puerta cada quince minutos, luego cada diez, para pasar a los cinco y así sucesivamente hasta que ya no podía despegar los ojos de la entrada.

-Haidée, ya es tarde- interrumpió mis pensamientos la cálida voz de la Dama Eve, la miré mientras me quitaba el grueso libro de las manos y me acomodaba la almohada para dormir.

-Ariel está tardando mucho- le dije con algo de inquietud- ¿a lo mejor me necesita para aclarar algunas cosas o detalles?- Dijo la niña esperanzada para que la dejaran partir hacia donde se encontraba su prima, a esto la media elfa sonrió haciendo que se recostara de nuevo en las mullidas sabanas. Arwen miró a la niña y a Eve, para luego pasar la vista hacia la otra cama donde ya hace una hora dormían los dos pequeños a pata suelta, sin más se levantó dejando el libro que estaba leyendo. Tapando y colocando las partes del cuerpo de los niños que sobresalían del colchón, para luego darle un beso de buenas noches a cada uno apagando la pequeña lamparita de aceite en el proceso, todo esto fue visto silenciosamente por la niña y la media elfa.

-Tranquila, pequeña- interrumpió el silencio la pelinegra dándose la vuelta encarando a ambas figuras- Ariel va estar bien, sabes que nada le pasará en la casa de mi padre- espetó la pelinegra sentándose al otro lado de enorme cama- todo va a estar bien, es mejor que descanses o sino Ariel te reprenderá por estar a estas horas despierta, recuerda que ella se toma el papel de "madre" muy apecho- dijo sonriente la reina a lo que Haidée desistió del intento de ir a ver a su prima, en eso la pelinegra tenía razón, Ariel era demasiado aprensiva cuando se trataba de ella y su hermano.

-Venga, vamos a dormir- dijo Eve tapándola con la blanca cobija- verás que mañana podrás preguntarle todo lo que tú quieras a Ariel y saldrás de dudas por la preocupación que tienes en tus ojitos en este momento- dijo la pelirroja dándole un beso en la frente- duerme pequeña- expresó suavemente Eve mientras Haidée se dejaba llevar por la tranquilidad que emanaba la mujer.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Oscuridad, lo primero que se venía a la mente. Una profunda oscuridad. No podía conciliar el sueño, se movía de un lado a otro, -sabía que las dos mujeres estaban en la pequeña salita de estar de la pieza y la parte donde estaban las camas estaba a oscuras.- Vacío, solo vacío, hacía poco sentía una pequeña calidez, se sentía acompañada, segura, pero de un momento a otro todo se fue diluyendo, todo se fue volviendo frío, frágil. Algo no estaba bien. Haidée dejó de moverse en la cama y se quedó mirando el techo, un dolor intenso le oprimía el pecho, ya no la sentía, no podía sentir esa calidez, la suavidad, el amor que siempre llevaba consigo al pensar en Ariel (¬¬ no sean mal pensados que son primas y se quieren) -de repente se cortó, ya no sentía nada, no podía encontrarla, todo estaba tan…solo…no podía ser…no podía ser que ella…-En ese momento Haidée siente que alguien está a su lado, una calidez que ya conoce al igual que el peculiar aroma a bosque, como su padre.

-…Aarón…-dice la niña abriendo lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos ¡dorados! De su hermano- la niña sin más se levantó bruscamente mirando a su alrededor. Todo estaba en calma, había sido un sueño, la habitación estaba oscura, Haidée soltó un leve suspiro por la impresión, posó una mano en el pecho tratando de calmar su corazón, pero en el momento que esta hizo contacto con el camisón…otra mano más pequeña envolvió la suya exaltándola por el repentino contacto, pero se tapó la boca para no gritar al ver los ojos verdes de su hermano que gritaban por ayuda y desesperación.

-¿Aarón? .Dijo la niña después de tranquilizarse un poco, el niño respiraba entrecortadamente.

-…Ariel….dijo el chico con decisión, a esto Haidée solo escuchar el nombre de su prima sus ojos empezaron a tomar un color ámbar.

-…_Vamos…_

Habían salido sigilosamente de la habitación, ni siquiera se preocuparon por colocarse zapatos o alguna otra prenda que los abrigara del frío ambiente del otoño. Salieron de la habitación como una sombra, las clases de escape y camuflaje empezaban a ser útiles- Pensó la niña mientras salían hacia el enorme patio dejando atrás un sentimiento de angustia- ambas figuras se perdieron entre los pasillos del castillo, sin saber que eran observados por un par de ojos tan fríos como el viento que azotaba esa noche.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

_-¿Crees que todo salga bien?- _Preguntó de repente la pelirroja que estaba haciendo una cobija para la cama de los niños- _digo, por lo que Mithrandir va intentar hacer_- expresó algo preocupada la mujer que tenuemente miraba contra la luz de la lamparita de mesa a su amiga que estaba seria leyendo un libro.

-_Tranquila, Gandalf no haría nada que pudiera dañar a los niños, menos a Ariel, sabes bien que ella es la que llena mejor sus expectativas, aunque la niña lo contradiga muchas veces_- a esto Eve sonrió, sabía que Ariel era una cajita de sorpresas_- por lo demás creo que es necesario para despejar dudas, de cualquier manera hay que prepararse para cualquier cosa que venga_- dijo la media elfa preocupada mirando hacia la pieza.

-¿Qué sucede? -Pregunto Eve al extraño semblante de la reina, sin más Arwen se levanto con cautela del mullido sillón, yendo hacia la habitación continua, seguida por Eve.

-Algo no está bien- dijo la pelinegra acercándose a las camas. Pudo ver entre sombras que estas estaban abiertas, vacías, sin más se apresuró a prender la luz y para recalcar lo que sus ojos entre la oscuridad habían visto, no estaban. Los niños no estaba, solo su hijo Eldarion aún dormía donde debía estar Aarón, a su lado, Eve miró preocupada a la reina.

-El despacho- dijo la pelirroja. La pelinegra no dijo más, tapó rápidamente a su hijo y apagó la lamparita. Mientras menos supiera Eldarion, mejor- no era momento de dar explicaciones- pensó la mujer. Así sin más ambas salieron de la habitación, pero antes la reina de Gondor encargó a algunos guardias de su padre que vigilaran la habitación de los niños, pues no iba a dejar a Eldarion sin protección, los guardias asintieron y sin más obstáculos ambas corrieron hacia el despacho- esto no iba nada bien- pensó Eve.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Habían salido de la habitación hace unos minutos, la noche estaba fría y no era precisamente por el otoño, hace rato que las punzadas en el pecho se hacían cada vez mas persistentes y el vacío de no poder sentir a su prima no era para nada agradable. Los dos niños apresuraban el paso hacia el despacho del Señor de Imladris.

-¿Por qué tenia que doler tanto, por que no podían sentirla?- esto no estaba del todo bien, menos si Ariel no aparecía, si no podía sentirla- Haidée movió la cabeza de una lado a otro despejando las insufribles posibilidades que Ariel estuviera en peligro.

-¿Hermana? -Interrumpió el niño tomando la mano de Haidée- ya no siento a Ariel, ella desapareció no lo entiendo- el niño empezó a derramar lagrimas después de sus palabras, la niña apretó mas la mano de su hermano apurando el paso.

-Tranquilo Aarón, llegaremos, llegaremos con Ariel y nada ni nadie podrá separarnos de ella- dijo la niña con apremio, pero en ese instante paro en seco, como si una barrera le impidiera seguir con su trayecto, un calor se empezó a extender desde su pecho hacia todo su cuerpo y todo parecía haberse vuelto de fuego. Quemaba, eso era, quemaba, todo a su alrededor, quemaba, incluso el frió piso, el mismo viento. La niña miro a su hermano y este estaba con los ojos firmemente cerrados y el sudor adornaba su frente- también lo sentía, sentía en intenso calor- esto estaba fuera de lo que nunca en su corta vida habían experimentado, pero en ese momento, en que justo llegaba lo insoportable, lo escucho, su voz, su inconfundible voz.

-…_HAIDEE…AARON…no puedo ver…todo esta oscuro…no puedo ver… _

En ese instante los ojos de los dos hermanos se cerraron, parando su loca carrera justo en frente de la enorme puerta del despacho, su respiración agitada y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, delataban su estado de ansiedad y furia. En ese instante ambas mujeres que los estaba cuidando estaba por llegar a su lado, en un repentino arranque, Haidée abrió los ojos bruscamente al igual que Aarón y una ráfaga de viento empezó a remeter contra todo el espacio que había alrededor, Haidée colocó expresión seria mirando la enorme puerta para enfocar el poder hacia ella abriéndola de golpe. Nadie los detendría ahora.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Se había acordado de todo ante de llegar con Ariel, cuando la enorme puerta se abrió y sintió esa pesada energía recorriendo cada rincón de la habitación, pero lo que más la asustó, fue que casi no podía sentir a Ariel, no podía ver su aura y tampoco podía sentir su corazón. Esto la asustó de sobremanera, no prestó atención a los que estaban presentes mirándola a ella y su hermano algo extrañados y asombrados por su presencia.

Algo extraño empezó a recorrer dentro de su cuerpo, una extraña sensación de protección y calor, pero mas que nada parecía que algo empezaba a crecer dentro de si, no era algo, era alguien, pero no la asustó, fue todo lo contrario.

… _Le ilteera vorite na nwalya… estelio titta Serelinya…_

_(…No hay nada de que preocuparse…confía pequeña hermana…)_

Y ese fue el detonante para que Haidée apretase más la mano de Aarón y entraran sin ningún prejuicio hacia el despacho ante las atentas miradas de todos, sin dar a oportunidad de detenerla. Se acercó rápidamente a Ariel junto con Aarón que rodeo a la niña colocándose a un costado del guerrero que tenía la cabeza de Ariel en sus piernas entre las dos niñas. Haidée se había dado cuenta de las piedras que rodeaban a su prima, también se había percatado de la atmósfera que rodeaba el cofre encima de la mesa, era la misma del broche, la niña miró a su hermano y este asintió, de un momento a otro Haidée subió la blusa de su prima y pudo ver el extraño ser a través de la piel, ese maldito intentaba apoderarse del cuerpo de Ariel y ella no lo permitiría. Sin decir más concentro ese calor en sus manos, a lo que Aarón imitando las acciones de su hermana hizo el mismo gesto, pues también se fijo en el extraño ser que se movía en el estómago de su prima, el cual los presentes no tenían ni idea de lo que habían provocado al a ver expuesto a Ariel a ese objeto.

No duró casi nada, solo unos segundos para que Ariel volviera a respirar y se sentara de improviso asustando a todos los presentes, Haidée se dio cuenta que no era su prima, era EL. Maldito sea por lo que iba hacer, de un momento a otro un fuerte viento empezó a azotar toda la habitación, Haidée se abrazó fuertemente a su prima, al igual que Aarón, que se había sujetado a la cintura de esta. Todo empezó a dar vueltas, podían escuchar los quejidos y exclamaciones de los presente, incluso el duro golpe que se llegó a dar el rey de Gondor cuando Ariel despidió una fuerte descarga de luz dejando todo en confusión y des balanceado, hasta que el silencio se dejó caer como una sombra en la oscuridad la cual vigila silenciosa y ansiosa a la vez.- Esto ya no tenía vuelta atrás- pensó, a lo que Aarón apretó más fuerte el abrazo… Haidée sonrió tenuemente, sin más se agarró firme al cuello de su prima sintiendo como esta le atravesaba el abdomen como si fuera mantequilla.

-No se iba dejar vencer, EL no se la podía quitar- pensó Haidée aferrándose más a la pelinegra, escuchó claramente como Glorfindel la había llamado con voz desesperada y podía sentir la preocupación de los demás, pero en ese instante sintió una extraña energía cubrirla, no solo a ella, si no que también a su hermano y su prima. La niña abrió tenuemente los ojos viendo como las piedras giraban alrededor de ellos- no estaba sol- se dijo para si. Pero el dolor volvió a ser mella en su cuerpo haciendo que cerrara los ojos con fuerza- no debía ceder, aún no- se dijo a si misma.

_-¡Hermana!_ -Grito el niño mentalmente, a esto Haidée sacó una mano del cuello de Ariel tomó la de Aarón que la sujetó con fuerza.

-_No te rindas,… resiste,… yo te avisaré_- dijo casi atragantándose con las palabras. A esto tenuemente Haidée intentó comunicarse con Ariel, sabía que estaba dentro, sabía que aún no era tarde, menos para su prima. Así sin más no se dio cuenta para cuando había soltado algunas frases por la boca…

-Ariel…Ariel sal de ahí- dijo en un susurro Haidée- se que estás ahí, no te escondas, no tienes por que tener miedo, todos sentimos igual…no te cierres- dijo la niña casi ahogándose con su propio aliento mientras intentaba mantenerse lúcida a falta de sangre, sabía que estaba herida, no sentía sus piernas y el dolor iba desapareciendo de a poco, a medida que el frío se hacía presente- Ariel…no dejes- la niña tragó el sabor metálico de la sangre…-no dejes que te lleve, sabes que no somos de EL, Tío Hadar no hubiera querido que te rindieras, no por EL…no nos puedes dejar solos…no puedes… -la niña paró de improviso al sentirse mareada y sin fuerzas. - _¡Maldición, no puedes fallarme ahora, Haidée no desmayes!_ -Se dijo tratando de mantenerse lúcida.

Podía escuchar claramente los gritos de los presentes, el no saber que hacer, incluso el extraño ruido que hacía la energía que los había envuelto al tocarla, sabía que ellos trataban de entrar, pero la pared no los dejaba, las piedras no los dejaba acercarse. Apretó más el abrazo hacia su prima, escuchando los lejanos reclamos de los que estaban presentes en el despacho y aquellos que intentaban hacer algo, pero la pared se los impedía. Ella tampoco podía concentrarse bien, la cabeza le daba vueltas por la falta de sangre, además que las energías negativas intentaban a toda costa meterse a su cuerpo, que ya poca fuerza le quedaba para repelerlas. En ese instante sintió un fuerte energía que entraba a la habitación, apreció unos pasos apresurados y una presencia acogedora, no pudo abrir los ojos, pero sabía de quien se trataba.

_-…Dama Galadriel… -_dijo la niña en su mente, a lo que la Eldar escuchó claramente, tratando de entrar a la mente de la niña, pero la barrera era demasiado fuerte, tenía que usar otros métodos o los perderían, pero en ese instante la extraña atmósfera se puso más densa, casi escalofriante al sentir como una risa demasiado sombría se hacía presente en el lugar la que llamó a todos la atención, al ver que Ariel empezaba a quitar la mano del abdomen de Haidée, la cual suspiro y al mismo tiempo se aguantó las ganas de gritar por el intenso dolor.

Haidée sabía perfectamente que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, había escuchado y no solo eso, había entendido todo lo que había dicho ese sujeto a través de los labios de Ariel. Ahora estaba más enojada que antes, también sintió la frustración y el enojo de su hermano cuando le apretó la mano para confirmarle que estaba listo para lo que fuera, así sin más antes que la Dama Blanca, Elrond, Gandalf y Celeborn empezaran a rodearlos, Haidée se concentró haciendo que Aarón sintiera la respuesta que hace ya más de dos horas estaba esperando. Por que habían pasado dos horas o eso creía el chico, pero parecía que fueran siglos, que al instante que su hermana abandonó su mano empezó a actuar.

_-Dartho!_ (¡Esperen!)- dijo de repente Haidée exaltando a todos los presentes, esto le había costado mucho pronunciar ya que estaba demasiado exhausta. Sin más apretó más a Ariel dejando imposibilitados los brazos de esta, donde al mismo tiempo se concentro en su "centro"- como le había dicho miles de veces Gandalf y Elrond. Sintió la energía recorrer cada una de sus células hasta que se sintió completa de nuevo, se sentía acompañada, alguien la abrazaba y le daba aliento para seguir- _esta vez, no fallaría_- se dijo para si misma la niña, empezando a concentrar todo ese calor en el cuerpo de Ariel- _tenía que encontrarla-_ se repetía mentalmente Haidée- _tenía que encontrarla- _empezó a transmitir todas las emociones y sensaciones que habían vivido juntos, los recuerdos de cuando eran niños, los abrazos de sus padres, las idas a la hacienda de la abuela, los dulces de Nani, las lágrimas, las sonrisas, las promesas…_siempre juntos…siempre como uno solo…solo uno…_

Ese fue el detonante para Haidée, que al abrir los ojos de nuevo estos relampaguearon como dos soles al amanecer. Esto hizo que Ariel quedara con la cabeza hacia atrás y un espeluznante chillido saliera de su boca, como los gritos de los Nazgul, este molestaba sin compasión y trastornaba al oírlo, todos los presentes se taparon las orejas a la exclamación de la niña que intentaba de todas formas liberar sus brazos, tratando de alejarse de la criatura que la sostenía firmemente, si dejar un espacio para que pudiera soltarse de su agarre para pararse y escapar. Cada vez que intentaba Ariel de sostenerse con sus pies Haidée y Aarón tiraban hacia abajo con fuerza, los niños lo la dejarían escapar, no si esa cosa estaba dentro del cuerpo de su prima. Aarón también había hecho lo mismo que su hermana, había encontrado su centro y este había explotado dejando que los rodeara a los tres, acompañando la energía de su hermana, donde al parecer quemaban a la criatura que poseía a la pelinegra.

En un acto extraño, a Haidée colocó su cabeza justo en el hombreo de su prima acercándose a su oreja, ladeo levemente la cabeza posando su dorada mirada en los ojos azules de la Eldar, a lo que esta entendió definitivamente haciendo que los demás que estaban formando el círculo empezaran con el extraño ritual. En ese momento Haidée habló directamente al corazón de Aarón, el cual solo asintió.

-_A la cuenta de tres_- había dicho Haidée en su cabeza, Aarón solo asintió aferrándose más a Ariel…1… Haidée se concentró más extendiendo su energía por todo el círculo, lo que hizo hacer girar las piedras con mayor velocidad facilitándole las cosas a la Dama Blanca para poder hacer una abertura en la pared de energía…2…Aarón se empezó a levantar de a poco mientras Ariel intentaba zafarse del apretado brazo de la castaña chillando más fuerte y haciendo que los espectadores se taparan más los oídos al insoportable sonido, eso si sin dejar de mirar la escena. La Dama Blanca, Elrond, Gandalf y Celeborn, no se inmutaban, estaban más que concentrados en tratar de abrir una abertura. En ese instante la respiración de ambos chicos estaba totalmente acelerada al igual que la angustia de sus amigos, Frodo miraba atento, con dolor en el estado que estaban los tres, no comprendía muy bien como es que al ser tan pequeños, se metían en tantos líos, o mejor dicho esto iban hacia ellos. Al contrario del Hobbits, los elfos miraban maravillados las auras de Haidée y Aarón, doradas como el mismo Anar contrastaban con la energía oscura que rodeaba en esos momentos a Ariel. Era tan deslumbrante y cálida que los invitaba a seguirla y refugiarse en ella, pero en esos momentos, esta combatía con un mal que no entendían del todo, aún no podían asimilar como esa presencia, tan parecida a la de Saurón pudo haber entrado a los terrenos de Rivendel, especialmente en ese lugar, donde estaban ellos.

No había otra forma, era la única solución en ese momento, si no actuaban de inmediato tal vez Ariel no regresaría de la oscuridad en que estaba prisionera. Haidée solo se limitó a buscar la conciencia de su prima la cual intentaba a toda costa salir del encarcelamiento, pero era demasiado profundo, su mente estaba oscura, solo por dolor, por miedo, por la angustia que aún la carcomía, se sentía culpable, culpable de todo lo que había acontecido con su familia, el no poder hacer nada por salvarlos, por protegerlos. Se sentía sola, tan sola y eso la hacia perderse en ella misma, esto complicaría más los papeles de Haidée para poder despertarla, pero no se rendiría, no de esa forma, había prometido a sus padres y a sus tíos que se cuidarían unos con otros y ella aunque era solo un año menor que Ariel, no era la excepción para tomar el mando si fuese necesario. Ariel no estaba en condiciones de reprochar nada en este momento, por que en realidad ella "no estaba" en esos instantes, así que sin más Haidée se acomodó mejor para no darle oportunidad al cuerpo de su prima para escapar colocándose a hurtadillas sobre Ariel, haciendo uso de lo poco y nada de fuerza que le quedaba, acorraló los pies de la pelinegra entre los suyos y entrelazo los dedos de sus ensangrentadas manos por detrás de la espalda de la niña, cerró los ojos firmemente y grito ¡…3…!

"……………"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Como resplandece…

Hasta que mundos lejanos me llevan los sueños…

Quita tu corazón conserva aún la luz de las estrellas

Y lleva encerrado el recuerdo…

Has mecido mis sueños hasta hoy

Ahora que tu voz me llama

Ahora que estoy dispuesto a buscarlos…"

**HADA :)**

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333


	37. Capitulo 37

**Mi fantasía, Mi realidad**

Declaimer: El Señor de los anillos es de JRR Tolkien, los niños son míos.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Capitulo 37**

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

En ese instante el niño dejó la cintura de su prima, para pararse detrás de esta y colocar sus manos firmemente en las sienes de la pelinegra, que al contacto quedó paralizada, el niño desprendía una energía increíble y sus ojos se había vuelto completamente dorados, pero al instante los cerró con un dejo de dolor.

-¡HERMANA…APURATE! -Le grito el niño, ya que empezaba a sentir el dolor y la negativa energía que emanaba su prima en su interior. Sin más Haidée se paró, casi tambaleándose, puso una mano en su estómago y sintió como la sangre se escurría por sus dedos. Se oscilo levemente antes de caer con una rodilla al suelo, lo cual alarmó a los presentes que intentaron llegar cerca de la niña, pero los malditos alaridos y la extraña luz, no los dejaba dar ni un solo paso. Haidée respiraba entre cortadamente y con un impulso se paró nueva mente y miró hacia Celeborn, el cual sin objetar nada saco el frasco que esta entre sus ropas y extendió el brazo, a lo que la niña rápidamente se acercó hacia el y como si fuera su voluntad, la pared de energía se abrió, una pequeña abertura de arriba a bajo se extendió dejando que ambas manos se conectaran. Haidée tomó el frasco pero el Eldar al mismo tiempo tomó la mano de la pequeña que ahora sostenía el extraño potaje, la niña lo miró a los ojos sintiendo al mismo tiempo la calidez de la mano del elfo que la miraba preocupado. Haidée bajó la mirada, estaba perdiendo el equilibrio, la falta de sangre se hacía presente, tenía que actuar rápido. Sin más levantó la mirada cansada y le sonrió tímidamente a Celeborn que solo asintió con la cabeza, pero aún tenía la mirada seria, sin más la niña se soltó del Señor de Lorien yendo rápidamente donde su hermano que no tenía buen aspecto sosteniendo la cabeza de Ariel en sus manos que seguía gritando con un chillido espeluznante. Estaba blanco y sudando mucho. Sin esperar más Haidée se colocó con las piernas a ambos lados del cuerpo de Ariel y mirando a su hermano sus ojos se volvieron ámbar.

-_¿Listo? -_Le dijo Haidée levantando la mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos similares a los suyos en ese momento, el niño asintió con el semblante cansado. Su energía se estaba yendo como el río al mar. Haidée bajó la mirada observando como la piel de Ariel se volvía cada vez más gris, pasando a un tono más oscuro_.-Es ahora o nunca_- se dijo la niña cerrando los ojos, se concentró de nuevo en su "centro" busco y busco esa sensación de seguridad, compañía, calidez, amistad, amor…

"_Ni mel lle, tithan pen, Le ilteera vorite na nwalya…_ al'achas_" (te amo pequeña, no hay nada de que preocuparse…no temas…)_

A esto Haidée no tuvo mas dudas, su "amigo" estaba con ella y con su hermano que aguantaba de sobremanera el dolor que sentía en esos momentos su prima. Sin más la niña abrió el frasco, lo que no pasó desapercibido para la criatura que intentaba liberarse a toda costa del extraño estado que le tenían sin poder moverse, sin más concentro su energía negativa, haciendo que Aarón saliera disparado hacia la pared, haciendo un tremendo estruendo al chocar con ella. Los presente que miraban asombrados la escena, se exaltaron al ver como Aarón era lazado hacia la barrera y la energía se descargaba contra su pequeño cuerpo, sin más, todos preocupados rodearon el extraño círculo que formaban los más poderosos en ese momento.

-¡Aarón, Aarón! -Grito Eve hincándose para estar a la altura del niño, la media elfa estaba asustada y con dolor, al ver a la pequeña criatura emitiendo quejidos de sufrimiento al encontrarse con la pared y esta al contacto había quemado su espalda y las extremidades. Sabía que el niño la escuchaba, pero el no respondía. No se explicaba en que momento todo había cambiado de esa forma, Legolas le había contado lo sucedido con Cemendur, pero no había abarcado en que magnitud esto implicaba a los niños.

-¡Esto está mal! ¡Esto está mal!- Dijo Merry mirando como Haidée había aumentado su energía inmovilizando de nuevo a la criatura ¡si siguen así, esa cosa los va a destruir!- Dijo con premura el mediano, viendo como Aarón se levantaba con pesar.

-¡AHGGGG- MALDICIÓN! -Dijo el niño quedando de medio lado cerca de la pared, no podía flaquear, no podía rendirse, no mientras la única familia que le quedaba estaba en peligro. No podía dejar a su hermana y a su prima en manos de ese SER.

-¡Aarón!- dijo Haidée entremedio del viento que se había levantado en el círculo y la luz que desprendían los tres- ¡debes levantarte, yo no puedo sola…! ¡Concéntrate!- Le grito la niña aguantando el dolor de su estómago, que ya no sangraba, pero la herida seguía reprimiendo su estado -¡debes ayudarme, yo no puedo sola! ¡Perderemos a Ariel si seguimos así!- Dijo la niña cerrando los ojos con furia. El niño sin replicar y aguantando el dolor de las quemaduras que lo consumían hacia la oscuridad, se acercó a ambas, concentrando lo que le quedaba de fuerza, Haidée sonrió_… -¿¡Listo?_ -Dijo en un murmullo, el niño asintió. Haidée dio una mirada fugas hacia Gandalf el cual entendió el mensaje con solo mirar el destello de los ojos de la pequeña… -¡AHORA!- Gritó Haidée en el momento en que Ariel seguía forcejeando para que Aarón tomara el frasco de las manos de su hermana y se lo diera a la fuerza a la pelinegra que seguía chillando haciendo la habitación insoportable, a esto Gandalf y los demás que estaban alrededor del círculo empezaron a murmurar unas frases en lengua antigua lo que provocó que las piedras que mantenían el extraño campo de energía empezaran a girar más rápido que antes.

_-¡Ariel, aguanta, aguanta!_ -Decía Haidée en su cabeza aferrando a su prima más a su cuerpo, podía sentir la respiración agitada de esta, como intentaba a toda costa zafarse de su agarre y los insoportables gritos que podrían dejar sordo a cualquiera. Pero no la dejaba, la niña no la soltaría hasta que encontrara un rastro de la luz de su prima en el interior del cuerpo. Habrán pasado algunos segundos, pero para los niños habían sido horas, largas horas acompañadas de insufribles minutos, hasta que sucedió. silencio, silencio con algunos murmullos, Haidée entre abrió los ojos, sabía que Aarón había introducido el extraño líquido a la boca de Ariel y le mantenía la boca cerrada, por que ya no escuchaba los chillidos, ahora solo eran gemidos desesperados, hasta que lo sintió, si lo sintió…_era ella...Era ella_…-se dijo feliz Haidée para si.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Frío, eso fue lo primero que pensó cuando pudo abrir los ojos. todo lo que pudo recordar en ese momento fue el instante en que Gandalf se acercaba con ese objeto, sintió como le quemaba, pero no podía transmitirle ese dolor a Aragorn, no podía dejar que el leyese sus sentimientos y que viera las imágenes que todas las noches se manifestaban como pesadillas, atormentándola, haciéndola dudar. No podía decir que ya no quería más, por que sabía que Haidée y Aarón la necesitaban, tenía que ser fuerte, por ellos, por la gente que aún los estaban esperando.

Pero no pensó en ese momento que el retener todo eso, los sentimientos, el dolor, la misma oscuridad, la llevara a la entrada del abismo y se encontrara cara a cara con el acreedor de todos los males que estaban aconteciendo en ese momento en Arda.

_-¡Maldita sea!_ -se dijo así misma, mirando la extraña sombra que se cernía sobre ella -_¡No te acerques!_ -Grito retrocediendo entremedio de la oscuridad, pero la energía negativa se expandía cada vez más -¿_quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?-_ Dijo la niña aún caminando en la nada mirando hacia ambos lados para encontrar alguna salida.

_**-Tula unna nin! Tula una nin!... tithapen…muin-sell nîn… **_(¡Ven hacia mí! Ven hacia mí…pequeña…mi querida niña…)

Decía la extraña silueta que se había formado entre la oscuridad, era fría, inestable, temblorosa, estaba llena de dolor…odio. Ariel retrocedió de nuevo, ella conocía esa presencia, la había sentido con anterioridad, hace mucho tiempo y solo hace unas semanas atrás. La niña tragó saliva con pesadez.

-_**Entula umnin…sell nîn…**_ (Vuelve a mí…hija mía…)- dijo la escalofriante voz mientras empezaba rodear a la niña, que de inmediato se dio la vuelta para intentar escapar a donde fuera, por lo menos lejos de ese SER, más a cada paso quedaba esta extraña nube la seguía y por momentos la vista se le nublaba, al parecer la energía se le estaba yendo, sus pasos se hacían mas monótonos y torpes a medida que intentaba escapar a donde pudiera ver algo, todo estaba oscuro.

-¡Maldición! Por que no hay una maldita luz o algo- se dijo para si la niña mientras veía que sus intentos eran en vano al tratar de escapar de esa cosa, sin más su agitada respiración se hizo latente cuando, no pudo más al sentir que las piernas no la sostenían.

Más no llegaron a tocar las rodillas el suelo, pues la extraña energía la envolvió casi ahogándola, elevándola del suelo haciéndola girar lentamente, lo cual fue más agobiante para Ariel que empezó a encorvarse por la tristeza y el dolor que empezaban a inundarla, además de la falta de aire que reclamaban sus pulmones, solo pudo dejar escapar algunas lágrimas que eran arrebatadas de sus ahora blancas mejillas por la extraña tempestad que la envolvía. Las imágenes la golpearon una y otra vez, la muerte, el dolor, la furia, el odio, rencor, venganza, miedo, locura, todo sentimiento maligno trataba de entrar en ella, todo aquel sentimiento que podría contaminar su alma empezó a golpearla con fuerza, mientras que la niña negaba todo lo que había vivido tras la muerte de sus padres y su familia. Las lágrimas corrían sin detenerse por su pálido rostro, ya no habían ganas de nada, solo de rendirse, de dejar todo a la deriva, que las cosas sucedieran, sean estas malas o buenas, no podía aguantar los recuerdos que azotaban a su alma y las imágenes de sangre y gritos de ayuda que se desbordaban por sus sentidos, por sus gestos de sufrimiento…

…_ARIEL… ¡ARIEL!... ¡RESPONDE!...ARIEL… ¡ARIEL!..._

-Hai…dée…-dijo débilmente la niña, las fuerzas se le estaban acabando, esa cosa, le estaba absorbiendo el alma- Haidée- dijo de nuevo y al momento que lo repetía algo cálido empezó a brotar de su pecho. -¡Haidée!- gritó de repente la niña abriendo los ojos esperanzada, había sentido la energía de su prima, le había llegado el anhelado contacto, sin más la pelinegra empezó a moverse enérgica dentro de esa oscuridad que la envolvía, quería verlos, quería abrazarlos, necesitaba el calor de sus amigos, de su sangre, de los que se convirtieron en ese momento en lo más importante cuando les arrebataron su mundo. Aún no era tarde, aún podía salir, aún podía haber esperanza, no quería ceder, no quería morir, no aún.

-_**No puedes arrancar de tu destino. No eres una niña normal, eres parte de lo que no soy, eres mía, eres parte de mí. Así como lo serán los otros dos niños…eres parte de un ciclo sin fin…un todo y vacío a la vez…devuélvemelo…devuélveme lo que me pertenece… **_

_**-**__¡YO NO SOY TUYA Y MIS PRIMOS TAMPOCO!... ¡No te pertenecemos, no eres nadie, no somos parte de ti!-_ Gritó empezando a moverse frenéticamente en el aire para que la extraña criatura la soltara, pero esta la envolvía cada vez más en esa nube espesa, lo que empezó a sofocar a Ariel que ahora se había colocado las manos en la garganta, la vista se le empezaba a nublar y los ojos se le empezaban a llenar de lágrimas, como si un ácido los hubiera bañado por la mañana.

_**-¡Eres mía y debes ceder…nadie puede ayudarte…nadie puede evitar que EL sea mío…!**_

_-¡El no es tuyo y nunca lo será! ¡El es libre! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡EL ES LIBRE! -_Gritó la niña tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, mientras sentía que su interior lloraba, suplicaba por un poco de calor, de comprensión, de un abrazo, solo un abrazo…

- _Feren uume moru mile lyaa (por favor no te escondas dentro de ti) _En ese momento la niña había dejado de llorar, _Feren uume (por favor)_ -insistió el susurro, de a poco se le hizo conocida la dulce voz, pero su corazón aún se agitaba, aún desconfiaba, pero de a poco empezó a mirar hacia distintos lados…

_-Man ta raika? (que ocurre)- _Dijo casi en un suspiro -¿quién es?- Habló en lengua común por si no le entendían, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a hablar en sinda o quenya, la pequeña se irguió viendo solo vacío, más pudo percibir aún la energía maligna a su alrededor, pero extrañamente no podía llegar a ella…entonces fue en ese instante en que lo sintió, esa sensación, la seguridad,… la risa de un pequeño niño, el amor de un abrazo. Ariel levantó la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos plateados, pero que al mismo tiempo eran cubiertos por una tenue luz dorada que los envolvía con calidez y amor.

-_Aiya_- dijo la pequeña criatura que empezaba a tomar forma delante de la niña. Un extraña bruma empezó a rodearla hasta envolverla por completo, más esta no era fría, todo lo contrario, era muy amigable, reconfortante.

-_Aiya…Amin hiraetha_ _nan_ _Man nályë? (Hola…lo siento pero ¿quien eres?)-_ Dijo la niña mirando hacia todos lados, pero lo único que encontró fue una nube blanca que la rodeaba y se escuchó una pequeña, pero cálida risa. Ariel volvió a mirar a todos lados hasta que un cálido viento la hizo cerrar los ojos y se unió a ella, en un cálido abrazo… en seguridad.

_-Edro hin lín, tiro nan menel, lasto nan gwaew, a edro gûr lín, istathach (Abre tus ojos, mira al cielo, escucha el viento, abre tu corazón, y entonces lo sabrás)- _y en ese momento lo entendió, lo había visto, había soñado tantas veces…cuando se sentía sola, cuando no había nadie. Siempre lo había sentido, siempre estuvo ahí, pero se negaba a creer, a aceptarlo en su corazón, en su alma-… _no temas yo estoy con tigo…todos estamos contigo…_ -dijo la dulce voz haciendo que Ariel abriera los ojos encontrándose con un pequeño como de la edad de Aarón, pero este era tan blanco como la luna y sus ojos eran de un plateado que cambiaba a dorado por momentos, según como le llegara el reflejo de la luz e incluso el reflejo de la oscuridad. Estaba ataviado con finos ropajes grises y blancos y en su hermoso rostro una sonrisa enmarcaba sus mejillas de un tono levemente rosado que contrastaba con su pelo tan negro como la misma oscuridad que los rodeaba en esos momentos.

-_Aiya_- dijo de nuevo lo que parecía un niño pero ahora con una expresión más afable. Ariel estaba algo atontada, o más bien ida, ya que no podía creer lo que veía sus ojos, el pequeño ser parecía casi etéreo, el sonrió por el desconcierto de la niña.

_-Man nályë? (¿quién eres?)-_ dijo Ariel mirando con asombro y extrañeza a la vez- _ce Eldar? (¿eres elfo?)- _le preguntó Ariel asombrada viéndole las orejas en punta, mientras el niño se las tomaba y se las veía con algo de dificultad.

-_Bueno, supongo que sí_- le contestó volviéndola a ver mientras sostenía el par de orejas entre sus dedos- _según esta forma soy un elfo, pero nunca tome forma en realidad-_ dijo el niño mirando curioso a la pelinegra que no entendió mucho el comentario.

_-¿Qué no tomaste forma? ¿A que viene eso?-_ A esto el niño sonrió cómplice lo que le llegó de lleno en la cabeza -_¿tú…tú…tu eres?_ -Dijo tartamudeando Ariel con los ojos como plato, mientras trataba de procesar todas las imágenes que se le venían a la cabeza, el pequeño sonrió y al momento se lanzó a los brazos de la niña que no sabía como responder. La respiración tranquila del pequeño pegaba contra su torso mientras que las suaves manos la estrechaban anhelantes por la cintura.

-_Im ce ha ce Im (yo soy tu y tu eres yo)- _Dijo el niño con la mejilla pegada entre el abdomen y el tórax de la niña que respiraba agitadamente-…_somos uno…somos lo mismo…-_terminó diciendo el pequeño al levantar la vista para ver los ojos de la pequeña que no sabía que decir, estos se suavizaron al ver el brillo de la criatura que solo sonrió a la emoción que había manifestado la pelinegra a través de sus ojos. -_No tengas miedo, no estás sola…pero debes volver…ellos te necesitan, yo te necesito…debes volver_… -le habló casi en un susurro la criatura que empezó a desvanecerse. Ariel solo podía ver los destellos que salían del pequeño cuerpo, más su semblante no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo triste. -Abrazó a la figura antes que se desvaneciera completamente y ahí se quedó, con lágrimas en los ojos, acurrucada como un bebé que trataba de darse calor con sus brazos-…_recuerda, no estás sola…debes despertar…debemos despertar…yo estaré contigo…siempre… _

-_Siempre-_ repitió Ariel con la cabeza gacha- _siempre…-_repitió de nuevo a esto la pequeña empezó a emitir un destello plateado, que poco a poco se iba incrementando-_…siempre…-_murmuró de nuevo a lo que la neblina que la reconfortaba en ese momento empezó a desvanecerse-_…siempre…-_dijo de nuevo empezando a enderezarse lo que la oscuridad la envolvió de nuevo y el aire se hizo espeso a la vez. En ese instante Ariel pudo sentir de nuevo el frío entrar a cada rincón de su cuerpo-_…siempre…-_terminó de decir la niña mientras sus ojos eran ocultos por su flequillo, en ese instante se escuchó de nuevo la gélida risa.

-…_**burzum…ghâsh agh burzum-ishi**__**krimpatul… **__(Oscuridad…fuego y en las tinieblas atarlos…) _escuchó de nuevo susurrar al viento, la niña no se inmutó mientras aún seguía flotando entre la penumbra y la cordura_**… no puedes resistirte, solo eres lo que es y eso es lo que soy…tu único camino…tú único destino…soy yo… **_terminó diciendo la fría voz mientras la espesa neblina se iba introduciendo en el cuerpo de la chica.

- _Ariel…Ariel…despierta… despierta… Feren uume moru mile lyaa (por favor no te escondas dentro de ti)-… ¿prima?- _A esto Ariel abrió los ojos los cuales empezaron a tomar un color plateado_- Ariel por favor…no puedes dejarnos solos…lo prometiste…lo prometiste… _

_-Lo prometí-_ se dijo la niña mirando hacia el frente, mirando a la nada- _lo prometí- _volvió a decir mientras de a poco descendía hasta que pudo sentir de nuevo algo sólido bajo sus pies, Ariel sonrió haciéndose más intenso el resplandor plateado de sus ojos-_… ¿Haidée?- _Dijo de repente empezando a caminar hacia la nada-_… ¡HAIDÉE!...-_gritó al correr hacia la oscuridad-_… ¡HAIDÉE!...- _gritó de nuevo acelerando su maratón con lágrimas en los ojos.

Quería salir de ahí, de ese lugar, no quería volver a sentir frío, ni dolor y esa presencia que la carcomía por dentro. La asfixiaba, la hacía repetir una y otra vez las imágenes que tanto quería olvidar, tanta muerte, tanta sed de poder, quería que se perdiera, se hundiera en un abismo de odio, rencor, coraje, venganza…miedo y eso no podía pasar, si caía, si caía como lo había hecho Saurón, todo se volvería oscuro, todo se convertiría en destrucción, no podía pasar eso, no podía. Ariel seguía corriendo hacia la nada, sus mejillas se secaban con el extraño soplo del silencio mientras su corazón latía cada vez más rápido a medida que aumentaba el ritmo de su loca carrera y sus pasos se hacían cada vez más indescifrables y el silencio los tapaba con un suspiro y un latido del acelerado corazón.

-_**No puedes escapar, no puedes salir, eres parte de mí, eres lo que soy…tu destino es el mío…yo renaceré por ti**_- dijo la voz en su interior que trataba de detener al pequeño cuerpo que se negaba el para la loca carrera. Ariel sabía que si se detenía EL podría tomar el control de su cuerpo, El intentaría arrebatarle lo poco y nada de luz que le quedaba, El trataría de arrebatarle al niño…

-_No, no al niño no, el era parte de ella y ella de él, además que era parte de sus primos, no podría permitir que cayese en manos de esa… COSA_- decía Ariel mientras sus músculos tensos ya empezaban a reclamar por el descanso, no sabía hace cuanto estaba corriendo, pero su cuerpo si, estaba agotada y el hecho de que por fin había aceptado a quien era parte de ella y sus primos, no ayudaba mucho a que su cuerpo siguiera corriendo.

-_**Sabes bien que no puedes esconderte, eres parte de mí, yo soy parte de ti, somos uno y tu destino está trazado…tu camino hacia la oscuridad…hacia mí…**_

- ¡_Eso_ _no es verdad, no es verdad, yo trazo mi camino, yo lo escojo y escojo a mis primos, a mi familia…a mis amigos…escojo la esperanza…!_ -a esto el brillo que empezó a crecer de su cuerpo mientras decía todas estas palabras explotó de improviso sacando la energía negativa que se había acumulado en el cuerpo de la niña. Ariel se sintió más ligera y en ese momento pudo verla, Haidée, Haidée corría a la par de ella, parecía un enorme espejo donde ambas no se habían percatado de la presencia de la otra, ambas corrían a la par mirando hacia delante, perdidas en su mente. La oscuridad de repente las escondía, dejando perdida cada imagen, cada gesto de ambas chicas, que de un momento a otro solo sabían que no estaban solas, en un instante o en unos segundos, todo empezó a aclararse, el espejo se empezó a agrandar, ya no solo estaba a un lado de la niña, ahora estaba arriba, abajo y alrededor de Ariel la cual seguía corriendo a la par de Haidée. Pero como si de otro reflejo se tratase al otro lado de la chica, una pequeña figura también corría a la par de ella, la presencia de un niño de cabellos castaño claro y ojos verdes se hizo presente, el cual también no se había percatado de las otras dos presencias. Los tres corrían en perfecta coordinación, uno al lado del otro, como si fueran uno y su reflejo fuera el otro, pero lo extraño era que en la parte inferior su sombra y reflejo no era el de su persona. Como si fuera otro mundo, otra dimensión, la parte inferior de cada uno se reflejaba un pequeño Eldar de cabellos como la noche y ojos que cambiaban de un plateado a dorado a medida que pasaba entre la sombra y la luz del extraño lugar.

_**-¡Son míos, son míos, no pueden escapar…los tres son míos!-**_ Gritó la voz, que a medida que repetía la frase el aire se hacía más espeso y el lugar empezaba oscurecerse de nuevo, más los niños solo corrían sin mirar atrás. En eso los tres sintieron como el vidrio empezaba a resquebrajarse de a poco, esto les hizo que se miraran sorprendiéndose unos con otros que estaban los tres en el mismo lugar, las tres figuras se detuvieron al mismo tiempo asombrados al mirarse y como estaban físicamente, pero un extraño escalofrío hizo que salieran de su alegre reencuentro cuando se fijaron que tanto el suelo como el espacio en general, se estaba desmoronando.

-¡CORRAN! -Gritó Ariel y como si fueran uno, los tres al mismo tiempo emprendieron de nuevo la loca carrera, mientras todo a su alrededor caía como un vidrio roto, en mil pedazos.

-No…no lo…lo…logra…remos…-había dicho con dificultad Haidée mientras miraba hacia atrás y a su alrededor viendo como el vacío se hacía presente- ¡no…llegaremos! -Gritó la chica al saltar un vacío que se había formado sorpresivamente a un lado de ella, mientras que miraba a Ariel y su hermano corriendo al lado de ella.

-Sí llegaremos- dijo en un susurro Ariel- debemos hacerlo- terminó diciendo la niña mirando a su alrededor…

…_somos uno…tú y yo…uno solo… -_Ariel al escuchar esa voz, se detuvo de improviso haciendo que sus primos también lo hicieran al mismo tiempo-_…recuerda…recuerda…uno solo…_

A esto Ariel bajó la mirada viendo su reflejo bajo de ella, en unos segundos estaba su rostro y ahora esta aquel niño de cabellos negros y ojos plateados- dorados, este le sonrió, lo que a Ariel le extraño, pero un fuerte ruido hizo que subiera la mirada de nuevo y sorprendiéndola al ver que los espejos a su alrededor empezaron a explotar- _¡…recuerda…recuerda…somos uno…los tres son uno…! _

-Uno- repitió Ariel como analizando lo que escuchaba, de repente los ojos se le agrandaron como huevo alzando las cejas-…uno…-repitió de nuevo mirando a sus primos y luego el reflejo debajo de ella, luego miró el que debería ser el reflejo de Haidée, pero el niño estaba también bajo de ella, para luego mirar bajo Aarón, donde también estaba el mismo niño. Ariel mostró una pequeña sonrisa la que imitó el pequeño Eldar debajo de ella desapareciendo para dejar el reflejo de Ariel al igual que el de los otros dos niños-_…Es hora de actuar…- _dijo la niña ampliando más la sonrisa y cerrando los ojos.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Nota:** El relato a continuación se leerá más lento, pues se dicen muchas cosas, pero esto ocurre en unos minutos en el tiempo real o sea los personajes hablan rápido :) gracias)

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Quietud, esa era la palabra, pareciera que todo había sido congelado de un momento a otro, las altas figuras miraban ensimismadas y aterradas a los tres niños que yacían como estatuas en el círculo que aún era protegido por las extrañas piedras que giraban, ahora más despacio que antes. Los pequeños se habían quedado totalmente inmóviles, Ariel había dejado de chillar y su cabeza había caído como una muñeca sobre el hombro de Haidée, ambas tenían la cara entre el hombro y el cuello, siendo tapada su cara con este y el pelo. Así que no se podía ver sus expresiones, aún Haidée estaba aferrada fuertemente al cuerpo de Ariel que había quedado con los brazos muertos a los costado, los cuales eran interrumpido en su trayectoria por uno más pequeños que atravesaban el abdomen de la pelinegra como si fueran las mismas cadenas de un gigante apresado. Aarón escondía la cara entre medio de las ropas ensangrentadas de ambas niñas, aferrándose a lo único que le quedaba, a lo único que podía alcanzar.

-No se mueven- dijo de repente Sam temeroso al ver la escalofriante escena.

-Ni siquiera eso- interrumpió Haldir- no se siente su presencia, es como si se hubieran desvanecido, pero al mismo tiempo no- dijo extrañado el Eldar que empezó a acercarse al círculo.

-Hay que sacarlos de ahí- dijo Imrahil arrodillado al lado de Haidée y Aarón- casi no se escucha su respiración- expresó preocupado- no me gusta verlos así ¿Por qué están así? ¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto aprehensivo y ofuscado el príncipe de Dol Amroth mientras sus ojos preocupados y llenos de tristeza trataban de encontrar alguna señal de luz en las pequeñas figuras.

-Están luchando contra ellos mismo, contra su lado oscuro- interrumpió Celeborn mirando desde arriba las tres figuras- lo vi en los ojos de Haidée, cuando le pasé la poción- dijo serio el Eldar aún con las manos alzadas hacia la pared de energía- pero confié, confié en ella, sus ojos me dieron a ver una fuerza que nunca había sentido…

-Eso es lo que son, una enorme y cálida energía de sentimientos y emociones- dijo Gandalf con los ojos entrecerrados- son la fuerza, la empatía y el enlace que hace mucho tiempo todo ser viviente rompió en aquel momento y ahora Eru nos da otra oportunidad para protegerla y encaminarla correctamente.

-¿Por eso debían sufrir, salir lastimados y oír sus gritos? ¿Para saber quienes eran? ¿NO HABÍA OTRA MANERA?- Dijo enojada Eve que aún estaba arrodillada al lado de Aarón con la mano muy cerca de la energía, estaba tentada a quemarse, a cualquier cosa por sacar a la pequeña figura que no se movía después del los quejidos y gritos que había dado al quemarse contra la transparente pared- ¿Tenían que pasar por esto? ¿Era necesario el que toleraran todo esto de nuevo? -Espetó el un susurro mientras la lágrimas caían con pesar y dolor, Legolas que estaba a su lado solo la abrazó con fuerza mientras le susurraba palabras confortables al oído para que se calmara.

-Esto se está saliendo de control- interrumpió la reina de Gondor- solamente iban a ser un retroceso en la mente de Ariel, según lo que me dijiste _Adar_ ¿Por qué sucedió todo esto? Los niños salieron de repente de la habitación, como si una fuerza extraña los llamara y no hay que decir sobre los poderes que manifestaron en la entrada del despacho- dijo algo enojada la media elfa- los niños están sufriendo, eso se puede sentir y ver ¿qué proponen con esto?- Dijo Arwen con pesar en la mirada mientras veía a sus abuelos, a su padre y al mago- ¿no dieron ya suficiente evidencia para dejar en claro quienes eran? ¡Son niños! Por Eru, a pesar de que puedan llevar todas las almas de Arda sobre sus hombros, aún son niños y actúan como tal, por lo menos eso me mostró Ariel en su visión.

-¿Visión?... ¿Dices una visión, hija?- Interrumpió asombrado Elrond.

-Sí _Adar,_ una visión, la cual concernía mucho a nuestro mundo, pero al mismo tiempo se entrelazaba con el suyo y debo decir que no fueron muy satisfactorias las imágenes, más bien ruego a los Valar para que no se cumplan- Esto dejo algo choqueados a los presentes, especialmente al mago.

-Mi Señora ¿de qué tipo de imágenes estaríamos hablando? -Preguntó ansioso el Istar aún con las manos alzadas.

-Eso, mi querido Mithrandir no es posible que lo diga, le di mi palabra a Ariel que no diría frase alguna, me rogó que no hablara y lo cumpliré, más pienso que aún no es el momento de revelar lo que vimos ambas- a esto Arwen miró a Galadriel la cual asintió al instante- o mejor dicho- la pelinegra volvió a mirar al mago- yo no soy la indicada para relatar esos hechos- a esto la reina fijo los ojos en las tres figuras que aún no emitían movimiento alguno- yo no- terminó en un susurro mientras subía la mirada encontrándose con los ojos azul grisáceos de su marido que la miraban con amor y comprensión.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Tiempo Normal**

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-Bueno, le preguntaremos después a Ariel que fue lo que pasó, pero antes que nada, interrumpió Gimli, hay que sacarlos de ese trance, están demasiado pálidos y yo quiero a mis niños mañana, sanos y salvos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como siempre- espetó serio- prometieron ayudarme con las armas y las armaduras, además de la decoración de la boda de mi amigo, que lamentablemente se retrazo con tanto problema diplomático y político- espetó seguro el enano mirando a todos los presentes -y si tengo que ir a las misma entrañas de Mordor para ir a buscarlos, no dudaría ni siquiera por mis barbas.

A esto varios mostraron una semi sonrisa en sus labios, el enano siempre los hacía tranquilizarse, no importaba la situación, varios estaban de acuerdo con las palabras del señor de las cavernas, no querían ver a los niños sufriendo de nuevo, no querían que volvieran a llorar después de verlos anhelar por tanto tiempo algo de protección y entendimiento cuando le contaron sobre sus padre y la tragedia que los había alejado de su mundo, especialmente a vagar en soledad, sin protección de sus familias. Lo que ahora todos los presentes prometieron en silencio ser.

-Tiene razón mease enano, es hora de traerlos de vuelta, ya hemos comprobado a que los niños son las almas que buscamos, a pesar que no se han desarrollado de la mejor manera y que aún les falta mucho camino por recorrer, pero ante todo como dijo mi nieta, son niños y como tales hay que tratarlos y respetarlos. A pesar de que han pasado varias cosas que cualquier adulto por muy fuerte rechazaría, ellos siguieron adelante, pero esa fuerza interna, puede al mismo tiempo irse contra ellos mismos, por que aún no saben como controlarla, por lo menos no para su seguridad.- Inquirió la hermosa dama de blanco- por ahora, lo importante es saber como es que esa "presencia" pudo entrar a estas tierras y especialmente a los niños…aunque- dijo la Eldar mirando a la caja plateada que estaba encima de la mesa…pero en ese momento se escuchó un quejido lo cual llamó la atención de todos los presentes que volvieron la cabeza rápidamente hacia las tres figuras.

-¿Aarón? -Dijo algo, intranquila la mujer que pudo ver tenuemente la espalda del pequeño que empezó a bajar y a subir con el ritmo de la respiración que se agitaba cada vez más- Lord Elrond, está demasiado agitado- dijo Eve mirando más cerca al pequeño que empezaba a temblar- no está bien- terminó diciendo preocupada, mientras los hobbits iban a su lado con dejo de preocupación.

- Debemos actuar rápido- dijo Celeborn- me temo que no fue buena idea exponerlos a esa joya.

-¿El brazalete? -Preguntó Frodo mirando la caja plateada y luego al mago.

-La energía que había emanado con anterioridad Ariel, no hacía duda que ella podría controlar la energía maligna que había en esa joya- dijo de repente el mago mirando a la niña- no creí que esta fuera más fuerte que ella, el poder que habían manifestado esa vez los tres, parecía decir lo contrario, pero a lo mejor fue demasiado precipitado al exponerlos de inmediato a ese objeto- inquirió serio el Istar- por eso le pedí a Ariel que se desconectara parcialmente de sus primos y al conectarse con Aragorn tendría un soporte que no fuera precisamente de sangre, si no que estaría más ligado a este mundo, así sería más fácil para que pudiera entablar una comunicación con su yo interior…

-Con el niño… ¿con el niño que no nació?- Preguntó Merry curioso.

-Sí, mi querido Meriadoc, con él mismo, Ariel me había comentado días atrás que muchas veces soñaba con un pequeño cuando se sentía sola o la tristeza la embargaba, este era como de la edad de Aarón, pero nunca pudo verle la cara, solo alcanzaba a ver sus vestimentas y escuchar su cálida sonrisa, pero después de eso se despertaba- el mago dejó salir un suspiro- me pregunte si como aquella vez que Cemendur había colocado una de las tantas joyas que había hecho Annatar, pudo hacer reaccionar de aquella forma a los niños ¿Por qué no intentar que a través de esta misma táctica hacer que EL despertara para que los pequeños despertaran totalmente de su letargo? Especialmente que nos han llegado noticias de que parte del ejercito de Mordor viene en camino hacia Rivendel- a esto varios de los presentes se paralizaron, menos el Señor de Imladris y los altos elfos, junto a el rey de Gondor- me temo que ya saben que existe el portador de la luz de los Silmarils, saben que es una pequeña criatura y que está aquí, bajo la custodia de los elfos.

-Entonces no hay que ocultarlo más- espetó Pippin con algo de temor, ¿si los vasallos de Saurón saben que los niños son los que tiene la luz de los árboles de Valinor, no sería mejor sacarlos o resguardarlos en algún lugar más seguro?

-Tranquilo Pip, ellos saben que se trata de una criatura pequeña, "un niño" pero no saben que son "tres", menos que son dos niñas y un chico- interrumpió Eomer con expresión afable- por lo menos tenemos esa ventaja- dijo mirando a los presentes.

-Pues si, se podría decir que es una ventaja, pero de todos modos no podemos exponerlos, menos si están en un estado tan vulnerable- interrumpió Haldir- por el momento creo que no es bueno moverlos, además que se darían cuenta, porque esa información no pudo salir así como así de este lugar.

-¿Estas diciendo que hay espías _mellon nin_?- Interrumpió Legolas enojado mientras aún abrazaba a su prometida por la espalda- si hay alguien que está infiltrando información sobre los pequeños, debes ser alguien de confianza o que sepa de las distintas acciones que han manifestados los niños, especialmente si quieren más poder- dijo serió el Eldar apretando más el agarre hacia la chica a lo que Eve se recargó contra la espalda del elfo- no me extrañaría que fueran los Haradrims- espetó molesto mientras le daba un beso en los cabellos a su prometida.

-No me extrañaría que esos sujetos hicieran de las suyas, especialmente por controlar todo- dijo molesto Boromir mirando a los presentes- especialmente tratando de arrebatarle las vidas a inocentes- esto lo dijo mirando a los pequeños que aún no se habían movido, a excepción de los quejidos de Aarón.

-En todo caso debemos apurarnos- interrumpió de inmediato Aragorn viendo la palidez de Haidée- no aguantaran mucho- se apresuró a decir el rey mientras se hincaba cerca de las tres figuras.

-Espero que Haidée haya encontrado a Ariel- dijo en un susurro el mago a lo que la Dama blanca puso una mano en el hombro del Istar, pero en ese momento un fuerte viento se empezó a manifestar rápidamente en la habitación, igual que aquella vez cuando Ariel empezó a gritar. Los presentes se taparon la cara con los brazos mientras intentaban mantenerse en pie. Gandalf, Elrond, Celeborn y Galadriel se acercaron a la pared de energía como si el viento no les afectara, de inmediato empezaron a murmurar algunas frases en lengua antigua, lo que provocó que el viento aumentara. Todo arremetía contra las paredes y los presentes, se escucharon ruidos de vidrios quebrados y golpes ahogados que rompieron el silencio de la noche atrayendo miradas curiosas. Los que estaban adentro trataban de mantener la mirada en los acontecimientos que pasaban tan rápido como una ráfaga en las grandes montañas nubladas, la intensa luz hacía daño a los ojos haciendo que las miradas rebulleran el contacto y sintieran un viento frío recorrerles cada poro del cuerpo.

_-¡PUSTA!_ -Gritó Galadriel deteniendo todo y exaltando a los que estaban en la habitación y al mismo tiempo el viento dejó de arremeter contra todo, en ese instante un pequeño golpe rompió el improvisado silencio y cada segundo se hacía cada vez más persistente y fuerte, todos empezaron a buscar de donde salía el extraño golpeteo, como si estuvieran golpeando tenuemente la pared. Hasta que Sam fijo los ojos en la caja plateada que estaba encima de la mesa que parecía tener vida propia al empezar a dar pequeños saltos, como si estuviera bailando…

_-¡LA…AVA…AVA…AVA PUSTË…! (¡NO…NO LO HAGAS…NO PARES…!)- _Interrumpió un grito en el despacho segundos después que la Dama Galadriel había intervenido, todos conocían perfectamente ese tono de voz, todos voltearon a ver a las tres figuras que en ese momento estaban de pie, se habían levantado, pero aún seguían con los ojos firmemente cerrados, y su respiración se había puesto más agresiva que antes.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

En ese instante una llamarada empezó a cubrir todo el círculo cubriéndolo por completo, haciendo desaparecer por algunos minutos a los niños ya que solo se manifestaba un enorme pilar de luz que iluminaba toda la estancia. Esto no pasó desapercibidos para los demás habitantes de Rivendell, ya que la energía que se sentía hace rato empezó a incrementar de a poco, desbordando las expectativas. Esto hizo sonreír a ciertos inquilinos sobre sus conjeturas, no eran de todo herradas.

-Con que…humanos- dijo Hyarmendacil con cinismo- lamentaran el haber ocultado a sus hijos- dijo en un murmullo el rey de Harad con una mirada diabólica, esbozó una sonrisa siniestra mientras sus ojos brillaban bajo las sombras.- ¡Cemendur! llamó alzando la voz a lo que el primer general sin excusa hizo una reverencia esperando las ordenes a lo que el rey de Harad se sacó un extraño objeto que colgaba de su cuello pasándoselo a su primer hombre.-Prepárense…-dijo en un susurro cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho acentuando más su trabajada musculatura- es tiempo de tomar lo que nos pertenece…-a esto Cemendur junto a los otros dos guardias que estaban con el dieron una reverencia perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la vegetación, mientras la fría mirada miraba atenta a la cálida luz que asomaba por una de las ventanas del imponente despacho del Lord de la casa. El hombre sonrió para si nuevamente y se colocó la capa de nuevo ocultando su mórbida felicidad, junto a lo inevitable que se acercaba a pasos agigantados.

La entrada del despacho y toda la parte de la pequeña plaza que daba hacia el lugar, había sido ocupada por guardias de los reinos de Gondor y Rivendel, además de algunos habitantes tanto de la corte como elfos que habitaban en el lugar como simples aldeanos, más a todo esto Aratan que supuso a ciegas lo que podía estar pasando, dio la orden de que los guardias custodiaran el pasillo y la entrada de la enorme habitación, no podía interferir nadie en esta situación y lo tenía muy en claro.

_- ¡gwador! (¡hermano!)- _Gritó el medio elfo muy parecido a Aratan con el cabello negro y los ojos verdes con un destello de preocupación -_¡los caballos, Negro y Blanco se han escapado de las caballerizas! Han salido como dos huracanes, no los he podido detener…_ -masculló el joven elfo agitado por la carrera.

_-¡Maldición! -_Gritó para si Aratan viendo todo el lugar, estaba llegando más elfos y hombres por la extraña energía, luego miró a su hermano que también miraba las enormes puertas del despacho de Elrond.-_Escúchame_- dijo llamando la atención del muchacho- dile a los encargados de las llanuras y a los elfos que están bajo las ordenes de Haldir que te ayuden a buscarlos y que los mantengan seguros hasta que todo esto pase.

-¿Qué está sucediendo hermano? ¿Qué es todo esto- pregunto confundido el pelinegro.

-_Lo que debía suceder…lo que tanto se temía que llegara_- dijo el mayor de los hermanos mirando el resplandor que de a poco empezó a extinguirse-_…Ariel…Aarón…Haidée…-_dijo en un susurro el medio elfo con aprehensión-_…por favor Eru…pretéjelos…pretéjelos… _

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

- Era hora de actuar, lo había dicho, los tres eran uno y actuaban como tal, a lo mejor no en el plano terrenal, pero en el espiritual, siempre encajaban. Las diferencias se hacían nulas y los sentimiento se disipaban hasta que los cubrían el completo balance, eso era lo que quería decir aquel niño y sus tíos, ellos siempre habían sentido esa extraña energía que los acompañaban a los tres cuando estaban juntos. No había entendido al principio, pero todo llega con el tiempo, tarde o temprano y ese era el momento justo- Ariel sonrió para si. Miró para ambos lados dando por hecho que ya no quedaba reflejo alguno y el espejo casi estaba roto por completo, la niña dio un vistazo a sus primos y encarando sus miradas gritó.

-¡SALTEN! -Gritó Ariel con rapidez- ¡SALTEN!- Dijo nuevamente viendo alternamente a ambos niños que algo confusos se encontraron con la mirada en una pregunta -¡NO ES MOMENTO DE EXPLICAR, SI NO SALTAN TODO SE PERDERÁ!- Gritó Ariel ya con desespero mientras veía que todo el espejo alrededor era consumido por la oscuridad -¡Salten hacia mi!- Inquirió la chica mientras extendía ambos brazos hacia sus primos, estos no dijeron nada, pero miraron a sus pies, la distancia se había agrandado, la fisura se había hecho más amplia, ambos niños se miraron de nuevo y miraron a Ariel que solo asintió-…_yo se que pueden…-_susurró a esto ambos hermanos se hicieron hacia tras para tomar velocidad, el reflejo de aquel elfo de cabellos negros se manifestó como su sombra haciendo los mismos movimiento, Ariel cerró los ojos y una tenue luz plateada empezó a rodearla, en ese momento la oscuridad ya estaba casi encima de los tres niños. Ambos hermanos empezaron a emanar una luz dorada y el reflejo del niño elfo desapareció, apareciendo en su lugar una esfera de luz del mismo color del aura de los pequeños. En unos instantes cuando ya no quedaba más que el vació, ambos hermanos corriendo donde a cada paso que daban el espejo se quebraba, a lo que por unos segundos se creyó que caerían, pero en el último instante, ambos saltaron. Todo parecía en cámara lenta, incluso la enorme energía que trató de envolverlos, pero en el instante en que los dos chicos tomaron las manos de Ariel y la oscuridad los envolvió por completo, esta abrió los ojos que brillaban más que el Mitrhil y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios con una sola frase-_…FRODO…_ -y la luz los rodeo por completo.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"…Un lago tranquilo y sereno bajo el brillo de las estrellas. En el agua, tan lisa como un espejo, se refleja la cara de la Luna y su luz juega entre las cañas de bambú que rodean las orillas del lago. Esta es la imagen de tú corazón. Mi tarea consiste en ayudarte, cuando, de repente, el cielo se oscurece y el gélido viento de la tempestad destruye la paz del lago en el que navega tú corazón. Todo esto provoca dolor…Y es precisamente en esos momentos en los que el fragor de la tempestad amenaza tu llamada cuando debes encontrar el valor necesario para permanecer fiel a tú corazón; fiel a aquello que su voz ha sabido revelarte, manteniéndote firme ante la verdad que ha encontrado tu alma… Muéstrate flexible como las cañas del lago y espera…y, en el agua del lago, de nuevo volverá a reflejarse la Luna…"

Todo había sido demasiado rápido, por un lado el recuerdo junto a la voz que susurraba suavemente pequeños pasajes de una historia, de un conocer…de una melodía…y por otro lado el frío de la oscuridad y el llamado de lo que sería un camino demasiado largo al olvido. Los había sentido, su fuerza, su respiración, un brillo…el brillo de sus ojos… sus…latidos…

-_Haidée…Aarón…Ariel…_ -pronunció por lo bajo el mediano con los ojos cerrados sintiendo como de un momento a otro todo se enmudecía, el silencio se comió toda expresión y la oscuridad inundó sus sentidos.- _Eran ellos, son ellos_- se dijo el hobbits mientras trataba de calmar su respiración por el entusiasmo de saberlos con vida. Mientras los demás presentes estaban pendientes del extraño oscurecimiento de sus auras. Galadriel al ver que los niños iban a colapsar de un momento a otro intentó un último recurso, colocar parte de su energía en la pared de luz que ahora rodeaba completamente a los niños para que ellos pudieran tener un acceso a la realidad y salir del extraño mundo de las pesadillas en el cual que se encontraran, pero antes de hacer el gesto y como si todo hubiera quedado en un estremecedor silencio se escuchó la fuerte exclamación…

-¡ABAJO!... ¡AGACHENSE!...-gritó Frodo con desespero ante la atenta mirada de todos, sin más el mediano tomó de la camisa a Sam y a Gimli del cinturón que estaban cerca de él tumbándolos fuertemente hacia el piso cuando un intenso chillido se manifestó de nuevo haciendo explotar la extraña pared de energía. A esto los demás sin chistar se tiraron al suelo, Aragorn había tomado a su esposa colocándose sobre ella protegiéndola, lo que hizo de igual manera Legolas con su prometida que solo atinó a agarrarse firme de los brazos del elfo. Celeborn sin más tomó de la cintura a su mujer cubriéndola con su cuerpo mientras se agachaba con ella, el Istar se cubrió con la capa y Lord Elrond se agachó igual que los demás. Una extraña onda de energía se hizo presente haciendo que las cosas que aún seguían en pie, salieran disparadas hacia distintas direcciones y al mismo tiempo lanzando a todos los presentes hacia atrás con una fuerza descomunal con la fuerte onda de luz que azotó todo el lugar envolviendo cada rincón del extenso espacio, hasta que las ventanas estallaron, lo cual insito a una exclamación por los que estaban afuera atentos a los hechos y la extraña luz que salió como un enorme rayo, saltando en murmullos y fuertes opiniones con respecto a que ocurrían dentro del despacho.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"… Camino en la oscuridad de la tormenta…

camino entre las voces del Viento

que me llaman en distintas direcciones

y camino a través de las lágrimas

que la lluvia confunde con las mías.

Camino entre los rayos del frío…

Camino en todas y cada una de las circunstancias de mi vida.

Camino por que sé que tú estás conmigo…"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Ya no había frío… Un viento cálido meció los suspiros que salían levemente del duro cansancio que no dejaba aminorar los latidos de los corazones que palpitaban desbordados por tanto esfuerzos. La calma se hizo presente dejando entrever por la oscuridad, tímidos rayos plateados por toda la habitación que en ese momento permanecía en penumbras. Los imperceptibles movimientos acompasados por la melodía de la noche hicieron que los ojos se abrieran a la luz de un amanecer oscuro, inundado de estrellas fugaces que anunciaban un sueño casi existente.

No había movimiento alguno, las respiraciones acompasadas por el viento que comenzaba a emerger de la fría noche mecía los finos cabellos de los seres que se encontraba en el interior del recinto. Una caricia, un recuerdo, un atisbo de recuerdos, una emoción…de a poco se fueron incorporando los presentes a la oscuridad que era interrumpida abruptamente por los rayos plateados de Isil. Las miradas se encontraron unas con otras formulando la misma pregunta y los brillos de cada color daban la misma respuesta con alivio y ansiedad. De apoco se fueron incorporando cada figura mirando el entorno una vez pulcro y ordenado, ahora todo era una caos, un mar de dudas por los recientes acontecimientos que por más constantes habían sido esa semana, jamás creyeron que alguno de ellos podría deslumbrarlo como lo hizo esta acción que acababan de presenciar.

-¿Están todos bien? -Se escucho una ronca voz entre la oscuridad, a lo que las demás siluetas y sombras asintieron, contestando al unísono una respuesta aprobatoria, pero una exclamación se hizo presente cuando una tenue luz aún se reflejaba a un lado de la habitación. Lentamente las figuras se empezaron a mover entre las sombras y por destellos se podían observar los gestos y expresiones de preocupación y asombro.

-¿Frodo? -Dijo tenuemente Sam al acercarse a su amigo quien había sido el que había emitido ese extraño sonido llamando la atención de todos, pero el mediano no respondió, estaba totalmente atento a las tres figuras que yacían tendidas una encima de la otra, rodeadas por un leve destellos plateado y dorado. Las piedras flotaban a su alrededor mientras una leve aura con una trivial brisa mecía los cabellos de los niños y los presentes.

-¿Frodo? -Dijo Merry colocando la mano en el hombro de su amigo, a lo que el mediano no movió ni un ápice de su cuerpo, a esto Gandalf se acercó al hobbits, hincándose a su lado para examinarlo, pero al momento en que el mago colocó una mano en su rostro, este volvió su cara hacia el Istar con un extraño brillo que el mago no supo interpretar, sin más Elrond llamó la atención de todos, especialmente de Gandalf.

-Mithrandir, la presencia oscura ya no está en el cuerpo de Ariel- dijo el medio elfo acercándose a las tres figuras- su respiración es normal- a esto Aragorn dejó a su esposa con la Dama Blanca mientras se hincaba al lado de las tres criaturas junto a Celeborn para saber el estado de los tres. En eso Imrahil llama la atención de todos.

-Miren arriba- dijo serio el príncipe a lo que todo observaron una intensa nube negra que se extendía por todo el techo del despacho- ¿qué es esa cosa?- Dijo el guerrero caminando despacio sin quitar la mirada del techo, a lo que otros imitaron sus movimientos.

-Esa cosa, es la que manejaba hace poco el cuerpo de la niña- espetó Haldir con enojo- pero al parecer han podido repelerla…

-Lo extraño es que no baja- interrumpió Pippin empezando a caminar hacia donde estaban los otros tres hobbits- parece una enorme…enorme nube negra- terminó diciendo el mediano con una ceja levantada de desconcierto y extrañeza.

-Es más que eso- interrumpió el mago entrecerrando los ojos, pero en ese momento como si todo hubiera sucedido en cámara lenta, la extraña forma nubosa empezó a cambiar y a moverse extrañamente como una enorme masa babosa donde empezó a emitir insufribles chillidos, a lo que los presentes se llevaron de inmediato las manos a los oídos. Extrañas formas salían de la tupida sustancia, retorciéndose en formas de desgarros y sufrimiento, en ese instante una enorme figura empezó a formarse de la asquerosa mezcla empezando a caer de la parte superior de la habitación- ¡CUIDADO NO SE ACERQUEN, NO LO TOQUEN! -Grito el Istar mientras se reincorporaba, pero en ese momento la negra masa sacó una extensión, haciendo que los presentes se agacharan al pasar sobre ellos tratando de atraparlos, los guerreros hicieron que las mujeres y los hobbits se fueran al otro extremo de la habitación, donde Eve y Arwen aprovecharon para cercarse a los niños y ver en que estado estaban.

-Quédense ahí, no se muevan- dijo tajante Elrohir mientras tomaba una de las espadas que estaban colgadas en las pared del despacho, lo que hicieron los demás imitándolo, pero al momento de acercarse a la extraña criatura Frodo saliendo del extraño trance grito.

-¡CUIDADO! -En ese instante varias extensiones arremetieron contra los guerreros y el mago que se defendían de los rápidos y extraños ataques que propinaba la criatura. Tan certeros en su estocada y frío como el más duro metal, la masa ahora viscosa intentaba llegar donde los niños, a este gesto las dos elfas por un intento desesperado de proteger a los tres chicos, se colocaron encima de estos cubriéndolos con sus cuerpos, lo que alarmó a los presentes intentando llegar donde ellos, pero la criatura no logró alcanzar a ninguna de las mujeres o a los pequeños, ya que la Dama Blanca grito a su nieta y a la futura princesa del bosque negro sobre el sorpresivo ataque, a lo que las mujeres tomaron entre sus brazos los cuerpos inertes de los niños sacándolos del círculo, evitando a si que esa cosa se estrellara de lleno contra los cuerpos. Las tres rodaron hacia un lado de la habitación protegiendo en un abrazo los cuerpos.

Un enorme estruendo se escuchó cuando esa cosa se estrelló de lleno contra el piso, haciendo un enorme agujero en este. Pero de inmediato las tres mujeres se pararon, con los niños en sus brazos corriendo al lado contrario, pero al momento de empezar a caminar las extensiones de nuevo se hicieron presentes tratando de alcanzarlas, pero antes que llegaran a su objetivo los guerreros bloquearon el intento de ataque contrarrestándolo con sus armas alejando la repúgnate materia que volvió a refugiarse en la parte superior de la habitación.

-Aún no entiendo que es eso- dijo Gimli con hacha en mano- esa cosa o lo que sea despide un veneno que se esta haciendo insoportable para respirar- dijo el enano haciendo gesto de desagrado con la nariz. Y era cierto, de un momento a otro el ambiente se puso demasiado espeso, casi irrespirable a lo que los presentes empezaron a taparse la nariz y la boca con el antebrazo.

-Hay que eliminar a esa criatura- espetó Eomer con el antebrazo en la cara- terminará por matarnos a todos a este paso.

-Lo siento Señor de los caballos, pero lamentablemente ese ser no se puede destruir así nada más. Las armas que tenéis no harán efecto alguno y me temo que mi magia no será suficiente- dijo el mago con preocupación- ese ser en cierta forma no es de esta dimensión y al no serlo los poderes de este mundo no lo afectarán.

-¿Entonces Gandalf que se hace ante esto? -Espeto preocupado Merry mirando el techo.

-Por el momento no podremos hacer mucho- interrumpió Thranduill mirando al pequeño en los brazos de la Dama Blanca- creo que en primer lugar están los niños, hay que atenderlos, pues no han dado señal de que se encuentren con bien.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo- habló Boromir- por lo menos algunos deberían irse con ellos mientras otros nos quedamos para resolver este enigma- dijo el guerrero mirando la viscosidad que al parecer se había extendido más hacia los rincones de la habitación.

-Creo que es lo mejor- espetó el Señor de Rivendell, pero al momento en que Eve había dado un paso para salir del despacho, la extraña sustancia se movió rauda hacia la puerta cubriéndola completamente, más no solo fue la entrada principal, también fueron los enormes ventanales y al otra puerta que daba a la habitación continua, esto hizo retroceder a todos cercándolos en el centro. La media elfa retrocedió abrazando más fuerte el cuerpo de Haidée y haciendo que Legolas avanzara resguardando a la pelirroja y la niña que yacía dormida en los brazos de esta.

-No nos dejará salir con los pequeños- dijo en un murmullo Arwen acercando más a su cuerpo a Ariel- los quieres- dijo la reina…

-Y no descansará hasta tenerlos- terminó diciendo Aragorn que estaba en frente de ella en posición de defensa.

-Hay que hacer algo, estamos atrapado- inquirió Faramir con espada en mano.

-Esa cosa se esta acercando demasiado- dijo Elladan mirando como la espesa viscosidad empezaba a cerrarse entorno a ellos- debemos intentar algo ¡ya!

_-Vanimelda_ ¿crees que pueda funcionar un lapso de tiempo para que por lo menos ustedes puedan escapar con los niños? -Dijo en un murmullo Celeborn mirando alrededor, para luego posar los ojos en su mujer.

-Tal vez resulte, si hay un poco de distracción claro está- manifestó la Eldar con una pequeña sonrisa. A esto los guerreros asintieron separando el grupo en dos, donde quedaron los gemelos, Faramir, Eomer e Imrahil para despistar a la criatura pero en eso los medianos interrumpen con una extraña sonrisa.

-En eso no hay problema- dijo Pippin mirando a los altos señores, para luego esbozar una traviesa sonrisa, a esto Merry se le unió, mientras que Sam y Frodo asintieron con la cabeza.

-¿Están seguro? -Preguntó Aragorn preocupado.

-Más que seguros- respondió firme Sam lo que lo demás asintieron.

-Bien tengan cuidado y no se separen mucho de los demás- espetó Borormir serio, los hobbits sonrieron.

-Solo saquen a los niños sanos y salvo ¿si?- Dijo Frodo mientras emprendía la marcha a lo que el otro grupo asintió sin más mientras veían a los hobbits llamar la atención con palabrotas a la extraña nube, a esto los guerreros se miraron sonriendo. De un momento a otro los hobbits se movieron hacia el lado contrario donde estaban los demás haciendo que la masa negra se percatara de las vibraciones que emitían los cuerpos de los comarqueños, estos se separaron empezando a decir necedades y palabras "hirientes" a la extraña nube que empezaba a remolinarse justo debajo de los medianos, dando paso a la señal que esperaban los guerreros. Sin más estos se lanzaron a cortar todo tipo de sustancia haciéndose camino hacia la puerta para que las mujeres pudieran salir con los niños, los cuales seguían inconscientes, mientras que la espesa nube se iba contra los medianos.

Al parecer la estrategia estaba resultando, pues los medianos tenía la mayor atención de esa sustancia, además que los guerreros que se quedaron con ellos para protegerlos y ayudar en la distracción estaban algo ansiosos por saber más de esa extraña sustancia que podía tomar forma tanto orgánicas como no orgánicas. Por ejemplo cosas filosas ¿qué cosas filosas? Enorme espadas o cosas por el estilo, ya que ni mango tenían esos objetos. Faramir miró de reojo al otro grupo para dar la señal de que se fueran, justo cuando eran atacados mientras que cada uno de los gemelos tomaba a dos hobbits saltando hacia los lados contrarios y Frodo junto a Sam corrían hacia el lado en que estaba Boromir que se había puesto en guardia para detener una estocada que se lanzó de un momento a otro hacia el y los medianos. Los demás viendo que sus compañeros se defendían de buena forma se pusieron en marcha hacia donde supuestamente estaba la salida, con toda esa viscosidad llenando cada rincón de la habitación, era algo difícil de encontrar, mientras que el camino hacia la salida se iba despejando, las tres elfas miraban de reojo a los niños que sostenían en sus brazos, ninguno daba señal de nada, sus rostros estaban demasiado pálidos. La que estaba más preocupada era Eve, Haidée tenía la mayoría de la ropa desde el cuello, pasando por el tórax, su estómago y parte del comienzo de sus piernas, llena de sangre, su respiración era algo dificultosa, casi no se escuchaba. Eve no había tenido tiempo para ver la herida del estómago, pero sabía que aún estaba ahí, había hecho presión para que no siguiera saliendo sangre, pero al ver el camisón de la chica hubiera jurado que ya no podía salir más del preciado liquido del pequeño cuerpo.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

No diré mucho ahora, además que los review no se pueden responder en la misma historia, es una estupidez, pero bueno, uno no manda, de todas formas, no tengo tiempo, no a horita pero doy las gracias a quienes me siguen apoyando, de todas maneras si he de responderles lo haré en mi Personal Profile, pero más adelante. Nos leeremos luego besos a todos y nos estamos escribiendo.

Las quiero a todas, besos

**HADA**


	38. Capitulo 38

**Mi fantasía, Mi realidad**

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Capitulo 38**

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Declaimer:** El Señor de los anillos no es mío, solo es prestado, le pertenece a JRR Tolkien que maravillosamente no los presta para inspirarnos en estas locuras.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Aunque habían pasado unos minutos, a los demás le parecieron horas, angustiosas horas en que se escuchaban extraños chillidos y golpes de desespero, espadas y manotazos contra el suelo. Sabían de ante mano que sus amigos estaban de los más "divertidos" con esa cosa, cuando lograron llegar a una de las puertas que aún estaba cubierta por esa sustancia.

-Debemos apurarnos si no queremos que nos coma vivos esa criatura- dijo Glorfindel mirando la muralla que tenía en frente cubierta de la asquerosa sustancia negra.

-Supuestamente, la salida está atrás de "eso" -dijo Thranduill apuntando hacia la extraña masa que aún cubría la enorme puerta, sin perder más tiempo los guerreros se colocaron en frente de la masa y con espada en mano golpearon con fuerza la sustancia, haciendo que esta se partiera en miles de pedazos que aparecían a cada movimiento y corte preciso que hacían, más al momento de hacer el contacto, la superficie despedazada volvía a juntarse. Una y otra vez era el mismo intento, pero siempre volvía a unirse, lo que ya estaba desesperando a muchos.

-No dará resultado- espetó cansado Faramir ya de tanto intento de golpear y cortar aquella sustancia sin resultado alguno, sin más Gandalf se puso entre medio de todos y empezó a conjurar un hechizo para poder abrir una salida para los presentes, pero en el momento en que la luz empezó a salir de su cuerpo y de la piedra que tenía en su báculo, la extraña sustancia se arremetió contra el. Más no alcanzó a llegar al Istar.

-Gandalf es mejor que ese hechizo funcione, por que no podremos con esta cosa tanto tiempo- espetó Imrahil con dos poderosas espadas en cada mano.

-Además que los niños no sobrevivirán mucho tiempo en ese estado- objeto Thranduill preocupado por Haidée que estaba cada vez más pálida y sus labios antes rosados, eran de un morado casi negro- debemos sacarlos de este lugar de inmediato o todo acabará antes de empezar- el mago sin replica solo se concentró empezando el extraño ritual, a lo que la luz que emanaba de su cuerpo empezó a extenderse cada vez más, haciendo que la extraña sustancia empezase a retroceder, así los guerreros se agruparon de nuevo rodeando a las tres elfas que sostenían a los pequeños cuerpos entre sus brazos.

El tiempo se hacía eterno, especialmente en ese encierro, no había luz por ningún lado, excepto de las velas y antorchas que aún sobrevivían en la habitación, pero la oscuridad era más fuerte incluso la extraña presencia se hacía demasiado agobiante.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-"Era todo tan difícil, solamente a ellos se les podía complicar la poca y corta existencia de sus miserables vidas"- Ariel dejo salir un suspiro- "si su primo la oyera hablar de esa forma de seguro que le tira toda la uva podrida de los viñedos y le hace bañarse toda la semana hasta que dar como una pasa y con lo irónico que es, la plantaría como una más de las matas del parral hasta que le salieran uvas por las orejas"- la chica sonrió para si en la oscuridad con las ocurrencias que se asomaban por su cabeza-" sabía que había vuelto a su cuerpo, sabía que sus primos estaban con ella, pero lo que no procesaba era la idea de que no podía moverse y sus ojos se negaban a abrirse para poder ver lo que tanto estaba sintiendo a su alrededor. No era tan despistada y tampoco tan dura de roer, sabiendo que en ese momento la calidez que sentía no era nada más ni nada menos que de la reina de Gondor, ya estaba acostumbrada a su energía, especialmente a su aroma, pues era igual que el de su madre y eso la ponía nostálgica"- Ariel dejó salir un leve suspiro o por lo menos eso parecía.

"Era tan absurdo, tan desesperante estar conciente e inconsciente a la vez, quería gritar, llorar, patalear para que supieran que estaba ahí. Despierta, que entendía lo que la situación amedrentaba en esos momentos ¡que tenía que ayudar! ¡MALDICIÓN!- Gritó en su mente, la niña puso sus manos en la cara escondiendo su frustración y dolor, -"¿por qué tenía que pasar todo esto? ¿Había algo en su contra? de eso estaba segura que nada en su vida podría ser tan fácil, siempre entre agujeros que no la dejaban avanzar, pero en todo caso siempre lograba llegar al otro lado y esta vez no sería la excepción"-.La pelinegra sonrió tímidamente con un pequeño destellos plateado en sus ojos,- "esa cosa se acordará de mí" -dijo en un susurro mientras estiraba los brazos a sus costados haciendo una cruz con su cuerpo, pero en el momento que abrió las palmas, dos manos una similar a la suya y otra más pequeña se aferraron con fuerza a la de ella, transmitiéndole todo el calor y el valor que necesitaba en esos momentos y con sonrisa más amplia dijo- "…vamos allá…" -y la luz los envolvió.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-Esto no resultará, de ningún modo quiere ceder- dijo cansado Boromir con espada en mano, mientras veía que sus amigos ya no insistían en golpear la sustancia que seguía adherida a las paredes de la habitación- Gandalf, me temo que tu hechizo no a servido de nada, solo para provocar a la criatura- siguió el guerrero mientras junto a los demás hacia una tregua para tomar aire, ya que la extraña sustancia había dejado de atacar.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**(En otro lado de la habitación…)**

-No puede ser que no haya alguna forma de detener esto- dijo molesto Haldir mirando hacia donde estaban los demás que se encontraban en posición de defensa al inusual que él, mientras esquivaba y bloqueaba los reanudados ataques de la criatura que intentaba a toda costa golpearlo y donde al mismo tiempo quería deshacerse del mago que no había cedido a su concentración y la luz que lo rodeaba se iba extendiendo cada vez más, haciendo que la sustancia retrocediera, pero sin aminorar los ataques.

-¡Es desesperante! ¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁ HACIENDO GANDALF?- Gritó Pip al borde de la histeria mientras era alzado en brazos por Elladan que había previsto una estocada antes que llegara a su pequeño amigo.

-Cálmate Pippin, con desesperarnos no lograremos nada- espetó Imrahil mientras protegía a Frodo de un ataque- Mithrandir sabe lo que hace, especialmente si se demora tanto…

-A este paso terminaremos todos cubiertos por esa sustancia, ya no queda mucho espacio para moverse- dijo Eomer resguardando a Sam que se defendía con una silla de las extensiones de la criatura por detrás. En ese momento se escuchó un grito de asombro y desespero que alertó a todos los presentes, incluidos a los que trataban de salir del lugar. Merry había sido atrapado en un descuido al tratar de tomar la espada que había en uno de los mostradores de la habitación, la extraña masa amorfa lo sorprendió tomándolo de los brazos para luego alzarlo por los aires.

-¡MERRY! -Gritaron los tres hobbits al mismo tiempo con desespero mientras los guerreros miraban sorprendidos como el mediano era sacudido violentamente por la extraña sustancia. No duró ni siquiera un segundo el asombro y la desesperada reacción de los presentes cuando notaron en los angustiosos momento que una tenue luz estallo de repente entre ellos, una pequeña exclamación de asombro y luego de miedo se hizo sentir, como si una alarma de alerta se hubiera escuchado para poder despertar de un gran letargo después de un día cansado. Los tres pequeños cuerpos sin razón aparente desaparecieron de los brazos que los protegían, haciendo que las tres elfas exclamaran algo perturbadas por la repentina acción, de un momento a otro… fueron segundos de silencio hasta que el mago blanco disminuyó su poder con una tenue sonrisa.

_-…Ya han despertado… _

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Fue demasiado inesperado, especialmente por el estado en que se encontraban, pues no había señales de algún movimiento, incluso su respiración era algo irregular, casi nula, además que el lugar no ayudaba mucho. La extraña criatura había soltado una espesa niebla, al parecer veneno, pero de acción retardada, ya que al principio relajaba e incitaba al sueño. Pero eso era lo peligroso, entrar en un sueño profundo, para nunca despertar y eso había que evitar a toda costa. Pero no supo como fue o como aconteció, al parecer ese "veneno" ayudó a traer de vuelta a quienes trataban de proteger".

Elrond miró algo desconcertado y al mismo tiempo entrecerrando los ojos cuando los niños desaparecieron en un destello de los brazos de las tres mujeres, pero fue más que una sorpresa al ver que los pequeños habían aparecido justo debajo de Merry que trataba de todas maneras librarse de la viscosidad que casi lo tenía asfixiado.

Todas las miradas se posaron en las impasibles siluetas de las tres pequeñas criaturas que no habían hecho movimiento alguno después de aparecer de una manera totalmente contradictoria, justo donde el problema había empezado. Gandalf sin más se apresuro a llegar lo más cerca posible de la extraña escena junto a los demás guerreros que miraban ansiosos y contrariados a los pequeños. La dama blanca tomó la mano de su esposo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, Celeborn solo la miró de reojo mientras volvía a mirar a los niños. Era extremadamente insólito, por no decir extraño, Haidée, Aarón y Ariel estaban uno al frente del otro formando un perfecto triangulo, su respiración contradictoria a como estaba antes, formaba un ambiente calmo, de extraña armonía y esto desconcertaba a todos ya que a penas habían dado a conocer su presencia los niños, la extraña sustancia se arremetió contra ellos, pero al instante en que se iba a lanzar, esta se detuvo rodeándolos, expectante, como si los estuviera analizando o tan solo esperando. Esto alarmó y paralizó a los presentes, especialmente a Merry que miraba desde arriba a los niños que seguían con los ojos cerrados.

De un momento a otro… todo pasó demasiado rápido, pero sin más la extraña criatura se lanzó contra ellos para la exclamación y desesperación de los presentes que intentaron llegar hacia las tres figuras que no daban señal de protegerse. La alteración y los forcejeos de Merry por tratar de detener aquella sustancia aumentaron más el temor de los espectadores que sin tener solución alguna, solo atinaron a pasar por encima de la viscosidad sin resultados aparentes, mientras que Gandalf solo miraba como hipnotizado a los tres pequeños que emitían un extraño destello mezclado entre lo dorado y plateado que empezaba a expandirse a su alrededor.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo cuando en un intento, Merry pretendió enterrar sus dientes en la extraña sustancia que lo sostenía a unos metros del suelo para que esta se concentrase en su persona y no en los pequeños. Siendo algo imposible, ya que al contacto esta lo estrechó más, casi sacándole todo el aire y haciendo que este emitiera un grito de dolor, como si hubiera sido una alarma a punto de explotar anunciando la partida, alertando a todos, especialmente a los chicos, que reaccionaron como si estuvieran esperando "esa" señal para actuar, ya que sin ningún miramiento estos, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba el quejido del mediano, abrieron los ojos y la pequeña aura que los rodeaba se expandió de sopetón, creando una onda expansiva que cubrió todo el despacho dejándolos a todos enceguecidos por algunos minutos, en los que millones de imágenes se entremezclaron creando un tumulto de sensaciones y desconciertos. Las imágenes empezaron a tacar cada vértebra de sensaciones y miedos de los presentes, revivieron cada minuto de dolor y alegría en los primeros días de Arda inclusive la guerra del anillo único, luego las imágenes se empezaron a entremezclar con la guerra del mundo de los niños, las matanzas, las torturas, los campos de concentración, entre otros, sintiendo no solo el dolor de los niños, si no que también el de las personas que habían en ese momento. Un pequeño grito de angustia se hizo despertar hasta que una intensa exclamación interrumpió definitivamente volviendo a todos a la realidad…

_-¡AVA PUSTA!- _Se escuchó fuerte y claro mientras todo se aclaraba de un momento a otro, el destello fue tan intenso que por varios minutos todo se volvió demasiado frío y confuso…

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

… "Como si estuvieran en las nubes, en un sendero de niebla y desolación donde la asfixia era demasiado evidente dejando casi sin alma a los vivos, para dar paso a los muertos…el silencio se hizo presente y aturdidor, el pasado se cernía sobre todos dejando un vacío profundo, un pena…una lágrima…"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

…para cuando ya todos habían cobrado el calor nuevamente y los ojos empezaban a brillar con más fulgor, las sombras empezaron a despejarse, dejándose llevar por la brisa que ahora entraba por los vidrios rotos, mostrando entre los rayos de la luna, ahora triste, cada rincón del lugar a la vista y como si de una ilusión se tratase. Se percataron que la calma no solo había llegado a sus corazones si no que también se había expandido, dejando la habitación limpia sin ninguna tipo de residuo de aquella sustancia. Lo que desconcertó a todos los presentes cuando pudieron volver a ver. Descubrieron que la habitación volvía a estar en perfecto estado, incluso los libros, los muebles rotos y los papeles que cubrían el piso como una alfombra, habían sido recogidos y guardados debidamente, se podría decir que toda la habitación había sido arreglada de nuevo. Más eso no tenía caso al divisar a tres figuras que estaban agarradas de las manos, formando un triangulo, mientras un círculo espeso flotaba encima de sus cabezas.

Merry asombrosamente miraba estupefacto sentado en el suelo, la criatura lo había soltado en el momento de la explosión retorciéndose con dolor. El mediano de inmediato fue arrastrado lejos de la criatura por uno de los gemelos que no quitaba la vista de los niños. El mago raudamente corrió junto a los demás, hacia los niños, o mejor dicho cerca de ellos ya que no estaban seguros si la viscosidad los atacaría. Pero todo sucedió demasiado rápido, incluso antes que pudieran siquiera decir una palabra, cuando la criatura se lanzó hacia los pequeños chocando salvajemente con un extraño campo que los rodeaba. Sin más Haidée y Aarón se soltaron, miraron en un acto de reflejo hacia la extraña sustancia y luego a los espectadores, para luego soltarse de las manos de su prima para quedarse solo ellos tomados de la mano y ver como su prima se dirigía hacia un extremo de la pieza. Ariel salió del triangulo para mirar hacia atrás donde todos los demás expectante pudieron percibir la mirada de plata que manifestaba, ningún sentimiento se reflejaba en ella, no tomo en cuenta ninguna de las reacciones de los presentes, su mirada solo estaba fija en la pequeña caja de plata que se encontraba en un extremo de la mesa. Sin más miramientos Ariel solo sonrió de medio lado para luego asentir con la cabeza y al mismo tiempo en que unas palabras casi inaudibles salían de un suspiro de sus labios, la chiquilla estiró el brazo haciendo que los objetos que estaban detrás y a los costados de los demás temblaran. Más solo una pequeña caja salió disparada, rauda como una flecha, la cual fue esquivada por los presentes mientras que el mago y los altos elfos miraban con los ojos entrecerrados las reacciones de la niña y el objeto que volaba hacia las dañadas manos de Ariel que al instante de tocar el ente, este brilló intensamente para luego abrirse de sopetón a la asombrada mirada de los guerreros, las elfas y el mago.

El movimiento algo inesperado de la niña, descolocó a los espectadores cuando pudieron ver claramente una imagen sobre expuesta en el cuerpo de Ariel, que al momento que tendió la mano se hizo más visible. Era un niño, un niño elfo, de cabellos negros como las alas de un cuervo, la piel pálida como la nieve y sus ojos, sus ojos plateados con una áurea dorada envolviéndolos, sus labios de un color carmesí que hacían juego con sus mejillas de un pálido rosado, se encorvaban levemente sonrientes con una expresión seria al mismo tiempo, asombraron a los presentes al ver que su energía iba en aumento. Rápidamente la extraña figura se desintegró al momento en que Ariel tomó entre sus manos la caja de plata y sacó lo que tenía en su interior haciendo que la Dama Blanca abriera grandemente los ojos por la impresión. Ariel se colocó el brazalete antes negro, ahora tan blanco como la luz de la luna, el cual se enrosco a la muñeca de la chiquilla como una serpiente, como un rompecabezas que encajaba perfectamente y que resaltaba en la fina muñeca de la pelinegra. Sin esperar mucho se incorporó mirando a los guerreros, especialmente al mago, pero ningún sentimiento se reflejo en su rostro, sin más la niña empezó a caminar lentamente hacia atrás sin despegar la mirada de los estupefactos espectadores. Aragorn había dado un paso preocupado por la actitud de la niña, pero fue detenido de inmediato por Frodo, el cual cruzo mirada con el rey el cual no entendió la reacción del mediano, pero le dio a entender que aun no era momento. Un extraño destellos los hizo fijar de nuevo la mirada en los niños que volvían a formar el extraño triangulo haciendo que el aura se intensificara mas. El brazalete pareció reconocer a su dueño, ya que al momento en que Ariel volvió a tomar las manos de sus primos, el artefacto no solo se enrosco en el brazo de la pelinegra, si no que también se empezó a alargar hacia las extremidades de esta y hacia la de los otros dos niños.

-¿Gandalf, que esta sucediendo?- Pregunto un asombrado Boromir al mirar el extraño objeto expandiéndose como una enorme serpiente por el cuerpo de los niños.

-No estoy seguro, pero jamás creí ver tal poder mental en mi vida, por lo menos no después de 400 años…- dijo el mago. Pero de inmediato fue callado al ver como la extraña sustancia empezaba a alejarse con apremio de los niños que cada vez mas aumentaban la tensión y la energía. Todo tuvieron que taparse los oídos rápidamente cuando la extraña enjundia empezó a chillar desesperadamente con escalofriante bramidos, lo cual hizo que algunos se encogieran por el dolor que les transmitían los incesantes gritos de desespero de aquella cosa que empezaba a transferir una tenue luz oscura que al momento en que intentaba alejarse de los chiquillos esta se intensificaba, haciendo que los niños, no la dejaran reteniéndola con la energía que expedían.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Un murmullo se expandió, la brisa entro arremetiendo contra todo lo que no podía verse y lo que luz de la luna hacia visible se volvió oscuridad y silencio... Silencio, eso parecía nunca acabar, siempre silencio, no podría haber un pequeño quejido o tal vez un grillo reclamando la quietud de la noche, tenia que haber silencio un estúpido y apestoso mutismo..."

-¿Y era que siempre tenía que ser así?- Se preguntaba Ariel mientras habría los ojos, despertando de un sueño eterno encontrándose con la imagen de sus primos delante de ella que también, la miraba algo fuera de lugar, no sabían lo que estaba sucediendo… Los niños habían despertado de un largo sueño, como si de una pesadilla se tratase, el brazalete había vuelto a su forma inicial y la habitación se encontraba en entera calma, más los chicos no se habían percatado de nada, ya que sus sentidos estaban totalmente fijos en el brazalete de mithrill, pero todo fue interrumpido cuando Ariel emitió un grito agarrándose el brazo, el cual había tomado un aspecto enfermizo, los niños miraron perplejos el objeto que se adhería fuertemente a la muñeca de la pelinegra. Ni siquiera se habían dado el trabajo de preguntar que había sucedido, ya que todas las acciones anteriores no la recordaban en absoluto, solo abrieron los ojos de la eterna oscuridad para encontrarse con la pelinegra gritando de dolor y tratando de sacar la extraña joya que antes habían visto en manos del viejo mago, ahora enterrada en la blanca piel de Ariel, haciendo que el brazo tomara un semblante morado, casi azuloso, impidiendo que la sangre fluyera libremente, haciendo que las venas se manifestaran horriblemente.

-¡SAQUENLO, SAQUENLO! ¡QUEMA…MALDICIÓN…ESTO QUEMA!- Grito la niña tomándose el brazo y encorvándose por el dolor, ahora la piel estaba siendo arrancada por el fuego, el brazalete estaba al rojo vivo mientras un hedor a carne quemada empezaba a manifestarse en el ambiente. Sin más Gandalf se apresuró al lado de Ariel que de un movimiento hizo que el mago cayese al piso, a lo que los demás intentaron lo mismo sin ningún cometido, todo eran repudiados como si de muñecos se tratasen. El campo de fuerza no dejaba entrar a nadie, excepto a Haidée y Aarón que intentaban a toda costa tratar de sacarle el objeto a su prima, sin importarles en absoluto que sus manos también estuvieran siendo heridas al contacto de la joya. Desesperadamente trataban de liberar el ya dañado brazo de la niña, la cual había caído arrodillada retorciéndose de dolor a las quemaduras que le propinaba el brazalete, pero el objeto no cedía. Al momento en que había absorbido a la extraña criatura, este volvió a su forma original.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-¡QUE NO SE PUEDE HACER NADA! ¡ESTÁ SUFRIENDO MALDITA SEA…ESA COSA LA VA A MATAR! -Gritó exasperado Boromir, mientras intentaba de todas formas romper el nefasto campo que rodeaba a los niños. Veía el intento de acercarse de los elfos, para tratar de llegar hacia los niños, en los que en un intento el rey Thranduil y sus hermanos fueron repelidos fieramente hacia un extremo de la habitación, al tratar de tomar a Aarón y a Haidée, pero lo contradictorio de esto era el ¿por qué?- el arma que al mismo tiempo los había defendido, los estaba atacando, más no era raro, ya que al principio ocurrió lo mismo, solo que la criatura que yace en la joya, intentó apoderarse de uno de los niños.

-Es imposible traspasar esa barrera- dijo jadeante Haldir tomando un respiro mientras veía como Aragorn, los gemelos, Merry, Pippin, el rey Thranduil, sus hermanos y los caballeros de Gondor, trataban a toda costa derribar la impenetrable barrera. No era muy dejado a los nervios, el ver que la pequeña estaba desesperada por sacarse el nefasto objeto, pero tampoco se podía negar que todo intento era nulo, era mucho decir que hacían todo lo posible, pero era más difícil de pensar que todo esto se estaba saliendo de los límites posibles, incluso hasta lo imposible.

_-No puedo…no puedo… -_se escuchaba tenuemente salir entre los jadeos de Ariel mientras se sostenía el brazo entre sus estomago y la mano, mientras Haidée y Aarón la trataban de mantener despierta, pero no era suficiente, pues la niña sentía que de nuevo volvería al silencio…la oscuridad.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

_-No quiero oscuridad…no más…por favor- _se decía para si misma…

_-Entonces…escapa…este no es lugar para ti, no es tu hogar, ni el de tus primos…ni el mío…ellos no entienden…no saben…no saben…_

Una estruendosa luz se hizo presente por tercera vez en la enorme habitación, seguida de un fuerte golpe y varios más que siguieron las continuas quejas de los espectadores que ahora estaban regados por todo el despacho. Algunas cabezas se levantaron desconcertadas por el repentino golpe, confirmando que todo no hubiera pasado a mayores, más la atención fue de vuelta de nuevo a las tres figuras que permanecían quietas en un rincón de la habitación. Dos de ellas se encontraban protegiendo a una tercera que ese encontraba inconsciente, acurrucada en el piso, los espectadores sin más se pararon, pero fueron sorprendidos cuando el niño fijó la mirada en ellos, volviendo a asombrarlos por el destello dorados de sus ojos, más estos fueron moviéndose rápidamente buscando su objetivo, el cual fue hallado con rapidez.

-_¡Muindor! _(¡hermano!)- se escuchó en medio del silencio, hasta que solo se vio un enorme borrón traspasar el pequeño tumulto que hacía los espectadores, hasta que asombrosamente pudieron ver a Aarón con una enorme espada. Gandalf agrandó los ojos, llevándolos rápidamente a su cinturón, el arma ya no estaba en su lugar…

- Glamdring- susurró el mago maldiciendo su apuro y no haber dejado su espada resguardada, como era debido. Pero una exclamación hizo que sus ojos se posaran rápidamente en la pequeña figura, que sin ninguna dificultad alzaba la espada sobre su cabeza, amenazando a la castaña que estaba de espaldas hacia el. En un intento los elfos rápidamente tomaron cartas en el asunto, saliendo rápidamente a su encuentro, pero en ese instante, Haidée se dio vuelta velozmente extendiendo los brazos dejando caer un objeto brilloso y al instante se escuchó el golpe seco de la hermosa hoja de la espada estrellándose contra el piso, que al mismo tiempo era acompañado con el golpe seco y hueco de alguna cosa pesada que pasó a mejor vida.

Un destello, un chillido, un suspiro, un sollozo y el ligero golpe de cansancio contra el piso, despertó a los observadores del estupor reciente. Todo sucedía como una película en cámara lenta, cuando Haidée dejó caer el ya formado brazalete, el objeto volvía a ser como antes, pero una extraña neblina negra lo rodeaba, eso indicaba que la criatura, aún no estaba totalmente derrocada, así que la niña sin más llamó a su hermano, el cual entendió a donde quería llegar y sin esperar más, Aarón se dio a la búsqueda con la mirada y encontró lo que su alma le reclamaba y el miedo de la criatura gritaba. Tan solo fue un movimiento, un suspiro y una orden cuando el niño hizo brillar sus ojos intensamente para que la espada que estaba reposando inerte en el cinturón del mago, saliera disparada a las pequeñas manos del niño. Nadie vio nada…

-¡Destrúyelo! ¡Destrúyelo ya!- Dijo Haidée con desespero, mientras Aarón de un solo movimiento, dejó caer la increíble espada antes que la criatura volviera a salir. El resplandor de la hoja, pasó limpiamente sin dejar rastro alguno de sombra o marca. Limpiamente se dejó caer con precisión y delicadeza partiéndola en dos, en donde se escuchó un chillido y luego una tenue explosión de luz que rodeo a los niños, haciendo que tanto Haidée como Aarón cayeran pesadamente al suelo, dejando todo en silencio…una vez más…

Sin pensarlo dos veces los que observaba el extraño evento, se lanzaron de inmediato al ver que los dos niños caían precipitadamente al suelo, llegaron inmediatamente cuando el brazalete perdía su brillo y se desintegraba. Gandalf se había ido lentamente hacia donde esta su espada, la levantó lentamente, reflejándose en su hoja, aún no se explicaba como esta había hecho caso a la petición del pequeño, más la voz de la reina de Gondor, lo regreso de sus pensamientos…

-¡Ariel! ¡Ariel!... Ariel- decía Arwen con pesar tratando que la niña abriera los ojos sin respuesta alguna, la reina sostenía con cuidado y cariño el pequeño cuerpo que no tenía reacción alguna, esta se apoyaba enteramente en el pecho de la elfa, pálida e inconsciente, mientras la Eldar subía la mirada preocupada a la de su esposo que no estaba de mejor manera examinando la casi carbonizada manita de la pequeña, el rey dejó salir una pequeña lágrima de desespero.

-Hay que llevarlos a la sala de curación, no están nada bien- dijo el mago acercándose apresuradamente a Eve, viendo como se encontraba Haidée inconsciente en los brazos de la pelirroja. Era la más lastimada, pero extrañamente la herida que le propino Ariel, ya estaba cerrada, solo había una extraña marca, como si fuera una quemadura. El mago levanto la mirada a la de la niña, la falta de sangre se hacía notable…, pero un sonido llamó la atención de todos.

-¿Aarón?- Dijo suavemente Thranduil sosteniendo al pequeño que levemente se había movido y de a poco empezaba a abrir los ojos.

-Aarón- volvió a repetir Legolas cerca del pequeño sosteniendo su manita roja por las quemaduras, a esto el pequeño abrió los ojos, estos volvían hacer verdes, rápidamente el Istar se agachó al lado del pequeño. Este, cuando pudo fijar mejor la vista, vio sin ningún sentimiento reflejado en su rostro a los preocupados espectadores, su respiración se hizo lenta para luego ceñir un poco el entrecejo.

-…El…el…e…e… -balbuceo el niño con dificultad haciendo que su respiración se acelerara, a lo que el mago inmediatamente colocó un mano en el pecho del niño negando para que no hablara, pero Aarón debía decir lo que estaba pasando, así que aguantando el dolor, apretó la mano de Legolas, sintiendo como miles de agujas se clavaban en cada fibra de esta, las cuales pudo sentir el elfo mirándolo preocupado hasta que una casi inaudible y carrasposa voz salió a flote, con pesar.- _El sabe…-_salio finalmente de los labios del pequeño a lo que Gandalf se agachó un poco más sin entender-_… EL sabe…que…que estamos aquí_…- dijo el chico con pesar, cerrando los ojos fuertemente por el dolor en sus manos, las quemaduras lo estaban matando.

-¡¿Saber! ¿Saber qué, quién?-Preguntó el rey del bosque oscuro con preocupación, acomodando mejor el pequeño cuerpo que empezaba a temblar por el frío y el esfuerzo,-Aarón- repitió el monarca, a lo que el niño con esfuerzo lo miro con un brillo dorado que apenas empezaba a crecer en su retina, asombrando al noldo.

-_Hadar_… (Papá)- dijo en un susurro el pequeño- _atarinya_… (Mi padre)- dijo casi titubeando el pequeño para luego perder totalmente la conciencia para la preocupación de todos, a esto los adultos presentes se miraron entre si con inquietud…

…_ANNATAR…_

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Habrá pasado más o menos unas dos semanas de lo sucedido aquella noche de luna llena. El sol se hacía presente ya cuando Lord Elrond salía apresurado con un bulto en brazos, el cual sostenía con mucha delicadeza y resguardo a la vez. Se podía ver la angustia y el dolor en su rostro, al igual que en los demás presentes, que habían salido raudos con dos bultos más, solo las elfas y algunos guerreros fueron en su escolta, otros tuvieron que quedarse para poder tranquilizar a todo el gentío que se había acumulado en el patio principal.

Muchos en ese momento que habían tenido contacto con los niños preguntaron por su estado, más solo recibieron como respuesta una negación, lo que alarmó más a los presentes, sin más las dudas fueron disipadas, pero la curiosidad persistía y el silencio reinaba. Ese día el segundo Concilio que se iba a llevar a cavo, se extendió para más adelante, nadie supo específicamente el por que, más lo intuían o solo salían rumores que había otro ataque por parte de los vasallos de Mordor. Pero solo algunos sabían la verdad y por más que eran atosigados con preguntas, estos no cedían a revelar lo que había sucedido en el despacho aquella vez.

-No podrán esconder por mucho tiempo, lo que son realmente- dijo una voz entre los árboles, mientras una siniestra sonrisa se asomaba con tal satisfacción por lo que pronto habría de suceder. Sin más, aquella sombría presencia, se envuelve en mantos oscuros, bajo el frío de la madrugada con una sola visión en los reflejos de sus ojos. Se da vuelta para empezar con su cometido…con el comienzo de una pesadilla.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

No solo fue desconcierto y confusión para muchos lo que sucedió aquella vez, también se vio como una posibilidad de poder encontrar una salida a todo lo que estaba pasando en la Tierra Media, por que más que mal, al parecer esos tres chuiquillos no eran solamente niños humanos comunes, y si los valar les daban una oportunidad ¿Por qué no tomarla? Especialmente con tan inocentes criaturas…

-Me temo Señor Cemendur, que su petición no puede ser aceptada, menos si ésta debe añadir tres vidas inocentes. No es lógico, ni responsable lo que esta proponiendo- dijo tajante el Señor de los elfos, con un tono agrio en su entonación.

-Discúlpeme, si lo he ofendido Lord Elrond, pero se lo que digo y con mayor razón lo planteo antes las pruebas de hace tres semanas atrás, no fui el único testigo- dijo fríamente el guerrero,-ya está a la vista que las tres criaturas pueden llevarnos a un camino mejor, su poder debe ser entregado- dijo tajante el hombre con seguridad.

-Vuelvo a repetir, los poderes de los niños no tiene nada que ver con esta guerra- interrumpió secamente Imrahil irguiéndose en su asiento- la vida de los niños no son una simple arma para tomarla y ocuparla como si nada, menos si involucra su existencia, no sacaríamos nada con utilizar dones que recién están saliendo a la luz y aunque fueran más poderosos- dijo serio el príncipe- ni por mi alma dejaría que los tocase…"Señor"…-esto lo dijo entrecerrando los ojos en forma sombría sin quitar la advertencia de sus ojos que estaban fijo en los del guerrero de Harad, al que no le gustó nada la ultima frase.

-Calma, creo que de esta manera no llegaremos a mucho- interrumpió Lord Arta- se me comunicó que la criatura esta bajo protección, pero nadie me dijo que fueran tres y antes que eso- dijo el Señor de las tierras del Norte parándose de su asiento- quiero ver a los niños- expresó serio el gobernante.

-Lord Arta, lo niños no están en condiciones de recibir visitas, aún están muy delicados de salud- interrumpió Glorfindel que estaba apoyado en una pared, al lado de la salida- lamentablemente "sus poderes" como dice aquí el "Señor" presente- dijo despectivo mirando de reojo a Cemendur con el seño fruncido- no están totalmente estables, incluso, son un riesgo tanto para nosotros, como para ellos- el noldo dejó salir un suspiro de preocupación- tristemente nadie les ha enseñado a usarlos y en todo caso- el elfo se paro alto y seguro- tiene mi palabra, que sus dones, no van más allá que el de los presentes de mi raza. -El elfo empezó a caminar lentamente por la habitación- lo extraño a esto es que son niños humanos, con poderes de los Eldar- dijo el elfo mirando a La Dama Blanca y Lord Celeborn, los cuales le respondieron con un tenue brillo en los ojos- eso no sería extraño- terminó diciendo el guerrero mirando de nuevo al señor del Norte, deteniendo su paso.

-¿A que se refiere con eso?- Interrumpió uno de los consejeros del rey.

-A que mi esposo- interrumpe una dulce voz saliendo de las sombras de la habitación a paso lento- tiene la certeza y conocimiento que parte del linaje de los pequeños, es de nuestra gente, ese sería la única explicación- dijo una hermosa mujer que había salido de lo más profundo del despacho alertando a todos.

Los que la conocían, solo pudieron sonreír ante su desplante y belleza. Pero fue más fuerte la tranquilidad y el respeto que inculcaba aquella frágil figura, la cual, solo algunos sabían de su secreto,… que tan frágil no era. Aquellos, que en su vida habían visto su presencia, quedaron fascinados ante la visión de la hermosa Eldar de cabellos oscuros, alta, de delgada figura y grácil expresión, su paso era casi etéreo, como una visión que acompañaba a su blanca piel, que hacían resaltar sus ojos que extrañamente eran una mezcla de dorados y plateados, muchos los asemejaron con las características de los pequeños, pero se podía sentir, la imponente presencia, hasta que el "hechizo" fue roto por las dulces palabras del elfo, que a pesar que llevaban siglos juntos, jamás se cansaría de la belleza de su mujer. Siempre se enamoraría de nuevo cada vez que la veía, cada vez que ella le sonreía como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Lentamente Glorfindel extendió su mano para que ella la tomase con suavidad y dulzura, el elfo le sonrió llevándose la pequeña mano a sus labios, besándola con devoción, como solo un elfo enamorado lo haría, a lo que ella le respondió ampliando la sonrisa.

-_Vanimelda-_ susurró el alto Eldar mientras la cercaba tomándola de la cintura, lo que la hermosa elfa, le dio un suave beso en la comisura de los labios mientras acariciaba la mejilla del rubio, que la miraba embelezado, la pelinegra le dio un nuevo beso en la mejilla para luego tomar su mano y mirar a los presentes, que estaban algo asombrados por el trato de la pareja, ya que no era muy común las demostraciones de los elfos tan abiertamente. Glorfindel, no mantenía importancia del que dijeran los demás, solo existía ELLA, su compañera. El Eldar acarició la mejilla de su esposa, tiernamente mientras tomaba su mano y se enfrentaba de nuevo a la comitiva. – Señores- dijo solemne el Noldo con un extraño brillo en los ojos- os presento a mi esposa, mi compañera, _Fairëundómë Feanordel_- hija de_ Amaurëawen _y sobrina de_ Gil-Galad- _a esto la elfa hizo una leve inclinación de saludo mientras los presentes aún anonadados por la belleza y linaje de la mujer, respondieron respetuosamente ofreciendo un asiento a la hermosa dama, mientras Glorfindel, se colocaba detrás de la Eldar, como guardián protegiendo a su más grande tesoro.

- Me alegra que nos acompañes, mi niña- dijo la Dama Galadriel con una sonrisa a su protegida y compañera, ya que esta era en ese momento su Dama de compañía. Aunque solo fuera una mascara para no dar falsas calumnias, la elfa sonrió a la Dama de Lorién- ya me estaba preguntando donde estabas después del pequeño incidente pasado.

-Tuve algunos asuntos pendiente, mi Señora, pero ya todo está arreglado, además del encargo que se me fue encomendado, todo ha sido ya arreglado según los acontecimientos- dijo la Elfa solemne, mientras acariciaba la mano de su esposo que estaba en su hombro, ante la mirada de todos.

-Me alegro, entonces podremos partir lo más pronto posible- habló la Dama blanca con satisfacción.

-¿Partir, partir a dónde? -Interrumpió Faramir con interés.

-A Lothlórien, mi amigo- dijo Celeborn- nos llevaremos a los niños a Lorien para su protección y desarrollo- dijo solemne el Eldar mirando a los presentes.

-¿Pero…por qué?- preguntó algo confundido Pippin- ¿no hay suficiente resguardo aquí?- siguió el mediano, a lo que fue interrumpido enseguida por al que menos se quería escuchar en ese momento.

-Creo que el mediano, tocó un muy buen punto- interrumpió Hyarmendacil con su gélida voz-yo veo por lo demás mucha aprehensión con los pequeños, diría que es demasiada para solo ser tres, pequeños "humanos… normales"- dijo el guerrero recalcando las últimas palabras, sin más el hombre alzó la barbilla, imponiendo su fría mirada- no habría necesidad de sacarlos de Rivendell, creo que es un lugar muy seguro…- hubo un pequeño mutismo de incomodidad…- pero si de protección se trata- habló socarronamente el sombrío guerrero- puedo colocar a mis hombres a su servicio, por lo demás creo que estaría bien que los pequeños pasasen más tiempo en una habitación, para no ser una amenaza andante. Según lo que se vio hace un mes atrás- dijo despectivo el hombre, a lo que varios lo miraron con disgusto.

- Me temo, "Señor" que los niños no son una amenaza- interrumpió rápidamente Boromir, con malas pulgas.

-Eso no se demostró aquella vez, los vidrios y el tremendo agujero que quedó en el despacho del Lord Elrond demuestra claramente la magnitud del "Problema" en que estamos, además…

-Me temo Hyarmendacil, que debo refutar su acusación- Habló calmadamente la Dama Blanca en forma amenazante- los niños están aprehendiendo a conocer sus dones, puedo asegurarle que al ser parte de nuestra gente y al no haber sido educados correctamente por los mismos, provoca este des balance. Sus padres, no tuvieron la oportunidad de guiarlos con el debido tiempo que necesitaban, ya que fueron separados brutalmente de ellos…

-Si me permite interrumpir, mi Señora- dijo solemne el Haradrim y con escepticismo- lo que a mi llegada respecta en ese momento, no reflejaba que los niños no hayan tenido una "apropiada educación" por lo que vi y sentí, especialmente por parte de la niña mayor. Ariel creo que se llama, están bastante bien instruidos, o debo decir que sus modales, desplante y presencia son, como decirlo…- se demoró el hombre "pensando" para crear más tensión entre los presentes- es…exquisito, si no por añadir que son dignos de la realeza, especialmente la pequeña de cabellos negros- esto lo dijo casi en un susurro y un brillo en los ojos que no gustó para nada, principalmente a Aragorn y a los gemelos. Elrond apretó fuertemente la posa mano de su asiento, mientras intentaba mantener la calma.

-Debo decir, mi Lord, que los niños respondieron de esa forma ya que sus padres fueron educados de la misma manera, además que hay que agregar, que los pequeños estaban mucho antes en Imladris. Antes que usted y los demás convocados llegaran- transcurrió un buen tiempo antes que todo esto pasara y le aseguro, que para ellos, no fue perdida de tiempo- interrumpió Arwen con firmeza, ella estaba decidida a que ese hombre dejara en paz a SUS niños.

-No cree Señor Hyarmendacil, que dejaríamos a la deriva a los hijos de nuestros buenos amigos, especialmente en estos días difíciles- inquirió Eve con desplante- las generaciones venideras, son esenciales para que esta tierra siga estando en paz y el dejar a tres vidas que pueden ser una gran apoyo para otros sin la guía necesaria, especialmente cuando estos son "tan queridos" por muchos de los presentes- recalco la semi elfa mirando fijamente al Haradrim.- ¿No cree que sería un mal irreparable, además de lamentable? Por mi parte, no me lo perdonaría, especialmente por el cariño que les tengo a los tres, además de la memoria de sus padres que guardo atesoradamente en mi corazón.- Terminó la mujer con fuerza y en cierta manera era cierto, a pesar que no conocía en persona a los padres de las criaturas, los recuerdos que estas dolorosamente recordaban, las hacían ser apariciones y sueños reales, como si en verdad hubieran estado con ella, además que el reflejo de los pequeños, no le daba duda alguna de cómo podrían ser sus progenitores, pues el amor y la presencia que imponían los niños, demostraba la grandeza y calidez que tuvieron alguna vez aquellos que le dieron la vida a tan maravillosas criaturas. Eso era mucho más que el haber estado y conocido físicamente a aquellas respetables personas.

En realidad, los presentes, más que nada los que sabían la dura verdad, estaban asombrados por el encubrimiento que se inventaron las tres elfas. Era increíble la forma de atar ideas de las tres y en todo caso, no era para nada raro, ya que siendo descendientes de grandes del pasado y ahora siendo pareja de increíbles líderes de memorables razas de sobrevivientes, no habría el por que poner en duda sus habilidades.

-Legolas sonrió orgulloso, ante su futura…princesa…

-Bien, supongo mis respetables Damas, que esto es un NO rotundo- dijo con seriedad el Haradrim, por lo demás, recalcó poniéndose de pie- nada ni nadie podrá cambiar el destino de aquellos que les pertenecen al Señor oscuro, especialmente si están hecho de su misma esencia- manifestó con sarcasmo el hombre.

-NADIE le preguntó su opinión al respecto Hyarmendacil- interrumpió furioso el silencio que se había provocado por el comentario del pelinegro. Eomer se levantó lentamente de su asiento sin dejar de mirar al guerrero que lo amenazaba con los ojos- nadie ha dicho que aquellos que descienden de Saurón estén entre nosotros, es un prejuicio que solo usted está dando a conocer, según SUS deducciones- el rey de Rohan empezó a caminar lentamente por la habitación -¿qué es lo que quiere SEÑOR? ¿Qué tanto busca con todo esto? -soltó sin destajo el Rohirim, a lo que muchos quedaron mudos mirando la escena- no entiendo lo que pretende estando en medio de esta guerra, o mejor dicho, lo inevitable que se aproxima- el guerrero se paro impasible delante del Haradrim, a lo que Cemendur se paró de improviso al igual que los elfos que no tenían muy buena cara, el ambiente estaba tenso.

-Por favor, cálmense, esto no llevará nada a nadie y a ningún lugar- espetó Lord Elrond interponiéndose entre las dos figuras, Sam ya veía venir los puñetazos y las tiradas de pelo entre los guerreros, ambos dieron un paso hacia atrás pero no se sentaron, aún su lucha con las miradas no había acabado.- Por favor BASTA- dijo el alto elfo mientras los guerreros sin más se sentaron, al igual que los que estaban empeñados en defender a cada integrante de su bando.-Esto NO PUEDE seguir saliéndose de control. TODOS estamos en la misma situación- a esto el medio elfo recorrió toda la sala mirando a los presentes- poder o no poder, la única fuerza latente en este momento en Arda, somos nosotros, todas las razas y criaturas que aún se encuentran en estas tierras- espeto el pelinegro con decisión. Rápidamente Elrond se encaminó hacia un lado de la habitación, sacando entre unas cómodas algunos papeles y mapas.

-_Adar, man ta raika?_ -Interrumpió el silencio que se había formado en esos segundos Elrohir, observando como Elrond colocaba todo los documentos en la mesa principal.

-Han llegado varios comunicados de distintas partes de los límites de cada reino, especialmente los que se encuentran más cerca de Mordor- el medio elfo pasó las distintas cartas a todos los presentes para que las leyeran- en todas salen las perdidas y quienes han caído en manos del enemigo. Como este va incrementando su poder y a todo esto- dijo el pelinegro- su próximo objetivo, son los elfos- a esto los identificados levantaron la mirada- los ejércitos están creciendo cada vez más y me temo…-el señor de los elfos miro con preocupación a todos-…me temo que los nueve han regresados…

-Eso significa- se levantó Thranduill de su asiento preocupado- que EL también ha vuelto- dijo encarando a los presentes- ya ha comenzado…

-EL ha vuelto por ellos, saben que están aquí- interrumpió Hyarmendacil, tomando la atención de todos- no podrán esconderlos por mucho, ellos son la clave y lo saben- dijo frío el rey de Harad levantándose y acomodando la capa entre sus manos, donde al mismo tiempo Cemendur se levantaba y se dirigía rápidamente a despejar el paso a su señor hacia la salida. Cuando el pelinegro estaba en la puerta se dio la vuelta mirando seriamente.-¡Yo ya tome mi camino y se cuales son mis prioridades y haré lo que sea, para que mi gente no caiga de nuevo en manos de la oscuridad, haré lo que sea, no importa a quien o a quienes pase a llevar!- a esto el guerrero se dio media vuelta saliendo del despacho sin dejar a replica a su comentario, pero sabía de antemano, que de ahora en adelante, estaba por su cuenta, como siempre lo había estado antes que su reino se uniera a Mordor. Una sonrisa socarrona asomó por los secos labios del hombre mientras traspasaba los jardines y caminos del hermoso refugio, si era necesario…volvería a hacerse del poder, aunque tuviera que venderle el alma al mismísimo diablo, en este caso a Morgoth.

Esa fue la última reunión en que se vio al rey de Harad en Rivendell, más aún no había salido de los terrenos de este, a pesar que ya no estaba en el hermoso refugio, aún andaba por los alrededores. Las últimas palabras dichas por el hombre, afectaron de sobre manera a los que conocían perfectamente la situación, especialmente al mago, cuando escuchó decir a Aarón, en su último aliento antes de caer en la inconciencia…

…_Hadar_… (Papá)…, _atarinya_… (Mi padre)…

…_ANNATAR…_

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

El mago resoplo angustiado, si el pequeño estaba en lo cierto e incluso reconocía a Saurón como su padre, esto sería más complicado de lo que venía, era mejor apurar los trámites y estrategias, pues si era innegable que el Señor oscuro sabía de los niños, ya no buscaría en las aldeas de los alrededores, vendría directamente a la única fuente de poder inmortal que quedaba en Arda. El mago levantó la mirada, encontrándose con lo que tanto quería retrasar, la inseguridad y el miedo, tantos sentimientos encontrados en cada una de las facciones y pupilas de los distintos seres que no emitían gesto u sonido alguno, el mago dejó salir unos murmullos de desagrado mientras se ponía en pie…

-Entiendo su preocupación y que las palabras de Hyarmendacil los afectó de un modo alarmante, en cierta manera está cumpliendo con su cometido, dijo al fin Gandalf acercándose a los mapas y demás escritos que había colocado Lord Elrond encima de la mesa, en la cual estaba todo alrededor.

-No me diga, que todo lo que dijo es solo para implantar cizaña entre nosotros, pues no lo creería, no después de ver el extraño suceso que provocaron aquellos niños- dijo uno de los consejeros del rey del bosque negro- hace mucho tiempo se habló del anillo de poder que se había perdido, para luego volver de la forma más inesperada posible, y ni si quiera agregar de cómo fue destruido- dijo casi irónicamente el Eldar de cabellos plata, a lo que a ninguno de los que compusieron el grupo de tan arriesgada empresa le gustó el tono empleado.

-_Eldacar _creo que ese comentario no tiene cabida ni ahora, ni después- le cortó Thranduill molesto con su consejero, el cual tuvo que bajar algo azorado la mirada en son de disculpa- por lo demás, nada está comprobado, aún- dijo el Eldar levantándose también de su asiento, al parecer todos estaban ya "Cuadrados" de tanto estar en esa habitación.

-Eso es lo que quiero aclarar- interrumpió Lord Arta sentándose más erguido y con rigidez- la última vez se había quedado en acuerdo, que cualquier tipo de señal por parte de aquella "criatura" que estaba destinada lamentablemente a llevar tanto encima de sus hombros, se iba a dar a conocer oportunamente- reprochó el guerrero- ahora sin más- dijo con el seño fruncido, me entero que no solo es un ser, si no que tres y que deben dar sus vidas a cambio, además que… -el rey se levanta de su asiento-… han estado todo este tiempo aquí, en Rivendell y que soy el último en enterarme- espetó enojado, pero sin alterarse el hombre.

-Lord Arta, usted no ha sido el único al que se ha negado dicha información- espetó uno de los guerreros e informantes del reino de los hombres- creo que también se nos debe una aclaración, con respecto a todo esto.

-Estoy muy conciente de eso- dijo de repente Gloin con seriedad que había estado atento a todo lo que ocurría en el despacho- más debo decir que hay que mirar el otro lado del río, ya que debo suponer que aquellos que estaban enterados de estos acontecimientos- dijo el enano ahora tomándose la larga barba con mucho cariño- han tenido alguna razón por la cual no dijeran palabra alguna ¿o me equivoco?- Terminó diciendo el enano con un extraño brillo en los ojos. A esto Gandalf sonrió y meneo la cabeza de un lugar a otro.

-No se equivoca Mease enano- espetó el Istar con tranquilidad encarando a los presentes- hay muy buenas razones, las cuales en este momento son muy largas de contar, pero les haré un resumen, para que no lleguen con habladurías de oídos sordos- espetó el hombre mientras tomaba algunos mapas y se encaminaba hacia la mesa principal. – Debo decir que Hyarmendacil, no está del todo equivocado, pero las razones al fin de cuenta era cerciorarnos con pruebas concretas que en verdad existía esta "vida" que iba a cambiar el caos que se aproxima a nosotros en estos momentos, además que tuvimos que investigar a fondo sobre antiguas guerras y un pasado que solo aquí las grandes criaturas, como son los elfos, saben y aún recuerdan con claridad. A esto el mago extiende algunos documentos y mapas llamando la atención de todos.

-_ Angband- _dice en un susurro Lord Arta con aprensión y asombro al verse delante de los planos de la antigua ciudad oscura.

-Así es mi amigo- interrumpió Aragorn desde atrás- todo eso es Beleriand y donde has fijado tu mirada es la parte norte, donde Morgoth instaló su oscuridad, el reino de Utumno, el reino de Melkor- finalizó el rey sin dejo de sentimientos en su rostro.

-Creí que todos los escritos y mapas de este reino, habían sido quemados, olvidados completamente- interrumpió uno de los caballeros de Gondor.

-Y así fue Señor, todos fueron destruidos, menos los que tenemos ante nuestros ojos- habló Celeborn con solemnidad- los últimos vestigios de tan grande guerra que decidió muchas vidas en ese momento y la luz de Arda, fue encubierta por la última resistencia de los Maias y los Valar, que al ver tanta destrucción sobre estas tierras, se fueron contra Morgoth y terminaron destruyendo no solo Utumno, si no que también Beleriand, que ahora descansa bajo las eternas aguas del mar- a esto hubieron varios suspiros e incomodo silencio, especialmente por parte de los elfos, ya que su raza también tuvo que ver con esta caída- pero todo se reconstruyó nuevamente- dijo el alto Eldar empezando a pasearse por la habitación.- Los Valar y Eru, dieron otra oportunidad a las criaturas que pudieron ser salvadas y a otras que llegaron después, pero más que eso, los Valar dieron pruebas las cuales TODOS debemos superar, ya que como se escribió antiguamente, la luz de los Silmarils fue arrebatada, hasta que Yavanna las vuelva a la vida, junto a los árboles de Valinor que al momento que vuelvan a crecer, se sabrá el que las joyas han nacido de nuevo.

-¿Y que tiene que ver el portador con todo esto, el elegido qué tiene que hacer para que los Silmarils vuelvan a estas tierras junto a los Árboles?- Interrumpió uno de los elfos del consejo de Imladris.

-Eso es lo que intentamos afirmar y no equivocarnos, pues como lo dijimos con anterioridad, el elegido puede perder hasta su vida por devolver la primera luz de Arda y hacer permanente la antigua estabilidad- interrumpió Lord Elrond ahora sentado en el enorme sitial que estaba a la cabecera de la mesa- lo que menos queremos es que esa criatura de su vida por tal acto…

-¿Pero eso sería lo justo, no? Digo, es una vida contra la de millones o ¿dejarán morir a esos millones?...estamos hablando de la más pura maldad…la oscuridad misma…el…

-Entendemos lo que quiere decir Lord Eldacar, pero también debe comprender que no podemos ser egoístas, de todas maneras. De igual forma hemos vivido sin la luz de los Árboles de Valinor por mucho siglos, ni que decir de los Silmarils- espetó Celeborn con firmeza- además como sabe, partiremos pronto a las tierras Imperecederas, no habría el por que despertar tal poder, menos a costa de vidas inocentes- dijo el alto Eldar mientras se apoyaba con los codos sobre la mesa con una mirada penetrante- por que el despertar y traer aquel poder, no solo afectaría la vida del portador, si no que también las que habitan ahora en Arda…

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso Señor Celeborn?- Interrumpió Sam, al ver las miradas preocupadas de los demás al relato del Eldar.

-Mi querido Sam- interrumpió la Dama Galadriel con su suave tono que al momento relajó la tensión de la habitación- pasa que los Silmarils no son necesarios, a lo mejor los Árboles de Valinor si, en eso no hay duda y pueden dar un mejor pasar a nuestra gente, pero está el riesgo que todo deba volver a empezar- a esto varios se miraron de reojo- digo esto por que nadie sabe que después de tantos años el poder de las gemas pueda llegar a ser…

-¿Quiere decir que ese poder puede ser mayor al haber estado tanto tiempo retenido?- Preguntó Merry entendiendo parte del problema- ¿puede…puede destruir…no importa que?- Esto lo dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-Creo que te estas volviendo bastante perceptivo, mi querido Meriadoc- dijo afablemente Gandalf parándose de su asiento- y sí, no sabemos cual es la magnitud del poder de las gemas y es probable que nos destruya oh…

-¿…Oh-…oh…? -Dijo Pippin incitándolo a terminar, a lo que el mago volvió a mirar los papeles-…oh a que nos de la perfección que todo anhelábamos y seguimos anhelando- espetó el mago con un extraño tono de voz que no paso desapercibido para los Eldar.

-Y por lo que oigo, eso no es muy bueno que digamos ¿no?- Interrumpió ahora Frodo con el semblante serio, llamando la atención de todos los presentes,- el ser seres de perfección, también es una perdición ¿no es así? -Dijo el mediano con afirmación, pero nadie contestó, el hobbits exhaló un suspiro de indignación, sabían que era verdad.- Es lo que más se anhela en la vida, el llegar a ser perfectos, sin ningún tipo de error, tanto espiritual como físico- dijo ahora el hobbits enojado. De sopetón se levanto de la silla haciendo un pequeño estruendo -¡Pues…me niego!- gritó ¡NO PASARÉ ENCIMA DE OTRAS VIDAS PARA SER PERFECTO! -Ahora si que estaba furioso a lo que varios lo miraron asombrados por el desplante que tenía el pequeño individuo, especialmente por haber sido el antiguo portador del anillo único.- ¡No veré a unos niños morir por poder! ¡Esas gemas se quedan donde están, no importa si se añejan o se pierden con el tiempo!- Exhaló enojado Frodo ya encaminándose hacia la salida- ¡antes muerto que ser perfecto! -Espetó el mediano apretando sus manitas con fuerza mientras llegaba a la enorme entrada dando la espalda a todos los espectadores, un suspiro se dejó sentir…-no arriesgue mi vida y la de Sam para que este mundo fuera otro…no lo salve por el poder-…dijo casi en un murmullo el mediano antes de salir estrepitosamente por la puerta tras dar un enorme portazo.

Ante esto nadie dijo nada, el silencio reinó el pesado ambiente, mientras la incertidumbre empezaba a crecer. Se escuchó un pequeño movimiento y unos pequeños pasos saliendo de la habitación, los hobbits habían tomado su decisión y el Istar sintió que era las más sabia y correcta…

-……Ahora solo faltaba la decisión de los de mayor poder, pero sabía que iba a ser una de las decisiones más complicadas por tomar…

"…Ariel…cuanta falta hace tu presencia en estos momentos…-pensó el mago con tristeza…t-u espíritu, es un bálsamo para el odio que hoy nos carcome a todos…"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

En una habitación, no muy lejos de esa pesada conversación. Entre mullidas y blancas sabanas, se encontraba entre cojines y almohadones un pequeño bulto que respiraba delicadamente después de tan intensa pesadilla, no expresaba más que tranquilidad en su rostro, pero sabía que esa paz pronto acabaría.

El viento que entraba tranquilo por las grandes ventanas, meció tiernamente los negros cabellos, como una caricia después de un largo sueño. La pequeña figura, lentamente abrió sus ojos en busca de orientación, pero solo se refleja angustia y dolor en ellos…en aquellos ojos que pudieron ver todo lo que su alma debía ocultar…y…ya no había vuelta atrás.

Solo un sonido salió de su ahora sonrosada boca, antes pálida por el infame malestar. Un sonido que solo lo escucharon aquellos que sabían cuando llorar…por que sabían que no eran lágrimas de debilidad…

…_Mithrandir…_

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-Frodo tiene mucha ventaja, si es que tenemos que votar por que hacer si encontramos las gemas- habló claramente Nimros sin gesto alguno, no había intervenido por nada del mundo, solo se limitó a mirar cada una de las expresiones de los presentes, mientras analizaba la situación. Maderos que estaba al otro lado de la habitación, se escondía entre las sombras de las paredes, viendo más que nada las aptitudes de los Haradrim, de un principio no les había gustado que el rey de Gondor diera una oportunidad a Hyarmendacil, en especial a EL y su sequito. No le importaba ayudar a la gente de ese reino y alejarla de tan nefasto destino, pero ese hombre era la excepción, sabía que estaba en busca del control. El Eldar de cabellos plateados sabía por lo que estaban pasando en esos momentos, pues hace muchos años atrás, su familia tuvo que pasar por lo mismo, el guerrero se irguió caminando hacia la puerta ante la atenta mirada de todos, que salieron de su sopor cuando lo vieron partir de improviso desde las sombras.

-_Muindor_ (hermano) -dijo Nimros al ver como el Noldo habría lentamente la puerta. Este al escuchar su nombre levantó la mirada encontrándose no solo con la mirada de sus dos hermanos, si no que también de la de los demás, pero su semblante era impasible, como siempre.

-No tengo nada que decir- dijo sin más mirando a cada uno de los presentes para fijarse de lleno en el Istar- usted ya sabe mi respuesta Mithrandir, puede agregarla a las otras cuatro que ya se dieron a conocer- sin más y con una inclinación de cabeza el elfo salió pacíficamente de la estancia, dejando a todos en un estado de incoherencia y tribulación.

-Bueno, ya son cinco- dijo el mago sin más empezando a reunir todo el papeleo que había encima de la mesa, y en ese momento se escuchó de nuevo la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, el mago encorvó tenuemente los labios, ya van 8- dijo suavemente, levantando la vista para encontrarse con los cálidos, pero duros ojos del Señor de Rivendell. La dama Eve, Arwen y Gimli salieron de la habitación sin ninguna excusa o palabra.

-Al parecer los que quedamos, aún estamos en duda- dijo sarcástico Faramir sentado con una pierna sobre la otra y los brazos cruzados.

-Se que no sería lo correcto, incluso egoísta al decir que ese poder que se presume,… que está según tengo entendido en tres pequeñas vidas, podría proveer de muchas habilidades y resistencia a innumerables criaturas que hoy en día sufren y están totalmente a mercede de la oscuridad- a esto varios de los presentes iban a replicar lo dicho, con una advertencia en su miradas y otros levantándose de sus asientos, dando a entender su enojo, pero Lord Arta los detuvo con la mano alzada para que lo dejaran terminar. Cuando entendieron el gesto el guerrero los miró con paciencia retomando el dialogo-… también creo entender la magnitud del problema, al dar conocimiento de la existencia de las tres criaturas, pues no solo serían codiciadas como un arma para destruir esta maldad que nos acecha, incluso habría tentación de ir más allá, por lo que estoy viendo en la preocupación de sus ojos. Pero también esta la misma maldad, la cual intentaría sin importar que…tomar este poder, corromperlo y hacerse de EL a toda costa y creo que al mirar a vuestros ojos, es lo que menos queréis, bueno en realidad creo que antes muertos que entregarles a los niños ¿no?. A esto el guerrero miró especialmente a Gandalf que tenía una leve sonrisa en los labios.

-Nos ha leído como un libro abierto, Lord Arta, nos conoce bastante bien- dijo sonriendo Aragorn- y SI, tiene mucha razón al pensar que los pequeños no vivirán ninguna de las dos experiencias que usted a planteado- dijo tajante Aragorn, con una mirada que no daba a replica.

-Debo de suponer entonces- dijo _Eldacar _con una expresión de fin de mundo- que dejaran que las gemas se pierdan definitivamente, después de tanto tiempo ¿no purificaran estas tierras de toda oscuridad y seres sin importancia, solo por unos niños humanos?- Dijo despectivo el Noldo como si fuera lo peor después de la última guerra del anillo- sería imperdonable, una decepción…sería como desechar la última oportunidad de los Valar para poder ver renacer nuevamente a Beleriand, solo por unos…

-¡PUM! ¡CRACK! -Se escuchó de repente, antes que la frase terminara de los labios del elfo, que ahora estaba en suelo tomándose la mandíbula que lucía un bonito y enorme golpe que pronto tomaría un hermoso color, el cual ya empezaba a expandirse. El elfo se limpió el rastro de sangre que le caía del labio mientras era ayudado a pararse por uno de los elfos de la misma corte.

-¡No te atrevas si quiera a mencionarlos!- dijo furioso Elladan aún con el puño en alto y siendo sujetado por su hermano, que ganas no le faltaban por soltarlo y hacer lo mismo que el para callar la bocaza de ESE sujeto,- nunca pensé sentirme tan asqueado de ser un elfo, no entiendo como puedes pensar de esa forma ¡SON NIÑOS POR ERU!- Exclamo el pelinegro con furia, mientras Haldir se acercaba al igual que Legolas, apoyando las palabras de su amigo.

_-¡Ion!_ -Gritó Lord Elrond yendo donde su hijo para calmarlo

-¡No me interesa lo que digas _Atar_! -Dijo molesto Elladan deteniéndolo a medio camino- ¡mi decisión también está tomada!- dijo con decreto el pelinegro mirando a los presentes, luego fijando la mirada en el mago- ¡antes pasarán sobre MI CADAVER, para poder tocar, aunque sea un cabello de los niños y si eso llega a pasar…- dijo apuntando al Noldo-… que Eru te proteja _Eldacar _y a todos los que estén contigo, por que ahí sabrás lo que es tener PODER!- sin más el medio elfo se soltó de su hermano y eufórico se dirigió a la puerta azotándola incluso más fuerte de lo que había hecho Frodo. Gandalf sonrió tenuemente.

-Al parecer vamos siendo menos- dijo irónicamente Imrahil apoyado en la pared, mirando entretenido la situación, a esto Haldir y Legolas se miraron de reojo.-Pero debo dar crédito a Elladan, no tiene caso que los Silmarils vuelvan, menos cuando ya el tiempo ha hecho sus estragos en estas tierras,…ya no es Beleriand, es Arda,… La Tierra Media, en lengua común y no hay por que cambiar eso, no hay necesidad de tal cosa, menos sacrificando a los niños…

-Es increíble que un descendiente de tan Altos reyes Elfos se limite a unos humanos. Mandos les daría un mejor pasar a sus almas…-pero en ese momento el elfo enmudeció de improviso al sentir un cierto y frío metal bajo su cuello, lentamente se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el mismísimo rey Thranduill y una hermosa daga en mano, que amenazadoramente la mantenía fija en la yugular, el consejero tragó saliva pesadamente al mirar los ojos de su rey.

-No tiene derecho de hablarle a un alto REY de ese modo, me están avergonzando _Eldacar_, al igual que los otros consejeros de MI corte- dijo tajante Thranduill con tono que no se veía replica alguna mirando fríamente al grupo de Eldar que estaba detrás del rubio.

-_Heru (señor)-_ interrumpió otro elfo algo nervioso por el ambiente- no pretendíamos ofender a nadie, menos al Príncipe, solo estamos renuentes a creer que todo esto que está sucediendo vale la pena a que se alargue o incluso a que se arriesguen más vidas de las necesarias, solo…- el elfo tragó saliva a la mirada expectante de todos…-solo por unos niños- lo último lo dijo en voz baja, pero lo suficiente mente alto para que lo escucharan.

-¡No sería…! -interrumpió otro elfo ahora de cabellos castaños oscuros, deteniendo el "mal entendido" de las replicas de los presentes, con un gesto de sus manos, levantándolas para que lo dejaran terminar- no sería el hecho de que los niños, se sacrificaran, pero…

-¡Pero…! -Repitió de nuevo Boromir con una mirada fría.

-¿Pero no sería lo lógico que todo volviera a ser como en la primera edad, o sea, para que los Valar pudieran habitar de nuevo en Arda?- El elfo hizo un respiro por las miradas inquisidoras que lo rodeaban- y…bueno… que la luz definitivamente volviera al equilibrio que muchos perdieron, además que se podría ver la posibilidad que nuestro pueblo y muchos otros re surgieran de nuevo, con todo su esplendor, llegando a lo que Morgoth nos arrebato hace siglos atrás, incluso el derecho que los Valar tienen para regresar a Aman y que Morgoth sea encarcelado de nuevo, ya que todos sabemos que este, aún anda suelto- el Eldar tomo aire-…no sería lo propicio volver el resplandor de esta Tierra a como era antes, digo…

-¿Para ellos o para nosotros?- Soltó sin más Thranduill intimidando al consejero. El elfo tragó saliva pesadamente.

-Para todos, _Heru Thranduill-_dijo nervioso el castaño- para todos sería lo apropiado- esto lo dijo con un dejo de temblor en la voz, para la mirada nada aprobada de los presentes.

-Aunque suena bastante atrayente y "noble" de su parte- interrumpió Glorfinde-l… creo que sus ideales y buenas intenciones no las refutaría nadie, incluso me atrevería a decir que aquí todos los presentes- dijo algo irónico el Noldo mostrando a los oyentes- estarían más que encantados en apoyarlo. A esto el elfo se vio orgulloso y con un aire imponente ante los ojos de todos, especialmente de _Eldacar_ que ya veía su triunfo, una vez más…pero…-PERO- remarco el Eldar-… debo decirle que aquí, por lo menos los que saben de las "verdaderas circunstancias"- dijo Glorfindel con una leve mueca en sus labios al ver la sonrisa esfumarse del grupo- no le creen nada de lo que ha dicho- a esto a los que conocían a los niños se les amplió la sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando vieron como los colores le subían al elfo que indignado miraba a los presentes más que eufórico. Pero antes si quiera de abrir la boca sintió una fuerte presión en sus hombros asiendo que se sentara de un golpe, lo que agrando más la sonrisa de los presentes- debo decir que es muy malo actuando y encubriendo lo evidente- ahora Glorfindel estaba más serio que antes, lo que su esposa solo apretó su mano, la cual sostenía hace rato, para que se calmara lo que resultó…mínima mente.

-Me temo Señores, que las intenciones que tengan, no podrán llevarse a cavo, no importa cuales sean sus propósitos, pues no pueden cambiar el presente, trayendo el pasado- dijo seriamente Lord Elrond mirando despectivamente al grupo para luego encarar a los demás, especialmente a Lord Arta- no es posible traer, lo que ya no puede sobrevivir fuera de su estado natural, en este caso, nuestro tiempo se terminó en estás Tierras y es el tiempo de los humanos y otros para que cuiden de lo que los Valar han otorgado "nuevamente" con tanto amor.- El elfo alzó la mirada imponiendo su presencia, como era debido al ser uno de los más grandes, entre los grandes de su raza y nadie podía reclamar- por debido respeto a la vida que ahora existe en Arda, no es posible traer aquello que ya no puede llegar, especialmente cuando esta ya a culminado su etapa, por eso me arrimo a la petición de Frodo Bolsón, que está en todo su derecho como antiguo portador del anillo único, exterminador de este y salvador de la Tierra Media. Que los pequeños, no tomaran ninguno de los dos caminos…-en ese momento _Eldacar_ iba hablar, pero fue detenido inmediatamente por Elrond…-NO _Eldacar_, no insista, por que nadie quiere al pasado, no es precisamente alentador lo que pasó y tampoco enorgullece, es todo lo contrario, especialmente por el poder que corrompió tanto a humanos como a elfos…

-…Por lo mismo no queremos tal desenlace nuevamente- interrumpió en esta ocasión la hermosa Eldar de cabellos negros, Fairë (_Fairëundómë,_ de hoy en adelante abreviare el nombre por que es muy largo) -no fue muy alentador tanta muerte, menos el pasar a llevar otras vidas- la elfa miró con desplante y sabiduría, como siempre lo hacía al enfrentarse a tal grupo de pedantes que ya le hacían tener una jaqueca de proporciones mayores, -Ya aprendimos la lección y con creces. MI TÍO, Gil Galad lo vivió en carne propia y yo parte de la mía- a esto varios callaron, sabían de la magnitud de las palabras de la pelinegra, ya que al igual que algunos de los presentes, había perdido a casi toda su familia en esa nefasta guerra solo por poseer aquella piedras. Sin miramientos y nada más que decir, la hermosa Eldar se puso de pie sin soltar la mano de su marido, el cual le ayudo a llegar a su lado para luego hacer una leve inclinación. –Me uno a la resolución de Frodo y sus amigos, conozco lo suficiente la destrucción que puede causar el despertar de esas gemas, especialmente en medio de una guerra- la elfa sonrió a los que eran sus amigos y estos respondieron, luego inclino la cabeza ante sus Señores. Celeborn y Galadriel asintieron de buena gana y conformes con el desplante de su protegida sonrieron.- Bueno, ya tienen mi voto. Ha sido un gusto, pero me temo que debo ir a ver a mis pacientes- a esto ambos Eldar empezaron a caminar hacia la enorme puerta, donde la pelinegra se detuvo, ladeándose tenuemente-. Espero que no piensen mucho esta vez con la cabeza, si no con el corazón y si lo hacen con lógica, por favor vean los dos caminos que hay por escoger, yo ya elegí el mío- a esto la Elfa apretó levemente la mano de Glorfindel que solo sonrió ante el acto.

-_Meleth nin_- susurro el elfo mientras besaba la mano de su compañera con adoración, luego se dio levemente la vuelta con autoridad- ¡_Herusy! (Señores) _Ya saben mi decisión, lamentamos salir de esta manera de tan buena compañía, pero me temo que mi esposa y yo tenemos más que claro nuestra entereza y hacia donde debemos llevarla a cabo, por lo demás, Lord Elrond, Lord Celeborn, Dama Galadriel, Rey Thranduill, Señores Enanos y grandes reyes de los hombres, sabéis que tienen nuestra persona a vuestra disposición, en todo lo que este a nuestra alcance y no, especialmente para las tres pequeñas razones que nos han maravillado en todo este tiempo.- A esto los presentes sonrieron de buen agrado, cómplices de las palabras de su amigo, -sin más nos retiramos…y Mithrandir…el mago levantó la cabeza como intentando escuchar- solo avíseme para cuando y haré los arreglos- el mago sonrió con una leve inclinación…- Con su permiso, nos retiramos, aún hay mucho que hacer.- Con una reverencia y leve sonrisa, la pareja salió tranquilamente de la habitación dejando, por un lado un aire cargado de envidia, rencor y por otro más que satisfacción y complicidad…

-…Van 10- dijo casi en un susurro el mago a lo que Galadriel solo sonrió por la actitud de este.

-Bueno, creo que ya no hay más que decir- interrumpió Imrahil levantándose de su asiento- yo también me voy, a sido un día largo, especialmente…

-¡No puede dejar esto así! -Reclamo _Eldacar_ levantándose de sopetón- ¡es inaudito que este peligro lo tomen a la ligera, esos niños son nuestra única oportunidad de radicar a la oscuridad de raíz, es la única oportunidad que se nos da para reconstruir lo que fue en estas Tierras y la están desechando!...

-¡No estamos desechando nada _Eldacar_!-interrumpió ferozmente Legolas, el cual fue sujetado inmediatamente por Haldir que tampoco estaba con muy buena cara- el hecho de que quieran volver a los días antiguos y ejercer el poder que en ese momento reinaba Arda para traer días de sombras y descuidos, los cuales no deben volver a ocurrir, no por lo menos por parte nuestra, que ya bastante hemos hecho…

-¡¿CÓMO PUEDE DECIR ESO PRÍNCIPE LEGOLAS…COMO OSA HABLAR DE ES…?!

-¡PUEDO HABLAR COMO SE ME DE LA GANA ANTE LA INSESATEZ DE SUS PALABRAS!- Interrumpió el rubio firme en sus términos, mientras que el ambiente se volvía algo incomodo, el elfo bajó el tono de voz -¡No dejaré que ponga un dedo encima a los niños, menos para los propósitos que está maquinando!- A esto Thranduill iba a intervenir a su hijo pero Legolas le devolvió una mirada que no aceptaba palabra alguna, aunque este fuera su padre, luego miró de nuevo al grupo de _Eldacar- _¡No se como le habrán contado la historia a usted sobre las primeras edades de Anar, pero se muy bien cuales fueron y como provocaron aquel desastre sobre los Silmarils, solo por poder, el cual aprovechó Morgoth contra nosotros y las demás razas…!

-Las gemas no volverán a surgir ni ahora, ni nunca. Si estas se encuentran en el cuerpo de los tres niños y aún no despiertan- interrumpió Haldir ahora más calmado al lado de Legolas- pues no seremos nosotros quien las despierte y por lo tanto TAMPOCO dejaremos que alguien más lo haga. A esto el enorme elfo tomó su capa y se la colocó antes de salir a la noche fría.- Dama Galadriel, Lord Celeborn- dijo con respeto el Eldar dirigiéndose a los altos señores- prepararé todo para la salida y la llegada de nuestra gente- dijo sin más el Noldo mientras hacía una solemne reverencia al igual que los altos reyes. Después de aquello el guerrero se dio la vuelta encarando a sus amigos con una leve sonrisa.-Si me permitís alegaros como amigo sin ofenderos- dijo el Elfo algo divertido- os diré que están haciendo una tormenta, en un vaso de agua o peor aún- siguió el Eldar ampliando la sonrisa- os estáis comportando como unos críos- dijo calmadamente , a lo que Eomer no aguantó más al igual que Imrahil, para luego soltar la carcajada en toda la habitación siendo seguidos por los que sabían a que se refería el Enorme guerrero, a lo que este movió la cabeza negativamente para luego posar sus ojos en los de Legolas que lo miraba con un brillo de diversión.-Cálmate _Meldor, _que restregándoles la verdad a estos IDIOTAS, no lograrás nada- (a esto los aludidos levantaron la cara con sorpresa e indignación, lo que provocó algunas risas y descaros. Haldir prosiguió) -menos el bien de los pequeños y el vuestro que tan maravilloso se ve- le dijo el rubio mientras posaba una mano en el hombro del príncipe que solo asintió con un dejo de diversión- _tenna rato melo nnin- _susurró mientras se daba la vuelta para salir del despacho, lo que hizo que el silencio volviera al lugar.

-Vaya, creo que este muchacho la tiene todas, no se le escapa ninguna y creo que de igual forma, ya es tiempo de terminar con esto, se ha prolongado demasiado. -Interrumpió Mithrandir mientras terminaba de ordenar algunos documentos.

-No entiendo, de verdad no entiendo, todo este descaro. Pero debo decir, bien respaldado por lo que he oído- interrumpió el Señor del Norte mientras miraba las expresiones de los presentes.- Tienen mi apoyo, el de mi reino y mi gente- el Señor del Norte se paró decidido de su asiento mientras se sacaba una pequeña cadena de plata que tenia escondida entre sus ropas dejando sorprendido a los presentes por el símbolo que resplandecía en la joya...

...Dos enormes árboles que sobresalían como dos gotas de rocío sobre la profunda piedra negra que los rodeaba con premura, con aprehensión. Un arco los sostenía en forma de largos tallos, envolviéndolos con delicadeza al sol y la luna que estaban reflejados cada uno en la piedra de Mitrill que atravesaba de lado a lado una corona de tres hermosas piedras. Una era de color rojo, como los brazos de Anar al alcanzar el alba, otra tan azul como las profundidades del hermoso mar que invitaba a perderse entre sus olas y acariciar sus reflejos a través de las espuma y la última, tan verde como los campos de la gran Yavanna, senderos de vida y esplendor de una amanecer entre los que nos incitan a soñar entre sombras y estrellas...

-¡_Sina lá Túra ta...!_ (¡no puede ser...!) -dijo sorprendido Elrond parándose desconcertados de su asiento al igual que los presentes, a la inesperada revelación por parte de Arta al mostrar aquella joya.

-¿_Man ta raika?_ (¿Qué ocurre?) -pregunta el consejero del bosque negro al no encontrar conexión con la discusión reciente y ese objeto.

-_Gwann sse kuilë_ (muerte en vida) -susurró Celeborn con un extraño brillo en los ojos que opacó el de los presentes. La dama blanca se acercó al Señor del Norte con aprehensión y angustia...

-..._Naira..._ (Corazón de llama)

_Ú i vethed nâ i onnad. Si boe ú-dhanna. ("_Este no es el fin, sino el comienzo. Ahora es necesario no caer.")

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

SSOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRY NO HE TENIDO PC... Se que a sido mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo, pero cuando uno esta por recibirse, la cabeza la tiene en otros lados (además de no tener compu).

Pido mil y un mil disculpas, de veras de veritas, no piensen que estoy dejando la historia, pero ya me meto en un manicomio con tanta cosa que tengo que hacer, espero me tengan paciencia ya que el otro capi que viene después del que sigue de este se va a demorar un poco, pero el que sigue lo coloco rapidito.

Un beso a todas y gracias por sus review, miren que animan el alma hasta llegar a las estrellas, incluso en mi ultimo examen.

Besos y abrazos.

HADA :)


	39. Capitulo 39

**Mi fantasía, Mi realidad**

¡Uf! Por fín me puedo dar un pequeño descanso y colocar este capitulo. Pero antes que nada…

LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO…y si sigo así creo que llenaría la pagina completa, jejejejeje. De verás no sabría más que decir pero la vida de una universitaria – casi trabajólica para subsistir en esta sociedad que se viene como bombazo encima mío. No tener mucho tiempo para estar en el PC, pero bueno intentaré que ahora no sea de lo más malo posible, además que tendré posibilidades de responderles a sus review.

Lo siento de veras de veritas, pero espero que les guste y si, va hacer algo latoso al principio, más cuando se salgan de todo este marullo de ideas, se pondrá más activo, lo prometo. ¡Además que se viene…BODA¡Si se matricidian para la eternidad! Jajajajaja nos leemos y besos a todos y espero me dejen algún regalito por ahí!

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Capitulo 39**

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-Lord Arta...de ¿de dónde a sacado esa joya? -¿Cómo es...como es que...que...usted...?- balbuceo Eldacar con asombro e inseguridad a la vez al estar en presencia del objeto. A esto el Señor del Norte solo se limitó a tomar la joya en su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda sacaba un cofre, al parecer de plata y oro, el cual lo acercó hacia Lord Elrond para que este lo tomara, el medio elfo lo miró algo incrédulo y renuente.

-Por favor- dijo el guerrero, a lo que Elrond tomó con cuidado la caja para luego abrirla con ansiedad y cuidado, descubriendo en su interior un pergamino, bellamente amarrado con un tejido de oro y el en el centro lo sujetaba una hermoso broche con el mismo emblema de la joya que mantenía el Señor del Norte en su mano.

Despacio el medio elfo retiró el sello para extender el gastado papel y empezar a leer su contenido el cual a medida que iba pasando su mirada, esta se agrandaba cada vez más.

-_Atar, man ta raika?- _Dijo Elrohir acercándose al pelinegro, el cual aún no podía sacar los ojos del documento, mientras leía una y otra vez el contenido. Muchos de los presentes se miraron mientras el tiempo pasaba, más nadie dijo nada, hasta que el Señor de los elfos se sentó de súbito con una extraña expresión de cansancio he incredulidad.

-¿Lord Elrond?- Insistió Faramir al ver el extraño brillo en los ojos del Eldar, el cual fue percibido por todos. No pasaron más de algunos segundos, para cuando el guerrero había formulado aquella pregunta, para que el Señor de los elfos levantara la vista y mostrara una preocupada actitud, a lo que de inmediato fijó su vista en el medallón que aún sostenía Arta.

-Dígame Lord Arta - habló de repente el elfo, levantando la vista del objeto hacia los ojos del guerrero- usted sabía sobre las existencias de las joyas de Annatar y su poder ¿no es así? Pero lo que me sorprende es que tenga una en su familia - dijo inquisitivamente el Eldar mientras posaba nuevamente la vista en el medallón y luego volvía a los ojos del gobernante - ¿podría explicar, por favor?- Terminó el elfo expectante. A esto el Señor del Norte solo asintió calladamente, mientras se acomodaba una vez más en su anterior espacio, mientras los demás hacían lo mismo, el silencio reinó algunos minutos...

-Es algo largo de contar- empezó el hombre mientras colocaba el medallón en la mesita que estaba enfrente de el- fue hace mucho que se dijo sobre las primeras joyas, que había hecho Lord Annatar, cuando pisó por primera vez estas Tierras, cuyo nombre ya a cambiado constantemente por días nefastos y esperanzas nacientes- el hombre dejó salir un suspiro dejándose caer en el respaldar.

- Como se sabe EL aprehendió el arte de forjar hermosos objetos por vuestra gente, claro que... sin saber quien era realmente, más no se pudo evitar, menos el que este aprehendiera tan bien aquel arte. Pero debo decir que su punto máximo lo alcanzó cuando hizo los anillos de poder. .A esto varios habían bajado la cabeza en forma de reflexión o culpabilidad a la historia del pasado que se les venía encima, el guerrero bajó la mirada hacia el medallón que tomaba un tenue brillo bajo la luz de las velas..., -pero nadie supo, como es que pudo aprehender el arte de forjar objetos con poder, como pudo darles vida y al mismo tiempo quitarla. .A esto el silencio se hizo presente una vez más hasta que Lord Arta se paró de su lugar caminando hacia la ventana que daba hacia uno de los jardines de la residencia...

-…Annatar forjó después de los anillos de poder, cinco objetos - prosiguió el hombre... - más bien son accesorios de suma belleza y resplandor- a esto el guerrero se dio vuelta encarando a todos- un broche en forma de dragón, un brazalete con forma de serpiente, una diadema que en el centro está forjada la cabeza de un Meara. Para ser más específicos, esta forjada la cabeza de Feralóf...

-...De donde desciende el linaje de Sombra gris, -interrumpió Eomer calmadamente, completando la oración del hombre, a lo que este asintió sin más.

-Así es, y el último como ustedes pueden ver, es el medallón que simboliza los dos árboles de Valinor, los cuales son coronados por los tres Slimarils..._Naira_, o mejor conocido como "Corazón de llama" ya que al igual que el anillo único, fue forjado en el Monte del Destino...

-¿No me diga que hay que realizar la misma travesía que hizo el hobbits, Frodo Bolsón? .Interrumpió uno de los consejeros con algo de sarcasmo- sería otro suicidio, además que de Monte ya no queda mucho- terminó diciendo algo ladino, lo que molestó a muchos.

-Ojala fuera una travesía, como la que realizó el respetable Señor Bolsón, -recalcó Arta mientras tomaba la joya y la miraba estático, perdido en sus pensamientos- pero me temo que esto es mucho más delicado y cruel -dejó salir un pequeño halito mientras sus ojos se achicaban- me temo que será solo una decisión que espero no sea la peor- silencio...

-Lord Arta,- lo llamó Boromir para que prosiguiera, a lo que el guerrero apretó el medallón contra si al mismo tiempo que elevaba la cabeza con pesar. El hombre dejó salir un suspiro agotado.-Estas cuatro joyas, no tenían el propósito de entregar poder y conquistar todo lo que las rodeaba, como había sucedido con los anillos...estas, magnificas piezas fueron creadas para guardar parte de la vida y muerte que se había creado en Arda en las Edades de Anar y de los árboles...

-¿Puede ser más especifico Lord Arta? A pesar que aquellas joyas son hechas por ese sujeto y que al parecer han intentado despertar y tomar posesión de otras vidas- habló Gloin tocándose la barba con pereza- me imagino que a lo que quiere llegar es más controversial, incluso ha de temerse...

-Así es Mease enano, lamentablemente es demasiada la carga del conocimiento que se ha dado en mi familia, pero a sido más difícil mantener resguardada la joya. -A esto el humano ofreció el extraño medallón a Lord Elrond el cual lo tomó con cuidado, pero al momento en que lo rozó con los dedos este empezó a brillar descontrolado, asiendo que los presentes retrocedieran y se colocaran alertas...-me temo Lord Elrond, que no será posible que ni usted, ni la dama Galadriel al igual que Gandalf, se acerquen mucho a estos objetos- dijo el guerrero tomando nuevamente la joya de las manos del elfo.

-Los anillos, -dijo calmadamente Thranduill, pero al mismo tiempo algo pasmado.

-Sí, así es, -afirmó el guerrero alejándose del Señor de los elfos y comprobando que la extraña luz disminuía inmediatamente- los anillos...Nenya, Vilya y Narya, aunque ya no manifiesten poder alguno, si reaccionan ante los objetos hechos por su dueño, más no es solo por el poder que irradian estos, si no por que EL esta presente. -A esto el ambiente volvió a ponerse tenso y los dueños de aquellos hermosos accesorios- ahora meras joyas sin poder, se levantaron algo renuentes a lo que había oído hace poco.- Arta sin más indico que se acercaran para demostrar sus palabras, volvió a colocar el medallón en la mesa he hizo que los portadores de cada joya se acercaran al objeto. Sin miramientos, los dos elfos y el Istar se acercaron calmadamente hacia la mesa, cada uno estiró el brazo, acercando así la mano que portaba cada anillo, siendo evidente para todos los presentes las tres joyas, que al momento en que se posesionaron justo arriba del medallón, este empezó a emitir una extraña energía que hacia que los tres anillos brillaran como cuando Sauron los trato de encontrar y poseerlos.

-Asombroso, -interrumpió Celeborn al contemplar la escena,- ciertamente los anillos que hizo Sauron solo responden a su presencia, no a su poder, si no que a su esencia- dijo el Eldar con afirmación.

-Eso quieres decir que EL ha vuelto, -espetó sin más Imrahil que había estado mirando en silencio todo lo que ocurría en la sala, no habría otra explicación, -el solo hecho de que hay que prepararse para lo que queríamos evitar desde el principio y que sin más sucedió, -el guerrero se levantó del rincón que lo resguardaba para encarar a los presentes...-no tiene motivo alguno el que expongamos más vidas de las necesarias para enfrentarlo,- dijo solemne el guerrero, no habría el por que arriesgar la vida de los elegidos, si ya aconteció lo inevitable...

-...En eso he de refutar su conclusión príncipe,- interrumpió Arta acercándose a los portadores de los anillos y al medallón, -la joya responde a los anillos y viceversa,...y además si no me equivoco no solo las joyas sienten el poder,... ¿o...me equivoco?- Pregunto el guerrero mirando a los dos elfos y al mago que quedaron en silencio. Las tres figuras se miraron unas con otras y luego bajaron la mirada hacia el medallón, la Dama Galadriel de a poco se acercó al objeto y con cuidado fue acercando su mano para tomar el medallón, el cual empezó a emitir un destello nuevamente al sentir cerca la presencia de Nenya. Sin más la Dama Blanca tomó el objeto el cual ahora vibraba en sus manos al compás de su anillo y el de los otros dos...

-Es...es como si estuviera llamándolo, solamente que armoniza tratando de unirse al medallón, -dijo algo contrariada la Eldar.

-No solo eso, -interrumpió Elornd, mientras veía vibrar su anillo, al mismo tiempo que brillaba con una intensidad que no se veía desde hace Milenios,...no solo lo llama, también vive, vive por EL, para EL, -dijo asombrado el pelinegro, lo considera su dueño...

-Vida, -dijo de repente Gandalf, mirando su anillo, -responde al medallón por que está vivo, -espetó el mago sin más, a esto varios de los presentes cruzaron miradas renuentes a creer lo que había dicho el Istar.

-¿A qué se refieres con eso Gandalf? ¿Cómo es eso que está con vida? Acepto que Annatar pudo darle magia u algún poder por parte de EL pero... ¿vida...? -Dijo algo escéptico uno de los consejeros de Rivendell que no podía dar consentimiento a lo que decía el anciano.

-Eso no sería extraño,- interrumpió de nuevo Arta que sabía de antemano que algunos reaccionarían de ese modo, así que sin más el guerrero se acercó al cofre que le había entregado con anterioridad a Lord Elrond, para luego sacar de ella un antiguo documento, uno que era a parte del que había leído el Eldar con anterioridad, con paciencia y recato se lo pasó a Celeborn que con cara de duda lo tomó, cambiando la expresión notoriamente al mirar el documento.

-Estos son los antiguos pasajes de Beleriand,- dijo casi en un susurro el Eldar mientras examinaba los antiguos escritos de la maravillosa ciudad.

-No solo es el mapa de la ciudad, también es una advertencia, un mensaje para aquellos que fueran más que suspicaces y preventivos ante el poder y el porvenir que quisieran para ellos...sabrían como..."verlo"... -A esto varios de los presentes lo miraron algo contrariados, pero Lord Celeborn entendió el mensaje más que claro. Sin mas el Señor de Lorien fue directamente a la chimenea de la habitación, se agachó con cuidado tomando una de las barras de metal para aumentar el fuego, mientras hacía todo esto los guerreros y demás que estaban en el recinto miraban contrariado las acciones del Alto Eldar, más la Dama Galadriel solo sonreía a su marido, pues ella ya sabía lo que se ocultaba en tanto misterio de la hoja.

-Mi señor Celeborn..., -dijo uno de los consejeros de Rivendel, a lo que este levanto una mano desde sus espaldas para que no siguiera con su palabrería, y de inmediato la bajo al tener la "consistencia" que requería las llamas para lo que iba a ser.

-Si este documento lo escribió el mismo Morgoth...-dijo casi en un susurro el alto elfo mientras los demás escuchaban atentos, -esto debe resultar...como el anillo único,- terminó diciendo mientras acercaba el documento hacia las llamas, a lo que varios exclamaron, siendo acallados por Gandalf, Elrond y Arta. Pero la inquietud aumento al ver que no solo acercó el documento al fuego, si no que lo había lanzado sin miramientos al fuego. Arta sonrió, ya que al momento en que hizo contacto con el elemento, este en vez de consumirse, como debía ser, este hizo todo lo contrario, se mantuvo intacto y no solo eso, si no que para el asombro de muchos, cambió de tonalidad, de consistencia, material y esencia.

-¿Pero que...como...esto es...es? -dijo casi imperceptible Eldacar al ver el ahora "objeto" en que se había transformado el documento.

Difícil de creer, si no se viera en persona, inaccesible para muchos, imposible para otros, pero el miedo siempre se hacía esperar...un libro, totalmente tallado a mano, obra por supuesto de la raza de los enanos, pues del material que estaba hecho el objeto, era inexplicable, casi imposible. Lentamente Celeborn se fue incorporando con el ahora libro, no estaba ni siquiera ligeramente tibio, el fuego no había hecho ni mella en EL, sin más el Eldar se dio la vuelta lentamente, aún observando el objeto, pero no demostraba emoción alguna, como si ya lo hubiera visto con anterioridad.

-Celeborn,- dijo despacio Elrond mirando al Eldar.

-Lo sé, -dijo sin más, para luego pasarle el objeto a Arta, que sin temor tomó el libro para acercarlo al medallón, que a la cercanía de este empezó a emitir un resplandor, pero este ya no era blanco como el anterior, si no que oscuro, Arta se detuvo a unos metros de la joya.

-Como ven, la reacción del medallón es inmediata y no solo eso, -dijo el guerrero estirando los brazos con el pesado libro hacia la joya, la cual esta ya se empezó a descontrolar empezando a levitar tenuemente con una bruma negra a su alrededor, lo que paralizó a los presente, pero en el momento en que la Dama Galadriel había estirado el brazo hacia aquella neblina, el aire empezó a volverse espeso y nauseabundo, lo que varios posaron rápidamente la mano en la nariz y de un momento a otro, la habitación se había oscurecido.

-_**¡Ul thrakat u-ûk, pushdug… dugul Golug**_ _**agh tarkgles u burzum! **__(¡los traeré a todos, asquerosos… porquerías de elfos y humanos a la oscuridad!) _

Fría, se escuchó fría y dura aquella frase, que dejó a todos con el alma en un hilo al reconocer la voz de aquel que en ese momento atormentaba a muchos. La Dama Galadriel no se hecho hacia atrás, si no se acercó más al comprobar que la espesa neblina empezaba a tomar forma. Celeborn por acto de reflejo y protección hacia su esposa, se coloco justo detrás de ella, rozándola levemente, mientras que Elrond y Gandalf se ponían uno a cada lado de la pareja. Mas en ese momento y por acto de reflejo Celeborn tomo a su esposa tirándola hacia atrás, apegándola a su cuerpo, justo cuando la extraña neblina había tomado la forma de un brazo y se había acercado demasiado a la Eldar, casi atacándola.

-Esa cosa sabe que los anillos fueron hecho por su amo, -dijo en un susurro Faramir con recelo, mientras la extraña figura que se había formado empezaba a desaparecer a la lejanía de los portadores de los anillos.

-Creo que es más hermano, - levanto la mirada Boromir con actitud de desprecio, - esa cosa sabe donde está el poder y me temo que no es alentador lo que esta demostrando con eso- hablo algo temeroso el guerrero.

-Es lo mismo que sucedió con los niños, -interrumpió Imrahil mirando expectante los movimientos de aquella criatura,- la extraña energía que emiten las joyas provoca esa reacción tanto en los anillos como en los niños,- el príncipe se coloco cerca de Aragorn que estaba serio mirando la escena con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Al parecer Annatar guardo parte de EL en las joyas, en las primeras que hizo, -dijo Gandalf examinando la joya con los ojos entre cerrados, -pero me temo que con los niños es diferente.

-¿A que se refiere con eso Mithrandir?- Interrumpió uno de los consejeros del Bosque Verde -¿qué tienen los niños, si no que son el mismo poder de ese sujeto? ¿Qué pueden tener de especial a parte de eso? -Espeto al irónico el elfo, que a la mirada de los presentes ya habría sido aniquilado por su comentario.

-No es lo que tiene de especial, Señor, -interrumpió Aragorn con dureza en su voz, -si no lo que puede provocar en ellos, -habló el rey tomando la atención de todos, -por lo que he visto hasta el momento y los resultados que conllevaron a los niños a comportarse de una manera poco natural, por decirlo de alguna manera, es la simple entereza que EL quiere volver a vivir…

-¿Podría explicarse mejor, mi Señor? -Interrumpió uno de los consejeros de Gondor.

-Quiero decir que Saurón intentará a toda costa apoderarse de los niños y para eso necesita un medio, el cual hasta el momento creo que hemos provocado que estén en peligro al juntarlos, -dijo seriamente el rey de Gondor mientras los demás lo miraban algo incrédulos.

-Creo saber a que te refieres mi amigo, -interrumpió Imrahil cruzándose de brazos, -Saurón al ser un Maia, sabía de sus dones y condiciones que lo mantenían apegado a la Tierra Media, especialmente cuando Beleriand, aún existía, al igual que vio la posibilidad de la vida Inmortal…

-Todos sabemos que un Maia tiene una vida más que larga,- interrumpió Eldacar con algo de ironía- pero a final de cuenta, el vuelve donde los Valar, mi Señor- terminó estoicamente el elfo a lo que Imrahil solo curvó un poco los labios.

-Eso es correcto, solo que hay más posibilidades que sea un error o mala información, -dijo algo sonriente Lord Arta, a esto varios se miraron especialmente Eldacar que había puesto cara- "de que le pasa a este viejo" -hasta que el guerrero sin más se acercó a la mesa y le tendió el medallón, a lo cual renuente, el elfo extendió la mano y dejó que depositara el objeto en ella – dígame que siente Eldacar, que me puede decir de la energía que emana la joya.- Silencio.

No sucedía nada en realidad, los presentes solo miraban esperando alguna reacción, algún gesto, pero nada, nada ocurría. El Eldar miró al guerrero para reclamar la susodicha energía para cuando un destello gris empezó a emanar de la joya, extrañamente las figuras de los dos árboles empezaron a emitir un raro resplandor y los dibujos de los Silmarils empezaron a oscurecerse, como un enorme eclipse en miniatura.

El elfo estaba petrificado, ya que la extraña emanación de energía que ahora SI sentía, lo empezó a rodear como una espiral, lo que alarmó a los compañeros de este y a algunos hombres, más el grupo de Gandalf ni un dedo movió.

-¡ALTO! - Gritó Celeborn cuando vio que los que acompañaban a Eldacar se iban en su ayuda, pero el estupor fue cuando casi toda la bruma gris la había envuelto en una especie de burbuja, a esto incluso Elrond se había tratado de acercar, pero Galadriel lo detuvo amablemente. Ningún grito se escuchó, solo algunos jadeos y después silencio en el cual los presentes solo miraban curiosamente y otros intranquilos que trataban de llegar para ayudar a la figura que se encontraba estática en la extraña sustancia que empezó sin más a aminorar su brillo.

-Tranquilos, -espetó de repente Arta, el cual se fue acercando poco a poco hacia el elfo que poco podía hacer para liberarse de aquella extraña esencia, pero de un momento a otro, a medida que la intensidad de la luz iba descendiendo, la extraña burbuja se iba achicando y amoldando a la silueta del consejero que ya se había resignado a su suerte. Que lamentable era que solo fuera valiente con las palabras y para las acciones ni si quiera se esforzaba, seria el pensamiento de cualquiera si viera la expresión en este instante del sujeto, que casi se ahoga con su propio suspiro al ver que la luz que lo rodeaba empezaba a desaparecer hasta que no quedase rastro de ella.

El Eldar se miro las manos y luego su cuerpo completamente ensimismado, para luego fijar la vista en el medallón que aun estaba en su mano y que también había dejado de brillar. Desconcertado el Eldar levanta la mirada hacia los presentes. Lord Arta sonríe.

-Al parecer a experimentado de primera mano el extraño poder, Señor Eldacar, -interrumpe el silencio Eomer, mientras ve como Imrahil se acerca quitándoles de las temblorosas manos la joya, para luego dársela a Lord Arta, el cual solo sonríe.

-Como pudieron observar, la joya no hizo ningún tipo de mal a nuestro "amigo" aquí presente - insinúa el guerrero mientras se da la vuelta encarando a los grandes elfos y demás guerreros, para luego posar de nuevo la mirada en Eldacar que aún estaba algo pasmado por lo ocurrido, mientras algunos de sus compañeros se acercan para calmar su ansiedad – por más que alguien desease apoderarse de cualquiera de estas joyas o incluso tratar de poseer el tremendo poder que albergan en su interior- prosiguió el guerrero alzando la magnifica pieza –solo sentiría una extraña calidez o aura, que se extendería desde la cabeza a los pies- esto lo dijo haciendo la acción con el medallón en la mano recorriendo la figura de Eldacar que ya había cobrado la compostura, el señor del Norte sonrió- Nadie, absolutamente ninguna criatura que no tenga vinculo directo, tanto espiritual como carnal con Lord Annatar, puede hacer uso de estas magnificas piezas, solo reaccionaran a sus similares y cobrarán vida antes la presencia y esencia de EL-¿me explico? -Lord Arta se encaminó hacia Celeborn, el cual le extendió el libro, compuesto de aquel extraño y duro material, para tendérselo a Eldacar, que ahora con manos temblorosas y duda en sus facciones lo tomó mirando interrogante al guerrero.

-Ábralo y descubra el por que NO ES POSIBLE, que aquellas criaturas accedan al poder de su antepasado- dijo solemne el hombre-Eldacar lo miró algo extrañado y llevando su mirada al objeto y luego al guerrero un par de veces, accedió a abrir el libro, el cual al momento agrandó desmedidamente los ojos, balbuceando.

-Esto…por Eru…esto…no puede…no puede ser…es…es…-casi ni se le podía comprender al rubio los inaudibles balbuceos, lo que desconcertó a la mayoría he hizo agrandar más la sonrisa del guerrero, que al momento tomó de nuevo el extraño texto, colocando en su interior el medallón y este automáticamente se selló, sin mostrar forma de acceder a su interior.

-Por lo que veo ya entendió y las palabras sobran- interrumpió Arta mientras se daba la vuelta y le entregaba el libro a Lord Celeborn, que con una reverencia lo recibió – Para los presentes y que aún no han captado el verdadero objetivo que tienen las joyas, solo puedo decirles que éstas, son la llave para que Annatar o mejor dicho Saurón regrese a estas Tierras- a esta conclusión varios abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente- esto quiere decir que aquel que logre librar el poder oculto de estas joyas, estará dándole paso a la resurrección del mal, en este caso a Saurón, pero no precisamente en lo físico-a esto varios se miraron-las joyas solo despiertan la esencia, eso quieres decir…

-El alma- interrumpió en un susurro La Dama Blanca, libera el alma, de la sala de Mandos, mejor dicho, de sus cadenas…por eso solo se manifiesta en materias no sólidas, como hace poco, no tiene donde albergar su espíritu…

-Así es mi Señora- afirma el guerrero y no solo eso, si no que aquel que posee parte del Maia, puede ceder su lugar y su cuerpo a este…en pocas palabras…-apuró Arta deteniendo las negativas alzando las manos- En pocas palabras – retomó- Saurón está tratando de tomar alguna forma de vida para poder reencarnar en ella, o sea posesionarse de un cuerpo, destruyendo su alma y la única forma de hacerlo…

-Es a través de las joyas…-murmuró Boromir mirando de reojo a sus compañeros, para luego posar la vista en el libro –Las joyas que hizo Annatar, contiene parte de EL, parte de su alma –afirmó el guerrero.

-Y al estar en contacto con su descendencia, estas reaccionan, por eso esa neblina y la criatura – espetó Eomer irguiéndose para afirmar su pensamiento.

-Pero hay algo más, interrumpió Faramir mientras se acercaba a Arta y a Aragorn – Como observamos hace poco, la energía no actúa en un sujeto normal, es como si lo examinara…

-Así es Señor Faramir- dijo algo jovial Arta – como usted lo ha dicho, la energía reconoce a su acreedor, en este caso a su cuerpo, su fuente de vida y en este caso a los únicos que ha reconocido han sido, al parecer a los tres niños que ustedes celosamente protegen –dijo con algo de escepticismo el guerrero mientras miraba a todos los presentes viendo sus reacciones-El no descansará hasta poseer a alguno de los chicos, por lo que tengo entendido, casi lo hace con la niña mayor ¿Ariel creo que es su nombre? bueno en todo caso, casi contribuyen a que el mal regresara en forma de "materia"…

-Pensé que no llegaría a esa conclusión, Señor Arta, pero ya veo que tiene una lógica envidiable- interrumpió Gandalf con media sonrisa- y si, debo decir que en cierta parte usted concluyó bien, pero me temo que falto la otra parte- a esto el mago se acercó a Celeborn, el cual entendió el gesto del mago y sin dejar replica alguna, el Istar sacó entre sus ropas, lo que había sido el brazalete que a la presencia de los niños, casi se los lleva a la oscuridad, especialmente a Ariel.

-Ese objeto- miró asombrado el guerrero observando el hermoso material con una piedra, ahora, casi blanca como la nieve. El hombre levanto rápidamente la mirada hacia el mago, el cual sonrió.

-Como puede apreciar, mi amigo, el brazalete es una de las joyas que hizo Annatar, claramente se ve la serpiente, la cual se come así misma y en el centro resguarda una hermosa piedra, la cual fue sacada de las mismísimas minas de Moria y creo que al observar su reacción se estará preguntando sobre el cambio…

-Más que eso Gandalf, tengo entendido que todas las joyas de Annatar son oscuras, incluso el Mitrhil que ocupaba, era algo sucio, por decirlo de alguna manera, pero al contrario de lo que me muestras-dijo pasmado mirando y tomando al mismo tiempo el brazalete pulcramente blanco que resplandecía al leve rayo de luz que se posase en el- es imposible que esto suceda-dijo en un susurro- a menos que…

-…A menos que El estuviera presente o algún descendiente manifestara poder sobre las joyas-interrumpió Galadriel acercándose a Arta que miraba embobado el objeto- y así es Lord Arta, la joya fue restaurada y purificada con la energía del mismo Espíritu…la misma alma…los niños no son malos, todo lo contrario. Ese es uno de los motivos por el cual no pudieron ser poseídos- la dama blanca se tomo la mano que tenía el hermoso anillo de Mithirl mientras su semblante cambiaba a uno de preocupación.

-Eso es factible entonces, que en este momento ESA ALMA se encuentra entre nosotros y si no me equivoco-dice con decisión el guerrero mientras le entrega el brazalete a la Eldar, mirando a todos los presentes-aquellos que en este momento mantienen bajo tanta protección, serían aquellos que la mantienen resguardada ¿no es así?-a esto los presentes se miran de reojo- Entonces en cierta manera estamos en ventaja, por lo menos a un paso menos de la oscuridad, eso sí no lo exponen de nuevo a los objetos- dijo serio el guerrero mientras miraba a los altos Eldar. Celeborn torció los labios en una leve sonrisa.

-Pues si, está en lo cierto mi querido amigo- interrumpe Elrond tomando la palabra- hace poco que descubrimos, no de muy buena forma, que los niños son los elegidos que contienen parte del alma de Annatar, pero- levanto una mano el elfo deteniendo la interrupción de los presentes- el hecho que hallamos expuesto a los niños, especialmente a Ariel ante el brazalete, nos demuestra que este ser, no puede actuar o mejor dicho, le será bastante difícil poseer el cuerpo de los tres, sin el consentimiento de ellos…

-¿No me diga que le tienen que pedir permiso para poder entrar a sus cuerpos?-dijo sarcástico Eldacar mientras cruzaba los brazos - ese sujeto solo toma lo que a el le termine conveniente, no pregunta, menos lo hará si quiere posicionarse de este mundo-terminó diciendo con ironía y despecho- ¿ustedes creen que les preguntarán a unos niños?...por favor…

-¡Eldacar! Creo que no es momento propicio para sus comentarios, especialmente cuando estos son más que molestos- dijo sin miramientos Gloin mientras fumaba lentamente una pipa finamente tallada- todos volvieron su mirada al maestro de las minas que no había interrumpido en ningún momento-lo único que está haciendo es molestar. - A esto el elfo se paró de mala manera para encarar al enano que al momento se irguió del asiento alzando la barbilla- diga lo que tenga que decir, señor elfo, pero de todas formas no aporta en nada a esta reunión, especialmente por su pesimismo, incluso yo- dijo rápidamente antes que el Eldar hablara interrumpiéndolo

-Incluso yo… siendo un "simple enano" como definirían muchos de los presentes, se ha dado cuenta que, el espíritu de ese tal Annatar no puede entrar a ningún cuerpo, solo al de los niños y esto solo sería posible si ellos lo dejaran tomarlo, además que por lo visto, debe ser los tres al mismo tiempo, ya que lo que vimos hace un par de semanas atrás, nos demuestra que los chicos tienen la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para repelerlo, además que ya dejaron en claro que su interés es por la tierra media-Gloin se paró de su asiento altivo mientras limpiaba la hermosa fumarola que se había apagado, para luego colocarle más hierba poniéndosela de nuevo en la boca…

-…Lo único que hay que hacer, es que los niños no estén en contacto con aquellas joyas, además de fortalecer su autoestima y cariño para con nosotros, que sepan que no están solos, pues de lo contrario, eso los llevaría derechito a las garras de Sauron y en todo caso darles nuestro apoyo, no fastidiarlos y volverlos unos entupidos como unos aquí presentes - dijo despectivo el enano mirando de reojos a Eldacar que estaba rojo de la humillación y los guerreros del anillo (Aragorn y compañía) se aguantaban las ganas de carcajearse en su cara- Así que sin más yo por mi parte estoy cansado. Lo que decidan los grandes señores, por mi esta bien, con tal que no perjudique a mi gente, lo cual estoy completamente seguro que no sucederá- ante esto el Señor de los enanos y padre de Gimli se dirigió hacia las enormes puertas tras la mirada de todos y dándose vuelta sacó la pipa de su boca con una tenue sonrisa.

- Por más que le den vuelta al asunto, lo único que lograrán serán más conflictos y enredos de los que hay. En este momento, lo primero ante todo es poner a la gente que está haciendo atacada en estos instantes por la fuerza de Mordor, a salvo, ver la mejor forma de destruir su poder y restablecer la paz - el enano sacó un extraño cerillo, junto a una piedra, encendiéndolo para colocarlo justo en el agujero de la pipa, donde de inmediato empezó a salir un humillo de la hierba e inhalando rápidamente, soltó la humareda para darse una tenue reverencia – No se destrocen la cabeza dándole una solución o una respuesta a lo que está pasando en este momento, aún no es el tiempo y tampoco la forma de hallarla, creo que es momento de reflexión y unir fuerzas para lo desconocido - ante esto el enano sonrió solemne retirándose de la habitación, donde al mismo tiempo fue seguido por sus dos acompañantes dejando el silencio una vez más el enorme despacho.

-Al parecer el tiempo no es valido para que un ser, se vuelva meramente racional o en este caso más sabio ante las consecuencias de la vida- interrumpió Gandalf al ir hacia los papeles que había ordenado, mientras buscaba un documento que afirmarían y al mismo tiempo terminarían con la tediosa reunión. Sin hacer muchos miramientos el mago encontró el documento y se lo tendió a Arta que lo miraba con cierta complicidad, el guerrero leyó el contenido con satisfacción.

-Impresionante, pero cierto-dijo el guerrero mientras terminaba de ver los escritos del papel- no hay duda alguna que es posible dejar parte de la esencia de uno en ciertos objetos al hacerlos con parte de su propia alma, pero al parecer hay ciertos parámetros que pueden hacerse a nuestro favor…

-¿Podrá usted ocuparse de esos "parámetros" Lord Arta?- inquirió Elrond mientras tomaba de las manos de Celeborn la caja, juntos con el medallón adentro y al mismo tiempo Galadriel le pasaba el brazalete para depositarlo dentro del extraño objeto y así sellarlo hasta que fuera propicio "usarlo adecuadamente"- mientras estos objetos serán guardados cautelosamente hasta el momento propicio de sacarlos-dijo el elfo mientras acomodaba todo en su lugar para luego mirar a Arta que asentía humildemente.

-Llevaré los documentos a los demás gobernantes y encargados de las fronteras, supongo que querrán ver las pruebas tangibles acerca de lo que se aproxima, además de las alianzas y…

-¡No puede hacer eso!-interrumpió de improviso Eldacar en el mutismo que dejó su grito hace unos segundos - ¡No es posible que tomen esto así como así…estamos hablando del mismo Saurón, el mismo que atormentó y atormenta en estos momentos a toda Arda!- se paró de improviso y con todo lo que el semblante y el orgullo que le daba el Eldar, mientras atraía la mirada de los presentes- ¡Esto deben saberlo los demás gobernantes, especialmente ESE documento, en el que habla de Beriand.

Hay escritos de gran importancia, invaluables, especialmente la historia que hay en el LIBRO…y las joyas…las joyas - casi balbuceo poniéndose del color más rojo que los presentes hubieran visto - No entiendo el por que, el como escondieron esos objetos de oscuridad durante tanto tiempo y la infame vida que había por detrás…se hubieran evitado todas estas catástrofes y la llegada de esos…de esos…NIÑOS - casi escupió el elfo mientras magnificaba su prorroga con gestos y u acciones casi nefastas al referirse a los pequeños, lo cual no gustó para nada a los guerreros del anillo- ¡lo único que ocasionaran y lo vuelvo a repetir es que todo lo que hay en este momento en Arda se destruya, ellos no deberían estar aquí, traerán solo caos. Son la puerta a la oscuridad, más si permanecen aquí, lo único que harán es que EL regrese, todo será en vano… ¡Todo…!

-Creo que ya es suficiente - dijo con calma Gandalf mientras alzaba las manos y se acercaba al elfo que lo miraba con desprecio y orgullo más que resentido- No tiene caso que siga con lo que ya muchos, y no quiero decir solo algunos pocos ya sienten y piensan como usted en este espacio, si no que en toda la ciudad. Pero debo decir que se comprende el miedo y ahogo por parte de lo inexplicable o más bien dicho lo desconocido. Por otra parte- el mago alza de nuevo las manos para detener la intervención del elfo y aquellos que lo acompañaban- ¡por otra parte!-prosiguió alzando la voz- esto quedará entre los presentes y aquellos que salieron hace poco de esta habitación, pues es más peligroso que los niños se den a conocer ahora que sabemos que los están buscando para hacerse de sus cuerpos y traer de regreso a Saurón a través de ellos y las joyas que por fortuna tres de las cinco están en nuestro poder y ya dos de ellas están purificadas por los nobles sentimientos de los pequeños…

-¡No puede decir que son nobles! ¡Traerán desgracias, las legiones de Mordor saben del descendiente de Annatar! -respiro- no pueden tenerlos aquí así como así, menos cuando hay tantos personajes de importancia y además está Hyarmendacil, por Eru, ese hombre es capaz de todo con tal de obtener poder y lo que le de la regalada gana -(que dramático me salio el elfito ¬¬)- tratará de todas maneras de apoderarse del poder que en este momento está más que a su alcance- silencio- esos niños no son estables y en cualquier momento pueden caer en la oscuridad al perderse en ellos mismos y si no es así-el elfo levanta la barbilla-otros los guiarán a su fin, si que no es al nuestro.

A esto varios se miraron con temor, especialmente los que poco habían hablado, pero los que estaban al tanto de toda la historia y que había conocido en persona a las tres criaturas, no dieron a conocer ningún tipo de reacción a la poco optimista charla del Eldar que esperaba ya impaciente a una respuesta u contradicción, pero no pasó nada de eso.

-Estoy al tanto que los pequeños no son emocionalmente estables, especialmente por lo que han pasado, según lo que se dice a sus espaldas - advirtió Arta interrumpiendo el pesado ambiente de silencio - pero doy por seguro que este ambiente es más que propicio para su salud física y mental, además creo que Lord Elrond ya está más que familiarizado con todo esto y no hay por que decir el Rey Thranduill, Lord Celeborn, el rey Elessar y la Dama Galadriel, ya que si hablamos de protección , salud por experiencia y equilibrio emocional – respiro - debo decir que aquí basta y sobra, pero si su posición es el de ser poco optimista a lo que tiene a su alrededor, debo decir que no será de mucha ayuda para su gente, especialmente si duda de los suyos y de sus altos señores - a esto Eldacar queda con la boca abierta tratando de decir algo, pero las palabras no le salen por la frustración y humillación de las palabras -, por lo demás - dijo el Señor del Norte, dándose la vuelta encarando a los líderes de los elfos - me gustaría conocer a las tres criaturas antes de irme a la misión que se me ha encargado, sería un gran placer darles mi apoyo emocional, además de entablar algunas palabras con ellos, si es que fuera posible.

-De eso no habría problema mi amigo- dijo Gandalf con una sonrisa - les encantará conocerlo, especialmente si les relata una buena historia de sus aventuras, el más pequeño de los tres es más que entusiasta para ese tipo de anécdotas…

-Entonces he de salir pasado mañana si tengo que hacerme la idea de contar sobre las grandes hazañas de estas tierras - sonrió el guerrero ya ansioso por ver a los niños - pero, creo que esto ya debe acabar, además que ya la respuestas a la primera pregunta ya está respondida, eso alegrará y calmará de sobremanera al Señor Gloin - a esto varios asintieron con una sonrisa, lo que enfureció mas a los que no estaban de acuerdo con la conclusión de aquella reunión, a lo que inmediatamente iban a refutar, pero de inmediato fueron detenidos al ver que la mayoría se paraba para irse, a lo que Eldacar miraba a su alrededor con la boca abierta.

-Señor Eldacar, deje los malos augurios para Mordor, lo más importante en este momento es tomar las precauciones necesarias para resguardar a la gente indefensa y ver la mejor manera de que esto no se transforme en una guerra, donde muera gente inocente como lo fue en la travesía del anillo único - dijo Eomer al elfo cuando lo vio tratando de reclamar al ver que los presentes esperaban el veredicto final - Señor Eldacar…

-No - dijo este por fin - aún no estoy de acuerdo con esto, especialmente cuando se oculta tanta información de peligro para todos y ¡aunque!- interrupción - el Eldar levanta las manos deteniendo a los presentes para que no lo interrumpieran – aunque quiera que los niños sucumban a la oscuridad y no soporten esa energía…

-¿A QUÉ SE REFIERE CON ESO ELDACAR? ¡EXPLIQUESE! -Saltó ya algo exasperado Boromir que no aguantaba más la arrogancia de aquel elfo que solo trataba de colocar todo en contra de los niños y de la comitiva de los respectivos reinos - a esto el Eldar emitió una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-Eldacar, vaya al grano – dijo Aragorn colocando una mano en el hombro derecho de Boromir que hizo efecto inmediato para calmar su furia – la sonrisa desapareció de los labios del elfo.

-Entonces no hay por que explicar que no solo en los escritos de Beriand sale que los poseedores de la fuerza y poder del Señor de los regalos (así le llamaron a Sauron en la segunda edad de Arda) – a esto varios ensombrecieron la mirada – no creo que sea propicio exagerar, pero de todas formas el hecho de que los niños sean los acreedores de tanto poder y al mismo tiempo el desenlace de lo que aún no sabemos a que nos enfrentamos. Es posible decir que si alguno de ellos llegase a caer en manos incorrectas – suspiro – hay que decir que sus vidas no durarían mucho – el elfo levanto las manos por el comportamiento de los presentes contra él – no se alteren pero, aquellos que aún no saben sobre las escrituras de Beriand y la inminente resurrección de Utumno y Angband si eso llegara a suceder…

-¡Creo que se está precipitando "Señor"! – interrumpió Imrahil con el temple serio - y no tiene por que tener miedo, si eso le afecta de sobremanera, puedo darle mi palabra de que no le sucederá nada a usted y los suyos en esta disputa – interrupción- Eldacar indignado se había puesto un contraataque pero fue detenido prontamente por uno de sus acompañantes a lo que Imrahil sonrió tenuemente y prosiguió rápidamente, deteniendo al elfo – si le molesta que el centro de atención sean unos niños o por lo que veo y he oído de sus palabras, el hecho que no lo incluyamos en su seguridad. No lo hace merecedor de denigrar y hablar mal de ellos, por no decir el que también está dudando de la seguridad de su gente y la de los Señores aquí presente…

-Imrahil – dijo impasible Celeborn mirándolo serenamente.

-Lo sé, mi Señor Celeborn – dijo de inmediato el príncipe – pero no puede ser que en este momento se vean malos augurios, especialmente que nazcan desde nuestro pueblo…

-No son malos augurios, es la realidad – interrumpió uno de los acompañante de Eldacar.

-Por lo demás, no me pueden negar que esas criaturas no están preparadas para abarcar tal poder, se sabe bien que al momento en que EL despierte en sus cuerpo, esto se desintegrarán…

-¡ELDACAR!...

-¡QUÉ! ¿No me diga que no es cierto Señor? Nadie puede retener aquel poder y si no hay un cuerpo apropiado, ÉSTE… "se dispersará por toda Arda y las ciudad negra se alzará entre los sobrevivientes de la oscuridad, para tomar el lugar que se le arrebató hace miles de años…"

-Es una parte de la profecía – dijo casi en un susurro Galadriel mientras miraba a todos los presentes tratando de ver lo que sus mentes en ese momento accionaban en su interior por esa pequeña revelación de aquel libro.

-No hay por que adelantarnos a lo que es una de las tantas probabilidades que puede darnos el destino en estos momentos – todos miraron al mago que se alzaba seguro con su báculo junto a Lord Elrond que miraba serio a los presentes, especialmente al grupo del consejo de los reinos elficos. Gandalf se alzó más imponente que antes – Aún hay tiempo, los niños no serán expuestos de nuevo a las joyas o algún otro artículo que aya hecho Annatar, más no podemos dejar en el olvido las advertencias del libro de Beriand, menos el hecho que la maldad necesita de otra vida para regresar, así que solo tomaremos la información necesaria para proteger lo mejor posible a nuestros pueblos y terminar con la oscuridad de una buena vez, para que Arda pueda crecer plenamente los días venideros.

A esto nadie contradijo nada, a pesar de las distintas formas de pensar y los no muy de acuerdo puntos de vista, la mayoría tenía el mismo fin, así sin más y con los temas ya resueltos, para algunos, los primeros en salir bastante ofuscados fueron el grupo de Eldacar y los consejeros de los distintos reinos.

-Gandalf ¿estás seguro que es lo correcto? Los niños no son una amenaza, lo sé – afirmó Imrahil con afirmación – pero Eldacar no deja de tener razón, aún están muy expuestos a la oscuridad…

-Además que no ayuda mucho el hecho que Saurón tratará de tomar el cuerpo de alguno de los niños, claro está si uno de ellos se lo permite y si es así – silencio de preocupación…- si es así… corre el riesgo de no poder aguantar el poder de EL…- dijo casi en un murmullo aturdidor Thranduill, que no había interactuado aún después de escuchar atentamente todo con respecto a Saurón y los niños.

-Eso no pasará _Attar – _interrumpió Legolas mientras posaba una mano en el hombro del enorme elfo – no lo permitiremos, los niños estarán a salvo y si es posible, lo mas lejos posible del peligro…

-En eso estamos de acuerdo, pero no se puede descartar nada – interrumpió Eomer mientras miraba a los presentes con seriedad – en todo caso, estamos de acuerdo que los niños se quedarán aquí, en Rivendel haciendo una vida lo más "normal" posible, pero tampoco podemos alejarlos de lo inminente. La guerra.

-Sí, así es, a pesar de todo, lo que está pasando en este momento en la Tierra Media, llegará de igual manera ellos, sea a través de la preocupación y si Eru no quiere. Por último y ojala no sea así, el involucrarse en esta- dijo solemne la Dama Blanca, mientras juntaba sus manos en una forma esperanzadora – por lo demás – hubo un pequeño silencio mientras Galadriel se paraba de su asiento mirando a los presentes con tranquilidad – por lo demás, hay que centrarse en cual es nuestro "verdadero" enemigo… - interrupción-

-¿Pero mi lady…? -Interrumpió Eldacar, que al instante calló a la mirada de la Eldar.

-El enemigo o la amenaza que nos acecha, NO son aquellas criaturas que ya han pasado demasiado dolor para infundirles más a su ya "ahora" pesada carga – a esto varios se miraron – el temor y la desesperanza, que aún nos rodea y agobia, no es razón alguna para mandar a inocentes como escudo a nuestro enfrentamiento con la oscuridad – suspiro- ellos ya tienen su propia batalla la cual pronto deberán enfrentar- Galadriel tomó su capa colocándosela elegantemente sobre sus hombros, para después dirigirse donde su marido que la recibió gustoso ofreciéndole su brazo y acercándola hacia su cuerpo le dio un dulce beso en la frente, lo que hizo sonreír a la Eldar, para luego mirar a los presentes – esta guerra es solo nuestra, de aquellos que pueden y tiene el valor de enfrentar cara a cara el mal, el tiempo pasado, ya no debe y no puede influenciar en el presente, pero siempre hay que tenerlo en cuenta para poder aprehender de el y sus consecuencias – a esto la Dama blanca dio una leve reverencia despidiéndose de todos – espero que la cooperación sea de todos, para que la oscuridad no nos ciegue nuevamente – a esto la pareja empezó a caminar hacia la salida viendo en los ventanales que _Anar_ ya desaparecía en el horizonte – nos veremos en la cena y luego veremos como llevaremos a cavo la disolución, más la forma en que tendremos que organizarnos para poder darle frente a la nefasta invasión de Mordor a tierras libres.

-Por lo demás, creo que es mejor descansar con lo que queda del resto de la tarde – interfirió Gandalf lo mas calmadamente posible mientras disimuladamente se estiraba por el largo de la reunión, a lo que Elrond esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

-Por favor, Lord Arta – dijo el señor de Rivendel mientras veía como un par de elfas se asomaban por la enorme puerta del despacho – mi gente le enseñará sus aposentos para que repose con la debida comodidad, después de tan largo viaje…

-Se lo agradezco Lord Elrond, mi gente se lo agradece – dijo amablemente el guerrero con una leve inclinación – nos hará bien reposar y recrear nuestra vista con tan maravilloso lugar. Nos esperan muchos días tensos, especialmente los viajes venideros.

-Esperemos que esos viajes sean para bien – interrumpió Elrohir mientras se acercaba a su padre – para crear nuevos senderos por los cuales recorrer…

-Así será mi buen amigo, así será – afirmo Arta con una sonrisa mientras las elfas inclinaban la cabeza para dar a conocer su disposición. Sin más el señor del Norte se despidió junto a sus acompañantes. Al despedirse de los demás personajes, Aragorn le apretó la mano amistosamente para verse en la cena, así la habitación se fue desalojando rápidamente, ya que todo había sido zanjado, por lo menos para los que habían experimentado todo lo que se había hablado hasta ese momento. Pero se sabía que no iba a ser fácil, había muchos huecos en todo lo relatado y vivido, especialmente cuando el pasado se venía de nuevo encima.

Muchos de los elfos presentes, no estaban de acuerdo con la decisión que se había tomado en esos instantes, pero les era más complicado e incluso vergonzoso el hecho de dar la espalda a su pueblo, más aún a sus señores. Sin mucha más que decir, varios de ellos solo acataron lo decidido, Eldacar tuvo que guardar sus comentarios cuando el rey Thandruill le dio una mirada que congelaría a miles de mares de una sola vez.

-Eldacar, no quiero que comente esto delante de nadie que no haya estado en esta reunión, tampoco quiero que empiece con sus conjeturas y ataques hacia los niños – a esto el eldar iba a interrumpir indignado, pero el rubio alzo una mano deteniéndolo con el semblante más duro, si se podía - quiero completa discreción y apoyo, si no puede darlo, será mejor que regrese a _Eryn Lasgalen_, creo que será mas útil con nuestra gente que solo entablar conversaciones no deseadas – a esto el elfo no dijo mas, para dar luego una reverencia y salir silenciosamente de la habitación junto a sus compañeros.

-Calma mi amigo, necesitamos de todos para estos conflictos oscuros – interrumpió Imrahil mientras veía irse a los consejeros de los dos reinos elficos que aún quedaban y el de los hombres. Cuando el despacho quedó con solamente el rey de Gondor, Lord Elrond, Gandalf, Imrahil, Thranduill, Legolas, Eomer, Elrohir, Boromir y Faramir, estos quedaron un momento en silencio cada uno escondido en sus pensamientos, hasta que el mago carraspeo levemente sacando a alguno momentáneamente de su estado.

-Debo decir que todo lo expuesto en este cenáculo es solo una parte del problema que se nos presenta, ya que aún falta mucho por aclarar y mucho que decir – a esto varios se miraron de reojo – solo diré algo más antes del merecido descanso y espero que los presentes sean de plena confianza, pues esto no solo involucra más a los niños, si no que también nos va dar una oportunidad de adelantarnos a nuestro enemigo.

–El mago vio a todos que estaban expectante a lo que iba a decir – los niños NO SON descendientes de Annatar - a esto varios alzaron la mirada impresionados y extrañados – veo las preguntas y el desconcierto en sus miradas – interrumpió el mago rápidamente antes que alguien hablara – los niños no son descendientes, por que los presentes sabemos que no son de nuestro mundo. Segundo – dijo el mago mirando a todos – algunos de nosotros y creo que no me equivoco, en el momento en que los niños pudieron sacar al extraño ser de Ariel, sintieron otra presencia además que la de los pequeños y no solo eso – recalcó el Istar mientras se colocaba las manos atrás solemne mientras empezaba a pasearse por la habitación – también alguno de nosotros lo vieron o a lo mejor me equivoco y todos aquí presente lo pudieron observar…

-¿A qué se refiere Gandalf? ¿Cómo es eso de que pudieron ver algo o sentir algo más que la presencia de los niños? Por que de verdad había bastante gente en este lugar – interrumpió Faramir mirando al mago que solo curvo tenuemente los labios - ¿Qué se supone tenemos que ver?

-A un niño – dijo en un susurro Elrohir mientras bajaba la mirada y se quedaba algo ido mirando la nada.

-¿Un niño? – Preguntó Boromir que también estaba algo extrañado con lo relatado - ¿por qué un niño, sabemos que son tres niños…?

-Un niño elfo, mi amigo – interrumpió Imrahil mientras soltaba un suspiro – creí que había sido una ilusión por la presión del momento.

-No lo fue, yo también lo vi – dijo Aragorn cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho – sobresalía del cuerpo de Ariel en el momento en que se levanto y llamó a la caja, su luz se intensificó cuando colocó el brazalete en su muñeca y se empezó a expandir a través de Haidée y Aarón…al igual que la energía que inundó todo el lugar.

- Eso es por que el pequeño vio, sintió y sabe que a través de los niños, el puede manifestarse y tratará de volver con los suyos. Con sus padres – manifestó Thranduill mientras se tomaba la barbilla analizando la situación – y creo que no es solo eso, hay algo más…

-Así es Thranduill, no solo por regresar con su familia se ha manifestado, si no que también busca respuestas, un por que y además creo que los niños le han dado a conocer otro tipo de vida, sensaciones, sueños, metas…una forma de ser un niño de verdad – dijo Elrond seriamente.

-Eso quiere decir, que si el espíritu de ese ser, cumpliera con su objetivo o su meta, podría dejar a los niños en paz, ellos ya no sufrirían esos sueños u acontecimientos. No tendrían que involucrarse en esta guerra y ser el blanco de tanto que ahora están detrás de sus poderes – objetó Eomer mientras miraba a Gandalf que había bajado la mirada analizando cada palabra que se decía en ese momento – a menos que el chico quiera algo más.

-¿Cómo que podría querer un niño de otros? ¿Por qué tomar otros cuerpos? Por que… ¿se encuentra en los tres niños no? – dijo Legolas mientras miraba aleatoria mente a los presentes.

-Sí, así es, eso es por que tiene demasiado poder, debe esparcirlo en tres almas, una no podría contener todo el poder o la energía de este – habló Gandalf deteniéndose en el enorme ventanal que daba hacia la cascada – pero no solamente con tres almas o sus cuerpos, sería posible su sobre vivencia.

-A qué te refieres con eso Mithrandir – interrumpió Legolas con extrañeza – podría ser que se esté dando algo más, digo el que se mantenga en "este mundo"… ¿se esté alimentando de los pequeños?

-¿Alimentando? – Interrumpió Elrohir algo confuso - ¿se está alimentando de su energía?

-No solo de sus energías, si no que también de sus cualidades, de sus dones – dijo sin más Elrond mientras todos colocaban la mirada en la figura del Señor de Imladris.

-¿Sus…sus dones? – preguntó algo confuso Boromir Mirando a todos.

-Sí, mi amigo, no todos los poderes que han manifestado los chicos son del niño –elfo, ellos también tienen sus cualidades, sus propios poderes, los cuales están algo reprimidos por los del ser que está en su interior- dijo Elrond mientras tomaba una capa de color azul y se la ponía en los hombros – esos poderes a medida que se manifiestan, contrarrestan con los del "otro niño" y se produce una pequeña explosión, por eso el de su inestabilidad, además de sus sentimientos.

-Pero eso tiene solución, Ariel ya lo está dominando, ya que la presencia del pequeño elfo, está empezando a confiar en ella, especialmente con lo que paso hace una dos semanas – dijo Gandalf con una semi sonrisa – Ariel sabe de su existencia y le da parte de ella, por eso EL confía en ella, además que la niña le ha explicado la situación en que está, por eso los protege…

-…Por que cree que son como EL – dijo sin más Aragorn entendiendo la situación mientras empezaba a caminar lentamente por el despacho – se ha identificado con ellos, no solo por sus dones o el miedo que profesan al estar solos, si no que por las vivencias que han tenido que sobrellevar…

-Creo que han encontrado a un "nuevo hermanito"- dijo algo divertido Eomer mientras sonreía – pero a que costo…

-Uno muy grande mi amigo, especialmente por que están arriesgando su vida – dijo algo molesto Faramir con algo de preocupación y enojo – no saben a que se están acercando, si es cierto que esa criatura cada vez que manifiesta sus poderes a través de ellos, este tome sus energías, sin que los niños sepan.

-A lo mejor si lo saben – interrumpió Elrohir algo pensativo – por eso en muchas ocasiones se esconden en si mismos o no quieren soltar todo su potencial, temen que lo descubran…

-No solo eso – interrumpe Thranduill – también está el hecho de que quieran volver a su mundo y… ¿y si EL les prometió el volver o el no sufrir más?

-¿Olvidar, Dices _Attar? _¿Todo lo que han vivido, hasta ahora? – dice algo compungido el Eldar mientras pasa la mirada de su padre, lentamente por el suelo, hasta posarla en una de las ventanas donde se puede ver los últimos rayos del atardecer – Eso es muy triste, pero es comprensible, especialmente por la muerte de sus padres.

-Es imposible luchar contra los sentimientos de un niño cuando se le a marcado con dolor el alma – dice con pesar Imrahil – podremos enseñarles parte de nosotros, de nuestras culturas. Podremos darle cariño, hacer que confíen, a lo mejor no totalmente, pero que sepan que no están solos. Pero de todas formas, su vida, la pérdida de su familia, todo su mundo… nada ni nadie le quitara los momentos y sensaciones que vivieron con los suyos y eso se le hace más fácil a la oscuridad desestabilizarlos.

-No solo eso, también está el hecho de que gente como nosotros le arrebataron lo que más querían – dijo sin más Faramir.

-¿Cómo que gente como nosotros? Ellos saben que no le haremos daño, que pueden estar seguros entre nuestra gente y Rivendell – habló Elrohir con aprehensión – le hemos hecho saber que de verdad son bienvenidos y…

-Pero igual de esa manera ellos no confían completamente en nosotros y si se dan cuenta es muy simple la respuesta a sus reacciones – Dice seguro Elrond mientras camina lentamente entre los presentes.

-¿A que se refiere Lord Elrond?

-A que no confían plenamente en nosotros por que los vemos como son, por que no confiamos en ellos, por lo que son…

-Unos niños…-dice sin más Legolas que estaba callado viendo la reacción de los presentes – los vemos como son, como niños, no como en lo que se tuvieron que transformar.

-Lo que tuvieron que madurar…crecer de improviso

-Así es Legolas, ellos no dejarán ver más allá de sus ojos, si lo seguimos viendo como pequeñas criaturas en peligro…

-¡Pero si son niños! A pesar de todo lo que han pasado, lo que han dicho de ellos, las penurias que han tenido que soportar y ahora el peso que tienen con una historia mas antigua que muchos en estas tierras. No cambiará el hecho de que son pequeños, niños, almas que recién vienen al mundo a descubrirlo. Necesitan protección y guía antes de ir a enfrentar todo lo que se le viene encima – dijo sin más Boromir mientras miraba a todos los presentes – por más que quieran que los tratemos de una forma más madura, no es posible negar lo que se siente cuando los vemos – el guerrero se dio la vuelta tratando de tener la aprobación de todos - ¿díganme que no sienten la necesidad de que sonrían, que se sientan bien, el no ver en sus ojos la oscuridad de la tristeza y el dolor. Díganme que no sienten la necesidad de protegerlos de todo y contra todo? Díganme que no les interesan y que al primer destello de que puedan volver a su mundo… los van a dejar marchar.

-No vamos a negar nada mi amigo – dice algo triste Aragorn mientras colocaba una mano encima del hombro del guerrero – pero, no podremos negar lo que son y lo que nos piden por nada, no son niños comunes y aunque no estuviera ese "ser" en su interior, creo que tampoco cambiaría su forma de actuar o expresarse. Una guerra marcó sus caminos para siempre, tomó parte de ellos y ahora hay otra carga que se le suma a lo que ya llevan, es mucho para unos niños, pero han demostrado lo contrario.

-Tendremos que tener cuidado con cada paso que demos, tanto con ellos como para lo que va a ocurrir de ahora en adelante – interrumpió el mago mientras se levantaba de su sitio – los niños aprenderán a confiar mientras se sientan seguros y con bien, pero por ahora debemos mantenerlos tranquilos y en paz. Pero para eso debemos estar atentos a lo imposible, a los ojos entre la oscuridad y la luz…a lo inevitable – el mago suspiró mirando a los presentes mientras agarraba su báculo – haremos esto bajo nuestros propios "dones y características". Logramos oponernos y erradicamos la maldad, la desesperanza – el mago miró a los ojos de todos. Penetrante - lo haremos de nuevo, no dejaremos que La tierra Media caiga en manos de la oscuridad y que inocentes mueran bajo su yugo.

-Y así será Mithrandir, mi gente no abandonara a los seres vivos que van a habitar estas tierras, no hasta que vivan en paz – dijo solemne Lord Elrond mientras caminaba altivo hacia la parte contraria de la habitación donde tenía algunos documentos antiguos. Con cuidado fue sacando algunos pergaminos para mostrárselos a los demás, en realidad a dos personas en específico. Aragorn y Legolas tomaron un enorme sobre cada uno el cual llevaba un sello de los Silmarils en el centro, estaban finamente grabados con hojas por todo su contorno y al mismo tiempo atado a una cinta roja.

-Por favor ábranlos y léanlos, pues necesito su respuesta lo antes posible, ojala sea entre hoy y mañana- dijo solemne el Eldar mientras los dos guerreros habrían minuciosamente cada sobre y pasaba la mirada por cada documento, a la expectativa mirada de los demás.

-Esto, Lord Elrond – dijo algo dudoso Legolas mirando cada papel – aún no hemos hablado con los niños, no podríamos dar la respuestas, no por lo menos en estos días – a esto el rey Thranduill se acercó a su hijo para ver dicho documentos para ver bien de lo que se trataba la proposición del señor de Imladris.

-Eso es verdad, _Attar_, aún no sabemos si ellos querrán aceptar, no creo que sea propicio presionarlos, no ahora – dijo algo preocupado el guerrero – pero debo decir que para Arwen y para mí, no hay condición u problema alguno, estaremos más que gustosos por velar sus pequeñas vidas, será más que una dicha tenerlos con nosotros.

-Y me sumo a sus sentimientos – hablo de repente Thranduill, sin quitar los ojos de los documentos – pero aún quiero algunas respuestas que espero podamos conversar _ion nin_, especialmente con la Dama Eve, pues quiero saber de sus propios labios que le parece y como se hará, ya que antes que nada ustedes deben unirse en matrimonio para que esto sea válido.

-¿A qué se refieren? ¿Qué son esos documentos? – intervino Faramir

-Creo que aún no es momento para que otros sepan a donde va a parar los sentimientos hacia los niños – dijo el mago con prontitud – aún no sabemos cual será su destino, menos si ellos aceptaran el que se les viene en estos momentos, por que ya tienen trazado uno y lamentablemente no pueden eludirlo.

-Primero hay que ver la situación que se nos viene encima, especialmente la amenaza que nos cierne nuevamente, además que la guerra ya ha comenzado…

-¿Está seguro Señor Imrahil? Quiero decir, hasta el momento solo nos han llegado notificación de algunos estragos e invasiones por parte de Trolls, Guargos y Uruk – hai. Más de estos últimos debería decir. Pero lo más alarmante es sobre los Nazgûl, pero solo han salido dos a la luz, por decirlo de alguna forma – interrumpió uno de los consejeros de Ithilien, dando el último informe de criaturas que se habían introducido en los terrenos de Gondor.

-Más que seguro, no hay que dejar nada a medias, menos si nuestros enemigos toman ventaja de cualquier tipo de distracción o descuido de nuestra parte. Creo que es hora de partir, algunos de nosotros deberemos regresar con nuestra gente para ver la manera de proteger a los más indefensos y armar estratégicamente la parte de defensa y ataque de cada ejército.

-No solo eso, debemos ver bien, como acabaremos con esto de una buena vez, en este momento estamos en desventajas ya que nuestras fronteras han sido tomadas, por lo menos las que están con límite de Gondor y Mordor. Pueden seguir avanzando – dijo con rapidez Elrohir mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho – por el momento la parte Norte y este no están en peligro, más la parte sur y sur – este están perdidas.

-Más de la mitad de la gente han sido evacuadas hacia los valles de _Lepennin_ y _Lossarnachg, _pero me temo que no será suficiente ya que Ithilien, deberá ser tomado como frontera, especialmente si sus guerreros, señor Legolas se encuentran junto a los de mi Señor Faramir, para proteger el límite del río Paros y Emyn Arnen…

-¿Ya han entrado ya? – Interrumpió de improviso Boromir con preocupación – es casi imposible entrar por esa fortaleza, está muy bien constituida, especialmente por que la visión de ese lugar es más que precisa.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo mi amigo, pero debemos de dar por hecho que si el ejercito de Mordor ha crecido como se rumorea – habló pensativo Aragorn – me temo que no será de mucho el jactarnos el que sea impenetrable dicho lugar. Creo que será necesario partir, por lo menos para ver el resguardo de la gente que está más propensa a los ataques y reafirmar nuestras defensas.

-Es correcto, además que eso le dará los días necesarios para que Lord Arta pueda entregar el mensaje con mayor prontitud y tengamos algo de tiempo extra para armar el ataque, por no decir el armar alguna pequeña estratagema por si esto se complica – espetó Thranduill con seguridad.

-Entonces no hay más que hablar, solo que lo hablado anteriormente, Lord Elrond – dijo solemne Eomer, con algo de preocupación, mientras los demás sabían a lo que venía la interrupción y preocupación por parte del rey de la marca - ¿Dejará que los niños vayan a Lothlorien?

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Bueno…creo que eso es todo por ahora, no me complació mucho este capi pero, era necesario para aclarar, ambos lados del pastel…jejejeje. Espero Que se compadezcan de mí y que alguien por ahí aún se acuerde de que existo.

¡Besos a todo y nos estamos leyendo!

¡DEJEN TOMATITOS!

&HADA&


	40. Capitulo 40

**Mi fantasía Mi realidad**

Bueno, no podría decir cuanto lo siento, pero la vida universitaria tiene sus altos y bajos…y bueno no siempre una tiene disponibilidad o tiempo demás, así que de veras de veritas que siento el atraso, pero de todas maneras pido su paciencia, especialmente a las que me han sido fieles hasta aquí.

De todas maneras… este fics es muy complicado, jejejejeje y más complicado se va a volver (Oo QUE MALA SOY). Por lo menos ahora, tuve que cortar este capi, me salio demasiado largo, especialmente con las explicaciones y reflexiones de los niños, no es muy fácil entrar a la mente de un infante de 10 o de 6 años, así que tome algunas experiencias mías de cuando era chica, claro que le agregamos algo de fantasía, pero de todas formas, espero guste el resultado.

Sin más, no vemos abajo y de antemano les agradezco a todos los que me han leído hasta aquí y espero sigan con migo hasta el final de esta locura.

¡UN BESO A TODOS!

HADA :)

Declaimer; Saben de más que El Señor de los Anillos no es mío, solo los niños, jejejejeje.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Capitulo 40**

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Aunque en muchas casualidades u suposiciones, los eventos y acciones de cada ser vivo hablan de cada uno o de aquellos que creemos conocer, no siempre es posible estar al corriente por completo de quienes nos rodean. Son mundos tan extensos que las maravillas o desdichas pueden ser el guía perfecto para convertirnos en lo mejor o lo peor para este mundo. Es por eso que no estamos solos, solo debemos mirar a nuestro alrededor y sonreír.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

La cena de esa noche, no había pasado a más que charlas rutinarias y conversaciones sobre las reciente invasiones a lo pueblos más desprotegidos. Pero no se comentó nada sobre las tres criaturas que aún descansaban en una de las tantas habitaciones del hermoso lugar.

Aunque las tensiones no se habían disipado del todo, más cuando se había ya esparcido el rumor y la afirmación de que el rey de Harad había partido no con muy buenos términos, especialmente cuando este amenazó y advirtió del "supuesto mal" que escondían en Rivendell. Lo que hizo que la desconfianza aumentara. Varios de los gobernantes y representantes de las distintas razas no aceptaron de primera las advertencias, pero tampoco dieron toda su confianza y muchos ya querían ver a los niños en persona para juzgar con sus propios ojos lo que otros contradecían. Lord Elrond apaciguó los ánimos, con gran desplante, humildad y estratégicamente persuasivo, de que lo niños no eran tales cosas que se decían a las espaldas, además que estos no estaban en condiciones de un interrogatorio, mucho menos de una examen a tal escala.

Más, no todo podía llevarse de la mejor manera, menos, cuando varios jinetes habían llegado de Gondor, Ithilien y Rohan, con graves noticias. Minas Morgul había caído a manos de los Uruk- hai y los orcos había tomado Mordor y lo habían poblado nuevamente de Troll, huargos, dragones, olog – hai, que aunque habían en menor cantidad, cada uno hacía de 5 orcos por individual, además estos estaban fuertemente entrenados para las invasiones de mayor categoría. Como la entrada y conquista del reino de los hombres.

Lamentablemente, alguno de los más grandes guerreros y consejeros de los distintos reinos, debieron partir para empezar a replantearse el modo de evitar que más gente inocente cayera en la oscuridad y aumentar sus defensas contra lo inevitable. Así que de ese modo los primeros en partir fueron algunos elfos del bosque verde, con instrucciones de por medio, claro esta del mismo rey. Aunque algunos estuvieron algo renuentes a aceptar algunas proposiciones, no tuvieron más objeción que bajar la cabeza ante la negación e imponencia de Thranduill para que se acatara sin reclamos sus reglas. Sin más que decir y como no había otro elfo con más eficiencia que Eldacar, a pesar de ser un pesimista de primera, además de engreído, altanero, algo discriminador (¬¬ si claro, ni yo me lo trago) y bastante escéptico. Nadie podría dudar de su inteligencia en estrategias y decisiones, además que era el mejor conocedor de todas las tierras de Arda. No por nada era el primer consejero y primero al mando del ejercito del reino.

A pesar de los reclamos de este de que el rey debería ir con su ejercito a proteger a su gente y las fronteras del Norte, puso el dedo en la llaga de que no era el deber de un alto Eldar el que fuera "tan condescendiente" con gente que no tenía nada que ver con los suyos, menos unos niños humanos, a esto el rey solo dio una mirada que ni siquiera Caradras hubiera igualado, así que sin más objeción solo dejaron algunos guardias a la orden del gobernante, mientras Eldacar partía con parte de los soldados de su ejercito junto alguno de las filas de Rivendell.

Thranduill, no partió con ellos ya que en los próximos días su único hijo se casaba, eso no era pan de cada día, aunque por un momento creyó que este nunca lo iba a ser y se iba a quedar sin nietos ni nuera a quienes mimar. Así que ni que los Valar pudieran impedir esa unión, de inmediato se empezaron a ser los arreglos para que este feliz acontecimiento fuera memorable, antes que estallara la tormenta.

En pocas palabras, no se puede decir que Imladris fuera un lugar de descanso en esos momentos, con la partida de Gloin, para traer a los mejores artesanos de su gente (para empezar a ser el armamento de primera que se utilizaría en la posible guerra). Más la ida de Faramir y Boromir a Minas Tirith e Ithilien, fueron la pauta para que se organizaran mejor los distintos grupos de encabezado y estrategas de los hombres y elfos que estaba en Imladris, para luego tomar conciencia de los planes que iban a darse de inmediato. Cuando de un momento a otro Lord Elrond decidió que después de la boda de Legolas y la Dama Eve, los niños partirían con la Dama Blanca y Lord Celeborn a Lothlorien, lo que hizo de inmediato salir de inmediato a Haldir con algunos guerreros a preparar todo en el hermoso bosque, para la llegada de los niños y la tristeza de otros.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Como si de rayos se tratasen, todo fue alistado y concebido de manera extraordinariamente vertiginosa. Como conclusión, antes que se pusiera el sol, Faramir, Boromir y un sequito de solados iban de camino a Ithilien y Gondor. Eomer junto a algunos de sus hombres y elfos, salieron sin más hacia Rohan para evitar que los acontecimientos del pasado y otros del presentes, hiciera llevar a su gente al Abismo de Helm. Eldacar, como había mandado el rey Thranduill, salió raudo junto a algunos guerreros hacia el reino, no sin antes dejar en claro que "TODO, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO" lo que iba a ser en ese instante, era para el bien de SU gente, no para los descendientes de Annatar, lo que desagradó a la mayoría de los presentes y dejó en incógnita a los que aún no sabían en que se estaban metiendo. Así que sin más de a poco el acogedor refugio se fue quedando en el más apetecible silencio, como antes de todas las nefastas noticias y la aparición de los niños, lo cual fue todo lo contrario a de lo malo que sucedía en esos momentos en Arda.

El día siguiente había pasado demasiado rápido, la gente que habitaba y la que había llegado por necesidad a Rivendell, corrían de un lugar a otro, por la conclusión que habían llegado la última reunión que se había hecho esa mañana muy temprano, solo con los más altos cabecillas de las razas presentes, lo que ultimó en la salida apresurada de los dirigentes y los capitanes de cada ejercito. Los únicos que se quedaron, más que por propiedad y estrategia, fueron Aragorn, Arwen, claro está junto a Eldarion, los hobbits, Thranduill, Legolas junto a Eve, ya que la boda se venía prontamente. Gimli, con un grupo de enanos, exclusivo de los mejores guerreros de su gente, también se quedaron para ayudar con las defensas del lugar, especialmente por el contenido de este, Gandalf también se quedó, pero solo hasta que los niños despertaran, después de eso debería partir hacia Gondor y Rohan, algo no le cabía en la cabeza con respecto a los Nazgûl, especialmente, el por que saben de la existencia del "niño", sucesor del Señor Oscuro.

La tarde pasó lentamente, mientras que solo un pequeño grupo de elfos y hombres se hacían cargo de la parte Norte del recinto, para su protección y nadie que fuera los Señores o parientes de la familia de Rivendell podía acercarse a esa parte de la enorme estructura.

Ya no era concurrente el que hablaran a espaldas de los niños y sus "proezas", por lo menos no de mala manera. Lo que había abarcado TODA la atención en esos momento, eran los ataques repentinos y la muerte de miles de inocentes de los distintos pueblos alrededor de los reinos, más la búsqueda extraña que estaban haciendo al raptar a miles de niños tanto humanos como de otras razas, lo que hizo poner más alerta las defensas. Esto aún estaba por verse.

La brisa del atardecer hizo su cometido de tranquilizar varios corazones, mientras el hermoso refugio volvía a la normalidad ese día. Más tranquilo fue el hecho que los niños ya estaban reaccionando después de su prominente siesta, por no decir su diminuto coma, ya que al momento en que fueron llevados a sus habitaciones y fueron atendidos correctamente, viendo que sus heridas empezaban a cicatrizar de manera saludable. Estos, no se habían movido ni un ápice, lo único que los hacía ver que estaban con vida, era su respiración y el acompasado movimiento de su pecho.

Sus heridas, a pesar que fueron extremadamente fuertes y profundas, no dieron más que decir cuando fueron tratadas y de un día para otro, estas ya habían disminuido considerablemente quedando casi imperceptibles, lo que desconcertó a algunos. Solo Haidée tuvo más tratamiento, ya que su parte abdominal, quedó bastante dañada por el "pequeño" complejo de aquella criatura (en el cuerpo de Ariel) de meterle mano hasta el fondo, atravesando su cuerpo, lo que dio malestar a los sanadores, al principio. Aunque no había dañado ningún órgano de importancia, fue difícil el que la superficie de la piel quedara igual que antes, más no se podía hacer más, quedando así una pequeña cicatriz que curiosamente, tomó la forma de una media luna boca arriba, casi imperceptible.

A pesar de las heridas externas, lo que preocupaba más a los presentes, era la parte psicológica y anímica de los chicos, ya que esta estaba bastante dañada, lo que el encontrón reciente pudo haber rematado lo poco de estabilidad que pudieron haber adquirido este tiempo en Rivendell. Más sus dudas se disiparon un poco cuando el primero en abrir los ojos fue Aarón, igual que la primera vez, más se notó rápidamente el cambio del chico, ya que su extrema tranquilidad no era normal. No se podía decir menos o lo contrario con respecto a su comportamiento, pero el niño había dado con demasía su carácter afable e inquieto, tenía sus momentos algo perturbadores, pero a medida que había pasado el tiempo, estos se fueron apaciguando, por no decir desapareciendo, especialmente con la presencia de Eldarion. Pero ahora, parecía que esa chispa se había apagado de nuevo.

-¿Aarón?... ¿Aarón? – Repitió de nuevo Eve mientras tenía una bandeja en la mano con lo que debería ser una pequeña merienda de esa tarde - ¿Aarón? Debes comer algo mi niño, no has comido desde ayer, eso te hará mal- dijo algo preocupada la pelirroja con aprehensión al ver el color en los ojos del niño que miraba fijamente las cortinas que se balanceaban al compás del viento.

-No tengo hambre, Dama Eve, de verdad…estoy bien – dijo esto con un leve suspiro, lo cual no le gustó en nada a la semi elfa. Para cuando iba a insistir mientras dejaba la bandeja en una mesa cerca del la cama, la puerta del dormitorio lentamente se abrió dejando ver un par de cabelleras rubias.

-_Alasse' aurë muin-sell nîn (_buenos días mi querida niña) – dijo solemne el rey Thranduill seguido de Legolas que se limito a hacer una reverencia mientras se acercaba a la chica y le daba un leve, pero dulce beso a su futura esposa.

_-Alasse' aurë vanimelda – _dijo en un susurro el eldar mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba - ¿qué sucede amor? ¿Por qué la preocupación en tu mirada? – pero la pregunta es respondida al ver donde tenía posada la mirada la mujer, lo que Legolas le extraña, ya que al darse vuelta, alza las cejas con algo de asombro, soltando un imperceptible suspiro. Ve como su padre está hincado frente a Aarón que mantiene la miraba en sus manitas que descansan en su regazo y la de el entre las suyas.

-¿Hace cuanto a despertado? - Dice el elfo mientras se pone al lado de la semi elfa, mientras ve como su padre sigue en la misma posición mirando al niño.

-No hace mucho, Legolas, hace una hora a lo más. Pero en todo este tiempo, solo dice monosílabos, no quiere mirarme a la cara y…y no ha querido comer nada, solo ve hacia la ventana – termina diciendo la mujer mientras se abraza a si misma con angustia, a lo que el elfo la abraza por atrás apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

-Tranquila, el estará bien, no dejaremos que caiga de nuevo en la oscuridad – dijo suavemente el rubio mientras le daba un leve beso en la mejilla y se separaba de su cuerpo para tomar su mano, acercándose al rey y al niño.

A paso lento, la pareja de a poco se fue posicionando a los lados del niño y del enorme elfo que tenía una de sus manos entre las del pequeño, el cual no levantaba la mirada, solo acariciaba la enorme mano con curiosidad y al mismo tiempo algo ido en sus pensamientos. Thranduill sabía que el pequeño aún estaba en un estado de mutismo y shock, estaba tratando de asimilar y encajar lo que había pasado ante-ayer, tratando de buscar alguna explicación a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor y en su interior. Y no era para menos – pensó el eldar mientras seguía tratando de sentir o encontrar algo en el alma del pequeño que estaba encerrado en si mismo peor que una ostra.

-Aarón – dijo suavemente el rey mientras trataba de escrutar en los ojos del niño, que no cedía para mirarlo – Aarón, mírame – insistió el noldo, pero al no ver respuesta Eve soltó un suspiro de inquietud mordiéndose el labio inferior y Legolas entrecerró los ojos mientras observaba a su padre actuar ante aquella situación. Después de unos minutos Thranduill sacó su mano de entre las del pequeño y se irguió mirando a la mujer.

- _muin-sell nîn (_mi querida niña) – dijo de repente el elfo mirando a la pelirroja - ¿tienes alguna manta para el niño? Voy a sacarlo de aquí – habló sin replicas el elfo mientras se colocaba más cerca de Aarón y lo alzaba en brazos con cuidado a la turbada mirada de la pareja.

-_¿Nan, attar?_ (¿pero, padre?) – soltó sin mas Legolas algo desconcertado, a lo que el enorme elfo solo pudo responder con una sonrisa para luego tomar la colcha que le daba la semi- elfa para colocársela alrededor del niño que solo se aferraba del cuello del noldo escondiendo la cabecita en el.

-¿Mi Señor, está seguro de esto? El pequeño puede recaer o pescar algún viento después de dos días en cama – habló Eve mientras acomodaba al niño en la colcha y se alejaba de el con una pequeña caricia en la cabeza.

-¿_Attar_, estás seguro de esto? A lo mejor no es la forma adecuada – insistió el rubio mientras se colocaba a un lado de su prometida y miraba alternativamente a su padre y a la criatura que sostenía con cuidado y esmero entre sus brazos.

-Tranquilo hijo, se lo que hago, Aarón estará bien – dijo el eldar mientras acomodaba mejor al pequeño y sonreía al sentir el pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo y la cabecita escondida entre su hombro y el cuello. Así sin más lo apretó un poco más hacia si mismo y miro a la pareja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – no se preocupen más, estará bien con migo y con "nieve" – esto lo dijo con un tono de complicidad mientras les guiñaba un ojo a ambos, lo cual no los tranquilizó mucho.

Cuando salieron de la habitación, se encontraron con Lord Elrond y Aragorn que iban a ver el estado de las niñas. Pero se les hizo algo extraño el ver al soberano del Bosque Verde con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos y la pareja próxima al casamiento con la mirada algo preocupada.

-Thranduill, mi amigo – dijo de repente Elrond con algo de extrañeza - ¿qué sucede? ¿Qué llevas…? Pero la pregunta quedó nula al distinguir la cabellera negra de Aarón entre las cobijas - ¿Aarón? – Dice algo extrañado y al instante preocupado el señor de Rivendell - ¿que ha sucedido? – dijo apresuradamente, a lo que Aragorn se acerca más a los dos soberanos para ver el problema, pero al instante Thranduill toma con una mano al pequeño y la otra la levanta amablemente deteniendo a los dos sanadores.

-Cálmense, cálmense, no pasa nada – dijo sin más el noldo con una tenue sonrisa – me voy a llevar al niño para que pueda respirar mejor, no le hará nada de bien el estar tanto encerrado, menos el recordar.

-Puede enfermarse mi Señor, aún está convaleciente – dice Aragorn con preocupación.

-Estará bien Aragorn, no te preocupes, necesita salir de estas paredes y respirar el aire de los árboles – a esto el rey vuelve a rodear la figura con sus brazos mientras esta se acomoda mejor en el pecho del enorme elfo. A esto se escuchan algunos pasos apresurados, que interrumpen el momento, lo que hace que las figuras se den vuelta viendo llegar al dueño de estos, para encontrarse sin más con Eldarion y la Dama Arwen que miraban expectante la escena hasta que…

-¿Aarón? – dijo el príncipe de Gondor, acercándose lentamente a la alta figura que sostenía a su amigo - ¿Qué le sucede? – pregunta confundido a Thranduill que solo se limita a mirar al niño y luego a sus padres -¿está enfermo? – insiste el pequeño.

-Algo así, mi joven príncipe – a esto Eldarion frunce el seño con preocupación – pero se recuperará- dice de inmediato Thranduill con una cálida mirada – solo debe tener mucho cariño y apoyo. Debemos cuidarlo bien.

-Así es, el se recuperará pronto – dice la elfa afirmando las palabras del rey para la calma de su hijo - pero ¿no entiendo por que lo saca mi Lord? – vuelve a preguntar la pelinegra colocando ambas manos en los hombros de su hijo como apoyo.

-Por que creo que será mejor el que esté al aire libre y en compañía de un amigo que no lo haga recordar – a esto los presentes se miraron y entendieron la posición del gobernante – además que lo necesita para despejarse un poco.

-¿Puedo acompañarlo? – dijo sin más Eldarion que sin replicas ni preguntas, había entendido de inmediato que su amigo necesitaba inmediatamente una buena distracción y un amigo, bueno a aparte de EL, claro está, pues sabía que le había dicho que su segundo mejor amigo era "Nieve" su caballo, el amigo que le había dado su padre. Así que antes que alguno de los otros adultos dijera algo, se encaró a estos con prontitud mirando inmediatamente a Aragorn - ¿_Attar_, puedo? – dijo con decisión.

El rey de los hombres, se limitó a ver los ojos de su hijo, tan parecido a los suyos, con esa misma dedición… que lo hizo sonreír, lo hizo sonreír con la misma sonrisa de su madre. De repente este alzó la mirada al sentir una mano que sostenía delicadamente la suya, encontrándose con aquel brillo que tanto amaba de su mujer, la cual le sonreía de la misma manera que su heredero.

-Claro que sí hijo – dijo sin más, sin dejar de mirar a la elfa – puedes ir, si le haces caso al Señor Thranduill, pregúntale si puedes ir – dijo sin más, volviendo la mirada a su pequeño apretando la mano suavemente de su amada. Esto amplió la sonrisa del pequeño, que sin más se dio la vuelta viendo a su amigo acurrucado en el pecho del enorme elfo, para luego subir sus ojos hacia este.

-¿Puedo Señor Thranduill? ¿Puedo acompañarlo a usted y a mi amigo? Yo también quiero ayudarlo- A esto el rey solo sonrió y asintió sin más alargando la mano, sosteniendo con una a Aarón y la otra al pequeño para que la tomara, el cual hizo de inmediato.

-Me los llevaré a los dos – dijo sin más el elfo amablemente.

-Por favor mi amigo, regresen antes del anochecer, por Aarón – dijo sin más Elrond con una tenue sonrisa.

-Lo haré, solo estaremos una hora a lo más, creo que le resultará relajante y ameno al pequeño para que se despeje un poco ¿no es verdad hijo?- Dijo mirando con ternura a su primogénito.

-_Nha Attar_, ahora que recuerdo, sí, creo que será lo mejor – dijo algo nostálgico el eldar - ¿nos cuentas después?

-No hay problema

_-Ion ninn_…cuida de Aarón – dijo sin más Arwen con un beso en la frente de su hijo.

-Lo haré madre, lo haré – dijo sin más el pequeño mientras se despedía de los presentes junto a Thranduill mientras salían a paso sereno del lugar a la mirada de los presentes.

-¿Crees que es lo mejor _Attar_? – dice Arwen a lord Elrond que estaba serio a la escena que acababa de suceder.

-Sí, hija, es lo mejor… por ahora – suspiró el pelinegro que miraba las luces del atardecer con preocupación a lo que se venia encima.

En cuanto las tres figuras se perdieron , se escuchó una agitada reparación que se aproximaba a ellos, junto a unos apresurados pasos que se detuvieron al instante al encontrarse con las 5 miradas sobre el.

-Imrahil ¿Qué sucede?

-La niña – dijo el Señor de Dol Amroth algo agitado y ansioso – ha despertado.

-¿La niña? – repitió Eve

-La pequeña. Dama Eve…la pequeña Haidée.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

No quería abrir los ojos, no todavía. Además sabía que la habitación estaba iluminada y eso le plantaría el tremendo dolor de cabeza, además que no quería las insistentes preguntas de los que estaban en ese momento a su alrededor. Sí, sabía que no estaba sola, sentía sus presencias y la energía que emanaba de cada uno de los presentes. Aunque no lo creyeran, sí había puesto atención a las clases de Gandalf, a pesar que cada una de ellas terminara en una guerra campal, cada vez que le traían la merienda. Podía enfrentarse a eso y las reprimendas que después llegaban, pero no podía decir o mirara a los ojos a nadie en ese momento, no después de lo que había sucedido. Tenía miedo, no solo de lo que se pudiera decir o pensar en esos instantes. Tenía miedo de si misma, de los que podía llegar a ser, de lo que podía provocar.

– Silencio - Unos pasos silenciaron sus pensamientos en ese momento, escuchando atentamente se pudo dar cuenta que iban y venían de la habitación. No quería moverse y aún así su cuerpo le reclamaba por algo de vibración, por desahogarse, más los susurros y el pequeño viento que mecía sus cabellos cuando aquellas figuras pasaban alrededor suyo, no dejaban que el valor saliese de su interior.

Pero no podía quedarse estática por siempre, menos si su hermano y Ariel la necesitaban. – Ariel – pensó Haidée para si misma - duele, duele demasiado, pero no hay forma de arrancarlo. Ya se a que te referías, entiendo tu corazón – un suspiro se sintió salir de sus labios – mi cuerpo aún responde – pensó y al parecer no fue la única que lo sintió ya que de inmediato el silencio se sintió en el aire, deteniendo todo a su alrededor.

-¿Haidée? – se escuchó casi en un susurro a lo que el mutismo contesto, más este aún seguía presente. No tenía caso el seguir fingiendo y aunque solo la tristeza y la oscuridad seguirían a su lado, aún había esperanza…- silencio –

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"…_siempre hay esperanza…yo lo sé…yo estoy aquí…siempre…"_

- Eres tú – suspiró – movimiento, eso fue. Esta vez si dio el efecto empleado a los que la rodeaban. Pudo sentir los pasos que se alejaban y los que se acercaban a su cama hundiendo ligeramente esta. Y escuchó de nuevo su nombre en un tono anhelante y suave_…"Haidée…"…_y otra vez vino el silencio.

-¿Por qué estás con nosotros, qué buscas…quién eres?

"_Soy lo que soy y lo que nunca llegaré a ser. Por eso necesito de vuestra ayuda, necesito encontrar lo que perdí. Los necesito a ustedes…"_

-¿Qué necesitas? Eres más fuerte que nosotros ¿qué buscas? Dime. ¿Por qué nosotros?

"_Los necesito para encontrarme…para encontrarlo. Los necesito por que…por que son igual a mi. Son como yo…"_

Otro suspiro hizo que la persona que estaba media recostada en la cama se levantar de ella bruscamente, mientras salía apurada de la habitación. El silencio ahora eran murmullos, casi imperceptibles, susurros que intentaban traerla del oscuro lugar donde se encontraba. La claridad de manojos que se encontraba en su cabeza, empezó a esclarecer mientras sus sentidos despertaban por completo.

"_Debes despertar…los necesito…los necesito con migo…necesito que me guíen a EL"_

En ese momento un par de ojos como la miel empiezan a abrirse al son del viento que entraba por la ventana. Un relajante y agradable aroma a flores silvestres empezaba a inundar la habitación siendo percibido por los presentes, que ansiosos veían el pequeño pecho llenar profundamente de aire sus pulmones, mientras los gestos de alivios se hacían entre ver en las miradas de los preocupados personajes que esperaban ansiosos el brillo de aquellos ojos, que ahora miraban algo idos el techo blanco de la habitación.

-Haidée – dijo una suave vos – ¿Haidée me escuchas? si me escuchas apretad mi mano – no hubo respuesta solo un pequeño pestañeo – la mujer miró a la otra persona que estaba al frente de ella con preocupación.

-Haidée – dijo la otra voz más grave, pero sutil a la vez – vuelve pequeña…vuelve con nosotros – dijo con algo de congoja mientras sostenía la pequeña mano entre las suyas – otro suspiro se hizo notar mientras el pestañeo se hacía más insistente en la figura.

"_Vuelve con ellos Haidée…vuelve con ellos, para que seas fuerte junto a Ariel y Aarón…así volverán a mí…así seremos uno…vuelve Haidée…vuelve…"_

- Vuelve – repitió casi imperceptible la niña de cabellos castaños mientras seguía mirando el blanco techo de la habitación – vuelve – resonaba en las cálidas paredes de la estancia mientras el aroma se hacía más fuerte entre los presentes que se miraban algo atónitos por el susurro y el estado de la niña – vuelve – fue la última palabra antes de regresar.

_-"Haidée…"_ – escuchó nuevamente, ahora respondiendo al llamado con un leve movimiento de la cabeza, para fijar sus ojos en la tierna mirada de Eve, la cual sonrió con agrado – mi niña ¿Cómo te sientes? – hablo en un susurro a limite de las lágrimas mientras acariciaba tiernamente la carita de la niña. Pero la respuesta solo fue otro suspiro, que lo acompaño el cierre de aquellos ojos, para mirar al otro lado y encontrarse con una cálido mar azul.

_-Aiya_ pequeña – dijo Legolas mientras besaba tiernamente la manita de Haidée – que bueno que regresaste – dijo pasiblemente el elfo mientras besaba tiernamente la frente de la niña que al contacto supo que no había nada que temer…_vuelve…vuelve a ellos…_

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Nunca en toda su corta vida, había tenido que contestar tantas veces la palabra "bien" o "no pasa nada, gracias", no tenía ni la cabeza, ni las ganas de hablar, menos después de todo el revoltijo de ideas e imágenes que se le vinieron de sopetón a la cabeza. Pues sí, había recordado cada detalle, cada momento, incluso la bonita atravesada de abdomen que le había hecho "ese" ser con el cuerpo de su prima.

-Debe sentirse fatal – pensó Haidée mientras inconscientemente se llevaba la mano al estómago. Pero un cálido y suave tacto la saca de sus pensamientos, haciendo que levantara lentamente la cabeza, para encontrarse con una tranquila sonrisa y hermosos ojos azules, de la Dama Galadriel. Haidée sabe que no podrá esconder mucho sus pensamientos y estado de ánimo, pero aún no era momento de hablar, así que cerró su mente, como le había enseñado Lord Elrond, para luego esbozar una tímida sonrisa, la cual se notaba algo forzada.

-Haidée, no tienes por que sonreír si no quieres, se que no te sientes bien como para hacerlo – la niña se limitó a bajar la mirada ahora esbozando una sonrisa irónica.

-Es la única forma de convencerme que todo puede salir bien, aunque – suspiro – aunque no sea completamente cierto.

-Lo sé, pero no es necesario retener u ocultar todo eso adentro y se que no lo sacarás tan fácilmente – dijo la Eldar ahora levantando suavemente la carita de la niña con ambas manos – se que no me permitirás ver todo lo que vivieron en ese instante, pero por lo menos pido que no cierres tu corazón – la Eldar se agacho levemente para besar la frente de la niña, para luego erguirse de nuevo y mirar de nuevo aquellos ojos miel que tanta confusión y miedo transmitían – no lo cierres o no podremos verlos como son, no podremos ayudarlos a salir de la oscuridad una vez más.

Haidée solo pudo asentir a esa petición, se le haría difícil, por no decir que a Ariel le costaría más, pero, pero si su prima se hundía de nuevo – suspiró - ella debería tomar las decisiones, por lo menos hasta que se recuperara. Así sin más la niña tomo las manos de la elfa entre las suyas y le regalo una sonrisa sincera, la cual fue recibida con un abrazo por parte de la dama blanca. Al momento en que Galadriel se alejó de la castaña, unos delicados brazos la rodearon, llenándola de un inconfundible aroma, la pequeña cerró los ojos con deleite nostalgia…-violetas, igual que su madre. La niña sonrió para si y apretó más el abrazo dejando que los sentimientos de calidez y esperanza llenaran su alma…

-…Dama Eve – dijo en un susurro – a lo que la semi elfa dio un dulce beso en la mejilla de la niña para luego acercarla más a su cuerpo.

-_Había tenido tanto miedo de perderlos, no quería que el dolor los envolviera de nuevo, no después de haber escuchado el relato que los había traído a su mundo. Habían sufrido tanto, que no se merecían el pesado destino que ahora los Valar les estaban encomendando. Era tan injusto_ – pensó la mujer mientras se alejaba de a poco de la pequeña que ahora le miraba con un brillo de agradecimiento y felicidad – Le encantaba ver de nuevo esos ojos llenos de vida, sin la oscuridad cubriéndolos…-Todo va a estar bien ahora – dijo cálidamente la pelirroja mientras acariciaba las mejillas algo sonrosadas de Haidée – ya lo veras…todo estará bien… - y aún así se podía oír…

"…_vuelve con ellos Haidée…vuelve…y así volverán a mí…"_

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

No había pasado más de un par de horas, para cuando Thranduill había llegado con un más relajado Aarón y animado Eldarion al tener de vuelta a su amigo una vez más. Los dueños de casa estaban más que contentos al ver que los hermanos estaban algo más que repuestos, pues comieron y pudieron hablar de temas que fueran de agrado, y no los del día recién pasado. Aunque se les podía ver en la mirada que algo había desaparecido, lo escondían bastante bien, más nada de eso pasaba desapercibido para Gandalf y Lord Elrond.

Pero no todo había estado lejos de la preocupación, pues a pesar de los dos más pequeños estaban algo más centrados y con mejor ánimo para, incluso ponerse de pie, a pesar de los regaños de la Dama Eve y algunas elfas. Estos insistieron, pues según sus explicaciones, su cuerpo necesitaba movimiento o algo de motricidad, lo que hizo preguntarse a algunos _¿Qué diablos era eso?_ Pero el habiente fue más relajado cuando el niño ironizó al final con que si no se movían ahora, quedarían peor que un Troll con problemas de estreñimiento. A esto los presentes se carcajearon a más no poder con las ocurrencias de Aarón que de buena se llevó un pequeño coscorrón de parte de Haidée por el atrevimiento del comentario, lo que llevó a más risas y abrazos para los pequeños.

Más, como se dijo al principio no todo era de lo mejor, ya que Ariel no había abierto los ojos. Lord Celeborn estaba pendiente en esa ocasión, junto a Aragorn en velar que los sueños de la niña no se volvieran oscuros, pero eso no tenía motivo alguno, ya que la niña al parecer estaba en blanco, o por lo menos eso sentía y podía deducir el eldar de cabellos platinados mientras pasaba imperceptiblemente su mano por la frente de la pelinegra.

-Me incomoda que no haga movimiento alguno – interrumpió Frodo desde el otro lado de la cama - ¿es eso normal? Digo solo sabemos que está bien por su respiración.

-Lo se Frodo, tranquilo – intentó calmarlo Imrahil mientras le pasaba un posillo a Aragorn – Ariel es fuerte, además su cuerpo está actuando a las medicinas elficas, por eso su nulo movimiento, está descansando y recuperándose al mismo tiempo.

-Lamentablemente esa "cosa" hizo sus estragos en el interior del cuerpo de la pequeña – siguió Aragorn mientras le aplicaba un poco de ungüento en la parte del pecho de la niña que mostraba una fea quemadura, al igual que en los brazos y en los costados del abdomen – la medicina elfica es buena, pero no sabremos hasta que grado habrá dañado sus órganos – continuo el rey mientras hacía gestos circulares sobre la piel de la niña para que absorbiera mejor la pasta – debe despertar para eso, debemos ver su reacción y si hay alguna reacción a los medicamentos.

-¿Los niños han preguntado por ella? – interrumpió de repente Sam que sostenía unas mantas blancas.

-Sí, han preguntado, pero saben su condición, el estar conectados tiene por decirlo de alguna forma, sus "ventajas" – aclaró Gandalf mientras tomaba una de las sabanas que sostenía Sam y la colocaba encima del cuerpo de la niña. Al estar totalmente tapada con la sabana, el mago coloca una mano rozando la suave superficie para empezar a decir en murmullos unas tenues palabras. De un momento a otro la blanca sabana empieza a despedir un tenue vapor que hace que esta se apegue más al pequeño cuerpo.

-Gandalf ¿esto no la va a quemar? – dijo algo preocupado Sam mirando como la niña empezaba a moverse por "arte de magia" al contacto de la tela.

-No Sam, la tela está levemente calentada – esto el mago coloca un compresa, igual de tibia que la sabana, en la frente de la niña – esto hará que la medicina absorba mejor y más adelante verás el porque. Y así fue ya que a los 10 minutos Aragorn levanto un poco la tela para ver la reacción del cuerpo a la medicina y ya ni había rastros de superficie lastimada. Las extrañas marcas rojas y cicatrices se había esfumado, solo quedaban algunas manchas que con el tiempo desaparecerían. En todo caso, después de ese pequeño acto, la chica empezó a respirar mejor, incluso soltaba suspiros de incomodidad, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para los presentes, ya que era indicio de que iba a despertar de un momento a otro.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Se sentía algo extraño, el flotar y concebir la realidad a un palmo de abrir los ojos, pues se sentía bastante irreal el que tuviera un pie fuera de la realidad, casi en las nubes y el otro casi pegado a su "ahora reliada" pues sabía de antemano que no estaba en "casa", especialmente ahora que todo había sido aclarado, por lo menos de su venida a la Tierra media. Un leve suspiro surcó sus labios, lo que hizo que un leve roce se sintiera en su mejilla. Era Aragorn, sabía que era el, se había aprehendido de memoria su aroma, incluso su presencia que se le hacía tan familiar, igual que el de su tío Hadar, eso era ya más que realidad, pero no podía salir de ella.

De nuevo esa angustia, de nuevo le costaba respirar, la acongoja dolía cada vez más, especialmente con tanto cariño. Un nuevo roce hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos, para luego seguir con un pequeño movimiento de sus manos.

-¡Milagro, podía moverse! – Pensó Ariel con un bufido – hacía rato que intentaba de todas maneras de volver a la realidad, pero el cansancio y un ardor no la dejaban, más que nada era angustia e impotencia. Sí impotencia por lo que ocurría, por lo que sentía y veía a través de todos sus sentidos que ahora estaban como locos después de aceptar lo que le imponían en ese mundo. No regañaba o discrepaba del niño que ahora compartía su cuerpo y el de sus primos, los tres habían aceptado el ayudarle, el encontrar su lugar y si era posible a su padre. Que extraño se escuchaba, por no decir que se sentía, ella había perdido a sus dos padres, sus tíos y ahora estaba a cargo de entregar un documento que podría liberar a un continente completo – Ariel soltó un suspiro de nuevo y esta vez una suave voz se escuchó en sus pensamientos.

-Abre los ojos, pequeña, ya es tiempo – se escuchó calidamente, lo que provocó que la niña se pusiera de lado hacia la fuente de aquella voz, tomando una posición de feto lo que hizo sonreír a la figura que había hablado. Esta delicadamente le pasó una mano por la espalda, haciendo caricias circulares, lo que provocó más suspiro de parte de la niña.

-Ariel – dijo nuevamente.

-Me duele el estómago – dijo casi en un murmullo la pequeña, lo que hizo inmediatamente que los que estaban a su alrededor se movieran.

-¿Quieres botar lo que te molesta? – dijo sin más Aragorn, a lo que Ariel solo asintió sintiéndose bastante mareada. Sin más el guerrero la tomó en brazos llevándola al baño donde Frodo los esperaba con un recipiente, al momento en que la niña tocó la fría piedra del piso se reclino sin más botando todo lo que tenía dentro.

-Las hierbas están surtiendo efecto, es bueno – interrumpió Celeborn mirando desde la puerta de la habitación, al igual que Sam que aún sostenía algunas sabanas en sus brazos.

Aunque era poco lo que había comido desde ayer, Ariel sentía que había sido abarrotada de comida, además que pareciese que el por dentro tenía un incendio que no quería extinguirse. La niña volvió a caer en la inconciencia.

…"Ariel…Ariel…"

_-¿Quién es?_ …

-Jeje… ¿tan pronto me olvidaste¿Creí que tenías buena memoria?

_-Thúlë (o Súlë_ - espíritu) – dijo en un susurro la niña, lo que provocó la risa del niño-elfo.

-Sí, ese soy yo, aunque no podré darte mi verdadero nombre, no por ahora, pero sabes quien soy ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo sé y eso me asusta- silencio - ¿por qué nosotros¿Por qué no alguien de aquí, no es tu hogar también? Hay muchos elfos…

-Aunque hubiera un valar reencarnado en Arda, no lo escogería, ni siquiera si fuera el mismo Eru – dijo el niño materializándose ante los ojos de Ariel. La muchacha suspiró de agrado por poder ver con quien conversaba tan amenamente; aún se podía ver los mismo rasgos que la primera vez, su cara finamente ovalada, aún formando una pequeña luna, tan blanca como la nieve. Sus ojos tan plateados como el mismo mithiril, rodeados por una aureola dorada que asemejaba al mismo sol escondido detrás de las estrellas, su estatura no pasaba más allá que la de Aarón, un niño de 6 a 7 años con el pelo azabache y las orejas en punta, signo evidente que pertenecía a los eldar. Esta vez Ariel pudo identificar las ropas del pequeño, llevaba unos finos pantalones negros, con bordador dorados que se extendían desde la cintura hasta un poco más debajo de la rodilla, donde calzaba unas botas de cuero lisas, que se amoldaban maravillosamente a sus pies. La camisa blanca resplandecía, como si tuviera luz propia, enmarcando la pequeña silueta que desprendía tanta calidez.

-Aún no entiendo que hago aquí ¿no que estaba despertando? – espetó sin más Ariel sentándose en la nada.

-Sí, así es, pero te traje un ratito mientras tu cuerpo se recompone, pues, lamentablemente "esa cosa" te hizo mucho daño en tu interior – dijo con algo de culpa el pequeño elfo acercándose un poco más.

-¿Pero…pero no eras tú? Yo te sentí a ti, bueno eso fue algo bastante extraño – habló Ariel mientras atraía hacia si las rodillas.

-Era yo, si, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era- Ariel puso cara de no entender, lo que hizo sonreír al elfito – lo siento – dijo con un leve gesto de manos – pero es algo complicado de explicar.

-Bueno, no voy a ir a ninguna parte, por lo menos si tú no quieres – dijo sin más la niña invitándolo a asentarse a su lado, lo que hizo sin más el pelinegro.

-Se podría decir que era yo, por que es parte de mí, pero al mismo tiempo no tengo noción de ellos, es como otro yo…

-¿Cómo, tú parte mala?

-Algo así, pero toma otra personalidad, una que yo no puedo detener, es como si otro ser poseyera mi parte oscura- dijo al triste el pelinegro

-¿Parte oscura?

-Sí, todos tenemos una parte oscura, es el equilibrio que hay entre el bien y el mal que habita en cada ser vivo, pero muchas veces uno de ellos suele ser más fuerte que el otro y en mi caso, lamentablemente se manifiesta como una energía sólida. En la energía en que puedo llegar a convertirme.

-¿Y eso por qué? No siento que tengas mal alguno, por lo menos no siento que quieras hacer daño.

-El pequeño elfo sonrió con ternura – no tengo por qué, pues estoy con tigo – dijo el niño tomando la mano de Ariel – y también estoy con Haidée y Aarón. Ustedes me enseñan a no tomar ese camino, por lo menos no cuando estoy en presencia de Morgoth.

-¿Morgoth? Pero que tiene que ver el – en ese instante la niña supo a lo que se refería la criatura.

-Sí, como lo has intuido, El es el que me tienta a seguir la oscuridad y no me deja acercarme a mi _Ada, _¿sabes que se niega a soltar su alma?

-¿Alma? ¿Tu padre tiene un alma?... ¡He - que no pongas esa cara!

-Como quieres que no la ponga si crees que mi papá no siente…

-Bueno, el no es el ejemplo de virtud que tiene todo en la cabeza, más bien todo lo contrario. Ha destruido muchas vidas – dijo algo afable la niña.

-Lo sé y eso más que nada pasa con la tentación de tener más poder y la mala guía de tus mayores – dijo con un bufido el pelinegro mientras alzaba la mirada.

-Lo dices como si fuera un niño, tú padre no lo era, sabía lo que hacía…-le reprocho Ariel, sin alzar la voz.

-Eso también lo sé, pero tampoco se puede culpar a alguien por ambición y poder, si hablamos de eso, muchos antes cayeron por esos designios, por codiciar más de lo que podían soportar y controlar…y muchos de ellos fueron eldar también…

-Sí, de eso ni hablar. Todos esos objetivos, siempre han perturbado los buenos deseos y sentimientos de las personas, no escapan a nadie, ni al lugar – A esto la niña soltó una pequeño suspiro – mi hogar también fue destrozado por esas metas, que en realidad no logro entender el ¿por qué?

-No hay que entender, solo pasa – interrumpió el pequeño elfo tomando la mano de Ariel que le devolvió una sonrisa de agradecimiento – lamentablemente solo podemos observar, hasta que decidamos actuar y por eso YO los necesito…para actuar.

-Nosotros no podemos hacer mucho, como vez y como sacas en conclusión a lo que está todo a tu alrededor – dijo la chica algo exasperada y soltando un enorme suspiro – nos limitan mucho, "somos niños y no debemos entrometernos en lo que no nos concierne" – dijo la niña con una aire de adultez típico de su tía cuando metían la pata muy afondo y dejaban el mundo al revés. A esto el pequeño espíritu se rió de buena gana, mientras que la cálida y sonora carcajada, el espacio que había alrededor de ambos niños se iba aclarando, asombrando a la niña a cada segundo.

-¿Dónde se supone que estamos exactamente? – interrumpió sin más al mirar a su alrededor, bajo y arriba de ella - ¿por qué hay césped debajo de nosotros? – volvió a preguntar, para luego abrir desorbitadamente los ojos al ver dos enorme Árboles rodeándoles.

-Jejeje, parece que has visto a Saruman bailando el cha - cha – chá con Morgoth – a esto Ariel lo miro algo perturbada, no sabía si reír o ponerse como gato delante de un perro, luego su expresión salió a lo increíble preguntándose - ¿quién diablos le había dicho del cha – cha – chá?

**(N/A / para los que deseen aprehender, es genial: El cha-cha-cha es un ritmo cubano creado en los años 50 por el flautista, compositor y director de orquesta Enrique Jarrín. Rápidamente se convirtió en un baile popular y de salón y su nombre es la reproducción onomatopéyica de los pasos al bailar, usualmente 3 pasos a la derecha y luego a la izquierda. La estructura rítmica característica es un compás de compasillo (4 por 4) con principio acéfalo-anacrúsico de dos corcheas seguidas de una negra al principio del siguiente compás.)**

-A esa pregunta… fue Haidée, quien me hablo de ese baile, si es eso lo que te estas preguntando y lo halle bastante sugestivo para aprehender ¿sabes que se pueden dar hasta 20 vueltas sobre si mismo?- dijo entusiasmado el pequeño mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba a la expresión de su amiga, la cual se dio un leve golpe en la frente cerrando los ojos.

-Me temo que Haidée te va a corromper antes de tiempo _Súlë – _ha esto el pequeño soltó la carcajada mientras la chica no sabía como acomodar las ideas y decidir que hacer con su prima y sus ocurrencias – Dios mío – susurro,sin más la muchacha mientras se levantaba mirando los dos hermosos árboles. Casi sin respirar levantó la mano con cuidado, como si temiese que se fueran a desvanecer y de a poco la fue acercando al hermoso cuerpo de la imponente figura, pero al solo rozarlo este desprendió un brillo casi segador que la hizo retroceder.

-No tengas miedo, pues también es parte de ti – dijo risueño el pequeño eldar mientras se situaba a su lado – tócalo

-Es…es…- dijo algo insegura la niña aún sin creer lo que tenía ante sus ojos.

-Sí, como lo dice tu corazón, eso son los arboles de Valinor

-_Laurelin_ y _Telperion_ – dijo sin más la niña, ahora colocando suavemente la palma de la mano en la suave corteza del árbol – es increíble – dijo al final cuando el árbol respondió al tacto haciendo brillar sus hojas.

-Le agradas – dijo sin mas el eldar mientras posaba el también una mano en el otro árbol.

-¿Qué hacen aquí, por qué están en esta oscuridad? – dijo sin ocultar nada la niña mientras posaba la otra mano en el otro árbol y brillaba al contacto de ella.

-Ellos solo están esperando. Están dentro de ti, de Aarón y de Haidée, son apenas unas semillas, pero ustedes pueden verlos como son en realidad, al igual que los Silmaril que están fusionados con su alma, al igual que yo. Silencio, un respetable silencio y acogedora presencia de la nada los envolvió haciendo que Ariel sonriera y el pelinegro diera su siguiente paso.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer? – dijo sin más Ariel mientras dirigía la mirada hacia arriba, viendo la cálida y dorada luz que desprendían los dos copas de los árboles que se mecían extrañamente con un viento gentil.

-Necesito que vayan a Mordor, necesito que me dejen salvar a mi _Attar_ de las garras de Melkor, hacerle ver la verdad y unirlo a mi madre, así yo podré descansar y tener otra oportunidad de renacer.

-¿Renacer? – dijo la niña ahora fijando sus ojos en la criatura

-Sí, renacer, poder vivir lo que no pude y empezar mi camino, aquí en Arda, un camino que se debió trazar hace mucho y que mis padres aún no han terminado – el pequeño algo abatido empieza acariciar el tronco del árbol que tiene a su alcance, dejando salir leves suspiro de un llanto que no quiere soltar – no quiero convertirme en el próximo Señor oscuro – dijo en un murmullo – El puede hacer que mi espíritu se vuelva nada, que se consuma…

-¡Otro Sauron! – dijo sin más Ariel acercándose al niño he hincándose a su altura – el quiere seducirte al lado oscuro, como lo hizo con tu padre, otro Maia, para que destruya definitivamente lo que tanto les costó hacer a los Valar y a Eru.

-Sí, como al comienzo, Ilúvatar, Eru, primero creó a los_ Ainur,_ los hijos de su pensamiento, y entonces les encomendó que realizaran una música. En un principio, éstos tocaban por separado o bien en grupos dependiendo de su procedencia, hasta que Eru les comunicó un tema en el que habrían de cantar en armonía. Y entonces, los Ainur, inflamados por la Llama Imperecedera (que es la esencia creadora y dadora de vida de Ilúvatar) elevaron sus voces e instrumentos con gran armonía y desde entonces ya no hubo Vacío.

Sin embargo, en medio de la melodía se hizo notar una discordancia, producida por Melkor, uno de los Ainur, que se hizo cada vez mayor. Entonces Ilúvatar se levantó de su trono sonriente y detuvo la música, y al levantar su mano izquierda, brotó una nueva melodía. Pero Melkor se alzó de nuevo y surgió una nueva discordancia aún más poderosa que hizo que Eru se pusiera en pie nuevamente y al levantar ambas manos la Música cesó. Y entonces Ilúvatar advirtió a Melkor de que nadie podía alterar la música a no ser que ésta fuera su voluntad; pues los _Ainur _eran sus instrumentos para la creación del Mundo y nadie podía inferir en lo que estaba previsto que sucediera aún cuando en apariencia pudiera parecer lo contrario.

Más Melkor, siempre fue la excepción aunque lo pararan de toda forma posible, el quería todo lo que poseía Eru y mucho más. – a esto el pequeño se sentó en una roca blanca que de la nada salió, justo cuando hacía el movimiento – Mi padre, a pesar de todo, fue débil, como toda criatura que no quería dejarse pisotear por otros, quería el poder y ser "Señor" y aunque ya lo era, por ser un Maia – el niño soltó un soplido – Morgoth hizo que deseara más y más. El se lo daría todo, a costa de otros y sembrar el dolor, sufrimiento, oscuridad, desesperanza cizaña y que sabe que otra cosa más – el niño empezó a respirar mas agitadamente, como queriendo sostener las lágrimas que querían salir – El solo quiere oscuridad, quiere la devastación total de la armonía, imponer su propio régimen de vida.

-Eso me suena conocido – dijo con aire irónico Ariel mientras se sentaba al lado del pequeño. Hubo un breve silencio, el cual fue grato para ambos mientras los árboles brillaban gráciles al baile del suave viento – entonces – interrumpido de repente Ariel mirándose las manos – debemos ir a Mordor, convencer a tu padre liberarlo, destruir a Morgoth y salvar definitivamente a la Tierra Media…

-Jajajajaja, eso suena bastante extraño, otros dirían que es una locura o que ya te afecto el clima, pero – silencio acompañado de suspiros – pero no es del todo descabellado…

-Entonces me he quedado calva

-Jajajajajaja, creo que eso sería imposible – dijo carcajeándose el niño por el humor negro de Ariel – pero de todas formas creo que no sería necesario que se enfrentaran a Morgth por que no es posible destruirlo, solo encerrarlo y además eso sería posible solo con mi _Ada_ – dijo ya mas sereno el niño mientras miraba a los árboles en frente de si – de eso van a tener que ser muy fuertes, al igual que yo.

-¿Tienes el poder suficiente? – susurró Ariel

-Tenemos, que tener poder suficiente – habló al fin serio mientras se acercaba más a la niña y con un gesto delicado la tomó de la mano – yo…yo los elegí a ustedes, por que tienen lo que yo no consigo obtener, por lo que me rodea, por lo que soy y por que nunca me lo han enseñado – dijo algo triste el pequeño elfo mientras jugaba con las mano de Ariel – yo no sé lo que es tener el amor de un papá o una mamá, no pude aprehender a sentir en realidad…no conozco todo lo que ustedes me han mostrado en todo este tiempo, lo que me han hecho sentir y eso ha hecho que yo…bueno que yo pudiera balancear y separar mi parte negativa de mi verdadero yo…

-¿Cómo es eso? – dijo algo extrañada la niña

-Fui creado a partir de un sentimiento; un sentimiento que en ese momento era la esperanza, la luz, el regocijo, de dos almas que no podían estar juntas y en muchos aspectos, no fui deseado, solo ocurrió – el niño empezó a relatar con pesar - eso causó un desequilibrio en la energía que en ese instante se estaba creando en Arda. El bien y el mal, son energías hermanas, aunque mucho solo saben usar una de cada una, ambas se necesitan y en ese momento Arda estaba totalmente inclinada hacia la oscuridad – silencio – yo fui un atisbo de luz en ese momento, pero tan frágil que pudo haber cambiado todo lo que empezaba a renacer y vivir en todo el mundo. No solo Arda estaba en peligro, también lo estaba el equilibrio en si. El universo es una constante que no deja de moverse, abarca cada forma de vida hasta el último átomo y si esa constante deja de fluir por la corriente correcta, esta se puede desviar y transformar, sería algo ilógico el que se destruyera, así que se acopla al momento y las circunstancias…

-…O sea a la oscuridad – interrumpió en un murmullo Ariel.

-Sí y eso no era lo que debía suceder y como consecuencia hubo guerra y desastres por el poder, mientras que yo me formaba y el balance se resquebrajaba – el chico soltó una pequeña lagrima del torrente que amenazaba por salir de sus hermosos ojos – Mamá lo sabía, por eso decidió volver con Iluvatar y los Valar, sabía lo que ocurría y que lamentablemente todo debía hacerse de nuevo. Se salvaron algunas criaturas, bajaron tierras y subieron otras, almas cayeron otras se formaron…esperanzas alumbraron, más la desdicha reinó junto a los que daban su vida por no dejarse vencer – suspiro – No se podría decir "¡que bárbaro, que bien quedó!", pero lo que paso y lo que dejo de ser… estableció un poco el balance de Arda. Pero, el peligro aún estaba latente, especialmente cuando Morgoth tomó el control de Sauron y este empezó su propósito de conquistar Arda a través del anillo. Eso volvió a resquebrajar de nuevo toda la armonía que pudo Yavanna dar a la vida de Arda. Pero había la esperanza de aquella pequeña luz, esa pequeña vida que nadie si quiera imagino que podía tener tal capacidad de llevar tanto sobre sus hombros…

-…Frodo…

-Sí, Frodo fue la luz para alcanzar una esperanza. Frodo y Sam, dos pequeños hobbits que movieron a todo poder viviente en Arda y solo con su convicción y fuerza interior a ser lo correcto por el bien de los demás, el equilibrio se restableció. –Silencio – se restableció, pero yo aún sigo aquí y eso hace que todavía pueda haber una posibilidad que la energía se resquebraje de nuevo, que todo vuelva a tambalearse.

-¿Solo por ti? – dijo algo confusa Ariel

-Si, solo por mi, pues veras, mi _Attar,_ aún esta en este plano y comparte parte de mi, yo también debería ser un Maia, pero como Eru solo hizo un cierto numero de seres con poder, yo no debería tenerlos, pues yo debería ser uno con mi _Ada_ o solo ser una criatura más, pues debo nacer de algún modo.

-Eso significa que no puedes seguir errante por la nada, debes tener una entidad…

-…Sí, y mi entidad depende de cómo me influya el cuerpo que yo haya elegido, en este caso, elegí a tres – dijo algo sonriente el elfito.

-¿Por qué tres? O sea, de igual manera entiendo el que no puedas ser tu mismo y que no hayas podido decidir por ti¿pero no hubiera sido mejor entablar una conexión con una alma compatible a la tuya? – dijo algo dudosa la niña.

-No hubiera resistido – a esto Ariel arqueo las cejas – es verdad, ninguna cuerpo u alma hubiera resistido "mi alma", por no decir mi energía, en todo caso no he encontrado cuerpo alguno que sea compatible con migo…hasta ahora – esto lo dijo casi bajando la voz y mirando de reojo a la pelinegra que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos – silencio – reconfortado silencio - ¿en que piensas? – dijo bajito el pequeño eldar.

-En que es extraño, no pudiste encontrar un alma y un cuerpo mayor, pero tampoco joven, mientras estuviste aquí y cuando nosotros llegamos "PLAF" te apareces como si nada. Es extraño y una GRAN coincidencia – dijo extrañada e irónica – Siendo de este lugar y habiendo tantas personas con poder y fuertes, no deberías haber dudado...

- No es duda, tampoco algo errado…más bien es algo lógicamente adaptado - a esto Ariel a veía doble - Es que no es una coincidencia, es más… fue una acierto y una precaución – en ese momento Ariel creyó que al niño le había salido dos cabezas más, lo que hizo ahogar una risa al pequeño – suspiro - a esto el pelinegro hizo que la niña se levantara colocándola delante de el. Tomando aire, lo soltó – estaban destinados, eran y son mis guardianes por lo menos de mi alma, pues yo ya era y soy parte de ustedes, desde que nacieron – a esto Ariel agrandó los ojos – no es ninguna tontería si piensas eso, yo sabía como estaba Arda en ese momento y podía sentir el sufrimiento de muchos, pero no era mi momento – el niño bajó la mirada - más era necesario que vinieran nuevas "esperanzas" de otros mundos para poder equilibrar fuerzas – a esto un repentino viento empezó a emerger de la oscuridad meciendo el cabello de ambos, mientras que los dos árboles empezaban a apagarse… Ariel empezó a asustarse por lo que empezaba a sentir y a ver a su alrededor, hasta que fijó su mirar en el elfo con algo de angustia. EL sonrió – ustedes serán la unión y el equilibrio entre lo verdadero y lo imposible – el viento aumentó – Yo estaré con ustedes… – los árboles habían dejado de brillar en un repentino estallido de miles de luces y el viento silbaba con tenues melodías que la oscuridad llamaba. Para cuando la oscuridad era ya casi absoluta Ariel centro la mirada y el sueño empezó a vencer de nuevo. La negrura empezó a avanzar y el frío se hacía presente tanto en el lugar como en el pequeño que sonreía con confianza mientras se transparentaba – estaré con ustedes…hasta el final…

-_ ¡Súlë…!- _alzó la voz Ariel tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos sin lograrlo - ¡Aún no sabemos que hacer¡Espera¡ESPERA! – le grito mientras intentaba aferrare a las manitas de este a lo que el pelinegro asintió acercándose a la niña, que de la impresión quedó estática cuando el pequeño la abrazó por la cintura.

-Sabrán que hacer, solo deben escuchar su interior, confiar en aquellos que os aman con toda su alma y ser fuertes – un suspiro casi imperceptible salió de los dulce labios - …por que yo seré fuerte, por ustedes, por mi _Attar_ y el mundo que me espera – esto lo dijo cuando casi ya no se veía mas que su silueta y los hermosos ojos que brillaban con intensidad. – Ariel ya estaba que se caía, las rodillas se empezaron a flexionar mientras el viento la elevaba con dulzura, arrullándola mientras trataba de seguir despierta, pero su cuerpo pedía a gritos un descanso, una respuesta a lo que ahora recaía en ellos, por que otra vez le encomendaban una misión que aún no podía conectar . Solo dudas y enfrentarse a lo que no podía negar, no por petición propia. Pero tenía que saber.

-…Aún…aún no me has dicho el por que… ¿Por qué nosotros? – dijo casi dormida ya mientras el pequeño se empezaba a fundir con ella nuevamente y los árboles que ya invisibles a la vista, había esparcido alrededor de ambas figuras, pequeñas semillas de luz - ¿por qué?... – es un susurro mientras ambos se dormían.

-"…Por que al final…si nací…si tuve un cuerpo…solo que…solo que no en este mundo…" –fue el último susurro después de fundirse de lleno con la niña que profeso el pequeño eldar, después de fundirse completamente con Ariel esta se sumió de nuevo en la inconciencia mientras el viento la elevaba cada vez más hacia lo alto mientras el brillo de la niña disminuía poco a poco. Silencio, descanso y un despertar nuevo… que al momento que dejó de brillar y el viento de silbar a su alrededor, esta se precipitó al vacío.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Ariel había caído en la inconciencia a penas había vaciado su estómago, algo preocupado Aragorn la sujeto firmemente al momento que el pequeño cuerpo colapsó. La acomodó en su regazo mientras Celeborn se hincaba a su lado viendo el estado de la niña, sin más Frodo pasó una botella que le había pedido el Eldar mientras veía con preocupación la palidez de la pelinegra y la tenue respiración que salía de su boca. Aragorn de todas maneras intentaba de traerla de regreso con dulce palabras, a lo que Sam también se le unió.

-Hay que acostarla, está demasiado helada – dijo el mago mientras tomaba otras dos sabanas blancas de la mano de Sam y las ponía encima de la cama de la niña – Aragorn, ponla en cima rápido, dijo el mago al ver que Ariel no reaccionaba al brebaje que hace poco Celeborn le había dado. Sin más el guerrero se levantó con el endeble cuerpo, aún hablándole sigilosamente para que reaccionara, pero solo el frío se hacía presente en la pálida piel. Muy lentamente el rey colocó a la niña encima de la blanca cama, para luego ver como el mago la tapaba con otra sabana blanca, hasta taparla por completo, en realidad no era el mejor espectáculo, ya que parecía que la misma muerte había vencido en esos momentos. Pero eso se objetaba al ver que en la parte superior del pequeño bulto, el paño subía y bajaba lentamente, noción que la dama pálida no era bienvenida en esos momentos.

Sin más que decir, el mago pasó su báculo a Frodo, el cual no estaba mejor que la palidez de Ariel, el viejo extendió sus manos cerrando los ojos, invocando antiguas palabras que flotaron alrededor de la habitación mientras que los elfos presentes cerraban los ojos al instante, como si estuvieran alzando una plegaria y poder al mismo tiempo.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

En el estado de en mutismo que se encontraba en ese momento la residencia, no habría espectro que no se salvara por ser escuchado, solo el viento apaciguaba la tensión, mientras que una figura semitransparente se movía silenciosa entre las paredes de la hermosa casa ahuyentando los demonios de su ahora salvación.

…_Ariel…Ariel…debes despertar…tu cuerpo y tu alma son uno junto al mío…junto a Haidée y Aarón…despierta mi niña…despierta… _

A esto Gandalf alzó la mirada, había escuchado perfectamente aquella frase, miró a su alrededor sin encontrar rastro de presencia alguna que no fuera de los que ya estaban hace algunas horas en la habitación. Centró su mirada en la pequeña figura que aún no respondía y volvió a sentir de nuevo "aquella" inquietud de que había alguien más a parte de los que ya estaban, buscó la mirada de Aragorn, pues este también se hallaba algo desconcertado, pero al mirarlo noto que también estaba confundido buscando ese "algo", luego centró la mirada en Celeborn, el cual no dejaba de mirar a Ariel, al igual que los demás Eldar.

-Gandalf – dijo en un susurro Frodo tomando parte de la túnica del mago el cual no respondió – ¡Gandalf! – dijo de nuevo el hobbits ahora acaparando la atención de este, a lo que el mago al mirar al pequeño, se extraño de la forma de cómo miraba hacia donde se encontraba la cama, así que sin más fijo su vista hacia el meollo del asunto, asombrándose y reprendiéndose del por que no lo había hecho desde un principio.

Ahí, delante de los que alguna vez habían estado entre la luz y la oscuridad o solo habían encontrado el centro del equilibrio de ambos mundos, se alzaba la pequeña figura una vez mas, del pequeño elfo que no hace mucho descubrieron que habitaba en los cuerpo de los tres niños, pero que solo se había manifestado en Ariel, como en esos momentos.

Con el semblante tranquilo, una sonrisa de afecto y con la mirada totalmente ensoñada en aquel cuerpo cubierto por las blancas sabanas, el hijo de Annattar velaba por aquella niña humana que intentaba salir de la oscuridad hace horas. Con mucho mimo y cuidado pasaba su manita por la carita de Ariel, la cual traspasaba las mantas, dando prueba de que su corporeidad era totalmente nula. Era tal el amor que desprendía ese ser, que la habitación empezaba hacerse confortable y cálida, la tención que habitaba con anterioridad, se había convertido en una fresca brisa de atardecer y los corazones palpitaban al mismo ritmo del canto de un ruiseñor.

-¿Quién eres? – interrumpió suavemente Frodo, lo que no se atrevió a ser ninguno de los demás presentes – a esto el niño- elfo se volvió al hobbits y solo sonrió de manera cómplice, se puso un dedito en los labios, como gesto de silencio y desapareció, conmocionando a los adultos. En ese instante las sabanas se removieron del pequeño cuerpo al levantarse este. Ariel había despertado, mantenía las sabanas entre sus manos y su regazo, mientras trataba de orientarse en el lugar, sabía de cada una de las presencias de la habitación y eso la desconcertó, estaba más abierta a todo lo que le rodeaba y eso la lleno de sentimientos y sensaciones que nunca había experimentado.

-¿Ariel? – Se escucho de una voz ronca, pero la niña no contestaba - …Ariel… - insistió otra voz. – Silencio – adorado silencio - más cuando se dignó a alzar la mirada a sus pacientes espectadores, sus ojos eran de un plateado tan intenso que la habitación volvió hacerse casi irreal, lo que hizo detener la pregunta de bienestar del hobbits. En ese momento el mutismo reinó al son de una sonrisa y una niña que no tenía más destino que el de responder a su propia convicción y conciencia…ahora podía decir que tenía una oportunidad de poder cumplir tanto con la palabra de su familia como para dar paz a su alma.

…_¿Estás lista Ariel?..._

…_Si… Súlë…lista…_

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Su estómago agradecía de antemano el dulce líquido y la reconfortante comida, había pasado ya casi dos días completos de no haber comido bien, ni hablar de los últimos acontecimientos, un leve sus piro salió de sus labios, ahora rosados de nuevo.

-¿Estás bien Ariel? – se escuchó la voz suave de Haidée que la miraba algo angustiada, a lo que la pelinegra esbozo una ligera sonrisa asintiendo.

-Sí, Haidée, no te preocupes, es solo que ya estoy algo aburrida de estar en cama – le explico mientras comía el último pedazo de tortilla de verduras y de buen agrado lo saboreaba – creo que no volveré a comer más después de todo esto – dijo dejando el tenedor en el plato y limpiándose la boca con la servilleta.

-Lord Elrond cree que debes permanecer acostada hasta que tu cuerpo se restablezca, además que estás baja en energía, según EL, pero por como comes, creo que los vas a dejar en banca rota, jejejejeje- río Haidée - no te había visto comer así, desde que te castigaron por haber amarrado el perro del Señor Numa con una cuerda hecha de corbatas de tío Hadar y de mi papá – a esto Ariel empezó a esbozar una sonrisa – jajajajaja, para luego que este rompiera "sus ataduras" cuando el gato de la abuela se apareció, molestándolo y se encaramó entre las ropas viejas de Nani, seguido del perro, lo cual causó un desastre de proporciones mayores al quedar enganchadas las corbatas en el ropero, lo que provoco que gato, perro y mueble salieran disparados, desparramando todo por la habitación, jajajaja, pero eso fue poco cuando ambos animales siguieron persiguiéndose y se llevaron todo lo que había en el ropero, más la lámpara de la pieza continua, más el florero junto a la mesa de estar de la abuela, más el canasto de la ropa sucia, que quedó toda desparramada por el living, la cocina, la cual casi explota ya que el gato botó casi todo el aceite, encima de la cocina que estaba siendo limpiada por uno de los ayudantes de Nani y le había echado cloro y no se que otra cosa más, por no decir que todas la ropa y utensilios que arrastraban casi queman toda la casa al pasar por la cocina a leña y eso fue poco – al relato Ariel estaba que se descuartizaba de la risa al recordar todo eso y mucho más, especialmente cuando Etel se enredó en toda la ropa esparcida en el jardín cayendo de cara al lodo de los chanchos (o puercos).

-Jajajajajajaja, si me acuerdo de eso – reía Ariel recostándose en los almohadones con una mano en el pecho y otra en la frente – y me acuerdo que no me dejaron comer en casi un día y medio como castigo – jajajaja, pero Tío Hadar tuvo que levantarme el castigo pues me había desmayado cuando me mando a ayudar al Señor Numa, jejejeje, se asustó mucho – dijo calmándose mientras la imágenes llegaban a su mente. De a poco la risa dejo de fluir y un suspiro de recuerdos llenó la habitación – Tía Fanny se enojó con el por los castigos que me imponía, le decía que no debía ser tan estricto, por que no era un "chico" si no una "señorita" - a esto Ariel poso ambas manos sobre su pecho inflándolo al máximo – los extraño – dijo en un susurro – extraño sus ojos y sus abrazos…

-Es increíble como algo tan cotidiano y simple, que algunas veces evadíamos por fastidio, pueda hacerse tan esencial cuando lo pierdes – dijo Haidée con melancolía. Silencio. El viento hizo sus estragos esa mañana, entibió la habitación y el sol fue el invitado principal mientras las dos figuras se perdían en sus recuerdos.

-¿Cómo está tu estómago? – dijo de repente Ariel mirando el blanco techo.

-Bien, ya no molesta ¡ni siquiera queda marca alguna! – Exclamo la niña tocándose el lugar nombrado – deja de pensar en eso – habló más bajo la castaña soltando un bufido de indignación. De un salto, se paró de la cama para tomar la bandeja que descansaba a un lado de su prima para sacarla del lecho y colocarla en la pequeña mesa para que no estorbara. El silencio se hizo presente nuevamente – sabes bien que no fue tu culpa – la niña se quedó con la vista pegada en la bandeja – nadie iba a saber lo que pasaría esa noche…

-Debí haberle detenido, no debí haberlos llamado – dijo molesta la pelinegra mientras cerraba los ojos regañándose por lo ocurrido.

-¡Deja de pensar en eso ¿quieres! – le reprocho Haidée sentándose en la cama, al lado de Ariel a lo que la pelinegra se sentó más derecha mirándose las manos. – Ariel – dijo la castaña mientras trataba que la mirara a los ojos.

-Pude ver todo lo que hacía, sentía como mi cuerpo actuaba por si mismo, mientras intentabas junto a Aarón sacarme de ese lugar – dijo en un susurro la niña mientras sus manos agarraban la sabana – intenté hacerle frente, pero no pude, me confundía y me perdía cada vez que trataba de llamarlos…

-Pero nos encontraste – la interrumpió Haidée tomando las manos de su prima – y llegamos a tiempo con Aarón, el no pudo con nosotros tres…

-¡Pero de igual manera les hice daño, debí haberlo detenido, tenía que detenerlo! – dijo ahora con lagrimas en los ojos mientras miraba frustrada a su prima, para luego bajar la mirada avergonzada por todo – los puse en peligro – murmuró.

-NOS PUSIMOS en peligro – recalcó Haidée – nadie fue obligado Ariel y lo sabes y NO – exclamo para detener las quejas de la pelinegra al ver que iba a interferir - ¡No fue tu culpa! El nos necesitaba a los tres y acudimos…y ganamos ¡YA Basta ¡ no paso nada, nos recuperamos y ahora sabemos a que nos enfrentamos Ariel ¡ deja de cargar con todo ¡ somos tres en esto ¡ tres! – Suspiro – Haidée sin más, se sacó las botas, se subió a la cama y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas delante de Ariel tomando sus manos. A esto la pelinegra levantó la vista con aflicción. Haidée sonrió acariciando dulcemente la mejilla de la niña, a lo que Ariel soltó algunas lágrimas - ¿ya sabes lo que vamos a ser? – La pelinegra asintió pasándose la mano por los ojos borrando las lágrimas - digo, con todo lo que está pasando, ya no hay vuelta atrás – Ariel asintió mientras sostenía las manos de su prima. A pesar de todo ella tenía razón – pensó – el echarse la culpa o el retroceder no era la manera de terminar con todo eso y volver a casa - una agradable quietud se formó entre ambas figuras que se entendían perfectamente en silencio. Sin mucho que hacer o que decir. - ya te lo dijo ¿no? – interrumpió Haidée.

-Si, ya habló con migo – confirmo la mayor mientras recordaba las imágenes de su sueño – y también se como podremos ir a Mordor, como escaparnos – A esto Haidée asintió, no discutiría con su prima, pues ella también había tenido una "pequeña reunión" con _Süle _y no solo eso, también se había dado cuenta en como el niño ocupaba ahora su cuerpo y el de su hermano, a lo mejor Aarón no lo tomaba con mucho más interés que el debía tener un niño de 6 años, pero se notaba a leguas lo que podría provocar, especialmente si ya TODOS sabían de su estado. Y es que la palabra "TODO" incluía "MALOS" en el concepto – Haidée dejó escapar un tenue suspiro que no paso desapercibido por Ariel. Ella también sabía el peligro que corrían, especialmente cuando iban a ciegas hacia el mismo infierno.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Bueno, aquí llegamos, por ahora…díganme que es algo alarmante lo de los chicos, además del documento ahora se le suma esto. ¡Je! Que mala soy, pero va a ser de lo mas divertido, claro si les gusta las cosas extremas. Pero para algunos mas adelante se le van a resolver algunas dudas, como por ejemplo - ¿cómo es que Ariel y los demás chicos saben artes marciales si Japón estaba de parte de los nazis? Jejejejeje, en todo caso se lo dejo a su criterio, pero más adelante sabran el por que y como saben quiero saber algo…

-¿Meto a Saruman o no?

- O solo… ¿lo dejamos con Morgoht, Sauron y su banda de chicos malos?

¡Decidan¡ A ver si le dan un giro algo extraño a esta historia!

Un besote a todos y gracias especialmente a **firts-ayanami - layla kyoyama - DarkButterfly09 - Cristal Kinomiya ( Si soy mala y viene mucho más jejejejejeje…¡mandale besos a umi –chan…y tu por batel mal tbn) – Zelany y a los que no se dignan a dejar aunque sea un "Hola, estoy aquí" también muchas gracias por solo abrir la pagina.**

**Por la boda, tendrán que esperar un tantito y el lemon también, para el próximo capi que ya lo tengo listo, aunque hace falta algunos detalles… ¡NO LEEMOS!**

**&HADA& **


	41. Capitulo 41

**Mi Fantasía Mi Realidad**

El Señor de los anillos no me pertenece, si no a JRR TOLKIEN.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Capitulo 41**

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

No era en sí el caso que pudiese no terminar bien el encuentro entre ambos mundo o ambos bandos. Si, la realidad pegaba tan duro como para colocar a "niños" entre la línea de fuego de dos entidades que no tenían casi nada que ver con la vida que les había tocado. Si estaban de acuerdo con ayudar lo que más pudieran y tratar de volver a casa lo más rápido posible. Ya que a pesar de tener la posibilidad de una nueva familia, no era muy alentador el que otros pagaran la posibilidad de una felicidad cercana, la cual ellos no podrían disfrutar.

Ariel con este pensamiento no era muy optimista, aunque las circunstancias tampoco llevaban a mirar todo con una sonrisa, sabía de antemano que todo iba cuesta arriba, especialmente con las esperanzas de sus primos.

-¿Haidée…Aarón ya sabe sobre _Sulë_? – pregunto de repente la pelinegra mientras volvía de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, ya lo sabe, pero al parecer no le afecta tanto como pensé. Aunque _Sulë_ no pudo haberle dicho todo y deberemos nosotras decírselo. Ya que no a reaccionado de mala manera, o por lo menos no después de lo del despacho.

-¿Estuvo muy mal¿Está mal herido? – dijo sin más la pelinegra con aprehensión pensando lo peor para su pequeño, que era como su hermanito menor. Ariel tomó las manos de su prima - ¿no le habrá pasado lo de la otra vez…verdad?

-Bueno…no exactamente lo mismo…pero…

-¿Pero qué? – Interrumpió Ariel con ansiedad - ¡…Haidée…!

-¡Calma! Que el rey Thandruill se encargó de todo – le apremió la castaña mientras se sentaba erguida y cómoda – me contó que a Legolas le había sucedido algo parecido cuando murió su madre, se puso algo así como en shock, se escondió en si mismo por mucho tiempo…y bueno lo sacó de ese estado alejándolo de todo lo que tuviera que ver con el reino e hizo que recordara todos los buenos momentos con su madre – suspiro – creo que se demoró una semana en recorrer mas o menos todo el bosque y sus alrededores…

-Ahora se por que le gusta tanto la vegetación al príncipe Legolas – dijo casi sin pensar Ariel.

-Sí, también los árboles, pues lo hizo trepar en ellos como un mono toda ese tiempo, creo que más que consolarlo lo canso para que aceptase la situación. Más creo que el rey lo hizo distraerse y rememorar lo que mejor hacían junto la reina y el príncipe…

-¿Subir árboles y perderse por semanas? – dijo algo asombrada la niña mientras que la castaña asentía con una sonrisa. - ¡Vaya! – Exclamó – supongo que es algo similar a lo que mi padre hacía cuando me taimaba.

-¿Y que hacía?

-Leerme. Me leía hasta que quedaba dormida y al otro día con "la cabeza más despejada", como decía EL, discutíamos y veíamos todos los puntos de vista del problema o solamente los dejábamos pasar y no mirábamos hacia atrás – dijo Ariel añorando esos momentos junto al que le permitió descubrir el mundo de la lectura.

-Increíble, supongo que cada padre tiene su método para llegar a sus hijos – dijo sin mas Haidée mientras cruzaba los brazos en su pecho.-Pero de igual manera le costó un poco al rey Thandruill, pues sabes que cabezota es mi hermanito.

-Aarón también le pasó algo similar ¿recuerdas? Y tu padre lo sacó de ese mutismo. Es peor que una ostra – comento Ariel, algo deprimida pensando en ese momento.

-Bueno…si sabe como llevarlo, como lo hacía tu padre…pues…

-Sí. Papá era muy persuasivo, cuando se lo proponía y bueno, al parecer el rey del bosque Verde también lo es, o por lo menos aprehendió a conocernos.

-¿Lo llevó con Nieve? – dijo sin más la niña mientras recargaba la cabeza en las almohadas.

-Sí – afirmo la oji - dorado - ¿cómo supiste?

-Pues Aarón me comentó antes de llegar a Rivendell, que lo único que le quedaba del aprendizaje y recordatorio de que no olvidará nunca a su familia – suspiro – es el regalo de cumpleaños que menos esperaba y que más lo había hecho soñar.

-Los caballos – susurró Haidée mientras se miraba las manos en su regazo – también me lo comento, decía que era la única forma de estar cerca de ellos, más cerca del cielo, pues se sentía volar arriba de Nieve – dijo en un susurro la castaña mientras intentaba retener algunas lágrimas.

-No es bueno llorar, no ahora – interrumpió la pelinegra mientras tomaba las manos de su prima – necesito que me saques de aquí un momento Haidée – la niña la miró algo contrariada y renuente- ¡no me mires así! quiero salir de estas cuatro paredes. Llevo dos días entre sabanas- refunfuño molesta.

-Lord Elrond dijo que aún no estabas totalmente recuperada y tu palidez me lo dice a gritos.

-Es solo falta de sol, además necesito que me digas todo lo que ha pasado desde que me desmaye, pues al parecer estamos en demasiado movimiento – apresuró Ariel mientras Haidée negaba con la cabeza.

-Eres testaruda y te va a llegar el sermón - le contestó – pero en cierta manera tienes razón, Rivendell está casi vacío ya que llegaron noticias sobre ciertos ataques a los mas importante pueblos. Algunos tuvieron que partir y nosotros al parecer también partiremos pronto.

-¿Cuándo y a dónde? – dijo sin más.

-Lothlórien, en una semana más, pues tenemos que esperar al Señor Haldir y a los gemelos- Ariel se quedó callada de repente - ¿en qué piensas?

-En que tenemos la oportunidad de ir a Mordor en este traslado, sin mencionar que deberemos hablar con Gandalf sobre el tratado – dijo seria la pelinegra mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

-¿Pero no que no íbamos a decir nada? O sea, el único que lo sabe es Eldarión, pero quedamos de acuerdo en que no diríamos nada hasta saber que hacer con EL…

-Y ahora sabemos que hacer con el… – Haidée frunció el seño.

-Pues yo no me he enterado de nada, podrás ponerme al tanto ¿no? – dijo algo molesta mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-No te enojes Haidée, es algo lógico de ver ¿qué pasa si nos sucede algo? – Haidée elevó las cejas – Gandalf siendo una Istar podría usar su magia para abrir un portal a nuestro mundo y entregar el documento, en caso de que nos pasara algo.

-¿Crees que haría algo así? O sea, - Haidée se levanto algo ofuscada de la cama – ni siquiera nos dejará ver las atracciones principales de Mordor. Ni si quiera nos dejará entablar palabra con ningún orco o cualquier cosa que habite por esos lugares, ni hablar de Aragorn- bufo algo irónica la castaña mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura – no nos dejan ni asomar la nariz aquí en Rivendell sin estar acompañados y quieres darle a conocer a Gandalf lo del tratado, sin decir que es bueno. No – negó con algo de contradicción Haidée meneando la cabeza – ¡EL SABE leer la mente, te sabe leer como un libro abierto!

-No si no se lo permitimos – dijo sin más la pelinegra mientras se sentaba en una esquina de la cama mirando hacia el enorme ventanal – queramos o no debemos llegar a Mordor, para que_ Sulë_ pueda reencontrarse con su padre y puedan reunirse con su familia, además que el tiempo está en nuestra contra – dijo ya algo más seria.

-¿Lo dices por la oportunidad que tiene de nacer?... ¿por la armonía…?

-Sí, es necesario que pueda llegar a ser lo que se le negó, el tiene un misión aquí, que debe cumplir y creo que sé, en que familia va a nacer – dijo algo pensativa – a lo que Haidée abrió los ojos como sapo acompañados de un leve temblor de labios, lo que Ariel la miró con una ceja levantada y algo extrañada - ¡Qué! Aún no lo se bien, pero temo que el tiempo no sea el necesario, así que no me mires como si fuera una objeto de adoración y al mismo tiempo como si hubieras visto al mismo rey Uruk- hai meneando el trasero a Morgoth – Esto dejo algo perturbada a Haidée que al instante soltó la carcajada imaginándose la escena, lo que hizo sentarse de sopetón en la cama.

- Jajajajajaja – estás peor que Aarón al momento en que nos llevaron a conocer a Lord Arta – dijo sin más aún riéndole de buena gana.

-¿Lord Arta? – inquirió algo extrañada

-Sí – afirmó Haidée mientras tomaba aire para tranquilizarse – Lord Arta es uno de los gobernantes de las regiones pequeñas del Norte de Arda, también es un montaraz como Aragorn.

-¡Vaya! Sabía de la existencia de los últimos Numenors que andaban vagando por Arda, pero me asombra que hayan querido establecerse como lo hizo el rey Elessar. Es algo extraño.

-Dímelo a mí – dijo algo incomoda rodando los ojos, hasta dejarlos en blanco, soltando un bufido – cuando me lo dijeron le escupí todo el jugo a Merry en la cara, lo que hizo que cayera Pippin al suelo, con silla y todo. Por no decir que a la par El Señor Gimli soltó la carcajada más grande que he escuchado, lo que hizo que Eldarion saltara de sopetón haciendo reacción en cadena con los elfos, lo que produjo una batahola de exclamación y bandejas con comida en el suelo – a esto Ariel esbozó una enorme sonrisa, pero Haidée se llevó una mano a la frente recordando la situación – de verdad jamás me había pasado algo así, parecía efecto dominó, uno tras otro – a esto Ariel empezó a soltar pequeños espasmos de risas, a lo que Haidée solo dejó salir un suspiro y el silencio de nuevo se hizo presente.

-¿Preguntó por mi? – Interrumpió de repente Ariel, a lo que la castaña asintió de manera lenta - ¿qué le dijeron?

-No mucho, en realidad Aragorn y Legolas colocaron las piezas faltantes a la historia de Aarón y mía. Fue como un rompe cabezas bien organizado, más Aarón se llevó toda la película al preguntarle acerca de los montaraces y ahí, si que se olvidaron del mundo que los rodeaba – Haidée soltó una tímida risa lo que Ariel solo movió negativamente la cabeza y mirando con ironía a su prima - ¿Qué? Sabes bien que cuando Aarón empieza a hablar nadie lo detiene, tiene pilas para rato y yo desaparecí de Arda en ese momento, lo que agradezco bastante.

-Se que no te gusta ser la muñequita en exhibición – dijo sin más Ariel poniéndose en pie mientras se ponía un chaleco blanco encima de su camisa de dormir y Haidée le ayudaba a colocarse las zapatillas de levantarse – pero bueno supongo que no estuvieron toda la mañana con eso – la oji - dorado la miró desde abajo – ¡NHA¿De verás…tanto habló? – Haidée solo limitó a abrocharle el chaleco - ¿Haidée…? – insistió.

-Bueno, que quieres, yo no soy la parte habladora de la familia, a pesar que soy bastante extrovertida…- Ariel elevó la ceja –…por lo menos soy más abierta que tú, Ariel. Pero a mi hermano nadie le gana, NADIE…

-En eso tienes razón… ¿pero toda la mañana?

-Hablaron de la nuestra llegada, de nuestros padres, de cómo lo pasábamos los sábados en la casa de la abuela – suspiro - lo que provocó más interés en nuestros inquilinos – Ariel detuvo las manos de su prima – tranquila, solo lo justo y necesario, nada que comprometa nuestro mundo y lo que debemos hacer – Ariel asintió – luego. El preguntó de cómo fue el ataque a nuestra familia y de nuevo nuestros salvadores interrumpieron y bueno…, terminaron contigo claro está – Ariel asintió dejando salir un suspiro algo agotado - ¿de verdad puedes estar en pie Ariel? mira que te has puesto más blanca, ahora que te has levantado – dijo algo preocupada.

-Está bien, solo debo hacer que mi cuerpo se acostumbre de nuevo a mantenerse despierto – dijo casi en un aliento la pelinegra mientras tomaba aire profundamente, lo que la tranquilizó un poco más – bueno – dijo al fin – ¿ y de que hablaron específicamente de los montaraces?

-Bueno – empezó Haidée mientras hacía que Ariel se apoyara en ella pasando un brazo por la cintura de la chica y mantenía el otro contra el suyo – empezaron con que… cuando el reino de Arnor fue destruido por Angmar en el 1974 de la Tercera Edad, los supervivientes se convirtieron en un pueblo errante. Los montaraces son descendientes de estas gentes…

-Ya, si me acuerdo de eso y Sí… bueno… Sabemos, que esta rama de los Dúnedain había sobrevivido durante casi mil años, ya que los hechos del Señor de los Anillos comienzan en el 3018 de la Tercera Edad. La población de los Dúnedain debe haber sido significativa para permitir su supervivencia, aunque sabemos que comparativamente había pocos montaraces. – Suspiro - los montaraces, por tanto, deben haber sido sólo una parte de los Dúnedain, una pequeña fuerza militar de élite. Serían el símbolo de la autoridad del rey de Arnor, manteniendo el derecho de Aragorn a la soberanía del reino perdido – siguió Ariel mientras empezaban ambas a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación. Haidée asintió.

-Es verdad, pero en todo caso, solo han sobrevivido algunos y como sabemos uno de ellos es Halbarad, que fue a ayudar a Aragorn al paso con la compañía Gris y ahora apareció Lord Arta, que es uno de los últimos de las familias de la nobleza que ayudo al reino de Arnor a sobrevivir y formas parte de su Imperio al Sur. También guardo el secreto con Lord Elrond sobre la existencia de Estel y su madre – terminó al fin Haidée mientras se detenía por el estrecho pasillo al ver una par de elfos pasar por al frente – si nos descubren, no les hará mucha gracias el que te hayas levantado Ariel – dijo Haidée mientras miraba discretamente y avanzar al ver que no venía nadie – "me va a llegar la tunda…"- se dijo mentalmente. En todo ese silencio, lo pasaron con cuidado y en leve mutismo cuchicheo, para que nadie las oyera o en todo caso se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

No habría pasado mucho hasta poder llegar a una de las habitaciones más amplias del la hermosa estancia que daba directamente hasta uno de los jardines internos del lugar, dejando paso a los primeros rayos de sol de ese día.

-Aún insisto…

-No exageres tanto prima, ya he estado bastante rodeada de sabanas y paredes del mismo color y creo que necesito la compañía del aire y la vegetación, además que debemos ver como haremos para decirle a Gandalf sobre el tratado.

-Haidée se detuvo mirándola detenidamente – eso me tiene bastante intrigada, para que sepas. Pues según tu no vamos a sobrevivir…

-No…no, no, no…no dije que NO fuéramos a sobrevivir – Ariel recalcó – Solo, por si acaso no lográbamos salir de Mordor – Haidée levanto una ceja - pues creo que aunque nos perdamos o en todo caso nos atraparan, estoy más que segura que nos irían a rescatar – prosiguió Ariel sin atender la cara de estupefacción que hacía la castaña – pero seguro que no sucede…

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no? – inquirió Haidée con algo de mofa – que yo sepa "ese" lugar esta infectado de "cosas" de todo tipo, por no decir que cada vez que desaparece una, la reemplaza otra o se agrega alguna que otra mutación ¡QUE ESPERO! – Recalcó – no hayan guardado de los juguetitos extraños que hizo Saruman en sus buenos tiempos.

-Yo creo que sí – Haidée se detuvo de sopetón - ¿QUÉ?

-¿Estas optimista no?

-Haidée, sabes de todas maneras que no todos los orcos, Uruck –Hai y las otras cosas, fueron muertas después de la destrucción del anillo, además – puntualizó – creo que ahora hay más criaturas que antes…

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?

_-Sulë_. El me ha mostrado algo de lo que está pasando en Mordor en estos momentos y como es que se enteraron de su resurrección…

-¿Resurrección? …Ariel…

-Bueno no se como llamarlo Haidée… ¿quieres que le diga…posesión…toma de cuerpos o talvez ayuda compartida corporal¡YO QUE SE! Esto es primera vez que me sucede y es bastante extraño. En todo caso, creo que con esto podremos ver la manera de volver a casa.

-¿De verdad quieres volver a casa Ariel?...ya no nos queda nada en "casa"…

-Haidée, sabes bien que no podemos dejar a toda la gente del pueblo y las personas que trabajaban con nuestra abuela a merced de esos soldados. Especialmente a Nani…Nani está viva…se que aún está viva… ¿no la quieres volverla a ver?

-¡Claro que quiero volver a verla! Pero aquí…aquí… bueno- Haidée vio alrededor, dudando, dejando que el fresco viento del amanecer meciera gentilmente los cabellos de arena al llegar a las enorme puertas que daban paso a una formidable terraza, decorada delicadamente con grandes estatuas y plantas de colores, para luego dar paso a dos escalones de piedra que llevaban a uno de los jardines internos de Rivendell - silencio – ¿no puedes ver lo que ahora tenemos? – Dijo de repente Haidée mientras ayudaba a bajar los escalones a la pelinegra que estaba muda ante la belleza del lugar – se que suena egoísta y que a lo mejor me estoy dejando llevar por todo lo que hemos pasado y que ahora tenemos un momento de paz, pero…

-Lo sé – le interrumpió Ariel – pero a pesar de todo, no podemos dejar el pasado atrás, recuerda lo que nos dijo Gandalf…estamos destinados a algo mucho más grande de lo que nosotros podremos imaginar o en todo caso conocer. No fue al azar el que tengamos en nuestras manos el documento que pueda ayudar a salvar a tantas vidas o en todo caso el que hayamos sobrevivido a tanto, no después de lo que sabemos, incluso esto – se mostró la pelinegra así misma - ¿por qué nosotros¿Por qué no alguien más? _Sulë_ pudo haber escogido a alguien más fuerte, incluso que supiera de todo esto, de Arda. Lo que podría provocar… ¡pero míranos! – Rechistó – niños con poderes, con habilidades súper humanas o extrañas, que te digo al tiro – dijo ironizando – si ya nos veían extraños en el cole, no quiero ni saber como sería ahora. Como si fuéramos alguna especie extraña, en extinción y con dos cabezas – Ariel soltó un suspiro – no sé como lo vamos a lograr, pero no tenemos alternativa, menos con tanta gente que espera algún milagro, alguna esperanza por parte de una de las últimas familias de "sangre azul", como diría el abuelo.

-¿Sangre azul?... ¿a que viene eso?

- Creo que tus padres no hablaron totalmente sobre las raíces familiares…-dijo algo dudosa

-¿Raíces familiares¿Qué tiene que ver un montón de tatarás-tatarás-tatarás de tras de nosotros con lo de la "sangre azul"? – inquirió Haidée con ambos dedos sobre su cabeza recalcando las comillas.

-Bueno, eso de sangre azul, es solo un modismo. En realidad sería como decir que somos de "la alta nobleza" muy antiguos – terminó diciendo mientras se sujetaba del pasamanos derecho y empezando a deslizarse hacia el jardín. Haidée la miraba sin pestañar mientras trataba de asimilar las palabras recientes, hasta que se escuchó un pequeño "PUM", lo que la trajo a la realidad.

-¡Ariel!

-Jajajajajaja, creo que me resbalé – decía la pelinegra desde el último escalón atragantándose con la risa, para mitigar un poco el malestar en sus cachetes posteriores, mientras que Haidée se maldecía por haberla dejado sola en las condiciones que se encontraba. Cuando llegó, Ariel aún reía de buena gana y algo de rosado se había asomado en su blancura en el rostro. De a poco la fue incorporando hasta que Ariel pudo mantenerse en pie dejando de reír con espasmos.

-No debí haberte sacado de la cama, no estas bien…Lord Elrond se va a mandar EL DISCURSO…

-No sea tan melodramática Haidée, menos con las palabras. Además Lord Elrond comprenderá, no estoy tan mal y si paso un ratito aquí afuera, no cambiará nada

-Pero tu trasero me lo agradecerá.- A esto Ariel volvió a reír mientras se apoyaba de nuevo en su prima y se dirigían a paso lento hacia uno de los grandes árboles que llenaban el agradable ambiente del pequeño jardín.

-Pero bueno, no me estarás regañando todo el tiempo ¿verdad? – Interrumpió Ariel de repente al cálido silencio que se había formado en el corto trayecto – Así que… ¿Nos iremos a Lórien? Después de todo es algo "lógico" – suspiro – está mejor resguardado y además está más cerca de los desafortunados acontecimientos. Tendrán mejor movilidad y acceso para enfrentarse a Mordor y su ejercito – Ariel dejó pasar un suspiro mientras se recargaba contra el enorme árbol, sentándose en contra el a sus espaldas y atraía sus rodillas hacia su pecho.

– SILENCIO – agradable y complaciente silencio, en todo caso ya hace mucho que estaba en un estado algo más meditabundo y de letargo. Ambas niñas sabían que todo lo sucedido cambiaba drásticamente su punto inicial y la meta que se propusieron alcanzar. En todo caso era agradable el compartir esos pequeño momentos de regocijo y pensamientos, tanto compartidos como de ensoñación hacia la nada. Solo sentir que el entorno compartía la misma aceptación de paz que los dos pequeños espíritus que en ese momento se deleitaban solo con respirar.

-…Aún no entiendo eso de "sangre azul" – interrumpió Haidée mientras hacía círculos con una hoja sobre el mullido pasto -¿qué cosa debería saber por parte de la familia? – Preguntó sin tapujos, a lo que Ariel alzó la mirada algo perdida hacia las rosas que empezaban a florecer y los pájaros a volar alrededor de ellas - ¿Ariel?

-Es algo complicado de asimilar, ni que decir de unir – Ariel dejó salir algo de aire que estaba reteniendo – en realidad somos un eslabón algo perdido en nuestra familia, pues el padre del abuelo renunció al titulo hace mucho…

-Entonces ¿cómo es que el tío Hadar tenía acceso al tratado¿Cómo estuvo en esa reunión? Eso no aclara nada.

-No, no lo aclara, pero eso no nos excluye de la responsabilidad y el juramento de proteger a lo nuestros – dijo la niña mientras dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás para ver las hojas de las ramas que se arremolinaban como un enorme caleidoscopio de distintos tonos verdes, cafes y amarillos, en los que la luz se regocijaba en acariciar – Ariel soltó un pequeño suspiro- no somos directamente descendientes de esta familia pero, si todos muriesen, creo que nosotros deberíamos ser los siguientes en la lista…

-Me estás enredando de nuevo…

-Yo lo estoy más Haidée, pero para no hacerlo tan latoso, solo diré que somos primos en cuarto grado de la reina Isabel II…- A esto Haidée ahogó un pequeño grito mirándola como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Tragó con dificultad a medida que se acercaba a Ariel y soltaba lo que quedaba de aire en sus pulmones para tranquilizarse, al momento de sentarse junto a ella y pasarse la mano por los cabellos color miel.

-¿Cuarto grado?...

-Si – afirmó Ariel – el abuelo fue nieto de Eduardo VIII del Reino Unido, el cual nunca supo que verdaderamente tuvo un nieto – Haidée se mordió el labio algo contrariada mientras ponía las ideas y recuerdos de su madre con respecto a la historia de la familia que ella le había relatado – el abuelo se casó y tuvo a mi madre, a mi tía y a tu papá.

"Debo decir que esto no es tan sencillo de asimilar, he incluso de aprobarlo como tal se cuenta, pero…-Ariel se recostó un poco más mientras trataba de recopilar los capítulos del diario de su padre con respecto a la historia de la familia real – en pocas palabras nosotros somos la prueba viva de que "ESE" tratado se firmó y que existió una descendencia que podría perpetuar las reglas y leyes escritas en ese documento – Haidée no dijo nada, asimilando las palabras que salían de la boca de su prima – Sí Isabel II por alguna razón o circunstancia falleciera sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de mostrar el documento. Incluso si no llegara a las manos de algún integrante de la familia real – Ariel cerró los ojos algo seria – nosotros seríamos la única prueba tangible de que ese documento es válido."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Aunque el viento fuera lo suficiente mente audible para escucharse entre la voz de las hojas. Si tan solo la luz del sol pudiera aclarar más los sonidos que perpetuaban la música de paz, que en ese momento era interrumpida silenciosamente por algo más que un llamado de silencio. Ariel y Haidée se hubieran dado cuenta que no estaban solas en su conversación.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-¿Me estás diciendo que somos de la realeza? – Dijo en un murmullo la castaña.- Que somos de la realeza y que si la actual familia real, llegase a desaparecer -¿nosotros…nosotros…?

-Sí. A lo mejor no estamos en una línea directa de la corona, pero pertenecemos a ella – Ariel se acomodó sobre el áspero tronco para mirar a los ojos de Haidée que aún no encajaba bien las palabras dichas hace unos momentos – cuando Eduardo renunció al título de monarca y se casó con Wallis, la Americana. Ésta tuvo un hijo el cual casi le costó la vida a su madre, lo cual no pasó, pero en ese momento todo cambió.

- Esto es algo difícil de asimilar… ¡por no decir que nadie lo creería!

-Eso fue, lo que dijeron los parientes de ambas familias en ese momento, Eduardo NO PODÍA acceder al trono, no en ese momento. Así que los hicieron desaparecer. –El viento se hizo visible en ese momento ocultando el pequeño asombro de una sombra silenciosa que quería exclamar.

-¿Desaparecer…? Dices… ¿desaparecer?...-Haidée se llevó las rodillas hacia el pecho recargando la barbilla en ella. Sus pensamientos acallaron con solo un grito de su corazón, aún temblando por las palabras escuchadas. Solo un pensamiento salió a flote - ¿Ellos…ellos…los…los mataron?- Ariel dejó salir un poco de aire moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

-Se pensó esa posibilidad, pero la madre de Isabel, los detuvo – Ariel juntó sus manos sobre el regazo bajando la intensidad de sus emociones, junto a sus ojos. - los escondieron, junto al niño para que así solo hubiera una sola descendencia y no hubiera pleitos por el trono.

-¡Pero Eduardo había cedido el trono¡Abdicó! – exclamo Haidée contrariada.

-Si – afirmó la pelinegra con paciencia – pero el niño por ley podría acceder y eso pondría el trono en un dilema, pues el rey Jorge VI, no había tenido hijo "varón", no por lo menos un primogénito.

-Isabel y Margarita…

-Así es, así que optaron por sacarlos del reino Unido y los llevaron a un lugar que nadie podría imaginar y que era de confianza, solo para la familia real – Ariel en ese momento inclinó un poco la cabeza, sacando un pequeño medallón de oro que siempre llevaba consigo, pero siempre debajo de la ropa. Con cuidado se lo extendió a su prima. Haidée lo tomó discretamente mientras se fijaba en los ojos de Ariel. – Esta alhaja, me la dio la abuela, cuando llegue a la hacienda después del accidente de mis padres – Haidée miraba con atención el hermoso grabado que se dibujaba sobre la superficie del metal dorado. Caballos, hermosos caballos entrelazados entre si, con una diadema cada uno en la frente. Entre sus patas descansaba un enorme árbol que se entrelazaba con estas, uniéndolos en uno solo. – Ese medallón, fue del abuelo y anteriormente fue de su padre, el cual lo recibió del suyo. Anteriormente, no se a quien le perteneció…- Haidée con mucho cuidado trazó cada detalle, familiarizándose con el frío metal. Paso a paso su vista dibujaba junto a sus dedos el contorno de cada figura, cada tramo de sus límites, hasta el pequeño broche que adornaba la parte superior del objeto. – Ábrelo – la insito Ariel.

Lentamente fue sacando el seguro para dar paso a una suave melodía, hasta que la joya estuvo completamente abierta. Haidée miró a su prima con sorpresa al estar escuchando aquella canción que se manifestaba suavemente.

-Esa música es de la abuela, hace tiempo que no la escuchaba… ¿no es algo…oriental?- en ese caso Haidée no estaba del todo equivocada, pues la entonación parecía el sonido de una pequeña flauta.

-Es el shino – bue o mejor dicho la flauta de bambú que usaban los antiguos músicos japoneses. Es uno de los instrumentos de viento cuando acompaña a un cantante en una obra de _Kabuki. _También eran muy populares en los festivales locales, pero se dice que el emperador los disfrutaba más en sus horas de ocio. – A esto Haidée sonrió de buena gana mientras se fijaba en el interior del medallón con una gran expresión en su rostro. Ahí, justo delante de sus ojos, se encontraba un pequeño retrato de sus padres cuando estaban recién casados o eso parecía. Y no solo de ellos, también se encontraban sus tíos, los padres de Ariel y sus abuelos.

-¿Foto familiar?- dijo en un susurro Haidée mientras pasaba delicadamente las yemas de los dedos por las caras dibujadas de sus padres.

-Retrato – corrigió Ariel – es un pequeño retrato que, fantásticamente lo hizo un pintor Japonés.

-¿Pintor Japonés? -¡Vaya!- pensé que estábamos en guerra con la parte Oriental también ¿no?

-Sí lo estamos, pero eso no significa que todos los "Orientales" sean malos…

-Bueno…no, pero en estos tiempos las distinciones no creo que importen mucho.

-Eso es cierto, hoy en día no importa, ni la clase, el creo o la posición social de las personas – dijo Ariel algo triste – pero por lo menos, eso no afectó que mi padre y Tío Hadar hubieran tenido amistad con ellos. No se si tus padres también los conocieron, pero te contaré lo que se yo. –Haidée solo asintió mientras, aún se deleitaba recordando con suaves toques, las 8 figuras que se manifestaban en el medallón. – Cuando nació el hijo de Eduardo, los que eran más cercanos a la familia real, decretaron que no se podría conocer la identidad del niño y menos que de un día para otro se determinara que había nacido un "heredero" para el trono. Así que, se pusieron de acuerdo tanto con los padres, como con los reyes en ese momento que seguirían con un título dentro de la familia real, pero que el niño no podría reivindicar al trono, si no que en caso de suma importancia y necesidad. Pero en todo caso, Eduardo, no quería ese título para su hijo. Quería que fuese un niño normal, así que estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato. – Haidée miraba aún la imagen mientras escuchaba sin interrumpir a su prima. Trataba de asimilar e ingerir toda la información. Ariel se recargó en su hombro. – La familia de Eduardo fue embarcada hacia una de las islas próximas de Japón, para luego llevarlos a Kyoto, donde parte de la familia del emperador, los recibió gustosos para su protección y estadía.

-¿Pero no había conflicto en ese momento?

- No. Bueno, no exactamente, pues las diferencias raciales eran inmensas, pero hubo excepciones. Aún no había estallado el problema que vivimos ahora con esta guerra. Había algunas diferencias, pero, los ingresaron discretamente. El emperador Hirohito les entregó un pequeño pedazo de tierra al sur de Tokio, donde iba exclusivamente su familia y ahí los mantuvo hasta que las cosas se normalizaron un poco. – Se dice que el emperador tenía una pequeña deuda con el rey en esos momentos. – Ariel se acercó un poco más a Haidée, susurrando.- Pero también se decía que algo muy grande trascendió entre uno y otro, que elevó el respeto y el honor de ambos, a límites inimaginables. Incluso hasta llegar a pactar sus vidas. -Haidée dejó pasar con dificultas un poco de aire al escuchar a su prima mientras dejaba que el escalofrío se perdiera entre sus manos, que estaban fuerte mente empuñadas en sus faldas.

-Ahora se de donde papá y Tío Hadar aprehendieron a luchar.

-Sí. Pasaron mucho tiempo en una pequeña hacienda a las afueras de Hondō (Es la isla principal del archipiélago japonés, ahora llamado Honshū) cerca de Kanto y el río Tone (Tone – Gawa). –Ahí aprendieron todo tipo de arte marcial y espiritual.

-¿Cómo te memorizas todos esos nombres? –le interrumpió Haidée mientras alzaba las cejas. Sin decir palabra alguna, Ariel toma la pequeña alhaja y la vuelve a cerrar dándole vuelta para abrir el compartimiento posterior y pasárselo nuevamente a su prima. –Mira – le dice Ariel a una estupefacta castaña que acercándose el objeto no puede detener una pequeña exclamación.

-Ese señor que ves, es el hijo del Maestro de nuestro bis – abuelo y el joven que ves a su lado es el abuelo. –Haidée no tenía palabras al ver el pequeño retrato. – Atrás del retrato- dijo la pelinegra que al mismo tiempo le daba vuelta a la pequeña plantilla que sostenía la imagen – hay una escritura – dice la oji-azul mientras Haidée comprobaba que era verdad. Detrás del pequeño cartón se distinguían kanjis japoneses y una fecha en particular.

-_1869: __Los señores de los grandes clanes de Choshu, Hizen, Satsuma y Tosa rindieron sus feudos al emperador._

_La capital se traslada de Kyoto a Tokio_

-¡El abuelo tenía 18 años!

-Sí. En eso pasan 5 años y el abuelo conoce a la abuela en aquella expedición…

-_Para Madre:_

_Con amor eterno de tu hijo Marcus_

- ¿Era un regalo del abuelo para las bis abuela?...pero al parecer nunca le llegó.- termina leyendo la castaña mientras ve los kanjis y las letras inglesas que se entrelazaban unos con otras, como si fueran amigas.

-Al parecer no, pero eso no evitó que el abuelo tuviera esperanzas y una de esas fue la llegada de la abuela.

-El transito de Venus. Pues si. La abuela era uno de los científicos arqueólogos del grupo…

-Y el abuelo. Profesor de Arqueología de la Universidad de Tokio. Recién egresado – terminó diciendo Ariel mientras recorría los kanjis escritos en el papel. -Se enamoraron a primera vista, fue de película, según decía la abuela- suspiro.- Pero no pudieron quedarse juntos. Había mucho de por medio.

-¿Cómo los inicios de conflicto entre Países y Gobiernos?- preguntó la castaña mientras bajaba sus manos a su regazo, acompañado de su mirada.

-Sí, hubo un tiempo de aproximación y repudio de leyes, culturas, tradiciones, religiones y un manojo de problemas que creo, algunos los inventaban para poder iniciar algún conflicto. ¡NO podían quejarse hasta el papel higiénico que usaban! – Haidée sonrió a ese comentario.- Había muchos choques entre los distintos países y gobiernos.

-Una vez la abuela me contó algo de eso- la interrumpió Haidée mientras hacía memoria – me había dicho que cuando se habían conocido, estuvieron cinco años juntos. Ella pidió traslado después de haberse confesado que se amaban y que querían seguir sus proyectos juntos, luego de eso el abuelo presentó a la familia a la abuela y la acogieron afectuosamente. En esos cinco años fueron los más felices y los años más tristes, pues murieron los papás del abuelo – Haidée dejó escapar un suspiro para luego apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Ariel y mirar la imagen que sostenía su prima. – Hubieron algunas dificultades, tanto por ser extranjeros, como para sacar los cuerpos del conde y su esposa y enterrarlos en su país de origen. El abuelo no pudo ir a dejarlos – esto lo dijo en un susurro- empezaron algunas contradicciones en la parte política en toda la costa Oriental y hubieron algunos ataques dentro del país.- Haidée dejo salir algunas lágrimas – Los separaron.

-Recuerdo eso- siguió la pelinegra mientras acariciaba la imagen.- La abuela quedó embarazada de mi madre y de mi tía (mellizas, por eso se parecían tanto), cuando los separaron. Ellos aún no estaban casados. Pero no desistieron en estar juntos de nuevo, a pesar de tanto tiempo sin tenerse, pero no se como pudieron durar tanto, solo se que el maestro del abuelo, junto a su familia se fue con la abuela a Inglaterra y luego a Dublín. De ahí no supieron mucho del abuelo y el nieto del maestro, pues el se quedó con el, ya que era su mejor amigo. Luego de eso, le llegaron algunas cartas a la abuela, diciendo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento con Japón y que el abuelo estaba bien, pero en constante peligro, hasta que dejaron de llegar cartas.

-Pero la abuela siguió esperando- interrumpió Haidée – ella siempre supo que el abuelo regresaría, además que no podía deprimirse, pues estaban sus hijas y una familia completa por detrás. Los padres de Isabel fueron muy comprensivos al ocultarlos y darle un lugar protegido para que la abuela y la familia que la acompañaba no sufrieran los desmanes que estaban ocurriendo en ese momento. Además que tenían que ocultar toda la historia que venía por detrás. Nadie podía saber que parte de la familia del emperador y la esposa del que pudo haber sido heredero al trono, se estaban escondiendo en tierra inglesa o en este caso irlandesa. – ¡Pero aún no puedo comprender como es que estuvo nueve años esperando¡No entiendo como lo resistió!

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

La brisa se hizo más ligera y el silencio hizo hábito de susurros suaves que llegaban con la mirada de asombro y expectación de quien no podía ser descubierto. En un pequeño movimiento se acurruco más si se podía, en señal de espera y ansiedad al seguir escuchando tan grande historia. Ansioso por abrir la puerta de sentimientos y anécdotas que escondían ambos corazones en un momento de mutua templanza, antes que se desatara la primera acometida contra lo que no se podía evitar. ¿O solo sería el destino que así lo quiso?

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-En eso no hay respuestas prima. El amor actúa de distintas maneras, no importa la distancia, consecuencias, o el entorno. La abuela y el abuelo se amaban a tal punto, que pudo transcender a través de mucho más allá que los años y la guerra misma. -Ariel apoyó la cabeza contra el grueso tronco mientras veía pasar las nubes por el cielo azul intenso y la invasión de la luz del sol, indicando que ya eran pasadas las nueve de la mañana.

-Te voy a contar algo, Haidée- dijo de repente Ariel mientras tomaba aire.- "En esa fecha entre los años 1912 y 1926, estaba el emperador Taisho. El poder político japonés cambió de rumbo, de la tendencia oligarca (absoluta) a la de partidos con parlamento democrático (liberal). Japón se unió a las potencias Aliadas, pero sólo jugó un papel poco importante en su lucha contra las fuerzas coloniales alemanas en el este Asiático. En la Conferencia de Paz de París en 1919, Japón propuso enmendar la "cláusula de igualdad racial" al contrato de la Liga de Naciones, pero la ponencia fue rechazada por EEUU, Gran Bretaña y Australia. La arrogancia racista y la discriminación hacia los japoneses existieron siempre y fueron algunos de los factores en el deterioro de las relaciones entre Japón y Occidente. En 1924, por ejemplo, el Congreso de EEUU, aprobó el Acta de Exclusión que prohibía más inmigraciones de nacionales japoneses."

"En el campo económico,se puso peor. A eso se sumó el gran terremoto de 1923 y la depresión mundial de 1929, que completó el lamentable estado de la economía japonesa. Al entrar en los años 30, los militares establecieron un control completo sobre el gobierno. Incluso muchos enemigos políticos fueron asesinados y los comunistas perseguidos. Se establecieron programas de adoctrinamiento y censura en los medios y en la educación. Los más importantes cargos públicos fueron ocupados por oficiales de la marina y el ejército y eso incluyó el cargo de Primer Ministro.

Japón adoptó los ejemplos de las naciones occidentales forzando a China a firmar tratados que beneficiaban la economía japonesa en deterioro de China; lo mismo fue hecho en el lado político de las relaciones entre ambos países. Simultáneamente, la influencia japonesa en Manchuria que comenzó al finalizar la guerra ruso-japonesa entre 1904 a 1905, se fue incrementando de manera acelerada. Sin embargo de manera progresiva, los Nacionalistas Chinos fueron amenazando la posición de Japón en Manchuria en 1931 y eso obligó al Ejército Kwantung a ocupar totalmente a Manchuria. El siguiente año, Manchukuo fue declarado estado independiente controlado por el Ejército Kwantung mediante un gobierno títere. Ese mismo año, la Fuerza Aérea Japonesa bombardeó Changai, para proteger a los residentes japoneses de los movimientos anti-japonés de los nacionalistas chinos, quienes los amenazaban y en muchos casos agredían.

Debido a las acciones japonesas en China, las críticas en la Liga de Naciones adquirieron tales niveles que obligaron a Japón a retirar su representación.

En 1933, estalló la segunda guerra chino-japonesa a raíz de un pequeño incidente. El Ejército Kwantung actuaba de manera muy independiente del gobierno japonés que trataba de ser más bien moderado en sus relaciones con China. Las fuerzas japonesas ocuparon toda la costa china y cometieron atrocidades con la población, en especial durante la caída de Nanking, sin embargo, el gobierno chino no se rindió y la guerra continuó.

A fines de los años 30, Japón comenzó a expandir hacia el sur con el establecimiento de la Gran Esfera de Co-Prosperidad Asiática, que incluía la liberación del Sureste Asiático de las potencias coloniales occidentales.

-Ahí murió el abuelo, en La Guerra Asiática-1937…creo- le interrumpió Haidée que estaba atenta a los acontecimientos que le relataba la pelinegra. – Solo tenía 50 años, iba para los 51- dijo tristemente mientras intentaba que las lágrimas no se salieran de su alcance.

-¿Sabías que el abuelo conocía a mi papá y tío Hadar antes que estos se comprometieran con la tía y mi mamá?- dijo algo ausente Ariel mientras respiraba el frío aire de la mañana y descansaba brevemente del pasado. –Haidée movió negativamente la cabeza como respuesta. – Cuando el abuelo regresó, la abuela tenía 35 años y mi madre con tía Fanny tenían 8.

-Mi papá nació dos años después- interrumpió la castaña.

-Luego de eso, cinco años más o menos, el abuelo estuvo involucrado, junto con el nieto del maestro, en los conflictos políticos, mercantiles y diplomáticos, pues al parecer habían encontrados algunos documentos antiguos donde hay un tratado entre oriente y occidente, además de algunos derechos de pertenencia de tierras y objetos de valor.

-¿Me estás diciendo que hay además de los documentos que encontramos…hay otro tratado?

-Sí, pero ese documento, se encuentra en el poder de Hitler. En este momento no le es válido a menos que tenga los que nosotros poseemos.

-No solamente se haría con nuestras casas si no que también con parte de Oriente. China y Japón.

-Así es. Bueno no todo, pero parte de la economía y tierras que hay en el país, pasarían a él y ellos no lo saben.

-¿Los está engañando?... ¡Traición!

-Si.- dijo la pelinegra cerrando los ojos- Uso y despecho…CATAPLUM…TUCH-TACH-TONK…ciao…good bye…sayounara…y ya no me sirve de nada.- terminó diciendo mientras dejaba de hacer movimiento con las manos y las dejaba caer en un pensado lamento como sus palabras.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

En silencio se escucha un murmullo. El viento tranquiliza los agitados sentimientos de asombro e incredulidad, solo existe el misterio de lo increíble y lo no existentes. El murmullo cierra sus ojos para luego descansar a un nuevo relato de ansiedad. Cierra tus ojos y escucha, solo ciento dos corazones llorar…-Y yo aún no puedo hacer nada…nada…

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-¡Por Dios¿Cómo puede llegar a tanto?

-¿Creo que eso se llama un Ideal¿Egoísmo?... Cambiar todo por todos y sin llegar a nada. Solo es narcisismo pensando que es lo correcto y por el bien de todos, sin preguntar si está bien o está mal. Muchas veces pasamos a llevar a la gente, por que creemos que esta bien, por decir "es así como debe ser" manteniéndolos en la ignorancia.- Ariel dejó salir un leve suspiro. – el abuelo antes de morir, les pasó los documentos a mi padre y Tío Hadar. Les habló de la reunión y demás cuando estuvo presente en el conflicto entre Japón y china. Luego de eso Tío Hadar, se unió al ejercito, claro después de haberse casado con mi tía, donde tomó el lugar del abuelo. El pasó a tomar el lugar del tratado, en vez del abuelo, junto a mi padre que lo ayudaba desde el exterior, siendo diplomático se le hacía algo más fácil, pues a cambio de su carrera que lo hacía disimular muy bien aquel propósito.

-Papá estuvo al tanto de todo cuando salió de la Universidad- interrumpió Haidée- no se muy bien cual fue su papel en todo esto, pero se que estaba actuando a escondidas, no sé exactamente en que fue, pero si puedo afirmar que era algo relacionado con la familia real, pues lo hacían llamar bastante.

-¿El primer ministro?

-En realidad era la misma Isabel, bueno el representante, pero supongo que todos los que tan con ella, también.

-En todo caso, creo que en este momento deben estar totalmente en constante alerta, por no decir que escondidos.

-Bueno. Pues ahora estamos a 1940 ¿no?- Ariel afirmó con la cabeza- Japón ocupó la Indochina Francesa y se unió con Alemania e Italia para formar el Pacto de Acero. Esta alianza exasperó a británicos y estadounidenses que respondieron con un boicot petrolero. La escasez de combustibles forzó al Japón a capturar las zonas petrolíferas de las Indias Orientales Holandesas arriesgando una confrontación bélica con EEUU y Gran Bretaña.- Haidée dejó escapar un suspiro desconforme- ¡y aquí estamos! Dijo finalmente- entre medio de un caos total, por no decir que los territorios están esparcidos por todos lados y aquí agarra quien llega primero. Mientras más desastres, mejor, así dejan todo a merced del conquistador… ¿y que pasa con la gente?

-Así es la guerra, Haidée. Nadie gana, nadie pierde. Solo destruye.

-Bueno. Ya ¿y ahora que paso hay que dar? Podemos salvar un pedazo de un continente, pero no a todos…

-No a todos- afirmó Ariel, repitiendo las mismas palabras- pero podemos dar un comienzo, una base entregando el documento. Pero la pregunta es ¿cómo? Y ¿en que momento? No podemos tirarnos así como así nada más. Es complicado viéndolo de un punto de vista de un niño.

-¿Y eso nos ha detenido a caso? Interrumpió con algo de malicia la castaña – hemos hecho cosas que solo en una historia fantástica podrían ocurrir, incluso el mas feroz de los guerreros no lo creería y aquí estamos. No digo ilesos, pero vivos y con más carga en los hombros que profesor de matemáticas con retraso menstrual.- Ha esto Ariel si que no pudo aguantar, soltó una carcajada de grandes proporciones que la hizo encogerse en si misma mientras se agarraba el estomago, pensando que Haidée no tenía remedio.- ¡¿Qué…qué?! Insistía la castaña con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho inflándolo cada vez más, como si fuera un globo a punto de explotar- ¡pero si es verdad! si Aarón estuviera aquí, creo que respondería aún peor- alega la castaña mientras disimula una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Dios! Vosotros me van a matar de un ataque de risa- A esto Haidée se desliza de nuevo a mi lado abrazándome fuertemente hasta casi sacarme todo el aire y al mismo tiempo me da un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Los que nos van a matar, van a ser Lord Elrond y compañía, pues creo que he oído varios pasos por el pasillo- señalo Haidée mientras miraba hacia las escaleras y el amplio pasillo en que terminaban para luego dar con el interior de la estancia.- Y en efecto, se oían susurros y diferentes pasos de preocupación, al parecer, pues estos se acercaban con mayor revuelo a los jardines, mientras varias sombras y figuras corrían de un lado a otro.

-Pues creo que ya se han dado cuenta que no estás en la cama y que yo como tu "enfermera" debería estar con tigo C-U-I-D-A-N-D-O-T-E

-Bueno…me estás cuidando ¿no?

-No de la forma en que prometí cuidarte, además que ya se esta haciendo tarde. Lo que me extraña, es que ya debieron habernos encontrado- hablo la castaña mientras se levantaba, apoyándose en el grueso tronco, mirando hacia ambos lados, lo que hizo que los sentidos despiertos del silencio se contrajeran más para no ser descubiertos. No lo habían notado y no se daría a conocer aquel que las había acompañado toda esa mañana para luego dejarse ver con incomodidad al verse descubierto y al asombro y preguntas que podrían acudir a su intromisión. Más, no fue necesario ningún atisbo de precaución, ya que un inconfundible llamado reclamó la atención de las niñas, dando paso libre a la curiosa ansiedad a salir discretamente del lugar, pero con un sentimiento completo de haber escuchado lo que faltaba para consumar la última pieza de luz por disipar.

-¡Haidée¡HERMANA! – Se escuchó dentro del acogedor silencio del jardín. -¡Heeeeey! – terminó diciendo el niño que de repente salía de la nada y al momento se lanzaba a los brazos de Haidée que lo esperaba a la orilla del camino de piedra que separaba el césped de este. Haidée tuvo que dejarse llevar pues el impulso fue demasiado, cayendo así los dos al césped riendo a carcajadas. Ariel los miró con complicidad y una sonrisa en el rostro para luego ir disminuyéndola hasta tornarse algo seria – "¿qué diría Aarón al saber que es parte de la familia real de su país¿Cómo reaccionaría?". En ese instante la mirada de Ariel se posa en las figuras que venían por el enorme pasillo y que los llamaban de la misma forma que lo había hecho su primo. Merry y Pippin salían alegando, de lo preocupados que estaban, junto a Gimli que bajaba algo apresurado los enormes escalones, que si no fuera por la Dama Eve este hubiera tropezado y rodado cual bola gigante peluda.

Ariel, no sabía como afrontar todo esto, pero tampoco podía colocarse histérica y empezar a arrancarse cada hebra de su cabello. Pero sabía que debía dar un paso adelante del otro, para no tropezar o la caída iba a ser muy, muy dolorosa. En ese instante una mano se poso suavemente en su frente sacándola de sus pensamientos, para encontrarse con un par de ojos grises, con pintitas azules, que se asemejaban a los suyos.

-¿Te encuentras bien cariño?- le habló dulcemente la elfa mientras observaba detenidamente la carita de la niña, para ver algún indicio de mal estar en sus finos rasgos. Ariel solo negó con la cabeza, pero en realidad no estaba del todo bien, pues necesitaba un abrazo, uno muy fuerte, lo que Arwen si supo leer en su mirada, lo cual no negó.

-"¡Dios! Cuanto necesitaba ese abrazo"- pensó Ariel mientras se dejaba arrastrar por la calidez de la reina de Gondor, la cual se dedicó a mimarla, pasando los finos dedos por las hebras oscuras y darles pequeños besos en la coronilla. Ariel solo aumento el apretón del abrazo en la cintura de la mujer mientras pensaba en sus padres y sus tíos. Se juró en ese momento no dar paso atrás. Podría caerse, tropezar, pero no retrocedería, no ahora que sabía que tenía que hacer.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Pasó una semana después de ese día. Los gemelos, Gandalf y Haldir habían llegado para la tan esperada boda de Legolas y Eve, que hace rato se había anunciado. Antes que todo, pudieron comprobar que estaban bien, los tres, especialmente Ariel y estaban mas que contentos por ver que las magulladuras, quemaduras y moretones del cuerpo de esta, ya no se notaban como al principio. Pasaron la semana entre juegos, canciones y risas, pero especialmente en aplacar un poco el dolor de los recientes acontecimientos.

Haldir, había llegado con noticias de Lothlòrien. Estaba todo dispuesto para la llegada de la Dama Blanca y su sequito, además de una bienvenida especial para tan interesantes invitados, los cuales serían muy bien resguardados por cualquier conflicto que pudiera surgir. Los gemelos habían cabalgado intensamente hacia Gondor, junto a un grupo de guardias de Rivendell para asistir a los caídos, y de paso habían ayudado a reforzar las fronteras de Ithilien. Faramir se había quedado junto a su esposa he hijos para preparar la partida hacia Gondor y Boromir había propuesto todo para la llegada del rey, su familia y una gran comitiva, la cual desempeñaría un papel fundamental en los recientes acontecimientos, pues a nadie se le hizo indiferente los distintos ataque y amenazas por parte de Mordor. En realidad no les asombraba del todo estos ataques, ya que después de la guerra del anillo, las defensas se redoblaron.

No era indiferente esta actitud, pues muchos de los vasallos del Dominio Oscuro habían huido hacia distintos lugares de la tierra media. Muchos de ellos se habían escondido cerca de los diferentes reinos nobles, por cualquier oportunidad que se les pudiera cruzar y echar mano a lo improbable.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

La oscuridad aún era patente, palpable y difícil de digerir. El frío era penetrante y oscuro, más nunca dejo de ser así. Paso a paso, las duras y negras piedras hacían arder las heridas de cada huella que se daba con el aliento del dolor, un poco de cada odio y sentimiento hacia aquellos que frustraron la pesadilla de destruir y ejercer el poder hacia los más débiles.

Malos sentimientos hacían crecer lo inevitable alrededor de la pestilencia, la decadencia y el odio creciente que se hacía cada vez más alto al mirar los sangrientos ojos de cada uno de sus habitantes.

Grandes fantasmas se armaban en silencio, alrededor de la putrefacta tierra muerta por millones de quienes no se sabía nada. Ningún tipo de compasión bajo el látigo y los gruñidos ya decrecientes por la aceptación humillante, odiando cada vez más a aquellos a los que pueden tener a sus pies los rayos del sol. Esfuerzos sobre cargados, dolor sobre la sangre derramada a cada estocada, a cada lamento no gritado. Y el odio sigue creciendo.

Figura fundida con la sombra y la oscuridad. No tiene sentimientos en su inexistente alma. Ha reunido a los suyos una vez más para una nueva afrenta, solo que esta vez, quiere llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias y sabe que llegará hasta la muerte de la vida misma, aunque sea la suya. Solo por venganza. Malditos. Malditos sean solo aquellos por lo que creen y siguen luchando. Malditos, todos aquellos que no saben de la oscuridad y sus atributos tras el sufrimiento de la sangre. Malditos aquellos que no saben cual dolor y degradación, es el haber nacido maldito.

Descansar es solo un lujo de pocos. El soñar, es el infierno en el cielo, pero más dulce que una opresión. En las frías piedras, que aún quedaban cerca del abismo creciente de la oscuridad y el infierno de las cenizas que aún existían en ruinas. El hedor se hace creciente a cada paso que da por ver de nuevo sufrir, manipular y gritar de dolor a aquellos que lo encadenaron de nuevo en el limbo. Camino de tierra que florece con la sangre de sus pasos y quejidos de aquellos que no tienen vida en muerte, pues es lo único que tienen para existir.

Sonrisa, solo que no de alegría o placer, no conocía esos conceptos, menos sus significados. Pero conocía la satisfacción de estrangular hasta que quedara polvo, humillación y destrozos de cada esperanza que hubiera en sus insignificantes almas. Poder oír los chillidos de la carne al torturar y desmembrar cada sentido que poseían, como un cerdo. A esto los dientes amarillentos, afilados como navajas se dieron a conocer de lleno. No esta habituado a demostrar tal interés, por lo menos no el del gesto -¡pero era tan satisfactorio!

La enorme masa de músculos de su estructura, hacían girar cabezas de los distintos seres que en ese momento trabajaban sin respirar. Imponente figura creada para causar pavor entre los suyos, humillación en los más opresivos y pesadillas a los vivos que osaban alguna vez, tan solo mirarlo. Cada paso, cada respiro, era la perdición y la satisfacción de la oscura alma que miraba el campo quemado ante sus ojos. Aire negro, viento de acidez y llantos que alimentaban su espíritu a cada perdición de vida no humana que perdía.

En lo alto. A la entrada del gran Volcán. Una enorme figura se complacía al mirar a miles trabajar para Él. Gritos de muerte y amenazas, para agilizar las labores de distorsionar la vida que la naturaleza alguna vez amó. Alientos moribundos y golpes desesperados por satisfacer las demandas sobrecargadas de ansiedad por empezar la oscuridad. Movimientos casi inexistentes de hábiles sensaciones alertas a cualquier pensamiento y amenaza latente a su alrededor. Como ágil depredador, conocía cada debilidad de su presa. Cada respiración jadeante lo incitaba perversamente a pedir más. Sí, necesitaba sentir el poder surgir de los demás para Él. Absorber, alimentarse de sus debilidades y congojas. Tomar, robar, adueñarse de sus patéticas almas y alzarse en la negrura de este mundo. A cada paso, un halito de horror, a cada jadeo, un bramido de desespero…a cada gota roja de sus dedos enroscados en un latido, un alma más para su colección que se alzaba impetuosa sobre cadáveres que rodeaban la primera muralla de terror.

Lentamente, un destello se empezó a formar en aquellos ojos negros, de un vacío infinito. Un pequeño asentimiento de verdad y zozobra al ver reflejado la imponente estructura que empezaba a surgir de nuevo. A cada paso, cada gesto de regocijo hacia lo inevitable. Pausadamente levanto los brazos al cielo oscurecido en llamas, aclamando, dando una ofrenda a la misma nada del abismo, al ver como se alzaba la abominable construcción.

Estaba hecho. Por fin había comenzado. La destrucción y el comienzo de su compensación y odio hacia aquellos que osaron enfrentarle en cada humillación. Pero nada iba ser igual. Nadie ni nada iba a evitar su reinado ante la venganza de su afrenta que comenzaba de nuevo y ahora, ahora sería hacia la eternidad. Como la espeluznante estructura que se alzaba una vez más.

Lentamente, sus músculos se relajaron, bajando momentáneamente la guardia, hasta que yació inmóvil como una estatua de piedra negra a la vista de sus cautivos, que miraron con tal horror cuando un leve gesto, al curvar los labios y un leve destellos de aquellos vacíos ojos se reflejó, en un pavoroso choque eléctrico que recorrió cada centro nervioso de toda criatura viviente. Solo faltaba una última pieza para alzar de nuevo sus dominios

-_**Ghoth, Angband agh Utumno, sinaum tyelmaum**_ – (Amo, Angband y Utumno, están terminadas)

-**Maar.** (_Bien)__** Solo falta una última pieza- **_sonrió la criatura.

En ese momento, los tambores empezaron un último ritmo, un último aliento de final. El espeso vapor que salía de cada fulgor de los cuerpos sudados por el esfuerzo, se empezaron a alargar cada vez más con los insistentes gritos de premura. Los golpeteos se hicieron cada vez más pertinaces mientras las cadenas chocaban unas con otras, los golpes huecos del metal chocaba con la llagas secas y recientes del golpe del látigo y la carne chamuscada, hacía eco en los pulmones maltratados que rugían por un último aliento. Gritos iban y venían. Suplicas, amenazas, dolor, odio se entremezclaban mientras el ritmo iba en aumento. Sube y baja, sube y baja, el corazón parecía estallar en cualquier momento al golpeteo de cada movimiento de esfuerzo por cada músculo mal trecho. Desgarro, fuerza contra fuerza y más y más rápido salía la sangre a borbotones por la carne rasgada a base de golpes, latigazos y espadas oxidadas. Más rápido, con mayor fluidez se iba armando, tan imponente, tan grotescamente magnifico que hacia el alma gritar de horror. Hasta que todo sonido, jadeo y pensamiento quedó en silencio. Absoluto e infinito silencio. Todos se miraban unos con otros, mientras el polvo cubría cada centímetro vivo de superficie, cubría espasmos de gotas rojas y negras hasta llegar al duro y seco suelo.

Miradas de reojo, brillos expectantes en ojos muertos, mientras el aire frío quemante, arrasaba la poca luminosidad que intentaba traspasar la intoxicante niebla. PUMPUM – PUMPUM. Silencio – PUMPUM – PUMPUM. Silencio - Polvo a polvo, cenizas en descomposición y el silencio reina en lo vasto de la negrura que ahora se hace rojo. Un Grito funesto, de ahogo fuera de cordura y miseria se escuchó en la oscuridad. Agitados alientos aumentaron su caudal al implacable látigo y al sonido ácido de metal que se esforzaba por ultrajar la carne. PUMPUMPUMPUM – PUMPUMPUMPUM. Más rápido, más rápido, los latidos como cáscaras marchitas, se intensificaban a la caída del único tambor de alarma, mientras las almas a su paso se desintegraban una por una. Hasta ese momento.

-**¡…AGHHHHHH…AHGHHHHHAAAAAAAHGHHHHH…¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH…!**

Silencio en la desesperación. Oscuridad en la tortura y el silencio se cierne mientras el esclavo vuelve a sus comienzos. A su jaula de oro, una vez más.

-**Ghoth, ul la Meran lav** (Amo, el no quiere ceder)

- **Lavuga **(cederá)

A esto la criatura alzó la enorme mano y los tambores repicaron más fuerte y el desgarro fue mucho más doloroso y agónico. PUMPUM – PUMPUMPUMPUM…** ¡PUM!**... y en los gritos solo se escuchó una plegaria… Una última agonía de rebelión. Pero lo inevitable es lo justo en ese momento…EL estaba de vuelta. La pesadilla había comenzado de nuevo, solo que ahora los ojos dorados sufrían por la congoja que los oscurecía. El dolor no llegaba tan fuerte como la energía que sintió expenderse en ese momento a través de su alma. Solo que ahora el dolor se hizo miedo y desesperación al saber cual sería el camino inevitable el sentimiento que se formaba de añoranza y terror. Lo nefasto de esto – pensó- es que, jamás creyó que EL podría pronunciar aquellas palabras. El dulce y amargo a la vez.

**-…IONNIN… **susurró.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-_¡ATAR! _(¡Padre!)

Gritó con miedo y desespero, al brusco despertar de aquella sensación, de aquella pesadilla que no dejaba escape. Sus ojos cambiaron, y el plateado brilló más esa vez, pero aquella luz se transformó de nuevo en cristales al romperse el lazo de luz.

El frío era el peor compañero en ese momento. Pero fueron aún peor las heridas que habitaban ahora en su corazón. Ariel esa noche lloró como si el alma se la hubieran arrancado con un cuchillo, desde lo más profundo, sin respirar. Mientras un haz de luz la iluminaba, desde la figura que la contemplaba desde el umbral de la habitación. Y el silencio volvió a la noche.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

¡NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!

¡DE SEGURO HAY BODA!

HADA

(N/A Transito de Venus; es el paso de Venus por delante del Sol, visto desde la Tierra. Se produce cuando el Sol, Venus y la Tierra se encuentran alineados y el planeta pasa por uno de sus nodos, lo cual sólo puede ocurrir en los meses de junio y diciembre.

(N/A: en realidad Cuando el rey Jorge V murió en enero de 1936, Eduardo asumió el trono, Sin embargo, el nuevo rey deseaba casarse con su amante Wallis Simpson, una aristócrata estadounidense que vivía en Inglaterra, con la mala fortuna de que la señora Simpson tenía un pasado de mala reputación en sus relaciones con los hombres, habiéndose divorciado además dos veces. Como el monarca británico es también el líder de la Iglesia de Inglaterra, varios dignatarios religiosos y gubernamentales no aprobaron una unión entre el rey y Simpson. Tras menos de doce meses como rey, abdicó el trono. Anunció su decisión y reafirmó su amor por Wallis Simpson en un discurso radiofónico a la nación el mismo día. La pareja nunca tuvo hijos.)


End file.
